Quiero ser escritora
by AliceXS
Summary: Sigamos las cómicas y caóticas situaciones que envuelven la vida de la joven aspirante a escritora Kimiko Tohomiko, una alegre estudiante de literatura, mientras escribe su primera novela: "Duelo Xiaolin". Al mismo tiempo que deberá asegurarse tener el final feliz con su vecino Raimundo, pues descubrirá que escribir su propia historia de amor es más difícil de lo que parece.
1. Erase una vez

**A/N: ¿Y si inicialmente Omi fuera un niño travieso con cabello? ¿qué tal que Kimiko no tendría más riquezas que un apartamento en un lindo condominio? ¿qué pasaría si Clay sólo es un humilde fanático de películas vaqueras? ¿qué ocurriría si a Raimundo le gustara la lectura y tuviera un trabajo en un periódico? ¡Eso no sería Duelo Xiaolin, ni siquiera un poco! Sería bastante raro. ¿Pero qué sucedería si utilizamos la imaginación y los transformamos en guerreros que protegen a unos místicos objetos mágicos y al mundo de las fuerzas del mal? ¿estaría bien si los situamos en un templo chino, le pusiéramos atavíos de monjes y a cada uno le asignáramos un elemento, su mentor fuera un sabio maestro oriental que dijera frases revueltas y su enemigo fuera un adolescente rebelde incompetente? Ah, ya con eso sería diferente y así fue como a la protagonista de nuestra historia se le ocurrió un día una fabulosa novela llamada: **_**Duelo Xiaolin**_**. ¿Nunca han pensado lo distinta que sería la vida si le damos la vuelta? **

**Ante ustedes tienen una nueva historia: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** es una comedia romántica que persigue las cómicas y caóticas situaciones que envuelven la vida de la joven aspirante a escritora Kimiko Tohomiko, una alegre estudiante de literatura, mientras escribe su primera novela: Duelo Xiaolin al mismo tiempo que deberá asegurarse tener el final feliz con su vecino Raimundo Pedrosa, pues descubrirá que quizás escribir su propia historia de amor es más difícil de lo que parece. Ufffffffff, ¿cuántas semanas he estado desconectada de mis historias? Un mes completo. En estas semanas me han sucedido montones de cosas: Me han acumulado de trabajos y deberes, estuve en temporada de exámenes (algunos excelentes y otros salí bien), una de las profesoras que me dio clase en primaria murió en un accidente y tuve que ir al velorio, salí mal en un trabajo (a la profesora no le gustó las fotos y casi me reprueba por eso) y para colmo me tengo que aguantar las burlas de otros, mientras escribía este fic vi una araña grande y gorda y yo como toda ciudadana, salí corriendo. Y estoy aquí. No he tenido vida social, estoy sobrecargada y agotada. No he podido verme la Cenicienta. Y no he podido escribir el último capítulo de Contrarreloj. No veo la hora para tirar todo esto por la ventana o al menos, que venga semana santa y así poder tener mis dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones.**

**En fin, me prometí a mí misma publicar esta historia y aquí tienen el primer capítulo. ****Disfrutadlo por favor, ¡al final nos leemos mis queridos malvaviscos asados!**

**NOTA: ¡ESTA NO ES LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA! (quisiera, pero no :P).**

* * *

-Tengo que ser sincera Kimiko, estoy enamorada de tu libro. Antes de que me avisaran que compartirías conmigo este maravilloso escenario con esta audiencia increíble, ya lo había leído y me estoy acostumbrado leer un capítulo por noche como si me trajera una clase de buena suerte. ¡¿Qué puedo hacer si soy adicta?! –todos gritan y aplauden a Alice, un único gesto suyo enloquece al público.

En el estudio de televisión, la luz incandescente del escenario casi me deja ciega y las manos sudorosas no me ayudan mucho, sin embargo, ahora que estoy sentada en la silla roja me siento más relajada, las gradas están abarrotadas de gente, colocados en primera fila están los invitados prestigiosos. Las cámaras apuntan al centro, hacia nosotras. En el país no imagino un televisor apagado, todos estarán pendientes de lo que diga o no durante esta noche. Es la primera vez que salgo en televisión nacional y aunque esté hecha un manojo de nervios porque sé que mis amigos, mis niños, mi familia y todo el mundo está viéndome, decido echar una mirada por el rabillo de ojo a la pantalla que está en frente de nosotras y apantallara que luzco normal. Además, Alice siempre consigue que sus invitados se sientan cómodos y suelta unos chistes para animar y no hacer aburrido el programa.

-Gracias –respondo sonriente.

-No chica, gracias a ti por hacernos llegar tu talento. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me sentí atrapada por la narrativa hasta el final ¡¿todos aquí lo sentimos?!... –el rugido de la multitud es tan ensordecedor que no distingo lo que quieren decir, se vuelve hacia mí- si me lo permites me gustaría hacer un recuento de ti previamente de comentar tu libro, ¿cuento con tu autorización?

-Adelante.

-¿Siempre has tenido esa inclinación por la literatura? –indagó- no todo el mundo nace para ser escritor y menos convertirse en un ícono nacional, en tu caso podríamos hablar también internacional es lo que esperamos, a lo que me refiero: unos escriben por diversión, algunos lo hacen ya que desean expresarse, otros porque les apasionan, la convierten en su vocación y hacen de ella algo muy hermoso como lo que acabas de hacer en estas hermosas páginas. Hay personas que tienen un don y otras deciden cultivarlo, ¿qué nos puedes decir sobre ti?

-Desde niña me encanta leer. Mi padre, al que le quiero enviar un beso, para estimularme a la lectura me leía un cuento para dormir de los clásicos: La cenicienta, la bella durmiente, la sirenita, la bella y la bestia... Y cuando se acababan los cuentos de niños, sacaba de su vieja biblioteca libros de aventura y fantasía como los de Julio Verne o de misterio y terror como _El extraño caso del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde_ escrito por Robert Louis Stevenson –Alice se ríe junto a mí y parte del público igualmente lo hace- con el tiempo el trabajo hacía imposible a papá leerme, tuve que satisfacer mis gustos por mí misma, pero nunca me planteé que mi verdadera vocación sería eso. Lo descubrí hace poco cuando iba a estudiar –contabilicé con los dedos- el segundo semestre en la escuela de ingeniería, quería graduarme de ingeniería en informática porque me familiarizo con las máquinas, creo que eso se debe medida por el trabajo de papá y las matemáticas se me hacen fáciles. Nunca he tenido problemas con la química o la física.

-Me parece fantástico, Kim, no todo el mundo sabe lidiar con esas tres materias que acabas de mencionar porque suele ser bastante común que una persona domine una mejor que otra.

¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Digo, un semestre para descubrir lo que amas...

-Sí, lo sé, bastante. Fue por mi amiga Keiko, ella tiene trabajo como maestra auxiliar en una escuelita y pasa tiempo con niños pequeños, para final de año decidió montar una mini obra de teatro en la que asistirían los padres de todos los niños y me suplicó –hice un mohín- que elaborara el guión. Reconozco que me resistí cuando me lo propuso, pero acabé aceptando y fue divertido, me invitó a ver mi orgullo de teatro plasmado en el escenario y fue hermoso –suspiré- podías entrever cómo manejabas los hilos de las emociones de los espectadores y leer sus pensamientos con estudiar sus miradas. Se relajaban y disfrutaban el panorama, esa fue la imagen que me llevé de recuerdo aquella noche.

-¿Y entonces ahí fue cuando decidiste que querías escribir más?

-No, al menos no todavía. En realidad ahora que lo pienso, no creo que haya sido una sola cosa en especial, creo que esta vocación la he tenido desde hace mucho. Salvo que antes no me daba cuenta. No creo que deba merecer todo el crédito pues que sin el apoyo y la ayuda que me brindó una persona especial esto no me sería posible...

-¿Una personita especial, eh? –me preguntó con una nota de complicidad y cierta picardía- ¿algún pariente o tal vez un amor secreto que nos tienes por ahí escondido?

Nos reímos._ Muy probable que sea eso, _repasé para mis adentros antes de decir el nombre_._

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

_**A veces lo que necesitas es alocarte un poco**_

**1º**

**Erase una vez **

Esta es la entretenida historia de cómo llegué a escribir mi primer libro y me hice famosa (y también la trágica historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida y lo dejé ir). Quisiera separar ambas y pasar por alto mi vergüenza, pero una tiene que ver con la otra y no puedo romper el enlace. Tiene que ver mucho con _él_. Además, ¿cuántos escritores hacen su autobiografía? Es decir, ¿se la hacen? Creo que después de muertos, pero para evitar los malentendidos la contaré ahora. Sucedió hace un año exactamente cuando tomé una decisión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre: _El día en que me independicé_. En ese tiempo yo todavía estudiaba en la universidad y me preparaba para mi segundo semestre de ingeniería en informática. Abro un paréntesis aquí: Son diez semestres y aunque no lo parezca, no es nada fácil, las materias son pesadas, el horario es apretado y debo programar el despertador una hora para darme tiempo de ducharme, desayunar, cepillarme los dientes, planchar mi cabello, elegir mi ropa, agarrar los zapatos y los accesorios y llegar a tiempo a la facultad sin despeinarme. Cierro paréntesis. Había tomado la decisión irreversible de separarme de mi casa en donde vivía con mi padre y comenzar una nueva vida como mujer independiente, ustedes saben: Tener mi propio apartamento, costearme por mí misma mis propios gastos, cocinarme mi propia comida, ganarme mi propio dinero. ¿Si usé "propio" muchas veces en una oración? Sí ¡pero me había puesto a prueba! Quería demostrarle que se equivocaba conmigo. Antes de irme, él y yo tuvimos una discusión muy desagradable y acalorada...

-No vas a durar ni un mes sin mi dinero, Kimiko. ¿Así que por qué te molestas en tratar? Sé buena chica y deja esa maleta en paz –me había dicho.

-¡No lo haré! ¡no me detendrás en esta prisión para siempre, papá! ¡Tengo dieciocho años! ¿No puedes entender que yo ya soy una mujer, que soy libre de escoger mis decisiones, que puedo tropezar y levantarme cuánto quiera y tengo derecho a hacer mi vida?

-Hija, por favor, sé razonable y escucha a tu padre. Estás sufriendo sin necesidad, no tienes que pasar por nada, aquí lo tienes todo...

-¡No necesito que me des nada! De aquí en unos meses te demostraré a ti y a todo el mundo que yo misma soy capaz de hacer todo por mi cuenta. ¡No puedo soportar ni un minuto más que creas que puedes controlar mi vida con tu dinero! ¡ya tomé mi decisión! Me voy hoy y no puedes detenerme ni hacer nada.

Solté un bufido. ¡¿Cómo mi papá va a dudar de mí?! Aj, como sea, tenía todo arreglado. Lo único que me faltaba por hacer era traer mis cosas y preparar el apartamento. Usé el dinero que mi madre me dejó en el testamento para cubrir el costo del alquiler los primeros meses mientras buscaba trabajo. No deseaba ser como las típicas niñas fresas hijas de empresarios quienes extraían dinero a sus padres sin parar. Mi matrícula está cubierta de subvenciones y becas, por suerte no tenía que preocuparme. Conseguí un lindo apartamento ubicado en una urbanización segura, bonita y con una vista asombrosa de los trasversales. El edificio que se levanta en ladrillos rojo está a la esquina, cruzando un parque. Aquí los locales de comida y moda son recomendables, hay una farmacia al lado, una peluquería atrás y el supermercado está a cuatro calles ¡es perfecto! ¿Cómo obtuve semejante tesoro? Es porque soy amiga del dueño. Cuando le comenté mi problema, me dijo que había un apartamento disponible en su edificio y de inmediato acepté. Estaba subiendo mis cosas a mi nuevo apartamento. Hubiera podido pedido ayuda alguien de los pisos que están debajo de mí para transportar las cosas desde el taxi, pero quería comenzar mi independencia desde que pisaría el vestíbulo. Aparte que los hombres que vivían en el segundo piso me daban miedo: Me miraban como si fuera un bistec. Y en definitiva, no quería conocer a alguien así, y menos que se enteraran en qué piso vivía. Pero mi amigo prometió ayudarme a cargar con las cosas más pesadas. Hasta entonces, tenía horas que matar.

¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Mi nombre es Kimiko, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta, pero me gusta que me llamen Kim (o Kimi, a veces mis amigos me dicen así por cariño). No lo sé. Odio que me llamen Kimiko. Mi papá es Toshiro Tohomiko, es propietario de una pequeña empresa de compra y venta de videojuegos, y antes de tomar el taxi él me había obsequiado una de sus muchas tarjetas de crédito (para que pagara el taxi que me llevara de regreso a mi casa, llorando) y no pienso usarla. En lo que me concierne, me defino a mí misma como cualquier chica con sueños y metas. Me gusta navegar por la red, la música, la tecnología (por desgracia, admito que soy algo adicta adquirir los últimos equipos de tablets, laptops, celulares, IPads, IPod…), la ropa de marca, los zapatos, los bolsos, las gafas de sol, (bueno, la moda para resumir), las revistas y las historias románticas... ejem, pero no es el punto.

Cuando llegamos y me bajé del vehículo, una violenta ráfaga de viento pasó a saludarme de improviso. Una banda de palomas pasó por encima de mi cabeza. Entrecerré los ojos hacia la infraestructura de cinco pisos y pent-house. Casi me caigo de espaldas de contemplar en dónde iba a vivir. Lo había visto antes pero ahora es diferente. Y decidí que mi nuevo hogar me gustaba. Mis cosas estaban guardadas en el maletero. Le había avisado a Clay (es mi amigo, el hijo del dueño que les había comentado) que vendría a esta hora y él me prometió estar ahí. Qué raro, espero que se haya retrasado y no que se le haya olvidado puesto que no pienso cargar una televisión pantalla plasma hasta el cuarto piso de ninguna manera. Decidí empezar con llevarme las cajas. No estaba pesada la que agarré y creí que podía con más, además que no quería convertirme en la nueva atracción turística del lugar y faltaba una hora para que la gente saliera de sus trabajos para comer, en mis planes no tenía intenciones de quedarme hasta la cinco así que decidí hacerme la valiente y cargué otra. Un gran error para después porque era tan menuda que las cajas eran por poco más grande que yo.

Pffff, una de las cosas que odio de mí: Mi estatura, no me siento acomplejada ni nada por el estilo, durante mi adolescencia vi como todo el mundo crecía ¡y yo me quedaba chiquita!... no me estiraba; admito que me han sido muchas las veces que he deseado ser un poco más alta, quizás no llegar a la altura de una Miss Universo, no obstante, crecer unos centímetros más no le haría daño a nadie. Aunque ser bajita tiene sus ventajas, por suerte, encontré la solución: ¡Tacones! Yo amo los zapatos con tacón, mis favoritos son los de aguja, y desde muy joven aprendí a brincar y a correr en unos. ¡Ajá! Creo que me he desviado del tema, lo siento, como iba diciendo estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio cuando tropecé con alguien que salía apresurado del edificio simultáneamente. No me había dado cuenta ya que estaba ocupada haciendo malabares. Mis cajas se desplomaron, apenas tocaron el piso mis objetos personales salieron volando y yo por poco también me iba resbalando. Me enfurecí.

-¡Mis cajas! ¡mis cosas! ¡en el suelo! ¡Demonios –me lancé para recogerlo todo rápido, por suerte no fue mi ropa ni mis zapatos-, y todo por culpa de...! Oh cielo santo, ¡espero que no se haya roto nada porque llevo algunas cosas frágiles! ¡¿por qué no se fijó por dónde iba o se cree que es dueño del edificio, hijo de...?!

Estiré el brazo para recoger el portarretrato de una foto mía de aquella vez cuando era niña y me disfracé de princesa, pero se me adelantó y me lo devolvió con amabilidad. Lo agarro, me vuelvo hacia él y levanto la mirada.

Entonces es cuando por debajo de unas cejas gruesas me encuentran los ojos verdes más brillantes e intensos que haya visto jamás. Lo observo con atención de rodillas. Y pensé: _Si existían los dioses, él definitivamente era uno de ellos_. _O al menos podría ser el nuevo Adonis_. Era un hombre joven de preciosa piel morena (no soy buena con las adivinanzas, pero podría atreverme a apostar que no era mucho mayor), alto y delgado, pero musculoso. Su pelo es castaño oscuro rebelde, la línea de su mandíbula es igual al prospecto de una estrella de Hollywood. Sus labios eran esculpidos y sensuales.

Creía que chicos como él sólo existían en las historias románticas que leo. Quiero decir, no recuerdo que en mis anteriores institutos ni siquiera los chicos de mi clase fueran tan atractivos. Me parecía tan irreal que me resistí al impulso de tocarlo. Él no era simplemente un hombre guapo. El hombre frente de mí era positivamente magnífico de una forma que me hizo querer tocarlo y huir de él, todo en conjunto. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos y embelesada ante aquel príncipe de ensueños que no supe en qué momento me explicó por qué la prisa ni cuándo se disculpó.

-...en verdad lo lamento, toma mi mano –parpadeé. Lo había dejado con la mano extendida. Un rubor iluminó mis mejillas cuando acepté su ayuda y me ayudó a levantarme. Si pudiera verme en el espejo sé que estoy tan roja como un tomate. Menos mal que estoy de espaldas a la puerta para no ver mi reflejo.

-Gracias. Lo siento, también fue culpa mía, no vi cuando pasó cerca... –me entregó las otras cosas que había recogido en mi lugar, y volvió a tomar la foto que me había devuelto. No sé por qué no lo detuve. Si eso no era de él. Sonrió. Sus dientes son blancos y perfectos. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Esta eres tú? ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿seis o nueve? Estás muy linda vestida de princesa –su voz era dulce como la miel. _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes. _Pero ya erademasiado tarde- no recuerdo haberte visto en el edificio antes, ¿eres nueva? –me preguntó devolviéndome la foto.

-Eh ¡sí!, me acabo de mudar al apartamento del piso cuatro. Estoy llevando mis cosas hasta arriba.

-¿Al piso cuatro? Eso es genial, vivo al lado. Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo prisa ¿hablamos después...?

-¡Kim! Bueno, es decir, mi verdadero nombre es Kimiko, pero me dicen Kim.

-Kim –repitió y alzó una ceja- es un bonito nombre. Fue un gusto en conocerte princesa.

-Adiós –me guiña un ojo antes de irse. Yo suspiro.

Sostuve las cajas, lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. ¿Apuesto, caballero y es mi vecino de al lado? ¿Es qué he recibido una lluvia de suerte? Lo único que lamento es no haber preguntado su nombre. ¡Qué torpe! ¿Pero qué me pasó? Nunca había pasado por nada similar. Estoy segura que le debí haber dado una impresión de ser una niña tonta, ¿pero lo que piensa me debería importar? Trato no desanimarme y desterrar cualquier pensamiento negativo manteniendo mis manos ocupadas haciendo... ¿qué hacía yo? ¡Ah sí! Claro, estaba subiendo mi equipaje. Lo siento, a veces sufro de lagunas mentales. Creo que es de familia. Entré al edificio. Pulsé el botón para llamar al ascensor y mientras esperaba escudriñé a mi entorno. Si tomas ese pasillo, al final encontrarás la puerta que conduce al estacionamiento. Una lástima porque no tengo carro, ni siquiera sé conducir una piche bicicleta. Se abren las puertas, marqué el cuarto piso y se cerraron. Leí el letrero a mi derecha: _Capacidad máxima cinco personas, puede soportar hasta 315 Kg_. Ok, soy sólo una.

Mi apartamento es el que queda a mano izquierda del ascensor. Dejé las cajas en el suelo un momento. Saqué de mi bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de mi apartamento, y temblando un poco mis dedos, abrí la puerta bastante emocionada. Coloqué la caja en medio de la sala y entreabrí la puerta. Sería un reverendo fastidio estar todo el tiempo abriéndola y cerrándola. Y así transcurrió tranquilamente el resto de la mañana. Sin interrupciones ni contratiempos.

Cuando Clay apareció me estaba enjuagando en mi sudor. Mis manos estaban sucias, había manchas en mi cara y mi cabello recogido en un pañuelo azul. No era una imagen que me gustaría que me vieran ni siquiera _Kei_. Al menos él no es criticón. Podemos decir que llegó justo a tiempo porque empezaba desesperarme. Aún traía puesto su uniforme de mesero y parecía haber terminado de correr un maratón, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y trataba de limpiarse apresuradamente con los brazos. Les explico rápido Clay tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo sirviendo como camarero en un asador, el personal es obligado a vestirse como unos personajes salidos de una vieja película de western. Para aquellos que son aficionados a los vaqueros les encantará el restaurante. He ido varias veces allá, la comida es muy buena. Es 100% americana. Y para terminar de resumir el cuento, fue ahí cuando lo conocí. Clay es rubio natural, el corte de su cabello llega hasta la nuca, los ojos azules como los míos, es un ¡gigante! Intento no pararme a su lado porque parecería pitufa, corpulento y tan musculoso que parecía un levantador de pesas profesional, de esos que salen en la tele. Pero todas sus características físicas son nada más apariencias porque es un chico agradable y algo tímido si lo llegan a conocer. Es guapísimo lo admito, tranquilo, amable, caballeroso y paciente. Podría ser el novio ideal, pero algo me dice que nunca atravesará la _friend zone_.

-¿Te parece que aquí está bien?

-Uhm... creo que la tele debería estar más a la derecha –Clay empujó la tele a través de la sala de estar. Puse una mueca disconforme- no, todavía no... muévete unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda... ¡no tanto! Hacia la derecha.

-Kim, ¡por favor decídete! Llevamos treinta minutos moviendo la televisión...

-Es que no he encontrado la posición adecuada, ¡espera! ¡Ahí! ¡déjala ahí! Con cuidado allí, perfecto. ¡Muy bien!

-Esta es la mejor televisión que he visto en mi vida –gimió con un deje de tristeza mirando la tele.

-Mi padre me la regaló antes de irme. Él actúa como si yo no pudiera hacer las cosas por mí misma.

-Repíteme otra vez porque decidiste tirar por la borda una vida lujosa por la triste vida que sufrimos los mortales.

-Porque esa vida maravillosa de la que hablas es aburrida y sin brillo. Quiero vivir una vida en donde mi futuro no está planeado. Ir con la corriente, cosas así, ya sabes… –él me seguía mirando como si estuviera loca. Prefiero no añadir nada. No es el primero ni será el último. Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, desistiendo. Le echo una mirada a la sala, aún quedaba por desempacar algunas cosas así como ordenar mi cuarto y eran casi las dos de la tarde. Al menos el equipaje pesado y los cuadros estaban listos.

-Todos estos apartamentos se parecen mucho, el tuyo también es así.

-Sí, muchos son similares entre ellos… –dijo- es hora de almorzar, todavía puedo quedarme un poco más. Vamos a comer algo.

-Pero me falta desembalar la vajilla y antes tengo que averiguar cómo funciona este horno...

-Ah, pero yo pensaba en comer afuera –dijo inclinando su sombrero-. Anda, yo invito como regalo para darte la bienvenida a tu nueva vida, ¿aceptas?

-¡Claro! Pero permíteme unos minutos para lavarme la cara –_y retocarme el maquillaje_. No voy salir así a la calle.

-Okey. Tómate tu tiempo.

-¡Gracias, eres un cielo!

Me fui rapidito al cuarto de baño. Era un poco pequeño para mi gusto (en mi otra cosa tenía dos baños y eran muchísimos más amplios), pero me agradaba que hubiera una ducha y no una bañera. No me gustan las bañeras, no sé, parece que te bañas en tu propio sudor o más bien, nadas en tu suciedad ¡asco! ¡puaj! Me estremezco pensarlo. Abrí el grito, me enjuagué la cara y lavé las manos. Me sequé bien. Y saqué mi estuche de maquillaje. Me apliqué otra vez el rímel y el polvo compacto. Al final me retoqué el labial. Me solté el cabello, no tenía tiempo para arreglármelo y tampoco iba abusar de la paciencia del pobre de Clay. Me miré. No estoy tan despeinada. Me aplasté arriba, guardé el estuche y salí.

-¿Lista? –me preguntó.

Asentí. Quizás es lo más prudente si añado que esta sería la primera vez que "estoy" en una cocina. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me vean en la calle al lado de un vaquero de rodeo. Salimos. Casi se me olvidaba cerrar la puerta de no ser porque Clay me advirtió. Soy despistada, es otra de mis grandes talentos. Iríamos al Último Suspiro, es un local pequeño, pero sirven bien. Las chuletas de cerdo sobre todo que es su plato favorito. Cuando vivía en mi antiguo hogar quedaba más lejos, pero ahora es cuestión de caminar unas cuadras…

-¡Ay no! ¡¿otra vez?! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?... –a pie de entrada principal un matero estaba hecho añicos en el suelo. Tuvo que haber sucedido reciente, este desastre no estaba cuando vine.

-Omi... esto tiene que ser obra de Omi sin lugar a dudas –masculló entre dientes furibundo. Se llevo una mano en la cara, tapándose, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Omi?

-Es un nombre para designar las catástrofes que pasan este lugar, como te dije también tiene sus defectos. Aj, luego habrá que limpiar esto –gruñó apartando la tierra con el pie derecho- sigamos, te prometí llevar a comer y eso es lo que haré.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi casa quedaba cruzando el parque? Pues sí, paseamos por el parque. Es el lugar ideal para venir a mirar a los atléticos corredores y los guapos ciclistas. Salvo que es tarde y no hay ninguno. Los pequeños de la casa traen a pasear a sus mascotas, los novios instalan su pinic romántico en el césped o los amigos se reúnen a jugar disc golf. O como en mi caso, las personas se sientan en un banco a leer un buen libro tranquilamente admirando la naturaleza del paisaje. ¡Oh vaya! ¡vean! ¡un murito! Me separo de Clay, subo al muro. Igual que si estuviera en una cuerda floja extiendo los brazos y erguida camino. El vaquero inclinó una ceja.

-¿Kim, qué estás haciendo? –preguntó incómodo.

-¡Equilibrio!

-Mejor baja de ahí. Te puedes caer.

-¡Ay, ya empiezas hablar como mi padre! Estaré bien. Mírame.

Sin problemas pude llegar al otro extremo y salté abajo. Ilesa, sin un rasguño, viva. Clay se limitó a ponerme una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Está bien. No lo culpo. Siempre ha tenido ese complejo de hermano mayor y sobreprotector conmigo. No sé si es porque soy menor o somos amigos y se preocupa como cualquiera. Clay es el mayor de sus hermanos Patrick y Jessie, respectivamente en ese orden. Patrick entró al escuadrón de bomberos porque no le gusta estudiar y prefiere trabajar y Jessie cursa su último año de secundaria, he oído que es la líder de una pandilla. Pero son rumores y a mí no me gustan los cotilleos. Es en serio.

Está consciente que soy una mujer adulta, no obstante a veces no puede evitarlo. Llegamos, nos sentamos en la única mesa disponible en el fondo y pedimos nuestra orden. Clay pidió doble ración para él. No me extraña, su estómago es del tamaño de la misma Texas. ¡Le encanta comer! Es la única persona que conozco que puede devorar diez perros calientes en tiempo récord y todavía tiene hambre. Es impresionante. Ya había terminado con la mitad cuando apenas engullía mis papas fritas. ¡Eso me acuerda que ya he consumido mis calorías del mes! Lo sumaré a mis notas mentales. Estuvimos hablando de temas generales como la universidad, nuestras familias y cómo han estado las cosas últimamente hasta que me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y ya pensaste qué vas hacer? –inquirió Clay con la mirada clavada en el mantel azul de la mesa.

-¿Ha-hacer? –titubeé. Me disculpé y tragué, ¿sabéis lo grotesca que me vería si hablo con la boca llena?- ¿hacer? ¿hacer qué? No entiendo.

-Bueno, ya sabes... –se estremeció un poco- trabajar. No puedes vivir del aire, ¿o sí?

_Trabajar. _Punto importante. No lo había pensado cuando me mudé, pero tiene razón. Mitad de mis compañeros se desempeñan en pequeños oficios para ayudar a sí mismos a costearse sus estudios o complacer algún capricho y la otra mitad están los estudiantes cuyos padres pagan su matrícula, se incluye a los becados como yo. Mis amigos también trabajan. Clay estudia contaduría pública (¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado?), el horario de Clay es apretado si se dan cuenta: Estudia en las noches y trabaja en las mañanas, difícilmente tiene tiempo para hacer algo en la tarde. Y Kei es maestra auxiliar en un preescolar. A excepción de mí, todos trabajan. Bueno, hasta ayer no lo necesitaba porque me las arreglaba con la tarjeta de crédito. Pero ahora eso tiene que cambiar. Clay vaciló, creo que mi expresión le dijo todo.

-¿No lo has pensado, cierto?...

-Pues no –sacudí la cabeza sonrojada, girando la taza de té para desviar mi atención. Él me sonrió con amabilidad- tampoco es para tanto, solamente necesito encontrar un trabajo que no requiera experiencia de ningún tipo en el que gane los ingresos suficientes para cubrir mis necesidades básicas mientras estudio –y cuando me refiero a necesidades, quiero decir: zapatos, ropa de marca, libros, cócteles, autobuses y comida (sí, en ese orden)- mañana probaré mi suerte tocando puertas. Hoy quiero terminar de desocuparme.

-Suerte con ello. Si consigo leer algo interesante en el anuncio de los clasificados de ofertas de empleo, prometo llamarte.

Asentí y bebí un sorbo de mi té. Todavía me faltan años para poder ejercer mi profesión en tanto debo encontrar un empleo temporal. Mi trabajo de ensueños sería como vendedora en Manolos. Pero seamos realistas, no tengo posibilidades. Es imposible que haya una vacante disponible en esa tienda o en cualquier otra. Aunque tampoco me imagino trabajando en un puesto de perros calientes o vendiendo globos a los niños del parque. Al terminar de comer, tal como me prometió Clay pagó la cuenta y nos retiramos de allí, regresamos por el mismo camino cruzando el parque. Hacía mucho viento y tuve que tener cuidado de que mi falda no se me levantara. ¡Por supuesto que tengo algo debajo! ¡no soy tonta! Sin embargo, he descubierto que en las zonas menos pensado puede haber mirones espiando.

-¡Aj, odio el viento! –chillé luchando por bajarme la falda.

-Oye Kim, mira allá.

Es cuando Clay me toca el hombro y me señala una pequeña librería en el otro lado. En los escaparates de exhibición están los best-seller y los libros nuevos. Clay sabe que la ropa de marca y los zapatos no son las únicas cosas que me gustan. Antes de mudarme le había pedido que me mostrara cuál era la librería más cercana... ¡Es que a mí me encanta leer!

Leo absolutamente de todo género y más, empero mis favoritas son las novelas románticas, llenas de apasionadas historias de amor con un final feliz, historias en donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal. No me importa en qué ambiente se desarrollen o si es un autor desconocido, lo importante es lo que escriben las páginas. Soy de las que pienso que no deben juzgar un libro por su portada. Hasta el libro más "aburrido" puede enseñarnos algo. No es sorpresa si digo que yo soy una fiel seguidora de los libros de la escritora británica Jane Austen_, _los he leído todos una y otra vez. Y todavía soy incapaz de decidirme cuál me gusta más. Jane era mi escritora predilecta hasta que llegaron a mi vida las novelas del Príncipe de Versalles… eh, claro, no se llama así. En realidad es un anónimo, lo del príncipe es un apodo que yo me inventé para no decirle todo el tiempo "anónimo". Él es un escritor reciente, sus libros se convirtieron automáticamente en best-sellers ¡pues se vendían como pan caliente! Entonces la gente comenzó a comentar sobre él y yo que siempre estoy en busca de libros por leer, me animé y compré los libros. Me enamoré de sus historias, pero un poco más del autor. Sí, sé que suena tonto. Mi amor perfecto se ha reducido a un hombre que ni siquiera sé cómo es o sé su nombre, lo único que sé es que escribe libros. Ay mejor me callo, soy tan tontita.

-¿Quieres que echemos un vistazo? Conozco al encargado y es el hombre más amable que existe.

-Me encantaría ir, en serio, pero se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que terminar de desempacar. No quiero subestimar mi tiempo, ¿lo dejamos para otro día?

-Claro, no me molesta. No pienso regresar aún, ¿está bien que nos veamos después?

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego! ¡cuídate!

Nos despedimos en la entrada del parque. Clay tomó el camino contrario al mío. Seguí, sin ningún problema, hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Me quedaban demasiadas cajas y esto me tomaría hasta las una de la madrugada. Ay, mejor no hago especulaciones. Pero ya que voy a pasar un largo tiempo, hay que hacerlo divertido. Abrí la caja a donde tenía guardado mis discos. Decidí ponerme a escuchar ABBA (sí, adoro la música de los 80 ¿algún problema?). Pero antes moví de lugar el estéreo (luego de observarlo durante minutos, decidí que estaba mejor en otra perspectiva). ¡Oh, la primera es _Does my mother know_! ¡amo esa canción! De inmediato que comenzó a escucharse la letra, me puse a bailar con la caja mientras cantaba en voz baja. Sólo hasta que tropecé con el sofá y me caí fue que me puse a trabajar en serio.

Bueno, después de terminar de reírme. Para broma del destino, nací propensa a las caídas y a través del tiempo he aprendido a sobrellevarlo y reírme. Si bien siempre trato que no pase muy seguido, obvio.

Las horas transcurrieron deprisa.

Había puesto todos los discos de ABBA repetidas veces y me faltaba trabajo por hacer. Ya estaba extenuada y somnolienta, había dejado abierta la ventana porque estaba acalorada de tanto moverme de un lado a otro. Decidí descansar por un momento y me senté en el sofá. Trabajé toda la noche sin descansar, había comido un aperitivo y bebí un vaso de agua fría rápido aprovechando que abastecí la nevera. Imaginé que estaba en la ducha probando las esencias que Kei me había regalado este fin de semana. Dejé a propósito para el final mis libros, porque estos no eran una simple cortina o unas matas que iban adornar mi balcón.

Era un tesorito mucho más preciado. Y eran tantos… ¡que no cabían en una caja! Los libros de mi autor favorito y los libros más leídos los dejé en un lugar que aparté, especial para ellos, en mi habitación. El resto ocuparían las estanterías. Sonreí ante el esfuerzo realizado y el resultado reflejado en mi cuarto. Me tomó la tarde, pero valió la pena. ¡Ay genial! ¡me encantó cómo quedó! ¡una foto! Saqué mi celular y fotografié el momento. ¡No a mí misma por supuesto que no! Estoy horrible, despeinada, desaliñada y con mal aliento quizá. Nada que unas pastillas de menta puedan resolver. ¿Dónde están? ¡Ah sí, las dejé en la mesilla de noche! Corrí enseguida a la sala de estar, estaba tan cansada para levantarme de mi asiento y buscar agua que me las tragué de un puñado. Grotesca. Lo sé. Acto seguido, me desplomé sobre mi peso en el sofá. Me quedé mirando la lámpara que colgaba sobre mí y pensé en las cosas que habían ocurrido desde esta mañana que salí de la casa de mi padre, sus palabras de advertencia, mi tropiezo accidental con aquel joven apuesto del cual no sé su nombre (no sé por qué, tengo el presentimiento que no será la última vez que lo voy a ver y no es para menos si vive al lado), en Clay, el restaurante, la mudanza, tengo conseguir trabajo... ¡tengo que cambiar muchas cosas! Hasta ayer era la niña consentida de papá, la siempre campeona de ajedrez, la medallista "olímpica" gimnasta, la número uno en clases de kickboxing... hoy di el primer paso para marcar mi independencia. Antes de que comience el semestre todos lo verán. Es cuestión de tiempo que me adapte. ¡Lo lograré! ¡estoy segura! Bostezo. Estoy muerta del sueño. Ya es medianoche. Estiro el brazo, agarro un cojín, me tapo la cara y me echo a dormir.

* * *

**A/N: Concluimos así el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios. Antes que nada, quiero decir que he podido desocuparme de todos mis deberes y dentro de estas semanas trataré de escribir para este fic y actualizar mi fic Contrarreloj. La siguiente publicación será el capítulo final de éste. A lo mejor en la semana que viene para extender el tiempo. En cuanto al primer capítulo de este fic, muchas veces les había comentado que pensaba publicar este fic... anteriormente iba a ser el fic que sustituiría **_**Hurricane**_**, pero como lo estaba escribiendo para ese tiempo no me agradó y lo dejé en blanco. **_**Contrarreloj **_**fue el nuevo fic. Hasta estas últimas semanas en que he estado escribiéndolo, volví a retomarlo y lo reescribí diferente. Me ha quedado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y espero lo disfruten.**

**En esta propuesta en parte AU, encontraremos –comillas al aire- el "origen" Duelo Xiaolin, a los personajes discutir su participación en la serie, su desagrado o agrado con una escena y/o características del rol que ocupan. Si ustedes desean aportar algo, díganlo, no sean tímidos. Imaginen que tienen al frente un personaje de la serie (no sé si tendré tiempo de sacar a los de Chronicles), a quien quiera y tienen la maravillosa oportunidad de hacerle preguntas o resaltar algo que les guste o no, pero justifiquen. De su participación en la serie, que opinen sobre otro personaje, una característica particular o una curiosidad, ¡eso sí, son preguntas en relación con la serie como tal! Unos ejemplos serían:**

**-Oye Omi, ¿por qué eres calvo?**

**-¿A qué sabe la sopa de Lao Meng, Chase?**

**-Tengo que ser franca contigo, me gustó el episodio Juzgando Omi porque te volviste malo y era una jugada que yo nunca me esperaba.**

**-¿Qué opinas del ego de Omi, Clay?**

**-Me fascina tus estilos de cabello y ropa, Kimiko.**

**Pueden ir pensándolas y diciéndome a lo largo de estos primeros capítulos. **

**Cosas así. Hasta ahora tenía claro que pondría la entrevista y cortaría en el momento en que **_**yo**_** (¿si se dieron cuenta? ¿Qué me puse a mí misma como OC? Para no tener que inventar ni meter a nadie) le pregunto si tiene alguien especial en su vida. Esto me recordó un poco a los Juegos del Hambre y ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? Tremendas películas por si no la han visto. Kimiko reúne las características de la protagonista de la comedia romántica, en resumen ella es una chica linda, optimista, alegre, romántica y divertida. Pero también es despistada, torpe y tal vez les haya parecido superficial… ¡cuidado! Tomó la decisión de irse de casa de su padre para vivir su propia vida. No es la primera vez que leo en un fic donde Kimiko trata de independizarse de su padre (el cual pasó a ser del dueño de una GRAN empresa a una PEQUEÑA empresa). **

**Este fic no es como **_**Contrarreloj**_** que incluye acción y suspense, no es como **_**Arcade of Fire**_** que incluye la fantasía, no es como **_**Hurricane **_**que incluye drama y erotismo, no es como **_**Cosmic Love**_** que mezcla lo paranormal y una comedia escolar juvenil. Menos es una telenovela rosa. Esta es una historia en el mundo real acerca de las peripecias que vive una jovencita universitaria que aspira convertirse en una escritora. Aquí no pasará nada de otro mundo como en mis otras historias. Es una vida que puede vivir una persona como tú o yo. Una chica con grandes sueños, sus estudios, su familia, sus amigos y como el amor va haciéndose un lugarcito especial en su corazón. Lo atractivo de la historia es el "origen" de Duelo Xiaolin, sus peculiares personajes y su toquecito especial. Me he dado una vuelta por el fandom de FF, no sé en el de inglés, pero en el de español no hay muchas historias AU sobre personajes convertidos en escritores y yo lo sé... nuestra vida es aburridísima, nadie quiere leerla, sin embargo, algo bonito podemos sacar de allí. ¡Digo yo! Ya están advertidos. Las incógnitas hasta ahora son: ¿les gustaría que continuara en la segunda parte, o mejor dicho, cuántos a favor que continúe? ¿en qué creen ustedes que Kimiko trabajará? ¿quién será ese apuesto joven que Kimiko conoció? ¿logrará su objetivo y se convertirá en una mujer independiente o fallará? A partir de ahora pueden hacer sus preguntas a Clay y a Kimiko porque ya aparecieron oficialmente. A medida que vayan apareciendo personajes atáquenlos con sus preguntas... ellos responderán. Me encargaré de eso. Si son en relación del fic, veré si están de humor. Espero sus reviews con ansias y aspiro que este nuevo fic calme sus deseos un poco de leer fics de Alice. ¿O a quién le importa? ¿quién es Alice? ¡ella no es quien me lava el carro! ¡¿por qué me debería importar?! ¡Nos leemos hasta un nuevo capítulo en semana santa, mis queridos Latinoamérica! **


	2. Día perfecto

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**2º**

**Día perfecto**

_-Ahora calentaremos en un caldero con aceite de oliva los ajos, las cebollas, el pimentón y los ajíes. Luego añadiremos los tomates, el puré de tomate y el vino dulce... _

-¡Espérese un momento, señora, va muy rápido! ¡¿O es que cree que los televidentes somos tan buenos cocineros como usted?!

La mujer había empezado a sazonar las cuatro pechugas de pollo con sal y azúcar y todavía no terminaba de desmechar las mías. Son acerca de las una y treinta y cinco de la tarde, me desperté tardísimo y hambrienta. Me encontré que no estaba en mi cama si no en el sofá. En mi otra casa esto no me sucedían este tipo de cosas porque teníamos una doméstica, ella me despertaba a las ocho en punto y me traía el desayuno a la cama servido en una bandeja. No estaba en mi habitación, así que no programé el despertador y me perdí el desayuno. Me fui directo al cuarto de baño y tomé una ducha larga. Hasta que mi cabello estuviera planchado y seco no salí de ahí. Fui a la cocina y busqué mi almuerzo, luego me acordé que no estaba listo y si quería comer, tenía que preparármelo yo misma. Entonces recordé que a esta hora pasan un programa de cocinay encendí la tele. Saqué los ingredientes y me puse a trabajar.

Creí que esto de cocinar sería pan comido, pero me equivoqué. Me estaba enredando y por estar apresurada de seguir la marcha, todo me estaba saliendo mal. ¿Puedo preguntar qué se creen estos programas de cocina? Apenas ellos muestran la receta un cuarto de segundo y al minuto siguiente tienen todo sobre la mesa, la cocinera explica rápidamente mientras tanto hace la comida. ¡Pero ellos son televisión! Pueden cortar el tiempo y editar todo para que se vea rápido, ¿cuál es la finalidad de esto?

-_Pelamos la cebolla y la picamos por la mitad. Sacamos la pulpa así, la rellenamos con el guiso de pollo y la colocamos en un molde refractario, ¿vieron que fácil es?_

-Ah sí, fácil para usted y difícil para mí –gruñí derrotada- ¡al diablo con todo! Lo anotaré, ¿en dónde dejé mi lápiz? Yo lo vi por aquí...

Me agaché en el piso en busca de mi bolígrafo azul, escudriñé con la mirada el mesón y me atreví a mirar los cajones por si lo había metido allí por equivocación. No fue sino hasta que me rasqué la cabeza que se enganchó entre mis dedos (lo tenía detrás de la oreja, ¡qué tonta!). No tenía papel para anotar. Oh bueno, improviso con mi mano. Me volví a la tele…

-_¡Ya está! Sus cebollas rellenas están listas para comer, les recomiendo que sean servidas acompañadas de arroz y una ensalada verde..._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ya lo hizo?! ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuánto me tardé?! ¡Si fueron tres minutos! ¡no es justo! –crucé los brazos enojada y empecé hacer pucheros.

-_...Si usted terminó, tiene las cebollas rellenas listas en su mesas y siguió las instrucciones demuestra que es un estudiante excelente. Si está echando el Gouda rallado por encima y solamente le falta meterlo al horno, es un estudiante regular. Si por el contrario, se atascó desmechando las cuatro pechugas de pollo y perdió el hilo de las indicaciones usted es un estudiante estúpido. _

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿acaso escuché mal?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡que me insulten en televisión nacional! Si no es porque supiera mi nombre, no me hubiera importado ir al canal y lanzarle en la cara sus estúpidas cebollas. ¡Aj! Se acabó los malos tratos y apagué la tele furiosa. Hoy se cierra la cocina. Ordenaré por catálogo la comida. La próxima más vez que intente cocinar no será por televisión, menos con ese programa de pacotilla. Le diré a Keiko y a Clay que no lo vean nunca más. ¡Son unos groseros! ¡¿es qué la audiencia es tan idiota para no darse cuenta de eso?! Ay no, trataré de calmarme antes de meterme en internet. No quiero asustar al repartidor.

Me siento una completa inútil. Se suponía que sería diferente a partir de hoy. Me cocinaría mi propio almuerzo, no que me lo traerían hecho. Doy lástima, ya lo sé. Fracasé cocinando. Espero no tenga la misma suerte para encontrar empleo. Me prometo que no volveré abusar de las compras por catálogo y cocinaré. Aunque la comida sea tan deliciosa y tan sólo baste con calentarla en el microondas. Uhm. Con el poco dinero que me sobra de lo que mi mamá me dejó en la herencia puedo pagar el pedido. Hubiera tenido más, pero mis ahorros de pequeña los gasté en ropa y zapatos. Es un gran alivio que no tenga que preocuparme por pagar mi matrícula. El repartidor era un muchacho con la cara cubierta de acné y pelo negro, se comportó algo tímido, firmé que había recibido la entrega y la acepté. Cerré la puerta tras él y fui a la mesa a comer. Miré el reloj, a pesar de que me levanté tarde me da chance de salir a la calle y buscar trabajo. Traté de apresurarme y terminar de comer para vestirme. Fue fácil encontrar la ropa, el reto fue elegir los zapatos ideales que combinaran. Verán, si hay algo que odio en definitivo es repetir conjuntos. Elegí una cartera y guardé mi celular, mi estuche de maquillaje, un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo por si necesitaba anotar algo. Luego de eso, salí.

Ninguna de las tiendas a las que me gustaba ir tenía solicitud para una vendedora. Todas las tiendas de la lujuria las dejé pasar delante de mí. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener mis deseos por quedarme a admirar las vidrieras. Confieso que sufrí la agonía de no entrar. No estaba de compras si no buscaba empleo. Es una lástima. Estoy segura que me habría ido muy bien, a excepción de Keiko, no existe nadie más que yo sobre maquillaje y moda. Hubiera sido divertido aconsejar a las compradoras que conjuntos debían escoger y cuáles no. Bueno, tuve que intentarlo. Caminé durante media hora revisando cada anuncio. Todos ellos son ofertas para recibir clases particulares de física, química y matemática; un curso de computación y publicidad. Se me da muy bien los primeros, pero creo que tendría que tener un aval que certifique que estoy en capacidad de impartir cursos de computación y dar clases de esas materias.

Seguí investigando otra media hora.

Por ser un día de semana, las calles no estaban muy concurridas. De no ser pues que estoy acostumbrada a utilizar tacón estaría muerta del cansancio de tanto caminar sin descanso. En líneas generales son zapatos incómodos y ahora que lo pienso siento una punzada en mi talón. ¡Uf, menos mal que ahí hay un banco libre! Me senté y me quité mi tacón de color turquesa, la planta del pie está roja. Pararé unos cinco minutos. Estoy al lado de un kiosco y en donde hay un kiosco venden periódicos y en los periódicos están los clasificados sobre ofertas de empleo. Cogí uno. Ojeé las páginas buscando los clasificados, pasé mi dedo por la columna deslizándolo hacia abajo mientras leía rápidamente, entrecerré los ojos como las letras parecían nadar frente mis ojos y hallé una vacante disponible solicitando a una moza en una cafetería. Bien, en estos momentos no me importaría trabajar limpiando pisos. Anoté la dirección y me embarqué, cruzando los dedos de que nadie más ha venido por el anuncio.

¡Oh-mi-DIOS! Mi suerte está cambiando a mi favor desde aquel desastroso incidente en la cocina ¡ya tengo empleo y estoy tan feliz por eso! Llegué hace una hora al establecimiento, vi que el cartel solicitando empleo todavía no lo habían quitado de la vitrina y lo despegué. Entré y me acerqué a uno de los camareros. Me dijo que hablara con el gerente en la oficina y luego de un rato en esperar que desocupara con el teléfono, le expliqué que había visto el anuncio y que necesitaba el empleo. Él me evaluó con la mirada y me dijo que podría tomar el trabajo, pero hoy estaría en supervisión. Dependiendo de mi resultado podría quedarme.

Estaba tan emocionada que me lancé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me tuve que cambiar de ropa: Ponerme una braga azul, me obligaron a quitarme mi blusa turquesa de Marc Jacobs y a usar una chemise roja algodón con el logo de la cafetería en el pecho y tenía que llevar en la cabeza una gorra del mismo color que la braga. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo con un gancho. Luego el gerente me llevó detrás de la barra y me explicó lo básico. Apenas le entendí la mitad de las palabras de lo que dijo ¡hablaba muy deprisa! Y yo que creí que la señora del programa de cocina tenía ese puesto. Me dejó hacerme mi trabajo. Hasta ahora he llevado cuatro órdenes y aprendí a usar la maquinita del café exprés. ¡Era muy fácil! En especial porque la clientela no era abundante. No me malentiendan; este lugar es fantástico, las paredes estaban hechas de cristales transversales, el local tenía forma de un semicírculo y como estábamos en una esquina podríamos ver a las personas pasar de una cuadra a otra y los automóviles cruzar. Esta parte de la ciudad era buena porque inevitablemente la gente debía franquear por este punto. Aunque las canciones son anticuadas: habían puesto un jazz aburridísimo, me pregunto quién es el encargado de poner la música aquí, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que quitaran esa música tan deprimente y colocaran algo mejor como _This is my dancefloor_.

-¡Sale una orden! Aquí tiene, señor.

-Gracias.

-Discúlpeme señorita –dijo una voz varonil- ¿podría darme un café doble, descafeinado, sin crema ni azúcar por favor?

-En un momento se lo doy...

Jalé la palanca y salió un chorro de café de uno de los tubos, esperé que se detuviera y volví a halar. Saqué una pajita de plástico y a punto de abrir la bolsita de azúcar, me recordé que la orden no llevaba.

-¿Dijo sin crema ni azúcar?

-Así es, princesa.

_¿Princesa? _Me di la vuelta y lo vi: ¡El hombre guapo y misterioso de ayer! El vaso se soltó de mis manos y se botó en el piso, el café ensució todo. ¡Oh no! ¡no puede ser! ¡qué torpe! ¡Y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta! Estaba demasiado afanado escribiendo en un block de notas amarillo. ¡Tengo que limpiar esto antes que mi jefe se dé cuenta! ¿dónde es que guardan los utensilios de limpieza? Salí de mi puesto y le pregunté a uno de los camareros, él me señaló con un ademán una pequeña puerta. Ésta abría a un closet, saqué el coleto y una cubeta. Fui al baño de mujeres rapidito y la llené en el lavamanos. Me fijé que nadie usaba un cubículo, el baño estaba desocupado y como todos en la cafetería estaban tan pendientes de sus vidas nadie vio lo que estaba haciendo o lo que hice. ¡Menos mal! Regresé a mi puesto, mojé el coleto en agua y limpié la mancha de café.

-¿Todo está bien allá abajo?... –el hombre de intensos ojos verdes había levantado la vista y me estaba mirando.

-¿Eh? ¡s-sí! Todo está muy bien. Ya le traigo su orden.

Exprimí el coleto dentro de la cubeta y me los llevé para guardarlos en el closet de limpieza en donde los había encontrado. Olí mis manos. Huelen a trapo mojado, de ninguna manera iba a servir café así. Fui al baño otra vez a lavarme.

-Siento haberlo hecho esperar –le dije cuando salí.

-Para nada –le sonreí tímidamente y me volví hacia la máquina- tú eres muy propensa a los accidentes.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Me refiero a que ayer tropezamos cuando nos conocimos y te caíste. Y hoy derramaste mi café –_y yo que creí que no se había dado cuenta_.

-Por lo regular no. Me parece que es cosa de un estigma, pero en realidad siempre alguien me atrapa cuando caigo. Siento mucho lo del café, es que me sorprendió –no me dijo nada, no sé si son ideas mías o ese era su comportamiento natural: serio y reservado- no eres muy conversador ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no, todo lo contrario! Soy una persona sociable, pero quiero concentrarme para terminar de escribir esto. Se suponía que tenía que estar listo hace una hora.

-¿Y por qué no lo terminas en casa?

-Pensé que encontraría la inspiración que necesitaba aquí y digamos que "estoy escapado". Esta es mi hora de descanso, yo trabajo allá –inclinando la cabeza suavemente señaló una infraestructura blanca. Altísima como una torre y que en cada piso iba haciéndose estrecha. En la cúpula tenía un reloj digital. Conozco ese lugar, ¡lo he visto en la tele!

-¡Oh, pero si eso es El Mundo! ¿eres periodista? ¿para qué sección escribes?

-Sí, escribo para el cuerpo de deportes en la sección de futbol.

-¡Suena divertido! Tener que asistir a esos eventos y luego escribir sobre ellos. ¡Qué genial!

-Nah, no es la gran cosa –se encogió de hombros- a veces llega a ser un trabajo aburrido. Pero al menos alimenta el bolsillo y eso me es suficiente.

-¿Y lo que estás escribiendo es un artículo, verdad? ¿sobre qué? –quise acercarme e intentar leer. Pero me cerró la libreta antes que pudiera ver. Apenas pude echar un vistazo a su letra, posee una caligrafía algo engorrosa: escribe en cursiva.

-Lo siento, en el periódico nos piden ser discretos.

-¿Y acaso es discreto si te pones a escribir en un sitio público en el que cualquiera es capaz de venir a mirar?

-Ah no, pueden pensar que estoy escribiendo cualquier cosa, no necesariamente un artículo de periódico y de todas las personas aquí, tú eres la única que ha querido entrometerse.

-Lo lamento –bajé la cabeza apenada- no te preocupes, no leí nada, escribes increíblemente rápido. Ni yo podría escribir así.

-Nada de eso. Yo escribo muy lento –sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya veo, aquí tienes tu café –decidí no agregar nada.

-Gracias –me dijo dedicándome una amable sonrisa y lo aceptó.

Pensé que se iría a una de las mesas, pero no lo hizo, él estaba instalado cómodamente en la barra. Puede que no piense quedarse mucho tiempo puesto que no tiene sentido ocupar una mesa y marcharse o también puede que no esté tan enojado conmigo.

-Vale, no te sientas mal, olvidaré lo del café y que quisiste mirar mi block de notas sin mi aprobación sólo porque eres una chica linda, ¿estás comenzando hoy? –me preguntó. Había dejado a un lado su libreta y parecía dispuesto a hablar conmigo. Giró su dedo señalando el lugar, estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Técnicamente hoy estoy bajo supervisión. Espero causar una buena impresión al gerente ya que del resultado de mi desempeño depende que me quede o no con el trabajo.

-¿Este es tu primer trabajo?

-Sí, al menos lo será temporalmente para cubrir los gastos que consuma el apartamento, la comida y uno que otro capricho mientras estudio. No tengo pensado quedarme atendiendo una cafetería para siempre –me reí- antes no necesitaba trabajar porque vivía con mi padre, pero desde que decidí mudarme...

No pude continuar. No sé ni por qué se lo dije, mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin haberlo pensado, de repente le estaba contando la historia de mi vida a un desconocido. Uno de mis peores defectos, la gente se entera de mis secretos antes que yo me entere. Es fácil discernir mis pensamientos y eso me fastidia.

-¿Entonces antes vivías con tu familia? –cuestionó atento, animándome a seguir contando. No entiendo cuál es su repentino interés en mí, aparte de haber decidido irme de casa ¿cuál fue la última vez que tomé riesgos en mi vida? ¿quizá cuando acepté el reto en aquella vez que estaba en una pijamada en casa de Keiko jugando "verdad o reto" y yo no quise decir la verdad? Y tuve que salir para gritarle a todo el barrio que mi nombre era Kimiko Tohomiko y me gustaba la mascota del equipo de futbol americano de mi escuela (o sea, ni siquiera al capitán). Qué horror. Admitámoslo, soy la chica más aburrida del mundo.

-Mira, no creo que sea prudente contestar esa pregunta, te he dicho muchas cosas sobre mí y yo ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre. Las chicas buenas debemos tener cuidado.

Una señora con su hijo se acercaron a pedir un capuchino y dulces de gomita. Me sirvió de excusa para darle la espalda a mi vecino y fingir que estaba tremendamente concentrada en jalar una palanca. Saqué un empaque de gomitas de abajo y se lo entregué al niño mientras terminaba de preparar el capuchino. La orden está lista. Y ella me pagó.

-Tienes razón –admitió- no me he presentado convenientemente: Soy Raimundo Pedrosa. Sentí curiosidad, es todo, no lo tomes personal.

-¿Curiosidad? Debes estar bromeando, no hay nada interesante sobre mí. ¡Sólo mírame! –gemí desanimada poniendo una mueca.

-Te estoy mirando –me dijo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y había enseriado las facciones- y no creo que seas aburrida... Así que ¿por qué te mudaste? Todavía no me terminabas de contar.

-Q-q-quería independizarme de las tarjetas de crédito, el talonario de cheques y el dinero de mi papá. Él es el dueño de una pequeña empresa de compra y venta de videojuegos, es muy reconocida aquí. Desde que tengo uso de razón estoy acostumbrada a una vida acomodada.

-¿No estabas a gusto?

-No es nada más eso, sentía que era tiempo de vivir mi vida. No quería exprimir dinero a mi papá, quería ser independiente y todo lo que tuviese fuera por mérito propio.

-Con tu mala suerte, yo no metería mis manos en el fuego -¿me pareció haber oído bien? Él no cree que pueda lograrlo, abrí la boca, pero él rápidamente añadió-. Entiendo: Nueva ciudad, nuevo apartamento, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida –pone una mueca. Miró su reloj de muñeca- se me ha hecho tarde y tengo asuntos que resolver… –acto seguido, Raimundo tomó sus cosas, dejó su dinero en la barra y se fue. Ni siquiera le había dicho cuánto era. Imagino que ha venido numerosas veces, que sabrá cuál es el precio y por eso no preguntó. Lo conté, sobraba la cantidad ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito?

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE HACER UNO PARA PEDIR UN CAFÉ?!

-¡Lo siento!

Por estar distraída con Raimundo, no había atendido al resto de la clientela. Estaban hechos unas fieras. De vuelta al trabajo.

A las seis de la tarde era cuando más se atestaba el establecimiento. Debía tener en cuenta a varios pedidos a la vez y recordar de quién era cada orden. Ya me estaba volviendo loca y peor, ¡me estaba despelucando! Los clientes no tenían ni un gramo de paciencia, los otros empleados me reprochaban que tuviera prisa y apenas soy nueva en esto, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a la otra persona que estaba antes de mí. Como sea, ¡soy una persona! Y yo no soy una máquina. Los granitos de café salían hasta por mis oídos. Había preparado el trigésimo capuchino del día cuando la palanca de la maquina se atrancó. _¡Ay no! ¡ahora no!_ Créanme que intenté desatascarla siendo lo más cuidadosa posible, jalé y seguí jalando.

La palanca se movió y salió un chorro de café. Creí haber solucionado el problema. Serví el vaso y cuando quería cerrar el chorro no pude. El café borbotaba sin parar empañando mi bello piso recién trapeado y reluciente. Yo quise detenerla ¡lo juro! Halando las palancas y apretando botones, pero ¡parecía que botaba más! Saqué varias servilletas y traté de taparlo, de todas formas no sirvió y volví al inicio. ¡Qué desastre! ¡y creo que me partí una uña en el esfuerzo! Oía los gritos detrás de mí. Les pedí paciencia. Ni me hicieron caso. Intenté llenar todos los vasos. En el suelo se había formado un lago de cafeína. Esto seguiría hasta que la máquina se quedara sin café. ¿Dónde se apagará esta cosa? Me agaché en busca del enchufe para desconectarla. Más quejas y reclamos. ¡Un demonio! ¡¿es qué no ven que este pedazo de máquina está averiado y trato de solucionarlo?! ¡Aj! Lo dejé, agarré al azar varios vasos y empecé a repartirlos a lo loco...

-¡¿OYE, DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ORDEN?!

-¡YA QUIERO MI CAFÉ!

¡¿CUÁL ES LA DEMORA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGA LA COMIDA?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE TARDAN TANTO EN ATENDER?!

-¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!

-¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

-¡Por favor, no se vayan, esperen! En un momento los atiendo. Permítanme un minuto de al menos... ¡les tengo su café!

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –gritó alguien.

El grito me asustó, confieso, no me lo esperé (no me suponía que fuera el gerente). Resbalé con el charco y caí de espaldas. Intenté de sujetarme pero mi mano no encontró nada en que apoyarse y los vasos salieron volando y el café se me vino encima manchando mi uniforme. Éste estaba tan caliente que lo sentí atravesar la delgada tela que lo separaba de mi piel, produciéndome un terrible ardor. Apenas podía moverme. ¡Nadie se molestó en ayudarme a levantarme! El gerente me miró con reprobación. Cruzó los brazos y musitó unas palabras inentendibles que parecían querer decir: _Hablaremos luego en mi oficina_. Me imagino que era para arreglar cuentas y discutir cómo iba a responder a los daños ocasionados y limpiar esta catástrofe. Y ¡ah! Por supuesto, despedirme y echarme a patadas de la oficina. Pero mi cabeza no podía pensar nada. La algarabía de la gente era un zumbido en mis oídos.

_¡Qué humillación! _

Me sentía terriblemente mal y torpe. Nunca había hecho el ridículo frente a tanta gente. Mi día perfecto se arruinó. En mi hermoso cielo azul apareció una nubecita gris que opacó mi felicidad. Me levanté antes que las personas siguieran tomando más fotos de mi caída y las subieran a sus redes sociales desde sus teléfonos inteligentes. Me palpita la cabeza y se me escapa un sollozo. Me tapo la boca para reprimirlo. Parpadeo rápidamente para despejar las lágrimas de los ojos y por si acaso, me seco las mejillas con el dorso de mis manos y sorbo mi nariz. No me gusta que me vean llorar en público. No por debilidad si no porque se me corre el rímel y me veo horrible. Siento deseos de salir corriendo, regresar a casa, llorar en mi almohada, esconderme en mi cama y no salir jamás. Pero sé que no puedo hacer eso ya que esta no será la última vez que me equivoque y la gente se ría de mí, para eso tendrá que mudarme a una isla desierta si no quiero que nadie me mire porque en la vida cometeremos errores siempre. Nadie nació perfecto. Debería salir por la puerta trasera. Sin embargo, eso sería como estar avergonzada y no he hecho nada malo para que deba estarlo. No, si voy a salir... será por la puerta de enfrente.

Me quité la gorra, recogí mi bolso, fui por mis cosas y cruzo la puerta como una flecha. Sin mirar a nadie como si no fueran dignos. El semáforo está en rojo para los vehículos o para algunos. Un conductor loco salió de la nada y de no ser porque retrocedí a tiempo hubiera trapeado la autopista con mi culo. No estoy de humor para los graciosos ni pienso perder el tiempo con excusas baratas como por ejemplo el típico: "no te había visto". Y digamos que no estaba en mis cabales en ese preciso instante.

-¡OIGA! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! –rugí furiosa- ¡¿EL SEMÁFORO ESTÁ EN ROJO?! ¡TIENE QUE DETENERSE! ¡¿ACASO NO LO SABE?! –sé que debí haberlo rodeado y seguir con mi camino, tal vez estuvo demás mi comentario, pero ese tipo pudo haberme arrollado y me hacen enojar las personas que no cumplen las normas. Así que me subí al capote del coche y lo atravesé al igual que si fuera parte del pavimento, al final salté y sin voltearme le grité- ¡POR GENTE COMO USTED ES QUE TENEMOS MÁS MUERTOS EN LA MORGUE! ¡DEBERÍA REGRESAR A LA ESCUELA DE MANEJO PARA VER SI APRENDE A RESPETAR EL CRUCE DE LOS PEATONES, LOCO!

Los vidrios del coche eran ahumados y estaban subidos. No sabía si el conductor era mujer u hombre. Ni me fijé en su placa para reportárselo a la poli. No se me ocurrió. No hablo en el idioma automovilístico, pero era un bonito Mitsubishi cromado de un plateado fulgente.

Caminé directo a casa. Rebasé el parque, me volví a trepar al muro y lo franqueé. Llegué a mi apartamento, me enjuagué mis lágrimas traicioneras y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama, estiré mi brazo y abracé mi osa de peluche fuertemente. ¡Oh vamos, no pongan esas caras! ¡todas las chicas tuvimos un animal de peluche alguna vez! Los chicos también, no crean que me olvidé. El mío es una osita, se llama Moshi y ha estado conmigo desde que era una niña, fue un regalo de papá. Siempre ha estado ahí en mi cuarto como una elegante pieza de decoración. No he sido agradecida, parece que me acuerdo de su existencia cuando me pongo triste. Y al estar triste se me antoja comer helado de chocolate. Casi me levanto a "robar" un poco de la nevera cuando me acuerdo que soy pobre y no hay helado.

¿Qué voy hacer? Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza dice que debería volver mañana, hablar con el gerente y pedirle un segundo chance porque tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de conseguir empleo. Para ser franca no me apetece regresar ni por clienta. Tengo dos motivos: El primero es por miedo (¿miedo a qué? No sé, se me ocurre que es al rechazo, no estoy segura) y la segunda es porque presiento que quizás esto no es para mí y los agravios de hoy hayan sido unas señales. Pero si no sirvo para atender una cafetería, ¿entonces para qué? ¡Ay! –cierro los ojos y rio sin alegría-. Esto tiene mi marca, ser contratada y despedida el mismo día. Me gustaría creer que no he sido la única. Si bien me parece inverosímil. _Hoy no fue tu mejor día, Kimiko, trata que mañana sí –me dije a mí misma- esta semana debes encontrar empleo. _Sí. De pronto el cielo se ha oscurecido y nada más deseo ahora –bostezo largo- es descansar y reponer energías.

¡Ring! ¡ring! ¡ring!

¿Uhm? ¿quién demonios está llamando a esta hora? Perezosamente extendí el brazo y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¡¿hola?! ¡¿quién es?! –no me respondió. Siguió sonando desesperadamente- ¡llame más tarde, ¿sí?!

Lancé el despertador-teléfono lejos de la cama. ¡Ring! ¡ring! ¡ring! ¿no era que me deshice de ese ruido molesto? De mala gana entreabrí los ojos. Ya era de día. ¿Me quedé dormida? ¿están tocando la puerta? Me restregué con fuerza y estiré los músculos. Salí de la recámara y me fui a echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla. ¿Quién podría ser? Cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros, piel de color crema, menuda, blusa azul escotada, pantalones bajos y tacones. ¡Sólo puede ser Keiko!

-Hola, ¿Kimi estás ahí? ¡soy yo, Kei, tu mejor amiga! ¡ábreme la puerta!

-Maldición... –mascullo entre dientes, me tapo la boca. Espero que no me haya escuchado- quiero decir, ¡ya voy! ¡aguarda un momento!

¡Oh no, Keiko no puede verme hecha un desastre! ¡debo apresurarme! Disparada como una bala fui al cuarto de baño. No tienen idea de la valentía que reuní para verme en el espejo y me quedé con los pelos de punta ¡parezco un mapache con esas ojeras espantosas! Eso me pasa por llorar, ¿acaso no les dije? Cojo el corrector líquido y de forma vertical lo difumino debajo de mis ojos. Luego con polvo compacto me maquillo hasta que quedara totalmente uniforme a mi color de piel. Cepillé mi cabello, haciendo un intento de deshacer los nudos y al final me amarré una cola. Me lavé la cara y con el maquillaje borré cualquier indicio de que pasé la noche llorando. ¿Qué haría con mi uña rota? La mejor solución sería limar mis uñas de manera que todas estén a una altura casi igual. Me cambié rápidamente la horrible camisa por una playera con dibujos y unas licras.

-¿Kim, estás ahí? Si quieres vuelvo otro día, no te molestes.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡no es ninguna molestia! Tú sabes que yo te adoro –casi vuelvo a sufrir otra de mis famosas recaídas cuando me dirigía abrir la puerta. ¡Uf! Me salvé, Kei se iba.

-¡Kimi!

-¡Hola Kei!

Nos abrazamos y la invité a pasar. A Kei le gustó cómo había decorado el apartamento. Me elogió por mi buen gusto. Yo le agradecí y antes de pasar a hablar de otro tema me adelanté y le conté que estaba en problemas. Nos sentamos y comencé por el día de ayer. Necesitaba desahogarme para poder liberarme. Esperé que Keiko escuchara y comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando. Como buena amiga, apoyó mi decisión sobre conquistar mi independencia, además de añadir que era hora de demostrar a todos lo fuerte que soy. Le referí en detalles mi accidente con la máquina de café, mi caída y que fui despedida en menos de veinticuatro horas. Me sentía mal y que estaba necesitada de un empleo. No esperaba menos, mostró su incondicional apoyo. Al menos no me tuvo lástima.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡debí haber estado ahí para defenderte de esa chusma! ¡no te eches la culpa de algo que no hiciste! Tú no fuiste responsable que esa máquina se estropeara, se supone que es trabajo de ellos revisar que todos los equipos funcionen bien, ni loca regreses de rodillas a ese lugar a pedir trabajo ¡no te merecen! Tú eres quien eres y yo sé que esos bichos luego se arrepentirán de haberte echado de tu establecimiento.

-¿Tú crees eso en serio? Es que pienso que pude haber dejado la máquina así y reportarla al gerente para ponerla fuera de servicio.

-¡Basta! –me dijo poniéndome una mano al frente- el daño estaba hecho y no podías hacer nada, no me es de extrañar que era posible que ellos te acusaran de haberla descompuesto y no te sientas mal, esa casucha no es la única fuente disponible en el país. Vamos anímate y mírale el lado amable: no te saldrán más granitos de café de los oídos y ese feo uniforme de mesera te sienta falta –me jaló- lo que necesitas es relajarte y olvidar tus preocupaciones. Y ¡ya sé lo que haremos: vámonos de compras al centro comercial! Verás cómo te animas.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, pero no puedo: No tengo dinero. Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día... aunque –pensé en voz alta- ¿qué tal si me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

-¡Oh! Bueno, si tú quieres está bien.

Evitamos la ruta que conduce al parque. A Kei no le gusta pasar tiempo al aire libre, eso me recuerda lo mucho que odiaba la clase de educación física en la secundaria (eso era porque no le permitían llevar sus botas). Mientras paseábamos por la avenida íbamos pensando en qué podría trabajar. A no ser que aprendiera repostería repentinamente el único empleo que hay por aquí es el de repostera. Es eso o trabajar en la pescadería. ¡Puaj! ¡mi cabello olería a pescado todo el día! No tengo nada contra el pescado, o sea, vengo de Japón y amo comer sushi. Pero no me agradaría trabajar en un lugar como ese. Claro, entre eso o ser prostituta. Lo primero es un trabajo honesto. Entonces Keiko me dio una magnífica idea: en vez de ir a buscar empleo, yo misma debería montar uno. Ella me sugirió que podría abrir un negocio de bisutería; comprar hilo, algunas cuentas y otras cosas y ponerme a confeccionar pulseras y collares para mujeres de todas las edades. Y si nos ponemos creativas, también haríamos ganchos, colas y accesorios para el cabello. Eso sería dulce para las niñas. Hasta se ofreció ayudarme con los encargos. ¡Podríamos construir una sociedad! La idea es genial lo admito y es una lástima nunca me he destacado en manualidades. No sé cómo hacer una pulsera. Y comparada con Kei, ella es una diosa artesana. Sus manos son una joya y la he visto diseñar ropa hermosa. Bueno, es maestra.

-¿No sabes cómo hacerlo? ¡está bien! ¡no importa! ¡Yo te enseño! Es facilísimo, incluso sé que venden revistas que explican cómo hacerlo, ¡no! ¡¿pero qué digo?! ¡en internet también enseñan! ¿Sabes qué hago cuando necesito consultar algo? Reviso los vídeos, resultan más instructivos y aprendes rápido.

Kei no pierde las esperanzas. Es una chica dinámica. Espero que tenga suficiente paciencia con una chica que no ha hecho "nada" durante su vida. Nos detuvimos frente la librería. El otro día no entré porque quería desocuparme. Estoy libre y pobretona. Conserva un aspecto anticuado, le hace falta el toque femenino.

-¿Qué pasa Kim? ¡espera! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿no crees que deberíamos preguntar si está abierto?

-Lo está, no te preocupes. Vamos a entrar.

Oí el tintineo de una campanita. No hay nadie además de nosotras. Quizá el encargado salió un momento. El suelo era de madera y los estantes clasificados según el género. Me fijé que había un segundo piso subiendo la escalera en espiral. Tras la barra distinguí una pequeña puerta blanca. Keiko se fue a explorar las revistas de moda metidas en las cajas. No es una lectora empedernida como yo, pero le gusta la lectura romántica. A las dos nos apasiona y hemos sido tentadas más de una vez a querer vivir un romance con un hombre similar al de las historias que leemos.

Estaba admirando la colección de clásicos de la literatura cuando agarré uno:_ El fantasma de la ópera _de Gastón Leurox. Lo abrí y ojeé las páginas. Este libro es una edición especial por los comentarios y análisis que hay al final y ¡oh, mira eso! Hasta hay una bibliografía de Gastón. Es una pena lo que le pasaba el pobre fantasmita, leí la obra cuando tenía quince y me entristecí cuando acabé. No es una novela rosa solamente, se refiere sobre la crueldad humana. Lo único que él quería era ser amado, no obstante, todos lo trataban como si fuera un monstruo y en eso lo convirtieron. Me enterneció tanto que luego de tantos años todavía amara a Christine como la primera vez. El acto de amor más noble: Dejarla ir para que ella fuera feliz. ¡Ah! Disfruté el musical, yo no me podía sacar la canción principal de la cabeza por días... y la sigo cantando... no puedo evitar bailar en el pasillo.

-Buenos días jovencita, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? –me dijo con amabilidad una voz ronca. Se trataba de un viejecillo de agradable sonrisa y piel es de color hueso. Su barba blanca me recuerda al personaje de Merlín de _El Rey Arturo. _Estaba cargando una pila de libros.

-¡Ay! –di un respingo- no lo había visto, ¿usted es el encargado?

-Así es, señorita. Dígame en qué puedo ser útil, ¿está buscando algo específico?

-En realidad vine con mi amiga. Estamos explorando las novedades.

-¿Con que las novedades? –sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi libro- ¿acaso te interesan ese tipo de libros? La sección de literatura romántica está por allá –señaló-, un poco después de los cuentos infantiles.

-No dije que buscaba literatura romántica.

-No lo hizo, pero lo supuse. Si necesita otra cosa hágamela saber, estaré acomodando estos libros en los estantes de ciencia ficción.

Asentí. El anciano pasó de largo llevándose los libros. No es que fui a comprar libros, hablé en serio cuando dije que no tenía ni una miserable monedita. Pero si tenía curiosidad por ir a visitar la sección de literatura romántica, ¿no aprovecharían la oportunidad de explorar la librería? Sea cual sea el libro de su preferencia. ¡Ups! Casi me llevo este clásico, lo devolví a su estante y sondeé los anaqueles. Estos eran identificados con un letrero, el que buscaba estaba más al fondo. ¡Cuántos libros hay! Si fuera por mí me quedaría para siempre leyendo todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Qué feliz me siento! ¡Oh, ¿qué es eso?! ¡Demonios! Odio que la gente no guarde los libros en su lugar correspondiente. Este que está aquí como por ejemplo debería estar en algún lado que diga _terror_. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! ¡aquí está! Son los libros de mi autor favorito, mi _príncipe de Versalles_, ¡están todos ordenados alfabéticamente! Incluso el último que sacó: _49 semanas. _Tiene apenas unas semanas de haber sido publicado y ha roto récord de ventas, siempre he querido comprarlo, pero cuando voy ¡está agotado!

Y esta... es tal vez la última vez que lo vea, ¡o si no tendré que esperar un año entero! Y no quiero esperar. Reviso el precio. Casi me desmayo, está totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Si quiero que esté en mis repisas voy a tener dos empleos y tresdoblar mis turnos. La pregunta es… ¿de dónde saco dos empleos? Suelto un bufido y me llevo el libro. Encontré al anciano encaramado en una escalera de metal, subiendo los libros.

-¡Ah! ¡regresaste! ¿viste algo de tu interés?

-Pues sí, tengo una duda ¿cuántos le quedan de este? –indagué mostrándole el ejemplar que tenía a la mano.

-No muchos, varias jovencitas como tú me han preguntado por ese libro.

-Oh ya veo...

-¿Lo quieres?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo pagarlo. No tengo el dinero en este momento.

-No te preocupes niña, está bien –repuso sonriendo- puedo apartártelo y puedes regresar por él hasta que tengas la cantidad exacta. No hay problemas porque soy el único encargado.

-¿En serio podría hacer eso por mí? ¡Oh gracias! ¡muchas gracias...!

-Fung.

-Sr. Fung.

Finalmente una buena noticia en esta semana. Vuelvo a sentirme bien. Como mi papá suele decir cuando está de excelente humor, a la gente buena le suceden cosas buenas y si tardan en llegar es porque son de las mejores. ¡¿Qué?! ¡es verdad! Nunca está de sobre creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia. Siempre es bueno un poquito de magia en el bolsillo. Keiko y yo salimos de la librería. Ella sí compró algo: una revista. Bendita su suerte. Le comenté que había visto el libro de mis sueños en la librería y conseguí que me lo apartaran hasta que pudiera reunir dinero y pagarlo.

-¿Pero por qué desgastas energías? ¿por qué no compruebas si está en PDF y lo descargas?

-¡No entiendes! No sería igual. Soy de la vieja escuela, prefiero leerlos a la mano... para mí los libros son un tesoro que hay que saber cuidar con cariño.

-Eso es genial, amiga, pero... perdona que te arruine la fiesta ¿con qué _money_ lo pagarás? El dinero no crece en macetas.

-No –admití, encogiéndome de hombros- ya pensaré en algo. Sólo hay que creer.

-¡Te lo juro! La pobre no aguanta otro día más encerrada en casa, necesita salir a divertirse, se suponía que iba a llevarla al parque a jugar, pero me he comprometido quedarme hasta la noche y no puedo romperlo. No sé con qué cara le voy a decir a Sonrisitas que hoy tampoco podrá ser...

¿Habrá sido coincidencia que escuchara esto justo cuando pedí un empleo? Me volteo y veo a dos mujeres hablando por la calle. Una de ellas tenía a un cachorrito y la otra parecía que estaba hablando de su perrito. ¡A un niño no lo bautizarían con el nombre de Sonrisitas! De pronto se me prende el foco y se me ocurre una idea fabulosa para ayudarlas a ella y a mis problemas económicos. Seguro que están pensando lo mismo que yo. Kei captó al segundo después. Es posible que no me lo permitieran, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Mostré mi mejor sonrisa y corrí hasta esas chicas. _Sé amistosa y linda_, me dije para mis adentros.

-Espérame aquí. ¡Oigan! ¡Disculpen! ¡necesito hablar con ustedes!

* * *

**A/N: **

"**Entre tu orgullo y mis prejuicios"**

**¿Les he comentado que esta historia está inspirada suavemente en **_**Orgullo y prejuicio **_**de Jane Austen? Yo sólo me vi la película (la adaptación del 2005) y quedé encantada. He querido leer el libro, no lo he conseguido, y si lo descargo en PDF... creo que en mi PC explotará si descargo un material tan pesado. Me enamoré de los protagonistas, la esencia del argumento y me quedé enganchada con el final, chillé como una fangirl. Es tan dulce el Sr. Darcy 3 Entonces por si encuentran cierta similitud ya lo saben (los modernos Elizabeth y Darcy, jajaja). ¿Cómo han estado sus vacaciones? ¿la pasaron a lo grande o fueron como yo que se quedaron en casa a disfrutar películas (y en mi caso particular, escribir)? ¿a dónde fueron? Yo al cine, ¡vi a la Cenicienta! Muy linda, la recomiendo para aquellos que son amantes de los cuentos de hadas. Estoy como que… **_**encantada**_**. Odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy en plena inspiración, eso me pasó en el desarrollo del final de mi fic **_**Contrarreloj**_** y cuando me puse a escribir este, estaba como que mirando el techo preguntándome: ¿qué hago? Poco a poco fui recuperando mis energías. **

**He leído los comentarios y de inmediato los he respondido, aquellos que son usuarios saben que les envío un PM y en cuanto a los huéspedes no me queda otro remedio que escribirlos en el próximo capítulo. Me contenta tener en cuenta su apoyo para este fic. Haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarlos. Aunque no soy de naturaleza romántica, me esforzaré (si bien he notado que todos y todas los que me han escrito le gustan mis bellas historias de amor) y tengo varios planes en mente para esos dos, por favor no se olviden lo que dije arriba sobre Elizabeth y Darcy, ustedes los conocerán a su debido tiempo. Y admito que soy una persona seria, trabajaré mi máximo por esta comedia... dicen que nací madura para mi edad (nunca me he andado con estupideces porque me parecía absurdo traer problemas innecesarios y odio en serio que me regañen, si van a hablar de mí que sean cumplidos ni siquiera cuando era más pequeña me permitía esa clase de tonterías), pero que soy divertida. Suena contraproducente pero quizá eso sea porque muchas veces hago saber mi opinión para bien o mal de algunos. **

**Quisiera discutir con ustedes sobre mi protagonista, Kim (¡ojo! No le digan Kimiko), en mis notas de autor de hoy. Como saben los que me conocen me gusta que destaquen mis personajes principales y busco que la estrella del fic tenga algo **_**mágico**_** que atrape a mis lectores. Por alguna razón es el protagonista (o ella). No quiero ponerlo como un súper héroe si no como una persona que pueda ser comprendida por los lectores. Esta chica tiene el encanto de una princesa (si obviamos esa parte en que paso por encima de un auto, lo es), no se preocupen no la haré tan insufrible porque tampoco me gusta que mis protagonistas sean blancas palomas al cien por ciento. Esta Kim se ha ganado mi afecto porque es un vivo ejemplo de la perseverancia, de la bondad, de la alegría y el soñar. Esta frase fue hecha especialmente para ella: "**_**Nunca está de sobra creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia"**_**, Kimi cree en la magia. A pesar de las circunstancias que atraviesa, **_**Kimiko **_**siempre podrá regalarnos una sonrisa. Ahí pueden apreciar lo que les digo. ¿No les pareció majestuosa la actitud que asumió en la cafetería frente a esas personas tan desagradables? Se darán cuenta que tendrá que soportar cosas peores en el camino para poder alcanzar la felicidad.**

**Deberíamos ser como Kim, quitarnos nuestros zapatos, correr hacia el campo y gritar que creemos en la magia y no nos avergüenza. Kim me recuerda a mi hermana. Yo no soy así, me parezco más a Raimundo. Serio, reservado y misterioso. En contraposición a la alegre, abierta y locuaz Kimiko. Tranquilos, aún quedan rasgos del verdadero Rai (tienen que leer para descubrirlo). ¿Raimundo será opuesto en otras cosas a Kim? **

**-¡Seguramente!**

**¿O son más parecidos de lo que aparentan ser a simple vista? Leer para averiguar. En ambas situaciones ¡es un GALANAZO DE TELENOVELA! Guapísimo y ¡periodista! ¿quién lo diría? Él es un personaje inolvidable. Sin embargo, prefiero hablar sobre él en cuanto sepamos más detalles. En cuanto a Kimi, aprenderemos mucho de ella en el transcurso de la historia. Tengo que decir en la parte donde la señora de la televisión dijo: **_**Si por el contrario, se atascó desmechando las cuatro pechugas de pollo y perdió el hilo de las indicaciones usted es un estudiante estúpido.**_**Morí de la risa. Claro, en una comedia todo puede pasar. Conocimos a tres nuevos personajes: Kei (la mejor amiga de Kim de la cual nunca la vimos en la serie), su osito de peluche Moshi de la serie de Xiaolin Chronicles y Fung (obvio que el Maestro Fung, ¿cuál otro Fung puede ser? Y en este fic es el amable bibliotecólogo de la librería y algo me dicen que más adelante será más que eso para nosotros). En el capítulo que viene conoceremos más personajes pero cumplo con participarles que ellos no son chicos buenos... Uno es sustancial para el fic como lo es respirar para nosotros los mortales. **

**-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE UNO DE LOS LIBROS DE KIM SE LLAMA 49 SEMANAS?!**

**¡Ah eso! Los libros del anónimo favorito, del dichoso **_**Príncipe de Versalles**_**, de Kim en realidad son mis fics Raikim disfrazados de libros en este mundo utópico, están tanto los publicados como los futuros proyectos. Para no tener broncas con nadie y hacerme publicidad. ¿Muy chulo, verdad? Ah, ya estoy hablando como los mexicanos. **

**Otra cosa rápida, Kim es una fashion girl y víctima a la moda, a veces la confundimos como una persona frívola, y yo de verdad que no estoy al corriente de la moda. ****A mí no me enloquece la moda, me gusta echar una miradita y evaluar la ropa de las Misses y las modelos de revista, sobre todo en la de gala, sin embargo, no estoy pendiente de los desfiles y esas cosas. Eso sí, cuando me quiero vestir. Soy igual a Kimiko. Siempre tengo que investigar alguito para mis fics. SIEMPRE. La Kim de Quiero ser escritora (déjenme aclarar algo, Kim sigue siendo Kimiko en todos los fics AU que yo escribo así como la Virgen María sigue siendo la Virgen María, aun si la llaman la Divina Pastora, la Rosa Mística, la Virgen del Valle, la Milagrosa, la Virgen de Guadalupe, la Virgen del Carmen, la Virgen del Coromoto, la Virgen de la Chiquinquirá, etc.; lo que sucede es que Kimiko se adapta al escenario que le escojo ya que suponiendo, ustedes no nacieron en la familia que nacieron si no en una familia de millonarios o en un barrio pasando hambre, ustedes saben lo que tienen). Además no me parece que sea extraña esta cualidad ya que desde Duelo Xiaolin, Kimiko es una fashion girl. Lo que pasa es que a diferencia de otros fics, aquí yo acentué esa cualidad full. Seguro que les tiene preocupados esa **_**torpeza **_**de Kim, descuiden, no pienso dejarla así para siempre... eso que se cayera todo el tiempo fue accidental y es un chiste interno del fic. Pobrecita. **

**Le di ese rol a Kimi porque quería una protagonista con la que mi amada audiencia femenina pudiera identificarse o siquiera acercarla. A través de este fic yo quiero que encuentren a la diosa de la moda que duerme en el interior de **_**las lectoras**_** del fic. ¿Quién mejor que Kim para ese trabajo? A todo el mundo le cae bien Kimiko. Todos los fans de Duelo Xiaolin la amamos (trae sus ventajas ser la única chica del grupo). De eso yo me he dado cuenta, no existe nadie que odie a Kim.**

**-¿Quieres transformarnos en Kimiko o qué rayos?**

**No sería malo, quiero que **_**vivan**_** la novela, es todo. **

**¿Cuál será el trabajo definitivo de Kim? ¿volveremos a ver a Raimundo? ¿Kim podrá comprar el libro de sus sueños? ¿a quiénes verán en el próximo capítulo? No son OCS (una pista para los que no me conocen, no me gustan los OCS, sorry). Por fis, por fis háganme saber lo que piensan de mi historia y contribúyanme con un review. Harán feliz o muy desgraciada a la escritora de este fic. Cuídense, corazones de melones, nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para N. Z. A.: ¡Hola! Uhm, a ti yo no te había visto antes... ¡supongo que eres nueva en el fandom! ¡saludos! Soy Alice, ¿qué tal? Ah, veo que apuestas tus energías a Kim. Pues esa es la idea original, la protagonista debe conectar con el público y hacer que se sienta identificado, ¿y qué mejor que sea una lectora alocada? Kimiko, Omi y Raimundo son la ley de este fic. Kim es fantástica. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Por supuesto que era Raimundo el joven apuesto de la última vez, ¿quién más podría ser? Bueno sin nada más que agregar, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar. ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver! ¡hasta luego! **


	3. Pequeños milagros

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**3º**

**Pequeños milagros**

Desde aquel día que salí de la librería y tuve la suerte de encontrarme a esas chicas ya llevo tres semanas trabajando en el maravilloso mundo de las mascotas. ¡¿Qué tal?! Mi complejo de apartamento se transformó en un santuario para caninos y felinos. Abierto todos los días, inclusive los fines de semana. Había apartado los muebles para aprovechar todo mi espacio.

No tenía que salir corriendo a comprar nada, sus amos lo dejaban todo conmigo: su comida, sus juguetes predilectos, sus champuses y otros productos para su higiene, su correa. Saqué una vieja ponchera que tenía que sirviera de tina para mis nuevos amigos peludos. En varias zonas de la casa dejé varias páginas de periódicos abiertas por si ellos necesitaban ir al baño y en ese caso, intervenía yo con una pala y una bolsita de plástico. A veces tenía que llevar unas pinzas porque la caca era insoportablemente maloliente y no quería mi casa estuviera siempre oliendo a excremento. Como mi apartamento queda cruzando el parque, me llevaba a mis animales a pasear. En el crepúsculo, los dueños venían de sus trabajos a recoger a sus mascotas y me pagaban por haberlos cuidado. Ganaba un poco menos de un salario mínimo pero la clientela era abundante. ¿Sabéis cuántas mascotas hay en CosmosXiaolin? ¡Muchas!

Y eso era lo bueno de este trabajo, yo espero que mis clientes les cuentes a sus amigos que tienen mascotas de mis servicios. En líneas generales intento cuidar perros un día y gatos en otro, no quiero nada de peleas que acaben mal en mi apartamento. Del día en que les estoy contando tenía a mi cuidado seis bolitas de pelo. Dejé cinco platos en la cocina y serví una ración de perrarina más o menos igual en cada uno, los llamé y corrieron a zambullirse en su comida. Al sexto lo llevé a tomarse un baño. Para esto es bueno utilizar guantes de goma y yo ya tengo los míos, traje mis cubos de agua, mi esponja y los otros productos también están aquí. Eché agua y empecé a enjuagar su piel hasta que saliera espuma. El labrador se comportó muy bien hasta que vio la comida y se salió de control. Saltó de la bañera y corrió como loco hacia la cocina, lo jalé del collar para llevarlo devuelta al baño, pero me arrastró con ella y en pocos segundos el suelo de mi apartamento estaba mojado, cubierto burbujas de jabón y champú olor a flores...

Cuando recuperé el mando, le llamé la atención a Kalúa y créanme que traté parecer firme y hasta le dije que yo mandaba aquí, en su lugar ella me saltó encima, tirándome y comenzó a lamerme la cara cariñosamente. Es difícil disgustarte con estos animalitos. Ojalá pudieran limpiarse solos. ¡Demonios! Rabito se hizo fuera del periódico. Quizá por esta razón es que mi padre no quiso comprarme un cachorrito. A los nueve, yo estaba entusiasmada de querer una perrita, tenía que ser _niña_, la bautizaría con un nombre como: Fashion. Completamente geek, lo sé. Y él me regaló a Moshi. Terminé de bañar a Kalúa y luego encendí la televisión y puse comiquitas. A los perros les gusta, se quedan quietos y embelesados con los dibujos animados como si fueran niños lo suficiente para darme tiempo de limpiar el desorden que había hecho Kalúa y Rabito. Tomé en consideración si debía dejarlos ir al parque porque no se comportaron bien, pero ¿ya qué? Es mejor que destruyan el parque a que ensucien a mi glamoroso apartamento. Me vi obligada a cambiar de camiseta porque la anterior se mojó y es mala idea salir con una camiseta blanca que al empaparse se vuelve transparente por arte de magia. Agarré los juguetes, recogí la pala y las bolsas de plásticos, busqué las correas y apagué la tele, todos esos ojitos me prestaron su atención.

-Vamos a salir al parque, ¡se me portan bien porque si no regresaremos al apartamento y les diré a sus dueños lo que hicieron! ¿entendido? –los perros se me quedaron viendo perplejos y creo que eso significa sí.

No puedo bajar por el ascensor con esos canes. Los chuchos y yo fuimos por las escaleras. Estaban inquietos por salir, me arrastraban de las corras impulsándome, movían contentos sus colas y ladraban emocionados. Sorprendí a Clay limpiando unos grafitis en la pared del vestíbulo.

-¡Clay!

-¡Hola Kim! ¡woo-wee, vas muy bien acompañada compañera! ¿a dónde vas? –se hincó en una rodilla y acarició la cabeza de Kalúa.

-Al parque, ¿pero tú qué estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio? Limpio unos grafitis, órdenes de papá. No estoy en contra del arte urbano, sin embargo, creo que debería haber espacios destinados para esto.

-¿El conserje no puede hacerlo?

-Está en cama con mucha fiebre y necesita reposo. No hay nadie más a la orden. Estoy bien, hace dos horas esto estaba peor. Créeme.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Nos vemos.

-¡Ve con cuidado!

Me he dado cuenta que suceden con frecuencia estas calamidades. Ruidos molestos, daños a la propiedad como este y en ocasiones afecta a los vecinos. Una señora se quejaba de que fue víctima de un ataque, de una ventana alguien había tirado una cubeta llena de no sé qué de porquerías. Al parecer teníamos entre nosotros un mal vecino. No he podido saber quién es. Clay me remite: _Esto tiene firma de Omi. _Como sea, yo estaba siendo halada de un tirón hacia debajo de la calle 86 del este con mis bolas de pelo con ganas de llegar a la zona para perros en el parque. Hasta ahora, tanto Pinto (bien llamado) y Preciosa (definitivamente no acertaron con su nombre) habían dejado un presente en la acera para mí. Metí las manos en el bolsillo de mi gabardina en donde había guardado las bolsas de plástico antes de salir del edificio y recogí las heces. No veo dónde dejar esto -¡aj! ¡huele mal!- arrugué la nariz. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Porque prestamente después de depositar el humeante paquete número dos en un alegremente marcado pipote de basura: ¡Mantenga nuestra ciudad limpia por favor! Comenzó a lloviznar. Sabía donde había dejado mi paraguas: en el apartamento.

¡¿Cómo puede estar sucediéndome esto?! Hacía un día soleado hace un instante y ahora una llovizna lo estropea todo. Odio cuando mi cabello está húmedo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿sigo caminando al parque o devolverme a mi apartamento? Regresar. Pues no sé cuánto tardará en escampar. Los perros disfrutaban sin ningún problema la lluvia, chapoteaban los charcos y se sacudían la humedad. Si bien, a los dueños no le haría ninguna gracia si los ven así. A los que tienen perro, ¿saben si ellos se resfrían si permanecen debajo de la lluvia?

-Bien, amigos, parece que hoy no podremos ir al parque. Lo siento, iremos otro día.

Me di media vuelta, sacudí el puñado de correas y dimos los primeros pasos. De golpe me detengo. El estómago se me retuerce y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Maldita sea, esto no puede ser: ¡Es mi EX! ¡¿qué está haciendo aquí?! Reconocería a esa mata de cabello roja a donde quiere que fuese. ¡Oh cielos! ¡¿por qué a mí?! ¡¿por qué a mí?! Qué impertinencia pues juré que no volvería a cruzarme con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la Tierra. No, no, él no puede verme ni saber dónde vivo. ¿Me habrá visto? ¡tengo que huir!

-Chicos, parece que tenemos un ligero cambio de planes.

Me las arreglé para bordear con cautela desviándome a la derecha evitando quedar a la vista de mi ex, empero Kalúa se resistió y corrió de bruces hacia mi ex, arrastrándome a mí y los otros perros. Irremediablemente nos enredamos en seis correas. Quedamos frente a frente.

-¡Jack!

-Por el amor de Dios, Kimiko –dijo- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ahí tienen una de las razones por las que Jack y yo rompimos. Quiero decir, ¿cuán difícil es recordar que prefiero Kim y odio Kimiko? Y, en serio, era lindamente obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces lo recordé. Gasté en exceso la tarjeta de crédito que él me regaló en mi cumpleaños cuando fui a una excursión en Manolos. Me asustó la cara de Jack al momento de revisar la cuenta de todo lo que tenía que pagar. Parecía víctima de una taquicardia. Pero no. En realidad era un colapso nervioso que culminó en un ataque de furia. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en esa oportunidad. Me dijo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo. Y ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso? ¡Break up! Fue el último hombre en mi vida. Le sacudí las correas hacia él. Jack apenas bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te parece que estoy haciendo? –mi voz tenía un deje hostil. Jack pareció no importarle y rodó los ojos.

-No me digas que todos estos... son tuyos... –se estremeció.

Sin inmutarse por mi molestia, él me miró desde una posición encorvada hablando mientras luchaba por aflojar cada vez más las estrictas correas-lazo. Una parte de mí se sintió tentada a plantar el talón de mi zapatilla izquierda de deporte Prada en su culo y darle un pequeño empujón. Pero eso habría alterado a los perros así que me las arreglé para ahogar el impulso y soltar un bufido.

-No, son de los vecinos. Los cuido mientras ellos trabajan y luego me pagan –alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Estás trabajando?! –exclamó estupefacto- vaya, tu padre me comentó algo, pero nunca me imaginé...

-Espera, ¿mi padre? ¿hablaste con él? ¡¿cu-cuando?!

Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude obviarlo? Su padre y el mío fueron a la misma universidad. Eran compañeros de clases y los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos después de graduarse. Se puede decir que es un amigo cercano a la familia y con mayor razón su único hijo, es decir, Jack y yo crecimos juntos. Tuvo suerte de haber nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada y tiene todas las cualidades del característico chico rico: Guapo, inteligente, convencional y simpático. Nadie puede quitárselo, Jack ha sido bendecido con unos modales tan agradables que le es fácil hacer amigos. Pero también tiene sus defectos como tal: timador, superficial, manipulador, pomposo e increíblemente es un snob que llega resultar un auténtico pesado.

Lo sé porque fui su novia y estuve con él, salvo que antes no me importaba porque Jack lo compensaba con su ingenioso sentido del humor. Lo tiene como ningún otro. A mi padre le cae bastante bien Jack, pero eso es porque es el hijo de su amigo y la unión entre nosotros es fortalecer las empresas que dirigen ambos y porque Jack tiene talento para manejar los negocios.

-Hace unos días sí, fui a verlo porque necesitaba que realizara un pequeño trabajo para él y nos quedamos hablando. Le pregunté cómo habías estado y dónde estabas, me dio entender que te volviste loca y que dejaste la casa para hacer tu vida o algo así. Y esa es la historia, ahora los dos estamos aquí y pude comprobarlo por mí mismo –dijo recogiendo a Kalúa y elevaba las correas de nylon- si quieres saber mi opinión no me parece que sea rebuscado que empieces a producir por ti misma o que hayas decidido buscar techo propio. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis también me sentía inútil.

-Uhm, gracias –puse una mueca.

-Aunque me vas a perdonar por decir esto, pero alguien como tú se merece un oficio mejor que este. Sabes, si necesitabas empleo pudiste haberme llamado y te hubiera conseguido un trabajo de recepcionista en una pequeña empresa de relaciones públicas o si lo prefieres...

¿Es en serio? Para alguien como Jack eso era un cumplido, lo habría considerado como un acto supremo de caballería. Lo que había olvidado mencionar es que mientras él no hubiera estado cotilleando con su amigo de mis pechos, había llenado los espacios en blanco de la conversación con comentarios sobre mi culo. Con todo lo que es de esperar, tener un poco de variedad en la vida no es tan malo. O al menos eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando yo avanzaba con dificultad, fuera de esta mañana, lista, capaz, pero no del todo dispuesta a escoltar a un grupo de pequeñas máquinas de caca en su paseo manantial.

-Eres muy gentil, pero me gusta luchar mis propias batallas. Además, no he tenido noticias tuyas desde que... terminamos... ¿cómo iba a presentarme en tu casa o llamarte así?

-¿Terminamos? ¿qué? Ah no, yo no dije eso, dije que era mejor tomarnos un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿acaso tú llamas dos años un tiempo para una relación? –le discutí.

-¡Maldita adolescencia! La época más estúpida de mi vida, una vez más hieres mi orgullo al recordarme esa mancha. Cometí un gravísimo error al haberte dejado ir. Me sentí culpable después y créeme que intenté llamarte, pero no era un asunto que podría arreglar a través de una simple llamada telefónica, fui a tu casa y no tuve el valor de tocar el timbre. Pasé días preparándome y pensando lo que iba a decirte, sin embargo, mi padre...

A mi lado, Jack logró finalmente liberarse de las correas y los perros también se esforzaban por soltarse, sus collares de engarce alrededor de sus pequeños cuellos ya que gemían por el parque. Todos a excepción de Boomer que parecía a punto de producir otro paquete. Hice una mueca.

-Bueno –dije alegremente, tirando de la correa de Boomer con la esperanza de distraerlo- tú probablemente tienes algún compromiso pendiente.

-En realidad me tomé el día libre en el trabajo, pero sabes me contenta que hayamos tenido este encuentro casual porque así me facilitan las cosas –se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Acaso querías verme? –mierda, ¡¿por qué dije eso?! Era una pregunta estúpida ¿por qué querría hacerlo? Es millonario y si quiere salir con una chica, puede escoger a cualquiera. Y yo no soy la única chica que hay en el mundo. Es imposible que haya pasado estos dos años pensando en mí. Al menos tuvo la amabilidad de parecer avergonzado, escondió la mirada mientras seguía hablando.

-Desde hace tiempo he tenido deseos de hablar contigo, luego de charlar con tu padre sentí renovadas las esperanzas -_¡¿esperanzas?! ¡¿esperanzas de qué?! _Me quedé allí escuchando sin decir nada- no sabía donde vivías y llamé a Keiko, pensando que ella sí sabría, me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí y tenía razón, este... y quería saber... –se rascó la cabeza- ¿si te molesto si decido acompañarte? Después de todo, aún cuando ya no seamos novios, todavía somos amigos.

Se calló intermitente, esperando mi respuesta, y me regaló aquella entrañable sonrisa que me metía en problemas. No, no, no, yo no quiero volver a caer en el mismo hoyo que hace dos años. No quiero salir con Jack Spicer de nuevo. Pero más que eso, yo no quería abordar el tema porque sabía que si él me invitaba a salir o se me insinuaba, no me iba a resistir y aceptaría. Soy estúpida, esa es mi naturaleza. Puedes pedirme discutir acerca de zapatos de alta costura y estoy en todas partes. Si me pones en una habitación a solas con un hombre, mi fortaleza se disuelve. Dura y cruel realidad. ¿Qué le digo? ¿cómo salgo de aprietos sin ser grosera? Abrí la boca, esperando alguna excusa inteligente saltaría a la mente. Nada. En lugar de la inteligencia, sacudí las correas.

-Pues no sé, tenía pensado llevar a los perritos al parque antes de que se amotinen, pero ha comenzado a llover y no traje paraguas...

-¡Está bien! Podemos usar el mío –no sé cómo lo hizo, pero Jack hizo aparecer un paraguas abierto sobre nuestras cabezas- me sorprende que no lo supieras, el reporte meteorológico anunció que habría llovizna para hoy.

-¡Oh! Yo-no-sabía –farfullé- bueno, si quieres acompáñanos.

-¡Esa es mi Kim! –se echó a reír. Excepto, por supuesto, yo no era su Kim por más tiempo.

Me imaginé que era sólo cortés. En adicción a eso, estaba parada en esa llovizna con perros empapados y no me sentía del todo atractiva. Quizá era lo mejor que Jack podría hacer. Los dos empezamos a caminar hacia el parque y cuando estábamos a mitad de camino, extendió su mano, su dedo meñique rozaba mi pulgar. No sé qué pensar. Su tono parecía sincero, su expresión penitente. Lo más probable es que yo sea un pelele. Y él sabe como empujar mis botones. Lo que hizo que por un momento fuera bastante incómodo. El momento se estiró y finalmente estalló cuando llegamos a la zona para perros, yo puse a los perros en libertad. Gracias al cielo. Me aclaré la garganta. Nos sentamos en un banco, intenté sentarme lo más alejada de él posible en tanto exprimía mi cabello. No lo dejé hablar, tomaba la delantera y cuando sentía que quería hablar sobre nosotros, cambiaba el tema de conversación.

Nunca me gustó que me dijeran _escritora_. Es una palabra fea. Sé que proviene del vocablo "escribir", ¡hello! Familia de palabras, pero esa palabra es un muro que constantemente se estrella en mí contra. Recuerdo que cuando era niña y adolescente, la mayoría de la gente se sorprendía cuando les decía que me gustaba leer y escribir. Es inusual encontrar a personas de mi edad que tengan ese tipo de inclinaciones porque si mencionaba mis otras habilidades era poco espectacular. Tomando un ejemplo, si en suma algún momento la conversación se pone aburrida y/o lenta suelo asombrar a los neandertales con mis conocimientos literarios, armar una historia conectando una serie de palabras sin sentido o realizar análisis detallados (pienso que tengo eso que llaman inventiva de escritor, ¡ay maldición! He vuelto a decir esa palabra). No lo sé, yo siempre he sido buena con morfología, gramática, ortografía, sintaxis y literatura en especial desde que tengo memoria. A veces percibo detalles que otros no ven a simple vista y me parecen fascinante algunos puntos que pueden parecer tediosos para la gran parte de la población humana. He llegado a pensar que soy una extraña criatura salida de un libro...

¡Ups! ¿lo ve vuelto a hacer? ¿verdad? Me salí de contexto, ¿en qué estaba?... ¡Ah sí! Estaba ocupada entreteniendo a Jack. ¡Qué descaro! Yo ni siquiera me encogí de hombros y había tomado mi mano.

-Escucha Kim...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿te sientes mal por la otra vez?! ¡no te preocupes! ¡perrrrrrrdonado! No te guardo ningún rencor.

-¡Qué bien! Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, estaba preguntándome si no te gustaría que más tarde...

-¡Disculpa! Voy a ver cómo están los perros. Los dueños me matarán si les pasa algo, luego me resucitarán y volverán a matar, otra vez me...

-¡Sí! ¡sí! Ya entendí. Vete tranquila.

Revisé a los perros, viendo que estaban sucios de lodo hasta la coronilla, jadeaban felices y a mi parecer estaban bien. En realidad, en ese momento, casi todo estaba bien a pesar de la postura tan ridícula de Jack. Todavía estaba echando humo cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de llover. Por si fuera poco el sol empezó asomarse más allá de los mechones grises de las pelusas de nubes.

-¡Ya volví!

-Menos mal, Kim, antes no me dejaste terminar y quería...

-¡Lo siento, no puedo! ¡me tengo que ir! Los amos vienen a buscar a sus perros a esta hora y debo estar en el apartamento. Lo que tengas que decirme tendrá que esperar, fue un gusto en volver a saludarte ¡no me llames, yo te llamaré a ti! ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate!

Escapé de ahí con mis perros a la velocidad de la luz. Ojalá que Jack no me haya seguido hasta mi apartamento o si no me veré forzada a mudarme a Argentina, teñirme el cabello de rubia, cambiarme el nombre y vender perros calientes al público en los estadios de béisbol. En el instante en que recogí las correas, él era cosa del pasado. Esporádicamente el hombre puede resultar tan exasperante. Keiko me debe rendir una explicación de por qué le ha revelado información sobre mi paradero a mi ex. No pienso perdonarla si no me da motivos convincentes. En la noche me desocupé. Traté cocinarme espagueti con albóndigas a partir de una receta en internet. Me resultó chamuscada, ¿qué más le voy hacer? Fui a mi cuarto, me hice una sesión de manicura y cuando el barniz de uñas violeta intenso se me secó, cogí el teléfono y la llamé.

-Kim, por favor, no me mates. Piensa bien lo que vayas hacer antes de cometer una locura.

-¿Lo dices por Jack?

-¡No te burles de mí! Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Él sonaba desesperado, te juro que si no me hubiera dicho que era importante ni que habló con tu padre jamás le habría dicho nada...

-¡Keiko! ¡le dijiste a mi ex donde encontrarme y me prometiste bajo ninguna circunstancia que si él venía a preguntarte sobre mí no dirías una palabra! ¡traidora!

-Pero en la mejor manera posible, por supuesto. Ya te dije que sucedió, llamó a mi celular y en ese momento estaba en la escuela, la maestra titular no fue hoy y yo tuve que quedarme a cargo de los niños en el salón. Te lo juro, si pudieras verme tendría levantado el meñique. Era recreo, unos niños se estaban peleando, una niña lloraba porque otro niño agarró su oso de peluche y el resto hacía mucho escándalo ¿alguna vez has sido maestra de preescolar? Él no paraba de presionarme y quería quitármelo de encima, ¡además ni siquiera le dije donde vivías si no en qué lugar podrías estar porque sé que te molestarías conmigo y no sabía que hoy precisamente saldrías!

-Bueno... en eso tienes razón.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Hablar conmigo. Él me acompañó hasta el parque y estuvimos hablando de cómo han sido nuestras vidas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Despertó generoso, me apoyó cuando le hice el comentario que quería ser independiente aunque una parte de mí cree que es parte de su actuación ya que tengo la ligera intuición de que él quiere volvamos…

-¡No! –exclamó.

-Pues así es, lo hubieras visto cómo se comportó hoy. Tal vez alguien le vino con el chisme de que mi familia tiene propiedades en una mina abandonada de diamantes o descubrió cuál es el estado de la cuenta corriente de papá.

-¡Kimi no! ¡tú no puedes volver con tu ex! ¡GRAN ERROR! Le puedes entregar casi todo a un hombre: Tu cuerpo, tu tiempo y tu corazón; lo que jamás debes entregarles es tu poder. Si cortaste con él se supone que esa ES la idea.

-Lo sé, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él. Pero Jack parece decidido y ahora que sabe dónde encontrarme, se pondrá fastidioso...

-¿En serio no me perdonarás por eso?

-No lo he decidido –dije- tengo que colgar. Mañana tengo trabajo qué hacer.

-Está bien, igual tengo que seguir despegándome lustrillo del cabello. ¿Después hablamos?

-Después hablamos. Cuídate.

Colgué. Bajé de la cama, no para regresar el teléfono sino para sacar un libro (Contrarreloj). A mitad de página guardaba todo el dinero que he ganado en estas semanas. Soy pobre para tener alcancía. Lo conté desde la cama. Mi cuenta de cheques estaba en extrema necesidad de apoyo a la vida, pero si comía ramen para las dos próximas dos semanas y continúo con el paseo de perros durante el mes, podría comprarme un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros. ¡Hasta podría perder algunos kilos también! Creo que mi libro tendrá que esperar. Me estoy quedando sin ideas. Cuidar animales no me era suficiente. ¿En qué otra cosa podría trabajar sin que me moleste en mi primer trabajo? ¿qué? ¿cuidar niños? ¿cómo hace Kei? Claro esto sería diferente porque no voy a ser su maestra si no su niñera... No me acerco ni siquiera a los estereotipos: La malvada niñera que quiere torturar a los pobres niños o la guapa, dulce y perfecta niñera de la que se enamorará el incauto padre soltero. Puede ser. Como sea, la triste verdad es que de plano necesito el dinero. Estoy dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para pagar la renta y poder subsistir. Lo consultaré con la almohada –bostezo- por ahora.

Esta es la décimo tercera vez que vengo a husmear los libros de la librería del Sr. Fung. Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, no sería tan latosa si la tienda no quedara tan cerca de casa. Os juro que si hubiera una boutique de ropa y zapatos igualmente por aquí no lo dejaría en paz. Al principio, se me acercaba para comprobar si quería comprar o en qué podía atenderme. Ahora cuando me ve entrar se limita a saludarme y seguir con sus tareas. Me parece que ya está acostumbrado a mi presencia y que está consciente que me gusta explorar. En algunas ocasiones nos quedamos platicando acerca de libros cuando no hay nadie más en la librería aparte de nosotros, el Sr. Fung me ha recomendado varios de su librería (al parecer los ha leído casi todos). Me he quedado sorprendida de la sabiduría del anciano. Cuántas cosas ha aprendido leyendo libros y ¡cómo asimiló los idiomas tanto inglés como castellano leyendo novelas!

En una oportunidad me comentó que no es primitivamente de CosmosXiaolin, él junto con su esposa emigraron desde China por la situación laboral de él. Trabajaba en una editorial corrigiendo textos hasta que su esposa enfermó de gangrena y decidió montar esta librería para quedarse cerca de ella y así cuidarla, por desgracia la pobre no pudo aguantar y murió. Lleva viudo desde casi veinte años. A raíz de eso, fue cuando él me dijo sobre los idiomas... al mudarse aquí no dominaba muy bien el español. Asimismo le he explicado un poco sobre mi mudanza al vecindario y por lo tanto comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y cuánto te falta para completar el precio?

-Hablando de cifras redondeadas como unos cien.

Otro de los motivos por los cuales me he quedado en la librería es que me parece bastante frecuente encontrar al viudo recogiendo y ordenando libros. Y bueno me gusta ayudar a los demás. No consigo explicar por qué, los estantes parecen seguros y a menos que un huracán pase por aquí no sé porque siempre están en el suelo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dije- ¿por qué siempre hay tanto desorden? He visto cómo todos los días organiza los libros y al otro día parecen que vuelven a cambiar de lugar.

-Se trata de... mi nieto –contestó el anciano con un hilo de voz- mi hijo trabaja sin cesar de lunes a lunes, no tiene a quién cuide a mi nieto después de la escuela conque me pide que le haga el favor de quedarme con él y no tengo el corazón para negarme o dejar desamparada a la pobre criaturita. No puedo abandonar la librería tampoco puesto que no tengo a nadie más que la cuide por lo que él se queda aquí jugando, es un niño hiperactivo si se da cuenta. Hasta que llega la noche que es cuando mi nuera puede recogerlo se queda conmigo.

-¿Eso es lunes a viernes? –asintió. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Sin lugar a dudas los dioses de la buena suerte me estaban sonriendo. Hoy, por lo menos, me ubicó como uno de los pocos elegidos ¿y saben qué? Eso se sintió bastante bien- tal vez yo pueda ayudar. Para costearme mis estudios trabajo las tardes cuidando a niños –¿quién va culparme? Una mentira piadosa e inocente no lastimará a nadie- y me sería gratificante poder ser de utilidad para su hijo y usted.

-¡Oh, señorita no podría hacer eso! La responsabilidad de mi nietecito me la delegaron a mí y tendría que chequear con mi hijo para ver si también él está de acuerdo. Creo que no sería buena idea.

-¿No confía en mí?

-No es eso si no que mi nieto ha sido cuidado por otras niñeras y todas ellas se han quejado de mi _santo diablillo _por las travesuras –se rió nervioso- él no es malo, él es travieso como cualquier niño de su edad. Hay que tenerle paciencia y saber entenderle, a fin de cuentas es un niño y necesita divertirse, confieso que algunas de sus bromas son pesadas y a menudo la situación escapa de mis manos, pero no las hace con mala intención ¡en el fondo es buen niño!

-Sr. Fung no tiene que preocuparse por eso... –le susurré tranquila tocando su hombro.

Tenía que convencerlo que su mejor opción era dejarlo conmigo. Todo niño está en libertad de ejercer sus derechos y deberes y desenvolverse en su espacio. No tomaría a ningún niño como difícil, todos ellos necesitan comprensión y recibir amor. Cada niño en mi vida es una nueva experiencia. El Sr. Fung vaciló en su respuesta y seguí insistiendo, a la larga accedió. Era tarde para retractarme cuando me dio el nombre del santo diablillo: _Omi_. No podemos estar hablando del mismo niño, en mi edificio también Clay hablaba sobre un fulano Omi. Excepto que la primera vez en serio pensé que no nos referíamos a una persona. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrimos que éramos vecinos. Si yo vivía en el cuarto piso, él vivía en el primero. A veces su nietecito pasaba las tardes en su apartamento. _Qué pequeño es el mundo. _Si él era el responsable de los actos vandálicos, había metido a mi casa un monstruo de estatura corta. Mal plan.

¿Qué si sé con quién estoy tratando? Bueno, un niño no es un perrito. Pensé varias maneras de pasar la tarde: Podríamos almorzar juntos y conocernos mejor, lo ayudaría hacer su tarea (¿qué grado estaría cursando? Es primaria, el nivel de dificultad no debe ser tan horrible) y quizás hacia el final veríamos la tele o jugaríamos ¿a qué le gusta jugar a los niños de hoy? Lo averiguaría esta tarde. Su abuelo trató de comunicarse con su padre, lamentablemente el señor apaga su celular cuando está trabajando. Al menos pudo notificarlo a su esposa. Otro dato que debía tener en cuenta es que la dieta del diablillo es en base de frutas, vegetales y hortalizas y en los martes y jueves recibe clases de artes marciales a las cuatro de la tarde. Revisé el calendario. Hoy no le toca entrenamiento. El Sr. Fung concertó que subiría con su nieto y regresaría a las seis. Estaba preparando una ensalada (¡primera vez que la cocina no se incendia ni hago un desastre! ¡¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?!) cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me limpié las manos con un trapo y salí abrir mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Ahí estaba el Sr. Fung acompañado del santo diablillo.

Omi me estudiaba con sus negros ojos angulosos bien abiertos, su cabello lacio (y para ser un muchacho, lo tenía un poquito largo) es negro como el carbón, una banda blanca con el símbolo de una calavera levantaba su flequillo, la camisa holgada y de mangas cortas roja, pantalones cortos negros y tenis desgastados. Era de contextura liviana, pequeño y delgado. La barbilla del niño alcanzaba mis rodillas. No parecía intimidante, si es cuestión de ternura ¡tiene diez! ¡es el hermanito menor que siempre quise tener!

-¡Ah, hola Kim! –saludó cordial, sus manos estaban sobre los hombros del niño-. Te quiero presentar a mí nieto: Omi –el niño hizo una reverencia, después volvió a evaluarme con la mirada- Omi, esta simpática y linda señorita es Kim, cuidará de ti las próximas horas ¿está bien?

Acto seguido, volteó a su nieto hacia él y le murmuró unas palabras en tono de advertencia. No sé hablar chino mandarín. Incluso no puedo entender la mitad de lo que dice el Sr. Fung (habla galopante). Discúlpenme si soy inútil como traductora. Omi lo observó y le contestó en su idioma. Creo que intenta defenderse o asintió. Al menos es lo que leo en su expresión.

-Por favor avíseme a la librería si Omi hace una travesura –dijo entregándome una tarjeta.

-Estoy segura que no será necesario. Omi y yo seremos grandes amigos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Omi compórtate bien, no olvides lo que te dije! – permaneció ahí con su vista clavada en mí. Hasta que su abuelo bajó por el ascensor, él no giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que se había ido.

-De acuerdo Omi, no seas tímido, puedes... –el niño pasó directamente a la sala como Pedro por su casa, su mirada escudriñó de pies a cabeza el espacio de la vivienda- o si lo prefieres entra de una vez.

Cerré la puerta y volví al apartamento. El muchacho hurgó en cada centímetro del salón. Se paseó alrededor; revisó los estantes, cogió unos libros que le llamó la atención, leía el título, luego los tiraba al piso. ¿Así que era eso lo que hacía en la librería de su abuelo? Los recogí de inmediato y tratando de ser cariñosa le dije a Omi que si tomaba un libro, su obligación era devolverlo donde los encontró. Se me quedó mirando con sus ojos grandes cargados de ilusión. No dijo ni una palabra. Omi se acercó a la mesilla de noche, levantó cada objeto de porcelana y arrugó la nariz cuando miró uno con un patrón de gatos (¡oigan no es mi culpa! Fue un regalo que me hizo Jack en nuestros tiempos de novios pensando que me gustaban los gatos y como soy una dama no lo rechacé, por supuesto), se inclinó a oler las amapolas del florero y estornudó. Quizás demasiado cerca. Se sacudió la naricita, se metió las manos en el bolsillo de sus shorts y siguió explorando. Se me hacía complicado seguir su ritmo. Él tenía pies ligeros. Estuvo jugando detrás de las cortinas, encendiendo y apagando las luces, estirando y comprimiendo los cojines. Fue a la cocina a husmear en el refrigerador.

-¡Aquí estás! –jadeé- ¡oye, no te me vuelvas a escapar de mi vista ¿sí?! Tu abuelo me dijo que eras vegetariano y fui esta mañana a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una ensalada, ojalá tengas hambre.

-No te molestes, ya comí –su español era fluido. Su voz era ronca-, pero voy a querer esto.

Sacó un tazón de dulces y regresó a la sala. Arrojó las almohadillas al suelo y se echó en el sofá.

-Bien, entonces dejemos el almuerzo para luego. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido? Quiero que los recuerdos que te lleves de este día sean especiales...

-¡Oh, ya creo que serán especiales! –se rió- sólo que mi planificación es diferente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿diferente cómo? –ensanchó una sonrisa diabólica y se llevó a la boca otra gomita de oso- okey, no digas nada, Omi, tu abuelo insistió en que no aceptara esta tarea y he oído varios comentarios tuyos nada agradables, pero he decidido dejar eso de lado. No quiero ser tu enemiga ni deseo que me mires como si fuera una adulta que quiere imponerte órdenes ni tampoco como tu niñera. Quiero que me mires como una amiga incondicional, sabes podría ayudarte con los deberes que te mandan de la escuela. Si tienes problemas con ejercicios de matemáticas puedes mostrarme tu cuaderno y lo resolveremos juntos, ¿te parece?…

-Linda oferta, pero no me interesa. Las matemáticas no sirven de nada para un futuro artista marcial –dijo mascando. Tragó y después añadió con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros esconden una perversa diversión- esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí.

-Defíneme "más fácil" –sonreí.

¡ESE MOCOSO ES UN ROMPE CUELLOS! ¡APENAS HA PASADO MEDIA HORA Y ME HA DADO UN DOLOR EN EL CULO POR ESTAR DETRÁS DE ÉL! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA POLICÍA NO HAYA INTERNADO EN UN REFORMATORIO A ESE PEQUEÑO DIABLO! ¡REPRESENTA UNA CLARA AMENAZA PARA EL MUNDO! Omi había sacado la bolsa negra del cesto de basura y se puso a regarla por todas partes. Lo perseguí alrededor de la sala intentándola quitársela, después de que él no me hiciera caso cuando se lo pedí de buena manera. Pero está bien la culpa fue mía, por tonta, creí en serio que quería ayudarme a sacar la basura cuando me lo pidió con su carita de ángel. Ahora, no sé de dónde sacó el espray, pero lo atrapé haciendo dibujos en la pared. Sus manos estaban llenas de pintura roja incandescente. Lo peor no fue eso si no cuando invadió mi habitación. Estaba saltando en mi cama.

-¡Omi no puedes estar aquí! ¡te bajarás y te saldrás inmediatamente del cuarto!

-¿O si no qué? –me desafió todavía rebotando- ¡oblígame a bajar!

-¡Eres un muchacho grosero! ¡no eres lindo! ¡baja ahora mismo o... o... te acusaré!

-¡Ay, ay, ay! –su sonrisa se borró, saltó una vez más y cayó sentado en el borde de la cama- una acusación como esa deshonraría el nombre de mi familia y mancharía el legado de mis ancestros guerreros. Los héroes que defendieron con su vida al país. ¡Oh, ¿qué voy hacer?! –se agarró la cara y frunció los labios preocupado. Crucé los brazos, no parecía afectarle mi amenaza. Más bien creo que está actuando- ¡ah sí! ¡ya lo sé! ¡ACÚSAME! No me importa.

Abrió la puerta de mi closet y se escondió detrás de la ropa, ¡sus manos sucias manoseaban mis jeans y contaminaban de pintura mis hermosas blusas! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡espero que se borren las manchas con detergente!

-¡Estás en tremendos problemas jovencito! –lo acusé con el dedo- pero hoy me prometí que nada me sacaría de mis casillas así que dame esa blusa… –intenté que mi voz se mantuviera firme a pesar de que la ira hacía mis dientes castañear y mis puños temblaban. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos y derramarse sobre mis mejillas.

-Está bien, toma tu blusa. Ya no la quiero –me la arrojó en la cara- aquí hay otras cosas más divertidas con las que puedo jugar –se encogió de hombros y se fue.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡regresa!

¡¿Cómo pude perder de vista a un niño?! Salió del cuarto y ya no está. ¿En dónde se habrá metido? No debe andar muy lejos pues que le eché cerrojo a la puerta. Es un niño pequeño puede ocultarse fácilmente. Registraba en la cocina de no ser porque escuché algo romperse en el baño. _Te encontré, troglodita_. No quería parecer perturbada, caminé despacio.

-Omi, lo pensé y creo que será mejor que conservemos la calma. Voy a bajar la guardia si tú también lo haces. Sal de tu escondite.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegué, mi error fue caminar hacia adelante y subestimar al niño. Tropecé y me caí. Omi me había montado una trampa, no tiró ese acondicionador por accidente. Lo hizo para atraerme. Desenrolló un carrete de hilo rojo, colgó un extremo de la bisagra de la puerta y tiró del otro. Afortunadamente, excepto por mi orgullo, no salí herida. Omi saltó jubiloso.

-¡Ay ya! ¡El guerrero vuelve anotar!

Increíble, derrotada por un salvaje de un metro cincuenta. Debo admitir que el niño tiene lo suyo. Y es brillante. Realizó un recorrido para conocer la ubicación de las cosas y asimismo evaluó las condiciones, los pros y contras, para elaborar sus trampas. Lástima que no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida. Me levanté. Vi que se escondió en el cuarto de la lavadora y se metió en ella. Creyó que no lo he visto. Qué equivocado está. Lo engañaré con el mismo truco. Me hice la tonta y lo llamé un par de veces. Encima de la lavadora tenía el cesto de la ropa sucia, agarré una lona y la tendí en el suelo. No subí el cesto. En cambio, fingí que me iba pisando muy fuerte. Me trepé a la lavadora y pateé la puerta. Omi salió minutos después y suavemente me bajé. Lo "embolsé" y me llevé mi costal improvisado a cuesta del hombro a la sala. El pequeño niño chino comenzó a gritar, quiso liberarse y luchó por salir. Pero yo había anudado bien la manta. ¡SÍ, LA PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA ESTÁ EN MIS MANOS! ¡PUNTOS PARA LA NIÑERA!... Ejem, ¿dije eso? Cof, cof, cof. No, quise decir que tengo la situación bajo control.

-¡Jajaja, ya no eres tan rudo dentro de esa manta, ¿verdad?! –reí.

-¡Ay ya! ¡Ay ya! ¡Ay ya!

-Buen intento, tus patadas karatecas no te ayudarán en esta oportunidad.

-¡¿PATADAS KARATEKAS?! –replicó- ¡es SHAOLIN! Practico en el monasterio Shaolin el antiguo y precioso arte del kung fu mantis del norte. Aprende algo de cultura, mujer.

-Ah, ah, ah, ese tono de voz no conseguirá que te ayude.

-¡Kim, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame salir! ¡Esto no es gracioso! -obvio, como sabe que no puede escapar recurre a negociar- ¡soy claustrofóbico! No soporto los espacios cerrados y... creo que estoy viendo la luz, ¿es esa verdad? ¡la que se asoma por allá! Estoy quedándome sin aire –jadeó teatralmente- no respiro, no respiro, ¡adiós mundo cruel!

-Omi, hazte un favor a ti mismo ¿okey? Inventa una mejor excusa que esa.

Arrojé la bolsa al sofá. El niño soltó un berrinche entre dientes. Me senté al lado y, por fin, dentro de un espacio de cinco minutos extendí las extremidades, recosté la espalda y apoyé la nuca de un cojín. Respiré profundo. Ya puedo descansar tranquila.

-Está bien, me descubriste, no soy claustrofóbico ni tampoco estoy muriéndome. Pero hablo en serio cuando dije que no me gusta estar aquí, por favor, libérame.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Para que me hagas la vida de cuadritos. ¡No señorito! Hasta que regrese tu abuelo permanecerás ahí.

-¡Por favor suéltame! –gimió- asumo la derrota, admito que podrías ser una buena guerrera.

-¿Estás reconociendo que soy tan buena bromista como tú? –jadeé.

-Dije que CASI –alzó la voz prepotente- y sí lo reconozco, para ser una mujer está bien, si no me hubiera distraído un cuarto de segundo estoy seguro que habría escapado airoso de tu trampa. Quién sabe, con un poco más de práctica podrías ocupar el segundo lugar porque es imposible que exista alguien tan bueno, además de mí –se rió.

-Ajá, olvídalo –o sea, no sólo me tengo que conformar que sea un niño travieso (si es que se le puede dar esa denominación porque burlarse del dolor ajeno y un sentido del humor tan retorcido es un acto bajo hasta para alguien de su estatura) y pesado si no que sea engreído y sexista.

-Te doy mi palabra de Guerrero Shaolin, por favor, libérame. No más bromas pesadas, pero no quiero pasar otro minuto más encerrado en esta bolsa. He aprendido mi lección.

-¿Es seguro confiar en ti?

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! –lloriqueó- he descubierto lo que siente la gente cuando sufren mis bromas y ¡no me gusta! ¡déjame ir!

Cielos, suena desesperado. Me da pena. De todas maneras es un niño, no debo ser dura con él. Necesita disciplinarse, es todo. Está bien. Aflojé el nudo y lo saqué de la funda. Estaba sudando y jadeando.

-No más bromas –repitió- gracias.

Se sentó en el sofá a descansar conmigo. Durante los diez minutos siguientes no hizo nada. Parecía que era cierto hasta que se levantó. Lo agarré del brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Qué te pasa? Voy a la cocina por agua. Estoy cansado, no intentaré nada, te di mi palabra.

-¡Te estaré vigilando pillo!

Omi me dijo una palabra y se soltó. Creo que quiso decirme: _Como sea_, en mandarín. Para ser tan enano y liviano es un niño fuerte o sabe elegir sus vegetales. Por poco me dislocó la columna vegetal de las patadas y puñetazos. ¡Ay! me duele los músculos del cuerpo. Sobre todo los del cuello y las piernas. No me pareció haber corrido tanto en otras veces. Ese niño derrocha mucha energía. Regresó a la sala cargando dos vasos de agua. Obsequiándome su sonrisa más tierna me tendió un vaso. Tuve miedo.

-Tranquila, es agua fría. También me serví, no le echaría nada a mi propio vaso.

Buen punto, agarré el vaso. Si le hubiera echado algo creo que el agua olería mal o hubiera cambiado de color. Al comprobar que no había trucos, lo bebí. Dejé el vaso en la mesilla y tan pronto como volví a tenderme en el sofá hipé. Me llevé la mano al pecho. Omi bebía su agua calmado. Hipé otra vez. ¡Oh-mi-Dios! Era víctima de un ataque de hipo. Yo no me reí, ¿qué otra razón puede ser? Omi me silbó y me enseñó el jabón líquido de la cocina, el que usaba para lavar los platos.

-¡¿T-TÚ?! ¡hip! ¡pero si (hip) me dis-te (hip) tu (hip) palabra (hip)!

-¡Crucé los dedos, no cuenta! –se rió en mi cara. Lo agarré de los brazos y zarandeé furiosa.

-¡TE MATA (hip) MATARÉ (hip) MOCOSO!

-¡Abuso infantil! ¡abuso infantil! ¡Esta mujer se volvió loca! ¡Abuso infantil!

Salvado por el maldito timbre… ¡¿Quién importuna a esta hora?! Sea quien sea lo echaré a patadas, luego me las arreglaré con la versión china de Bart Simpson. Me fui hasta la puerta agarrando muy fuerte el brazo al diablillo para que no escapara. ¡Era el Sr. Fung! ¡Oh no! ¡¿ya son las seis?! ¡tan rápido pasaron las horas persiguiendo a este chiquillo! La sonrisa de su cara se borró y fue sustituida con una expresión en blanco, sus cejas se levantaron hasta tocarse. Ah claro ¡estaba atrapado con las manos en la masa! Hipé.

-Hola Kim, vine a recoger a Omi. ¿Se portó bien mientras no estaba? ¿no causó molestias? –esta era mi oportunidad para desquitarme con Omi. Podría aprovechar este momento para denunciar los atropellos acometidos, lo que le hizo a mi sala, a mi ropa y a mí persona. Y divertirme viendo cómo lo regañan y lo castigan. Bueno, Omi dijo que no le importaba que lo denunciara. Tal vez porque está acostumbrado que las personas se quejen de su conducta y soportar otro castigo era normal para él. Pero no podía olvidar que este niño era mi fuente de ingreso. Recordé lo que me había planteado cuando acepté a cuidar al niño.

-Todo estuvo maravilloso, Sr. Fung, su nieto es un buen niño y se comportó excelente. Nos divertimos mucho jugando durante la tarde ¡hip! –el Sr. Fung puso los ojos desorbitados, la quijada de Omi estaba fuera de su sitio. Ambos estaban boquiabiertos por mi respuesta.

-¿En serio? –sonrió, parecía entusiasmado- ¡vaya!

-Puede creerlo, Sr. Fung. Francamente lamento que haya tenido que terminar (¡hip!) espero ansiosa que me vuelva a visitar mañana ¡hip!

-Esto es una noticia espléndida. Ven Omi, tu padre tiene que enterarse de esto. Eso lo hará feliz.

Omi no se recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando su abuelo agarró su hombro. Se lo quería llevar corriendo para oír los detalles de la boca del muchacho. Casi se olvida de despedirse de mí y pagarme. ¡Eso me puso feliz! Fue como si esas horas de trabajo nunca hubieran existido. ¿Lo ven? Las buenas acciones se pagan con buenas acciones.

* * *

**A/N: Cerramos el tercer capítulo. Uf, qué intriga, si ustedes estuvieran en el lugar de Kimiko ¿qué es lo que harían? ¿denunciarían las travesuras de Omi o no dirían nada? Y en ese caso, ¿serían capaces de pasar otro día cuidando al diablillo de Omi sabiendo cómo es? Pónganse en una situación en que estén tan desesperados por ganar dinero como a nuestra protagonista y me responden. Saben, estaba examinando el transcurso de esta historia a través de la línea cronológica que he elaborado y me he dado cuenta que este fic no se desencadena a partir de una sola acción si no que tiene una secuencia de objetivos pequeños. Es como la propia serie y las novelas de amor por mucho que aborrezca la comparación. Me explico, vamos a usar a mi fic **_**Contrarreloj**_** de ejemplo, la acción principal de Kimiko y Raimundo era descifrar las pistas del asesino que iban encontrando en el camino mientras con el tiempo su historia de amor se desarrollaba. Todo era un proceso continuo sin interrupciones. **

**En cambio, **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, el argumento según el sumario del fic es acompañar a Kimiko mientras escribe su primera novela al mismo tiempo echamos un ojo a la vida amorosa de la protagonista. Pero miren esto. El objetivo del primer capítulo: Kimiko se establece en su apartamento y da su primer paso a la independencia. El objetivo del segundo y tercer capítulo: Para consolidar lo que inició en el primer capítulo ella debe encontrar trabajo los cuales serán cuidar mascotas y ofrecer servicios de niñera (sí, se le puede decir que es definitivo). ¿El objetivo del capítulo cuatro? Lo encontrarán si se leen el final de este mismo episodio. Déjenme contarles un secreto: a inicios de este fic yo dije que pretendía explicar el "origen" de Duelo Xiaolin (no es de extrañar si en el sumario Kimiko escribe una novela llamada Duelo Xiaolin) en realidad me refería que repasaríamos algunos episodios de la serie versificados en AU en tanto eran mezclados con la historia original mía. **

**Si juntamos los cuatro capítulos iniciales tenemos el primer episodio de la serie, pero desde el punto de vista de Kim: Una linda japonesa se muda a un edificio y conoce a 3 fulanos (Omi, Raimundo y Clay) que jugarán un papel fundamental en su vida. Vimos al Maestro Fung y saludamos a Jack, quien parece ansioso de quitarse su etiqueta de ex y volver a retomar una relación con Kimiko. ¿Dónde está Wuya? Aparecerá en un punto especial del fic luego. Lo mismo para el querido Dojo. No versificaré a todos los episodios de la serie porque me volvería loca y también hay que incluir el material AU original mío, elegiré a unos cuántos. Yo estoy plenamente segura que en este fic cuento con lectores inteligentes y sabrán cuáles episodios escogí. Lamento si a partir de ahora las actualizaciones son lentas o me tardo tanto como la otra vez ya que volví a clases y estoy agotada de deberes (mis profesores no tienen nada qué hacer que amargarme mi vida, saben). Es posible que la siguiente actualización la publique en dos semanas para "matar el tiempo". **

**Lo que caí en cuenta es que en las noches es cuando mi cerebro se pone a trabajar y es cuando me siento más inspirada, el resto estoy mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer. Y odio quedarme sin inspiración ni ideas. Espero poder solucionarlo, actualmente me estoy viendo un dorama cómico (**_**Jardín secreto**_**), ¿ya yo les he dicho cuánto los adoro? Creo que sí, lo que más admiro de ellos es que son sencillos. No como esos culebrones que se ven en las telenovelas. Y bueno, necesito de reírme de algo. Si mi internet no se consumiera, créanme que estaría todo el tiempo buscando doramas y alimentando mi colección de música. ¡Oh! También buscando vídeos Xiaolin. Pero la vida no es justa y yo no puedo hacer nada porque soy pobre. **

**¿Qué tal les han parecido los personajes que conocimos hoy? Como dije en el anterior capítulo: No son chicos buenos. Ustedes dirán: Ah bueno, Jack en la serie es un villano ¡¿pero Omi?! ¡ese Omi es un enano diabólico! ¡además que tiene cabello! No me siento a escribir pistoladas, sé muy bien lo que hago, ese look no será para siempre (spolier para tranquilizar a mis lectores conservadores) y Omi malo es lo más genial que pude hacer para el fic *risas*. En el borrador del fic y cómo había descrito a Omi al inicio (los que leyeron **_**Contrarreloj **_**saben a qué me refiero y los que no aguárdense hasta el otro capítulo), era un chico bueno y casi aburrido con alguna que otra frase sincera… quería que Omi destacara, o sea, debía tener alguna cualidad para que Kimiko decida convertirlo en el héroe de su historia. Independientemente, si el fic explicaría el origen de **_**Duelo Xiaolin**_** su participación tenía que figurar entre las mejores y hasta tal punto su personaje estaba en la obligación de robarse la atención de los lectores, ¿opacar a Kimi y a Raimundo? Por un momento sí. El papel del antagonista estaba libre, quería que fuera Jack, pero había inconsistencias y al final Omi se ganó el papel antagónico por sus propios méritos. Hice unas pruebas y el resultado fue excelente. En otras notas del autor estarán los detalles. **

**-Pero Omi no puede interferir en la relación romántica de Raimundo y Kimiko, digo, él puede hacer la vida de Kimiko un miserable infierno, sin embargo, él no puede...**

**¿Y tú que sabes? Eso habrá que verlo. **

**Las limitaciones de Omi se reducen a que es un niño y tiene las mismas necesidades de uno, pero del resto le echa carro que jode porque en teoría es muy inteligente y esa cualidad lo convierte un buen villano. Es un niño, es lo que hace cómico su personaje y en una comedia todo puede pasar. He aprendido que nunca hay que subestimar a un niño. ¿Un niño travieso tiene motivos para que separar a una pareja? No se los diré, tendrán que leerlo para descubrirlo. En mi opinión adoro su personaje. Si ustedes me lo preguntan **_**todos aman a un rebelde**_**, en serio, son los personajes más queridos por el público. **

**Encerramos con las incógnitas que nos dejó este capítulo: ¿Existirá un método secreto para domar a la fiera de Omi? ¿volveremos a tener noticias de Jack? ¿y Raimundo? ¿habrá un modo menos doloroso de ganar dinero? ¿qué sorpresas vamos a encontrar en el capítulo cuatro? ¡descúbranlo! Entretanto coméntenme qué tal les pareció este capítulo a través de sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos querida Latinoamérica! ¡cuídense y hasta la próxima semana! **


	4. Mala reputación

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**4º**

**Mala reputación **

Pasé la noche entera limpiando el desastre de mi sala. Recogí la basura y esta vez no la metí en una bolsa si no que me deshice de ella. Enjuagué con una esponja la pintura, quitándola de las paredes. Llevé mi ropa a la lavadora. ¡Llamen al policía de la moda! Esto es un caos, varias de mis blusas de marca estaban arruinadas por las marcas de unas manitas. Se supone que debo echar una cantidad exacta de detergente, pero me parecía tan irreversible el efecto que creí que necesitaba el doble de fuerza y dupliqué la cantidad. No pensé que provocaría algún daño por añadir más. Sin embargo, agregué suficiente detergente para que la espuma vaporosa rebosara e inundara el cuarto. Tuve que apagar la máquina antes de tiempo. Saqué la ropa y la extendí hacia la luz. Al menos se borraron las manchas y el piso está limpio. De todos modos tenía que lavarlo. Me costó trabajo adicional "hacer desaparecer" las burbujas de detergente. Pero a medianoche lo hice, mi cuerpo era un cadáver cuando tocó el colchón.

Al día siguiente llamé a Kei a su casa y le dije que teníamos que vernos en persona. Arreglé una cita para encontrarnos en el centro comercial después de que ella se desocupara con el colegio. No quería imputar molestias, pero insistió en pasar por acá a llevarme en su coche. ¡Demonios! Soy la única mujer que existe que no tiene licencia de conducir porque reprobó el maldito examen. Le advertí que no planeaba durar toda la tarde, a las dos y media debía estar en mi apartamento para cuidar a Omi. El plan era simple: Si voy a ofrecer servicios de niñera y de lunes a viernes cuidaré del pequeño monstruo, debo encontrar alguna manera de "calmarlo". Sobreviví a las travesuras que me echó a ayer porque no lo planeó e improvisó la mayor parte, ¿pero podré con las de hoy, las de la semana o las del resto del año? No me atrevo a averiguarlo. Debo contraatacar. Pensé que Keiko podría darme ideas, es maestra de preescolar es posible que se le ocurra algo para amansar a mi fiera. Tiene experiencia. Pero prefiero llevar a cabo esta plática en persona. Corté la llamada antes que pudiera explicarle el motivo de ella porque alguien estaba a punto de tumbar mi puerta ¿no saben que para eso existe el timbre? O al menos toquen más suave. ¡Miren lo que trajo el gato! Cuando abrí era Omi. Vestía su uniforme de colegio aunque traía puesta su banda en la cabeza como la otra vez.

-Hola Omi –no me devolvió el saludo si no que cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios- ¿se te perdió algo?

-Debería estar camino a la escuela, pero quería resolver esto antes.

-¿Resolver qué?

-¿Por qué no me delataste con mi abuelo? Tuviste la oportunidad, me dejaste bien claro que denunciarías mi comportamiento y no lo hiciste. ¡Quiero saber por qué! ¡No lo entiendo! Y no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta –advirtió. Me reí al principio. Omi puso mala cara no lo encontraba gracioso. Aclaré mi garganta para tapar mi risa y respondí suave.

-No le dije nada a tu abuelo porque a partir de ahora vamos a estar juntos todas las tardes y creo que lo más prudente sería llevarnos bien. Te lo expliqué en la primera vez ¿te acuerdas de mis palabras? No me pareció justo para ninguno de los dos empezar con el pie izquierdo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que me perdonaste? –puso una mueca confundido.

-No quiero ser tu enemiga y estoy decidida a ganarme tu confianza cueste lo que cueste. No me pareces que seas un mal niño, travieso es la definición más correcta.

-Conque esas tenemos… –bajó la cabecita y pateó una lata imaginaria, se meció pensativo- nunca había visto a mi abuelo tan orgulloso de mí, suelo verlo preocupado. Creo que estaba feliz –bostezó- lo lamento, no dormí bien porque estuve pensando y reflexionando sobre mi comportamiento. Tal vez tengas razón, no me merecía esos elogios ni tampoco ese helado. Estuvo mal como te traté y me gustaría volver a empezar –de su bolsillo sacó un regalo- no es robado. Lo compré con mi abuelo, adentro está la factura..

Esto me pone muy contenta. ¿Un regalo para mí? ¡me encantan los obsequios! ¿qué podría ser? Es una caja blanca pequeña adornada por un lazo rojo, cabe en la palma de mi mano. A lo mejor un accesorio ¿zarcillos, anillos o collares? ¿una pulsera? Imagino que el Sr. Fung tiene buen gusto. Le habrá obsequiado a su difunta esposa cuando vivía así que debe tener idea acerca de que le gusta a una mujer. Emocionada abrí la caja. Me horroricé al saber que no había nada de eso en la caja. Al contrario, pude ver orejas grandes, cola larga, ojos rojos, piel blanca: ¡UN RATÓN! Pegué un grito al cielo escandalizada, tiré el regalo y corrí lejos de ese animal.

-¡Perfecto! ¡este material es oro! –exclamó riendo el niño, sujetaba una cámara y uno de sus dedos presionaba en el botón para lanzar una foto.

-¡¿ESTÁS TOMÁNDOME FOTOS?! ¡DAME ESA CÁMARA O BORRA ESAS FOTOS! ¡QUEDARÉ EN RIDÍCULO! –le ordené mientras subía a una silla.

-No grites tan alto, mujer, ¡asustas a Queso! –gruñó Omi tapándose los oídos.

-¡¿ESA ALIMAÑA TIENE NOMBRE?!

-Pues claro –alzó los hombros, el niño atrapó al ratón entre sus manos-. ¡Ay, qué desabrida eres! Cómo las mujeres hacen tanto ruido por un animalito.

-¡Llévatelo! ¡no lo quiero! ¡Omi, borra esas fotos!

-No lo haré, las imprimiré y las venderé a mis compañeros en la escuela. En cuanto a Queso creo que estará mejor aquí –el niño puso al ratón en la mesilla cercana a mi silla- ¡adiós!

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Omi! ¡OMI! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ! ¡LLÉVATE AL RATÓN! ¡OMI!

El diablillo no reapareció, había dejado la puerta abierta y a propósito colocó el ratón cerca de mí. El enorme roedor movía sus bigotes, frotaba sus garras y sacudía sus grandes orejas, olisqueó hacia arriba y empezó a moverse. Se me escapó un grito agudo desde el fondo de mis pulmones. ¡Odio a los ratones! ¡son antihigiénicos, peludos y feísimos! Los blancos, en especial, siempre me han puesto los pelos de punta. No me gustan sus ojos rojos. Grité otra vez. _Queso_ reculó asustado. La respiración se me acelera y el corazón me sube a la garganta (siento el pulso latir en mis oídos). No bajaré de la silla ahora que sé que está por ahí suelto. Pedí socorro. ¿Dónde está? Barrí la habitación con la mirada, apenas puse un pie en el suelo vi al ratón salir de su escondite y correr en dirección a la cocina. Lancé otro aullido y subí a la silla aterrorizada. Jadeé, tengo el corazón en un puño y los vellos de la nuca erizados. No sé cuántas veces grité, pero mis gritos alertaron a mi vecino de al lado. Raimundo apareció en la puerta de mi apartamento como Omi ni yo la cerré pudo entrar. Se extrañó de verme encaramada en la silla.

-¡¿Qué demonios es todo este escándalo?!

-¡RAIMUNDO! –mi voz se ahogó en un susurro inaudible- ¡Raimundo por favor ayúdame! –salté a sus brazos y colgándome de él, intenté darme la vuelta y esconderme.

-¡Oye tranquila!

-¡Deshazte de él! ¡deshazte de él! –chillé asustada, hundí mi cara en su espalda y lo abracé fuertemente como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Deshacerme de él?

Señalé con un dedo tembloroso al ratón encima del mesón. Raimundo bajó la mirada. Clavé las uñas en su brazo mientras lo usaba como un escudo para protegerme.

-¿Un ratón? ¿todo esto por un inofensivo ratón? –no pudo seguir luchando por mantenerse serio y estalló a carcajadas- por favor he visto pelotas de golf todavía más grandes.

-¡No te burles! ¿okey? –rezongué, comprendí que eso no me ayudaría si él iba a encargarse y cambié mi tono de voz-. Es normal, a las chicas generalmente no les gusta los ratones.

-¿Quieres que lo mate? –Raimundo logró reprimir su risa.

-¡Claro que no! Tampoco soy tan cruel, sólo quiero que lo alejes de mí.

-Está bien, princesa, ¿podrías soltar mi brazo? No puedo hacer mi trabajo si estás aferrada a él.

Siento calor en mis mejillas, lo liberé y me aparté avergonzada. Me dirigió una sonrisa sutil y capturó a la alimaña por la cola muy fácil. Creo que Queso no es tan listo o Raimundo es veloz. El ratón, ahora perplejo al verse colgando en el aire, luchó por soltarse. Retrocedí un paso cuando él caminó a través de la sala sosteniendo el roedor con total tranquilidad. Salió y llegó hasta la esquina, inclinó las rodillas y lo dejó en libertad. Me abracé a mí misma en el interior del apartamento. Suspiré profundo tratando de relajarme en tanto repetía para mis adentros que el ratón se había ido. El aliento caliente de Raimundo golpeó mi oído.

-Listo –declaró burlón- el ratón maligno se fue.

-Uf, menos mal –dije volviéndome hacia él- gracias por venir Raimundo, no tengo palabras.

-Ni lo menciones, preciosa –replicó con un ademán- estoy a tu entera disposición aunque si me permites ampliar tu perspectiva si tienes planes de mudarte a un apartamento sola debes tomar en cuenta que podrás encontrar toda clase de bichos: cucarachas, arañas, lagartijas y mosquitos; y tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos tú sola.

-Ninguno de esos animales que acabas de nombrar me asustan ¡y por supuesto que lo sabía! Puedo soportar a las arañas sin problemas, pero los ratones son un caso aparte –me defendí- ¡además como si tú nunca le has temido algo! Apuesto que debe existir un animal que te ha puesto nervioso alguna vez en tu vida.

-Pues sí hubo uno. La diferencia entre nosotros es que me justifico porque fue por una mala experiencia cuando era un niño. En la actualidad no me molesta tanto. No obstante, lo único que me hace ruido es cómo llegó ese ratón aquí. He vivido durante años en mi apartamento y reconozco que es la primera vez que veo a un roedor, ¿habrá escapado de la cañería?

-No, fue un regalo de Omi.

-¿Quién?

-¿En serio no lo conoces? –arqueé una ceja-: él es el nieto del bibliotecólogo que vive en el primer piso, de hecho es el responsable de los daños a la propiedad del edificio. Es un niño muy precoz para su edad, tiene un retorcido sentido del humor y me odia, estoy casi segura que en realidad es la reencarnación del Anticristo. Tengo a varios sacerdotes investigando.

-De acuerdo –Raimundo se rascó detrás de la cabeza perezosamente- ¿y por qué él querría jugarte una broma tan pesada si sabe que no te gustan los ratones?

-¡¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?! ¡él me odia! Mientras pueda hará mi vida un infierno.

-¡Alto, alto! ¿estás queriéndome decir que te pagan por cuidarlo? ¿qué le pasó a tu empleo en la cafetería? –_¡demonios! ¡no debí decir eso! ¿por qué abrí la boca? _Cerré los ojos con fuerza, crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y volteé hacia otro lado.

-Nada, renuncié. No pude seguir trabajando allí –repuse irritada.

-¡¿Te despidieron?! –se rió entre dientes. Me volteé con los ojos abiertos, mis oídos no me engañaban él se estaba burlando de mí, creo que encuentra muy divertidos mis calamidades y después añadió rompiendo a carcajadas- ¡es eso! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿te contrataron y te despidieron el mismo día así sin más?! –rió todavía más fuerte- y yo que pensaba que sólo sucedían en las películas ¡felicidades! eres la primera en tu clase. Ahora comprendo por qué saliste tan molesta al final día y abollaste mi auto.

-¡¿T-tu auto?! –repetí- ¡no me digas que eras el conductor loco que casi arrasa conmigo por delante! ¡pudiste haberme asesinado esa noche! –ni me prestaba atención, seguía reventado de la risa. Enfurecida le metí un golpe en el hombro y paró de reírse- ¡oye!

-¡Cristo!, pegas duro mujer –se quejó- ¿así es cómo me tratas luego de que vine a ayudarte? Estaba trabajando en mi estudio en algo importante cuando tus gritos me distrajeron, no me dejaban en paz. Tienes suerte de que eres una chica o si no, no habría venido a ayudarte.

-Lo siento, admito que no lo hubiera hecho yo misma, ¡pero no olvides que tú empezaste! –reproché acusándolo- ¿quieres café?

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay! ¡¿saben qué?! Mejor no digan nada. Sólo voy a decir que fue lo primero que pensé y por lo demás, era lo único que podía ofrecer sin que acabara un desastre. No tienen de qué preocuparse que su querido Raimundo se intoxique ya que lo he preparado antes y el resultado ha sido bueno. Nada más se disuelve el café molido en agua y se pone a calentar, la cafetera hace su trabajo y está listo en diez minutos. El hombre aceptó mi ofrecimiento. Y bueno, era una descortesía quedarme sin hacer nada. Fui a la cocina y serví para los dos. También creí que necesitaba uno. Ayer fue una mala noche. Uf, caliente. Quema mis manos pero no importa. Así me gusta. Él seguía en su sitio, me dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

-Si ese niño es tan terrible como dices –dice posteriormente de dar un sorbo- ¿por qué no lo abandonas y listo?

-¡No puedo! Ese niño es mi pasaporte para escapar de la pobreza y necesito el dinero, si no le habré demostrado a mi padre que no se equivocaba con respecto a mí. Y últimamente no he tenido suerte con los empleos… –resoplé. Raimundo soltó una risita, le lancé una mirada fulminante y fingió una carraspera.

-Espero consigas solucionar tu problema –comentó con repentina seriedad, parecía honesto o al menos eso concebí- por ahora debes de concentrarte en resolver cómo me vas a pagar.

-¿Qué? ¿quieres que te pague? ¡ni siquiera contraté tus servicios, te pedí que me ayudaras! –estaba boquiabierta, él me sonrió picarón. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, sacudí la cabeza violentamente aceptando su petición- ¡está bien! Dime qué es lo que quieres, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

-No estás obligada a pagarme si no quieres, hay otras formas de hacerlo. Se me ocurrió que quizás podrías compensarme con tu cuerpo... –la taza de café tembló y estoy segura que no tuvo nada que ver con que estuviera caliente.

-¡¿DIS-CUL-PA?! –espeté- no sé qué cuento te has tragado ni que historia te armaste en la cabeza pero NO SOY una prostituta. Mucho menos estoy tan exasperada por acostarme con cualquiera para conseguir dinero.

-Es una verdadera lástima –gimió-, aunque siempre podemos tener una cita.

-¿Cómo? –escupí el café literalmente- ¿tú me estás invitando a salir? ¡¿una cita... conmigo eso quieres?!

-Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo –confirmó encogiéndose de hombros- vamos, acepta, no te arrepentirás princesa. Somos adultos, tú eres linda y yo soy sexy, algo me dice que tenemos química, ¿qué dices? –me mostró la misma sonrisa que me metió en problemas desde el día en que nos conocimos. Sentí mi respuesta vacilar.

-¿Y qué gano con eso?

-El placer de mi compañía –puse los ojos en blanco. Pero él no iba a darse por vencido- ¡me lo debes, después de todo lo que hecho por ti! Lo tomaré como pago por ahuyentar el ratón y el accidente con el automóvil, ¿aceptas entonces?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tanto diabólica como seductora y yo estaba debilitándome. Me tuve que apoyar de la pared si no quería caerme hacia atrás. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Si lo que quieres es una cita, una cita tendrás.

-Excelente, ¿te parece bien mañana? –volví asentir y él terminó de beber su café- tocaré tu puerta a las once.

-Está bien, ¿podrías devolverme mi taza?

-No, sólo para que no cambies de idea la guardaré hasta mañana.

-¡Raimundo no! ¡no te atreverás! ¡¿o sí?! –Raimundo atravesó la puerta llevándose consigo mi taza- ¡no hemos terminado, regrésame mi taza! ¡por favor sé razonable! ¡RAIMUNDO!

Lo perseguí, pero me cerró la puerta en la cara justo antes que pudiera entrar. ¡Mierda! Lo llamé, golpeé fuerte hasta lo amenacé de denunciarlo por apropiación indebida de bienes ajenos, Raimundo no me quiso abrir ni con eso. Se me ocurre que podría derribarla si pateo la puerta, las clases de kickboxing me harían ese favor, pero eso podría complicar las cosas aún más y es capaz que ese bicho codicioso también me cobre los daños, entonces sí tendría que... Ay, es oficial, no la recuperaría si no hasta el otro día. Rechiné los dientes y froté las sienes con las yemas de mis dedos. Este hombre me confunde.

A menudo puede parecer mi hombre de ensueños (no como mi _Príncipe de Versalles_, claro está, él es irreemplazable) parecido a los protagonistas de las novelas románticas que leo y la mayoría de los casos me desespera. Varias veces quise acercármele y en otras alejarme. No sé, es como si lo que al inicio pensé acerca de él fuera una idea totalmente equivocada, son sólo apariencias, y en realidad es muy distinto. Serio, reservado, misterioso, orgulloso, carismático, ambicioso, cínico y no me extraña si debo agregar playboy a mi lista. Pueden creerme que no estoy interesada en caer en brazos de uno. Demasiado he tenido soportando a Jack. ¡Es más! Me ha quedado claro que su único amor es el dinero: En la cafetería me lo dijo cuando mencionó que su trabajo era aburrido, pero que no importaba porque "alimenta su bolsillo" y hace quince minutos me lo acaba de confirmar cobrándome. Eso me pasa por pedir favores. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿no era que querías ser independiente? Quizá me merezco este "castigo". No obstante, no explico por qué me siento decepcionada. Es posible que me haya sentido un poquito ilusionada. No es raro si es irresistiblemente apuesto como ningún otro.

Como sea, no quiero malgastar pensamientos en Raimundo. Quiero olvidarlo y pensar que voy a salir con Kei al centro comercial. Es una lástima que es para hablar un asunto de vida o muerte. Mis días favoritos del año son cuando hacen descuentos, rebajas u ofertas en mis tiendas preferidas. Cuando solía vivir con mi padre, acudía a las tiendas cargando mis tres tarjetas de crédito y compraba hasta decir ¡basta! Supongo que si quiero ir de compras debo trabajar duro los próximos meses. Terminé de desayunar, limpié la vajilla y mi taza de café, tomé una ducha larga y cambié de ropa. Tal como prometió envió un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que estaba aquí. Kei traía puesta su pomposa bufanda celeste. Para los interesados, conduce auto un adorable Porshe compacto rojo. Me llamó con el claxon un par de veces y alzó los brazos, sostenía en alto unas revistas. ¡Ah qué bien! ¡regalos! No es Cosmopolitan, pero estas son de las revistas que tienen recortes sobre recetas de cocina. Interesante. Luego del desastre de la última vez no volveré a probar mi suerte mirando programas de cocina, acepto exclusivamente recetas de internet (inclusive vídeos que se pueden parar y rebobinar cuántas veces quiera) y puede que a partir de ahora artículos de revista.

Estábamos cruzando las puertas frontales del centro comercial cuando ella repitió lo mismo que Raimundo: ¿por qué no renunciaba? Si ese diablillo me trataba tan mal, ¿por qué he de aguantarlo y humillarme más? Se horrorizó considerablemente cuando le conté lo que hizo con mi ropa. A lo mejor ellos tienen algo de razón y estoy actuando como masoquista, Omi no es el único niño que vive en el barrio pero siento que si lo hago defraudaré al buen señor Fung y habré permitido que un chiquillo me derrote. Se burlaron de mí en mi primer trabajo y admito que me di por vencida muy rápido, pero ¿otra vez? ¡Ni soñarlo! Esta vez triunfaré. Hasta que agote todos los recursos no me rendiré. Así mismo se lo dije a Kei. Ella resopló.

-Pues ¿ya para qué?... Esa es tu decisión, no tengo otra salida más que apoyarte. Pero Kimi no veo en qué puedo ser de útil, mis niños están inquietos casi toda la mañana comparados con tu pequeño monstruo son sólo hiperactivos.

-¿Y cuándo están tranquilos?

-Cuando la maestra titular los mantiene ocupados haciendo actividades sencillas porque son de preescolar. ¿En serio tú crees que a un niño de su edad le interesaría hacer manualidades o escribir caligrafía?

-Tal vez no en ese sentido, sin embargo, creo que encontraste la clave: hay que buscarle una distracción. ¿Con qué? –estrujé mis sesos pensando y miré de soslayo. Estábamos pasando por delante de la tienda de juguetes.

-En mi apartamento no tengo juguetes ni creo que ayude si le doy permiso de que traiga los suyos (capaz que arma una bomba en mi cocina). Tendrá que ser otra cosa.

-¿Y qué tal la música? ¿No era que escuchar una tierna melodía calma a las bestias?

-No me parece que sea buena idea, quizá hubiera sido apropiado cuando tenía cuatro años.

-¡Oye, ¿por qué no echas dos somníferos en su vaso de leche?! Dormido no podrá lastimar a nadie ¿o sí?

-¿Todos los días? Sería como drogar al niño y no quiero enredarme con la policía ni acabar presa. El anaranjado no favorece mi tono de piel.

-Okey, nada de drogas, ¿y si vamos a una tienda exótica de sadomasoquismo y compramos unas esposas de metal para esposarlo a la pata de una mesa?

-¡KEIKO! ¡es un niño no un delincuente! Necesitamos un plan mejor.

-Lo siento, idea vetada. Seguimos, ¿qué te parece si...?

¡No puedo creer que se nos haya pasado toda la mañana y no se nos ocurrió una buena idea! Es imposible que ese niño no tenga un talón de Aquiles. Si no me apresuro se saldrá con la suya hoy también. Después de quedarnos con la mente en blanco, Kei y yo planificamos en "formalizar" mis servicios de niñera. Sé que era algo que debí haber hecho hace días, pero como dice el dicho: _Más vale tarde que nunca_. Pensamos montar un sitio web en donde las personas puedan tener acceso a la información y hacer publicidad. Creo que prestamos más del tiempo necesario diseñando la página. Para estos casos, yo soy la experta. Kei no es tan hábil aunque es una asistente eficiente, piensa rápido y es buena con las personas. Conoce cuáles son esas cosas puntuales que debes manejar, mejor conocidas como las debilidades.

-¡Mira Kim! –interrumpió Kei de repente- ¿qué te parece si exploramos las tiendas? Ahora que estamos aquí.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día ¿sí? Apenas llevo unas semanas reuniendo dinero y mis ahorros son para comprar mi libro, lo he decidido, estoy absteniéndome últimamente de entrar a las tiendas porque estoy segura que lo gastaré de inmediato si lo hago.

-¡Pero no tienes que gastar nada! Sólo miraremos las vitrinas, ni siquiera entraremos. Anda, por fis, ¿sí?

-Bueno... ¡sólo una miradita! ¡prométeme que no compraremos nada!

-¡Genial!

Kei y yo nos entretuvimos mirando los aparadores de las tiendas. No han traído mercancía nueva. Sin embargo, le he echado un ojo a una blusa Tahari. Es una pena que en este centro comercial no incluya un repertorio de artículos registrados por la marca Givenchy o tienda. Tengo una lujuria desenfrenada por todo lo que es el calzado y bolsos de mano, pero en mi mente Givenchy representa el pináculo de la moda. Givenchy es de alta costura. Después de todo, Hubert Givenchy diseñó prácticamente toda la ropa a Audrey Hepburn y el vestuario para la película _Desayuno con diamantes_. ¡Es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos! Me gustan otras, pero esa figura entre las mejores. ¡Y oigan! Si eso no es el aval más increíble, no sé lo que es. ¡Ese vestidito negro es una monada! En el siglo XX era el último grito de la moda. De todos modos, Audrey pudo haber tenido el desayuno en Tiffanys &amp; Co., pero yo ni siquiera tengo el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena en Givenchy. La única tienda que hay por aquí es la que está en la esquina de la calle 86. Particularmente estoy feliz de cómo me las he ingeniado para pasear delante de la ventana de regreso con mis amigos perrunos para que pudiera conseguir una muy buena vista.

No sé cómo, pero algún día, entraré y compraré algo. Nota mental: Además de comprar _49 semanas_, debo comprar esa blusa. ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí, les contaba mi problema con Omi! Por suerte me acordé de alguien que me podría aconsejar y trabaja cerca de aquí. En mi celular dice que es hora de almorzar ¡perfecto! Saliendo invité a Kei tomar un aperitivo en _El último suspiro_. Dudó responderme. Kei prefiere a los restaurantes que ofrecen comida exquisita y cara, de esos lugares que tienes que hacer reservación para comer. Pero ni ella ni yo estamos en disposición de pagarnos la mitad de un plato. No iba a quedarme esperar, la tomé del brazo y la llevé conmigo al auto. Mientras Keiko conduce, yo dirigiré. Sé que hemos llegado cuando distingo el sombrero gigante de cowboy en el techo. El asador es un local modesto y ubicado en el centro de la ciudad como trampa para los turistas. Es de dos pisos, en el segundo se despliega un balcón de madera y tiene una decoración pintoresca al estilo del lejano oeste: Como elementos decorativos un auténtico tótem indio, un carromato y una marquesina grande. Rodeando el asador una valla de rancho, en la entrada colocaron a un cactus sosteniendo una invitación a entrar.

En el interior te sientes como si acabaras de entrar a una taberna de una película de western, sosteniendo el techo columnas de piel de serpiente y en lugar de velas usan lámparas de gas (¡tranquilos! Son seguras, en realidad funcionan con electricidad, me lo confesó Clay). En la entrada estaba tendida una alfombra tejida a mano que dice alegremente: ¡Bienvenidos! Las mesas eran hechas de madera de roble y las sillas de abedul con enrejado de paja, ¿muy creativo verdad? Nos sentamos. Escudriño con la mirada. No veo a... ¡oh no! ¡esperen! ¡allá tenemos a mi vaquero favorito sirviendo una orden a una pareja!

-¡Hola Clay! ¡aquí! –Clay se voltea, sonríe y saluda con la mano. Viene hacia acá.

-¿A quién saludaste? –indagó Kei agarrando la carta del menú. ¡Ups! Es cierto que ellos no se conocen.

-Ya lo verás, es un amigo mío. Él es...

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí: Kim Tohomiko! ¡Qué alegría verte compañera! ¿vienes a almorzar con una amiga? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Kei.

-¡Ah sí! Clay, quiero presentarte a... –Keiko estrechó la mano del vaquero rápidamente, sin dejarme terminar.

-¡Tu futura esposa! –Clay arqueó una ceja- no perdón, quise decir que mi nombre es Keiko Izumi, ¡pero tú me puedes decir Kei!

-Encantado –repuso amable y sonriente devolviéndole el apretón de manos. Kei sonreía de oreja a oreja y volví mi vista al camarero, ¿es como si hubiera sido iluminado por un haz de luz divina de pronto o es la primera vez que mi amiga ve a un hombre?- los amigos de Kim son también mis amigos. Me llamo Clay Bailey. Bienvenida.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Oye Clay, ¿te importaría si nos prestas un minuto de tu tiempo? Quiero hablarte –miró por encima de su hombro hacia la batiente de la cocina.

-Puedo acompañarlas máximo diez minutos, si me descubren ficharán mi expediente.

-No te preocupes, será rápido.

Nuestra mesa abarca un máximo de dos personas. Clay giró y arrastró una silla vacía de una mesa desocupada, le dio la vuelta completa y se sentó. Siempre me he preguntado cómo los hombres se sienten cómodos así, yo no podría. Keiko se me adelantó y se sentó en mi silla, la que por casualidades de la vida estaba al lado de Clay. Me senté en la suya. No sé si eran ideas mías, pero mi amiga apoyó la mano en su semblante y se inclinó sutilmente hacia él. Solté un bufido.

-Tengo un problemilla. Recientemente abrí un negocio de niñera y ayer accedí a cuidar al nieto del Sr. Fung, el encargado de la librería, Omi.

-¡¿A quién dijiste que ibas a cuidar?! –se cubrió el rostro con una mano- esa ha sido la peor decisión que has tenido en tu vida. Seguro lo lamentaste, el apocalipsis visitó tu casa.

-Lo sé, gracias por decírmelo tan tarde. Fue de mucha ayuda –dije mordaz.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿destruyó tu apartamento, tu dignidad o ambas cosas? –en resumen le hablé de las travesuras de Omi. Clay puso mala cara- ¡Dios! Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿A ti qué te hizo?

-Una vez el buen Sr. Fung no tenía a nadie quien se quedara con Omi y, por imbécil, acepté la responsabilidad. No sé cómo lo hizo, ¡me tomó un vídeo mientras me bañaba y lo subió a internet! ¡fue visto por miles de personas!... fue una semana horrible –se estremeció- en tres horas hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana. No quiero recordar. Ese niño es un cactus pegado bajo el brazo.

-¡Pobrecito! –comentó Kei. Clay sonrió triste.

-Está bien, no me cuentes, sólo respóndeme: ¿Puedes ayudarme? Tú lo conoces más que yo y se supone que deberías saber cuál es su debilidad o cómo calmarlo –Clay silbó.

-También me gustaría saber y créeme que no eres la única, el chico no tiene ningún respeto por la autoridad, desafía con frecuencia a sus mayores, en la escuela tienen una carpeta de reportes de mala conducta a su nombre. Parece portarse bien delante de su abuelo aunque nunca le obedece, no sé cómo lleva Omi su relación con su padre porque no lo conozco y el viejo Fung es reservado. Escucha, no le vayan a decir esto a nadie ninguna de las dos, pero tengo entendido que Omi no siempre tuvo mala reputación: Al parecer todo empezó cuando su padre por segunda vez se casó y esa es la razón por la que Fung no es severo ni tiene el corazón para castigarlo. El punto es que estás con el vaquero equivocado y si...

-¡Clay! –lo llaman desde la cocina. Nuestra conversación ha sido interrumpida y estoy igual que esta mañana: Sin nada. Clay se levanta.

-Lo lamento, tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Van a querer algo?

-¡Sí! –habló primero Kei agarrándolo del brazo- tenemos mucha hambre –estoy segura que eso es verdad, aunque dudo que ella tenga el mismo bocadillo en mente que yo-, pero nunca he estado aquí y no tengo idea de qué ordenar, quería saber que me recomiendas.

-¡Ah bueno! Todo en el menú es delicioso –le respondió tímido- ¿por qué no le preguntas a Kim? Ella sabría decirte mejor que yo.

-Está bien, pero –insistió halándolo del brazo- si fueras cliente ¿qué ordenarías? –sin haber abierto la boca. Intuí la respuesta.

-Costillas de cerdo a la parilla con salsa barbacoa -_¡bingo! _Es que las costillas de cerdo son sus favoritas- y también pediría galletas de almendra, ¡deberías probarlas! Y...

-Me gustaría probar la ensalada de pavo y chili con carne y patatas asadas con refresco de dieta por favor. Kei pedirá lo mismo –si pudiera ordenaría todo el menú del restaurante.

-¡Yo quiero las galletas de almendras como postre!

-Marchando una orden. Se los traeré en un momento, señoritas.

Kei lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia mí y soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Esto es en serio o lo estoy soñando? ¿se ha quedado prendada de él? Si estuviera sola empezaría a reírme. ¿Clay y Keiko? ¡Sí cómo no! Les daría miles de razones por las que esa pareja no podría funcionar jamás y nunca pero les contaré la versión corta. Desde que estudiamos juntas en la secundaria, Kei ha sido un imán de chicos porque despierta confianza en sí misma, sonríe mucho, le gusta coquetear, hace que las personas se sientan cómodas a su lado, tiene un cuerpo escultural y bueno siempre ha elegido sus shorts cortitos, tenía que decirlo. Cambia de novios tantas veces como cambio mis zapatos (sí, con esto quiero decirles que es muy habitual), nada serio, casi siempre es para obtener diversión y luego irse. ¡Ojo! No me malinterpreten, Keiko no lo hace por maldad si no porque es muy enamoradiza. Todavía no ha encontrado un chico que la "engarce" de verdad.

Y es por esa razón que no quiero que salga con Clay. Comparado con la vivaz Keiko, él es un muchacho dulce y tímido, en especial con las mujeres. No es de aquellos chicos que les gusta seducir a las mujeres, robarles un buen sexo y desaparecer al día siguiente, que no me importaría si ese fuera el caso y Keiko estuviera interesada (ella sabe cuidarse bien sola). Si no pertenece a una especie que creía haberse extinguido en la era medieval: Es un caballero y respetuoso con las señoritas, nada sucio ni zángano, atento, considerado, aquellos chicos que se ruborizan porque les haces un cumplido, de aquellos que se ponen nerviosos cuando lo coqueteas, tierno y protector. Y un sujeto como él junto a una chica como Keiko... podría acabar enamorado. No lo niego, todo chico del que Kei está antojada lo consigue utilizando sus encantos femeninos. Lo ha hecho desde que tiene catorce años, ¿qué habrá de diferente esta vez? Pero ¿qué pasará cuando ese bello idilio termine? Clay tendrá el corazón roto y yo seré la mala del cuento por haberlos presentado.

-¿Por qué pediste eso? A ti no te gustan las almendras.

-¡Ahora sí! –puse una mueca y Keiko se defendió cambiando la posición de su pierna- no te preocupes. Lo pagaré con mi dinero.

-Sabes que eso no me preocupa –le dije inclinándome- si no Clay, Kei, olvídalo.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –me hizo un puchero como si fuera una niña chiquita- ¿es qué no crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Sí creo en el amor a primera vista, pero lo tuyo no es amor si no atracción. Es obvio que te sientas atraída por él, es un joven apuesto y simpático...

-¡Kimi, por favor, dime la verdad! –imploró juntando las manos- ¿estás interesada en él?

-Claro que no ¡y no estoy hablando de eso! ¡No me cambies el tema de conversación! Clay es un muchacho bueno, no te ha hecho nada malo así que debes alejarte de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes son como los calcetines y las sandalias –espero que me haya explicado con esta comparación- a ti te gustan los chicos con dinero, apuestos, atléticos, famosos, los que son buenos en el sexo, ¡tú me entiendes! ¡los que siempre destacan! Clay no es nada de eso, es un chico sencillo que trabaja todos los días en este restaurante arduamente para pagarse su matrícula en la universidad y ayudar a su familia, tiene que responsabilizarse de sus dos hermanos, ¡lo que menos necesita es una chica que salga con él una semana y lo bote!

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gimió Kei indignada- ¡yo no he utilizado ni utilizaré a un chico! Estoy en la búsqueda de mi príncipe azul desde lo catorce y hasta ahora he besado a puros sapos, ¡no es mi culpa que tenga tanta mala suerte en el amor! Además –suspiró calmada-, siempre he sentido debilidad por los hombres altos, rubios, musculosos y de ojos verdes...

-Azules, Clay tiene ojos azules –corregí- te cansarás de él el viernes.

-¡Eres una mala amiga! –cruzó los brazos refunfuñando.

Clay llegó con nuestra orden. No estábamos hablando de él entonces. No pudo escuchar lo que decíamos. _Ensalada de pavo_ deliciosa, que yo sepa es el mejor sitio donde la preparan. Luego nuestro té, el chili con carne y patatas asados, y la orden especial de Kei. Pagamos la cuenta. Me despedí de Clay. Kei quería hacer una despedida exagerada, no la dejé y empujé antes que me avergonzara más. Él no lo tomó mal si no esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, parece que no estaba enterado de que mi amiga le coqueteaba. Kei lo notó y salió tristona del local. En líneas generales un chico debía sentirse halagado puesto que Keiko se había fijado en él, a Clay le es indiferente. Para él, Kei es mi amiga y no una chica especial.

-¡Kim tienes que ayudarme a ligar con él! –soltó ella de repente cuando estaba conduciendo hasta mi casa.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Es que por fin enloqueciste, Keiko?! ¡te dije que lo olvidaras!

-¡Ya sé! Pero siento que esta vez va a ser diferente.

-Sí, por supuesto –dije intentando imprimir un tono sarcástico.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Escucha, tú lo conoces mejor que yo podrías decirme que le gusta para conquistarlo, ¡vamos por favor! Al menos hasta que consigamos salir juntos una vez. Si no me interesa, admitiré que tienes razón y lo dejo en paz. Si todavía me gusta, ¡voy tras él!

-No lo sé. ¿La voluptuosa Kei pidiéndome ayuda?

-¡Acepta, Kim! ¡please, te lo ruego, no puedo hacerla sola! –sollozó, me mostré indiferente- ¡no dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas que sí lo harás, no me importa si tardo mil noches!

Ja, ¿mil noches? Reí secamente. Eso me recuerda la obra de _Las mil y una noches_, pocos lo saben, pero la mayoría piensa que _Alí Babá y los 40 ladrones, Simbad el marino_ y _Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa_ no tienen relación el uno con el otro a pesar de que se desarrollan en el mismo medio. Pues en realidad son parte de un libro que reúne docenas y docenas de cuentos populares árabes que se habían transmitido a lo largo de muchas generaciones. Con el propósito de que todos tuvieran conexión, el autor anónimo inventó una fabulosa historia acerca de una bella joven llamada Sherezade que estaba enamorada de un sultán, pero había una ley que sentenciaba que el día después de la noche de bodas su esposa era decapitada y para liberarse de la orden y vivir junto a su amado esposo, le pidió a su hermana que viniera a visitarla justo en la madrugada para contarle un último cuento antes de morir. A mitad de la historia ella callaba, dejándola inconclusa y decía que no podía continuar porque era hora de su ejecución; entonces el sultán, intrigado por saber el final, la perdonaba para que en la noche terminara... y si esa estrategia servía para salvarla de morir, ¿por qué no me habría de salvar de las travesuras de Omi? Le conté mi idea a Kei. No parecía muy convencida.

-¿Estás segura que eso funcionará? A los niños no le gusta leer, no les interesan los libros a no ser que tengan dibujos.

-Bueno, tampoco estaré contando una historia de amor. A todo niño le gusta oír cuentos, no creo que él sea la excepción.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿te acercarás a Omi y le preguntarás si quiere escuchar un cuento? Te rebotará de una.

-No seré tan obvia, aquí es dónde tú intervendrás.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿vas a exponerme ante esa pequeña cosa?! ¡¿a mí?! ¡¿a tu mejor amiga?! ¡¿qué te hice?! ¡¿es por lo de Clay?! Seguro que es por lo de Clay, no me contestes, ¡yo no quiero morir! Soy todavía muy joven y quiero hacer muchas cosas... –chilló Kei.

-¡Cálmate Keiko! Por amor al cielo, él es un niño que le gusta gastar bromas de mal gusto. No ha matado a nadie. Esta tarde después del entrenamiento vendrás a mí apartamento y me dirás si está listo el guión de la obra.

-¿Cuál obra? No estoy montando ninguna obra.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea. No sé si sea buena, la cuestión es que estoy corta de tiempo y no tendré oportunidad de probarla. Casi son las dos de la tarde y tengo que llegar puntual a mi cita con Omi. Aún después de explicar los detalles de mi idea, Kei dudaba. La única manera que tuve para convencerla es que aceptara ayudarla a conquistar a Clay. Sí, al final saldré perdiendo. Lo sé. ¿Cómo? Puesto que si mi plan fracasa, de todas formas estoy obligada a hacer de casamentera. Y aquí es la parte de la historia dónde abro un paréntesis.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haga? Kei tiene más experiencia con las relaciones que yo ya que aparte de Jack no he tenido nada. Obviemos por favor cómo fue mi primer beso. Estuvo horrible y fue lo más asqueroso que he hecho en la vida. Jack es inocente por primera vez, lamento mucho admitirlo. En realidad fue con un jugador del equipo de futbol americano ni siquiera era el mariscal de campo, pero para mí era el muchacho más apuesto y dulce de la secundaria. Lo encontré tapando mi casillero al final de clases algo triste y accidentalmente dejé caer el libro de historia en su cabeza, quedó encantado (no por el chichón) si no porque era la primera en todo el día que lo había hecho sonreír y me llevó hasta la casa, caminamos juntos y se comportó amable. Me besó en la cancha una noche después de practicar para un importante juego que tenía mañana. Doscientas libras de sudor y una dolorosa y vergonzosa visita al dentista (usaba frenillos y... bueno, nos atoramos). Supe que quería verme, pero no podía soportarlo y no volvimos hablar.

De ahí nada, estado civil actual: Soltera. ¿Por qué? Porque aún no me he enamorado. No he encontrado al chico ideal, no podría ser cualquiera, algunas veces he soñado con él: Guapo, gallardo, encantador, que me haga reír, protector, dulce, comprensivo, valiente y _romántico _ o apasionado en dado caso, está de sobra añadir que él tiene que confiar en mí, respetarme y amarme por quien soy realmente, no por mi dinero o por mi aspecto, ¡oh se me olvidaba! Una última cosa ¡que le guste bailar! ¡Sí! No pido que coleccione trofeos en su pared de los concursos de baile que ha ganado ni que sea un profesional o sea excelente bailarín, ¡no me importa si tiene dos pies izquierdos! A mí me encanta bailar y pienso que sería una manera entretenida de compartir juntos... Por lo demás sólo me quedan mis héroes románticos de la literatura y mi amado _príncipe de Versalles_. Lo más pasional en mi vida lo leí en libros. No lo entenderían, sólo puedo seguir soñando… ¡pero oigan no se burlen! ¡eso no me convierte en una galla! ¡tampoco tiene nada de malo soñar de que algún día se hará realidad!

Nunca está de sobra creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia.

Ya en mi apartamento, encontré debajo de la puerta un sobre blanco. Pero antes de abrirlo, pasé a la sala y vi que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora del Sr. Fung diciéndome que iba a llevar a Omi a la práctica directamente, tenía que pasar a recogerlo a las cuatro de la tarde y que me dejaría un sobre con la dirección de la escuela. Hice un mohín y lo abrí, contenía la dirección escrita en un block de notas rayado. ¡Yei, estoy libre de hacer lo que quiera sin Omi por dos preciosas horas! Comenzaré por leer las revistas que me obsequió Kei, buscaré la sección de gastronomía y recortaré una receta (por lo general siempre ofrecen dos o tres) y las pegaré un imán a la nevera, ¡y a cocinar! Estoy segura que tengo espacio disponible. ¿Tan extraño resulta que coleccione recetas y las adhiera a mi refrigerador? Bueno, cuando me desocupe de lavar los platos, crearé mi sitio web. ¿Y Omi? Admito que jamás he hecho algo como esto, cuando era niña mi papá me leía un cuento para dormir y con el paso de los años tenía que leer mis propios libros. Por desgracia, en mi dispensario únicamente abraza a la literatura romántica. Los géneros como la fantasía, la aventura y el horror (los que pienso que a Omi podría gustarle) lo tiene papá en su estúpida y sensual biblioteca. Podría intentar buscar o si no deberé inventar una historia. No sé de qué tratará ni nada, pero algo... algo se me ocurrirá.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Saludos gente hermosa! Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo en bandeja el cuarto capítulo **_**Quiero ser escritora. **_**Recientemente me estaba dando un paseo por FanFiction y llegué a la conclusión de que el género más popular y querido en los fandoms (Duelo Xiaolin tampoco se salva) es el romance ¿qué tal? ¿hay sorpresa? ¿no? Tampoco estoy pasmada. Todos quieren enamorarse. Es normal, estamos en la época de primavera. Y para que no digan nada, las últimas películas que he visto han sido románticas. A ver si me acuerdo de algunas: **_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_**, **_**Mi gran boda griega **_**(¿qué? El título me llamó la atención, a mi me encanta leer sobre la cultura griega y me quedé con el ojo cuadrado cuando leí después que la película estuvo nominada al Óscar a **_**Mejor Guión Original**_**), **_**The Break-up Artist, 27 vestidos, Los fantasmas de mi ex, 50 Sombras de Grey **_**(si es que la podemos clasificar como una historia de amor, a pesar de su erotismo ¿la Cenicienta cuenta?) y **_**Shakespeare enamorado **_**(ésta última tiene influencia sobre el fic, además de la primera). He visto más pelis románticas pero esas fueron las últimas. **

**Ya sé que me falta mucho, ¡oigan! Les he explicado que este no es mi género favorito de la literatura ni las pelis. Aunque por otro lado, me gustaría verme **_**Diario de una pasión**_**... me llama la atención, he leído la trama (me recordó un poco a Kim y a Rai, ¿será por eso?) y no se preocupen, sé que los protagonistas se quedan juntos en el cielo del amor y me ha picado la curiosidad por ver **_**Desayuno con diamantes **_**protagonizada por Audrey Hepburn (lo que ocurre es que hace tiempo yo hice un test sobre cuál es la película que podría representar tu vida y ese fue mi resultado, me gustaría saber cuál es el parecido). Me recomendaron una por allí y la tuve que agregar a mi lista. **

**Si vamos hablar de mí, mis fics románticos son los que alcanzaron auge rápidamente y analizando que todos son Raikim (el fic tiene de protagonista a Kimiko y a Raimundo, y ¡boom! Se vende como pan caliente), mi OTP, la pareja más famosa y hermosa de la serie en la que muchas fans deseamos que pase algo en XC. Vamos a ver qué tal le va a este fic porque la comedia romántica es común y no todas son exitosas, las que me he visto no (excepto la de Shakespeare que ganó el Óscar), hacer inolvidable una comedia romántica es lo que cuesta, pero es la preferida por el público y la última, **_**Cosmic Love**_** fue bien aceptada. Todavía nos queda personajes por conocer y sorpresas increíbles, este fic no es para las personas que se marean fácilmente porque cogeremos muchas curvas en el camino. Por otra parte estoy orgullosa de decir que en estos tres capítulos hemos alcanzado las cien visitas. ¡Bravo! Sólo superada por **_**Hurricane **_**y **_**Contrarreloj. **_

**En el capítulo anterior les dije que les explicaría qué era eso del borrador. Este fic se me ocurrió hace dos años cuando leía las sinopsis de esos fanfics sobre los fandoms de libros donde los personajes comentaban su participación en ellos y oí el argumento de una película acerca de una pareja de escritores donde un hombre había perdido la inspiración para su libro hasta que conoce a una mujer, que también es escritora, y lo ayuda a reinventarse (encontré una cierta similitud cuando vi **_**Shakespeare enamorado**_** y leí la trama de **_**La joven Jane Austen)**_**. A mí gustó utilizar esa idea y pensando se me ocurrió que este libro al que torna la historia podría ser el propio **_**Duelo Xiaolin **_**para así cumplirse lo que decía sobre esos fanfics (tienen permiso a preguntar a Raimundo, Jack, Omi y Fung acerca de la serie, como se los expliqué antes, si no tomaré lo que yo tengo y listo, no hay problema), quería que fuera una comedia romántica interpretada por Raimundo y Kimiko, ella en el papel de la joven aspirante a escritora de la serie. **

**Esta historia originalmente sería publicada el 30 de agosto del 2014, pero no me gustó cómo estaba quedando y la dejé en pausa para ver si podía ver como acomodarla. En su lugar empecé a escribir **_**Contrarreloj.**_** Hace poco retomé la inspiración y tras verme varias pelis y una serie, tuve una epifanía y reescribí la historia. Conservaba su fondo, cambiaba el hilo del cuento y las actitudes de los personajes. **

**Kimiko estaba establecida, tenía casi todo resuelto (se había mudado, tenía empleo de niñera, ya contaba historias para distraer a sus niños, conocía a todos y todas excepto a Raimundo) y él era el nuevo en el barrio. Desde el inicio su relación sufría fricciones. Resultaba todo un problema que podría hacer Kimiko si lo único que tenía que darse cuenta es su pasión por la literatura y cómo decide convertirse en escritora, además de su relación conflictiva con su vecino (contando que no sabía cómo podrían desarrollar su relación planeando **_**los encuentros**_**). Posteriormente de analizar, me pareció que era muchísimo mejor que fuera al revés y Kimi fuera la recién llegada, desde inicio a fin el fic estaría sujeto a las decisiones que tomaría un aspecto importante y me pareció muy bien que el protagonista estuviera conectada con el público puesto que prácticamente serían las mismas que un joven ordinario de nuestro mundo real tendría que hacer. **

**Otro lío era los personajes. Omi, como dije en el anterior capítulo, era un chico bueno, estudioso e inquieto, criado por su abuelo y siempre jugando con su hermano menor con Ping Pong. Pero aburrido y para el fic necesitaba que destacara el protagonista de la historia que escribe Kim. ¿Cómo hablar de Showdown y Chronicles sin mezclarlas ni enredarte? Quité la segunda, los personajes posiblemente hagan un cameo en el fic. Mientras reescribía el nuevo fic, nació Omi **_**malo**_** y la idea se quedó. **

**Jack en el otro era el villano principal pues rivalizaría contra Raimundo por su amor por Kimi, sería un querido amigo de la infancia y que siempre estuvo enamorado de Kim, jamás lo notó y cuando vio que la chica pasaba más tiempo con nuestro brasileiro favorito los celos lo arrastran al lado oscuro. Era un chico lerdo, tartamudo, tímido, nervioso, nerd. A mí me gustaba la idea, pero más todavía al ex niño de mami rico y engreído. Igual su propósito se conservará. No sabía bien cómo ubicar los otros villanos: Hannibal y Wuya. Chase tenía una ligera idea la cual sufrió un cambio, nada serio. Pero ahora logré escribirles un papel a esos dos. Quería que Wuya tuviera un papel importante si iba a ser la que inició el incendio tanto en la serie como en el fic, se me ocurrieron dos roles: Mala vecina y profesora malvada. Ninguno de ellos fue, hubo uno mucho mejor. Dojo ni iba a aparecer en el fic, gracias al cambio. Eso no será así y tendrá una participación especial. Igual que Dashi. Guan, todavía estoy viendo. **

**Fung, Keiko y Clay fueron los únicos que no dieron un giro de 360º. Se mantuvieron iguales los papeles, personalidades y roles. Bueno, el de Kei lo desarrollé más. Seguro que algunos están conmocionados: ¡Clay y Keiko! Pues sí, yo ya les he dicho que me gusta esa pareja. Clay es como un hermano mayor para Kim y Kei es su mejor amiga, no sabemos como es, pero imaginamos que es explosiva y es lo que Clay necesita como novia. Ahora no tendrá tanta relevancia como nuestra pareja protagonista, veremos si su relación funciona. Porque Kim nos da a entender que ellos son el Yin &amp; el Yang. En tanto ¡podemos escribir notas de agradecimiento a Omi y a Queso! Ya que sin ellos Raimundo y Kimiko no hubieran tenido su primera cita. Ahí se conocerán y *sonrisa maliciosa* empezará lo divertido. ¿Ven que si es útil tener a Omi **_**malo**_**? Claro, tendrá sus desventajas. Más adelante verán. ¿Qué tal les pareció esa conversación? Sabemos un poco más de Raimundo, lo conoceremos mejor en el próximo capítulo, al menos ¿cuál es su impresión? ¡Rai eres un descarado! ¡¿quién eres tú para llevarte esa taza?! **

**Sé que mi audiencia femenina tengo a mujeres valientes que no se asustan con ratones y pueden enfrentarlo solas. Yo no... ¡NECESITO A MI RAIMUNDITO! En cuanto al final, ¿qué les parece la resolución de Kim para Omi? ¿creen que funcionará o no? Lo de las mil y una noches no es chiste, es verdad. Y algo que quería añadir, el título del capítulo está basado en un fan vídeo de una canción con el mismo nombre dedicada a Omi (qué coincidencia), quería escribirlo como nombre, pero no sabía y aquí está. Jejeje, supongo que no hay nada más que añadir. ¿Sería mucho pedir un review? Díganme que es lo que piensan. No se preocupen, yo los leo y respondo. ¡Hasta entonces cuídense!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Guest: Saludos, pues si recordamos aquella trilogía en que Omicito se vuelve malo gracias a la intervención de Young era un total enano diabólico, lo único que estaba pendiente era pelear y pelear. No pensaba por sí mismo. Omi usa mucho su astucia... Como habrás leído tenía pensado que Jack era el villano principal del fic y él competería contra Raimundo por el amor de Kimiko, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y si te habrás dado cuenta en la serie Xiaolin Chronicles no ha sido una sola inocente vez que Jack coquetea abiertamente con Kimi. Omi no podría. Jajajaja me parece que el JackKim tiene química, sin embargo, soy leal al Raikim: OTP forever.**

**-¡¿POR QUÉ PUSISTE AL MALDITO DE JACK SPICER COMO EX DE KIM?! AHORA SI REGRESAN TE MATO, TE MATO.**

**Ejem, una amenaza de muerte clarísima. Luego la neurótica soy yo. Se han visto casos de casos en que un fan asesina a su estrella favorita. Cristo, mejor busco el rosario y el ajo. ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO VOY A SUBIR MÁS?! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Una cosa es tardar a NUNCA actualizar y AliceXS SIEMPRE acaba lo que empieza. Este fic va a tener un final, no es mi culpa que mis deberes estén interfiriendo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Tengo una reputación que mantener. No sé si estás leyendo esto ahora, pero aquí está la prueba de que pienso escribir el final del fic. Tengo demasiadas ideas para botarla todo al caño. No señor, continúa el fic. Bien no tengo más que agregar. Feliz semana. Nos leemos. **


	5. El sol y la luna

**Quiero ser escritora**

**5º**

**El sol y la luna**

Es aquí: El monasterio Shaolin. Llevo caminando durante cuarenta minutos perdida porque dejé en casa sobre la mesa el papel con las indicaciones del Sr. Fung y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la buseta. Apenas recordaba y tuve que preguntar, pero cada dirección me llevaba a la contraria a dónde quería llegar hasta que tuve valor de acercarme a un vigilante y él me envió por aquí. Era más impresionante que las imágenes en internet y las pelis que he visto. Tengo entendido que los monjes Shaolin son mundialmente conocidos por sus exhibiciones de fuerza, flexibilidad, resistencia y gran capacidad por aguantar el dolor. Del mismo modo ellos son disciplinados, nobles y rechazan la violencia pese de infundir las artes marciales. ¿Adivinen qué? Omi no encaja en el perfil. Niños de todas las edades y razas, uniformados de anaranjado, practicaban en parejas en el patio. Ninguna de esas cabecitas era la de Omi. Fui con un maestro, bueno, en realidad con el primer adulto que vi y me confundió al inicio como una nueva aspirante, cuando le expliqué que yo buscaba a un alumno en particular me señaló con el dedo al único estudiante apartado del resto. Omi entrenaba con un muñeco un poco más alto que él. No quise interrumpirlo, decidí ver lo que hacía. El muchacho paró al muñeco que no dejaba de titiritar, se paró en una mano y lo pateó dos veces con ambos pies. Se volvió a poner de pie de un salto en el aire.

-¡Asombroso! –aplaudí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –exclamó sorprendido- se supone que me recogería mi abuelo, ¿dónde está él?

-Cuidando la librería, él me pidió que te pasara recogiendo a esta hora en el monasterio. Así que vístete y vámonos.

-Si él no iba a venir me lo hubiera dicho esta mañana en la escuela –dijo con voz apagada-, perdiste tu viaje, no necesito que me lleves: Conozco el camino. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Qué amable –repuse sarcástica poniendo una mueca- ¡escúchame bien! Mientras no tengas la mayoría de edad o tus padres o tu abuelo consideren que eres lo suficientemente maduro para no necesitar de un adulto responsable ¡estás conmigo! ¿de acuerdo? Te guste o no, eso ya es decisión de ellos. Sé un niño bueno y vístete, no tenemos todo el día –le tendí la mano y Omi me rechazó.

-Creí que no ibas a querer cuidarme luego de lo de Queso, a propósito ¿qué hiciste con él?

-¡Ja! vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres deshacerte de mí. Tu amigo se fue a un mejor lugar.

-¡¿LO MATASTE?! –gritó boquiabierto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿cómo crees?! ¡NO! Sólo... lo eché de mi apartamento, debe andar por ahí –Omi suspiró de alivio- okey, fin de la discusión, ¿nos vamos ya?

-¡Claro! –repuso- ¡si me alcanzas el paso!

Omi no pretendía cambiarse su uniforme de monje. Desapareció dentro del templo de mala gana y buscó su mochila junto a un grupo. Me quedé sorprendida. Mientras los otros bolsos de los demás estudiantes eran coloridos, alegres, con diseños atractivos e imágenes de súper héroes y personajes animados, bien cuidados y recién lavados. El suyo estaba maltratado y desaliñado como si no lo hubieran enjuagado con agua y jabón desde hace largos diez años, los sujetadores parecían a punto de descoserse en cualquier momento. De hecho percibí que en la parte inferior del morral había un agujero y para enmendar el inconveniente el niño (o sus padres en todo caso) usaron cuatro alfileres. Era la mochila más triste que había visto. Y en un niño peor aún. ¿Acaso su abuelo sabía esto? ¿por qué sus padres no le compraban una mochila nueva? ¿no tenían dinero? Apenas la levantó, dos cuadernos se cayeron al piso. No llevaba libro ni otras cosas como videojuegos o algo así. Se lanzó a recogerlas, yo tomé una hoja, pero él me la arrebató antes que pudiera leerla:

-¿Qué es?

-Una citación... para mi padre. ¿Nunca has visto una?

-¿Citación? Eso es para los niños que se portaron mal, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

-Inicié una guerra de papelillos y un soplón me delató.

-¿Y por eso te castigaron?

-No, me castigó porque me descubrió peleando con el soplón en el patio del recreo... ¡él no debió haberme acusado! ¡Pagó las consecuencias de sus actos!

-¡Omi, sabes que eso no se debe hacer! ¡actuaste muy mal hecho! Una guerra de papelillos y luego golpear a un compañero de clases, ¿los monjes no te han enseñado que la violencia nunca es el mejor camino? Piensa como eso afectará tu expediente ¡a tu familia!

-Ya lo pensé y digo que me da igual, nunca puedo divertirme, siempre son reglas y reglas –movió los ojos fastidiado- tengo más de estas –zarandeó la hoja con fuerza- la directora me confesó que mi expediente es el más grueso que haya visto en sus treinta años de educación ¡hasta van a tener que abrirme un segundo! ¿Pero tú qué entiendes? No finjas interés.

-¿Tu abuelo sabe que te han dado una citación?

-No veo cuál es la necesidad de hacerlo –respondió tranquilo- ¡y tú no vas a echar la sopa! ¿entendiste? ¡Calladita! Esto es entre mi padre y yo –no me dejó responder, Omi metió todo en su morral y se marchó sin esperarme.

Así que también es en la escuela. Si es capaz de desafiar a sus mayores, compadezco desde ahora a los pobres niños que estudian con él. Es un niño problema. Sin embargo, me llama la atención que parece que no le importa. Bueno, acaba de admitir que no es la primera vez. Confirma lo que decía Clay. Pensándolo bien esta escuela parece cara, ¿por qué no podrían pagar un bolso entonces? La verdad no estoy segura ni quiero parecer entrometida. Omi no parece dispuesto a hablar. El muchacho se despidió de su maestro haciendo una reverencia y diciendo unas palabras en chino. Tomamos un taxi de regreso a casa.

-¿No tienes otra mochila? –le pregunté a medio camino. El niño se había quedado mirando sus pies, no levantó la cabeza para responderme:

-No.

-¿Por qué no le pides a tu padre que te compre una nueva?

-Porque no puede, tengo que arreglármelas con este mientras tanto.

-Y si no puede, ¿quién paga la matrícula de tu escuela de artes marciales?

-Eso es clase aparte. Mi abuelo se encarga de eso, lo hace para mantenerme alejado de estar pensando en musarañas o eso dice él. No sé lo que quiere decir con exactitud.

-¿Por qué se no lo dices a él?

-Haces muchas preguntas, ¿acaso estoy en un interrogatorio o en un examen oral?

-Bueno, tranquilo. No te enfades, no seguiré preguntando más.

A Omi no le gusta que le interroguen, parece muy incómodo con el tema. Apenas mencioné el asunto del morral, su expresión corporal demuestra ansiedad y de inmediato se abrazó el bolso como a la defensiva. Le echó un ojo al agujero, los alfileres no funcionaron y susurró entre dientes. Si no lo mal entiendo creo que quiso decir que tenía que solucionarlo con un paño cuando llegara a casa. Cometí la imprudencia de intervenir otra vez y le propuse que podría coserlo (nunca he cosido un botón en mi vida, pero quería ayudar porque sentí algo de lástima por el niño) y la reacción de Omi fue casi agresiva. Hasta que llegamos a casa no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Abrí la puerta y él entró, ¿a dónde tiene pensado ir?

-¡Alto, alto ahí! ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! –acusé, quitándome el bolso. Omi se volteó con los ojos pelados.

-¿A dónde crees que voy? Al lavabo, me quiero enjuagar la cara y las manos. No lo hice en el templo ¿está prohibido lavarse? –claro que no, ¿qué le respondo? Me siento imbécil por preguntar, aún si no fuera verdad no me respondería sus verdaderas intenciones, entonces el niño sonrió maquiavélico y volvió al ser el de siempre- ah ya entiendo, ¿tienes miedo? ¿de qué haga una broma verdad? Créeme que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-¡No tengo miedo! Soy precavida. Espero que lo que te haya pasado en la escuela te enseñó a pensar antes de actuar.

-Sí, me hizo reflexionar –admitió en voz baja, cruzó los brazos- no podré hacer bromas _por ahora_, si no quiero que me atrapen seré más cuidadoso en cada movimiento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intentar algo Omi...!

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, mujer?! No me puedes acusar de algo que no he hecho, vengo cansado del entrenamiento y lo único que quiero hacer es lavarme y comer.

Lo acusé con el dedo y lo miré seria. Estaría vigilándolo. Se mordió el labio conteniéndose de reírse y se fue al baño sacudiendo la cabeza. No puedo tomármela a la ligera esta vez, caí dos veces seguidas en sus bromas porque se lo permití. A ver, a ver... mi plan de ataque me dijo que llegaría a eso de las cinco de la tarde. La ensalada de Omi está guardada en la nevera. Lo único que tengo que hacer es servirla en un plato. En cuanto a mí, me prepararé chuletas de cerdo. Cortesía de Clay quien muy gentil subió a mi apartamento a dejarme este regalo hace días. No había pensado en nada y no estaba de humor para ponerme creativa, quiero mantener mi vista en Omi. No puedo dejarlo a solas porque armaría una catástrofe. Comencé a freírlas en el sartén. Iba demasiado bien. Raro, por lo regular se queman o saben mal. No soy la mejor chef del mundo, empero tengo la disposición de ser cada día mejor y aprender de mis errores. Para siempre no puedo ser mala. Salvo que en algunas ocasiones yo no puedo evitarlo y almuerzo comida precocinada.

Entonces suena el teléfono de la sala. ¡¿Pero quién será el maldito?! Aborrezco cuando me desconcentren mientras cocino. Aún cuando sé que no me oye, grito que se espere, y apago el horno para evitar una catástrofe. El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero eso es porque el niño lo cogió, ¡¿con el permiso de quién?! ¡Si se puede saber! Se encaramó a la cómoda y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Hola? ¿quién habla? –preguntó sonriente- ¡no! ¡no! Un momento, yo le pregunté primero, ¡pero qué insistente! Yo soy el novio de Kimiko, no puede hablar con ella en este momento porque está cocinándome... -¡maldita sea! Se dio la vuelta y bajó, se fue corriendo directo a la cocina echando carcajadas. Llevé el auricular a la oreja.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿hola?_

-Estoy yo. ¿Quién es? ¿Raimundo?

-_¡Kimiko! ¿eres tú? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un novio? _

_-_¿No crees que debiste haberme preguntado eso antes de invitarme a salir? –cuestioné, él no respondió y lanzó un gruñido- ¡claro que no tengo novio! Ése era Omi ¿por qué creíste eso? ¿no escuchaste que era la voz de un niño?

-_Ah, por supuesto, el famoso Omi _–vaciló ignorando la pregunta-_. Me habías hablado de él la otra vez. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Llamaba para cerciorarme si vas acudir a nuestra cita, todavía tengo tu taza guardada, pasaré a la hora que acordamos ayer y te iba a decir que al lugar al que vamos iremos a pie. Mi coche está en el taller después de lo que le hiciste. Así que no lleves zapatos incómodos, por favor, y ponte bonita. Sé puntual. Y mándale mis saludos a Omi. _

_-_¡Claro que lo soy! ¡no necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer o no, Pedrosa!

El hijo de fruta me cortó. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de escucharme! Aj, estos hombres (Raimundo, Omi y sin mencionar a mi ex) me van a volver loca. Si Clay se rebela también, no soy ni capaz de imaginarme qué es lo que haré. El plato de Omi estaba puesto sobre la mesa y él se había encaramado a una silla para llenar un vaso con jugo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-¿Qué dije qué? ¡Vamos mujer, ayúdame a recordar! Digo muchas cosas todos los días, no me puedes decir así sin más... ¡oh espera! ¡ya caigo! ¿Por qué le dije que yo era tu novio al tal Raimundo? –bajó sosteniendo el vaso sonriente- imaginé que si hacía eso te molestaría, ¡también a él!

-¡Omi no tienes ningún derecho a atender mis llamadas! –reproché- ¡eso es mi privacidad! Y mientras pises esta casa vas a tener que respetar mis reglas, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Lo sé pero es que el teléfono estaba sonando mucho y tú te tardabas. Yo estaba cerca. Pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no lo volveré hacer –alzó los hombros, resignándose. Yo aún mantenía mis brazos cruzados-. ¡Palabra de monje! –con el dedo índice trazó una equis en el pecho, justo en el corazón y bebió un sorbo al vaso- ¿ese Raimundo es tan importante para ti, me equivoco? ¿te gusta no es así?

-No me gusta –respondí con calma- es sólo mi vecino de enfrente, nos conocimos el día en que me mudé. Nos tropezamos en la entrada al edificio entretanto él mantuvo el equilibrio, yo me caí al piso. Estoy segura que él debe de pensar que soy una torpe. ¡En cambio él...! Es perfecto en todo lo que hace (¿o debería decir propone?), guapo, carismático y seductor. Hasta el momento todos nuestros encuentros siempre terminaron mal y conmigo haciendo el ridículo: primero ese, después cuando derramé su café, luego cuando golpeé su coche ¡ni siquiera sabía si tenía uno y todavía me acusa de haberlo hecho adrede! ¡hasta me disculpé! Y para rematar, ¡el ratón...!

Fue como si olvidara con quien conversaba y hablara para mí sola. Omi estaba tranquilo en la mesa comiendo, bebiendo y escuchándome atento sin interrupciones. Si no lo conociera, diría que es un niño educado. Odio ser un libro abierto. A menudo acabo contándole a una persona todos mis problemas sin querer a un extraño. Mi padre dice que es porque me gusta ser escuchada y cuando estoy a punto de explotar. _Necesito vomitar lo que siento._ Es una reacción normal, el punto es que no estoy con la persona indicada que debe enterarse detalles de mi vida amorosa.

-Adelante –me alentó- te sigo escuchando, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a una solución entre los dos. Ahora... –dijo Omi con el típico acento que utilizan los psicólogos- ¿cómo me dijiste? Hablabas sobre un ratón, ¿qué te pasó? ¿es posible que este ratón represente a todas tus dudas y ansiedades en tu subconsciente, acerca de la relación que tienes con Raimundo?

-¡Ah no! ¡ni creas que caí en tu trampa! Fingir que estás interesado en mí y usar mis puntos débiles en mi contra ¡ni soñarlo!

-Yo ni siquiera he dicho nada –berreó- al contrario, no me molesta. Las niñas de mi clase se reúnen en el recreo para discutir quién es el niño más lindo del salón y esas tonterías...

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso quieres saber si figuras entre los favoritos? –Omi arrugó la nariz enfadado.

-¡NO! –chilló- se me resbala lo que digan las niñas y su estúpido juego, no es mi culpa que estén hablando de eso mientras intento hacerles una broma. Ay ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡no tengo por qué estar explicándote esto! Seguiré comiendo.

El diablillo tiene razón. Si no me apresuro, Kei llegará y no habré almorzado. ¡Después de eso: mi cita! Lo peor que podría pasar en la historia sería que Raimundo conociera a Omi. Hablando en serio, retomando lo que dije antes ¿por qué alguien como él estaría interesado conmigo? Probablemente soy un juguete para su perversa diversión. Igual que Omi. Meto un bocado en mi boca. Al segundo siento que me picaban los ojos y la lengua, me ardía la garganta, las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas y salía humo por mis orejas. Yo me había convertido en una chimenea viviente. ¡SALSA PICANTE! ¡QUÉ MAL ROLLO! Salí volando directo a lavabo, ni siquiera me volteé hacia el refrigerador, en ese momento no me importaba que sea para enjuagar los platos. Los pulmones y la boca me quemaban. Sentía que iba a escupir fuego en cualquier momento. Abrí el chorro de un tirón. Metí la cabeza y empecé a beber desesperada. Luego de refrescarme (casi media hora ventilando mi lengua), me puse a pensar. Omi se había quedado mirándome sin hacer nada. ¡¿De dónde vino esta salsa picante?! ¡yo no la eché! ¡y si hubiera sido así habría tenido mayor cuidado! La única oportunidad en que descuidé la cocina fue cuando Raimundo llamó, Omi estaba en la cocina entonces... ¡ah claro! Ya todo tiene sentido.

-¡Omi! ¡¿podrías explicarme por qué mi comida tiene salsa extra picante?!

-¡¿Ves?! –no se estaba refiriendo a mí, le hablaba el techo- ¡ahora esta loca me culpa de sus errores! ¡¿lo ves, lo ves, lo ves Buda?! ¡las personas conspitaculan contra mí siempre!

-Conspiran –corregí.

-¡¿Lo ves Buda?! ¡Hasta ella reconoce que conspiran contra mí! -¡¿qué?! Yo no dije eso, él manipuló mi respuesta cuando lo estaba corrigiendo, ¡de verdad!- ¡soy una víctima de todas las injusticias! ¡En cuanto a ti, loca! No me quedaré aquí sentado a escuchar las acusaciones de algo que obviamente sí hice ¡ahora con permiso!

Él agarró su plato y salió de la cocina. ¡Enano del demonio! Tienes suerte de ser menor de edad o te habría cocido en aceite vivo, ¡en serio! No pienso en meterme problemas legales. Suficientes tengo con aprender a sobrellevar la vida como una chica ordinaria. Al menos ya podré comer sin temor a que mi cocina se incendie. Me estremecí de pensarlo. De que Omi puede él lo haría. Al cabo de dos horas la tarde transcurrió normal porque mantuve vigilado al diablillo. Tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo con la licuadora. No sé qué es. En cualquier caso ya me ha echado 3 bromas hoy: el ratón, la llamada y la salsa. Decidí que me vestiría luego de que Omi se fuera. No puedo estar tranquila dejándolo solo. Estaba leyendo una revista cuando Keiko tocó la puerta.

-¡Oh! Están tocando la puerta, ¿quién podría ser?

-Como si no lo supieras –gruñó Omi desde el otro extremo- actúas pésimo.

¿En serio soy tan previsible? Le respondí al niño con otro gruñido. Omi me sacó la lengua. Mocoso insolente. Me paré a recibir nuestro invitado sorpresa. Keiko me abrazó. Fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez en semanas y lo de esta mañana era un producto onírico. El niño fingió demencia, pero lo pesqué mirándonos a hurtadillas.

-¡Hola niña! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¿recibiste mi mensaje? –Kei estudió muy bien su libreto. Me besó en ambas mejillas, venía cargando con las bolsas de compras del centro comercial- ¡Oh cariño, no me dijiste que estabas con alguien! Espero no interrumpir nada importante, sabes cómo detesto molestar en donde no me llamen... –añadió.

-No te preocupes, me contenta que estés aquí, no te respondí porque me quedé sin batería. Te pido disculpas por eso. ¡Ven! ¡pasa a la sala! Quiero que conozcas a alguien: Omi, él es el niño a mi cuidado, el nieto del Sr. Fung. Omi, ella es Keiko, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ay qué mono! –Keiko se lanzó sobre el niño y estiró sus mejillas, no tienen idea del susto que cogí porque temí que él respondiera groseramente o sacara una flor que escupe agua, de las que tienen los payasos- ¿este es Omi? ¡pero es adorable! Miren esos ojitos tiernos, ¡tan pequeño!

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Quiero acotar que NO SOY pequeño, soy compacto. Que es muy distinto.

-¡Lo que tú digas, terroncito de azúcar! –le alborotó el pelo, Omi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció ligeramente- ¡ah, pero Kimi, cuando me hablaste de él me imaginé que era un niño más grande, más...!

-Keiko –mascullé entre dientes. Es cierto que Omi aparenta ser inofensivo a primera vista, sin embargo, son apariencias porque en esencia es todo lo contrario. Es parte de su encanto. Hasta yo reconozco que me engañó la otra vez. Omi es muy listo, a lo mejor prefiere ver lo que tramamos antes de actuar para considerar nuestras estrategias... me estoy volviendo una paranoica. Lo sé.

-¡Quiero decir...! Que la otra vez me estabas comentando un documental de niños huérfanos en China ¡pobrecitos! Hasta sentías la necesidad de adoptar a uno. No voy a quitarle mucho tiempo a tu niñera, Omi lindo –me reí en silencio, no pude evitarlo. El susodicho desencajó la mandíbula, desaprobándome- vine a ver como estaba quedando el guión de la obra.

-¡Oh sí! ¡aquí está! –saqué unas hojas en blanco y se las mostré.

Nosotras nos sentamos en el sofá en tanto Keiko disimulaba leer. Omi no nos siguió. Como parte del plan, quedó insatisfecha de que esta historia pudiera ser del agrado de los niños. Y cumpliendo mi parte debía convencerla de que sí. Tuve que improvisar. Créanme que jamás he hecho algo como esto en mi vida. He leído cuentos infantiles a niños en las fundaciones que frecuentaba. Pero de ahí a inventar historias... ¡nunca! No sé en lo que pensaba cuando se me ocurrió. Quizá me confié porque he leído mucho y estaba segura que podría hacerlo. En mi infancia era eso lo que me entretenía. Lógico, esa era yo, ¿por qué Omi reaccionaría igual? Porque a todos los niños les gusta. Un buen libro nos deja llevar por la imaginación, descubrimos el mundo, creamos uno, detenemos el tiempo, aprendemos a pensar, sabemos que estamos vivos. Me llegó la inspiración:

-¡Pero bueno, ¿qué hay de malo una isla habitada sólo por monstruos?!... –no sé qué tipo de historias le gustan a Omi, cuando yo era una niña me encantaban los cuentos de princesa y me parece que Omi tiende más hacia las aventuras y el terror, y pude captar el momento en que volteó el cuello para ver de qué hablaba- ¡Oye Omi! ¿podrías venir acá un segundo, por favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy escribiendo un guión para una obra de teatro infantil que dirigirá mi amiga Kei y me gustaría tener en cuenta la opinión de un niño, ¿te gustaría participar? –Omi abrió la boca y estoy ciento un por ciento segura que rechazaría mi petición, pero no lo dejé hablar-: verás, mi historia habla sobre un niño, más o menos de tu misma edad, él vive y a la vez estudia en un convento religioso junto a otros niños. A pesar de que se parece, habla y actúa igual que los demás, es diferente, en el sentido de que es un niño "extraño" –dibujé unas comillas al aire- no lo digo porque le guste pintar afanosamente en su block de dibujo, subirse a los árboles, su forma peculiar de vestirse o permanecer en la gruta encantada de la villa si no porque mi pequeño protagonista fue bendecido por una asombrosa capacidad de ver cosas que las personas corrientes no lo haría.

-¿Qué cosas? ¡Digo! No es que me esté interesando en tu cuentecito, pero...

-¡Creo que me estoy adelantando un poco! Volveré a empezar, pese de los intentos de hacer amigos los demás niños se alejaban aterrados pues las cosas que asustaban normalmente a los chicos como la oscuridad y los monstruos bajo la cama atraían su atención; el único amigo que lo comprendía era el padre Francisco y a su vez profesor de matemáticas, para él era normal que su alumno tuviera esa fascinación.

-¿Ese alumno tiene nombre? –interrumpió Omi.

-Debería, no lo he pensando, ¿qué tal si le ponemos Koki?

-¿Koki? –alzó una ceja- ¿qué clase de nombre es Koki?

-Koki de Kokimoto, es un nombre japonés, ¿te parece? –Omi asintió convencido- sigamos. Koki no sabía que tenía esa habilidad de la que te estaba contando hasta que un día apareció un hombre lagarto cuando en una mañana él, los otros chicos y el padre se internaron en la maleza y llegaron a las faldas de una colina al lado de una quebrada.

-¡¿Un hombre lagarto?! ¿acaso era un monstruo?

-Como era de esperarse, los niños salieron a jugar mientras eran supervisados por el fraile. Koki prefirió quedarse rezagado a dibujar bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando escuchó crujir unos arbustos detrás de él, pero cuando Koki volteó no había nada. Estaba seguro de haber oído algo, no obstante, decidió no insistir. Se dijo a sí mismo: A lo mejor es el viento, estoy en un lugar desierto y cualquier cosa puede suceder o es una broma de mi imaginación. Las cosas habrían quedado así de no ser porque lo escuchó otra vez...

Durante el resto de la tarde permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas, había agarrado un cojín y apoyado los codos en él mientras me escuchaba con atención, sin hacer bromas. ¡Un auténtico milagro había producido! ¡¿quién lo diría?! ¡resultó! ¡Los cuentos lo tranquilizan! Tal como la música calma a las bestias. Si pudiera me besaría a mí misma. Por ahora puedo felicitar a mi cerebro. ¡Vaya! Mi cerebro no únicamente sirve para calcular. Por otra parte, estoy asombrada por mi historia improvisada. No creía que fuera tan buena. Para ser sincera pensé que fracasaría. No es que sea pesimista, es que nunca he hecho nada como esto ¿lo he dicho antes?

El abuelo Fung tocó el timbre. Habíamos pasado la parte en que el muchacho intenta avisar de la presencia del hombre lagarto al fraile y los niños y ninguno le cree, su confrontación directa con el hombre lagarto, el prodigioso descubrimiento de que es el hijo del Rey de los Monstruos, ahora rehén de la malvada bruja Maruja, y por lo tanto Koki es el príncipe, su viaje a la Isla de los Monstruos y la llegada al Castillo. Nos quedamos justo en la parte en que se enfrenta por primera vez a la ruin villana de mi historia y hechizó al hombre lagarto, el mayordomo real del Rey de los Monstruos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué tiene que ser justo ahora?! –chilló Omi decepcionado que no escucharía el final de la historia.

-A duras penas estamos en pleno desarrollo de la obra, pero si tú quieres podemos hacer un trato puedo contarte el final mañana y me prometes contarme tu opinión, ¿está bien?

-Bueno... ¡trato hecho! –asintió firme.

Se levantó obediente y se fue con su abuelo. No tuve que mentirle esta vez. Aunque fueron dos horas fugases su nieto se portó bien. Para mañana esta obra habrá acabado. ¡Oh vamos! Debo escribirle algún final, no puedo pretender que dure eternamente. Estoy consciente que Omi volverá a hacer travesuras cuando termine, lo que puedo hacer es ingeniármelas como Sherezade y comenzar con una nueva historia, las suficientes mientras me permita estar a salvo de las bromas. Kei se quedó un rato. Al igual que nosotros, también quedó interesada por mi historia y me preguntó si esa historia había sido de mi invención o si la había visto. No pude reconocer mi voz cuando dije que había surgido de mi cabeza. Sólo sé que cuando yo inventaba esa historia, pensaba en Omi. Estaba en la obligación de escribirle un cuento que le gustara. Le pedí a Kei que mañana se acercara hasta mi casa para prepararme en mi cita con el idiota. No había tenido tiempo para ir al centro comercial y creo que necesitaba una ayuda para mi guardarropa.

Al día siguiente, si no hubiera tenido mi cabeza puesta sobre mis hombros estoy segura que la habría perdido. Estaba muy intranquila pensando en la cita. Afortunadamente, Kei actuó con calma por las dos y pensó en todo. Como buena amiga, trajo varias prendas de su closet y viendo lo que tenía disponible nos pusimos creativas. ¿Qué? Somos mejores amigas, nos prestamos ayuda en todo lo que necesitamos en especial en casos de extrema emergencia de moda y si hablamos de chicos... ¡oh! Las cosas que podrías comentarles.

Elegí una blusa strapple negra con una impresión de dos cayenas rojas y solapa con botones y mangas cortas, un pantalón tubo color rojo y una cartera de mano de marca Channel. Me encanta el escote de corazón de esta blusa. Decidí llevar un peinado de medio lado. He aquí una prueba de lo bien despistada que soy, se supone que el idiota me señaló que me llevara zapatos cómodos y yo, bien inteligente, agarré un par de adorables y calientes zapatos de tacón rojo Jimmy Choo. El idiota no especificó si debía ir casual o formal. A los hombres no le prestan mucha atención a estas cosas y menos perciben el esfuerzo que hacemos por vernos lindas para ellos, pero eso es porque los críticos no los atacan en las secciones de moda. Bueno, este look "semi-formal" no pasará desapercibido. Estaba probándome cuáles eran los accesorios ideales que combinaban cuando por segunda vez consecutiva en el día sonó el timbre. ¡Ay no! ¡es Raimundo!

-¿Quieres que lo distraiga mientras termina? –inquirió Keiko.

-¡No, está bien! Ya casi termino. ¡Ay! ¿quieres ayudarme a ponerme este collar?...

-_Kim, ¿podrías de una maldita vez salir? Llegaremos tarde_.

Abrí la puerta. Mientras estaba matándome por hallar un look que gritara que soy una chica atrevida y divertida, Raimundo optó por uno sencillo y... ¿cómo decirlo? Muy a su estilo, él es práctico en cuanto a selección de ropa. Me estoy dando cuenta. Se despegó del marco de la puerta y me estudió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Un silbido se escapó de sus perfectos labios. ¡Oh, salvaguárdenme dioses brasileños!

-Hola –me aclaré la garganta- espero que no sea muy tarde, aún estaba en el tocador cuando llamaste. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

-Kimi –Keiko se puso detrás de mí.

-¡Kei! Raimundo, ella es mi amiga Keiko. Kei, él es Raimundo... mi vecino...

-¡Guau! –suspiró, pensé que haría alguna de sus payasadas como presentarme por sí misma y coquetearle directamente, susurrarme al oído si él tiene un primo o hermano o pedirle su número de teléfono. Pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se comportó muy respetuosa y mantuvo la compostura lo cual llamó mi atención porque chicos como Raimundo son los que hacen que pierda la cabeza inmediatamente- ¡encantada! ¡Kimiko me ha contado tanto sobre ti que me parece conocerlo de toda la vida! –_Keiko, no me humilles. Tampoco es que te he hablado de Raimundo todos los días._ Sin embargo, él se tardó dos segundos para reaccionar que había otra persona además de nosotros. Tal vez no escuchó lo que dijo Keiko fijándose en mí.

-El placer es mío, Keiko. ¿Su amiga habla mucho de mí? –_maldición. _

-¡Oh bueno, sólo lo justo! Me ha dicho que es muy apuesto, ¡no decía mentiras!...

-¡Keiko, por favor! –mascullé. _Quiero limpiar mi nombre,_ _¡yo no he dicho tal cosa! ¿o si lo mencioné? Como a veces hablo sin pensar_. Raimundo se rió entre dientes.

-Me voy, no quiero interrumpir a los tórtolos en su cita. ¡Nos vemos, Kimi! –camino hacia las escaleras, me hizo un gesto con la mano y me habló en un tono inaudible. Leí sus labios. Quería que la llamara. Seguro para enterarse de los detalles de la cita y mi opinión qué tal besaba, aunque… ¿qué iba a decirle cuando me insinuara ese punto? Tampoco es que yo he tenido buenas experiencias o he besado a muchos para "comparar", ¿por qué estoy diciendo esto? No son buenas señales los besos en las primeras citas, creerá que soy una fácil... ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy desesperada, ¡no! Dije que no estoy pidiendo... Mejor me callo.

-Mañana verás si sigues viva, Keiko Izumi –gruñí.

-No te molestes con tu amiga por eso –pensé que había querido decir que estaba consciente de que ella jugaba cuando-: no necesito que Keiko me diga que yo te gusto. No soy ciego. Es lindamente obvio.

-¡¿Disculpa?! –repliqué- ¡tú no me gustas, Raimundo Pedrosa! Te recuerdo que esta cita fue idea tuya, me dijiste que era lo que querías a cambio de mi taza.

-Lo sé, y aún así, te arreglaste sólo para mí esta noche. Qué detalle. Estás bella, mi princesa –sonreí un poco, siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas. De parte de un chico tan apuesto debería sentirme complacida, pero no sé porque no me siento tranquila. Raimundo sonríe más y comienza rodearme mientras observaba como ave de carroña asechando su presa- el escote te queda muy sexy.

-Gra...

-Aunque una tabla de planchar siempre será una tabla de planchar.

-...cias.

Me gustaría abrir un paréntesis aquí. Quiero decir que no tengo complejos con mi cuerpo y nunca los tendré. Admito que hay mujeres con pechos más protuberantes que los míos y sí, uso una talla pequeña de brassier ¿y qué? Soy feliz, pienso que eso no quita que una mujer luzca menos sexy. ¡Sin embargo, no es razón para que me molesten con esas tonterías! No voy a dejar que su comentario me afecte. Eso es lo que quiere. No le daré el gusto.

-Sabía que no todo podía ser bonito en esta cita –le dije calmada- no voy a permitir que me arruines la noche, Pedrosa. Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado o nos vamos ya?

Me adelanté hasta el elevador, me dedicó una gran sonrisa y me acompañó en un instante. El idiota se recostó de la pared y me lanzó una mirada. Él se quedó ahí observando sin decir nada. Intenté no devolverle la mirada. Fueron minutos incómodos. Se abrieron las puertas y pasé. Me siguió y presionó el botón de planta baja. Ahora que lo pienso si sabía que íbamos a pie y llevaba zapatos de tacón, pudo haberme avisado... ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿para verme sufrir? Estúpido. Cuando salimos del complejo residencial, el idiota trató de poner su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y estrecharme con su cuerpo. Le advertí con una mirada asesina de que graves consecuencias podrían sucederle. Al parecer entendió el mensaje y tiró de su brazo haciendo que pareciera un despreocupado estirón.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡No, no! No te voy a decir nada, aguaría la sorpresa. Cuando lleguemos allí, lo sabrás.

-Es mejor que no hagas que me arrepienta de esto –gruñí.

-Confía en mí, princesa, cada paso vale la pena –me aseguró sonriente.

Llegamos hasta la esquina, nos detuvimos frente el semáforo y esperamos que cambiara. Y el idiota no había quitado su expresión de la cara. ¿Habrá tenido un buen día en el trabajo o está feliz de que me está haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo? Oigan, se supone que yo hice un trato en acudir a una cita con él mientras me diera mi taza. Bien, ¡¿dónde está mi taza?!

-Así que... ¿qué estudias? No me has dicho a qué piensas dedicarte.

-Ingeniería de software, voy para el segundo semestre.

-Uhm, no se me había ocurrido. Si bien debe ser obvio si tu padre es dueño de una pequeña empresa de compra y venta de videojuegos. En realidad, ¿crees que podrás caminar cómoda los próximos cuarenta minutos en tus zapatos Jimmy Choo? Al lugar a dónde vamos está algo lejos. Digamos que no es por esta urbanización –campanas de advertencia taladraron mi cráneo y me vino a la memoria la llamada que me hizo esta tarde de que trajera zapatos cómodos, ¡es verdad! No supe qué responder ni se me ocurrió un argumento contundente- ¡no me digas! Lo olvidaste. Típico -me lanzó esa mirada típica masculina que hacen cuando dicen en un tono burlón: _Mujeres_. Esta era mi turno para defenderme_._ El semáforo dio luz roja y ambos cruzamos instintivamente.

-No me importa cuánto tiempo tome. Estaré bien, estoy acostumbrada.

-Otra alternativa sería que te llevara cargando, ¿te gustaría, princesa?

-¡NO! –resoplé. Raimundo se rió entre dientes, al rato añadí entre dientes-: tenías que haber dejado el auto en un taller esta semana.

-Bueno, princesa, míralo de esta manera: no contaminamos el aire. Es mucho mejor para el medio ambiente si el coche pasa menos tiempo en la carretera. ¿Lo ves? Seamos felices.

-Se me ha pasado por completo, el diablillo me dio mucho trabajo ayer y al final del día me quería tirar a la cama y no hacer nada. Apenas tuve tiempo para pensar qué iba a ponerme.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez? –preguntó.

En el camino le hablé tranquilamente sobre Omi y sus travesuras. No olvidé ningún detalle. Qué ironía, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? Ayer conversaba sobre él con Omi. El otro día nada más pude hacer una pequeña referencia. Estuvimos riéndonos y admito que fue divertido. Aún si hablar de Omi no era el tema favorito de conversación de los dos era entretenido. Hasta que le comenté cuál fue la cura que encontré contra las bromas pesadas. Antes que pudiera decir algo. Yo dije:

-Por alguna razón, Omi me ha escogido para ser el blanco de sus diabluras.

-Era de suponerse...

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Tienes cara de buena -¡¿cara de buena?! Tuve ganas de preguntarle cuál era la diferencia entre una cara buena y una mala y cómo llegó a esa conclusión, no lo hice porque temí que la respuesta me haría enfadar y en lugar de eso, quise darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tú pareces que sabes mucho sobre moda y no eres mujer –en buena hora, mi mente se acordó de aquel comentario que hizo de mis zapatos. Salvo que entonces no sabía cuán caro me costaría eso- ¿cómo sabías cuál era la marca de mis zapatos?

-¿Qué? ¿eso? No es la gran cosa, he comprado zapatos para muchas de mis novias.

-¡Vaya! ¡eso no me lo esperaba!

-¿Sorprendida, eh?

-No me sorprende que _sólo _hayas tenido muchas novias –aclaré- más bien me maravilla que hayas tenido alguna. Con ese carácter de seguro las habrás espantado al tercer día.

-Te sorprendería todas las pequeñas cosas que he aprendido en cada una de mis relaciones. Pero créeme que mi carácter no es la razón por las cuales éstas llegan a su fin. ¿Siempre acostumbras llevar ropa de marca en tus citas? No, espera, incluso si no es una cita también –dijo.

-¿Acaso es un crimen estar a la moda? –repliqué.

-No lo es –no dijimos nada a continuación.

¿Quería insinuarme algo con esa pregunta? ¿quería decir que le parezco superficial porque llevo una cartera Channel? Igualmente debe de estar intrigado por lo que dije acerca de sus relaciones. Uhm, él no me contradijo, hasta creo que lo aceptó y reafirmó que había sacado ventajas de ellas. No sé si todavía Omi me tiene con los pelos de punta, no percibí tristeza en su voz. Caminar se me ha vuelto una tortura, los talones se me han enrojecido y empieza a dolerme las plantas de los pies. Avanzamos dos calles hacia el norte. Ya era mediodía. Y hacía calor, menos mal ando con los hombros descubiertos...

-Listo. Hemos llegado.

-¿Un árbol? –me quejé- ¿me hiciste caminar cuarenta minutos por un árbol? ¡¿y en tacón?! –era bonito el roble, no estoy en contra de la naturaleza, pero me parece que he caminado mucho para encontrarme con otro árbol.

-No el árbol, Einstein. Detrás de él.

¡Oh! Eso es diferente. Se refería a las columnas de mármol que rodeaban a la bonita fuente, el agua cristalina brotaba disparada hacia arriba de tres cántaros que sostenían cada una de las tres sirenas sentadas en una gran roca y derramaba hasta la parte inferior. Aquí no acaba la magia. Me percaté que nuestros pies estaban sobre una calle asfaltada de adoquines. Y en nuestro entorno un paraíso turístico: A ambos lados están hileras casi niveladas de tiendas, residencias, floristería, un restaurant de comida china, agencia de viaje. Hasta aquí llega el olor del café molido por la mañana, y es delicioso. Capté que Raimundo había venido a esta parte de la ciudad, no desperdiciaría tiempo en detenerse a admirar la atractiva parada. Casi chocó contra el idiota. Mis pies exigen un descanso.

-¿Lo ves, princesa? Valió la pena cada paso. Vamos a la panadería, allí sirven los mejores croissants que he comido nunca y cuentan con una vista afrodisíaca de esta fuente, he oído que si lanzas tres monedas tu deseo más anhelado llegará a cumplirse. Por supuesto no creo en eso (hace falta más que desearlo para obtenerlo). No obstante, este lugar es más mágico que Disneylandia.

-Bien, vamos allá. Quiero probar que tal son esos croissants que son para morirse.

Entre los dos se había creado una atmósfera incómoda. No quería darle la razón. Y tampoco quería desperdiciar mi día entero en esto. Debido a que es un día de la semana y en horas de la mañana el local no estaba muy concurrido. Nos acercamos a la barra. Él tomaría nuestra orden y yo iría a buscar una mesa. Ambos pediríamos croissants y capuchinos, como él iba a pagar la cuenta ni me fijé en los precios. Había muchas mesas de dónde escoger. Pero a mí siempre me ha gustado las que están colocadas afuera, al aire libre. Es muy romántico… desterré esa idea de la cabeza. El idiota me siguió. La caballerosidad ha muerto. Tuve que agarrar mi propia silla. Ni se tomó la molestia, se sentó primero y esperó que yo hiciera lo mismo. Cada quien con su plato y empezamos a comer. Sentí que uno de los dos debía de decir algo. Las otras veces él era quien tomaba la iniciativa. Debe de ser mi turno.

-Vaya, no conocía ese lado romántico tuyo –comenté. Él frunció el ceño.

-No, princesa, no soy romántico –declaró serio.

-¿Ah no? ¿a qué llamas una situación en que un hombre invita a una mujer a comer en una panadería con un paisaje estupendo y lo mantiene en secreto?

-Si ser romántico es regalar flores artificiales y chocolates en cajas con forma de corazones cada aniversario, escribir carticas de amor perfumadas y recitar poemas, entonces no lo soy.

-¿Recitar poemas? Yo siempre consideraba que la poesía es el alimento del amor.

-De un gran amor, sólido y fuerte, puede ser. Pero si se trata de una atracción ligera hasta el mejor de los sonetos podría matarlo –estoy oficialmente asombrada. Me quedé sin palabras, primera vez que escuchó algo como eso y decidí no opinar nada al respecto, di un sorbo al café. Creo que se me notó mi cara decepcionada porque añadió al segundo después- ¿tú qué piensas?

-¿Eh?

-De lo que dije, claro, ¿qué piensas que puede estimular el amor en una pareja?

-¡Ah! Eso es fácil: Bailar. Si no le gusta bailar ni a él o a ella, debe de ser muy aburrido, es una de las tantas actividades que pueden compartir juntos y a la vez divertirse... –Raimundo abrió los ojos más de la cuenta- ¿tú bailas?

-No si no puedo evitarlo –contestó sincero- no quería decirlo antes, pero me he dado cuenta que eres muy romántica.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –inquirí con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. ¡Ay Kimiko, qué maleducada! No hables con la boca llena.

-Tu forma de responder, tu actitud corporal, tus expresiones lo dicen todo.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo –dije en un hilo de voz.

-No me malentiendas, bombón -replicó- el amor es un bello concepto inventado por los que decidieron establecer el día de San Valentín para aumentar las ganancias de las compañías burocráticas con la compra de flores, chocolates y peluches. A lo largo de la historia se ha revalorado con historias absurdas como Romeo y Julieta, perdiendo su verdadera esencia…

Se cortó a sí mismo y su mirada parecía ausente. Raimundo había terminado de comer y se quedó a esperarme. ¡Ay! Nunca podré ganar una competencia de comida contra un hombre, son muy rápidos ¡hasta Omi y él es un niño! Pagó la cuenta, tuvo la amabilidad de desechar por mí nuestros vasos de plástico y servilletas. Los platos los colocó encima de la papelera y caminó cerca de mí hasta la puerta, sin tocarme. Comenzamos a caminar. En oposición a cómo empezó la cita, fue muy tranquilo. Lo noté distante e inconforme. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Yo qué pensaba? Raimundo no es quien creía que era… No baila, no flores, no corazones, cero romance, ¿qué cualidades tiene entonces? ¿qué fue lo que me atrajo de él un principio? Siento como si me acabara de enterar que mi canción de amor favorita fue escrita acerca de un sándwich. ¿Enserio existen seres humanos qué no creen en el amor? ¿cómo pueden vivir así? Nunca he visto nada parecido. ¿Acaso sólo está buscando a las mujeres para tener una aventura? Si es así, paso. A lo mejor mis estándares están muy altos. Lo cierto es que estoy decepcionada. Ni siquiera estábamos a tres calles de llegar cuando solté:

-Bueno, no fue tan malo.

-Nunca me imaginé que eras esa clase de... –Raimundo murmulló unas palabras difíciles de comprender. Parecía que estaba hablando él solo- de haberlo sabido no hubiera mencionado...

-¿Decías algo?

-Kimiko, lo he estado pensando... –dijo despacio- creo que no deberíamos vernos más. No soy la clase de chico que quieres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -¿a qué se refería con eso de: "No soy la clase de chico que quieres"? No lo entiendo. Él extendió mi mano y colocó mi taza, luego la cerró en un puño.

-Quiero decir que deberíamos salir con otras personas. Ahora eres muy "pequeña" para mí, tal vez en dos años o después de graduarte podríamos volver a intentarlo, pero por lo pronto guardemos nuestra distancia. Lo siento.

Acto seguido, él siguió caminando. Sin decir más.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Buenas, buenas, mis Xiaoliners! ¡¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé?! ¡Un mes entero! ¿Cuál es mi excusa? Además de la tesis, los exámenes y los trabajos que me han impuesto semana tras semanas (sin contar las arrecheras que me he llevado) estoy preparándome para 2 exámenes súper importantísimos que podrían definir mi vida y necesitan mi entera dedicación. Para ser exactos uno en esta semana que viene y en otro en la arriba, también en la semana que viene presento mi tesis. ¡Por favor deseadme suerte! La universidad no es un juego. Pero en julio estaré desocupada y las actualizaciones volverán a ser semanales mientras estaremos en las expectativas. Claro como expliqué antes en ningún instante pienso abandonar este fic. Menos después de comprobar que sin haber publicado nada tengo más de doscientas visitas. ¡Ohhhhhhh! Así que estáis pendientes, me conmueve. Me prometí a mí misma que esta semana estaba en la obligación de actualizar, debía ser un capítulo largo por mis semanas de ausencia, y aquí les traigo el capítulo. No me es de extrañar si en sus reviews comienzan con: ¡¿ALICE ESTÁS VIVA?! O estén pegando gritos porque actualicé. **

**Básicamente vimos en este capítulo que Kimiko ya le está empezando gustar la idea de inventar historias. Me imagino que ustedes pensaron que su primera historia es Duelo Xiaolin, pero díganme ¿quiénes aparecen de primeros?**

**-Dashi y Wuya.**

**Ajá, y si todavía no ha conocido a ninguno de los dos, ¿cómo puede hablar de ellos? Y en cuanto a Dojo, puede aparecer más adelante, no importa, él tiene que aparecer en un punto especial del fic. Dashi y Wuya aparecerán por primera vez en el capítulo que viene o en el otro, debo cuadrar algo. Lo que me mató de risa en este capítulo fue en el momento en que Omi se hizo pasar por novio de Kim delante de Raimundo. Jajajaja... Hago mención especial que la historia que se estaba contando era mi fic abandonado de **_**El Príncipe de los Monstruos**_**, la dejé botada porque de la noche a la mañana (y mis estudios) me quitaron las ganas de escribirla, quizá más adelante, en un futuro, vuelva a tener la inspiración porque era una historia buena. **

**Cabe mencionar que no tengo ni remota idea de cuáles son las medidas de Kim, en mis manos no está el metro que usan las costureras. Y tampoco voy a estar inventando con eso (pero tengo un chiste muy bueno que incluiré en el fic). Las únicas medidas que sé son las mías que son ultra mega confidenciales, no porque me avergüence si no porque no quiero despertar envidia en nadie *sonrisita*. Ni de buena manera querrá decirme cuáles son sus medidas ni me voy a poner a comparar con las otras chicas de la serie y aparte de que Kim "está creciendo" en la serie. Okey, eso sonó friki. **

**¿Cuántas caritas decepcionadas hay en el público? Si tuvieran una cita con Raimundo y se darían cuenta que no es romántico, o en otras palabras, él no es el hombre que se habrían esperado ¿cómo se lo tomarían? No, ¿qué les parece cómo quedó el final? Me colmarán de preguntas: ¿Pasarán dos años? Claro que no, mis malvaviscos asados, yo me encargaré que eso se adelante. Tal vez Raimundo no necesita ser romántico para conquistar a Kimi-chan. Y Kimi-chan guarde un truco más bajo la manga. Y eso qué pasó en el principio, cuando Omi actuó raro, ¿una mochila rota? Y ese castigo... Ay Omi, nunca aprendes ¿verdad?**

**Se los debía desde hace tiempo mis malvaviscos asados. Las canciones que recomiendo para el fic, les explico para los que no me conocen que yo trabajo en función de "una banda sonora" y tengo una canción para cada momento, así tenemos en primer lugar: **_**All I want is everything **_**(traducción: Todo lo que quiero es **_**todo**_**)****de Victoria Justice lo pensé como tema principal del fic para el argumento de lo que tiene que hacer una pobre chica para ganarse la vida entretanto ve a sus sueños volar; **_**At the beginning**_** (en español: En el comienzo (contigo)) de Donna Lewis feat. Richard Marx es la canción romántica del fic, enfocada desde el punto de vista de ambos principales que describe como un par de extraños que comenzaban un viaje lleno de sueños al final se dieron cuenta que sus vidas estaban enlazadas. Abro un paréntesis aquí: Normalmente escojo un máximo de dos canciones por fic romántico, pero hace poco parece que he recibido más inspiración de Afrodita que de las musas y tenemos: **

_**Love me like you do **_**(Ámame como tú lo haces)****de Ellie Goulding**_**, **_**una hermosísima pieza que****podría describirnos como una joven enamorada que espera que el chico del que es dueño su corazón "dé el primer paso" (sí, creo que podríamos decirlo así), pero digamos que tiene una peculiar manera de amar que es distinta a la de ella... la pensé para Kimiko. Mientras que en el otro lado del ring **_**Scar **_**(Cicatriz) de BOIS, la música te transporta a las calles lluviosas de París (a mí al menos) y la letra es preciosa, narra los pensamientos de un hombre que es incapaz de declarársele a la chica que ama por su orgullo y sufre por ello, además de los golpes que ha recibido en el pasado. Ejem, obviamente la pensé para Raimundo y es mi canción favorita de las que he escogido, en segundo lugar está **_**Love me like you do. **_**Si quieren entenderlas, deben leer la letra traducida al español. **

**Pero no sólo pensé en ellos. Si no también en otros personajes tal como Omi. Si es tan importante... debería tener un tema propio para eso escúchense la canción de Pequeno Cidadão "O sol e a lua" (traducida: el sol y la luna) si leen la letra en español se darán cuenta que es como un cuento sobre la vez que el sol le propuso a la luna matrimonio y ella lo dejó plantado con la respuesta porque no le correspondía, entonces el corazón del sol se congeló. Sí, ya sé, no tiene nada que ver con Omi, pues que no fue rechazado por ninguna niña (no debería, Omi está muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas, pero yo conozco a varios fans y el comportamiento humano y sé que en capítulos adelantes ustedes querrán que le dé a Omi un interés romántico ya que el amor entre dos niños representado en tele es tan tierno e inocente). Si Omi es rechazado, es por sociedad ya que por más que me duele admitirlo: Él es un inadaptado social. Escogí la canción por la música, es pegajosa, y te imaginas a Omi haciendo una travesura al instante, aparte de que la canta un hombre y en el coro lo acompañan niños... en las historias de este tipo, novelas rosas, a veces el escritor añade a un niño para dar ternura a la trama y se convierta en el cómplice del o la protagonista, siendo principal partidario para que se queden juntos los enamorados. Yo no, Omi tiene un fin diferente. Y en posteriores capítulos sabrán cuál es. Aunque más que ser un apoyo, Omi tiene su propia historia y es un personaje independiente... ¡pero de todas formas, OMI ES HORRIBLEMENTE ADORABLE! Como diría una de mis amigas: ¡violable! Yo considero que la violación es un tema delicado, prefiero usar el término fu-fu-papachón (de apapachar). **

**-¡YA SUÉLTAME! ¡ME ESTÁS ABRAZANDO! ¡Se supone que soy malo!...**

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhh, fu-fu-papachón te ves tan tierno cuando frunces el ceño! De todos modos sirvió para nombrar al capítulo en honor a Raimundo y Kimiko que son tan opuestos como la luna y el sol. Otra de las que recomiendo es: **_**Ever After High **_**(jajajaja, sin comentarios al respecto) a Kimi-chan le gusta leer finales felices ¿por qué no?; **_**I still believe **_**(Todavía creo) por Hayden Panettiere, también fue pensando en Kimiko; **_**Jai Ho **_**(Tú eres mi destino) es una cancioncita alegre para el fic como tal. Bien, para cerrar estas notas. Me encantaría recibir sus calurosos comentarios dándome la bienvenida o sus regaños por haberme tardado tanto, ¡pero eso es culpa de mis profesores! ¡arréglenlos con ellos! En fin, ¡nos leemos entonces! **

**Mensaje para guest: Ah okey... no he dicho nada. Pues yo prefiero que me respeten a que me teman. Aunque admito que provoca hacer eso con unas cuantas personas y eso me recuerda que la última vez que me vengué de una chica (una de las tantas) que se porta muy mal conmigo, la hice llorar. Bueno, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos en otro comentario!**

**Mensaje para N.Z.A: ¡Hola! Jajajajajaja, ni lo digas ¿acaso no leíste arriba? Estamos en las mismas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos en otro comentario! ¡cuídate! **


	6. Quien soy

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**6º**

**Quien soy**

-¡El desayuno está listo! –profirió en voz alta- ¡apresúrate o se enfriará! ¡Y no lo calentaré!

Omi entreveía las pretinas de sus zapatos deslustrados, sentado en la cama, antes de ponerse por encima de la cabeza su camiseta. Era una habitación pequeña con un closet y una cama, cuasi ningún juguete a la vista, excepto por un mazo de cartas en la mesilla de noche donde tenía su mochila. No importaba pues sus cosas no ocupaban totalmente el cuarto. Asimismo el resto de la casa era vacía, dotada de condiciones precarias que implican la ineficiencia de servicios públicos y la falta de materiales para terminar de construir ciertas zonas. Mohíno, salió con un asa de la mochila colgándole el hombro. Wuya sacaba la basura y la metía en una enorme bolsa negra. En el comedor había un plato de cereales. Las hojuelas salpicaron la mesa. Se nota que lo hizo desganada. ¡Oh no! Él la conocía bien y esta no era la primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que le gustaba el cereal servido con leche?

-Wuya... –ella no levantó la vista, siguió afanada en sus quehaceres hogareños- ¡Wuya, ¿y la leche?!

-¿Qué? ¡¿me has creído tu sirvienta?! Abre la nevera y búscala tú mismo, todavía tienes dos manos ¿no?

Omi decidió no añadir más. Estaba cansado de soportar a diario las quejas de Wuya acerca de su inconformidad con la vida. Fue hasta el refrigerado y sacó el poquito de leche que aún queda. Para ser tres personas, la comida se acababa muy deprisa.

-Estoy harta, ¡HARTA DE VER COMO PASAN LOS DÍAS Y SIGO HUNDIDA HASTA EL CUELLO EN ESTA POBREZA! Dashi me prometió villas y castillos, ¡estúpida! Jamás le debí haber creído. En ningún lado mencionó que eso me haría esclava de unos adiciones 38 kilos de lo que únicamente sirve para dar problemas y mortificaciones a esta pocilga de mendigos. ¡Sí cómo no! –remedó- "ya lo verás mi amor, pasaremos cada minuto de nuestra vida juntos" –Omi la oía mientras desayunaba, _todos los días se repetía el mismo reproche-_ y no vienes si no hasta medianoche sólo para echarte en la cama a dormir y no hacer nada. Un vago, un vago, ¡yo me casé con un vago! Parece que llevo viviendo mil quinientos años en una caja. ¡Y tú, muchachito, –su dedo largo y flácido lo señaló-: cuando termines de comer lavas tu plato! Es hora de que hagas algo productivo en esta casa.

Omi fingió demencia. Wuya continuó rezongando. Su padre, en eso nadie podría quitarle la razón: nunca lo veía. Sin un día libre. Siempre trabajando para nada. Apenas lo que ganaba era suficiente. Ni era capaz de recordar su voz. Wuya y su padre tenían cerca de cuatro años de matrimonio, es decir, Wuya y el hijo de su esposo llevaba conviviendo varios años, pero su relación era catastrófica desde el primer momento. Ninguno de los dos había puesto de su parte para entenderse. Dashi era el punto medio entre ambos y aunque el pobre hombre alguna vez intentó conciliarlos, le fue imposible. A punto de terminar escuchó el claxon del Malibú de su abuelo. ¡Aleluya! Tiró la cuchara y se fue, Wuya salió detrás de él acarreando la bolsa de basura. Justo en el momento en que uno de los vecinos estaba regando la parcela de su jardín, la saludó:

-¡Buenos días, Wuya!

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! –refunfuñó- el día amaneció horrible, tendré que recoger la ropa si no quiero volver hacer doble trabajo después.

-Ah –da igual que hubieran nubes en el cielo, el día siempre comenzaba mal, pero el vecino decidió no darle crédito a sus palabras despectivas- ¿y tu hijo ya se va a la escuela?

-¡Ese niño NO ES mi hijo! ¡es hijo de su padre! –Omi reaccionó indiferente. Wuya se había encargado de informar a medio vecindario que el muchacho no era su hijo, si bien ni le era suficiente porque todavía se quejaba de convivir con el peor hijastro del mundo, también se ocupó de que los vecinos lo supieran- mi hijo sería muy diferente: no sería grosero, no sería un vago, no traería citaciones a la casa ni nada del colegio excepto buenas notas, no sería... ¡oye, mira a este, ¿adónde crees que vas?! ¡¿y los platos?!...

Omi cerró la puerta del automóvil antes de seguir escuchando. Wuya parecía una autoridad en conocer los defectos de su hijastro, siquiera había intentado esforzarse en buscar si tenía virtudes o le quedaba al menos una. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Subió la mochila a sus piernas y para evitar mirar a su abuelo, simuló revisar su bolso. Encontró la citación de casualidad metida en el cuaderno de lengua. Ni su padre ni su madrastra sabían sobre ella. No porque se le olvidó mencionarla si no porque no valía la pena molestar a su padre con pequeñeces absurdas, Wuya... ¡¿para qué?! Sólo añadiría un nuevo elemento a la lista negra que escribió especialmente para Omi y su abuelo ¡ni soñarlo! Él no entendería. Los adultos no entienden. Todo lo contrario, lo complican. En cuanto a su problemilla, a primeras horas de la mañana no hablaría ni se acercaría a la dirección, es más, se haría el loco y cuando la directora o la maestra preguntaran por su padre diría que no pudieron venir por el trabajo o equis cosa, se inventaría una excusa. _Honorables_ _ancestros, por favor, cuando hable con la gordota métanme labia para librarme de esta, _suplicaba el rebelde.

-Omi –el niño oriental cerró la cremallera- creo haber escuchado a tu madre...

-Ella no es mi madre, es mi madrasta, ¿necesitas que yo también te lo repita? –de la misma forma, Omi confirmaba a sus compañeros que Wuya era su madrastra.

-Bueno, no discutamos por eso, la escuché decir algo sobre unos platos.

-¡Ah sí! Me encargaré de eso cuando regrese. No te preocupes.

-Cambiemos de tema, Omi, ¿tú piensas terminar el año?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

-Es que el otro día tuve una conversación con tu maestra, nos encontramos por accidente de camino al supermercado y obviamente, le pregunté por ti y me dijo que tú siempre llegabas tarde y nunca ponías atención en clase y, en adicción a eso, en vez de "socializar" con otros niños lo que haces es molestarlos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –repuso-. No llego tarde a su clase todo el tiempo, sólo me retrasé una vez y eso era porque estaba en la oficina de la directora, no paseando por los pasillos como te quiere hacer creer, ¡y ella lo sabía, sólo que exagera! Y eso otro es mentira, tengo todas sus clases anotadas en mi cuaderno y siempre la escucho, no es mi culpa que tenga una voz soprano y a veces se nos escapa a mí y a otros compañeros un ligero bostezo...

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Soprano? ¿no querrás decir voz soporífera?

-Eso fue lo que dije; deberías comprobar que funcionan tus audífonos, abuelo –Fung volteó los ojos-. No he reprobado un examen desde tercer año, ¿no lo ves, abuelo? Te quiere poner en mi contra porque me detesta.

-Ahora eres tú el que está exagerando, Omi, tienes muy mal concepto de tu maestra. Hablé con ella, no te olvides, y no me parece que sea mala. Ella ama y se preocupa por todos sus estudiantes y es excelente profesora. Estoy conversando esto contigo porque quiero salir de dudas y ver en que puedo ayudarte mientras pueda. Recuerda, una gota de conocimiento es mucho más valiosa que un mar de fuerza. Dime cuánto es tu promedio.

-No lo sé, ¿seis? ¿siete? –el niño miró hacia arriba estirando las piernas sobre el tablero del automóvil. El abuelo frunció los labios como gesto de desaprobación, lo notó de inmediato- ¡¿ahora qué?! No voy mal como otros ni tampoco soy un cerebrito como el chiflado de Ping Pong... ¡quiero decir, Boris! Mi buen amigo Boris.

-Me alegra que llegaste a ese punto tú solito, ¿también vas a decirme que es mentira que tú molestas a otros chicos? –lo miró de reojo- Omi, enderézate y baja los pies. Contéstame.

-¡Ese es otra fea mentira para difamarme! Me llevo bien con los chicos de mi curso, tengo amigos. Todos me quieren y respetan, ¡mira ya estamos llegando! ¡te lo demostraré!

El niño saltó del carro. Justo subiendo las escaleras y llegando a la puerta se avecina uno de sus secuaces. Jermaine Marsden, un niño más alto que el protagonista de este capítulo, por un año es mayor que él, ojos grandes y cafés, descendencia afroamericana, orgulloso de su afro y que casi era común ver que tenía debajo del brazo un balón de basquetbol. Jermaine es el mejor amigo de Omi. Y por lo tanto, es el principal colaborador en las travesuras del muchacho asiático. Al revés de su amigo, es algo perezoso en cuanto a los estudios (pues en los deportes, sobre todo en el baloncesto, destaca fácilmente) y menos listo. No encontré otra manera más afable de decirlo. Lo siento. Leal, confidente, y sigue a Omi a todas partes. Para él es "su ídolo". Lo agarró del brazo y se escudó detrás de él. Fung sabía que Jermaine era uña y carne con su nieto y todo lo que éste pudiera decir era controlado por Omi.

-Anda, Jer, díselo a mi abuelo.

-¿Decirle qué? –Omi le pisó el pie- ¡auch!

-Tonto, en tu bolsillo, te lo escribí ayer –masculló entre dientes. El abuelo Fung esperaba en el auto. A la vista de los dos sacó el papel y lo leyó muy mal disimuladamente.

-Omi es inocente –mirada a hurtadillas al papel-. Es un niño honesto y bueno, no haga caso de lo que dice la maestra y... y... ¿qué dice aquí? –Omi se dio una palmada en la frente- me vas a disculpar, chino, pero tu letra es la peor de toda la clase.

Necesitaba un plan de emergencia. La suerte estaba de su lado hoy, Ping Pong igualmente estaba llegando a la escuela. Su abuelo Barkey Le Bois lo traía en su más moderno Toyota. Omi no tenía nada contra de Ping Pong. Él es el némesis de Omi. Boris Antonio Rolf Jean Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, o sólo Boris (llamado entre Omi y sus secuaces como Ping Pong por el tamaño de su cabeza y su rapidez en el habla), vivía en la zona poderosa de la ciudad, el "típico nerd" de la clase, su casillero estaba atiborrado de calificaciones de 10. Ingenuo, amable, dulce, popular y querido por sus compañeros y profesores debido a su integridad y empatía con todos. Era cumplidor de las normas y miembro honorable de la liga de los Boy Scouts. Cuenta la leyenda que una vez salvó un gato de una casa en llamas y el alcalde en el nombre de la ciudad, le otorgó un premio que descansa en el centro de una repisa colmada de premios, todos son trofeos de oro. ¡Pero oigan! Esto es una comedia, no están obligados a creer todo lo que digo. No necesariamente. Aunque lo de los premios es verdad. El punto es que es un modelo a seguir.

Omi y Ping Pong habían intercambiado palabras pocas veces y se trataba de lo mismo en cada oportunidad: Lo siento, no volveré a repetirlo; ¡perdóname esa!; juro que no volverá a pasar... ¿lo adivinaron? Pues sí, todas son de Omi. El muchacho había fijado en Ping Pong sus bromas pesadas, a él y a las niñas para ser exactos. Y es que Omi disfrutaba molestarlo, no sabía por qué. Ping Pong era un buen niño, nunca le hizo daño, menos despertar en él la envidia. Omi es el rey de los engreídos. Cualquier fan debe estar al tanto de eso. Y es cierto que a menudo lo comparaban con él: Deberías actuar más como Boris. A él no le afectaba. ¿Sería por esas ridículas gafas, el color "fosforescente" de su piel, su estatura chaparra o su manera ridícula de caminar? ¡Nada de eso! Si no porque Boris es muy crédulo. Boris no se la llevaba mal con Omi ni le guardaba rencor por sus bromas (en su corazoncito no cabe un sentimiento tan venenoso), de hecho, quería ser su amigo. Y confiando en que Ping Pong es un chico recto, el abuelo creería más en su palabra.

-¡Boris! ¡amigo! –exclamó Omi.

-¿Omi? ¿qué me vas hacer...?

-Abuelo Fung, quiero presentarte a mi más reciente amigo: Boris, él evita que me meta en problemas. ¡¿Quién no puede adorar a este chico?! –Boris le quería preguntar en que líos se metió, pero su nuevo mejor amigo lo abrazó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. La cara del pequeño se puso azul de repente, trató de apartarse y respirar. En su lugar, Jer se sumó al abrazo.

-Ni creas que te vas a salvar de esta, Omi. Le diré a Kimiko que te supervise mientras haces tu tarea.

-¡No hablas en serio, abuelo! ¡ella me tiene que contar la historia antes!

-Será después. Nos vemos más tarde.

Su voz no sonaba convencida. Omi quitó su expresión ingenua y cambió por una de alivio. Acababa de acordarse de que hoy se enteraría del final de la historia. Apenas el coche de su abuelo desapareció en la autopista. Jaló las orillas del suéter del niño y tapó su cabeza.

-De la que me salvaste Ping, ¡muchas gracias! Te la debo. Ya te puedes retirar –lo empujó.

El niño tropezó con el primer escalón y cayó de espaldas. Tanto Omi como su camarada se echaron a reír. Parece que el pequeño Ping tenía problemas para quitarse su suéter o tal vez le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Empezó a pedir ayuda. Los otros continuaron burlándose.

-¿Quién apagó la luz? Chicos, esto no es gracioso ¡por favor, ayúdenme!

-¡Boris, ¿quién te hizo esto?! –intervino una voz chillona. Es Megan, otra compañerita de la clase de Omi, acompañada de un grupo de amigas que venían juntas a la escuela; el suéter era una ropa característica del francesito aún con la cabeza tapada- ¡miren nada más! El trío mejor portado de todo quinto año: Omi y su pandilla, ¿no te cansas nunca de molestar a los demás?

-¡Miren quién lo dice! –se rió sin alegría, acusó la patineta que la niña traía-: Está prohibido traer a la escuela cualquier objeto que no sea útiles escolares.

-¡Ya lo sé, genio! Pero sucede que esto es un regalo que me hicieron mis tíos y como sabes, uno nunca puede rechazar un regalo.

-¿Tú y esa patineta? No me hagas reír, no podrías ir ni siquiera hasta en la esquina montada en esa. Vete a lo que mejor saber hacer, niña: jugar con tu muñeca Barbie en tu casa rosada.

-¡Ay, Omi, eres un niño grosero y pesado! –chilló Megan- ¡además de desactualizado: ¿no sabes que las niñas podemos ir en patineta y mucho más?! Te demostraré que puedo ir hasta la esquina y de regreso con una malteada en la mano.

-No sería mala idea: Será gracioso presenciar tu caída y ver como lloras cuando tu malteada de fresa arruine tu vestidito, ¡ñi ñi! –le dijo con acritud al mismo tiempo que Jermaine soltó una risita tonta. Megan le sacó la lengua, Omi le devolvió el gesto- vámonos de aquí, Jer, el ambiente se ha puesto demasiado rosa para mi gusto.

Megan era la mayor parte del tiempo una niña dulce y simpática, a diferencia de otras niñas le gustaban cosas que a los niños suele gustarle (como la patineta, ustedes vieron), pero eso no le quitaba su lado femenino y menos su afinidad con las demás. Era mejor no hacerla enojar ni a ella ni meterse con sus amigas porque en el acto salía a defenderlas. Como Omi suele jugarles bromas a las niñas y su comportamiento machista le sale muy natural, los dos no se la llevaban bien. Él había preparado una nueva travesura para hoy, no obstante, por la sanción de ayer sabía que no era el momento adecuado para ponerla en acción y debía prescindir de ella hasta quién sabe cuándo. Era una verdadera lástima pues que esta era para Megan y las niñas. Junto a Jermaine fue hasta los casilleros, tocó tres veces uno de ellos y de ahí salió su segundo secuaz: Tiny Sims, un niño macabro que estudia con los otros dos, de tez pálida y ojos obscuros, de la misma estatura que Omi. Si no estaba con sus amigos, lo podemos encontrar en su casillero. Unidos conformaban el trío del horror.

-Dime, ¿la tienes? ¿la tienes? ¡¿la tienes?! –Tiny sacó de un bolso un globo azul. Omi y Jer se acercaron a oler. ¡Qué asco! Retrocedieron rápido, ¡una bomba fétida!

-Buen trabajo –asintió Omi presionando el puente de la nariz. Olía asqueroso.

-Ten, vas a necesitar esto –dijo Tiny, entregándole una caja de cerillo. El niño aceptó el regalo, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

-¿La vas a poner en el baño de las niñas? –inquirió Jermaine.

-Iba hacerlo. Ahorita es arriesgado jugar mi pellejo, no sólo la directora está encima de mí si no que la maestra le dijo no sé qué cosas a mi abuelo y él también está en mi contra. ¡Te prometo que esta me la vas a pagar, Megan! ¡así sea lo último que haga!

-¿Qué harás entonces, chino? No puedes quedártela o si no la broma se te revertirá.

-Ya pensaré en algo. ¡Qué rabia! –gruñó- a veces desearía regresar en el tiempo y cambiar cosas que he hecho.

-¿Cambiar cosas malas por cosas buenas? –preguntó Jermaine.

-¡No! Cambiar cosas malas por las mismas cosas malas sin que me descubran.

Tiny y Jermaine asintieron con la cabeza. Omi tenía razón. Se escuchó la campana en cada recodo de la institución, eso quiere decir que la directora hablará por el micrófono. Era una llamada para el alumno Omi, era solicitado para acercarse a la dirección. Su nombre se oía cuatro veces por trimestre a través de los altoparlantes. Tiny y Jermaine le desearon buena suerte. Omi iba planeando su discurso en el camino y respiró profundo delante de la puerta.

Giró el picaporte. Ahí estaba la directora sentada y la maestra al lado. Se sentó y antes que nada, suplicó de rodillas perdón.

-Ay señora directora, no sea mala, tenga piedad, le suplico que me perdone la vida; por favor, se lo ruego, mi padre no pudo venir, pero yo le prometo que no se repetirá, a partir de ahora seré un niño bueno y ya le dije a mis amigos que cada vez que me porte mal me pellizquen, ¡sé que no me lo merezco! Pero estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, mi padre...

Y por ahí se extendía. No permitió hablar a la una ni a la otra. Le hubiera dado resultado, pero esta no era la primera vez. La directora alzó la voz y le ordenó guardar silencio. Esto había ido demasiado lejos, si no se le ponía un alto a esta situación el niño progresaría con su actitud incorregible. Más que nunca necesitaba disciplinarse. La solución sería convocar a sus padres personalmente. Omi no se esperaba eso e imploró con fuerza que no lo hiciera y le impusiera un castigo, que no llamara a casa. Descolgó el teléfono y le atendió Wuya, le parecía oír los gritos de semejante mujer por el auricular. Le comunicó el problema de cabo a rabo. Este era su fin en definitivo. Bajó la cabeza en espera de que le ordenaran retirarse.

-Listo, eso era todo. Gracias por su atención, señora Wuya –colgó, se volvió a Omi- bien, te puedes ir Omi.

-¿Para qué? Si soy niño muerto –susurró.

Se levantó y se fue de inmediato a clase acompañado de la profesora. Podía intentar otra de sus travesuras.

Las clases transcurrieron iguales a cualquier otra sin nada que contar. Omi haciéndose el irreverente del salón con sus respuestas mordaces en la clase de historia, pues la profesora interrogaba a la minoría que suponen tienen dificultades en el proceso de aprendizaje y/o tienden a desorganizar el curso, el caso de Omi. Aún estar sentado en el segundo pupitre en la primera fila no le era impedimento para armar revuelo. Y como de costumbre sale Ping Pong a dar la respuesta correcta. Jermaine y Tiny intentaron dialogar con Omi acerca de lo que sucedió en la dirección y excusarse, ellos lo esperaron afuera de la oficina como leales amigos, pero no los dejaron a solas. Sin embargo, Jer y Tiny igualmente tenían acumuladas sus fechorías en enormes expedientes y otra falla ahora los arruinaría de por vida. En medio de la clase, la profesora recordó a sus alumnos de una prueba que debían presentar el lunes. Más de la mitad del alumnado chilló. Boris suspiró aliviado, había estudiado con antelación y su fin de semana estaba a salvo.

-Tenía que ser el nerd de Ping Pong –gruñó Omi.

La última clase era en el salón de música. Nadie escuchaba a la maestra. Los niños pegaban gritos, corrían de una u otra dirección o tocaban instrumentos. Omi aprovechó juntarse con sus amigos. Jermaine y Tiny aguardaban impaciente saber cómo le había ido y sea cual sea el resultado estarían allí para apoyarlo. El refrán dice: Los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Omi podría ser muchas cosas negativas, pero no era un mentiroso. Él contaba la verdad a su modo y tengan en cuenta que no importa el género que escoja, en el desenlace sería el héroe de su propio cuento.

-Y entonces ¡zas!... Fue una suerte que recibí un entrenamiento Shaolin y estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier situación, o de lo contrario no habría salido vivo de esa oficina.

-¡Cielos! ¡qué valiente!

-Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué no atacaste a la gordota con una de tus legendarias patadas?

-¿Eres lento, Jer, o qué rayos...? Uno: Sólo debo emplear mi fuerza para hacer el bien y eso no es hacer el bien. Dos: ¡¿quieres que me meta más problemas de los que ya tengo?!

-¿Qué te sucede Omi? No estabas tan feliz como hace rato –sonrió Megan. Esta vez estaba sola.

-¡Ya cállate Megan! Si no fuera porque quedan apenas diez minutos, te respondería.

A la par se escuchó el timbre de salida. Los niños voltearon hacia arriba. Ah, esa campana que solíamos amar en nuestros viejos días en la escuela. Qué tiempos aquellos. Expresaron gritos de júbilo, tiraron los instrumentos y cogieron sus mochilas. Hicieron carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a la puerta. Boris no parecía animado, se entristecía bastante cuando llegaban a su fin las clases. Omi y sus amigos fueron los últimos en salir. Tiny y Jermaine caminaban juntos. Tiny vivía un par de cuadras más hacia la izquierda de donde se emplaza la residencia Jermaine. En esa zona sólo hay complejos de bonitos apartamentos. Pero antes querían saber cómo se las ingeniaría Omi frente a Wuya. Para ser sinceros, le tenía algo de miedo a la mujer. Cuando se enojaba hasta los mismos guerreros Shaolin que tanto hablaba el chino se escondían. Cada vez que lo visitaban a su casa debían esperar afuera porque esa señora no le gustaba a los niños y por lo tanto, no permitía que entraran, porque, según ella, destruirían la casa en segundos. Era grosera con ellos, no imaginaban como la soporta Omi.

-Haré el intento de convencer a mi abuelo que me acompañe, si me hace muchas preguntas, me veré obligado a confesar. ¡Me regañará! Pero no podrá castigarme. Si no... me retrasaré, no después de las ocho porque cierra la puerta y me quedaré afuera, usaré mis maniobras de guerrero Shaolin para evitar todo tipo de contacto y me fingiré el dormido si en dado caso manda a mi padre hablar conmigo. Voy a ver que me invento, chicos, no se preocupen por mí y si tengo que enfrentar a la bruja ¡pues la enfrento! No le tengo miedo a esa mujer. Aún no existe mayor villano que no puedo afrontar un valiente guerrero Shaolin.

-Me parece bien, chino, tanto la comadreja y yo te deseamos la mejor de las suertes –sonrió Jermaine, poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Omi apenas asintió.

-¡Oye Omi! –interrumpió Tiny- no sé si son ideas mías o está sucediendo, pero creo que esa mujer te está esperando.

Omi se volteó y reconoció a Kimiko.

-¡Caray! Es la niñera, de seguro mi abuelo le ordenó recogerme en esta dirección.

-¿Tú? –se bufó Tiny- ¿tan grandote y con niñera?

-¡Aj, lo estás malinterpretando todo comadreja! –espetó Omi molesto- mi abuelo la contrató para vigilarme, no para cuidarme, él no confía en mí. Bueno, ¡hasta la otra muchachos!

-Pues... ¿qué te parece, Jer?... –inquirió Tiny cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho cuando Omi se desapareció.

-Que lo van a calcinar vivo. Pero no importa, estaremos ahí para recoger sus cenizas.

-¿Qué? ¡no me refería a eso? ¡es tema viejo! –Tiny se quitó su gorra de béisbol y golpeó a su despistado amigo, éste se sacudió el pelo-. Claro que lo superará, seamos optimistas, yo me estaba refiriendo a la niñera... desde este ángulo –giró la cabeza 65 grados hacia el este- es demasiado bonita para él ¿no crees?

Jermaine puso los ojos desorbitados. No lo había notado. ¿Qué niñera? Omi se paró delante de Kim. El pequeño pillo notó que sus ojos azules estaban hinchados y sus mejillas rosadas, estaba seguro que no era un nuevo rubor. Lo había visto antes. ¿Estuvo llorando? Muy bien trató disimularlo, pero no resultó. Abrió la boca. Quería preguntarle. Decidió no hacerlo. La haría enfurecer y tener dos mujeres enfurecidas sonaba entretenido y a la vez arriesgado. Es mejor no entrometerse con el dolor ajeno por el momento. Lo hubiera querido así. Sí, iba a esperar.

-Tienes algo... diferente esta mañana –sonrió pícaro. Cambió el tema- ¿sabes algo? No creí que durarías tanto. Por primera vez me con... con... –movió los ojos hacia arriba- la tenía en la punta de la lengua ¿cuál era la palabra? ¡No me ayudes! Puedo solo, ¡ah ya! Me conforta que me haya equivocado y conste que no soy de los que admiten.

-Hoy estás de buen humor, ¿puedo saber la razón de ese milagro?

-Bien ¡me descubriste preciosa! Estoy de buen humor porque me diste tu palabra de que me contarías el final de esa historia, ¡recuerda que si no hay final no te daré la opinión que tu amiga necesita! ¿eh?

-Sí lo recuerdo –rió- ¿nos vamos?

-Nos vamos, mi lady.

Su abuelo lo habría traído hasta la librería en su coche. Kimiko no tenía coche, tomarían un autobús que los dejaría en la parada del parque y de ahí continuarían derecho. El muchacho no encontró raro que ella se encaramara al muro y lo cruzara igual que la mujer de la cuerda floja. A diferencia de Clay que la miró con desaprobación o el imbécil que puso una mueca; a Omi le pareció divertido y gracioso y se unió en su orquesta, entusiasmado. Extendió los brazos y atrás de un pie, puso otro. Hoy no hay muchas personas en el parque. Es un poco extraño porque es viernes. Quizás es muy temprano. Esto le traía buenos recuerdos. Omi se echó a reír.

-Hace años, mis padres y yo veníamos mucho a pasar tiempo en el parque, organizábamos una merienda al aire libre –comentó- a mí me gustaba trepar este muro, siempre que podía, porque mi madre temía que me lesionara –Kimiko se volvió hacia él. Omi había saltado el muro y ahora estaba de espaldas, mirando el cielo, hablando con otra persona- ¡pero eso fue antes! Ya ni salimos, después de que mamá dejó su empleo todo cambió en absoluto y papá tuvo que tomar doble turno. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Nunca cuentes con él, bastante ocupado para regalar unos minutos... si no lo supiera, diría que está desaparecido.

-Y, oye... no quiero parecer entrometida, ¿pero por qué tu madre abandonó el empleo?

-Cosas de la vida –se limitó a contestar- nos falta cruzar esta vereda y llegaremos, démonos prisa ¡me muero de hambre!

-¡Omi espérame ahí! ¡no corras!

Es imposible que un niño permanezca con carita triste más de diez minutos. Pues se supone que siempre deben estar radiantes de alegría. Es extraño y a veces admirable la facilidad en que tiene de reponerse tan. Ni el mismísimo Omi estaba consciente por qué decidió contarle o pensar en voz alta aquel aspecto de su vida. Llevaba conociendo a Kimiko tres días, Omi sería incapaz de conversar algo tan delicado con sus amigos Jermaine y Tiny. Pocas veces admitía su inconformidad frente a su abuelo, jamás ante otra persona. Bueno, tampoco él le insistía en el tema ya que sabía que al pequeño le incomodaba. En el fondo se sintió libre de haberlo dicho por fin. Tal vez Kimiko no era tan pesada para ser adulta_ y mujer_. Ella nunca trabajó con niños en otras ocasiones, si bien es innecesario decir que todos los niños sienten el deseo de ser escuchados y comprendidos. Creyó que se había vuelto loca, sin embargo, pensó por un brevísimo segundo que había mal juzgado al diablillo sin saber qué había tras de él. Puede que realmente no sea malvado. Si no _travieso_ como diría su abuelo. La carrera terminó marcando la victoria de Omi. Como no tenía llaves aguardó saltando impaciente de que Kimiko llegara. Luego se fueron en el ascensor.

-Omi me vas a perdonar, pero toda la mañana estuve afuera y no tengo listo el almuerzo de ambos. Tendré que cocinar ahora, ¿te parece bien si preparo tallarines?

-Cualquier cosa está bien en tanto no me sirvas hígado de vaca ¡puaj! –dijo instalándose en el apartamento.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta...? ¿por qué decidiste ser vegetariano? ¿se debe por el estilo de vida Shaolin que escogiste?

-Por una parte sí, pero en realidad es porque me gustan los animales. Yo estoy en contra de cualquier forma de maltrato. He considerado a menudo que son mucho mejor compañía que los seres humanos –no podía estar hablando en serio para ser un niño. Kimiko pensó que él bromeaba como de costumbre cuando en verdad estaba siendo sincero.

-Ah sí... ¿Tienes mascotas?

-No, a papá no le molestan, pero a...

-A tu madre no le gustan –terminó Kimiko.

-¡Ella no es mi madre! –espetó tajante. Hasta Kimiko pudo darse cuenta que esa afirmación le molestó. Omi recobró la compostura segundos después, se echó en el sillón- así que dime ¿por qué estabas llorando esta mañana?

-¿Yo? ¿llorando? –Omi asintió. Kimiko no lo admitió y se rió, él imaginó que reaccionaría así y estiró las piernas encima de la mesita- ¿estás seguro? Creo que me confundes con otra persona, no puedo llorar aunque quisiera... se me estropearía el rímel.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Las mujeres son superficiales. Todas ellas. Tardan horas y horas arreglándose las uñas y pintándose la cara. No saben otra cosa que vivir quejarse de que no tienen nada que ponerse cuando su armario está repleto de punta a punta. Y chillar por cada ser vivo que ven arrastrarse en la tierra. No obstante, eso no es lo peor, si no es que siempre consiguen que los chicos hablen de ellas ni digan cuando un chico se fije en una de ellas, es como si borraran su memoria y olvidara las cosas divertidas y verdaderamente importantes. ¿Para qué las inventaron? No, mejor, ¿por qué tienen que hacer que los chicos se enamoren de ellas? Debería alguien algún día armar un cohete y enviarlas a la luna. Así ahorraríamos montones de problemas. Omi puso una mueca. Pensándolo bien, las únicas mujeres que sí valen la pena tenerlas aquí son las madres. El resto sí pueden irse a la luna. Ni se molesten en regresar. No señor, a Kimiko le preocupaba más que su maquillaje se echara a perder.

-Yo sé lo que vi –insistió- ¿esto tiene que ver con el tal Raimundo? ¿te hizo algo?

-¡¿Raimundo?! Querido Omi, ¡qué cosas inventas! –más risas forzadas, alborotó su cabeza. El niño hizo un puchero, ¡¿por qué los adultos siempre hacen eso?!- ¿por qué desperdiciaría mis lágrimas por ese imbécil? Esto no tiene nada que ver con que ese idiota me haya dejado en nuestra primera cita... no... –su sonrisa se borró y entró en la cocina. Omi se levantó de un salto y asomó la cabeza, había puesto la tabla de madera sobre la mesa y estaba picando una col. Rápida, secó una lágrima en su mejilla izquierda. Se volteó y miró a Omi.

-Pues tú no pareces que estás bien.

-¡Tonterías! Si yo soy muy feliz –dijo con voz quebrada. Omi arrugó la cara- lo que pasa es que siempre me deprimo cuando cocino tallarines. ¿Quién está pensando en Raimundo? En ese bicho perverso, orgulloso, cínico, mujeriego, inhumano y tan sexy... ¡qué maldito! ¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO POR ÉL!

Las mujeres acostumbran a encerrarse en sí mismas y no hablar de sus sentimientos. Ella no puede por más que quiere, es un libro abierto y resulta útil para saber en qué está pensando. Omi pudo escoger burlarse, en lugar de eso sintió compasión. Remolcó un banco y se subió para estar a la altura de la chica.

-¡Oye, tranquila! No tienes que pagarla conmigo... si tú quieres puedo darle una lección.

-¿Una lección?

-Sí, tú ya sabes, una broma. Se me están ocurriendo varias en este momento, ¡mira! ¿qué te parece si...?

-¡No! ¡no! ¡Omi, basta de bromas! Tienes suficientes problemas para meterte en otros.

-¡Chispas! No me puedo divertir –rezongó. Su mirada se extravió un momento, se sumergió en lo profundo de sus cavilaciones. Le parecía injusto que alguien que no fuera él molestara a su niñera. Y por otro lado, esta era la perfecta oportunidad para poner en funcionamiento la broma que había preparado las niñas esta mañana. ¡Sí! ¡eso es! ¡ese tipo nunca sabrá que lo golpeó! O por qué huele tan hediondo su apartamento. Sonrió triunfante y se bajó.

-Omi, ¿a dónde vas? –advirtió Kimiko.

-Voy a ver si encuentro a mi amigo peludo. ¡No tardaré! ¡Volveré para el almuerzo! Palabra de monje.

Omi salió corriendo, se llevó consigo su mochila. Kimiko dejaba las llaves muy cerca de la puerta. No le costó tomarlas y descubrir la que abría la puerta. Ella había dicho la otra vez que su vecino vivía al frente. Sería estúpido que tocara el timbre y lo dejara pasar. Hubiera sido más fácil para el diablillo si ambos vivieran en casas. Piensa, Omi, piensa. Debe haber otra entrada por aquí. Podía infiltrarse en el apartamento de la señora del cuarto piso porque jamás cerraba la puerta y era cuestión de usar una ganzúa o simplemente empujar. Esta vez no molestaría a la de siempre. Sería un adulto y éste sería más precavido. El niño encontró la solución: el sistema de ventilación. Éste le llevaría a cualquiera de los apartamentos. Sólo alguien de corta estatura y delgado podía gatear a través. De vez en cuando ser compacto trae ventajas. El niño jaló la ventanilla y se metió por ahí. Ustedes pensarán que tal vez él necesitaría la ayuda de un destornillador para abrir la ventanilla, que eso debería estar bien asegurado. En el mundo normal quizá, aunque ni así. En las caricaturas es un hábito común y nadie dice nada. Ustedes tampoco. Omi gateó, divagó un rato y por casualidades mágicas de la vida, suerte Xiaolin o como lo quieran llamar, vio una salida. Tan fácil como entró, él salió.

Éste debe ser el apartamento de Raimundo. ¿Qué como lo sabe? Bueno, es un apartamento y no puede pertenecer a una chica. En comparación con el de Kimiko, aquél era de un estilo fresco y espontáneo. El suelo era de alfombra de terciopelo azul marino, hay pocos cuadros colgando en las paredes. La habitación era amplia, probablemente la sala de estar. El niño observó lo que le interesaba. Hay una computadora en un rincón. Detrás del canapé hay un balón de futbol. ¡Sí! Definitivamente no era el apartamento de una mujer, ¿mujeres jugando futbol? ¡por favor! Quien sea que sea su dueño lo usaba mucho, le hace falta una limpieza a esta pelota. En cuanto al canapé, le gustaba más que el que tenía Kimiko. Tal vez era por la ausencia del diseño de flores y el color azul rey. Muy varonil. Pero éste era muy duro para Omi. No podía saltar en él. La última actividad del sujeto fue en este escritorio, la lámpara está apagada, hay unos papeles, pero el café está caliente. ¡No perdamos más tiempo! Sacó la bomba fétida. ¿Cuál sería el lugar más idóneo para ponerla? ¡en el baño! Claro. ¿En qué parte? Caminó por el corredor. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta.

-¡Aquí es! –dijo colocando la mochila en el suelo. Sacó la caja de cerillo, encendió uno y la fue acercando a la bomba- eso es... un poco más y...

-Quizá deberías tratar de acercar la mecha de fuego debajo de la bomba –la concentración de Omi fue saboteada y saltó de la emoción, el cerillo se fue en el drenaje. Se dio la vuelta, había un hombre que lo estaba observando en la puerta con mucho interés, el muchacho se apresuró en ocultar detrás de él la bomba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –exclamó- ¡¿Raimundo?!

-El mismo, ¿quién más podía ser? –dijo él- tú debes ser el niño que está cuidado Kim: Omi. Oye, no te ofendas, pero te imaginé más alto... no pareces tan temible...

-¡Oye, amigo, más respeto a quién te dirige! –soltó el niño- no soy pequeño, soy compacto.

-Pero admiren eso: El pequeñín tiene carácter. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si me hubieras dicho que vendrías a visitarme, habría comprado galletas para los dos. Esta mañana pasé cerca del supermercado.

-¿Galletas? –Omi estaba sorprendido. Si lo había atrapado a punto de explotar una bomba fétida porque no lo amonestó y lo sacó a patadas del apartamento como lo suelen hacer los adultos en vez de aparentar ser amable con él.

-Anda, suelta esa bomba y vamos a la sala.

Omi puso los ojos desorbitados. Se deshizo de la bomba fétida y siguió curioso al conocido. Si se trataba de una táctica para aprehenderlo y llevarlo con Kimiko, lo atacaría. Raimundo fue a la cocina. Estaba seguro que guardaba una golosina por ahí. Vacío, vacío. Esto no. Lo otro tampoco. Rebuscó y encontró un frasco. ¡Justo lo que quería!

-Omi, ¡piensa rápido!... –le lanzó el frasco. El niño lo atrapó en el aire, el extraño le incitó a abrirlo y en su interior había una bolsa de gomitas azucaradas. ¡Cielos! El hombre asintió y el niño comenzó a comer. Con tanto que le gustaban los dulces.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias, señor...!

-¡¿Señor?! No, no, odio que me llamen señor. Me hace ver viejo, llámame Raimundo, pero de nada.

-Lo siento, se... Raimundo. No se repetirá.

-Espero que te gusten las gomitas, llevo bastante tiempo que no compro galletas. A mi casa no me visitan niños todos los días.

-¡Sí me gustan! –contestó.

Raimundo le sonrió y caminó a través del cuarto, alborotándole el pelo de paso. ¡Ay! ¡¿dos veces en un día?! ¡¿por qué los adultos hacen eso?! Omi tuvo que reacomodarse. Raimundo se sentó en el escritorio a terminar de beber su café. El menor había olvidado por qué había venido aquí.

-Tengo una duda –dijo- ¿por qué, si sabías que tenía una bomba fétida, no te enfadaste?

-¿Yo? ¿enfadarme? –Raimundo rompió a carcajadas- eso de enfadarme no va conmigo y no puedo enojarme con algo que me trae a la mente viejos recuerdos; cuando era niño también me gustaba fabricar bombas fétidas caseras para molestar a los mayores y a otros niños, a tu edad había hecho doce bombas y más todavía. Claro, tenía más, pero era una de mis bromas preferidas. Verte en el baño me recordaste a mí. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que preguntarte a ti, ¿Kim te dijo que vinieras?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ella?! ¡Nah! Esto fue cosa mía, Kimiko ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí (pues, si lo sabría, no lo aprobaría nunca de los nunca).

-¿Ya has probado una de esas?

-Sí, mis amigos y yo lo hicimos una vez en clases de ciencias cuando todos estábamos en el laboratorio. ¡Todos salieron corriendo y huyendo de Ping Pong porque pensaban que fue él! Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con el día en que se me ocurrió poner en la cabeza de una de las niñas una larva –se rió, Raimundo lo escuchaba sonriente- iba intentar ponerla en el baño de las niñas, pero no pude porque me castigaron y si me descubrían una vez más: ¡suspendido! No sería malo para mí, pero mi padre me reprendería hasta cumplir los treinta.

-¡Oh sí! Los adultos siempre desbaratan las mejores bromas del siglo, si tú quieres pasar a la historia como uno de los más terribles bromistas en tu escuela te aconsejo que insistas en tu plan. Lo que un buen bromista comienza, jamás lo deja a medias.

-Hablas como si tuviéramos la misma edad y quieras o no aceptarlo, tú eres también adulto.

-Lo soy, pero moderno. Soy de los que se adaptan a los nuevos cambios y tampoco te creas que no me guste disfrutar de una broma. La diferencia no es mucha, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¡Once años!

-¿Once años? Entonces te llevo el doble. Está bien, olvídalo, si quieres puedo suministrarte consejos y pasarte alguna de mis mejores bromas, sin embargo, un bromista se destaca por su originalidad... es hora de dejar las bromas en manos de la generación actual.

Omi tardó más de lo que dijo que iba a demorar, charlando animadamente con Raimundo y las travesuras que hizo a lo largo de su vida. El niño no podía resistirse abrir su expediente y contar sus aventuras. Ambos se reían a alegres carcajadas de sus propias fechorías. Nunca pensó que existiera un adulto que lo comprendiera tan excelente y loara las diabluras. Tuvo que reconocer que unas de sus bromas eran bastante buenas. Bien, serían excelentes si a él se le hubiera ocurrido. Con alguien así era inverosímil caerle mal. La visita era maravillosa hasta que escuchó el grito de Kimiko. Oh, oh, ya se dio cuenta que Omi se escapó. Debería estar hecha una furia.

-¡Es Kimiko! Ya debo volver.

-De acuerdo –dijo levantándose- puedes venir cuando quieras. Serás bienvenido.

-¡Lo haré! ¡otra vez gracias! –Omi giró la perilla y se marchó. Kim estaba afuera de brazos cruzados. El niño soltó un chillido, ¿ahora qué excusa daba?

-El ratón cuenta buenos chistes, ¿no es así?

-¡Oye! ¡tú estabas avisada! ¡te dije que buscaría a Queso!

-Pero no en el apartamento del imbécil. ¡Te ordené que no fueras!

-No te preocupes, a la final no pude hacer nada. Me sorprendió infraganti.

-Ya veo, tus gritos de terror se escucharon desde la cocina.

-¡Intenté resistirme, mujer, en serio! Creí que era un pesado y, en cambio, no pude odiarle. Tiene algo que no puedo explicar, que lo hace simpático. ¡No me digas que estás enfadada!

-No lo estoy –suspiró bajando la guardia- vente. El almuerzo está listo –hizo un ademán.

Falsa alarma. El volcán no hizo erupción. Fue una velada incómoda. El niño no sabía cómo sentirse. Había hecho una nueva amistad, pero traicionó su confianza. Ya podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando, lo podía mirar a través de sus ojos: _Fraternizas con el enemigo. _Tragó duro y bebió una bocanada larga para arrancar el mal amargo de la boca, fingiendo que no estaba frente él. Se sintió mejor cuando salió del baño y nuevamente le dirigió la palabra_._ Estuvo conversando con su abuelo, pues ésta preguntó por la tarea. Omi quiso librarse de la tarea y pasar a escuchar el cuento. Hacer la tarea. ¿O sea, quién fue el de la idea? ¿acaso no es bastante ir a la escuela a escuchar lo que tienen que decir los maestros y copiar apuntes? Quita demasiado tiempo escribir un pocotón de cosas y luego aprendérselas para olvidarlas cuando no la necesites, es decir, después del examen. Omi solamente las hacía cuando tenía humor o no tenía nada en mente por hacer. Por lo común, Jermaine hacía su tarea. ¿Por qué razón? Omi es un muchacho listo, él se las arreglaba para que él o Tiny lo hiciera. No le era una idea atractiva tener que hacerlas en compañía de una chaperona.

-Vamos Omi, estoy segura que puedo ser de gran ayuda.

-¡No! ¡olvídalo!

-Bien, hagamos esto: Si no haces la tarea, no habrá final de la historia.

-Qué cruel, esa es una jugada es muy sucia –chilló Omi, agarrándose el pecho como si una flecha atravesara su corazón- estás aprendiendo, preciosa...

La tarea era de historia. Aj, ¿a quién le interesa lo que logró una bola de gente en el pasado si vivimos en el presente? Es una clase tediosa y su favorita para echarse una siesta, lástima que la maestra no estuviera acorde. Hace un mes que se cumple la tremenda sacudida que le dio para despertarlo. Kimiko decía que era importante comprender el pasado para entender el presente y orientarse en el futuro. ¿Cuál clase era divertida? ¿Lengua? No, en contraste a sus compañeros le costaba un poco comprender la clase, incluso Jermaine le iba mejor. La más querida de todas... ¡matemáticas! No, demasiados números y cálculos. ¿Ciencias? Igual a la de historia, ¿a quién le interesa? Inglés, si menos puede con lengua, peor en inglés. La mejor clase de todas era la de educación física y ¡la de música! Práctica y sencilla. Aparte de que es una delicia fastidiar la clase de la profesora. Era una vieja histérica. Con Kimiko ayudándolo terminaron en menos de una hora. Las respuestas estaban en el mismo libro. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la maestra dijo que de ahí extraería las preguntas del examen.

Posteriormente, Omi se echó en el piso como si estuviera en una playa imaginaria y Kimiko se sentó. Cuántas aventuras le deparaban al príncipe de los monstruos en la isla, cada lugar estaba más loco que el anterior (su favorito fue cuando abordaron un barco pirata fantasma) y cuántos amistades había trabado, después que no tenía a nadie, se hizo amigo de un chico lobo juguetón, una Medusa de mal genio, un vampiro de acento rumano exagerado con una adicción extraña hacia el jugo de tomate, una momia claustrofóbica con un miedo singular a la oscuridad y un Frankeinstein de corazón bondadoso cuyas extremidades se descosían a cada media hora y veinticinco minutos. Después el secuestro de los amigos del príncipe por parte de la bruja y su confrontación en su casa, el sacrificio de Frankeinstein y la derrota de Maruja definitiva. ¡Fue encerrada en una caja de rompecabezas para toda la eternidad! Fue enternecedor el final, los poderes del príncipe maduraron y resucitó a Frakeinstein, ahora como su leal caballero. Todos se quedaron en la isla y vivieron felices para siempre.

-...el fin.

-Estuvo genial, me encantaría ir cuando se estrene la obra y así podré arruinarle la diversión al chico a mi lado que apenas está conociendo la historia –Kimiko puso una mueca- ¿crees que podrías arreglar con tu amiga para ver si puedo colearme?

-Veré que puedo hacer –contestó ella con una sonrisita nerviosa. No podía decirle que esto era un fraude para distraerlo.

-¡Sí! –exclamó- ¡otro! ¡otro! ¡otro!

-¿Otro? Pero si no he pensado nada...

-¡Uno de terror! Esta vez que asuste, cero comedia ¿está bien?

-Bueno –Kimiko se estremeció pensando y continuó con voz ultratumba- esta es la historia de un hombre con un cuchillo... –Omi se inclinó sutilmente- _que untó mantequilla a su pan. _

_-_¡Oye! ¡no se vale! ¡hiciste trampa!

Unos gritos de una mujer altanera comenzaron a escucharse en las escaleras interrumpiendo la "escalofriante" narración de Kimiko. Discutía con alguien sobre algo. Decía algo sobre el ir a subir a verlo. La niñera fue entreabrir la puerta. Aun si no sabía quién era, quería mirar el rostro de la mujer que armaba semejante alboroto. Cada vez se hacía más presente. Omi reconoció la voz de la mujer y se escondió detrás de Kimiko.

-Cierra la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Sólo cierra la puerta y no preguntes!

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁS! –Kimiko recibió un portazo en la cabeza cuando Wuya empujó la puerta y jaló a Omi del brazo violentamente. Más atrás, venía el abuelo Fung jadeando por subir las escaleras- ¡¿con que querías burlarte de mí, mocoso ingrato?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos lo de la citación?! Ah ya sé, ¡nunca! Si fuera por ti todavía seguiríamos engañados. ¡¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en el sacrificio que hace tu padre todos los días de su pobre vida para pagar esa miserable escuela a la que vas y le salgas con otra de estas...?! Seguro te sentirás orgulloso de que estés a un paso de la expulsión –reprendió zarandeándolo fuertemente.

-¡No me molestes, Wuya! –chilló Omi- ¡¿a ti cuándo te he importado?! Si más bien eres tú la que estás a un paso de convencer a mi padre de que me envíe un internado para siempre.

-¡CÁLLATE! Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme en el tono que se te pegue la gana mientras esté casada con tu padre y sea mayor. ¡Me tienes harta! Ni un minuto más puedo soportar tus gritos, tus malcriadeces, tus pataletas, tener que mantenerte... tú no eres bueno para otra cosa que para causar problemas y traer desgracias a esta casa.

-¡Mi padre y yo estábamos mil veces mejor antes que aparecieras, bruja! En vez de ser yo quien me vaya, ¿por qué no te vas tú? ¡eres lo único que sobra en esta familia!

-¡Omi! –aseveró su abuelo. Wuya no le prestó importancia.

-¡¿Eso crees?! Cuando lleguemos, tu padre se enterara de lo que hiciste y acudirá contigo a la escuela. Estarás encerrado en tu habitación, tienes determinadamente prohibido salir, no llamadas, no juegos, no amiguitos, no futbol ni nada en absoluto ¡¿me oíste?! Esta noche no cenarás.

-Wuya... eso último, ¿no crees...?

-¡No Fung, no estoy exagerando! –gritó Wuya- Dashi ha sido demasiado condescendiente y es por eso que este niño ha salido descarrilado, es hora de que aprenda por las malas. Se te terminará la suerte a partir de ahora –lo sacudió bruscamente. Kimiko intervino cuando vio la cara de pavor que contrajo Omi, la fuerza con que esa mano huesuda meneaba ese brazo y el humo que salía por las orejas de la mujer, la trémula actitud de Fung. Esta situación se salía de control y Kimiko no toleraba permanecer en las sombras.

-Oiga, no quiero entrometerme en su relación, pero me parece que no debe tratar a su hijo...

-¡¿Mi hijo?! Él es hijo de su padre. Ese mocoso no es ni jamás lo reconocería como alguien de mi sangre.

-De acuerdo... –Kimiko decidió que la opción más inteligente no sería contraria a la señora, por muy incompatible que estuviera con su idea de castigo-, pero pienso que con amor una solución apare…

-¡¿AMOR?! Si quiere amor ¡VENGA A DESENTIERRAR A SU MADRE Y USTED NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE INCUMBE, ENTROMETIDA!

-¡Wuya, por amor del santísimo! –gimió el abuelo escandalizado.

-¡TE ODIO! –chilló con voz aguda el niño a punto de llorar.

Wuya arrastró al niño fuera del apartamento, amenazándolo con más castigo si no cerraba el pico. Su declaración desgarradora se oía a través del pasillo. Kimiko juró que Raimundo, inclusive, se asomó en su puerta a ver qué pasaba. La muchacha estaba congelada. En una respuesta no había tanta acidez y pudor como aquella. ¿En serio esa mujer es real? ¿y Omi era forzado a vivir con tal aberración? Era una bruja en verdad. Los rumores de Clay eran verdaderos. Su padre se había casado por segunda vez con una mujer despreciable. ¿Dashi? ¿sería el padre de Omi? Fung apenas podía hablar.

-Discúlpela, por favor, está alterada.

No añadió nada, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Su lugar era acompañar a su nieto y eso fue lo que hizo exactamente.

* * *

**A/N: Cerramos un nuevo capítulo hoy y nos generamos expectativas enormes. Pues sí, se habrán dado cuenta, Kimiko no es la única narradora que hay. Confieso que antes yo manejaba múltiples puntos de vista y a veces resultaba confuso, la mayor parte del tiempo me parecía feo que hubiera una línea por el medio que cortara una narración e iniciara otra. **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** no puede ser contada nada más por Kimi, hay cosas que me gustaría que se le adelantaran a ella. El fic tiene dos narraciones: El narrador protagonista (Kimiko) y el narrador omnisciente aunque se me sale un poco el diálogo elíptico, que cuenta la historia del querido Omi. Esta idea se me ocurrió en base a mi más reciente lectura **_**El Código Givenchy.**_** Un capítulo hablaba la protagonista, el otro era la historia de otro personaje, pero era contado en tercera persona. Mientras Kimi nos habla de lo que sucede a su alrededor. En la historia de Omi se dirá que es lo que le sucede directamente a ella. Hubiera contado la historia de Omi en primera persona, pero temo que si lo hago se me pierdan **_**(la mente de Omi es desordenada)**_**. Me parece fantástica porque podemos entrar en contacto con nuestra heroína y al mismo tiempo, con Omi. Raimundo y Clay estarán en ambas historias. ¡Atentos! **

**El capítulo de hoy fue largo, no tuve inconvenientes en ello ya que llevaban esperando desde mayo. Estoy totalmente libre y a disposición de ustedes y el fic. Presenté la tesis y el examen del que les comenté la otra vez. Me queda nada más esperar los resultados así que deséenme todavía suerte. He leído sus comentarios y están respondidos al final de las notas del autor, como siempre he cumplido. Sé que actualizo los martes, pero ya tenía el capítulo listo y como sé que estaban esperando actualicé como un regalo de mí para ustedes. **

**Bien malvaviscos asados, el otro día estaba chequeando los episodios de Duelo Xiaolin y seleccionando cuáles iba a representar. Tal vez escoja la esencia de algunos episodios para hacer guiños en el transcurso del fic. De la primera temporada tenemos: Un viaje de mil millas (que duró durante cuatros episodios por tratarse del primero), los demás sí durarán como un episodio normal, ahí está: Duro como una roca, El peine de la red enredadiza, Katnappe, Shen Yi Bu, Mi amigo Omi y En persona. **

**Las siguientes temporadas estoy todavía revisando, eso sí, está más que seguro que los episodios: Juzgando, Salvando y Encontrando a Omi se reutilizarán. Recuerden que el episodio mezclará material original y la esencia del episodio, **_**En persona**_**, por ejemplo, no quiere decir que Raimundo se va unir de la noche a la mañana a la mafia (ni con la propia Wuya, ella en este fic es ama de casa) y el otro episodio sale de ahí, así no pasa en el mundo real y debemos ser realistas. Digamos que lo descifraremos de otra forma y Kimiko exagera. **

**Ahora que sabemos un poco más de la situación de Omi, puedo hablar con seguridad: Omi crece en el seno de una familia disfuncional, madre ausente, su padre trabaja de lunes a lunes las veinticuatro horas del día y aún así gana sueldo mínimo que apenas alcanza para cubrir los gastos en total y encima, su actual esposa no se lleva nada bien con su hijo. Realmente no conozco las condiciones socioeconómicas del templo en que vive Omi en la serie, por tratarse de monjes deducimos que tienen una vida humilde y lo que hemos visto hasta ahora sobre Dashi (el padre de Omi), es que con todo lo que es él no vive ni siquiera en un palacio. Así que por eso Wuya, Dashi y Omi viven en un barrio pobre donde cada quien debe defenderse solito. Dashi y Wuya son del mismo tiempo cronológico, mientras Dashi se nos da entender que es un buen hombre que no puede pasar tiempo con su hijo por razones laborales y apenas llega a casa se tira a dormir (según su esposa es un perezoso, en la serie hemos comprobado que es cierto) y Wuya es una mujer amargada (al igual que en la serie) que trata mal a Omi, ¿le gustó la metáfora en que dice que parece que ha vivido en una caja por mil quinientos años? De su verdadera madre no sabemos nada, su padre brilla por su ausencia y el rechazo de su madrastra, Omi vive casi huérfano. Y digo casi, porque tiene a su abuelo: el Sr. Fung, la única persona que le muestra cariño. ¿Qué les parece? Y hay más misterios que encierran la casa de Omi... **

**Decidí casar a Wuya y a Dashi porque el conflicto de Duelo Xiaolin comenzó con ellos, al mismo tiempo relacionarse con Omi (y explicar el gran parecido físico que tiene con Dashi, hay varios headcannons que afirman que Omi es descendiente de Dashi) puesto que estarían bien que estuviesen directamente estuvieran vinculados con el chiquitín, así habría una división entre el bien y el mal. De la misma manera el Maestro Fung. Y conocimos un poco de su vida en la escuela. Para ustedes no debería ser sorpresa que sus bromas continúen en el ámbito escolar y sus notas sean lo suficiente para pasar el año. Vimos algunos compañeros de clase que también aparecen en las series. Megan y Jermaine son de Duelo Xiaolin entre tanto Tiny y Ping Pong son de Crónicas Xiaolin.**

**Jermaine y Tiny son los secuaces de Omi. Siguen siendo los mismos, salvo con algunas características modificadas. Ellos son como los típicos cómplices del villano, uno es un tonto y el otro es más o menos apto. El más o menos es porque el jefe, Omi, siempre es mostrado como el más inteligente y hábil. Los otros dos le siguen porque no "tienen nada mejor que hacer". Nunca he hecho nada parecido y decidí hacerlo porque pienso que será divertido. Ping Pong es el niño nerd de la clase de Omi, el rival, el némesis y le queda como anillo al dedo el papel. En la nueva serie, Ping parece un niño aplicado y listo, sostiene una sana rivalidad con Omi (pero eso es por iniciativa de Omi), así que en vez de tener a otro chico malo decidí darle su lugar de chico bueno para seguir con la competencia. Megan es una niña... los puedo ver desde aquí, se están montando una película en la cabeza y dirán que ellos comparte una relación similar a la de Kimiko y Raimundo. Pues en la serie no vimos mucho de Megan aunque me pareció simpática. **

**Es una niñita con mucho carácter, discúlpenme si exagero un poco y les parece que es marimacha. Omi es un niño con ideologías machistas en la cabeza y a Megan le gustan las cosas de niños, pero no por eso pierde su lado femenino. Mi intención es demostrar que las chicas pueden hacer las mismas cosas que los chicos, alguien de su misma edad necesita callarle la boca a Omi.**

**Gracias a las historias, Kimiko y Omi se están acercando por lo menos. A la postre el miedo de Kim se hizo realidad: Omi y Raimundo se conocieron. He planeado muchas conversaciones entrambos, pero me preguntaba cómo harían que se conocieran. Yo lo intenté para que se conocieran con Kimiko de intermediaria y el resultado fue patético (no me gustó), en su lugar, que haya sido tan fortuito me encantó. Raimundo y Omi se la llevan genial en líneas generales. Raimundo dice que en su infancia fue igual a Omi. No es sorpresa para quienes lo conocen. Y esa cercanía entre los dos me pareció cuchi. Desgarrador el final de este capítulo, no les mentiré, Wuya es un encanto de señora y también quería ingeniármelas para que conociera a Kimi. Si la pondría como villana, debía de ser por una razón convincente. Sé que él actuó mal, pero es horrible humillar a los niños en público. Es lo peor que una persona podría vivir. Eso lo sé. Me escriben sus comentarios de los que les ha parecido este capítulo, que opinan de Omi, qué tal la actitud de Wuya, qué les parece sus amiguitos en la escuela, su relación con Kim o su recién descubrimiento sobre Raimundo. Ustedes digan. En el capítulo que viene esta historia dará un giro inesperado con lo que sucederá. Estén pendientes malvaviscos asados. Sin más que agregar me despido. ¡Nos leemos en la semana que viene!**

* * *

**Mensaje para guest: ¡Holis! Lamento si te hice esperar, pero aquí está la continuación del fic. Me contenta saber que te gustó el anterior capítulo. Es cierto que fue divertido y ansío que este también sea igual o mejor. ¿Deprimida? Por grado de intensidad... ojalá que no haya sido nada serio y sea lo que sea tenga solución. Para cuando leas mi mensaje todo esté bien. Gracias por comentar y leer. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte y hasta entonces no olvides cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida! :D**

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Hola chica! ¡Te me habías extraviado! ¿Cuántos meses en que no leía un review tuyo? Creí que no volvería a saber de ti luego del último que me dejaste en Contrarreloj. Sí, tengo puestas mis esperanzas en el fic. Hasta ahora los cinco capítulos han sido encantadores de principio a fin. Veo que te esmeraste en este review, ¡me pone tan alegre! :3 ¿Quién no puede enamorarse de este chico malo? Omi encabeza la lista de mis personajes favoritos, pues que como dices, es condenadamente adorable y a la vez genial. De hecho, el capítulo está basado en sus andanzas. ¡Esa era mi intención! Que todos y todas nos sintiéramos identificadas con Kimiko-chan de una u otra forma, ¡la edad no impone límites, chica! ¿te parece que Raimundo sigue siendo Raimundo pese de todo? Uf, me tenía eso, era una de mis mortificaciones, si lo crees así te creeré. ¡Omi, eres un malvado! No hay problema, Chase responderá tu pregunta en cuanto salga... (ahora estamos en la primera temporada de la serie). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero verte por aquí más seguido! **


	7. Obra maestra

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**7º**

**Obra maestra**

¡Caramba, qué mal carácter! Todavía escucho el eco de su voz ronca perforar mis tímpanos. Si hubiera sido más rápida, habría cerrado esa puerta. Qué va... mirando de reojo su actitud era capaz de tumbar mi puerta y aunque disimuláramos que no estábamos, no estaría exento del castigo. Si esa era la actitud de la señora en público no me quiero imaginar cómo es en su casa. Pobre Omi. En un sketch cómico ya puedo ver la chancleta voladora y en minutos más tarde a Omi con una almohada amarrada al trasero, poniendo muecas de dolor cada vez que se sienta. Puede ser que Wuya sea de las que piensa que la única manera de disciplinar a los hijos es a través de la violencia, pero lo único que no me termina de convencer su rol de madre es cuando dijo que si Omi necesitaba amor y comprensión para eso desenterraran a su madre. Fue un comentario frío.

Ay Omi, ¿por qué no dijiste nada sobre la notificación? De haberlo hecho esto jamás pasaría, aunque después de lo de ayer puedo entender por qué optó por cerrar la boca. Mi padre nunca tuvo necesidad de buscar un cinturón y pegarme, ni me amenazó con suspenderme la tele o los videojuegos una semana, le era bastante mostrar una mirada rigurosa y mandarme a sentar. De pequeñas, ni mi hermana mayor ni yo dimos problemas. Lo que quiero decir es que eso de que pegar es a educar es bilateral. Algunos les funciona y a otros no. Y si antes lo han castigado así, pues aún sigue haciendo de las suyas.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado al final. Fung no consentiría que su madrastra lo maltratara, se aseguraría que su nieto tuviera lo que se merece. Lo que pasa es que no tengo formas de averiguarlo en persona con él, su abuelo es mi intermediario y tengo el presentimiento que si le pregunto no me sería del todo honesto o no querrá decirme. A pesar de mis sospechas, he decidido ir hasta su librería poco después de comer.

Con todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy mi cena fueron las sobras. No tenía ánimos de cocinar. Sabía que no me quedaría tranquila hasta que lo intentara por lo menos y como lo pensé en un inicio: La tienda cerró. No había nadie, las persianas estaban abajo y las luces apagadas. Toqué esperanzada de que Fung seguía allí y que sólo clausuró la tienda para los clientes. Y me quedé esperando. Me fui a los seis minutos. Había oscurecido y de repente no reconocía las calles, creí que me fui por la dirección incorrecta cuando vi las parejas pasear de regreso en el parque. Los novios elegían estas horas para dar largas y románticas caminatas bajo el abrigo de las estrellas y el fulgor de la luna.

Me sentí enferma.

Hoy no retornaría por la ruta acostumbrada a casa. Me desvié hacia la derecha y seguí caminando en trayectoria opuesta a la del parque. No quiero saber nada sobre el estreno de ninguna comedia romántica, ni de los últimos best-seller románticos o algo que tenga que ver con el amor ¡hoy no! Me refugié en el único lugar que me haría feliz. ¡NO! ¡No es en un bar! Sé que suena tentador pasar la noche bebiendo ginebra en un bar hasta que el hombre a la izquierda se me acerque con su aliento oliendo a whisky y el fuego de la lujuria ardiendo en sus ojos, me invite una copa, luego me llevaría hasta el cuarto de un hotel y tendríamos un encuentro salvaje. Sí, ya me conozco el guión de esa obra. No señor, tipos como esos me aburren. Cuando dije mi lugar feliz quise decir a mi pasión desenfrenada por la moda.

Díganme loca, pero mis mejores ajustes de actitud vienen cuando voy de compras.

Existía una avenida que es como la Quinta Avenida. Ustedes la conocen o habrían oído el nombre alguna vez, es un bulevar que incluye las mejores tiendas de ropa de marca y lo último usado en calzado. Venía seguido cuando vivía con papá. No sé si hay otra manera de seducir mis problemas fuera de mi cabeza. Todo lo que sé es que, además de que es fácil perderte en la tención y pecar en la lujuria, las mujeres vienen con su talonario de cheques listos para firmar y carteras forradas de fajos enteros de dinero y los ladrones cuentan con ello. Tal vez me imaginé que si me iba a morir, me moriría feliz. Di un paso adelante y titubeé en dar al siguiente. No hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir. Desde mi perspectiva actual, lo único que andaba mal por aquí era mi evidente grave falta de sueño. No lo analicé por segunda vez y entré en la primera tienda que vi entre tanto un último pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza: ¿y qué podría salir mal?

Yo no sé a qué hora me desperté. De lo único que estoy consciente es que tuve un calambre en casi todos los huesos. No recordé qué pasó anoche. Intenté levantarme desplegando todo mi cuerpo, moviéndome lentamente, reconociendo los músculos, pensarían que era absurdo que perdiese el equilibrio. Tal vez una persona común y corriente pero si se trata de alguien tan torpe como yo se caería hacia atrás y se golpearía el cráneo con la pata de madera de la cama. Como me sucedió hace pocos segundos. Genial, ya me extrañaba la ausencia de mis famosas recaídas. Me preguntaba cuando me volvería a suceder porque, de no ocurrir, había jurado que estaba en otro cuerpo. Buenas noticias: sigo siendo yo. El día no comenzaba con buen pie, o cabeza; lesiones masivas en la cabeza autoinfligidas sólo empeorarían las cosas.

Por otra parte, ese golpe en la cabeza me hizo recordar que me quedé hasta la madrugada paseando por tiendas y comprando desmedidamente... ¡Raimundo! ¡la cita!... ¡Auch! Siento la sangre bombear la parte lacerada de la cabeza. Ya me acordé. ¡Demonios! ¡¿pero qué he hecho?! Me levanto y difícilmente puedo quedarme fija en un sitio cuando miro que estoy rodeada de bolsas y bolsas… mi adicción por las compras... no pude controlarme, ¡compré hasta gastar todo lo que había ganado en el mes! ¡me he vuelto a quedar pobre! ¡AUCH! Y si este dolor no empieza a amortiguarse ¿eso significaría que tendría que ir al doctor? Sólo espero que no sea una fractura ¡ya que no tendría con que pagarle, andaría pidiendo limosna y no necesito endeudarme más de lo que estoy! Ni siquiera podría pagar una consulta.

¡Auch! Una ducha con agua fría es lo que preciso en este momento. ¡Sí, eso! Ya me sentiré mejor. Me tambaleé de un lado a otro y llegué al cuarto de baño. Apenas entrecerré, torcí la manivela dejando que el agua cayera sobre mí hasta borrar el último de los dobleces habían desaparecido de mi espalda y cuello. No fue si no cuando me sequé con la toalla que reparé que este baño es más pequeño que una jaula de hámster. ¡Ay de mí! ¿Qué voy hacer? Estoy de vuelta en el inicio: sola y sin otro patrimonio más que un apartamento en una agradable urbanización, del que dentro unos cinco meses debo rendir el alquiler ¿si les dije que pagué por adelantado los primeros cinco meses, verdad? Creo que lo hice en el primer capítulo. Sé que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, pero ¿cómo voy hacer para pagar el alquiler? ¿cómo voy hacer para poder comprar mi libro si lo gasté todo en una noche? (siento que me está llamando desde el estante en que lo dejó Fung, preguntándome por qué todavía no he venido a reclamarlo y ahora escucho que está enojado conmigo... ¡alta traición!) ¿cómo voy hacer para la comida, las cuentas de luz y el agua y todas esas cosas si mis bolsillos están "limpios"? ¡¿CÓMO?! Realmente no lo sé. Tendría que tomar otro empleo cutre y duplicar mis turnos, beber café o usar parches de cafeína (asqueroso) y eliminar las horas del sueño.

Todo lo cual es poco más que un telón de fondo de la razón por la que convertí la canción de Gloria Gaynor, _I will survive, _en mi tema personal al tercer día de mi mudanza pese del hecho que no soy un hombre homosexual. No me malentiendan, es una canción genial, pero también puede interpretarse como el himno de los luchadores. Es lo que creía yo hasta que Keiko me arruinó la fiesta. En estos momentos estaba siendo víctima de un ataque bipolar... o bueno, no exageremos, tenía sentimientos encontrados y no se ponían de acuerdo: feliz ya que estaba disfrutando al máximo la mercancía, ¡os quiero presentar a mi nuevo amor: estas sandalias de cuña, exclusivas de Jimmy Choo, con tacones de tres pulgadas de alto! Suspiro de placer como el calzado suave abraza las curvas de mis pies. No lo sé, creo que sandalias son mágicas, siento que le dan forma a mis pantorrillas y realzan mi culo. Pero también no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haber empeñado lo que tenía por comprar estas cosas y usarlas me remuerde la consciencia. Mi padre tal vez tenía razón y sí soy una irresponsable. Me parte el alma tener que hacer esto, pero voy a devolverlo todo, no me quedaré con nada. Guardé los zapatos, los bolsos y la ropa en sus cajas, las metí en su bolsa. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! se me revuelve el estómago. Tomé un desayuno ligero, después fui al lavabo y me cepillé. Me vestí, me acicalé, me planché el pelo, me vi al espejo y cuando me sentí segura, salí.

En serio, quise hacer lo correcto y pedir un reembolso. Sin embargo, cuando había puesto todo en la caja, a la espera que la dependiente acabara por entender a otra chica, mis ojos reposaron en un afiche mientras inspeccionaba la tienda: _No aceptamos devoluciones_.

Y no pude hacer más.

Salí con las tablas en la cabeza, y me senté en la acera. Solté un bufido, ¿qué voy hacer con todo lo que compré? Usarlo... y desde ahora. ¿Recuerdan las sandalias de las que les hice la observación hace no mucho? Me quité las zapatillas que llevaba puesta y me las puse. Unos me veían como fenómeno de circo por lo que estaba haciendo en plena vía pública. ¿Acaso no han visto una mujer cambiarse zapatos? Peor es que lo hiciera en el pavimento cuando el semáforo está en verde. Ahí sí estaría loca. Les devolví el saludo. ¡La cortesía siempre está en primera instancia, señoritas! Me puse de pie. Todavía no es mediodía. Puedo acercarme a saludar al Sr. Fung y preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió finalmente. La librería no está muy lejos de mi posición actual, sobre todo si tomo la ruta del este. ¡Llegaré en un santiamén!

El Sr. Fung estaba cargando una caja atiborrada de nuevos libros hasta el depósito de atrás cuando empujé la puerta. El local estaba abierto para el público. El hombre se volvió hacia mí al escuchar la campanita y sonrió, en respuesta su rostro se plegó en miles de arrugas.

-Buenos días, Sr. Fung.

-¡Oh señorita Kim! ¡qué grata sorpresa verla por aquí! Espere un momento –pateó la puerta y desapareció en su interior. Apoyé mi codo en la barra. No soy la única, hay otras personas explorando en la sección de Paranormal. Del resto este viejo lugar se mantiene igual- estoy de vuelta. Dígame, ¿qué se te ofrece? –se me adelantó a lo que iba a decir- ¡ya sé! ¿vienes a recoger ese libro, verdad? Como te lo prometí, lo he estado guardando para ti.

-Me temo que no –respondí con voz apagada- esta vez vine por otro asunto, ¿a la final qué pasó con Omi?

-Bueno –se pasó una mano por la cabeza- Wuya, es decir, mi nuera ha decidido suspenderle un entrenamiento de futbol que tenía hoy y el partido de la semana que viene; no sé si tú lo sabes, pero en la escuela a dónde él va, organizan eventos deportivos sobre futbol con otros colegios y tengo entendido que todos los niños se involucran en estas actividades...

-Creo que lo he captado –asentí- no necesita explicarse. Omi debió, o debe, estar furioso.

-Lo está, créeme, el castigo que Wuya le iba a imponer era el doble de peor. A decir verdad, tú la escuchaste. Admito que yo tuve que interceder –chasqueó la lengua- no sé si estarás de acuerdo con lo que voy a decir, pero el remedio contra la indisciplina de mi nieto no es otra cosa que la comunicación. No te mentiré, desde que mi hijo se volvió a casar todo ha ido de mal en peor. Omi no quiere aceptar a Wuya en la familia, quizá porque siente que su padre está reemplazando a su madre, en vez de verlo como un nuevo miembro. Y Wuya tampoco quiere intentar hacerse su amiga. Llevan años en esto y no han logrado nada, mi hijo trabaja todo el día y he tratado de insinuarle mi opinión, pero parece que esta situación se le ha ido escapando de las manos...

-¡Guau! –lo siento, se me escapó. El viejo Sr. Fung acabó soltándolo todo, era mi turno para brindar un consuelo o dar una reflexión- ¿me permite decirle algo? No quiero entrometerme con su familia, pero hasta que ninguno de los dos ceda será peor para los dos. Digo, ambos conviven juntos.

-Tú lo has dicho, querida. Y lo que más me entristece es que, en algunas veces, he pensado que Dashi no se casó por amor si no buscaba una sustituta para la madre de Omi –o sea, que Dashi se casó pensando en su hijo. No lo hizo por él. Pero el muchacho no lo interpreta así. Me siento mal por haber sacado el tema. Si bien, mi curiosidad también hacía de las suyas.

-La madre de Omi está...

-...fue una desgracia –me interrumpió- tanto para Dashi como para Omi, ninguno ha podido superar la pérdida. No me atrevo a decir más, soy un pobre viejo, lo que sé es por lo que me ha dicho mi hijo. Si es duro para un hombre adulto de treinta y seis años aceptar que quien haya entregado por completo su corazón no estará, imagínate como debe ser para un crío de once años.

-Lo siento tanto –dije con un hilo de voz- no debí preguntar.

-No lo sientas. Tú no hiciste nada, de lo único que puedo culparte es de hacer tan feliz a mi nietecito –me eché a reír, desviando la mirada.

-¡Oh no es nada! Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

-¿Qué no es? ¡Claro que sí! Si no fueras del agrado de Omi, te lo hubiera gritado –tiene un buen punto. Omi no es inexpresivo- anteayer él estuvo conversándome sobre un cuento que estabas contándole, ¿era sobre unos monstruos? La memoria mía ha estado fallándome. Son cosas de ancianos. No sabía que escribías historias...

-¿Escribir? Creo que exagera, Sr. Fung. Lo que hice el otro día fue improvisar una historia para entretener a Omi.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tan modesta. Lo que mi nieto me contaba era algo más que un trabajo hecho por un aficionado –sonrió- en estos días me entregaron un volante para promocionar un concurso. Déjame ver, creo que lo guardé por aquí... –el Sr. Fung rebuscó en las gavetas e inclusive dentro de la caja registradora, entonces se acordó que la tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me la entregó- ¡esta es! Tómala. El concurso es patrocinado por una editorial la cual busca convocar a todos jóvenes talentosos que viven en la metrópolis, quienes pueden presentar una novela, de sello original, los participantes tiene chance de inscribirse con sus respectivas obras literarias desde mitad de septiembre hasta mitad de febrero. El ganador recibirá quinientos mil dólares y la publicación inmediata de su obra asimismo un contrato con dicha editorial.

¡No puede ser posible! Pero aquí está. Desde el diecinueve de septiembre hasta el dieciocho de febrero. Es una semana después del día de San Valentín. ¡Esta es mi gran oportunidad!... ¡oh cielos! ¡¿estamos hablamos de quinientos mil grandes?! ¡eso es mucho dinero! ¡con eso podría comprar todos los libros de esta tienda o quizás la misma librería! Iría en limusina a mis tiendas preferidas: Empezando por Givenchy, seguida por Jimmy Choo, Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Bottecelli, Bruno Magli, Henri Bendel, Manolos, Channel, Hermes, Dior, Tod y, por último, ¡Bergdorfs! ¡y compraría hasta decir BASTA! Contrataría a un botones para que me ayudara a cargar con mi equipaje y me llevaría hasta mi apartamento pero después de haber recibido un tratamiento completo: masajes, aceite, lavado con champú, cuidados, exfoliado, ¡me haría el manicure y la pedicura! Los tres elementos indispensables de la vida: Tiendas y SPA. Sí, ya sé que son dos, pero es que el primero... es el amor... y no tengo novio aún.

-Kim, ¡Kim! –parpadeé, el Sr. Fung me estaba haciendo señas- ¡Kim! –aplaudió, bajé de la nube- ¿qué te pasó? Te estaba hablando y de repente te desconectaste... ¿en qué pensabas? Parecía que era un recuerdo muy feliz.

-¡Oh señor Fung! Dispénsame, estaba pensando acerca de lo que me acaba de decir y decidí que voy a participar. ¡Sí, así es! Me apuntaré al concurso.

-¡Es una maravilla! Y dime, ¿qué novelas vas a inscribir? –me preguntó cuando me estaba yendo.

-¡Todavía no sé! ¡Pero será grandiosa! ¡una obra maestra! –le dije en voz alta- ¡muchísimas gracias por el dato! –cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi estado de ánimo era completamente diferente a como entré. Salí cantando _I will survive. _Porque ¡maldita sea! ¡Soy una superviviente! La letra de la canción se infiltró en mi cerebro y de repente, no pude pararlo. Gloria era fuerte, pero yo también. Las multitudes se alinean en la manzana y me abrirían paso. ¡Oigan, una chica puede soñar! Solamente cuando llegué a mi apartamento fue que empecé a pensar con detenimiento. De acuerdo, si quería obtener esos quinientos mil grandes todo lo que debo hacer es escribir una novela tan adictiva que enloquezca a "mi jurado calificador" para que se decidan por mí. Uhm, ¿y de qué escribiré?

Pronto me di cuenta que ese no era mi único problema. En el folleto, que por cierto me traje conmigo, dice que el concurso otorgará un plazo de cinco meses. Es tiempo suficiente para que me llegue la inspiración y escriba mi obra maestra y al mismo tiempo, otros aspirantes a escritores se animen a concursar. Me sentí mal porque le estaría quitando la oportunidad a una persona que sí quiere hacerse famoso como escritor y yo, en cambio, quiero mejorar mi situación financiera. Por otra parte, otros aspirantes, mejores preparados, tiene más ventaja sobre mí para ganar. No recuerdo que en el folleto decía si había un premio de consolación para los perdedores... ¡aj, ¿de qué narices estás hablando Kim?! Ni siquiera te has inscrito y ya tienes pensamientos negativos. ¡Tú tienes tantas opciones como cualquier otro! A fin de cuentas es un concurso, toman en cuenta la calidad de tu trabajo y no cuánto tiempo llevas en esto.

Escucho el timbre. ¿Quién podrá ser? No espero visitas. Lástima que no tenga un mirador ni dispongo de candados de seguridad. Abrí la puerta y deploré. ¡Jack! ¡¿cómo llegó aquí?! ¡le dije a Keiko que no le diera mi dirección!

-¡¿Jack?! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

-¿Sorprendida? Vine a saludarte y saber cómo estabas.

-Me refiero a cómo llegaste aquí, ¿Keiko te dijo? ¿es eso?

-Keiko no me dijo nada. Yo te seguí desde mi coche... –puse los ojos en blanco. Iba a cerrar la puerta y Jack extendió el brazo, deteniéndola- ¡espera, por favor! No me has escuchado. Te seguí pues que no me quedaba otra alternativa, te conozco bien y sé que si yo te hubiera pedido tu dirección, no me la habrías dado o me habrías dado una incorrecta. ¿Querías dejar la puerta tranquila y escucharme? Te lo suplico.

-Cinco minutos –advertí.

-Está bien, me satisface. Desde nuestro encuentro accidental en el parque he tenido tiempo para pensar y me parece que en el pasado no me comporté justo contigo. Yo acepto que fui egoísta, estúpido, presumido y... ¿cuál es el término que busco? –miró hacia arriba.

-Charlatán –ayudé.

-No diría que es la palabra correcta...

-Maniático.

-Prefiero charlatán –dijo serio- no tienes que ayudarme, linda. Bien pues, cuando recapacité era tarde porque mi padre... –hizo una breve pausa para que su mensaje quedara claro, en adicción a esto él quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me apartó. Ahora volví y vengo a ofrecer mis disculpas. He cambiado y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa puedes acudir a mi casa o a mi despacho. Como ofrenda de paz –rebuscó en su bolsa de compras y sacó una caja de zapatos envueltos espléndidamente rematado con un gran lazo rosa-: es un obsequio de bienvenida al barrio. Vi estos y pensé en ti –me pasó la caja y la tomé como mi corazón se aceleró- ¿qué esperas? Ábrelo.

No lo hice... ¡tendría que estar mal de la cabeza! Abrirlo sería como tentar al destino. Como sellar un pacto de sangre. ¿Cómo decirlo? Le estaría diciendo que todo entre nosotros está bien cuando en realidad no había oportunidad para que volviera a estar bien.

-Vamos, Kim. Es un regalo, no una bomba de tiempo.

No me resistí cuando se acordó en llamarme Kim. En cuanto a eso, nunca me pude resistir a un par de zapatos. Usé la punta de mi dedo índice para facilitar la tapa de la caja hasta que pude mirar adentro. Vi un tacón rojo y luego... ¡No es cierto! ¡Es GIVENCHY!

-¡¿Me compraste un par de zapatillas Givenchy?!

Jack esbozó una sonrisita radiante. En mi colección nunca tuve nada de la marca Givenchy, mi papá se negaba a comprarme uno porque decía que era demasiado caro hasta para él, ¿lo ven? Aún siendo adinerada tenía mis límites. Tuve que conformarme con la adquisición de mis premios a través eBay y varias tiendas de diseño en línea. Y, al parecer, los regalos de mi ex.

-Anda, póntelos –levanté la mirada, me había sacado de mi concentración, y se apresuró en añadir-: por lo menos échales un vistazo más de cerca. A ver si te gustan.

Él no me lo tiene que pedir dos veces. Había deslizado mi mano dentro de la caja y acaricié la piel lisa de color rojo que pondría, en breve, en la taza de mi pie. Oh cielos, ¿cuándo fui que ascendí al paraíso? Probablemente a ustedes les parecería patético y quizás repugnante lo que acabo de decir, pero todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, la mía son los zapatos. Y si quieren les cuento más, como por ejemplo: La de Keiko son los perfumes y la de Clay son las costillas de cerdo ahumadas.

-¿Y cómo están? –me preguntó.

Por la forma cómo se torció la comisura de mi boca, creo que él sabía la respuesta. Mi boca se moría por decir orgásmica pero reprimió el impulso. Zapatos fabulosos o no, Jack seguía siendo mi ex y estoy bastante segura de que eso era todo lo que quería que él fuera.

-Fabulosos –le contesté en su lugar- realmente me gustan. Muchísimas gracias. Es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte –dije con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces las aceptas? –preguntó con timidez.

-¿Estás loco? ¿vas a perseguirme por toda la ciudad y yo te digo que no puedo aceptarlas? –agarré la caja fuertemente contra mi pecho- ¡por supuesto que las acepto! –él se echó a reír.

-Extrañaba tu sentido del humor. Aún después de tanto tiempo no has cambiado –me dijo.

Me fui a guardar la caja. ¿Es un delito? Cuando algo me parece bonito me lo quedo, si no lo boto. Además quién sabe si lo necesitaré. Cuando regresé Jack había pasado adentro, barrió de arriba hacia abajo y luego trazó una línea diagonal de izquierda a derecha con la mirada cada rincón del apartamento (¿no lo han notado? Las inspecciones masculinas son en forma de Z, fíjense la próxima vez que algún conocido esté hurgando en el refrigerador...); estudió cuidadosamente los muebles, los objetos decorativos, los electrodomésticos, todo...

-Qué agradable es tu casa –observó después de su minucioso análisis.

-Gracias –sonreí. No sé si está siendo franco, este hogar es sencillo en comparación con los gustos ostentosos de Jack.

-Aunque es un poco pequeña, esta habitación –dijo refiriéndose a la sala de estar- no es más grande que mi recámara. Esta lámpara de centro es adorablemente tierna, pero siendo tú me hubiera decidido por un chandelier, en una vivienda siempre agregan un toque exquisito... y este televisor de veintidós pulgadas, ¿era el más grande que tenían, Kim?

Okey, Jack acaba de expresar sus inconformidades. ¿No les dije? A Jack le gustan los lujos. Estoy segura que el televisor en su alcoba es del tamaño de la pared, que es más grande que mi sala. ¿Cuál es el problema?... No, no he ido a su cuarto, ¿por qué debería haberlo hecho? ¡¿por eso?! Son unos malpensados. Jack podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era tan osado ni indecoroso para llevarme a su cama con sus padres husmeando por ahí. Yo no le insistí. Me gustaba todo a su tiempo y... ¡por amor al santísimo! ¡éramos unos adolescentes! Ahora no sé si Jack ha cambiado ese aspecto de su personalidad, porque de vanidoso tiene de sobra.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu buen gusto?

-Sí pues, está en intacto, pero me vi limitada de presupuesto. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi idea de mudarme y digamos que me concedió una limosna porque considera que no duraré mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿aún tiene problemas con los conejos? -¡debieron haberlo visto! En la época en que éramos novios y frecuentaba su casa, los jardines Spicer estaban infestados de manadas de conejos. Eran los conejos más lindos y esponjosos que alguien hubiera visto, su pelaje grueso color blanco, sus ojos rojos, sus largas y delgadas orejas y tan pequeños, pero eran salvajes. Una vez después de dar un paseo y fuimos, los conejos destrozaron la sala de estar por completo. Rasgaron las páginas de los libros, arruinaron las cortinas y mancharon de lodo con sus patitas el piso de mármol. Comenté que quería uno de mascota, él prometió cazar uno por mí. Claro, esa promesa no llegó a cumplirse.

-No, bueno, en honor a la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea –dijo admirando un jarrón-. Un mes a mi regreso, al igual que tú, decidí independizarme y en mi nueva casa no hay conejos –devolvió el jarrón y se sacudió las manos en su… fabricado por doce sastres italianos que cosieron con el más fino hilo de Europa puntada por puntada el más novedoso suéter, lo sé porque el otro día me dio la clase. Creo que murmuró _polvo_\- cincuenta hectáreas de terreno, incluye un estacionamiento para mis diez coches, mi helicóptero, una pista de carrera y un campo de golf, del que no me sirve en absoluto porque odio ese deporte. Bueno, tú manejas esa información. Deberías ir a visitarme, te encantarán los jardines.

Golf, sé que es un deporte que exige mucha concentración y es el favorito de los poderosos, el padre de Jack y el mío lo juegan. Pero yo lo detesto, ¡es tan aburrido! Y Jack comparte su opinión conmigo al respecto. Él es bueno en basquetbol y patinaje artístico (sí, así es, esas personas que patinan en una pista de hielo hacen saltos mortales increíbles sin despeinarse, dan cientos de vueltas y no se marean), está bien, adelante, búrlense si quieren. No es algo de lo que Jack está muy orgulloso de decir porque su madre lo obligó a tomar esas clases. Se sentó en el sofá cómodamente.

-¿Pista? No sabía que te gustaban las carreras.

-Soy amante de la velocidad, Kimita, te dije que cuanto alcanzara la mayoría de edad iba a comprar un automóvil de carrera. ¿Oye, linda, te comenté que mi padre me dejó a cargo del centro comercial de la familia?

-No, te faltó esa parte –el día en que a todos nos repartieron nuestros dones y le tocó a Jack recibir, se agotó la dispensa de la modestia.

-Pues fíjate que lo hizo, ya era tiempo, por años he estado ocupándome de ella, degastando mi aliento y valiéndome de mi ingenio utilizando mis habilidades en el negoio mientras que mi padre se llevaba el crédito que me corresponde. Finalmente se dio cuenta que yo era la persona más apta para el puesto y ahora soy presidente, sé que debes estar emocionada por mí y agradezco tus felicitaciones –no estoy molesta, estoy acostumbrada. Es más ni siquiera iba a felicitarlo (él lo habrá hecho por los dos) o ni siquiera abrí la boca-, pero hablemos de ti ahora ¿todavía sigues paseando perros o lo dejaste?

-Parcialmente –respondí-; conseguí otro empleo: de niñera.

-¡¿De niñera?! –simuló su mueca de desaprobación con una tos- ¡oh, pero Kim! Haces que me compadezca de ti, pobrecita, ¿niñera? ¿tú cuidando a una bola de niños revoltosos? No, no, no, nunca te hubiera imaginado trabajando como... si tú eres una dama muy fina...

-Tampoco es tan malo –me defendí- es un oficio muy noble, la clave es tener paciencia y no estoy cuidando a varios niños, por el momento sólo cuido a uno y no me ha ido tan mal así como crees. Aparte de que no dejo que absorba mí tiempo. Trabajo como niñera de lunes a viernes y me dedico a cuidar mascotas los fines de semanas sólo en las tardes, cobro barato, pero la demanda es mucha y entre ambos me da estabilidad económica –me asomé a mirar la hora- creo que ya están por llegar.

Jack pegó el brinco de su vida, parándose. A él no le gustan los animales domésticos, dice que son demasiada responsabilidad, si bien él se asusta con el ladrido de un cachorro. ¿Y lo digo ahora? Pude excusarme que estaba en plena peluquería canina y se hubiera marchado voluntariamente.

-Me acabo de acordar que tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente y no podré quedarme en la tarde. Lo lamento en el alma –se aclaró la garganta- yo... también te iba a decir que este lunes voy a inaugurar un nuevo Country Club y para mí sería muy ameno si pudieras asistir –dijo- no te molestes por el transporte, puedo recogerte a la hora que tú elijas, pensé que tal vez después de eso podría enseñarte el club. Sabes, allá sirven comida de primera calidad y nos tomaríamos un martini o algo...

¡Ajá! El otro zapato se cae. Ya decía yo que esto me estaba pareciendo sospechoso: zapatos (mi talón de Aquiles), Givenchy (mi ídolo de la moda) y rojo (mi color favorito). Alabando mi decisión de independizarme, mostrando interés por mi situación laboral y lisonjeándome sin parar. ¡Qué patético! ¿Creía que querría volver a salir con él sólo porque me trajo un par de zapatos? Tengo que cortar esto de raíz de una vez por todas.

-Lo siento, Jack, creo que eso no será posible. Esa mañana Kei y yo nos iremos de compras, después tengo que ir a la escuela a recoger a Omi y me quedaré cuidándolo toda la tarde. A más de que es muy temprano para bebidas. No sé si podré.

-¡Café, pues! Si no puedes el lunes, entonces el día siguiente. Tú escoges la fecha, pero, por favor, no niegues mi invitación –bendíganme al hombre. Como sea, tengo que sacudírmelo de encima.

-Está bien, yo te aviso cuándo ¿sí? –le dije. Fue la única manera de sacarlo del apartamento.

Me vi obligada a empujarlo fuera, por suerte no tuve que hacer uso de la violencia. Apenas cerré la puerta suspiré de alivio. Revisé en el puño de mi mano. Me había dejado una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono. ¡Sí como no! Como si eso llegara a pasar; lo siento, Jack, pero te quedarás colgado en espera, porque de ninguna forma pienso caer en ese mismo agujero. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que vuelva a triunfar una relación que ya fracasó? Por favor, si ustedes van exponer sus casos, que sean reales y no sacados de una película. Me duele confesarlo, esas cosas sólo suceden en la ficción.

Hasta mitad de la tarde todavía, por una razón lejos de mi entendimiento, mi mente seguía clavada en su proposición. Había puesto a los perros a ver esa caricatura protagonizada por ese canino súper héroe y todos se alinearon en frente de mi televisión (que cabe acotar, no es de veintidós pulgadas), meneando sus colitas y ladrando cada vez que oían el nombre del perro. Pronto sería hora de que sus dueños vinieran a recogerlos. Su voz me pareció sincera, su expresión penitente, el regalo, sus palabras suaves. A lo mejor nadie más en toda mi vida salía de su camino para comprarme zapatos. El hombre realmente, realmente, me quería de vuelta. Necesitaba afirmarlo dos veces. Y yo me sentí enormemente halagada, sin un rastro de humildad. Es una lástima y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, porque no estoy interesada en aceptar su oferta. ¡Puaj! En estos momentos no puedo hablar, Pinto me acaba de dejar un presente. Discúlpenme. Arrugué la nariz y fui por pala y recogedor a limpiarlo.

Posteriormente que terminaran los créditos de la caricatura, apagué la tele y jugué con ellos un rato. A menudo parece divertido lo que hacen y me animo. Los perros no tienen muchas preocupaciones, viven sencillo y son cariñosos; siempre se despiden de mí tumbándome al suelo y lamiéndome el rostro repetidas veces. Son las siete y treinta minutos, hora de cenar. Hoy decidí que quería comer macarrones. ¡Ñam! No piensen que Jack me contagió con sus gérmenes de presuntuosidad, últimamente estoy mejorando. Aunque me falta por aprender. Soy una amateur. Mmm... no sabe mal, creo que necesita un poco de sal. Sonó el teléfono. Me sequé las manos y descolgué el teléfono.

-_¡Hola nena!_

_-_Hola Kei, ¿qué cuentas? –volví a la cocina.

-_Ninguna novedad tan interesante como la que seguro tienes para mí. Te llamaba porque quería enterarme sobre los detalles escandalosos de la cita que tuviste con ese papacito… ¡ay! En mi edificio no conviven muchachos sexys, todos los hombres buenos están casados y los solteros son raros. ¡Pero anda cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! _–exclamó emocionada, cuando se trata de hombres es una niña en una dulcería-_ ¿intentó agarrarte de la mano? ¿te calentó la oreja? ¿quiso tocarte? O ya sé... ¡dime que al menos trató de besarte! ¿qué tal lo hace? _

_-_Kei... ¡ya! ¡ya! Nada de eso ocurrió, la cita concluyó antes de lo esperado –dije con la voz quebrada.

-_¿Qué? ¿pero por qué? _

-Él no es como creía que era, resulta que su apariencia de príncipe azul de ensueños sólo se ajusta a su imagen porque en el fondo es diferente. Él me abandonó en medio de la cita…

Le conté de cabo a rabo lo que aconteció en la cita. De lo que hablamos, de lo que descubrí, de cómo me trató y de sus frías palabras de despedidas. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Quiero decir que deberíamos salir con otras personas. Ahora eres muy "pequeña" para mí, tal vez en dos años o después de graduarte podríamos volver a intentarlo, pero por lo pronto guardemos nuestra distancia. Lo siento". Su altanería, su prepotencia, su apatía, su frialdad, su codicia, su frescura, su seriedad. Mis ojos se humedecen con sólo recordarlo. A pesar de todo, me sentí mejor al drenar mis emociones y mis frustraciones con Kei. No fui capaz de contárselo a Omi. Él es un niño. No entendería estas cosas y sé que tuvo buenas intenciones e intentó "recuperar mi honor". Una costumbre de los caballeros de la edad media. Pero con Kei era diferente; aún con todo lo que es, es mi mejor amiga. Durante la conversación hizo ruiditos y cuando acabé estaba indignadísima. Sé que lo estaba, si nos atacaban a una de las dos, la otra igualmente sufría el golpe.

_-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡¿será tan maldito el infeliz?! ¡es un... un... COPRÓFAGO*! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que es!_

-¿Coprófago? –primera vez que he escuchado esa palabra- ¿qué significa?

-_No sé, mi último novio era un periodista y decía palabras raras las veinticuatro horas del día. Le seguía el juego a cada nuevo término y cuando le estaba hablando de un chico que me había engañado, me dijo: ¡¿Será tan coprófago?! Así que creo que es un insulto feo... hablando en serio, lo que te hizo no se le hace a ninguna persona. No le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo. Si nunca estaba interesado en ti en un principio ¿por qué invitarte en una cita y dejarte plantada? Por lo menos debió haber tenido la gentileza de dejarte en tu casa y con un poco más de tacto decirte que no buscaba un compromiso, ¿tan difícil es eso?... ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! Permíteme que lo vea o vaya a su apartamento..._

_-_¡Kei no! Por favor no te involucres por mí, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese idiota –le dejé en claro- es capaz que te cobre la visita. A ese hombre sólo le importa el dinero.

-_¡Ay Kim! Me siento tan triste por ti. Sabes, podría arreglar un encuentro entre un amigo y tú y ver si..._

_-_Kei, ya hablamos de eso antes, nada de citas rápidas. Mira, por lo pronto deseo olvidar este asunto y hacer de cuenta que jamás existió. Conversemos de otra cosa, ¿vale? –esto está por terminar. Cogí un plato y me serví una ración gran de macarrones con queso.

-_Bueno, habla tú. Es embarazoso recordar y hablar por teléfono en tanto te pintas las uñas, ¿qué pasó con Omi? No me has dicho, ¿nuestro plan dio resultado? _-¿lo leyeron? "Nuestro plan", que en un comienzo le parecía una idea descabellada ahora le gustó.

-¡De maravilla! La fierecilla ha sido domada, por fin, lo malo es que el cuento se terminó y necesito uno para este lunes si no quiero despertar al día siguiente bocabajo. ¿Ves? ¡yo te lo dije! Los niños no se resisten a escuchar un cuento... ¡ah! ¡oh-Dios-mío! ¡lo olvidé! Nuestro trato, si me ayudabas en mi pequeño plan yo te ayudaría a acercarte a Clay...

_-No importa, te sientes mal. Lo comprendo, puede esperar._

-¡No, está bien, no te preocupes! Puedo encargarme de ello.

_-¿Segura? No quiero causarte molestias._

_-_No es ninguna molestia. Iré a visitarlo un día de esta semana en su trabajo... –hice una pausa para llevar mi plato al comedor. No me molesta hacer las dos cosas al unísono ni me incomoda que me oiga comer, si Kei se está haciendo la manicura ¿cuál es la diferencia?- oye, ¡¿quién crees que se apareció hoy en la tarde?!

En serio no me molesta servir de Cupido entre mis dos amigos. Sé que dije que no estoy de acuerdo, pero se lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas. Lo único que quiero es distraerme. Además di mi palabra de que iba a ser de casamentera, si él se enamora o no es su problema y yo ahí no puedo hacer más nada. Y tenía ganas de verlo: no hablamos desde hace tiempo. Quizá me eche una manito y pueda brindarme un consejo con respecto a mi historia. Keiko y yo conversamos casi sobre todo, le conté lo de Jack (y rectificó lo que yo decía, volver al lado de tu ex es pésima idea) y el infortunio con Omi. No me dio chance de mencionar mis pequeños inconvenientes financieros ni mi novela. Lo más seguro es que me apoyaría, pero no me podría ser útil. No es personal, cuando necesito hablar de moda, chicos o fiestas, ella es la indicada. Sin embargo, si son cosas de familia o preciso de algún consejo de otro tema como, tal vez, rollos de la universidad, Clay es a quien debo llamar. Bueno, no es novedad, cuando me independicé y buscaba techo propio acudí a él. Señoritas, no me vayan a moler a golpes por el comentario de una de ustedes, pero es genial (y a veces útil) tener a un chico entre tus amistades. Podría servirte como traductor masculino y aparte, brindan soluciones prácticas. No sé como lo hacen, he llegado a sospechar que es una condición genética. Los chicos no se enrollan mucho. Por el contrario, nosotras... ejem, mejor ni digo, ¿verdad?

* * *

***Ladies and gentlemans, los interesados, pueden incluir esta nueva palabra en su lista de groserías. Un promedio puede entender perfectamente cuando les gritan: ¡eres un cabrón, hijo de tu puta madre, no joda! En cambio, si les gritan: ¡eres un coprófago! ¿cuántos pueden entender que le estás diciendo que su dieta es a base de excrementos? (sí, mierda) Nadie más ni nadie menos que nosotros, los intelectuales, naturalmente :D Además que suena más elegante gritar "coprófago" que vociferar "come mierda" XD **

**A/N: Bien, luego de esa breve aclaratoria. Pasamos a otros asuntos. Volvemos a tener a Kimiko como narradora. En estos días he estado leyendo los primeros capítulos del fic y reconozco que me distraje en la creación de este capítulo a causa de que encontré una historia genial y estoy encaprichada. Y eso que no he terminado pues que es larga. Llegué a concluir en los romances solemos encontrar muchas veces como protagonista una chica joven, humilde, hermosa (media comunidad masculina se enamora de ella), altos valores morales, con un gran amor hacia un miembro de su familia, bondadosa, solidaria, abnegada, gentil, que se hace respetar, no conduce auto (o tiene uno viejo) y casi siempre es virgen. Aunque se le han incluido modalidades, como por ejemplo, está la revolucionaria, Elizabeth Bennet (una mujer adelantada a su época), la muchacha tímida que tiene problemas de autoestima y se tilda a sí misma de rara como Isabella Swan o Anastasia Steelt y estoy viendo que aparece muy frecuente la chica marimacha que esconde en su interior una belleza femenina delicada. Hasta ahora no he visto que un romance sea protagonizado por una chica extrovertida, segura de sí, apasionada por la moda, alegre, despistada, optimista y con un asombroso espíritu de superación. Sí, esas son las cualidades que definen a Kimi (y más) y por las cuales estoy orgullosa de ella. Casi siempre esas chicas son las villanas del cuento, cuando son protagonistas es porque se trata de una película aburrida que promueve la amistad tipo Brazt.**

**Este episodio está inspirado en la canción de **_**Masterpiece**_** interpretada por Madonna y lleva ese nombre porque es el momento en que ella decide escribir un libro aunque sea para ganarse una bienhechuría, quizás con el tiempo eso pueda cambiar. Me pregunto lo siguiente: ¿ustedes se imaginan cuál será ese libro que escribirá? ¿sí? ¿no? Al inicio tenía previsto que Kimi gastara todo su dinero (sí, de la misma forma que vieron), Kei se enterara y después de un tiempo viniera a decirle lo del concurso, pero resultó más sencillo que se enterara por boca de Fung, y para suprimir de una vez los preámbulos. En el borrador inicial Kimiko no necesitaba un concurso para escribir su libro, lo hizo por voluntad propia, pero eso era porque ella tenía estabilidad económica. Así es más divertido. De igual modo ponerla como una compradora convulsiva. ¿Extrañaba otra caída de Kim?**

**Esa canción, **_**I will survive**_**, ¡oh! Hace algún tiempo para acá yo hice un test para saber cuál era la canción que se identificaba con mi vida y ese fue mi resultado. Es pura neta porque ¡soy una sobreviviente! ¿Cuántas marcas que mencionó Kim ustedes conocen? ¿Y qué tal? El viejo Fung nos confesó la desgarradora historia de Omi. Pobre. Pero no se compara con la visita de Jack... ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿le creen o no? Sabemos que él quiere volver a Kimi, a leguas se le nota que está insinuándose, la duda si es buena o mala idea. Es típico el prototipo que está encarnando Jack, el rico que se cree superior a todos por el número de automóviles que posee y lo dice con tanta frescura como si cualquier persona normal debería tener. Que no entre a mi casa, por favor, porque dirá que vivo en una choza. **

**-O bajo una mata de mango.**

**¡Capaz y dice eso también! ¿Y qué tienen que decir de lo que dijo Kim? El comentario final, ¿quién dice que las mujeres y los hombres no pueden hacerse amigos? ¡Pues esa persona debe revisarse los ojos! ¡tener a un amigo chico es genial! ¡porque es bastante divertido! Saben, en una ocasión, yo estaba peleada con una amiga y entonces mi otras amigas se fueron a consolarla a ella, ¿y quiénes me consolaron a mí? ¡los amigos! O tal vez esa vez que estábamos haciendo test de personalidad y nos jodíamos, respondimos uno llamado ¿Qué criatura mágica eres tú? A un amigo le salió "hada" y ¡jolín! Como nos reímos. Molestando al pobre. Y luego diciendo que tenía que pagarnos un viaje a las Bahamas jajajaja O tal vez en esa ocasión que no había estudiado nada y me puse a repasar con un amigo. ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡fue divertido! Ahora otra cosa... **

**Estos días he cogido un disgusto, lo que pudo haber sido una subida nota es arruinada por una mediocre y yo soy culpable, como si eso no fuese suficiente, mi padre me lo recrimina una y otra vez. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. Por otra parte, he decidido intentar probar mi suerte en otro sitio web para escritores y sus novelas hasta ahora me siento un tanto "eclipsada" y estoy volviendo a pasar por lo mismo que pasé hace tres años: La novata, la que se queda atrás, la que nadie sabe cuál es su nombre. Ay, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, malvaviscos asados, y sólo puedo confiar en ustedes: ¿le gustan los capítulos cortos o largos? ¿qué eligen tener 52 capítulos cortos o 30 capítulos largos? Yo, elijo los 30 capítulos largos. No, no, les hago en serio esta pregunta. Buscando entre las opiniones de mi historia, una me dijo que el capítulo era muy largo (y eso que no han visto los mejores, los de diez mil palabras tal como el último) y que era mejor partirlo en dos. ¿Qué tal? **

**Cumplí tres años de estadía en Fanfiction este treinta de junio, ¿estáis felices por mí? ¿sí? ¡Qué bueno! Sin nada que escribir, malvaviscos asados, si me quieren comunicar algo saben que lo único que tienen que hacer es escribir en el cuadrito de abajo y postear sus reviews. ¡Hasta entonces nos vemos en el próximo cap: **_**Déjame conocerte**_**! Que es la versión de **_**Duro como una roca**_** 2.0 ¿por qué le dicen 2.0? Francamente no lo sé. ¿Keiko y Clay? ¿estáis a favor o en contra? ¡Cuídense Latinoamérica querida!**

* * *

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! Me contentó ver que en mi portal había un mensaje para decirme que tenía un nuevo review y aún más al saber que era tuyo. Dos veces en una semana, ¡qué detalle! Pues sí, echamos un vistazo a lo que es la vida de Omi. Pobre tipo. Dashi es el único que podría zanjar los problemas entre su esposa y su hijo y no tiene tiempo, encima que ninguno quiere cooperar. ¿Te parece? Eso me contenta. ¡Esa es la idea! ¡Uy! ¡qué mal rollo! Si ese tipo te dejó, es porque no es digno de ti. No te merece. Es un sapo saltando en un estanque de príncipes. Yo no he sufrido nada parecido. Todavía no me ha llegado la hora, siempre he sido muy prudente y con este asunto también. De todas formas, por muy enamoradas que estemos de Rai, actuó como un grandísimo patán. ¿El final de esa historia? Ah bueno una vez que el hombre untó mantequilla a su pan, le echó jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate y se lo comió. Fin. Es una historia de terror que sucede en la realidad, no para el hombre, si no los panes obviamente. Se la cuentan a los pancitos cada vez que se van a dormir. ¡Ah sí! Ya me di cuenta que me agregaste entre tus seguidores y favoritas, ¡muchas gracias! Pues me sentiré honrada de que me invites a echarle una mirada a tu proyecto, estoy segura que será genial... ¡Nos leemos! ¡hasta entonces ten sólo pensamientos felices, Ana! **


	8. Déjame conocerte

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**8º**

**Déjame conocerte **

Son las doce horas y treinta minutos de la tarde. Es miércoles. Los empleados habían salido a tomar su descanso o todos están en la cocina. Nunca he visto el establecimiento tan vacío. Desde el exterior me fijé (la pared frontal, que conformaba la fachada, era hecha de vidrio). Clay era el único que trabajaba, estaba limpiando las mesas. No me extraña, siempre fue un muchacho trabajador. Pueden estar seguros que si el jefe preguntó, sin dudar, levantó la mano. Se me encoge el estómago. Debo admitirlo, si Keiko debía elegir a alguien de esta ciudad para enamorarse, me alegro que haya escogido un hombre bueno. Pero me cuesta imaginar la dupla Clay-Keiko. Dada las relaciones fugases e intensas de Keiko, no quisiera que se le rompiera el corazón ¡y todo fue por mi culpa porque por mí es que se conocieron! Sí, sé que él es mayor de edad y puede caerse y levantarse las veces que quiera y que Clay no sería el primer ni el último hombre en el mundo en aguantar una ruptura; asimismo estoy consciente que existen un gran número de hombres que han podido atravesar esa fase. No sé si podré quitarme este remordimiento si eso llegara a pasar.

No pude acercarme anteriores días puesto que estuve atareada; los quehaceres del hogar, los perros y Omi me acaparan. Hoy me desocupé. _Sea lo que sea, ya te comprometiste_. Suspiré hondo y entré. Esto sí que es divertido, Clay conversaba con un mimo o él trataba de hablar con un mimo. El mimo ensayaba sus trucos frente a Clay haciéndose de cuenta que resistía contra una tempestad. ¿Soy yo quién lo está imaginando? Su rostro era ensombrecido por el agotamiento. Vaya, Clay era conocido por su legendaria paciencia porque era eso mismo.

-Oye, amigo –dijo entre pausas- te lo repetiré otra vez: tu trabajo es fantástico, es ingenioso, me hiciste reír, pero ya está bueno ¿sí? En este local no se acepta a otros personajes que no sean vaqueros. Nuestro negocio es la comida, no el entretenimiento. Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que mostrarle lo que haces a otro establecimiento –el mimo no le prestó atención, él estaba sumergido en su mundo imaginario. Ahora piensa que es jugador de golf... sí, es eso, está sosteniendo un palo invisible y le pegó a algo. Lo más seguro que a una pelota porque parece que quiere ver que tan lejos llegó. Clay se armó de paciencia y volvió a insistir- mira si por una vez dejaras de jugar y me escucharas harías las cosas fáciles, me rehúso ponerme grosero, pero aquí no queremos a mimos –afirmó él con aplomo-, y en cuestión de minutos volveremos a reabrir así que te suplico que te retires. Por favor.

El mimo está jugando a que es un vaquero, está haciendo redes con una soga invisible. Clay se dio un golpe en la frente, impaciente, y tratando de no perder la amabilidad, lo tomó por atrás y empujó suavemente hasta la salida. Le abrió la puerta y lo sacó. El mimo no opuso resistencia y le siguió la corriente. Apenas salieron. Cerró la puerta. Aliviado, secó el sudor de la frente con la pañoleta azul que colgaba en su cuello. El intruso no trató de regresar, se perdió de vista haciendo sus monadas. Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y reí entre dientes.

-Que alguien me pellizque y me diga si estoy soñando porque creo que acabo de ver a Clay perder los estribos por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿eso? –señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás- ¡nah! He soportado peores, es nada más que me desagradan los mimos. Esta mañana se apareció por el local perturbando a la clientela y tratamos sacarlo por las buenas, pero comprobaste por ti misma que él por sí solo no saldría y todavía después del receso nuestro amigo mimo seguía aquí, yo era el único que no quería llamar a la policía. Como nadie quería dirigirle la palabra, me ofrecí de voluntario –me dijo dedicándose a absterger una mesa.

-¿Te desagradan los mimos? Yo pensé que no existía nada en la Tierra que te desabriera ya que tú eres el chico que no puede mirar la maldad que hay en otros.

-Eh, lo que quise decir en realidad es que todos nosotros tenemos algo de bondad.

-¿Hasta Omi?

-Hasta Omi, sí, podrá descolocarme la cabeza varias veces, pero nunca me expresaré mal de él. Es un niño, y en los corazones de esos pequeños no habitan sentimientos podridos como en los que podría haber en un adulto. ¡Demonios! Disculpa mi vocabulario, otra vez dejaron chicle bajo de la mesa. Detesto también eso –se hincó para raspar debajo usando una pala- ¿y qué estás haciendo por aquí, compañera?

-Estoy aquí por mí almuerzo –mentí-, Kei y yo habíamos acordado almorzar juntas, pero le surgió un compromiso y canceló a último momento. Cuando me notificó estaba por llegar y decidí que voy a esperar, ya que luego me corresponde buscar a Omi. Si te acordarás de mi amiga, Kei, estuvo conmigo la otra vez...

-Sí –asintió- me acuerdo que su pelo era corto.

-Kei es mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en la secundaria. Había una profesora muy estricta que impartía clases de química y desde el primer día nos dijo que las prácticas se realizarán a dúo, escogida por ella, mediante los resultados de una evaluación diagnóstica y un test de compatibilidad que aplicó ese día. Kei fue mi pareja, hasta el momento yo no sabía mucho acerca de ella, salvo que la solían regañar en ocasiones porque la pescaban maquillándose en clases. Al principio nos tratábamos como simples compañeras, empero cuando descubrió que usábamos el mismo labial y un incidente en que su pelo se tiñó de rosa una temporada, desde entonces somos como hermanas.

-¿Secundaria? Casi siempre las amistades en el liceo se pierden, la de ustedes es un caso de un millón. Tú eres excelente en química, así que ella también debe de serlo ¿no?

-Sí, Kei es muy inteligente e ingeniosa, trazó un método para aprenderse la tabla periódica usando las iniciales de marcas de moda y maquillaje, nombres, actores y princesas.

-Vaya, sí que es ingenioso. No se me hubiera ocurrido nunca, a mí me costaba estudiar esa materia (mi memoria es pésima) –suspiró- qué lástima que ustedes no estudiaban conmigo cuando iba a la secundaria.

-La química era una de sus materias que mejor se le daba, pero no te preocupes, Kei no era tan buena en inglés como tú. A lo mejor, si se ponen de acuerdo, te podría enseñar química y tú le darías clases de inglés, aún no es tarde para aprender ¿a qué no es buena idea? –él se echó a reír suavemente, pude notar como sus mejillas se incendiaban de color rojo- es raro, siempre aposté que estudiaría química en la universidad y en vez de eso, escogió educación. Tampoco se le da mal porque es paciente, atenta, dulce, ama a los niños y a su profesión.

-¡Oh, eso es muy importante! –añadió- la educación no es fácil.

-Eso sin mencionar las maravillas que hace con las manos.

Bien, he mencionado algunas de las virtudes de Kei a nuestro Romeo que se supone atraería un buen concepto de ella. Pero todavía no sé lo que él piensa sobre ella y además que sería una excelente idea si ambos se volvieran acercar. Ya saben, compartir. Por otra parte, debo variar el tema para que la conversación gire en torno a Kei porque llamaría la atención.

-También quería ser la primera en comentarte la gran noticia...

Me tendí en una silla y le comenté mi plática con el Sr. Fung y mi decisión de participar en ese concurso de escritores. Él fingió asombrarse pues la verdad estaba consciente que adoro los libros y tengo una inclinación por la literatura, ya era tiempo de que despertara mi vena artística (¡oigan! Yo no lo dije, fue él). Tomar parte en este concurso sería un comienzo y si llegase a ganar, algo que no dudaba, era una catapulta al éxito; en otras palabras, me alentó a entrar. Sabía que algún día lo que leí me valdría para alguna cosa importante. Obviamente preguntó cuál es el sumario de mi novela, en su pregunta imprimió un tono de curiosidad y de interés, fue ahí cuando le pedí que me aconsejara. Fui sincera y le dije que no tenía idea en absoluto de qué podría escribir. No tenía ni el título ni protagonista ni trama. El triángulo vital para el nacimiento de una gran novela. Mi mente estaba en blanco y necesitaba ayuda.

A Clay le gusta leer, para él es un pasatiempo celestial (no como yo, para mí es una pasión, quizás por eso discierne la diferencia entre nosotros de por qué si era más probable que yo me metiera a escribir historias que él) y lo sé porque me ha dicho que leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca de sus padres. En un tiempo me pedía prestado mis libros. Dejó de hacerlo porque el trabajo y la familia lo absorben. Podemos decir que Clay "sabe" de estas cosas. Él se tomó sus segundos para pensar. Había sacado mi pluma rosa y una libreta para apuntar como buena secretaria.

-Bueno, normalmente los escritores basan sus obras en eventos que sucedían a su alrededor o entraron en contacto con dichas circunstancias de forma directa. En la antigua escuela, los escritores se inspiraban en los viajes que los impresionaban, a menudo usaban la narrativa para expresar su posición con respecto a un tema (muy por lo general los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en su país) y en las historias que se escuchaban por ahí. Con un poco de imaginación, los escritores tomaban eso y lo "exageraba bellamente". Aunque también eso depende de cómo es el escritor, para entender por completo –hizo unas comillas al aire- una obra es necesario adentrarse a conocer la vida personal del autor, la época en que vivía mientras la escribía y con eso me refiero a los aspectos sociales, económicos, políticos y tal vez culturales de la sociedad en que está. Mira a Edgar Allen Poe, sus escritos son de terror y el tipo era un lunático, ¡brillante! Pero no estaba en sus cabales cada vez que escribía.

-Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido –admití- aunque escribir sobre mi postura acerca del país y convertirlo en ficción requiere un nivel de complejidad y un análisis profundo, yo apenas estoy comenzando, no quiero arriesgarme tanto, prefiero comenzar por algo más _limitado_.

-Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta, sin embargo, los escritores plasman su personalidad en sus trabajos quieran o no. Hasta la forma de describir y narrar nos informa más de lo que uno piensa. Te aconsejo que el título de tu obra sea corto y pegadizo –añadió-, algo que sea fácil de recordar. Y en cuanto a la elección de tu protagonista... no sé como decírtelo, busca a alguien que te parezca _interesante_ e inspírate a través de él o ella. Por ejemplo, Alexander Dumas padre, cuando escribió _El conde de Montecristo_ se inspiró en la vida de un zapatero para crear al personaje principal del conde.

-...alguien interesante –escribí rápidamente en la nota de mi celular. Leí en voz alta los tres consejos y lo guardé, me volví hacia el vaquero- oye, ¿cuál es tu género favorito?

-Uhm, me gustan todos los géneros, no tengo predilectos –dijo pensativo-. Pero si hablamos de que estoy frente a varios libros diferentes y debo comenzar por uno, creo que tomaría el de aventura. No lo sé.

-¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué. Sólo prométeme que apenas acabes el primer capítulo, me lo prestarás para leerlo –sonrió.

-Lo haré –le devolví la sonrisa-, pero también te prometo que tendrás una mención especial en mis agradecimientos. –él se ruborizó, bajó la vista sonriente- por casualidad, ¿a las ocho de la noche de este viernes estás disponible?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –inquirió lentamente.

-Kei y yo acordamos ir al The Buzz Lounge este viernes por la noche y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras –le expliqué. Esa invitación me la acabo de inventar, mis palabras habían salido de mi boca tan espontáneamente que no pude retractarme, ni Keiko ni yo cuadramos nada; no obstante, conozco el horario de Kei y estoy segura que no tiene compromisos este viernes ni me rechazaría la propuesta, no resistirá la idea en lo más mínimo salir de su casa por ir a un centro nocturno y menos si va quién le gusta. Sus ojos rodaban la cuenca de sus órbitas, mi ofrecimiento le quitó las palabras de la boca, el pobre se precipitó con la mesa que acababa de limpiar. Me reí un poco. Se ve tan tierno cuando está nervioso.

-¡Ah! Me hacen una oferta muy generosa de la que debo rechazar. Tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer no sé si me da tiempo...

-¿Qué tienes? –interrumpí- clases no, estamos en vacaciones y el semestre no empieza si no hasta el próximo mes y trabajas en la mañana.

-Sí, es cierto, pero tengo que cubrir trabajo atrasado en el establecimiento y mi padre quiere que lo ayude, los frenos de su auto no andan bien. Además, mis hermanos...

-Clay, no eres la niñera de tus hermanos, Patrick es mayor de edad (dos años menor que tú) y Jessie casi tiene dieciocho, puede cuidarse sola, ¿no dices que los viernes los pasa en casa de una de sus amigas? Y no te preocupes por el coche, puedes llevarlo entre hoy o el jueves y recogerlo temprano. ¿Trabajo atrasado? ¿de qué hablas? Si haces horas extras, se supone que este es tu descanso y estás trabajando –debo obligarlo a venir, esas no son razones si no excusas para no asistir. Si no quiere venir es por su timidez- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al cine, a la playa, al parque o a un museo? Dime qué hiciste en tu última reunión de amigos. Apuesto que eso fue hace mucho, ¿no es así? Es admirable lo que haces, pensar en ayudar a otros antes que pensar en ti, son pocas las personas que todavía hacen eso y es una actitud muy noble, pero permites que vaya al extremo…

-No veo cuál es el problema –dijo incómodo-, es mi familia y son mis colegas, cumplo mi papel como el hijo mayor y estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, no te dije que debas dejar de hacerlo si no que inviertas algo de tu tiempo en ti porque si no piensas en ti, ¿quién lo hará? Tampoco será el fin del mundo si sales a divertirte una noche, apenas tienes veintidós años, estás en tu derecho de disfrutarlo.

-No lo sé, Kim –replicó guardando los utensilios de limpieza- tal vez es mejor que no vaya, no quiero estorbarles ni arruinar su día, ¿qué haría yo en The Buzz Lounge? –se rió tímido.

-No sabrás si no vas –animé- vamos, será divertido, sólo seremos tres amigos conversando y riendo. Acércate y si te sientes mal, te marchas, ¿qué pierdes con intentarlo? –creo que ya lo convencí. No me objetó y su mirada se clavó en el piso. Podríamos ir o encontrarnos allá, charlaríamos y beberíamos un poco, a continuación me haría la desentendida y me separaría un par de veces para dejar solos a los tórtolos. Es una cita disfrazada de reunión de amigos.

-Bueno... ¿por qué no? Es una reunión entre amigos –sonreí, ¡lo logré!- este... ¡Kim! Quería saber si... ¿podría invitar a alguien?

-Ah –dispénsenme, ahora la sorprendiera era yo. Mi cita se transformó en doble cita- claro. ¡Le comunicaré la noticia a Kei! ¡estará emocionada! –cogí mi bolso y ya me alistaba para salir cuando...

-¡Kim! ¿no era que ibas almorzar aquí?

¡Por supuesto! Qué torpe, se me había olvidado. Tenía que seguir con mi teatro, me puso la silla y tomé asiento. Se fue tras la barra mientras el personal volvía a ocupar sus posiciones. La gente empezó a entrar. ¿Qué más da? Cogí la carta de menú, seleccionando que comería. Me pregunto quién sería el invitado sorpresa de Clay. No le pregunté, parecería importuna. Me imagino que es un hombre, no invitaría a otra mujer a no ser que sea su novia. Y él no tiene. Está demasiado ocupado para una relación. Si hasta se siente incómodo para ir hasta un club nocturno conmigo. ¿Quién podría ser? Aparte de mí, no lo he visto en compañía de otros amigos. Los hombres que rodean a Clay son sus colegas de trabajo y su hermano. Oh-por-Dios, ¿qué he hecho? En la puerta me veo a mí y a Keiko agarradas de la mano con un vaquero, mi pareja es Pecos Bill (un muchacho flacucho y larguirucho, lleno de pecas, nariz grotesca, y pelirrojo) y el club acaba de transformarse en una cantina western.

¡Ay exagero! Clay ni su acompañante se aparecerían vestidos como el lejano oeste, este es el disfraz que les obligan a ponerse, afuera es distinto. Ni siquiera he visto a mi pareja para sacar conclusiones rápidas. No conozco los modales ni la personalidad de los compañeros de Clay. Pero sí a Patrick y no se parece en nada a su hermano. Ellos son el día y la noche. Patrick es inmaduro, ordinario, orgulloso e infantil, lejos de ser caballeroso como Clay. No es el día y presiento que va a ser una larga noche. Dejo de hablar, el camarero viene atender mi orden.

Esto puede parecer increíble, pero Omi no me ha vuelto a causar problemas ni ha intentado jugarme otra travesura. Llegamos al apartamento, comemos y espera impaciente su cuento. Este lunes andaba malhumorado, en el transcurso de la tarde se quejó del castigo impuesto. Pero no me habló de la relación de su madrastra y ya con lo que me refirió su abuelo, no lo quise presionar y dejé que se desahogara. Me contó que jugaba como delantero en el equipo y su número era el 10 (me imagino que es uno de los mejores), sus compañeros se enojaron por qué no asistirá al partido. Sus ojos brillaban cuando me platicaba sus cosas. A los niños les gusta ser atendidos, en vista de que su padre siempre está ausente por razones laborales y su madrastra no lo haría, su abuelo y yo éramos los únicos que él tenía. El martes lo llevé a su entrenamiento y no conversamos tanto como el día anterior.

Pudo arreglar el problema de su mochila, no usó alfileres si no una pañoleta. Omi y yo nos era más cómodo narrar/oír el cuento si nos sentábamos de piernas cruzadas en el piso. En el sofá no era lo mismo pues que no podíamos mirarnos frente a frente. La historia de hoy era continuación de la segunda parte de este martes acerca de las peripecias que vive un niño cuando su extraño profesor de biología le encomienda una tarea chiflada: cuidar un Bonsái. Pronto se dará cuenta que este árbol podría ser la cura para salvar su mundo.

-¡¿Quééééééééé?! ¡¿un árbol sostiene el planeta?! –me interrumpió cuando estaba contando la leyenda de los árboles gemelos.

-Árboles gemelos y sí, uno, porque el otro murió. Y no, ellos viven en un pedazo de tierra, como un pequeño país, que se desprendió hace mucho tiempo y flota suspendido en el cielo –aclaré-, pero ¡oye! No sólo hay que preservar los árboles del cuento, también los nuestros, ya que sin ellos las consecuencias serían tan nefastas como están viviendo los personajes de nuestra historia.

-¡¿SIN LOS ÁRBOLES NOS MORIMOS?! –exclamó.

-En cierta forma, salvo que el hombre no lo sabe o se le ha olvidado, en los últimos tiempos talan y queman los árboles desmesuradamente y no siembran semillas que germinan como nuevos árboles.

-Es una pena que no haya más Guerreros Shaolin, –comentó- les habría dado a esos villanos su debido merecido –se agarró del cuello y tiró- ¡ah! –fingió haber recibido una punzada en el estómago y sacó la lengua. Yo me eché a reír.

_¡Ring! ¡ring!_ Es el sonido del timbre. Alguien está tocando a la puerta. Qué raro, no espero a nadie y todavía es temprano para que Fung busque a su nieto, le ordené a Omi mantenerse quieto mientras iba abrir. Cogí la llave, la pasé por la cerradura y empujé la puerta, no había nadie... de mi altura. Un pequeño tiraba de mi blusa; traía puesta una gorra azul y blanca un poco más grande que su cabeza, alto y delgado, de piel cetrina, usaba una chaqueta de pata de gallo (pasada de moda) de color azul marina, en su cuello cuelga un crucifijo, camiseta blanca y jeans rotos. A su lado lo acompañaba otro chico, cabello castaño, más corto que su amigo, ojos negros, el rostro pálido y demacrado; llevaba un suéter bermellón con capucha y sin cierre, jeans y zapatos deportivos degastados. ¿Esa es la moda de los niños de hoy en día? Observé con preocupación, requieren hacerse una revisión lo más pronto posible.

-Buenas tardes, señorita... ¿Está el chino? –preguntó con una vocecita.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Jer! ¡aquí estoy! –Omi estaba detrás de mí, ¿no le pedí que no se moviera? Jer y el otro se movieron a donde está su amigo, se saludaron con esos saludos secretos de mano que hacen los chicos. Los tres se hubieran olvidado de mí porque se fueron hablando tranquilos.

-¡Omi! ¿quieres decirme algo?

-¡Ah! Te presento a Jermaine Marsden y a Tiny Sims, estudiamos juntos y son mis amigos. Jer, Tiny, ella es la señorita Kim Tohomiko –me presentó él.

-Omi, sabes que no puedes traer visitas sin mi aprobación –crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¡Lo siento! El error fue mío al no decirte, perdóname esta oportunidad, no se repetirá. No haremos ruido ni jugaremos entre los muebles, nos sentaremos a jugar cartas y eso es todo, ¡anda Kimita de mi corazón! –se arrodilló en el suelo e imploró con ambas manos- ¡no seas malita! ¡anda, por favor, di que sí pueden quedarse! –se arrastró por el suelo, me agarró del ruedo de pantalón y me sacudió- ¡te invitaré a un helado! ¡te limpiaré los platos! ¡lo que me pidas, pero déjalos quedarse! ¡¿sí?!

-Sólo a las cartas –suspiré. Omi brincó de la felicidad- y mañana tú limpias tu plato. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

-¡Palabra de monje! –dijo con la mano derecha al corazón y la izquierda elevándola.

Él y sus amigos se fueron corriendo a la mesa. Como prometieron, se pusieron a jugar a las cartas. No sé a que estaban jugando, era un juego en el que ambos se retaban a duelos pues que era la palabra que ellos solían repetir: Te reto a un duelo, mi _no sé qué_ contra tu _como quiere que se llame_. Se "lanzaban unos monstruos", respondían a los ataques amplificando los poderes o anulando las estrategias del enemigo. Eso tiene sentido. Uno pensaría que es algo producto de lo que vieron en una serie infantil. Pero luego hablaban sobre duplicar o triplicar las semanas y un pocotón de cosas de la escuela que no sé cuál es la relación con el juego. Fui a llevarles jugos y me quedé mirándolos jugar. Omi levantó la vista, percibiendo que estaba aquí.

-¿Te importa? Estas son cosas de hombres.

-¡No, sí! Ya veo, no les molestaré más si me dicen que es a lo que juegan.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estamos apostando, y no, no puedes unírtenos –contestó Omi.

-¡¿Apostar?! ¡¿qué es eso?! Ustedes son muy jóvenes para apostar ¡¿cómo se les ocurre?! – le repliqué. Omi me chitó poniendo una carta en el campo, Jermaine se detuvo a analizar su siguiente jugada- no pueden sacarle dinero a sus padres para perderlo en un juego de azar.

-No apostamos dinero ¿cómo crees? No somos tan usureros para robar, no nos subestimes porque somos niños, sabemos lo que hacemos. Apostamos tareas de la escuela. El perdedor hace la tarea del otro.

-No hemos apostado nada material –agregó Jermaine-, excepto aquella vez que apostamos un dinosaurio de juguete que encontramos en el ático de Tiny.

-Unas veces gano yo, algunas ganas Jer y otras gana Omi. Es equitativo.

-¡¿Ves?! Te angustias demasiado. Estaremos bien, puedes irte a descansar _querida _–añadió.

-¿Y por qué en vez de repartirse sus tareas en juegos al azar no aprovechan ese espacio para hacerlas juntos? –insistí. Ignorando que me llamó "querida".

-Lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó –contestó Jermaine- todos nos reunimos en mi casa y en vez de hacerla nos pusimos a conversar de otras cosas, es mejor que estemos solos para evitar distraernos. Te toca jugar Omi, mi carta aumenta el poder de mi monstruo 40 puntos.

-No cantes victoria, ésta anula los poderes superiores a 120 puntos. Con esto, yo me declaro vencedor de esta partida, caballeros.

-Está bien, los dejaré tranquilos. Estaré por aquí si ustedes me necesitan, pero les advierto que esa no es la mejor manera para la formación de un futuro profesional. Ustedes mismos son los que se perjudican.

Fui a mi cuarto un momento a buscar mi IPod y mis audífonos. Ya había fregado los platos y he dejado para última hora la limpieza general del apartamento pero para eso prefiero que no estén los niños presentes. No quiero calarme reclamos de que "soy alérgico al polvo". Y en honor a la verdad debo andarme con cuidado de esos niños. Hasta el presente, Jermaine y Tiny se han comportado civilizadamente. Sin hacerme mucha idea puedo imaginar qué es lo que se necesita para ser amigos de Omi.

-Pues yo me voy a dedicar al arte, ¿de qué le serviría a un artista matemáticas o ciencias?... Cuando sea grande me compraré un estudio para pintar todas mis obras y luego las montaré en una exposición –comentó Tiny después de reflexionar sobre lo que dije.

-Dímelo a mí, los jugadores de basquetbol todavía menos.

-Yo... –el tercer niño se encaramó a la mesa, los otros dejaron de mirar su baraja y alzaron la vista- ¡me convertiré en un valiente Guerrero Shaolin! –se paró con la clásica postura del Kung Fu de las Mantis Religiosa del Norte; separando ambas piernas, inclinó las rodillas, sus manos encorvadas simulaban las tenazas, realizó unos movimientos y volvió a quedarse de pie- si no incursionaré en el territorio de la política.

-Omi bájate de la mesa –le ordené.

No se lo tuve que ordenar dos veces, el niño dio un gran salto, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su sitio. Era su turno de echar sus cartas. No tenía remota idea de que a él le simpatizara la política, siempre habla de lo orgulloso que está por descender de una generación de audaces Monjes Shaolin que participaron en feroces batallas y es normal su primera declaración, es lo mismo cuando un niño sueña convertirse en súper héroe. Líbranos señor de los corruptos.

-¿Y tú, Kim, qué eres?

-¿Hablas de mi profesión? –pregunté echándome sobre el sofá, el niño asintió. Sus amigos se volvieron a verme, pronto era el blanco interesante- bueno, al igual que ustedes, todavía estudiando para ejercer como ingeniera de software. Son los encargados de analizar, diseñar o instrumentar sistemas de información –me apresuré a decir; ellos pusieron una mueca, no les queda claro el concepto de ingeniero de software y continué- usan técnicas y disciplinas afines a los sistemas de información, tales como aspectos administrativos, organizacionales, estadísticos y control de proyecto –Omi y su séquito alzaron una ceja- soluciono problemas usando la computadora.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –dijeron al unísono.

-O sea, ¿te la pasas estudiando el santo día para luego sentarte frente a una computadora las veinticuatro horas? Para eso obvia los estudios y comienza a trabajar de una vez.

-No es tan fácil como crees Omi, requiere una especialización –le expliqué.

-¿Y por qué estudias eso? –intervino Tiny.

-Porque es en lo que me destaco, además mi padre me aseguró que si cursaba la carrera me aseguraba un puesto en su empresa.

-¿Sólo por eso? ¿no era que querías ser independiente?... –dijo Omi- perdona que te lo diga, pero tu trabajo suena aburridísimo. No, no, no, tú no tienes cara de ser ingeniera, eres más... yo pienso que deberías trabajar como "cuentacuentos". O eso es donde yo te colocaría.

-Siento romper tu burbuja, pero no se acepta cuentacuentos como empleo ni puedo adquirir un beneficio lucrativo. En todo caso, la única manera de vender mis creaciones literarias es siendo escritora –repliqué- o estudie literatura.

-Entonces bien, conviértete en eso. Harás felices a muchas personas con tu talento –dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué me quedé callada cuando Omi dijo todas esas cosas? Mi carrera no es aburrida; sólo porque trabaje en la empresa de papá no significa que soy dependiente, de todas formas no iba a trabajar gratis. Aunque claro, eso lo habíamos conversado cuando ni se me cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de mudarme. No sé si la propuesta sigue en pie luego de la discusión. De acuerdo, lo confieso, que esto quede aquí entre nos y no se lo digan a él. Escogí la carrera porque me estaba quedando sin opciones, no sabía que estudiar y mi padre me aconsejó tomarlo, su actual empleado ya estaba en condiciones de jubilarse y antes que culminara el último semestre estaría trabajando y ganando dinero; entonces lo hice. No me juzguen. Me gusta mucho la computación y entrar en el negocio de los videojuegos no está tan mal, juego con ellos de vez en cuando. Sí soy un completo desastre hasta para planificar mi plan de vida. ¡Quiten esa mirada ahora mismo! ¡les recuerdo que estoy escribiendo por el dinero!... si bien fue decisión mía y me gustó... eso me recuerda que...

Saqué la libreta de mi bolso y revisé los tips que Clay me dio esta mañana:

1º: Escribir sobre los acontecimientos que te rodean.

2º: Título corto, pegajoso y fácil de recordar.

3º: Escribe sobre alguien que te parezca interesante...

Si escribo acerca de una persona real, escribiría de lo que le sucedería y de ahí me inspiraría para inventar el título. ¿De quién escribiría? La respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos, ¿cómo es que no lo vi antes? Un rayo de luz descendió encima del niño que usaba banda en la cabeza. ¿Y por qué no? Su vida es interesante ¿no les parece?, es un niño pobre que ha aprendido a defenderse por sí solo y su mayor sueño en la vida es alcanzar el grado de ser un Guerrero Shaolin. Es una trama novedosa y un poco nostálgica, pero promete una gran aventura. Con un poco de imaginación la convertiré en una novela genial. Y esto de los duelos me ha dado una idea. Antes de escribir en la computadora, anotaré todo o si no se me olvidará. Volví a sentarme y cuando encendí el IPod un estridente heavy metal estaba dejándome sorda.

-¡OMI!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿no te gusta el metal? ¡Deberías!... –repuso, le hice una seña- ya voy. Ya voy.

Omi eliminó la música metal de mi IPod y volvió con sus amigos. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Debe ser hace poco. Ni aún con las historias deja las travesuras. Mientras ellos jugaban, yo me puse a escribir el borrador del primer capítulo. Anoté las ideas principales y otras que tal vez podría implantar en el resto del camino. Hice una descripción física y psicológica de mi personaje principal. Entre tanto el pequeño Guerrero Shaolin ganó en todas las partidos. Jermaine y Tiny se despidieron antes de las cinco de la tarde. Tenían mucha tarea por hacer y querían comenzarla. No son tan perezosos como Omi, él plácidamente fue a la despensa y cogió una manzana de mi cesto. Iba saliendo de la cocina cuando se encontró conmigo.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Ni siquiera te pregunté eso, ¿ves cómo están tan equivocado? Eso es tu consciencia –reí, él puso una mueca-. Nada más quería felicitarte porque ganaste en todas las partidas, ¿cómo le hiciste? Ni yo podría.

-¡Un Guerrero Shaolin JAMÁS revela sus secretos! –hizo un movimiento, de sus mangas se escaparon varias cartas escondidas. Él miró a su alrededor, pero no dijo nada.

-Hiciste trampa –él negó con la cabeza- ¡claro que sí! Ahí en el piso está la prueba.

-Alguien las plantó ahí. Estás muy histérica estos días, actúas como si fueras mi esposa. Te recomiendo que tomes un baño de burbujas, son divertidos y a la vez alivian el estrés.

Me asedió y le metió una mordida grande a la manzana, ¿así que por eso me llamó querida? ¡Ay niños! Después de este episodio me convencí que hice bien en escoger a Omi como mi protagonista. Claro, el héroe de mi historia no sería igual a él, al menos en los detalles pues me gustaría que tuviera su perspicacia y su falta de recato. Le gustará a los lectores. Eso sí, te sería un chico bueno. Quiero que Omi vea en él un modelo a seguir y aprenda los rasgos positivos. No dormí ese miércoles. Lo intenté, pero apenas me acosté en la cama mi cerebro no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera en la novela. Mi mente operaba nuevas ideas, estaba tan ansiosa por verlas plasmadas que me obligué a salir de la cama y me senté a escribirlas en la computadora. Estuve tecleando, borrando, pensando, reescribiendo y otra vez pensando.

El sueño empezó a reclamarme en un intermedio de las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Pero yo no quería dormirme y preparé café. El jueves apenas dormí unas pocas horas después de desayunar, como a Omi le tocaba entrenamiento tuve más oportunidad de estar a solas con el ordenador. No me gusta que me espíen mientras estoy a la mitad de un proceso creativo.

Durante estos tres días estuve nada más pendiente de mi novela, que me olvidé de la doble cita. No se preocupen, Kei llamó el jueves por la tarde y me preguntó qué había pasado con Clay, qué averigüé. No mucho, le comenté que lo había invitado a una reunión con nosotras en The Buzz Lounge y que me inventaría una excusa para no asistir y dejarlos solos; pero él me anunció que llevaría a un amigo con él. Kei sonó un poco decepcionada, no por la cita si no porque el número de personas era más alto del que ella quería, no dejó que me molestara y agregó que podría ser una velada divertida. Cambió su tono de voz por uno más alegre y me exigió saber los pormenores, es decir, sus gustos y disgustos. No le quise contar mucho, es mejor que ella lo descubra y además, si le decía todo ¿de qué hablarían en toda la noche?

Esa plática por teléfono me mantuvo entretenida una hora y cuando volví a estar en paz con mi novela perdí el hilo de la idea. Estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas, revisé el capítulo varias veces y sentí que algo le hacía falta al capítulo. No sé... como un elemento clave. Pero no se me ocurría nada bueno. Espero que la historia no muera ya que me encariñé rápido con ella. El funeral me haría trizas. Apenas le eché un vistazo de reojo al reloj supe que me faltaban exactamente cuatro horas para elegir mis zapatos, mis accesorios, mi bolso, mi peinado, mi ropa, mis zapatos, mi maquillaje, llamar a Clay y ¿ya dije mis zapatos? ¿tres veces? Ah.

Mi elección fue mi chaqueta favorita D&amp;G (¡estoy enamorada de esa chaqueta! La primera vez que nos vimos fue amor a primera vista; y sabía que tenía que comprarla, que tenía que estar en mi armario, en un lugarcito especial visible en que cualquier chica se moriría de la envidia de sólo mirarla por encima, así que no dudé dos veces en gastar una cierta cantidad de dinero, fue por ella que mi relación con Jack se fue a pique) y una blusa Juicy Couture, de color rojo, para la parte superior estaba listo. De cintura para abajo, estuve decidiéndome cuál pantalón escogería y escogí mis vaqueros negros Diesel y en cuanto a los zapatos, fue la excusa perfecta para estrenar mis tacones Givenchy. Mi bolso fue un modelo de Bruno Magli de la línea de bolsos de mano que sacó en primavera/verano del año pasado. El color blanco y plateado es perfecto para lucirlo de noche. Clay llamó mientras me peinaba para confirmar y notificar que su amigo y él nos esperarían a las afueras del club, reunidos todos entraríamos juntos. Nadie canceló.

De qué va la cita doble, va.

Kei llegó para echarme una mano con el maquillaje. Ella vestía adorable con ese conjunto Dior. Para mis citas y circunstancias especiales utilizo los cosméticos de la marca Lacome. Si no, el casual, y preferido de todas, MAC. Apenas metí lo indispensable (mi celular, mis llaves, mi maquillaje, mi pluma rosa y mi libreta donde tenía escrito el borrador del primer capítulo de la novela por si acaso la velada o el amigo de Clay se ponían empalagosos para mi gusto). Nos fuimos en el coche de Kei. Sería poco ético llegar a pie. Y si una tenía auto, ¿por qué molestarse llamar un taxi? Las dos hablábamos entusiasmadas en el trayecto. Por otra parte, un enjambre de mariposas se había escapado y revoloteaba por mi estómago, hoy vería al misterioso amigo de Clay. Por favor, por favor, su hermano no, su hermano no, por favor. No había una larga fila de gente esperando para entrar, las luces del establecimiento estaban prendidas. Las calles están vacías. Excepto por unos cuantos hombres reunidos en semicírculo, charlando y bebiendo licor. Cuidado si no están fumando yerba.

-¿Tú lo ves? –inquirió Kei aparcando el coche. Reconocer a Clay sin el sombrero es misión imposible. Me volteé hacia atrás y recorrí de lado a lado.

-No, está muy oscuro. Bajemos, ellos estarán cerca del club, es lo que dijeron... no entrarían sin nosotras.

-De acuerdo.

Nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad y salimos a explorar el perímetro. Era una noche fría. Suerte que traje mi chaqueta. A Keiko no le afecta tanto el frío, sufre más por el calor. No caminamos mucho, Clay sí nos vio y gritó mi nombre muy alto. Dimos media vuelta, él venía hacia nosotras y atrás se le acercaba su amigo. Clay sin su uniforme de mesero se ve extraño. Es una de las pocas veces que viste normal. Debo admitirlo, se ve guapo diferente.

-¡Chicas! Por fin llegaron, estuvimos esperándolas en la esquina, ¿cómo están? –saludó- les quiero presentar a mi amigo, Raimundo, son mis amigas Kimiko Tohomiko y Keiko Izumi. Chicas, él es mi mejor amigo: Raimundo...

-Pedrosa.

_Tiene que ser una broma. Esto va mal, muy mal. _Fue instantáneo, apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron, mágicamente las sonrisas de nuestros rostros se desvanecieron. De todas las personas en el mundo… ¡¿él es su amigo?! No, no, no ¡¿por qué?! ¡Él no! ¡¿qué hice en mi otra vida para ser sancionada de esta manera?! ¡Cobradora de impuesto! Sí, debí haber sido eso. Nunca lo pensé... ¡Clay es una buena persona! ¡¿cómo puede ser amigo de este idiota?! No me importaría que mi cita fuera con su hermano. A decir verdad, ¡¿por qué dejó en casa a su hermano esta noche?!

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tierra, por qué no te abres para que me tragues?! Raimundo no movió ni un músculo. Su mirada permaneció en mí, estudiándome con intensidad ¿qué pasará por su cabeza? ¿estará enojado o sorprendido? ¿un poco de ambas? ¿Clay le ocultó yo vendría? Su rostro grabado en piedra, sus ojos penetrantes y feroces.

-Sí –no se podía negar el filo de ira en su voz y se me encogió el corazón. Pero no quise que él supiera que lo encontraba intimidante. Y mantuve mi postura erguida.

-Kim... si lo deseas –Kei me tomó del brazo. Clay no conocía tan bien como mi amiga mis expresiones.

-¿Desear qué cosa? Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué esperemos? Entremos.

Su semblante no se suavizó, pero vi un destello de algo cruzar sus ojos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se movía hacia la entrada. Sin más qué hacer, lo seguí en silencio, felicitándome a mí misma en secreto porque fui capaz de mantener el aplomo en mi voz ni bajé la guardia. No había ningún lugar para correr, después de todo. Por una hora, he estado diciéndome a mí misma que esta reunión me divertiría, la pasaría genial. Ahora que estaba aquí, sigo aferrada a ese pensamiento, y nada iba hacerme cambiar de opinión.

En especial Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Estupefactos? El amigo secreto de Clay es Raimundo. Yo sé que no. Razón nº1: Clay y Raimundo son mejores amigos en la serie, son contemporáneos el uno al otro y pueden hacerse las típicas bromas masculinas. Razón nº2: Pues que era muy obvio. ¿Y qué es lo que pasará en esta velada? Seguro se pone entretenida, ¿a qué sí? Deben leer el capítulo próximo para averiguarlo. Si estuvieran en los zapatos de Kimiko, ¿qué es lo que harían? ¿Se irían de la fiesta o seguirían adelante? Curiosezco, curiosezco. Esta idea de la reunión social se me ocurrió hace un par de días, recientemente cuando me acuesto no paro de pensar en nuevas ideas para el fic... a propósito, ¿saben cuál es la gran novela de Kim? Si no se hacen una idea, lo sabrán pronto. **

**-¡Oh por favor...! Sería una falta de respeto que no lo adivinaran, se la pusiste bomba con eso de las cartas. Ahí escribiste la palabra clave. **

**¿Quién lo diría? Ella se basó en el terrible Omi para inventarla. Por cierto, la historia que Kimi le contaba al niño es **_**Mi adorado árbol de Bonsái**_**, es uno de mis fics. Me hace gracia la relación entre Kimi y Omi, él la trata de tú a tú, son tan íntimos de repente, me reí con "actúas como si fueras mi esposa". Ya conoció a los dos amigos de Omi, los habíamos visto en el episodio seis. Lo que disfruté de aquí fue la opinión de Clay sobre los libros y sus escritores. Es una opinión personal, debo decir. Pobre Clay, abnegado, responsable, trabajador, piensa en los demás antes que él mismo... ese es el buen Clay. ¿Se dieron cuenta que él conocía a los cuatro Monje Xiaolin? ¿Kei logrará enganchar al vaquero favorito de todos en su red? ¿o será al revés? Supongo que si se acordarán del mimo que los monjes enfrentaron en el segundo episodio de **_**Duelo Xiaolin**_**. Yo les dije que esto era un guiño a **_**Duro como una roca**_** en las notas del otro capítulo**_**. **_**Clay es una roca, no expresa sus sentimientos. ¡Casi se me olvidaba! ¿qué opinan del plan de vida de Omi? La política... y veo que esa conversación me servirá para más adelante. **

**Estoy pensando en hacer los capítulos como los tenía antes, un poco más corto, para ahorrarles el sufrimiento. **

**Esta es la novela romántica de los opuestos. **

**Raimundo es todo lo contrario de Kimiko y no hablo en el sentido biológico solamente, mientras él es anti-romántico ella es romántica, ella es torpe y él es perfecto, uno es serio en tanto la otra desborda alegría, él mantiene los pies en la tierra y ella es soñadora, ella está loca por la moda y él es reservado y fresco, él es misterioso y ella es un libro abierto, él es un flojo y ella trabaja duro y por ahí se van. Nuestra otra pareja, Clay y Keiko, coincido que el vaquero necesita a una mujer que lo empuje. A mí me parece que Kimi andaría con una chica que compartiera sus mismos gustos y fueran tal para cual, casi gemelas. La atrevida Kei y el tranquilo Clay tienen química, ¿no es así? **

**-¿Qué hay de Omi?**

**¿Qué pasó con Omi? Él es un niño. Todavía no tiene edad para pensar en esas cosas, sus estudios son prioridad en el momento y ahora debemos quitarle ese gusto por esas abominables bromas...**

**-¿Qué hay de Megan? Tiene su misma edad.**

**¿Van a insistir con eso? Yo soy fiel partidaria de que Omi y Megan se queden juntos y confieso que esa no va a ser la última aparición de Megan, pero aquí apenas son niños. Al igual que a Kimi que me afinqué en su gusto por la moda, a Omi se "la agarré" por su lado machista. Sé que muchas pensarán que Omi necesita dulzura, pero alguien así, **_**necesitamos callarle la boca**_**. Y si muestro a una niña sumisa, a lo mejor él pensará que tiene razón. Me van a disculpar si a veces me excedo un poquitín con Megan (déjenme decirles que desde la primera vez que la vi se mostró una muchacha extrovertida), mi defensa es que las chicas deben demostrar que también podemos. A quién podía poner así tranquilita era a Keiko que no sabemos cómo es su personalidad, pero ya tienen mi punto de vista de la parejita de Clay. En lo personal, yo estoy enamorada de la pareja protagonista. Nos tiene mucho que enseñar y amarán cada uno de los pequeños gestos de ambos, Raimundo nos obsequiará una nueva visión del amor que revolucionará lo que creíamos que era romántico.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, malvaviscos asados. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias a todos por tan hermosos comentarios. Espero con ansias los siguientes. ¡Cuídense! **


	9. Golpe a golpe

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**9º**

**Golpe a golpe**

Como entramos a The Buzz Lounge; el salón estaba muy bien iluminado por unos cuantos rayos láseres que desviaban su curso de un lado a otro, cambiaban de color en un espacio de tres minutos y parpadeaban rápidamente. Gestaba una pausa y el ciclo volvía a repetirse. El club estaba lleno de cuerpos bailando a sus anchas. Mujeres y hombres, algunos en parejas y otros lo hacían en muchedumbre. Mixtos, claro. ¡Perfecto! No desencajamos. Las mesas distribuidas alrededor de forma inteligente en el local y pegadas a la pared para no estorbar la pista de baile. Apenas si nos costó encontrar una disponible, varias estaban ocupadas por grupos que bebían y carcajeaban demasiado fuerte. Por doquier hay montones de gente de todas las edades. Sobre la plataforma había un DJ, encargado de producir y mezclar música. Había puesto una canción tecno que estaba muy de moda, creo que la he escuchado más de seis veces en la televisión. ¡Y las que no podían faltar en cualquier discoteca que se respete! Las sexys bailarinas de poll dance. Unas luces de bengala explotaron detrás de nosotros y asustaron al idiota quien dio el respingo de su vida.

-¡¿Qué mierda...?!

-Tranquilízate –repuso Keiko- son luces para animar el espectáculo de las bailarinas. ¡¿Qué les parece allá?! Veo un puesto por...

-No creo que sea buena idea, alejémonos de las chispas.

-¿Pero por qué...?

-Sólo háganme caso.

Seguimos buscando. Al final vimos a una mesa lejos de las chispas y centellas, me senté al lado de Kei. Los chicos se sentaron frente de nosotras. Velozmente Raimundo nos ofreció a todos unas copas de vino y llamó al mesero.

-¿Les apetece a las damas y al señor si ordeno vino? ¡Vamos! Yo invito. ¡Mesero!

Clay rechazó la invitación de Raimundo con gentileza, su excusa fue que necesitaba estar sobrio para conducir. Muy válido su argumento.

-Esta vez preferiría abstenerme, Rai. Tú sabes que yo soy débil con las copas –dato curioso: ¡¿Clay bebe?! ¡Oh! Me lo imaginé tan delicado, que no me extrañaría si llegara a descubrir que hizo un voto a la castidad. Sé que eso es cosa de chicas, pero podía ser de esos chicos con valores tradicionales y permanecer vírgenes hasta el matrimonio- y uno de los dos tiene que estar sobrio al volante.

Nosotras si aceptamos las bebidas, o bueno, Keiko habló por ambas. Admitió que también debía permanecer abstemia, pero que no le vendría mal una.

-¡Nosotras sí queremos! Bueno, sé que no debería tomar, pero tenía tiempo sin beber vino y de verdad, no me hará daño si tomo una copita ¿no? Clay, ya que vas a prescindir del vino, me estaba preguntando ¿cuál es el cóctel que sueles tomar en estas veladas?

-Ron con vodka.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Ron con vodka?! Esas son una combinación muy fuerte, con razón Clay cae rendido al instante. Aunque... tal vez sea de esas personas que beben una y pide otra, y otra, luego otra, una más, pide otra ronda y así hasta despedirse de este mundo. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Clay y Keiko se pusieron a conversar, la conversación giró en torno a los licores un rato hasta que Keiko cambió de tema. El mesero trajo nuestras bebidas. No tenía nada más importante qué hacer y bebí mi copa en silencio. Raimundo por momentos participaba en su tertulia. No quise intervenir. Se supone que esta era mi idea para acercar a Clay y Keiko. Si intentaba hablar con Kei, me respondería y en cuestiones de segundo me interrumpiría y seguiría hablando con Clay. Y si intentaba hablar con Clay, ella no me dejaría hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Y a Raimundo no le dirigiría ni una mirada, no después de lo que me dijo.

Fueron los quince minutos más agobiantes de mi vida. Creí que pasaron horas y cuando lo comprobé por teléfono, ni cerca de media hora transcurrida. ¡Mierda! Solté un bufido. Miré de soslayo a la pista de baile y mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia. Parecía tan divertido, el DJ seleccionó una música que había puesto a todos salvajes y de inmediato la multitud abrió un gran círculo en medio del salón. Los hombres pavoneaban sus habilidades de baile para impresionar a sus amigas. ¡Cómo me gustaría unirme! Pero no es lo mismo si voy con otra persona. Kei no querrá apartarse de su Clay. No me causaría esfuerzo alguno en encontrar a una pareja de baile entre los chicos solteros, sin embargo, no soy del tipo de chica que va a socializar con extraños. No quiero meterme en problemas. Estuve observando a los chicos deslumbrarse en la fiesta y como siempre, unos son mejores que otros, si bien ellos carecen de algo. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Bueno, ellos bailan para conseguir chicas, bailan para competir. Es la misma gracia con que un pavo real coquetea a la hembra. Jejeje, disculpen la metáfora (estos días estaba mirando un documental acerca de pavos reales). Y el punto es que no lo hacen porque _aman_ bailar.

Una carcajada me sacó de trance. Clay y Keiko estaban destornillándose de la risa. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez me equivoqué y si podrían llegar fácilmente a una relación o por lo menos, estaban haciéndose amigos. Kei trató suprimir la risa y seguir contando, pero no podía. Qué divertido. Mi copa de vino se acabó. Intenté de localizar al mesero para pedirle una segunda ronda y con toda esta gente al frente no podía ni ver al DJ. Será mejor que me acerque a la barra antes que arranque _la hora loca_. Verán, en torno a la medianoche, sueltan una espuma (sí, yo dije espuma) vaporosa que alcanza a cubrir de cintura para abajo a las personas en la pista. Y bueno, puede pasar de todo en absoluto. El otro día encontraron un tacón sin dueño y un vibrador. ¡Ah! Y una braga también. Por supuesto, en diferentes días. Cuando apagan las luces te puede tocar quien sea y no sabes quién es. Voy a ahorrarme eso. No hay nadie en la barra, la mayoría de la gente se concentró en el centro. Está muy tranquilo aquí, tomé asiento mientras esperaba al cantinero. Esto me recuerda que traje conmigo la libreta para seguir escribiendo mi historia, ¡¿cómo pude haberlo olvidarlo?! Tonta Kim.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –me di la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, ¡Raimundo! Ni había dado mi consentimiento cuando cogió una silla y se sentó. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ya lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –ni me inmuté en despegar el tono áspero en mi voz.

-Ellos se las sabrán arreglar muy bien sin mí –dijo él refiriéndose a los dos nuevos mejores amigos.

-No, no hablo de ellos, mi pregunta fue ¿qué haces aquí _conmigo_? La última vez dijiste que debíamos guardar nuestras distancias, es decir, lo mejor era evitarnos. No estás cumpliendo lo que dices.

-¿Cómo? ¿aún recuerdas eso? –repuso, le fulminé con la mirada- no, estás malinterpretando las cosas. Yo dije que no deberíamos andar juntos, no que no quiera estar contigo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –refuté todavía molesta. ¿Acaso debería sentirme bien con eso?

-La diferencia está en que estaría quebrantando miles de jurisdicciones morales que van en contra de mi proceder sólo por confirmar un pequeño experimento -_¿qué?_ ¿alguno entendió lo que me dijo? ¿podría servirme de traductor, por favor? Si entendí bien, creo que me dijo rata de laboratorio ¿no? Dijo algo acerca de un experimento- ¿no entendiste, princesa, o sí? No contestes, tu expresión en blanco fue más que suficiente, quise decir que estaría obrando en contra de lo que mi instinto normalmente me predispone hacer. Estoy casi seguro que he cometido una grandísima equivocación sentarme junto a ti y asumo las consecuencias, pero lo que me alarma es que no estoy ni un pelín arrepentido, es más, esta posiblemente no sea la última vez que lo haga.

-¿Y eso tan terrible es? -¡caracoles! No sabía que fuera tan espeluznante estar cerca de mí y hablar conmigo.

-Lo es para los dos –ratificó sonriente. Justo a tiempo, el cantinero volvió- ¡cantinero aquí!

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Por favor, tráiganos dos copas de vino para mí y la señorita –él dejó el dinero en la mesa.

-Enseguida se lo traigo, señor –sancionó agarrando el dinero. ¡¿Qué se ha creído él?! ¡¿qué puede manipularme como si fuera un pañuelo desechable?! Usarme cuando le provoque y botarme cuando le plazca.

-Por si no te has enterado, aún puedo pagarme mis propias bebidas; si estás de humor para brindar copas, invítasela a otra chica de este salón.

-Me avergüenza tener que admitirlo, pero sin una presentación no soy capaz de acercarme a conversar con personas que no conozco –replicó. El cantinero nos puso delante una copa de cristal y nos sirvió a cada uno. Colocó servilletas para los dos. Entusiasta, Raimundo cogió el suyo y bebió un trago largo, como vio que yo ni siquiera alargué el brazo para agarrar mi copa, añadió-: anda, prueba, está exquisito –apenas tomé el cuello, él ya había bebido otro trago- ¿te dije alguna vez cuánto disfruto de un buen vino? Antes de iniciar una empresa me gusta beber una copa, creo que es para la buena suerte. Cambiando de tema, admito que me sorprendiste. Nunca me imaginé que eras amiga de Clay. Mencionó que irían unas amigas, pero no me dijo sus nombres. Hasta la noche de hoy lo mantuvo en secreto, en un momento dudaba si iba a venir pues cuando pregunté si sus amigas tenían buena pinta, me reprochó y dio un sermón. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es la primera vez que viene a una discoteca, el pobre tenía nervios y me confesó que no era capaz de entrar solo si no lo apoyaba, lo que hacemos por los amigos. Ahora que todo está aclarado, veo que esto es un plan que concertaste para que tu amiga se ligara a Clay...

-¡Oye, claro que no! –objeté- invité a Clay a esta reunión porque se merecía un descanso, él siempre está trabajando y me pareció que era una buena idea. Kei estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Sí cómo no! –se rió socarrón- tu amiguita está enloquecida, casi se le monta encima. Veo que hice bien en venir.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tú y él son amigos?

-Desde que mudé al apartamento. Lógico, tenemos la misma edad y varias cosas en común. No es difícil caerle bien a Clay, él es una de las personas más agradables y crédulas que he conocido. –Para ser amigos, Raimundo se expresaba de forma taciturna- bien, es tu turno de decir algo –no dije nada-. ¿Qué te pasa? –desvié la mirada- ¿no vas a hablarme durante toda la noche?... –hubo una pausa, esperó mi respuesta. ¡Por mí que espere hasta la madrugada, no tengo intenciones de romper la ley del hielo!- no soy de los que suplican, mi orgullo no me lo consiente. Pero esta semana ha sido para mí un total infierno, que si no me diriges la palabra voy a creer que me volveré loco... mis pesadillas no han dejado de atormentarme recientemente. Las veo por todas partes.

-¿Ves cosas? –me volví hacia él irónica- ¿ves gente muerta?

-No esa clase de cosas –ladeó la cabeza, dio otro sorbo a su vino- es mucho más bonita, sin embargo, esas son las más peligrosas. Escucha, debemos hablar de lo que sucedió en la cita, sé que piensas que soy un monstruo y dudo que comprendas la razón de por qué lo hice, no obstante, me parece que estás en la obligación de saberlo... –se engulló un trago corto antes de continuar- no puedes fijarte en mí, me dejaste en claro ese día que buscabas una relación seria con un tipo de flores y corazones. No vas a encontrar nada de lo que quieres conmigo. No me interesa comprometerme y te dije desde el primer instante que no soy romántico, las mujeres siempre están tratando de cambiar a un hombre –me miró con ojos penetrantes- ¿tú crees que hay algo más dentro de nosotros? Y, francamente, no es así. Yo soy lo que soy, lo que tú ves –él hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor de la barra- princesa, yo soy esto. Y te lo dije desde el primer momento: soy así. Y ni por ti ni por nadie me convertirá en algo que no me gusta.

-¿No crees que eso es una tarea que debería averiguar por mí misma?

-Una tarea pecaminosa repleta de sufrimiento y angustia. No te convengo. Aquel día te hice un favor, si no lo hacía, insistirías.

-¿Por qué quieres alejarme?... –sin darme cuenta, bebí de mi copa- ¿acaso eres un vampiro? ¿o estás ocultando que llevas un estilo de vida BDSM?

Él se echó una buena carcajada. Le surtió gracia mi comentario a pesar de que hablaba muy en serio. Sé que son temáticas poco probables, no se me ocurrió nada contundente. Cuando uno es un lector tiende a confundir la realidad y la ficción en ocasiones, ¿no les ha pasado? Cualquier cosa por más irreal que parezca no la cuestionarían. Ya llevaba riéndose un rato, ¡no es posible! ¡mi comentario no fue tan absurdo! Lo golpeé en el brazo, irascible. Él hizo un movimiento brusco y algo del vino me salpicó la mejilla. ¡Aj! Cómo me encanta oler a viñedos. Iba limpiarme.

-¡Oh espera! -¡OH-MI-DIOS! Raimundo no empleó la servilleta para restregarme la cara o el pulgar, él ¡me lamió la cara! ¡¿Se le volaron los tapones?! En el acto mismo me aparté y juro que tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar. ¡No puede ser! Me acaricié la mejilla.

La mancha no estaba ¡pero eso no era lo importante! Mi cara se encendió en rojo fuego, mis mejillas y mis orejas ardían. Mi corazón nunca había latido tan aceleradamente, quería salir de mi pecho y brincar lejos, pero sólo se atoró en mi garganta. No emití ningún ruido. Más que asqueroso, era el estupor por su atrevimiento. Lamerse es un gesto entre parejas, ¡esto extralimita el colmo!

-¡Eres un ENFERMO!

-Pero no te pongas así. Es un excelente vino, sería un desperdicio que lo limpiara.

No respondí. Dejé el vino de lado, ¡no más vino por hoy! Le pedí al cantinero mezclar ron y vodka, quería que me llenara toda la copa. Me fui enseguida con mi copa a la mesa donde Clay y Keiko conversaban todavía. Tan estruendosa fue mi regreso que ambos se voltearon a verme.

-¡Kim, ¿dónde estabas?! Te tardaste mucho para buscar una bebida –dijo Kei- ¡¿por qué de pronto estás roja y temblando?! ¿qué pasó?

-No es nada. Estoy bien, sigan como si no los he interrumpido.

La segunda parte de esta velada no tiene nada relevante qué contar. Kei y Clay continuaron hablando. Procuraron esta vez que participara más. Pero yo ya no tenía ánimos de conversar porque mi mente se clavó en mi conversación con Raimundo, quien por cierto, se unió a la mesa cinco minutos después de mí. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres, por el amor sagrado de los cielos? Intentar entenderlos es como intentar resolver un crucigrama. No llegas jamás a ninguna parte. _Kim acércate, Kim aléjate, Kim acércate, Kim aléjate._ Primero él es amable, luego es frío, dice que deberíamos separarnos, pero más tarde aparece para hablar conmigo aún cuando dijo lo que dijo. Puro blablablá. Y tenemos la lengüetada... Me duele la cabeza.

Pero no sé si es porque sigo aturdida por Raimundo o estoy mareada por el licor. He bebido una copa tras otras, he perdido la cuenta después de nueve. ¿Alguien las está anotando por mí? ¡oh sí! Queso me está haciendo la segunda. ¡Gracias Queso, sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo! ¡saludos a la señora Yogur! Aquí no pasó nada interesante si no hasta que una de las bailarinas del poll-dance se descolgó y bailó sobre Raimundo. Le coqueteó un rato, él le siguió la corriente y ella y su gemela se fueron a donde Clay también a lisonjearle. El pobre parecía incómodo, hubieran visto su cara. Rojo como un ají picante. Keiko lo jaló a su lado, celosa y ahí terminó el baile. Las señoritas fueron a buscar otros caballeros y con ellas creo que se fueron Clay y Kei porque desaparecieron.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿el Sr. Yo No Bailo me está invitando a una sacudida?!

-Sí, estoy tan aburrido que de verdad no me importa en absoluto. Así que... ¿qué dices?

-¡¿Se te fundió el foco, loco?! ¡¿yo-ahí-contigo?! ¡Nooooo, hay que echarle mucha bola pa' pasa pena po'que si no te gusta es po'que no sabes!

-Jamás dije que no me gustara ni que no sé. Dije que no bailaba si puedo evitarlo porque...

-¡¿Dónde está Clay?! ¡¿y Kei?!

-Se fueron a bailar, ¿no escuchaste?

-¡Ya sé que se fueron así sin más, loco! ¡te pregunté a dónde vas!

-Bueno, te contesté... –Raimundo inclinó la cabeza y me estudió con la mirada- ¿Kim, estás bien? Te noto rara.

-¡AH YA SÉ! Ellos se fueron con las gemelas, ¡qué cabeza la mía! No te preocupes por mí, Raimundito ¡yo estoy bien! ¡lo que necesito es echarme agua fría y verás que quedo al igual que una muñequita de porcelana!

Me levanto y casi me desplomo hacia delante. Me costó un esfuerzo no perder el equilibrio, me agarré de la silla (era lo que tenía más cerca). ¿Barnizaron el piso? Mis pies no paran de moverse. Está aceitoso. Cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo caminé a zancadas al baño de mujeres. Las personas me empujaban a codazos. Era una muñeca de trapo. Una punzada de dolor tronó mi cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda como si eso haría que se calmara. Los colores empezaron a pulular, las figuras borrosas, el ritmo embriagador de la música se tradujeron en palabras sinsentido, las luces se me metían por los ojos y todo me estorbaba.

Creo que fueron demasiadas bebidas. ¡Ah! Nota mental: No volveré a beber fuera. Encontré el baño de mujeres. Es el que tiene la puerta rosa y a la muñeca con vestido. Jalé y empujé la puerta, pero parecía que estaba trabada. ¡Rayos! Necesito hacer pis. ¡No me voy a sentar a esperar! Miré a mi derecha. Es el baño de hombres... ¡ni lo pienses! ¡podrían atraparme y ahí sí que me rayaré! Mi estómago me aplastó contra la pared. De veras me siento mal. No me importa en absoluto. Entré al baño. Lo primero que vi fueron los urinarios. ¡Aj! ¡¿cómo los hombres pueden orinar en esa cosa?! No lo digo sólo por la higiene si no que ¡¿no les da vergüenza que otros hombres los vean haciendo pipí?! ¡Ah! Huele mal, los hombres a veces suelen comportarse tan asquerosos. Me metí en un cubículo al azar acuciosamente. Apenas salí sin otra cosa pensaba que tenía que salir de ahí como sea y me refiero a la discoteca. Si no despertaré mañana aquí con resaca. Difícilmente mi cerebro puede procesar una idea, la única parte que todavía no se ha desconectado la realidad me recomendaba apurar el paso.

A punto de salir, oí unas voces provenir del pasillo y retrocedí. ¡Me voy para atrás! ¡alguien se acerca! Corrí a esconderme en el cubículo donde estaba antes y me trepé al inodoro, con la tapa abajo claro. ¿Quiénes podrían ser? Abrieron la puerta, ahora escucho unas risas. Veo por abajo dos pares de zapatos. Son dos hombres.

-¡No había visto tantas personas bailando en toda mi vida!

-Yo, por mi parte, no he visto a tantas mujeres tan poco agraciadas.

¡Son Raimundo y Clay! ¡¿y tenía que ser justo ahora?!

-¡Oh Raimundo, no te pongas así! –sermoneó-. Nosotros vinimos a entretenernos un rato no a buscar chicas, ¡creo que fue una buena idea venir! Te lo juro, nunca he hecho nada como esto –su amigo no comentó. Clay estaba inquieto, como muriéndose de ganas de preguntar algo- y, bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? -¡tenía razón!

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Kimiko y Keiko, ¿quiénes si no? Llevo un par de años siendo amigo de Kimiko y estoy conociendo a Keiko; es encantadora y divertida, lamento si te sentiste abandonado. Estuve hablando con ella y las horas pasaron deprisa, ni siquiera me di cuenta, ya estaba hecho. No lo sé, siento que nos une una conexión...

-¿Una conexión? No me digas que estás enamorado de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! La encuentro una gran chica, eso es todo –les apuesto lo que quieran a que él está rojo.

-¿Ah sí? Entre Kimiko y yo también existe una conexión, yo la definiría un tanto homicida –maldito seas Pedrosa. Clay respondió con una risita nerviosa- aquí tienes un consejo como hombre y amigo, tómalo o déjalo, cuídate de ella. No hay que desatenderse de las hermosas y osadas, son peligrosas y las que nos hacen más daño. Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

¡Y un demonio! ¡no necesito tu cooperación! Mi cabeza se estrelló contra el cubículo. Los hombres se alarmaron. Decidido no volveré a combinar el ron y vodka, me pone más torpe de lo que me comporto con regularidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué? No escuché nada.

-Sonó como si alguien tocara la puerta... nah, olvídalo. Debe haber sido mi imaginación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó serio- y a todas estas, ¿por qué dices que tienes una relación homicida con Kim? ¿no te cae bien? Kim es una excelente amiga.

-Kim es –tiró de la cadena- una mujer hermosa y tiene un bonito rostro, pero me he tentado por bellezas más exuberantes. No es mi tipo, es frívola, extremadamente torpe, atolondrada, está loca y es tan... unidimensional, entre otras cualidades de las que ni estando desesperado perdería mi tiempo con ella. Es una presa fácil para cualquier hombre.

-¡Oye, me parece que te equivocas! –saltó Clay- Kimi no es como piensas. Sí, es cierto que a ella le gusta la moda y podríamos pensar que es un poco superficial, pero es nada cerca a la realidad. Yo la he visto y sé que no es así.

-Eso lo dices porque es tu amiga y la quieres, sin embargo, tu juicio está nublado. Como sea no pienso verla de otra forma, si bien hay que reconocer que Kim tiene un gran talento para meter la pata en lo hondo del fango y soy incapaz de negarme a ayudarla. No se lo vayas a decir, a veces me gusta acompañarla porque siempre tengo la premonición que a su lado me divertiría. La pobre fue premiada con la peor suerte. No es su culpa. Pese que he tratado de ser cortés, ella sólo me repudia. Bueno, voy a regresar a la mesa –escucho unas palmaditas, a lo mejor tocaba su espalda.

-¡Espera! ¡no me respondiste por qué debo cuidarme de Keiko! ¡Raimundo!

Tiró de la cadena y se fue corriendo detrás de su amigo. Estoy devastada, no tanto como en nuestra cita pues que fue sincero conmigo y me declaró que no estaba interesado, pero oírlo por segunda vez duele. A mí no me dijo lo que opinaba de Kei. Tal vez, como nosotras, los chicos se sienten seguros entre ellos mismos. Clay demostró que aún a espaldas de mí, era mi amigo, ¿entonces eso es lo que piensa de mí? ¿qué soy una fácil? ¿qué cualquier hombre puede acostarse conmigo? Y por lo visto, comenzó a meterle cizaña a la cabeza diciéndole que se alejara de Keiko. Estoy ciento un por ciento segura que es por nuestra conversación. Como sea, ¡ahora lo odio más que nunca! Juro solemne que lo odiaré hasta la eternidad. Yo tengo que salir de aquí. Antes de otra interrupción. La tranquilidad que me proporcionaba el baño se esfumó cuando volví a la fiesta. El dolor de cabeza me hinchaba la parte de atrás de mi cráneo y todo me estaba dando vueltas. Perdí el sentido de orientación. ¿A dónde iba?

Todas las mesas lucen iguales. ¿Soy yo? O el número de personas en la pista se multiplicó el doble. Un mesero vino hasta mí e indagó si necesitaba una copa. Lo rechacé y me aparté. Quisiera encontrar entre esta multitud a Keiko y decirle que no voy a quedarme y me voy a casa. Creo que no voy a poder aguantar. Me disculparé mañana con ella. Debo salir de aquí y ordenar un taxi. ¿Habrá un teléfono por aquí cerca? ¡qué tontería! Si yo traje el mío. La bilis subía por mi garganta, sentía un vacío en el estómago. Oh no, sé que quiere decir eso. Me dirigía a la salida cuando una mano cogió mi brazo.

-¡Kim!

-¡No me toques, degenerado! –empujé a Raimundo- ¡ni me hables jamás el resto de tu vida!

-Está bien, pero dime a dónde vas.

-¡Eso es problema mío! ¡¿no lo crees?! ¡déjame tranquila! –él volvió a presionar. Su agarre era fuerte.

-No lo haré. No estás bien, has bebido mucho. Te voy acompañar, viendo lo lista que eres y la cantidad de copas que has tragado, no es buena que vayas sola.

-¡Patrañas, sé muy bien cuidarme a mí misma! ¡no te... nece...!

Y las luces se apagaron para mí. Caí en sus brazos, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme o hacer algo. Estaba débil. Apenas me quedaron siete segundos antes de perder la consciencia.

-_¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?! ¡¿qué le hiciste a Kim?! ¡¿por qué está inconsciente?!_

_-Alto ahí, yo no lo hice nada. Ella ya estaba así: bebió demasiado, es mejor llevarla a casa. _

_-¡Yo lo haré! Es mi amiga. _

_-No, yo fui quien la encontré y esto es en parte mi responsabilidad. Yo la llevaré, además, somos vecinos. Conmigo estará mejor._

_-¡Pero...!_

_-Déjalo Keiko, si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar mi vida es en él. Ella estará bien._

_-¿Por qué frunces el entrecejo? ¿estás teniendo pesadillas? ¿es que hasta en tus sueños te produzco tanto dolor? Sí, me lo imaginé._

¡Auch! Siento una presión enorme en la cabeza. Tengo incontrolables deseos de ir al baño y no para sentarme esencialmente. ¿Qué pasó? ¿me desmayé? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la discoteca, discutía con Raimundo, y de pronto, todo se puso negro. ¡Aguarden! ¡No! Había algo más. Escuché unas voces, eran las de Raimundo, Keiko y Clay. Hablaban de mí. Y de un tiempo para acá, estoy segura que escuché unas palabras. ¿De quiénes eran? ¿Raimundo? Aj, el sabor amargo del licor aún lo tengo pegado en la lengua. Abrí los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Nada en esta habitación me resulta familiar. Las cortinas eran tristes, de un color opaco y estaban cerradas. Reprimían la intrusión de la luz del sol. "Fui puesta" en una cama matrimonial y arropada. Dentro no hay cuadros, el closet cerrado, la cómoda también. No veo espejos. Lo que sí hay son dos puertas. Aquí es íntimo y acogedor. Este no puede ser el cuarto de una chica. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! ¡estoy en la habitación de un hombre! Miré debajo de la sábana y revisé que todo estaba en su lugar; traía encima mi ropa de ayer salvo mi chaqueta. ¡Oh! Mi ropa íntima también dice presente. Menos mal.

Quise levantarme de la cama y el intento hizo que me mareara. Aún no estoy bien. Todos y cada uno de los síntomas de la resaca me atacan. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Jamás me he emborrachado. Estoy tan avergonzada de mi comportamiento. ¡¿Qué habré hecho en este estado?! Debo llamar a Keiko y presentarle mis disculpas. ¿Habré arruinado la noche? Una de las dos puertas se abre, automáticamente me cubro hasta el cuello y sale Raimundo vestido _sólo_ con un pantalón caqui. Mis mejillas ardieron enrojecidas. Su torso desnudo era bronceado y fuerte, sus abdominales cincelados. Salpicado de agua lo hacía verse más sexy. No sé si es parte de los efectos colaterales del alcohol y lo estoy alucinando pero juraría que en el bíceps de su brazo derecho tiene un tatuaje. Son un par de alas... eso creo, lo que pasa es que él siempre usa chaquetas y nunca lo he visto con camisa de mangas cortas o como en este caso, sin camisa... ¡en adicción! recuerden que tengo resaca y digo tonterías... ¡ay!

Creo que si sigo viendo, las pantis se me van a caer. Quiera o no admitirlo, él es un hombre muy apuesto, del que ninguna mujer puede resistirse. Sobre sus hombros tenía una toalla y con ella se secaba el cabello húmedo. Es obvio que estuvo duchándose. Ahora puedo estar segura que no me tocaron ayer. No valgo ni medio para él. Me estremezco, este es su cuarto y estoy en su cama. Y él está semidesnudo. No dejaré que me afecte. Desvié la mirada. Me pregunto qué hará con las sábanas cuando me vaya ¿las botará o las quemará? Como las infesté de mis gérmenes y no quiere nada mío. Sería un desperdicio ya que la tela es suave y bonita.

-¡Ups! ¡Veo que ya despertaste! Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, dormilona... –separó las cortinas, la luz me lastimó los ojos y me tapé- ¿dormiste cómoda, princesa? Porque bien no lo hiciste, estuviste muy intranquila toda la noche.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Estás en mi cuarto –no sí, ya lo noté-. Ayer te embriagaste de tanto beber ron y vodka que acabaste en mis brazos por accidente y yo, como buen samaritano, te traje a mi apartamento ya que supuse que era lo mejor. Anoche no pasó nada entre nosotros, puedes estar tranquila, mientras tú dormiste en mi cama yo me acosté en el sofá. No te sientas mal, casi nunca uso la cama, me gusta descansar en el sofá… –se sentó en la cama, disimuladamente esquivé la mirada (no quiero que me mire rosada, me incomoda la idea de que un hombre sin camisa esté tan cerca de mí), pero tomó mi barbilla y me volvió hacia él. Intenté mirarlo a los ojos, y no desviar mi vista a su torso- ¿qué no sabes que cuando mezclas dos licores tan potentes es lo mismo que buscar problemas? –fruncí el entrecejo y lo golpeé en el brazo. Dos veces seguidas en una semana y el hombre resiste- ¡oye! ¡¿por qué la violencia, mujer?!

-¡Yo no planeé esto! Nunca me he emborrachado antes.

-Seguro que sí –no sé lo que quiso insinuar con esa sonrisa- siempre existe una primera vez para todo –dio una palmadita en su pierna y se levantó- te voy a dejar para que te arregles. Puedes usar mi baño. Yo vine por esto... –abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó una camiseta- cuando estés lista, ven al comedor. Necesitas comer, es el mejor antídoto contra la resaca.

Se fue mientras se ponía por encima la camiseta. Entonces el otro cuarto es el baño. Apenas lo perdí, me metí al baño y vomité de rodillas en el inodoro unas tres veces. Me sentí bien después de eso. Aunque no curó el dolor de cabeza. ¡Qué horror! Estoy hecha un desastre, mi cabello parece escoba de barrendero, me veo demacrada y mi maquillaje... ¡oh! Necesito estar en mi casa. Sabría arreglar esta calamidad si tuviera mi equipo aquí. Lo máximo que pude hacer era quitarme el mal aliento haciendo gárgaras con agua y el enjuague bucal que robé de su baño. Seguro ni lo notará. Él colocó mi bolso en la silla del comedor, en la mesa, al frente de esa silla había un plato de comida, un vaso de agua y una píldora azul. Cuando levanté la vista obtuve una perspectiva más amplia del apartamento: lo primero que llamó mi atención fue su colección de discos apilados a una esquina del cuarto, también tenía un escritorio bombardeado de pilas de papel, un balón de futbol tras del sofá, un televisor y el repertorio de libros más extenso que haya visto. Me colgué el bolso y partí.

-¿Te vas sin decir adiós? –me dijo a mis espaldas- siéntate, te dije que necesitas comer.

-Lo haré en mi propia casa. Muchas gracias –en verdad, ¿importa?

-Ya... ¿y piensas irte sin tu chaqueta? –ni estaba treinta centímetros de la puerta cuando él dice eso. El idiota zarandeó la chaqueta, ¡¿pero qué está haciendo?! ¡¿acaso no se da cuenta que esa tela es muy delicada?! Caminé a largos pasos hacia él.

-¡Dame eso! –alzó el brazo en lo alto. Intenté alcanzarla, di grandes saltos, nada de eso me ayudó ¡¿lo ven?! Es por eso que odio ser baja, los altos me hacen bullying- siéntate y come, y luego te daré la chaqueta –no hice caso, estiré el brazo y el idiota retrocedió dos- si no, no hay trato.

-Bien –mascullé entre dientes.

No haría esto si no amara esa chaqueta. Tomé asiento, piqué una tostada y me la llevé a la boca. Mi primera tostada desde que me independicé y me gustó, no sé cuál de las opciones me disgustó más. No me gustaría abordar este día admitiendo que el idiota es mejor cocinero que yo. Él se quedó contemplándome sin decir nada en la cocina. Traté de hacerme la indiferente, quería comer rápido para que me devolviera mi chaqueta y salir de aquí.

-¿Qué es _Duelo Xiaolin_?

-¿Perdón? –tosí. No para ocultar mi desagrado si no porque me sorprendió- ¿cómo sabes lo de _Duelo Xiaolin_? ¡¿estuviste revisando mi bolso?!

-Fue de casualidad, no a propósito. Sufría un grave caso de insomnio, recogí tu bolso y éste se abrió a mis pies sin querer, tu libreta cayó en la página exacta. Me dio curiosidad y lo leí, así que, por favor compláceme, ¿qué es _Duelo Xiaolin_? ¿es un libro?

-No, al menos todavía no. Es un proyecto que estoy haciendo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿escribes libros?! –preguntó absorto.

-En realidad soy aprendiza, recientemente estoy incursionando en el mundo de la literatura –aclaré- esta sería mi primera novela.

-Nunca imaginé que te gustara leer, creí que lo tuyo era la moda y esas cosas que le gusta a las mujeres.

-Y es verdad amo la moda y me gusta marcar nuevas tendencias, pero también me apasiona leer –gruñí-. La moda no es lo único que me gusta. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes sobre mí. –Reñí mirándolo a los ojos- yo no quería que pensaras mal de mí, pero lo hiciste sin yo intervenir. Quizá deberías pasar menos tiempo escuchando tu ego y más prestando atención a las pequeñas cosas.

El idiota, casi indiferente, me sonrió de medio lado, sus labios podrían mostrar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos cantaban otra melodía. Me lanzó una mirada fría. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿qué fuera linda y complaciente? Dije la verdad. Él fue quien comenzó y me insistió que me quedara a desayunar. Esta historia sería distinta si me hubiera dejado ir al principio o ¡no! Ni siquiera que me recogiera, me habría dejado tirada en donde me encontró hasta el amanecer con mi resaca. No necesito su ayuda ni su piedad. Me basta y sobra soportar cómo se autofelicita.

-¡Ilústrame pues! Es tu oportunidad de demostrarme cuán equivocado estoy, ¿qué libros has leído? ¡Por favor, libros de verdad, no como la basura que últimamente ha estado saliendo! Ejemplo: 50 sombras de Emerson.

-¡Es Grey! 50 sombras de Grey. Emerson es de El infierno de Gabriel, idiota.

-Como sea, uno es la versión barata 2.0 del otro y las dos se dan en circunstancias iguales. Anda, no me hagas esperar, quiero escucharte.

-Orgullo &amp; prejuicio; A sangre fría; 1984; El diario de Ana Frank; El alquimista; Macbeth; La divina comedia; Lo que el viento se llevó; El código Da Vinci; El señor de los anillos; Bajo la misma estrella; Mírame y dispara; Como agua para chocolate; Si decido quedarme; Memorias de una geisha; El resplandor; Carrie; Desayuno con diamantes; Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer; Cumbre borrascosas; Sueño de una noche de verano; Extraños en un tren...

-¡Alto! –Raimundo hizo un gesto. Hubiera proseguido de no haberme detenido, ¡¿cuál es su problema?! Ustedes son mis testigos, él me pidió que le dijera todos los libros que he leído salvo los últimos, ¡y no son basura! Mi lista sería más larga quitando esas excepciones, esos libros son geniales y me gustan- con eso basta. ¿Tu género favorito cuál es...?

-¿Qué no es obvio? El romance, tú lo dijiste.

-Autor favorito.

-¡Mí príncipe de Versalles! -¡¿acabo de perder la razón?! ¿cómo pude decir eso sin pensar?- bueno, no, es un apodo. Su verdadero nombre es Tom Kenny, es mejor conocido como T. K., algunos piensan que en realidad es un pseudónimo ya que no se ha mostrado en público, sus obras han trascendido por los críticos y el público, fueron acreedoras de galardones con numerosos premios. Es lo más nuevo en la literatura romántica. Tal vez escuchaste algunas de sus obras: Contrarreloj, Huracán, Un millón de años, Eres la música en mí...

-Sí, he oído los nombres, me descargué uno en PDF. El segundo creo. No consigo entender cómo la gente le puede gustar sus novelas, por los clavos de Cristo; es asqueroso, las tramas son clichés, los personajes poco definidos, los finales predecibles... aunque claro, para ti, su calidad es suficiente. Estoy un poco desilusionado como ha cambiado el romance. Nomás ahora comprendo porque eres aún solterona.

-¡Disculpa, ¿qué tiene que ver que eso con todo esto?!

-Esto te puede sonar cruel, pero más de la mitad de esos libros de romance que a ti te gustan fueron escritos por mujeres insatisfechas sexualmente en la cama o eran feas solteronas con mucha fantasía y en una tarde/noche/día, estaban tan aburridas que se sentaron a escribir un libro donde podían hacer sus deseos realidad al emparejar a una señorita que vulgarmente era el alter-ego idealizado de ellas con un tipo que sólo podía ser aquel que fuera idéntico a sus listas. Estas historias de amor patéticas e irrealistas son leídas por un público femenino que comparte su misma opinión y fantasearía por el tipo. Mi amor, tómalo o lo dejas, lo que tú buscas es una lista no a un hombre. Nosotros somos simples y visuales.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Ah no? Entonces me vas a decir en mi cara que cuando ves un hombre no dices –adoptó una voz chillona, disimulando ser yo-: ¡Es perfecto! ¡Guapo! ¡Romántico! ¡Es inteligente! ¡Es dulce! ¡oh también, es comprensivo! –me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta- ¿lo ves? Estás tan ensimismada que ni puedes hablar –iba a decir algo cuando hizo un ademán- ¡shhhh! Si lo que vas a decir no es mejor que tu silencio, te callas.

-¡NO! ¿Tú qué sabes de romance? Si ni crees en el amor, para ti es una patética excusa que inventaron los empresarios para ganar dinero. Siento lástima por ti, seguramente debiste sufrir una ruptura o algo fuerte para decepcionarte. Espero que algún día te reconcilies con el amor –suspiré. Comí otro bocado. Estas tostadas son deliciosas. Como quisiera más, pero mi orgullo no me permite bajar la guardia. Nadie me insulta y se sale con la suya. Sus ojos rodaron.

-¡Aguarda! ¿crees que no creo en el amor? Eres tan obcecada y necia que ni escuchaste lo que dije. Yo no dije que el amor era una mierda, mierda son aquellas personas que no saben lo que significa.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Elemental. Pero vale, cambiemos de tema, hablemos ahora de tu novela. Dime de qué trata –arqueé las cejas. Me sonrió- no te comportes tímida, mi interés es netamente profesional y te prometo que no me voy a burlar de tu trabajo. Nuestros problemas no serán tomados en cuenta. Te recuerdo que soy periodista, tal vez podría ayudar.

Raimundo se acercó al refrigerador, sacó una soda y la destapó. ¿Puedo confiar? ¿o se trata de una de sus bromas? ¿qué me aconsejan? ¿es seguro? ¿lo hago o no? ¿Qué puedo perder? Para empezar. Él es uno entre cien mil lectores, la asesoría de un experto me sentaría como anillo al dedo porque ahora más que nunca necesito ayuda. Terminé de comer. Me quedaba por tragar la pastilla y el agua. Adrede me colocó la caja cerca para que pudiera estar segura que no se trataba de una droga si no una pastilla para prevenir los mareos y aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Faltaba una píldora en la tableta. Me la tragué y bebí agua.

-Esta es la historia de un joven monje y sus intrépidas aventuras –abordé- es huérfano y fue criado por monjes en un monasterio donde estuvo completamente aislado de la humanidad hasta el primer capítulo de la novela. Resulta ser que Wuya, la Bruja Heylin y archienemiga de los Xiaolin, el clan a donde pertenece mi héroe, ha vuelto a la vida. Se creía que ella era historia cuando el primer Gran Maestro Xiaolin, Dashi, la encerró en una caja de madera y se deshizo de ella lanzándola al vacío. Sin embargo, parece ser que alguien la liberó y ahora hambrienta de venganza buscará destruir a sus rivales y terminar la tarea que comenzó hace más de mil quinientos años: la conquista del mundo. Nomás hay un problema, ella regresó bajo la forma de un fantasma y necesita ayuda de un par de manos sólidas para que haga el trabajo sucio por ella, y lo que es más todavía, acumular los Shen Gong Wus. Unos objetos que esconden poderes increíbles, que en las manos equivocadas podrían suponer un grave problema. Los monjes habían previsto que este día llegaría así que todas las esperanzas han caído en los hombros de mi protagonista quien deberá adelantarse a Wuya y tomarlos antes de que sea muy tarde. El título es porque cada vez que dos personas tocan al mismo tiempo uno de estos maravillosos objetos, deberán mostrar que son dignos de él, compitiendo en un duelo mágico en que sus habilidades e ingenio se someterán a prueba, pueden apostar sólo un objeto y dependerá de la persona quien desafíe. El ganador se lo lleva todo –Raimundo parecía incólume y su vista clavada en el suelo, quizás para escucharme mejor, me siento estúpida ¿cómo pensé que sería una buena idea? Eres impresionante, Kim. Me levanté, cogí mi bolso y caminé- ¿sabes qué? Esto es una locura, será mejor que me vaya...

-Me gusta –decretó Raimundo, reponiéndose.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –inquirí impactada- ¿o estás tomándome el pelo?

-Lo digo en serio, ¿a quién va dirigida?

-No he pensado en esto, tal vez la enfoque al público infantil-juvenil. No lo sé. ¿De veras te gusta?

-Sí, es la primera vez que escucho algo por el estilo y opino que es original –confirmó, sus ojos estaban puestos en mí al pronunciar cada palabra- ¿hasta cuánto has hecho?

-Ya tengo listo el primer capítulo pero siento que no está bien. Y estoy segura que hasta que no sepa lo que es no podré continuar. Se me ocurre que es algo relacionado con la historia. Dije que iba a revisar.

-De acuerdo. Me parece prudente –asintió dándole un sorbo a su soda. Acto seguido me tiró la chaqueta, intenté atraparla y el canapé fue lo que me atrapó a mí. Siempre he sido pésima para las atrapadas- me avisas cuando el capítulo está listo. Si lo reviso impreso mis críticas serían más específicas y mis observaciones más directas.

Estoy llegando a considerar que el idiota sufre de trastornos bipolares. Aunque si ponemos el caso bajo la lupa y lo examinamos, está claro que no quiere ninguna relación romántica conmigo ¿y quién querría la amistad de una persona unidimensional? Para él soy objeto de sus burlas. ¿Qué pretende ayudándome? ¿pasar más tiempo juntos? Preferiblemente dejaré el asunto en blanco. El dolor de cabeza me está fatigando otra vez. Salí. Él se puso en una posición que podía vislumbrarlo aún entrecerrando la puerta.

-Bueno... gracias... Raimundo... –mi respiración era entrecortada. Me siento incómoda.

-A tus órdenes, princesa –me dirigió, lo que supuse, la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Les traigo otra actualización sacada del horno! ¿Ustedes no creen que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa? En un segundo es viernes y a la vuelta de la esquina ya es martes. De acuerdo, con la señal de costumbre, levanten la mano aquellos o aquellas que están confundid s por Raimundo. Ahora bajen la mano y sólo álcenla aquellos o aquellas que consideran que Raimundo es un hombre orgulloso y antipático. Respondiendo sus preguntas, él no es bipolar (tiene sus razones) y si creen que antipático, pues esa es mi intención. Recuerden que **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** está inspirada en **_**Orgullo &amp; Prejuicio**_**, el papel del Sr. Darcy era así: prepotente. Muy bien, aquellos o aquellas que les gustaría una explicación, por favor, vuelvan a alzar la mano. Todos. Correcto, su explicación la tendrán en el capítulo que viene porque... *redoble de tambores, please* les tengo una sorpresa. Hasta aquí termina nuestro episodio **_**Duro como una roca**_**, es difícil entrar a la mente de un hombre y más descifrarla. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Sólo a Kimiko se le ocurre emborracharse en la calle y meterse en el baño de hombres, aunque eso le ayudó a mirar de hurtadillas la mente de Clay y Raimundo. Pero esta fue una excepción. Chicas, no lo intentéis. No siempre funciona. Como dato curioso, Raimundo es aficionado al vino. ¿Qué les parece esa conversación entre Kimiko y Raimundo? ¿cuál le gustó más? ¿la primera en el bar o la segunda en la casa de él? A mí me intrigó cuando él le explicó por qué no podían estar juntos y me gustó esa conversación tan ácida en el comedor. Él le lanzaba unas indirectas duras y ella le respondía con mazo firme. ¿Cuántas babearon por ver a nuestro Rai sin camisa otra vez? ¡Muchachas, tiene una imaginación arrecha! Porque yo no saqué imágenes.**

**¡Acotación! No estoy diciendo que las **_**50 sombras**_** es una historia basura. Eso lo dijo el personaje de Raimundo. Y paralelamente tienen la visión de Kim que sí le gusta. Hay que prevenir. Hay una gran cantidad de gente que comparte la opinión de Raimundo y otros que están de acuerdo con Kim. Ustedes eligen a quién apoyan. ¿Y qué piensan de la conexión entre Clay y Kei? No les fue difícil llevarse bien entre estos dos, tal vez la Kei tiene posibilidades. ¡Ups, casi lo olvido! ¡¿qué tal les quedó el ojo con la escena del manchón de vino en la cara de Kim?! ¿se lo esperaban? Yo me partí de la risa. Y sí, corroboro, Clay sí bebe. Todos, excepto los niños y yo, beben. Bien, es tarde. Me he quedado hasta medianoche escribiendo este capítulo. Y ahora lo he hecho. **

**¡Uf! Ustedes no se imaginan lo que me he esforzado por evitar que haya clichés en mi historia, ya saben esas cosas que nos encantan, pero que siempre se repiten. Y bueno, me he estado asesorando con una amiga y puedo señalar orgullosa que he innovado a muchísimas cosas. Como lo que está por venir. Y se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea que me servirá, dispénseme que se la muestre ahora. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Como ni estamos a la mitad de fic. Saben, presiento que este fic podría llegar a treinta capítulos sin ningún problema. **

**No olviden comentarme sus opiniones. Vamos, no sean tímidos, pueden decirme todo: Qué tal les parece cómo se han venido desarrollando los acontecimientos, si le parece que es una basura, si creen que está bien, a quién quiere acosar, cuál es su personaje favorito, a quién quiere matar si a Raimundo o a mí, afines. Para el próximo capítulo, les recomendaría leer la letra en español (la canción es bonita en coreano, pero dudo que la entiendan) de Appear de Kim Bum Soo, la canción es el capítulo en esencia. ¡Nos leemos! ¡y cuídense queridos míos, hasta encontrarnos en la continuación! **

**PD: Sí, las historias del escritor que le gusta a Kim son de mi autoría. Lo hice para no meterme con las historias de nadie y ahorrarme un problema. Sé que merezco menos de un premio, pero la intención era que el escritor de Kim tiene renombre. Digamos que ese escritor escribió mis historias (mejor que yo, debo decir) y las que vienen. Ya, eso es todo, podéis iros en paz. **


	10. Ráfaga de viento

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**10º**

**Ráfaga de viento**

No eran las seis y media cuando una cortina vaporosa de cimarrones pusilánimes se cernió la mañana del martes. Anoche también estuvo húmedo y por lo visto hoy no sería diferente. Fuertes corrientes de aire azotaron los árboles; las hojas salían volando despedidas, regadas en distintas direcciones, las tiendas todavía no habían abierto, los autobuses y las estaciones de metro estaban abarrotados, el reporte del tráfico anunció un estancamiento en la avenida ciento 116 por un accidente de un camión blindado así que hubo un congestionamiento. Las noticias recomendaron a la población llevar impermeables y paraguas. No obstante ninguno de esos inconvenientes entorpecería la rutina matutina de Raimundo. Como cada mañana se puso su chándal, subió hasta el cuello la cremallera de la sudadera, se arropó con la capucha y enganchó su MP3 en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Salió apenas ató los cordones de sus tenis.

Trotó camino hacia el parque. A él no le molestaba el frío ni la llovizna. Le gustaba porque se sentía libre; el viento besando su cara, soplando su pelo. El otoño era su estación favorita del año. Pisó un charco de agua y salpicó, las golondrinas se asustaron y se fueron volaron. El pavimento aún no había secado, un conjunto de ciclistas franquearon a su lado, asimismo se dirigían al parque. Había puesto a máximo volumen la música. Nada parecía sacarlo de su meta. Desarrolló una costumbre de salir a trotar de lunes a viernes, los sábados se iba al gimnasio y los domingos él descansaba. En las mañanas era muy sereno y relajante. A él le gustaba esa tranquilidad. Cruzó la entrada del parque. De igual forma, estaba casi desolado. Hay unos perros saltando los charcos y una hermosa señorita, al igual que Raimundo, tomó las primeras horas para hacer ejercicios. Ya la había visto antes, pero no le había interesado. No era su tipo. Claro, tampoco es que se le ha insinuado, es más, ni ha intercambió palabras con ella. Pero ha representado una molestia en estas últimas semanas. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿por qué no podía olvidarla? Incluso cerraba los ojos al dormir y ella aparecía. Pensó que ignorarla bastaría y eso desmejoró las cosas. Ella era insistente. Justo después de haber terminado el recorrido, la chica desapareció. No sabía a dónde había ido, ¿le importaba? En absoluto. El hombre estiró y flexionó los músculos un poco antes de emprender su regreso. No quería llegar impuntual al trabajo.

-¡Superman es el mejor súper héroe en el mundo mundial! –proclamó- vino de otro planeta, tiene súper fuerza, corre a gran velocidad, vuela, es inmune a todo, sus ojos disparan rayos láser, puede ver a través de objetos sólidos y ¡su traje es increíble! –enumeró con los dedos- o sea, ¡¿es o no es el mejor súper héroe?!

-¡Por favor, Jermaine! Piensa lo que dices, ¿cómo puede ser mejor súper héroe un tipo que es derrotado fácilmente por una piedrita verde brillante? En cambio, ¡Batman! Ese sí que es mejor súper héroe: Tiene una guarida secreta llena de murciélagos con una computadora de última tecnología, un automóvil convertible, armas y bombas de humo súper geniales, sabe pelear, es inteligente, rico y más realista que tu Superman.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –reprochó Jermaine- Batman tiene sus limitaciones. No es tan perfecto.

-Al menos él tiene estilo, Superman parece nerd con esos anteojos ridículos que se pone.

-¡Superman es mejor!

-¡Batman es mejor!

-¡Superman!

-¡Batman!

Mediodía, el tiempo de escuela culminó y la mayoría de los niños esperaban que sus padres los recogieran en la entrada. Los padres preferían buscar a sus hijos en esta situación de la lluvia. Otros se marcharían en los autobuses escolares. Y algunos aguardarían a sus señores padres dentro de los muros de la institución, resguardándose del aguacero. Jermaine y Tiny eran dos de esos niños y mientras se quedaban ahí, se sentaron en el piso a jugar con figuras de acción de los súper héroes. El juego paró en un altercado acalorado entre los dos acerca quién era mejor súper héroe. Jer era admirador número uno de Superman. Por el contrario, Tiny era fanático de Batman. Ambos vieron todas las películas que han hecho de los héroes de DC, compraron las camisetas con el logo, tenían las figuras de acción, los afiches, todos los artículos, los videojuegos, los cómics. Casi nunca peleaban y menos por algo tan tonto. Fueron separados por intervención del pequeño oriental.

-¡Ya basta! ¡ustedes dos quietos! Son amigos, no peleen, díganme por qué discutían –Tiny y Jermaine empezaron acusarse el uno al otro, hablando al mismo tiempo. El niño hizo un gesto pidiendo tiempo- ¡paren! No los entiendo si hablan juntos, Jer empieza tú.

-Discutíamos porque queríamos saber quién es mejor súper héroes.

-¡Omi, ¿tú quién crees que es mejor?! ¿Batman o Superman? –habló Tiny.

-Uhm... –Omi pensó un instante- es obvio: yo soy mejor.

-¡¿TÚ?! –los niños intercambiaron miradas aturdidos. En vez de desempatar, la decisión se dividió.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy jugando –Omi se echó a reír-. En mi opinión los mejores súper héroes son los Guerreros Shaolin; conocen las artes marciales, manejan todo tipo de armas desde espadas hasta hacha, han salvado muchas personas, entregaron su vida por defender al país, viven un código de honor y a diferencia de Batman y Superman, ellos sí existieron.

Los muchachos se dieron por vencido, los argumentos eran válidos y nadie quiere discutirle a Omi ni meterse con sus Guerreros Shaolin. Sería buscarse su propia muerte sobrenatural.

-¡Chicos, quería mostrarles esto! Lo cogí del bolso de Megan cuando se despistó en clases de educación física –Omi sacó una Barbie. Bien cuidada y peinada, vestida a la moda- ¿qué creen? ¿Tiny, podrás quitarle la cabeza y suplantarla por una de un tiranosaurio o algún otro monstruo? Megan se llevará una sorpresita.

-Sí, creo que podré –dijo Tiny, tomando la muñeca por la falda y observándola en distintos ángulos.

-¿Por qué molestas tanto a Megan? ¿Acaso te gusta? El otro día te vi que estabas echándole el ojo –indagó Jermaine. Puso los ojos en blanco y Tiny soltó una risita estúpida guardando la muñeca en su bolso disimuladamente.

-¡Ay no, puaj! Los niños nunca deberían enamorarse de las niñas. ¡Qué flojera! Las niñas se la pasan siempre preguntando cosas y quejándose, platicando de lo bonita que quedaron sus uñas, el labial que compraron y otras bobadas torpes. Son cosas tuyas, Tiny, yo molesto a _todas _las niñas. Ninguna es especial. El otro día estaba mirando el blanco dónde dispararía: ¡la cabeza! –Omi fingió sostener un arco y un carcaj de flechas, comenzó a disparar en una diana imaginaria en el cual estaría las cabezas de las niñas. Tiny y Jermaine se rieron, Omi se contagió y al cabo de un rato, él se detuvo, su pancita estaba doliéndole- ¡cállense! No se pueden reír más que yo –Tiny y Jermaine cerraron el pico. Bueno, sólo Tiny. Jermaine aún es lento para entender, Tiny lo ayudó proporcionándole un codazo. Omi soltó un bufido.

-¡Oye, Jer y yo vamos a mi casa a ver _Batman contra Superman: Enemigos públicos_! Habrá toneladas de palomitas de maíz, refresco y diversión –cambió de tema-. ¿Quieres venir?

-No puedo, Tiny, mi padre todavía no me levanta el castigo y además, tengo entrenamiento. Cuadramos otro día, ¿les parece? –ellos asintieron.

Los muchachos decidieron acompañar a Omi a la salida y se despidieron, intercambiando su saludo secreto. Según el acuerdo que el abuelo, "su padre" y su madrastra pactaron, hoy Wuya debía pasar por la escuela y llevarlo hasta la práctica, de ahí se encargaría la niñera. En teoría era para aprender a convivir o estrechar las relaciones, algo así entendió. Sí, como si las cosas cambiarían. Esa señora no le tenía estima, siempre fue amargada y hostil, quería deshacerse de él y vivir junto a su padre como si fueran recién casados. Actuaría estúpido si se quedaba a esperarla bajo la lluvia. Alrededor de las diez acaeció una borrascosa lluvia y no ha parado desde entonces. Ver esos niños corriendo a los brazos de sus padres, estos los envuelven en cálidos abrazos, besan la coronilla de su cabeza con amor, se marchan felices.

En primer grado, su madre era quien venía a buscarlo, siempre le preguntaba cómo le había ido y las cosas que hizo. A veces venía con su padre. Pero luego del accidente todo cambió. Omi desterró aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza sacudiéndose, se abrigó lo más que pudo y se arriesgó a salir. Lo peor que podría pasar... ¿sería que sus libros se empaparan? No, de mencionarlo no sería tan grave. Era una excusa perfecta para no enseñar la tarea.

-Omi... ¡Omi! ¡Omi no te vayas! –no es la voz de Wuya ni la del abuelo o sus amigos. Es la voz de cierta niña latosa que ha venido a recuperar su muñeca. Omi apresuró el paso antes de que lo alcanzara.

¿Existe algo peor que morir de aburrimiento? Las oficinas del periódico _El Mundo_ estaban a diez minutos de la cafetería en que trabajó Kim... un día... era una construcción en forma de pirámide invertida; constituido por nueve pisos; proporción creciente, es decir, el primer piso era más pequeño que el segundo y a su vez lo era para el tercero y así sucesivamente y las paredes estaban hechas de cristales trasversales. Pueden ver lo que está fuera pero desde fuera no puedes ver lo de adentro. En el interior, el edificio era aún más lujoso. La luz del sol refulgía en las puertas, hechas de acero inoxidable, del ascensor, haciendo que pareciera plateado en lugar de gris. El logo de la compañía era en sí mismo el planeta tierra, colocado en sentido diagonal una cinta gruesa y escrito en grande el lema de los empleados: _Nosotros creemos en la verdad justa y transparente_. Al parecer ellos se tomaban muchísimo en serio su lema. El lugar de trabajo, concreto, del protagonista es una sala ubicada en el tercer piso. Raimundo entornó sus ojos hacia las paredes de color blanco cegador y las luces de neón en el techo. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, impasible, y se desplazó en su silla de oficina de tres ruedas a un lado del cubículo y al otro. Todos los empleados poseían un cubículo y una computadora propia. Sí, era una sala saturada de computadoras y frente a todas había alguien tecleando con ímpetu. Las voces se cruzaban y los teléfonos sonaban furiosamente.

Era un día muy agitado excepto para Raimundo. Cogió el mango de la taza y sorbió el café. Torció los ojos en donde estaba la cámara de seguridad. Había culminado el artículo y hoy no despertó con ánimos. Se puso a cavilar; algo que, últimamente hacía con frecuencia. Era la oportunidad en bandeja de plata para escribir... ¿de qué? La última vez que sintió renacer la inspiración dentro de él fue el sábado después de que... frunció los labios en una sonrisita irónica. Eso pudo haber sido una coincidencia, que también sucedió al día siguiente luego de... Sus ensimismamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de un hombre vestido de azul.

-¡Raimundo! –se volteó- excelentes noticias, quería dártelas en persona, el periódico se las arregló para que uno de los periodistas fuera al Coulomb Stadium y quieren que ese alguien seas tú, ¡¿qué te parece?! Es el sueño de cualquier fan de futbol.

-¿De veras? Es una noticia extraordinaria. Muchas gracias.

-No te veo entusiasmado.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! No es eso, me sorprendiste mientras meditaba –explicó. El otro se encogió de hombros. En escena apareció en el ascensor una mujer de exorbitante belleza, hermosos y grandes ojos negros, el pelo liso caía sobre sus hombros como guirnaldas de oro, alta, piel blanca, esbelta, sus labios carnosos y facciones delicadas. Es normal que las mujeres de ese tipo supieran las miradas masculinas que atrae con tan sólo mover la cadera, sin embargo, ella no parecía darse cuenta. Se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo, cabizbaja, sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención. Vestía un estilo formal y serio, pero elegante a la vez. Sus movimientos al caminar eran ágiles y gráciles, ¿tal vez fue bailarina? Raimundo no fue el único hombre que estiró el cuello para alcanzar una perspectiva mejor de la mujer que acaba de entrar.

-¡Pero qué chica! –suspiró Raimundo- Cristo, jamás en mi vida mis ojos vieron a semejante criatura celestial, ¿sabes el nombre de ese ángel?

-Un poco, ella es nueva. Viene a incorporarse a nuestro humilde departamento. Su nombre es Ashley. Es todo lo que sé –Raimundo miraba a Ashley cegado por la pasión, su corazón aceleró y al parecer, el hombre lo notó- ¡alto ahí Romeo! No puedes fijarte en una chica así, ¿no ves que es una _rompe-cuellos_? Vas a tener muchísima competencia contra quien lidiar.

-No me importa, es demasiado tarde para sermones –replicó- creo que estoy viendo frente a mí a la mujer de mi vida.

Ashley estaba muy comprometida con su trabajo. Se lo tomaba en serio. No levantó la vista para nada. Ni el pesado ruido alrededor la desconcentró. Se instaló en su puesto y comenzó a trabajar. Raimundo le miró a hurtadillas y sin planearlo su mirada se encontró con la suya. La saludó con un ademán por cortesía. Ashley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida (o eso era lo que parecía) y siguió. En el descanso no se incorporó a los demás si no llevó una taza de café y unos bocadillos en el cubículo. Y ahí se quedó. Botó a la papelera los desechos. Sacó una loción humectante para las manos, se la aplicó y volvió a trabajar.

A Raimundo le llamó la atención su comportamiento. Consideraba que tal vez se cohibía de tanta gente y por eso parecía tímida y tan asustada o le gustaba la soledad. Por tratarse de ser nueva, sin conocer a nadie, tanteó la primera opción. Llegó el momento de retirarse. La lluvia tan esperada se presentó. Había brisa y daba la impresión de que estaba arreciando en cada escarapelo. Raimundo aparcó el coche en frente de la infraestructura. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a la mujer de sus sueños amparada bajo techo, esperando algo.

-Disculpe la molestia, pero ¿usted está esperando a alguien? –ella no dio la vuelta.

-No. Y no lo es, no se disculpe –respondió.

-¿No tiene como irse? Un auto o...

-No tengo auto –interrumpió- y he olvidado el paraguas en casa, estoy haciendo señas a los taxis para ver si uno se detiene, pero ninguno lo hace.

-Si continúa aquí podría resfriarse, el meteorólogo reportó continuas lluvias todo el día y el servicio de taxis se cogestiona en esta época y más a esta hora de la mañana; no quiero que mi propuesta le sienta indecorosa, pero si usted quiere podría llevarla a su casa en mi auto.

-¡Oh, no se atrevería! –se gira hacia él estupefacta- no quisiera molestarlo. Yo esperaré.

-En serio no me incomoda en lo mínimo. Somos compañeros de trabajo, entre nosotros nos apoyamos. Vamos.

-¿En verdad haría eso por mí? Es muy amable, muchas gracias –ella aceptó sonriente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos caminaron hasta el auto. Raimundo entró primero (sus modales de caballeros eran los mismos para todas las chicas aparentemente), desde adentro abrió la puerta y ella se subió; sentándose en el asiento de copiloto. Bueno, llevarla a casa en coche era un gran paso porque entablarían conversaciones y comenzarían a conocerse. Raimundo no era de aquellos hombres que cometían torpezas o se ponía nervioso con las mujeres que les atraía, él sabía disimularlo bien y actuar con naturalidad y encanto. Era una cualidad. Ni tampoco era un hombre efusivo, que hacía alardes o montaba un espectáculo exhibiendo su felicidad. Su tipo era impasible, no dejaba que las emociones lo controlaran. Entretanto ella se colocaba el cinturón. Él extendió la mano.

-No nos hemos presentado. Soy Raimundo Pedrosa.

-Encantada, soy Ashley Flynn –estrechó su mano.

Ella no era una mujer locuaz. Eso le pasmó porque casi todas las mujeres periodistas que él conocía en el trabajo hablaban por los codos tornándose insoportables. Dicha razón lo llevó a pensar que jamás se enamoraría de una colega. Ashley era diferente, una mujer callada y delicada. Arrancó el motor y partieron. Él tomó la iniciativa a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Es de por aquí?

-No, provengo de Cambridge. Me acabo de mudar por motivos laborales. No conozco nada ni conocía a nadie, no obstante, me estoy adaptando a esta ciudad. Es una de mis virtudes.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, este es mi primer trabajo. Recientemente acabo de recibir mi postgrado en periodismo en la Universidad de Iowa y estoy entusiasmada.

-¿Dónde se graduó?

-Harvard –él arqueó las cejas. Guapa e inteligente, esta chica no es igual a esas mujeres que son vulgares. Mucho pecho y poco seso. ¿Podría pedir más? Se estaba interesando más por esta mujer.

-¡Guau! Eso significa que es una mujer muy bien preparada e inteligente –Ashley se echó a reír ruborizada. Su risa es música para los oídos- ¿y cómo le parece la ciudad?

-¿En una palabra? Adorable –sonrió-. No se parece a Cambridge y eso me gusta. Pequeña, conservada y sencilla. Si bien, lástima que mi mudanza haya acarreado tristes despedidas.

-¿Su familia? –preguntó. Sus manos en el volante y sus ojos en el camino, podría echar un párrafo mientras conducía.

-No tanto eso si no lo digo por mi novio. No podía mudarse conmigo porque su vida estaba establecida allá, nos tuvimos que separar –comentó desconsolada. No estaba libre. Suponía un obstáculo. El amor a distancia nunca dura, pero no quiso desanimarla ni a sí mismo.

-No se amedrente. Todavía, si es que no lo ha hecho, tiene tiempo para escribirle o llamarle a su celular y decirle lo que siente –ella volvió a reír- nomás no deje de invitarme a la boda.

-¿Boda? Es curioso que lo mencione, pero ni él ni yo creemos en el matrimonio. Pensamos que las fricciones de la pareja crecen posteriormente de la boda, se supone que las personas antes y después de casadas deben actuar como novios. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué es una boda? Sólo es un pedazo de papel con las firmas de dos personas y que a más tarde se romperá, en cambio, es plausible una unión sin compromiso. Es un poco nostálgico tener que reafirmar algo que es obvio... ahora soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpa, ¿es una locura lo que digo?

-Para nada –contestó. Si una persona que piensa que el amor ha perdido su esencia, ¿podría estar en contra de la decisión de no casarse y concertar la unión aún así? A lo mejor no.

Megan perseguía a Omi montada en patineta. Y para ser una chica, dominaba muy bien a la patineta, realizó unas maniobras en unas curvas que pensó que la detendrían y unos saltos... pero no dejaría que lo supiera. La niña se inmovilizó, cogió la patineta y corrió detrás de él. Es un callejón sin salida. No podría moverse hasta que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. Colocó su mano en su hombro y lo volteó.

-¡Por fin te paras!

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡suéltame! –Omi se sacudió su mano y retrocedió.

-¡Te estaba llamando y no te volteabas! ¡Te buscaba!

-Pues ya estoy aquí, ¡¿qué quieres?! –preguntó grosero.

-¡Quiero a mi muñeca devuelta! Revisé mi mochila y no está ahí ni en la caja de los objetos perdidos, le pregunté a Charlotte y ella me dijo que te vio a ti cerca de mi bolso. ¡Dámela!

-¡¿De qué narices hablas?! –exclamó- yo no tengo ninguna muñeca, es mi palabra contra la suya, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar que yo la tengo y ella no lo tomó, y te dijo eso para culparme?!

-Porque Charlotte es mi mejor amiga y no haría tal cosa. En cambio, tú harías lo que fuera para fastidiarme. ¡Ahora devuélveme mi muñeca! –pataleó furiosa.

-Eso es estúpido, ¡¿para qué quería una fea y tonta muñeca en mi habitación?! Si me es más que suficiente tener que soportarte en la escuela, niña latosa –le sacó la lengua.

-¡Ay, eres un niño grosero y maleducado! –chilló Megan- ¡DAME MI MUÑECA!

Roja y furibunda, Megan le arrancó la mochila de sopetón. Omi la sujetó del asa con fuerza evitando que se la llevara. Los niños forcejearon, jalando por su respectivo lado. Megan no daría su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, Omi no se lo iba a permitir. Estuvieron parejos. Nadie cedió. El bolso no iba ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha. Hubiera resistido un poco más de no estar resquebrajado. El asa por el cual halaban los niños se rompió. Los cuadernos cayeron empapándose en la lluvia.

-¡¿Ya ves lo que hiciste?! ¡Felicidades, lo rompiste! ¡¿contenta?! –bufó enojado. Tirándose a recogerlo y volverlos a meter en el bolso.

-¡Esto no tenía que haber pasado si no hubiera agarrado mi muñeca en primer lugar!

-Y dale con la muñeca, ¡acepta que se perdió! Como comprenderás todas mis cosas están en el suelo y ninguna de ellas es tu muñeca, es decir, tu rollo no es conmigo. Cómprate otra y déjame en paz.

-¡¿Qué me compre otra?! ¡Ni de chiste! A la única a quien quiero es a mí muñeca, tiene un valor sentimental. Y sé que tú la tienes, ¿a quién de tus amiguitos se la diste? ¿a Jermaine? ¿o a Tiny? ¡habla!

¡Aj qué pesada era Megan! ¡Niña tenía que ser! El apodo de niña latosa era perfecto. ¿Valor sentimental? ¿por qué esa muñeca es tan importante? Entendería si era una figura de acción o un cómic, uhm... tal vez ella lo sentía así. ¡Empero, esa no es excusa para haberlo roto! Y pensaba que le costaría un mundo cubrir los hoyos al pie de la letra. Pese, él no era el único con dificultades. De la nada un lagarto luchaba contra el aguacero. Si el agua llegaba hasta las pantorrillas de las personas y calaba los pies, imagínense como debe ser para alguien tan pequeño. Debía trepar a lo más alto para evitar que la corriente se lo llevara. El agua había formado grandes depósitos, las alcantarillas estaban inundadas y desbordaba agua. Y es que la vida de los lagartos no es tan fácil. Desorientado en la ciudad, intimidado por las pisadas de los humanos al caminar, los gritos de las señoras y la lluvia. Sólo buscaba un refugio en donde esconderse. El reptil logró atravesar la calle y se lanzó en la autopista aún cuando la luz del semáforo indicaba verde para los coches. Sería mucho más fácil para los animales si pudieran comprender las señales de tránsito y el semáforo.

-¡Mira eso! ¡pobrecito!

-¡Si no se mueve de ahí lo van atropellar!

-¡Omi no! ¡REGRESA! ¡Es peligroso!

El chico corrió a rescatarlo, lo elevó en brazos y emprendió rápidamente el viaje de regreso. Poco antes se desmoronó en el piso. Megan gritaba, para él eran burbujas de aire. Era muy tarde cuando advirtió sus palabras, un vehículo iba a estrellarse contra él. El niño tenía poco tiempo para reaccionar, levantarse y salvar al animal y a su persona. Apenas pudo moverse, el conductor tenía mejores reflejos y pisó a fondo el freno en cuanto él reconoció la cara del oriental. Las luces del coche estaban cerca de tocar su nariz. Respiró entrecortado, aliviado. El lagarto parecía compartir el sentimiento. Aterrorizada y a la vez calmada, Megan fue a su encuentro. El hombre también se bajó del carro.

-¡Omi loco! ¡¿es que se te zafó un tornillo?! ¡¿En qué pensabas cuando saliste así?! –chilló Megan- ¡pudiste lastimarte o peor: muerto!

-¡No iba a permitir que lo arrollaran ni mucho menos quedarme de brazos cruzados, Megan ¿sí?! –se defendió-. Debía actuar y rápido. Como Guerrero Shaolin, tenía que rescatarlo.

-¡Omi!

-Raimundo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Cristo Redentor, ¿estás bien?! –se arrodilló a la altura del niño y lo zarandeó- ¡demonios, me diste un susto! ¡¿por qué tenías que ponerte justo en medio?! ¿Quieres morir, acaso?

-No es eso –replicó- debía salvarlo a él.

-¿Dónde está Kimiko? ¿Ella no debería estar aquí cuidándote?

-No si no hasta unas horas. Me toca primero el entrenamiento y ahora mismo iba para allá.

-¿Acompañado de tu novia? –escudriñó refiriéndose a Megan. El hombre estaba consciente que eso no era verdad; Omi no estaba en edad todavía de pensar en novias y enamorarse (si bien los chicos en el presente estaban exasperados por crecer y hacer de cuenta que podían tener novios), sin embargo, le gustaba embromarlo.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!

-¡Él no es mi novio!

-Los Guerreros Shaolin no tienen novia porque ellos tienen honor.

-Relájense chicos, no diré nada, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Estás muy empapado bola de queso –sacudió el pelo del niño, él se estremeció- no puedo dejar que te marches así sin más. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te llevo a tu escuela?

-¿Lo harás? ¿no es otra de tus bromas? –advirtió señalándolo. Él negó con la cabeza- ¡Bien!

-¿Qué me dices, linda?

-Yo no, mi chófer está esperándome en la escuela. De todos modos muchas gracias –Megan se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, despidiéndose de lejos- ¡adiós! ¡y Omi, tú no creas que te salvaste, mañana insistiré y más te vale llevar mi muñeca!

Omi puso los ojos en blanco. Las mujeres sólo sabían eso: Blablablá. Por suerte, Tiny es un cirujano eficaz y alígero. Podría devolverle su fea muñeca mañana con un cambio de look. Se rió entre dientes malicioso. El periodista le dejó algo en claro de poder subir si mantenía la compostura. Tenía una visita y no quería que se alterara. Él prometió cumplir, en cambio de que lo dejara subirse con su nuevo mejor amigo. No había soltado al reptil de sus brazos. Raimundo aceptó el trato. La visita era una señora bonita. ¿Quién es un niño para decidir el atractivo de una mujer? Educado y amable, Omi presentó sus saludos subiéndose a la parte trasera como parte del pacto. La mujer le devolvió el gesto con cortesía. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba. No sabía lo que era. Sí, Kim tampoco era santa de su devoción al inicio. Principalmente porque sentía que actuaba hipócrita por tratar de ganar su confianza. Luego todos sus pensamientos negativos acerca de ella fueron descartados a los tres días. Él seguía fastidiándole sólo porque no le quedaba más remedio y era divertido verla enojarse.

Por el contrario, esta señora era la personificación del perfil de señorita que suele molestar por sus gritos de damisela en apuros. Su voz era cantarina para Raimundo. A Omi le sonaba un chillido agudo tal cual unas garras afiladas rasgaban la pizarra de un salón. ¡Por el amor de los Guerreros Shaolin! Esa mujer era una farsante, chillona y con un horrible gusto para vestir. En el trayecto, Raimundo y ella estuvieron hablando cosas aburridas de adultos. Omi se tendió y se puso a jugar con su amigo, extendiéndolo en el aire y simular que volaba.

-¿Entonces estás sola?

-No, por supuesto que no, Lucy vino conmigo –dijo-. Lucy y yo nos conocimos el día de mi cumpleaños un poco antes de ir a la facultad y ha sido una completa bendición, es casi de la familia...

Omi se echó a reír fuertemente interrumpiendo el hilo de Ashley. Raimundo lo sintió como una carcajada auténtica. Ashley pensó que era fingida y la había interrumpido a propósito, se puso seria. Omi le pareció que era un poco de ambas en honor a la verdad. Estaba harto de escuchar a esa mujercita. Y el hombre percibió en ese detalle.

-¡Basta! Me haces cosquillas –dijo jugando con el animal.

-Este... Omi, ¿por qué no miras debajo? Hay algo que quizá te alegre –le sonrió rascándose tras la oreja.

Se reincorporó a tomar asiento, buscó debajo como le había indicado y sacó una consola de videojuegos. Al encenderlo comprobó que tenía el famoso juego Goo Zombis: Apocalipsis ¡la más reciente adquisición! Había jugado en casa de Tiny y en la de Kim varias versiones de este juego. En su casa no, eran demasiado pobres para comprar un pinche bolso nuevo. Y en su sana opinión, de todos los que la compañía Tohomiko y cualquier otra han creado, Goo Zombis era el mejor videojuego para niños (adolescentes y adultos) jamás inventado. Goo Zombis: Apocalipsis. Jermaine, Tiny y él estuvieron babeando en la pantalla mientras repasaban la descripción del producto. Más de treinta niveles disponibles, mejores gráficos, efectos visuales, animaciones en 3D, nuevos personajes, objetos, aventuras y villanos.

-¡Guau! ¿juegas videojuegos?

-A veces… si estoy aburrido. ¿A quién no le gusta los videojuegos? Disfrútalo.

-¡Claro que lo haré!

-Raimundo, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde hay un centro comercial por aquí cerca? –inquirió la rubia-. Necesito comprar unas cosas a Lucy y me gustaría dar una ojeada a las tiendas, tal vez te compre algo –añadió sonriente. Omi puso los ojos desorbitados- le he puesto el ojo a una camisa anaranjada que le sentaría maravillosamente...

-¿Naranja? ¡Oh no! No se moleste por eso. Además, odio el anaranjado.

-¡No me diga!...

Y la conversación volvió a ser entre Raimundo y Ashley. Omi no volvió a obstruir. Odiaba a Ashley, pero Raimundo era genial y la palabra de un Guerrero Shaolin vale más que nada. Aparte de que el juego estaba entretenido. Iba por el nivel diez. La puntuación del brasileño tampoco estaba mal. Hasta un pequeño petulante sabe admitir cuando el oponente es bueno. No obstante, no se había desentendido de su entorno. El niño era capaz de jugar y escuchar a Raimundo y Ashley. Cálmense, no dijeron nada picante ni se les escaparon groserías. Ella era una mujer delicada, no se rebajaría a insultos tan vulgares. Y él sabe amarrar su lengua.

-Sabes, algún día, deberías ir a ver una carrera –invitó Raimundo, él llevaba hablando largo rato sobre unas competencias de automovilismo. Un deporte extremo sobre ruedas, o fue lo que el niño había comprendido, que desde algún tiempo hacia la actualidad la ciudad estaba adquiriendo brillo así como también en el país. Hace semanas se estaba aglutinando jóvenes pilotos quienes quisieran participar en una reñida contienda en busca de la gloria para luego el ganador incorporarse a las competiciones regionales, representándolos, y quizá si tenían suerte, irse a las naciones y de ser posible, a las internacionales; él por lo visto, parecía un fanático- es una sensación muy fuerte, sientes a la adrenalina fluye por tus venas y el calor de la emoción subiendo tu rostro, y también... podría verme ahí.

-¡No me diga! ¿Usted compite?

-¡Oh no! Yo soy un simple amateur, el automovilismo es un hobbie, mis carreras han sido un juego de niños...

-Aún así me gustaría poder ir, me gusta mucho la velocidad –replicó con una sonrisa- ¿cree que pueda traer conmigo a Lucy? Se siente muy triste sin mí presencia.

-Desde luego que sí. Bueno aquí es –Raimundo aparcó en frente. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del coche.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Raimundo. Nos vemos... mañana.

Cerró la portezuela. Hizo un gesto con la mano y la vio entrar. Segundos más tardes cuando el auto había arrancado, Omi levantó la cabeza.

-Es una chica preciosa, ¿no te parece?

-¿Estás enamorado? –respondió con una pregunta. Él lo miró en el retrovisor- pues sí, lo es –repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Su voz era muy apagada. Omi iba añadir que Kimiko le parecía muchísimo más bonita que la escoba esa que acaba de dejar el auto. Pero él prefirió guardarse el comentario a causa de que debía mantener las apariencias de que Kim era una pesada como el resto de las mujeres y segundo motivo, a lo mejor si lo decía, Raimundo se daría cuenta que estaba en lo cierto y terminaría otorgándole la razón. Entonces fijaría su atención más en Kimiko. Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho. Kim dirá lo que le dé la gana de decir, pero ella está enamorada de Raimundo. Ni en cien mil años podrá cambiar eso. La única causa por la cual la relación no funcionó es por el desinterés notorio de éste. Si cambiaba, sería diferente. Decidió que a él no le gustaba que Raimundo y Kimiko estuvieran juntos. No podía explicar con sus propias palabras el por qué, escapaba fuera de su conocimiento, pero un sentimiento desconocido y excitante perpetró dentro de él. Omi suspiró tranquilo y añadió:

-Tú y ella hacen una bonita pareja –su voz sonó grave. Torció los ojos hacia la ventana.

-¿En serio lo crees? Oye, Omi, ¿por qué no me has vuelto a visitar? Compré galletas.

-He estado atareado con otros asuntos, empero te prometo que apenas tenga un tiempo iré... me estaba preguntando, tú le estabas diciendo a Ashley, algo acerca de una carrera de autos. ¿Crees qué también podrías llevarme un día de estos ir a una de tus carreras? Yo nunca he visto nada igual –volvió a ser el de siempre.

-¡Seguro, pequeño!

-¡Que no soy pequeño, soy compacto!

-Bueno, bueno...

Raimundo llevó al niño a su escuela de artes marciales. El niño metió a su nuevo amigo en el bolso y se despidió, salió corriendo porque estaba llegando tarde. Todo por culpa de cara de escoba. El hombre se echó a reír. Había hecho sus buenas acciones en el día. ¡Ups! Omi olvidó cerrar la puerta. Estiró el brazo y lo hizo. Pisaría el pedal cuando vio que, en el lugar en donde Ashley estaba sentada, era ocupado por la misma hermosa chica de esta mañana. Reluciente pelo negro azulado lacio y largo, el flequillo cubría su frente, cálidos ojos azules angulosos, su piel tersa y blanca igual que la leche. Se preguntó cómo podría encontrar eso atractivo. Si sus piernas son tan cortas que nunca podría concursar para el Miss Universo ni en sueños, su pecho pequeño no supera de 80, su voz tan aguda, su modo de ser y vestirse.

-Sabía que debía tomarme la pastilla hoy –presionó el puente de su nariz. La chica infló las mejillas soltando un bufido, la mirada de él se deslizó por su cuerpo- lo siento, chiquita, no me interesas. Demasiado virginal.

Suspiró, las manos en el volante y condujo a casa. La mujer había desaparecido. ¡Oh Dios, ¿qué hizo para ser castigado de esta manera?! El trayecto fue normal. Parar en la luz roja y continuar en la luz verde, ceder el paso a unas colegialas, no había tráfico y la lluvia cesó al cuarto de hora, o sea, faltando una cuadra para llegar. Los parabrisas sacudían el agua fuera del auto. Encendió la radio, prendió el aire acondicionado y escuchó música R&amp;B. Resolvió que buscaría la píldora cuanto llegara a casa y llamaría al Dr. Debía estar tranquilo para la carrera de esta noche ya que el gordito le había pedido la revancha y él aceptó. Siempre es un placer trapear con el culo de otros el pavimento. Nunca rechazaría una buena pelea. A veces el mantenimiento no lo hace. Sonrió jubiloso.

Mientras entraba al estacionamiento reparó un coche aparcado justo a la deriva. El Jaguar de Hannibal, ¿qué hace aquí? No se verían si no hasta la semana próxima. La vieja táctica de pillar impróvido. Era de suponerse. Hannibal siempre presumía de su Jaguar, Raimundo consideraba que no había mejor marca que Ferrari. Entretanto se conformaría con el suyo. Modesto, pero veloz. Hannibal esperaba en la puerta del apartamento y al ver al hombre lo saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¡Raimundo, muchacho! ¿cómo has estado? –exclamó estirando los brazos para abrazarlo. Redirigido de los casinos, hogares de los apostadores, llega este nuevo espécimen conocido como Hannibal Roy Bean, un sujeto pequeño y vil quien ha resultado ser la reencarnación en persona de la codicia y desfachatez, y como si fuera menos, un "amigo" de Raimundo.

-No discernía que verme te ponía tan feliz ni tan amable, ¿acaso vas a pedirme dinero?

-¡Oh, Raimundo, ¿pero qué es eso?! ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?

-Depende, ¿quién es el amigo? –Hannibal soltó una carcajada. Raimundo lo ignoró y abrió la puerta.

-¡No has perdido el sentido de humor para nada! –ambos caballeros pasaron a la sala. Otras veces Hannibal había estado en su casa. Se sentó en el diván, él sacó uno de sus malolientes y horribles puros y comenzó a fumar. Raimundo arrugó la nariz y apartó la cara un instante.

-¿Has visto a Sagrario? ¿cómo está? –inquirió con un hilo de voz.

-Imaginé que tarde o temprano me ibas a preguntar sobre ella. Fui a visitarla este domingo, pobre chica, está muy deprimida y solitaria: Tu madre me ha contado que su vida se ha ido apagando poco a poco, encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, siempre permanece a oscuras, últimamente está dejando de comer y se la pasa mirando con nostalgia la ventana admirando los colores de las calles y los transeúntes pasar delante de ella en el día mientras en la noche llora desconsolada. Intenté dialogar con ella pero difícilmente le pude sacar una palabra y no puedo culparla; antes Sagrario era una muchacha llena de energía y radiante de alegría, ahora es una sombra de lo que fue esa hermosa criatura.

-Y... ¿te comentó algo acerca de mí?

-Apenas te mencioné se cerró totalmente y me echó de su cuarto. Lo siento.

Raimundo forzó a cerrar los ojos y sacudió su pelo con aspereza. _Su dulce Sagrario, ¿cómo podría perdonarlo algún día? ¿Cómo podría perdonarse a sí mismo si hirió profundamente a la mujer que más amaba en la vida? _Era capaz de escuchar sus risas, sus gritos y llamarlo por su nombre mientras la cargaba en sus hombros y corrían imaginando que volaban sobre las nubes junto a una banda de golondrinas azules en un día soleado. El calor de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos, la venustez de su sonrisa. Si hubiera revisado el auto en el instante que ella se lo pidió, si hubiera sido más atento, si hubiera escuchado, si hubiera actuado rápido, si hubiera sido mejor hermano Sagrario no sufriría las consecuencias de sus errores. Ella no merecía a un bastardo como él. ¡¿Por qué las cosas malas atropellan a las personas buenas?! Él era quien debía estar en esa silla de ruedas encerrado en esa habitación bajo llave viendo a las personas disfrutar sus vidas y con las luces apagadas. No ella. Lo más _sagrado_ no.

¿En qué momento fue que sucedió? Lo menos que podía hacer era jurarle su odio para toda la eternidad, así estaría retribuyéndole que al menos le guardaba sentimientos, no importa si fueran negativos. Raimundo sabía desde luego que no valía la pena, ganarse su odio no sólo era un puñal corrompedor en el inmaculado corazón de su dulce Sagrario si no que un tipo como él. No, Raimundo. No merecía recibir ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Aún bajo esas infaustas condiciones, era una persona muy piadosa por creerlo digno de sus atenciones. Su verdadero castigo era el renegado. ¿Quién lo diría? Que ella pudiera sentir esas pasiones tan alevosas. Sagrario no, eso llegó a pensar. Pudiera aparecerse, abrazarla, besarle y decirle las veces que sean necesarias "lo siento" pero Raimundo era incapaz de semejante atrevimiento y descoco. Se conformaba en su silencio, embargándose en el arrepentimiento y el odio.

Su único contacto con ella era Hannibal. No tenía otra opción. Nadie además de su familia y él lo sabía, suficiente vergüenza es que otra persona supiera. Aunque tuviera que dar unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo para saciar la ambición de este hombre no le importaba con tal de saber cuál era el estado de Sagrario. Noticia tras otra él sólo empeoraba.

-Dime, ¿qué tal va la progresión de ese libro?

-¿Querrías bajar la voz? No quiero que nadie se entere que estás aquí.

-¡Por favor Raimundo no seas paranoico! ¿Quién va a oírnos? Estamos solos.

-Se nota que no te has familiarizado con la frase de "las paredes tienen oídos".

Hannibal se echó a reír nuevamente. Una nube de humo gris se levantó y lo sacudió una tos horrible. Unas de las razones por las que él no fumaba era porque no quería parecerse a una chimenea ni perder el blanco de sus dientes perfectos. Ahí tienen a Hannibal como ejemplo, los tenía podridos, amarillos y pequeños y exhalaba torrentes de humo por las fosas nasales. Ni la más grande de las camionetas en las peores condiciones habría contaminado el aire. Él no necesitaba un automóvil para producir el smog. El humo de su tabaco barato y asqueroso era suficiente. Hipotéticamente los médicos le detectaron cáncer de pulmón, pero si fumaba desde adolescentes era difícil abandonar un viejo hábito. Tal vez no le importa estas alturas morir así. Raimundo sacó de la nevera un jarrón de agua fría y se sirvió un vaso, buscó las píldoras. Tomó un par y se las tragó de un puñado, bebió toda el agua en un solo recorrido. -Hannibal, si quieres estar un segundo más aquí apaga ese cigarro. No tengo que soportar tu bomba de humo.

-Eres un aguafiestas –tiró el tabaco en el piso y aplastó la colilla de cigarro. Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Traes mi dinero? –Hannibal sacó de su esmoquin un sobre y lo agitó frente sus narices.

-Ten, ¿ves esto? Es todo tuyo. Las ganancias en récords de venta que ha roto _49 semanas _en Agosto, es uno de los libros más exitoso del año –lo dejó en la mesa-, para que veas que no solamente vine por un interés particular –le hubiera creído de no ser ya que ese "solamente" le hacía ruido y lo conocía.

-Adivino, ¿no podías soportar darme la buena noticia hasta la semana que viene?

-Ese día estaba ocupado y quería darte una sorpresa –Raimundo recogió el sobre, lo abrió y miró que era el recibo del depósito que le hacía la editorial del dinero ganado- yo sabía que tenías algo especial cuando te vi, ibas a llegar lejos, muchacho.

-Tonterías, tú ni siquiera has leído este libro ni ninguno de los anteriores.

Hannibal lanzó un bramido entre dientes. Raimundo sonrió, fue hasta el escritorio y agarró tres hojas que tenía encima.

-No... ¡¿pero bueno qué esperas para mostrarme tu obra?! Dijiste que estabas trabajando en una nueva producción.

-Es verdad, esta será la última de mis obras –suspiró- y con esta novela firmo mi retiro para siempre como escritor... El mundo no volverá a saber más de Tom Kenny, el nombre con el que he engañado a la prensa, a los críticos, a mis fans, a la ciudad y al país entero. La trama es acerca de una chica (una vez más, confieso) de unos veintiún años aproximadamente; es la dueña de un cuarto de billón de dólares y la tercera mujer más joven y acaudalada, según los datos que arrojó una revista, todavía no decido el nombre de esta chica, pero tengo listo el perfil: Atractiva, caprichosa, frívola, atolondrada, extremadamente torpe y despistada, es muy inmadura para manejar su fortuna así que es administrada por su tía. Una mujer que se ocupa siempre de agradar a la sociedad. Pero su figura es ensombrecida por la muerte de su hermana. Aún cuando el médico forense prescribió suicido. La gente y la prensa piensa que esta chica mató a su hermana para heredar. La policía intentará descubrir la verdad y es ahí cuando interfiere el detective, que tampoco sé cuál es su nombre, quien es el único que no cree que una chica tan unidimensional sea capaz de asesinar... y ahí me quedé. Es todo.

-No está mal.

-Es asqueroso. Intenté escribir el primer capítulo y lo aborrecí. Es bastante malo...

-Bueno, tarde o temprano se te ocurrirá algo y más te vale que sea así –repuso- los bloqueos no pueden durar tanto. Sin presionarte, pero yo que tú apresuraría a que las ideas salieran.

-¿Qué más quisiera que las ideas fluyeran tan fácilmente? Pero no es así sencillo, mi última noche de inspiración fue el día en que Kim estuvo en casa... –susurró en voz baja.

-¿Kim? ¿quién es Kim?

-La protagonista de mi historia –se corrigió. Hannibal no tiene necesidad de conocer a Kim. Y ella podría ahorrarse una escoria como esa. Sin embargo, esta no era la primera vez que Raimundo escribía una historia basándose en una chica en la vida real. Él era un _romántico_ en ese sentido. Si bien, él odiaba ese término. Hannibal puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Es tu nueva musa? –Raimundo mantuvo la boca cerrada- pues si ella te pone a trabajar no esperes otro segundo más y ve a buscarla, dile que es única y ya sabes el resto: sedúcela. Tú eres bueno con las mujeres, ellas están locas por ti. Debes aprovechar, mientras puedas, tu juventud y encantos. Al menos monta este teatro hasta que la novela esté acabada, luego si quieres la botas ¡y listo! –Raimundo estaba a punto de protestar, el hombre hizo un ademán interrumpiéndolo- no te pongas blando ahora. Tú y yo sabemos que el afecto no limpiará tu buen nombre, _si es que lo tienes_. Si quieres el dinero, ve por él y no importa el método –se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta- te dejo para que lo pienses. Entre tanto, puedes ir chequeando el depósito en tu cuenta, notarás que tu monto ha disminuido porque cobré la comisión que me corresponde por adelantado. Hace tiempo me lo debías.

Sonrió con sorna, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza. Dios, Dios, ¡¿cómo llegó a enredarse con este tipo?! Iracundo, se alborotó el pelo violentamente, sabía más sobre él que sí mismo y si no quería involucrarse en otros asuntos debía obedecer sus órdenes por irracionales que fueran, por el contrario, si no lo hacía se atendría a las consecuencias y sería peor porque el esfuerzo invertido estos años se iría a pique. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre era pedir y pedir préstamos. En las apuestas lo perdía todo y al no poder controlar sus impulsos, rogaba por limosna. No quería admitirlo, no obstante, al día siguiente de terminar con Kim empezó a sufrir alucinaciones. Nada serias, pero muy molestas. Y sólo desaparecían cuando estaba con la verdadera Kim. Es curioso que nada más pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo con ella. Al principio no le había causado buena impresión y todavía mantiene su palabra. ¿Entonces por qué seguía pensando en ella? Encontraba realmente extraño que de todas las chicas en el mundo, Kim, sirviera de inspiración.

Un respiro le sentaría bien. Se sentó en el diván y cuando se disponía a hacerlo. Kim estaba a su lado. Raimundo dio un respingo.

-¡¿Qué haces allí?! –Kimiko le sonrió- ¡por favor vete de aquí! Necesito concentrarme y no eres de gran ayuda. ¡Largo! –Kimiko frunció los labios- ¿cómo hago para que entiendas?... Tú no eres de mi tipo, no puede existir un "nosotros". A mí me gustan las intelectuales –por arte de magia, Kim cambió de ropa; cargaba una pila de libros, una falda y una chaqueta de abotonadura doble purpura, tacones altos y sobre la nariz unos anteojos rosados- ¡no a nivel nerd! Me gustan las de tipo sexy, las provocativas, que emanan sensualidad... –Kim volvió a cambiar su aspecto. Usaba un vestido rojo muy insinuante, ceñido al cuerpo y delineando sus suaves curvas, el escote era atrevido. Usó un pintalabios rojo carmín y botas del mismo color, la chica le mandó un beso en el aire y parpadeó coqueta- ¡no, no, no! Cambiándote de look no cambiará nada. ¡Yo no soy un asaltacunas! –la chica estaba sentada en el piano y llevaba el pelo canoso y corto, unos lentes grandes, usaba medias pantis, un vestido serio de holgado y de lunares chicos. Estaba cosiendo y de inmediato, alzó la vista y le guiñó un ojo.

Raimundo sintió que su propia abuela le estaba piropeando y reculó horrorizado. Esto está un poco fuera de control. Requería la ayuda de un especialista. Sin quitarle el ojo encima a Kim, sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y buscó la tarjeta de su psiquiatra. Acto seguido, el celular y marcó el número. La alucinación seguía allí sonriéndole.

-Buenas tardes, ¿doctor es usted? ¿recuerda las alucinaciones que le dije? Están regresando, ¿cree que es una secuela del trauma? ¿o es que mi tratamiento no está dando resultado? ¡Oh no! Olvídelo, ¿podría atenderme antes de lo que acordamos? Necesito urgente la cita…

* * *

**A/N: Ahora, miren con atención...**

**Esta es tu cara: O.o**

**Esta es mi cara: XD**

**Y esta es mi risa oyéndose a distancia: Jajajajajajajajaja**

**¿Captaron? Qué fácil es. Y no, esto no es ninguna alucinación. La sorpresa no es sólo que volvimos a la historia de Omi, escrita en tercera persona, si no que pudimos echar un breve vistazo a la vida de Raimundo. Créeme, ustedes piensan que entienden más y, en realidad, están en las mismas condiciones que Kim. Confundidos. Esto no ayudó en mucho. Introdujimos tres nuevos personajes: Ashley (que al parecer es compañera de trabajo de Raimundo y es su interés amoroso -entre comillas-), a Hannibal (quien no sabemos qué hace exactamente, pero a leguas se nota que no le simpatiza a Raimundo) y a un lagarto verde, ¿sabéis quién es? **

**-¿Raimundo participa en carreras para aficionados de automovilismo?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Raimundo está enamorado de Ashley?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Raimundo le gusta trotar a las cinco de la mañana?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Raimundo tiene una hermana llamada Sagrario?**

**-Sí. **

**-¿Raimundo casi atropella a Omi?**

**Sí.**

**-¿Raimundo tiene un tatuaje o Kim estaba loca?**

**Eso no lo puedo responder ahorita... **

**-¡¿RAIMUNDO ES EL ESCRITOR QUE LE GUSTA A KIM?!**

**¡Sí! n.n ¡Sorpresa!**

**-¡¿RAIMUNDO TIENE ALUCIONACIONES DE KIMIKO QUE SOLAMENTE SE LE QUITAN CUANDO ESTÁ CON LA VERDADERA?!**

**¡Ajá! Y ahora, les pregunto ¿ustedes saben la diferencia entre psicólogo y psiquiatra? Porque yo sí la sé. De todas estas noticias, ¿cuál fue la más reveladora? A mí tal vez la que me agarraría desprevenida es que Raimundo tiene alucinaciones con Kimiko y lo del psiquiatra me haría ruido en la cabeza. Me divertí en la última parte cuando Kimi se cambiaba de aspecto para gustarle a él. Vaya, un episodio con o sin Kimiko a la vez. Eso de los súper héroes, esa respuesta de Omi fue tan Omi jajajaja Yo, en lo personal, Batman es genial. Lo adoro. El asunto de la muñeca, cuando camina solo bajo la lluvia y recuerda a su madre, la pelea con Megan, cuando salvó al reptil, ¡o la risa con la que interrumpió a Ashley! ¡Omi, eres un desmadre! No, lo que me hizo quedar en shock fue lo que pensaba cuando Raimundo le preguntó si Ashley era bonita.**

**-Ese chinito es peligrosito, yo que ustedes le pondría el ojo encima...**

**Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ese. Automovilismo, cabe destacar que lo que sé de este deporte, es por Meteoro y mi padre que a menudo nos ponemos a ver la Fórmula 1. Aunque me tengo que informar porque Kim es brutica para eso. En cambio "yo" sé lo que pasa por la mente de Raimundo y Omi. Así que no tengo excusa. Bueno, a Rai le gusta la velocidad. Eso no es secreto para nadie. ¡Oh por cierto! ¡Lucy! Conociendo a Ashley, ¿quiénes creen que sea Lucy? Y me reí cuando Raimundo se burló con Omi al decir que Megan es su novia, es un chiste en el transcurso del fic. Pretendía que este capítulo fuera más largo, pero llegué al límite. ¿Con quién coinciden?... ¿con Omi? ¿o con Raimundo? ¿quién es más hermosa y despampanante? ¿Ashley o Kimiko? Ashley es descrita como una súper modelo internacional. Y la película que Jermaine y Tiny se fueron a ver, yo la vi. Y la recomiendo. ¡Mi slogan para el periódico de Raimundo! ¿es genial, no les parece? A mí sí. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia de Raimundo? ¿de lo poco que le mostré qué deducen? Esta vez planeo escribir un pasado para Raimundo diferente a lo acostumbrado, aunque es un poco triste. Debo decir. Les sugiero que le preste mucha atención porque es parte importante del fic. **

**No os retraso más, malvaviscos asados. Prometí que iba a disminuir los capítulos. Y eso es lo que haré. Apreciaré todos sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que es la versión 2.0 de **_**El peine de la red enredadiza**_**. ¡Adiós Latinoamérica! ¡cuídate! **


	11. Algo en qué creer

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**11º**

**Algo en qué creer**

Estoy oficialmente consternada y en shock. ¿Con el permiso de quién, cree Omi que puede llevar a mi apartamento todo lo que se consigue en la calle? Primero fue Queso y ahora trae a un reptil. El pillo, sin decirme nada, lo escondió dentro de su bolso en este tiempo. No sé cómo logró escaparse y cuando estaba en la cocina ¡ahí estaba! Pegué el susto de mi vida y creo que me desmayé. Sufrí una severa contusión en la cabeza al impactar contra el suelo. En un inicio pensé que esa _cosa_ se escapó de la alcantarilla. Cuando me desperté, estaba en el sofá recostada y tenía puesta una compresa de hielo en el golpe para detener la hinchazón (al menos caí de espaldas). El niño sacó una fuerza de un hombre adulto o de diez pequeños hombres de quién diablos sabe dónde, me arrastró a la sala, me acostó en el sofá y me sirvió primeros auxilios. Pude recordar lo que sucedió en cuanto vi a la pequeña cosa encaramada en su hombro. Me traté de levantar, pero la sangre se me subió a la cabeza de hacerlo y me volví a caer. Omi me detuvo alzando la mano.

-¡Espera, Kim! No hagas nada sin escucharme, el pequeño ha sufrido bastante por hoy. Está asustado.

-¡¿Asustado?! ¡¿y qué hay de mí?! ¡Cielos, Omi, me gusta cómo me ayudas...! Creo que me debes una explicación ¡auch!

-Tú no entiendes. No es su culpa. No le gusta estar aislado en espacios cerrados ni con tanta oscuridad, él solamente quiso salir. No fue su intención asustarte ni tampoco es responsable que los animales te asusten. Lo rescaté justo esta mañana antes de que el auto de Raimundo lo atropellara, llovía en cantidades y había muchas personas, sólo quería un refugio y cruzó cuando el semáforo todavía estaba en verde… Sabes que los animales no entienden señales de tránsito. Y tuve que salvarlo, comprende que no podía dejarlo ahí y morir, y me lo traje. El resto de la historia creo que ya lo viviste. Por favor, no digas nada, y déjalo tranquilo. No causará problemas...

El pequeño lagarto me observaba con sus grandes ojos amarillos y sus orejas bajaron. Creo que estaba suplicándome mi perdón. Omi apretó la mandíbula. Suspiré. Me parece que soy permisiva. No quiero imaginarme cómo será cuando tenga mis propios hijos, ser demasiado consentidora no es bueno.

-Está bien, ¡pero sólo esta vez! –asentí haciendo un ademán- y si hace popó lo limpias tú.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kim! –se inclinó haciéndome una reverencia. Agarró al pequeño lagarto y se puso a dar vueltas en medio de la sala- ¡¿qué te parece, Dojo?! ¡te puedes quedar!

-¿Dojo? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Sí ¡¿no es genial?! Pienso adoptarlo como mascota _ya que no tengo a Queso_ –escupió esas últimas palabras con énfasis. Volteé los ojos, ¡le dije que lo sentía! ¿qué más quiere? ¡¿un perdón por escrito?! Lo lamento en el alma, no estoy en contra los lagartos, pero no soporto a los ratones ni de chiste iba a buscarlo- me quedé sin hacer nada en las tardes.

-¿Tan rápido superaste la pérdida de Queso? Creí que te gustaban los ratones.

-Me gustan los animales que puedan ser entrenados en beneficio de la maldad. Qué poco me conoces, Kim. Aunque me costará esconderlo de mi madrastra, un ratón puesto que era chiquito, ¡pero un lagarto es distinto!

-¿Tus padres dejarán que te lo quedes?

-¡Es mi padre! Ella no es mi madre ni nunca lo será. Wuya no es como tú, que al menos se aterra al principio y luego los tolera, ella odia a los animales y sé que bajo ningún concepto me va a dejar con mi mascota porque no quiere que sea feliz. Mi papá es muy influenciable y quizá se convenza con lo que ella le diga. ¡Pero hoy me debo imponer! ¡Si no me aceptan a mi mascota, entonces no me aceptarán a mí!

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con tu madrastra, Omi?

-¡Claro que no! Desde que se casó con papá vive para despreciarme. No pierde oportunidad para decirle a todos en el barrio el mal hijo que soy ni desaprovecha un segundo para instar a mi padre que me meta en un internado para jóvenes con problemas. Ella es la que empezó y de ninguna forma permitiré que se salga con la suya esa vieja bruja. No esta vez. Mi papá va a tener que oírme... –suspiró y desvió la mirada- hoy ella debía recogerme en la escuela y no lo hizo. Está claro que soy una molestia para su matrimonio. Si Raimundo no hubiera aparecido, me habría mojado en todo el camino.

-¿Tú te encontraste con Raimundo?

-¡Sí! De camino al monasterio, un poco más y habría atropellado a Dojo. De no ser porque había recibido un entrenamiento para ser Guerrero Shaolin, no habría estado preparado para enfrentar a cualquier situación. Raimundo se ofreció a llevarme en su coche a pesar de que iba acompañado -¡¿acompañado?! Decidí que no me importaba en absoluto- él iba con una señorita muy bien bonita. Me dijo que le gustaba, ¡hasta me preguntó qué opinaba de ella! – él reparó que me sentía incómoda contándome esto y se sentó a mi lado- no te pongas triste, Kim. Sé cómo te sientes, la persona que quieres no te presta atención porque pasa su tiempo con otra persona y es horrible. No merece que ni te preocupes por él.

-Creía que él y tú son amigos.

-Lo somos, pero lo de ustedes es otro asunto y tú tienes un trato especial por ambigüedad.

-¿No será antigüedad?

-¡Eso mismo!

Él me conoció tres días antes que Raimundo ¿y gané ese privilegio? No quiero que Omi me vea en este estado. Odio que la gente me vea llorar. Nada más lo he hecho frente a Kei y mi hermana mayor, Tomoko, porque les tengo confianza. Omi cumplió su palabra de Guerrero Shaolin, no sólo lavó los platos después de comer si no también la orina de su animal. Nos pusimos a hacer la tarea de lengua. Omi no es muy brillante en esa asignatura, tiene fallas a nivel de ortografía y redacción. Sin mencionar su problema con el argot. Creo que es tal vez pues que está adaptándose aún al español. Según él porque las redacciones son de niñita, no para los "machos alfa". Estamos entrenadas para escribirnos recaditos y pasarnos las unas a las otras.

-¡Son chismosas hasta en el papel! –refutó.

-¡Omi! –llamé su atención-. Debo decirte que estás muy equivocado. Hay un sinnúmero de escritores famosos por las excelsas obras que han escrito: cuentos, novelas, guión de teatro y hasta poemas de amor que compusieron para sus enamoradas. Y ellos son hombres.

-¡Aj! ¡eso no es para mí!

Omi encendió la televisión y se puso a verla mientras tanto escribía. Dojo se trepó al sofá, tendiéndose junto a mí. Sabes llegas acostumbrarte y descubres que no es tan malo. Prefiero eso que un ornitorrinco. No quise ofender a nadie. Mis respetos a los que aman a _Phineas y Ferb_; debo admitir que me sentí tentada a tocar su piel, era tan brillante, lo hice y sobreviví. Se siente suave, húmeda y escamosa. ¡Ah! Voy a tener que lavarme. ¡Ups, se los debía! Se me había olvidado con este asunto del lagarto. Cuando salí del apartamento de Raimundo, llamé a Keiko para disculparme por mi conducta vergonzosa de anoche. No podía recordar qué cosas hice bajo ese estado, pero sabía que lo había echado a perder. Apenas hablamos de lo que me pasó, Keiko estuvo comentándome sobre Clay. La escuché por teléfono, súper enamorada y muy feliz; hablaron de muchísimas cosas, consiguió intercambiar números de teléfono y estaba segura que Clay le agradaba. Le comenté lo que Raimundo dijo en el baño y le advertí que se cuidara las espaldas. No me hizo caso, estaba en las nubes pensando en pajaritos preñados volando en retroceso. No dejaba de suspirar cuando me colgó. Decidí no darme mala vida por ello. ¿En dónde me quedé en el presente? ¡Ah sí! Dojo y yo estábamos en el sofá. Yo escribía. Y en ese momento le mostraba mi laptop.

-¿Qué tal te parece que voy? –obviamente no espero una respuesta. Si no, me habría tirado por el otro lado del sofá. Me quedé viendo a Dojo, ¿qué no eran familia de los lagartos los dragones? Estoy segura que existen dragones en China, digo, vi Mulan y... mejor me callo, busco en internet. Creo que se me está ocurriendo una buena idea.

-No vas mal –contesta Omi sin perder de vista la televisión- recién leí el primer capítulo y me gustó. Si ibas a escribir una historia de Guerreros Shaolin me hubieras pedido mi ayuda, soy un experto mucho mejor que Google para esas cosas. Si quieres saber algo sobre China, pregúntale a alguien de allá, o sea, a mi abuelo, a mi padre (pero él está ocupado) o a mí…

-¡Espera, espera, ¿cuándo fue que averiguaste lo de la historia?!

-Ayer estaba aburrido y abrí tu computadora. No fue un desafío averiguar tu contraseña, fue tan predecible –se rió-. Pero no te lo quería decir hasta que me lo contaras por ti mismo. Tu protagonista es genial, ¡es tan idéntico a mí! Me siento agasajado, lo único que le critico es que es tan chico bueno y eso lo hace aburrido, ¿sabes qué creo que deberías hacer? Haz que cometa alguna travesura o desobedezca al maestro. Él me recuerda tanto a mi abuelo, ¿es él en quién te inspiraste? Como sea, un protagonista nunca se olvida si se hace notar...

El enano quizás tenga razón. Creo que llevaré a cabo su consejo, ¿pero en qué desobedecía el maestro? Mi protagonista, al igual que todo ser humano, debe cometer equivocaciones y porque tácitamente se cree perfecto en mi historia, es hora de demostrar que es tan humano igual que el resto.

-No es mala idea. La consideraré. Bueno, ya que sabes de mi historia, dime qué opinas si yo agregara otros protagonistas para que acompañen al héroe –lo he estado pensando desde el sábado- me gustaría agregar el viejo truco de los elementos, el héroe es el Dragón del Agua (el del viento lo usaron y creo que vi uno protagonizado por el fuego) y los nuevos ingresos complementarían los demás elementos: Viento, fuego y tierra.

-¡Arruinas todo! ¡Que sea en solitario! Si hay otros cerca de mí perderé mi estilo.

-¡No lo haré! Siempre el protagonista es uno, ¿por qué no puedo romper la tradición y hacer que otros también sean importantes? No te preocupes por tu puesto, el tuyo es especial. Y para que veas, voy introducir a Dojo en la historia. No como lagartija si no como un dragón cómico que puede crecer metros de altura y volar, es el encargado de llevar a los chicos en sus misiones, ¿qué te parece?

-Suena bien –repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Omi... en semana y media tocan las inscripciones en la universidad, pensaba en meter para ingeniería de software segundo semestre porque no veía en qué otra cosa podría servir, pero en estos días he reflexionado y he descubierto que tal vez estés en lo cierto y esa carrera es muy aburrida. No quiero echarte el cuento completo, no obstante, escogí esa carrera porque no tenía ni idea de qué me gustaba. Quizás ingeniería no es para mí y que me haya quedado pobre no es coincidencia si no para darme cuenta que mi vocación es la literatura, escribir, innovar, expresar y creo que solicitaré un cambio de carrera. ¡Me inscribiré para estudiar en literatura! ¡¿qué te parece?! –Omi se echó a reír. Me quedé perpleja, no sabía que elegir una carrera resultara tan gracioso- ¿cuál es el chiste? A ver si puedo reírme yo también.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿en LITERATURA?! –siguió riendo, se desplomó en el sofá y pataleó carcajeando con fuerza. A quemarropa se puso serio y añadió-: no durarás ni una semana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿en qué te basas para decir eso?! ¿Acaso no eras tú quien me decía que debía de estudiar literatura porque mejor se me daba y que, además, ingeniería era aburrido?

-Lo dije... hace días. Ya cambié de idea. Debes vivir con el progreso, linda. Literatura no es una buena opción, con tu suerte ni yo metería las manos en el fuego por ti...

¡Qué simpático! Cerré furiosa la laptop y me aparté. Una voz en mi consciencia me increpó señalando que fue una mala idea comentársela a Omi. Ese niño no me respeta, es un sexista neandertal. ¿Cómo creí que iba apoyarme? Nota mental: No te escuches a ti misma. Cuando el Sr. Fung llegó, Omi metió a Dojo en el bolso y se despidió a secas. Posteriormente de ese rollo que tuvimos, no le dirigí la palabra ni él me volvió a sacar el tema o mencionar algo. Mi única compañía fue Dojo, el lagarto. Doy vergüenza lo sé. En serio ¿tan horrible fue que decidiera cambiar ingeniería de software por literatura? Ignoren a Omi y a su comentario y contesten a mi preguntan, please, ¿creen que estoy precipitándome? ¿opinan que escoger a literatura como ocupación en la vida es una locura? ¿o piensan que debería continuar?

Tampoco es que llevo meditando en ello desde ayer si no lo he estado recapacitando el día en que el niño me dijo que mi carrera era aburrida porque no lo hacía con motivación tomé esa carrera porque tendría un trabajo asegurado y me entiendo con los números. No porque me gustara. Y cuando iba a la preparatoria, mi asignatura favorita era lengua, los profesores que me impartieron clases comentaban que mostraba siempre entusiasmo y mi trabajo en la redacción y ortografía era intachable. Las obras que la escuela montaban eran producciones mías. ¡Y Kei me debe una! ¡¿o cómo explicarían que ella llegó a convertirse en Julieta en la adaptación de _The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_?! Y los pequeños cuentos que escribía para la escuela en la semana del libro por mero ocio, siempre obtenían el primer lugar, los jueces elogiaban mi impecabilidad. Me fue bien en la literatura, al escribir minuciosos análisis de las obras, memorizar sus autores, fechas de publicación e investigar las tendencias literarias (debo decir que mi favorita es la romántica). Ejem, me gustaba hacer la tarea de castellano.

Pero me encanta aún más escribir mi libro, añadí a cinco personajes a la historia basados en Clay (¡oigan! Su nombre merece aparecer allí, fue quien me inspiró), el idiota (prometió que iba ayudarme, además dijo que le gustaba mi historia, ¿qué es una historia sin un idiota en el grupo?) y yo (me parecía que había muchos varones y necesitaba un equilibrio, voy a dedicar mi historia a los niños y hay chicas que leen, no todas las mujeres son malas, deben sentirse identificadas con alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero no se asusten, llevará el nombre de Keiko... no soy tan egocéntrica); Dojo también está incluido tal como indiqué la última vez, es el guardián del pergamino de los Shen Gong Wus y el "medio de transporte" de mis Monjes Xiaolin, incluí a un nuevo villano Jack Spicer (mi ex cumple los requisitos, aparte de que es divertido). Ahora sí creo que quedo bien, ese mimo que vi en el restaurant me ha dado una estupenda idea para escribir el segundo capítulo. Clay debe protagonizarlo pues que sin él esta historia no es posible. ¿Por qué antes no pensé en estudiar literatura?

_Soy tan necia. _

Ya está, he decidido que voy a estudiar literatura. Me inscribiré, si mi pensamiento al final del semestre continúa siendo el mismo, voy a llenar mi planilla para inscribirme el segundo. Por ahora –bostezo largo- creo que voy a dormir. Cené comida precalentada, amanecí muy temprano, ya hice las modificaciones al primer capítulo y estoy cansada. ¡Ah, dulces sueños para ustedes también!

_¡Hola, Kimi! ¿cómo has estado? Lamento los inconvenientes causados y no haberte podido ir a visitar, he estado atendiendo asuntos del trabajo que me imposibilitaron escaparme y te pido disculpas por eso. _

_Sé que no tengo perdón así que en compensación convencí a papá organizar una pequeña reunión familiar ¿y qué crees? ¡Él aceptó! Tienes que estar lista y presentarte puntual en el Buffet Dush a las once. _

_No desayunes y lo más importante no le reproches a papá, te apoyo en tu decisión de independizarte, pero no lo juzgues... tú sabes que él está herido porque su princesita se fue de casa. Intenté llamarte y decírtelo por el teléfono, pero imaginé que estabas en la ducha y no insistí. Así que por eso preferí escribirte un mensaje._

_¡Eso es todo, hermanita! Cuídate – Besos de Tomoko._

¡Ah! ¿Y para esto me despiertan de mi descanso de belleza? Me olvidé apagar el teléfono –mis ojos entrecerrados piden una segunda vuelta, no he salido de la cama y no tengo deseos de hacerlo-. Nota mental: En el futuro, antes de ir a la cama apagar el teléfono. Seguro que puedo dormir quince minutos. ¿Qué hora es? Son las diez y veinticinco de la mañana… ¿lo ven? Llegaré... ¡¿SON LAS DIEZ VEINTICINCO DE LA MAÑANA?! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Salté de la cama y me caí bocarriba en camino al baño. ¡Auch! Soy un desastre caminante. Me apoyé del respaldo de la cama para levantarme y me metí a ducharme. Y tuve un ligero problema porque no pude encontrar mi cepillo. Hubiera preferido plancharme el pelo, pero como comprenderán, ando corta de tiempo y me peiné con uno de esos estilos rápidos que aprendes en la tele. Elegí un coqueto vestido Stradivarius de colores vivos con estampas de rosas en diferentes tamaños y colores, de mangas tres cuartos, el escote en forma de V y un cinturón delgado. ¡Adivinaron! Me encantó este vestido porque resalta mis bubis y delinea mi cintura, sin mencionar que en la parte inferior queda acampanada. ¡¿Zapatos?! Creo que me llevaré estos de acá. Los agarré pero no los pude levantar. Por alguna desconocida razón estaban fijados al suelo. Por más que me esforzaba por despegarlo, menos se movían. Creo que alguien los pegó al suelo con silicón o pega loca... ¡maldita sea, esto tiene que ser obra de...!

-¡OMI! ¡CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA VERÁS COMO TE ENTERAS!

¡Mierda y más mierda! Ya veré luego como los quito de ahí. Elegí unos tacones Dior. Tuve que maquillarme en el camino porque mi casa queda algo lejos de Buffet Dush. No estoy de humor para sutilezas. Llamé un taxi y éste vino enseguida. Pude siquiera aplicarme el rímel y rubor en mis pómulos, el brillo en los labios no puede faltar. ¡Me muero porque conozcan a papi! Es un hombre estricto y serio, pero tiene corazón de niño y me refiero es que a veces se comporta igual a uno. No importa las circunstancias en que él esté, siempre tiene la razón; es mal perdedor, a menudo hace berrinches, en las discusiones adopta una postura infantil y ni me atrevo a decir lo que dice cuando está probando sus videojuegos.

Me agarró el pánico cuando me paré en el recibidor. Pero pronto me tuve que quitar ya que estaba en el medio y estorbaba el paso de los que entraban y salían. El Buffet Dush no es un local muy grande, su aspecto externo es similar a un remolque y por dentro no cambia casi nada. Aquí sirven las tres comidas diarias, aunque sólo he tomado el desayuno. Los precios son asequibles para todo el mundo y los platillos son de excepcional calidad a pesar de que no ofrece un menú con comestibles exóticos como _El último suspiro, _que es un restaurant de comida americana. Sí, bueno, mi padre no se jacta de su condición ni presume vistiendo elegantes esmóquines si no se conforma con una ropa que le sienta cómoda. Es un hombre sencillo. El lugar está bastante concurrido. ¡Uf! Me llega el olor de unos deliciosos waffles cocinándose desde la cocina, no hay nada más sabroso que comer waffles en la mañana. Me está abriendo el apetito. Parece que las once de la mañana no es mal hora para desayunar.

¡Oh! Allí está... ¡papá! Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí, ¿qué está haciendo? ¡¿está leyendo el periódico?! Sólo a papá se le ocurre traer el periódico. Perdónenlo ustedes ya saben cómo son estos millonarios: Excéntricos. Mi papá no sonríe mucho y por lo visto, hoy no es excepción. Trajo una camisa blanca con solapa al frente y lleva puesta otra de sus estrafalarias corbatas. Son unas corbatas coloridas que le quedarían mejor a Omi que a un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos. Papá no tiene noción para vestirse, coge lo que le gusta y se lo echa encima. A menudo antes de que saliera a una conferencia de negocios lo ayudaba a vestirse. Creí que me había deshecho de esas corbatas terribles. Mi partida lo ha afectado demasiado. Tal vez no sea demasiado pronto y pueda irme. ¡Esto ha sido una mala idea! Me di la vuelta sigilosamente cuando mi hermana aparece y me abraza.

-¡Cariño, has podido venir! Te hemos estado esperando –se separa y me echa un vistazo. Su sonrisa es dulce y maternal- tú, en definitiva, tienes que ser mi hermanita. Sólo ella podría irradiar tanta fuerza y bondad al mismo tiempo. ¡Mírate! Estás muy linda. Aún se te marcan hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríes –repone señalando-. Ven a la mesa, papá está aquí.

Así es Tomoko. Es mi hermana mayor. La diferencia entre nosotras son unos siete años. Es una mujer con una marcada personalidad maternal, comprensiva, cariñosa, sensitiva, llena de determinación y madura para su edad. Cuando mamá murió yo estaba muy pequeña aún y asumió muchas responsabilidades, siempre ha estado cuidándome. Claro, no quiero decir que sustituyó a mamá (nunca se ha entrometido en mi vida privada y ha respetado todas mis decisiones) ni actuado dominante como la mayoría de las madres, para mí ella es y seguirá siendo mi hermana y mi primera amiga, sólo que papá titubea para ciertas cosas, ¿ustedes quién cree que me dio mi _charla_ sobre la sexualidad a los once? Fue Tomoko. Eso y porque ¿acaso creen que mi madre saldría a las calles vistiendo una culote, una playera y zapatillas deportivas? Aún sin saber de moda, el estilo de Tomoko es fresco, juvenil y le luce.

-¡Papá, mira quién está aquí!

-¡Hola papá!

-Ah, hola… Kim –mi padre no es de los que desbordan sus sentimientos. Bajó el periódico y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. No me importa, me agacho y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Y me senté a la derecha de mi hermana- bueno... ya estamos aquí... comamos algo. ¡Mesera!

-¿Qué quiere que le sirva, Sr. Tohomiko? –una señora rechoncha, mejillas rosadas y rizos se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Primero las damas, ¿ustedes qué van a pedir?

-Yo voy a querer unas tostadas a las francesas, por favor.

-Eh, unos waffles, huevo frito y tocino, por favor.

-Yo... sírvame lo que ella pidió. Y en adicional, tres tazas de té jamaicano.

-¡En seguida, señor!... –la empleada no tardó mucho, volvió a los diez segundos de haberse marchado- señor, ¿le traigo su tartaleta de fresa como cada viernes?

-Hoy no, Florencia. Muchas gracias, de todas formas.

¿Tartaleta de fresa? Ese es mi postre predilecto. Papá me llevaba a merendar con frecuencia a este lugar cuando no estábamos peleados, me invitaba siempre una tartaleta porque sabía que me gustaba. He sentido debilidad por la fresa desde que era niña, ¿acaso no tienen una fruta favorita? Miré a mi hermana buscando explicaciones. Tomoko me sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Y había pedido lo mismo que yo. A lo mejor, mi padre no estaba tan enojado conmigo como yo creía y en verdad, quiere reconciliarse. ¿Habrá aceptado qué tenía razón y él se equivocó? ¿Qué si me lo propongo puedo lograr ser independiente? a fin de cuentas, duré un mes sin su talonario de cheques. Yo digo que él no lo aceptado, su orgullo no se lo permite, pero no quiere enfadarse. Entre Tomoko y yo, él ha pasado más tiempo conmigo. Afirma que soy todo lo que le quedó de mamá. Con mi hermana fue el caso contrario. Ella estuvo más apegada a mamá. Siento un poquito de nostalgia, dijo que ella si estuviera viva me hubiese adorado.

-¿Y cómo has estado? –balbuceó papá cruzando los brazos. Es un comienzo.

-Bien –esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar los resultados bien logrados de mi nueva vida independiente- me he adaptado a mi nuevo conjunto residencial, amo mi vecindario, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar (cada vez lo hago mejor) y trabajo a medio tiempo. Aún así me sobra para ir de compras y ver una película de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo te tratan los vecinos? –no sonaba muy convencido.

-Son simpáticos. No he tenido ningún conveniente con ellos. Sí sabes que el hijo del dueño y yo somos amigos, ¿no?

-Qué bien. ¿En qué trabajas?

-De lunes a viernes trabajo como niñera en las tardes y los fines de semana cuido mascotas a la misma hora, lo hago para que cuando vuelva a la universidad no interrumpa mi horario. Me ha ido muy bien hasta ahora.

-¡Me alegro por ti, Kim!... –sonrió mi hermana. Mi padre inclinó la cabeza sin descruzar los brazos.

-¿Aún tienes la tarjeta de crédito que te dejé? –asentí con la cabeza- recuerda que la puedes usar si la necesitas. Y en tu edificio -se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada- ¿hay... muchos... chicos... de tu edad... bien parecidos?

¡Oh genial! ¡está tratando de averiguar si tengo novio! Papá es receloso con ese tema. Dice que no puede entregar a sus hermosas hijas a ningún hombre sin antes haber pasado por él y obtenido su aprobación. Es sobreprotector en ese aspecto. No lo hace para retenernos si no porque quiere asegurarse de conocer bien a la pareja y para asegurar su salud mental. Es de los padres que prefiere que esté trabajando hasta tarde en vez de estar por ahí con un chico. Me parece que es tierno y algo fuera de lugar, ¿por qué estaría pensando en novio cuando lo único que quiero ahora es estabilizarme? Por lo demás, tampoco es que he conocido a todos en mi edificio y los únicos chicos de mi edad son Clay y Raimundo. Clay es mi amigo. Y el otro es un idiota quien no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Supongo que sí, no estoy interesada en tener novio –me estremecí. Me incomoda hablar de esto con él.

-Eso es bueno.

La mesera llegó con nuestras tres órdenes. ¡Huele tan dulce! Le echaron miel y ¡miren eso! Pusieron una fresa encima. Este es el desayuno más suculento en años. Tomoko nos brindó a todos buen provecho. No pude pedir más, cogí cuchillo y tenedor piqué un trozo y lo metí a la boca. ¡Está tan crujiente, tan suave y tan caliente! Los huevos fritos no estaban mal y el tocino estaba rico. Mi padre se engulló su plato. Él es rápido cuando se trata de comida y de cerrar negocios. El té llegó a buena hora. He saboreado tanta miel que a mi boca le quedó el sabor empalagoso. Bebí un largo trago. Nadie dijo nada, salvo cuando papá comentó.

-El pelo te ha crecido más –acaricié las puntas y disentí con la cabeza- juraría que te hiciste algo, la última vez era diferente, no deberías teñírtelo lo tienes bonito así –yo ni siquiera había pensado en pasar por la peluquería- ¿te fijaste que están las inscripciones abiertas en la universidad?

-Sí –creo que ya ha llegado el momento de comunicarle mi decisión, de todas formas se iba a enterar algún y prefiero que sea por mí y soportar sus gritos ahora- papá, me contenta que hayas sido tú quien eligió el tema, llevo varias semanas planteándomelo y he decidido dejar la ingeniería. No me gusta esa carrera. No pienses que esto guarda relación con mi decisión de independencia ni tampoco es personal, si no porque quiero optar una por mi voluntad así que quieras o no voy a estudiar literatura –mi padre me miró absorto. Mi hermana se quedó helada. Yo estaba titiritando, esforcé una sonrisa e incliné la cabeza afirmando mi decisión. Tomoko volvió a sonreír como de costumbre.

-¡Bueno... me parece espléndido que hayas decido expandir tus horizontes! Si literatura es lo que te gusta, pues adelante, toma esa oportunidad –alargó el brazo, agarrando mi mano-. Nosotros te apoyaremos pase lo que pase.

-¡En absoluto! –mi papá no está de acuerdo con Tomoko, casi nunca han estado de acuerdo en nada- ¡¿cómo vas a abandonar una buena carrera por una como esa?! Lo admitiría si me dijeras que querrías estudiar medicina o derecho, pero ¿literatura? ¡¿es que no te has puesto a pensar, hija mía?! ¿El sueldo qué recibirás? ¿dónde trabajarás? ¿todo lo que vas a pasar? Tu futuro, tu herencia, tu inteligencia, ¡tu educación! ¡¿quieres mandarla al caño?! –replicó energúmeno. Tomoko comenzó a mirar a todos los lados, papá estaba llamando la atención cuando agarró la servilleta de mala gana- ¡¿por qué te has propuesto a arruinar mi vida así?! Dime por favor, ¡¿qué hice mal contigo?! No vas a llegar a nada trabajando en una editorial ni mucho menos podrás sostenerte...

-Padre, por favor, cálmate. Piensa que se te puede subir la tensión –susurró Tomoko.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¿no estás escuchando los disparates que dice tu hermana?

-Yo pienso que las personas deben escoger la carrera que les apasione, todos nacimos con un talento, sólo así trabajarán duro y entregarán corazón a lo que hacen.

-¡¿Es que tú también te volviste loca, Tomoko?! –le espetó, su frente perlada de sudor y su rostro enrojecido, jamás le vi en ese estado.

-¡No le digas así! –sollocé, parándome de la mesa- ¡es increíble! No quieres que busque un techo propio donde vivir, no quieres que trabaje, no quieres que estudie lo que quiera ¡tú no quieres que tenga una vida! Quieres que sea como una muñeca a la que puedas manipular al igual que tus empleados y tus juguetes. ¡Papá no es justo! Te equivocaste cuando me dijiste que me habías dado todo y no es cierto porque no tengo tu apoyo, no confías en todo lo que he logrado siendo independiente. A lo mejor tienes razón y estoy cometiendo un error, pero al menos déjamelo averiguar por mí misma, ¡esto es lo que quiero! ¡y si voy a tropezar, me las arreglaré para levantarme! ¡Esta es mi decisión y no la cambiaré!

-No me hable en ese tono, jovencita. Y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: si renuncias a ingeniería y te inscribes a literatura, no financiaré tus estudios. Bajo ninguna circunstancias prestaré mi apoyo a tal barbaridad.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Lo hago por tu propio bien. Algún día me lo agradecerás. En cuanto te arrepientas, podrás encontrarme en casa y aceptaré tus disculpas.

-¡¿Agradecerte?! ¡NUNCA! No quiero volver a saber más de ti.

Salí azorada y llorando sin terminar de desayunar. El sol me cegó y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mis ojos despedían lágrimas, mi cara está hinchada y muy roja. No sabía a dónde dirigirme. Quería irme lejos. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Esperaba esto de Omi, más no creí que mi papá fuera a reaccionar tan histérico, me esperaba que se comportara cabezota, pero yo no contaba con que retiraría su apoyo económico. Esta vez excedió el límite. Si quiero pagar mis estudios, debo triplicar los turnos o aumentar el precio o ver en qué otra cosa podré trabajar. Eso sí, no aceptaría limosna. Sería deshonroso. Creo que escuché la voz de Tomoko llamarme. Tal vez es una alucinación, ella debe estar adentro calmando a papá o quizá sea verdad, pero no regresaré. No puedo después de lo que dije. _No quiero volver a saber de ti_. Papá nunca me ha tomado en serio y dudo que haya hecho caso de mis últimas palabras. Es hora de que me desentienda de él y siga por mi camino, en contraste pensaría que ablandé mi decisión o no cumplo mis promesas. Sería peor pues que estaría dándole la razón automáticamente. Jamás aprenderá si no me pongo dura con él.

Apenas pasó el primer taxi le pedí que me llevara a casa. Lo único que quiero hacer es irme a mi cuarto, hacerme un ovillo y llorar. Necesito un consuelo. Saqué mi celular del bolso y llamé a Clay. No contestaba, supuse que estaba en el trabajo y lo tendrá apagado. Desistí y llamé a Kei. Repicó varias veces antes de caer la llamada. Estábamos pasando por la plaza entonces y me alegré un montón de oír su voz.

-_¿Hola?_

_-_¡Kei! Perdón por no saludarte –no reconocí mi voz. Estaba quebrada como mi alma en ese instante- es que necesito hablar con alguien y nada más puedes ser tú. Discutí con mi padre _de nuevo... _–le conté lo sucedido desde esta mañana cuando vi el mensaje que me envió mi hermana, la cita en el restaurante y el desastroso final. Le dije que me sentía decepcionada, frustrada y terriblemente afligida con él y conmigo misma, yo no esperaba un consejo, pero sí una nota de consolación- el punto es que a pesar de la resolución que ha tomado mi padre estoy determinada a seguir adelante, me duele tener que hacerlo, pero tengo qué o si no mi padre pensará que soy pelele, descargué mi planilla y tenlo por hecho, estudiaré literatura. Él debe entender que soy una mujer, responsable de mis actos y solamente yo puedo decidir qué está bien o qué está mal para mí. ¿Tú qué opinas? –Kei se quedó callado, quiso decirme algo y en lugar de hacerlo, balbuceó burbujas de aire y risitas nerviosas- ¿qué te pasa?

-_Nada, Kim. Tu historia me dejó aturdida y lamento si no tengo nada bueno qué decirte._

_-_¿Te parece que me estoy precipitando? ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir?

-_No, admiro que quieras exponer tus puntos sobre la mesa y hayas decidido ir en contra de tu padre. No muchas chicas se atreven a renunciar lo que tiene por perseguir sus sueños._

-¿Entonces por qué te noto tan extraña por teléfono? No eres buena para mentir y lo sabes.

-_¡Está bien! Pero no olvides que me lo pediste... es que tu padre quizá tiene algo de razón. Un licenciado en literatura no tiene muchas puertas para solicitar empleo, la situación del país ha limitado últimamente el campo laboral y, me vas a perdonar por decirte esto, pero es una carrera inútil. Por ventura, opino que deberías conservar ingeniería de software y estudiar literatura. No es tan pesado incursionar dos carreras, una de mis compañeras de clase estudia educación en el día y por las noches estudia biología ¡y le va súper bien!_

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡¿también tú?! ¡¿Mi carrera "inútil"?! ¡¿de qué lado estás?! No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡creí que ibas apoyarme! ¡esto es el colmo!

Cometí un error haberla llamado. En el restaurante me llevé un chasco de agua fría de balde para lavar autos en la cara. Y por vía telefónica recibí una apuñalada en la espalda. El calor del momento no me permite pensar con claridad. Ofuscada y furiosa colgué la llamada. No quiero escuchar ninguna otra opinión. Capaz que Clay me dice que esa carrera es horrible y rasparé el semestre. Fue la percepción de Omi... la de mi padre... la de mi mejor amiga. No me había sentido tan desgarrada ni vacía en toda mi vida. Cuando pisé el vestíbulo la ira se esfumó y me fui consumiendo por la tristeza. El ascensor no funcionaba para nadie hoy. Me toca subir las escaleras. Una... dos... tres... me abracé al pasamano y caí hincada en el tercer escalón. Logré reprimir mis lágrimas de camino a mi apartamento. Ya no puedo contenerlo otro segundo. Me eché a llorar. No me importa que esté en zona pública.

Recogí las rodillas y hundí la cabeza en ellas. Me abracé a mis piernas. Me disgusta discutir con papá. Estoy consciente de que Kei fue honesta. Me duele saber que estoy sola. Pero mi sentencia es irrevocable. ¡Vamos Kim! Seca esas lágrimas. Tienes que levantarte. Si sigues llorando el vestido se arrugará. Eso me animó y cuando me moví escuché unas pisadas. No sé quién pueda ser. Estoy mirando las escaleras hacia abajo. Permanecí inmóvil. Le faltaba un escalón por bajar. Y entonces sorbí mi nariz. Es un mal momento para andar moqueando y tener los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre. Se volvió hacia mí y se puso de cuclillas. Levanté la mirada a hurtadillas y me arrepentí. ¡Raimundo! ¡Oh, por mis estrellas!

-¿Por qué tan triste, princesa?

-¡¿Triste?! ¡¿yo?! –me señalé con un dedo-. ¡Para nada! Estaba aquí reflexionando –sonreí. Me incorporé y sacudí el polvo en mi vestido, di media vuelta yendo hasta mi apartamento. A última hora necesito que él se burle de mí y me llame fracasada. Raimundo subió de dos escalones, adelantándose y bloqueando mi camino.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando?

-¿Llorando? –me eché a reír- ¡debiste haberlo imaginado! No estaba llorando y en cualquier caso, no lo haría porque se me correría el maquillaje. Ahora con tu permiso tengo que subir.

Me deslicé a la derecha, rodeándolo. Pero él también lo hizo impidiéndome pasar. Le sonreí ¿eso puede pasar, no? Volví a mi punto de inicio y él me imitó. Señalé que iba hacia el otro lado. A pesar de mi advertencia, se interpuso otra vez. ¡De acuerdo, está extralimitándose! Tomé una bocana de aire y me moví a la derecha al igual que él también. Incliné la cabeza a la izquierda y él cayó en mi trampa, desplazándose a la izquierda mientras corría hacia la derecha y saltaba los escalones. Raimundo me persiguió y atrapó mi muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! ¡déjame ya, Raimundo! ¡No estoy de humor para jugar! ¡En serio quiero irme a casa!

-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-¡¿Oye, qué haces?! –con la otra mano que estaba libre sujetó mis piernas, soltó mi muñeca y rodeó mi brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me levantó del suelo y me cargó en brazos en tanto subía por las escaleras.

Intenté resistirme. Lo empujé, pataleé fuerte, le pedí a gritos y ordené con voz firme que me bajara al suelo. Me ignoró. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Me llevó adentro. ¡¿A dónde quería llegar?! ¡¿a su cama como la otra vez?! ¡De ninguna manera!

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! –ordené golpeando su espalda- ¡ponme en el suelo!

Raimundo me arrojó en brazos del sillón, literalmente. Salí volando y caí sobre el culo en el diván de su sala. ¡Qué abuso! No conocí a nadie tan descortés. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tirarme como basura?! ¡soy una persona, merezco respeto! Su comportamiento desconsiderado deja mucho que desear. Me acomodé la falda del vestido y corrí hacia la puerta. Tengo que salir. El idiota alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Esto es secuestro! Quiero que me dejes ir y si no lo haces... ¡te arrojaré al piso!

-Estoy impaciente por ver como lo vas a lograr con tus 58 Kg.

-¡¿58 KILOS?! ¡Qué mentiroso eres, mi peso real es 48 Kg ni un gramo más ni menos!

-Has olvidado un detalle importante: Yo te cargué y puedes apostar que ese no es tu peso.

¡Oh genial, esto es fantástico! Armé una pataleta, lo que recetó el doctor para cerrar este día con broche de oro fue que me llamaran gorda. Mi fuente proviene del consultorio del doctor y no estoy inventando datos. Mi peso no pudo haber variado tan rápido, mi última visita fue muy cerca del día en que me mudé y me sé cuidar muy bien. Lo escuché riéndose detrás de mí. A él le parecía graciosa mi situación.

-Sólo te dejaré ir si me cuentas por qué llorabas. No digas que no es verdad porque yo te vi.

Liberó el picaporte y se fue a su mini-bar. Una pequeña nevera para refrigerar sus licores he contado alrededor de siete botellas de vino tinto. Sacó de su estante un par de copas y sirvió una ración moderada en cada una. Le echó cerrojo a la puerta. Estaré recluida hasta que no le diga lo que quiere oír. Soy un imán para meterme en problemas. ¿Por qué no podía ser un imán de chicos u ofertas de empleo? Renuncié a mi primer propósito. Me regresé al diván.

-Discutí con mi padre y mi amiga. Esta mañana mi hermana me envió un mensaje para que asistiera a un desayuno familiar. Me dio un poco de miedo, pero era tarde para retirarme y me senté a comer con ellos, todo marchaba bien hasta que le dije a mi padre que no seguiría estudiando ingeniería de software si no tomaría literatura. Y él se molestó, más que porque iba a cambiar de carrera es pues que no le gustaba mi nueva elección. Según él, los artistas somos muy liberales y su estilo de vida es bohemio, en adición que estudiar literatura no es una opción muy rentable y pasaría hambre y trabajo. Amenazó que si no me arrepentía, iba a retirar su apoyo económico. Yo, enojada, le dije que no quería verlo nunca más y salí. Me sentía triste y llamé a Keiko para contarle lo que me había sucedido, nomás en vez de poner una curita encima de la herida le echó sal y confirmó que literatura es una carrera inútil. No era lo que esperaba ni mucho menos estaba de buenas para escuchar otra crítica y le corté la llamada. Después me senté en las escaleras y ahí tú apareciste...

Me giré hacia él. Raimundo no me escuchaba si no estaba muy a gusto disfrutando su vino, en cuanto lo terminó volvió a servirse otro trago y se lo bebió enseguida. Arqueé una ceja y automáticamente ya estaba caminando hacia él.

-¡¿Estás prestándome atención?!

-No –respondió sincero- te pregunté por qué llorabas, no estabas en la obligación de contar los detalles. ¡Oh! Ahí está tu vino. Bebe, se nota que lo necesitas.

No sé si es buena idea. Descubrí que soy débil con las copas y la última vez sufrí una resaca que me atormentó durante el día entero. Pero admito que preciso olvidarme mis problemas. El alcohol no lo hará, aunque no cometeré un error si no me exceso. Sólo tomaré una copa. El idiota sabe escoger sus vinos. Dulce y amargo. Revisé la etiqueta dorada de la botella. ¿Dónde lo compró? _Importado desde los viñedos más selectos y exquisitos de la bella Italia_ (no está mal). Bebí otro sorbo. Abriendo un paréntesis, no sé si su honestidad es prodigiosa o su cinismo es desaforado. Ustedes sabían de mi condición.

-Gracias –susurré. Le devolví la copa.

-¿No vas a pedirme más?

-Mejor no. Tú sabes lo que pasó la otra vez.

-Aprendiste tu lección, ¿cierto? –me obsequió una de sus hermosas sonrisa pícara de reojo y aparté el rostro ruborizado. El idiota se sirvió su tercera copa- haces bien –suspiró- viendo lo lista que eres te podrías emborrachar a la segunda copa.

-¿Insinúas que no tengo control en mis propias acciones? –sugerí crispada. Raimundo bebió ignorando la pregunta. ¡Cielos ¿puede beber un trago tan largo y no perder la conciencia en el intento?! Solté un bufido- ¡mira quién lo dice! –resoplé. Dejó la copa. No se sirvió más si no se me quedó mirando a los ojos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –ya lo hizo- ¿por qué me odias? ¿Te hice algo? –Imbécil ¡¿y aún pregunta?! Volteé los ojos.

-Como si no lo supieras –reí sin alegría, torné mis ojos encontrándose nuestras miradas- tú sabes por qué. Tengo diversas opiniones encontradas y todas ellas contradictorias. A veces pienso que sólo quieres ayudarme y en otras oportunidades creo que quieres alejarme de ti. Con la verdad por delante, no estoy pensando con claridad.

-Bueno, espero que en el futuro sea yo quien esclarezca tus pensamientos –hizo un ademán. Cerró los dedos alrededor de la botella y fue a guardarla. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? ¿es bueno o es malo? ¿cómo tomarlo?-. Deberías estudiar literatura.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿o es una broma? -¡ajá! Entonces sí estuvo escuchándome.

-Con la verdad por delante, hablo en serio... –cerró el frigorífico pateando la puerta y volvió conmigo- en mi caso, yo estudié para ser periodista y me gradué como tal, con honores. No llevo muchos años en el negocio, sin embargo, puedo opinar que es un buen trabajo y pagan bien. Salvo por una excepción, ¿imaginas cuál es? No es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso –dijo-, pero considero que soy un periodista mediocre. ¿Por qué? Odio lo que hago y te juro que si pudiera volver en el tiempo o vivir otra oportunidad, no escogería periodismo como carrera. No repitas mis errores.

¡Guau! No me esperaba una confesión. Si me hubieran dicho que Raimundo se convertiría en mi defensor número uno el día de mañana le habría abofeteado la cara a quien sea que lo hubiera dicho porque estaría pensando que se burlaría de mí. Decidí ser sincera y a cambio, obtengo esto. Admito que estoy impresionada y triste por lo que me acaba de contar. Nunca me había hablado de algo tan íntimo suyo. No quise parecer entrometida, quería saber algo más y le pregunté:

-Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo –repuse- bueno, si no te gusta periodismo. ¿Qué te gustaría haber sido?

-¡Oh no lo sé! –él se ríe sin mirarme a los ojos- tal vez jugador de futbol profesional o hacer automovilismo.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena increíble. –Era lo más amable que podría decirle, pero ustedes y yo que pudo ser mejor y añadí-: muchísimas gracias por el vino y el consejo. Pero debo volver a mi apartamento –le sonreí. Él me acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió para mí. Crucé el pasillo. Sin voltear atrás y saqué las llaves de mi bolso cuando...

-¡Kim! –miré por encima del hombro. Raimundo estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta y me dijo-: no olvides que las personas van amarte y odiarte por la misma razón. No importa lo que digan los demás. Tu felicidad está por encima de todo y si eso es lo que te hace feliz, ¡adelante! ¡ve y tómalo! Seamos felices.

Intercambiamos sonrisas. No respondí. Creí que eso era suficiente. Él tiene razón, poner en práctica sus palabras demostraría que estaba de acuerdo. Empujé la puerta. Casi me vuelvo a tropezar porque inexplicablemente mis ojos no podían evitar mirar a otro lado. Estaban el mismo punto que hace unos minutos, que hace unas semanas, que desde el primer día. Él se echa a reír. Entrecerré la puerta y esperé que él cerrara primero. Apenas lo hizo, lo imité. Y me estrellé contra la puerta. Se me escapó un suspiro. Después de eso, me sentí como nunca antes.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Qué enternecedor cierre! Fue parecido al penúltimo capítulo, con más sonrisas y menos alcohol. Poco a poco Raimundo está haciéndose más frecuente por aquí. Este episodio al igual que **_**El peine de la red enredadiza**_** muestra a Kim decidida a triunfar y comerse el mundo. Nadie confía en que lo hará por sus múltiples defectos y desespero de la propia Kimi. Pero todos sabemos que pasó al finalizar el capítulo. Ligaremos los dedos a que eso pase por ella. Hay una mini continuación de esto, pero más adelante. De esta manera, Dojo se introduce a la historia y forma parte de ella como la mascota de Omi, el travieso. Tomoko y Toshiro tienen su participación oficial. Kimi y Toshiro discuten como en los episodios **_**El regreso del Panda **_**y **_**Locura en Tokio**_**. Ese señor ama a su hija y su hija quiere mucho a su papá, lo que pasa es que hay relación complicada entre los dos por lo mismo que vimos al inicio. ¡Qué fuerte! Se comportó un poco duro el padre. Ni se diga de Keiko u Omi, ¿ustedes se lo esperaban? Y tal cual pasó en el 3º episodio de **_**Duelo Xiaolin**_** sólo el idiota tuvo confianza en ella. ¿Quién lo diría? A Rai no le gusta su empleo como periodista. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Kim se precipita o no?**

**Esto es un caso de vida real, los padres no le gusta la carrera que va a tomar el hijo y el entorno encima presiona. Está inspirado en mí en mediana parte. Pero nada más el entorno (ya mi padre lo superó y dejó de insistir, si fuera por él yo sería médico). La diferencia está en que yo no tuve galán que me consolara. Yo me consolé a mí misma y no lloré en las escaleras. Es más, ni siquiera lloré. Les di su merecido a esas personas. ¿Qué opinan de esa actitud de Omi? No hablo de él y el lagarto, si no del otro asunto...**

**-Aparte de travieso, ¡chismoso!**

**¿Segura? En tu lugar había dicho otra palabra. ¿Saben cuál es? Miren, les voy a decir esto ya que sé que no me van a creer y por eso lo hago: Omi es el antagonista principal de la novela. Adelante, pueden reírse de lo que quieran y burlarse. No me crean...**

**-¡Alice estás mintiendo!**

**Sí, estoy mintiendo. Soy burda de mentirosa. Y si no lo saben, estoy volteando los ojos. No subestimen al chinito ni a sus bromitas, por favor. Omi es peor que Teresa Chávez. ¿Y cuál fruta es su favorita? ¡El postre de Kimi-chan! Yo adoro las fresas con crema. ¡Las fresas son mi fruta favorita! Y no critiquen el nombre. No soy buena con los nombres, ¿okey? ¿Qué les pareció esa tierna conversación entre Raimundo y Kimiko? Había previsto eso de que él la encontraría llorando en las escaleras, pero eso de moverse al mismo lado que el otro y cuando se la llevó cargando hasta su apartamento y la lanzó. Eso me salió tan natural. El reparto que tengo es tan genial que se mete muy en serio en su papel. ¡Y lo de los 58 kilos! Ay, ¡Raikim forever! **

**¿Qué creen que sucederá en el capítulo qué viene? ¿a qué personajes veremos? ¿son capaces de adivinar qué trama Omi? ¿cuándo y cómo será el próximo encuentro entre la dupla Raikim? ¿qué hará Kim? El siguiente episodio es la versión 2.0 de **_**Katnappe! **_**Así que cuidado o la gata sacará sus garras antes de tiempo. Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias. ¡Nos leemos, malvaviscos asados! ¡cuídense entre tanto! **


	12. Todo lo que quiero es todo

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**12º**

**Todo lo que quiero es **_**todo**_

¡Por fin llegó viernes de alegría! ¡Me encantan los viernes! Viernes es mi día de la semana predilecto no porque las clases concluyen para un período corto de descanso (que no es otra cosa que un grandísimo fraude porque yo nunca disfruté sábado y domingo por hacer tarea) o porque la jornada laboral finaliza hasta que llega el lunes (las vacaciones no existen como tampoco existen las cremas antiarrugas ni las bebidas dietéticas). Siempre mantendremos las manos ocupadas en algo porque el cerebro ni el cuerpo pueden estar sin hacer nada. ¿El corazón deja de funcionar cuando dormimos? ¡No! Por el contrario, sigue latiendo. Viernes es especial porque aprovecho la ocasión para ir de compras a mis tiendas selectas hasta que la tarjeta se ponga caliente. Y sería un día perfecto si un chico lindo acabara por invitarme a salir. Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. La recuperación de mi estado financiero ha transcurrido lenta y puedo decir con seguridad que estoy bien (no excelente, por eso no me daré el lujo de abusar igual que la otra vez).

He planeado esta salida al centro comercial desde el fin de semana pasado. Excepto que no había escogido fecha y decidí que hoy sería. ¡Claro! Tengo otros compromisos pendientes, pero ya está todo arreglado. Para prevenir incidente, mi cerebro tuvo una gran idea: Anotar lo que voy a comprar en una lista y hacer el presupuesto de lo que me costaría cada cosa y llevar lo indispensable. Esto no es una compra egoísta, estoy pensando en comprar regalos para algunos amigos. Clay se comportó lindo la otra vez. Le regalaré un llavero. Yo espero que le guste, ¿qué le gustará a los hombres? Digo, comprar para una mujer es fácil porque hay de dónde escoger: Camisetas, pantalones, vestidos, aretes, bolsos, accesorios y todavía más. Pero ¿un hombre? Asumo que me porté mal con Kei, iré a su casa esta tarde y será la primera que le mostraré mi regalo. Le obsequiaré una blusa súper fashion y de paso, pienso mirar qué podría encontrar para mí. Si no, no importa. Decidí que mi prioridad hoy son los amigos. También le compraré a Omi. Sé que actuó grosero el martes pero decidí perdonarlo porque... él no es tan pesado si llegas a conocerlo. Y quisiera... dar un obsequio... al idiota...

¡No he perdido la chaveta! ¡Ni quiero decir que seamos amiguísimos! Soy buena persona y debo reconocer que el idiota me ha salvado el culo en dos ocasiones, la primera vez cuando me llevó a su apartamento en plena borrachera y la segunda vez cuando me alentó estudiar literatura. Y ¡hombre! Si eso no es ser agradecida no sé qué otra cosa es. Además, no es mi culpa si piensa mal de mí. Él tendrá escatimes para no gastar un centavo, pero yo no. Quién sabe, tal vez cambie de opinión. Fui al centro comercial Loel y para ayudarme ¡un pequeño y graciosillo duendecito!...

-¡Qué no soy duende!

Omi fue majadero al principio y se resistió acompañarme al centro comercial. Su machismo y su orgullo no le consentían rebajarse a ir conmigo porque son cosas de niñas y él tiene su reputación de Guerrero Shaolin que mantener. Sólo lo convencí cuando dije que quizá tenía algo en la bolsa para darle a la final. Eso lo alegró, esta mañana no gozaba de buen humor por lo sucedido en casa con sus padres. Al parecer, su padre lo permitió quedarse con Dojo a sabiendas que los niños le gustaban los animales y era buena idea porque así adquiría las responsabilidades tempranamente, pero como era de suponerse, su madrastra se negó a que Omi conservara su mascota. Los dos discutieron en la noche. Los gritos se oían en la alcoba de Omi. A final de cuentas, Omi pudo quedarse con Dojo. Sin embargo, él no está tranquilo porque piensa que su madrastra no se quedará de brazos cruzados e intentará una cosa para deshacerse de él. Omi estaba muy perturbado hoy de dejar solo a su animal que me insistió que cuando estuviéramos en mi apartamento le diera permiso quedarse. Dije que sí. Dojo es más tranquilo que mis perros y estoy acostumbrada al olor de orina. Además que percibí la frustración en la voz de Omi. Él no mentía y quería ayudarlo. A la postre de almorzar y de charlar acerca de lo sucedido, nos fuimos en taxi y llegamos alrededor de las tres.

El pequeño guerrero estaba encantado con el centro comercial. Me confesó que nunca en la vida había visto un lugar que reuniera tantas tiendas juntas. Me pareció mona su respuesta. Yo opino lo mismo. El centro comercial Loel es mi lugar feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Omi se ponía a mirar lo que hay detrás de cada escaparate y corría entusiasmado por aquí y por allá. Lo llamé al llegar a _Julius._ Estuve largo rato observando los llaveros que la vendedora me enseñó y no podía decidirme. Todos eran tan bonitos. ¿Cuál de estos le gustará a Clay? Omi, aburrido, se sentó en un taburete a esperarme y se puso a pasear algo imaginario.

-¡¿Ya te decidiste?!

-Todavía no –se acostó encima del taburete y pataleó- ¡no me apresures! No quiero elegir uno cualquiera, quiero que sea uno especial –Omi soltó un bufido. Examiné de izquierda a derecha los llaveros y separé dos del resto. Estos son los más llamativos, ¿cuál me llevaré?

-¡Ya decídete! Llevas horas y horas mirando esos adornos. Nos echarán de la tienda por tu culpa.

-Omi, ¿cuál de estos dos te gustan más? –le dije colgando los dos llaveros delante de mí. Él alzó la cabeza e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, los estudió con la mirada.

-El de la derecha –señaló.

-¿Tú crees? Es que pienso que de la izquierda tiene...

-¡¿Vas a dudar de la palabra de un hombre y más de un Guerrero Shaolin?! –replicó-. Esta es la situación: Quieres comprar un regalo a un hombre, ¿qué mejor que pedirle la opinión a otro hombre? Los hombres no nos fijamos qué tan bonito es el regalo si no lo práctico, qué nos será de útil. Si quieres regalar algo a un hombre, debes pensar como uno, pero si tú vas a dudar... –se encogió de hombros. Omi es persuasivo para ser un crío cuando quiere serlo, ¿no?

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón. Nos llevamos este –Omi sonrió conforme- aunque no eres hombre todavía. Te falta crecer.

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando un desafío? –cruzó los brazos- te recuerdo que estoy entrando en la pubertad...

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo se me ocurre? Vamos, hombrecito –le sonreí.

-Muy graciosa.

¡Oh, la pubertad! Aparición de la primera menarquía, dolores en los huesos, crecimiento de las mamas, ensanchamiento de las caderas, acné, la voz se te quiebra, hormonas alborotadas y todavía. ¿Quién dice que la adolescencia es una etapa hermosa? ¡es justo lo contrario! Me debía jalar una grúa de la pata de la cama para que fuera a la escuela con ese horrible grano en la cara. ¡Ah, viejos tiempos aquellos cuando salías corriendo en un vestido rosa huyendo de la policía y sin zapatos por las calles a las cinco de la madrugada! ¡qué tiempos! Omi no sabe en lo que se va a meter. Presiento que será el estereotipo de chico malo que va en moto y mete a los demás en inodoros. Ojalá que siga llegando temprano a casa y no amanezca en una calleja con resaca sin recordar qué ocurrió la noche anterior. ¡Ay Omi! Pagué en caja y en efectivo lo que valía el llavero, lo embolsaron y salimos. Omi iba saltando al frente mío.

-Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Esta vez tú decides. Quiero regalarle algo al idi... ¡a Raimundo! Y no tengo remota idea de qué, y ya que tú y él son amigos, quería que me aconsejaras. ¿Qué crees que le guste?

-¿Y por qué quieres regalarle algo a Raimundo? ¿no era que te había tratado mal?

-Lo hizo, sin embargo, últimamente ha estado cambiado y me ha sacado de problemas. Me gustaría poder darle las gracias.

-Entiendo, ¿cómo qué te metes muy a menudo en problemas? ¡Así debe ser! –le reproché con la mirada- está bien, ya me divertí, has acudido al hombre correcto. ¡Vamos!

Me agarró de la muñeca para evitar que me perdiera. No sé cuál es el número de la talla de camisa del idiota así que no puedo comprarle ropa. ¿Qué será entonces? Omi y yo pasamos por la _Librería Virgin_ y se me ocurrió que podría obsequiarle un libro. No me arriesgaría a darle literatura romántica, él dijo que estaba decepcionado de esos libros y quizá si compro uno de mi colección lo critique. Él es quisquilloso. ¡Libros no! ¡Ustedes también ayuden!... si no pueden ser libros ¿qué? Esta tienda a la que entramos tiene un segundo piso y subimos por la escalera mecánica, salimos. Estábamos en el segundo piso del centro comercial. Tal vez Omi me está llevando en círculos. No ha dicho nada por mucho tiempo. Y él no es del tipo que se calla. Cruzamos delante de la tienda de micro juegos. Es una de las tiendas que distribuye la mercancía de papá. Ofrece videojuegos para todas las edades con una gama de variedades para todos los gustos. Omi observó que hice una parada.

-¿Tú crees que le gusten los videojuegos?

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! Tiene veintidós, ¿para qué perdería su tiempo jugando videojuegos?

-¡Bueno! La edad no es excusa para que te dejen de gustar los videojuegos, yo también soy adulta y me encanta jugar con ellos. A veces los adultos son mejores que los mismos niños.

-¿En serio te parece que Raimundo es un tipo que se sienta frente a un televisor a presionar botoncitos? ¡por favor, Kimiko, yo lo conozco y sé que si compras un videojuego te odiará!

-Está bien. Sigamos buscando.

Omi sonrió a gusto. Continuamos en la búsqueda. Dudo que a Raimundo le guste un oso de peluche. Estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo la tienda de juguetes. Evitamos las tiendas de ropa. Volvimos al segundo piso. Ni de chiste le compraré ropa interior. Él no tiene túneles en los oídos (descartados zarcillos) ni pircings (descartado comprar un pircing nuevo). No sé cuál es la tendencia religiosa de Raimundo. Pero si le compro una pulsera de tobillo roja o algo así, creerá que estoy loca. A no todos los hombres les gusta. ¿Y si le compro vino? A él le encantaría. No, no puedo entrar a una licorería con un menor. Estoy escaseando ideas.

-¿Omi, a dónde quieres llevarme con esto? Llevamos caminando en círculo quince minutos y no me has dicho qué vamos a comprar. Si no sabes, dilo, te prometo no enfadarme.

-¡Claro que sé a dónde vamos! –dijo-. No conozco este lugar, voy lo más rápido que puedo. ¿O tú crees qué es fácil? A Raimundo no se le puede obsequiar cualquier cosa, tú lo sabes, él no es un hombre... ordinario. Y yo te di mi palabra que te ayudaría a encontrar el perfecto regalo. ¿Reloj? No, él no usa reloj. ¿Celular? ¿para qué? Si ya tiene uno. ¿Lentes? Él no los necesita. ¿Música? ¡Muchísimo menos!

-¿Estás seguro que no le gusta la música? –intervine-. Podría jurar que la última vez me fijé que tenía una colección de discos...

-¡Déjame dirigir esto! ¿sí? Te recuerdo que tú me dejaste a cargo –afirmó con aplomo- ¡ahí! Entremos allí.

Me condujo a _Solaris_: Gafas de sol para hombres, mujeres y niños. Me encantan estas gafas (¡son demasiado chics!), pero no sé si a Raimundo sea del tipo de hombre que le guste. Omi se puso a hurgar en los escaparates, a mirar cada una de las gafas por todos los ángulos.

-¡Espantosa! –la botaba- ¡fea! –la arrojaba al suelo- ¡peor! –la desechó- ¡¿a esto se le puede llamar gafas de sol?! ¡puaj! –presionó el puente de la nariz y la soltó a propósito- ¡PEOR!

Omi me forzó a convertirme en malabarista. Cada vez que lanzaba una gafa tenía que hacer acrobacias para atraparlas. Estas gafas de sol son delicadas, no se crean, si se caen al piso se pueden partir. A mí me pasó sin querer. Salvo por aquella que sí tuvo intenciones de tirar al suelo. La tuve que recoger. Le pedí al niño que tuviera más cuidado. Y como siempre, Omi tan considerado por mi reputación. Él no me hizo caso. Vació todo un estante y ninguna le gustó. Fue a examinar otro. Repitió los mismos. Las personas en la tienda nos miraban. Ya sé, esta no es la sección para niños. Me sentí avergonzada. _Apresúrate Omi_.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué?

-No, creí que había encontrado las gafas perfectas. Falsa alarma –repuso. Siguió revisando, ese anaquel no le convenció. Devolví las gafas, Omi hacía desastres por el otro lado. Estoy por pedirle que se aparte y me deje escoger a mí cuando-: ¡estas! ¡Son perfectas!

Omi me entregó unas gafas de sol encantadoras, eran grandes y de un color anaranjado muy llamativo y alegre. Estas gafas se verían geniales en mí, aunque prefiero una talla mediana. Intenté probármelas por curiosidad. ¡Guau! Nunca había visto el mundo tan anaranjado. Es un bonito accesorio de playa. ¿A Raimundo le gustará ir a la playa? Me gustaría pensar que sí. Quizá le parezca que estas gafas de sol son muy llamativas para alguien tan serio.

-No lo sé, Omi, ¿y sí buscamos el mismo modelo, pero en negro?

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo estas? Las escogí porque el color favorito de Raimundo es el anaranjado –opinó, tomándolas- a todos les atraen los lentes de sol, ¿sabes? A mí me gusta porque me hacen ver más grande. Créeme estas gafas son perfectas para él. No únicamente le serviría para ponérselas cuando vaya a la playa si no si es un día muy soleado.

-Bueno, me has convencido. ¡Nos las llevamos!

Creo que es buena idea. El chinito me acreditó buenos puntos. Estas gafas de sol son útiles para cualquier ocasión. Las gafas de sol me costaron cariñosas: 250 dólares. Extrañamente Omi estaba muy contento qué haya decidido comprar las gafas de sol que él escogió. En la lista siguen Kei y Omi. Había cola cuando fuimos y ustedes saben cómo son de impacientes los niños. Omi volaba por la puerta principal deseoso de salir. Estuvo saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro intranquilo. Listo, tengo el regalo para el idiota y Clay. Omi desaceleró su ritmo cuando volvimos a pasar por la tienda de juguetes. Seguí el trayecto de lo que miraba. En el fondo, atrás del mostrador, puesto de modelo un tractor grande a control remoto junto a un conjunto de torres apiladas de cajas del mismo. Bien bonito el tractor y, eso que no soy niño. Amarillo intenso y radiante. Puede acarrear cualquier cosa y continuar moviéndose a un radio de diez metros. He visto la publicidad en la tele, ¿okey? Es una trampa para niños.

-¿Viste suficiente? Vámonos. Nos queda por recorrer.

-¡Un minuto más!

-Lo siento el tiempo pasa volando y tienes que estar en tu casa antes de las seis. ¿Está bien?

-¡Por favor!

-Ven Omi no insistas –Omi cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios enfadado. Profirió un grito de los mil diablos. ¡Caray! El niño tiene buenos pulmones. Casi me quedo sorda. Comenzó a patear el piso, gimotear y a chillar, montando gigantesco berrinche.

Él no es de los niños que arman de la nada un número ni encaprichan así sin más. Creo que su intención es hacer sentirme incómoda delante de estas personas. ¡Es otra de sus bromas! He tratado calmarlo a excepción de acceder a su antojo, pero lo empeoré y Omi hacía más escándalo. Sollozando y tirándose en el piso. Las señoras me regañaban seriamente con la mirada, siento sus cuchillos clavarse en mi espalda. ¡Pero si ni siquiera él es mi hijo! Y está prohibido gritarle a un niño. Me podrían meter presa. Si bien no me encarcelarían por hacer esto...

-¡Quiero mi juguete, quiero mi juguete! ¡Dame mi juguete! ¡Cómpramelo, cómpramelo!

-¡Y yo quiero mis manolos! ¡Necesito mis manolos! ¡Yo quiero mis manolos ahora mismo, en este instante! ¡Dame mis manolos! ¡Mis manolos! ¡CÓMPRAMELOS PERO YA! –Omi no es el único que sabe jugar sucio. También guardo mis truquitos bajo la manga. Al igual que él, forcé mi voz a un timbre agudo e intolerable para los oídos humanos, me puse hacer pucheros y a dar brincos como niña chiquita, no tardé en soltar patadas. Paró sus berrinches y se me quedó observando a la tarambana- ¡cómpramelos, cómpramelos, cómpramelos! Yo quiero mis manolos, ¡mis manolos! –me arrodillé al piso y lo agarré de los hombros- ¡¿por qué no puedes?! ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO ME LO PUEDES COMPRAR?! ¡NO CREÍ QUE TÚ ERAS DE ESA CLASE...?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡ME NIEGO ACEPTAR UN NO COMO RESPUESTA! –adrede dejé escapar un grito violento intencional zarandeándolo y sujetándolo con más fuerza. Omi se desviaba hacia los lados incómodos, lo solté y me eché a llorar en el suelo- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Omi sonreía nervioso. Él le indicaba con el dedo a las personas que nos pasaban de largo de que yo tenía nada que ver con él. Me miraban como si estuviera mal de la cabeza y los pude notar cómo se alejaban corriendo seguro a llamar al manicomio. Me importaba en absoluto. Nunca he hecho caso de lo que la gente piense de mí.

-Kimiko, ¿qué estás haciendo? –masculló entre dientes-. ¡Me avergüenzas en público! ¿Se te ha olvidado que tengo una reputación de Guerrero Shaolin que mantener? ¡Párate mujer! Yo sabía que ir contigo me traería problemas ¡mujeres aj! –tienes suerte de ser lindo, Omi. Me levanté lentamente, sorbiendo la nariz y arrugando la frente, todavía simulando que yo estaba en mi más profundo dolor.

-Está bien, pues que te avergüenzo te propongo un trato: Yo por mi lado y tú por el tuyo. Te daré 15 dólares para que lo gastes en dulces o montar en esos carritos o en lo que tú quieras y al cabo de media hora quiero que nos encontramos aquí, frente la tienda de juguetes. ¿Sí?

Saqué de mi cartera quince dólares, los puse en su mano. Él aceptó el trato echando a correr y perdiéndose de vista. Sonreí. 15 dólares, con eso no podrá comprar nada peligroso. Sería incapaz de volver y haberse hecho un tatuaje... ¿o sí? ¡No! Él no derrocha sus pensamientos en esas cosas todavía. Por otra parte, quería estar sola. Omi se aburriría en la tienda de ropa. Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa su regalo. Decidí primero comprar el bolso. Imaginar la cara que pondrá me entusiasma mucho. Pasé por varias tiendas. Hay modelos encantadores para niñas y niños. Sin embargo, buscaba uno de varón. Nuevamente vuelvo a estar en una situación fluctuante. Vacilaba entre dos bolsos. Uno era azul, blanco y negro; de un diseño original al cruzar los colores, dos asas y la imagen de un automóvil rojo Ferrari, incluía un termo y el otro bolso era gris, en el área frontal la ocupaba un adorable ninja de gran cabeza y pequeño cuerpo, mirada desafiante, al lado de tres shurikens, sobre un fondo blanco y un disco rojo, es de un asa y también incluye un termo. La decisión estuvo reñida. Pero elegí el ninja, como dijo Omi... pensaba en quien se lo iba a comprar. Me costó veinte dólares.

Salí de la tienda con tres regalos a la mano. ¡Llegó la parte divertida! ¡Ir a la tienda de ropa! Manolos me parecía buena opción y entré. ¿Qué coincidencia, no les parece? Dije manolos ya que fue lo primero que atravesó por mi cabeza. No porque lo decía en serio. Dentro, las señoras revoloteaban en las perchas entre las prendas de ropa. ¡Era un caos de moda! Se lo estaban llevando todo. Me vedó la entrada a causa de que había muchas mujeres entrando y saliendo. Algo para Kei... algo para Kei... sus gustos en la moda son similares a los míos así que puedo pensar como yo. Me enamoré de una blusa con volantes al frente, de color coral, el tejido era vaporoso y las mangas largas abullonadas. El rosa es el color favorito de Kei y esta tonalidad de coral le quedará hermosa. ¡Apuesto que le encantará la blusa! Me la llevé. Tengo suerte. Era el único modelo que quedaba. El resto se lo han llevado.

Revisé mi cartera. Bueno, me queda algo de efectivo para comprarme algo. El llavero costó quince, las gafas doscientos cincuenta, el bolso vale veinte y la camiseta cuesta treinta. ¿En qué lo voy a gastar? No en algo muy caro. Caminé alrededor de la tienda. Todo en Manolos era excitante y cautivador, muy bonito, empero no encontré ninguno que gritara a todo el mundo ¡YO! ¿Ustedes me entienden, señoritas? Manita arriba las que dijeron que sí. Justo entonces las vi: ¡Las botas negras más divinas jamás inventadas! Las piedritas brillantes en la zona de la espinilla y la taza donde iba a poner mi pie encantador, ¡el tacón aguja sexy y atrevido! ¡Esto tiene que ser para mí! ¡Debo probarlas! Aunque sé que de todos modos querré caminar a casa con ellas. Siento el amor volar en el aire. ¿Ustedes no? ¡Ay! Corrí y las tomé... a un tiempo que otras manos lo hicieron. Eran manos con dedos flácidos y uñas afiladas como garras, parecía que visitaron a un manicurista recientemente. El color del esmalte era blanco. Alcé la vista. Era una chica quizá con unos cuantos años de diferencia a favor de ella, alta, nariz respingada, rubia, ojos oscuros y el color de la blusa no combinaba con ese pantalón. ¿Se habrá visto en un espejo? Me dio la impresión de que esa chica no soltaría las botas. Pero yo tampoco lo haría. Decidí ser amable.

-Disculpe, yo agarré primero estas botas –jalé las botas hacia mí. Mi premonición era cierta porque no las dejó ir.

-Al igual que yo –refutó con acidez.

-No es así. Aquí tiene que haber un error, yo las tomé primero.

-Pero yo las vi antes.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso? –ni yo misma estaba segura que era verdad. No obstante, ustedes son mis testigos, ¡yo toqué las botas en primer orden!- mire, no discutamos por eso, porque tanto usted como yo sabemos que las agarré primero. Podemos decidir esto al azar, quizás una moneda o al menos que quiera consultar una opinión de quién tomó las botas primero si bien, no conseguirá nada –sugerí.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Estas botas son mías.

-¡No sea mentirosa, son mías!

-¡No, estas botas son mías, le estoy diciendo!

-¡Suéltelas! ¡SON MÍAS!

-¡Hágalo usted!

-¡NO!

Jalé las puntas del pie de la bota mientras ella haló el otro extremo. Estuvimos forcejeando y peleando por las botas que llamamos la atención de las demás clientas de la tienda. Traté de no cortar la raíz y mantenerme en posición. La rubia era testaruda. Le tengo una terrible noticia: ¡Yo también! ¡Esas botas son mías, las vi y agarré primero que esa ARPÍA! ¡Ni por asomo se las daré! Nunca he prescindido algo que me gusta. Siempre he luchado por ello. Y me he sacrificado semanas huyendo de las tiendas, trabajando duro, nadando en estiércol de perro, soportando las terribles bromas de Omi y ahora que al fin obtengo mi recompensa no lo echará a perder ¡o me dejo de llamar KIM TOHOMIKO! Nos caímos encima del castillo de zapatos. Pese no desenfrenamos, luchamos en el piso ¡y el tacón de una bota se rompió! Juro que una parte de mi alma se arrancó cuando el tacón se desprendió.

-¡AH, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, SALAMANDRA!

-¡¿YO?! ¡LA QUE LO ROMPIÓ FUISTE TÚ, LAMBISCONA!

-¡VAS A PAGAR ESO, HARPÍA!

No sé quién comenzó. Ahora nos atacábamos entre nosotras. Nos tirábamos de los cabellos desde la raíz. No creí que usar tanto acondicionador y champú doliera mucho. Braceábamos agarrándonos y empujando de los hombros. Una de las dependientes de la tienda se percató de que estábamos peleando y llamó a seguridad. Los guardias se presentaron enseguida, nos separaron bruscamente. Seguíamos peleando aún después de eso. Ella me quitó mi zapato y rompió mi collar en el hamaqueo, ¡y yo en venganza le mordí el brazo! ¡Aj! Cuando llegue a casa, apenas recuérdenme desinfectarme con enjuague bucal. No quiero sus microbios en mi sistema.

-¡Llamen al Presidente!

¡Esto es agravante y humillante! Nunca me he rebajado en una vulgar pelea de gatas. Yo no soy una persona violenta, de ningún modo he tenido antecedentes por mal comportamiento. Ustedes me conocen. ¡Y saben que Raimundo se merecía esos golpes por idiota! Ahora por culpa de esta rubia nariz respingada me exiliarán de la tienda ocho cadenas perpetuas y eso es una tortura insufrible, no podría estar separada de manolos por más que me lo permitiera. ¡Pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando?! No sería lo peor que pudiera pasarme, ¡podrían expulsarme del centro comercial! ¡Oh no! Es mi favorito. ¡No, no, no! Las voces corren al igual que los ríos mueven piedras. ¡Sería mi fin si se supiera este bochorno! Ahora llamaron al presidente ¡es mi oportunidad para remendarlo todo! Debo disculparme con él y explicarle en detalles lo que de verdad sucedió. A lo mejor pueda convencerlo para que me reduzcan el castigo.

Hablando de verdades, no digo que esa nariz respingada mereciera la mordida, no obstante, tampoco quiero decir que esté arrepentida. Arruinó mi collar y las botas. ¡No la perdonaré! Esta situación pudo evitarse si no se hubiera puesto tan necia. ¡Ah, nunca imaginé a nadie tan insoportable! Les juro que no olvidaré su cara por un buen tiempo. Esos brutos estaban molestándome, nos arrimaban fuera de la tienda. ¿Acaso no saben cómo tratar a una mujer? No es razón que me empujen sólo porque perdí la compostura un pequeñito instante. Fue un alivio sortear el escarnio público de llevarnos hasta la oficina del Presidente que al parecer está aquí. ¡Ahora tengo nervios!

_Tierra, ¿por qué no te abres para qué me tragues?_

-¡Saquen de aquí a este par de señoritas escandalosas, oficiales!

-¡Oiga, yo puedo caminar sola! –le grité al grandulón que me escoltaba.

-Eso no será necesario –la sangre se congeló en mis venas. Esta pesadilla está por comenzar ¡me muero! Es Jack- ¿puedo saber qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Señor Presidente! Estas señoritas se pelearon entre ellas en medio de la tienda provocando un motín, causaron daños y prejuicios ¡miren lo que hicieron! –la dependiente le mostró las botas fabulosas destruidas. Sentí una patada en el vientre, ¡esas botas pudieron haber sido mías de no ser por quien ustedes saben!- tendrán que pagarlo y si quieren seguir riñendo, podrán hacerlo ¡pero fuera de la tienda!

-¡Ha sido sin querer, en serio! Yo agarré las botas y en segundos más adelante ella también. Todo transcurrió muy deprisa. No fue mi intención, no quise que esto terminara así...

-No te excuses –me interrumpió Jack con amabilidad. Se dirigió a sus empleados y clientes- he comprendido en su totalidad. Señoras y señores, aquí sucedió un terrible malentendido y les ruego a todos que me disculpen. Les ordeno a mis empleados continuar trabajando y les pido a los demás que omitan este evento desagradable. En cuanto a las botas, no hay de qué preocuparse, las pagaré yo mismo. Señoritas, pueden estar tranquilas porque el presidente, o sea yo, no deliberará en su contra. Que tengan todos unos buenos días.

-¡Pero señor presidente...!

-Dije que tengan todos unos buenos días –musitó con aplomo.

-Sí, señor presidente. Usted dispénseme.

La mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos, los asalariados asintieron con la cabeza y acataron sus órdenes rápido y efizcamente. Las personas cuchichearon un poco, se fueron una a una al poco tiempo. Se volvió a oír la algarabía y el lugar era el mismo al cual entré en un rato. La rubia se desapareció entre la multitud. Y no tengo ánimos de buscarlas. Únicamente éramos Jack y yo en ese espacio. A zancadas vino hacía mí. El corazón subió a mi garganta. Las palabras se me quedaron traspuestas debajo la lengua. ¿Por qué de repente estoy tan angustiada? Me alcanzó. Alcé la mirada. Me sonrió socarrón y me dijo que quería verme afuera. Obedecí después de vacilar su petición. Él no está molesto. No creo que vaya a reprocharme. Y si fuera así, ¿por qué debería temer? Jack y yo no somos ni seremos nada. Salí de manolos. Mi ex estaba arrimado a un costado. ¡Uhm! Lo que yo menos deseo ser es convertirme en una carga para nadie, siento que le estoy debiendo a otra persona. No saben qué tan incómodo es que un tercero venga a sacarte de tus problemas. Eso no me ayuda ser independiente y me descoloca de lugar.

-Gracias... –murmuré cabizbaja.

-Por favor ni lo menciones. No es ninguna molestia –dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos- y no creas que esto es por nuestra relación, yo lo volvería hacer cuántas veces sea posible a cualquier persona. Mientras pueda me las arreglaré para zanjar las discusiones que pudiesen acontecer. Es parte de mi trabajo.

-Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo –respondí apenada- no tenía idea de que trabajas aquí.

-Bueno, cariño, hace días te aludí que mi padre me había puesto de presidente en el centro comercial. En serio tienes mala memoria.

-Sí me acuerdo y también me recuerdo que no dijiste en ninguna parte el nombre del centro comercial.

-¿De veras? Lo habré olvidado –se encogió de hombros-. Kimi, saltando de tema, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas o respondes mis mensajes? Después de la última vez me dejaste abandonado y yo soy una persona muy susceptible, ¿qué pasó? Estoy pensando que quieres evadirme.

-¡No es así! –le mentí- he estado atareada con algunas cosas. Tú sabes, mis dos empleos. Se supone que ahora estoy siendo de niñera, pero tenía que salir a comprar unas cositas y entre esos regalos uno era para mi niño y yo quería mantenerlo como sorpresa hasta el momento. Lamento los inconvenientes, Jack. Tal vez deberíamos escoger una fecha para salir, de esta forma desocuparía mi agenda ese día y así no pueda excusarme la próxima vez, ¿vale? –_ni soñarlo_. _¿Qué otra salida me queda? _

_-_Sí, la próxima vez –una sonrisa rígida surcó su cara.

-A propósito, ¿sería mucho pedirte si pudiera comprar una blusa que vi ahí? Es para Keiko. Por este embrollo salí con las manos vacías y me da mucha pena llegar y entrar así...

-Sabes que no, Kim. Lo que tú dispongas.

-¡Kimiko! –Omi vino corriendo desde dirección contraria y se zumbó a mis brazos- ¡¿a qué diablos estás jugando, eh?! Te pierdo dos minutos y, al siguiente, estás jalándote las greñas con otra mujer. Ni intentes defenderte o excusarte, yo te vi con estos dos ojos y escuché con estos dos oídos a través de la vitrina el pleito en que te metiste y el tremendo regaño que te echaron. ¡No digas nada porque te hundes más! Me avergüenzas, después de esto dudo que alguien de tu categoría sea capaz de cuidarme...

-Omi no has saludado al Sr. Jack Spicer, propietario del centro comercial Loel... –me aclaré la garganta. El niño se giró extrañado, parece que no se dio cuenta que tenía compañía, Jack le dedicó una sonrisa y creí que bastaría para que cambiara de actitud; me equivoqué de que quién estaba hablando era Omi, no un niño común y corriente.

-¡No te burles, Kimi! ¿Me quieres decir que cabezo de cerillo es el dueño de este parque? –hubiera sido gracioso si estuviéramos en el apartamento. Tuve que tragarme mi aberración hacia Jack un minuto ya que no contenía las ganas de reírme. Sus cejas salieron disparadas. Combinadas con su sonrisa excéntrica hasta parecía payaso de circo. Me interpuse delante de Omi.

-¡Omi, ¿dónde estás tus modales?! No seas desconsiderado. Jack, discúlpalo, no quiso decir eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –Jack suspiró aliviado- yo lo que quise preguntar es dónde y por qué compró esa camiseta de mujercita. Para asegurarme de no ir al mismo almacén.

-¿En serio tú eres el niñito que cuida Kim? –titubeó rascándose la nuca.

-¡Sacaste un diez en clases, amigo! ¡Qué listo eres! ¡¿Quieres que te dé una medalla?!

Omi lo hizo otra vez. ¡Por favor, digan un número! ¡¿Cuatro?! ¡Felicidades, usted acaba de adoptar a un Omi! No olvide alimentarlo, bañarlo, suministrarle una cama suave y muchos juguetes para su entretenimiento. ¡Pero espere! No he mencionado los beneficios que puede traerle como ganador de esta rifa. ¿Usted conoce a alguien que le resulta una espinilla en el zapato? ¿le gustaría deshacerse? Con Omi podrá hacerlo sin problema, importa un rábano la edad del individuo porque Omi viene equipado con un equipo pesado para gastar bromillas de mal gusto, accesorios múltiples, groserías, indirectas y todo lo último en bullying. ¿Hay algo mucho mejor que eso? ¡claro que lo hay! Lo mejor de todo es que si realmente quieren cagar la situación. Él lo hará sin su ayuda. Aclaraciones: No se aceptan devoluciones ni se incluye una guía especial de cómo hacer en el caso de que su Omi se vuelva contra usted. Y como última acotación, a mí me funciona de maravillas.

Jack era un abejorro y Omi era un repelente contra insectos. Desde el fondo de mi corazón estoy cabreada de la risa y también jodida de la vergüenza. No sé cuál reaccionar. Delante de Jack, lo prudente es mostrarme apenada. Cerré su linda boca. Jack se me quedó mirando exigiendo una explicación.

-Él tuvo un mal día, su madrastra no quiere que conserve a su mascota y por ende, anda de malhumor. Omi no es así. Quizá sería mejor para los tres que nos marcháramos ahora.

-¡Espera! ¿y tu blusa?

-¡Oh sí, por supuesto! ¡qué descuidada! ¿cariño podrías quedarte aquí? Debo hacer una cosa antes.

-Tienes mi permiso, mi amor –puso una mueca siguiéndome el juego.

Jack y yo nos despedimos. Mi ex quedó amilanado por Omi al igual que media comunidad en mi condominio. Aunque estuvo impertinente con eso de por qué lo llamé cariño, el niño me respondió con "mi amor" y por qué le permitía que me hablara así (cuando me increpó delante de él). Me reí alegando que eran cosas de niños. A veces jugábamos con tratarnos de "cariño", "mi amor", "querida". No lo decía en broma ni lo estaba inventando. ¿Todavía recuerdan el día en que sus amigos nos visitaron para jugar a las apuestas? Me pareció tan lindo e inocente que le seguí la corriente. Jack me miró preocupado. Se fue repitiéndome por cuarta vez que iba llamarme pronto y estaba obligada a contestar. También me vacilé la respuesta. A solas con Omi le pude dar su obsequio. A mi querido niño se le pasó rápido el disgusto y cogió la mochila. Le gustó mucho. No había recibido un regaño en largo tiempo.

-¡Guau! –una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcó su rostro cuando la agarró. Yo estaba en una nube, me hacía feliz alegrar los días de otras personas.

-¿Te gusta? Ya no tendrás que usar tu mochila deteriorada, no tienes que pagarme nada. Es un regalo.

-¡Me encanta! –sonrió- ¡Gracias Kim! –me hizo una reverencia cortés.

-De nada –me sonrió colgándose el asa del hombro.

-Y dime, ¿tú conoces a ese fulano?

-Por desgracia sí, fuimos novios en el pasado.

-¡Rayos! Yo que creí que estabas mal, ¡en el pasado estabas peor! ¿acaso tú eras bizca? ¿no viste qué raro es mengano?

-Probablemente lo fui.

En casa busqué mis bolsas de regalo. Me gusta guardar estas cositas porque son preciosas y aprecio el esfuerzo que hizo la persona por obsequiármela. Y como sabía que tenía algunas almacenadas, me ahorré el esfuerzo de comprar más. Omi continuaba jugando y admirando embelesado mi bolso. Aún teníamos tiempo para un cuento. El Sr. Fung vino a recogerlo en buena hora. No tenía hambre, me senté frente de mi computadora treinta minutos a escribir y adelantar el tercer capítulo. Al terminar guardé los cambios e imprimí el primer capítulo. Ciertamente poseo una impresora. No se los voy a negar. Es algo lenta, pero bastante necia en sus arranques y con regularidad nos ponemos a pelear, en especial cuando se queda sin tinta o no quiere seguir imprimiendo. Tengo más victorias que derrotas. Hoy la impresora amaneció de buen humor porque me imprimió de buenas el capítulo. Y no se puso cómica a sacarle una segunda copia al mismo. Mañana pienso vestirme de roja puesto voy a meterme en la piel de Santa Claus a repartir regalos y debo usar la prenda adecuada. Eso me recuerda que también las inscripciones empiezan a partir de mañana. Después de pasear a los perros me acercaré a la facultad. Mis papeles están listos, debo ir para que me los sellen y punto. Será oficial, estudiaré literatura. Así que posteriormente de la universidad me presentaré por sorpresa en casa de Kei, mi próxima parada será Clay, adrede dejaré al idiota de último.

Por las noches, en mi habitación antes de irme a dormir, me pongo a pensar en papá. Quizás también exageré. Dije cosas no muy agradables aquel día. Debía estar loca cuando dije que yo no quería volverlo a ver. Él y Tomoko son mi única familia. Papá me quiere, él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. Angustiándose de que siempre tenga lo mejor y nunca me falte nada, tratándome con cariño. Sin embargo, es demasiado cabezota, insulso y a veces manipulador si se lo propone. La vida no es como es, si no como él la ve. Si él dice que todos estamos en contra de él, aún si está equivocado es la neta verdad y no hay que ni discutírselo porque se enoja y te clasifica en su lista negra. Es su lógica. Papá no es tolerante, pero quieren que le comprendan a él. Es uno de sus peores defectos. Estoy segura que está resentido conmigo. Papá me lo diría en mi cara sin tapujos. Diría que soy una malagradecida. Yo lo conozco lo suficiente para leer sus pensamientos. Honestidad cruel y dolorosa verdad.

Me prometí a mí misma que me resistiría hablar con él, pensaría que estoy suplicando, iba a incursionar esa carrera y no regresaría hasta haber culminado el semestre. Tal vez papá no confíe en mí, pero yo sí confío en mí más que nadie. La cosa es que yo podría equivocarme. Pero no trato de pensar en eso. Alguien dijo una vez que el éxito es de noventa y ocho por ciento de actitud y yo, sin duda, me quedo optimista. (Y no me importa que ese alguien que dijo eso era yo). No era como si yo estuviera muerta. El sol saldría mañana. Iba a poner una cara feliz. Nada iba a deprimirme. Y un cubo lleno de otros clichés no me va a amedrentar. ¿En pocas palabras? Soy una ganadora.

Y nada –padres estrictos, niños mala conducta, idiotas sexys- va a cambiar eso.

* * *

**A/N: Adoro esa actitud de Kim. Siempre tan optimista. No se amedrenta por los malos tiempos. Ante todo una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? El título es en honor a la canción de Victoria Justice: **_**All I want is everything. **_**No sé por qué razón la convertí en el intro de mi historia. En mi opinión, este fue un capítulo muy divertido y ácido. Sólo a Kim se le ocurre formar un show en una tienda, cayéndose a golpazo con otra mujer y ponerse a hacer berrinches como niña chiquita, que por cierto está inspirada en una anécdota real. Por supuesto, no la protagonicé. La escuché y me pareció graciosa. Omi también tuvo sus momentos cómicos como cuando conoció a Jack. ¡Pobre! ¿ustedes se dieron cuenta del detalle? Voy a ver cuántos tienen buena memoria. Eres un diablillo. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido los gustos en regalo de Kim para sus amigos? El bolso de Omi sí existe, yo lo vi y es muy mono. ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Jack? Admitámoslo, Kim se lo buscó, de no ser por Jack las consecuencias hubieran sido peores. ¿A dónde fue a parar la rubia nariz respingada? ¿la veremos más adelante? ¿o ustedes qué dicen? ¿cuántos en el auditorio le atinaron que Jack era el presidente del centro comercial? No sé por qué el di ese nombre de Loel. **

**Estos días he estado un poco triste por asuntos personales. Pero ustedes no tienen qué preocuparse de que eso afecte las actualizaciones a causa de que les llevo tres capítulos adelantados. Y probablemente esté en progresión de otro. Me he vuelto a poner al día aún con las circunstancias. Creo que estoy obligada a recordar que esta historia tiene una moraleja: nada es lo que parece. Palabras claves: apariencia y esencia. No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Claro mientras estemos en la narración en primera persona de Kim-chan veremos el mundo a su manera. Es lo malo de seguir siempre al héroe o heroína en cuestión pero en la narración de Omi vemos el mundo como es. El próximo capítulo trae como protagonistas a Omi. Si caen en cuenta el capítulo que viene es el 13 (culmina la primera temporada de DX y la primera etapa de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**). No se preocupen por el libro de Kimiko, ella llegará hasta donde tenga que llegar y punto. Lo que importa es cómo va la historia. Este capítulo es uno de los mejores puesto que las máscaras se caen, las intenciones se descubren y veremos qué tan buenos son intuyendo mis lectores. ¿Ustedes se imaginan que la historia tenga 52 capítulos como en la serie? Me rio en serio. ¿Cuántas son 52 semanas? Muchos meses. Bueno, si acabo la historia y ustedes están atrasados puede que actualice dos veces a la semana. **

**Como siempre me encantaría saber lo que piensan, qué creen que pasará, qué fue lo que le gustó y disgustó del capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces, cuídense y con el favor de Dios os espero hasta la próxima semana! ¡Sayonara mis amigos! **


	13. Anatomía de una mentira

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**13º**

**Anatomía de una mentira**

El Sr. Dashi cerró la puerta tras de él. Acaba de llegar a casa por consiguiente de trabajar en la tintorería. Como de costumbre, avisó a su esposa que estaba de vuelta. Estiró y flexionó los brazos de lado a lado y el cuello de atrás hacia adelante, relajando los músculos. Cuando los huesos de la clavícula del hombro izquierdo tronaron: ¡crack! Arrugó el ceño y suspiró aliviado. Arrastró los pies hasta el sofá y se recostó allí, descansó las piernas. Por fin podría tener su momento de descanso y tranquilidad en todo el día. Ella entró a la sala limpiando con un plumero. Dashi se asomó de reojo. Ella estaba de espaldas, sacudiendo el polvo de una cómoda. No le correspondió el saludo. Quizá no lo oyó cuando llamó. Dashi se levantó silencioso y caminó hasta ella para sorprenderla. Hace tiempo que no compartía un momento íntimo con su esposa. Ambos siempre andaban afanados que difícilmente tenían tiempo para cenar juntos. Tapó sus ojos.

-Adivina quién es, si la respuesta es correcta ganarás un beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡SUÉLTAME! –se desenredó de sus brazos y arrancó sus manos de su cara- no quiero que me toques.

-Perdón, cariño, pensé que...

-¡¿Pensaste?! ¡Ja! Tú no piensas nada, Dashi –cruzó los brazos-. Claro que te oí, pero tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en cosas más importantes. Tu comida está puesta en la mesa.

-Gracias –respondió incómodo.

Wuya volteó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para enjuagar la funda. Dashi no se desanimó por la actitud arisca de su esposa. Estaba cansada, es natural que se sienta indispuesta. Sin decirle nada, se sentó a comer. Omi los espiaba a través de la puerta entrecerrada la conversación. Se supone que debía estar acostado en la cama durmiendo, al otro día le tocaba ir temprano al colegio. El reloj marca las diez y once minutos de la noche. No obstante, el niño no podía tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño sin antes saber si lo dejarían con Dojo. Wuya pondría la queja con su padre. Esta tarde armó un escándalo. De no ser por la intervención oportuna de su abuelo. Lo habría vetado a la calle. No, esto era importante, tenía que verlo por sus ojos: A quién apoyaría. Si lo amaba todavía, comprendería que él era incapaz de abandonarlo. Y por esa razón se mantuvo despierto. Dojo dormía en una vieja caja que su madrastra estaba a punto de desechar, la instaló al frente de su cama y colocó unas cobijas por si tenía frío. Le hubiera gustado que Dojo tuviera una casa decente, pero sus opciones estaban limitadas. Su respiración entrecortada y sus manos sudadas. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que estaba merodeando. Dashi dio un sorbo a su sopa. Wuya exprimió la sábana.

-¿Hubo alguna novedad hoy?

-¡¿Novedad?! Mientras tu hijo viva en esta casa siempre habrá novedades –se rió sin alegría Wuya. Omi tornó los ojos en blanco. Dashi esbozó una mueca como si la comida le hubiera caído pesada en el estómago. Claro, no se refería a eso.

-¡Por favor, Wuya!

-¡Esta tarde tu hijo trajo un animal de la calle! –comenzó-. Quien sabe cuántas porquerías y garrapatas tiene ese bicho encima, sus patas sucias contaminaron mi piso limpio y me dejó un paquete maloliente en medio de la cocina. Te juro que estuve a punto de echarlo de aquí, pero tu hijo me levantó la voz amenazándome de que si lo corría se iría con él, ¡para colmo! Tu padre alcahueteó su conducta altanera.

-Bueno, mi padre debió tener sus causas... –se excusó moviendo la cabeza. Este tema estaba siendo incómodo.

-Tu hijo convenció al Sr. Fung de que él había salvado a ese animal de que lo atropellaran y no podía dejarlo solo, y que por ese motivo fue que lo llevó a nuestra casa. Con franqueza y me vas a perdonar, Dashi, pero tengo la obligación de decirte que lamentablemente tu padre se ha dejado manipular por todo lo que dice tu hijo. ¡No puedes dejar que esta situación se escape de manos, debes hablar con Omi y expulsar lejos a esa alimaña! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Se le ha metido la idea trastornada en la cabeza de querer adoptarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? –Wuya le fulminó con la mirada, volteándose. Dashi alzó los hombros-, mi amor no me mires así, Omi es un niño y es normal a esta edad que quiera una mascota...

-¡¿Te pones de su lado?! ¡Faltaba nomás! –sus ojos echaban chispas- ¡¿qué no te das cuenta que si se lo permitimos esta vez, él lo hará una y otra vez?! Él lleva a casa esa bestia porque quiere sacarme de quicio.

-Wuya, Wuya, nadie ha dicho que eres la enemiga. Eso lo dices tú. ¿En serio crees que Omi posee una mente tan retorcida trayendo un animal para tu disgusto? Escucha, siempre te he dado la palabra, sin embargo, creo que en esta oportunidad estoy de acuerdo con Omi y voy a respetar la voluntad de mi padre. Te prometo que hablaré con Omi, le dejaré en claro que él podrá conservar a la mascota si se compromete hacerse cargo de ella, implica alimentos, recoger su excremento, sacarlo a pasear, consultas a veterinario y esas cosas. Si él incumple podríamos dejar que lo adopte una de esas instituciones para animales (nada de dejarlo a su suerte). Pienso que esta es una manera de que Omi pruebe o aprenda a ser responsable. ¿Te parece?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo creo que estás sobreestimando la capacidad de tu hijo, Dashi, ya que quien va a estar haciendo esas cosas que tú dijiste seré yo. Tú no lo sabes pues que todo el día estás fuera "trabajando" –dibujó unas comillas en el aire- y tu hijito se va a jugar con sus amiguitos vagos o si no perdiendo el tiempo en casa de la carita de torta. Entretanto ese animal se queda aquí y soy yo quien estará rindiendo cuentas: lavando, fregando, barriendo, planchando, cocinando y ahora la mucama de esa mugrosa alimaña –Dashi abrió la boca y Wuya alzó la mano-, ¡pero está bien! Sólo que cuando compruebes que estabas equivocado, no vengas a reclamarme luego.

-Wuya, por favor, sé que Omi es indisciplinado y problemático, pero es sólo un niño. Tenle paciencia, necesita amor y atención. Te pido que seas comprensiva, tú eres su madre.

-En esta casa soy la enemiga, ¡¿verdad?! Yo cargo toda la responsabilidad. Cuando aquí los únicos culpables son tú y tu padre –masculló entre dientes- dime una cosa... ¡¿cómo puedes dormir, Dashi?! ¡¿Cómo tú puedes tener la conciencia tan tranquila si has permitido que tu hijo viva una mentira?! ¡No puedes simplemente, no puedes! El daño que le has hecho no tiene nombre. Más bien deberías agradecerme que ni una palabra haya salido de mis labios. No olvides que así él comenzó sus primeros pasos y mira en donde terminó el desgraciado.

-Pero si ni siquiera he recibido noticias de él, espera... ¡Wuya, por favor! ¡Mi amor!

Wuya lanzó la sábana y cruzó como flecha hacia el cuarto. Dashi soltó una maldición, saltó de la silla y fue tras ella. Le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Golpeó varias veces. No le abrió. Esta noche papá tendría que dormir en el sofá. Ya habían discutido así antes y siempre por lo mismo: Omi. Dashi insistió. Su esposa se negó a ceder. El pequeño Guerrero Shaolin cerró los ojos sonriendo, su mano reposaba en el corazón. Éste bombeaba relajado. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago se esfumó. En su pecho se ahuecó la felicidad… ¡su padre lo eligió a él por encima de la bruja! ¡Confió en él! Quizás después de todo no era el fin del mundo. Lo quería a pesar de las contrariedades. En el fondo hizo un compromiso consigo mismo, ejecutaría la promesa de su padre. No le iba a fallar. Estaría orgulloso de él. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Se tapó la boca, su padre giró sobre sí mismo. ¡Oh no, se dirige hacia acá! Omi se tumbó sobre la cama, la almohada cayó en el piso junto a una foto, se arrojó la sábana y fingió dormir. Se percató la ausencia de la almohada, quiso recogerla, pero Dashi abrió la puerta y tuvo que aguantarse.

Dashi encendió la luz. Su pequeño tesoro yacía en la cama tumbado a un costado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, la comisura de sus labios extendía una sonrisa. Estará soñando cosas bonitas. Tal vez una aventura de Guerreros Shaolin. Su padre le contaba historias y remotas leyendas chinas para entretenerlo, a Omi le encantaban. El hombre se sentó en la esquina de la cama, intentando no interrumpir los sueños de su hijo. Le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Cuando se fijó en la foto volteada bocabajo. Dashi se inclinó a recogerla. Un nudo atravesó su garganta al ver los ojos de su primera esposa y madre de sus hijos.

-¿La extrañas? Yo también –susurró- tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa y bondadosa, tú debes de saberlo bien. A veces me pregunto cómo he podido continuar sin ella, después te veo y tú me lo respondes solito. Reconozco que he cometido errores y te fallé como padre, sin embargo, debes saber que todo lo hago pensando en ti, Omi. Comprende, era demasiado tarde para tu hermano, pero tú estás a tiempo y aunque digan lo que digan, estoy bastante seguro y tu abuelo opinará igual que yo, que tú heredaste el corazón noble de tu madre.

Omi escuchaba. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar romper a llorar. Dashi besó su frente. En tanto una recelosa Wuya los observaba con amargura a distancia prudencial.

Hoy es sábado. Han pasado cuatro días desde que Wuya y Dashi discutieron acerca si Dojo debía o no quedarse, su papá fue quien cerró la disputa. Estaba decidido. Dojo era miembro de la familia. Omi no escatimó perder tiempo de que sus amigos conocieran a su mascota. Les había comentado tanto acerca de él que estaban ansiosos por verlo. No podía llevarlo a la escuela porque lo descubrirían y ahí la gordinflona no tendría escrúpulos para expulsarlo. Y como Wuya no los dejaría entrar, se reunieron en casa del abuelo Fung. Jermaine y Tiny se alinearon en fila recta y tomaban turnos para acariciarlo. Dojo le gustaba ser el centro de atención pues que era lo mismo que ser el de los mimos. El abuelo Fung se llevó muy bien con Dojo desde el inicio. No se opuso a que estuviera en el apartamento. A él le agradaban los animales. Los amigos de Omi estaban encantados con Dojo. Tiny afirmaba que él debía ser el primer chico en la cuadra o tal vez en la ciudad entera que tenía una mascota lagarto. Jermaine le refutaba, diciendo que su vecino de enfrente tenía una serpiente y eso contaba como reptil. Tiny le repelió diciendo que las serpientes son anfibios. Los niños se pusieron a discutir por ver quién tenía razón. Omi los miraba entretenido.

-Bien niños, ya, dejen de pelear –dijo el abuelo Fung- lamento tener que decirles esto, pero me llevaré a Dojo a la cocina. Tengo un bocadillo para él. ¿No importará si me lo prestan?

-Para nada, abuelo.

-Bueno, ¡vente Dojo! –el reptil inteligente saltó del regazo de Omi y se fue detrás de él.

-¡Tu abuelo me cae genial! Tiene cosas increíbles, le gustan los reptiles, permite quedarnos el tiempo que queramos y ofrece deliciosos entremeses.

-Pero ya, en serio, tú dijiste que la bruja no cesaría en su intento de echar a Dojo a la calle y estaba furiosa al día siguiente –Omi les comentó acerca de la discusión- ¿qué vas hacer?

-Mi padre se expresó bastante claro: Dojo se quedaba. Pues si esa mujer corre a Dojo sin su permiso y papá no hace nada, ¡me iré con él! No tengo nada que hacer en esa casa, Dojo es el único que me hace feliz –reafirmó terco cruzando los brazos- y si ella se atreve a hacerle daño. Yo me defenderé ¡con esto! ¡la recibiré con el poder del Bastón de Shimo! –Omi sacó un bastón hecho de madera con forma cilíndrica, unos metros era más alto que el niño. Tiny y Jermaine observaron la longitud del arma y admiraron absortos como el niño lo blandía.

-¿Bastón de Shimo? –repitieron al unísono.

-¡Sí! Es un arma que ha pertenecido a mi familia hace muchísimos años –explicó fanfarrón haciéndola girar entre sus dedos- parece un bastón común y corriente fabricado de bambú, pero en realidad está hecho de madera de cera, por lo que resulta ser un arma letal en manos de un experto. ¡Cuenta con más de mil combinaciones y técnicas para hacer funcionar esta maravilla! Fue la única que se recuperó de tantas que usaban mis ancestros en el combate a mano limpia. Verdadera historia.

-¡Impresionante, Omi! ¿aún sirve?

-Claro que sí, Jermaine. Puede que esté un poco en desuso pues que mi abuelo prefiere que decore la sala, según él "es una vieja reliquia familiar", pero yo sé que no la saca porque se podría desatar un infierno.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh! ¡¿y la sabes manejar?! –indagó embelesado Jermaine. Tiny no podía hablar sin quitarle la vista a cada movimiento de la vara. Omi la lanzó al aire todavía dando giros y la atrapó. A punto de responder, alguien lo llamó.

-¡Omi! –un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del pequeño. Ese no podía ser otro que el Sr. Fung- ¿dime que otra vez no sacaste el Bastón de Shimo de la caja de vidrio donde explícitamente te ordené de dónde no la sacaras? –Omi escondió el bastón atrás de su espalda, pero hasta el santo diablillo no podía tapar a la vista un bastón de un metro setenta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! Se salió sola, yo se la estaba mostrando a mis amigos. Eso es todo.

-Ya lo hiciste. Devuélvela ahora por favor –extendió su mano.

-¡Pero abuelo...!

-No, Omi, sin peros ni regateos. Devuélvela ya. Estoy esperando.

-Está bien –masculló entre dientes. Cabizbajo entregó la reliquia a su abuelo- abuelo, ¿no te molestas si mis amigos, Dojo y yo nos vamos a jugar afuera? Creo que abusamos suficiente por hoy.

-Hagan lo que gusten y ¡cuidado niños!

-¡No prometemos nada, abuelo! ¡Pero gracias! ¡DOJO!

Los niños se despidieron del abuelo Fung. Omi tuvo problemas de obediencia con Dojo, no tenía muchas ganas de irse. Se hallaba muy cómodo comiendo. No hubo otro remedio que llevárselo a regañadientes. Sus amigos aguardaban en el pasillo. Apenas se reunió con ellos se fueron caminando juntos. El líder se moría de ganas porque conocieran un lugar que ayer visitó con su niñera.

_No es nada_, se repitió a sí mismo._ Seguro es pasajero_.

Después de culminar cada carrera y superar con éxito un enfrentamiento, siempre existía un pequeño riesgo de que el automóvil hubiese sufrido una "sacudida" y por mínima que fuese esa probabilidad era por completo necesario que se sometiese a una constante supervisión y realizar las modificaciones correspondientes y, en dado caso de ser posible, implementar las mejorías. En consecuencia, acostumbraba que su automóvil fuese revisado por un mecánico semanalmente. Por distinción los sábados, si se presentaba un inconveniente los domingos.

A Raimundo le gustaba todo lo que guardaba relación con la velocidad y los autos, mientras podía, aprendía nuevos trucos. Clay disfrutaba su día libre en el trabajo y, por ende, decidió acompañarlo. Hasta entonces demoraron media mañana. El mecánico examinaba los cables de suspensión. Estamos hablando de un monoplaza Force India del 2009. Sí, es un modelo algo viejo. Pero cuando lo encontró en el vertedero por primera vez estaba mucho peor. Se asemejaba a un cacharro inservible posterior a un accidente en carretera. En vez de tirarlo a la trituradora y verlo molerse en pedazos, Raimundo decidió conservarlo y lo arrastró a la superficie.

Primero comprobó que el motor funcionaba. Gruñía un poco y escupía un smog de los mil diablos, negro y asqueroso, sin embargo, pensó que podría volver a estar como nuevo. Sólo necesitaba latonería, pintura y quizás un buen mecánico. Costó trabajo al principio, a veces parecía que estaba botando dinero por la ventana y el esfuerzo no valdría nada. El bolsillo le dolía. Nomás Raimundo nunca perdió las esperanzas. A la final el monoplaza dio señales de vida y podía correr como antes. No le había decepcionado desde aquel día. Si Clay no lo conociera diría que Raimundo estaría enamorado de su auto, pero no, el monoplaza era casi como un hijo para él. A excepción de hoy, estaba distraído, le desinteresaba lo que podría pasarle al auto y eso no era típico en él. Jamás en la vida había sido un hombre despistado. Los pensamientos de Raimundo se desviaban hacia esa chica. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Raimundo, ¿está todo bien? –indagó Clay, el hombre se volvió hacia él- te noto desatento.

-Es al contrario, Clay, todo marcha bien y es por eso que no puedo estar tranquilo –frunció el entrecejo confundido, Raimundo se detuvo a explicar- recientemente conocí a una chica. No llamó mi atención ni quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella; pero, no sé como lo hizo, ha logrado meterse dentro de mi cabeza a tal punto que la estoy viendo por todas partes, me está volviendo loco.

-¿Crees... que sea por... el accidente? –balbuceó en voz baja.

-Eso pensé también, me comuniqué con el doctor y adelanté la cita. Salvo que cuando acudí a la consulta me dijo que no tenía nada y sólo me recomendó que continuara el tratamiento, yo le insistí temiendo que podría tratarse algo serio y él me llevó a considerar que quizá era una atracción, me dio una larga charla en que recabó repitiendo que la psiquiatría no podía ayudarme. Me quedé pensando en la única alternativa que me queda y estoy tan exasperado que acepté que _tal vez_ sienta una ligera atracción por esta chica. De ningún modo me sentí tan humillado ni tan prepotente que ella pudiera hacerme pasar por tanto. Pero estoy seguro que será algo temporal, le voy a dar hasta tres meses y para entonces la habré olvidado. Ella será como cualquier otra mujer que ha pasado por mi vida.

-¿Qué tal si vuelves a verla? Quizá lo que necesitas es aclarar tus sentimientos con respecto a ella.

-No, estoy clarísimo con todo lo que quiero con ella. No negaré de que me gustaría volver a verla. Pienso ir al gimnasio a ejercitar, me gustaría despejar la mente y ocupar mis manos...

-En eso tienes razón –estiró el cuello- perdona, anoche estuve hablando por teléfono hasta tarde con Keiko.

-Esa mujer te acapara. Debe ser insoportable.

-¡Oh no lo es! Es una chica agradable. Además, creo que también es por mi culpa, ni yo me di cuenta del reloj.

-¡Ah Clay, eres un romántico! –rió, palmeando su hombro- ¿si te acuerdas del consejo que te di la otra vez?

-Lo tengo presente.

Los amigos fueron interrumpidos por el mecánico. Estaba listo. Y Raimundo como siempre se moría de ganas por llevarlo a pasear. Quería sentir la brisa azotar su cara, el sol brillando contra el capot, la adrenalina hormiguear su cuerpo, el corazón latir deprisa y la sangre surcar acuciosa por sus venas. Sí, una sensación única y de _libertad_. El mecánico y Clay salieron de la estación. Raimundo salió segundos más tarde embalado hacia donde el viento lo guiara. Suspiró profundo cuando llegó hacia la zona del desierto. La sombra de un águila pasó muy cerca. Esto es vida.

Megan daba vueltas en una silla de oficina, aburrida y deseosa de salir. Sus padres estaban cargados por el trabajo y a menos que un adulto responsable estuviera vigilándola no podría quedarse sola. Es cierto que la servidumbre podría deferir esa responsabilidad, empero tenía un lavado de cerebros y no la dejarían divertirse como quisiera. No podría confiar en ellos. Por momentos se comportaban sobreprotectoramente con ella como si fuera un frágil frasco de vidrio y sólo algunas veces necesitaba un respiro. La única opción que tenía era quedarse con su primo Jack. Pero puesto que éste también trabajaba, cambió de una habitación a otra más o menos igual. Previo había visitado la oficina del presidente. Un ambiente elegante y a la vez monótono. Jack acaba de cortar una llamada importante. Megan se le acercó.

-Oye Jack, ¿qué te parece si jugamos en la casa de las muñecas?

-No –respondió sin mirarla. Su vista estaba puesta en firmar unos documentos.

-Bueno, ¿y si imaginamos que somos dueños de un lujoso...?

-¡No!

-¿Qué tal si te maquillo? –gruñó cruzando los brazos. Su primo no le prestaba atención.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AJ! ¡MEGAN! –vociferó. Se mordió el labio inferior e inhaló profundamente, se cubrió el rostro con una mano, se peinó hacia atrás y forzó una sonrisa- eres una niña dulce y encantadora, me encantaría jugar contigo a las muñecas, lo digo de corazón. Pero en estos momentos tu primo está resolviendo un asunto importantito sobre puntos de venta, es algo tedioso de explicar, no veo la necesidad del por qué hacerlo así que ¿por qué no vas a jugar en otra parte? ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es, buena niña. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a esos simpáticos caballeros que están allí.

-¡Ajá!

Cada vez que Megan pensaba que Jack y ella eran parientes tan sólo desearía someterse una transfusión. Jack era el peor de los primos en la historia. Si nadie le hubiese dicho que eran carne y sangre ni se habría dado cuenta. Andares, podrían convivir en un mismo espacio y mirarse. A ella no le importaba, pero tenía la impresión de que era una molestia para él tal vez porque era una niña y ya con eso no la tomaba en serio. Pese, trataba de acercársele en cuanto pudiese. Megan giró el pomo de la puerta y se fue. Decidió bajar las escaleras entre tanto pensaba a dónde dirigirse. Le gustaría ir al cine, pero no la dejarían entrar sin dinero a pesar de ser la prima del presidente. Lo mismo si se le antojaba montarse en una atracción. Es igual, está muy grande para eso. Y si quería un dulce, tendría que volver a subir. Bueno, no tenía hambre. El único lugar donde podría ir, fuera de peligro a que le cobraran, era a un acuario que estaba en el segundo piso, ¡sí! lo mejor que podía hacer si no tenía una patineta cerca. Conocía el centro comercial a la perfección y sabía cómo llegar. Hubiera sido posible si no fue por un pequeño detalle...

-¡Rayos! ¡Omi y su pandilla! ¡¿qué estarán haciendo aquí?! Será mejor que no me vean... –la niña cambió de rumbo, pero se detuvo por sí misma- ¡aguarden! ¿estoy huyendo? ¡Ni que les tuviera miedo! Dije que iba al acuario y eso es lo que haré.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección de las escaleras mecánicas con determinación. Omi, Dojo, Jermaine y Tiny iban directo hacia Megan instintivamente. Corrían de un lugar a otro, empujando a las personas y causando conmoción. Divagando por ahí. Jugando a las atrapadas. Tiny perseguía a Omi y a Jermaine. Esperaba tocar a uno de ellos. Los dos niños se encontraron frente una bifurcación y tomaron lados contrarios. Tiny corrió atrás de Omi. Le pisaba los talones y hubiera tocado su hombro de no ser porque Omi tumbó a Megan. Sin querer, por supuesto. El choque fue estrepitoso. No tenía ni idea que ella estaba allí. La niña se desplomó en el piso. Omi paró de correr. Tiny se percató que el juego se suspendió y caminó hasta ellos. Primero flexionó las rodillas tratando recuperar el aliento. Jermaine se dio cuenta que nadie lo seguía y sus amigos se detuvieron, así que se dio la media vuelta.

-¡¿Tú?! –gruñeron al unísono Omi y Megan.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –chilló Megan.

-¡No contestes Tiny! –ladró Omi- el centro comercial es de libre tráfico para todo el mundo.

-¿No querrás decir tránsito? –corrigió Tiny.

-¡Cállate Tiny, estás haciendo lo que ella quiere! ¡ponernos contra todos! –Megan puso una mueca.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –prorrumpió Tiny.

-¡Déjame Tiny! Puedo hablar por mí mismo –refunfuñó Omi, se volteó hacia Megan- ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Vine a visitar a mi primo, ¡el dueño de este centro comercial! –repuso Megan levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Dueño del centro comercial? ¡¿pero qué dices?! –se mofó-. No pueden haber dos dueños, ¿acaso quieres decirme que tu primo es el que usa camiseta de mujeres?

-Hay centenas de hombres que usan camisas para mujeres. Especifícate mejor.

-El de copete ridículo, risa extraña y grita como niña en película de terror.

-Sí, es él –asintió con timidez. No se inmutó por defenderlo, un secreto que llevas en la piel no puedes esconderlo y estaba segura que si fuese el caso al revés, Jack también disimularía que no son parientes. Dojo salió de la camisa de Omi después del susto y la niña sonrió- ¡oh pero si eres tú! ¿Decidiste adoptarlo? ¡Ven acá! –dio unas palmaditas.

-Deja de hacerle señas. No vendrá hacia ti. Dojo es macho y como tal es inmune a las cosas de niñita.

Lástima que Dojo no estaba de acuerdo. Saltó a sus brazos y la niña le acarició la cabecita y rascó su panza. La piel del animal era escamosa, húmeda y hacía cosquillas. Megan se echó a reír. Era adorable. Una vez le pidió a sus padres una tarántula de mascota como obsequio de cumpleaños, empero ellos no la compraron porque decía que eso no era para niñas lindas iguales a ella. No insistió, tal vez tenga razón, cambió de parecer y dijo que quería un poni. Sus padres se negaron. Un poni es un animal peligroso para una niña delicada, todavía si no está amaestrado. Megan vislumbró que no habría regalos este año. Al menos que le gustara. Omi respiró indignado, fulminó con la mirada a Dojo y murmuró unas palabras que querían decir más o menos: _¡Vil traidor!_ Los ojos del animal se agrandaron y casi parecía que iba a llorar. Imploraba como cachorro arrepentido pidiendo comida. Omi desvió la cara.

-¿Si sabías que en este centro comercial está restringido el acceso de los animales?

-¡Ahí dice que no pueden entrar ni perros ni gatos! No dice nada sobre los lagartos.

-Es lo mismo, bobo. Dojo no puede quedarse.

Los niños empezaron a discutir quién tenía la razón. Jermaine se incorporó al poco tiempo, sin saber de que hablaban sus amigos, los apoyó gritando incoherencias. En tanto ignoraron lo que hacía u olía Dojo. Un vendedor acarreaba un carrito, parecía que guardaba salchichas alemanas. Lo que sea, el olor era delicioso y despertaba el hambre. Y para un animalito tan glotón, acostumbrado a tantear en los basureros de los restaurantes en busca de sobras que los cocineros decidieron tirar, aquello era una tentación irresistible. Se deslizó fuera de los brazos de la niña y siguió el carrito con la cola en alto. Tanto Omi como Megan estaban tan empecinados en su discusión y demostrar sus puntos de vista, que por un brevísimo instante daba entender que peleaban por asuntos del pasado entre ellos que una simple cuestión si el lagarto se queda o se va. Jermaine hablaba tonterías y digamos que es medio despistado. En cambio, Tiny sí apreció el detalle de que algo faltaba: ¡Dojo!

-¡Chicos, chicos, un momento! –extendió los brazos apartando a su mejor amigo y la niña- ¡¿dónde está Dojo?!

-¡No está! ¡¿Viste lo que sucedió por tu culpa?! Tienes una suerte, Megan Spicer, de que no pueda golpear a niñas. En el código de Guerreros Shaolin nos prohíbe atacar a mujeres, (es una actitud cobarde), nuestro deber es protegerlas. ¡Claro! A ti no te defendería.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Pero tú eres su dueño! Lo que pase o no le pase es responsabilidad tuya, ¡se supone que tienes que tenerle el ojo encima!

-Ahora no importa quién tiene la culpa –intervino Tiny- lo que importa es encontrar a Dojo, ¡está perdido en un enorme centro comercial con millones de personas caminando! Así que si queremos antes que una manada lo aplaste, debemos cooperar juntos ¡olvidando nuestras diferencias! –se adelantó antes de lo que iba a decir Omi- Jermaine busca en el primer piso, Megan en el segundo, yo buscaré en este y tú ve al cuarto.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡tú no me tratas de esa manera! Aquí quien dice como movernos...

Omi era demasiado orgulloso para subyugarse a las órdenes de quien –entre comillas- es un subordinado suyo. No movería un pie. No obstante, los otros niños se separaron justo antes de que terminara de hablar. En esta oportunidad, Tiny tenía la razón del mundo. Omi cruzó los brazos enojado. De soslayo contempló su reflejo en la zapatería. Dojo lo necesitaba. No podía quedarse varado y dejar que los demás hicieran el trabajo o le robaran el crédito, que es mucho peor. ¡Era su mascota! Es su turno de actuar como dueño. Soltó un bufido y subió las escaleras. El cuarto piso... ¡¿pero por qué el cuarto piso?! ¡¿Estaba obligado a seguir las órdenes de Tiny?! ¡Claro que no! Podía ir a dónde le pegara la gana y tenía ganas de no ir al cuarto piso. No, él merecía un desafío. ¡El quinto piso! El que está arriba de todos. Y todos saben que el último es superior al resto. ¡Ahí es dónde buscaría a Dojo!

Si bien, el quinto piso no era como lo imaginaba. Estuvo deambulando con la vista en alto. En este lugar se sentía pequeño. No había perdido su determinación. A menudo preguntaba a Dojo si estaba por allí cerca. No esperaba que le contestara, empero se sentía menos solo. Este pasillo estaba abandonado. Escuchó una voz entonces provenir de una puerta. Curioso, el niño la empujó. La voz se oía cada vez más fuerte y conocida. Pronto, estuvo frente otra puerta, la entreabrió y se fijó que era una oficina. Sabía que era indebido lo que hacía, ¿pero desde cuando acá Omi deliberaba sus movimientos?

-... ¡oye, no te desesperes! ¿Quisieras hacer silencio y dejarme hablar? Ese encuentro en el parque y esas botas fueron el primer paso, sé que no surtieron efecto y la próxima vez tengo que ser más agresivo, tú me comprendes, pero no voy a bajar la guardia. Aún no ha existido una sola mujer que me rechace. Kim no tiene nada especial –escudriñó con la mirada, soltó un grito ahogado: ¡Es Spicer!- por supuesto que sí, Kimiko es la mujer perfecta. Su padre es Toshiro Tohomiko; el propietario y director de Electrónicas Tohomiko, la empresa número uno en venta y compra de videojuegos en el país y en el internacional. Es un hombre muy poderoso, apoderado de una fortuna que equivale un cuarto millón de dólares. ¿Kimiko? Es joven, hermosa y junto a su hermana Tomoko es la heredera de ese cuarto de millón. Si iba tras ella la tendría complicada, ¡es una liberal! En cambio, Kim es diferente, no es tan lista como Tomoko. Le compro cualquier accesorio bonito y ya está.

»¿Por qué Kim? ¿no lo entiendes aún? La restricción de mis padres establecía que mientras no me case no podré tocar el patrimonio familiar que me corresponde hasta que encuentre a una adorable mujercita a la cual despose, si me caso con Kim las ganancias se multiplicaran y no habrá nada que yo no pueda hacer. Seré dueño de absolutamente todo... sí eso dije, por el momento no querrá verme, pero nos encontraremos cuantas veces yo quiera. Te diré que es lo que planeo hacer: Voy a conquistar a Kimiko, lo hice antes y puedo volverlo hacer, así sea por la fuerza ella se convertirá en mi dulce esposa.

-¿Lo ves Buda? –susurró Omi mientras escuchaba con impotencia- trato de ser bueno, pero el destino siempre me pone en el lugar y el momento correctos. Kim tiene que enterarse los planes de este tipo ya mismo.

La puerta resbaló de sus deditos. Jack subsanó que había alguien espiando y estiró el cuello para asomarse a ver. Quiso echarse a correr, no obstante, era tarde en retractarse. El niño se quedó helado. El presidente se despidió de la persona con quien estaba conversando y colgó la llamada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Puedes salir, no finjas que no vi dónde estás –dijo- si no lo haces llamaré a seguridad –Omi decidió que mejor era mostrarse, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta Jack, éste arqueó las cejas. No se levantó de su silla- ¡¿tú?! yo te conozco, eres el niño que cuida Kim. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Me han hecho la misma pregunta antes, ¿es que nadie puede salir de su casa sin que hagan preguntas ridículas todo el tiempo? –dijo aburrido metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

-¡¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?! ¡¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?! –replicó histérico. Omi se contuvo de no reír, se estaba despelucando sin que dijera nada. Brincó y señaló la puerta, el otro cruzó los brazos- ¡no importa! Fuera ahora mismo o le pediré a seguridad que venga.

-¡¿Quieres que me vaya así tan rápido?! Si acabo de llegar. Estuve vigilándote un buen rato y escuché –ladeó la cabeza pensativo- ¡todo! –sonrió maquiavélico. Jack frunció los labios, enojado; ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó al frente- yo en tu lugar evitaría llamar a los polis, a partir de ahora lo que hagas es inútil porque tu pequeño y sucio secreto está en mis manos y te consta que puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje. Si me echas, podría ir con Kimiko y decirle lo que oí, estoy seguro que no le hará gracia que pienses que es una muñeca torpe o es parte de un plan diabólico para hacerte más rico. Te recomiendo que pienses con cuidado ¿sabes?

-No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que quieres tirarme una indirecta –masculló entre diente. Jack volvió a tomar asiento- ¿estás tratando de chantajearme, niño?... ¿acaso quieres pedir una contribución especial a cambio de mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Cómo chocolates, juguetes, boletos a Disneylandia o pases a partidos de futbol?

-No estás en la necesidad de verlo como un chantaje, yo no he dicho eso –sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente- tú y yo podríamos formar una sociedad. Tú sabes, ayudarnos, codo a codo. Me equivoqué contigo y te quiero ofrecer mis disculpas si no es muy tarde, pensé que eras un hijo de mamá que era cliente en un almacén de ropa para mujeres, pero veo que eres más ruin e inteligente de lo que aparentas y disfruto esas cualidades. Quién sabe, tal vez podrías enseñarme a ser tan malvado y codicioso como tú algún día –el chino dio justo en el clavo: llegar en el corazón de Jack. En el acto observó que le gustaba los aduladores. El presidente sonrió, se acomodó el frac y se peinó hacia atrás, ufanándose.

-Sí quizá –Jack no parpadeó, se quedó mirando a Omi con interés- hablaste de una sociedad ¿y qué ganaría, Jack Spicer, presidente del centro comercial Loel, si acepto?

-Mi silencio, obvio, mi ingenio y ¡ah! Información. Por ejemplo ¿quieres conquistar a Kim? Pues tienes una traba enorme que ni tú mismo te imaginas, no le gustas ni siquiera como un amigo porque está enamorada de otro tipo y si quieres ganar territorio, habrá algunos trucos que tendrás que llevar a cabo ¿me expliqué? –Jack asintió impresionado levemente, Omi le sonrió- ¿ya ves qué si me necesitas? No diré más hasta que me des una respuesta.

-Interesante, ¿pero cuánto me va a costar obtener la historia completa?

-Eso ya veremos. Cuando el momento llegue te diré, hoy quiero saber si aceptas formar esta sociedad y me puedo ir tranquilo, ¿qué dices? –el niño extendió la mano. Jack, desconfiado, se quedó pensando, sus ojos rebotaban más que una pelota de ping pong de un muro al otro como si tratara de desentrañar cuál era la trampa de Omi y éste se comenzó a desesperar- ¡vamos amigo! No tengo tiempo, a la una, a las dos y a las... –estrechó su mano.

-Está bien, Omi, me has convencido. Para ser un crío, eres un zorro astuto. Nunca creí que después de Megan un niño fuera tan temerario porque _nadie_ se burla de Jack Spicer ni vive para contarlo. Haz que no me arrepiente de haber hecho el trato –Omi captó la amenaza aún así conservó la calma. Debía darle entender que su poder no le asustara y que él era mucho más firme.

-No lo harás, te lo aseguro. Quisiera quedarme a charlar un poco más, sin embargo, sucede que vine con unos amigos y se estarán preguntando dónde rayos me he metido y ¿debemos cuidar las apariencias, no es así? Otro día nos reuniremos para hablar de esos "detalles" ¿sí? –Jack asintió- bien, ¡fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted! No vemos _pronto_.

-Así es. Hasta entonces.

¡Cuánto se moría de ganas por decir: fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted! Por un santiamén se sintió igual que un adulto. ¿Cómo? Sintió que tenía autoridad. El niño salió de la oficina temblando eufórico. Nadie lo siguió. No le convenía a Jack armar un alboroto. Lo había visto en sus ojos: El miedo y el asombro. Estaba acorralado y obligado a hacerle caso le gustara o no. Tal vez esté maldiciendo su nombre entre dientes en el momento. Hablando claro y llano, el muchacho estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales que todo aquello fue improvisado. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y decidió observar y analizar el transcurso de las cosas. Todo lo calculó con el fin de que Jack se intimidara y garantizar su protección. Pensó rápido que él conocía su secreto y por ahí siguió el hilo. Si Jack estaba al tanto que él saldría beneficiado no le haría nada y, por ende, decidió negociar. Los tres ofrecimientos de su parte eran tentadores y sabía que era incapaz rechazarlos. No sabía en qué podría sacarle provecho a Jack. Sólo pensaba en que no todo el premio sería para él y también merecía un privilegio, empero ganaría algo ventajoso al cabo de que Jack es un millonario y lo que le sugirió le gustó. Más tarde se le ocurriría una idea.

¡Claro! También pensaba en Kim. No estaba de acuerdo con Jack; él la estaba engañando, no la amaba en realidad, si no quería conseguir sus riquezas, quién sabe qué pueda tramar el usurero aquel una vez que se hayan casado. Nada bueno. Omi conocía a los de sus clases y no quería a una escoria como esa cerca de Kim. Él lo dijo, los guerreros Shaolin están en su deber de proteger a las mujeres y él la defendería. Debía correr a contárselo a Kim. En tanto Jermaine, Tiny y Megan buscaban a Omi. Tiny sostenía a Dojo en brazos. Lo detuvo antes de que asaltara el carrito de salchichas alemanas. Los demás regresaron, salvo Omi, temían que se hubiese perdido en un lugar tan grande. Tardarían horas en tropezar con él. El chico los vio desde el quinto piso, no los llamó, no quería que supieran donde estaba, en especial esa niña, y bajó rápido las escaleras mecánicas. Los alcanzó corriendo.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó. Los niños se dieron la vuelta.

-¡Allí estás! ¿dónde estabas Omi? Nos preocupábamos de que te había pasado algo –repuso Jermaine. Iba a responder, Omi vio a Megan y dijo:

-Los estaba buscando y como ustedes también, no nos quedábamos en un mismo lugar, por eso no nos pudimos ver antes. ¡¿Y Dojo?!

-Aquí –Tiny le entregó al pequeño reptil, Omi sonrió acunándolo contra su pecho- él estaba a punto de saltar en el carrito de salchichas, menos mal lo pesqué a tiempo.

-Gracias chicos. ¡¿Y tú qué?! –musitó dirigiéndose a la niña- ¿se te perdió algo? ¿qué haces todavía aquí? ¿no tienes algo pendiente?

-Ahora que lo dices ¡sí!: Alejarme de los niños groseros como tú –Omi hizo un mohín. Ella le respondió a la par. Se despidió de los otros niños, alzó la barbilla y se fue pisando fuerte. -Oye Omi –dijo Tiny- sé que Megan es una niña pesada, pero nos ayudó a encontrar a Dojo ¿por hoy no podías hacer una excepción?

-¡Qué más da! Necesito contarles algo y no quería que esa fulana me oyera. ¡Vengan!

Él les comentó que había ido a explorar en el quinto piso y por accidente llegó a la oficina de Jack Spicer, el primo de Megan y presidente de Loel, les contó be por be lo que escuchó y que Jack lo atrapó, no tuvo remedio que negociar con él para que lo dejara marchar. Tiny y Jermaine no daban crédito a sus oídos, su quijada estaba en el suelo por cada palabra. Se levantaron al unísono.

-¡Omi, pero eso es terrible! ¡¿qué hacemos aquí aún?! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Kimiko de inmediato! –chilló Tiny. Jermaine asintió con la cabeza. Los niños salieron corriendo. Omi permaneció sentado en el suelo, acariciando al lagarto en su regazo. Inmóvil.

-¡Oye, ¿tú no vienes?! ¿no era que querías prevenir a Kim? –inquirió Jermaine confundido.

-¡Sí! Tú lo dijiste, Kim debe enterarse. Ella es tan buena persona, tan amable, tan linda, tan soñada... –Tiny suspiró, su mirada se extravió asimismo sus pensamientos. Jermaine torció los ojos y Omi frunció el ceño hacia él; el niño borró la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y puso los ojos desorbitados, _había dicho eso en voz alta_, cambió su actitud y fingió una tos carrasposa- ¡cof, cof! Quise decir: niñas no, ¡qué asco! ¡cof, cof!

-Ya sé lo que dije, sin embargo, lo estoy considerando y creo que esto era lo que necesitaba. Un oportunista igual a Jack debemos alejarlo de Kimiko y dudo que ella llegue a interesarse por él; por otra parte, está Raimundo, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones ni si le gusta Kimiko como ella le gusta a él, pero decidí que no quiero que anden juntos. Seguiré viendo a Jack y entre los dos separaremos a Raimundo y a Kimiko...

-¡¿SEPARAR?! –exclamaron conjuntamente los chicos, luego de intercambiar miradas.

-Eso dije.

-¡¿Pero por qué quieres separar a una pareja tan bonita como ellos dos?! –indagó Jermaine- ¡¿por qué te importa tanto?! ¿qué ganas con eso?

-Eso es privado, Jer. Pero esto no es asunto nuevo, lo decidí desde hace tiempo. Ustedes me van ayudar a lograrlo. Y cuando lo hayamos impedido, me desharé de Spicer, veré que me invento. Raimundo y Kimiko tienen sus días contados, que disfruten mientras puedan pues que será muy poco el tiempo que les queda. Voy a interferir.

Omi soltó una carcajada. Jermaine y Tiny no entendieron mucho de qué iba esto y por qué no quería decirles la razón de querer romper la relación, pero por apoyarlo se rieron con él. Tiny empezó y como Jermaine estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, formulando sus teorías sobre la extraña actitud de Omi, le tuvo que dar un codazo y los acompañó riéndose. Sus amigos siempre lo respaldaban y alcahueteaban sin oponerse desde que su madre murió como solidaridad. Eran unas risas maquiavélicas y traviesas. Claro, las de Jermaine y Tiny erran hipócritas porque no entendían muy bien el meollo de todo. Hasta Dojo se reía.

Aquel día, en el centro comercial, tuvo muchísima suerte que estaba allí y de encontrar esas gafas de sol, cuando le pidió ayuda para un regalo para Raimundo. La apartó de perillas de la tienda de microjuegos. Honestamente no sabía si a él le gustaban las gafas de sol, decidió meterse a hurgar porque no tenía remota idea a dónde dirigirse (apenas estaba conociendo los gustos y disgustos de Raimundo) y Kim podría darse cuenta que caminaban en círculos. Pero lo que sí sabía es que odiaba al anaranjado. Si llegaba a decirle algo. Había pensado la excusa perfecta para entonces. Kim no tendría que hacer otra cosa que creerle. Mientras que Raimundo pensaría que Kim le compró esas gafas para molestarle. Omi se detuvo a inhalar. Dojo también. Los otros continuaban metidos en su papel. Y a Omi no le agradó.

-¡Cállense! Ustedes no pueden reírse más que yo.

-Lo sentimos –susurraron.

-Acepto la disculpa. Vámonos, les debo comentar los planes que se me han ocurrido.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ay Omi, eres un desmadre! ¡Pero hey! Estaban advertidos de que era el villano. Claro, tenemos a otros destacados antagonistas como Jack, Hannibal, Wuya, Ashley y Chase hará su aparición en posteriores capítulos. No obstante, Hannibal es un hombre codicioso; Wuya está amargada; Jack es ambicioso; Ashley no es mala si no antipática como todos lo somos alguna vez con alguna personita y no nieguen que no es así y por último, Chase carece de escrúpulos. La corrupción personificada. ¿Qué hace diferente a Omi? Un villano se define por contraponerse a los intereses de los protagonistas, usa sus habilidades para favorecerse a sí mismo y siempre está un paso adelante antes que nadie. Esas cualidades las tiene Omi y en mi opinión es más listo que los mencionados. Ya lo vieron en acción… **

**¡¿Separar a Kim y Raimundo?! ¿Iguales de sorprendidos que sus amigos o saben por qué quiere deshacer esta unión? Los trapitos salieron al sol. Como de costumbre, Jack apuñalando por la espalda, ¿vieron que no le importa Kim? ¿sólo quiere su dinero? Y ese trato con Omi parece que no era una farsa después de todo. ¡Aleluya! Conocimos a Dashi, decidió mostrarse ¿a qué se referirá Wuya con eso de que Omi vive engañado? ¿lo saben? ¡Vamos señores, los estoy retando! A ver si es que pueden ganarme, traten de adelantárseme y adivinar que vendrá a continuación, esa discusión acalorada entre Dashi y Wuya no la puse porque sí y listo. Me pareció tan enternecedora la escena que Dashi se sienta en la cama con su hijito y le dice que lo quiere mucho a pesar de que es un loquillo. Dojo puede que no habla, pero sigue siendo un dragón tragón. El bastón de Shimo del querido Omi hizo una breve aparición, ¿le gustó el cameo que hizo? Fue buena idea hacerlo pasar por reliquia familiar. Omi ya sabía manejar esa arma, estoy segura que no les causó impresión, ¿cómo será en manos del viejo Fung? Estos Megan y Omi se la pasan de discusión en discusión. No les mentiré. El título me inspiró de un episodio de CSI, nada que ver con lo que mostré, pero tenía sonoridad. Ustedes deben de haber notado que soy fanática de esa serie. Hoy no amanecí muy conversadora. Así que os dejo seguir disfrutando su semana en santa paz. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y críticas. ¡Hasta entonces nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**! **


	14. En el comienzo contigo

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**14º**

_**En el comienzo contigo**_

¡Ya estoy aquí! Presioné el timbre de la puerta. Una campanita tintineó una alegre melodía segundos después y yo la tarareé entre dientes. Recién acabo de llegar de la universidad, fui a la secretaría y me atendió una mujer fea. Sus facciones no eran enteramente desdeñables, su cabello tenía el mismo color de su piel a causa de un teñido mal aplicado (quizá hecho por un principiante) y estaba tieso por el exceso de laca, las cejas depiladas, su maquillaje podía calificarse como "espantoso" y la ropa, creo que ha estado fuera de circulación de las tiendas desde los sesenta. No tenía alianza de matrimonio lo que no me extrañó. No sabía si agasajarla me llevaría a buen puerto; pero, aparté mi pesimismo, saqué mi mejor sonrisa y me mostré linda y amable. Ella me escrutó hito en hito sin decir palabras y me hizo esperar. Les juro que antes no la había visto. Pero no me gustó ni un poco la forma cómo me trató. Al menos conseguí que me recibieran la planilla y la carta donde decía que me retiraba de ingeniería, me hicieron llenar los papeles. Ella se quedó con la copia del depósito bancario. Es un hecho de que voy a cursar el primer semestre de literatura ¿no están felices por mí?...

De modo que pude pasar por casa de Keiko de regreso. Ella es hija única y vive todavía con sus padres en un apartamento. De la universidad a su condominio me quedaba más cerca si iba en metro y eso fue lo que hice. Esta urbanización es encantadora, es un subconjunto de edificios residenciales recién remodelados. Me comentó que los vecinos estaban recogiendo firmas para solicitar un reacomodo. Le habían echado una mano de pintura en donde vivía. Aunque siendo franca, me gustaba el otro color. Este verde que escogieron es chillón. No es como el verde manzana si no como el lima. Su madre trabaja en el negocio de bienes raíces y su padre es politólogo, así que casi siempre están afuera. Hoy no sería así (y justo cuando vengo a visitarla). El olor celestial del asado se alcanzaba a oler en el pasillo. Kei no es una chef gourmet. Ni siquiera estoy segura qué cocina, pero no es algo que le guste alardear. Sé que desearía por contratar un chófer, una mucama y un cocinero de ensueños que haga todo por ella. ¿Y a quién no le gusta la vida fácil? Yo la tenía, pero me cansé de ella. Abrieron la puerta. Era la mamá de Kei.

-¡Buenos días, señora Izumi! ¿Kei está por aquí? Vine a visitarla.

-¡Oh sí por supuesto! Keiko está en su habitación. Déjame llamarla, ¡pero pasa, pasa! Sabes que esta es tu casa.

-Muchísimas gracias –sonreí.

La vivienda de Kei es amplia y tradicional. Los Izumi son otra familia japonesa y el cambio de lugar no era sinónimo de abandonar las raíces y sepultar las viejas costumbres. Los lunes viene una señora a limpiar la casa porque sus padres no disponen tiempo para ocuparse del aseo. La Sra. Izumi era una mujer simpática y activa, se mantenía en forma, cuidaba mucho su imagen y era, en extremo, parecida a su hija. Una vez Kei me enseñó de una foto de ella cuando tenía su edad y son iguales. Variaba el peinado nada más.

-¡Keiko, hija, tienes visita! –dijo- no tardará.

-Está bien –me senté en el sofá mientras que la Sra. Izumi se fue a la cocina. La quijada se me desencajó: Kei estaba lista para ir a la cama. Se había puesto cien rollos en la cabeza; se esmaltó las uñas de las manos y los pies, entre cada dedo colocó un separador, tenía encima una máscara facial.

-¿Quién…? –Kei se sorprendió de verme allí pues que se paralizó al instante. Me incorporé.

-Antes de cualquier otra cosa, vine en son de paz –hice un amago- estoy aquí porque quiero disculparme y rectificar las cosas entre nosotras, no podía ser por teléfono si no en persona. No fui justa contigo la última vez: pedí tu opinión honesta y me la diste, y te corté. Admito que fui grosera y ahora mismo te doy la libertad de insultarme, no te culpo si me odias, pero debes saber que no me gustaría estar enojada para siempre. Eres mi mejor amiga y no me parece que terminemos una amistad de tantos años por algo estúpido, ¿sí? ¿qué dices? ¿me odias?

-¡¿Odiarte?! ¡¿insultarte?! ¡¿enojada?! ¡¿pero qué dices?! Para nada, yo tampoco dije cosas muy bonitas y si alguien en esta sala debe disculparse: esa soy yo. Debía estar loca cuando dije que tu carrera era inútil, ¡¿qué me pasó?! Si a mí me dijeran que ser maestra es para los pobretones, le hubiera pateado el estómago y habría rayado su auto ¡y soy yo! Tú tuviste el valor de ir a visitarme. Yo, en cambio, me acobardé porque pensé que tú creías que era una persona espantosa. No he podido dormir y mira ¡estoy hecha un desastre! ¡Mamá acaba de gritar a los cinco vientos que teníamos visita y sólo a mí se me ocurre salir así! Igualmente eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, no quiero enfurecerme contigo; en verdad, lo lamento y te lo escribiría en el cielo si poseyera un lápiz gigante… ¿crees que en tu corazón te quede un poquito de misericordia para mí?

-Claro.

Las dos avanzamos un paso y nos abrazamos. Tuve cuidado de no pincharme con un rollo. Se siente muy bien. Creo que con esto consolidamos nuestra reconciliación. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era sonreír de oreja a oreja. Kei y yo nunca nos peleamos seriamente. No podemos estar sin la otra, siempre una de las dos se disculpa al día siguiente. De inmediato, Kei se apartó pensando en su peinado.

-¡Cuidado con el peinado! No sabes el esfuerzo que me costó hacerme los rollos solita.

-No hay problema, ¡mira, te traje un regalo!

-¡Ah, ah, ah! No lo abramos aquí, ¡mejor vamos a mi habitación!

La habitación de Kei es un paraíso rosado. ¿No les dije que es su color favorito? Sus padres le dieron este juego de cuarto como regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumplió los dieciséis y es una recámara hermosísima, envidia de todas las solteras. No sé si lo que más me fascina es el conjunto de puff blandos, el tocador, el enorme peluche, los cojines en forma de corazón o el guardarropa. He aquí el resultado de la magia del dinero, ¿están absortos? Si fuera mía no dejaría que fuera rosado solamente. Me hubiera gustado incluir el rojo y el blanco. Amo esos colores, más el rojo. Yo me senté en el puff y ella en otra, sus dedos temblaban al abrir la bolsa. Estaba boquiabierta cuando la sacó. Miró rápidamente de la blusa a mí y al revés.

-¡Oh Kimi! ¡está bellísima! Gracias, amiga ¡me encanta en serio! No había visto una cosita tan cuchi como esta por semanas –exclamó mimosa- ¡es perfecta! Me la voy a estrenar en la cita de esta tarde. ¡Ay, no puedo esperar por vérmela puesta!

-¿La cita de esta tarde tiene algo que ver con tus rollos?

-¡Ah, es que yo no te he contado! ¡Qué torpe! Llamé a Clay hace dos días (¿sí te conté que intercambiamos número de teléfono el día en que fuimos a ese club?). Bueno, sucedió antes de lo que pasó y lo invité al Spellbound, ¿sí te acuerdas, no? ¡Y él me dijo que sí! ¡Ay!

Saltó emocionada. El Spellbound es una acreditada heladería/restaurante. Díganme golosa, pero es mi lugar favorito para una cita. Fue algún tiempo una llamativa atracción turística y puede que esté pasada de moda, pero todavía la amo, a pesar de que el servicio es flemático y te quedas esperando treinta minutos para una mesa anticuada. En realidad, lo que más me encantan son los chocolates calientes congelados. Cada vez que voy con Kei es lo que pido. Siempre ordenamos dos ya que cada uno viene en un recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a una pequeña nación. Y yo debo admitir que tengo un cierto nivel de gula. Es una adorable y añeja casita de ladrillos rojos al que asiste todo público.

-¡Vaya! Me contento que su relación haya progresado, ¿ya averiguaste en dónde nació? ¿en dónde estudia? ¿qué hace?

-¡Detalles, detalles! No me molesté con esas menudencias cuando descubrí que sabe cuál es mi vodka preferida, ¡tenemos los mismos gustos! ¡¿Lo ves?! No somos tan diferentes –rodé los ojos, Kei miraba el techo enamorada- ¡ah! Nació en Texas, San Antonio. Desearía que la noche fuera eterna para que siguiéramos conversando, ¡fue magnífico, Kim! –dijo feliz-. Creo que estoy enamorada. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Las manos me sudan, el corazón me late muy deprisa, las piernas me tiemblan, las mejillas me duelen de tanto sonreír, el perfume de papá me recuerda a él y no puedo sacármelo de mi mente en ningún momento... –le palpé la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, estás enamorada. Dime, ¿es inteligente?

-¡¿Inteligente?! Ha leído tantos libros, ¡libros que ni siquiera han llegado a escribirse! –creo que exagera.

-¡Grandioso! Él leerá libros mientras tú te pudres. Es un perfecto compañero.

-No pienso contarte más nada de él –rezongó- comeremos helado, juntos, y hablaremos. Al salir del local, notará qué tarde es y sugerirá con amabilidad llevarme a mi casa.

-¿Intentarás besarlo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Besarlo? No, quiero que él tome la iniciativa. Será mejor para los dos, no pensará que soy una acosadora o algo por el estilo. Deberías verlo a hurtadillas, Kim, es muy tierno y cuando traté coquetearlo inocentemente –puse una mueca preguntándome a qué se refiere con "inocente"- ya sabes, en broma, no captó la idea. Me ha parecido demasiado dulce. No es como los otros hombres, petulantes, que se jactan de su pene flácido, si no es caballeroso y gentil. Estoy segura que no se atrevería a manosearme sin tener mi permiso por escrito. Y si él quiere llevarlo paso a paso, lo respeto... mientras me permita estar con él muy seguido y no mire a otras chicas, aunque tampoco me parece de ese tipo –abstraída, su dedo índice tocó su barbilla.

-Yo sólo espero que no vivan metidos en la heladería y escojan otros lugares para sus citas, vale la pena que te repita que tu Romeo tiene un apetito voraz y le gusta comer. Y pienso en tus dientes, no vaya a ser que deba acompañarte al dentista por un caso de caries.

-No te preocupes, Kim, aproveché ir al gimnasio tempranito para quemar las calorías y hoy puedo comer todo el helado que quiera –Keiko no entendió o no le hizo caso a mi indirecta cáustica, la chica está tan embelesada que ha olvidado todo excepto el ser amado- sí, estoy consciente que le encanta comer. Fue un tema de conversación en la noche del jueves.

-Mientras no lo hayas convencido de que eres una chef gourmet, está bien.

-Bueno...

-¡KEIKO! ¡no lo dirás en serio!

-Tampoco me excedí, le dije que cocinaba y me gustaría aprender más.

-¡Más te vale que así! Clay no le tiene buena estima a los mentirosos –la mamá de Kei tocó la puerta. Nos volteamos.

-Chicas, el asado está listo. ¿Vamos a la mesa?

-¡Oh no sé! No quiero que interrumpir su cena. Prometí que me iría antes –sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Kim no seas aguafiestas! Recién llegaste, quédate a almorzar con nosotras. Tómalo como una celebración: de que nos reconciliamos. No eres ninguna molestia, ¿verdad, mamá? Ya que además me gustaría saber tu opinión de lo que voy a vestir, ¿sí?

Kei me puso cara de cachorrito, sus ojos grandes y haciendo pucheros. Me obligué acceder. Mi amiga estaba muy feliz que brincaba igual que una niña. La Sra. Izumi sirvió una ración equitativa a cada una. En su plato y el de su hija había añadido un arándano y me preguntó si yo quería uno también. Si fuera fresa, hubiera aceptado. Rechacé amablemente su oferta. Esta es la regla de Keiko y su familia: Durante la semana la comida es ensalada y fruta con una lata de atún (enlatada en agua de primavera, por supuesto) para cubrir las proteínas. La bebida estándar es agua o café negro, en las mañanas sólo beben café con leche descremada (por el calcio, ustedes entienden). Kei ni sus padres tienen problemas con el licor. Ninguno posee una tendencia desproporcionada a beber. Si Kei llegase a embriagarse con un amigo o en una cita, entonces un día o dos nada más que _Coca-Cola_ light, pasteles de arroz y sin azúcar lograban un equilibrio en la dieta. Con una rutina de esta manera, no es de extrañar que Kei se comportara salvaje en los fines de semana. Leche y moka. Es justo lo suficiente decadente para sostenerse una semana entera. Es una dieta aburrida, pero funciona para Kei porque se ha mantenido delgada desde la secundaria.

El asado fue una verdadera delicia. Hace meses que no disfrutaba algo tan suculento. Comí deprisa. Odio importunar, si bien decidí aceptar la oferta porque probablemente no tendría otro almuerzo. Y mi intuición me dice que estaba saboreando mi cena, también. A la postre, Kei me mostró la ropa que usaría en su salida con Clay. No necesitó muchos consejos, ¡por amor a la nostalgia, es Keiko! Nada más le dije que lo apropiado era vestir un look sencillo y fresco, sin exagerar. Además, tuve que ayudarla a maquillarse. Igualmente, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que sea tan importante que interrumpir la cita de mi mejor amiga. Y mi vida no es tan dramática. Me despedí de su mamá y de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Tengo dos regalos que repartir, empero sólo traje el de Clay y me queda pendiente traer los tres capítulos. Me desperté tarde, por andar apresurada salí volando a la universidad, olvidé imprimir mi historia. ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Bueno, quiero marcar una paloma donde escribí Clay en mi lista para no deberle su regalo. Pospondré la entrega de los tres capítulos de mi novela hasta quién sabe cuándo. Fui caminando hacia _El último suspiro_. Me da curiosidad saber cómo Clay se está tomando que tiene una cita con Kei: ¿Nervioso o relajado? A veces los hombres no se toman o no perciben la dedicación de nosotras para con ciertos detalles. Supongo que lo averiguaré en cuanto llegue.

-¿Buscas un aventón, princesa? –no puede ser, esa voz irritante sólo puede pertenecer a...

-Depende de quién me lo dé –crucé los brazos bajo el pecho, volviéndome al conductor del Mitsubishi plateado- ¿estás siguiéndome, Raimundo?

-En absoluto, vengo de revisar el coche y te vi aquí. Quería comprobar que no fueras una alucinación y ahora que lo hice, tal vez te gustaría que te lleve, se le dice cortesía ¿sabes?

-No gracias, no te molestes, –respondí sin perder la paciencia-. Prefiero morder el polvo.

-¿Segura? Tú dices que me causas repulsión; no obstante, si vas conmigo en el asiento de al lado me incomodarás más tenerte cerca que rechazar mi invitación. Por favor, Kim, somos vecinos y mientras ninguno no se mude nos conviene llevarnos bien. No nos amarguemos y seamos felices.

-Si tú lo dices –ladeé la cabeza caminando hacia él- vamos.

-Pórtate bien y no tendremos líos, princesa.

-¿No es lo que hago siempre? ¡Soy una chica buena! –le sonreí- ¿acaso no recibiste mi carta de buena conducta?

-Permíteme el beneficio de la duda. ¿Mi defensa? Las chicas buenas _sólo_ se encuentran en el cielo. Las chicas malas están en todas partes del mundo y las peores en FanFiction.

-¡No inventes! Las mejores historias que he leído están en FanFiction y fueron escritas por mujeres talentosísimas. Algunas de ellas no son tan malas.

-Sí claro, quisiera leer una de ellas que no fuera tan mala –arrugué el ceño. Me sonrió y me abrió la puerta. _No tiene caso discutir con él_.

¿Qué lo hubiera molestado? ¿hacerle caso o no? Digo tal vez el idiota esperaba que siguiera mi camino y esto era una prueba de mi firmeza, o si hablaba en serio. Como sea, ustedes lo pueden pensar tranquilamente sentados en la cama o en una silla y darle las vueltas cuantas veces quieran. En cambio, yo debía responderle en dos segundos. El muro que levanté entre los dos se desmoronó. Obedezco asintiendo la cabeza como perro, me subo al coche y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad. Soy débil, lo sé. El Mitsubishi del idiota no estaba mal. Los vidrios ahumados en el exterior, el aire acondicionador encendido a su máximo volumen (y yo que me enfrío fácilmente... me estremecí) y el interior oscuro e íntimo, gris tapizado. Me gusta. Faltaba música. ¡Pero claro! No es mi coche. Me avergüenza reconocer que yo soy la única persona en este mundo que no tiene uno, todo el mundo tiene uno (¡Shun no cuenta!).

¡¿Por qué reprobé el maldito examen de conducir?! Ese señor horrible gritándome, me puse nerviosa, olvidé lo que había estudiado, se me volaron los tapones y en un desliz arrollé al mocoso en su bicicleta... ¡NO SOY UNA HOMICIDA! Ustedes lo están malinterpretando, era un niño de cartón que se atravesó justo en el medio porque estábamos en un simulacro. Si hubiese sido verdad, ahí sí estaría en tremendos problemas. Estoy meditando seriamente si vuelvo a retomar el examen. ¡Necesito un coche!

-¿A dónde vamos, princesa?

-Al Último Suspiro, iré a visitar a Clay –él chasqueó la lengua. Le miré de reojo.

-Lamento ser yo quien te dé esta mala noticia, pero has perdido tu viaje: Clay está en su día libre y acabo de despedirme de él, dijo que iría a la ruta cincuenta o algo así le entendí.

-¡Oh vaya! Bueno... –pues ni modo, le daré su obsequio en su apartamento, ¿qué más puedo hacer?- no importa. Entonces llévame al supermercado, necesito comprar perrarina y unas cosas.

-¡¿Perrarina?!

-Sí, para mis perros. No trabajo de niñera exclusivamente, también cuido mascotas sábados y domingos. Los llevo a pasear y atiendo entretanto sus dueños no están. Hoy se me agotó la reserva de perrarina que me quedaba. ¿Tan mente retorcida eres para pensar que era para mí?

-No lo soy, es que no me imaginé que pudieras cargar con dos empleos.

-Ajá, con dos empleos y lo que venga. Hay que hacer lo que se deba hacer por sobrevivir.

Contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza y puso su auto en marcha. Y como siempre, yo no puedo permanecer quieta y debo abrir la bocota para decir alguna tontería.

-Así que... ¿lo recogiste del taller mecánico?

-No, vengo desde el estacionamiento. ¿Por qué llamar a un mecánico si puedo ahorrarme un par de mugrosos dólares y hacerlo por mí cuenta? -_¿no se los digo? Es un avaro. _

-¿Tampoco pones música?

-Jamás. En mi auto no se escucha música.

-¿Y para qué sirve este botón?

-¡No toques nada!

Muy tarde, presioné el botón cuando me indicó que no lo hiciera. El capot sobre nosotros se destapó, no sé cómo explicarme, pero sentí el viento entre los hombros y al sol saludarnos desde el este. Pasábamos a las personas y a los edificios a toda velocidad. Me parecía lindo. Raimundo no opinaba igual y oprimió el botón rojo, cerniéndose el capot. Siento debilidad por los botones rojos y grandes. Lo siento.

-Te dije que no tocaras nada. Mientras te sientes en esa silla vas a acatar mis normas.

-¡Oye! Tú me obligaste a venir contigo cuando te dije que no quería, ¡deberías atenerte tú! –crucé los brazos otra vez y me pegué al respaldo de mi asiento.

-Eres increíble.

Como si fuera una niña chiquita le saqué la lengua. Él sacudió la cabeza. Sí, el idiota estaba en lo cierto. En un auto ajeno, por educación, no se debe tocar nada. Es lo que habría dicho mi padre. Pero, ¿es su cumpleaños acaso? Tampoco debía hablarme en ese tono de voz y no voy a comportarme diferente. Asimismo, les podría apostar una quincena de mi salario que no lo haría en mi lugar.

-¿Por qué querías ver a Clay?

-¡¿Uhm?! ¡Ah! La otra vez él estuvo ayudándome con mi novela, me dio muchos consejos, y quise comprarle un presente en agradecimiento por sus molestias; me hubiera gustado que me diera su opinión qué tal les parecía los primeros capítulos, pero me temo que los olvidé en casa. De todos modos no importa, la próxima vez que nos veamos podré darle los dos.

-Entiendo, ¿y cómo vas con tu historia?

-Muy bien, escribí tres capítulos y tengo una idea para añadir uno nuevo; pese, me gustaría que me hicieran unas correcciones para verificar desde ahora antes de seguir.

-Me parece que actúas con prudencia –murmuró- sólo no olvides que la principal persona a quien debe de complacer tu historia eres tú. Un crítico te orienta en cuanto la gramática, la ortografía, la caracterización y el estilo general de la novela, pero nunca te indica qué hacer o cómo proseguir. Eso es algo que debes averiguar por ti. Un asesor es eso nada más, ¿si no cómo aprendes? La mejor maestra es el tiempo.

-Lo sé. Y si no mal recuerdo, tú te comprometiste conmigo a revisarlo ¿aún sigue en pie esa propuesta o prefieres que la olvide? –claramente no me gusta que me repitan lo obvio pues que me hacen parecer una retardada mental.

-Lo recuerdo y estoy esperando que lo imprimas.

-He cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez. Decidí que fueran cuatro protagonistas en lugar de uno, a cada uno de ellos les asigné un elemento de la naturaleza... –Raimundo puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome. ¡Cielos, mis ojos! Odio ponerme bizca.

-¡Shhhhh! No me hagas spolier, luego no tendré nada que leer. Podré descubrirlo solo.

Se apartó y yo me quedé viéndole boquiabierta. No sé por qué a los lectores les disgusta los spoliers. A mí no porque es algo fuera del tema. Saber como el libro termina o como muere hace incluso más adictivo el libro. De todos los libros que leo y los que he leído conozco la información general. Por ejemplo, cuando leí _Extraños en un tren_ yo sabía que Bruno moría al final y no porque vi la película como hace muchas personas y luego le dan oportunidad al libro, si no que por accidente leí ese spolier en internet. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿ustedes no lo leyeron?! ¡¿les dije un spolier?! ¡Caray! Lo lamento. A veces no puedo aguantar tantas las ansias que prefiero leer la última página. Pero me prometí a mí misma que no lo haría con _49 semanas_. Eso me pasa por tener la lengua larga. Estoy preparada para que me condenen y me quemen en la hoguera como a las brujas. Les arruiné el día. Por otro lado, no me enojan las personas que ven primero la película y se motivan a leer el libro. Clay es una de esas personas.

¡Ay! Me duelen los labios. Ese idiota me los estrujó duro. Me masajeé las comisuras. Falta camino para llegar al supermercado y volví a intentarlo.

-Está bien, no hablemos de mi novela mientras no la leas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿No lo acabas de hacer?

-Olvida eso, dijiste que lees ¿qué prefieres: PDF o libros en físico? No me fastidia tener que leer en PDF, pero yo soy de la vieja escuela y me es más cómodo para mí...

-PDF –suspiró- el internet superó al papel, habrá un día en que las librerías cerrarán y todos comenzaremos a leer por internet lo cual no es malo porque es gratis. A no ser que cambien las cosas de aquí a unos años y tendremos que pagar por leer. Me acostumbré a la idea.

-Ojalá estés bromeando, no me gustaría que eso sucediera. Digo, esto sonará extraño puesto que mi papá es dueño de una empresa de videojuegos, pero la tecnología nunca debe estar por encima del hombre o podía descontrolarse, ¿tú no viste esa película...? No me acuerdo el nombre en este momento, nomás de recordar tiemblo –me estremecí. Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco- ¡bueno! ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

-_Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen –contestó después de pensarlo bien un instante- ¿y por qué me estás mirando así? –no sé de qué me acusaba. Sólo sonreí al escuchar el nombre de mi novela favorita. Pellízquenme si no es que oí bien. ¿Acaso dijo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

-¡¿De veras?! ¡¿estás tomándome el pelo?! ¡No te creo!

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –sonriente, Raimundo pisó a fondo el freno. Si no me hubiese el cinturón de seguridad (que es una de las poquitas cosas que me acuerdo de la escuela de manejo) habría salido despedida de mi asiento. Mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho del susto, ¿a qué velocidad íbamos para frenar así? Ahora sé que se retuerce entre mis pulmones pues que ni puedo respirar, ¡cállate! Podría oírte. ¡One moment! ¡¿qué está haciendo?! El idiota se acercó a centímetros de mi cara, quise retroceder, pero no tenía a dónde escapar- ¿acaso no nota los brillantes y honestos que son mis ojos?

Retiró un mechón de mi cabello que estorbaba mi frente y tomó mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Y de tanto mirarlos me perdí en ellos. Estaba atrapada. El color no era lo que me sobrecogía si no lo que se asomaban en sus ojos. Son nostálgicos, profundos y brillantes. Sus cejas a punto de tocarse. Su barbilla frágil. Sus labios entreabiertos suplicando un beso. Su mirada era de esas que ponen los galanes de las películas cuando le piden a la chica de sus vidas que se quedara con ellos. Salvo que en este cuento de hadas él es mi príncipe azul incorrecto. Necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para sortear su caricia y romper esta atmósfera romántica que se levantó. Cubrí su rostro con una mano y lo mantuve lejos de mí, empujándolo en su asiento.

-Sí cómo no. Manos en el volante y vista al frente, sigue conduciendo, no te distraigas por mí –Raimundo me dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y obedeció en silencio, volvió a pisar el acelerador y fue como si nada ocurrió entre nosotros hace momentos. Intrigada por saber si era verdad decidí preguntarle-: entonces, ¿por qué te gusta _Orgullo &amp; Prejuicio_?

-Me gusta _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ya que es una obra satírica donde son situados en un mismo escenario el orgullo y la distancia social, la astucia y la hipocresía, los malentendidos y los juicios apresurados pueden causar tantos reveses. Para mí, más que una tonta y cursi novela romántica, es una perspectiva crítica a la condición humana. A partir del brío y la agudeza crea personajes con mucha chispa. Lizzie y Darcy no se dan ni un puto beso a lo largo de la historia y el amor de ellos es tan papable que puede cortarse con un cuchillo, es lo que me gustó de ambos protagonistas, haciendo énfasis en sus imperfecciones. Dijo una vez: "Una novela debe mostrar el mundo tal como es. Como piensan los personajes, como suceden los hechos... una novela debería de algún modo revelar el origen de nuestros actos".

-¡Sí! Es una de sus frases más célebres, los fans de Jane la encabezan en los portales de los websites. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! Ese también es mi libro favorito. Nunca hubiese podido creer que tuviésemos algo en común.

-Sí. Bueno, estadísticamente tenía que suceder.

Fruncí el entrecejo. El idiota sabe cómo matar pasiones. El resto del viaje conté mi número de respiraciones. No tengo nada en contra de las ovejas, pero es que no me producen sueño. El idiota no sugirió ningún tema de conversación así que yo tampoco lo hice. Quería evadir otra situación incómoda que pudiera comprometerme con Raimundo y tal vez otra a priori no podría zafarme fácilmente. Aunque no sucedió nada decidí no abusar de mi suerte. En la entrada del supermercado me esperaba otra sorpresa. Omi y sus inseparables amigos salían justo a la par que Raimundo y yo llegábamos. En una maniobra ágil, le dio media vuelta al auto y se estacionó. Omi reconoció el coche del idiota o sus ojos consiguieron entrevernos a través del vidrio ahumado. Puede ser uno de dos o las dos. Estoy considerando con seriedad si el niño es humano. Jermaine traía una bolsa con el sello del supermercado. El trío no fue a niñear si no que compraron algo. ¿Qué estarán tramando esos niños ahora? Omi les indicó en unas señas a sus amigos detenerse. Nos bajamos del coche, yo por mi lado y el idiota por el suyo.

-¡Vaya, pero miren lo que trajo el auto! Qué afortunada coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿no están de acuerdo, chicos?

-Lo estamos –afirmó Tiny. Jermaine, perdido en sus lagunas mentales, no asintió hasta que su amigo le propinó un codazo en el costado.

-¡Oh sí!

-Chicos, ustedes conocían a Kim. Les quiero presentar a Raimundo Pedrosa y puedo atestar que es de los nuestros. Raimundo, ellos son Tiny y Jermaine, son mis amigos.

-¡Hola muchachos! –sonrió Raimundo. Se hincó en una rodilla a su altura, palmeó la mano de cada uno y golpearon los puños- ¿se han metido en muchas travesuras últimamente?

-En estos días no, nos estamos protegiendo de la gorda, pero eso no significa que no vamos a dar un golpe pronto. Cuéntale los detalles, Tiny.

-¡Sí! Estamos planeando una broma para uno de nuestros compañeros, le prometimos que le íbamos a ofrecer un balón, de esos que salen en los cupones que tienen cara de jugadores de futbol, a cambio de sus carritos. Lo que el pobre no sabe es que es una pelota falsa. ¡Choca esos cincos! –los niños se rieron de su gracia y chocaron palmas. A mí me parece horrible. ¡¿Cómo van a burlarse de ese niño?! Si cada vez que voy al supermercado los veo haciendo fila al lado de sus padres con esa sonrisa, comprando esos cupones, porque tienen esperanza de ganar ese premio.

-¡¿Qué?! Es muy bajo lo que planean hacer –exclamé indignada.

-Sí, Kim tiene razón –replicó rascándose la cabeza- ¿por qué sólo los carritos del muchacho y no los otros juguetes? Eso sí, muchachos, la pega en barra varias veces falla es mejor que prueben silicón líquido y la impresión sea de calidad. ¿Ya pensaron qué van a decir cuando el niño se percate que no es un balón genuino?

-¡Obvio que sí! Diremos que otro niño fue el que nos dio y no sabíamos –dijo Jermaine.

-¡La acústica en este lugar debe ser pésima o debo estar loca! ¡¿escuché lo que pienso que dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre alentarlos a que cometan un acto ruin y mezquino?! Omi y en compañía, entiendo que son jóvenes y quieran divertirse, pero toda acción tiene un límite y deben pensar lo mucho que van a decepcionar a ese compañerito suyo, los líos que vendrán y luego estarán llorando y preguntándose por qué los castigan. Medítenlo bien, muchachos, ¿a ustedes les gustaría que le hicieran esa broma? Es evidente que no. Les digo esto porque en unos años ustedes se convertirán en hombres y no me gustaría que crecieran con la idea en la cabeza de que la mentira les resolverá la vida.

-Chicos, la princesa quiere decir que pueden divertirse mientras no lastimen a nadie. Y será mucho mejor para todos si prometen pensarlo –añadió él. Los tres diablillos intercambiaron miradas, se reunieron a cuchichear entre ellos y nos volvieron a mirar.

-Lo pensaremos, Kim. Lamentamos si te molestamos, no quisimos hacerlos.

-Bueno, está bien, sé que no fue su intención –suspiré- ¿y por qué fueron al supermercado?

-Buscábamos una cosa para sepa... –el chinito pisó el pie del basquetbolista interrumpiendo su narración. El niño dejó caer la bolsa, Tiny estaba allí para recuperarla, y empezó a saltar aullando como loco. Sigo esperando.

-Compramos una cosa para la mamá de Jermaine que nos encargó, veníamos de su casa. Ya debe estar preguntándose por nosotros, ¿no es así, chicos? Démonos prisa o se enfadará con nosotros. Disculpen si los dejamos.

-Vayan con cuidado, niños, ustedes no se preocupen por nosotros. Únicamente prométanme que algún día cuadraremos para que Kim nos invite a salir a divertirnos ustedes y yo.

-Es un hecho –sonrió Omi en respuesta de los demás. Súbitamente Jermaine soltó una risa- ¿de qué te ríes?

-¡De lo que quisiste decir al inicio! Miren lo que trajo el auto o miren lo que trajo el gato, es lo mismo, ¡y hasta riman! ¡Es muy gracioso! Eres listo, Omi.

Si las miradas de Omi fueran puñales habría asesinado a su amigo en vía pública. El idiota y yo guardamos nuestros comentarios. Sé que el pensamiento que me cruza por la cabeza es igual al de él: Jermaine es lento para aprender. Omi soltó un bufido, furibundo. Tiny aclaró su garganta, fue el primer ruidito en cinco minutos de silencio, disculpándose en nombre de los tres la conducta de su amigos. Los tres echaron a correr al doblar la esquina. Quiero que me saquen de una duda, es que creo que fue un producto de mi imaginación por más que lo pienso, ¿Raimundo dijo que deberíamos salir el trío del horror, él y yo juntos un día? Sí, me lo temía. Desde ahora rezaré para que ese día no llegue. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a un diablillo para adaptarme tan abruptamente a tres. No me malentiendan: No es mi cita de ensueños perderme en "Locolandia" con los tres chiflados y el Sr. Darcy. Crucé los brazos y me puse frente a Raimundo.

-Quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué apoyas a una conducta tan atroz? ¿Cómo fue que lograste que él se encariñara contigo en un tris? ¡A mí me costó! Pienso que no deberías animarlo si no aprovechar tu empatía con ellos para estimular actitudes positivas.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, princesa –se encogió de hombros- o puede que tal vez no. Soy así con ellos porque los entiendo. A la edad de Omi, yo era igual que él.

-¿Terrible?

-¡¿Terrible?! Terrible no describe ni la mitad de lo que fui. Era la pesadilla de los adultos, para algunos niños un ídolo y para otros niños un incomprendido. Me gustaba gastar horas de mi tiempo libre planificando bromas pesadas a los ingenuos y me divertía molestando a las niñas, disfrutaba ser una chinche en el zapato de los mayores, me retorcía en el placer de lo que los demás sufrían. Era un niño muy astuto, pero no invertía mi astucia para estudiar al igual que Omi, otros niños eran cómplices de mis diabluras. Yo era un caso incorregible, pero ahora he madurado y he dejado esa etapa atrás.

-Vaya, supongo que era comprensible. ¿Por qué no me fijé antes el parecido entre ustedes? ¿Y qué fue eso que te hizo cambiar?

-¿No adivinas? _Amor_ –respondió con voz suave- cuando los niños no conocen otra cosa que la maldad, es lo único que practican. Mi infancia fue dura, crecí en una gran familia y tuve que madurar antes de tiempo. Renuncié a mis sueños y me adapté difícilmente a cambios que no me gustaron. Me veo reflejado en Omi. Podemos apostar lo que quieras que él sufre mucho, desearía que Omi no pasara por lo que yo pasé y disfrutara feliz su infancia. Es una etapa muy linda y yo la desperdicié. Si no, algo me dice que es posible que cuando crezca y se convierta en un hombre, sea igual a mí.

-¿No crees que con un Raimundo ya es suficiente?

-Quizá no –sonrió picarón. Me lo esperaba, él se echó a reír y yo puse los ojos en blanco, oí un timbre sordo. El teléfono de alguien estaba vibrando, no creo que sea el mío, no lo tengo en modo silenciador ¿o sí? A punto de revisar, Raimundo mete la mano en su bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un celular moderno- ¡oh lo siento! Debo contestar esta llamada, ¿hablamos luego?

-Por supuesto.

-No olvides que me debes mostrar tu historia. ¿Hola? Alto, alto, habla más pausado...

Raimundo atendió la llamada, entró en su coche y se alejó conversando con cómo-se-llame. Estas últimas horas serían tranquilas. Sin Keiko, Omi ni el idiota. Bueno, yo ya sabía que la madre de Omi falleció. Aunque la respuesta del idiota me intrigó y me gustaría saber cómo. ¿Un accidente? ¿una enfermedad? Carezco del rigor necesario para preguntarle eso al buen Sr. Fung y sería muy incómodo si se lo preguntara a Omi. No conozco a su padre. Wuya, la madrastra, no me lo dirá ni pidiéndoselo amablemente. Sé que me detesta porque cree que soy una entrometida. Y para ser honestos, es una mujer muy desagradable. Sólo me quedan los amigos de Omi: Jermaine y Tiny, ellos deben de saber algo. No todo, pero sabrán lo que ocurrió. La próxima vez que vea a Jermaine y Tiny, me las arreglaré para estar a solas con uno de los dos y se lo preguntaré. ¿Quién será mejor elección? Tiny es suspicaz y ladino, el problema es que su lealtad es con Omi, puede que no me dé la respuesta y más tarde decirle a Omi que estuve preguntando sobre él. Me gustaría mantener esto en secreto. Jermaine es despistado e indiscreto y podría cometer la torpeza de abrir la boca delante de Omi.

¿Qué puedo perder? Al menos lo intentaré. Ellos son mi única alternativa. En adicción, está la madrastra quien tampoco lo trata muy bien y su padre nunca comparte con él. Eso es más que motivo suficiente para que Omi demande su atención a como lo está haciendo. Empero, el idiota me dio a entender que el sufrimiento de Omi podría ser peor de lo que a frágil vista parece. ¿Por qué el idiota decidió contarme su pasado de repente? Su voz me da escalofríos. _Renunciar a mis sueños, madurar antes de tiempo, mi infancia fue dura, yo la desperdicié. _En mi opinión, no puedo dudar la transparencia de lo que me dijo. Quisiera saber ahora qué se esconde tras de sus palabras. ¡Ay! Me estoy convirtiendo en algo que no me gusta: Una charlatana. Admito que soy parlanchina y fastidiosa, pero eso es el colmo. No me meto en los asuntos privados de las personas porque no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mí. Mejor hagamos una cosa a la vez. Omi es prioridad, todavía está a tiempo de ayudarle. Y en cuanto a Raimundo... No me interesa un pelo la vida de ese señor.

Compré las cosas que escaseaban en mi cocina y unos dulces para el enano siniestro. A los niños les gusta, cubierta de azúcar por fuera y en el interior chocolate. Me llevé dos bolsas. Estaba en oferta y no me importaba pagar un dinero extra por ser cariñosa con Omi. Pagué en efectivo. Al salir, estaba sobrecargada de bolsas pesadas que pedí que un taxi me llevara. Ni loca caminaré en tacón hasta mi casa saturada de peso desde el autoservicio. Después de empujar la puerta de una patada, guardé mis compras en el refrigerador y en las gavetas. No hay mensajes en la contestadora. Lo único que dejé afuera fueron una conserva y una soda. No tengo muchos ánimos de cocinar. Salté por encima del sofá, comí y bebí ahí. Encendí la tele y la apagué al rato. Ninguna programación llamó mi atención. Al acabar, boté todo a la basura. Alrededor de las siete y treinta de la noche cayó una tormentosa llovizna.

Mis amigos, mis fieles confidentes, están en una cita y mi hermana a lo mejor esté ocupada, con eso quiero agregar que puede ser que esté enojada conmigo por lo que pasó con papá. Por ningún motivo pienso llamar al idiota. Menos a mi ex. Y no sé si el santo diablillo tiene número de celular. Deduzco que a esta hora esté acurrucado hasta las orejas dormidito. Hoy procuraré divertirme sola. No sé si les he contado antes, pero estoy recolectando un dinerito aparte para comprar mi libro de _49 semanas_. Me falta completar poco. Sé que dije lo mismo antes de gastarlo todo. Pero aprendí mi lección. Esta vez va en serio. Agarré un frasco vacío al que le quité la etiqueta, la tapa la recubrí con cinta adhesiva fuertemente y le perforé un orificio para meter el dinero. La guardo en un cajón de la cómoda de mi dormitorio. Estuve numerando lo que tenía reunido. Imprimí dos veces los tres capítulos de la novela. Uno se lo llevaría a Clay y el otro al idiota mañana. Me fui a acostar temprano esa noche.

Desperté atolondrada a la mañana siguiente por un sueño extraño. Yo no soy supersticiosa ni pertenezco a la clase de chicas que cree que sus sueños significan algo, sin embargo, me dejó inquieta. No recuerdo muy bien cómo era. El asunto es que Omi era Raimundo dentro de unos años. Creo que el comentario del idiota me afectó muy gravemente. No sería capaz de soportar a otro idiota. ¡Ay, por culpa del imbécil se me chamuscó los hot cakes! Si no les prestas atención el fuego los tuesta de sobra. No dejaré que me afecte. Y voy a mirar el lado positivo de esto: Son más crujientes. Me di un zape en la cabeza: ¡Por no darle la vuelta en el momento exacto! Me ha pasado numerosas veces y no consigo saber cuál es el truco. Soy un desastre como cocinera. ¡Aj, sabe horrible! Bueno, Kimi acostúmbrate a la realidad. En los primeros meses sabrán pésimo, no obstante, alrededor de diciembre su sabor será mejor. ¡Cof, cof! Me ahogué. Necesito agua… ¡agua!

Posteriormente de una milagrosa recuperación. Me duché y cambié de ropa. Chequé el reloj (son las once) hora adecuada para una visita. No sé a qué hora se despierta. Iré a su puerta y tocaré el timbre, esperaré que abra, lo saludaré, le entregaré mi novela y me marcharé. Si él propone que pase a su apartamento. Rechazaré su oferta alegando que debo estar pendiente de mis perros. Lo comprenderá. Y no habrá inconvenientes. ¡Sí, ese es mi plan! No planché mi pelo, si no me peiné un poco, y me maquillé lo justo: rímel, polvo compacto y brillo de labios. Dejé la puerta entrecerrada y caminé a través del pasillo. Toqué el timbre. Aguardé y nadie vino abrir la puerta. Toqué otra vez. Quizá no oyó. Silencio total. ¿Habrá sido muy temprano? No lo creo, le dije que pasaría hoy. De seguro está resolviendo algo importante. No es un mayordomo que amanece todos los días, pegado a la puerta. Seguiré esperando… ¡Oh, aquí viene!

-Buenos días, Rai... –quien abrió la puerta no es Raimundo, si no una despampanante rubia top model.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Una despampanante rubia top model? Me pregunto quién será y qué demonios hace en el apartamento de Raimundo a estas horas de la mañana. O mejor ¡¿en dónde está Raimundo?! Tengo un presentimiento con respecto al próximo capítulo, ¿ustedes no les pasa lo mismo? ¡Qué bueno que Kei y Kim se reconciliaron! Otro buen motivo para celebrar es que la relación de Kei con su galán va en viento en popa. Tremendos chinazos entre Kimi y Raimundo, la relación de estos dos sí que es conflictiva, no hay remedio para evitar que se peleen, ¿a ustedes cuál les gustó? Ese reencuentro de Omi y sus amigos con la parejita fue tan oportuno. ¿Ustedes en serio creen que eso sea para la madre de Jermaine? ¡Pongámonos creativos señores! ¿qué piensan de lo que le pasó a la madre de Omi? Raimundo nos metió ese gusanillo de la duda. Y hablando de él, ¿de qué infancia dura estará hablando? **

**Si tuviera que pagarme un dólar por los pasados trágicos que escribo para Raimundo, sería millonaria. Los que me conocen saben que lo he convertido en una tradición. No sé si es porque mi retorcido sentido del humor lo encuentra divertido, siento debilidad por los hombres marcados por una infancia dura o porque eso es lo que está de moda (por citar a dos de mis crush de la literatura: Tobías y Christian). El pasado en este fic no es rebuscado para cambiar la táctica y no inventé muchísimo más allá de lo poco qué se explicó en la serie. Debería montar una encuesta preguntando cuál de todos los pasados de Raimundo es el más horrible. [ALERTA DE SPOLIERS]:**

_**El Cazador de la Ciudad**_**: Su padre fue asesinado por la decisión de cinco personas, su madre murió al dar a luz y fue entrenado desde temprana edad por el mejor amigo de su padre para vengarse.**

_**Arcade of Fire**_**: Por tradición real de que sólo puede existir un heredero, el gemelo de Raimundo fue asesinado (cuando él debió haber sido) y como parte de un rito secreto que ha trascendido por generaciones, "se fusionó" con un demonio del viento, el cual lo consumiría a través del tiempo. Más tarde su reino fue atacado por otro y su familia fue sentenciada a morir en la guillotina. Eso marcó la caída de su pueblo. **

_**Cosmic Love**_**: El más suave diría yo, una mujer horrible jugó con sus sentimientos.**

_**Como Bonnie &amp; Clyde**_**: Sentenciado a diez años por un crimen que no cometió, sufrió los desvaríos en la prisión. Asesinó a cuatro hombres en defensa propia prolongando su condena hasta que logró salir y decidió vengarse del sistema que lo encarceló tan injustamente. **

_**Hurricane**_**: Encerrado en su casa sin contacto con el mundo exterior, él era el hijo de una mujerzuela de la calle degenerada (digamos que una stripper) cuyo patrón era un hombre abusivo y desalmado, siendo apenas un niño presenció el asesinato brutal de su madre a manos de éste y fue llevado a servicios infantiles. El hecho lo traumatizó por completo.**

_**Contrarreloj**_**: Raimundo vivía una tragedia tras de otra. Su madre murió de leucemia, su padrastro lo despreciaba, su mejor amigo lo traicionó de la peor forma y su futura novia y su hijo fueron asesinados por el psicópata de Chase Young. **

**Luego de leer los que se atrevieron a estudiar los pasados de Raimundo, díganme cuál es el peor. ¿Todos? La señora de allá atrás dice que tenemos un empate, excluyendo al de **_**Cosmic Love**_**. Leyendo esto me da cosita con Rai, no me había dado cuenta que era una mujer tan fría y calculadora, he sido muy mala, si esta forma de mostrarle afecto ¡sálvese quien pueda! No, no, no, este pasado va a ser diferente. Quiero que este fic sea educativo. Como lo dijo Raimundo, una perspectiva profunda a la condición humana. Aquí Raimundo no será el que tiene pasado horrible. Esa carga se la puse al pequeño y adorable Omi. Pobrecito niño. El título de este capítulo es debido a la canción del mismo nombre: **_**At the beginning. **_**Ya se los había comunicado antes. El capítulo que viene sabremos que pasó entonces. Déjenme decirles que estoy escribiendo el capítulo diecinueve de esta historia, en el episodio número veinte tendremos más detalles de la vida de Raimundo. Es como una continuación de lo que fue el episodio diez. ¡Uf! Falta que en el capítulo treinta continúe lo que dejé en el episodio treinta. A ver si pasa o si soy piadosa y lo hago antes. ¿Quién será la rubia misteriosa en casa de Rai? ¿qué hará Kim? ¿cuál excusa patética saldrá con Raimundo? ¿qué trama Omi? ¿a quién veremos en el capítulo que viene? Se viene una pelea. Por favor, no se pierdan la continuación. De seguro ustedes tienen más cosas interesantes que decirme sobre este capítulo así que aguardaré sus comentarios con ansias. ¡Hasta entonces sólo tenemos que creer en Dios y esperar hasta la semana que viene! ¡nos leemos pronto! **


	15. ¿Por qué no?

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**15º**

**¿Por qué no?**

De abajo hacia arriba estudié con cuidado a la chica. Piel bronceada, ojos oscuros, esbelta y alta. Su cabello es rubio, voluminoso y natural, recién húmedo. Probablemente es modelo para comercial de champú hidratante. La nariz perfilada y las cejas finas. Las piernas largas y muslos delgados. Culo apretado. Su figura era estilizada. Sus pechos no eran de silicona. Ni siquiera sus uñas y pestañas era postizas. La cintura estrecha. Sin mentir, perfectamente las medidas de esta chica podrían ser 90-60-90. Sí, estaba vestida cuando abrió. Cero faldas cortas ni culotes como hay en abundancia en mi armario. La blusa no dejaba un plano de su ombligo. Calzaba unas sencillas sandalias. No llevaba maquillaje. Todo parece indicar que pasó la noche aquí junto a Raimundo. ¡Esperen un segundo! He visto antes a esta chica. Su cara me es familiar. ¡Por supuesto! En el centro comercial, por su culpa casi me exilian de Manolos. Como olvidar a la loca de las botas. Arruinó mi collar. ¿Pero qué hace aquí y cuál es su relación con Raimundo?

-¿Sí? –dijo. Al parecer no me ha reconocido, eso es bueno. Maldita sea, ¡¿ahora qué hago?! Ella no puede saber quién soy.

-¿Está Raimundo?

-Él está, pero ahora no puede recibirla –dijo con frialdad. Ufff, esta chica es pesada a donde quiera que vaya- ¿quiere que le guarde algún recado?

-No gracias. Pasaré más tarde –repuse sonriente. Me di la vuelta, a trote iba a refugiarme en el colegio. Ella agudizó la mirada y soltó de repente:

-¡Alto ahí! No te muevas. ¿No nos conocemos? –cruzó los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Debe de estar confundiéndome con otra persona. Yo jamás la he visto.

-¡¿Segura?! ¿tan pronto olvidó el par de botas en Manolos? –mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya se destapó la olla. Me giré hacia ella y me dijo lo que no me atreví a decirle-: usted es aquella mujer del centro comercial, ¿a qué ha venido? ¿acaso quiere cobrarme algo?

-Yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente que resolver con usted –dejé en claro- yo sólo vine a visitar a Raimundo porque es mi vecino y quedamos ayer en vernos hoy a esta hora, ¿feliz?

-¿Ah sí? –salió del apartamento y caminó con gracia felina hasta estar a media distancia de mí-. Pues no mencionó que vendría, hasta donde tengo entendido, pasaría el día conmigo. Y es lógico, ¿no le parece? ¿por qué un hombre tan serio gastaría su tiempo con alguien como usted? Nosotros somos compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Insinúa que yo no estoy a su altura ni a la de él por mi edad? Sabe, tome consejo, busque en su paja antes de inmiscuirse en la de los demás porque si nos ponemos a hablar del otro, usted por ejemplo, ¿qué quiere que piense? ¿es que la nueva política sugiere que se les paga horas extras por hacer servicio fuera del lugar de trabajo? –la rubia se rió con aspereza y se sacudió su melena dorada mostrándome su superioridad.

-Mira, niñita estúpida, yo no necesito darte explicaciones. Lo que haya pasado entre él y yo anoche no es de tu incumbe... ¡ups!

Las serpientes destilan veneno de sus colmillos sin haber hincado los dientes. No obstante, comparar estas especies sería una injuria para las serpientes. No señor, esta mujercita tiene las garras muy afiladas para un reptil. ¿De verdad cree que me tragué su cuento de que, por accidente, dejó escapar lo que pasó la noche con Raimundo? Se equivoca conmigo. A mí se me resbala lo que haga o deshaga el idiota con su vida, me importa un comino con cuántas mujeres se acostó (el que corre riesgo de contraer síndrome de inmunodeficiencia es él), lo que no voy a tolerar es que una mujer _cualquiera_ se aparezca creyéndose con el derecho de que puede mamarme gallo y hacerme parecer inferior nada más porque soy joven y me ha visto una vez en que perdí los estribos por su culpa. ¡No me conoce para hablar así de mí!

-¡Ashley!

-Ya voy, gatito. Con permiso... –me dio la espalda y se metió en el interior del apartamento.

-No por favor, pase adelante –mascullé entre dientes- ¿por qué un hombre tan serio gastaría su tiempo con alguien como usted? –remedé imitando su voz. Mi actitud es pueril, ¿y qué? ¡Me choca esa rubia nariz respingada! Creo que se me pasó la mano cuando cerré la puerta, tronó fuertemente y no fue mi intención de que todo el mundo se entere de que estoy en mi apartamento. Comencé el día furiosísima, ¡aj! Apuesto mi apartamento que ella fue quien lo llamó ayer. Me hierve la sangre en las venas.

El buen gusto que creí que tenía Raimundo se perdió por completo. Sí, lo pensé, ¿todavía se acuerdan cuando me dijo que su novela favorita era _Orgullo &amp; Prejuicio_? Si hubiera sabido que estaría ocupado con _la_ _gatita_ no me molestaría en haber tocado el timbre de la puerta y prepararía otros hot cakes. No fue mi intención haber estropeado el resultado de una noche de pasión. El mundo es un pañuelo, así suele decir papá, ¿quién se imaginaría que trabajaba junto a gatito? Si me permiten decirlo son tal para cual. Los felicito. ¡AHHHHHH! Preciso salir de aquí con carácter de urgencia. No sé a dónde pero tiene que ser lejos. Si la situación lo amerita no volveré sino hasta después de unas horas cuando me toque estar en casa para cuidar a los perros. Lancé mi novela como si fuera un cachivache inservible y me arrepentí. Ella no me hizo nada. Cogí las llaves y salí. Simultáneamente el idiota estaba por lo mismo.

-¡Kim! ¿Querías verme? –oh, qué bien. Finge que nada ha pasado. No dejaré que me afecte. Seguí de largo y llamé el ascensor un par de veces, ¿planta baja? Tardaría unos minutos en subir, ¡maldición! Justo cuando tengo prisa, no quiero quedarme a charlar con él- te oí decir mi nombre en el pasillo. Tu voz es singular. ¿Es por los capítulos? –no le respondí, espero que por _singular _no se refiera a _fastidiar_\- oye, ¿qué te pasa? –me agarró de la muñeca y yo me desenredé de mala gana.

-¡Las caricias con jabón se quitan y las palabras se las lleva el viento! –espeté.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo? –arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por qué?

-Cuando uno saluda a una persona comienza por un "Hola" y termina con un "Adiós". Hoy quiero empezar por el "Adiós", estoy apresurada.

¡El ascensor! Brinqué sobre él y marco la planta baja. Raimundo no tuvo tiempo de subirse. Seguro el idiota tomó la ruta larga y está bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que puede. Así que a duras penas se abran las puertas se inaugurará una carrera a ver quien llega primero a la salida. Si el idiota para bloquear mi paso o yo para evitarlo a él. ¿Por qué este ascensor se tarda tanto? En la empresa de papá es rápido. Quizás porque este es un modelo viejo y el de allá es moderno y sofisticado. A este ritmo llegará antes. ¡Hasta que al fin! Crucé el umbral a la velocidad de una bala. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas. Hacía un frío infernal. Debe ser por la lluvia. El idiota me persiguió, gritó mi nombre muy alto, no le hice caso y sigo caminando sin pegar la vuelta. Él consigue alcanzarme en la esquina, tomándome de los hombros.

-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿qué no entiendes?! ¡¿Debo enviarte señales de humo para que comprendas que no puedo hablar porque ando apurada?!

-Te liberaré si me respondes por qué estás tan hostil.

-A mí no me sucede nada –ladré-. De veras estoy de prisa. Pero si quieres saber la razón de mi malhumor pregúntaselo a tu novia.

-¿Ashley? Si le pregunté si alguien había tocado la puerta porque había escuchado el timbre y me respondió que no era nadie importante –sus ojos rotaron hacia la izquierda tratando de recordar cuando se volvió hacia mí y contrajo su expresión- ¡aguarda! Un minuto, ya caigo, ¡¿acaso estás celosa?! –de improviso empezó a reírse. Puse una mala cara, sus carcajadas lo reventaron y apretó su abdomen mientras se echaba hacia atrás. ¡¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?! Porque parece que mi situación le divierte.

-¡Para de reírte! ¡no es gracioso! –le metí un golpe en el hombro con todas mis fuerzas- eres tan egocéntrico que pensaste que discutíamos por ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¡el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, ¿oíste?! La conozco en un incidente del centro comercial Loel, estaba de compras, quería regalarle algo lindo a Kei porque estábamos disgustados y me antojé de unas botas, pero resulta y acontece que ella también se empeñó por las botas y las agarró también. Me decidí por la vía diplomática y ser amable, pero no quiso, entonces nos caímos a jalarnos de los cabellos, fue una situación muy embarazosa que si no hubiera sido por la amistad que tenía con el dueño del lugar mi cara habría salido en las prensas y la tienda me hubiera puesto una orden de restricción.

-Ajá... –vaciló- no está nada mal, Kim. ¡Pero venga ya, no necesitas mentirme! ¿No es más fácil admitir la verdad? Si te ayuda, prometo no contárselo a nadie ni siquiera a Clay.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso no me crees?! Tú no me estarás llamando mentirosa ¿o sí?

-Me gustó la parte en que dijiste que estabas allí para comprarle un obsequio a Kei, añadió un toque sentimental a tu historia. Y eso de que tú conoces al dueño no es muy original que digamos, hubieras dicho que las separó alguien que te acompañaba.

-¡Oye, oye, aclaremos! ¡NADIE ME LLAMA MENTIROSA EN MI PROPIA CARA Y SE BURLA! Lo que te dije es totalmente cierto y si no me crees, tengo a mis testigos, el dueño si existe, las cámaras del centro comercial me filmaron y de seguro aparece la fecha y hora en que fue grabado. Hasta puedes preguntarle a tu novia los detalles. Yo de veras toqué tu puerta y ella salió abrirme, me reconoció y me ofendió. Además si me concedes refrescar tu memoria, tú fuiste quien dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones porque no podíamos ser otra cosa que vecinos, ¿por qué tendría celos de alguien que no me da esperanzas? Es completamente absurdo. ¡Aj! ¡¿sabes qué?! No quiero arruinar tu velada y tengo una agenda muy apretada. Entonces basta de hablar...

Raimundo me miró gravemente sin decir nada. Ya no sonreía, no porque le golpeé si no por mis palabras. Creo que mi último comentario lo desalentó. Su silencio me dejó sorprendida. _Es mejor así_, reflexioné. Giré sobre mí, pero no pude irme lejos. No había soltado mi mano y me jaló de regreso. Me ciñó entre sus brazos dándome la vuelta. El pavimento aún estaba húmedo por la lluvia que atestó las calles anoche. En la vía de tránsito hay charcos de agua. De casualidad, un automóvil salpicó uno que estaba a nuestro lado. El idiota me previno de una ducha indeseada. Empujé su pecho con ambas manos. Me fui. Creí que me detendría o insistiría. No me atreví a voltear. No quiero prestarme a confusiones posteriores. Raimundo continuó con su camino: Volviendo con su gatita.

¡Qué horror! Estoy segura que si él fuera cualquiera de mis héroes románticos literarios no se quedaría parado ni se le cruzaría por la mente retornar. Iría tras de mí intentando razonar conmigo. Hubiera inventado mil formas de explicarme que no pasó nada con Ashley la otra noche. Sin embargo, él no me lo negó en absoluto. ¡Uy! Siquiera pudo disculparse. Empero claro, hay una diferencia grande entre mis protagonistas y Raimundo. No hablo de que él es real y los otros no ni que Raimundo se declaró anti-romántico, si no que ellos estaban muy enamorados de las chicas. En cambio, Raimundo... bueno, ustedes ya saben. Esperen ¿estoy midiendo lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Basta de hablar lo que debió haber hecho el idiota! Si no ¿qué quería yo? ¿Qué se marchara o que no me dejara ir? ¿Es que todavía siento algo por él o sentí renovada mis esperanzas? ¿No me basta saber los tragos amargos que me ha hecho pasar? ¿No me es suficiente saber que le gusta otra chica? Ashley debió haber sido la chica que vio Omi con Raimundo el otro día. Se ajusta perfectamente en su descripción. Señor… esto del amor es más difícil de lo que parece. No se imaginan cuán difícil es el esfuerzo que supone para olvidar a una persona. Me pregunto si Ashley lo hace feliz, es decir, llena sus expectativas como mujer... quizás, es pechugona. No como yo. Y es antipática igual que él. ¡Uhm! Alegre coincidencia. No me había dado cuenta. Me abstengo de reír. Pareceré loca si lo hago caminando por la calle.

Necesito despejarme. Así que fui a mi lugar más feliz en la tierra: El centro comercial Loel. No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que fui en compañía de mi pequeño. Loel tiene las mejores tiendas, sería perfecto si incluiría Givenchy también. Me paseé por los escaparates de Tiffanys &amp; Co. (¡¿habéis chequeado qué hermosas las prendas?! Cuando tenga novio y estemos en planes de casarnos, entraremos y compraremos mi anillo de bodas aquí), Gucci, Manolos, Prada y similares. El otro día vi en eBay un adorable bolso de mano por un precio menor a ciento cincuenta, ¡una verdadera ganga que no me pude resistir y di clic en el ícono de comprar! Me acerqué a Virgin. Es otra librería, mucho grande que la del Sr. Fung, pero nunca he comprado allí. Una vez, mientras iba de compras, entré a mirar los libros y no me simpatizó el trato de la dependiente. No había lo que uno llamaría _calidad humana_ para con el cliente. Quería saber los precios, la mujer ni sabía de qué demonios le hablaba y cuando le pregunté acerca de unos libros, parecía que estaba hablando en griego. Salí huyendo.

En el escaparate colgaron un anuncio: _49 semanas agotado_. ¡Uf! Si me preguntaran cuál es mi héroe favorito de Tom Kenny no sabría decir cuál es. Cada uno es único y me conquistó cada uno a su manera. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que mi Príncipe de Versalles escribe las cosas más dulces:

"-_¿Tienes una pequeña idea de lo que me haces cuando me amenazas con eso? ¿Cómo podría arrancarte de mi corazón luego de hacer el amor contigo? ¿si me falta tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos cómo sobreviviré a otro día? ¿si te tengo impregnada en mi piel cómo podría estar con otra? _

_-Yo estaba muerto, era un fantasma, no tenía propósitos que alcanzar, no tenía sueños que perseguir, odiaba mi vida hasta que apareciste. En el peor día de mi vida me enseñaste que el mañana puede ser aún mejor._

_-¡Ya no más secretos! Quiero que nos poseamos en cuerpo y alma, que el fuego que arde entre nosotros nos consuma." _

¿Cómo no puedo enamorarme? Esas son mis citas favoritas de sus libros _Huracán_ y _Como Bonnie &amp; Clyde_. Dejo salir un suspiro. Mi Príncipe de Versalles sí existe, lo sé. No importa su aspecto porque su personalidad es hermosa. ¿Por qué no hay más hombres como él? ¿eso es mucho pedir? Adelante, critíquenme. Todos en la vida tuvimos un amor platónico alguna vez. Planeé ir directamente hasta el tercer piso para ver si había llegado algo interesante en Juicy Couture, pero cambié de idea y me quedé en el primer piso asaltando los maquillajes. Creo que me hace falta un nuevo rubor. Me metí en MAC y estuve husmeando el mostrador buscando el rubor que más favoreciera mi tono de piel. No todos los tonos son iguales y mi piel es sensible a ciertos componentes. Alguien entró a la misma tienda en que yo estaba y no me lo van a creer, ¡pero era Jack...! ¡Oh qué bien! Hoy es el día en que todos los chicos que decían estar embobados por mí están desfilando con otras chicas. Jack iba acompañado del brazo de una pelirroja. ¡Ay, que no me vean! ¡Ups, demasiado tarde!

-¡Kim! Hola hermosura, no esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿andas de compras?

-Pues en realidad sólo estoy explorando –la pelirroja estaba enganchada a él, en cuanto me vio apretó su cuerpo más al suyo- ¿no nos vas a presentar?

-Eventualmente, Kim Tohomiko, le presento a la señorita Dyris. Señorita Dyris, ella es Kim Tohomiko, una íntima amiga mía e hija de uno de nuestros principales contribuyentes.

-¡Encantada! –alargué la mano para estrecharla. Ella me miró tan ensañada que pensé que si seguía extendiendo el brazo por más tiempo me mordería. _Está bien, no importa_.

-¿Te has metido en más problemas, cariño? ¿mis empleadas te ha tratado mal? Porque si no las llamaré y les daré de baja por un mes. Si se ponen quejosas las despido.

-¡Oh Jack, no harías eso! ¡¿o sí?! Bueno, es innecesario. Después de ese día, todo está bien.

-Escucharte decir eso me complace. Y bien, ya que estamos aquí los dos, ¿por qué no pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos?

-Suena estupendo, pero ya estás acompañado y no quiero causar molestias dos veces.

-¡¿Qué?! Para nada eres una molestia. No te preocupes por Dyris, es una clienta. La puedo llamar cuantas veces yo quiera; en cambio, tú... si te llamo te desapareces un buen rato, eres muy escurridiza.

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Su comentario pudo haberme caído mal, pero sería hipócrita si no admitiría que tiene razón. De acuerdo. Supongo que no estaría mal si doy una vuelta con él. ¿Ustedes creen que accedí a su proposición por el inconveniente con el idiota? ¡Si hasta me había olvidado eso! Una cosa no tiene relación con la otra, se los garantizo. Mi posición con respecto a él no ha cambiado. En definitivo, Jack me quiere de vuelta (debo admitir que esto resultaba muy agradable para mi ego). Después de todo, Jack hizo todo lo posible para encontrarme y está desesperado para que salgamos juntos. Pero el sentimiento no era mutuo y creo que romper fue la decisión correcta que pudimos tomar ambos en aquella ocasión y yo no tengo ganas de volver. Pese, no puedo estar huyéndole toda la vida. Es mi ex y así he de enfrentarlo. Actué como una niña estúpida, ¿no lo creen? Puedo ir al lado de un hombre sin que signifique que andamos juntos. Jack y yo abandonamos la tienda. Pronto dejamos a la escultural pelirroja atrás y ahora yo era el centro de atenciones de mi ex. Y no me lo van a creer fue muy agradable. Fue como cuando éramos novios. No sé cómo le hace, pero Jack tiene una facilidad enorme para hacerme reír. Es una cualidad que conservé en su personaje en mi novela de la cual a propósito se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas desde esta mañana... ya les comentaré más adelante.

Indagó si usaba con frecuencia las botas y en cuanto contesté afirmativamente, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le pregunté cómo iba el negocio. Él me informó que su clienta es representante de una importante distribuidora, no dio detalles, y el resultado de esta reunión depende si se asocian con su empresa. También me dijo que acababa de tener una junta con el conjunto directivo del centro comercial para discutir los planes en este diciembre porque se supone que preparan un pequeño acto a final de año con el fin de recaudar la "atención" de sus compradores. O eso fue lo que le entendí en pocas palabras. Nos detuvimos frente la panadería Louis.

-Estoy sediento, parece que compraré algo ¿ustedes quieren algo, señoritas?

-Yo no –masculló la pelirroja.

-Eh, una _Coca Cola light_ si no es mucho pedir. Gracias eres muy amable –me guiñó un ojo, fue a comprarla. En tanto yo me quedé con Dyris, crucé los brazos y le sonreí, ella frunció los labios- bueno, ¿para qué compañía trabajas? –me gustaría saber si pertenecía allí.

-No sé de dónde has salido, pero estábamos muy bien antes que tú llegaras, mujercita. ¡¿Es que tienes idea de cuántas oportunidades tienes de toparte con un billonario joven y apuesto en la vida?! ¡Una en un millón! Y por fin que lo he conseguido, apareces a robarte lo que es mío... NO-ES-JUSTO.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo... me dijo que tú... -¡él está ilusionado conmigo! Yo no hice nada. Dyris me agarró de los brazos y forcejeamos, me derribó y caí del culo. ¡Auch!

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! Me volteo un rato y ustedes están peleando.

-¡Jack, escucha... yo no fui, ha sido ella!

-¡Silencio! ¿te está molestando, Kim? Habla ya, porque si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Di la verdad! Tú me empujaste –refunfuñé indignada poniéndome en pie.

-¡Si lo hice fue en defensa propia! –chilló, se aferró a su brazo- ¿no le creerás, Jack? ¿no?

-Lo que yo creo es... –Jack se encogió de hombros y derramó el refresco sobre la chica. Un cuarto de litro de Coca Cola light empapó su hermoso cabello y tiñó su blanca camisa en un color transparente que hacía ver la elección de su brassier, se enjuagó el refresco de los ojos y lo miró exigiendo una explicación-: que mi centro comercial no está interesado en hacer negocios con su empresa. ¡Chao! –cogió su muñeca poniéndole el plástico vacío en mano.

-¡Maldito infeliz! –lo empujó. Jack apenas se movió. Salió corriendo y yo reuní un esfuerzo por no reírme. Estaría mal porque sin querer ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Lamento las molestias. Tu refresco –añadió sonriente ofreciéndome el que estaba lleno.

-Gracias, pero no tuviste que...

-No es nada, linda, puedo pedir otra y sin cobrar. ¿De qué sirve ser Presidente de un centro comercial prestigiosos si no haces pleno uso de tus facultades?

-No hablo del refresco. Si no que por mi culpa perdiste un contrato, tus socios se enojarán.

-Lo estarán, pero el único responsable de este incidente he sido yo –metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Debí decirte que en un tiempo ella y yo tuvimos algo, mi interés es estrictamente profesional, pero ella lo confundió con algo más. Lo cierto es que pronto tengo que volver a mi oficina por otros asuntos y tendré que interrumpir nuestra plática, ¿habrá alguna manera de que podamos conversar más tranquilos tú y yo en un lugar tranquilo... digamos mi casa?

-¿Es otra de tus citas, Jack?

-Si lo prefieres así. ¿Esta noche por eso de las seis, te parece?

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?

-¡Genial! Espero no te disgustes, Kimita, pero mandaré uno de mis chóferes a buscarte para asegurarme de que no inventarás un pretexto para evadirme. Hasta entonces, mi lady estaré contando los minutos para nuestra cita... –tomó mi mano y la besó galantemente. Me dedicó una sonrisa picarona y se alejó- ahora es que quedará Jack para rato.

No sé qué opinan, pero a mí me pareció un gesto cortés. ¡¿De qué lado están ustedes?! ¡Un momento, sin insultos porque no respondo! Él me compró zapatos, felicitó mi decisión, me defendió de una chica (y más importante, creyó en mi palabra) y de no ser por mí, se habría ahorrado de amonestar a sus empleadas y no hubiera perdido un contrato importante. Era lo menos que podía hacer. ¡No! Tampoco estoy intentando de restituir sus afectos. Esto es por mí. Se los dije al principio, no puedo escapar para siempre y tarde o temprano esto tenía iba a suceder a menos que me mudara de país, tiñera mi pelo de rubia, cambiara mi nombre por el de Margarita y comenzara a vender salchichas en México. Si ya no sabía que estaba mal, diría que él es el hombre perfecto. Me invitó a un coctel e iré a su casa a aceptar su bebida, ¡no a terminar en su cama! Sé cuidarme sola. Muchas gracias por preocuparse.

Bueno, maldita sea. Siempre optimista, me compré todo el lote de productos de maquillaje causando daños y perjuicios a mi cartera en el proceso. ¡¿Qué?! Toda mujer tiene derecho a consentirse un poco. Soy partidaria que toda mujer que se respete debe tener en su armario guardado una prenda que la haga sentir sexy (si quiere complacer a su hombre o chica, hay que adaptarnos a los cambios, allá ella) y un maquillaje que saque a la diva que hay en ella. Lo compré porque, además, voy a tener otras citas. Y adquirí también la práctica de _cómo aplicarse el maquillaje perfectamente si usted no está en casa_. Creo que me será útil. A las damas, ustedes deberían tener una. Mi celular sonó un par de veces entre tanto yo hacía mis compras y la otra vez fue cuando iba en el taxi de regreso a casa. ¿Adivinan? Las llamadas pertenecían a Raimundo. ¡Ah no! No vengas tú. Le corté las llamadas. Voy a hacerlo sufrir un poco y luego le atiendo. ¡Sinvergüenza!

Cuando regresé a casa me conseguí a un cliente trayendo su perro. ¡Justo a tiempo! Capté la atención de éste, hablamos y me dejó su perrito en mis manos. Fueron sumándose más en el transcurso del día. Comí casi paralelamente que los perros. Les serví primero y preparé para mí una rica sopa instantánea con fideos y agua. ¡Ñam! Después de comer y lavar los trastos. Me senté a escribir mis ideas. ¡Últimamente se me ha pegado la costumbre de anotar todo por este asunto de ser escritora! Si vieran mi casa pasta arriba, notitas por aquí y notitas por allá. Es que el otro día se me ocurrieron grandiosas ideas que creí aprovechar y no las anoté y ustedes me conocen, soy tan despistada que las olvidé así que por ese motivo las escribo.

Omi me suministró una idea buenísima cuando me dijo que mi protagonista debía cometer errores y posteriormente de intercambiar palabras con su abuelo acerca de un incidente que tomó una reliquia sin permiso, se me ocurrió que se activara un Shen Gong Wu (no sé cuál es su poder todavía, pero tiene que causar un verdadero desastre en manos inexperta) en el cual los monjes atrapan primero que Jack. El maestro les prohíbe usarlos determinadamente pero ahí interviene el protagonista, quien por su característica arrogancia, decide que él si está capacitado para usarla y lo desobedece. Cuando me siente frente la laptop veré mi idea resurgir. Otra idea que tengo me la dio _gatita_, introduciré una nueva villana llamada Minina (no quiero que me la confundan con Gatúbela) y a partir de unas cualidades gatunas que le tomé copia a Ashley se encargará de torturar a mis monjes un poquito. Decidí que, el amigo de Omi a quien le saque una confesión completa de lo que sucedió, aparecerá en mi novela. ¡Uhm! Me temo que al personaje de Raimundo en mi novela le va a ir bastante mal. En una primera instancia su personaje es el más inmaduro e irascible de la novela, con esto colmaré el vaso. ¡Haré que se pase al lado oscuro! ¡¿no es genial?! ¡Yo creo que sí lo es! ¡Y esto no tiene nada que ver que me haya topado con una chica en su apartamento! No, para nada.

Díganme una cosa, señores. Hay dos tipos de escritores en el mundo. El detallista, es aquel escritor cuyos capítulos son extensos, las descripciones prolíferas, los personajes complejos y el vocabulario ampliado. A veces dirigido más a un público selecto que a uno popular. ¿Sí me expliqué? Tom Kenny pertenece a este grupo. Y está el simple, es aquel escritora cuyos capítulos son cortos y llegan a amontarse, las descripciones sólo lo obvio, las narraciones es para introducir una escena, a menudo los diálogos prevalecen y está más enfocado hacia las masas populares. Ejemplo: Jane Austen. A mí me gustaría ser un intermedio entre ambos estilos, pero creo que soy el segundo. Quizá con el tiempo vaya evolucionando. ¿Ustedes lo creen?

Terminado de escribir mis ideas. Saqué a los perros a pasear al parque. Ahora que lo pienso no he escogido nada qué ponerme esta noche. Bueno, ni que quisiera impresionarlo. Hace años que no salimos, cualquier cosa que me ponga está bien porque no la ha visto. Creo que me voy a inclinar por la opción de usar una camiseta blanca sin mangas Anna Sui junto con una falda acampanada Nanette Lepore que golpee justo por encima de mis rodillas, zapatos Channel. ¿Brillo de labios? ¿Lacome? ¡No! ¿MAC? Modesto ¿pero qué tal si pruebo Bobbi Brown? ¡Perfecto! Ya sé lo que voy a usar hoy. Todo gracias a mis perros. Ellos estuvieron ayudándome a elegir. Hasta que el último dueño no vino por su perro no me vestí. Creo que me saltaré el intro y pasaré al momento en que el chófer vino a recogerme. Desde mi alcoba escuché el claxon de una limusina. Me asomé a ver. Un hombre vestido de esmoquin estaba allí. Me dijo que bajara porque me llevaría a la mansión. Le pedí un momento. Guardé todo muy rápidamente en mi bolso y bajé saltando las escaleras. Hasta se me olvidó el ascensor.

El chófer era corpulento, alto, rubio, frío ojos azules y víctima del acné. Su acento era ruso. Lo sé porque uno de los clientes de papá era de allá así que reconozco su voz. Calculo unos veinte tantos su edad. Se llamaba Vlad, tuvo la caballerosidad de abrir la puerta. Agradecí el gesto y me subí. ¡Es un auto hermoso! Cualquier chica se sentiría como una princesa. Yo me he sentido así por muchos años, con que me reservo ese privilegio. No sé a qué parte de la ciudad se mudó Jack. Yo diría que en las fronteras. Estuvimos pasando mucho tiempo en ruedas que me estaba mareando. Cuando pregunté por enésima vez si llegamos, el hombre me indicó que mirara por la ventana. La mansión era preciosa. De dos pisos, blanca, tejados rojo y construida sobre una plataforma. No tiene pinta de esas viejas casas de familias ricas que han ocupado por generaciones. Si no de las casas modernas que miras en los catálogos. Me acordé de lo que dijo Jack. "Cincuenta hectáreas de terreno, incluye un estacionamiento para mis diez coches, mi helicóptero, una pista de carrera y un campo de golf". Los jardines son extensiones de dientes de león, aspiro su dulce aroma desde aquí. ¿Él es dueño de todo? ¡Wow! Ni siquiera mi anterior hogar era así. Era una porción de terreno más limitada y una casa antigua.

Antes de entrar, tuvimos que pasar delante de unas altas rejas de hierro. El centinela tomó nota de mi identificación, sólo así nos dejó proseguir. Se metió en su caseta, volvió a tomar asiento frente su computadora y presionando una tecla debajo el escritorio. Se abrieron las puertas. Vlad explicó que era protocolo. Nada fuera de lo usual. En el campo había un trazo de un sendero, la limusina siguió el camino hasta estacionarse de soslayo de la mansión. El ruso me abrió la puerta y me indicó que el _amo_ estaría esperando adentro. Acto seguido, se fue. Si creía que la fachada era espectacular pues en el interior era soberanamente superior. La empleada doméstica había hecho bien su trabajo. En el piso de mármol vislumbraba mi reflejo con claridad. La lámpara de araña con gotas de diamante colgando arriba de mí. Los muebles de más exquisita calidad. ¡Estoy mareada! Y he visto nada más el vestíbulo. Salió un mayordomo a atenderme. Me pidió mi chaqueta, yo me la quité y se la entregué. Me di la vuelta en redondo admirando los detalles.

-¡Kim! –oí la voz de Jack en el pasillo y la seguí, asimismo los olores picantes de la comida india. Llegué a una mesa rectangular, había un par de platos puesto a los extremos y puesto nuestro menú incluso se tomó la molestia de servirnos dos copas rebosantes de vino blanco. Como centro de mesa dos velas. No me equivocaba en lo que atañe la comida, él no había olvidado que esta es mi favorita y si el hombre estaba tratando de ganarme de nuevo: estaba en el camino correcto- te estaba esperando. Tomemos asiento.

Le sonreí, pero antes estiré el cuello asomándome en todas las direcciones. No comprendió que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy comprobando si no hay otra chica que me reclame por ti. Me ha pasado dos veces en un día y quiero evitar un tercer encuentro desagradable.

-No te preocupes. Sólo están los empleados hombres y ya les di la noche libre... –vino hacia mí y luché contra la carne de gallina- estamos tú y yo nada más.

-Qué bien –sonreí nerviosa, emprendiendo una estratégica retirada. Jack se dio por aludido y fue a la mesa, desistiendo. Movió una silla para que yo me sentara y lo hice.

-Gracias –asintió y rodeó la mesa. Se acomodó delante de mí. El banquete tenía muy buen aspecto, el chana masala con arroz parece delicioso y yo estaba hambrienta, parece ser que las sirvientas sacaron la vajilla más suntuosa de la casa: Tenedores y cucharas de distintos usos y tamaños.

-Pedí naan extra –agregó Jack. Te juro que casi le di un beso. Adoro el pan plano y siempre como mucho más que una porción amistosa. Cogí los cubiertos y comencé a comer. Salté la cena porque no quería estropear lo que sea que cenaría aquí y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Quizás no puede ser capaz de cocinar nada, pero dispone a los mejores chefs que cualquier persona que conozco. Me pregunto si es el chef usual que trabaja para él o trajo alguien que supiera de gastronomía india. Después de cada tres enormes bocados, bebía un sorbo a mi vino. Tenía razón, esto estaba para chuparse los dedos. Me lo estoy devorando todo rápido. Jack hacía las cosas con calma.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Mucho! –contesté sin quitar los ojos de encima a mi plato- todo está increíble. La comida, las velas, el lugar... es realmente mágico... tu mansión es bellísima. Parece de un cuento de hadas.

-Gracias.

-Lo único que falta es música.

-¿Música? ¿Eso quieres? Porque si tú lo deseas, yo podría...

-¡No te molestes, está bien así! –lo interrumpí levantando la mano a punto de que él tronara los dedos, me sonrió. Me sonrojé, aparté la mirada y bebí un trago más largo- lo siento.

-¿Y cómo está Omi?

-¡¿Omi?! ¿por qué quieres saber sobre Omi? Creí que no te agradaba.

-¿Yo? ¿por qué saldría de mi boca una cosa así? Desmiento cualquiera de esos testimonios, en mi opinión Omi es un chico simpático e inteligente. Me causó buena impresión. Él tiene iniciativa, puedo apostarte que ese niño está destinado a grandes cosas. ¿Es que acaso él te dijo algo sobre mí?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿debía hacerlo? –me han dicho eso de Omi varias veces. No obstante me dio curiosidad el repentino interés de Jack en mi pequeño.

-¡No! –repuso, se metió a la boca un puñado de arroz. Vertió curry en su plato al gusto. En eso sonó justo mi teléfono, ¡¿ahora qué quieres idiota?! Pues tendrá que esperar, cancelé la llamada. Me disculpé con Jack en voz baja.

-Bueno, Omi está muy bien. Travieso y derrochando energía como siempre. ¿Has visitado a tus padres estos días? –cambié de tema.

-¡Ah sí! -tosió- perfectos y cada vez están más jóvenes. Papá invierte dinero para ganar más mientras que mamá parece que duerme con el teléfono bajo la oreja en víspera de hacer otro negocio. Sus trabajos los acaparan noche tras noche, esto te da mayor entendimiento de por qué no pudieron desposarse con otra persona que no ocupara la misma oficina. Los he visto a cada uno por separado, jamás en casa y compartiendo un espacio –su mirada se extravió luego de un sorbo a su vino, perdido en los recuerdos- ¿enternecedor, no? De joven siempre he querido seguir sus huellas.

Los padres trabajaban juntos cuando se conocieron. Y como dice Jack no le dedican tiempo a otra cosa que no sean a sus respectivas labores. Esto lo estoy concluyendo todo, pero creo que a raíz de este modo de vivir, los padres de Jack han sido negligentes con él. Pues ellos se han perdido gran parte de acontecimientos de la vida de Jack, como su graduación en la preparatoria. No asistieron y recuerden que Jack y yo crecimos al lado del otro por nuestras familias. A sus cumpleaños también faltaban. Por esta razón, es que Jack está acostumbrado a hacer lo que le vengue en gana, ya que ninguna autoridad está presente él decide lo que es bueno y malo para él y no como es (porque nadie se lo ha explicado), y sus sirvientes sólo están ahí para obedecer sus órdenes mecánicamente sin cuestionar. Así como robots. Esa es la razón por la que mi chico genio del mal está rodeado de robots. Nunca he visto fotos de él en donde aparezca con sus padres y es un poco triste. Eso estipula su conducta mimada, infantil y caprichosa. Mi madre no está, pero mi padre ha estado de mi lado completamente en todo momento. Jack no ha querido ser otra cosa que un importante hombre de negocios, de su hogar cosechó esa semillita de ambición que arraiga en él.

-A propósito, ¿por qué temías que otra mujer estuviera aquí? ¿Cómo que dos veces?

-No tiene importancia –ladeé la cabeza- es una larga y aburrida historia que involucran a un idiota y a una gatita. Hablemos de otra cosa.

-Si es lo que prefieres...

Seguimos hablando otros temas y se estaba haciendo más oscuro. Terminamos de cenar y pedí a mi anfitrión una tercera copa de vino. Jack no llamó a sus sirvientes (¡oh, pero claro! Dijo que les dejó la noche libre) y me quedé supervisando el velo de la noche a través de la ventana, mis dedos encerraban la copa. Entonces, por sorpresa, envolvió sus brazos torno a mi cintura. Mi espalda golpeó contra su pecho. Siento sus labios pastar mi pelo. Mi corazón late a mil. No me encogí de hombros; a decir verdad, se sintió un poco agradable. No hubo chispas, siempre al lado de Jack el ambiente era cómodo. Había estado durante más de dos años sin novio y pude sentir mi alma el anhelo de volver a caer en el capullo familiar de la convivencia en pareja. Cuando se trata de relaciones yo soy débil y patética. Sé que doy una lata de vergüenza, pero todos tenemos que cargar nuestras cruces.

-En realidad esta casa la mandé a construir, este terreno es propiedad de mis padres y yo se los compré. Después contraté a un veterano arquitecto y un ilustre decorador para ocuparse de este trabajo, a fin de cuentas ¿quién si no se merecía lo mejor que Jack?, estuve presente en el transcurso de la obra y a menudo tenía que ayudar al decorador. La recomendación la obtuve de un buen amigo cercano (no sé si te acuerdas de él), Klofange, pero fue quien me dijo que este equipo construyó la casa del matrimonio Nelson. Bueno aquí está el resultado. Mi lugar favorito es el cenador. Es acogedor, íntimo y tiene una vista espléndida de toda la mansión y sus alrededores, quizá deberíamos ir a verlo.

-Sí, quizá... Jack... –le iba a pedir que me soltara. Cuando metió la mano detrás de mi oreja y sacó algo. Lo pude ver en el reflejo del vidrio.

-¡Oh! ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?! –pregunté maravillada. Él levantó mi mano y puso el obsequio en mi palma. A ustedes tal vez les parezca una ñoñada, a mí me parece estúpido y hermoso, ¿a quién no le gusta estos encantadores pequeños trucos de magia?

-En mi carácter de ser Jack Spicer, el presidente de Loel, me obsequiaron un pase especial a una convención de magia. Ya sabes, alquilan un teatro y ponen a un mago para entretener a los niños y los turistas, creí que este tipo sería igual a los demás, pero me impresioné. Hablé con él y a cambio de que me enseñaran algunos truquitos, lo contrataría para Loel. Ta-dán, ¿no soy grandioso?

La magia estaba dentro de la cajita: Un collar con una gota de diamante. Esto sólo pudo ser comprado en Tiffanys &amp; Co.

-¡Es precioso!

-Una joya para otra joya. Pensé que esta prenda se vería muy bien en un precioso cuello… –sus dedos largos acariciaron la curva de mis hombros y llegaron a mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

-No sé qué decir, Jack. No me lo merezco...

-Yo sí sé que decir...

Me torció en sus brazos hasta tenerme frente de él. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos y debo admitir que me sentí muy bien. Había algo tan liberador en hacer exactamente lo que dijo. Yo reconozco que declaré que no había manera alguna de que volviera con Jack pero en ese se me olvidaron todas mis razones y sustituyeron por el hecho de que estaba en sus brazos y me sentía bien. Y como sus manos sostenían mi rostro, alegremente golpeé mis dudas en la sumisión. Le devolví el beso, colgué mis brazos en sus hombros en tanto me atiborraba una sensación reconfortante y familiar. Me doy muy buenos consejos a mí misma, pero rara vez los sigo, ¿no les pasa? Justo como ahora. Entre elegir una noche en que pasaría mirando las novelas de amor en la televisión comiendo chocolate o estar en boca de un amante familiar que me mantiene caliente. Bueno, demándenme si quieren, pero prefiero la puerta número dos. Entonces suena el teléfono por cuarta vez en este día y rompimos el beso. ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Raimundo?! No es una llamada, es un mensaje. Lo abro y leo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó. Este mensaje me repite que estoy cometiendo un error. No debo hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

-Eh... nada. Es que... debo irme. Se me ha hecho muy tarde. Gracias por la cena y el regalo, han sido una total delicia. Y no te preocupes por mí, me iré en taxi... ¡hasta entonces, Jack! –le planté un beso en su mejilla. Y salí corriendo de allí.

* * *

**A/N: Con esto concluimos el capítulo de hoy. La moraleja de este capítulo: **_**Cuando los amantes no están, los villanos hacen fiesta.**_** ¿Cuántos más están de acuerdo? La catira del centro comercial era la misma chica que Raimundo trajo su auto bajo la lluvia del capítulo 10. Toda una joyita, ¿no es así? Nosotros exigimos una explicación inmediata de qué Ashley en el apartamento de Raimundo, ¿ustedes creen, en serio, que pasaron la noche juntos o Ashley lo dijo para incomodar? Recuerden que ella dijo que tenían novio. Así que por eso me huele **_**a gato**_** encerrador. Esa discusión en la calle entre Kim y Raimundo sí que fue intensa. Se nota que estaba inspirada, he retomado a ver la peli Orgullo y Prejuicio, la adaptación del 2005, me enamoré de esta pieza del soundtrack: **_**A poscart to Henry Purce**_**. El solo del violín es majestuoso, siento que estoy atrapada en un amor-odio intenso. Los protagonistas del romance se desafían. Es una música bella. A mí se me encogió el corazón cuando él la jaló para que el carro no la mojara. Luego la escena del centro comercial, Kim socorre en brazos (de la persona equivocada, debo decir) de Jack para consolarse y parece ser que es la cura indicada cuando la defiende delante de esa chica que también le metió casquillo a la pobre de Kim. **

**Corríjanme si estoy errada a los amantes del romance, en lo que corresponde al cliché de las novelas rosas. Si la chica no tiene a ningún novio conoce a dos tipos que parecen ser el sujeto perfecto, es dulce o apasionado según convenga al caso que solemnemente ha jurado amor a la chica y nos arranca suspiros de amor. Pero en el caso de que esta chica está casada o comprometida, su novio es abusivo o al final resulta un verdadero villano, salvo que ella no se da cuenta si no hasta que conoce a su verdadero amor que es otro sujeto con el que se llega a encariñar más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Pero ¿ya ha habido historias románticas en que la protagonista se le presentan dos galanes defectuosos, uno es presumido y el otro antipático, en que se disputan por ella, además que uno fue ex de ella? Aunque ni Raimundo ni Jack la aman en serio. Jack la quiere para incrementar sus riquezas y si Raimundo la coquetea, porque dejó en claro que él no busca nada con ella, es para conseguir inspiración. O sea que a la final los dos están abusando de ella. Así de sencillo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿nuevo o retro? **

**¡¿Qué te pasa, Kim?! Primero decías que querías a Jack a un kilómetro de distancia y ahora lo besuqueas, ¡Dios, qué engaño! De no ser por el brasileiro, hubieras acabado en cama del niño riquín, ¡salvada por el idiota! Vlad hace su aparición en la segunda parte de mi historia y segunda temporada de Xiaolin Showdown. Aquí es empleado de Jack. No es cosa rara. En cuanto eso de los estilos de escritores, es una perspectiva personal. Estaré encantada de saber lo que piensan. No sean tímidos. Yo no muerdo y si pudiera, no sé en dónde están. ¿Qué le gustó? ¿qué odiaron? ¿qué esperan a continuación? Estoy abierta a dudas, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios. Y mientras esperamos hasta la semana que viene con un nuevo capítulo, les deseo a todos una feliz semana. No lo olviden hasta entonces sólo hay que creer en Dios y esperar el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídense, Latinoamérica querida! **


	16. Una buena acción no queda desapercibida

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**16º**

**Una buena acción nunca queda desapercibida **

Es el final de otro día en la escuela. Los estudiantes de quinto año salieron a la velocidad de una bala, luego de que la maestra asignara las parejas para un proyecto en clase de ciencias. Éste trataba sobre un álbum de plantas, debían investigar diez tipos. Escribir acerca de ellas y colocar una foto. Se valen los recortes de periódicos y revistas. Y de ser posible, anexar la misma planta. Megan y Boris, uno de los dúos formados, decidieron sentarse en un banco a organizar cómo lo iban a hacer y rematar los detalles. Omi los rondaba a corta diferencia, él estaba acompañado de sus amigos, quienes cuchicheaban, propinándose codazos amistosos y reían bajito. Jermaine y Tiny repararon que Omi estuvo bostezando en el transcurso de la mañana y ahora espiaba a Megan y Boris. Hoy actuaba diferente a como era de costumbre. Tiny toqueteó el hombro de Jermaine y señaló a su líder por la espalda. El niño se cubrió la boca. Tiny le siguió. No quería que Omi los oyera reírse. Tiny le hizo una seña y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Los dos se desternillaron entre dientes. Tiny dio unas palmadas en su brazo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Jermaine asintió con la cabeza. Omi frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que estaban hablando a sus espaldas, fingió demencia y agudizó los oídos.

-No sé por qué no me había fijado que el chino era el niño más bajo de la clase...

-Chisssss ¡te puede oír! –Tiny chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ay tranquilo! Él está pendiente de Megan. Oye, ¿te imaginas si Omi y Megan se casaran? –se rió Jermaine, Tiny tuvo que admitir que era una escena hilarante y respondió riéndose- ¡sus hijos serían más enanos que ellos mismos!

-Jajajajajajaja –carcajeó sin alegría Omi volviéndose. Jermaine y Tiny dejaron de reírse, las sonrisas en sus rostros se tensaron y no podían moverse- ¡qué gracioso! ¿ustedes frecuentan a hablar cuando me doy la vuelta? –sacudieron la cabeza- pues mis hijos serán enanos, pero los tuyos nacería con el cuarto de cerebro del que tú tienes o sea ¡nada!... –gruñó mirando a Jermaine. Éste estaba boquiabierto. Omi esperó su contestación al cruzar los brazos. A Tiny se le escapó una risita tonta.

-¿A quién le estás diciendo cuarto de cerebro, garrapata? –Omi puso mala cara. Tiny moría de la risa. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar un malentendido con sus amigos.

-¡¿Garrapata?! Creo que marcaste número equivocado.

-Claro que no, pregúntale a Dojo: Él siempre anda con una...

-Chicos, chicos, por favor no peleemos entre nosotros –Tiny reprimió las risas y los apartó. Omi y Jermaine se miraron y asintieron, intercambiaron un saludo con las manos a manera de disculpa. Tiny tenía razón.

-Es cierto –reconoció Omi-. Además, quisiera añadir que yo no voy a casarme con ninguna niña. Lo último que desearía es ocuparme de una desgracia. Ustedes entienden, tendría que mantenerla, porque ellas ni pueden ayudarse a sí mismas.

-¡¿Ah sí?! Eso dices ahora, pero cuando crezcas perseguirás las faldas de las niñas y tú solo no puedes tener hijos, necesitas a una niña para ello, chino –graznó Jermaine. Para el colmo del asunto, Tiny respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. La mirada del pequeño Guerrero Shaolin despedía frialdad y el niño retrocedió un paso por seguridad- quién sabe cómo vas a reaccionar cuando conozcas a una china. Aunque por la forma en que miras a Megan diría que estás celoso que no te preste atención.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿celoso?! –vociferó, puso los ojos desorbitados. Tiny canturreó la marcha nupcial- ¡será en tus sueños! ¡aj! ¡puaj! ¡Guácala! ¡fushi! ¡No! Y es por esta razón que no aguanto a las mujeres. Hagamos una promesa: a partir de ahora en adelante, juremos que por ninguna mujer nos pelearemos. ¡Seremos solteros para siempre! –Jermaine y Omi ponen sus manos una sobre la otra. Tiny no lo hace, sus manos están detrás de él- ¡¿qué te detiene, Tiny?! Tú faltas.

-Chino... chicos... es que... ¡no puedo! A mí sí me gustaría casarme –los niños vislumbraron al niño artista como si fuera víctima de una enfermedad contagiosa. Jermaine soltó un grito ahogado. La cara de Omi no valía precio. Dejó libre a Jermaine y agarró a Tiny del hombro.

-Tiny, mi amigo, mi casi hermano, a veces me asustas. Que los Guerreros Shaolin bendigan tu camino e iluminen tu visión. Te lo tenía que decir.

Tiny hizo un mohín, desconcertado. Omi palmeó su hombro y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza mecánicamente. Ni con la sabiduría de todos los ancestros de Omi podrían ayudar a Tiny en este momento. Es una pena. Parecía un guerrero muy valiente. ¿Qué puede uno hacer? Si él decidió voluntariamente desertar las tropas. ¿Cómo Jermaine se atrevió a sugerir que estaba celoso de Megan? Sus oídos aullaban todavía cuando la profesora anunció la séptima pareja ya que los alumnos los ulularon por ser mixtos. A él no le molestaba que la maestra lo puso con Tiny. Junto a la clase de artes, era la materia que mejor se le daba. Pues que su nombre era corto igual al suyo para nombrarlo por un diminutivo, a veces le decía "Ciencias locas" porque a Tiny le gustaba experimentar. Peor fuera que lo hubieran agrupado con el tedioso de Ping Pong o la pesada de Megan o cualquiera de las niñas. Omi bostezó.

-Sabes Omi, estuve pensándolo varias veces. La vida de chico bueno sienta bien, estos días mostré a mi madre la nota de buena conducta que escribió la profesora en mi cuaderno por ofrecerme en esa tarea, y luego esa calificación en inglés, ella parecía tan orgullosa de mí...

-¿Pero qué burradas estás diciendo? –Omi le propinó un zape, el chico basquetbolista soltó un gemido- ¡nosotros no somos chicos buenos! ¡SOMOS MALOS! ¿Recuerdas? Larga vida a la maldad, molestarás al prójimo por sobre todas las cosas... ¡nuestro juramento! Escucha, este síntoma lo he visto antes, como no has hecho travesuras has olvidado lo que se siente, pero descuida amigo, cuando tenga esas latas de pintura en mis manos pintaremos un mural tan atrevido, tan distinguido, en la dirección... que el mismo Leonardo DiCaprio...

-¡Leonardo Da Vinci! El otro es un actor –corrigió Tiny de malhumor.

-¡Como sea! Nunca apruebo la clase de arte –gruñó con un ademán, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jermaine- que el mismo Leonardo Da Vinci se revolcará en su tumba ¿mejor?

-¡Mucho mejor! –sonrió malicioso Jermaine- lo necesitaba. Gracias Omi.

-Para lo que quieras –asintió Omi.

En eso que pasaba justamente, Megan y Boris se levantaron del banco, la niña interceptó al chinito y sus amigos antes de abandonar la escuela.

-¡Omi, qué bueno que todavía no te has ido! Necesitaba decirte algo: Mi primo, Jack, quiere que tú vayas a su casa a solas. Así que irás conmigo. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con mi primo? ¿desde cuándo ustedes se conocen?

-Somos íntimos amigos, los detalles no te incumben –Megan apretó la mandíbula, molesta.

-Oye Omi, ¡¿es verdad que tienes un lagarto de mascota?! ¡Me encantaría conocerlo! –Omi fulminó a Megan con la mirada. Alguien le había dicho al insoportable de Dojo y no fue él.

-¡No me mires así! ¿por qué hablaría de ti? No eres mi tema de conversación favorito. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amiguitos?

-Este Omi... creo que yo mencioné algo. Iba a comentártelo –declaró nervioso Jermaine.

-Adoro los reptiles, investigué mucho sobre ellos. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de ustedes sabían que las serpientes, los cocodrilos, las tortugas y los lagartos constituyen los cuatros grupos principales de reptiles? Su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas, son vertebrados, extremidades cortas o carecen de ella –Megan lo escuchaba interesada, Jermaine trató seguirle el hilo y comprender lo que quería decir, pero se perdió en la primera línea. Tiny y Omi simularon oírle, ¿qué libro se tragó antes de venir a la escuela?- ...son de sangre fría, respiran a través de su piel, sus dientes de forma cónica, por si a las dudas ¿a qué clase pertenece?

-Prefiero no adelantarme y juzgues por ti mismo cuando lo veas, después de que termine de conversar con Jack. Lo siento chicos ya la oyeron. Nos hablamos mañana –Tiny y Jermaine se despidieron y continuaron su camino. Megan señaló el auto en donde esperaba su chófer y la niña no despachó a Boris aún, el niño arrugó la cara ante la situación- ¡no me digas que este también va a venir!

-Claro que sí, es mi compañero en el proyecto de ciencias. ¿Algún problema?

Omi decidió no opinar nada y se subieron al auto. _Si no hay otro remedio_. A regañadientes, consistió a Boris presentarle a Dojo. Mejor eso que quedar como ignorante en frente de sus amigos y Megan cuando no supo responder qué clase era. ¡Oigan tampoco era un cerebrito! Sabía que era un lagarto y era lo crucial, ¿qué importaba lo demás? Cuando Ping Pong diga la raza, sea cual sea, le daría la razón. Si bien, Megan no parecía convencida cuando le dijo que se reservaba en decírselo. Los niños se sentaron atrás. Omi no había montado un coche tan lujoso como ese. Esto parecía que iba tardar. Menos mal que hoy no había práctica en la escuela porque el maestro titular pidió permiso por ausentarse. El niño desconocía la razón.

Nosotros ya conocemos la casa de Jack no vale la pena repetir que hay allá. Anticipémonos a mirar que está pasando allá. El Presidente de Loel se presentó en la cocina de su mansión, le ordenó a su cocinero preparar un almuerzo especial para el niño. Le hizo asegurar que de postre sirvieran helado. Jack ajustaba frenético su corbata mirándose en el espejo. Regresó del centro comercial para charlar en persona con el niño. No recogía relevancia que decidió irse temprano. Era el presidente y podía hacerlo cuantas veces quiera. Asimismo, había una razón. Era Kimiko. Anoche casi la tenía... ¡DE NO SER POR EL MALDITO TELÉFONO! Hubiera sido totalmente suya. ¡Oh no! La culpa no era suya. Apostaría que la interrumpió... ese tipo, el tal Raimundo. Sin conocerlo Jack comenzó a rumiar su nombre con rencor.

-Tú debes estar ciega, Kimiko. A mí _ninguna_ me rechaza. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que te pierdes, niñita ingenua. ¡TODAS las mujeres lamen el piso por dónde paso! Pero te guste o no, vas a ser mi mujer –alguien tocó su puerta- ¡está abierto! ¡puede pasar!

-Señor, su prima Megan y otros dos niños lo están esperando en la sala –indicó Vlad.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco. En líneas generales, una visita de Megan era una mala noticia, a veces cuando sus tíos no tenían a nadie quien la cuidara le delegaban esa responsabilidad y en vista de que no tenía otra opción accedía. Sin embargo cuando se enteró de que Megan pertenecía a la misma clase que Omi. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la mosquita muerta le fuera útil para sus planes? Soltó un bufido, era muy feliz siendo el más joven de los Spicer hasta que nació. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa, ante todo mostrar una buena educación, y bajó al vestíbulo en compañía de su mayordomo Vlad. Ella saludó a su primo con un beso al pie de la escalera. Boris y Omi se comían con la vista el lugar de pared a pared. Como sería genial vivir en una mansión así. Este señor debía ser tan acaudalado que podría comprar la propia juguetería.

-¡Hola Jack!

-Buenos días, Megan. ¡Bienvenidos niños a la mansión Spicer!

-Tiene una casa muy bonita, Sr. Spicer –comentó sonriente Boris.

-Dime Jack, pequeño.

-Boris y yo vamos al estudio, si no te molesta.

-Adelante, querida –replicó haciéndole un ademán.

Megan tomó la mano de Boris y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. Jack se rascó la cabeza y les advirtió que fueran con cuidado. La doméstica había encerado el piso esta mañana. Omi no se salía de su asombro, su quijada dislocaba hablaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Esta mansión lujosa es igual a las que revelan en la televisión. En un futuro próximo si se mantenía constante podría tener la suya. Jack le señaló seguirlo, lo llevó a un comedor mucho más grande del que había visto Kim (ese apenas era un modesto desayunador), este podría abarcar a una tropa militar y sus superiores. Él tomó asiento en uno de los extremos sin esperar el permiso del señor de la casa. A Jack le gustaba que el pequeño se acomodara. También le gustaba esa parte para sentarse, pero por hoy Jack podría hacer una excepción y ocupar la silla de al lado. Lo que menos le convendría era discutir con el informante.

-¡Vlad! –el mayordomo dio unos pasos hacia adelante e inclinó la cabeza-. Quiero que este niño tenga un almuerzo de reyes. Dile a la cocinera que prepare un platillo que únicamente han probado los dioses y de postre sirve helado.

En realidad se había predispuesto, todo estaba listo, ustedes lo saben. El mayordomo se fue. A los cuatro minutos, un desfile de empleados con brillantes uniformes blancos acarreaba bandejas; los ojos del pequeño rodaban fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas. Se los frotó para ver si no estaba soñando. Ensalada césar, pollo al escabeche y el helado de chocolate más magnánimo que cualquiera haya admirado. Era tan pesado que necesitaban dos meseros. Vlad iba detrás de la servidumbre, colocó la servilleta en el regazo del niño. Apenas se descuidó, la metió dentro de su camisa. Probó la ensalada. Estaba deliciosa. Parecía un restaurante. La última vez que fue a uno sucedió hace tiempo. Jack sonrió y se tendió a su derecha.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está sabrosa, gracias –reconoció, metiéndose otro puñado en la boca- creí que esta comida sólo la ofrecían en los restaurantes. ¿Esto me costará que te diga lo que sé?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar tal cosa? Simplemente esto es un almuerzo entre socios –alzó los hombros.

-¿Un almuerzo, eh? ¿por qué tú no comes?

-Aprecio que lo hayas preguntado, comí algo ligero en la oficina.

-Respóndeme una cosa, ¿te dolió mucho cuando te rebotó que no quería nada contigo Kim? Como la otra vez no estabas muy seguro y hoy eres más amable que el otro día en la oficina supuse que debes estar exasperado –Jack apretó la mandíbula y Omi se rió- relájate, ha sido una broma. Me gusta empezar los días contando chistes, ¿tú no? –no esperó una respuesta. Jack podría no tener hambre de comida, pero cuando uno menos lo espera podría antojarse de almorzarse un niño, evitemos un canibalismo-: el tipo de quien está enamorada se llama Raimundo Pedrosa, es su vecino de en frente. Las pocas veces que he tratado con él, ha sido muy amable conmigo... –el niño selló sus labios dejando a Jack a la expectativa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió impaciente después de una corta pausa.

-Antes de seguir hablando prométeme que Raimundo no sufrirá ningún daño; quiero que se separen, no que nadie salga herido. No me gustaría que la policía me escoltara en horas de clase o interrumpa mi tranquilidad en casa porque me encontraron involucrado en un casual accidente o un asesinato. Seamos honestos, no tolero que ellos estén juntos, pero él me cae bien.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-No me sirven tus palabras –Omi negó con la cabeza-, lo quiero por escrito.

-Lo que tú digas, llamaré a mis abogados para que redacten un documento que establezca…

-No. Tardará semanas y lo necesito ahora –el hombre comenzó a vacilar y Omi quería una respuesta-, piensa Jack cada minuto que estamos perdiendo le estamos dando oportunidad a ellos. Escríbelo aquí, en esta servilleta.

Omi sorteó correr riesgos. No hacía falta añadir que desconfiaba de la palabra del hombre y quizá rompería su promesa más adelante pese tendría un aval por si surgían problemas. Hay una razón adicional por la cual lo obligó a firmar, si seguían los canales legales es factible que Jack saltara con cualquier traba aprovechando que el pequeño no entendía de abogados y contratos. Entonces pasaría el tiempo, Omi le diría todo lo quería saber y Jack no tendría razones para depender de él. Se desharía con facilidad. En cambio, así lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. A más de que era prescindible la formalidad y también puede ser que Jack le hiciera trampa en las letras chiquitas. ¡El colmo! Someterse a las condiciones de un niño para obtener lo que necesitaba. Esto era lo más humillante que pudo haber hecho. Sacó una pluma del bolsillo del pecho, arrastró la servilleta hacia él y escribió: "Yo, Jack Spicer, prometo que en tanto me quede un soplo de vida no tocaré ni un pelo a Raimundo Pedrosa".

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Añade a Kimiko también.

-¡¿Pero qué dices...?! ¡Está bien! –masculló de mala gana. "...y a Kimiko Tohomiko". Omi no era tonto. No sabía predecir el futuro, pero ¿y si se obstina de Kim o la obliga hacer algo que no le gusta? No hay bien que por mal no venga- ¿satisfecho? –inquirió mostrándoselo.

-Complacido, lo guardaré –el niño hizo una bola de la servilla y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Raimundo es un tipo listo y de veras es orgulloso –comentó todavía sin voltearse- así que no aceptará dinero, menos de tu parte. No lo subestimes tampoco, es desconfiado y testarudo. Kim dice que no está interesada en él, pero sé que miente y dice eso porque está dolida de que la haya plantado en su primera cita. Él no quiere nada con ella. A pesar de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, la está asesorando para su novela porque es periodista o algo así me contó –el niño enarcó una ceja- los adultos son raros. Cuando los niños decimos que no, es no. Cuando los adultos dicen que no, es sí a medias. Si queremos separarlos, debemos tratar de que Kimiko se ilusione y luego asestar el golpe, ponerlos a los dos en su contra sin que sepan que intervenimos. Convencerlos de que pasaron cosas que en realidad no pasaron.

-¿Hablas de una discusión?

-Tú encárgate de acercarte a Kim y yo veré como presentarte a Raimundo, por favor, obvia las escenitas. Cuando se conozcan, debes aparentar que estás encantado de conocerlo y que pretendes ser su amigo, sin estar Kim presente. Los regalos y las palabras dulces están muy bien, eso les gusta a las mujeres, pero ¿sabes que te ayudaría en serio? Que cambiases. Kim todavía piensa que eres un niño mimado, petulante, superficial y caprichoso. Conviértete en un hombre diferente: Guapo, gallardo, encantador, con sentido del humor, protector, dulce, comprensivo, valiente y romántico. Te tiene que gustar bailar y leer. ¡Casi lo olvido! Hablar de moda es otro punto importante. Otra cosa, cuando ella nota que eres diferente al Jack de antes, di que cambiaste por ella. Las mujeres se ponen locas si se enteran que cambiaron un hombre. No sé por qué. Y... cambia tu aspecto un poco...

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? –preguntó mirándose.

-No te ofendas, pero vestido con ese frac las veinticuatro horas pareces pingüino de feria. Y las mujeres se fijan mucho en las apariencias.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan experto en esto? –cruzó los brazos.

-Soy una autoridad cuanto a mujeres, sé todo sobre ellas –se ufanó- y sé que dará resultado porque leí su diario la última vez. Ese es el tipo de hombre que le gusta.

Asimismo Omi le refirió otras conjeturas acerca de Raimundo, no demasiadas y le participó que su mente estaba trabajando en un plan para apartar a los tortolitos. No mencioné de qué iba a pesar de las continuas insistencias de Jack. Igualmente se negó a responder por qué él no apoyaba la relación entre Kim y Raimundo. Se limitó a decir que tenía sus razones. Omi almorzó la ensalada y el helado. El pollo lo dejó a un lado. Recuerden que su dieta es base a hortalizas, frutas y verduras. Quitando los postres. Cuando se lo explicó a Jack, se ofreció a traer otra cosa. Omi agradeció su generosidad, pero dijo que prefería irse. Vlad anunció que el chófer estaba listo. Jack asintió, sacó su billetera y cogió un fajo de dinero. Se los arrojó y el niño los atrapó. Rápidamente los contó. Había al tanteo mil dólares en efectivo en sus manitas. Era más que suficiente para que su familia no pasara hambre unos meses.

-Tómalo como un adelanto. Ahí está mi tarjeta y avísame en dado caso, estoy a la orden.

-¡Caray! Gracias.

Se reunió en el vestíbulo con Megan y Boris y se subieron al auto. Jack aún hacía ademanes cuando los vio marcharse. Se viró hacia Vlad y caminó.

-¡Deprisa Vlad! Consigue al mejor detective y contrata sus servicios, quiero que investigue muy de cerca a Raimundo Pedrosa. Qué hace, qué no hace, con quienes frecuenta, su árbol genealógico, su trabajo, su apartamento ¡antes del domingo debo tener un archivo personal con su nombre escrito en mi oficina!...

-Perdone usted mi señor, lo oí prometer al niño que no se entrometería en su vida.

-Haces mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Vlad. ¡Y no te disculpes! Ya es tarde; como se nota que no me conoces, ¿cuánto tiempo trabajas para mí?

-Un año.

-¡Ahí está! ¡ahí está! –replicó-. Bola de billar me hizo firmar una servilleta estipulando que no lastimara a su amigo Pedrosa, pero no especificó espiarlo _ni que otra persona lo lastime_.

-Creía conocerlo, señor patrón, pero hoy usted es otro –susurró Vlad- considérelo hecho.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se retiró de la sala. Jack cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, miró de refilón la ventana y le devolvió la mirada un malicioso pelirrojo que sonreía. Fue una buena idea mantener al niño de Kim de su lado pese de sus dudas. El pequeño no comentó sobre el almuerzo con Megan ni Boris. En su bolsillo pesaba un manojo de billetes. Imaginen por cuantas transacciones tuvo que pasar para llegar a manos de Jack. Fue la primera vez que se cuestionó a sí mismo debe ser genial trabajar como empresario y ganar montones de dinero. Decidió que quería tomar una profesión donde recibiera una cantidad más o menos igualita. Le gustaba esa sensación. Tarde o temprano Jack iba a traicionarlo, una servilleta no habría de detenerlo. Pero él se adelantaría ante la situación y le echaría la culpa. Esta servilleta es una buena pista, necesitaba algo más contundente. Era como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo. Profirió un bostezo largo.

_Lo que hace uno por las mujeres._

Omi supervisó que no hubiera moros en la costa, clausuró las ventanas, cerró las cortinas y le echó el cerrojo a la puerta. No quería que su noche fuese interrumpida. Wuya dormía. No iba despertarse si no hasta al día siguiente. Su padre notificó que hoy no llegaría. Caminó a la sala, volteó a ambos lados una vez más y se lanzó al sillón. Prendió la televisión, cambió la programación y estiró la pierna en el mueble con pereza.

-_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja..._

_-¡Qué estúpida oveja!_

_-Y que masoquista y enfermo es el león._

Él puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando la mano en el semblante. Es un alivio que no supiera preparar palomitas de maíz o las regurgitaría por el empalago. Esta película fue una bazofia de principio a fin. Una de tres. Todas románticas. Sus ojos ardían y nunca se había acostado tan tarde por quedarse viendo televisión. Omi quería aprender acerca de una relación, sobre todo evaluar el comportamiento femenino. Mirar detenidamente el romance. Copió apuntes de las palabras que podrían serle útiles para sus planes futuros. En el proceso se durmió. Al día siguiente, su madrastra lo despertó bruscamente. Esa es la razón porque en clase estuvo bostezando a cada hora.

Omi indicó la dirección a su casa. Boris estaba impaciente de que por fin conocería al reptil famoso. Megan los acompañó, pues que enseguida de visitar a Dojo lo llevaría a su casa. El peculiar trío arribó a su destino. Se bajaron y Omi les advirtió que se quedaran allí, traería a Dojo. Boris y Megan quienes no eran tan íntimos como Jermaine y Tiny no supieron el por qué tanto misterio. Omi empujó la puerta y pasó al interior. Silbó llamando a Dojo, no vino. Silbó de nuevo, tampoco apareció. Qué extraño. Comúnmente cuando abre la puerta, Dojo corre a darle la bienvenida. Lo peor es que no estaba en su dormitorio… ¡No puede ser! ¡En ningún rincón de la casa! ¡como si jamás hubiera existido! Un sudor frío bajó de su frente y su corazón latió angustiadamente.

-¡Dojo! ¡Dojo! ¡DOJO! ¡amigo, ¿dónde estás?! –en la sala, Wuya tranquilamente lavaba la ropa- ¡¿has visto a Dojo...?! ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! –Omi tardó un segundo para comprender la terrible verdad- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, BRUJA?!

-Yo nada. Ese animal debió haber escapado, de seguro olvidaste amarrarlo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡tú no lo querías desde un inicio así que lo echaste a la calle! –vociferó Omi- ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?! ¡DIME! ¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

-¡¿Y qué sí lo hice?! –reconoció tirando justamente la ropa del chico a regañadientes- ¡¿qué vas hacer?! ¡¿Buscarlo?! A estas alturas se habría al otro extremo de la ciudad, ¿o no es que dicen que las mascotas vuelven siempre con sus amos? ¿por qué no está aquí, entonces? Yo sé la respuesta: Porque él ya se hartó de ti, por eso –Omi se atragantó con su propia saliva, negó con la cabeza. _Está mintiendo, te está engañando_\- o también está la opción de que una furgoneta lo habrá arrollado –sus ojos destellaban frialdad y su voz era ácida. Su semblante se puso colorado de la impotencia y apretó los puños.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! –chilló- ¡RETRÁCTATE! ¡Voy a buscarlo y lo encontraré sea como sea! –Wuya torció la boca mostrando indiferencia. Omi salió corriendo. Boris y Megan notaron su cambio de humor y se angustiaron al respecto.

-¿Omi qué pasó? ¿dónde está Dojo? –preguntó Boris azorado.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-¡MI MADRASTRA LO ECHÓ A LA CALLE! –gimió. Los niños intercambiaron miradas, boquiabiertos- ¡A DOJO! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO!

-¡Omi espera! Tú no puedes ir solo. Necesitas ayuda –dijo Megan.

-Es verdad. ¡Mi abuelo, él sabrá qué hacer! –apremió.

Omi no se aguantó dos pedidas, salió volando directo a la librería. Megan y Boris echaron a correr inmediatamente tras de él. Le pidieron ir más despacio para alcanzarlo. Él no les hizo caso. En estos momentos no podían dejarlo solo. Una charca de orina bastó para enfurecer a Wuya aquella mañana. Estaba sacando la ropa sucia cuando pisó el charco. Su zapato olía a pis y el suelo recién lavado, arruinado por una mancha. Se supone que Omi debía amaestrar a su mascota evacuar en el periódico, no en el piso. Cegada por la ira y cansada, lo buscó a Dojo en su habitación. Éste descansaba en la casita de cartón que el niño construyó para él. Dojo se puso a la defensiva. Nunca le tuvo buen estigma. Lo agarró de la correa, lo arrastró a la fuerza afuera de la casa. Y esa es la historia.

La librería del Sr. Fung estaba cerrada, las luces apagadas y no podía comprobar si continúa adentro porque el cerrojo estaba trancado. Forcejeó, pero desistió cuando Megan le advirtió que podía romperlo. Las opciones se agotaban y la cuenta regresiva estaba en marcha. Omi optó por un último recurso. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Emprendió la carrera. Kim invitó a Clay a su apartamento para tomar una ligera merienda, aunque los motivos en realidad eran finiquitar los detalles concernientes a su novela y obsequiarle el llavero, él quedó encantado con el llavero. El dije del sombrero era precioso y simbólico. Kim estaba complacida. Tres regalos y sus dueños quedaron contentos. Faltaba el del idiota, pero ese podría esperar. Kim no quiso preguntar cómo estuvo la cita, no le gustaría ser entrometida, prefería llamar a Kei para averiguarlo. Clay estaba de buen humor, aunque eso no radicaba nada en especial pues que era su habitual comportamiento. Al menos nada de un chico con el corazón roto o uno furioso. Kim sacó un platón circular, puso una taza en el medio y la llenó con queso crema, en torno a ella varias galletas saladas. Inquirió si también servía té o café, él se lo negó. Los dos conversaron sobre muchas cosas, la otra vez apenas pudieron hablar.

Él habló de los sucesos en casa, Patrick se ha distanciado a causa del trabajo, Jessie discutió con su padre y al parecer, se marchó a vivir con una de sus amigas o eso creía él. Esperaba que fuera temporal y la llamó a su celular cuantiosas veces, Jessie no quiso contestar tal vez cree que lo hace por intermediación de su padre. Por otra parte, también tuvo sus altercados con él. El Sr. Bailey le ordenó que renunciara a su empleo en el restaurant y se viniera a dar sus servicios como contador en favor del condominio, prometió ofrecerle lo mismo o quizá más si se comprometía. Clay no quería ni lo uno ni lo otro. Cursaría el tercer semestre y no se sentía listo si le faltaba aprender. Kim le refirió los problemas con su padre. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de aconsejar al otro. Uno de los copropietarios abría la puerta justo en el que Omi y su séquito se precipitaban en el interior.

-¡¿Pero qué cosa...?! ¡NIÑOS!

-¡Muchas gracias señor!

-¡Perdone las molestias!

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá, se armó de valor antes de atreverse a preguntarle a su invitado desde hace cuánto y cómo fue que conoció a Raimundo. Éste podría también preguntar cuál es su interés. Se inventaría una excusa o si no debería ser honesta. Alguien molió a golpes la puerta. Escuchan unos gritos. La chica se alarmó y dejó su té en la mesilla mientras Clay iba a su lado.

-¡Ya oí! ¡ya oí! ¡No estoy sorda! –Kim abrió. Eran Omi y otros niños- ¡¿Omi?! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! Si no vendrías hasta media hora –los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo. No entendía ni jota lo que querían decir- ¡alto, alto! Así no nos comprendemos, que hable uno solo.

-¡Kim, por favor, ven! ¡te necesito! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mi madrastra echó a Dojo a la calle, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo! ¡te lo suplico!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué haría algo tan atroz?! Esa acusación es muy seria.

-¡Larga historia! ¡te explicaré en el camino, pero ahora busquemos a Dojo! Debe estar solo y perdido. ¡En una ciudad tan grande, un conductor no pudo haberlo visto y...! –Omi tragó duro, era incapaz de continuar la frase. Su rostro se puso muy pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿por qué el comité de bienvenida? ¿de quién es el cumpleaños?

-¡Pedrosa ESFÚMATE! A y B no es igual a C, ¡esto no te importa! Puedes seguir haciendo lo que hacías –Raimundo enarcó una ceja ofuscado y recién enterado. Él acaba de subir en ascensor y se dirigía a su apartamento, cuando vio esta recepción en la puerta de Kim. Clay llevó un dedo a su barbilla.

-¡Kim aguarda! Al parecer la madrastra de Omi echó su mascota a la calle o eso capté. Me parece que seremos más rápidos si vamos en coche, podemos hacer un sondeo completo de la ciudad. Lejos no puede estar.

-Es una magnífica idea –secundó Raimundo- podemos ir en dos grupos, tú puedes tomar el este y yo iré por el oeste. Kim, irás en el mío –ni siquiera había movido los labios cuando él la designó automáticamente en su equipo. ¡Esto es tiranía!

-¡Yo voy con ustedes! –se apuntó Omi.

-¡Esperen! Clay no sabe cómo es la mascota de Omi así que yo debo ir con él.

-¡Pero yo sí sé cómo es! –intervino Megan. _Niña mocosa e insolente, ¿tenías que hablar?_

-Eso lo soluciona. ¡Vamos! Ustedes dos –exclamó Raimundo.

Kim aceptó ir en contra de su voluntad en el asiento copiloto, junto a Raimundo, porque se trataba de Omi. Un asunto de vida o muerte. En este instante debía pensar con la cabeza fría y tolerar los inconvenientes pasados. No era justo, pero había personas que valían la pena. El pequeño se montó atrás. Megan, Boris y Clay fueron en la camioneta de éste. Si alguien encontraba a Dojo, se comunicarían por sus celulares. Ese fue el acuerdo. Apostaba que no lo hacía por interés si no para incomodarla. No contestó a sus llamadas ni se las devolvió y en lugar de leer el último mensaje que le envió, lo borró de su bandeja, enojada, la noche en que cenó con Jack. Omi no perdía de vista el objetivo y en serio su mente no se apartaba de ubicar a Dojo, pero tampoco podía permitir dejarlos a solas.

Kim cruzó los brazos. ¿Por qué estaba obligada a venir con él? ¿Por qué muestra ese rostro tan amable cuando se trata de Omi? Si no lo conociera diría que está preocupado. Arrugó el entrecejo. Raimundo habló irrumpiendo el silencio, les ordenó mirar por los lados. Cubriría el frente. Si lo veían, que hicieran una señal. Dentro de quince minutos no hubo progreso. Un gato callejero columpiándose entre los tejados y una rata roer las bolsas de basura. Pero ningún rastro de Dojo. Omi empezaba a impacientarse. Kim intentó calmarlo y levantarle el ánimo a través de mensajes positivos. Raimundo llamó a Clay, tampoco lo encontraron. Era momento de cambiar la estrategia. Clay seguiría buscando. Raimundo no estaba de humor para tirar la toalla tan de pronto, se volvió hacia Omi y le preguntó la dirección de su casa. Omi dudó en que eso iba ayudar, no obstante, en vista de que no había pensado en una idea mejor, se la dio. Sin problemas, Raimundo supo a dónde ir y consiguió llegar rápido. El trío deambuló un rato en el barrio. Dojo no apareció.

Ni Kim ni Raimundo vinieron antes a casa del niño. Y como punto de partida entablaron su búsqueda desde ahí. Pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos las condiciones en las que el chico vivía. Raimundo se lo imaginaba, eso que acabó de ver llenaba sus expectativas. Kim estaba al corriente por lo que pudo decirle el abuelo de Omi. Ella no pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras de Raimundo en el supermercado. Se compadeció. No porque no gozaba de los privilegios que normalmente tenían los chicos a su edad. Ni tampoco porque era pobre. Su padre trabajaba concienzudamente, no debía avergonzarse de ser lo que es. Si no que en su hogar no convivían en armonía y el cariño se quedó flotando en el limbo.

-¡Esto es una búsqueda sinsentido! Si aún hubiera estado aquí, mis vecinos me advertirían, en el barrio lo conocen todos. A esta hora, Dojo habría ido muy lejos.

-Omi, cálmate. Seguiremos buscando –alentó Kim, volviéndose- todavía nos queda mucho por mirar. Si Clay ni nosotros hemos visto señales, llamaremos a la policía o colgaremos un anuncio en extraviados. Ya aparecerá –tocó su rodilla.

-Tienes razón, Omi. ¿Dónde está tu escuela?

-¡¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?! –gruñó azorada Kim. Raimundo no se inmutó y contestó.

-Se me ocurre una teoría –comentó conduciendo-. Si ella echó a Dojo a la calle, es probable que no haya ido a su casa porque _sabe_ que estará allí para volverlo a echar. Él podría haber ido en busca de Omi, siguiendo su olor o algo así.

-¡Dojo no es un perro! –se quejó Kim. Raimundo frenó el vehículo inesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿por qué nos detenemos?! –graznó Omi.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. Desde que este viaje inició te comportas hostil conmigo por un argumento de la que estoy exento, no es que proponga que este es el mejor instante para conversar, en serio traté explicarme, pero no me has permitido. Al menos finge algo de cortesía.

-¡¿Y qué tienes que explicarme?! ¿qué estás usando a Omi como pretexto para llegar a mí? Eres increíble y un esfuerzo muy patético, ¿o sea, no te parece que yo he tenido suficiente? Me acusas de ser hostil, ¿pero qué me puedes decir de ti? Tú tampoco has hecho las cosas bien, como deberían ser, así es como me siento todo el tiempo. Quizá está en lo cierto, creo que lo mejor sería que nos apartemos, ¿no era eso lo que querías...? –Raimundo se inclinó, la agarró de la barbilla por sorpresa y besó la punta de su nariz. Antes de que ustedes griten, el ósculo no duró ni cinco segundos porque la muchacha se separó acto seguido. Omi aflojó su mandíbula, ¿era necesario presenciar esto? Kim se echó hacia atrás. El hombre puso las manos en el volante otra vez.

-¡¿P-po-p-por q-qué h-hi-hiciste eso?! –tartamudeó, sobando su nariz- ¡PERVERTIDO!

-Pensé que si lo hacía te callarías la boca. Lo creas o no, esto me importa tanto como a ti.

-Disculpen, no me gustaría interrumpir su simpática conversación y odio recordarles que yo estoy allá atrás de ustedes y según sé todavía respiro, a menos que encontremos a Dojo ¿los dos serían tan amables de dejar su asunto pendiente para más tarde? Si no me respetan a mí, mínimo respeten a Dojo –masculló Omi, el niño se encaramó hacia adelante. Intentó subir a los asientos del frente, pero sólo llegó a medio camino.

Raimundo accedió. Esta conversación no quedaría así, la retomarían después. Dio la vuelta y marcó la trayectoria hacia la escuela del niño. Omi retornó a ocupar su puesto y cruzó los brazos. Esta situación se está saliendo de rumbo, debía actuar cuanto antes. Kim no cruzó ni una palabra más con Raimundo. Aún estaba hundida en el estupor y la conmoción del beso. No veía cuál era la sorpresa, ¿o no fue él quien lamió su rostro luego de un salpicón de vino en su mejilla? Su rostro estaba encendido. Clay no ha llamado, eso quiere decir que no han encontrado a la mascota. Omi apoyó la cabeza en la ventana con el corazón en la garganta. Kim sugirió continuar la búsqueda a pie cuando llegaron, la escuela debe estar cerrada y él no podría entrar. Del mismo modo debían revisar los callejones. Raimundo le instó al niño que lo llamara. Silbó un par de veces. El animal no vino.

-Quizá deberíamos marcharnos, ¿en qué otro sitio podría estar?

-¡No! ¡Él está aquí, lo presiento! –gimió Omi- ¡Dojo! ¡amigo, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Dojo! ¡Dojo, por favor, vuelve conmigo! ¡te necesito, Dojo! ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? No eres una mascota solamente o un amigo cualquiera, tú eres mi hogar. Cuando estoy contigo nada me importa. ¡Nada! En absoluto. Yo me sentía solo hasta que apareciste. ¡Por favor aparece! –sollozó.

-¡Omi mira! –exclamó Kim.

El susodicho sí había escuchado el primer llamado de su amo lo que ocurre es que no podía moverse en dos zancadas, como quisiera, a causa de una patita lastimada. Por no decir que un auto lo arrolló a modo que aludió la infame la cuervo (quien honra su nombre), tuvo que atorar su pata en algo y en el proceso de liberarse, sufrió el daño. El animal estaba sucio y las orejitas gachas, rastreó el olor del chico hasta allá y como no lo halló, en vista de que no tenía otro hogar y estaba lesionado, decidió esperarlo escondido detrás de un bote de basura en un callejón. Su amo había venido por él, le bastó para revelarse. Omi estaba demasiado consternado para echarse a llorar. Sentimientos encontrados. Le costó retomar el control de las piernas y moverlas, corrió. Llegó a su lado primero. Lo elevó en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Raimundo sonrió, este paisaje le complace. Kim sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, las restregó y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Su corazón se estremeció y no era ella quien ha vivido estos amargos momentos para transformarse en cálidos recuerdos. Pero, ¿qué pasaría ahora cuando Omi retornara a casa?

-¡Esa mujer va a tener que escucharme! –roznó Kim.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –inquirió Raimundo de reojo.

-¡Wuya, la madrastra de Omi! Desconsideradamente botó a patadas a Dojo, ¡esto no se hace a ningún ser humano! El desprecio es la cosa más atroz que una persona puede sentir. En un principio imaginé que Omi exageraba y ahora que me acuerdo me advirtió que iba suceder. Yo no le creí. El Sr. Fung no está y su padre tampoco, debo interceder por Omi.

-Estás jugando con fuego, princesa. Mira que ayudar a rescatar a un pobre animalito es una cosa, pero de ahí a inmiscuirse en un tema tan delicado... tú podrías salir con las tablas en la cabeza, sé prudente –agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Raimundo y lo jaló hacia ella.

-¡Escúchame bien, mientras esté a mi alcance ayudaré a las personas que me necesiten! Me disgusta mucho ver que mujeres y niños padezcan el maltrato de otras personas, admito que estoy metiéndome por un hueco difícil, pero no me pidas que cruce los brazos y me quede viendo porque no lo haré. ¡Voy actuar! Ese niño ya esperó bastante y pienso que es tarea de nosotros velar por los derechos de todos y denunciar cuando se nos violen, en especial los niños –había una mezcla de rabia y determinación en las maneras de Kim que era imposible continuar hablando después de aquello y por otra parte, Raimundo estaba embobado al oír decir eso. Sus ojos abiertos como platos decían más que mil palabras. Cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y la abrazó. Ahora la embobada era Kim.

-¡Oye!, cada vez me sorprendes –Kim se esforzó por ignorar el cálido aliento en el oído que le hacía cosquillas. Raimundo agregó susurrando- estoy pensando que en un futuro próximo te convertirás en una maravillosa mujer.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Yo ya soy una maravillosa mujer! –exclamó nerviosa, retorciéndose en sus brazos. Se puso sonrosada, se escudó con una mano para que no la viera.

-Lo que tú digas –Raimundo la soltó, todavía no había borrado esa sonrisa hechizante- ¿nos vamos? –inquirió para todos.

-¡Sí! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Kim y Omi.

En el viaje de vuelta, Kim se sentó a acompañar Omi y Dojo en los asientos de atrás. Dojo dormía en el regazo de su amo. Kim acariciaba su cabecita. Tomaba turnos con Omi. Ella le dijo que hablaría con su madrastra. No especificó pese de que le exhortó. Dijo que él no iba a preocuparse, si necesitaba de algo podía pedírselo. Raimundo contactó a Clay y cuadraron verse en casa de Omi. Poco después de colgar la llamada, echó un vistazo al retrovisor. El espejo le devolvió una imagen de Kim estrechando los hombros de él. Casi se reagruparon simultáneamente. Clay, Megan y Boris bajaron de un salto. Kim no se detuvo a saludarlos y pasó directo a la sala. Los niños fueron con Omi quien sostenía en brazos a la criatura.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kim? ¿a dónde va? –inquirió extrañado Clay.

-A fumar la pipa de la paz con el diablo –Clay quedó más destartalado que antes. Raimundo soltó una risita. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Omi se sumó al dúo.

-Clay, en serio, ¿tú crees que Kim logrará su cometido? Sabes bien que es una compradora convulsiva innata y anda mendigando dinero. Sus torpezas le cobran sus duros esfuerzos.

-Para ser honestos, a veces tengo mis dudas.

-No lo creo –musitó Omi.

-Hagamos una sencilla apuesta, caballeros –dijo divertido- démosle un plazo de seis meses en observación, a partir de este mismo. Si continúa viviendo en su apartamento y consigue su estabilidad económica sin sufrir una sola recaída, yo gano y ustedes me deben pagar cien dólares. Si ella fracasa y va de nuevo con su papi, me cobrarán esos cien. ¿Trato hecho?

-¡Aceptamos! –asintieron, sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos a cada uno. Hasta ayer no habría estadotan seguro de apostar dinero de su bolsillo. Pero después de hoy Raimundo apostaría su apartamento. Y bueno, es una forma factible de incrementar las ganancias ¿no?

* * *

**A/N: Llegamos al fin de este capítulo, señores. Estuve un poco retrasada con este pues que andaba distraída con mi juego favorito: Los Sims pero pude terminar. El título de hoy hace alusión a los actos de caridad de Raimundo por ayudar a Omi a encontrar a Dojo, que son puestos a prueba por Kim y ustedes: ¿Lo hizo por coquetear o de veras su intención era ayudar a Omi? Verán que... no necesito que Wuya golpee ni insulte al pequeño Guerrero Shaolin para convertir a un personaje objeto de sus odios. ¿Quién es el personaje más detestable aquí? ¿Hannibal? ¿Raimundo? ¿Jack? ¿Omi? ¿Wuya? El nombre de Wuya significa Cuervo en chino, por eso la referencia. El desprecio por sí sólo dice más que suficiente. Un humano despreciado por su prójimo es horrible, se los digo yo. Dojo tal vez debería ser echado a la calle más seguido porque no olviden a raíz de esto surgió la intensa discusión entre Raimundo y Kim, ¡ese beso en la nariz fue tan mono! ¿Ustedes creen que Kim hace bien apartar a Raimundo o exagera? Yo sé que se estarán pregunta: **_**¿Y para cuando el beso?**_** Si hasta ahora por estos capítulos es que por ahí viene. Pues, acontece que planeo hacer este fic con un margen superior a treinta capítulos así que todavía es muy pronto y no puedo obligar a Raimundo ni a Kim hacer algo que no quieren. Hay que darle tiempo a los tórtolos de enamorarse, no puede haber beso si no sienten amor por el otro. Toman eso en cuenta, es importante. **

**Me van a perdonar la comparación, pero Omi y Jack se asemejaron a Tom y Jerry. Sí, te estrecho la mano y atrás tengo la sartén cuando te voltees. Los dos son amienemigos y pretenden traicionarse. ¿Quién perpetrará el primer golpe? Yo lo que quería era un enemigo del mismo tamaño que Raimundo para rivalizar más con él. Me hizo gracia el hecho de que Omi se trasnochó viendo películas para ser más romántico. ¿Adivinan cuál es la primera peli? La que dejé un poco del guión. Yo pienso que es muy obvio. Y esa promesa. Bueno, en Xiaolin Chronicles Tiny estaba muy enamorado de Kim, Tiny es un niño tanto aquí como allá, ¿no hacen memoria? Me reí cuando vi el capítulo, usé sus palabras al hablar de Kim. Faltaba que los corazones saltaran de sus ojos. Para hacerlo diferente, Megan y Ping Pong acompañando a Omi. **

**Para ser sincera, estos días me ha faltado la inspiración. Desde el martes pasado hasta el sábado pasado estuve en cama con un dolor de garganta arrechísimo, la temperatura alta, la cabeza hirviendo y una tos seca de mil diablos que no permitía comer, dormir, reír, hablar o respirar. El domingo fue mi cumpleaños. Y afortunadamente ya estoy bastante mejor. Por favor, señores, envíanme sus fuerzas positivas para que pueda escribir bien el capítulo veinte. No pude actualizar ayer porque la página no quiso abrirme, hoy sí, pido disculpas por eso... tal vez debí actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños. Tenía una excusa perfecta para eso. **

**Sin querer extenderme más me marcho. Feliz semana. ¡Cuídense, Latinoamérica! ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**!**

* * *

**Mensaje para N. Z. A: Hola otra vez, pensé que te habían aducido los extraterrestres o algo por el estilo, pero me alegro que estás bien. Por un momento pensé que habías abandonado la historia. Bueno, ya que estoy en vacaciones la idea es aprovechar al máximo escribir lo que se pueda. Eso es todo, feliz miércoles. ¡Hasta entonces! **


	17. Nadie es perfecto

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**17º**

**Nadie es perfecto**

El interior de la casa de Omi no era menos peor que el exterior. Conté dos goteras y habían puesto un cubo debajo de cada una para recoger el agua, retazos mal cosidos en la cortina y en el sofá, encima de la mesera un televisor del que no he visto salir más desde el año 2006, el techo necesitaba igualmente unas reparaciones y la alacena de la cocina faltaban muchos alimentos. Todo estaba inexorablemente ordenado y más limpio que mi apartamento. Añadí una nueva nota mental: _Nunca volveré a reprochar lo que tengo_. Wuya sacudía el polvo (no sé dónde podría más), desconectada de su entorno y desentendida de lo que le está pasando a Omi. Parece que no ha percibido de mi presencia. Está muy afanada barriendo. Me aclaré la garganta. Ella siguió trabajando.

—Ya sé qué está ahí... –gruñó déspota- ¿con el permiso de quién usted entró a mí casa? Aquí no son bien recibidos los entrometidos.

—Omi me dejó pasar. Necesitaba hablar con usted de mujer a mujer y quiero que me preste la atención correspondida –los asiáticos podemos mudar de hogar tantas veces queramos de oriente a occidente, pero jamás olvidamos nuestras raíces. Nunca nos tuteamos sin tener un nexo con la persona. Se presume que es cortesía. Si eres japonés a no ser que seas la pareja, algún pariente o alguien muy íntimo, sólo puedes nombrarlo por su apellido-, por favor, ya tendrá tiempo después para hacer eso. Esto es acerca de su hijo...

— ¡¿Hijo?! No caigamos en la hipocresía, señorita Tohomiko, no tengo hijos –dejó la escoba y alzó su mirada- sólo a un marido, ¡uno bastante holgazán!

—De acuerdo, iré al grano. Tiene razón, seamos honestos, Sra. Young ¿esto le parece justo?... ¿malvivir cuatro tediosos años consumidos en la amargura, el rencor y la desdicha por qué no posee los lujos que le gustaría? Opino que eso es una cuestión al azar y, de paso, bendito sea aquel que los tenga, pero el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad. Véase en mis zapatos, hace dos meses vivía con mi padre en una mansión elegante, chasqueaba los dedos y lo que yo deseaba lo obtenía, no obstante, no era feliz. No desprecié lo que tuve, aún así me sentía inútil. Preferí una vida sencilla y en donde pudiera sentirme a gusto. Usted tiene múltiples razones para sonreír: Está casada con un hombre honrado y trabajador y su hijo es un niño maravilloso, salvo incomprendido. Tanto él como usted han sufrido mucho, no se torturen los dos todavía más, en lugar de pelear, compartan juntos. Su madre murió, él siente su falta y quizá tiene miedo de aceptar a una nueva mujer porque la podría perder otra vez, ninguno podrá convivir en armonía si uno no da el primer paso. Usted tiene mayor experiencia y es más racional, podría intentar persuadir a Omi, estoy segura que entre las dos remediaríamos esto más rápido. ¿O es que yo estoy equivocada y es mejor vivir en un ambiente en el cual la hostilidad es común respirarse por aquí?

—Comprender –Wuya rió sin alegría- yo lo comprendo a él, ¡¿y quién me comprende a mí?! ¿le interesaría saber cuál es mi rutina? Yo lavo y plancho su ropa, cocino sus tres comidas diarias, limpio su cuarto y me hago cargo de la mascota cuando él no está, ¿algún gracias o una retribución especial por mantenerlo a él o a su padre holgazán o la casa donde vive? Yo le contestaré: No. Él no aprecia mi trabajo, no considera lo que hago ni me respeta un poco. ¡¿Qué demonios le enseñaron a este crío?! En mis tiempos eso merecía unos buenos azotes.

—Sra. Young, no le pido que sea su madre. Admito que es difícil al principio, me quemé las pestañas y fue rudo adaptarme, pero lo logré. Él me respeta, necesita comprensión y cariño.

— ¿Comprensión y cariño? Eso es débil y patético hasta para ti –suspiré profundamente.

—Por favor, entienda, usted sabía que su esposo tenía un hijo y lo aceptó tal cual. Esfuércese por llevarse bien con el hijo de su esposo, usted es la única figura materna que tiene. No lo colme a besos ni tampoco lo maltrate, una sonrisa y un gentil saludo marcan la diferencia.

—No soy su madre –rumió con voz ácida-. Ese "bastardo" es un mocoso malcriado insolente y no es difícil tratar con él, es IMPOSIBLE tratar con él.

— ¿Qué ganará amargándose y criticándolo? Nada bueno en absoluto, no conseguirá limar las asperezas. Es muy triste, ¿no cree? A final de cuentas, sólo se está envenenando a sí misma. Por favor, no más odio –imploré ahogándome en un suspiro. Desvió la mirada bruscamente, cuando escuchó una algarabía en el jardín. ¡Oh no! Son los demás. Wuya peló los ojos. Me rasqué detrás de la oreja.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! –respiró entrecortadamente. No me dio tiempo de responder a su pregunta, salió zarandeando la escoba y cuando los vio, los apartó a escobazos- ¡¿con qué derecho se atreven a perturbar la estabilidad de este hogar?! ¡Omi, sin animales vas a entrar! ¡escuchen todos: aléjense de mi casa, tienen menos de cinco segundos para hacerlo o si no yo lo haré! Y eso también va para ti –me señaló- nuestra conversación ha terminado.

De nada valió mi esfuerzo por hacerla entrar razón, al parecer mis palabras entraron por una oreja y salieron por la otra. Fui a gastar saliva. Imaginé que esto ocurriría, Wuya no tenía ni la menor disposición por un cambio y mi optimismo no quería echarme perder la fiesta. La mujer barrió nuestros pies bruscamente, llevándolos fuera de la acera.

— ¡No voy abandonar a Dojo y ahora menos porque tú lo pides! ¡a él yo sí le importo, bruja!

— ¡Muchacho grosero...! –la intercepté, poniéndome en el medio de ella y Omi. No me hacía gracia que se acercara cargando esa escoba. No me consta que Omi sufriera maltrato físico, jamás vino a casa con cardenales salvo que antes no había un tumulto frente a su casa y ella no estaba tan furiosa ni armada.

—Por favor Sra. Young tranquilícese un momento, piense antes de actuar, ellos ya se van. Yo me quedaré con Omi mientras tarda en llegar el Sr. Fung, voy a llamarle para decirle lo que pasó y que todo estará bien.

—Haga lo que guste, es lo que ha venido haciendo –bramó a quemarropa, se metió dentro de la casa gruñendo y quejándose.

Respiró aliviado. Me volví al resto, les agradecí por prestar su colaboración y puede decirse que los "despaché". Megan y el otro niño fueron los primeros en despedirse y se pusieron a la orden. Sé quién es Megan, ¿no fui novia de su primo? Claro, cuando nos conocimos tenía siete u ocho años. Aún se acordaba de mí, en el transcurso que llevamos compartíamos una buena relación. A veces charlábamos y yo me ponía a jugar en su casa de muñecas. Estaba más alta, de cara no cambió mucho. Había que mirar eso más adelante. Clay me lo preguntó dos veces si estaba segura de mi decisión. Me dijo que no dudara llamar si necesitaba algo. El idiota no movió ni un músculo, la última persona con quien quería estar dijo que me iba a esperar. No se marcharía hasta terminar nuestra conversación. _Qué incómodo_. Omi estaba agradecido por mi solidaridad. Me comuniqué con su abuelo, ahora debe estar en camino.

—No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo –dijo Omi- yo puedo responder por mí mismo, ya no soy un niño. ¡Acuérdate! –apuntó su dedo a la banda en su cabeza- soy un _Monje Guerrero de Shaolin _y honrando mi designio, un auténtico guerrero enfrentaría a su propia madrastra sin ayuda de nadie, con la frente en alto, inflando el pecho y una mano atada a la espalda. Y que me esconda tras de las faldas de una mujer, aún si es mi niñera, es cobarde y me apena. No Kim, has hecho demasiado por nosotros –miró a Dojo, lo sostenía entre sus brazos aún-. Vete a tu casa, debes estar muy cargada.

—Es cansada –me reí. Tomé su carita en mis manos- si estás seguro que no me necesitas, me iré entonces. Prométeme que vas a estar bien y escucharás lo que tenga que decir Wuya, no le levantes la voz ¿cuento contigo?

—Sí, yo lo... ¡te lo prometo! –murmuró arrastrando las palabras, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Besé su frente. El niño se ruborizó, masajeó las mejillas donde habían estado mis manos. Él parecía muy sorprendido. Esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Tú me... ¡tú me besaste! –dijo con una vocecita.

—¡Adiós campeón! –se despidió el idiota, sacudiendo su cabello. Omi se peinó por donde él pasó su mano. Raimundo me susurró que me aguardaría en su auto. Se subió primero.

—¡Kim! A problemas tener vuelves si, llámame y vendré tú... –cortó el hilo de su voz. Cayó en cuenta que estaba diciendo puras incoherencias, se aclaró la garganta, retomó- si vuelves a tener problema, tú llámame y vendré a apoyarte; incluso sin que yo tuviese nada que ver. ¡Para esos estamos los hermanos, ¿no?!

—Por supuesto.

Él a veces podía ser tan adorable, ¿no lo creen? Ojalá todo salga bien. Mientras tanto, tengo un compromiso en cierne. El idiota parecía satisfecho cuando entré a su coche por segunda vez. No hizo comentarios satíricos ni planteó preguntas capciosas ni me echó en cara acerca de que tenía razón con su acostumbrada prepotencia. No saqué algún tema de conversación. Me esmeré en mantener ocupada mi mente a fondo echándole un ojo a la distinguida urbe a través de la ventanilla. Desviaba la mirada al tablero y en ocasiones, miraba a mi conductor a hurtadillas. La expresión de él era inescrutable. Su atención estaba fija en la carretera.

—Hablé con Ashley, luego de que te fuiste, necesitaba aclarar –entreabrió los labios- ella no me negó que te conocía y oí su versión de lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial, no estuve presente así que no puedo asegurar de lo que me haya dicho sea veraz. Entonces le pregunté quien había tocado la puerta, me había parecido oír el timbre, según Ashley no era nadie en especial. Un anuncio de la conserjería... –hizo una corta pausa-, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero Ashley es sólo una compañera de mi trabajo. Empezó trabajar hace unas semanas, la recomendaron desde Cambridge. Se especializa en tópicos políticos, de hecho ella tiene una columna en nuestra sección de opiniones y está teniendo éxito recientemente, la conocen en el trabajo como una chica fresca y ocurrente. No conoce a nadie en la ciudad y soy su único amigo. No somos novios, Ash... bueno, hasta donde sé, estaba en una relación, el día antes de que ustedes se encontraran en mi apartamento llamó a mi celular llorando para decirme que su novio terminó con ella y que necesitaba un amigo en estos momentos, me dio la dirección en un bar y fui hacia allá. Ashley estaba borracha y muy mal, sentí compasión y la llevé a mi apartamento, no podía dejar que se fuera a su casa en ese estado. Fue como un dejá vù, sucedió algo parecido entre nosotros la noche en esa discoteca, ¿te acuerdas Kim?

En definitiva, si hay algo que no me gusta es quedar en segundo lugar y todavía menos que me comparen. El idiota no parecía indignado por la actitud de Ashley, no la defendió, pero del modo en que se expresaba... su voz era suave, a él le gusta la gatita. En esta batalla, voy a salir perdiendo si no cambio mi tono. Decidí que era mejor bajar la guardia.

—Ya basta, no debes explicarme nada –no era una protesta, que conste, hay que mantener las apariencias.

—Sí tengo qué hacerlo, si eso pone en riesgo nuestra amistad.

— ¿Nuestra amistad? ¿desde cuándo somos amigos? – ¡hablo en serio! No estaba enterada. Al verlo por un instante, se me cortó la respiración. Me dirigió una sonrisa melancólica, era tan hermosa que dolía. Estaba impresionada, nunca imaginé que me tomara como su amiga. No he olvidado sus crueles palabras en aquella noche en la discoteca; no estoy loca, él dijo que soy superficial y una presa fácil. Claro, él no tiene idea de que lo sé.

—A mí me pareció que lo fuera, después de aquel día en mi apartamento cuando despertaste con resaca. Ahora descubro que el sentimiento no era recíproco. Kim, por más que quiero, yo no puedo hablar en nombre de Ashley, no obstante, puedo hablar por mí y sé que te debo una disculpa... – ¡vaya! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, por fin el idiota ha visto la luz y ha dicho algo inteligente! Alabaría al hombre si tal vez mi orgullo no hubiese salido herido, aguardé. Él no dijo nada, ¿a qué espera?, iba a intervenir cuando me interrumpió-: es sólo que hay un problema. No sé cómo hacerlo, no es una palabra que suelo decir.

—¡¿No sabes cómo pedir disculpas?! –jadeé. Esto debe ser una broma pesada- todo el mundo sabe pedir disculpas; es absurdo pensar que exista una persona que ni siquiera puede fingir que lo siente. Por atroz que parezca, concurre gente de ese tipo. Con seguridad, mi posición económica te habrá dado la sensación de que alguien como yo no sepa ofrecer sus excusas, pues no es cierto, me disculpo muy de vez en cuando. Siempre opiné que eras prepotente y ególatra, y hoy rebasaste tus escrúpulos. Me sorprende cómo te importa más tu orgullo que nada. Tal vez lo que voy a decir sea tarde: Deberías practicar. Me quiero bajar de aquí y si no haces caso, te prometo gritar tan fuerte que estarás sordo por un mes.

Raimundo no daba crédito a sus oídos, me contempló absorto. Una mezcla de rechazo y de desconcierto. Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula. Yo estaba aturdida y mis oídos zumbaban. Me gustaría saber que mis palabras le han mortificado. Tendré que averiguarlo luego. Estacionó suavemente. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me bajé del coche. Yo cerré la portezuela, me abracé a mí misma y comencé a caminar. Conozco el camino hasta mi casa perfectamente, me dejó en Spellbound. Puedo moverme sola, gracias. Oh-mi-Dios, ¿en serio fui quien dijo eso? ¿al idiota? ¿me le enfrenté? Un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal. Me estremecí al pensarlo. Grave fue mi error cuando creí que lo perdí de vista en el parque. Volví a cruzarme con él en el pasillo de nuestro piso.

— ¡Kim, detente! No he terminado de hablar... –gritó a lo lejos ascendiendo por las escaleras. El ascensor estaba fuera de servicio hoy.

— ¡Pero yo sí!

¿Nunca se cansa de molestar? Bien, no quería llegar tan lejos, empero él me está forzando a hacerlo. Liberé un bufido, pasé el dorso de la mano por mi frente. Ustedes son mis testigos, le dije que no me siguiera o se arrepentiría. Esta es la parte en que deseo que mis clases de kickboxing hayan sido fructíferas. No aguardé a que el idiota viniera hasta a mí. Reculé un paso hacia atrás, ceñí mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, lo hice girar y lo arrojé al piso con todas mis fuerzas. Raimundo yacía bocarriba, me miraba con los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas como si esta era la primera vez que veía a una chica. Desde ese ángulo, no es tan intimidante. Me hinqué en una rodilla.

—No tienes ningún derecho a añadir algo, te advertí que si seguías fastidiándome te iba a dar tu merecido.

— ¿Cómo fue que...? ¡¿Ahora sabes karate?! –gimió acongojado.

—No, es kickboxing. Un arte marcial de origen japonés, un regalo de mi guardaespaldas, me enseñó a defenderme a escondidas de mi padre para evitar inconvenientes con los hombres y quizá las mujeres, al parecer las clases surtieron, mi cuerpo es un arma mortal y peligrosa. ¿Sorprendido?

—Si no me hubiera distraído un cuarto de segundo habría prevenido el ataque –él me sonrió pícaramente.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¿es que tú también sabes defensa personal? –gruñí.

¡DIABLOS! Raimundo me aprehendió, no vi cuando acercó su mano ¡sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Me derribó de un jalón, ahora yo era quien estaba en el suelo. Y no fui capaz de liberarme porque se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí justo antes que pudiera responder. No pude evitarlo, él es más fuerte que yo. Mis pies no podían lastimarlo porque estaba muy lejos y mis manos no podían arañarle el rostro porque él me sujetó de las muñecas, apretaba mucho y me estaba doliendo, me obligó a ponerlas en contra del embaldosado. Me retorcí. He luchado en vano, mis intentos fracasaron.

—Sí, sé un poco. De no haberme interrumpido ni salido del auto, hubiera terminado lo que te tenía que decir y esta historia sería diferente. Pero respóndeme una cosa: ¿por qué huyes de mí antes de que yo acabe siempre? ¿No será que me tienes miedo? ¡no te dejaré ir si no me contestas! -¿es una orden, acaso? ¿me está ordenando?

— ¡¿Y por qué habría de tenerte miedo?! –me reí de la pregunta- ¡ay por favor, chico, no seas ridículo! Si te evito, por algo será y no tiene nada que ver con que te guardo pavor si no que no soporto tenerte ni un metro cerca de mí.

— ¿Ni tampoco cinco centímetros cerca? –volvió a preguntar. Los espacios que nos separan, los recortó aproximándose. Nunca había tenido tan contiguo su pelo castaño y enmarañado, sus fríos ojos verdes cual esmeralda y sus labios pastoreaban los míos. Su aliento cálido me hacía cosquillas. Tragué duro.

— ¿Entonces no tienes novia? –cambié de tema. Estaba contrarreloj, no pensé en algo mejor. Trataba de despistar su concentración y la mía.

—Soltero cien por ciento, ¿por qué? ¿te gustaría ser mi chica?

—Lo siento, no eres el próximo en mi lista.

—¿Así que tomas notas de todo ser vivo que se arrastre por la tierra? ¿Eh?

—¡Raimundo Pedrosa eso no tiene ninguna gracia! –fruncí el entrecejo.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, fue un chiste malo. No es la mejor forma de presentar mis excusas; recapitulando: No sé cómo disculparme, no es una palabra que suelo decir. Pero asimismo, te dije hace tiempo que para todo siempre existe una primera vez, quiero comenzar contigo. Me equivoqué, Kim, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Vacilé mi respuesta. Se supone que debo decir que sí, ¿no? Un hombre se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros. Miramos de refilón, es un vecino que vive en el quinto piso. Vestido con frac, gordo y calvo. En la posición en que nos sorprendió no parecía que charlábamos si no a punto de hacer _otra cosa_. Raimundo se quitó. Y yo me levanté. Mi ropa estaba desarreglé, no sé por qué intenté adecentarme.

— ¡Oigan! Al menos controlen sus arrebatos de pasión hasta encerrarse en sus apartamentos, pero nada de escenitas lujuriosas en el pasillo común. Respeten a esta comunidad. Aquí hay niños. Sr. Pedrosa, esa actitud es impropia, no esperaba algo así de usted. Y usted, señorita, acaba de llegar, comenzar metiéndose en líos no trae nada bueno. Con permiso, buenos días -¿buenos días? Será buenas noches. Esta búsqueda nos acaparó toda la tarde. Se coleó en el medio de nosotros y furioso subió los escalones. Me alegro que ese señor no se acordara de mi nombre.

— ¿Qué te parece? Creyó que íbamos a tener relaciones en el pasillo. Si tengo que escoger un lugar público preferiría en el auto, el ascensor o un vestidor. En el pasillo es tan... corriente. Sólo a un animal se le ocurriría semejante cosa.

— ¿Y qué podría pensar? Cualquiera malinterpretaría la situación a cómo estábamos. Bueno, no tendrá de qué preocuparse porque esta será la última vez que nos vio, ya se le pasará.

—No te creas, es el presidente de la junta de condominio y las noticias vuelan. Pronto se va a correr el rumor de que somos amantes y no habrá quién los pare –se apoyó de la pared- no me has contestado todavía, ¿estoy perdonado?

—Si es la única alternativa para que me dejes en paz, te perdono. Debo atender algunas cosas –comenté- espero no te molestes si te abandono.

—Vete hacer tus cosas, Kim, has alegrado el resto de mí día al saber que todo está bien entre nosotros. Sabes, no me gustaría que por una tontería pierda una de mis amistades. Entonces hasta luego.

Dejé que él primero se escabullera en su apartamento, para garantizar que no se quedaría en mi puerta pegado. Mi noche aconteció tranquila, preparé como cena espagueti a la boloñesa y me quedó riquísima, ¡para chuparse los dedos! Ninguna cena me resultó tan rica igual que esa. Desearía que me hubiera quedado para guardar en el refrigerador. Es posible que no se repita. Me puse a escuchar _Secret_ de Heart y senté mi laptop entre mis piernas. Esto de ser niñera y cuidadora de perros me aparta de mi tiempo libre, llevo semanas sin navegar. Ya lo extrañaba. Probé con escribir: Tom Kenny escritor. Alrededor de un millardo de resultados me aparecieron, todos comentando las últimas noticias y el éxito en ventas de _49 semanas_, desde _Wikipedia_ y blogs de fans.

Creo que estoy subscrita en casi todas, es sorprendente la rapidez como mantienen activas las páginas estos fanáticos y lo que averiguan. El sitio web oficial del escritor cuenta con más de mil visitas de todas partes del mundo. Puedes traducir esta página al idioma que tú quieras. Al abrirlo un hermoso portal con una breve sinopsis del website. Comúnmente me paseo por las comunidades, allí los fans abren unas discusiones sobre cualquier tema. Solía ser una de las colaboradoras más destacadas y casi siempre iniciaba un tema, eso ya cambió cuando me mudé. Es curioso, el administrador de la página es él mismo. Rara vez contacta con sus fans dejando un mensaje en su muro sobre del próximo libro que está trabajando, a veces comenta que fue algún lugar a inspirarse, redacta un pensamiento o cita un proverbio o frase reconocida de otro autor, se dirige a su público para agradecerles su apoyo y cuando un fan le pregunta algo de su libro, él contesta, dentro de varios días, pero cuando él lo hace en dos segundos hay una docena de respuestas y en diez minutos, hay quinientos.

También le he escrito unas poquitas veces, diciéndole que admiro su trabajo y alentándole a seguir escribiendo. Escribiría más frecuente si mi comentario no se perdiera en un mar de ellos; en vista que no puede respondernos uno por uno, escribe un mensaje final de gratitud. Su avatar, al contrario de la mayoría, no es ninguna foto de él si no una imagen de un libro y un bolígrafo garabateando sola. En su perfil no hay ninguna descripción personal, sólo un cordial saludo. ¡Vaya! Publicó un nuevo mensaje hace dos días.

_ TKenny: __**#49semanas **__fue condecorado el ganador como __**LibroFavorito**__ por elección del público en __**#PremiosJV2015**__. Muchas gracias de veras, estos libros seguirían en penumbra sin el apoyo y el cariño de ustedes. Me sobran las palabras para alcanzar a describir como me siento. Apenas feliz puede hacerlo. Déjenme decirles que me he puesto a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto y quiero que sepan que cada página está dedicada a todos y a cada uno de vosotros, siempre pensando en ustedes. Pronto se enterarán de los detalles. Por ahora, los dejo. Se les quiere y se les respeta. Feliz semana. _

Abajo dos mil comentarios de fanáticas moqueando y suspirando. Decidí que me importaba una mierda ser una más del montón y añadí una nueva revisión.

_ TheGivenchyGirl: TKenny nosotros debemos agradecerte por compartirnos su talento y tomarse la molestia de responder, pocos tienen ese gesto. Como ese premio, estoy segura que vendrán muchísimos más y se incorporarán más lectores. Yo siempre me he declarado fiel admiradora de su trabajo, amo su imaginación, nunca me ha decepcionado. Usted me ha inspirado a encontrar mi vocación literaria, le estoy infinitamente agradecida. También le deseo una provechosa semana. Saludos. _

Di al botón de **enviar** y listo. ¡Oh, la canción se terminó! Estiré el brazo y volví a repetirla. Recuerdo esos premios, estaban cinco nominados y uno podía votar cuantas veces quisiera, estuve tanto oprimiendo que mi dedo amaneció rojo e hinchado. No se burlen de mi nombre de usuario, la gente se pone el que más le gusta y yo no pensaba en otro. Fui a explorar las comunidades. Respondí a dos temas: ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Kenny y por qué? y, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras delante de ti al genio de Kenny? La primera no pude decidirme, mi personaje favorito masculino es Ignacio Anderson (tan dulce, protector y determinado hacer lo impensado para salvar a la chica que ama) y mi personaje favorito femenino es Mirabella (pues encontró el valor que necesitaba dentro de ella para convertirse en una mujer segura de sí misma y luchadora, decidida a rescatar a su pueblo de la tiranía). Y si tuviera a Kenny delante de mí... gritaría, me calmaría, volvería a gritar y le pediría que me autografiara y se tomara una foto a mi lado y si no es un abuso, ¡que se tome un café conmigo! Luego revisé las notificaciones atrasadas en mis redes sociales. Bostecé de improviso y supe que quería irme a la cama. Apagué la laptop y las luces. Quité la canción. Me acurruqué en la cama, yo agarré a mi osita por el brazo.

_¡Ay Moshi! Como desearía conocer en carne y hueso, antes de que me vaya al otro mundo, a mi Príncipe de Versalles... un hombre así lo valdría todo_. La abracé y me eché a dormir.

¡Ah, fue una ducha refrescante! Me acabo de despertar y me metí a darme un baño. El agua estuvo caliente. Demoré dos horas, pero eso fue porque tarda sus minutos secarse el cabello húmedo con la secadora. Ni muerta puedo permitírmelo mojado. Me gustaría que antes de la llegada de Omi depilarme. La semana que viene comienzan las clases en la universidad y pienso estrenarme una encantadora minifalda rosa Betsey Johnson en eBay. No me gustaría que mis piernas tuviesen pinta de jungla. Es un atributo poco femenino y cero delicado. ¿Y quiénes dicen que las rubias son las que se divierten más? Créanme, eso es un viejo adagio irritante que simplemente no es cierto ¿o sea, y qué hay de las lindas japonesas o las demás chicas? Tenemos lo nuestro y el placer de consentirnos igualmente. ¿Qué comeré hoy? Tal vez cereales... no, eso comí ayer. ¿Tortillas? No, se me acabaron los ingredientes para hacer el relleno. ¡Ah ya sé, tengo la solución! ¡Tostadas! Hace tiempo que no he comido unas de esas. ¡Sí, perfecta solución!

— ¡Buenos días, Kim!

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! –grité brincando a otro lado. Omi me observaba desdeñoso, mascando una roja manzana.

— ¿Este... ya acabaste? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, dándole otra mordida.

— ¡Omi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿cómo entraste?

—En ese orden, bien: No tenía a dónde dormir y forcé la cerradura. ¿Quieres manzana?

— ¡¿Cómo que no tenías a dónde ir?! ¡¿acaso esa mujer te botó?! Iré hablar con ella.

— ¡Kim, detente! –se anunció Omi cuando iba a mi cuarto a vestirme para salir. ¡Qué fachas! Estoy en culote y una playera- Wuya ni mi padre saben que estoy aquí. Me fugué con Dojo.

— ¡¿Qué te fugaste, pero por qué...?! Omi no puedes escaparte de tu hogar sin decir nada, tus padres no debieron haber dormido pensando en donde te meterías.

— ¡¿Llamas a _eso_ un hogar?! –espetó-. Ese lugar dejó de ser mi hogar en el tiempo en que mi madre murió... ¿cómo alguien puede nombrar _eso_ hogar si no hay amor, respeto o armonía? No señor, nadie puede ni siquiera tú Kim. Wuya y papá se pelearon otra vez anoche por mí, mi papá amenazó con pedirle el divorcio si no se comportaba conmigo y ella habló de algún retraso o algo así entendí, no recuerdo cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas, ellos se gritaban y no acordaron nada. Me harté de vivir esto todos los días, Wuya no cambiará así le tengan que poner un cuchillo debajo de la garganta y mi padre no estará ahí para siempre, seguirá escuchando noticias sobre mí, pero no a mí. Si voy a estorbar entonces prefiero apartarme... ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque el mundo es una porquería! En donde nadie quiere a nadie, todos somos unos hipócritas y unos egoístas, estamos bastante ocupados para pensar en los demás –puse los ojos desorbitados, escuché atónita que un niño de su edad dijera esas palabras. No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación, la vida no es buena ni mala, pero prescindiré de ganar una discusión. Omi es muy sensible aunque no lo parezca. Hablaremos de este tema luego.

—¿No deberías estar en clases? ¡Omi, podrían expulsarte de la escuela si averiguan que te jubilaste!

—Como si eso me importara, me da lo mismo, nadie va a clases estando enfermo –puse una mueca- no me sentía con ánimos de ir. No es excusa, a mí me gusta ir a la escuela, allá hay montones de conejillos de india esperando ser embromados. Mira, no planeo incomodarte, me quedaré hasta que decida que voy hacer, o sea, a las cinco y treinta de la tarde me iré.

— ¡Omi, no estarás hablando en serio!

— ¿Y quién dice que tú eres la única que puedes independizarte?

— ¡Eso es diferente! Soy adulta, tú eres un niño, debes estar al lado de tu familia y estudiar.

— ¡Chisssss! Las limitaciones únicamente están aquí –apuntó su sien- en tu mente. Usaré tu baño, retomaremos esta conversación luego.

Omi encestó el corazón de la manzana en el cubo de basura, se sacudió las manitas y se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el pasillo. Dojo reposaba en el estante, me volteé a verlo y pareció encogerse de hombros, excusando la actitud de Omi. Creo que sigo dormida. Saltó a reunirse junto a su amo. Mi crema depilatoria tendrá que esperar hasta que resuelva este _pequeño_ problema. Lo correcto sería descolgar el teléfono y marcar el número de la casa del abuelo de Omi, pero temo que si lo hago, me descubra y se ponga peor. ¡No! Antes debo convencerlo que huyendo no solucionará nada, desterrar esas ideas equivocadas acerca del mundo.

Entiendan que no puedo echarlo ni forzarlo, él se refugió aquí porque yo soy amiga y sería incapaz de traicionarlo. Más que buscar dónde dormir, quería que alguien lo comprenda. Si actúo en su contra, destruiré la confianza que me costó ganar en un mes y escapará. Uhm... una manzana no es suficiente, para un buen desayuno (la comida más importante del día) necesita algo que complementar. Creo que preparé dos tostadas. Las saqué del refrigerador y metí al horno. Cuando nos sentemos a comer, conversaré con él y le insinuaré que no está listo para vivir solo. Omi se está tardando mucho, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿Bañándose? A los niños no les gusta eso. No vino si hasta después que había servido las tostadas en la mesa y ¿qué es eso que tiene? Omi estaba leyendo una de mis novelas románticas. Así que por eso se demoró; bien, siempre he dicho que los niños deben interesarse por la lectura ¿cuál es la que está leyendo? ¡Contrarreloj! ¡Demonios, no puede leer eso!... A comienzos de la novela hay una escena de sexo, ¡¿qué le voy a decir cuándo llegue allí?! Omi hará preguntas.

— ¡Oh, hiciste tostadas! ¡¿qué te parece Dojo?! –él saltó alegre, trató encaramarse a la mesa.

—No presento ningún inconveniente si desayunas conmigo ya que supuse que no has comido otra cosa que la manzana ¿o sí?

—No, tienes razón. No sé cocinar, eso es faena de mujeres –le di un zape en la cabeza- ¡¿oye, por qué hiciste eso?! –gimió Omi, acariciándose el chinchón. Me senté con él.

—Cocinar es faena de hombres y mujeres, ¿qué no sabes que los mejores chefs son hombres?

— ¡Pues claro! Nosotros somos superiores –odio la actitud de macho vernáculo de Omi, es el doble de pesada que su jactancia y su horrible sentido del humor. No sé por qué una mujer es calificada de feminista porque quiere defender sus derechos delante de los hombres; eso no está de moda en el siglo veintiuno, le metí un segundo zape en la cabeza- ¡bueno, bueno, ustedes también son buenas! Lo admití una vez ¡ya! –lástima que no grabé esa confesión, la hubiera utilizado para recordárselo y quitarle ese machismo, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? Su abuelo no es así-. Gracias Kim –dijo refiriéndose al plato.

Yo sonreí. Dejó el libro de la mesa en la página donde quedó, una mano movía las hojas y la otra llevaba la tostada a su boca. Nos serví un vaso de leche fresca a los dos.

—Omi, ¿qué te han dicho sobre agarrar cosas ajenas?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿esto?! La devolveré en cuanto termine. ¡¿Qué?! ¿no me crees? –Chilló- ¿acaso no notas los brillantes y honestos que son mis ojos? –este parecido con Raimundo me espanta. Por favor díganme que lo que dijo fue producto de mi provechosa imaginación de escritora. Dojo arañó la pata de la mesa, el chico partió la tostada con las manos y le tiró un trozo. El animal la atrapó con la boca. Omi aplaudió la acrobacia. De tal palo tal la astilla, de tal amo tal la mascota.

—Creí que habías sido tú quien dijo que estos romances eran cursis y tontos, para niñas.

—Lo mantengo, pero quiero averiguar por qué tanto te gusta. A ver si te entiendo un poquito.

—Omi, en la mesa nosotros comemos. Guarda ese libro –insistí cuando él cambió de página.

— ¿Por qué tan efusiva a que no lo lea? ¿te preocupa que lea _esas_ escenas? No te mortifiques, mi hermano Raimundo me explicó todo lo que tenía que saber sobre relaciones y sé cómo vienen los bebés al mundo –hizo un ademán.

— ¡¿Tu hermano Raimundo?! ¡¿c-cuándo?! Si tú no lo ves si no estás conmigo.

—Bueno Kim, no te ofendas, pero voy a su casa de vez en cuando a comer galletas saladas. No te invito pues que sé que ustedes no se llevan bien. Ha estado explicándome estas cosas, en nuestra próxima charla prometió advertirme de las enfermedades venéreas. Si preguntas desde hace cuánto estoy viendo al hermano Raimundo a tus espaldas, aproximadamente hace dos semanas.

— ¿Y él te pidió que lo llamaras "hermano"?... –arrugué la frente- ¿galletas saladas?

—No, eso es cosa mía. Somos muy unidos luego de que nos llevó a Dojo y a mí en su coche, mi hermano dice que él es muy joven para que lo apode tío y por eso lo nombré "hermano". Sí, no son de chocolate, pero son iguales de buenas. Mi hermano dice que son baratas, tiene un método para ahorrar estricto y particular, tú sabes, ¿no te sientes celosa o sí? –sacudí la cabeza.

Al menos tengo un consuelo: mi Príncipe de Versalles no es muy descriptivo en las escenas íntimas, porque si hubiera agarrado 50 Sombras de Grey o Huracán estaría arruinado. Omi no soltó el libro, al terminar de comer fue a lavarse al baño y se sentó a hacerle cosquillas y mimos a Dojo. Lamentándose no haber traído su pelota favorita para jugar. Wuya no puede pedirle a Omi deshacerse de él; desde que Dojo forma parte de su familia, el niño está más tranquilo (no totalmente), empero digamos que del 100% inicial que ocupaba para planear sus travesuras, el 50% se lo presta a Dojo. En serio quiere y cuida a su mascota. Yo estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no sentía celos del idiota, ¡¿cómo lo hace?! Sin ningún esfuerzo, consigue hacerse amigo del niño terrible. Me senté al lado de Omi.

— ¿A dónde piensas mudarte?

—Uhm, no lo sé, tal vez me haga un lugarcito en la basura enseguida de ponerme de acuerdo con los vagabundos –puse mala cara. Omi se echó a reír- no hablaba en serio. Me quedaré en casa de un pariente que está muy lejos de aquí –el niño alargó la única vocal de "muy"- por eso me voy antes de la cinco y media porque se pondrá oscuro.

—Tal vez te parezca necia por insistir tanto, pero no te precipites. Estás por cerrar una de las etapas más hermosas: la niñez, ¿sabes por qué? Ya que es el tiempo donde más que nunca te prestan su atención tus seres queridos. Sé que esto te parece un tanto injusto. Pero míralo de esta manera; tu padre trabaja todo el día para ganar el dinero con que comprar la comida que llega a tu mesa, pagar las cuentas de la luz con que miras la televisión y el agua con el que te aseas, lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para ti y te ha demostrado lo mucho que te ama ¿no me dijiste que intercedió a tu favor delante de Wuya? A él se le complica estar contigo por esas razones, no quiere decir que no lo quiere, pero si algún día se sientan juntos podrán planificar una salida. Muchísimas veces, o siempre, el 60% problemas de los adultos suelen ser conflictos o trabas que se ponen ellos mismos. Wuya es una mujer difícil, ella dice esas cosas porque no te conoce, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad... a pesar de todo, te sirve.

—De mala gana –Omi frunció los labios- sólo porque mi abuelo no le deja otra alternativa.

—Debes tenerle paciencia, una sonrisa y un gentil saludo marcan la diferencia. La vida tiene sus cosas feas y sus cosas bellas, de eso se trata: No es perfecta pero no tiene que serlo para disfrutar lo que nos da. Lloramos, sonreímos, sufrimos, amamos, luchamos. Sentimos eso y más para recordarnos que seguimos vivos. Tómame como ejemplo, cuando era pequeña yo perdí a mi madre, mi padre frecuentemente no podía acompañarme porque debía atender a su empresa (encabezaba los negocios y tenía que responder por todo); mi hermana mayor, mis amigos y mi guardaespaldas eran mi familia, nunca sentí que me faltara amor –pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, estrechándolo- tú tienes cosas buenas. Dojo, tu abuelo, tu padre, tus dos amigos, a mí y al idio... ¡Raimundo! ¿cómo nos sentiríamos si te fueras?

—Probablemente muy desgraciados o muy satisfechos de que nadie prenda un fuego cerca de sus zapatos. ¡De veras estás celosa de mi hermano Raimundo! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Ya le regalaste las gafas? ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada. Raimundo está distraído tratando de enamorar a aquella compañera de trabajo, Ash, como él la llama. Dice que es fresca y ocurrente.

—¿Fresca y ocurrente? ¿acaso ella es un desodorante? –arqueó una ceja.

Me eché a reír. Omi a menudo comenta unas ocurrencias, claro y raspado. Me contenta que esté de mi parte, estos días ha apoyado al idiota. Sé que cambió de tema, a propósito, para no condescender. Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Completé por soltar la sopa y decirle lo de Ashley y Raimundo. Reconoció que su hermano se comportaba desmedidamente amable con las chicas, mencionó que a diario recibía mensajes en la contestadora de alguna de sus amigas. No faltaba que me lo dijera, conozco el lado playboy del idiota... ¿cuáles fueron sus palabras? Él conocía marcas de moda por experiencia a través de sus relaciones, ¿a cuántas mujeres les habrá susurrado las mismas palabras bonitas que a mí? Mientras se arrodilla en el suelo suplicando mi perdón, él se revuelca con otra mujer en su cama o va a socorrerlas en el bar, prestándole su cama porque su corazón es demasiado misericordioso. Mujeriego, avaro, mandón, gruñón, cínico y orgulloso. Estupendo partido. Alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta y ligué los dedos a que fuera el Sr. Fung o el Sr. Dashi. Me equivoqué, ni el uno ni el otro: Son Jermaine y Tiny, los amigos de Omi.

— ¡Uf, llegaron en buen momento! Omi los necesita esta vez...

— ¿Ahora qué locuras hizo? –preguntó Jermaine.

—Quiere dejar su casa y vivir entre basura.

— ¡¿Qué quiere qué...?! –gritó Tiny- ¡cielos, es peor de lo que imaginé! Él sí está enfermo.

Cogió a Jermaine de la muñeca y lo arrastró dentro de su casa. Él se acomodó en su asiento al verlos llegar.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡¿cómo me encontraron?!

— ¡Chino, tú nos dijiste que a estas horas te cuidaba tu nana!

El pequeño rodó los ojos. Sí, es cierto. Jermaine y Tiny, a pesar de mostrarse solidarios con Omi en todas sus travesuras, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que pretendía. Ni siquiera a Jermaine precisaba que se lo explicaran dos veces. Ambos fueron más agresivos que yo, se tumbaron en el sofá de lado a lado detallándole las diez razones por las cuales era una mala decisión. Omi era dueño de una cabeza dura. Admito que muchas de las palabras que usé se las dije a Wuya, pero hablé desde el corazón, mi historia es verdadera como todo lo demás. Tomoko, Clay, Kei y ¡Guan! Mi guardaespaldas, el mismo que me instruyó artes marciales; deberían conocerlo, es cáustico y estricto, pero es genial. Guan ya se retiró de sus servicios y ahora vive acomodado en una casita. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo. Jermaine y Tiny no gozaron de tanta suerte. Tiny siguió a Omi a la cocina. Los dos seguían discutiendo. Yo me quedé en compañía de Jermaine.

—Omi no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

—Siempre ha tenido un temperamento fuerte –cabeceó Jermaine.

—Estoy segura que Omi en realidad no quiere separarse de su casa; lo hace porque piensa, en su subconsciente, que si es verdad que su padre lo ama, agotará todos los recursos hasta encontrarlo.

—O sea, él quiere que su padre venga a buscarlo personalmente para averiguar si le importa –Jermaine se rascó la cabeza, yo asentí-, es difícil ser imparcial, por una parte entiendo que Omi quiera irse. Su madrastra es una auténtica bruja. Pero no puedo apoyar que se vaya...

—Omi tiene encasquillada la idea loca en la cabeza que nadie lo quiere desde que su madre murió –dije- ¿cómo sucedió? –decidí ser directa, era la única manera. No veo en que pueda parecer entrometida, Omi está enfrentando un problema y quiero ayudar en serio.

—Sucedió hace cinco años. Cursábamos primer año, él no fue al recreo porque se tuvo que ir antes con su abuelo al hospital. Poco después de que su madre lo dejara conmigo y Tiny en la escuela, ella tenía prisa por resolver unos asuntos así que tomó un taxi. El pobre Omi no imaginaba que esa sería la última vez que la vería. El taxi se estrelló con un auto que se apareció justo en el medio, los frenos del otro automóvil no respondían y sólo se detuvo al acto en que chocaron. Todos fueron llevados a urgencias inmediatamente. Tiny y yo fuimos en la tarde a acompañar a Omi. Él y su familia aguardaron hasta el día siguiente, pero ya los resultados estaban listos antes. Nadie sobrevivió. Nos enteramos primero que Omi, nunca le dijimos nada porque preferimos que era mejor que su familia se lo dijera. A Tiny y a mí nos dolió la muerta de su madre, siempre fue buena con nosotros. Estuvimos con él cuando la hicieron polvo, lloraba y gritaba: ¿Por qué Buda era tan injusto? ¡madre vuelve! Lo tuvimos que agarrar del brazo antes que a él también lo convirtieran en cenizas.

— ¡¿Se iba a meter en la caldera?! –Jermaine asintió- ¿y la policía no siguió investigando?

—Que yo sepa no, lo que te estoy contando es lo que me dijo mi madre después de leer en el periódico –se encogió de hombros- fue tan terrible que la prensa hizo un recorte especial de lo sucedido.

El "hasta pronto" se convirtió en un "adiós". Un accidente se la quitó entonces. Dicen que Dios hace las cosas por una razón, yo ni sé por qué las hace. Le hice prometer que guardara el secreto, Omi podría reaccionar a la defensiva si se entera que estuve pesquisando sobre el accidente de su madre. Esto se está poniendo complicado, creo que se me está escapando de las manos... ¿qué voy hacer?

* * *

**A/N: Cortamos aquí y continuaremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ****Yo comenzaré con la pregunta de la semana: ¿por qué los escritores les fascina tanto que sus protagonistas cometan tantas estupideces juntas? Respóndanme: ¿cuál es el objeto de sacar de quicio al lector? ¿qué ganan haciendo eso? ¿felicidad? ¿placer? ¿Cómo lo saben? Y si no es eso, muestran a sus protagonistas (comúnmente mujeres): perfectos, guapos, de buen corazón e inteligentes, sin ningún defecto o si tiene pocos defectos que pasan desapercibidos, entonces llegamos a las Mary Sue y Gary Sue (no saben cuánto odio eso) o el favorito de todos, de la Bestia a la Bell (comúnmente hombres), un mal hábito pasa a ser una virtud.**

**No se engañen a sí mismos, Raimundo de principio a fin no cambiará su carácter. No todos los chicos son iguales a Edward, Christian, Tobías, Peeta: Dulces, protectores y que sacrificarían un mundo por estar al lado de sus amadas. ¡NO! ¡Chao estereotipos! Yo no sé si no están de acuerdo con la lista de desperfectos de Raimundo. Y en cuanto a la heroína romántica yo prefiero que sepan defenderse por sí mismas sin chaperones presentes. Según ustedes, ¿se les ocurre un defecto y una virtud que pueden atribuirle a esta chica? Si quieren extender la lista, adelante, háganlo. **

**Por favor, con la señal de costumbre, alcen la mano quienes quieren linchar a Wuya por majadera. ¡Oh, ¿quién diría que las clases de kickboxing fueran tan románticas?! ¿acaso podría existir un día en que estos dos puedan llevarse bien sin que se maten los unos a las otras? Es irónico, ella está enamorada del escritor pero desprecia al hombre (ese mensaje de aliento lo escribió inocentemente para Raimundo), se puede sacar algo divertido de allí. Creo que vi algo por el estilo cuando entreví **_**El Zorro, entre la espada y la rosa**_**. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se entere de la verdad? Añadí una nueva canción al soundtrack del fic: **_**Why not**_** por Hilary Duff. ¿Él estará actuando precipitando al irse de su casa? Así que un accidente acabó con la vida de la madre de Omi. Pobrecito. ¡Uf qué mala! Me doy cuenta que hay muchos huérfanos aquí. Apuesto que exclamaron: ¡ALICE! Cuando leyendo como se despidió el Príncipe de Versalles/Raimundo de su público. Bueno, no encontré otra manera que fuera a llamar la atención. **

**Ya terminé por hoy. Malvaviscos asados cuídense, no hablen con extraños, no fumen, no se droguen, miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar y vuelvan temprano a casa. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**! **


	18. Siempre a tu lado

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**18º**

**Siempre a tu lado**

El Sr. Fung llamó a casa cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Omi y yo jugábamos Goo Zombis 2: Apocalipsis en modo de dos jugadores. Jermaine y Tiny se despidieron un cuarto de hora antes; Tiny prometió pasarle sus apuntes en clases puesto que el cuaderno del chico basquetbolista está tan vacío como su mente, no es su culpa, conozco varios casos en que el niño (casi siempre varón) se distrae por cualquier cosa. Y bueno, di el voto que el niño que me confesara el pasado de Omi iba a tener un lugar en mi libro y así sucederá, en memoria a su característica distracción escribiré un episodio en que el Dragón del Agua se pierde en busca de un Shen Gong Wu y conocerá a este chico (algo me dice que conservaré también su pasión por el básquet), al igual que en la vida real, me aseguraré que sean amigos. Yo sé cumplir mi palabra. Volviendo al tema, Omi insistió que quería jugar _Goo Zombis_. En tanto acostó a Dojo (estaba tan exhausto de tanto correr con los niños y conmigo para atrapar el disco, uno de los juguetes favoritos de mis perros, que supuse no iba a despertar hasta el día de mañana)_. _En fin,no le discutí, nos quitamos los zapatos y cada uno tomó sus posiciones. En este juego se necesita moverse mucho para atacar a los zombis. Puse en pausa el juego y corrí a coger el teléfono.

—Residencia Kim Parker, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? –me parece una bonita forma de saludar, ¡uf! ¡Pelo! Me lo aparté de la cara.

—¿Hola? Kim ¿cómo estás? Soy yo, el Sr. Fung, perdona que te interrumpa, pero no puedo esperar, es muy urgente –bendíceme señor, ya sé por dónde viene esto. Miré por encima del hombro a Omi jugando.

—¡Un momento! Atenderé por el otro teléfono en la cocina –no quiero que él se entere de que estoy hablando con su abuelo, dejé el teléfono en la mesa sin colgar y a hurtadillas fui a la cocina. Descolgué el teléfono- ajá, señor Fung, ¿decía?

—Se trata de mi nieto, Omi, ¿de casualidad él estará contigo o sabes dónde está? –preguntó en un hilo de voz- mi hijo telefoneó desde la casa, muy alarmado, está perdido desde ayer...

—Señor, señor Fung –interrumpí. Conozco la historia, no hace falta repetirla, debo matar la angustia de este pobre hombre- Omi está bien. No hay por qué preocuparse. Durmió en mi apartamento, ya comió, se duchó, un compañero le prestará sus cuadernos para que copie la clase y está jugando.

—¡¿De veras?! –suspiró aliviado- ¡uf, menos mal! ¡Gracias a los ancestros! ¡Por favor Kim, pásamelo, debo hablar con él! Esta vez se ha extralimitado, he sido demasiado considerado y alcahueta en exceso con él. No veo justificable su actitud, seré el primero en pedirle a su padre un castigo ejemplar... esto tiene que parar.

—Señor Fung, aguarde. Hay algo que tiene que entender –abogué- no se trata de un acto de rebeldía de su nieto, si no uno de un niño bajo presión. Omi tiene intenciones de escapar de su casa –al hombre a través del auricular se le escapó un grito ahogado, continué antes de darle la palabra- cree que su padre no lo quiere ya que no siente que está con él y el último número que su madrastra montó fue la gota que colmó el vaso según a su modo de entender si no quieren a Dojo entonces tampoco lo aceptan a él, los ademanes hostiles de Wuya y su total incomprensión a los problemas en casa fueron suficientes para que tomara esa acción.

—¿Omi... por qué...? ¿Qué voy hacer con él? –hizo una pausa y afirmó con determinación-: ¡lo que pretendía hacer! Subiré a tu apartamento y hablaré con él.

—No, ya hiciste de sobra. Esto es un problema que deben resolver juntos padre e hijo y con el debido respeto que te mereces, no puedes sustituir el rol que le atañe a tu hijo, quien debe hablar con Omi es él. Es la única forma que existe para que Omi desentierre esas ideas de la cabeza, señor Fung ¿podrá llamar a su hijo y pedirle que venga hacia acá?

—Me temo que eso es imposible –dijo el Sr. Fung con voz trémula- demasiados permisos, lo van a deportar.

—Entonces hagamos una cosa, me quedaré con Omi esta noche y mañana temprano antes de ir al trabajo, el Sr. Dashi que pase por acá. Explíquele lo mismo que yo, pídale que no lo juzgue, que escuche antes de hablar... –yo dejé que fluyera el líquido de mis palabras. Costó un poco convencerlo, pero lo logré.

—¿Estás segura que Omi no te traerá problemas?

—Claro que no, Sr. Fung, llevo cuidándolo un mes. Podré unas horas más. Por ahora, haga lo que dije, por el bienestar de Omi.

Nos despedimos, colgué el teléfono. Volví corriendo a la sala. Omi cruzó los brazos.

—¿Quién era?

—Keiko.

—¿Y por qué fuiste a la cocina a contestar?

—Quería hablar cosas de chicos, no te gustaría escucharnos. ¡Vamos a retomar el juego! –frunció los labios descontento por la respuesta.

Si me preguntan, se muestra muy tranquilo ante el gran problema en que se está metiendo. ¿De veras pretende quedar en la custodia de un pariente? En primer término eso es ilegal y en segundo término no me consta de quién es, el Sr. Fung sólo tuvo un hijo y por la historia que me contó dejó a su familia en China, nada más puedo suponer que quiere ir de polizón en un barco hasta allá o ¿qué otra familia tiene aparte de su abuelo y su padre? ¿él me habrá dicho la verdad o dijo eso para calmarme? A razón de eso decidí jugar con él. Dijo que si se le hacía tarde no podría viajar, y eso es lo que iba hacer: Retrasar.

En los primeros niveles, dejé que Omi tomara ventaja, pero ya en el vigésimo sexto nivel me puse seria. No hay que subestimar mi oponente, el enano es bueno en esto. En el tiempo en que vivía bajo el techo de mi padre, también aportaba mis ideas a los videojuegos, además de prestar colaboración en la parte técnica, como cuando los zombis volaran en pedazos en vez de expulsar sangre que fuera una mucosa verde y asquerosa para no hacer el videojuego tan violento y que los niños pudieran jugar. Otra de mis grandes ideas fueron las armas anti-zombis, les sonarán dos de ellas: El Átomo Kuzusu y La Espada de la Tormenta, ¿por qué nunca se me ocurrió un arma para "des-zombizar" a los zombis? Culminamos de jugar y no estaba preparada para una derrota aplastante y humillante. Omi se ufanó en mi cara un buen rato.

A punto de despedirse yo le pedí que se quedara a jugar conmigo una partida en _Just Dance _(es como una competencia, quien logre completar la secuencia de baile más rápido gana). Omi se resistió un poco, empero asintió. Todavía nos quedaba energía para seguir jugando. Bailamos grandiosos éxitos como _On the floor, Dancing Queen, Just Dance, Rain over me y Evacuate the dancefloor. _Esta vez yo triunfé. Aunque les parezca que le llevo la delantera porque me gusta practicar mis pasos de baile en mis ratos libres, el santo diablillo tiene los pies más ligeros que jamás haya visto. ¡Estoy calada hasta en los huesos de la rezuma, pero valió la pena! Adoro jugar los videojuegos y admito que puedo practicar sola, sin embargo, no es lo mismo cuando estás acompañado. Kei no le gustan los videojuegos (porque no los entiende). Clay no es bueno en estas cosas. Solía jugar con Jack en la época en que éramos novios; claro, eso fue en el pasado. Con quien jugaba era con mi papá, era nuestra divertida manera de pasar tiempo de calidad los dos y aspiro que de una manera más o menos igual, pasen Omi y Dashi. Desde que me mudé, no lo hago. Cuando él miró el reloj, se dio cuenta que perdió el viaje.

—¡Oh no, diablos! ¡se me hizo tarde! ¡No podré salir! –llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Bueno, tendré que poner otro plato en la mesa para cenar. Iré a lavarme.

—¡Kim! –me volteé- ¿tú no habrás esto a propósito o sí? –preguntó suspicaz.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿por qué haría una cosa así?! Debes estar equivocado, ¡jamás! –cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja. Yo seguí derechito al baño, me mordí el labio. ¡Estuvo cerca!

Omi se sentó en el comedor de inmediato. Los macarrones tardaron en cocinarse pero se me chamuscaron un poco, ¡¿por qué todo lo que toco lo QUEMO?! ¡Cristo bendito! Ni que mis dedos desprendieran chispas de fuego. Me disculpé mientras nos servía. Omi dijo que no le importaba, si bien no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al primer bocado.

—El honor es algo difícil de recuperar –comentó Omi.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Huí de casa, deshonré mi familia. En el pasado de mi pueblo, una compensación valerosa sería que me suicidara para restaurarme o una buena zurra. Los occidentales tienen suerte, a nosotros nos obligan a levarnos el pantalón un poco por encima de las pantorrillas antes de unos azotes. En cambio, a ellos les dan unas nalgadas y al otro rato como si nada, hacen lo que quieren. ¿Tú nunca lo sentiste? ¿estar bajo constante presión a ser el más disciplinado, el más inteligente, el más fuerte, el mejor?

—Mi padre aprendió mucho de las culturas occidentales en sus viajes de negocios, Estados Unidos prácticamente y adquirió unas cuantas como la religión, en Japón no existe como tal una doctrina religiosa. El mayor porcentaje de la población practica el budismo, mi padre y yo somos cristianos (mi hermana prefiere continuar las costumbres); el cristianismo alcanzó su apogeo en pleno siglo veinte y un millón y tantos japoneses son cristianos. Aunque papá no olvidó nunca sus raíces –dije atizando los palillos japoneses. Omi me sonrió, le piqué la nariz y él se rió.

Después de cenar, siguió la batalla de los palillos entre nosotros. Creo que hubo empate. Se me ocurre que en honor a nuestra cultura podría mencionar un Shen Gong Wu que tuviera la forma de palillos, se me ocurrirá más tarde como lo nombraré y el poder que tendrá. Me gustaría que fuera uno cómico. No tengo cama de repuesto pero sí un colchón de las noches de pijamas con Kei. Quiero que Omi duerma en mi cama, yo dormiré en el colchón. Ayer él no tuvo remedio que tumbarse en mi sofá. Él aseguró que estaría bien tumbado en el suelo (arraigados en sus costumbres, acuérdense). Sé que está cómodo, sin embargo, sería egoísta de mi parte si no soy buena anfitriona. Y mi padre me ha enseñado modales de sobra acerca de cómo comportarme cuando tenemos invitados (sus asociados casi vivían en mi antiguo hogar). Además, es lo que yo haría por mi hermanito. Siempre quise tener uno, mi hermana era mayor y se mudó cuando cumplí trece, quería sentir la sensación de proteger y cuidar a uno. Y bueno, parcialmente lo tengo. Se quedó profundamente dormido después de que le conté uno de mis cuentos para dormirlo. Es curioso, quiero protegerlo, pero más me siento que me protege a mí, ¿si se acuerdan cuando dijo que si el idiota me ocasionaba problemas que lo llamara? Bueno, a eso me refiero. ¡Qué corte! Sin más que añadir –bostezo- creo que me voy a dormir.

La pequeña bestia se ve tan linda cuando duerme. Tan inocente, tan tierno. Quisiera apretar sus mejillas, empero sé que no puedo porque lo despertaría. Aprovecho para meterme en el baño sin perturbar sus dulces sueños. ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿acaso habrá reducido a cenizas un glorioso reino, disparando a indefensos patitos de hule o estará torturando a su enemigo con rayos láseres? No, ya sé, es el supremo gobernante de su propio mundo. Él es vanidoso. Tomé mi ropa para cambiarme en el baño y trancar la puerta. Así no lo molestaré. En líneas generales acostumbro ducharme mientras tanto escucho música pero por hoy voy hacer una excepción. Estaba viendo destilar la leche en las hojuelas de maíz cuando el santo diablillo salió, restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Buenos días, Omi, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

—Siento que acabo de resucitar, nunca había dormido en otra casa que no fuera la mía. Me siento de maravilla, por segunda vez no tuve que preocuparme de que Wuya me gritara. ¡Tú también buenos días, Dojo! –el pequeño lagarto brincó encima del niño, él se agachó para rascarle las orejas- ¡vamos a comer! ¡anda, una carrerita! ¡corre, corre!

No vi quien ganó, lo siento, estaba poniendo los tazones en la mesa y sirviendo jugo que no caí en cuenta. Omi le sirvió a Dojo leche de su cereal y tuve que darle algún filete, porque no quiso comer perrarina ni ningún alimento que hayan inventado para las mascotas. ¿Qué les parece? ¡dragón tragón!

—Sabes Kim; estuve pensándolo anoche, inicialmente pretendía acercarme mientras iba de salida, pero me hice el remolón y no pude, así que iré esta mañana. Y me gustaría que tú me acompañaras. Hay alguien quien quiero presentarte.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, está bien. Iremos después de desayunar.

¡Soy inocente en todo esto! No sé que está tramando Omi, no obstante, si afirma que puedo ir con él, ¿por qué no? Digo, si intentara fugarse no entiendo cuál es mi papel ahí. Además, es mejor mantenerlo vigilado. Omi me sonrió. El misterio perpetuó en seguida de haberme cambiado por una ropa más cómoda, por supuesto, no sé qué tan remoto será el lugar donde vamos, pero decidí no correr riesgos y calcé mis zapatillas de deporte Prada. Él me estudió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Tú no conoces el significado de ropa sencilla, verdad?

—¿Y qué tienen de malo estos? –pregunté echando un ojo a mi vestimenta.

—¡Ah, mujeres! Sigamos –suspiró.

¡Perdónalo, Paris Hilton! ¡No sabe lo que dice, apenas es un crío! ¿Qué puede saber un niño de moda? Nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo él puede determinar el buen gusto entre una réplica de Daffys y una fidedigna pieza de colección de Marc Jacobs? No puede. Confieso que no me gusta tanto secretito ni el misterio. Hicimos una parada en la floristería, compró un hermoso ramillete de tulipanes amarillos y luego adquirió pinturas de dos colores: roja y negra. Omi no me quiso responder para qué eran esas cosas. Y finalmente me condujo a un cementerio.

Luego de allí, fue fácil adivinar el resto. Me quedé al pie de la entrada, ya había avanzado, pero instó que lo acompañara. Sacudí la cabeza y lo seguí a zancadas. Los pájaros picotean alrededor, no hay ni una sola alma. Un escalofrió subió por mi espalda. Hace años que no visito un cementerio. No era un lugar espantoso. Podía escuchar los barcos pasar y creo que pude ver un poco de agua más allá de las colinas. El paisajismo era relajante. Las parcelas cuidadosamente sesgadas, flores abundantes y el lugar era exuberante. Había una mezcla de lápidas planas y lápidas antiguas hacen mantener que el lugar era un cementerio, pero por el resto recuerda a un bonito parque. Me lamí los labios. Hoy hace frío. Si no hubiera sido por mi malacostumbrada suerte diría que me gustaría ser enterrada en un cementerio como este. Dojo salió corriendo, por lo visto él sí sabía a dónde íbamos a parar. Omi iba detrás y yo, la completa extraña, de última. Llegamos a la tumba de su madre, mi corazón se encogió: El nombre de la ocupante estaba escrito en negro mientras que su apellido en rojo, más abajo escribieron el nombre y el apellido de su hijo en rojo y la fecha en que se montó la lapida.

—Kim, te presento a mi madre –señaló la tumba sonriente-. Mamá, ella es Kim, mi niñera. Te estuve hablando de ella, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Kim sonríe un poco, no seas grosera con mamá!

—¡Oh, claro! Encantada, señora –sonreí tontamente.

—La muerte para los budistas es un proceso natural e inevitable, no tenemos motivos para entristecernos, pero tampoco es que está prohibido. No es algo que ya me interese, desde la muerte de mi mamá no sigo ninguna tendencia. Digamos que estoy enojado con mi religión por eso. Visito a mamá cada quincena y a veces cuando me hostigan momentos de duda, le cuento lo que he hecho porque siento que al venir aquí, mi madre está conmigo. Si pudiera me quedaría aquí para siempre –susurró- ¿por qué las mejores personas son las primeras en marcharse? –preguntó volviendo su carita angelical hacia mí.

—Las personas que más amamos no nos abandonan, siempre estarán a nuestro lado aquí y en cualquier otro lugar. Sólo que no nos notamos su presencia físicamente como antes, creo que es como las flores: Cuando vamos a un jardín, nada más cortamos las flores más lindas. Dios elige a las mejores para que le hagan compañía.

—Tienes razón –respiró entrecortadamente. Yo lo abracé por atrás- a veces quisiera olvidar a mi madre, todas las noches me esfuerzo por acordarme cómo era su rostro o el sonido de su voz, pero por más que lo intento no puedo y en lugar de eso, sufro.

—No puedes porque tú la amas, por eso mismo. Cerrar los ojos e ignorar que no pasa nada no soluciona, al abrirlos verás que tus recuerdos siguen ahí. Lo que debes hacer es aceptarlo y seguir adelante, ella hubiera querido eso.

—Me pides una cosa muy difícil, ojalá fuera así de sencillo; que sólo con tronar los dedos... –dejó la frase interrumpida y ladeó la cabeza- anoche medité lo que me dijiste sobre Wuya, es que de pensar que quiere ocupar el sitio de mi madre me hierve la sangre bajo la piel. No trata ni siquiera un poco de entenderme. Créeme he tratado de perdonarla, pero soy incapaz. Cuando recuerdo todo lo que me hizo y a Dojo, me es imposible.

—Mi amor, lo sé, es complicado perdonar a una persona, pero lo importante es que lo estás intentando. Sólo no dejes de hacerlo –Omi se soltó. Se hincó, acomodó las flores y sacó las latas de pinturas, las abrió y con las puntas de sus deditos repasó los caracteres.

—Mi madre me hace mucha falta –dijo al terminar-. Estoy seguro que le habrías caído muy bien, era de muy buen corazón.

—¿No tienes fotos o algún vídeo para recordarla cada vez que sientas nostalgia? –pregunté.

—Tenía varias fotos, pero ahora me queda una sola. Wuya destruyó las otras en sus ataques de celos a raíz de las discusiones, algo me dice que por esa razón no me quiere, le recuerdo a la primera esposa de papá. Ella no sabe que lo tengo, se volvería loca si lo descubre, Kim no se lo vayas a decir... –gimió, yo levanté el meñique en señal de juramento- y en cuanto al vídeo, es de mi último cumpleaños con ella, pero no se ve muy bien.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa lleva el vídeo contigo y veré que puedo hacer. Soy experta en estas cosas y si está a mi alcance, lo resolveré, y si no le pediré a uno de mis amigos, quienes son empleados la compañía de videojuegos de papá, para que me ayuden, ¿qué te parece?

—¡¿Lo harías?! Muchísimas gracias... hermana –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y juro que casi me pongo a llorar allí mismo. Apenas ahogué un grito y le devolví la sonrisa.

Me agaché a su altura, apoyándome en una rodilla y lo abracé. Omi dudó si era conveniente abrazarme dada su reputación de Guerrero Shaolin y macho vernáculo, y a final de cuentas triunfó los deseos de su corazón de niño y me apretó contra él. Creo que eso se sintió bien. Dojo fue víctima de los celos e intentó unirse a nosotros, por dicha razón nos separamos a acariciarlo. Entre los tres comenzamos a limpiar la tumba, antes de irnos seguidamente. Al salir tomamos la ruta larga caminando en vez de llamar a un taxi, irnos en bus o agarrar el metro. A la vuelta de la esquina pensé que aquel cementerio era raro, primero porque no lo aparenta y segundo, porque no está alrededor de la ciudad si no en auge de ella. Reconocí el lugar, yo vine aquí antes en compañía del idiota. Es la villa encantada. No se me ocurre otro nombre que ponerle. Las calles empedradas, la fuente de las tres sirenas, la panadería. Todo está igual que antes. Muy cerca construyeron los lujosos hoteles de cinco estrellas. Esta es una avenida muy agraciada; cuántas se habrán hospedado: Evidentemente grandes estrellas, empresarios, Raimundo, turistas quienes les gusta vivir en la comodidad...

¡STOP! Rebobinen un momento: ¡¿RAIMUNDO?! Jalé a Omi de mi lado y me asomé con cuidado. ¡Oh-por-DIOS! ¡Sí, es él! Está saliendo del Hotel Emporio, ¡agarrado del brazo de una mujer! Con que no eras mujeriego, ¡mira que las vacas vuelan!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! –chilló Omi.

—¡Mira! ¡allá! ¡es Raimundo! –señalé. Omi estiró el cuello- ¡¿pero quién es esa mujer que está con él?!

—Probablemente una amiga –respondió con desdén.

—¿Y por qué lo agarra del brazo así?

—Bueno, hay una manera de averiguarlo: ¡Vamos a seguirlos! –repuso él alegre. Lo apreté del brazo antes de que fuera muy lejos.

—¡¿Seguirlos?! ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! Es indecente, nos meteríamos en muchos problemas.

—Si tú lo dices... –cruzó los brazos poniendo una mueca. Me mordí el labio, ¿ellos todavía siguen ahí o ya se fueron? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, cerdo?! ¡La llevaste justo al lugar donde me trajiste en nuestra primera y última cita! ¡Imbécil, eso no se hace!

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos a seguirlos!

—¡¿En serio?! ¿ya cambiaste tan rápido de idea? ¡Guau, me enorgulleces! Tu iniciación al camino del mal, es tan hermoso ver cómo crecen –suspiró mientras sus ojos se empañaban. Se los enjuagó de inmediato.

—No te apresures, hoy haremos una excepción especial.

—Siempre se empieza con algo chico y se termina saltando a lo grande. Si lo tomaste, no lo puedes dejar –puso una mueca. Lo cogí de la muñeca y corrimos a espiar a la pareja.

Omi me dejó atrás en cuestiones de segundos. Ellos se dirigían a la panadería, era la misma en que merendamos croissants y capuchinos en plena luz del mediodía. ¡Maldito enfermo! Siendo tú, la hubiera llevado un lugar en que no me recordara. En este lugar no aceptan los animales, Omi se quejó y le ordenó a Dojo aguardarnos mientras nosotros nos acercamos. Y aquí estamos. Me gustaría escuchar lo que conversan. Ojalá existiera otra manera que no fuera entrar, no quiero ser tan obvia, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Las vallas que dividen la panadería y la acera no cubren lo suficiente. Nos sentamos en la mesa más apegada a la esquina. ¡Qué mal rollo! Puedo escuchar el timbre del horno y el cuchicheo de las personas sentadas en las mesas, pero no alcanzo a escuchar que le dice Raimundo a la mujer. Escruté su rostro, es una mujer muy bonita, bien arreglada, me atrevo decir que ese peinado se lo hicieron en la peluquería. A ninguna mujer le puede salir tan perfecto un peinado. Ahora se ríen, ella lo toma de la mano, ¡¿pero qué están diciendo?!

—¿Puedes escucharlos? Yo ni logro oír mi propia voz, ¡qué horror! ¿por qué crees que han decidido comer aquí? ¿tú piensas que ya nos vio?

—Si hablas duro y alto como lo has hecho desde que abriste la bocota, ¡por supuesto que se dará cuenta! –masculló entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy muy nerviosa...

—¡Chissss! ¡Kim, ya! –me hizo un ademán en advertencia. Asentí con la cabeza, él agudizó el oído- ¡pues yo tampoco oigo nada! Pero aguarda, creo que ella acaba de decirle... no, tal vez fue mi imaginación –sacudió la cabeza incómodo.

—¡¿Qué?! Habla Omi, que no te dé pena. Si le coqueteó, prometo no enfadarme. Dime, por favor, que fue lo que dijo –le animé.

—La acústica en este lugar es bastante mala, pero soy experto leyendo de labios y a menos que las palabras hayan cambiado de significado un día a otro... ella dijo: no tengo por qué poner en tela de juicio tus palabras, luego de lo del hotel confío en ti con los ojos vendados. Él contestó: Todavía sigo pasmado, aprendes muy rápido ¿es que quieres conquistarme? Y ella respondió riéndose y fue cuando tomó su mano. Entonces él añadió: Bueno, comamos, claro está tienes hambres y debes reponer tus fuerzas, estos croissants se enfriarán pronto y es mejor hincarles el diente mientras están calientes. Ella dijo: Créeme, no es lo único que quisiera morder. Y Raimundo le susurró algunas palabras, ella se estremeció y sonriente le dice: ¡Raimundo, por favor, alguien te puede oír! Al menos espera que lleguemos al hotel. Y él...

—¡Muy bien, estuvo suficiente! –cubrí su boca con mi mano.

No puedo en palabras qué tan avergonzada me siento, es como si me explicara las primeras señales del coqueteo a través de una función pintoresca de títeres. ¿Qué ejemplo le estoy dando a este niño? ¿cómo se me ocurre exponerlo a esta monstruosidad, a qué me ayude de "traductor"? Estoy quedando en completo ridículo. Tapo mi vista de la mesa en la que están sentados Raimundo y esa mujer.

—Lo lamento, Kim. Quizá si fue una mala idea haber venido.

—No te disculpes, tú no hiciste nada indebido. Vámonos de aquí.

—¡Pero espera! Voy a comprarme algo, el olor me produce hambre. ¿Quieres algo?

—No gastes tu mesada en mí, pequeño amigo. Te espero en la fuente de las tres sirenas.

—¡Que no soy pequeño, soy compacto!

_Lo que tú digas, Omi. _El protagonista de _Duelo Xiaolin _también es de estatura "compacta" y lo distingue esa peculiar frasecilla. No me preocupo por reclamos de derechos de autor ya que discutí con su dueño para permitírmela escribir. Salí a respirare un poco de aire fresco y admirar de adjunto esa fuente. Las sirenas siempre me han resultado románticas luego de que leí el popular cuento de Hans Christian Andersen ¿por qué la mitología las convirtieron en esperpentos? Dicen que si arrojas tres monedas, un deseo se te cumplirá. ¿Qué pediré?... ¿comprar mi libro de _49 semanas_? ¡No! Resolví ese problemilla con mis ahorros, ¿estudiar literatura? No, ya me inscribí para cursar esa carrera. ¿Encontrar el verdadero amor? Se lo llevo pidiendo a las estrellas fugaces desde los catorce ¿hay manera de asegurarme que será diferente si se lo pido a una fuente? ¿y por qué no? Saqué mi monedero y tiré tres monedas. Cerré los ojos y me ocupé que fuera el único pensamiento en mi cabeza: Deseo encontrar el verdadero amor. Si bien pensándolo mejor, ¡si soy tonta! ¡¿por qué no desear que mi padre aceptara mi carrera o pedir ver el rostro (o conocer) de mi _Príncipe de Versalles_?! ¡Diablos sí! ¿o quizá ni siquiera un milagro podría hacerlo realidad? ¡Cielos! Me azotó una corriente fuerte en la cara y abrí los ojos. Alguien atrapó uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

—¿No te han dicho que espiar a las personas se considera de mala educación, eh princesa? ¿acaso creíste que no me iba dar cuenta?... –susurró la voz aterciopelada del idiota a través de mi cabello, estaba detrás de mí. Ahora sí que estoy en aprietos.

—¡¿Raimundo?! ¡qué coincidencia! No esperaba verte por aquí. Fíjate que una vez más me estás obligando a señalarte cuán equivocado estás. No vine por ti si no estaba acompañando a Omi del cementerio, estábamos visitando a su madre.

—¿De verdad? ¿y dónde está Omi? –escudriñó con la mirada.

—Él fue a comprar unos dulces mientras lo estoy esperando aquí con Dojo pues que no nos dejaban pasar juntos –la mascota reposaba muy tranquilamente en la baranda de la fuente- ¿puedes creer que tiene entre ceja y ceja la idea descabellada de huir? Lo que hizo Wuya lo descolocó más de lo que imaginábamos. Aquella mañana me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo en mi apartamento, dijo que no tenía en donde dormir, me dio tanto remordimiento que no tuve corazón para negarme.

—Vaya, ayer pasaste un día interesante. Pues a decir verdad no es una idea descabellada, es una actitud normal, cuando un niño siente que es el ojo del huracán de las discusiones entre los adultos prefiere marcharse para evitar problemas; claro no con eso estoy insinuando que es lo más sano para su bienestar. Pobre chico.

—He hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantenerlo cerca de mí y aunque no parezca admito que sí tuvimos un día inusual, me estuvo contando de sus charlas de la sexualidad y para ser sincera, te imaginé capaz de muchas cosas, pero no se me ocurrió nunca nada como eso... ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Era un mal necesario –se encogió de hombro excusándose- si su relación con Wuya no es la más idónea, su abuelo no ha tenido los cojones para remediar esto y la comunicación con su padre es pésima, a este paso Omi iba averiguarlo en el acto mismo. Es mejor que lo sepa por boca de un conocido que en la de un extraño. El mundo anda distorsionado últimamente y Omi está llegando a la pubertad, sus dudas están apareciendo y necesita alguien que se las aclare. Según las estadísticas, casi todos los niños creen que nacieron con un onceavo dedo por la falta de comunicación entre padres e hijos y el tabú que impone la sociedad, la cara de Omi era un poema al explicarle el mucho placer que podía generarle su onceavo dedo cuando fuese más grandecito. En vez de estar regañándome, deberías agradecerme.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡para nada! Omi se ha encariñado mucho contigo y necesita fortaleza, no estamos en posiciones de pelear por su bien. Sabes, quizá me puedas ayudar a convencerlo de que se quede. Está más que súper supuesto que a ti te hace más caso que a mí.

—Me encantaría ayudarte princesa, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. En estos momentos me hallo ocupado con una visita a la que hace un rato dejé para venir contigo. No obstante, no te preocupes, confío en que lo harás muy bien: De la madera que estás hecha, me consta que puedes hacer todo aquello que te propongas –replicó con una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Estás pagando una penitencia o mis oídos me están mintiendo? ¿de veras puedo aceptar que Raimundo me elogió?–dije con voz ácida. En cierto modo estoy un poco decepcionada por su respuesta, mi intención no fuera que me hiciera un favor a mí si no a su hermanito y, entre más seamos quienes hagamos entrar en razón al cabezón es mejor. No vayan a pensar que lo dije por el tamaño de su cabeza, me refiero a que es tan testarudo como puedo serlo yo o el propio idiota. Fui honesta cuando dije que Omi prefiere la compañía de él antes que la mía, cuando quiere serlo Raimundo puede ser persuasivo. Ya lo han visto, es persistente el hombre.

—Eres tan extraña que te encuentro fascinante –comentó Raimundo, él no se dejó tentar en provocaciones y aborrecerme, pues ninguna sombra de altanería oscureció su semblante. Al contrario, vi en sus ojos una sensación de calidez y habló, luego de prolongar el silencio a propósito- eres la única mujer en el mundo que puede insultarme aún después de que te hice un cumplido. No me enfado por dos motivos. El primero, porque sólo aplico mi lema: "ser feliz" y el segundo porque reconozco que tienes razón. Y, sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con que no quiera ayudarlo; en serio, estoy atendiendo unos asuntos muy urgentes. Además, sería fácil para mí convencerlo; en cambio no sería un trato justo porque te dejaría sin nada –¡aleluya! Por fin ha vuelto en sí el hombre orgulloso que conozco- ¿está bien? Ya me contarás luego, ¡te veo pronto!

¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO SE ATREVE ESE BASTARDO A...?! Apenas me di la vuelta, el idiota me asestó una palmada en el culo, mis espinillas chocaron de frente contra el mármol y fui a parar dentro de la fuente. En el proceso arrastré a Dojo conmigo. El agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas. No estaba tan profunda porque me caí del trasero. Pero estaba totalmente empapada. Dojo había caído en mi regazo. Y si él está encima de mí, no quisiera averiguar qué criatura o cosa me está haciendo cosquillas. ¡Demonios! Si no me llamaría Kim, seguro no habría caído. Vengo diciéndolo desde un inicio soy propensa a estos terribles incidentes. ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡¿qué voy hacer para solucionar esto?! Omi llegó corriendo.

—¡¿Pero qué pasó?! ¿en que han tenido una fiesta y no me invitaron? Debería darte mucha vergüenza, Kim; es una fuente para turistas no una piscina.

—¡YA LO SÉ! ¡TODO ES POR CULPA DE ESTE IDIOTA...!

—¡Kim, espera un momento! ¡no te muevas! –advirtió muy serio Raimundo.

—¿Qué?! ¡¿ahora qué ocurre?! ¡¿qué tengo?! –inquirí preocupada de que un bicho se haya parado en el pelo.

—Es que en tus ojos azules distingo mi reflejo perfectamente, ¿cómo las chicas consiguen hablar conmigo? ¡Deben estar atemorizadas!... ¿es por esa razón que estás temblando?

—¡Cínico, en cuanto ponga las manos encima verás...! ¡VETE! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

—Okey, okey no te enciendas princesa. Ya me voy ¡cuídate Omi! ¡adiós Kim! –se despidió y en esta oportunidad sí se fue.

—¡Y TÚ, OMI, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO! ¡AYÚDAME A SALIR Y RÁPIDO!

No me estaba gustando siquiera un poco como la gente se me quedaba mirando, como parte de algún espectáculo. Si ni vivo en esta cuadra ni soy sirena. Maldito idiota, gracias al cielo terminó. Apenas el niño me sacó del agua salimos disparados corriendo. ¡Y más para colmo cuando me acordé que debíamos ver al Sr. Dashi! ¡uy, se me olvidó! Había cuadrado con el Sr. Fung, ¡¿con qué cara voy a verlo si sabe que le fallé?! ¡¿cómo podré llamarle y suplicar perdón?! No creo que el Sr. Dashi haya aguardado tanto. Él se levantaba temprano y ya casi van a ser las diez. Se habrá ido. ¡Mierda! ¡¿cómo se me pudo pasar algo importante?! Ojalá pudiéramos encontrarnos en el camino. Si hubo un día en que precisaba un milagro, ese era hoy. Pero el Sr. Dashi no apareció, él ya nos aguardaba a pie de las escaleras. Supongo que el Sr. Fung le abrió la puerta de entrada. No lo conocía si no hasta ahora pero el parecido es indiscutible. Alto y de hombros anchos. El color de la piel, el rostro ovalado y la mirada de sus ojos oscuros, fueron heredadas por su hijo. Iba vestido con una camisa percudida blanca de abotonadura doble al frente y vaqueros holgados. El Sr. Fung me había dicho que Dashi, su hijo, trabajaba en una lavandería. Supongo que era su atuendo para trabajar, no honra su uniforme si está rozado. Pegó un salto apenas nos vio. Omi retrocedió acto reflejo.

—No te preocupes, Omi, está bien. Puedes ir –le alenté-. Sr. Dashi me apena haberlo hecho esperar, es mi culpa.

—No te disculpes, tú ya hiciste más de lo que hubiera esperado que hicieras –se volvió a su pequeño; él apretó mi muñeca, escondiéndose detrás de mí- Omi, esto ha sido siempre entre tú y yo, te debo desde hace tiempo una larga charla.

—Si esperaste cuatro largos años, podrás hacerlo otro par –dijo a la defensiva.

—¡Omi, no seas duro con tu padre! Al menos concédele la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Tu compasión no me hace falta ni antes ni ahora; entiéndelo, sé cuidarme muy bien solo, aprendí a valerme por mí mismo mientras no estabas allí y tu esposa me ignoraba. Tuviste chance suficiente para conversar conmigo y lo desperdiciaste, atente a eso.

—¡Eso no es cierto!... Todavía estamos a tiempo, Omi en serio discúlpame por haber estado ausente, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue pensando en ti. Yo trabajo con el sudor de mi frente, noche tras noche, para pagar la comida y las comodidades con las que vives puesto que quiero lo mejor para ti. No estuve de acuerdo que Wuya, entre otras malas decisiones, echara a Dojo a la calle, sé que te hace feliz y eso también me hace feliz a mí. Nunca obraría en contra de tu felicidad.

—¿Tú crees que me quejo de algo tan simple como lo es la comida, la ropa o la casa? Estás equivocado ¿cómo es posible que le des más importancia a eso que los momentos que antes compartíamos juntos? Cuando mamá aún seguía viva, ¿puedes enumerarme cuántas fiestas de cumpleaños se han celebrado después de muerta? ¿Puedes decirme las veces que has ido a buscarme en el colegio? ¿Puedes indicarme a los lugares que hemos visitado? No puedes, ¿verdad qué no? Ni siquiera nos sentamos a mirar la tele juntos porque estás en el trabajo… dices que te casaste con Wuya porque necesitaba una madre en mi vida, pero hablaste por ti ¿acaso alguna vez me preguntaste que quería? Es como si cuando murió mamá te olvidaste que tenías un hijo, de todo lo que me gusta o al menos quién soy. Es triste que mi abuelo y mis amigos hayan ocupado tu lugar tantas veces –repuso mirándome.

—¡¿Por qué me acusas así, Omi?! –sollozó-. Parece que yo soy el culpable de la muerte de tu madre.

—¿Y no lo eres?... ¿otra vez estoy diciendo mentiras? No sé cuál fue tu error más grande, si subestimarme a causa de que yo soy un niño o decidir que es mejor para mí sin consultarme primero. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de casarte tan rápido y dejar de lado a mamá? Acuérdate que yo aprendí de ti _olvidar _fácilmente; pero no creas que te castigo todavía por eso, ya no, sólo que pareces ser más desgraciado desde tu segunda boda y, si soy una carga para ti, entonces no tienes por qué continuar soportándome.

—¡Hijo, tú no eres ninguna carga para mí! –gimió, cayendo de rodillas y arrastrándose a los pies del pequeño- si eres lo más hermoso que me ha obsequiado la vida, yo también extraño a tu madre y si me casé con Wuya no fue porque dejé de amarla, créeme que jamás olvidaré su rostro o su voz, si no porque debíamos salir adelante. Es lo que hubiera querido ella. Y te hablo en serio que cada vez que te miro, me recuerdas muchísimo a ella. Eres lo único que me queda de ella. Discúlpame –suplicó de nuevo- hoy yo no pienso ir a trabajar quiero estar contigo y recuperar lo perdido; tienes razón, mi trabajo no es excusa para no acompañarte y te prometo que a partir de ahora todos los fines de semana estaremos juntos y para empezar, esta charla; entonces, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

Omi apretó los labios. Me lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Estos instantes de padre e hijo me conmueven. Dashi no habló desde el punto de vista de un padre autoritario si no uno que desea conciliar, si repararon: no empezó disparando órdenes si no espera que él actúe bajo su propia voluntad. Eso quiere decir que el Sr. Fung lo habría convencido. Una actitud sensata porque de haber suscitado el caso contrario, Omi jamás iba acceder. Por fin los dos comenzaron a comunicarse, pero más importante a escucharse. Omi permitió que su padre lo llevara a casa. Volverían a tomar el hilo de la conversación en casa sin terceros. ¡Oh vamos! Yo no tenía nada qué hacer, en ese cuadro familiar estoy de sobra. Al menos tuvimos la suerte de presenciar cómo ellos hacían las paces, parece cosa de magia y me contenta mucho haber sido de utilidad. Bueno, la mañana no se acaba y finalmente me puedo consagrar a mí misma lo que quede del día. ¡Mi tratamiento de belleza! ¡Ups, casi se me escapa! Pero en lo que respecta a mis prioridades, en primer orden me cambiaré de ropa por una más caliente. ¡Siento que me acabo de convertir en un pescado! ¡puaj! Excúsenme, ¡tengo numerosas cosas qué hacer!

* * *

**N/A: Y mientras Kim va a depilar sus piernas, son libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Si comer, dormir, leer, salir, estudiar o cualquier cosa que se les ocurre en tanto no dañe al prójimo. Deben saber, malvaviscos asados, que hasta marzo estaré libre así que voy aprovechar estas vacaciones al máximo para terminar de escribir esta historia. Quizás vaya por el capítulo veinticinco cuando estén leyendo esto. Si me lo preguntan, yo creo que el título se refiere a múltiples situaciones, puede ser que Raimundo siempre esté al lado de Kim y que la madre o el padre de Omi no se han apartado de su hijo. Imaginé que querrían saber si Omi renovaría su decisión y perdonara a su padre, entonces en consideración a ustedes escribí ese pedazo ya que me di cuenta que se han encariñado con Omi (estábamos en la historia de Kim y eso es problema de Omi), pero no quise exagerar. Recuerden que apenas vamos por el capítulo dieciocho, ni estamos en mitad de la historia y yo soy malvada. Luego que alguien oye **_**Rotten to the core **_**es imposible pensar lo contrario.**

**Les adelanto que en el capítulo de la próxima semana, tendremos la continuación de la historia de Raimundo y otra sorpresa. Yo siendo ustedes no olvidaría ninguno de los acontecimientos que acabaron de pasar, quién sabe pueden sernos útiles en el futuro. ¡Oh Raimundo, ¿no tienes respeto por nadie?! ¿qué es eso de palmear el trasero de las chicas? Tú puedes ser como quieras, pero respeta, las mujeres son frágiles. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han echado monedas a las fuentes esperando que se cumplan sus deseos? Cuando era pequeña me encantaba tirar monedas, no para pedir deseos si no porque me gustaba verlas caer en el agua, me parecía lindo. ¿Ya se les ocurrió qué pedir? **

**Estoy en la obligación de decir que **_**Just Dance**_** existe, pero no aseguro que esas son las canciones que aparecen para bailar. Mi escena favorita fue la visita al cementerio, a la tumba de la madre de Omi; lo que vieron es siguiendo la cultura china respecto a sus muertos, no porque me pareció bonito. Cambiando de tema drásticamente, ¿a ustedes qué les parece que Raimundo estuvo con una mujer guapa? ¿creemos en lo que nos dice Omi? Si se dieron cuenta en el anterior capítulo, estoy empezando a usar el guión largo (en mi opinión, odio los guiones cortos para los diálogos, ahora que descubrí en donde carrizo estaba lo estoy usando. Disculpen las molestias). De seguro tienen varias conjeturas interesantes mucho más que las mías. Si puedo responderlas sin dar spolier lo haré, si no tendrán que esperar. Esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas en mi lugar de siempre. Hasta entonces gocen lo que le quede de semana. ¡Adiosito!**

**Mensaje para N.Z.A: ¡Saludos! ¿trece años? ¡Uf, mija ahora es que te falta por sufrir! No tienes idea de lo que te depara. Todavía no te han mandado tarea, cuando llegues a cuarto me mandas un saludo, ¿sí? Tampoco estás obligada a leer, podrías fraccionarlo o posponerlo. Aquí nadie amenaza a punta de pistola a nadie. Perdona mi franqueza, pero es que cuando uno se sienta a leer debería encontrar placer no imposición y para algo así yo prefiero dejarlo, parece que estás cargando una cruz. Lo digo en serio. No veo la lógica de que alguien se queje de algo si se supone que le gusta. **


	19. Deja todo lo demás

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**19º**

**Deja todo lo demás **

Jermaine hacía girar infinitas veces el balón en su dedo lo más humanamente rápido posible en tanto aguardaba que el archivo cargara en su computadora y contaba cada vuelta. En esta oportunidad llegó a las veinte completicas.

—¡Jermaine! ¡hijo! ¡Tienes una visita! –gritó su madre.

Omi pasó directamente sin advertir tocando la puerta. Jermaine compartía su habitación con su hermano mayor. Tenía unos dieciséis años al tanteo y rara vez habían tenido oportunidad de permanecer en la misma habitación al unísono y platicar. No estaba en el cuarto. Tal vez en el taller ayudando a su padre mecánico, éste tenía una afición a ese oficio. Este lugar era raro, en la mitad estaban las cosas de Jermaine y en la otra las del hermano. Los pósters de los Knicks de Nueva York, tres balones de baloncesto (incluido uno firmado por un jugador estrella en uno de los partidos al cual Jermaine asistió), una pequeña recreación del cesto de una cancha de básquet. En la zona del hermano hay automóviles, camionetas y tractores. El punto en común entre ambos era la litera, Jermaine dormía arriba. Su hermano era dueño de su laptop. La decoración no estaba mal, pero podía prescindir de tanta luz y preferiría negro y rojo como tonalidades.

—¡Omi! ¡No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano! ¿cómo han estado las cosas en tu casa? ¿tú y tu papá consiguieron arreglar sus diferencias? –el balón resbaló de las manos de Jermaine y cayó el piso; no se extrañó de ver a Dojo colgando en su hombro, eso era lo de menos en qué preocuparse, apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los de él o, más bien, en su reluciente calva, no necesitaba más de su banda para apartar su cabello que casi siempre le estorbaba- ¡¿pero qué te pasó?! ¡¿tu cabello dónde lo dejaste?!

—Es una larga historia y no vine hablar de ella. En teoría sí nos reconciliamos, se supone que habíamos cuadrado vernos aquí a esta hora.

—¿Sí? ¡Caray, lo olvidé, en verdad lo siento!

—Está bien, no hay descuido. ¿Y qué estás haciendo? –Omi cerró las cortinas, prohibiendo la entrada de la luz y luego tendió su cuerpo en la cama de abajo. Era más blanda que la de su amigo.

—Descargando la película que pasaron ayer gratis. Voy a verla con mi hermano esta noche.

—¿Tú hablas del muñeco diabólico que anda destripando gente? La vi y no estuvo mal.

—¡¿Tú ya la viste?! ¿una genuina película de terror a las once de la noche y solo? ¡Cielos, debe ser el chico más valiente que conozco! Ni yo me atrevería a ver una película tan fuerte sin nadie en casa y a medianoche, ¡después tengo pesadillas! Necesito verlas acompañado.

—Jer, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que no han creado una amenaza verdadera para los guerreros Shaolin? A mí no me asusta nada en absoluto. De hecho, fue muy graciosa. Hace falta más que un juguete siniestro vivo con una sierra eléctrica para sacarme de mi casa pero él me ha dado una idea para este Halloween, ¿qué opinas: yo disfrazado de Chucky este año? Preciso una peluca roja y el resto lo tendré listo en un dos por tres.

—Diría que tendría que verlo por mis propios ojos, –rió bajándose y puliendo con el brazo la cabeza de Omi- ¡digo, había que hacer algo con esa cabezota! –el muchacho lo empujó.

—¡Muy bien, entendí! –echó una mirada a la pantalla, en el medio aparecía una inscripción: _Cargando_\- no está bien que descargues películas piratas, Jer, es un delito ¿no lo sabes?

—Lo barato siempre sale caro –se encogió de hombros-, además tú eres el que dices que no has vivido si no te arriesgas de vez en cuando.

—¡Ah, te _enfundas_ de lo que yo dije! ¡Cobarde! La pagarás caro, ¿qué no estás al tanto que cuando bajas una película ilícitamente te echa su maldición, Cordelia, la niña fantasma que habita en el internet? ¿De veras no has oído lo que le pasó aquel pobre hombre que vivía en la 236? No puedes; por supuesto, lo olvidé, es que nadie lo sabe, sólo desapareció y eso es todo. Lo único que quedó de él es su computadora a medio encender. Se rumorea que desde aquel día navega por las páginas, castigando a las personas que dan el mal uso del internet.

—¡¿Cordelia, la niña fantasma?! ¡¿te has vuelto loco Omi?! De seguro, te estás inventando esa historia para asustarme. Te crees una autoridad de fantasmas, luego de que te viste esa vieja película de terror, ¡esta vez tu ego superó el tamaño de tu cabeza! Y, por cierto, no se dice enfundas si no escudas –de repente, la computadora se apagó. Jermaine se volvió, trató de encenderla, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—¡Oh no te lo dije, es la maldición! –exclamó Omi- ¡Jermaine corre, escóndete en el closet y no salgas hasta que lo diga!

—¡Sí, sí, eso haré!

Jermaine salió corriendo, despavorido y pegando gritos como lunático. El chino llegó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras soltar una carcajada malévola. _Pobre tonto, un chico rudo creyendo en maldiciones, ¡¿en dónde se ha visto tal cosa?! _Que Buda perdone su credulidad, porque Omi no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Bien, tenía quince minutos para operar la segunda parte de su maquiavélico plan. Encendió la computadora (de la misma forma que la apagó, su pie presionó el botón de la regleta) y se sentó en frente. Aguardó paciente, en la espera Omi se felicitó a sí mismo, era la mejor historia improvisada que se le pudo ocurrir en años y una broma que nunca olvidaría. Dojo brincó a la cama, poniéndose cómodo. Por fin apareció el escritorio y arrastró el mouse sobre el ícono de Word y lo pulsó. Estiró y flexionó los músculos de sus dedos. _Okey, no tan empalagoso porque Raimundo no es romántico. _¿Cómo comenzaría? _Querida Kim... _No, borró la línea. Un poco bastante formal. ¡Oh, se le prendió el bombillo de las ideas! Y tecleó al vuelo.

Entre tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad. Raimundo ayudaba a Ashley solucionar un problema de plomería. Al parecer, aún después de cerrar el grifo del lavaplatos de la cocina, despedía un chorro de agua. Ashley insistió llamar a un plomero pero Raimundo se ofreció prestar su ayuda. La mujer aceptó a cambio de que él recibiera una pequeña tarifa por sus servicios. Él no se negó por supuesto. Inmediatamente de que rompiera con su novio, los dos se habían hecho amigos íntimos; por consiguiente, necesitaba de fortaleza y en vista de que Ashley se encontraba sola, se apoyó de él y comenzó a llamarlo "gatito", en cuanto obtuvo el permiso del hombre. En honor a la verdad, Raimundo no tenía resentimiento contra los gatos, pero preferiría disfrutar la compañía de los perros (no puedes jugar con los gatos) en el caso que pudiera escoger una mascota. Claro, tuvo que guardarse su comentario ya que notó el amor que profesaba a estos animalitos. Ella era muy tímida y le costaba socializar, en el descanso se sentaba junto a su amigo; aunque le gustaba que el resto de los caballeros en la oficina la saturaran de mimos. Raimundo estaba muy convencido de que era la mujer de sus sueños: Medidas perfectas, bonito rostro, no hablaba de más, paciente, comedida, astuta, delicada, etérea, de buenos modales. Casi relegaba mencionar su implacable eficacia y determinación por probar lo desconocido (sí, era arriesgada).

Raimundo trajo su caja de herramientas, evaluó el estado del lavaplatos y diagnosticó que necesitaba reemplazar la actual goma. Ashley no entendía bien estas cosas, pero Raimundo le explicó que no era nada grave si no molesto. Le sugirió comprar la goma y regresar en un santiamén. Desde que volvió rápidamente (otra de sus virtudes), él se puso manos a la obra. A pesar del estrecho acercamiento entre ambos, ninguno había dado el primer paso hacia el amor. Él no tenía prisa, no le gustaban las princesas y ella no correspondía las atenciones de los otros hombres, nada más las suyas y eso le gustaba; en adicción "de los retos". Su hogar se respiraba un ambiente zen y ostentoso, tenía la costumbre de practicar yoga en el balcón. El mobiliario era parisino y los almohadones de los divanes estaban hechos piel. Mientras el apartamento de Kim olía a perro recién mojado, este olisqueaba más a arena de gato. Ella sirvió dos vasos de leche y se agachó ofreciéndole uno.

—¿Qué? ¡oh, muchas gracias!

—Todo lo que gustes, es leche de cabra. ¿Sabías que un vaso de leche de cabra aporta 318 miligramos de calcio mientras que un vaso de leche de vaca contribuye con 300 miligramos del mismo? –comentó.

—No lo sabía. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo antes de abrirse paso un trago.

—Pues sí, sin embargo, en opinión de un nutricionista la verdad es que un vaso de leche de vaca no sólo envía altos contenidos de nutrientes si no una serie de efectos y consecuencias desfavorables a nuestro organismo; en realidad, la única leche que nos conviene a los seres humanos es la materna. Pero como Lucy no bebe otra cosa que la leche y me temo que a mí también, no me es fácil prescindir de ella, es mi placer culposo ¿me sigues? –él asintió. Ella era una chica saludable y procuraba cuidar muy bien de su cuerpo, de eso reparó enseguida.

—Bueno, he oído que existen alimentos que proporcionan más calcio que la leche misma –añadió, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación y mostrarse interesado. Pocas veces era incapaz de quedarse en blanco delante de un tema y malpensó que este iba a ser uno de esos momentos incómodos-. Está, por ejemplo, los langostinos o eso fue lo que entendí –dejó el vaso y se metió en las entrañas de las tuberías.

—Raimundo –dijo- ¿nunca ha considerado dejarse crecer el bigote?

—No –respondió extrañado por la pregunta- ¿por qué?... Aguarda, adivinaré ¿le gustan los hombres con bigotes?

—¡¿Cómo lo adivinó?! ¿en serio soy tan obvia? –replicó ella sonrosada. Raimundo no tuvo chance de contestar debido a la intrusión de un inesperado fisgón: Un siamés de brillantes ojos turquesas, estaba bien peinado y limpiecito (recién alguien le había cortado las garras)- ¡Lucy, te ordené esperarme en la alcoba porque teníamos invitados! Debió haberse salido, ¿ya vio como son estos animales? No puede estar ni quince segundos lejos de mí, pobre, me extrañó bastante –Raimundo asomó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el felino, helado. ¿Esa es Lucy? Hubiera jurado que era humana por la manera en que Ashley se expresaba. Levantó a la mascota del suelo y la arrimó hacia ella-, pero bueno, ya que estás aquí me gustaría que conocieras alguien muy especial. Lucy, él es Raimundo. Salúdalo.

—¡Oh, qué linda gatita! –sonrió cortés. Ashley sostuvo su pata simulando un ademán.

—¿Linda? ¡No, no, no! –rió- Lucy es un gato macho. Su verdadero nombre es Lucifer.

—¡Qué pena! Discúlpenme ustedes dos, creí que...

—No te preocupes, está bien, varias personas ha cometido ese error. ¿Te falta mucho para terminar las reparaciones?

—No, estoy a punto de terminar.

Bueno, ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Hay personas demasiado apegadas a sus mascotas y era de suponer que alguien amante a los gatos y sola en su casa tuviese uno. Una buena manera de ganarse al dueño era comportarse adecuadamente con su mascota, son como parte de esa persona. Raimundo atañía sus habilidades en plomería y mecánica a sus hermanos menores, siendo el mayor de todos le resguardaba la gran responsabilidad de protegerlos, de que nada les faltara, cuidarlos, sacarles una sonrisa cuando estaban tristes. Las condiciones humildes en que estaban lo obligaron a convertirse en lo que se requería. Asimismo aprendió de ellos muchísimos juegos y _hacer uso de las artimañas_. Al final, cerró su caja de herramientas, se puso de pie y abrió y cerró la llave numerosas veces comprobando que funcionaba correcto. Todo bien. Ashley estaba sentada consintiendo su gato.

—Listo, está como nuevo.

—¡Muchas gracias, gatito! –sonrió levantándose, su gato saltó de la mesa- ¿qué haría yo sin ti? No debiste haberte molestado tanto –tropezó con Lucy, el hombre la atrapó moviéndose rápido. Ambos quedaron suspendidos en los brazos del otro, sus rostro estaban muy cerca y ella se apartó.

—Para servirte –se rascó la cabeza, desplazándose por la habitación-. Oye, Ash, esta noche dará inicio a una competencia de automovilismo y me gustaría que fueras, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! Ahí estaremos apoyándote –sonrió refiriéndose a su gato y a ella.

Una vez que Raimundo le suministró la dirección se fue a su casa. Ella dijo que no requería anotarla, su capacidad retentiva bastaba y sobraba. Se despidieron al salir del edificio y ella volvió a subir a su apartamento. Ninguno volvió a tocar el asunto de Kim después del otro día. Ashley no podía comprender cómo un hombre tan correcto podría ser amigo y defender con efusividad a una chica prosaica igual a Kim, en definitiva debía seleccionar mejor a sus amistades ya que daba por entender otras cosas, pero lo que había visto le "complacía" para descartar su idea original y retribuir que él tan sólo sentía lástima. Su interés por Raimundo era conservar su amistad, no obstante, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar luego.

Aditivo a esto, Jermaine se había quedado esperando en el closet en donde le había dicho su líder que se escondiera y su panza comenzó a gruñir hace aproximadamente un rato, así que el hambre fue más fuerte y abandonó su escondite. Fue a la despensa a coger unas galletas, su madre seguía ahí como si nada y no hay noticias de Omi. Comprendió que había vuelto a caer en sus bromas y regresó hecho una furia. Omi estaba imprimiendo en su computadora y pasó inadvertido su presencia. Dojo alzó la cabeza y las orejas, tiró de la camisa de Omi, pero éste lo apartó. Jermaine se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención. Omi se giró, no se alarmó cuando lo vio y volvió a sus quehaceres.

—Jermaine, iba decirte que ya pasó el peligro y podías salir.

—¡¿Pero se te pasó advertirme por qué estabas muy ocupado con mi ordenador?! ¡eso no se hace Omi! Espero que tengas una excelente explicación.

—Claro que la tengo, ¡mira esto! –le golpeó la hoja en el pecho. Jermaine la agarró y leyó- ¡¿lo ves?! Todo está planeado, detallito por detallito, no hay modo de que fallemos. Preparé la mezcla e imprimí la nota, falta recortarla y que tú la dejes en la puerta de Kim.

—¡¿Y por qué yo?!

—Porque fue mi idea, Tiny me ayudó a elaborar la mezcla, yo escribí la nota y te toca hacer algo. Piénsalo, Jer, es por el bien de Kim. Ahora me tengo que ir, voy a visitar a Raimundo. ¡Tiny y yo te disponemos nuestra entera confianza, no nos decepcione! Kim debe recibir el paquete el mismo día de hoy, no hay que perder el tiempo. Mira, aquí está –Omi sacó de su bolsillo una botella de plástico con una etiqueta, él se la arrancó a un producto y la adhirió a este frasco; cualquier diría que es auténtica, ni él notaba la diferencia- ¿contamos contigo?

—Sabes que sí, Omi –repuso en voz baja.

—¡Muy bien! Llámame para confirmar, ¡nos vemos en la escuela Jer! ¡adiós!

Omi pegó la vuelta y se marchó brincando. Jermaine miró de reojo la botella en su mano y vaciló. Siempre había colaborado y apadrinaba al máximo los planes pérfidos de Omi. Más, sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza advertía que quizá se estaba sobrepasando un poco. No confió en ellos al decirles la razón para separar a Raimundo y Kimiko y eso era insólito. Previó que existiría un día en que se rebelaría contra la decisión de su líder, pero ese no iba a ser hoy. Molestar a los mayores era un arte que Omi manejaba en todo su esplendor, Tiny y él lo habían asimilado; la diferencia es que el niño nunca molestó a nadie que le caía bien y es que claro, ningún adulto o niño le guardaba buena estima (además de ellos). Omi debe saber lo que hace. Sí dice que es para prevenir a Kim, entonces estaba bien. Jermaine cogió su cazadora y escondió el frasco.

—¡Mamá voy a salir!

Días atrás, Raimundo estaba organizando su depósito. Botaría lo que estorbaba. Clasificaba lo inservible de lo útil. Cuando abrió una caja que contenía sus viejos juguetes. No gozaban en profusión porque sus padres apenas podían consentirse mínimas prerrogativas, embebido en sus recuerdos de la infancia los sacó y los observó con una sonrisa empero sólo un atisbo de nostalgia tocó su corazón al llegar hasta el fondo: Su oso de peluche, Ninja Fred. Cursi y tal vez raro, pero de niño era su compañía favorita. Era una injusticia tremenda que hubiera confinado a Ninja Fred en esa caja por más de doce años. Nunca quiso compartirlo con sus hermanos, aún si el oso había dejado su cama; ahora como adulto, veía su actitud infantil y egoísta. Era mejor para Ninja Fred que estuviera en brazos de un niño acompañándole, que en una caja privado de sus talentos. Claro, ya era tarde para retractarse. Su hermano menor tenía catorce, ¿qué haría un adolescente con un oso de peluche? Resolvió con obsequiárselo a Omi, aparte de que era el único niño que conocía, lo necesitaba tanto como él lo necesitó en algún tiempo de su niñez.

Lo convocó a su apartamento ese mismo día, Raimundo no explicó los motivos. Ambos se encontraron de camino hacia allá y siguieron juntos conversando muy animadamente. Omi parecía ansioso por saber si lo había llamado para continuar con la charla de enfermedades venéreas. El pequeño Guerrero Shaolin podría no querer admitirlo pero le gustaba aprender. Raimundo no lo había considerado menos inteligente de lo que aparenta. Durante el viaje, no dejó de hacerle cumplidos por su nuevo look. A la final Raimundo abrió la puerta y Omi y Dojo entraron.

—¡Bueno, iré en busca de las galletas! Claro... si me dejas...

-Adelántate.

Los dos echaron a correr y se metieron en la cocina. Raimundo le echó cerrojo a la puerta. Tenía un mensaje aguardando en la contestadora. Presionó el botón para oírlo entre tanto él esperaba a Omi con el frasco de galletas.

—_¡Raimundo, nene! ¿cómo estás? No he dejado de extrañarte desde aquella vez, ¿dónde te has metido amor mío? Comprendo si la razón de que no me hayas contestado mis llamadas es porque estás ocupado trabajando, pero ¿no te gustaría visitarme y hacerme tuya? Estoy totalmente desnuda, dentro de la tina, empieza hacer frío y yo necesito de tu cuerpo para calentarme. Habrá también champagne, velas aromáticas y el agua aún está tibia. Vamos Rai, apresúrate en hacerme tuya antes de que no queden burbujas en el agua..._

Raimundo escuchaba hinchado de la rabia el mensaje de voz. No sabía que más le producía asco: una mujer rebajándose a implorar sexo o que Omi escuchara las vulgaridades de esta loca de carretera. El pequeño y su mascota regresaban de la cocina con el frasco de galletas y no pudieron evitar oír. ¿Cómo pueden existir mujeres tan zalameras y ordinarias iguales a esa perra? Conoció a Dyris luego de una carrera, le pareció atractiva y vibrante, así que no encontró inconvenientes de llevarla a pasear y acostarse con ella, sin embargo, entendió al poco tiempo que la chica no era muy lista que digamos y dejó de buscarla. Nomás insistió y no puso objeciones, a final de cuentas no buscaba un compromiso y él tampoco. El hombre no sentía un gramo de culpabilidad, el sexo es una necesidad tan básica como dormir. Claro cuando conoció a Ashley dejó de tener razones para ir a verla. Hoy Dyris excedió el límite al llamarlo y provocarle, nunca había ardido en deseos de golpear a una mujer por inepta y él no era de aquellos que perdían los estribos. Se lanzó sobre el teléfono y trató de apagarlo, la contestadora también actuó necia. Por más que quería cancelar el mensaje, no hacía caso. Ni aunque le metiera mil golpes se callaba. Desesperado entonces, desconectó el enchufe. Se volvió hacia Omi, el niño se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que tienes algo qué hacer los sábados –Dojo se hizo un lugar en el sofá-. ¿A estos beneficios te referías con las mujeres el otro día?

—Pues algo así, ya llegará tu turno rompecorazones –señaló, puliendo su calva. Ni todavía pelón los adultos les gusta acariciar su cabeza.

—He notado que tienes muchos alimentos conservados en tu refri, ¿no te gusta cocinar?

—No es eso, es que vuelvo agotado del trabajo que soy incapaz de...

—¿Esto tiene que ver con aquel incidente de la mecha bajo la bomba fétida? –interrumpió- ¿tú le tienes miedo al fuego, es eso?

—Sí –admitió con voz reposada-. Se debe a una experiencia traumática que tuve cuando era niño. Ando en tratamiento.

—No pareces que tengas muchas ganas de hablar de ello; bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿me vas a decir para qué me hiciste venir? –le indagó abriendo el frasco, sacó dos galletas: Una para él y la otra para su fiel amigo Dojo, quien reposaba muy cómodamente en su regazo. Raimundo cargó una caja que estaba detrás del sofá, la colocó en la mesa y destapó delante de él.

—Asómate. No te asustes –animó. Omi apartó a Dojo con delicadeza y caminó hacia él. En la caja había juguetes, el niño agarró el cambión de bomberos y lo observó- ¿te gustan? Son mis juguetes cuando yo era pequeño.

—¡Genial! –sonrió, revisando la caja. El periodista le enseñó el resto de los juguetes y para el último dejó a propósito Ninja Fred.

—Este es mi favorito.

—¿El oso de peluche?

—No es un oso de peluche, majadero, es una figura de acción disfrazada de oso de peluche. Su nombre es Ninja Fred. Me arropaba las noches en que las filtraciones invadían mi cuarto y era un excelente amigo, guardaba todos mis secretos y me suministraba buenos consejos a veces yo sin pedírselo. Antes no quería regalar a Ninja Fred a nadie porque representaba un valor sentimental muy especial para mí, pero prefiero que tú lo tengas.

—¡¿Quieres que yo tenga a tu osito, perdón, a tu figura de acción?! –inquirió boquiabierto.

—Eso quiero, lo necesitas más que yo. Si puedo confiar en alguien que pueda cuidarlo bien a Ninja Fred y todos mis juguetes eres tú –Raimundo se reservó contarle que había pensado obsequiárselo a sus hermanos en primera instancia, pero no quería que Omi se sintiera mal. Rodeó sus brazos en torno a la caja.

—¡Caray! No me habían regalado juguetes desde los cinco, ¡muchísimas gracias Raimundo en serio! –se cortó, después de una breve pausa agregó- creo que si Wuya me ve, pregunte a que niño se los robé.

—Dile la verdad: un niño grande te los regaló y si sigue refunfuñando tú puedes decirle que me llame, tienes mi número. No te amedrentes por lo que diga esa señora.

Omi rodó los ojos, iba a preguntar el significado de "amedrentes" si no fuera por el tono del celular en su bolsillo de su pantaloncillo. El abuelo Fung decía que era por su protección así él podía comunicarse cuando quisiera. Él estaba en contra de la idea; nunca le gustaron los celulares, siempre saber dónde te encuentras… Qué molesto dispositivo de localización. El suyo no tenía más aplicaciones que llamar y recibir llamadas, enviar y guardar mensajes de texto. Originalmente pertenecía a su abuelo, tal vez fue popular en la década de los noventa, no sabía qué tan viejo era. Se disculpó para atender su celular.

—_Omi, ¿eres tú? Estoy en el pasillo del apartamento de Kim, dejé el paquete y lo recogió. _

—Muy bien, puedes irte.

—_Es sólo que... estuve pensando y... ¿crees que nos atrapen?_

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Jermaine? Antes eso no te importaba. Ya lo hemos discutido, ¿por qué vuelves a titubear?, Por supuesto que no nos descubrirán, lo planeé todo cuidadosamente… ¿cuántas veces te he fallado? Jamás, Jer, ¿quieres apostar? Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera... ¡un dos tres, ya! ¿qué sacaste?

—_Papel, ¿pero cómo eso va a determinar el que tengamos éxito?_

—Pues yo saqué tijera, es decir, que tengo absoluta razón. No nos van a descubrir, Jer, deja de ser tan paranoico. Si algo sucede, asumiré la responsabilidad, lo juro por mi ratón Queso que Buda me lo cuide, ampare, bendiga y proteja en su santa gloria. Ahora vete de allí, Jer, debo colgar, me están esperando ¡adiós! –cortó la comunicación y sacudió el puño, esas son las ventajas de jugar piedra, papel o tijera vía el teléfono y tener de adversario un sujeto como Jermaine. Giró sobre sus talones, Raimundo volvía de la cocina cargando dos latas de soda light frías. Guardó disimuladamente el celular.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—¡¿Beber?! ¡¿estás loco?! Soy un niño, no puedo tomar alcohol... No hasta que cumpla los dieciséis —añadió después de pensar.

—Yo hablaba de la soda –rodó los ojos. Omi se ruborizó y se aclaró la garganta- ¿y por qué hasta los dieciséis? ¿por qué no hasta los dieciocho? La edad donde no hay restricciones.

—No puedo esperar tanto —–rodó los ojos en alusión a lo obvio— ¿y tú a edad comenzaste a tomar? —Raimundo dejó escapar un bramido, su rostro cantaba fuerte y claro. Omi se rió entre dientes— ya, no tienes que decirme. ¡Pásalo! –le zumbó el refresco. Omi lo atrapó en el aire, lo descorchó con los dientes y bebió un trago largo ininterrumpido. _Rico_, sabor uva. La soda dibujó unos bigotes violetas por encima de sus labios. El periodista se echó a reír, a simple vista era muy cómico ver a un niño con mostacho.

—Oye Omi, tienes algo de refresco en la boca. Y dime, ¿te llamó Kim para prevenirte? ¿es por eso que estás tan alterado? –indagó Raimundo cruzado de brazos. Él se limpió la boca con el dorso del brazo.

—Eh... ¡sí! Kim me sobreprotege y tú no le caes bien. Sabes cómo es de neurótica, cree que eres un avaro mujeriego pesado que va a corromperme un día de estos y bueno cuando se le mete una idea en esa cabeza no existe nadie quién pueda sacársela, es testaruda. Me arrastra con ella a todas partes y es mi niñera, no sé como negarme.

—No me es de extrañar, se ha comportado un poco a la defensiva conmigo después de que me vio invitándole un café a la enfermera que atiende la casa de mis padres. –Él abrió bien los ojos mientras asentía fingiendo desinterés-, de seguro, pensó que era una de mis novias. Estudiándolo de otra forma, Kim estará loca, pero ¿tú la quieres tal cual es, me equivoco?

—Pues... yo creo que sí –admitió mirando a su interlocutor- te confieso que cuando besó mi frente la vez en que estábamos todos en el patio de mi casa, fue el primer beso en años (sólo mi mamá me besaba), me sentí diferente–un rubor acudió violentamente a sus mejillas. De sopetón borró la sonrisa y repuso alarmado sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡pero no le vayas a decir lo que siento! No estoy seguro si es verdad y además esta reputación de chico malo que me he ganado es lo único que me queda, si sueltas la sopa ¿cómo me voy hacer respetar entre los demás? Fíjate, que nosotros los compactos andamos en desventajas.

—Bueno –rió-, hagamos una cosa: Tú no le comentas mi miedo al fuego a nadie y yo no le diré a Kim tus sentimientos.

—Lo prometo, palabra de Monje Guerrero de Shaolin.

La visita de Omi y Dojo perduró un rato más. Cuando se desocupó, quedó a solas con Kim. Reapareció automáticamente a su lado al momento de que el par viraron en el recodo. Muy curioso, pero ella nada más aparecía si no estaba acompañado. Nadie, a excepción de él, veía a la chica. ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Era un producto de su imaginación. A diferencia de la verdadera era bastante callada y no hacía nada. Se quedaba cerquita suyo y lo miraba, podían convertirse en horas. Raimundo aprendió a ignorarla. Mientras no molestaba podría seguir atendiendo sus quehaceres. Ella se iba cuando quería. No desapareció si no hasta que telefoneó a casa de Ashley y resolvió irse del apartamento para alistarse en la carrera.

Jack recibió un expediente completo con información personal sobre Raimundo Pedrosa, se crió en el seno de una familia numerosa en una pequeña ciudad vecina al este. Su madre se ocupa de hacer repostería rudimentaria en su domicilio, no era un negocio si no algo de vez en cuando. Su padre obtuvo su jubilación antes de tiempo, al parecer se desempeñaba en el circo algún tiempo atrás. Eran ocho hermanos y sólo tres son mayores de edad, la segunda hermana tenía la misma edad que Raimundo (quienes eran los primeros hermanos) y está en silla de ruedas por un agravante accidente en coche. Nadie la ha visto fuera de su casa, pasa todo el tiempo encerrada. Todos en el vecindario toman a Raimundo por un buen hombre, a los quince comenzó a trabajar limpiando las jaulas de los animales en el circo para ayudar en casa. Vivía allí felizmente hasta que se inscribió en una universidad, se mudó para estar más cerca y no los volvió a visitar nunca más. Trabajaba como periodista en un prestigioso periódico y participaba en carreras clandestinas de noche. No posee ningún antecedente. El hombre quería observar a su rival en su medio y se arrimó a mirar la carrera.

—¿Qué clase de auto es? –preguntó Ashley. Minutos antes de la carrera, la joven bajó de la estrada a darle la suerte a Raimundo y se había quedado admirando embelesada el auto. Los otros competidores también ocupaban sus posiciones y esperaban impacientes, entre ellos el eterno rival de Raimundo: Tubbimura, un japonés gordo con mal carácter quien era un gran adversario y el rey de la pista hasta la llegada de éste. Siempre que podía lo retaba, uno tras otro duelo Raimundo le vencía en cualquier terreno que escogían. Era un placer trapear el suelo con su enorme trasero.

—Es un Ford India del 2009. Debiste mirarlo como estaba antes, era una completa chatarra. Lo rescaté del basurero justo cuando lo iban a enviar a la trituradora.

—¡No me digas que tú lo reparaste! ¿y qué tan veloz es?

—Novecientos caballos de fuerza.

—Vaya, eso es como 270 kilómetros por hora. ¡Qué maravilla! ¿puedo mirar el motor? –el hombre levantó el capot y se inclinó- 5.8 litros, bloque de aluminio, sobrecargador de SVG y escape de carretera.

—¡Guau, hermosa y conoces de automóviles, soy afortunado! –alzó los hombros sonrojada, él volvió a cerrarlo. Cuando apareció un hombre con rostro delgado y flacucho, pelirrojo y vestido de pingüino, ¿acaso no sabe que el día de brujas es en octubre?

—¿Raimundo Pedrosa?

—Así es, ¿a quién debo el honor?

—Soy un humilde patrocinador, vine a ofrecer mi apoyo al campeón. Estuve indagando por ahí y dicen que es el mejor. De las 23 carreras que ha participado, 16 victorias y 7 derrotas ¿cómo es posible que un novato haya aplastado a corredores que llevan años en esto? No lo creía ni aunque mis propios oídos lo percibieran. Debía comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—La experiencia no hace nada frente a la determinación. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—Quinientos, la cifra puede aumentar o disminuir dependiendo del resultado de la carrera que obviamente voy a quedarme a ver. Un boxes con cuarentas hombres, el mejor mecánico de la ciudad y tal vez un diseñador que le quite esas fachas de pordiosero –gruñó.

—¿Quinientos? No, no, no, que sean un millón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así son los negocios, ¿no estás desesperado?

—¡Bien! ¡Como sea! Lo reconsideraré, pero mi decisión se la avisaré al final –dijo en seco.

Jack se marchó absorto, y por supuesto dijo aquello para despistar y conocer el proceder de Pedrosa. Eso es algo de lo que ningún expediente podrá reseñar en un millón de años, él era un bicho codicioso y el otro un mezquino tacaño. Jack emprendió el camino de regreso en zigzag tomando la ruta pedrada hasta donde había estacionado Vlad.

—¿Corroboró sus propósitos, señor? —preguntó sutilmente.

—Sí. No es ni la mitad de lo que soy, ¿qué le habrá visto Kimiko?: Tosco, orgulloso, frío y mal gusto para la moda. Típico pobretón mal pagado criado en los suburbios. ¿Cómo puede ser _eso_ mejor partido? ¿habrá algún truco por aquí escondido? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo —Jack vaciló, parecía desconectado de su entorno y hablar sólo consigo mismo. Vlad guardó mesura, esa actitud era normal en su jefe, hasta que comenzó a reírse fingió preocupación— ¿puedes creerlo Vlad? Jack Spicer, presidente del centro comercial Loel, destronado por un muerto de hambre, una rata de azotea, un piloto de poca monta, un periodista mediocre —se rió más fuerte—. ¡No! Eso nunca. Bueno, he visto de cerca a mi competencia, comprobé mis puntos, ¿necesito ver más? Tal vez me quede a mirar la carrera, pero apartémonos más si no me despeino —se peinó hacia atrás—, el niño dijo que tenía un plan y prometió darme luz verde en cuanto entrara en acción —chasqueó la lengua— esto no está bien, nunca tuve que depender de un crío, siempre he resuelto mis problemas con dinero y volveré a hacerlo, ¡oh qué listo soy! ¡Vámonos Vlad!

—¡Pero espere joven amo! ¡¿No iba a quedarse a mirar la carrera?! —él lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Eso era antes de dos minutos y medio, ¿qué te sucede Vlad? ¿no puedes concentrarte en una cosa a la vez? ¡Aj, esta servidumbre de hoy en día...! Vámonos ya. Estos problemas me han causado demasiada migraña; diablos, también debo encontrar la forma de pagarle a ese detective a como dé lugar... —gruñó rodeando el auto.

—¡¿Pero con qué?! Sus padres congelaron todas sus tarjetas de crédito y le restringieron las cuentas bancarias, nada más depende de lo que produce la empresa desde aquel día —Jack puso los ojos desorbitados indignado— le dije que ese detective era una mala idea, pero no me escuchó joven amo...

—¡SILENCIO! —levantó la mano furioso, él cerró la boca—. Vlad acércate, ven acércate, eso es, un poco más, acércate —incitó, el hombre se acercó desconfiadamente. Tenía razón en hacerlo, le metió un zape justo en el tercer ojo— ¿oye, te quieres morir? Me parece que has hablado demás en toda una semana ni siquiera un puto día. Sabes bien que no se habla de lo que pasó _ese día_. ¿Tú no me quieres ver enojado o sí?

Vlad sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada con resignación. Jack asintió sonriente, sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y lo acicaló, ajustó su corbatín para el final. _Así me gusta_. El joven amo esperó que su fiel asistente le abriera la puerta desde adentro. Cuando ocupó su lugar como conductor, se volvió a admirar por última vez la pista y pasó al interior.

Raimundo desconfió de aquel sujeto en el acto, reprimió el impulso de echarlo puesto que Ashley estaba presente, pero no le agradó su modo de ser, sus ojos, de escoger ropa y sus intenciones se le hacían sospechosas. Nunca un patrocinador vino hasta la pista y no reconocía su cara en anteriores competiciones, no es un espectador usual. Y sea lo que sea que vino hacer, no estaba interesado en absoluto a negociar con ese señor, aunque tuviera que hacer el sacrificio de rechazar una jugosa suma de un millón de dólares. Todavía no esclarecía sus intenciones cuando sonó la corneta, los corredores debían subirse a sus autos.

—Debo irme.

—¡Buena suerte, piloto!

—Tal vez tendría mejor suerte si me inspirases –Ashley sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla- este triunfo te lo voy a dedicar –repuso con una sonrisa pícara poniéndose el casco.

La carrera arrancó. Eran un total de nueve pilotos en la pista, todos equipados con lo último en repuestos y las manos sobre el volante de autos impecables. Pero claro, lo que cuenta es la pasión que metes en la pista, no que tan bonito está tu monoplaza o ni siquiera las veces que has ganado, algo que dejaba muy en alto la reputación de Raimundo. No tenía miedo de pisar el acelerador y superar el límite de velocidad permitido sólo por demostración. Pronto dejó atrás los primeros tres. La carrera marcaría desde la ruta 52 hasta la 47, es decir, calles y más calles. De noche, el pavimento se ensombrece, hay mucho menos tránsito y el peligro es excitante. Lanzó una mirada a hurtadillas al odómetro y rebotó al combustible, el tanque está lleno. El fuego despedía de los neumáticos. Se metió a la izquierda del cuarto subiendo por la cera y lo rebasó. Quedan cinco. Tubbimura encabezaba la pista, apretó el acelerador y chocó contra el carrito del vagabundo donde había levantado su casa. El vagabundo salió irritado y maldiciendo al conductor. Cada carrera es igual, uno termina por golpear su casa. Él lo había hecho varias veces. No era su intención, pero así son las carreras. Pobre hombre.

Su obra había progresado, trabajó duro por dos semanas sentado en frente a la computadora y se trasquiló bebiendo vino sin parar. Adelantó siete capítulos. Cada idea que se le ocurría rápidamente la anotaba en un papel, en la palma de la mano o en el celular, en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y podría escribírsele encima. Si estaba a punto de salir y se estrellaba contra él un meteorito de ideas frescas, corría a sentarse y teclear en la computadora. Había recuperado la inspiración, pudo salir de su bloqueo. Todo gracias a su musa. Pero no pudo haber escrito mejor que después de que tuvo esa pequeña charla con Hannibal. Nuevamente volvió a perder el dinero en las apuestas y antes de que pudiera pedirle más, lo desautorizó de tocar su cuenta. Esperó que el celular sonara y practicó lo que iba a decirle, cuando por fin llegó el momento de la verdad y receptó la llamada.

—_¡Raimundo Pedrosa! Te conozco desde que eras un niño, tú no eres esto, ¡¿cómo pudiste maltratar así a la persona que te abrió sus puertas y tendió la mano cuando necesitaba una segunda oportunidad?! _

—Hola Hannibal, esperaba tu llamada. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes decir lo que te venga en gana, a mí ya no me importa ni nada ni nadie. Se acabó. No le temo a las represalias que tomarás a continuación, por mí si quemas una farmacia está bien...

—_No pensaba en ir tan lejos, pero si no te importa, entonces no lo sabrás. Te arrepentirás._

—Imaginé que dirías eso –y trancó el teléfono.

Raimundo cerró los ojos, había prometido ganar. Se desvió del asfalto hacia los arbustos y saltó por encima de los árboles, volando sobre los tres autos y aterrizando delante de ellos. Brincó dentro del auto. El saltamontes era una técnica arriesgada y varios pilotos perdieron la vida en el intento arrasando otras más junto a ellos. Aún cuando esos tres pilotos vieron a Raimundo no hicieron nada para apartarse de lado. El chirrido lamía la pista. La adrenalina hormigueaba la palma de su mano y el resto del cuerpo. La bilis subía por la garganta. Los ojos inyectados en sangre. Y el corazón se hacía un ovillo. Quedan por eliminar a dos de la competencia. Pobres, deben estar cagados del susto. Sonrió con cinismo. Miró de refilón, el otro hombre ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Se giró y volvió a lo suyo. Tubbimura trató intimidarlo. El otro corredor pisó a fondo intentando de superar a los otros y maniobró entre los obstáculos, Tubbimura no iba a permitirle ventaja y lo empujó, el otro perdió el control del volante; su vehículo salió girando en círculos, se estrelló contra un Mustang volcándose ruedas arriba y prendiéndose en leguas de fuego. Estalló en llamas. La sangre se heló en sus venas y Raimundo se distrajo, yéndose al fuego. El sudor chorreaba la frente, la respiración le faltaba, apretó el abdomen y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Kim apareció de la nada, no parecía darse cuenta, miraba arriba y su auto iba contra ella. Quiso prevenirla, pero no lo oyó. Tardó en reaccionar y recuperó el volante, retomó el curso en la carrera y se alejó a toda velocidad del fuego.

En el retrovisor miró los restos carbonizados y Kim no estaba, se dijo a sí mismo que pudo haber sido él. No pudo impedir que sucediese, ni tomar control de la situación y ayudar, el miedo se apoderó de sus fuerzas y huyó precipitadamente. Amilanado por la cobardía, más tarde se reprendió para sus adentros, pero no se sintió mejor después de eso. Su alucinación había salvado de su vida, quizás eso no hubiese sido lo mejor. La maldita pastilla la olvidó en la mesa. Ahora lo que importaba era ganar contra ese japonés gordo a costilla de lo que sea necesario y quemó el asfalto directo hacia la meta.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Qué rollo con este capítulo! Lo dejé inconcluso adrede y ahora ustedes imaginen el final, ¿qué le agregarían? Aquí un capítulo cortico para que no se quejen de que les afectó una conjuntivitis por leer tan tarde. Pero no me culpen, tomaron ese riesgo. ¡Ay mi lindo Omi! ¡si nadie te quiere, yo sí! Necesita mucho que lo apapachen y le besen. Y me van a perdonar, pero tuve miedo porque en el transcurso me invadió la flojera y la falta de inspiración. Odio quedarme sin ideas. ¿Qué tuvo de bueno este capítulo? Jack al fin conoció a Raimundo como empresario y patrocinador, falta como ex de Kim. Yo tuve un profesor que cada semana traía un hashtag, el de hoy sería: #PasandoPena, es que nadie puede ponerle precio a la cara de troll de Raimundo cuando Omi escuchó la proposición impúdica de Dyris. Tanto ella como Tubbimura hicieron un cameo. Tenía pensado mostrar una carrera en el capítulo diez, sin embargo, se me hizo demasiado largo y no pude escribirlo, ¿qué travesuras nuevas estará tramando Omi para separar a Kim y a Raimundo? Yo no sé, no me pregunten. ¡Qué revelación! Lucifer es el gato de Ashley, ¿sorpresa? No lo hice por el gato de la madrastra de Cenicienta si no pues que a mí me da risa que todos creen que Lucy es hembra cuando es macho. ¿A ustedes que les gusta: los perros o gatos? A Raimundo y a Omi los perros y a Ashley los gatos. A mí me diagnosticaron personalidad gatuna, pero no con eso significa que adoptaré a uno. **

**¡Ay que ver que la gente es bien interesada! Hace semanas le dije a una muchacha que no le mandaba el feliz cumpleaños a nadie que me lo hubiese deseado a mí en el mío y en agosto cuando llegó mi turno, me escribe un mensaje aguado: Feliz cumpleaños, ni siquiera "pásala bien", ¡qué cosa! Es una de esas personas que nunca admiten cuando se equivocan y cortan el teléfono cuando no les gusta a dónde va la conversación, bien grosera y altanera la muchachita. El título es honor a **_**Leave out all the rest **_**de Linkin Park, es mi canción favorita debo añadir, hay muchos videos fans con las canciones de la banda y la serie, casi todos son protagonizados por Raimundo. Calmando sus ansias el fic no lo termino, me encantaría terminarlo antes de que llegue el 31 de octubre y me vaya a mi curso para pensar en otros proyectos, pero hay que tener en cuenta la flojera y la falta de inspiración. Otra de las cosas que me retrasó fue que me atacó una gripe arrechísima, tos seca, dolor de garganta y cabeza. No podía comer, reír, hablar, dormir ni respirar porque *cof, cof, cof* cada cinco minutos y no estoy echando carro, fue horrible.**

**Por curiosidad, del 0 al 10 ¿qué tan cliché les parece mi historia? 0 u 1 es nulo y 10 es súper cliché. Si bien, tal vez debería esperar hasta el próximo capítulo pues que es de esos episodios donde todo dan un giro de 360 grados o que el pequeño mundo de uno se desmorona en pedazos. Pero no puedo esperar me comentan sus suposiciones en sus comentarios. No los entretengo más. Sus dudas, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias las esperaré desde aquí, así como también sus votos. Da igual, yo actualizo con o sin ellos. ¡Hasta entonces, cuídense! **


	20. Quintaesencia

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**20º**

**Quintaesencia **

—_¡Hola, estás hablando a mi celular! Por el momento no puedo atenderte, ¡estaré todo el día en el cine con el chico más lindo del mundo! ¡Saluda Clay!_

—_¿Keiko, qué estás...?_

—_¡¿No tiene una voz dulce?! Puedes dejar tu mensaje cuando deje de escucharse el pito y te contestaré apenas vuelva, ¡muchas gracias, son unos amores!_

El pito estremeció mis tímpanos y lo dejé en espera, corté la llamada y seguí recargando el teléfono. ¿Cuál es el problema? El cargador es mío, lo traje desde mi casa y los enchufes de la universidad están al servicio del público. Decidí aguardar en salir de mi última clase para llamar a Kei. No me gusta ser interrumpida entre clases, aprovecho ese tiempo para estudiar y prepararme por si tengo examen.

Introducción al estudio del lenguaje estuvo bien, aunque aburrido. La clase era a cargo de una profesora anciana, llevaba impartiendo enseñanza en esa misma materia y escuela por veinticinco años, antes de comenzar se entretuvo con un discurso obviamente ensayado. No tuve problemas con mi primer día en inglés (en la universidad en la que estoy estudiando es un crédito obligatorio que hay que tomar, no es una decisión del estudiante ni de la carrera que uno selecciona), desde temprano mi padre me inscribió en una academia con profesores norteamericanos para aprender inglés y el esfuerzo es reflejado en mis notas. Creí que sería inútil hasta entonces. Después tuve clases de poesía. En literatura pululan muchos talleres y seminarios, como saben había que elegir uno y decidí el de: Siglo de oro español (es decir, literatura española). Tomé el horario de la mañana pues que si distinguía el vespertino sería más difícil cuidar un niño a esas horas. Acabé sentándome, de piernas cruzadas, en el piso cargando mi teléfono. He hecho esto un montón de veces, estoy acostumbrada.

Esta es la tercera vez que telefoneo al celular de Kei y me responde la contestadora, no me malentiendan de veras me siento feliz por ella y que pronto descorcharemos una botella por su nuevo novio, sin embargo habíamos prometido nunca zanjar nuestros planes sólo porque un chico nos invitó a salir. Y llevamos tres semanas sin planificar actividades de chicas. Me siento un poco sola (aunque otra buena razón que explica mi gran vacío es que gran parte de mi inspiración se había esfumado y me llevó a entender que necesitaba un descanso para volver a fortalecerme, ¿ustedes, los que escriben, no les pasan que tienen la idea y no saben cómo desarrollarla? Es la historia de mi vida cada vez que me siento frente a la laptop y me quedo en blanco). Ajá, ¿en dónde iba? ¡Cielos, odio entrar en las lagunas mentales! ¡Ah sí!

Cuando Kei salía con un chico, pasaba el resto de la tarde en compañía de Clay, pero ahora que ese chico es Clay no sé qué hacer. Todo lo que me queda es Omi, un pequeño de once. Lo que no está mal, pero me gustaría relacionarme con alguien de mi edad. No tiene ningún caso en qué persista. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que me busque a otros amigos. Así podré dejarlos a solas el tiempo que necesiten y en cuanto sean novios oficiales todo volverá a la normalidad. Sí, tampoco puede durar para siempre ¿o sí?

Recogí mis cuadernos, guardé el cargador y apagué el celular. Fui a la biblioteca y le saqué fotocopias a algunos libros que exigían en la clase de poesía, sale más barato. ¡Oh es que no les he contado cómo resolví mi problema de pagar mi matrícula! Tomoko me ayudó, de la familia es la más lista, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, pero dos días antes de que comenzara en la universidad llamó a mi celular y me dijo que podía fijar los trámites de solicitud para una beca, ¡¿lo entienden?! Una beca cubriría los diez semestres y me ahorraría un dinero extra para pagarme la merienda en la cafetería. Entonces fui al rectorado, me entrevisté con el trabajador social y le expliqué por qué necesitaba una beca... ¡esperen un momento! ¡Ahí está la respuesta! ¡Mi hermana! Antes de Kei, Tomoko era mi mejor amiga y bueno todavía lo es, no hay ningún inconveniente que quiera ahora pasar tiempo con ella. Es genial... rara, ¡pero genial! ¡Uf, eso quiere decir que no tendré que arrastrarme hasta donde está el idiota y evitarme la vergüenza de no tener que pedirle que salgamos! ¿pueden creerme si les digo que se la tiene creída últimamente? El otro día dejó un tónico para el cabello en mi puerta y ni se dignó en decirme por qué lo hizo, también dejó esta nota: _Estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, toma esta pequeña muestra de mi aprecio como motivo de festividad ¿te diste cuenta que hemos pasado un mes sin haber reñido? Disfrútalo, úsalo la próxima vez que nos veamos para ver si te gustó. – RP. _Si no me equivoco son las iniciales del idiota. Me pareció tan extraño que llevo conmigo la nota a todas partes y la leo cada vez que tengo oportunidad para descifrar si hay mensajes ocultos. No llamé para confirmar ni le he referido a nadie esta nota. Decidí tocar su puerta, mi excusa será presentarle mis regalos. Si nadie abre, me iré a casa de mi hermana y no habrá pasado nada... ¡sí, eso es lo que haré!

Compré un café descafeinado y tomé una buseta que me llevara de regreso. Sólo fui hasta mi apartamento a recoger unas cosas. Presioné el timbre de la puerta de adjunto, pero nadie abrió. Volví a intentarlo una vez más y no obtuve respuestas. No quise quedarme allí como estúpida y salí a verme con Tomoko. No le avisaré que vengo ¡quiero que sea una sorpresa! Tomoko vive sola en un apartamento (lo estoy aclarando por si especulan que comparte el piso con alguna amiga o con su novio). Que yo sepa jamás ha tenido novio y no conozco a la gente que frecuenta. Siempre está viajando por todas partes del mundo a causa del trabajo y me trae un recuerdo del lugar al que visita. Sí, así es, debe ser un trabajo increíble. Casi nunca permanece mucho tiempo en la ciudad. El portero me dejó entrar. Ya ha visto mi cara antes y sabe que mi hermana es Tomoko. Es un edificio muy sofisticado y bonito, los copropietarios contratan a una doméstica para mantenerlo así de limpio. Tengo entendido que no aceptan mascotas ni niños pequeños. Imagino que por eso es tan tranquilo vivo aquí. La acomodada de mi hermana se instaló en el penthouse. Su hogar es tan enorme que no hay otro apartamento a la vista. Toqué el timbre... ojalá esté en casa. Alguien salió a abrir.

—¡Hola Tomoko!

—¡Kimi-osita, cariño, viniste! ¿Cómo has estado? —mi hermana me recibió con un abrazo.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Adelante! Sabes que mi casa es también tu casa… —asentí. ¿A qué no van a creer quien estaba en la sala esperando? Jack se levantó.

—¡Oh! No sabía que tenías visita, si era así mejor vuelva otro día —quise escaparme, pero Tomoko me tomó de los hombros devuelta.

—¡Kimiko, hola! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué de mí? —pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

—Bueno, tu hermana mencionó que te mudaste de carrera y tan sólo comentábamos cómo has cambiado desde que vivías con el viejo Tohomiko hasta que te fuiste a vivir sola. ¡Eres una niña traviesa, ¿cómo no me habías hablado que decidiste tomar literatura?!

—Supongo que no hubo oportunidad, la última vez que conversamos fue hace mucho.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó amablemente Tomoko, sosteniendo en alto una bandeja de galletas con un tazón azul llena de una natilla espesa— aquí tengo galletas saladas y crema de soya, deberías probarlas querida, son muy buenas. ¡Convéncela que tome una, Jack!

Tomoko untó un poco en una galleta y se la metió a la boca. No me gusta la crema de soya, pero debo admitir que Tomoko lo hacía ver tan sabroso y no estaba de ganas para herir sus sentimientos que comí unas. Existen algunas cosas que debo advertirles sobre mi hermana, no es nada del otro mundo ni tampoco serio: la decoración del lugar es un poco psicodélica, inspirada en los ochenta y con puffs sustituyendo a la mueblería, si admiran las pinturas son divertidos los coloridos espirales que se forman, pero siempre me ha gustado esa lamparita de lava en su mesilla de lectura. Aunque eso no es nada impresionante en comparación a su colección de rocas; las tiene en exhibición en una caja de cristal en dirección a la puerta de entrada, ordenadas por grado de cristalinidad y etiquetadas por sus nombres. Las recoge de cada viaje y las guarda para admirarlas. Eso sumando a su zona de luminiscencia. A mí no me consta si cree en los muertos, en el tarot o cosas por el estilo, pero sé que ha participado en varias sesiones espiritista. Ella no tiene noción sobre la moda, es una chica muy sencilla y _espiritual_, no bebe ni se maquilla (no sabe manejar un rímel y quizá es un poco torpe para los cosméticos, pero para eso ella tiene a una hermana que puede ayudarla). Encuentra más apasionante consumir alimentos orgánicos, practicar feng shui y tomar posturas de yoga en el balcón. También ella es discreta, no me hizo preguntas extrañas, curiosas ni quisquillosas acerca del motivo de mi visita, me sentó en medio de ella y Jack y me familiarizó de lo que estaban conversando minutos antes de que yo entrara.

—Sí, Jack y yo coincidimos en tu evolución y estamos contentos. De hecho, estaba a punto de señalarle a Jack cuando... ¿ustedes, de casualidad, conocen el gym que está en la avenida 56? Yo he estado yendo desde ¡bueno! Prácticamente desde mi regreso y tan sólo me bastó dos semanas para decidirme y subscribirme para, ya saben, distraer la mente y fortalecer el cuerpo y ha sido indiscutiblemente una maravilla. En los fines de semana ofrecen clases en las tardes, si no hubiera sido por el trabajo no dudaría en apuntarme, pero me gustaría que más personas tomaran la iniciativa. Kim, Jack, ¿qué opinan?

—Tomoko, querida, sabes que soy incapaz de rechazar tu ofrecimiento cuando me lo pides con tanta amabilidad; sin embargo, me temo que debo obligarme a mí mismo a declinar por esta vez. El trabajo, las juntas, los ejecutivos, los viajes, la familia ¿tú me comprendes? Mil disculpas.

—No hay problema, está bien. Sigo esperando tu respuesta Kim.

—Bueno, yo... ¡sí! ¿qué habrá de pasar?

No pude negarme con la misma elegancia y amabilidad de Jack, además ¿qué excusa daría? A mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que él no quiso aceptar por motivos ajenos a su voluntad, nunca ha sido un fanático del ejercicio. Siempre ha tenido esa fama de perezoso y completo inútil. Viéndole el lado positivo, podría disminuir el riesgo de las calorías y repotencia a los músculos. Es una buena forma de pasar tiempo con Tomoko. No tenemos muchas cosas en común si se dieron cuenta. Quién diría que mis dos nuevos amigos resultaran mi hermana y mi ex. Tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos para asegurarme de que no es un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Ella siguió compartiéndonos sus experiencias en los últimos viajes que ha tenido sobre un chamán y unos remedios caseros que conoció en una aventura por Brasil y la selva amazónica. Automáticamente la conversación se reubicó a la calle, ella mencionó unos helados cuando estuvo refiriéndonos a Italia, Jack (feliz de incorporarse a la plática y ufanarse) añadió que había un lugar donde vendían unos riquísimos helados de limón y nos ofreció invitarnos a comer. No hacía un día caluroso si no más bien frío, empero la verdad es que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y se nos antojó comer algo.

Reconozco que me daba miedito quedarme a solas con Jack, nuestra última cita no terminó como esperábamos y Jack es de las personas que hay que tener cuidado, así que me pegué a Tomoko como una lapa a donde quiera que fuéramos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacía Jack en el apartamento de Tomoko? Tomoko, Jack y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero él es más cercano a mí porque somos contemporáneos en edades y estudiábamos en la misma clase, ¿será que se cansó de mí y anda persiguiendo a Tomoko? De estar en lo cierto no sería extraño, Tomoko es una mujer con una belleza exótica y radiante, es difícil odiarla y los hombres se deslumbran fácilmente a sus encantos. Conozco a varios hombres que han quedado devastados porque no les ha prestado atención, al parecer no se ha percatado de su poder. ¿Es plausible? El hombre quien ha sido objeto de tantas sesiones de perra _late night _con Keiko coladito por mi hermana mayor, mucho más guapa y simpática. En otras familias esto hubiera traído un problema; yo, al contrario, me hago un ovillo en un rincón a llorar. El helado estuvo delicioso, no voy a negarlo. Frío y refrescante, el sabor de limón es agradable y para nada amargo. Creo que mis papilas gustativas no podrían estar más felices. Eso sonó raro, ¿okey? ¡Uf, mi cerebro se congela! ¡Break up! Paré en seco. Tomoko giró hacia mí. ¡Uf, cómo la envidio! Es de esas personas, o casos milagrosos, que tragan y tragan y siguen siendo iguales de delgados.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿te duele la cabeza? —preguntó cuando me vio masajear la sien.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es el frío del helado...

—Espérate un momento, tienes helado justo aquí —dividió su servilleta y limpió encima de mi labio.

—No tienes qué molestarte —insistí—, oye ¿me vas a explicar eso? ¿tú y Jack solos en tu apartamento? ¿acaso ustedes están saliendo? —mi escrutinio no pareció molestarle, la chica soltó una risita y se apartó.

—¡Oh no seas ridícula! No es nada de lo que estás pensando, vino a devolverme unos libros que le había prestado la última vez que vino a visitar a papá. ¡Listo! —en otro momento yo hubiera estado de acuerdo, ¡mi helado se cayó! ¡Fenomenal Kim, la hiciste! Jack se deslizó hasta nuestra posición y sus ojos se reposaron en el cono sobre el suelo derritiéndose bajo el sol.

—¡No me digas que hubo un accidente! Al menos no se mancharon. Bueno, no importa —Jack me alcanzó su helado.

—¿Qué? ¿me vas a dar del tuyo? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Kim no seas tontita —volteó los ojos— anda, toma el mío. ¡Yo puedo comprarme otro y hasta la tienda si quiero! Con mover los dedos, ¡ya está!

Tiene un buen punto. Es el presidente de un centro comercial, cogí la barquilla y se volvió a pedir otro. Después de eso, fuimos de compras. En realidad todo ha sido idea mía, mientras nos apresuramos a lo largo, me asomé a la ventana de varias tiendas de venta de zapatos, de bolsos y los trajes más fabulosos. Una tienda incluso tenía una pantalla de bolsas V hasta la Sonata más codiciada. ¡Uhm! Yo siempre he querido una bolsa V, pero exactamente no está al alcance de mi presupuesto. ¡Maldita sea! Las musarañas hacen de la suya, a la par de un hombre que lleva dinero en efectivo significativo sobre su persona me punza el estómago y ese mismo hombre sugirió entrar. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! Yo me sentía cono Julia Roberts en Mujer Bonita recorriendo los pasillos. Me paseé por las secciones y agarré muchísimas cosas, este vestido Dior se verá hermosa con unas sandalias romanas negras que encontré más delante. Tomoko apenas se movió de su sitio, eligió una blusa casi sin vida, las compras intensas no le entretienen tanto como a mí... lo hace por solidaridad. ¡Pobrecita! Tuve que tomarle de la mano y coger por ella. Cuando hice mi buena acción del día, pensé en Jack ¿cómo le estará yendo? ¡Ese ni se diga! ¡Oh, ahí está! Se volteó a saludarnos, ¡ha comprado media tienda! Me reí de la primera impresión, tenía que haberlo visto. ¡Fue muy gracioso! Nos acercamos a la caja, permití que Jack pasara primero y sacó su billetera rápidamente. Apostaba que iba a hacer alarde de su tarjeta de crédito platino puro, acostumbraba hacerlo cuando apenas era un adolescente, pero en vez de eso pagó en efectivo y nos esperó. Salimos de la tienda, cada uno con sus compras. Jack y yo cargábamos cajas, no eran pesadas, pero sí eran demasiadas entre tanto Tomoko apenas sostenía una bolsa.

—¡Ups, temo que tendré que abandonarlos un poco antes! —exclamó, revisando un curioso reloj guardado en su bolsillo— se me hace tarde para ir a recoger unas velas aromáticas que encargué. Lamento esta despedida tan rápida, querida, prométeme que me visitarás seguido —dijo rodeándome con un brazo y susurrando a mi oído— tranquila, estarás bien. No come gente. Llámame cuanto llegues —se separó, guiñándome un ojo, no sin advertir que sólo yo la vería— Jack hasta pronto.

—Adiós Tomoko. Cuídate.

Tomoko no pidió un taxi ni esperó en la parada del bus, ella se fue a pie. Le gusta caminar y hacer ejercicio, pero eso lo saben. ¡Madre mía, ahora espabilo que sólo somos Jack y yo! Justo lo contrario a lo que yo quería esta mañana.

—¡Apresúrate Kim! Parece que se avecina una tormenta y Vlad nos está esperando.

¿Una tormenta? ¿es una broma? ¡No lo es! Súbitamente que Jack me avisara sobre la lluvia, del cielo comenzaron a caer unas gotitas de agua y, en segundos, nos cubrió la lluvia como picaduras de insectos. La brisa destilaba con furia y se metía por los ojos dejándome ciega. Jack se arrimó a mi lado, extendió su chaqueta encima de mí, resguardándome contra él. Mi cuerpo no tardó en acostumbrarse al suyo de inmediato. Gracias al cielo no estaba a forzada a decir una palabra. No me abrazaba así desde que éramos novios. Tengo entre ceja y ceja el recuerdo de nuestra última cena. Al parecer Vlad no sólo es el chófer, también hace de las veces de mayordomo. Creo que es el asistente personal de Jack.

Nos subimos al vehículo. Él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y corrió a asumir su posición de conductor. Ya en el auto suspiramos tranquilos. Exprimí mi cabello, sacando el agua. No puedo hacer nada por mi ropa. Jack le ordenó conducir hasta mi casa. Luego de eso, se dirigió a mí. Interesado si estaba bien. No quise dar vueltas al asunto y me aparté rápidamente. Me siento incómoda al compartir el mismo auto con el tipo al que le rechacé un beso en su propia casa. ¡Creo que explotaré! No soporto más tiempo callada.

—¡Jack! —lamenté mi decisión, pero era tarde para echar atrás.

—¿Sí, preciosa? ¿qué sucede?

—No puedo más, lo que pasó la otra noche en tu casa, aquella cuando me invitaste a cenar. Yo lo siento mucho, no quise herir tus sentimientos. La arruiné.

—Ya, ya, Kim —dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. No te humilles, si soy yo quien está arrepentido por lo que ocurrió: No debí presionarte de ese modo. Te recuerdo también que fui yo quien tomé la iniciativa y te besó, tú no hiciste nada malo.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Seguro! Hagamos como si nunca pasó, ¿trato? —hizo un ademán. Yo asentí acalorada y él me sonrió. El calor inundó mis mejillas.

—Oye —dije para cambiar de tema— no sabía que te gustaba la moda.

—Bueno, sólo porque sea el presidente de un prestigioso centro comercial no me da excusa a que no me preocupe por mi guardarropa. Los hombres actualmente le dedican horas de su tiempo a su apariencia personal. Claro, no permito que eso me suba a la cabeza.

Las sorpresas de Jack no acaban allí. Después que bajamos, se ofreció acompañarme hasta la puerta. Yo ni terminaba de responderle. Asimismo, Jack me previno que el suelo estaba resbaloso, pero no presté atención y mi tobillo se torció cuando pisé lo húmedo. Me hubiera caído del culo si Jack no corría a tiempo y me atrapaba en sus brazos. Mis compras salieron despedidas en el aire. Del impulso, lancé mis brazos en torno a su cuello aferrándome de él. Esta vez debo considerarlo, Jack no podrá ser un hombre fuerte (a duras penas podía cagar mi peso y el suyo al mismo tiempo) ni será el tipo más ágil o veloz, empero su intervención oportuna impidió costarme un esguince o peor. Mi corazón bombeaba deprisa, podía sentir su aliento a través de mi cuello. ¡Qué susto!

—Kim, no soy de los que repiten constantemente "te lo dije", pero te lo advertí —jadeó—. ¡Uf, eso estuvo feo! ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, casi me da un infarto! No estoy para estas cosas ¡por poco ocurre una desgracia! ¿No te lastimaste, Kim? ¿crees que podrás caminar?

—Sí —me descolgué suavemente. La sangre descendió mi rostro, creo que puedo caminar. Tan sólo es la sensación después del susto.

—¡Oh demonios! Será mejor que yo cargue tus cosas y no me repliques, en un 90% lo hago como un favor a ti y el 10% por mi salud mental. Tienes un irreprochable talento para sufrir accidentes...

—No te lo voy a discutir —susurré sonrojada.

No puse mala cara, me pareció un detalle lindo de su parte que lo dejé hacerlo. Siempre he apoyado que una pareja debe compartir lo que hace y que un chico escolte a su chica ir de compras es un acto supremo de amor, la delicadeza de estos actos comprende un valor muy significativo. También soy de las que opinan que el sexo es un buen estimulante para una relación, si bien no lo es todo. Nunca he podido imaginar a Jack en el papel de príncipe azul ¿a quién engaño? Ni siquiera tenía idea que le gustara la moda. Los libros... sí, de eso estoy más consciente. ¡Ay! Estoy empezando a cuestionar si realmente conocía al hombre quien besaba, es eso o ha cambiado el hombre que siempre estuvo interesado en las partes más redondas y blandas de mi cuerpo. La idea me mareó pero decidí que este Jack me gusta más que mi novio del pasado y todos los anteriores juntos. No ha fanfarroneado en todo el día y eso me tiene tan aliviada como alegre. Miren que tuvo oportunidades para ufanarse delante de mí y no lo hizo, me rescató y está llevando mis compras...

—¡¿Kim?! —no estaba preparada para tantas sorpresas en definitivo, de seguro en mi rostro debo tener una expresión de total despiste: entrando nos encontramos con Raimundo cara a cara. Estaba esperándome.

—¿Raimundo? ¿Cómo me encontras...?

—No sabía —me interrumpió rápidamente—. Yo necesitaba verte y no podía hablarte por celular, toqué a tu puerta y no saliste, estaba impaciente que decidí esperarte. No imaginé que estuvieras ocupada —no sé si todavía no he despertado de mi sueño esta mañana, pero su rostro mudó de color a uno rojo. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreír como si nada— quizá deba venir en otro momento.

—¿Para qué? No seas absurdo, te has tomado la molestia de esperarme, ¿no es así?

—Kim, preciosa, ¿no me vas a permitir los honores de presentarme a tu amigo? —intervino Jack.

—¡Oh sí! Raimundo, él es Jack Spicer, es un amigo muy cercano de la familia.

—Un gusto en conocerlo —Jack bajó las cajas y dejó ver su rostro. Raimundo se quedó en suspenso, cuando intercambiaron miradas por primera vez. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo frente mi nariz y no sabía que es lo que era, el efecto que causó su encuentro fue irrebatible. Uno torció la cara en una mueca de desconcierto y el otro se puso pálido, fingió sorpresa y forzó una sonrisa desde las entrañas, parecía que unas pinzas cogían sus mejillas y apretaba muy fuerte. ¿Qué es esto? ¿se conocen? ¡Es imposible! Los círculos sociales que frecuentan estos dos son distintos, sus gustos, sus maneras, ¡todo!

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, sí —replicó pomposo Jack— lamento que no pueda estrechar su mano, como verá mi situación... soy incapaz —medio alzó las cajas.

—Puedo verlo, está bien. Me preguntaba, ¿no nos conocemos de algún lado?

—Lo dudo, conozco a mucha gente todos los días. Tal vez esté confundiéndome con otro.

—No, creo que... ¿no fue a unas carreras de automóviles la semana pasada?

—¡Ah sí! Lo recuerdo bien —asintió sonriente, una vez más parecía ser el de siempre— era el mejor piloto de la pista, que yo me acerqué a patrocinarlo. ¡¿Dónde andaba mi cabeza?! Discúlpeme por no reconocerlo. Nunca percibí que tuviéramos un nexo en común —señaló, refiriéndose a mí.

—Ni yo —comentó el idiota correspondiendo al sentimiento mutuo. Los siguientes minutos fueron llenados con gruñidos, debo admitir que esto no me gustaba a donde iba.

—Bien, ¿y por qué querías verme? —intervine, interponiéndome en el medio de ambos.

—¿Qué? ¡ah sí! Quería hacerte partícipe de una idea que tuve. Me comentaste la última vez que Omi la estaba pasando mal pues que extrañaba a su madre, su padre no está junto a él y la otra señora en casa tampoco se la deja fácil así que estuve pensando —se rascó la nuca— y lo que necesita es relajarse; conseguí unos pases de cortesía especiales para el estadio de futbol, imaginé que a Omi le gustaría ya que una vez me dijo que ocupaba la posición diez. No sé si has escuchado de él; yo he ido un par de veces por motivos de trabajo, es un lugar bastante grande y los equipos van a entrenar. Podríamos ir tú, Omi y yo un día de semana, ¿qué dices? —indagó sacando los tres pases. Ahora veo por qué no podía ser por teléfono.

—¡Guau, Raimundo! No suena mal, estoy segura que Omi también estará de acuerdo. Sólo veo un problema...

—¡Oh Kim no menciones esa palabra en mi presencia de nuevo! —gruñó— ¿vale? Seamos felices, libres de preocupaciones. Luego del "pero", es la palabra que menos me agrada del diccionario, ¿por qué la tuvieron que inventar?

—Porque inevitablemente, —esa no fui yo, lo señaló Jack—, las personas debían designar un nombre a las calamitosas circunstancias que suceden sin desearlo.

—¡Sí, tienes razón Jack! El asunto es, Raimundo, que no está a mi alcance decidir por Omi. Su padre, su madrastra o si no, su abuelo deben estar informados y consentir el permiso. No soy nada de Omi, nada más soy su niñera y me pagan por cuidarlo, pero te prometo que voy a consultárselos a más tardar el lunes y te daré una respuesta, ¿quedamos así?

—Me parece que es lo más justo. Confío en que no me decepcionarás, de todas formas ten tus entradas. No obtengo nada a cambio si me las quedo, por favor, mantenme al tanto. Fue un honor conocerlo, señor Spicer —Jack le sonrió, lo menos que pudo hacer Raimundo era devolverle el gesto.

—¡Pero espera Raimundo! Debo obsequiarte antes una cosa —Raimundo arqueó una ceja y Jack se encogió de hombros. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, me metí las manos en el bolsillo y rebusqué las llaves, con manos temblorosas de la emoción pasé al interior—. Jack, puedes dejar las compras en la mesa, ya sabes donde es —los regalos los había puesto en la entrada y ahí seguían, los agarré y entregué a su original dueño— ¡no sabes las odiseas que soporté para dártelos! Por favor, ábrelos. ¡Ojalá te gusten!

—¡Vaya! Gracias, es muy atento de tu parte.

Siempre me ha gustado ver las expresiones de las personas cuando desatan el envoltorio en que han sido empaquetados sus regalos y terminan súper contentas. Keiko se enamoró de la blusa, Omi amó el suyo y lo usó desde ese mismo día y ¡qué lástima que no estuvieran allí! ¡La cara de Clay cuando vio su llavero, era igual a la cara que ponía un niño en una mañana de navidad! El de Raimundo lo metí en una bolsa, para aprovechar y meter las páginas de la novela también. Sacó sus gafas de sol. Debieron verlo, a no ser que haya desarrollado un tic nervioso las últimas veinticuatro horas o yo sea lenta y no me había fijado, percibí un atisbo de embarazo. La reacción que uno pone cuando pide para su cumpleaños libros y le regalan ropa (abro un paréntesis para indicar que si fuera de marca me alegraría el día de cualquier forma, empero si no es ropa de marca ¡ahí sí que no!).

—¿No te gustó? —pregunté con voz trémula.

—¡No, no! Claro que sí, me encantan. Podré usarlas cuando vaya a la playa, me hacía falta, gracias Kim.

—Bueno ¡me contenta! —no estoy convencida si es lo que quieren saber— allí adentro está los primeros capítulos de mi novela.

—¡Ah caramba! —exclamó revisando—. La leeré esta noche y te informo mi opinión, otra vez gracias por los regalos. ¡Nos vemos Kim!

—¡Hasta pronto!

—Yo también debo irme, Kim —susurró Jack a mis espaldas— no puedo dejar abandonada la oficina, prácticamente estoy escapado.

—¿Tú también? ¡De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda y hasta luego!

Raimundo y Jack volvieron a cruzar miradas una vez más, y les juro que fue aterrador. Era imposible ignorarlo por mucho tiempo. No volví a saber más del idiota después que cerró la puerta. Jack continuó su camino en el ascensor. Entré a mi apartamento menos animada que hace unos segundos. Excepto uno, todos recibieron satisfactoriamente sus regalos. ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo mal? Raimundo es un hombre extraño, ¿quién puede adivinar lo que le gusta? Debo admitir que estaba un poco sorprendida de su acritud conmigo, considerando todas las cosas. Sin embargo, yo jamás he sido buena en averiguar la forma en que la mente de un hombre funciona. Acto seguido, me dirigí a la cocina para poner en marcha lo que sería el inicio de una tarde "extravagante" (noten que hice un énfasis en extravagante) de comida precalentada (pasta, carne y ensalada de zanahoria y papas, específicamente), televisión por cable y una intensa sesión de probarme-todo-lo-que-compré. Claro no duraría mucho mi diversión, a las dos en punto vienen mis perros y son las doce y quince. ¡Será mejor que me dé prisa!

No pude sacar mis perros a pasear al parque puesto que llovió a reglón seguido. Me quedé atrapada en el apartamento con ellos. Y aunque me imploraron a lengua suelta que liberara las correas en la lluvia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus patas se llenarían de agua turbia más de lo que me hubiera gustado. No me hacía gracia tentar al diablo, llevo semanas cuidando a una perrita, su dueña confeccionaba medias para mantener caliente sus patitas y compraba pelucas, vivía el santo día aconsejándome sobre la manera y la hora en que debía peinar su peluca: Que Fifí esto, que Fifí aquello, que Fifí no puede, que Fifí debe antes de... así que le dejé en claro a la controladora que me dejara hacer mis asuntos en paz (por desgracia, esos insultos no salieron de mi cabeza, pero me hizo sentir mejor). Perdóname Dios por ser débil y patética, empero es que eso la ofendería y de todos mis clientes es la que mejor paga. Los llamé a comer y jugamos un rato a tirar de la cuerda: Humana contra canes. Sí, ya sé, estaba en desventaja, pero era el único juego que no tirábamos nada. Hasta que el último perro no regresó con su amo no me senté a contar mi dinero. Me costó un enorme esfuerzo aprender apreciar el significado de "ahorrar", pero creo que valió la pena. Para hacer menos amarga la tentación y en vista de que estaba privada de comprarme una alcancía; decidí guardar el dinero en un pote grande de vidrio.

Creo que se los expliqué, era un mal necesario y la única manera de controlar mi instinto de compradora convulsiva. Hasta yo misma no me creía capaz de subestimar gravemente mi resistencia a las compras. Si no el dinero desaparecía en compras, de veras quiero ese libro. Saqué la alcancía y la hice añicos contra el piso. Me senté a numerar mis ingresos desde el capítulo doce de esta novela. ¡¿Quieren saber cuál fue el resultado?! ¡por fin había reunido los seiscientos! ¡Podía comprar el libro de mis sueños! A ver, a ver, ¿qué hora es? —revisé mi celular—. Uhm... todavía no es muy tarde, son las seis de la tarde, y me muero de ansias por ojear los primeros capítulos. Dicen que es una historia muy bella. Lo nuevo desde _Bajo la misma estrella_, si bien nada cerca de la realidad. Me apresuré a guardar el dinero, lo metí en un "sobre improvisado". Cogí una hoja y la doblé alrededor. No necesito otra cosa, salvo tal vez... un baño... ¡uf, sí y uno con urgencia! Me olisqueé la muñeca y luego las puntas del cabello, ¡olía a perro mojado! (Larga historia, les voy a resumir lo más que pueda: Hubo un accidente entre tanto le daba su baño "real" a Fifí). Salí como flecha en dirección al baño y comencé a preparar la tina...

Estuve en la ducha un total de veinte minutos. Fue bastante relajante: El golpeteo del agua caliente descendiendo por mi cuerpo me inspiró a canturrear mientras me movía en la sala de vapor. Nada mal, ¿eh? Habría sido una buena cantante si hubiese entrenado mis cuerdas vocales. Me tomó cerca de cuatro segundos y medio vestirme con uno de los conjuntos que compré; es un look casual: creo que estos Prada pantalones hiper rotos se me vería bien y con esta blusa de escote con forma uve de Dior añade sensualidad. Hice una pirueta rápida frente al espejo y me maquillé. ¡Ups! Casi paso de inadvertido la famosa crema para peinar que me regaló Raimundo, la dejé sobre el tocador y luego la olvidé. Repasé la etiqueta con el dedo: _Anticaída, fuerza y resistencia. No requiere enjuague_. Fruncí los labios. Bueno, es una estupenda excusa para estrenarla. La destapé, me eché un poco en la mano y apliqué en el cuero cabelludo. ¡Qué cosa! Se siente suave. Con absoluta confianza seguí masajeando el resto. Ahora mis manos tienen crema, será mejor que me lave antes de que me vaya. Fui al lavamanos y metí hasta las muñecas en agua, que mágicamente comenzaron a desteñirse en azul. ¡¿Uhm?! Me miré en el espejo horrorizada: ¡Todo mi hermoso pelo pintado de azul!... ¡LO QUE HABÍA EN EL FRASCO NO ERA CREMA PARA PEINAR SI NO PINTURA AL FRÍO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡¿Qué va a ser de mí si mi cabello se tiñe de azul PARA SIEMPRE?! ¡¿Qué horrible broma es esta?!... ¡RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!

Aclaro que yo no soy una de esas chicas tontas que salen en las pelis de terror que gimotean y gritan despavoridas, pidiendo que un príncipe las rescate y suplicando patéticamente por sus vidas, pero por hoy: Estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Grité, chillé y pataleé antes de salir a enfrentarme con Raimundo. ¡Por supuesto que no me enjuagué el tinte azul, tiene que verme así! ¡de tal manera que no me salga con excusas de que yo me lo inventé o estoy borracha, que me tome dos pastillas y lo llame en la mañana! ¡Oh no, no escapará esta vez! Dejé que mi ira embotellada saliera solita y se encargara de resolver este problema. Golpeé su puerta como nunca antes. Creo que no he estado tan enojada con él desde que me llamó mentirosa o que me haya dejado plantada en nuestra primera cita o se haya burlado de mis pechos… ¡O ANTES DE QUE LO CONOCIERA! ¡MIERDA, PEDROSA, ¿POR QUÉ TE TARDAS TANTO EN ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA?!

—¡RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS! ¡SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO PROMETO QUE LA DERRIBARÉ, TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE ATARÉ DE PIES EN EL BALCÓN! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, SAL! —por fin la sanguijuela salió de su nido de ratas— ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡SAL DE AHÍ EN UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO...!

—¡¿Pero qué escándalo descomunal es este?! —Raimundo estaba descalzo y en bóxers, los ojos entrecerrados (se los frotaba constantemente, por lo que deduzco que estaba tomando una siesta y por eso tardó en abrirme). Cuando se dignó a abrirlos luego de darme platón un rato, no pudo evitar que salieran de la cuenca de sus órbitas al posarse en mi pelo—: ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces, muñeca?

—¡Muy simpático! —mascullé entre dientes. El idiota desencajó la mandíbula, mirándome soñoliento— ¡oh por amor a Givenchy, no finjas Pedrosa que desconoces lo que me pasó!... ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!

—¿Qué sé muy bien? —inquirió con desgana.

—¡Ah, ahora resultas que tienes amnesia! ¡Buen intento, empero permíteme refrescarme la memoria! Esta... ¡abominación! —dije entrecortadamente señalando la coronilla azul— fue producto de tu descarada bromita, del dichoso regalito que dejaste ayer en mi puerta y que supuestamente era para celebrar que éramos amigos —hice comillas al aire. Al parecer, él regresó de su viaje a la luna, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y se desentendió de apoyarse en la pared— no te dije nada ni te lo devolví porque a mí sí me enseñaron cómo comportarme.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—¡¿Y?! Y acabo de abrir la crema de peinar y me la unté en el pelo, ¡y no te vas a creer lo que he visto en el espejo!

—No me digas, ¡has encontrado a Dojo finalmente! —sonrió el idiota divertido. De la rabia sólo podía respirar temblorosamente.

—¡NO! ¡MI PELO SE ARRUINÓ, ESO FUE LO QUE PASÓ! ¡SE PUSO AZUL!

—¿Y por esa mierda vienes a perturbar mi santa paz? ¡¿qué demonios quieres que yo haga, mujer?! ¡¿Es que me ves cara de PELUQUERO?! ¡Arréglatelas como puedas, pero yo no te puedo ayudar!

—¡¿Cómo no?! —exclamé encolerizada y boquiabierta—. ¡De aquí tú no te mueves hasta que yo diga! ¡¿en serio cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! ¡Cada día más me sorprende cómo pude haber sentido algo por ti! Eres tan egoísta, ¡sólo te preocupas por ti y nadie más!

—¡SÍ! —admitió el idiota, perdiendo la paciencia—. Tienes razón, solamente me importan mis propios problemas, ¡¿tienes algo contra eso?!

—¡Sí! Me saca de quicio que me saques de quicio —valga la redundancia. No pensaba en ese momento, admito que esa no fue mi mejor respuesta— cada vez que intento acercarme me rechazadas y cuando quiero alejarte, te me pegas como una lapa; te logras salir siempre con la tuya, las excursiones que tienes con tus mujercitas también me desesperan (cambias a las chicas tantas veces como yo cambio de ropa), siempre me molestas, eres un mezquino avaro, no manejas ningún concepto del espacio personal y lo que es peor, ¡aún después de decirte todas estas cosas siento quedé con ganas de más! ¡Tú puedes ser como quieras, no soy nadie para juzgarte sobre tu falta de compromiso a las mujeres! Pero por lo menos, ¡la próxima vez que se te ocurra siquiera de maltratar a una mujer piénsalo dos veces, no mejor acuérdate de mí! ¿o acaso es qué tú no tuviste una madre que te enseñara a respetar? Debes aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres, ¡nosotras tenemos sentimientos, no temo en reconocer que es fácil herirnos! —gemí— ¡TE ODIO, Y CON TODO MI ALMA! ¡ME DAS ASCO!

—¡Oye, un momento! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! —reclamó pidiendo tiempo— ¡¿ahora me das clases de cómo comportarme?! Escucha... —rezongó, presionando el puente de su nariz— yo estaba muy tranquilo, sin molestar a nadie, en mi apartamento y de pronto, debo abrir mi puerta ya que una chica irritante está tocando sin parar, me acusa de algo de lo que completamente no tengo ni la remota idea y permito que me insulte a cinco vientos ¡¿te parece justo que deba ser amable?!

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea?! Tú me dejaste un frasco de pintura azul disfrazada de crema de peinar con una nota escrita por ti.

—¡Es tu palabra contra la mía! Yo no haría algo tan infantil como eso, ¡¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?!

—¡Por favor, Raimundo, me dijiste de tu propia boca que fuiste igual de bromista que Omi cuando eras niño! ¡¿por qué no?! ¡Siempre estás molestándome!

—¡Cuando era niño, no ahora! —repitió cansado—. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, empero no puedo cambiar lo que piensas de mí, ¿sabes por qué nunca me gustarías? Desde el principio tu frivolidad, tu torpeza, tu predisposición, tu imprudencia, tu temperamento, tu puerilidad, tu osadía y tu insolencia me convencieron de que serías la última mujer quien querría meter en mi cama. Resulta intolerable tu conducta volátil y unidimensional. Si todavía yo no te he botado de mi vida es porque... —se cortó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada. Su tono de voz era reposado y su rostro estaba encendido, por haber contenido tanto su rabia. ¡No, yo quería terminar de oírlo!

—¿Por qué? ¡Anda, dilo! ¡No te calles ahora! —animé.

—¡Porque me das lástima! —espetó con frialdad mirándome fijamente a la cara—. Pensar que me sentí atraído por ti cuando nos conocimos, me hace avergonzar de mis sentimientos. Por esa razón te he seguido hasta aquí, empero estoy seguro que será algo temporal, te daré hasta tres meses y luego habrás desaparecido como la persona invisible que siempre fuiste. Tú serás como cualquier mujer que ha pasado por mí vida —se detuvo en seco.

—¡Ya pues, has dicho más que suficiente! —sollocé con energía—. Lamento las molestias, pero a partir de este momento eso se acabó. Disfruta el resto del día, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós.

Me apresuré a encerrarme en mi apartamento. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de voltear. Tan sólo me agarré de lo que primero que golpeé: una mesa. No podía sostenerme, caí de rodillas al piso porque mis piernas flaqueaban. Lloré con amargura. Las palabras del idiota resonaban aun en mi mente y me hacían sufrir intensamente. Me desgarraban en miles de pedazos. Se avergonzaba sentir atracción hacia mí, había muchos obstáculos en el camino que impedían que pudiese enamorarse y todos ellos eran rasgos de mi personalidad. Jamás me he sentido tan humillada e indeseada en toda mi vida, ¿cómo pude dejar que sucediera? En cualquier forma, no pienso perdonarle en absoluto. Hasta hoy se extralimitó mi paciencia.

* * *

**A/N: Llegamos al final de este capítulo. El título es una referencia a la gota que colmó el vaso entre Kimiko y Raimundo: Esta fue la peor de sus discusiones. Y todo por** **una broma de Omi. No recuerdo que en el pasado haya escrito una relación tan compleja ni tan intenta de amor/odio como esta que están leyendo, parecen lejos de estar felices juntos. La única manera de que brille una esperanza es que Kim sepa que Raimundo no fue el que le regaló esa crema para peinar y Raimundo se disculpe, seamos sinceros ¿vale? Se pasó de cruel. He llegado a la conclusión de que esta es una historia Chick lit ¿a algunos del público han oído de este género? Si no, está bien, yo tampoco lo conocía hasta hace recientemente que me puse a investigar. Según "la wiki", este género trata mostrar la extensa gama de experiencias que atraviesa la mujer actual. Comúnmente, sus protagonistas son mujeres que comprenden la edad entre los veinte a treinta años (si bien, puede tener más o menos ya que se han derivado variaciones de este género) quienes son independientes, trabajadores, con encanto, solteras, que buscan ****encontrar el amor de su vida. Suelen lidiar diariamente con los problemas y el****estrés****que surge de conjugar simultáneamente el área laboral con la vida personal a la vez que andan tras la pareja sentimental soñada. Los hombres que acompañan a estas mujeres son, en la mayoría de los casos, de negocios o profesionales que no dudan en presentar su lado sensible y tierno (aunque en mi opinión, Raimundo no es tierno, sensible para mí sí y ustedes no por ahora). Estas historias tienen como escenario ambientes urbanos. Y a menudo sus personajes tienden a caminar en zapatos de diseñador y caer en brazos de altos, apuestos y exitosos desconocidos...**

**Ahora sí esto es cita de Alice: Bueno, agarrando esa misma información. En mi novela Kim es trabajadora, quiere ser independiente, al igual que todas le cae bien a algunas personas y a otras, es soltera y lucha por su sobrevivencia (¡tiene dos empleos! Niñera y cuidadora de perros) y también entra en contacto con su vida amorosa, decidir entre dos hombres: Raimundo y Jack. Me parece que mi historia pertenece a este género ya que también busca identificar la problemática de la mujer moderna con sus lectoras. Esto no se trata de que a Kim le guste la moda como con frecuencia hacen las heroínas de estas novelas, se trata de algo mucho más ¿acaso no tienen un placer que pueda ser molesto para otros así como a Kim y su ropa de marca? Digamos quizá leer, ¿acaso se quedan leyendo hasta las cinco de la madrugada y su madre las regaña? (conste que a mí no me pasa eso), ¿tienen un hermanito o sobrinito menor que todavía no llega a los niveles extremos de travesura que Omi? ¿el príncipe de sus vidas les para tantas bolas como Raimundo a Kim? ¿pasaron pena en algún momento como Kim en esa cafetería que trabajó por un día? ¿son tan malas cocineras como Kimi? ¿su ex también quiere volver? ¿Lo ven? A eso me refiero.**

**Decidí explotar ese amor de Kimi por la ropa a raíz de que actualmente está muy de moda las mujeres que no tienen ni pinche idea de quién es Givenchy, quise escribir de alguien diferente ya que estas mujeres siempre suelen ser retratadas como las villanas de la historia. Y Raimundo no se parece en nada a esos protagonistas clichés, según él: Es un desconocido famoso, un periodista mediocre y un casi piloto de carreras. Ni se diga de su personalidad, ¡oh por cierto! Sé que es estilista pero me pareció más cómico si escribiera peluquero XD Como que el diabólico Jack está ganando más territorio en el corazón de Kim, ¡nooooooooooo! Y ese encuentro entre rivales (perdonen, amo esos encuentros) tenía que suceder algún día.**

**Ejem señores. Recorto aquí las notas de autor, espero con ansias sus impresiones de lo que les pareció el capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces cuídense! **


	21. Escandalizada, aturdida y enojada

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**21º**

**Escandalizada, aturdida y enojada **

—Ubicándonos entre el período del Renacimiento (siglo XVI) y el de Barroco (siglo XVII), España vio sobrevenir la época de mayor auge del desarrollo del arte y la cultura. ¿Pero qué fue lo que realmente posibilitó este esplendor artístico? Precisamente cuando el reinado de Carlos I logró consolidarse con una monarquía absoluta, social y económicamente a través de los tesoros extraídos de América y la herencia de otros reinos en Europa. Surgiendo así los más importantes autores en todos los campos. Los reyes se convirtieron en mecenas de filósofos, literatos, arquitectos, dramaturgos, pintores, poetas, músicos y escultores… ¿será que alguno de ustedes puede nombrar algunos destacados españoles insurgentes? Si acaso está entre sus elegidos don Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra absténganse de alzar la mano.

—Bueno, está Fernando de Rojas, Francisco de Quevedo, Luis Góngora, Bartolomé de las Casas, Lope de Vega, Calderón de la Barca...

—Eso basta, señorita. Muy bien otra vez.

Medio asentí con la cabeza y concentré mi atención en el cuaderno. Les doy la bienvenida al siglo de oro. Como pueden observar estoy en pleno seminario. El profesor que imparte la clase entró en el salón, azotó la puerta y se dirigió a sus alumnos. Nos ordenó organizarnos en semicírculo y arrancó con una pregunta, mi ojo captó rápido que pertenecía a la clase de profes preguntones que aman que sus alumnos intervengan y toman en cuenta su esfuerzo a la hora de los exámenes, aún si no aciertas notan que le prestas atención y ellos adoran eso. Adula su ego. Intenté mostrarme lo más interesada posible. Mis conocimientos de literatura española son muy limitados, no se crean; yo tiendo hacia la inglesa, ustedes ya me conocen, soy una lectora empedernida del romance, con sólo mencionar Austen o Shakespeare estoy calada hasta en los huesos. Esto era lo único que faltaba por completar mi itinerario, coger mis cosas e irme a pie hasta la escuela de Omi (debo adaptarme a los cambios). Permítanme decirles que el profe en cuestión era un sucio viejecillo, sin malas intenciones, su nombre es Hannibal Roy Bean y trabaja como editor en jefe de una editorial reconocida por los fans de mi Príncipe de Versalles, ahí les va un dato adicional: descubrí que puedo relacionarme con varias aquí, al igual que yo son admiradoras y casi inmediatamente asaltaron al profesor de preguntas relacionadas con el autor de _49 semanas_ y otros éxitos. Si lo había visto cómo era, cuándo sacaría el próximo libro, si podía conciliar para que le firmara un autógrafo, esa clase de cosas.

Pasando a primer plano, lo que les iba a comentar originalmente: Él no tomó escatimes para rasurar su barba, pero sí para cortarse el pelo, sonrisa afectada, ojos obscuros y penetrantes, voz pausada y grave, ropa formal si bien no sabe cómo combinar. Me recuerda a mi antiguo profe de cálculo, salvo que a él lo envolvía un aire paternal. Hannibal nos arrojó una sarta de palabras inusuales, preguntándonos a cada uno si conocíamos su significado. Luego de hacernos parecer una bola de ineptos cuando terminó de explicar el concepto, él dejó como tarea ampliar nuestro vocabulario. En mi hoja ya llevo anotadas perorata, ósculo, lucubrar... es cierto que no está mal su recomendación y me conviene como escritora, empero ni tanto, digo, ¿qué tan sofisticado podría sonar si yo escribiera: el personaje lucubró durante toda la mañana?

En fin, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. A mí no me engañan. Ustedes quieren saber qué sucedió con el tinte azul del cabello y el idiota. Pues él pretendió hacer que yo saliera de mi apartamento y marcó varias veces a mi número del celular y el de casa, creo que trataba de disculparse, pero no le di la oportunidad. Pasé horas y horas bajo de la ducha sacándome la pintura, restregándome con champú y enjuagándome con agua hasta la madrugada. Logré extraer una buena parte, pero creo que el tinte persiste en la raíz del pelo, inclusive tal vez debajo de las uñas ¡rayos! Nota mental: Para más tarde investigar los factores de desarrollo de ambientes literarios y culturales. La clase acabó, no vi cuándo sucedió ya que el tiempo pasó en un periquete. Imagino que es una sensación común si la clase te agrada. Pero en fin, pude ver esta la ocasión perfecta para acercármele. Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila. Lo alcancé en la puerta.

—¡Profesor, ¿me concede unos minutos de su tiempo?! Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Acaso quieres preguntarme algo vinculado con Tom Kenny? —indagó suspicaz.

—No —sacudí la cabeza— a menos que sea un punto importante en el trabajo.

—Puedes hablar —sonrió.

No entiendo cómo pueden existir chicas que puedan concebir relaciones con sus profesores para obtener créditos, ni estando en las condiciones más desesperantes me sometería a una operación colchón. ¡Qué va! Están malinterpretando las cosas, sólo quería discutir y repasar algunos puntos de su clase. Una corazonada me dice que tiene pinta de ser accesible, de lo contrario si fuera intransigente quizá no me habría atrevido a hablarle. Para apuntarlo todo y no dejar un cabo suelto, aprendí a escribir en taquigrafía. Me vi obligada hacerlo, algunos profesores hablan rápido. El significado de mis códigos la encontrarán en la última página de mi diario, del cual no voy a develar su escondite (no se adelanten, no está debajo de mi almohada). No es que confíe en ustedes, es que no quiero que Omi se entere. Escribo cosas muy personales allí. El profesor Roy Bean y yo caminamos fuera del salón. Llegamos hasta su hermoso automóvil negro y creo que he logrado causarle buena impresión.

—Repíteme tu nombre otra vez.

—¿Mi nombre? Sí, desde luego, Kimiko Tohomiko.

—¿Te dicen Kim, de casualidad?

—Sí, así es.

—Y por pura coincidencia, ¿conoces a Raimundo Pedrosa?

—Sí, pero no comprendo, ¿usted también? —madre santa, ¿será que ese fulano va a seguir atormentándome hasta el final de mis días? ¿Qué relación tenían el idiota y el profesor Roy Bean? Aquello cosechó un sentimiento de intriga nunca antes imaginado, todo lo que quería era compartir a mis anchas todo lo que pudiera saber.

—Sí, él es mi ahijado. —asintió con un atisbo de nostalgia, extraviando la mirada.

—¡¿De verdad?! —no pude menos que mirarle sorprendida— ¿le ha contado acerca de mí? —sé que fue imprudente preguntar, pero estaba decidida a no perder el hilo de la plática. Y además, si con escuchar otra vez mi nombre fue que supo de mis relaciones con él...

—Una vez la mencionó; por supuesto, nunca me atreví a imaginar que era usted a quien se refería y tampoco quise importunarlo, mi ahijado y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos que digamos —continuó luego de una breve pausa, ahora que sé de su historia con el idiota no puedo dejarle ir. Clay podría contarme muy poco delante de alguien quien lo vio crecer desde que era un crío, no obstante, ¿cómo abordar el tema sin desdeñar mis intenciones? Es mi día de suerte porque ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, él mismo estaba guiándome a dónde quería llegar— ¿son amigos?

—En realidad ni yo sé cómo responder a eso, quiero decir, nos solemos tratar porque somos vecinos, pero no puedo afirmar que seamos íntimos. Raimundo suele encerrarse y alejarse, a veces es rudo y con el debido respeto que se merece, puede llegar a ser insensible y altivo. —la índole delicada del asunto y de quién estábamos tratando me impidió proseguir. Sea lo que sea es su ahijado, al parecer mis palabras no incomodaron al profesor quien se limitó a mover la cabeza y dijo tras unos minutos de reflexión:

—No quiero recaer y criticarlo, en el escenario que estoy me obliga actuar imparcial. Pues aunque no me guste entre nosotros existe un vínculo y debo respetarlo. Nomás no considero que fuese un agravio si manifiesto que de niño, Raimundo fue de carácter incorregible y de adolescente, era inmaduro e igual de prepotente que ahora. Bastante problemático para que sus padres lo aguantasen y un mal ejemplo para sus hermanos menores, a pesar de que él se crió en un ambiente sencillo no le sirvió de nada.

—Jamás me dijo que tenía hermanos, lo que es extraño porque las veces que he ido ningún pariente lo ha visitado. Si bien creo que alguna vez me refirió de su anterior estatus.

—Raimundo es... reservado, no le gusta mirar al pasado y le avergüenza su origen humilde. Es imposible que hayas visto a sus padres o sus hermanos, ellos no vienen aquí, son nativos de un pueblo vecino y no se toma la molestia de acercarse. No es por su culpa, eso es cosa de sus principios.

—Entiendo, pero no imposibilita la opción de que Raimundo pueda visitarles ¿cierto? Eso no lo justifica —me tuve que morder la lengua y evitar hablar demasiado, la tentación está jugándome malas pasadas. Si quería saciar curiosidad insistí en el primer punto.

—Sí, es verdad, no obstante, mi ahijado también posee razones muy poderosas para no ir y, lo comprendo en su posición. A lo mejor yo no sea la persona más indicada, pese no tengo inconvenientes de decir que hace no mucho Raimundo se envició con los juegos de azar. Él debía tener aproximadamente unos diecisiete; no sabía lo que hacía, no me atrevo a pensar que al inicio lo haya hecho por maldad, pero después de terminar de trabajar se iba apostar. Algún muchacho estúpido le habría metido cizaña en la cabeza de que podría solucionar su vida invirtiendo dinero para ganar más, como era de esperarse lo perdía todo y a menudo no podía recurrir a otra cosa que a hurtar a sus propios padres. Un día, Sagrario, su hermana, lo descubrió y trató hacerlo entrar en razón sin delatarlo. Claro está, Raimundo estaba cegado y dejó que su codicia tomara acción, por ende y era de esperarse, ocurrió un accidente y la única que pagó las consecuencias fue Sagrario: Sus piernas se paralizaron y no pudo volver a caminar. Horrorizado y arrepentido, pidió mi socorro, él no tenía a nadie más y no pude negarme pues yo era su padrino y pese a mis indicaciones, jamás pisó otra vez su casa. No hace falta que diga que el accidente fue suficiente escarmiento como para dejar a un lado el juego de azar para siempre.

—¡Era lo mínimo que pudo hacer! —exclamé, aludiéndome por indignada— lo que cuenta eriza mi piel, ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel? ¡hacerle eso a su propia hermana! A todas estas me extraña que su orgullo no lo haya detenido, ¿ni siquiera una disculpa? ¡Por supuesto que no, él es demasiado altanero para pedir una disculpa!

—¡No, no! Me disculpo, no debí contarle algo tan privado. Raimundo no es mal sujeto, yo lo conozco y él sería incapaz de dañar a su hermana consentida; ellos son de la misma edad, lo compartía todo en absoluto mientras convivían juntos, él desarrolló un instinto protector hacia ella y el resto de sus hermanos, los cuidaba y quería con su vida. Alguien así no podía ser el autor de esta tragedia. Fue un golpe muy duro para Sagrario, adoraba a su hermano. Era la luz de sus ojos. Le ruego señorita, que no comente con esto a nadie, en especial a mi ahijado, si llega a enterarse destruiré su confianza. Volverá a alejarse. No puedo darme ese lujo, nomás me queda custodiarlo en favor a sus padres.

—Cuente con ello, de mi boca no escapará ninguna palabra.

—No sabe el peso que me acaba de quitar de los hombros, se lo agradezco. Por ahora, debo retirarme, ¿nos vemos en la siguiente clase?

—Sí, hasta entonces.

—Cuídese.

Esperé que se metiera en su auto y arrancara el motor. Lo vi marcharse y, a fines prácticos, comencé a cortar camino y a pensar meticulosamente para asimilar la información de unos segundos. No pude apartar mi mente, aunque tratara de pensar en escribir nuevos capítulos de la novela. Siempre tomé a Raimundo como un pesado, pero nunca creí que fuese un mal hombre en serio. De la impotencia, siento hervir mi sangre bajo la piel. Según Hannibal, no volvió a apostar luego de dejar a su hermana lisiada y huyó por vergüenza y remordimiento.

Robar a su familia, ignorar sus raíces, decepcionar a su hermana, no tiene perdón por más que el buen profe se esfuerce en encubrir la actitud pueril de su ahijado. El amor ciega a las personas. Lo más increíble es que él me acusó a mí de la peor calaña. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar como otros tratan a sus padres, herí los sentimientos del mío, pero estoy consciente de que nunca me apropiaría de algo que es mío ni me pesa decir que dejé una vida de lujos y comodidades por una sencilla. Es la verdad, además ¿no es que dicen que en los barrios te enseñan a ser humilde, trabajador y honrado? ¡¿Qué le pasa a la gente de estos días?! ¿Sólo sucede en los libros, en las películas y en mi cabeza? En cuanto más tiempo paso y conozco a más personas, pienso que quien está realmente de cabeza es el mundo y no yo. Muy bien, ya han sido suficientes "más".

He acordado lo siguiente: Como gracias al idiota (me choca pronunciar su nombre) no pude pasar por la librería y comprar mi libro, decidí que voy a recoger a Omi y juntos nos iremos a pie hasta donde está al Sr. Fung, le hará bien que visite a su abuelo y a mí justicia por dos meses sin leer. Llegué a la escuela. ¡Qué buena suerte! Tocaron el timbre de salida. Tropecé en la entrada con varios niños, grandes y chicos. ¿Dónde está Omi? No es difícil reconocer a esa cabecita rapada entre tantos. ¡Uhm, Megan también está con ese niño de los anteojos de la otra vez! Tal vez alguno sabe.

—¡Oye Megan! —llamé— ¿sabes dónde está Omi?

—Ah... sí, lo castigaron a él, a Jermaine y Tiny. ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía! ¡Él se lo buscó! Esta vez sí cruzó el límite.

—¡Ay no! ¿qué travesura hizo esta vez? —puse una mueca.

—Pusieron una tachuela en la silla de Oliver, ¡pobre! —contestó el otro de acento francés.

—¿Qué? ¿pero por qué algo tan atroz? ¡Oh no! Iré a verlo. Gracias niños.

¡¿Cómo pudiste Omi?! Creí que los cuentos y Dojo te estaban ayudando a redimirte, ¿por qué tenía que suceder esto justo ahora? Omi, Jermaine y Tiny los obligaron sentarse en las tres sillas de en frente, catalogándolos como pequeños delincuentes. Una mujer de aspecto ponzoñoso los cuidaba, sentada en el escritorio ¿será la maestra? Ya que esto es un aula y la que debió sorprenderlos es ella. Voy a interceder, giré la perilla y pasé adentro. Adivinen, era la directora. Casi no hablé, no me concedió el derecho de la palabra y me echó un largo sermón, así como también me comentó la historia completa de lo que pasó. No había nada más allá del resumen que describió el niño y pude llevarme a mi pequeño Guerrero Shaolin. Ya fuera del aula, lo miré severa. Omi me sonrió excusándose.

—¿Omi, qué tienes que decir al respecto? Hoy una tachuela, ¿a los dieciséis qué?

—¿Subir la falda de las chicas? ¡Oye no me mires así! No sé, no pienso mucho en el futuro —fruncí el entrecejo— si te sirve no lo decía en serio, lo de la falda, tranquila. Perdóname.

—El asunto no es tan sencillo como parece, Omi, ¿no te das cuenta que pudiste herir a una persona? ¿no entiendes qué "disculpas" no sirve de nada si recaes en lo mismo? Tus padres debieron enseñarte que no debes hacer a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Te dije que Wuya no es mi madre, ¡mi verdadera madre está muerta ¿es lo que querías oír?! —me gritó enojado.

—¡Omi basta! Gritar tampoco solucionará las cosas. Mira, te voy a dejar que me expliques el por qué le hiciste eso a Oliver, seré comprensiva... —garanticé. Omi se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda— estoy esperando. Dime, qué fue lo que sucedió. Puedo asegurar que tú tuviste algún motivo, no eres el tipo de niño que haces las cosas por qué sí y listo.

—¡Se burló de mí! Yo tuve que vengarme, mis amigos colaboraron, pero el único que puso la tachuela y planeó todo fui yo, ¡era un asunto del honor! Las niñas no entienden —ladró.

—Tengo la certeza que la directora no te dio oportunidad de explicarte y yo todavía no he terminado de escuchar la historia así que no puedes decir que las niñas no entendemos si no te explicas. ¿Por qué se burló de ti?

—Hoy... —empezó, se volvió mirándome con mala cara— hubo una clase temática sobre el espacio y la maestra nos pidió que participáramos, ocho alumnos iban a ser escogidos para representar a los planetas, me tocó Mercurio porque era el más rápido y pequeño de toda la clase. Entonces, Oliver agregó un comentario sobre mi estatura y se rieron. ¡No podía dejar pasar en alto que se burlaran de mí! Si puede un niño chismoso como Oliver ridiculizarme, cualquiera podrá. Es por eso que lo hice.

—Ya veo, Oliver actúo mal y tú lo hiciste en el instante que decidiste tomar justicia por tus manos y el único que salió perdiendo fuiste tú. Omi, no sé si te han dicho, pero las personas suelen desairar a otras pues que no son capaces de lidiar con sus defectos y buscan el de los otros para hacerlos sentir tan mal como ellos se sientes, no debes dejar que eso ocurra. Sin embargo, lo tuyo no es un defecto, tú apenas estás creciendo —sonreí, apretando su mejilla. Omi se separó de mí y nos fuimos. Deduje que algo quería, por lo regular se me adelanta y es la primera vez que mantiene mi paso, ¿qué pasará por esa cabeza?... ¡Levantar la falda de las chicas! ¡Qué horror, no! Ojalá y nunca pase.

—¿Cómo está la patita de Dojo? ¿está mejor?

—Ahí más o menos, lo vendé, pero le cuesta todavía caminar y todo por culpa de la bruja… —Omi metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pateó una lata, corrió hasta alcanzarla y repitió el movimiento— de casualidad, ¿tú conoces el número de un buen veterinario? Pensé que tú deberías saber ya que trabajas con mascotas...

—Lamento decirte que no, lo siento —repliqué apenada. Omi bajó la cabeza.

—Está bien, no importa.

—Te prometo que si sé algo, te lo diré —animé. Un buen veterinario que cobre barato. ¡Eso es casi una misión imposible! ¿dónde conseguiría uno? Me siento tan inútil. Él interrumpió de repente:

—Oye Kim, ¿Ignacio y Alyson consiguieron resolver el acertijo del reloj? Yo pienso que la próxima pista está en un tren, pero que antes de llegar allí Sykes los encontrará. Aunque no pienso que haga gran daño, Alyson es la protagonista y no está ni cerca del final... —esto se está poniendo demasiado sospechoso hasta para él. ¿Interesado por las novelas románticas?

—Omi, no nací ayer, eres un tramposillo muy audaz. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—¡Quiero convencer a mi padre de que firme una autorización para que me deje participar en un torneo Shaolin! Sólo sucederá este año y es mi gran oportunidad, quién sabe cuándo se vuelva a repetir y no muchos la tienen. Pero con mi expediente y la última coronación de la torta, me tendrán que fichar por un año. Si me ayudaras a disminuir mi condena, prometo hacer lo que quieras.

—Sabes, ni había pasado por mi mente en decirle a tu abuelo de lo que hiciste hoy. Lo que me hace pensar que debiste premeditarlo en tus planes antes de meterte en problemas.

—¡Por favor, querida! ¡_cara mía_, me tendrás a tus pies! Mi abuelo padece del corazón, una noticia como esa devastaría totalmente a mi viejo, tú no serías capaz de obrar tanta maldad. Es como morir por un infarto. ¡Ay de mí, ay de mi pobre abuelito y su corazoncito!

—¡Omi, no soy tonta! ¡Por Dios!... Conversé con tu abuelo y no sufre ninguna enfermedad. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que la mentira tiene patas cortas? No puedes valerte de ellas para obtener lo que deseas ni siempre esperar algo a cambio de las demás personas, eso se le llama ser incondicional, deberías aprenderlo también.

—¡Okey, ya entendí, ya entendí! Discúlpame —musitó y al cabo de unos instantes—: ¿pero sí vas a ayudarme? —indagó con una vocecita.

—¡Ay Omi! Veré lo que esté a mi alcance —respondí, dándole unas palmaditas.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle? Íbamos de bruces a dónde estaba su abuelo. Nos convenía a ambos. Cuando llegamos, empujé la puerta y Omi entró corriendo impaciente a saludar a su abuelo. Éste estaba atendiendo las compras de una muchacha con una cola de cabello, diría adolescente. Yo me sumé al grupo.

—¡Abuelo! ¡debo-hablar-contigo! —dijo el joven Guerrero Shaolin dando brincos, trataba de mirar por encima del mostrador.

—¿Omi? Sí, en un momento, permítame atenderla a ella.

Agarré al pequeño del hombro y nos alejamos. Omi era un muchacho rebosante de energía, se puso a revisar los títulos de los libros mientras aguardaba. La muchacha dio las gracias y se fue. El Sr. Fung abrió una portilla y cruzó hasta nosotros.

—Bien, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Abuelo, sabes que yo nunca te he pedido nada y que el deporte es un buen incentivo para los niños iguales a mí: es saludable y mantiene la cabeza fuera de los malos pensamientos. —uhm, comenzó bien. Omi es manipulador y calculador, puede desenvolverse solo en esta parte—. El otro día nos anunciaron que abrirían las inscripciones para una competencia de Shaolin, cualquiera puede anotarse, pero estaba pensando los beneficios que me aportaría si llego a registrar mi nombre. Más allá del trofeo o el prestigio que daría a la escuela, podría adquirir experiencia y sabiduría así que ¿por qué no, abuelo? No todos los días los colegios se reúnen a inaugurar una competencia que nos permita amistarnos con otros chicos. Sólo habrá chance hasta final del mes, pero hay un problema que afortunadamente tiene solución y es que no puedo hacer nada sin un permiso. Si firmaras donde dice "firme en este línea" podrías hacer un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no querrías ver a un pobre e inocente niño decepcionado con su corazón hecho trizas, o sí?

Típico de Omi, un cierre conmovedor y un par de ojos tristes asegurarían un buen gancho. El Sr. Fung cruzó los brazos, pensativo, y caminó en círculo alrededor de nosotros. El niño ya había sacado la venia, no pudo menos que permanecer a la expectativa.

—No lo sé, Omi, tienes razón en todo lo que dices, empero temo que esto se te vaya a subir a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada de eso! No digas una cosa así, ¡qué escándalo! Yo jamás, el Shaolin nos ha enseñado que el único modo en el que debemos vivir es la humildad. Por favor, abuelo, se me está cansando el brazo de sostener en alto la hoja...

—Omi, ¿cuándo comienzan tus exámenes finales? —el niño soltó un bufido.

—¡Ay, abuelo!

—Es también a final de este mes, y no trates de engañarme, dependiendo de tu calificación obtendrás la autorización que requieres, pero mientras tanto aprovecha el tiempo libre para estudiar y comportándote mejor compañero. Si descubro que me has desobedecido, olvídate del beneplácito. Estoy seguro que tu padre estará de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto le comente cuál es mi decisión...

—Sr. Fung, yo me encargaré de que Omi cumpla su palabra. Bajo mi tutela, estudiaremos juntos, puede confiar en mi palabra.

Patidifuso, Omi nos observaba con la mandíbula floja y las cejas arqueadas. Sus ojos echan chispas y estoy segura que está hecho una fiera. No obstante, comparto el punto de vista del abuelo Fung. Antes de que nos dejara, le dije que traía el dinero y venía a buscar el libro. El hombre me sonrió y me pidió esperar, iba a llevármelo. ¡Ay al fin, después de tanto tiempo! Ya era hora de una buena noticia. Respira Kim, se te está arrugando la blusa y no queremos que eso suceda. No pude evitar dar saltitos de la emoción cuando él regresó de la trastienda y me entregó el libro. 392 páginas nuevas forradas en un plástico protector. ¿Recuerdan que Omi estuvo de asomado explorando los estantes? De su cacería, pescó, perdonen, ¿pero esa es una revista juvenil? ¿qué hace Omi con una revista para chicas adolescentes? Lo sé pues que tengo una idéntica en casa, (¡no tengo complejos con mi edad! Me llamó la atención un artículo de modas por eso la compré, es todo). La dejó en el tablero y metió la manito en el bolsillo sacando dinero para comprar la revista, se puso a contar como todo un ejecutivo. Creo que el espíritu de Jack lo ha poseído de momento.

—¿Omi, para qué quieres esa revista?

—Es un trabajo de la escuela —masculló sin dar más explicaciones a mí ni a su abuelo.

Fruncí los labios, pagué en caja mi libro y salí. Estaba tan feliz que olvidé guardarlo en mi bolso, ¿reconocen esta cara? Es la cara que pone una lectora entusiasmada cuando sale de la librería puesto que tiene algo que leer esta noche, juro que no quería soltarla y apreté contra el pecho. No la solté.

Omi no pretendía quedarse a estudiar, apenas llegamos al apartamento se sentó al frente del televisor y se puso a mirar las comiquitas. Antes de hablar con él, primero atendí mi lista de prioridades donde en primer orden estaba guardar todas mis cosas y dejar _49 semanas_ en la cama. Cerré la habitación (tomo precauciones desde que la destruyó cuando nos conocimos ¿si se acuerdan?), me volví hacia el niño, apagué la tele y tiré el control remoto. Estaba listo para quejarse, acto reflejo él se reintegró. Por fortuna me había preparado psicológicamente para afrontar esta batalla.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¿Y tú dónde dejaste la memoria de Monje Guerrero de Shaolin?

—En casa dentro de su estuche —el niño se encogió de hombros. No era una respuesta, era una sugerencia.

—Prometí que iba ayudarte a conseguir la venia para que te dejaran unirte a la competencia y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ya escuchaste a tu abuelo, ¡a estudiar se ha dicho! Empecemos por castellano, he notado que es la materia que tienes más dificultades... ¿tienes pereza, no te has lavado los oídos o qué? No te has movido de tu asiento, ¿así esperas obtener una nota alta? Estás lejos de recibir una felicitación.

—¡Ay Kim! Estudiar no es lo mío, ¡¿y sabes por qué?! —se quejó, escrutándome de hito en hito— todos esos niños inteligentes presumiendo, matándose por un diez y desperdiciando un valioso tiempo extra que podrían aprovechar en jugar. A mí me basta con escuchar a los maestros para aprobar mis exámenes, déjame a solas con mis cuadernos una hora todos los días y te puedo jurar con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados que puedo sacar un 10 en esa prueba de ñoños, ¿el problema? Si los otros niños descubren que soy listo, será el fin para mí, me comenzarán a molestar los del salón y también los de sexto, me apodarán nerd o limpiabotas (dependiendo de cuál sea el caso) y voy a tener que sentarme con Megan y Ping Pong y etc., todos los recreos. Ninguno entiende lo que es freírse las neuronas, luego las exclusiones y así empiezas y para cuando llegue a la secundaria meterán mi cabeza en el inodoro. No voy a perder mi reputación por algo que pueda detener antes —Omi se echó de nuevo, apoyándose de un costado. Yo me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

—Lo sé, como sé que tampoco es justo que vayas a perder la oportunidad de tus sueños si no cumples lo que te exige tu abuelo. Tienes razón lo que dices, también fui a una escuela y soporté todo eso; ¿te digo una cosa? Las personas siempre cogen miedo a lo que es distinto de ellas, por eso el rechazo (es su mecanismo de defensa), no obstante no debemos dejarnos aplastar por lo que digan o hagan otros. Además, con diez o sin diez en tu boleta de notas tú me pareces un niño inteligente, esas trampas que montas y travesuras que se te ocurren sólo a ti no lo podría hacer cualquiera. Estoy segura que enorgullecerías a tu abuelo y a tu padre si llegas a casa con un examen de diez y más todavía si te ven participar en la competencia. ¿Entonces qué dices? —pregunté, tratando que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. Él me miró a hurtadillas y sonrió poco a poco.

—De acuerdo, voy —dijo cansinamente. Se puso de pie y buscó en su cuaderno.

Estudiamos dos horas. No mencioné el asunto de la revista ni él tampoco, nos limitamos a ensillar la cabeza en los libros y los cuadernos. Casi había olvidado mi pequeña plática con Hannibal cuando Omi me entregó un CD rayado, me explicó que estuvo buscándolo todo el fin de semana y su padre lo ayudó a encontrarlo, en él estaban registradas las memorias del último cumpleaños en que su madre estuvo presente, o sea, hace cuatro años. Me agradeció todo lo que pudiera hacer. Me acordé de golpe que le había prometido rescatarla. Le remití a Omi que fuera paciente, ya que esto no era cosa de un día, tal vez el otro viernes la tendría lista. ¿No comprenden por qué se me destapó la memoria? Familia, recuerdos, padres, Omi vive en condiciones tan humildes como las que vivió el idiota. Bueno, eso en parte, la otra parte fue porque a mi IPod; de todos los días de la semana, escogió hoy precisamente, una canción triste para un cierre de una relación.

_¿Por qué me convencí a mí misma _

_Que los milagros pueden suceder?_

_Ahora sólo me queda pretender_

_Que realmente no me importa_

Desde luego, yo ya no comparto esos sentimientos. Tal vez en aquellos días cuando estaba ilusionada con el idiota. Claro, nada volvió a ser igual desde que terminó conmigo...

_Pensé que eras mi cuento de hadas_

_Mi sueño mientras no dormía_

_Un deseo que pedí a una estrella hacer realidad_

_Pero todo el mundo trató de advertirme_

_Que yo había confundido mis sentimientos con la verdad_

_Cuando éramos tú y yo_

La canción no la lograba quitar, no sé si era por qué la había puesto en modo de repetición, me estaba frustrando demasiado por una tontería y decidí quitarla. No quería escuchar nada que me recordara al idiota. Volviendo con Omi, hubo chance suficiente para contarle unos cuentos; lástima que a mitad de la historia, interrumpió el Sr. Fung y tuvo que irse para mí tristeza, en estos momentos no me hubiese gustado quedarme sola. Ni aunque mi huésped fuese capaz de levantar del tobillo a hombres más pesados que yo.

Divagué pensando lo que quedaba en la tarde, hundida en el silencio, no conozco el pasado del idiota, siempre ha guardado discreción, con un misterio de aquí para allá... explicaría la actitud del idiota en muchos sentidos. Por otra parte, ¿qué ganaría el profesor Roy Bean al inventar una historia así, desprestigiando a su ahijado? Yo lo veo demasiado rebuscado para ser una novela, no sé cuántos estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Okey, he conversando conmigo misma bastante por una noche y eso no va a solucionar nada. Debo disipar mis dudas siento cómo se agolpan en un lado del cráneo y creo que sé qué hacer, descolgué el teléfono y lo llamé.

—Quiero que nos veamos en el Spellbound, ¿puedes acercarte hasta allá?

—_Hola Kim, sabes que mi respuesta será sí, ¿ocurre algún problema?_

—No, es sólo que quiero revisar una cosa contigo.

—_Entiendo, ahora mismo voy para allá_.

Se cortó la comunicación. Ya estaba vestida, ¡¿para qué cambiarme?! No me ha visto. Salí, después de recoger mis cosas. Mi celular tiene baja batería, de todas formas no lo necesito. A veces me pregunto cómo esas mujeres pueden andar por la vida sin saber nada de moda... pobrecitas, ojalá alguien les dijera de lo que se están perdiendo y de lo bellas que se verían si probasen un conjunto de Banana Republic. No hice la cita en el Spellbound porque se me haya antojado un helado, ¿acaso ustedes no se han familiarizado con la expresión de que las paredes tienen oídos o qué muchas veces no sabemos qué dormimos con el enemigo? Pues yo no podré dormir con él, pero vivo junto a él y no quiero qué escucho. _El Último Suspiro_, quizá no sea buena idea, Clay trabaja allí y algún empleado podrá decirlo, ¡no sé! Es mejor un lugar que esté segura. Llegué primero y me senté en una mesa confraterniza a la pared. Se acercaron a pedir a alguien y dije que después, esperaba a alguien. Por curiosidad, miré mi reloj en el celular: Cinco minutos antes. Okey, todavía sigue siendo puntual. ¡A esperar!

—¡Kim! ¿querías verme? —¡oh, finamente ya llegó!

—Hola Jack, lamento no haberte saludado antes.

—No importa —dijo él sentándose—, asunto olvidado, dime qué necesitas con urgencia.

—¿Tú te acuerdas del hombre que nos encontramos la otra vez en mi apartamento? De mi vecino...

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿te ha hecho algo malo?

—Quiero que me digas de dónde lo conoces, ¿qué sabes de él?

—Bueno, lo conocí en una pista de automovilismo. De vez en cuando se organizan carreras entre los aficionados, es completamente legal, según sé uno de diez corredores tienen suerte para concursar con los profesionales. Yo fui a observar, sabes que me apasiona ese mundo, viendo y oyendo me enteré que quien tenía más vencidas era Raimundo Pedrosa. Impulsado por la curiosidad, me acerqué a conocerlo y conversamos un poco, durante todo el tiempo en que nos tratamos fue hostil, incluso le tendí mi mano para apoyarlo, pero él me rechazó. No insistí. Como dicen, no quise seguir echando leña al fuego porque... eh... bueno...

—¿Qué Jack? ¡Dilo de una vez!

—No me causó buena estigma. Ya lo dije... —dijo atropelladamente. Con disimulo se rascó la cabeza, aclarándome—; en estos negocios uno aprende a conocer los tipos de personas y de quién desconfiar, no me tomes por un tirano, Kim, pero quiero que te alejes de él. Sabes que no lo digo por maldad, no obstante, cuando miré sus ojos mi instinto se activó... aun no lo conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarlo, nada más sé que él no es un competidor local o eso rumorean los demás corredores y la gente que cree conocerlo.

—Raimundo nunca me dijo que era piloto de carreras, cada día descubro más cosas sobre él que menos me gustan —bramé dejante escapar un bufido.

—Quizás no vio el momento o no lo creyó necesario, a todas estas... ¿por qué me preguntas sobre él?

Le gusta indagar. No parará el interrogatorio hasta que logre una respuesta que le satisfaga. Y sentía que no se lo confesaba a alguien iba a explotar. Clay defendería a su amigo a capa y a espada, Kei a lo mejor no me pondría ni pizca de atención, no podría hablar de esto con el pequeño Omi. El único que me queda es Jack. Obvié la fuente de mi información, hice reservar de los comentarios de su situación como apostador, pero sí que había sido culpable de que su hermana perdiera movilidad en sus piernas y por esa razón huyó de su lugar natal, él me escuchó con sus cinco sentidos. Como es natural, se horrorizó de todo lo que le dije.

—¡Vaya! Entonces no especulaba sobre mi percepción de él. Mejor no añadamos más, que esto se quede entre nosotros, no estuvimos presente en lo que pasó y hay que tener siempre dos versiones de los hechos, sea lo que sea Raimundo tiene el beneficio de la duda mientras tanto quizá debas reducir tus visitas con Raimundo. Primero empiezas los gritos y luego los golpes.

—¡Ni me digas! Ya he tenido de sobra con ese señor, ¿pero por qué insistes que me cuide?

—Porque te quiero Kim —dijo tocando mi mano. Me aparté rápidamente— ¿no entiendes? Me preocupa que sufras innecesariamente a causa de él.

—¡No bromees Jack! No tienes ningún motivo para amarme.

—No tiene que existir un motivo para amar a alguien, Kim, creo que sabes eso. Tú y yo nos conocemos, no hay secretos entre nosotros y somos unidos, ¿es malo desear la felicidad de las personas que amo?

—No, claro que no...

—Y yo odio que seas infeliz, lo digo en serio.

Me aclaré la garganta. ¿Qué le digo? Es mi turno de contestar, mi cerebro no tenía ganas de cooperar: Andaba lento y negándose a pensar alguna respuesta. ¡Esto es horrible! ¿no les ha sucedido? Es fácil analizar y ofrece soluciones a los problemas de las heroínas de tus libros favoritos desde una perspectiva de una tercera persona, empero no eres ni capaz de resolver tus problemas. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Me quedé en las nebulosas cuando fui salvada por el teléfono. Es un mensaje de... ¡¿Keiko?! Lo abrí y leí.

«_Hola Kim, ¿estás demasiada ocupada? Lamento si te molesto, pero necesito urgente que me atiendas. No estoy en mi casa si no en la puerta de tu apartamento, sé que no estás, por favor, apenas veas el mensaje contesta... ¡CLAY Y YO ROMPIMOS, NECESITO APOYO! _

—¿Es algo grave? —terció Jack.

¿Qué? ¿cómo pudieron haber terminado si ni siquiera habían empezado? ¿eso es posible?... De algo sólo puedo estar segura: Temo que mi libro tendrá que esperar otro día... uhm...

—No, es Kei. Solicita hablar con urgencia conmigo —apremié, levantándome de mi silla y colgando el bolso del brazo luego de guardar el celular— está esperándome en el apartamento.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No es necesario, seguro que quiere hablar cosas de chicas. De todos modos gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Seguro —asintió incómodo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Sin limar asperezas salí a la velocidad de una bala, casi a zancadas largas. Si hay algo de lo que he aprendido es que nunca dejes a una chica sola apenas de haberlas dejado el chico de sus vidas.

* * *

**A/N: No sé si eso es posible; no soy experta en relaciones para decirte eso, yo sólo las invento y hasta ahí llega mi poder. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Kei y Clay para que ella esté tan afectada? ¿qué se les ocurre? El capítulo es corto para no torturarlos y ya que prefiero dejar el asunto de Keiko y Clay para un capítulo, así se vería interrumpido y alagaría más el episodio a nueve mil palabras y pico. Si se dan cuenta, este capítulo se creó para desacreditar la credibilidad y mancillar la reputación de Raimundito… ese cuento de la hermana no lo sabíamos, ¿qué creen? ¿le creemos a Hannibal o dudamos que las cosas así pasaron? Porque es verdad que siempre Raimundo anda misterioso y si recordamos lo que sucedió en el capítulo diez. Ahora para colmo de las cosas, Jack sabe detalles de la vida de Rai. No es ningún secreto de que se haya criado sin plata y rodeado de tantos hermanos. ¿Alguno imaginó al frijolín enseñando clases? Fue una coincidencia terrible que Kim y Hannibal se hayan conocido, no se extrañen que él les haya contado todo de sopetón de Raimundo. La última vez que supimos de él había prometido destruirlo a toda costa. El punto es si lo desprestigió con la verdad o mintió y a mí se me hace que eso sólo lo descubriremos cuando Rai decida hablar...**

**Kim ya lo tiene fichado en su lista negra que podría creerse lo peor de Raimundo. Eso también me recuerda que no se quejen por la introducción de este capítulo, todos los autores (salvo Rowling) siempre se zafan de explicar el contenido de las clases a la que asisten sus protagonistas con gracia y elegancia y nadie se ha quejado. Volviendo a lo primero, no me parece que sea de gran riesgo, que el error que cometió Raimundo es un paralelismo que vivió en la serie cuando traicionó sus amigos en Xiaolin Showdown todavía en la tercera temporada el recuerdo lo atormenta, he visto muchos fanfics que hablan eso. ¡Oh, por cierto Omi soltó una gran verdad! No me refiero a las tachuelas. ¿Para qué habrá querido comprar una revista? **

—**Otro maquiavélico plan, de seguro.**

**Pobre Kimiko, el libro tendrá qué esperar otra vez ¿no les ha pasado que han tenido que postergar una lectura por equis o ye? No lo he confirmado, señores, pero creo que **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** va a tener un spin-off (o sea una secuela no lineal), me parece que no estoy lista para dejar ir esta trama. Normalmente no me suelen gustan las secuelas pues que no llega ni a los talones de su antecesora y el público, por líneas generales, las despotrican de manera desmedida así que ni pinche idea qué reacción tomarían si los vuelvo atormentar una vez más con este fic. Lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho y el argumento me gusta, en dos palabras: fresco y nuevo. Una idea general parecida a la primera entrega, pero desde la perspectiva de otro mundo y otros ojos. Yo estaría encantada, particularmente, con enterarme de sus opiniones si quieren referirme algo al respecto o si prefieren esperar hasta el final, comprendo (también lo haría y ahí les diría con más seguridad que es lo que he decidido e informaré de los detalles). Según mis cálculos, estaría escribiendo el episodio veinticinco cuando estén leyendo esta nota y falta mucho de la historia. **

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y etc., de lo que quieran. ¡Hasta el próximo martes no se pierdan: **_**Momento de la verdad**_**, si Dios quiere Latinoamérica! ¡cuídense! **


	22. Momento de la verdad

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**22º**

**Momento de la verdad **

Este no era mí día. En primer lugar porque repentinamente cayó una terrible lluvia minutos después de que abandoné a Jack en el Spellbound, lo que habría estado muy bien si hubiera estado acurrucado en mi sofá escribiendo mi novela, jugando videojuegos, revisando en el internet las compras de mis zapatos en eBay o haciendo los mismos deberes. Pero nada que ver. En vez de eso, yo arrastraba hasta mi cama a una Kei semiconsciente. No tengo fuerza suficiente para levantarla, sólo me queda halarla de brazos y torcerme la columna vertebral.

Al parecer alguien estuvo bebiendo un poco demasiado ginebra (ese olor es inconfundible). La había encontrado gimiendo desde el dolor, estremeciéndose y meciéndose de un lado al otro con las lágrimas desbordándose por las mejillas, el rímel se le estropeó a causa de ello, estaba despeinada, pero no parecía percatarse o al menos le quitó importancia. Le pregunté en donde había pasado la noche, ella intentó responderme y cada vez que abría la boca sólo hipaba y hacía ruiditos que interpreté como quejidos, aún así obtuve mi respuesta al echarle un ojo a su vestido rojo Valentino, sus tacones Channel y las argollas doradas que colgaban de sus orejas. Todo parecía indicar que fue a tomar un coctel. Una parte del misterio estaba resuelta, nada más queda lo más trascendental: ¿Qué salió mal? No quise exponer a Kei una humillación peor y por eso la traje. Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando Kei infló las mejillas y gruñó, conocía esa reacción...

—¡Oh no, Kei aquí no! Aguanta un poco más, por favor —gemí.

Cambié de dirección hacia el baño, la ayudé a apoyarse del excusado y esperé que vomitara unos quince minutos, pero no lo hizo y volví a concentrarme en mi plan inicial: arrastrarla a la cama. Ojalá no vomite si no hasta mañana y de ser así, a mí edredón ¡no! Halé su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y nos incorporamos en conjunto. Kei tenía la mirada extraviada, parecía aturdida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quién es?! ¡¿dónde estoy?! —gritó a todas partes.

—Soy Kim, tu mejor amiga y estás en mi casa —jadeé— ¿no te acuerdas? Tú me llamaste y viniste por tus propios pies —Kei se me desentendió y se esforzó por sostenerse en pie, la pobre perdió el equilibrio en segundos y tuve que volverla a agarrar.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Kimiko! Ya recuerdo, ¡hip! ¡¿cómo fui tan ciega para no darme cuenta qué...?! ¡tú me lo advertiste, y dejé que pasara! ¡ese cabrón de mierda! ¡hip! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡todo es tu culpa, sucio malparido bicho! ¡hip! ¡Oh no, ¿qué voy hacer?! ¡hip! ¡Pastelito, no te vayas! Hay una explicación graciosa para lo que está pasando, te aseguro que cuando yo termine ¡hip! ¡Nos vamos a reír de esto! ¡PASTELITO!

—Ya Kei, pastelito no está aquí. Todo es producto de tu cabeza por el licor. Tranquilízate, acuéstate en mi cama y yo llamaré a tu madre, le diré que pasarás la noche en mi casa ¿está bien? —evidentemente no esperaba que me entendiera, pero estaba en la obligación de dar una respuesta. Kei se libró violentamente de mis brazos y se volvió hacia mí balanceándose por efectos de la borrachera. Sus ojos obscuros inyectados en sangre, el rímel corriendo por las mejillas y las lágrimas congestionándose. Nunca la había visto tan afectada, ni siquiera cuando rompe con sus amantes.

—¡No, no, no quiero ir a dormir! —sorbió su nariz— no sin antes de... antes de... ¡hip!

—Me lo dirás mañana con más calma, Kei. Estás mal, necesitas descansar y reponerte.

—¡No puedo esperar, esto que siento está matándome, asfixiándome, ya no puedo más...! Y si no lo expulso ahora, acabará conmigo aquí mismo. ¡Yo lo amo, Kimiko! No me detengo a mirar otros chicos como antes solía, siento mariposas ¡hip! en el estómago cada vez que estoy con él, las horas pasan deprisa cuando estamos juntos, siempre busco una excusa para ir a verle ¡hip! porque él me da ¡hip! una felicidad increíble ¡hip! Me duelen las mejillas de sonreír tanto, pero es la verdad no puedo evitarlo ¡hip! No sólo me gusta ¡estoy enamorada! Mi mundo no puede estar completo si no estuviera a mí lado —creí que había terminado, se cortó echándose a reír entre dientes. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y suspiró mirando la pared cuando añadió—: cinco años soñando con el día en que sintiera un amor tan intenso y tan fuerte ¡hip! como un ciclón que nada en absoluto pueda detener en un príncipe azul —gimoteó— ¡y más de quince fracasos! ¡hip! Hasta que por fin... pero creo que él es mucho mejor que el príncipe de mis sueños, él es real. —acabó riéndose. Se abalanzó hacia delante y me dio miedo que volviera a caerse, pero ella se recobró a tiempo.

—¿Te refieres a Clay?

—Esta noche él me presentó a su familia, fuimos a cenar en un lugar elegante ¡hip! Me fui a comprar ropa y bolso nuevos, seleccioné mis más finos accesorios. Hice lo imposible para impresionar a sus padres, estaba ciento dos por ciento segura de que esta noche sucedería al fin ¡hip! declararía sus sentimientos ¡hip! Todo marchaba excelente cuando uno de mis ex se apareció y ¡arruinó mi vida! Me acusó de ser zorra (se atrevió a enumerar todos mis ex), ¡hip! Delante de todos dijo que lo engañé, que era una insensible, y que Clay sería como los demás ¡hip! ¡Debiste haber visto la cara de su padre! ¡Él lo trató muy duro y le reprochó de haberle advertido sobre mí, que iba a traerle desgracias! ¡¿es que lo no entiendes?! ¡Estaba predispuesto! —su peso hizo que cayera de culo contra el colchón. Lloró con amargura, una vez más sorbió su nariz y se restregó las lágrimas. Me senté con ella.

—¿Pero qué hizo Clay?

—¡Nada, no hizo nada! —la miré incrédula— al menos que yo lo viera, ¡salí de allí! Ya me había humillado bastante por un día, todavía tenía un poco de dignidad ¡hip! ¡Entonces lo vi ahí en la entrada! ¡ahí, Kim! ¡Él!... —no faltaban palabras para adivinar que el idiota estaba envuelto en este lío. De pronto mi boca se secó y en mi estómago burbujeaba ácido ¡Cómo no! Todo lo malo que sucede, el idiota tiene alguna relación— no sé qué hacía allí, ¡no me preguntes! ¡hip! —contestó como si leyera mis pensamientos— Clay debe creer que yo soy una mala mujer y que jugué con sus sentimientos, ¡me odia! ¡hip! ¡pero no es así, no quería nunca lastimarlo...! ¡te juro que nunca me atrevería a (hip), NI SIQUIERA PUEDO PRONUNCIAR UNA MALDITA PALABRA (hip)! Fui al bar creyendo que iba a sentirme mejor después de beber unos tragos, un hombre empezó a acosarme y lo rechacé, me fui, ¡estaba lejos de mi casa! Entonces reconocí que cerca de ese barrio vivías tú, y yo... ¡Kim perdóname! ¡Soy una malagradecida, una perra, te ignoré por completo cuando iba tras de Clay...! ¡hip! Ojalá algún día pueda ser la mitad de tan buena amiga como tú. Lo he perdido para siempre ¡hip! ¡Estoy muerta sin mi pastelito, Kim! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Me siento tan...!

No pudo terminar de hablar. Acto reflejo, Kei echó la cabeza fuera de la cama y regurgitó grandes cantidades de desperdicio sobre mi piso. Lo que habría sido su desayuno, almuerzo y cena, incluso los tragos que se echó. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda animándola, pero se detuvo. Apenas pudo disculparse y volvió a repetir las mismas incoherencias de hace una hora. La llevé a lavarse, apenas tocó la cama por segunda vez cayó rendida. Me cercioré de que esta vez estuviera dormida sacudiéndole el hombro y no me contestó.

Luché por hallar unas palabras que hicieran justicia a mis pensamientos, ¿con qué derecho ese cabrón osa...? En un principio decidí confrontarle y preguntarle cuál era su problema, pero me arrepentí al moverme, la última vez acabó muy mal ¿y qué hay de mi orgullo? No, ojalá no llegue el día que me lo encuentre en el pasillo nunca porque ahí no me contendré en darle a ese bastardo lo que se merece. Pero sí creo que deba hablar con Clay… no quiero ser una entrometida en su relación, no obstante, me parece que debo ayudar en la medida de lo posible. Pobre Kei, está destrozada, de veras sucedió: Lo ama. En vez de contemplar un milagro, sentía a las entrañas revolviéndose dentro de mí como si fuera algo desagradable, sin embargo, era la sensación de perplejidad mezclada con emoción. Si ella no estuviera tan borracha, quizás le hubiera invitado una copa en que pudiéramos brindar: "los hombres son unos idiotas". ¿Habrá sido que él obró en venganza por lo que dije? Más vale que no lo sea. Fui por el trapeador y una cubeta de agua para restregar el hedor del vómito.

Cuando me llevé las cosas, perfumé la habitación y cogí el teléfono. Llamé a casa de Kei y le participé a la Sra. Izumi que su hija estaba bien, nos habíamos conseguido de casualidad en la calle, andábamos cerca de mi casa y nos quedamos allí. Pasada la hora, conversando, nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde así que ella la noche conmigo. Ella sabía que yo soy una persona responsable y la mejor amiga de Kei, varias veces nos quedábamos a dormir en casa de la otra. Como era natural, quería que le pasara a Kei, sugirió que podía acercarse a mi dirección y llevarla en su auto, entonces le tuve que decir la verdad: Kei no podía hablar hasta mañana que abriera los ojos. ¡¿Ustedes pensaban que le iba a decir que se tumbó en mi cama por la borrachera?! No consideraría a su madre una mujer sobreprotectora, empero como todo padre imagino que se angustiaría ver a su hija con resaca, sufriendo mal de amor y en un estado de depresión. La mujer se resignó y quiso que le avisara cualquier cosa. Fue una llamada de cinco minutos. Colgué la llamada.

Eran las diez y treinta y dos minutos de la noche. Estiré mi cuello, relajando los músculos tensos. Antes de retirarme a echarme un sueñecito, había pensado en meterme a navegar un poco por internet, en seguida me acordé que ya tenía algo pendiente desde antes: Mis dedos impacientes sacaron el libro de mi bolso y decidí ojear las diez páginas preliminares. Lo del internet tendría que postergarlo hasta el día siguiente. Por lo general, suelo leer en cama así que me toca hacerlo en el sofá. En cuanto me sentí cómoda, acaricié la portada (aparecen en ella dos jóvenes, los ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas, daba la impresión de que él estaba a punto de besarla, pues la sujetaba por el cuello apartando su melena castaña mientras detrás de ellos se pone un sol radiante), empecé a leer el primer capítulo:

_Alguien dijo una vez: El mayor sufrimiento del hombre es la mujer, ya sea si es su madre, su abuela, su hermana, su amiga o su novia. Cuando amas en serio, es como si el universo conspirara en tu contra: el tiempo pasa más deprisa, alguien se opone, te empiezan acosar las tragedias y entonces dan lugar a las discusiones. Pero también te deja una marca para siempre que nada ni nadie puede borrar y te acompaña a todos lados, vayas donde vayas hasta la más sutil de las brisas veraniegas te hace recordar su risa y sientes palpitar a tu corazón ansioso. Nuestra historia comienza como punto de partida, en un carrusel. ¡Oh no, espérense allí! Esta historia no habla de mí, esta es la historia de Esperanza Martínez. Una estudiante de mi clase, es decir, cursante de su último año escolar; no saca buena notas ni tampoco es popular, pero muy querida entre sus amigos. Hasta ese día en que nos vimos en el carrusel jamás pensé lo que vendría después..._

¡Oh-por-Dios! ¡me quedé dormida mientras leía! La lectura se me hizo adictiva y rompí mi anterior juramento de leer sólo las primeras páginas y llegué al onceavo capítulo, ¡no pude evitarlo! Me enganché totalmente, me devoré las páginas, ansiosa, de saber qué pasaba con Esperanza, ¡POBRE CHICA! Su madre falleció, su padre se metió al alcoholismo debido a la depresión, su madrastra es una mujer horrible y su hermanastra es una envidiosa. ¿Cómo puede seguir sonriendo y comportarse tan amable con todos? Un ser humano explotaría, yo habría explotado, la única chispa de luz en esta pesadilla parece que es Kevin, quien narra la historia y el interés amoroso de la protagonista. Casi parece que sucedió ayer, mi primera novela de amor fue a los once cuando veía Candy (digamos que ahí comenzó mi iniciación) ¡me quedé prendada de Anthony! Lloré mucho cuando murió y cuando no parecía olvidarlo apareció Terry, babeaba de amor por él, hasta más tarde admití que de los tres amores él era el peor. No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero yo creo que las mujeres estamos predestinadas (y por desgracia, educándonos viendo programas iguales) a sentirnos atraídas por estos chicos malos, tanto así que a veces diera la impresión de que siempre nos enamoramos del mismo sujeto.

A partir de entonces, me tendí más a la lectura romántica y luego me incorporé a clubs para conocer a otros chicos que también les gustara para compartir e intercambiar intereses. Al tiempo descubrí cuánto ha escalado este género y concluí que puede dividirse en tres partes: el romance inocente y tierno, que está más enfocado a un público juvenil y lectores adultas cursis que prefieren disfrutar de ese amor puro, escenas que te parten el alma en llantos de fangirls descontrolados y momentos dulces e idílicos; el romance apasionado e impetuoso, que está dirigido a un público adulto, con escenas impetuosas donde se desborda la pasión y casi siempre el sexo es descrito al dedal o involucra algún tema de índole adulta, estos son los que te estremecen de principio a fin; y por último, el intermedio, que ni es tan allá ni tan acá, es tierno algunas veces y en otras es fogoso, son muy buenos porque sientes que vas en una montaña rusa y debo confesar que a veces me he sentido tentada a desear un amor así... ¡ay no se hagan, ¿ustedes no?!

Por lo visto, Kei sigue dormida profundamente. Me deslicé hasta la habitación en silencio para coger otra ropa, me metí en el baño, me duché e hice el cambio de una vez para ir a la universidad. Aun quedaba algo de tiempo así que decidí servir cereales (a efectos prácticos) con leche en tazones y no forzar a Kei a prepararlos ni que cayera desmayada en la puerta de su casa. Me senté a comer. Al instante de haberle dejado una nota a mi amiga en el espejo del baño (no creo que precise una llamada a la casa de los padres de Kei, tampoco es una niña y conociéndome me empezará a regañar y sentirse culpable de mi creciente amabilidad hacia ella, Kei también conserva su grado de orgullo) y cepillado los dientes, me colgué la mochila y apenas abrí la puerta. Clay estaba de pie frente de mí con una expresión sombría, como si no hubiese dormido en días, los ojos perturbados y a duras penas me vio contuvo la respiración. Tuve que darle un empujón...

—¡Clay, hola! ¿tú aquí tan temprano? ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?... —sonreí sin haber soltado la puerta.

—Kim, perdona que no te salude, pero eres la única en el mundo que puede ayudarme. No puedo esperar.

—Okey... ¿esto tiene que ver con Keiko, cierto? —arqueé una ceja.

—¡¿Ya te contó?! —arrugó la frente melancólico—. Guau, ustedes las mujeres son rápidas. ¡Bueno, no es ese el asunto! Yo... eh, necesito saber dónde está. Después de que todo acabó como acabó, fui a buscarla; recorrí todos los lugares a los que habíamos ido y tampoco tuve suerte, la seguí hasta su casa como última instancia y me dijeron que estaba contigo. Quiero ¡no! —cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos, corrigiéndose— debo pedirle perdón, sé que ella me odia y comprendo que no quiera saber nada de mí porque no la defendí delante de mi padre, todo pasó tan rápido, jamás había enfrontado a mis padres (está bien, sólo mi padre) menos por una mujer; pero lo que dijo fue imperdonable, no podía permitir que insultara a la chica que iba a ser mi novia...

—¡Un momento, repite eso, pero más despacio! —hice un ademán.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros, sintió el color subir a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada—, yo nunca había sentido esto por ninguna chica, esto de enamorarse es nuevo para mí —ahora tímido, su voz era un hilo apenas audible. Lanzó la mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrojado—, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no me gustaría que Keiko se alejara de mí, me gusta salir juntos, y... —se aclaró la garganta— no tengo excusas para disculparme, por eso quiero que intervengas, ella te escucha y quizá puedas persuadirla un poco.

Una risita interrumpió a Clay, provenía de mí. Intenté ocultarla y tapar mi boca con el dorso de la mano inútilmente para que Clay no lo percibiera. No me estaba burlando, me reía por la ironía. Anoche, una Kei desconsolada lloraba porque creía que un decepcionado Clay no iba a perdonarla luego del espectáculo que montó su ex novio, y hoy, un Clay desesperado teme que una enfurecida Keiko no lo disculpe por su cobardía. ¡Cómo juega el amor con las personas! Es igual a presenciar de cerca una de mis novelas románticas en carne y hueso. Él está enamorado, ella también, ninguno lo sabe. Esta clase de cosas comprueba (y fortalece) mi creencia de que el amor verdadero existe, sólo depende de nosotros encontrarlo y luchar por él; asimismo me da cierta nostalgia y me queda el deseo de saber cuándo llegará el mío. Es tan tierno. Conozco a su padre, es un ogro de dos metros y para ponerlo en su sitio, hacía más que falta una armadura y un ejército. No ponía en duda lo que me decía Clay. Y Kei, el alcohol hace vomitar verdades que asombra, metería mis manos al fuego por esa confesión. Ellos se amaban, ¿quién lo diría? No necesitan ayuda.

—¿No me crees? —inquirió preocupado.

—Te creo, sí. Pero Clay, no veo en qué pueda ser útil: Keiko no te odia, mas bien ella está súper convencida de que tú eres el desentendido por lo del ex...

—¡¿Ah eso?! Bueno, todos cometemos errores algunas veces y algo me dice que también el tipo andaba medio tomado. Quién sabe, mientras no salga de la boca de Keiko no haré caso de lo que digan los demás, a menos que yo mismo me dé cuenta y el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, no creo que Kei sea de ese tipo —contemplé a Clay como el más guapo de todos los hombres, escuché con mis cinco sentidos. ¿Cómo nunca antes me fijé en Clay?... Pongo esto en mi muro de Facelook y de inmediato, se forma una cola de candidatas. Como sea ya era tarde para hacerme ilusiones.

—En ese caso, no tiene ningún sentido que teman al rechazo ni tú ni ella. Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes hoy —crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¡¿Hoy?! Yo no creo que pueda...

—¡Hombre, amas a Keiko ¿o no?! No te me acobardes. ¡Demuéstrame que dentro de ti hay un cromosoma y! ¿no enfrentaste a tu padre por eso?

—Cuando lo dices es imposible negarme. Tienes razón, Kim, ¡¿pero cómo?! ¿Cómo la voy a convencer de que mis sentimientos son reales?

—Uhm… creo que se me acaba de ocurrir cómo —miré por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de mi celular— ¡madre mía, la universidad! ¡Mejor sígueme y hablemos en el camino!

Lo jalé del brazo y nos fuimos. Total, Clay debe ir al trabajo y yo a clases. Estamos a mano (además, de que puedo aprovechar que me lleve en su camioneta). En el trayecto estuvimos discutiendo. Yo fui quien tuvo la idea, pero Clay fue quien la perfeccionó y lo dejé hacerlo. A mí me gustó. Me pareció sencillo y muy bonito con ese toque personal de él. Se supone que son los protagonistas de esta historia no yo. Durante las clases no me pude enfocar en otra cosa que no sea la idea de flechar a los tórtolos enamorados, mordía la punta del lápiz y tamborileaba la borra en el pupitre impaciente, sentía mi corazón bailotear de la emoción; antes deseaba disolver esa unión, ahora no quiero verlos si no juntos. ¡Dispénsense! No me permití dejarme aplastar por la distracción, copié los apuntes y transcribí lo que escribían en el pizarrón los profesores. Los estudios nunca me han dado la lata.

Me parece que fui la primera en levantarme de mi asiento y atravesar la puerta. Esto me dio para qué pensar, yo escribí Duelo Xiaolin siempre pensando dirigirme a un público infantil y creo que es tarde para echar atrás; no obstante, tenía un punto en contra: quizá estropearía la historia, una relación de pareja entre amigos, mis lectores se quejarían. Estoy clara que existe una posibilidad de que tal vez algunos lectores les gusten y fantaseen. Uhm, creo que puedo hacer algo, introducir coqueteos inocentes o insinuaciones pequeñas y lo dejaré a que los lectores infieran. Nunca nada oficial. Al menos es mi decisión por ahora. Tampoco veo dificultad si reescribo, digo, habrá otros escritores se remonten. De la misma manera, creo que debo pasar en limpio la hazaña de Clay y su padre, a lo mejor escriba un capítulo para memorarlo.

No sé cómo Omi se vaya a tomar esto. Tengo la certeza de que no le gustará. Pero no puedo dejarlo solo (se supone que me pagan por lo contrario), y Clay necesita que lo apoye, él dijo que no sería capaz si no estuviera allí. Por supuesto, no iba a permitirlo. Me he dado cuenta que los hombres no crecen, sólo sus juguetes. A Omi y sus amigos le gusta imaginarse que conducen en bonitos coches, pero sólo se conforman con pasear a sus carritos de juguetes y jugar sus videojuegos de simulación. En cambio, Clay, Jack y el idiota sacrificarían la vida por sus automóviles. Bueno, tendrá que adaptarse. Llegué a la escuela de artes marciales sin aliento. Me aguanté en la pared de la entrada jadeando cuando reparé en algo que no estaba antes, un anuncio colgado acerca del torneo inter-escolar. Omi decía la verdad. No terminé de leerlo porque este era el momento menos indicado para perder tiempo. Omi me encontró primero que yo a él.

—Kim —dice su vocecita ronca a mis espaldas.

—¡Oh Omi! Allí estabas —le sonreí girándome media vuelta. Aprendí que con Omi no hay que darle la espalda demasiado tiempo (es la clase de niño que sabría enviarte una descarga eléctrica únicamente porque le confiscaste su barra de chocolate y nueces)— ven, vámonos, se nos hace tarde. —caminé a su lado y le estreché los hombros, llevándomelo. Él me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Se nos hace tarde para qué? ¡Por favor, Kim, no juegues! Soy el genio de las ideas, ¡oh! ¡Maestro! —reverenció a un viejo quien llevaba un hábito, el hombre le devolvió el saludo y le dijo unas palabras en mandarín. Omi respondió en el mismo idioma mientras aceleraba el paso, luego metió las manos en el bolsillo y cabizbajo me siguió.

—Hoy tengo una sorpresa —le comenté antes de que me hiciera más preguntas—, ¿ansioso para ver una clase de biología?

—¿Clase de biología? ¿te fumaste algo antes de venir aquí? —preguntó absorto, poniendo una mueca. Yo me limité a señalar atrás de él. Omi también escuchó el claxon y cruzó los brazos tornándose a la camioneta que estacionó en frente de él. Clay bajó el vidrio.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿cómo están? —sonrió inclinándose hacia nosotros y haciendo un ademán.

—Hola Clay —Omi arrastró las palabras aburrido.

—Clay va a llevarnos. ¡¿No es grandioso?!

—¿Esto tiene que ver con la clase de biología de hace unos minutos? —me interrogó poco convencido.

Omi es un niño muy intuitivo, no se le escapa ningún detalle. Dibujé una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro. Empujé al pequeño Guerrero Shaolin a subirse al asiento trasero, me reclamó de qué podía hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie. Yo alcé los hombros, sin desdeñarme y me monté en el asiento de adjunto al del piloto. Encendió el motor y nos empezamos a alejar del colegio. Después de rendirme en una lucha en vano contra Omi obligándolo a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Me volví adelante y susurré a Clay unas palabras, quería saber si todo estaba en orden y listo. Clay me dio una respuesta afirmativa. Yo miré de reojo el retrovisor por si el niño nos escuchaba, ¡no ser que vaya a contarle a Kei! Omi parecía jugar con el cinturón de seguridad, escudriñó el interior de la camioneta con la mirada. Clay se fijó en ese detalle al igual que él.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es bonita.

—¿Te gustaría tener una cuando seas mayor?

—No, yo prefiero las motocicletas. Al crecer me compraré una con mi propio dinero.

—¿Piensas trabajar de adolescente? —tercié.

—Sí, de ser posible también un lugar para mí solo. No me gusta la idea de ser un mantenido ni tampoco quedarme viviendo otro año más con la bruj... con Wuya. Díganme algo con la mayor sinceridad que puedan —cambió de tema, apoyando los codos en el respaldo de los asientos de adelante— ¿la clase de biología es de cómo filetear...?

—Flirtear.

—¡Eso! ¿...flirtear chicas? ¡¿es para ayudarte a ti, eh grandulón?! —Omi cogió el sombrero vaquero de Clay y se lo colocó.

—¡Omi devuélveselo!

—No está bien, que se lo quede. Tengo otros más. Qué listo eres, Omi ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Vi tu cara cuando hablabas con Kim y de repente volteaste. Solamente el hombre pone la cara de tonto en dos ocasiones: cuando se martilla el dedo chiquito del pie y la otra cuando se enamora de una mujer. No podrías conducir con el dedo hinchado, supuse que es la otra opción y también lo sé porque Kim nombró algo por el estilo en su diario...

Clay se rió entre dientes, avergonzado, en tanto se le coloraban las orejas. El resto del viaje estuve discutiendo con Omi de las cosas que debe y las que no. Clay se hundió poco a poco en el silencio, empero no pareció afectarle. Era un hombre tranquilo, no le gustaba llamar la atención. ¡No puedo creerlo! Ni cerrar con llave la puerta, Omi sigue invadiendo mi cuarto a buscar no sé qué. Ya en el conjunto residencial, todos salimos del auto. El santo diablillo y yo subimos las escaleras a averiguar si Kei estaba despierta o no, el vaquero se nos uniría más tarde. ¡Oh, por supuesto que sé que Keiko seguía en mi casa! ¡O sea, hola! ¿recuerdan? Yo pasé por lo mismo exactamente, no desperté en cama de Raimundo si no hasta tarde, el tiempo que me llevó vomitando, apenas y podía tragar la comida, los repentinos mareos. La pastilla demoró en surtir efecto. Kei no va a pararse y aparentar que no bebió nada anoche. Abrí la puerta. Sorprendimos a Kei desayunando, se había cambiado de ropa y puesto una mía ya que somos de la misma estatura, y son las una de la tarde... ¿se dan cuenta?

—Por favor no me mates —replicó con voz apagada.

—¿Por comer mi desayuno o vestirte con mi ropa? No estoy enojada, puedes tranquilizarte, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

—No muy bien, siento como si un tren hubiera pasado por encima de mí...

—¡Genial! —siseó Omi malintencionado.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Omi?! —preguntó con un hilo de voz y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Oh, lo siento, me quedé profundamente dormida, no debería estar aquí ¿interrumpo tu trabajo?! —no me hablaba, estaba discutiendo consigo misma—. Tengo que irme, sí...

—¡No, quédate! No puedo dejar que vayas a la calle en tus condiciones —apretó los labios cuando dije esas dos palabras—. Termina de comer y tómate una píldora para contrarrestar el mareo, verás te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. Para nosotros no eres una carga, ¿verdad que sí, Omi?

—Si tú lo dices... —repuso con frialdad.

Busqué apoyo en él, y me sale con esto. Presiento que a Omi no le agrada Kei, ¿por haberle apretado las mejillas o confundirlo de nacionalidad? Supe que estaba sola. Mientras fui a la cocina buscando los ingredientes para cocinar, le dije que ayer hablé con su madre. La cara de Kei se contrajo en expresión de culpa. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos e indagó por el resto de la historia. Yo intenté tranquilizarla y acabé de contarle los pormenores. Aún así no parecía aliviada aunque fingió lo opuesto. Omi dejó la mochila y se quedó cerca de sofá.

—Lamento haberte perturbado, estaba muy ebria y sentía la necesidad de desahogarme. No debí incomodarte, arruiné tu noche...

—Para nada. Lo habrías hecho por mí.

—¿Esos son cascos de caballos? —interrumpió Omi arqueando una ceja. Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo la sonrisa. Podía sentir cómo una costilla estaba a punto de fracturarse de las ganas que me estaba muriendo, pero tenía que hacerme la dura unos minutos más. Mi amiga no tenía un oído tan agudo igual al del niño o quizá porque se hallaba ensimismada. El sombrero, Omi no se lo había quitado. La escuché soltar un alarido. Tuve que hacer unas señas y por poco acrobacias para indicarle a Omi que se lo quitara. Omi entendió en el acto, y arrojó el sombrero en su regazo.

—¿Qué decías Kei?

—¿Uhm? ¡Oh sí, no sé cómo podría pagarte o cuántas gracias bastarían para mostrarte cuán apenada y agradecida estoy!

—Una estaría bien.

—¡Sí, son cascos de caballos! ¡Yo las escuché! —la curiosidad del pequeño no aguanta dos pedidas y se precipitó hacia la ventana. Abrió la boca y profirió un grito— ¡GUAU! ¡Es un carruaje tirado por caballos! ¡Viene hacia aquí a toda prisa!

—¿Cómo dices, Omi? ¿un carruaje?

En vista de que Kei parecía desanimada, tuve que inmiscuirme e incentivarla por mi propia cuenta. Me asomé en la ventana. Ahí estaba el carruaje, el cochero y los caballos hermosos que me había comentado Clay. Kei siempre soñó encontrar a su príncipe azul, que ese día la llevaría en su corcel encantador hasta su castillo de ensueños. Admito que es un poco cursi, pero creo que alguna vez fantaseamos ser princesas, portar una diadema brillante, el castillo más rosa y grande jamás imaginado, un guardarropa lleno de miles de vestidos de todos los colores y piedras preciosas, un carruaje mágico y un príncipe guapo y valiente. Aun mayor, Kei se sigue refiriendo al chico de sus sueños como un príncipe. Me pareció algo simbólico y de ahí obtuve la idea. La familia de Clay poseía una finca de ganado (tengo entendido que es para arrear), también otros animales, incluyendo caballos. Quedaba un poco lejos para ir a recoger uno, fue cuando me propuso esta idea del carruaje. Bueno, cuando Kei visite a la finca tendrá tiempo de que él le enseñe a montar caballos. En cuanto a la imagen, creo que esos voluptuosos trajes han perdido gran parte de su gracia y que resulta ahora atractivo las chaquetas y las franelas (mientras menos reforzado más piel). Me coloqué junto a Omi.

—¡Es un carruaje auténtico! Ven a verlo.

—Está bien, pero dudo, dudo, que un carruaje me levante el ánimo.

Hice una seña. Kei se acercó a echar una mirada y resopló estupefacta.

—¿Qué hace una carroza aquí?

—No lo sé, ¡vayamos a averiguarlo!

—¡No Kim! Creo que será mejor quedarnos.

—¿Pero qué dices? La Kei yo conozco ya hubiera puesto un pie fuera de este apartamento y salido a preguntar, tal vez a coquetear un poco con el cochero —ella se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, pero hoy no estoy con humor. No creo que pueda volver a ser la misma Kei que tú conocías —ella me dedicó una sonrisa triste. ¡Bien! No estoy para rodeos ni falta de humor. Sacudí la cabeza, la tomé del brazo y jalé en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Vamos, necesitas reanimarte!

Bajamos apresuradamente. Pisamos el vestíbulo. Corrimos hacia la salida. Allí estaba Clay hablando con el cochero, supongo que dando las gracias. Él es muy caballeroso. Kei reculó nerviosa y de no ser que la detuve habría emprendido una huida.

—Kei no empieces; él no es de la clase de personas rencorosas, además tú huiste ni siquiera le consentiste que hablara, no sabes realmente si te odia o no —dije. No quise dejarla hablar sin que me escucharas. También puede ser muy testaruda si se lo propone pero me pregunto qué prevalecerá antes si su amor por Clay o su reniego. Finalmente habló:

—Supongo que puedo verlo una vez más a la distancia, ¿no?

—¡Ese es el espíritu! No te asustes, yo te acompañaré.

Se giró sobre sus talones antes de que yo pudiera tocar su hombre como habíamos previsto. Ya nos saludamos esta mañana, mas se supone que Kei no sabe eso y para que el ambiente tuviera esa chispa mágica típica de las novelas románticas que suelo leer es mejor mantener las apariencias, ¿no lo harían ustedes o qué preferiría entonces? Esto es casi, casi superior a mis libros. En parte, me siento la celestina. La diferencia está que yo no tuve que emplear la necesidad de brujerías como en la historia si no conciliar a través del ingenio, ellos estaban enamorados antes que me inmiscuyera en su relación. ¡Ojalá me concedan el honor de ser su madrina de bodas! Los presenté y ayudé, ¡deben retribuirme de alguna forma! Detrás de mí crucé los dedos, rogando que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

—¡Kim, Keiko, hola chicas!

—Hola Clay, ¿cómo has estado?

—La he pasado demasiado mal —Kei escondió la mirada tras mi hombro— no pude dormir bien anoche: Discutí con mi padre, la velada que había organizado resultó una catástrofe, si bien eso no es lo peor. Lo peor fue que la chica a quien iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia se fugó antes de que se lo propusiera. Pero ¿el suyo?

—El mío excelente, mejor que el de Keiko. Pero creo que eso lo saben.

—¿C-cómo d-di-ices...? —tartamudeó Keiko consternada. ¡Se me ha subido el corazón a la garganta y no soy la novia! Miraba con una sonrisa de Kei a Clay y al revés— ¿novia? ¿yo? ¡Pero si tú estabas allí cuando ese tonto musculoso llegó y me gritó delante de todos...! ¿no oíste lo que dijo? Detesto admitir que, por mucho que quiera tirarle pasteles de carne a su cara de niño bonito o arrollarlo con un camión blindado, te resumió a la verdadera de Keiko Izumi —me alegro que su sentido del humor haya vuelto en ella. Clay sonrió con ternura y tomó sus manos.

—Quizá a ti te lo haya parecido pero la Kei que yo conozco no es así. Tendrá otros defectos —rodó los ojos un momento—, sin embargo, yo no creo que seas una mentirosa, una zorra o una completa desnaturalizada. Yo creo que tú eres adorable y muy divertida. Eres la única mujer que podría golpear a un tipo en la nariz porque se haya burlado de mi sombrero y que podría interpretar mucho mejor a Taylor Swift en los karaokes interactivos. Llegué a pensar que habías estado enojada conmigo porque no hice nada por evitarlo...

—¡¿Enojada?! ¡No! Yo supuse que no querías verme luego del... bueno, ya no importa. ¿Tú viniste hasta aquí, en carruaje, para decirme eso?

—Sí, te desapareciste y no te encontré en casa. Busqué por todos lados en carruaje y se me ocurrió venir a parar aquí, pensé que estarías con Kim, y tenía razón. Pero no sólo vine por eso si no porque debo sincerarme contigo —aclaró su garganta— me gustas mucho ¿okey?, ignoro desde hace cuánto, nada más sé que en el momento que me di cuenta ya me tenías... hechizado, podría decirse, y quisiera que saliéramos. Obviamente, si tú quieres. Entiendo si no... —se estaba ruborizando, pero ya Kei había echado los brazos al cuello.

—¡Sí, quiero!

—¿De verdad? Sí, ¿entonces te llevo a tu casa?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿en carruaje?! ¡¿Lo trajiste para mí?!

—Sí, un carruaje es bastante grande para mí solo. No tiene chiste si no la comparto ¿y qué mejor que contigo? —Keiko parecía encantada, la sonrisa retraída de hace unos minutos fue destituida por una radiante. Estoy segura que se hubieran besado si Omi no estuviese detrás de mí. Ella miró por encimas del hombro, despidiéndose:

—Volveremos tarde, niños.

Como siempre digo: Nunca está de sobra creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia. No sé qué opinarán ustedes. Yo, en particular, pienso que no estuvo mal para ser su primera vez. Digo, los hombres no son muy abiertos de sentimientos (como que les cuesta más que a nosotras), para ellos es mejor que comenzáramos diciendo: Te amo. Y así añadir inmediatamente: Yo _también_ te amo. Admitámoslo, chicas, todavía no ha nacido hombre que pueda entendernos a la perfección, la única manera que ellos capten es si somos directas. A veces esperamos demasiado de ellos pero nosotras también tenemos que aportar nuestro granito de arena. No lo olviden, detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer. Volviendo al tema, ¿karaoke? ¿pasteles de carne? Cuando vuelva a hablar con Kei le pregunté cómo le hizo para conquistarle. Clay fue muy sincero, se dejó llevar y me pareció original la manera en que empezó. "Me gustas mucho", "quisiera que saliéramos", marca un avance. De aquí puede saltar facilito a un compromiso asegurado. Pero en fin, la ayudó a subirse, luego él. Verlos irse me arrancó un suspiro de emoción. Omi caminó en silencio.

—¿Cuánto le cobrará el carruaje?

—Veinticinco dólares la hora —respondí. Escuché a Omi soltar un bufido.

—Menos mal que dijo que "sí", habría sido un desperdicio de carroza y mandado a volar 25 dólares por la ventana.

—Tienes razón. Por amor se hace grandes locuras y cuando llegue el momento, entonces tú serás el que gastará veinticinco dólares de carruaje por una chica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni a palos! Las mujeres están locas, por no mencionar que son raras. Yo nunca me enamoraré.

—Eso dices ahora, me gustaría ver lo que dices de aquí a cuando tengas dieciséis o quince. Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, el amor siempre sabe dónde encontrarte. Y si hay algo de lo que aprendí estos dieciocho años es que nunca debes subestimar el poder del amor.

—¡Uy sí que miedo! Como si la autora sacara una secuela especialmente para describir mis tonterías amorosas de mayor. ¡Bah qué cursi! Nunca entenderé la psicología de las mujeres, ¿cómo pueden preferir que les obsequien flores? Elegiría frutas: son olorosas, coloridas y lo más importante, son útiles y se pueden comer. Las flores se marchitan rápido —rezongó el niño.

Yo sonreí. No hay que discutirle a Omi, meditándolo bien puede que haya un poco de razón en sus palabras. Rodeé sus hombros y caminamos de regreso (en realidad, yo caminaba y él saltaba). Nos topamos a pie de la escalera con el idiota. Intercambiamos miradas. No quise hacerlo, pero clavé las uñas en el chico y apreté la mandíbula. Lo odio, por lo que le hizo a Kei, por lo que le hizo a su hermana y a su familia y por lo que me hizo a mí. No cabe duda de que es el mal personificado. A duras penas dejo que se burle de mí, pero con mis amigos nunca. ¿Qué artimañas usó para engañar a Clay y hacerle ver que es buena persona? No lo sé, y no me gusta que Omi sea tan cercano a él. El idiota tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para empezar a hablar.

—Kim... necesito hablar contigo...

—No hay nada de qué hablar. ¡Vente Omi! —fui brusca, empujé a Omi hacia las escaleras.

—Kim, yo no quería decir eso. Me salí de control, lo siento. Por favor... tienes que oírme.

—La gente no quiere decir muchas cosas, pero descuida, ya no importa.

—¿Se pelearon otra vez? —me pregunta Omi cuando llegamos a mi apartamento— ¡no me mientas! ¡No soy un bebé, tengo once años: puedo pensar y opinar como cualquier adulto!

—Es algo peor que eso. Descubrí cosas de él que no son buenas, me gustaría que te alejaras y no volvieras a tratarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero por qué?!

Le dirigí una sonrisa afectada, apreté sus mejillas con cariño y me fui a encerrar en el baño. No puedo decirle por qué. Ya quebranté mi promesa con Jack y diga lo que diga, Omi es un niño. Sé que estoy actuando mal, pero he tenido suficiente del idiota por una semana. Sí era necesario que me fuera, Omi es muy persuasivo, y como boca floja que soy podría contarle todo. Cuando me sentí preparada, salí y estudiamos un poco ciencias e historia ya que ayer repasamos lengua y matemáticas. Antes de preparar la cena, me senté a escribir. Primero desterré las ideas nuevas que se me ocurrieron en las últimas horas y reformar los capítulos. Apenas si pude para aprovechar y adelantar el otro capítulo. Es lo que odio de los bloqueos de escritores, cuando no sabes que vas a escribir buscas distraerte de cualquier cosa incluso mirando los muebles esperando que se muevan. Oí una vez que un escritor tuvo un bloqueo de un año, ojalá no me pase: El concurso es hasta enero. He leído que para desbloquearte lo recomendable es despejarte y no desesperarte, quizás oír música y mirar otras obras. Bueno, yo ya estaba haciendo eso con _49 semanas_. Nadie puede controlar la inspiración.

Podía hacer también los deberes, pero no tenía ganas y navegué en internet un rato. A veces el internet resulta ser un perfecto entremetido en tu historia, quieres escribir y te entran unas ganas de revisar si han comentado tu estado en Face. Miré las notificaciones de la red, eché un vistazo a mi correo y volví a meterme en el club de fans de T.K, por si habían publicado algo nuevo. Respondí las últimas actualizaciones cuando mis ojos se fijaron en algo: _Nueva respuesta de T. K. _

Mi corazón saltó desde mis entrañas.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿Se acuerdan que en capítulos anteriores Kim contestó un mensaje que había dejado su escritor favorito? Pues parece que él le respondió. ¿Si su escritor favorito les habla, ustedes qué hacen? Sentiría que estoy soñando o se produjo un milagro en mi caso, como que mientras uno es más famoso menos tiempo dispone para contestar a sus fanáticos. Aunque tienen tiempo para sí mismos. Es una opinión. El domingo no tuve internet, pude acabar de escribir el episodio. Menos distracciones. El capítulo obviamente se refiere a la confesión de sentimientos tanto de Clay y Kei, es por eso "**_**momento de la verdad**_**". Iba a escribir otra cosa, pero creo que será en el otro capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido esa escena entre Clay y Kei? Yo quería que fuera algo tierno y lindo, pero para recordar. Quería que tuviera un componente especial, me fue difícil trabajar en eso y recurrí a la clásica idea de príncipes y princesas de cuentos de hadas. Creo que dejé a Kim hablarles a través de mí más de la cuenta. Entonces pensé en el carruaje. Es factible, no se crean, cuando tenía 9 años me monté en un carruaje y paseamos. Era carnaval y a pesar de que estaba disfrazada de gitana, me sentía como una auténtica princesa. Iba con unos amigos, el carruaje (tirado con caballos y todo) era parte de un restaurante portugués. **

**Me cuentan que les pareció. Ahora falta que las chicas me digan: ¡Ay, qué infantil! —cuando en el fondo—: ¡Yo quiero que un príncipe me recoja en caballo! Y Kei le salió uno rubio (la imagen soñada) para remate. (**_**Alerta de spolier**_**: Mis protagonistas están en la obligación de superar esta declaración). La participación de Omi se ha reducido, pero no se preocupen, puesto que pronto tendremos más noticias en un capítulo donde haya mayor protagonización de su parte. ¿Qué opinan de la historia de Keiko? ¿creen que Raimundo también estuvo involucrado o no? Al menos obtuvimos algo positivo, es que Clay y Keiko andan juntos.**

**El próximo capítulo es uno de los más intrigantes e importantes de la historia (y pese que no puedo dedicarlo como bien podría hacerlo en Wattpad, mi mejor amiga me ayudó a elaborarlo y merece los honores). Poco a poco se irán desenvolviendo muchas cosas. En mi sano juicio, esta novela tiene muchas capas. Del uno al diez, son primeras impresiones. Del once al veinte es la presentación del conflicto. La etapa del veintiuno al treinta es la más frenética, todo se enreda y confunde la realidad. Del treinta y uno a la cuarenta es la explosión, el ojo del huracán, la cruda verdad como quien dice. Y lo que resta de la cuarenta y uno hasta (ojalá cincuenta y dos) es atar cabos sueltos y las conclusiones. No me atrevo asegurar lo último ya que digo una cosa y me sale la otra. Así que no se pierdan la continuación de su novela consentida: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, el martes que viene**_**. **_**¡Oh no, ladies and getlemans! **_**Sal en mis heridas**_**. Espero con ansias que me hagan llegar sus comentarios de lo que piensan al respecto o qué se esperan ver el próximo capítulo. Se aceptan sugerencias y dudas. ¡Cuídense malvaviscos asados! Se les quiere y se les respeta, ¡ciao! **


	23. Sal en mis heridas

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**23º**

**Sal en mis heridas **

¡Oh-mi-Dios! No puedo pegar los ojos. Estoy que me volteo de un lado al otro cada minuto que pasa en la cama. Son las diez y media de la noche: Ya comí, organicé las cosas para el día de mañana y apagué todo (la cocina, las luces y la laptop), y nada que concibo el sueño. Bueno, tampoco es por nada que mis pulmones se sientan oprimidos y el corazón me quiera salir del pecho, el mismísimo Tom Kenny me escribió para felicitar mi iniciativa y lo mejor de todo es que soy realmente buena. Sí, estoy bastante segura que es un grave pecado que te compares con un escritor de su talla, quien es, a mi juicio, un dios cuando sus dedos tocan el teclado o sostienen el lápiz. Pero hasta donde sé, estoy convencida de que algún día voy a ocupar el puesto de T. K. Estuve bailando y brincando de felicidad, sin presiones de hacer una danza para atraer la lluvia, hasta que mis pies me dolieran. Véanlo ustedes.

_ TKenny: TheGivenchyGirl ¡Saludos! No pude evitar ser capaz de pasar alto el último comentario que escribiste en mi muro y tan veloz como pude quise responderte, me encanta conocer cada día más a lectores iguales a usted. Me motiva enormemente saber que hayas decidido encaminarte hacia el mundo de la imaginación y la escritura, supongo que puedo empezarte a llamar colega a partir de ahora en adelante. Sólo quiero que tenga presente que aún cuando el camino pueda ser duro no te desanimes, y digo esto porque me gustaría leer tu trabajo. Por favor avísame y no me dejes plantado ahora que me intrigaste. Gracias por seguir mi trabajo. Nos leemos pronto, colega._

Mis dedos temblaban, el corazón latía aceleradamente y sentimientos encontrados cruzaron por mi rostro. De mi boca querían salir palabras, pero sólo farfullaba mitad de ellas y risitas tontas. Miraba a ambas direcciones como buscando personas invisibles a quienes contar de mi reciente lectura y luego mis ojos rebotaban contra la pantalla de la laptop. Releí varias veces, pensando que se trataba de una broma o de un lindo sueño. Me tomó quince minutos reaccionar y contestar. Tuve que borrar y escribir a cada rato, y de la emoción confundía las palabras y a veces no me parecía que expresaba bien lo que quería decir. El mensaje final quedó como el siguiente:

_TheGivenchyGirl: ¡Gracias, gracias, infinitas gracias! No olvidaré nunca su consejo, se lo prometo. Así lo haré, TKenny. Usted será el primero en enterarse, eso se lo garantizo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

Apenas envié el comentario, sentí como el alma se me desmoronaba. Mi cerebro se tardó en procesar su mensaje, mi mensaje (okey, no tenía que redundar para hacer mayor énfasis) y como haría para continuar patéticamente mi vida fingiendo que no pasó nada. ¡O sea, yo no puedo! Me retuerzo en el suelo de la emoción. Kim tienes que calmarte. ¿Cómo es que dice Tomoko? _Todo está bien en mi mundo interior, todo está bien en mi mundo interior ¡Ohm! _Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala. ¡Uf, creo que estoy mejor! La realidad llega tal cual es, en otras palabras, sin anestesia y dura: Más que nunca, debo poner doble empeño (no quiere decir que antes no lo hacía) y si no deseo que se corte la comunicación tengo que terminar el libro. Tener el patrocinio y la opinión de un escritor súper popular es mil veces que tener de asesor al pedazo de animal que vive adjunto mío. ¡Sí! El candado que encerró mis ideas las ha dejado libres. Posteriormente me entraron ánimos y escribí mitad de capítulo, hubiera hecho más, pero el estómago me rugía y no pude seguir posponiendo la hora de comer. Tal vez es por eso que no he podido dormir, todavía estoy digiriendo los alimentos. Es cuestión de que —bostezo— cierre los ojos, me aburra... —bostezo— y entre el sueño.

Según mi horario, viernes es el día menos pesado de la semana. Son dos horas y acabada la taza, cada quien para su casa. Pero nosotros no nos íbamos inmediatamente, y por _nosotros _me refiero a que somos cuatro personas, incluyéndome, que luego de clases consultábamos a la biblioteca para inspeccionar o pedir prestado libros y matar deberes. Sí, como que casi podríamos ser un grupo de estudio. En lo personal, me gusta más estudiar acompañada pues que así nos ayudamos mutuamente, corregir errores y fortalecer defensas, ¡al mismo tiempo que es muy divertido! Reconozco que soy de las que usan fichas de colores para estudiar y cuadrar qué hora. Si me da tiempo elaboro cuestionarios de veinte preguntas y siempre trato de profundizar lo visto en clase, indagando otras fuentes; aunque hacer la tarea y copiar los apuntes (y subrayar lo más relevante en rosado) ayuda bastante a memorizar datos que a pie enjuto aparecerán en el examen.

Hoy trabajé treinta minutos adicionales, desde el primer día la profesora de introducción al estudio del lenguaje nos previno sobre un trabajo de investigación en parejas; aprendí desde secundaria que cuando te mandan un proyecto nunca debes dejarla para mañana, porque se complica todo más adelante y te tocará hacerlo a última hora. Me emparejé con un chico, lo he visto siempre con una gorra vans y en ambas orejas penden zarcillos discretos (no tengo ningún problema con los chicos que llevan aretes, mientras no parezcan que cargan aros de las cortinas de baño, lo pasaré desapercibido), los pantalones justos y suéteres de lana, él es medio afeminado, pero puedo asegurar que es heterosexual.

—Oye Kim, hay un chico que te está viendo desde hace rato —me interrumpe desviando la mirada.

—¿Y qué? ¿te está distrayendo? —gruñí con impaciencia.

—Pues sí... ya que lo preguntas... —asintió pasándose la mano por la nariz.

Sutilmente ladeé la cabeza y de soslayo eché un vistazo a hurtadillas. Volví a enderezarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva observándonos? ¡Esto es acoso! Más le vale que lo respalde un muy buen abogado y si no, que consiga el número de uno, porque no me temblará la mano si me decido ir a ponerle una orden de restricción. El idiota traía una chaqueta negra y vaqueros, llevaba unas gafas oscuras ¡qué patético! ¿cree que poniéndose unas gafas no le reconozco? ¿en serio me imagina tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que está mirando hacia acá? No se movía, estaba allí a pie de las escaleras, un poco más a la derecha del cesto de basura y la pared. Nos separaban cinco metros de distancia. De repente el idiota cambió de postura y empezó a caminar. Creo que ya sabe que lo he visto. Aparté la cara, haciéndome la tonta.

—Disculpa, amigo, ¿podrías prestarme a tu compañera unos segundos?

El bastardo afirmó con la cabeza, escondió la mirada y salió a zancadas. Sus pies ni tocaban el suelo. Yo siseé e hice algunos ruidos extraños, intentando inútilmente llamar su atención y decirle que no me dejara sola con él. Hasta había colocado la mano torno a mi boca como si fuera una pequeña tienda para impedir que el idiota descifrara mis intenciones. ¡Cobarde! ¡¿qué son unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia?! El idiota me rodeó, poniéndose al frente y trasladé mi mano de la boca a mi pelo, fingiendo que me peinaba y jugaba con las puntas. Me embargó una sensación de impotencia, me contuve de no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y para dejar quietas mis manos crucé los brazos.

—Entiendo que estés furiosa y rehúses verme. No es para menos, no te forzaré a hablar, eso lo puedo hacer yo; pero hazme un último favor: escúchame, antes que nada, luego te podrás ir. —puse los ojos en blanco, me estaba exhortando y acosando. En su voz había un deje de desesperación. No le pude responder, la estupefacción me robó todas las palabras que pude haber dicho en ese momento— te prometo ser breve —se apresuró en decir, aprovechando mi silencio interpretándolo como un permiso—: acepto que fui grosero, dije cosas fuera de tema y herí tus sentimientos. No tenía que haber comentado las razones por las que nunca me llegarías a gustar ni haber sacado una lista de defectos cuando estábamos hablando de un incidente con una crema para peinar. De mi parte, fui muy cruel e insensible. He estado arrepintiéndome de mi conducta por días y hasta ahora no poseía el valor de enfrentarme a ello. Pero tú también debes reconocer que cometiste tus fallas, me acusaste sin fundamentos de haber hecho algo atroz, me gritaste y no parabas de insultarme; yo... perdí los estribos y por eso...

—¡¿Así que esa es tu gran disculpa?! —repliqué, ninguna de sus reflexiones me calmó. Por el contrario, me irritó todavía más de lo que había estado— ¿estás justificando tus actos por atropellos de los míos? ¡¿para eso tú te estuviste preparando por días?! Mejor ni te hubieses disculpado.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy justificando! —soltó el idiota en un arrebato. Esforzándose por mantenerse sereno—. ¡Dios, mujer, quiero que entiendas! Por primera vez abandona tu terquedad. Solamente te estoy exponiendo las razones que precedieron mi comportamiento, en otras palabras, te pido que por un minuto te pongas en mis zapatos. Jamás ha salido de mi boca que haya estado bien lo que hice, estoy diciendo que mi único gran error fue perder la paciencia. Quiero hacerte ver que cuando uno está enojado dice cosas que realmente no las dice en serio, de eso se trata todo esto. Por favor, ¿es que tú crees que fuiste respetuosa? ¿Puedes tener el pudor de declarar que tú eres la única que merece que la traten bien?

—Tal vez al principio me excedí, ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? Yo sólo tenía una nota con tu firma y mi cabello estaba azul ¿acaso querías que tocara a tu puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja y te preguntara con toda la cortesía del mundo si habías sido tú el que me hizo esa broma? ¡¿y qué luego te hiciera una ova y diera las gracias?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?! Porque ni siquiera te ofreciste ayudarme, si no te burlaste y añadiste que no era problema tuyo, que me las apañara como pudiera, ¡¿o de eso no te acuerdas?! —Raimundo palideció de la rabia, en su rostro se descubrió una mezcla de resentimiento y culpabilidad como manera de acoger mi respuesta, pero no me interrumpió y siguió escuchándome antes de tomar otra vez el derecho de palabra.

—Está bien, no niego que así pasaron las cosas. Los dos actuamos mal, ya te lo he dicho y puedo volverlo a repetir si quieres. No me molesta. Sin embargo, es nuestra oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. Siquiera válgame el crédito de que intento llevar la fiesta en paz, estoy cediendo. Si fuera por ti, seguiríamos sin hablarnos...

—No, yo creo que no hay más que discutir. No quiero nada que ver contigo —quería estar segura que comprendiera el mensaje en todo su esplendor, por eso hice una pausa lacónica. Continué con voz reprimida—. Al final, sucedió que tú sí tenías razón en una cosa: lo mejor era guardarnos nuestra distancia y hacer como si no existiera nada entre nosotros. Creo que finalmente estoy entendiendo lo que me quisiste decir aquella noche en la discoteca. Ya no puedo soportarlo, cada vez que intercambiamos palabras, casi siempre uno de los dos sale lastimado y por lo regular, termino siendo yo. En definitiva no quiero alguien así en mi vida y menos que haya sido el único involucrado en la infelicidad de dos de los seres que yo más amo en este mundo, gracias a Dios eso es cosa del pasado...

—Sí, ya me enteré lo de Clay y Keiko. Muy lamentable —no había ni atisbo de vacilación ni nerviosismo. Permaneció flemático—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa unión. Intenté protegerlo, lo aconsejé y no quiso hacerme caso, entonces fui con su padre con la esperanza de que si no me escuchaba a mí, a él sí y entraría en razón. A la final nada sirvió, se fue con ella de todos modos.

—¡¿Y con qué derecho te atreves a interferir en su relación?! ¡¿eres Dios?! ¡Ellos se gustan, son muy desgraciados el uno sin el otro! Primero debiste comprobar si Kei sentía lo mismo.

—Keiko no le convenía. Es una mujer voluble, conozco a las de su clase, iba deshacerse de él en cuanto se enamorara de otro tipo. No le interesaba.

—¡Kei no es insensible! Está tan enamorada de él como él de ella, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Apenas la viste una vez ¡no es razón para que mandaras a su ex y estropearas todo!

—Lo del ex novio fue un evento contingente —su rostro se crispó— aunque para ti sea una atrocidad, lo hice por el bienestar de Clay. ¡Tú lo conoces! Es sensible, mis intenciones se limitan a prevenirlo de un daño, ¿acaso las mujeres no se ayudan entre ustedes en contra de los malos hombres? Tal vez parezca una locura, pero los hombres tenemos sentimientos. Tú lo hubieras hecho si la situación hubiese suscitado al revés. Es su primer romance... es muy tonto para estas cosas.

Es muy buen punto. Viendo las cosas desde esa perspectiva y pese de mi antipatía hacia el hombre, no pude ignorar que había pasado por el mismo temor y no quise envolverme en el asunto pensando en que acabaría mal. Conocía el carácter de ambos, yo no hubiese tolerado que Kei tratara mal a Clay. Vacilé un rato, empero tenía claro que no podía ablandarme. La compasión que había sentido en un principio se trocó en ira. Sacudí la cabeza, desterrando aquellos pensamientos.

—Sí, cómo no, lo hiciste por el bienestar de Clay —repetí— ¿eso mismo pensabas cuando tu hermana sufrió ese accidente? Lo sé todo, no hace falta que disimules, ahora que me doy cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres me alegro de haberlo previsto a tiempo. Si fue capaz de hacerle eso a su propia hermana por codicia, ¿qué haría contra alguien que no pertenece a su misma sangre? Agradece que no le haya contado a Clay, sin embargo, no vayas hacerte ilusiones de que voy a estar callada para siempre. Pienso alejarlo de ti a como dé lugar.

Raimundo se quitó las gafas. Sus feroces ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí. Apretaba los labios. Algo me indicaba que estaba luchando consigo mismo, intentando no precipitarse y conservar la mesura. No tuve alternativa, tenía que presionarlo para que me dejara tranquila y no se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Fue un silencio espantoso. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y mis respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Me estremecí involuntariamente y moví mis pies al ascensor. Quizá era más rápido que me alcanzara si tomaba la ruta de las escaleras. Este era el momento ideal para huir. Una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran, empujando con fuerza. Yo solté un grito ahogado y levanté la vista.

—¿Quién te contó lo de Sagrario? —inquirió con voz ronca

—¿A ti qué te importa...?

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —¡Dios mío estaba loco! Jack me había advertido que fuera cautelosa porque podría ser un hombre peligroso, no había bromeado ni exagerado en ello. Presioné el botón que me llevara a planta baja. Una vez más forcejeó contra las puertas.

—Si no me dejas ir ahora mismo, voy a gritar muy fuerte —le advertí.

—Sólo dame el maldito nombre —oí un tono de súplica atorarse en su garganta. Cuando lo miré a los ojos otra vez, parecía herido, no peligroso—. Es lo único que te voy a pedir.

—Fue Hannibal. —respondí con un hilo de voz. Raimundo murmuró entre dientes y se rió sin alegría.

—Ahora todo comienza a esclarecerse por su cuenta. Con que a esto él se refería que iba a tomar venganza, típico del infalible Hannibal. Apuesto de que te dijo que no le comentaras a nadie lo que te había confesado, como padrino cariñoso, desde el dolor y la vergüenza.

—Así es —afirmé con aplomo.

—Tú no sabes nada en absoluto. Acabas de ser otra de las víctimas de Hannibal. Te mintió y manipuló para que pensaras lo peor de mí. Si te dijo eso es para que actuaras justamente lo contrario y arruinaras mi reputación —en su rostro se retrató la incredulidad. Presioné de nuevo el botón, pero él detuvo la puerta y me haló del brazo, sacándome del ascensor. Me obligó a caminar, doblamos una esquina y me puso contra la pared— Kim no debes creer ni una palabra de lo que te diga ese tipo. No te acerques más a ese sujeto.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué él sí es honesto?

—¡¿Estás sorda, princesa?! Te estoy informando que es un manipulador y mentiroso, lejos de ser una persona honrada, llevas conociéndolo ¿cuánto? ¿un día? ¿y ya puedes meter las manos en el fuego por un extraño? Puedes confiar en todos menos en mí. Pues ni modo veo que sólo harás caso si conoces la verdad —resopló, parecía más convenciéndose a sí mismo que dirigiéndome la palabra. Puse una mueca y él volvió a mirarme fijamente—, empero no aquí, tiene que ser un lugar privado... en mi casa...

—¡Por ningún motivo! —espeté.

—Está bien, en tu casa entonces... a la seis...

Liberó mi brazo, giró sobre sus talones y se fue mientras se ponía los lentes obscuros. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Jack dice que me aleje del idiota y éste me ordena apartarme de Hannibal. Pronto voy a encerrarme en mi apartamento y evitar cualquier contacto humano. Sin rodeos esto no era una visita. Es una cita forzada. ¿El Sr. Roy Bean un manipulador? La gente suele inventar los pretextos para negar a lo que se le imputa. ¿Arruinar su reputación? Nada más si quebranto mi promesa...

—...Pero lo que realmente me duele es que no se le puede quitar que me contó esa historia ese mismo día que lo conocí y le creí, eso me convierte a mí en una mujer ingenua y fácil de mentir, si es cierto lo que me está diciendo... es que... —chasqueé la lengua— lo analicé y di la vuelta numerosas veces, no había razones (que yo conociera) para un engaño de esa magnitud. Ahí está mi problema, yo no conozco lo suficiente la relación entre el idiota y su padrino. Lo que sé es lo que me ha contado una de las partes. En adicción, está lo de Clay y Kei, ella cree fervientemente que Raimundo envió a su ex, pero es su palabra contra la de él y encima no hay pruebas. ¡Genial, ¿ahora te convertiste de repente en la abogada defensora del idiota?! La verdad es que he comprobado que no soy tan lista como creo y no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que me han tomado el pelo, ¡hasta un niño de once se ha salido con la suya! ¡La vida no es justa!

—¡Oye, que estoy aquí! —observó Omi haciendo un ademán—. Muy interesante, todos los problemas que me estás contando, pero ¿cómo eso va ayudar a que apruebe el examen? ¡¿o qué tiene que ver con la pregunta diez?! ¡o sea, hola, hello, ni hao! Estos son ejercicios para lengua, no una terapia con tu psicólogo.

—¡Ups, lo siento! No volverá a pasar —me disculpé sonrojada, juntando las manos.

Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Descargué mis dudas encima del pequeño Omi, casi le describo los deslindes de mi extraña charla con el idiota en la biblioteca de la universidad. No fue intencional, cuando mi cerebro empieza hacer preguntas no existe quien lo detenga. Y ustedes me conocen, soy un libro abierto. Hablar de esto con el idiota y poner los puntos sobre las "i" no me calmaba, estaba inquieta. Pensando, recordando, presumiendo, sacando conclusiones deprisa. Mi mente y mi corazón no se ponían acorde, yo todavía desconfiaba y dudaba con vehemencia de que lo que iba a decir cambiaría el rumbo de mis inclinaciones, la historia del Sr. Roy Bean me sonaba convincente ya que daba una explicación lógica a la acritud que tenía su ahijado; empero, por otra parte, ¿por qué me contó eso? En un principio decía que lo hacía como un favor, si tuviera un ahijado así no estaría revelando eso a algún tercero. Era lo que me hacía ruido en la cabeza. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Raimundo estaba en el derecho de dar su versión de los hechos y lo que escuché no parecía actuado, su desesperación y apremio. De veras se aterró que yo supiera lo de su hermana. De la misma forma, si no fue verdad que vulneró a su hermana, menos podría creerlo con un amigo.

Mientras, la batalla se libraba entre la fría lógica del cerebro y los sentimientos del corazón. Estaba ayudando a estudiar a Omi. Le facilité un cuestionario y estábamos respondiendo las preguntas; el lunes, que ya habría tenido tiempo de repasar, haríamos un examen oral de las mismas. La maestra había hecho un resumen del contenido que iría a la prueba, igualmente abrió un espacio para que los alumnos expresaran sus dudas en público y así resolver la de los demás. Omi cogió apuntes. Ya lanzaron la fecha en que se efectuaría el examen, la clase de Omi sería la primera en ser evaluada: El jueves de la semana de arriba. Qué novedad. Yo estaría nerviosa (a mí me gusta que las cosas pasen rápido, entre más tiempo pasa pensando cuanto llegará mayor son los nervios). Omi, sin embargo, tenía actitud relajada. Como si no tuviera de qué preocuparse. Confiaba en sí y estaba seguro de que aprobaría con éxito. A la vez que esa tranquilidad me reconfortaba, me dejaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Tanto el exceso al igual que la falta de confianza no son buenos (moraleja: Los extremos para todo no traen buenas consecuencias). Una fábula famosísima de ese hecho es la de la liebre y la tortuga.

—Son las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la tarde, dejémoslo hasta aquí. Estudiamos de sobra.

—¿Estás seguro que está listo? Uno nunca sabe. Es una prueba larga, no es como las otras. Eso sí, el día antes de la prueba no estudies, aprovecha para descansar.

—Puedes contar con ello. Y sí, estoy seguro, tenme un gramo de confianza. Mientras tenga puesta mi banda, —asintió señalando la banda de la cabeza—, recibiré siempre confianza, fuerza y sabiduría aún en los momentos de debilidad. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el CD que te di?

—¡Ay Omi, perdóname! —gimoteé—. Se me ha olvidado, aunque sí le eché un vistazo. No creo que sea un defecto grande, te prometo que trabajaré en ello más tarde.

—Bueno, está bien —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú y tu padre pasan más tiempo juntos?

—Un poquito en los fines de semana, el trabajo lo chupa mucho. Su empleo aporta más que el de Wuya, no le conviene ser despedido.

—¿Y tu madrastra te sigue despreciando? ¿te insulta a pesar de los sermones de tu padre?

—Si por insultar es que me llame "vago" todos los días, se queje constantemente de la vida que tiene y de mi existencia con los vecinos, entonces sí. Sin embargo, estos días ha estado aprendiendo a ignorarme y creo que es un gran avance, no tendré que escuchar su voz.

—Omi, ella no tiene por qué insultarte ni tú a ella.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Soy apenas un niño, mi voz no se escucha, los adultos son quienes toman las decisiones; aun cuando estén equivocados, no se les puede decir porque tienen razón en todo, siempre salgo perjudicado. Se supone que ellos saben lo que es bueno para uno. Y a veces es tan injusto, pero no te preocupes, trato pasar menos tiempo en casa para evitar encontrármela.

—Te entiendo, pero esa situación es irregular. No puedes dormir afuera por una situación que puede estar bajo control.

Siento compasión por él. Había pensado denunciar a Wuya, activar mecanismos legales. Ya que no escucha a su marido, a su suegro ni a mí, tal vez un llamado de atención por parte de las autoridades funcione. No quiero meterla presa, pero no es justo para Omi. También he pensado que podrían negar mi solicitud, ¿y de qué la acusaría? ¿de ser una amargada y que libera sus reveses sobre su hijastro? En ese caso me enviarían a un terapeuta de familia, y sé que ella no va aceptar. Un psicólogo no atiende locos, atiende a las personas que no pueden resolver problemas. Di palmadas en su cabeza como consuelo.

—Sí, eh... ¡Permiso para subir a la mesa! —pidió Omi.

—¿Permiso? —repetí confundida.

Omi no se detuvo a explicar, brincó sobre la mesa y se hincó. Yo me sobresalté. El niño se inclinó y me besó fugazmente en la mejilla. Las mejillas del pequeño ardieron al rojo vivo y miró abajo. De la impresión solté una risita. No se quedó mucho tiempo encaramado, bajó de inmediato.

—Muy bien, ayúdame a recoger esto. Después te contaré un cuento.

Lo mejor de ese día fue la demostración inusual de afecto de Omi. No volví a sacar el tema, ni él tampoco. Omi no es el tipo de chico que abre sus sentimientos a otras personas ni que le guste ser molestado por ello. Será como si nada ocurrió. Poco a poco se fue acercando la seis de la tarde. El sol se puso. Omi se fue. La habitación iba quedando a oscuras. Me quedé parada allí, alerta. De las media luz el idiota salió, pude ver su sombra reflejada en la pared. Respiré profundo. Mi corazón era una bomba de tiempo. Casi ni nos miramos, apenas abrí. Él pasó automáticamente. Ninguno sugirió sentarse. Yo me abracé a mí misma.

—Bien, que sea para hoy.

—Creo que debo empezar diciendo que soy adoptado. No sé quién es mi padre y mi madre no quiso ocuparse de mí, mi familia era amiga de la suya y casi como un acto de piedad mis padres decidieron criarme igual que si fuera a un hijo suyo. A pesar de que ellos no son mis padres biológicos yo los quiero y ellos a mí. Somos siete hermanos, mi papá trabajaba en el circo hasta que conoció a mamá y se retiró, aunque vivíamos muy humildes nunca faltó el amor en nuestra familia y éramos felices —"éramos", hablaba en pasado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal—. En el pasado, yo era inmaduro y egoísta, te dije que era igual a Omi (te podrás dar una idea). A pesar que no era un buen hijo por los múltiples problemas que traía a casa; intentaba de compensar eso siendo un mejor hermano: Era el mayor y era mí deber cuidarlos.

«La segunda en la línea era Sagrario, tenemos la misma edad salvo que cumplo unos meses antes y era con quien tenía mejor afinidad. Lo compartíamos todo y éramos muy unidos, los dos nos protegíamos mutuamente (Sagrario no consideraba que asumiera todo el peso). En vista de que los ingresos que nuestros padres llevaban a casa no eran suficientes y no podía costear cosas que me gustarían tener como un auto o mi propio balón de futbol, conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo después de salir de la escuela y pudimos estabilizarnos por una larga temporada. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, compré el balón y el coche (era una chatarra usada, el sueño ideal de un adolescente y para el momento sentí que estaba bien) y parecía que nuestros problemas se iban a solucionar.

«Es aquí donde entra en escena, el viejo Hannibal Roy Bean, quien ya lo has conocido. Es un amigo cercano de la familia y por lo tanto, lo nombraron mi padrino. Siempre estuvo liado a los juegos de azar, me convenció de que podría ganar más dinero si invertía en ello. Claro, era un tonto ingenuo, pensé que él sólo quería ayudarme y caí en su sucia trampa. El verdadero Hannibal buscaba una marioneta a la cual usar y quedarse con el 50% de mis ganancias, un trato injusto al que accedí. Hannibal es muy manipulador, tendrá mal juego, pero no se le puede quitar que tiene habilidad para engañar y timar a cualquiera.

«Como era de suponerse, la suerte nunca se ponía de mi lado y me estaba viciando cada vez más en el juego. Mi sueldo se desaparecía en una semana. Estaba ciego y sin nada con que apostar, pensé en "tomar prestado" dinero de mis padres, pensando que podría reponerlo y lo hubiera hecho si mi hermana no me hubiera detenido. Averiguó lo que estaba haciendo y me hizo ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo: En un Hannibal. Ocultar cosas, inventando excusas para salir de apuros, ignorando a mi familia, entregándome al juego. Ese no era yo.

«Podría ser un cabeza hueca que solamente pensaba en divertirse, pero no era un mal chico ni quería pensar la cara que pondrían mis padres si se enteraban que los había traicionado ni tampoco deseaba ver a mis hermanos menores decepcionados, para ellos yo era un ejemplo. Había hecho mal las cosas. Pensé en replantearme un cambio de actitud, tomar más en serio mis responsabilidades. No fue fácil ni tampoco lo vi así a la primera, no obstante, Sagrario siempre estuvo apoyándome. Nunca me cansaré de darle las gracias por todo; eso sí, yo no tuve valor de decirle a ella ni a nadie que Hannibal me indujo al mundo de las apuestas. No pude ser más estúpido.

«Mi hermana sí tiene sus piernas paralizadas, no por la razón que piensas. Fue un accidente del que me arrepiento día tras otro. Fue por mi culpa, aunque no intencional. Jamás le haría daño. Todas las personas a mi alrededor siempre salen lastimadas. Ella no fue la excepción, me pidió prestado el auto y le conferí las llaves. Los frenos estaban fallando, me desentendí porque pensé que no sería nada serio y funcionó peregrinamente conmigo los últimos días, preveía que se la había quitado. Sin embargo, sucedió lo peor y el coche se salió de control, ella chocó. Estuvo inconsciente por tres días. Yo estaba en el trabajo cuando me llamaron, y fui corriendo al hospital. Allí mi madre me explicó, entre lágrimas, que sufrió un accidente y sus piernas... —su voz se quebró. Me volteé horrorizada, Raimundo me ofrecía la espalda y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba ahogando todos los impulsos de llorar y reprimir la tribulación en su voz, hasta no haberlo logrado, permaneció en silencio— fui negligente. Y cabrón... ¡NEGLIGENTE Y CABRÓN! Ella me odia, no me perdonó ni habló conmigo, ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de explicarme.

«Me tuve que ir. Es posible que fue una actitud cobarde y no haya cambiado las cosas, sólo no podía quedarme allí de brazos cruzados y ver cómo todos sufrían. Se me ocurrió que en una ciudad tendría mayores recursos para generar más dinero y así financiar el tratamiento de Sagrario. Hannibal me ayudó a escapar, su vida estaba hecha aquí y él podía alquilarme una habitación mientras buscaba un apartamento. También me prometió que podría ser mi intermediario si le proporcionaba una cuota para pagar el viaje de ida y regreso, cometí otra vez el mismo error. Resulta que ese dinero no lo usaba para sus viajes si no sus apuestas, él solito disponía el capital necesario para vivir en China si quería. Cuando reaccioné, estaba atado a él y me extorsionó con mi hermana. Continuó así desde entonces. Hace semanas me di cuenta que si podía hacer una última cosa y lo mandé a la mierda, él dijo que se vengaría. Y por revancha era apartándote de mi lado...

—¿Por qué?

—Quizá creyó que me sentiría muy desgraciado si te perdiera para siempre. Imaginó que tú y yo éramos amigos o tal vez algo más. Una vez más tengo la culpa, jamás te presentaría un tipo igual a Hannibal. No conociendo la bazofia qué es. Kim, lo prometiste, te contaría toda la verdad sobre mí y te alejarías de ese hombre.

—Él mencionó que te avergonzabas de tu origen...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Qué adolescente no le gustaría soñar poseer cosas de lujos? Jamás, repito, JAMÁS desconocía quién eran mis padres ni de dónde nací. Yo crecí con mucho orgullo de donde pertenezco. —jadeó desesperado—. Te lo dije, amo a mis hermanos y a mis padres, fue un incidente lo de Sagrario... si estuviera en mis manos una cura rápida y eficiente o si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y evitado mi imprudencia ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetir que estoy arrepentido? Hay noches en que ni puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas al respecto, mi hermana preferida me guarda rencor, me hostiga y carcome la culpa. Me fui porque era un peligro, porque los amaba, yo sería incapaz de lastimarlos —gritó desgarrado. Me agarró de los brazos y sacudió con violencia. Sus ojos verdes eran tristes y profundos. Parecía a punto de quebrarse delante de mí— ¡hasta yo herí tus sentimientos! Es por eso que te pedí que no te me acercaras. ¡Demonios, ¿es que todavía no me crees?!

—¡No lo sé Raimundo! —confesé en un aullido—. Una parte de mí quiere creerte, es que... son demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Necesito tiempo para pensar, ¡eso! Quiero estar sola —me torcí entre sus brazos, liberándome de mala gana. Él cerró los puños y retrocedió.

—Bien... entiendo, —bajó la cabeza— piénsalo, decidas lo que decidas no me entrometo de lo que opines sobre mí. Sólo no te dirijas a Hannibal, me conformo con eso. Buenas noches —replicó educadamente.

Raimundo cruzó el umbral. Me lancé contra la puerta y la cerré. ¡Es mentira, no es verdad! Está queriendo justificarse. Me paseé violentamente a zancadas en círculos alrededor de la habitación, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y dominar las ansias que me consumían. Pensé detenidamente en la conversación que tuve con el Sr. Hannibal, las expresiones de su rostro aún estaban frescas en mi memoria. Luego pasé a reanudar lo de hace unos minutos. No renegó que fuera apostador ni la condición de Sagrario ¿por qué lo atrapó con las manos en la masa? ¿o por qué no tenía qué ocultar? Incluso admitió con furor que fue criado en el seno de una familia humilde; si hubiese sido como afirmó el Sr. Hannibal, hubiera omitido el detalle o fingiría demencia. Por lo regular, los mentirosos suelen desmentir todo.

Decidí someter a una estricta revisión cada una de las líneas. Era cierto lo del dinero de sus padres, difiriendo de la versión del Sr. Hannibal, se arrepintió por intervención de Sagrario. Este era el otro punto en la discusión; el mismísimo Sr. Hannibal en persona reconoció que Raimundo era un buen hermano y que tiempo atrás, Clay perjuraba la inocencia del hombre atribuyéndole como una persona íntegra. Alguien que amara a sus hermanos no atentaría en contra ellos de la noche a la mañana. Además, que no era ingenuo, jamás llegaría amistarse con semejante tipo sin conocer absolutamente nada. Nadie que haya infringido contra del otro y terminar lesionado logra salirse con la suya delante de la ley (o eso dicen).

La verdad es que Hannibal no tuvo escrúpulos en rebajar a su ahijado. La desvergüenza que implicaba al poner a la familia de su entera confianza en evidencia de ese modo. El desdén con que trataba los temas, ni se molestó en encubrir a Raimundo apenas mostré mi antipatía hacia él; se animó a seguir contándome, sin un celo de discreción, como si aguardarse que sacara el asunto. Yo nunca lo había oído ni visto en la universidad, la primera vez que nos vimos fue en el salón de clases y lo consideré un hombre sensato, confiable y culto. Claro, que tenga un máster en perorata no quiere decir que sea una buena persona. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿por qué no sospeché? Podría ser mi profesor, igual sólo lo conocía a flor de tierra, y entre más y más rebuscaba algún indicio que pudiera desfavorecer al idiota, estrujándome los sesos a la expectativa que un pensamiento saldría en cualquier instante, mis esfuerzos se iban debilitando progresivamente. El dolor del idiota era palpable, su voz desgarrada y sus ojos monótonos. Todo concuerda. Y, por último, Clay y Kei...

La idea de que Raimundo pudo haber tenido razón todo este tiempo y yo lo traté tal cual un perro me hacía hervir la sangre bajo la piel y rechinar los dientes. Yo estaba completamente enojada. En ese caso, el idio... él merece todo el crédito del mundo de haberme censurado y descalificado de ese modo. No me voy a anticipar ni ceder tan deprisa sin sopesarlo bien ya que me he dado cuenta que he cometido ese error varias veces, no me daré el lujo de recaer. Esto requiere una inspección más a fondo. Y puede que también haya algo de cierto de que no ha sido él quien dejó la crema para peinar. ¡Cuán injusta y ciega me comporté!

¡¿Pero qué era lo que me daba más rabia: a él por ser no quien yo hubiera querido que fuera o a mí por haberle dado la razón en todas sus premisas?!

* * *

**A/N: ¡STRICK ONE!**

—**¿Qué es, Alice? ¿estamos jugando a béisbol?**

**No, estoy contando las vidas de los lectores que mal juzgaron a Raimundito, si todavía no se arrepienten les queda dos oportunidades más para estudiar de cerca la conducta de él. Así que si ha pasado la tercera y siguen creyendo que él es un idiota, y luego ven que cometieron un error no me abstendré de decir: **_**Te lo dije**_**. ¡Ah! Raimundo manda a decir que por él pueden irse por la sombrita. **

**Uhm… difícil, ¿pero qué será lo que odio más? ¿si a ti por enamorarme o a mí por necesitarte tanto? ¡Oh! ¿ya estamos al aire? ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? **

—**¡Da igual, da igual! ¡Parece que Kim se reconciliará al fin con Raimundo!**

**Yo que tú no contaría mis pollos antes de nacer, ha aprendido a ser más desconfiada y dijo claramente que no iba a lanzarse de bruces a los brazos de Raimundo sin antes de corroborar la información por precaución. Al menos, cuando lo vea no lo recibirá con un hacha en la mano. Para empezar, quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga por haberme ayudado a crear el pasado de Raimundo, sin ella, no habría llegado tan lejos. ¡Bravo! Debo acotar que el título no es: Sal (de vete) de mis heridas si no sal (de condimento) en mis heridas, me basé en la canción de Sia del mismo nombre. Hace alusión más que todo al remordimiento de conciencia del pobre Raimundo. Sí, Sagrario es un OC, no sería la primera vez que yo o cualquiera decida ponerle nombres a los miembros de la familia de Rai. Todos nos morimos de ganas por conocer más sobre su origen. Aunque en **_**Xiaolin Chronicles**_** nos enteramos que soportó una infancia dura (yo ya lo suponía). ¿Menos o igual de atormentadora que sus antecesoras? ¿Qué opinan: Raimundo dice la verdad? ¿de odioso pasó a ser un mártir? ¿creen que Kimi fue bastante dura con él o actuó lo suficiente? Para evitar inconvenientes, debo reiterar que me inspiré a través de **_**Orgullo y Prejuicio**_** así que ¿fui muy obvia o no? Hubo una escena similar, pero en ese entonces los amigos enamorados de ambos no se habían reconciliado (además, que la hermana de Elizabeth es todo lo contrario a Keiko) y se le acusaba al Sr. Darcy de haber frustrado la voluntad de su padre y resquebrajar los sueños de un joven cuando era mentira, el mismo joven lo hizo y también intentó cuanto pudo mancillar a Darcy. Y claro, el medio fue distinto. Aquí el aire (o sea, hablaron) y en el otro fue una carta. **

**Esto lo dije antes, lo vuelvo a reiterar ahora: **_**Ustedes no saben nada**_**. Alice siempre tiene la razón, aún cuando no la tenga, en realidad la tienen. Reconozco que esta es mi frase más altanera, pero es la pura verdad. Háganme caso y no sufrirán tanto. No me hagan caso y aténganse a las consecuencias. Hay muchas sorpresas más adelante. **

**Disculpen si el capítulo les pareció corto a diferencia de los anteriores, pero yo quería apartar en un capítulo el pasado de Raimundo y no deseaba adornarlo con otras cosas para que sólo reflexionaran en este punto. Además, de que lo iba a opacar. Otra de las sorpresas de este capítulo fue la demostración inusual de afecto del niño protagonista, a mí me pareció muy tierna. No sé por qué en este momento estoy cantando **_**That Man**_** de **_**Hyun Bin**_**. ¡Ah! Cómo Raimundo se acercó a hablar con Kim... se me ocurrió eso a partir de un sueño que tuvo y lo dejé porque me parecía cómico. Los viejos hábitos, la protagonista no deja de ser un libro abierto, por si se les había olvidado...**

**No sé cómo estudiarán ustedes, pero no me molesto para hacer tantas cosas. Estudio de la fuente directamente. Quizá a finales del mes de octubre o a mitad de noviembre, montaré una encuesta (no hacía una desde hace uffffff) nueva: De mis novelas Raikim hasta ahora ¿cuál ha sido tu favorita? Las nominadas: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, **_**Cazador de la Ciudad, Hurricane, Contrarreloj, Cosmic Love, Arcade of Fire,**__**Como Bonnie y Clyde.**_** Podrán votar un máximo de tres opciones, los que no son usuarios y han leído mis fics me pueden participar cuáles son sus favoritas a través de sus comentarios. Por eso yo quiero dejar algo de tiempo para esta y la verdad es que no hay prisa. Prometo que les voy a mantener avisados. **

**Estoy preparando algo especial para el capítulo que viene y ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. Creo que se lo merecen después de tanto esperar. No se imaginarán desde luego y es lo que más me emociona. Después de este capítulo, las cosas se van a poner el doble de interesantes en la historia. **_**¿Qué será eso que llaman amor?**_**, es el título del capítulo del próximo martes. Recomendaría **_**Scar **_**de Bois, no obstante, hay un capítulo especial en donde dedico esa canción. Volveremos a leer la historia de Raimundo y al granel algo de Kim. Bien, bien ya se me hizo tarde y no puedo hablar más de la cuenta sin soltar spolier. Esperaré impaciente desde aquí sus comentarios. Pueden hacerlo no sean tímidos, todavía no han creado una manera de morder a través del internet. **

**Hasta entonces cuídense, malvaviscos asados. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	24. ¿Qué será eso que llaman amor?

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**24º**

**¿Qué será eso que llaman amor?**

No hay detección de movimiento. Jack llevaba un rato mirando las musarañas, las manos en el volante orquestaban una melodía y entre dientes la tarareaba suavemente. Tedioso, ajustó el espejo del retrovisor para adecentar su corbata y aplastar el pelo, cepillándose hacia atrás. Cuando de pronto, cogió las gafas de sol que traía por encima de la cabeza y estudió con la mirada girándolas sobre su eje. Había visto a un vagabundo, tumbado a medio costado en el suelo debajo de un refugio de periódicos, hace menos de un cuarto de hora con las mismas gafas. No pudo si no sentir la boca secarse. Si una paria posee un par igual, entonces ya no es un accesorio exclusivo, la calidad importada pasó a ser sobreevaluada. Apretó un botón y las echó por la ventanilla. La cerró inmediatamente. Apenas las extrañó; compraría otra en Solaris, nunca en otro lugar. Era una buena manera de generar buena publicidad y porque él no frecuentaba a tiendas de segunda clase. Si podía pautar citas con los mejores diseñadores italianos ¿por qué abstenerse de los lujos? No ocultaría su estatus.

Jack siempre había sentido debilidad por las gafas, en cualquier ocasión eran prácticas y un accesorio exquisito que individualizaba al instante. Tenía un cajón lleno, su favorita eran un par amarillo. Sus ojos captaron al objetivo a una esquina del cristal. Dobló el retrovisor. Sí, ahí está Pedrosa. Saliendo del edificio. Asediado por un impulso, pisó el acelerador y echó el auto en reverso. Afortunadamente, en un acto reflejo lo esquivó saltando. A quemarropa su rostro cambió, ahora era retorcido como si hubiera ocurrido algo chistoso. Sacó el brazo e hizo una señal a Pedrosa de disculpas. El hombre le gritó una sarta de blasfemias. Jack puso los ojos en blanco y arrancó el motor, moviendo el coche. Se estacionó dos calles al norte. Tiempo suficiente para que la zona se despejara. Esta era la hora en que él realizaba sus ejercicios matinales. ¡Qué mala onda! Llegaría unos minutos tarde. Ese imbécil de Vlad... ¿meterse en un lío legal? ¡Por favor, todos adoraban a Jack Spicer! Al último quien encerraría la policía sería al niño consentido de la ciudad. Hay un viejo refrán que dice que nadie puede condenar los pensamientos ilícitos: Asustar a alguien no recibe una acción penal, ¿o sí?

Había pasado una semana de los últimos sucesos y por fin, Kim y Tomoko decidieron, este sábado, ir al gimnasio a pasar algo de tiempo juntas.

—No te arrepentirás. Una hora consagrándote a tu cuerpo, contigo misma en un ambiente de paz, te sentirás relajada y...

—¿Mis problemas desaparecerán?

—No, a menos que tengas un plan de contraataque no van a esfumarse. Yo iba a decir libre —sonrió Tomoko, abriendo la puerta— adelante, pasa. —indicó a su hermana, zarandeando ligeramente la mano. Justo en la entrada, tocó su hombro y le lanzó una mirada severa—. Kim, tienes abierto el tercer ojo, ¿has tenido visiones últimamente?

—¿Visiones? ¿tercer ojo? Eh, no —sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente.

—¿Segura? Es que noto un aura femenina envolviéndote, quizás debería darte el número de mi consejera para que te asesore o si no, podría llamarla yo y pedirle una consulta...

—No es necesario. Gracias por la oferta, mejor entremos.

Kim se adelantó. Tomoko cerró detrás de ellas y la alcanzó. Era un gimnasio más o menos grande; el salón repleto de espejos y el piso tapizado de madera. El lugar estaba muy bien equipado, una cantidad de máquinas de las que ni conocía la mitad de sus nombres (pero su autora sí) y poseía todos los elementos indispensables: discos, barras, mancuernas, bancos y poleas. Todas las personas sabían quién era Tomoko, mientras desfilaban la saludaban con cortesía. Retrucó el saludo con un amago y una dulce sonrisa. Allí se encontraron con una gama de personas: Adolescentes, adultos jóvenes, adultos maduros. Todos concentrados, ninguno estaba pendiente de lo que las chicas hacían. Pudieron pasar inadvertidas sin echar el bofe. Kimi se había comprometido previamente con su hermana ir un día a la semana al gimnasio después de subscribirse, decidió ser positiva en el asunto y de inmediato listó los tres beneficios de esta experiencia: uno, serviría como excusa para estar junto a Tomoko; dos, el ejercicio es bueno para la salud ¿de qué es útil tener una mente sana sin un cuerpo sano? Los resultados perduran en el tiempo, en especial la vejez, estiliza la figura y elimina esas calorías y grasas que tanto daño hacen al cuerpo.

—Por costumbre, empiezo mi rutina en el Peck Deck. Pero por ser tu primer día dejaré que tú dirijas el circuito, ¿en dónde quieres iniciar?

—Quizás ese —Kim señaló al azar una dorsalera. Tomoko se encogió de hombros. En ese lapso, Raimundo abrió la puerta y saludó a los presentes. La muchacha se congeló allí— o mejor no. ¡Cambié de idea! Vamos acá.

—¿Por qué? ¿a quién viste? —Tomoko barrió el espacio con la mirada, recorriendo punta a punta— ¿es ese hombre? ¿lo conoces?

—Algo así, es mi vecino.

—¿En serio? Entonces deberíamos ir a saludarlo, no conozco muy bien a tus amigos, es la oportunidad perfecta para romper el hielo ¿no crees?

—No, prefiero que no se entere que estamos aquí. —contestó con voz apagada. Tomoko la observó preocupada y palpó su frente y cuello.

—Estás nerviosa Kim, ¿te gustaría tomar un té de hierbas cuando salgamos? Un viejo hindú que conocí me facilitó la receta y es formidable, además de ser una entera delicia, es hecho con unas especias que cultivan allá. Me encantaría que lo probaras.

—De seguro.

Las hermanas caminaron hasta el lado opuesto de la pieza donde estaban las caminadoras, como daba la espalda a la entrada Kim esperaba que Raimundo no la hubiese visto ¿cuántas mujeres con cabello negro pueden haber? Miles. Por atrás no podría reconocerlo. La única variable que no consideró fue el propio Raimundo. Tomoko se tendió en el press de banca, cerca de su hermana, tomó asiento en la silla de metal reclinada a levantar unas pesas. Kimi había echado andar la suya ajustándolo a un modo lento (iría aumentando gradualmente). Cuando él tomó su lugar al lado luego de un rato, Kimi decidió que la mejor política era no ponerse a la defensiva.

—¡¿Kim?! Hola, no creas que te estaba siguiendo, yo no sabía que tú...

—¿Estaría aquí? —completó, se echó a reír—. Sí, eh... decidí emprender cosas nuevas. Fue idea de mi hermana, vine con ella.

—¿Tu hermana? —repitió.

—¡Soy yo! —jadeó ella, volviendo a poner las pesas en su sitio. Se agachó por debajo de la barra a estrechar la mano del joven. Él sonrió, para ser una mujer el apretón era fortísimo.

—Raimundo Pedrosa, mucho gusto.

—Tomoko Tohomiko, encantada. ¿Lleva bastante tiempo tratando a mi hermana?

—Pues... —vaciló—, nos conocimos prácticamente el mismo día en que se mudó a nuestro conjunto residencial, a partir de entonces ha sido ineludible entrecruzarnos.

—Espero que eso signifique algo bueno.

—Lo es —Kim se fijó que Raimundo había puesto toda su alma en aquellas dos palabras. A pesar de que no se miraban a los ojos, ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza abochornándose.

—¡Me alegro! Ahora disculpen queridos, que los deje. Acabo de acordarme que debo hacer una importante llamada del trabajo, en un momentito ya vuelvo...

¿Una importante llamada del trabajo? Tomoko lo hubiera mencionado. Kimi reconocía las excusas de su hermana, frunció los labios y soltó un bufido. Ella rápidamente se incorporó, acomodó su remera y salió trotando. El periodista se aclaró la garganta. Se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Decidió que hablaría lo necesario, es decir, si le dirigía la palabra le contestaría. Raimundo sentía un cosquilleo en el abdomen.

—Es muy simpática —comentó enseguida esforzándose por continuar hablando— ahora se explica "tus carencias". La madre naturaleza fue más generosa con tu hermana que contigo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Es cierto que con tu nivel no vas a llegar muy lejos, si al menos tuvieses ciertas "formas" estarías mejor, pero ni siquiera así estarías bien dotada.

—Te odio —masculló entre dientes.

La calma helada de Kim se trocó en ira cuando volvió a meter el dedo en la llaga. No hacía falta recordar la predilección del hombre por los pechos prominentes y reprocharle algo con que había nacido como si fuera un grave defecto. La declaración fue una pintura exacta del Raimundo que conocía. Creyó inútil discutir y meditó en silencio, con el corazón hinchado de indignación, sobre el impudor de algunos hombres. En cambio, él se dio por satisfecho, estaba asumiendo un riesgo en molestar a Kim mientras su probidad estaba en período de prueba. No obstante, no se resistió jugárselas. Era adorable cuando se enojaba. Kim paró la máquina y se bajó. Había pensando levantar pesas en el banco, nomás decidió dejarlo para otro día puesto que no le gustaría rayar en ridículo en su primera vez frente él. Cogió un par de mancuernas de un kilogramo cada uno de los discos, comenzó a repetir movimientos de contracción y estiramiento. Él fue tras ella.

—¿Entonces estoy perdonado? —preguntó emulando la ilusión en su voz.

—Con absoluta franqueza, no podría decirte, me has ocultado muchas cosas de ti que ni ya distingo que es verdad y que no lo es. Por lo que todavía no he deliberado —respondió ella cortante. Caviló si debía explicarle los motivos, a efectos prácticos del asunto concluyó que no tenía ofrecer porqués.

—Nunca te he mentido —musitó—. Esa absurda historia fue un invento de Hannibal, jamás hablé de mi pasado contigo.

—¿Y qué hay sobre las carreras de automóviles? ¿Ash? —siseó con acidez—. Mira que me enteré por Jack y porque yo misma vi con mis ojos a Ashley en tu apartamento si no aún yo seguiría en las nebulosas —rezongó ella. El rostro de Raimundo se ensombreció.

—Te expliqué todo sobre Ashley y en cuanto a las carreras te dije que si pudiera me habría hecho profesional, después de todo no te comenté que corría, igual que mi pasado, y si me hubieras confrontado, de la misma manera te habría respondido sincero. No siento que deba rendir explicaciones a todo el mundo —hizo una pausa. No añadió otra palabra—. Bueno, al menos me hablas antes ni podías alzar la vista cuando estaba presente —fue un consuelo en voz alta más para él que una observación para ella. Kimiko entrecerró los ojos hacia su interlocutor y replicó con una amplia sonrisa sarcástica:

—Considérate con suerte, no abuses.

Con cautela, vaciló a la distancia para admirar más de cerca el aspecto de la hermosa mujer. Kim reparó en lo que hacía y sintiéndose más torpe y angustiada que nunca, se reservó sus opiniones. Su mirar era profundo y fijo, y antes de que pregunten no había ni un solo atisbo de anhelo o calidez. De sopetón, soltó un bramido tal cual hubiese olvidado como respirar y un brusco despertar lo trajo de vuelta. Paulatinamente, recuperó el sentido de la orientación y se sentó en la dorsalera que Kim había escogido al inicio. Asió y haló las poleas unísono con ambas manos, levantando las pesas.

—¿Te sientes bien? No has dicho nada y usualmente tu lengua tiene vida propia.

—No es lo único que ella hace, pero gracias por preguntar. Es lindo que a pesar de nuestros problemas te preocupas por mí, princesa, y ya que preguntas... —sonrió— hoy tuve un mal sueño, me desperté una hora antes y estoy un poco somnoliento.

—¿Es algo que no te deja dormir?

—Sólo a veces. Sabes, si andas buscando tonificar la musculatura yo podría entrenarte. Soy paciente...

—Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que podré yo sola —soltó ella en la primera pausa—, me interesa más el asesoramiento de un crítico que evalúe mi novela.

—Sí, ya la revisé y terminé de leerla el domingo pasado. Tu redacción se me hace amena y la ortografía es impecable, escribí en las mismas hojas que me diste algunos detalles tontos que creí que hacen falta. Te instruiré mi crítica, y si quieres una reseña igualmente, formal en cuanto me adelantes los siete capítulos restantes; si no es molestia te lo voy a devolver el día de mañana, hay unas cosas que preferiría discutir contigo en persona y con el papel en la mano. Son recomendaciones. Te lo habría dicho antes, pero surgió una situación...

—Raimundo, no quiero hablar de eso. —Interrumpió Kim, colocando la mancuerna al lado y alzando la mano—, cada vez que uno de los dos menciona la dichosa crema de peinar nos peleamos.

—Pero tenemos que hablar por esa razón, Kim, finiquitar el tema. Yo estuve pensando más detenidamente al respecto, si no fui yo, alguien más debió hacerlo. ¿Quién conocemos que tenga un retorcido gusto por las bromas pesadas?

—¡Omi! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron, el rostro de la chica se cubrió en embarazo.

—¿Pero por qué él haría una cosa así? —apremió Kim confundida.

—¿Acaso las bromas de Omi necesitan tener sentido? —respondió Raimundo en alusión a lo obvio. Ella se hallaba subyugada por la vergüenza y la contrariedad, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos cabeceando—. Sólo estoy haciendo conjeturas. Puede que su intención haya sido incomodarnos, de ahí a que se reabrieran viejas heridas él no tuvo la culpa. La próxima oportunidad que tenga, voy hablar seriamente con Omi.

A Kim no se le ocurrió nada qué decir y permaneció sin pronunciar una palabra. Raimundo aprovechó el silencio de su acompañante para pensar. Estuvieron así unos minutos. Al cabo el hombre abandonó su sitio y remoloneó hasta parar en las colchonetas. Kim supervisó su recorrido con la vista entre la curiosidad y la fluctuación.

—Oye, ¿quieres ayudarme? Diario solía venir con Clay, no obstante, desde que tiene novia esos días de gloria pasaron a la historia. Anda, vamos ¿no te negarías auxiliar a una persona en apuros?

Kim rodó los ojos. Viendo que Tomoko no se comparecía por ningún lado para rescatarla, a regañadientes se puso de pie. Una sonrisa divertida curvó en los labios del hombre quien se dejó caer del culo. Le indicó hincarse a la vanguardia de él y sostener sus rodillas entretanto hacía abdominales.

—Confío en ti. Agárrame fuerte. —dijo con aplomo.

—Ya sé, no me repitas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Quiero saber si ha quedado claro.

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

Raimundo le sonrió con suficiencia. Kim se limitó a sujetar sus rodillas, presionando contra bajo. Si clavaba las uñas en su pantalón presentaría una excusa por lo menos. El hombre se recostó y flexionó los codos en un ángulo de noventa grados. Se meció adelante con pereza. Apenas alcanzó mitad de camino. Soltó un gruñido de regreso. La muchacha sonrió cruel y desvió la mirada.

—¿Hasta eso puedes llegar? ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—Si lo hago bien... no te gustará... —canturreó entre dientes.

—Suena un desafío. Continúa, estoy interesada.

Kim se mordió la lengua cuando la punta de su nariz acarició la suya. Parpadeó un instante y sus rostros estaban estrechamente muy cerca el uno del otro, Raimundo acercó sus labios a los de ella y los presionó con urgencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se inclinó a besarla. Se levantó del colchón y… hizo más que un abdominal. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo. Un chispazo eléctrico cruzó entre ellos y se disipó en un efímero minuto. El corazón de Kim no tuvo chance de reaccionar porque él rompió el beso. El calor estaba quemándole los labios, el cerebro se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su rostro se puso colorado, las respiraciones eran entrecortadas. La expresión de Raimundo no varió demasiado. La mandíbula caída y el corazón desbocado golpeaba a los demás órganos internos; no se sonrojó, pero claramente estaba ensimismado y en shock. Podía sentir una vez más la presión ejercer presión contra el abdomen. La primera vez cuando se enteró que ella estaba allí. A veces resultaba inevitable que su mirada se derramara en los labios de la adorable japonesa. Numerosas ocasiones, todas ellas diferentes y remotas entre sí, se tentó por la curiosidad de contemplar sus labios, nunca imaginó que hacer eso le proporcionaría tanto placer y decidió seguir haciendo su actividad con discreción. Sumado a eso, sus ojos azules que brillaban cada vez que mencionaban su novela o algún tema que la hiciera feliz, también le gustaba verlos. Salvo entonces, nunca planeó algo similar, el deseo brotó desde lo más profundo y sin pensar si era correcto se lanzó al acto. Lo interpretó como una buena señal y sonrió.

—Kim, Raimundo... ¡oh, ¿los interrumpo en un asunto importante?! —terció Tomoko. Kim sacudió la cabeza violentamente, se separó de él. Raimundo demoró en reponerse. Tomoko traía un celular en la mano, acababa de ver a Kim junto al hombre de un modo sospechoso.

—¡No, para nada! Justo llegaste en el mejor de los momentos, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el baño?

—Yo te lo enseño —Raimundo cogió el brazo de Kim y la arrastró consigo.

Tomoko no protestó y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kim esperó estar muy alejada de su hermana para liberarse y volverse hacia él, ni siquiera habían llegado hasta las puertas de los baños. Apenas doblaron un pasillo y estaban a solas.

—¡Nunca más, ¿oíste?! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! ¡Te lo advierto! Mira que sé de kickboxing y si das otro paso... ¡te derribaré con mis puños! —lo amenazó con un dedo. Cubrió su boca y zapateó fuerte. Su mente repetía en cámara lenta decenas de veces sin parar cómo había sido el beso. Se ruborizó al pensarlo.

—No pongo en tela de juicio tus advertencias, mujer, yo sé que eres capaz de eso y más —rezongó— lo he visto. Pero no debes enfurecerte, fue simplemente un beso inocente ¿es que acaso ese era tu primer beso y por eso estás tan nerviosa? ¡Vamos, mujer, respóndeme!

Raimundo ignoró por completo la amonestación. Kim conectó su puño contra su quijada y él retrocedió, rasguñando la pared por intentar aferrarse a algo. El hombre pegó un aullido, se agarró de la barbilla y abrió y cerró varias veces. El dolor era agudo. Sintió un ¡crack! en la parte posterior al cuello y movió de izquierda a derecha la cabeza, gimiendo todavía.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡golpeas duro!

—Eso es para que aprendas que yo no soy tu caramelito de fresa.

—¿Mi caramelito de fresa? Será mi paletica de ajo —masculló acongojado. Kim frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello y cruzó los brazos en respuesta. Raimundo bramó por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta. La chica comenzaba a impacientarse; había sido sin querer, no pensaba en sí lastimarlo. Fue en defensa propia. ¡¿Y si traía líos por eso más adelante?! ¡Oh no! ¿ahora qué?

—¡No seas llorón, Raimundo! Ni siquiera te toqué, apenas te rocé. No puede estar tan seria ¿o sí? —lo rodeó para examinar y tantear la mandíbula.

Ella había extendido los dedos cuando atrapó su rostro y le robó un segundo beso. Pero éste no era igual de tierno que el anterior si no más efusivo. Él cogió un puñado de su cabello y lo encerró en un puño. Su otra mano libre se deslizaba hacia arriba por su muslo, se detuvo a presionar su cadera contra su cuerpo. Kim se arqueó involuntariamente. Se retorció entre sus brazos e intentó gritar ayuda, sólo que sus labios estaban ocupados haciendo otra cosa. Su rodilla alcanzó la espinilla y atacó. Él soltó un gruñido y la empujó. Kim echó a correr al baño. Raimundo contuvo el aliento, reprimió exteriorizar sus alaridos y se rió suavemente. Sabía que había sido un golpe de suerte el primer beso y que la chica no iba a tolerar otra vuelta, sin embargo, no le importó. Para coger la adrenalina y tener el corazón acelerado valió la pena por un beso de sus dulces labios que no haber hecho nada. En cuanto estuvo más calmado, meditó para sus adentros:

—¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con esta mujer ordinaria siento que mi vida es un cuento de hadas?

Dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y un chillido de agonía a la par.

Kim abrió el grifo y liberó un chorro de agua, colocó las manos en ambos lados del lavabo. No se enjuagó de inmediato. Desasió la cola de caballo y su cabellera negra descendió por su espalda. No una sino dos veces, el idiota tuvo el descaro de robarle dos besos. Sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, su tacto se había grabado en su piel y un hormigueo serpenteó de su espalda a la cabeza. Acopió agua entre las manos y se lavó la cara. Cuando salió él ya no estaba. Respiró aliviada. Tomoko le participó que se había ido poco después de que entró al baño. Con un ademán, las hermanas reanudaron su rutina de ejercicios. Ambas tomaron las poleas cruzadas.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y ese hombre que lo forzara a irse más temprano?

—No, para nada ¿por qué tendría que suceder?

—No sé, me pareció que había una conexión entre tú y él. Lo supe al verlos juntos, forman una pareja hermosa. ¿Él te gusta?

—Antes me gustaba, ya no. Descubrí que se trataba de un cretino fanfarrón, cínico, playboy y posee el más frío corazón de piedra.

—Y si era así, imagino que antes cuando todavía te gustaba, ¿por qué te enamoraste de él? Sabes, hermana, el amor es una cosa seria, nos hace ver las virtudes del otro, pero nos ciega sus defectos. Para amar alguien debemos apreciarlo tal como es, mientras sus defectos no lo ponga a él o a ti en peligro no hay de qué preocuparse...

De repente, Kim ya ignoraba a su hermana y se vio asaltada en una ola de perturbación. Era jodidamente verdadero. Raimundo afirmó que ese era su comportamiento habitual, además de resaltar que no mudaría su carácter por nada ni por nadie. ¿Qué fue lo que le atrajo a él en un principio? Sus profundos ojos verdes, sus labios carnosos, su cabello castaño rebelde y su cuerpo escultural de dios griego; él era la representación hecha realidad de uno de sus personajes de ficción de la literatura romántica, supuso que al igual que ellos sería idéntico a la descripción de los libros que leía: guapo, gallardo, romántico, atento, valiente. También recordó lo mucho que se desilusionó al saber que no era así y odiaba todo lo que le gustaba, excepto los libros. Nunca amó a Raimundo. Estaba enamorada de una fantasía puesta en un hombre que vio unos microsegundos. ¡Qué horror! Sofocada de sí misma y de su frivolidad siguió escuchando a su hermana.

—...es una lástima que lo pienses así, querida mía. Me hice ilusiones en balde de la idea de un cuñado. En los pocos minutos que dialogamos me pareció un muchacho amable.

—¿Te parece? Yo también sufrí una decepción. Todavía no te he contado una barbaridad: ¡No baila! Ni tampoco le gusta el romance.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿No baila? Enséñale. ¿No le gusta el romance? Apuesto que él manejará un concepto interesante desde otra perspectiva. No supone ningún problema grave, empero si estás segura que lo de ustedes es irrevocable, está bien, no me inmiscuyo, aunque dudo que aparezca otro partido con buenas piernas...

—¡¿Piernas?! —Kim se destornilló de la risa

Su hermana sí que era excéntrica. Kim y cualquier otra mujer se hubiera fijado primero en lo bonito de su rostro, el color de sus ojos, lo escultural de su cuerpo… ¡¿pero sus piernas?! ¡Es una locura! Tomoko no pareció darse cuenta. Parecía estar extraviada en sus lagunas mentales.

—Por cierto, Kim, no te lo quise comentar antes porque la última vez estaba Jack en medio de las dos y tampoco venía conveniente mencionarlo al principio, luego apareció Raimundo y tuve que restringirme más todavía, pero quería hablarte de nuestro padre ¿no has pensado reivindicar tus relaciones y hablar con él?

—Te mentiría si dijera que no —dijo—. Lo he pensado muchas veces, sin embargo, tomé la decisión que no hablaría con él hasta haber culminado el primer semestre.

—Es demasiado lejos, no creo que resista tanto. Nuestro padre es un hombre muy sensible y quizá un poco melodramático, te aseguro que él está dolido más que tú en esto: Siente que ha perdido a su niña consentida para siempre, los padres nunca están preparado para liberar a sus polluelos. Además, aunque difiera completamente de su opinión sobre los humanistas, no creo que sus intenciones fueron malas. Papá es de esos hombres arraigados a sus tiernas costumbres, le cuesta adaptarse a lo mucho que se ha modernizado la sociedad. Piénsalo, no tiene a mamá ni ningún amigo, todo el día en el trabajo, somos lo único que tiene. Necesita nuestro cariño para reabastecerse, ¿lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, pero es que él...

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir y tienes razón. Estuve un largo rato tranquilizándolo en esa café, pero no somos quienes debemos censurarle, ¿cómo decirte? —Tomoko se estrujó los sesos buscando las palabras correcta— ya no puede cambiar, ni te pido que tú lo hagas tampoco porque no sería lo más justo, pero sí que "moderes"... sí es la palabra. ¡Te hago una apuesta a que si vas a casa en este momento y le hablas, te responderá como si nada ocurrió! Eso es otra de las cosas buenas de él: su memoria no es tan buena. Por favor, piénsalo. Tu visita le sentará muy bien, te lo garantizó, cuando esté tranquilo aprovecha para decirle tus avances. Estará orgulloso aunque no lo diga.

—Está bien. —Kim no discutió.

—Bien, bien, por lo menos lo vas a pensar. Ahora cuéntame más sobre tú y ese Raimundo...

Las chicas estuvieron allí hasta mediodía... y Jack también. Completaron la rutina y fueron juntas a almorzar, luego se separarían por caminos distintos. Kim a su empleo de cuidadora de mascotas y Tomoko a visitar su consejera. Jack las vigiló hasta que doblaron la esquina. Había visto a Pedrosa salir media hora antes. El pelirrojo llegó a la conclusión de que ellos se habrían encontrado, seguramente hablaron y ahora todo entre ellos estaría en paz. El niño falló. Jack estaba sobrecargado de rabia pero por otra parte ya se lo temía. Luchó contra sus propios demonios internos en el camino de vuelta. Afortunadamente él concibió otro plan, y esta vez podría asegurar que no habría errores.

Raimundo limpió con la mano el vidrio empañado del espejo y en el reflejo un hombre con el pelo húmedo. Las gotas de agua rezumaban en su rostro. Extendió el brazo y se secó con la toalla. Abrió el botiquín del baño y sacó una botellita anaranjada, la volcó y se metió un puñado de pastillas en la boca al seco. Tragó dura y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Dos en el día y dos en la noche, récipe del psiquiatra. Sus alucinaciones con Kim disminuyeron, la última fue hace dos días y aconteció una vez. Para él fue un mensaje directo y claro que debía hablar con ella. Al mismo tiempo un vacío se hizo un lugar en su pecho, era una rara sensación de soledad. Llevaba años lejos de su familia, ni una sola llamada, simplemente se desapareció de sus vidas. Además de Clay no tenía a nadie más que le importara. El trabajo, el automovilismo y las novelas llenaban los espacios en blanco y lo satisfacía. Antes nunca lamentó el pasar de los días ni había sentido que algo le hiciera falta. Pero por primera vez contempló su casa y la nostalgia perpetró su alma. Aún si la chica no era real, estaba con él y se sentía bien. Había aprendido acostumbrarse a su presencia. No verla deambulando se le hacía raro inmensamente. Ya la extrañaba. De un modo instintivo, sus dedos pastorearon su boca y acariciaron sus labios. Sólo fue un beso y nada más que un inofensivo beso. _Sí, pero ¿por qué sucedió otra vez? ¿por qué Kim? ¿por qué sintió un anhelo de besarla? ¿es que acaso suponía un cambio entre ambos después de eso?_ Raimundo apagó la luz y se cambió en el dormitorio por una ropa más holgada. De rebato, salió a la sala y miró que habían dos mensajes en la contestadora. Oprimió el botón para reproducirlos y se tumbó en el sofá.

—_¡Pedrosa, ¿dónde estaba tu culo anoche?! ¡Ayer te desapareciste de la pista! Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que echaras a correr como COBARDE ni te molestas en volver porque yo aquí cuidaré bien tu puestucho..._

Enfermo de tanta parladuría, Raimundo pasó al siguiente mensaje. Ensañado en su contra, de la boca de Tubbimura no salía otra cosa que provocaciones. Él lo vacilaba y burlaba en su cara, pero no le parecía gracioso los ofensivos mensajes de voz. Debió haber conseguido su número por Dyris. No hay otra manera.

—_Gatito, ¡hola! Soy yo, Ashley. Te llamé por el celular, pero estaba apagado. Ojalá no te haya pasado nada. ¿Cómo estás? Si te preguntas por mí: Yo estoy apenada. Llamaba para cancelar nuestra cita, lo lamento, me surgió un inconveniente y no podré ir. ¿Podríamos posponerlo hasta la semana que viene? ¿te parece bien el martes? Envíame un mensaje o mejor, ¡llámame! Hasta luego._

Se cortó el mensaje. Raimundo suspiró aliviado. Olvidó que la había invitado a comer en la heladería como parte de su recorrido en la ciudad. Una heladería es menos romántica que si la llevaba a un restaurante a la luz de las velas y Ashley quería quedarse en el plan de "sólo amigos", era demasiado pronto iniciar una relación cuando estaba superando una ruptura, él no era tan estúpido para presionarla y accedió ir paso a paso. Luego del trabajo, almorzaban juntos en una mesita, él la llevaba de regreso a su apartamento en su auto, él iba a su casa y ella también lo venía a visitar a la suya; lo único extraordinario fue la vez en que Raimundo la animó ir a verlo en la carrera en que la participaría. Dejó su teléfono en la mesilla y salió.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde, ocuparía esas horas sentando escribiendo en su novela. Llevaba veintisiete capítulos adelantados, incluyendo el prólogo, planeó hacer unos tres más y un epílogo anexo. Serían treinta y dos capítulos. La obra se llamaba _La traición conoce mi nombre_. Protagonistas: Logan Witherspoon y Sofía Clarkson. En el contexto hay una hermana muerta, un pueblo iracundo, un núcleo familiar débil, una tía loca, una pareja sospechosa, una criada asustada, un extraño merodeando y un fantasma que anda matando sin piedad y minando terror en los rincones. Cada uno de los ocho personajes sospechosos juega un papel en el famosísimo juego de ajedrez, en el que basó su libro. Alguno mató a la hermana de Clarkson y la hizo pasar por suicido, la policía lo sabe y en autopsias no podría más que confirmarlo. Ahora las sospechas recaen en Clarkson, tiene suficientes móviles: El dinero que iba a heredar de su parte, si se deshacía de ella abría camino para que el chico de quien estaba enamorada se fijara en la chica y no en la occisa y los celos. Mientras la figura de Sofía se ensombrecía en la vida pública y en el ambiente familiar, su hermanita brillaba. Lo que la policía se esfuerza al máximo por ignorar es que los otros también tienen fuertes razones para quererla muerta.

Ella huyó del escarnio, al completar sus estudios regresó convertida en mujer. De inmediato se ve excluida por todos. Solamente el otro protagonista cree en su inocencia, no por lo que las evidencias apuntan si no por lo obvio. Sofía es la típica niña rica: ingenua y caprichosa, un asesino piensa con la cabeza fría. Ella sería incapaz de sostener un cuchillo sin quejarse de que una uña se le partió. Hasta él mismo, el propio escritor, odiaba su personaje. Era una muchacha inestable, torpe, frívola, unidimensional, con falta de voluntad. Nunca le pondría una daga. Su primer pensamiento es que el pueblo era un montón de idiotas paganos y el único prudente era Logan. Hay personajes entre personajes. Existen personajes que poseen un-no-se-qué (Raimundo lo justificaba como una característica peculiar que lo hace resaltar de los demás) y es inevitable adorarlos, a veces son villanos o son chicos buenos. Hay otros que tú odias sin convicción, te caen pesados y pasas el rato dedicándoles insultos creativos. También están los polémicos, de esos que amas u odias, no existen puntos medios. Quedan los indecisos, en un momento te llegan a gustar y al otro te disgustan a muerte, son pocos frecuentes. Y como último paquete: los peores, los acartonados, son personajes por lo que no sientes nada. Casi parece que el escritor los puso allí de relleno, no tienen substancia y por costumbre siempre son secundarios, hacen brillar al protagonista más de la cuenta.

Pero en fin, como buen escritor investigó y tomó nota para usar aquellos datos en su libro, a veces era indispensable detenerse y estudiar por escribir unas páginas, a no ser que se trate de un lugar ficticio debía apegarse a ciertos reglamentos para que todo fuese verdadero. Era molesto. Por momentos hallaba cosas interesantes en sus apuntes que le servían para la vida y si no era útiles a nivel de cultura general. Para no pasarlas por alto, él las transcribía en un viejo cuadernillo.

Raimundo era un escritor introspectivo, casi en todas sus novelas siempre concebía primero que nada en el final o la idea general de la obra. A él le costaba escribir el comienzo y a menudo tenía trabas en el desarrollo de la trama, fue lo que lo coartó mientras trabajaba. Después decidió cómo narraría la historia, un punto de vista no sería suficiente y lo dividió entre dos. Según él, escribir en primera persona era la forma más fácil ya que era meterse dentro de una cabeza, describir su alrededor, contar sus pensamientos, lo que sentía o lo qué recordaba en ese instante. En tercera persona era más difícil, sin embargo, no limitaba que se conocieran otros aspectos. Podrías repetir lo mismo que el narrador en primera persona, salvo que tendrías la oportunidad de revisar otras mentes. Raimundo preferiría la narración protagonista por comodidad. Kim eligió la narración omnisciente para explicar al público lo que pasaba tanto en Heylin como en Xiaolin y hacer conocer las mentes de sus personajes.

El joven escritor estuvo escribiendo una hora y media, intensamente concentrado. Después de cada párrafo, los revisaba para corregir los errores y calificar cómo estaba. Podría pasar medio siglo, pero si a Raimundo no le gustaba lo que leía no consentiría que nadie lo viese hasta que obtuviera su aprobación. Era bastante quisquilloso cuanto a sus obras. A pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos y cambios, algo todavía no le gustaba y era la actitud de Kim... ¡no, perdón! De Sofía no le agradaba. Para nada, no le parecía "correcto" que su protagonista, su musa, fuese retratada en esa perspectiva que la hacía ver tan vacía y mundana. Pensaba que su potencial valía mucho más de lo que aparentaba y podría demostrárselo al propio Logan, a su padre y al resto de la ciudad. ¿Por qué todos la subestiman? ¿por qué había llegó a los extremos por verla patética? Otro de los aspectos que le disgustaba de sobra es la acritud de Logan, ¿cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre que la despreciaba? ¿dónde había dejado el sentido común de Sofía o es que había olvidado darle uno?

Deseó restaurar en el tiempo y reescribir toda la obra si fuese necesario para mermar estos pequeños grandes inconvenientes, salvo que hay un problema: Su editor no estaría feliz. Lo había llamado hace unos días y dijo que tenía la obra casi lista. Todos lo estaban esperando. Y volverla a reestructurar tardaría mínimo un mes.

Era importante cobrar el dinero. Sus padres no podrían pagar tan costoso tratamiento. Ellos habían dependido siempre de él. Si se retrasaba una vez el pago, su hermana no volvería a caminar y las esperanzas estarán perdidas. Pero no por ello iba a dejar de hacer lo correcto y destruir su moral así sólo supiera él. En definitiva, Sagrario podía esperar. Pues pensó que las ganancias de _49 Semanas _y los otros libros alcanzaban a cubrirlo todo.

El timbre sonó. Puso los ojos en blanco, siguió tecleando. Volvieron a tocar. No se lo había imaginado, tampoco era el apartamento de adjunto. Odiaba ser interrumpido, sobre todo en un momento tan crítico como este. Bufó y minimizó la pestaña (no quería que nadie supiera que era escritor). Se supone que debía mantenerse en secreto. Fue hasta la puerta.

—¿Clay?

—Buenos días Raimundo. Perdona que te importune, supongo que tendrás cosas por hacer, pero quería hablar contigo.

—Sabes que tus visitas no son molestias. Adelante —Clay asintió agradecido y cruzó—, de casualidad ¿esto tendrá que ver con Keiko? —preguntó cerrando la puerta.

—Pues sí, ¿tan obvio se nota? —metió las manos en los bolsillos con timidez.

—Un poco demasiado —cabeceó— ¿qué necesitas?

Raimundo se arrojó a sí mismo en el canapé. Su amigo decidió tomar asiento en el sillón en contraparte al otro mueble. Se frotó las manos antes de empezar y clavó los ojos en el piso. Clay tartamudeó, reflexionando bien lo que iba a salir de sus labios. El hombre no presionó. Esperó que estuviera listo.

—Oye, yo sé que Keiko no es agrada, pero es una gran chica cuando la conoces. Me estaba preguntando si tú sabrías cuál sería el regalo más idóneo para una novia... ya que has salido con más chicas que yo y tienes el doble de experiencia...

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para obsequiarse regalos? ¿Cuántas semanas llevan juntos ya?

—Sí, la relación no tiene mucho tiempo. Es que se me acercó esta mañana con un regalo y dijo que quería presentarme a sus padres, me parece que sería de mala educación si voy allá con las manos vacías. No me gustaría dar flores o chocolates, son típicos, quisiera que fuera algo especial, que pueda transmitir de alguna manera mis sentimientos hacia Keiko. Por eso imaginé que me comprenderías y podrías ayudarme a escoger.

—Uhm… cuando una mujer quiere que sus padres conozcan al novio es porque va en serio. Parece que Kim sí tenía razón y ella de veras siente amor por ti —Clay distorsionó la boca, confundido, Raimundo repuso inmediatamente—: si Keiko te obsequió indica que estás en las grandes ligas, lo cual marca un gran avance. No deberías regalar nada porque si lo haces se le meterá la idea absurda en la cabeza que debes tener listo un presente por cada vez que se vean y luego, se avecinan las discusiones y adiós al romance.

—Lo sé, estás en lo cierto, no permitiré que sea costumbre; pero los mejores regalos son los que se hacen cuando no hay motivo de ello, por una vez en tu vida, Rai, amigo, hermano… ayúdame ¿quieres?

—Te aseguro que tu novia preferiría ver tu trasero ese día; las mujeres detestan cuando los hombres olvidamos cosas como su cumpleaños o el de su madre o la fecha de aniversario o las citas, luego instalan un espectáculo apto para todo público y anuncian que se terminó. Y créeme no existe Dios en el mundo que pueda salvarnos de una mujer enfurecida. Nunca las terminas de conocer; pero si quieres triunfar en esa velada, mi pequeño saltamontes, atente esto: Engancha a tus suegros, de ese modo ella supondrán que te esforzaste y ellos te verán con buenos ojos. Lo ideal sería algo que se acompañe para la cena. Eso sí no lleves cerveza ni ninguna bebida alcohólica, se malinterpreta. Y quizás en privado, posterior a la comida y te lleve a conocer a su cuarto, le podrías dar a Keiko ropa íntima...

—¿Por qué ropa íntima?... —inquirió enarcando una ceja— ¿cómo estás tan seguro que me llevará a su cuarto?

—Porque no pueden tener sexo en medio de la sala, además necesitas explorar el territorio y es el único lugar donde podrían intimidar, ¿no creerás que van a besuquearse en frente de sus padres o sí? Si se trata de cosas superficiales, esa es buena opción, le dará tanto placer a ella como a ti. Por ejemplo, yo nunca le regalaría ropa a una mujer, prefiero desvestirla...

—Me encanta tu delicadeza, Raimundo —apuntó sarcástico mientras se rascaba la nuca, las pocas veces en que Clay empleaba el sarcasmo era para indicar que el comentario no le fue gracioso o estaba advirtiéndolo de que montaría en cólera si insinuaba el tema—. Hablando en serio, ¿por qué dices qué son cosas superficiales?

—Porque los regalos materiales se desechan, yo podría mandar unas flores medio marchitas a mi novia (suponiendo en el caso) diciéndole en una tarjeta que la quiero mucho cuando yo estoy en el trabajo intimando sexualmente con otra mujer. Los regalos no manifiestan amor, la gente cree que comprando regalos también compran el amor; eso sin contar las múltiples complicaciones que se arman las propias mujeres por cada vez que le compras algo y luego cuando se termina la relación te lo bota en la cabeza, si son novios, pero si están casados se pelean por la custodia del aludido cuando están firmando los benditos papeles del divorcio. Para resumir cuentas porque considero que los regalos no llevan a nada.

—Ya, sería si decidiste regalarle algo costoso como un coche, empero la intención es lo que cuenta y las cosas cambian, en mi opinión. Nomás, no voy a negar que un regalo nunca va a superar el tiempo que dedicas a tu pareja, ahí te doy absoluta razón. Con el debido respeto, la cultura está distorsionada y tiende desvirtuarse lo que antes era bonito. No, tendrá que ser otra cosa, si le muestro a Keiko un brassier y una tanga, pensará que lo que quiero es sexo...

—Eso dices tú ahora, ¿será lo mismo que dirás después? ¿o te atreverás a decirme que no te gustaría ver a Kei en ropa interior? —la cara de Clay era tan roja igual a un tomate en tanto apartaba la mirada y tragaba saliva con dificultad. Al lado de Raimundo nunca evitarían las picardías— ¡oh vamos, Clay! Con absoluta franqueza, de hombre a hombre, ¿qué prefieres? ¿encaje o piel?... —Clay se mordió el labio inferior y Raimundo sabía que había tocado un punto sensible— a la una, a las dos y a las...

—¡Encaje! —repitieron los dos simultáneamente.

—No hay nada más sexy que ver a una mujer vistiendo ropa íntima con encajes en tu cama. Mas si es la mujer de tu vida.

—Sí... —admitió con voz aguda el vaquero. Ambos suspiraron y guardaron silencio. Como si sus mentes divagaran en otra parte, atrapada en una fantasía posiblemente. Nadie advirtió que una personita estaba saliendo del sistema de ventilación y reptó hasta ellos. La burbuja de Raimundo se rompió cuando de pronto preguntó:

—¡Oye Clay! ¿Qué prefieres: morir o ser castrado? —preguntó con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. La comisura de su boca se distorsionó y contrajo el rostro a una expresión de horror, eso quiere decir que había vuelto en sí.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oíste, ¿qué prefieres: morir o ser castrado? —indagó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A Clay le arrancaron todas las palabras y Raimundo se adelantó, apuntando con un dedo el pecho— yo escojo morir antes de separarme de Juanito.

—¡Hola chicos, ¿qué haces?! —saltó Omi. Clay se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no había visto al pequeño y se asustó de la impresión. Raimundo parecía divertido.

—Jugando a qué prefieres.

—Nunca lo había escuchado, suena interesante ¡¿me puedo unir a ustedes?! —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió— ¿qué prefieres: morir o ser castrado?

—Raimundo, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo incómodo— Omi es un niño y...

—¿Qué es "ser castrado"? —Clay arrugó el semblante. El niño y el periodista se olvidaron del vaquero e hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias. Él le hizo una señal con los dedos. El pequeño se sesgó, acercando su oído mientras le susurraba la definición de la palabra. Omi se estremeció violentamente.

—¡Morir, morir, morir, morir, morir!

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡lo has traumado! —gimió Clay.

—¡Tonterías, Clay! Omi está en la edad de que tiene que madurar y aprender el significado de estas cosas, pretender que vive encerrado en un templo aislado de la humanidad sería un grave error. El problema está que la sociedad y en el hogar se tratan estos temas como tabú. Así que no queda de otra forma que descubrirlo en el mismo acto. Los niños como Omi van conociendo su cuerpo y anhelan saber todo lo que pueda sobre la sexualidad, para entonces la función de los adultos. Hay situaciones extremas en que los padres someten a sus hijos a tener relaciones con rameras para que "experimenten" mientras las hijas las encierran en su casa y las convierten en pobres ignorantes —señaló—, eso sí que es ser malvado y merece la calificación de "traumado". ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta, Omi? —preguntó gentilmente a Omi.

—¡Quería darte una sorpresa!

—Apuesto a que viniste por tu tercera lección de educación sexual, ¿no es así?

Omi asintió vigoroso. Raimundo se levantó. Clay estaba en ascuas. El primero y el último observaron al segundo con atención.

—Esperen un momento, yo ya vuelvo. Necesito unas cosas antes de iniciar las clases, no se mueva ninguno de ustedes...

El niño llevó las manos a su espalda y dio unos pasos hacia Clay.

—¿Otra vez hablaban sobre chicas, no es así? —intuyó el niño con interés—. No sé cómo pueden decir que una mujer puede dar la felicidad. Ya soy feliz y ninguna niña me quiere.

—Supongo que —se rió— Raimundo te habrá instruido que de aquí a unos años esas chicas asquerosas se convertirán asquerosamente lindas. Son cosas de hormonas, lo comprenderás mejor al ser mayor.

Él no interferiría con las enseñanzas de su amigo, era claro que era mucho más desenvuelto en esta clase de cosas. Y si el hombre pudo educar al niño sin terminar colgado bocabajo se merecía todo su respeto. Omi se encogió de hombros. Los adultos parecen discos rayados al refrendar eso: _Entenderás cuando seas grande_. Soltó un bufido. Al final se lo preguntaría a Raimundo, apostaba que no saldría con esa típica contestación. El niño fue brincando hacia la computadora del periodista.

—¡Eh, eh, Omi! ¿tienes permiso de estar ahí?

—Sí, Raimundo me deja jugar con su computadora. Tiene unos programas muy divertidos. —deslizó la manita sobre el mouse moviéndola, salió la contraseña. Chasqueó la lengua— ¿te sabes cuál es la contraseña de Raimundo?

—¿Él no te la dijo?

—Él siempre enciende la computadora para mí. ¿Tú si la sabes?

—110-60-90 —Omi arrugó el entrecejo y miró de refilón por encima del hombre.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Medidas —al ver que él no quitaba la mueca. Clay agregó—: son las medidas de su chica perfecta.

Omi arqueó las cejas y soltó una risa tonta. Sacudió la cabeza. Escribió la contraseña. En el fondo del escritorio había el panorama de una playa. Sus intenciones originariamente eran limitarse en buscar el ícono y ponerse jugar, cuando le llamó la atención un nombre en la barra inferior. Hizo clic y maximizó la pestaña. Sus ojitos leyeron: "_La traición conoce mi nombre"_. Extraño título para un documento. Y siguió bajando el cursor...

* * *

**N/A: **

"—_**¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con esta mujer ordinaria siento que mi vida es un cuento de hadas?" —**_**La frase del día de hoy.**

***Ahora inserte música romántica aquí***

_**Escena uno**_**: En 1939, Clark Gable y Vivian Leigh filmaron el beso más dulce de la historia en Hollywood para la película **_**Lo que el viento se llevó...**_

**¡CIAO!**

_**Escena dos**_**: Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard, en plena calle, empapados bajo una lluvia y un gatito entre ambos se besan apasionadamente en el cierre de Desayuno con diamantes...**

**¡ABURRIDO! **

_**Escena tres**_**: ¿Quién diablos puede olvidar el beso en la fiesta de disfraces de la Julieta y su Romeo en la adaptación de 1996 con Leonardo DiCaprio y Claire Danes?...**

**¡PASADO DE MODA!**

_**Escena cuatro: **_**¡Uf, sin la menor duda, uno de los mejores besos en las películas románticas fue el de, otra vez, Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet en la popa de ese barco! Leo nos enamoró a todas en su papel de Jack Dawson.**

**¡NO NOS LLAMES, NOSOTROS TE LLAMAREMOS A TI!**

_**Escena cinco: **_**Año 2005. El beso entre besos que inmortalizó los encuentros románticos bajo la lluvia (aunque antes de ellos estaban Hepburn y Peppard y otros más) entre Rachel MacAdams y Ryan Gosling, fue tan apasionante la escena que acabó convertido en el cartel promocional de El diario de Noah.**

**¡DESPEDIDOS!**

_**Escena seis: **_**No era una película romántica, pero según las encuestas realizadas el beso bocabajo (y ¡qué raro! también bajo la lluvia) de Kirsten Dunts y Tobey Maguire para la película Spiderman gozó de tanta popularidad que hasta en Sherk hicieron una parodia para su segunda peli.**

**¡FIN DE LA HISTORIA, SE ACABÓ! ¡ADIÓS!**

_**Escena siete: **_**Aunque este beso no fue bajo la lluvia, según la encuesta del 2008 Kirten Stewart y Robert Pattinson, en Crepúsculo (que todos ya sabemos qué es), tuvieron el honor de ser elegidos a mejor para la cadena de televisión MTV y unos premios que no tengo reverenda idea de cómo se llaman. **

**¡NO ME INTERESA!**

**Rápidamente sacaremos una lista con nuestras conclusiones.**

**Conclusión nº1: Todos aman los besos bajo la lluvia.**

**Conclusión nº2: Alice es una romántica.**

**Conclusión nº3: Alice tiene complejo de animadora.**

**Conclusión nº4: Que la conclusión nº2 es una total mentira porque Alice sólo vio tres películas de las que mencionó y pueden comprobarlo si hacen preguntas al respecto. **

**Conclusión nº5: Que necesitamos originalidad y menos besos bajo la lluvia.**

**Y así tenemos la **_**escena ocho: **_**Kim y Raimundo se besan mientras hacen abdominales. **

**No son gotas de lluvia (si no de sudor), pero el beso es original. Si usted tiene novi , lo felicito, ahora podrá tomarlo desprevenid y compartir más tiempo con él/ella. Si no lo tiene, anótelo para cuando se consigue al Darcy/Elizabeth de su vida. Siempre yo he compartido que las tres primeras líneas de un capítulo deben ser tan geniales como las tres últimas líneas. Lo mismo con los besos, el primer beso debe ser tan bueno como el último. Sin embargo, puede que haya un beso en el medio que supere a todos. Está por ejemplo, el de **_**Romeo y Julieta**_**, el beso de la fiesta de disfraces no se podía comparar al beso en la piscina de la mansión Capuleto. Esta es una historia romántica, a diferencia de otras que el romance era un subgénero, yo quería que el primer beso fuese especial. ¡Vaya que si lo fue! ¡¿ustedes se lo esperaban?! Yo creo que no. A mí en lo particular me gustan tres... este fue uno... ejem, ejem, estoy hablando demasiado.**

**Parece que ni Raimundo ni Kim pueden creer que se hayan besado... y dos veces para más remate. El título del capítulo de hoy es una referencia a las reflexiones de Kim… ¿en realidad ella se enamoró de él o sólo superficialmente? Adoro a Tomoko, es uno de esos personajes que sueltan verdades en los momentos más oportunos y tienen una mentalidad abierta, contemplan otras opciones que no llegaríamos a pensar. Nosotros ya habíamos visto a Raimundo en su faceta de periodista, corredor, buen amigo, buen hermano... nos faltaba la del escritor y aproveché en sacar otros tips. Si se saben otro, díganme. Se pueden hablar muchísimas cosas y puede que se me escape alguna. Y yo también quería demostrarle cuanto ha evolucionado su novela. **

—**Como que se siente solo, ¿eh?**

**Sí, eso parece. Una de las escenas inolvidables de este capítulo fue cuando Raimundo y Clay se pusieron a jugar ¿qué prefieres? (ahora no hay duda absoluta de que a Clay le gustan las mujeres), con de encaje y ser castrado o no. Les confieso que la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba con mis amigos, habían otros y los chicos empezaron a decir si preferían quedarse sin Juanito o no (Juanito, lo escuché así en CSI y le agarré por ahí, para no decir "mi amigo"). Ahora parece que Omi descubrirá el secreto de Raimundo (¿quién les parece que tiene la culpa? ¿Raimundo por descuidado, Clay por chismoso u Omi por impaciente?). Esa es una de las cualidades de los antagonistas, lo descubren todo antes que nadie y usan los puntos débiles de los otros para su mezquino provecho ¿tengo o no tengo razón? **

**Nuestro próximo capítulo también está narrado en tercera persona, pero nos sitúa en la historia de Omi. No se lo vayan a perder, nuevos elementos entran en escena, la introducción de un par de personajes especiales y un secreto sale a la luz. **_**Amienemigos**_**, ¿creías haberlo visto todo? Esperaré impaciente sus opiniones, tengan en cuenta que serán bien apreciados y respondidos de inmediato.****¡Nos leemos pronto, malvaviscos asados, cuídense! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Hola, hola! ¡Un gusto en conocerte! Me alegra saber que hayas decidido romper el silencio para conocernos. Me siento muy halagada que opines eso de mis historias. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio tus buenos deseos, ten la certeza que así será. Como sabrás, yo publico todos los martes y hasta el momento estoy escribiendo el capítulo treinta. ¡Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto! Así sea para un saludo o algo que quisieras resaltar dentro de la historia. ¡Cuídate!**

**PD: Churros... se me abre el apetito. Hace tiempo que he querido comer algunos :( **


	25. Amienemigos

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**25º**

**Amienemigos**

Algunas personas no son lo que aparentan hasta después que llegas a conocerlas, y entonces exteriorizan sus sentimientos. Pero también existen otras incapaces de ocultar su naturaleza y parece que esa verdad traspira por sus poros, se le nota en la cara: Sus arrugas, su mirada, su boca. Wuya era claramente de este tipo; una mujer alta, delgada, su cabello en las puntas era ondulado; las greñas relamidas en un tinte rojo que desteñía las raíces negras; las manos y las rodillas huesudas (las venas parecían querer salirse), sus ojos eran de color verde y no eran humanos, sus cejas perfiladas, se maquillaba en exceso para esconder lo que le habían hecho los años (para sus labios elegía un lápiz labial bermellón intenso corriente y barato).

Generalmente cuando se ocupaba de las tareas domésticas o iba al trabajo se recogía el pelo en un moño alto y sólo cuando era la segunda opción se ponía unos lentes por encima de su nariz. Esta mañana lo llevaba suelto y vestía una bata que golpeaba sus rodillas, acababa de salir de la cama. Dashi estaba en uno de sus viajes, por lo tanto, durmió sola. Wuya soltó un largo bostezo, se cubrió con la palma. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Omi en la sala, su rostro pegado a los cuadernos y los ojitos cerrados. Todos los cuadernos y libros estaban abiertos en páginas distintas, también sacó un resaltador amarillo luminoso, el cuestionario resuelto y las fichas que le prestó Kim. Wuya gruñó cansinamente.

—¡¿Otra vez?! No es posible, cielos —zarandeó su hombro— ¡vamos Omi, despierta! ¡abre los ojos! ¡ya! Despierta muchachito insolente.

Él apretó los párpados y frunció la nariz, gimió entre dientes, levantó con pereza la cabeza y luego los brazos al techo, estiró las extremidades y el cuello. Luego bajó los brazos, rascó su cabeza.

—Uhm... 早安 —bostezó frotándose los ojos— 现在几点？*

—早上9点钟** —contestó soltando un bufido—. No puedo creerlo, ¡te desvelaste la noche entera en la sala! Por si no lo sabes, la sala es para mirar la televisión, leer libros, hacer las tareas y descansar (o lo que tu padre hace: remolonear); pero si lo que vas a hacer es irte a dormir, para eso crearon los dormitorios que tienen futones, si no sucederían porquerías como estas. ¡Mira eso! Otra cochinada más que tengo que limpiar en esta casa de vagos —señaló la baba en la mesa en la que estaba recostado Omi, contempló la gravedad de su crimen con desdén.

—Sólo es una mancha, ya, tampoco exageres —se encogió de hombros justificándose— no quería quedarme dormido, ha sido un accidente: Yo estaba esperando a que regresara papá, lo juro, estaba estudiando para la prueba y dije que iba a guardarlo todo en cuanto lo viese. Hace días que no lo veo.

—¿Estudiando, eh? —gruñó despectivamente— ¿a eso llamas a estudiar? —apuntó con el dedo la mochila, regalo de Kim, en el suelo cerca de los pies del muchacho—. Ni siquiera recoges tu bolso cuando llegas de la escuela, ¡qué mangos ni que nada, los vagos iguales a ti lo único que hacen es estorbar!

—¡Estaba cansado y recién llegaba! Lo iba a recoger.

—Seguro dijiste eso ayer ¡échate para allá y báñate! ¡Ahora! ¡现在!*** —ordenó—. ¡A ver si así entiendes! Voy a limpiar _otra vez_ tu desastre y cocinaré algo. Y a propósito, tu padre está de viaje, lo que quiere decir, que está allá con su otra familia. Desentierra de la cabeza que algún día va a venir por ti o por mí.

—¡Mi padre sí va a venir! —chilló— ¡lo que dices son puras mentiras! Aunque me gustaría en serio que fuera cierto ¡porque eso significaría que te abandonó por fea y vieja!

Omi escapó antes que Wuya le levantara la mano. Ya había empujado hacia atrás el asiento y estaba listo para saltar y correr a la velocidad de una bala. El niño trancó la puerta. Estaba a salvo por aquel momento. Suspiró de alivio y escuchó a través de la madera. Su madrastra soltó un bufido y rechinó entre dientes unas palabras, sonaba parecido a _mocoso malcriado_. Era difícil oírla si susurraba. La voz de ella era baja y ronca. Tenía metida esa cizaña en la cabeza de que Dashi la estaba engañando con otra mujer y por eso faltaba tanto en el hogar de algunas semanas para acá. Primero las rumiaba a escondidas, luego se descargaba contra Omi hasta que finalmente confrontó a su esposo con esa acusación. Por supuesto, pensaba que eran sólo cábalas inventadas por una mujer irascible y desconfiada. Si fuera axiomática esa sospecha, Omi estaba seguro que se hubiera puesto al corriente primero que Wuya. Pero como no fue así lo descartaba. El niño meditó por un segundo que, a lo mejor, no sería tan malo; estaba consciente que traicionar la confianza era bastante ruin aún si hablamos de una persona como Wuya, no obstante, asimismo a mansalva cualquier mujer podría ser mejor que ella. No quería a una suplente, pues tuvo una madre y ella es irremplazable. Al menos una amiga, alguien que escuchaba y comprendía, que estuviera allí y no lo maltratara igual que Kim...

Dojo levantó la cabecita apenas reconoció las pisadas de su amo. Cuando Omi no estaba en su casa o no veía, se subía a la cama y se echaba una siesta. Todas las veces lo descubrió y lo reprendió, si bien el enfado se le pasaba rápidamente cuando le hacía cariño. En vista de las condiciones en que estaba, Omi preferiría que durmiera con él que en la caja. En pocos días él se había adaptado a la casa y aprendido algunas costumbres de su amo. Él había tratado la herida de su lagarto como si fuera una herida humana, a espaldas de Wuya tomó del botiquín de medicina unas gasas y alcohol para desinfectarlo, pero el pobre animal iba de mal en peor y Omi estaba preocupado. Tenía que conseguir un veterinario con urgencia. Kim no conocía ninguno, su padre y su abuelo tampoco, sus amigos no tenían mascotas por lo que no sabían y Raimundo todavía menos. Dojo quiso saltar a saludarlo, en vez de eso se detuvo y se le quedó mirando.

—Buenos días, amiguito ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿qué tal tu patita?

Omi se sentó y desenrolló la venda en círculos lento. El alma del pequeño huyó de su rostro cuando sostuvo en vilo la pata, la carne está hinchada. Cuando la tocó, Dojo gimió de dolor y hundió la cabeza en el colchón. Sus dedos sintieron la piel al rojo vivo. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose de estar calmado, mientras lo acariciaba. A pesar de que pasaron los años, Omi todavía recordaba que su madre se esforzaba por permanecer tranquila cuando se enfermaba. Lo hacía para no alarmarlo y muy en el interior, él lo sabía y se lo agradecía.

—Lamento no servir para nada, Dojo. Pronto estarás bien, conseguiré traerte un veterinario. Lo prometo —había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo prometió, pero sentía que estaba en la obligación de decirlo. Supuso que era la misma sensación que muchos padres sentían cuando no pueden estar con sus hijos.

Él volvió a vendarlo y lo dejó descansar con Ninja Fred, en tanto se dirigía al baño a tomar esa ducha. Cuando salió, ya con ropa limpia y el pelo mojado, encontró que Wuya recogió, a la fuerza, los cuadernos y libros de su hijastro, los metió en la mochila que había colgado del asa en el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de él. Omi rodó los ojos, se arrodilló junto a la mesa. Se fijó que había servido frijoles por cuarta vez consecutiva en la semana. Arrugó la nariz. Cogió los palillos y los levantó con pereza.

—¿Frijoles de nuevo? ¿qué no hay ni siquiera frutas para el desayuno?

—¿Quién te crees qué eres? —arrastró las palabras enojada—. ¡Nomás me faltaba escuchar tus quejas ahora! Es lo máximo que puedo comprar con el sueldo que lleva a casa tu padre, si quieres comer fruta vete afuera porque CUALQUIERA que viva fuera de esta casa come mil veces mejor.

Omi cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

—Mejor me voy, ya no quiero desayunar —arrastró las palabras, levantándose y yéndose a su cuarto— 不要打扰我****。

—¡Sí, eso, adelante! ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí, muchacho malagradecido! ¡Mucho más para mí entonces! ¡Pero no me vayas a reclamar cuando sientas hambre luego! —espetó.

—好***** —dijo Omi desde su habitación.

Paralelamente Kim estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia. El domingo era día de enjuague. Antes permitía que la tintorería se encargara de lavarla, inmediatamente pasaba por ella a los dos días posteriores. Sin embargo, una señal de independencia sería que aprendiera hacerlo por sí misma. Además de que era divertido ver como la lavadora trabajaba. Estas máquinas eran una verdadera maravilla. No imaginaba la manera en que las mujeres se las arreglaban sin ellas, la ropa sucia se amontona muy rápido y más para cierta chica que no puede salir dos veces a la calle usando el mismo conjunto. Entonces para no hacer sus quehaceres tediosos, ponía algo de música ¿adivinan de qué? ¡Sí! De la década de los 70 y 80. En ese momento en los recodos del apartamento se oía _Let's Groove _de_ Earth, Wind &amp; Fire_. Se desplazaba a un ritmo de izquierda a derecha.

Clavada en la melodía no advirtió la presencia del idiota si no se pavoneaba y bailaba con la cesta de la ropa sucia. Kim no echaba cerrojo a la puerta a no ser que estuviera a punto de dormirse o salía. Tocó la puerta como escuchaba el sonido estridente de la canción desde el pasillo, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue que tal vez no lo había oído a causa del ruido. En vista de que estaba abierto decidió pasar. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encauzó con semejante espectáculo; apoyó el codo en la pared y la vislumbró en silencio, sus dientes blancos salieron a relucir cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Kim giró sobre sus talones y se impresionó de ver a Raimundo junto a las bisagras. Del susto, brincó hacia atrás, sus piernas tropezaron contra el mueble y maniobró una cabriola en el aire en la que terminó en el suelo adolorida. Raimundo parpadeó y de repente Kim se cayó, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Se asomó de reata en el sofá.

—¿Todo bien allá abajo?

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! ¡Idiota, casi sufro un infarto! ¡¿cuánto tiempo estuviste espiándome?!

—Lo suficiente, ¡cielos! Mueves más el trasero que ese chingado coreano de… ¿Gangnam Style? —Raimundo se echó a reír. Kim echaba humo por las orejas—. Como sea, no quería interrumpir tu lindo baile —además de una vista hermosa de su culo—. En serio bailas bien pero ahora me parece que no estás en posición de discutir eso, ¿necesitas ayuda? —alargó su mano. Kim extendió la suya cuando él la apartó ágilmente—: ¡Caíste! ¡y en el truco más viejo! —rió.

—¡Eso no se le hace a ninguna dama!

—¿Cuáles damas? Solamente estamos tú y yo, no hay ninguna dama —Kim le fulminó con la mirada. Raimundo añadió inmediatamente—: Vamos, no pierdas el sentido del humor, seamos felices ¿okey? Esta vez va en serio, dame tu mano —insistió reprimiendo las risitas. Kimiko dudó, su tobillo le dolía mucho y no quería hacerlo sola así que tomó su ayuda. El hombre cumplió su promesa y la levantó de un jalón, evitó verlo a los ojos— listo ¿estás...? ¡Aguarda! —buscó su mirada y alzó su barbilla, Raimundo alzó una ceja: estiró las arrugas del ceño fruncido de Kimiko y explayó las comisuras de sus labios hasta convertirlo en una sonrisa— ahora sí, esta es la verdadera tú: Alegre. Nada que tenga relación con la Kim enfurecida de hace unos segundos. ¿Mejor? —suspiró, liberando la tensión acumulada. Él se agachó a recoger el cesto que había resbalado de sus manos y la ayudó a meter la ropa, la chica se arrimó a hacer lo mismo— ¿qué hacías antes que llegara? Aparte de bailar, ¿lavar ropa? Sabes que podrías llevarla a la tintorería...

—Lo sé, pero me gusta hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta y así es más divertido... ¡mira! ¡Tengo manos de fregona! —sonrió mostrándole sus manos orgullosa. Raimundo las tomó.

—¡Oh, pero princesa eso es terrible! Tus dedos delicados y tu manicura se han estropeado.

—¡¿Terrible?! —exclamó— ¡no! Esto es una prueba del esfuerzo que he realizado en estos meses en el lavabo.

Raimundo se rió alegre, dándose por satisfecho. Se incorporó mientras la impulsaba a subir sujetando sus brazos. La soltó, y luego le mostró los capítulos de su novela en frente de su nariz.

—Kim, eres un banquete para mis cinco sentidos —halagó. Kim rodó los ojos, repitiéndose la frase y meditando si estaba burlándose o acabó de soltarle un cumplido—. Vine a dejarte esto —sacudió al frente de su nariz los tres capítulos de su historia. Reaccionó. Él se inclinó a tomar asiento y dio unas palmaditas a la superficie acolchada de la derecha indicándole que viniera, de lance en lance se sentó al lado. Empezó a dar vuelta las hojas mientras tanto hablaba y señalaba sus apuntes:

—Todo el argumento está muy bien planteado, los personajes desarrollados, la narración es inteligible, rápida y es fácil de leer. La ortografía es intachable. Los diálogos son hilarantes, también bien descritos y tienen chispa. La aventura y la comedia están tan bien combinadas a un punto medio, que no pierde la seriedad en el asunto ni sientes que estás en una marcha fúnebre. Me di cuenta que necesitas mejorar a nivel de descripción, podrías tratar describir el ambiente a su alrededor y usar recursos literarios de vez en cuando, los habituales suelen ser las comparaciones y las metáforas, estas van mejor si los une a las expresiones como en este ejemplo, "congelarse", es decir, inmovilidad; indicaría que el personaje está asustado o atónito. Aquí, en el espacio en blanco, yo te anoté algunos. Está excelente que incluyas los pensamientos y sentimientos, podrías probar mirar los recuerdos. Otra recomendación sería que ampliaras el vocabulario; ya sea periódicos, libros, páginas web, etc. Las palabras raras que leas subráyalas y consultes la definición en la RAE o un diccionario común y corriente. Leer ayudaría bastante. —Raimundo escudriñó alrededor, vio el libro de _49 semanas_ en la mesilla y lo agarró, aún cuando ella intentó evitarlo y para disimular colocó las manos en su regazo. El hombre posó mirada en el marcador y abrió la novela en esa página— tú podrías comenzar con este...

A altas horas de la noche, se sentó a echar una ojeada a su libro antes de retirarse a dormir y cuando un lector empedernido dice que va a dar un vistazo, en realidad quiere insinuar que se trasnochará leyendo capítulos tras otro. Se quedó en la escena en que Esperanza y Kevin llevarían a cabo la boda y que Raimundo lo leyera era bochornoso. Por otra parte, estaba en conocimiento de la profusa admiración que Kim sentía por él como escritor. Había leído su mensaje y contestado de inmediato con entusiasmo. Él pensaba volverlo a intentar, sólo que debía inventar una excusa antes para iniciar una conversación en privado. Lo embargó una sensación que caló lo más hondo de su corazón haciéndolo vibrar de la emoción, Raimundo tuvo que sobreponerse por no sonreír delante de ella. Había dicho que su escrito era basura porque, en serio, jamás en la vida se imaginó a sí mismo como escritor y que una chica como Kim fuera su mayor fan era una inspiración o eso se convencía de pensar.

—Típico de las novelas románticas: la boda rosa de un par de protagonistas blandengues de una novela barata. El beso de Cupido, el factor cursi por todo lo alto y perceptiblemente, las flores son falsas ¿puede ser el amor real cuando las flores no lo son? —suspiró—. Pero aquí tienes un caso de descripción, presta atención a las emociones de la chica y practica, es la mejor manera para aprender que puede adquirir un escritor.

—¡Demonios! No odias sólo a los romances si no también a las bodas —literalmente estaba boquiabierta. Le arrancó con aspereza el libro de las manos, volteó las páginas disimulando su ira y apretando la mandíbula.

—Yo no odio a las bodas, —alegó Raimundo serio en defensa propia— odio lo estúpido, a las personas que siguen las tradiciones sin saber de dónde son. Nada más estoy señalando la hipocresía del espectáculo: Es un intercambio contractual en el que el padre cede a su hija a un tipo, los dos se vienen a vivir bajo un mismo techo, sumergidos en un ambiente de amor y felicidad hasta que después de unos años más tarde la pareja empieza a odiarse porque ya prevén sus reacciones o se hartan de sus costumbres, entonces discuten con quién se queda los bienes: se forma un tremendo peo legal en el que se descubre que el hombre le montaba los cuernos a su mujer y ésta le declara la guerra y le cambia el cerrojo a la puerta para que no entre y otras tonterías, etc. Y todo ese gran amor se convierte en un gran círculo vicioso.

«Para vivir juntos no necesitas firmar un papel ni obligatoriamente debes estar casado para hacer el amor con tu pareja. Considero que el matrimonio debería ser (o al menos lo es para mí) una ceremonia donde declaras tu amor por una persona y te comprometes no separarse de tu lado jamás, a respetarla, cuidarla, protegerla, guardarle fidelidad y amarla por encima de cualquier cosa a ella y todo el mundo. Es en verdad una lástima que no existe una forma de saber si la persona que escogiste estará contigo para siempre, pero lo peor es llegar a ese extremo que comenté, como si de repente olvidaras todo lo que juraste y no te importara en absoluto los sentimientos del otro y parece que vale mil veces más lo material —Raimundo apartó la vista. Diversos sentimientos se encontraron en el corazón de Kim, no sabía si tenía ganas de golpear el brazo del hombre o tirarse a abrazarlo. Prosiguió—: sí deseo casarme, en un lugar bonito y tranquilo en la playa, con la chica que amo y cuando pasen los años y ya lo sepa todo sobre ella sabré que estoy enamorado en verdad… además, sería una excusa perfecta para ponerme creativo y romper la rutina.

Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica. Kim hundió la mirada y un suspiro escapó, el ruido del estéreo y sus respiraciones aparatosas era los únicos sonidos en la habitación.

—¿Por qué en la playa? —interrumpió ella.

—Tiene un valor sentimental, en el pueblo en que nací, mi casa quedaba cerca de la playa —explicó, su mirada estaba extraviada en el pasado. Kim no reparó en ello.

—¡Es un alivio! Por poco me pareciste del tipo que andaría por ahí diciendo a los niños que no existe Santa Claus porque alguien tiene que soplar esa mierda de par en par.

—¿Entonces mientras para mí el matrimonio es una declaración de amor, para ti es igual a creer en Santa Claus?

—¡Claro que no! Yo no dije eso.

—Sí lo hiciste... —canturreó él.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Oh ya que creo que sí!

—¡Que no!

La chica le golpeó en el hombro en señal de broma. Raimundo intentó escudarse detrás de sus brazos y resguardarse de los golpes. Kim estaba muerta de la risa y en minutos él estaba haciéndole compañía; por el contrario de malinterpretarlo como suele hacerlo en general, la joven escritora decidió reírse de sí misma y admitir que tal vez no se expresó de la manera adecuada. A juzgar por la actitud bromista y despreocupada de éste, era probable que no lo dijera en serio y sí le había comprendido. Era divertido comunicarse sin pelear. Cuando las risas cesaron, el hombre sintió algo extraño moverse en sus entrañas, salvo que no lo creyó un problema. Kim no borró la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su hermoso semblante, no encontró razones para hacerlo y abrazó su novela contra su pecho. Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—También deseo casarme algún día, preferiblemente viernes (cuando me haya graduado en la universidad y tenga un trabajo estable), invitaría a mis amigos y a mi familia, me gustaría que fuera una boda íntima y vestir un traje de novia igual a las que llevan las princesas en el gran día. —comentó sonriente. Suspiró—. Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones —dijo ella— prometo seguirlas rigurosamente.

—Está bien, te creo… ¿así que lo compraste? —señaló el libro—. Este es el último libro de Tom Kenny, oí por ahí que estaba arrasando en ventas.

—¡Sí! ¿no es increíble? Tuve que hacer sacrificios e inventar un sistema para ahorrar, hasta elaboré mi propia alcancía, como mi padre no iba apoyar mi carrera me las vi muy difícil y por un momento pensé que no lo lograría, pero entonces mi hermana me aconsejó solicitar una beca, hice los trámites y finalmente lo logré.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial —cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho— ¿pero por qué decidiste irte por la ruta más difícil? Podías leerlo por PDF.

—No sería lo mismo —ladeó la cabeza—. Yo creo que valió la pena tantos esfuerzos, no es tan malo si le das una oportunidad —comentó Kimi sobre el libro, mostrándoselo—, es de esas que comienzas a leer y cada vez que descubres nuevos elementos te sientes parte de la historia, entonces sientes que estás atrapado y te es imposible dejarla ir.

—Dime una cosa, por favor sé sincera, ¿lees sus libros porque te gustan o estás enamorada del autor?

—¿Podrías reformular eso? Me gustaría contestar sin mentir —gimió.

—No necesito hacerlo, esa respuesta es más que suficiente. ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese tipo sin saber cómo es? No tienes idea si es viejo o joven, si es feo o guapo, gordo o flaco...

—Su aspecto no importa, si lo amas es porque lo aceptaste tal y como es —rezongó.

—¿Inclusive sus defectos? ¿qué pasaría si él no es quien tú esperabas y resulta una imagen totalmente diferente? ¿todavía seguiría siendo atractivo para ti? —provocó.

Estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo pero tenía que saberlo. Kim se estaba engañando a sí misma con una fantasía. No quiere decir que, de pronto, iba a confesarle su secreto. A él le parecía increíble que Kim lo amara detrás de la caratula de un libro y lo odiara en persona. ¿Sería posible un amor así? Si se enterara de la verdad, Kim no iba a sorprenderse así nada más si no que se decepcionara. Jamás creería que era su escritor favorito. Justamente él, su vecino de al lado, la persona que más le ha causado disgustos. Lo odiaría. No le interesaba la fama ni quería a las personas encima, aún menos lastimar a sus conocidos. Kim frunció los labios y pegó un brinco, levantándose.

—¡Por supuesto! —Kim no sonaba muy convencida, lo peor es que ambos lo sabían— ¿por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¡¿Es que acaso tú lo conoces?!

—Mejor que tú, sí —le replicó, cambiando de posición. Se puso de pie—. Bueno, mi tarea está hecha aquí. Cualquier cosa que me necesites estaré en mi apartamento... ¡a propósito! Conversé con Omi, él quiso encubrirlo, evadir las preguntas y protestó, cuando lo confronté no tuvo alternativa que aceptarlo y presentar disculpas. Le dije que era contigo quien debía saldar deudas pendientes, no te extrañes si el lunes se muestra cariñoso.

—¿Fuiste muy duro con él? ¿te contó por qué lo hizo?

—No estoy enojado si esa es tu pregunta. Ya te dije que sólo quería jugarnos una broma.

—Ya... pero...

—¡Kim! Mi proposición de ir al estadio de futbol aún está latente. Por favor, le encantará a Omi, habla como te sea posible con su padre. ¡Ahí nos vemos!

Raimundo hizo un ademán y se fue. Lo alcanzó hasta la puerta. Se inundó de indignación y frustración por la impertinencia que había en sus preguntas, pero al recordar cuán injusta y superficial había sido en el pasado con el hombre, se reprochaba su conducta tan verdulera y no tardaba en prevalecer sobre la rabia un sentimiento parecido a la compasión. Kim juró a sí misma que no volvería a juzgar ni sacar conjeturas otra persona sin conocerla. Dice un verbo proverbio: "Peleando, juzgando antes de tiempo y alterándose no se consigue jamás lo suficiente; pero siendo justos, cediendo y observando a los demás con una simple cuota de serenidad, se consigue más de lo que se espera". Condenaba sus acciones cuando estaba cegada por su necedad y afirmó que no volvería a ser tan dura contra Raimundo, asimismo ella decidió que tampoco abriría su corazón a alguien que no lo haría. ¡¿Y qué demonios le quiso decir con Omi?! Parecía más una hipótesis que una confesión. El timbre del teléfono asaltó sus pensamientos y corrió a atenderlo.

—¿Si, diga? —al reconocer la voz en el otro lado del auricular sus ojos se iluminaron— ¡eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

—¿Tienes hambre, no? —preguntó Omi mirando a Dojo con los ojitos grandes y haciendo pucheros—. Espera aquí, no tardo.

Omi se deslizó hasta la cocina. Registró los anaqueles en busca de comida, pensó en llamar a Wuya, pero pronto descartó la idea imaginando los gritos y las quejas. Nunca lo ayudaría porque Dojo tenía que ver con él. Es tan injusto que una pobre mascota asumiera una culpa. No sabía cuál era exactamente la dieta de un lagarto, él se engullía todo lo que le daba ¡qué dragón más tragón! Debe ser crudo, pero que no requiera cocinar (conocía sus limitaciones, no iba a encender el horno) para que no le caiga pesado en la pancita. Lo ideal sería carne o puré de patatas, él lo degustaba con gratitud. Sin embargo, eso lo apartaba de su plato. Omi movió unos costales que contenían verduras en el cajón de abajo cuando una manzana rodó a sus pies. El niño no era ciego, volvió a poner los costales de nuevo en su lugar y se hincó en una rodilla. Miró la manzana con horror.

—"...Si quieres comer fruta vete afuera porque CUALQUIERA que viva fuera de esta casa come mil veces mejor. ¡No, no hay!".

¡Mintió! ¡Maldita zorra! No era la grosería que tenía en mente Omi, pero seguro muchos de ustedes. El pequeño todavía no empezaba a decir malas palabras. Observó que esa manzana no era la única, más atrás contó otras seis. Suficientes para compartir con él y no dijo nada. Su padre le habría dado dinero para comprar frutas rojas, que sabían eran las que le gustaba a su hijo. Wuya los compró y guardó para sí misma y su esposo. Enojado y despreciando la vida, corrió de bruces a su habitación y golpeó la puerta. Arrojó la almohada y casi derribó la lámpara. Dojo se asustó y comenzó a gimotear. El alarido del animal lo sacó de trance y la calma lo dominó. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Él quedó desarmado totalmente de su furia y olvidó a qué había venido. Se tendió en el futón y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento, me enfadé con quien no debía... perdóname si te asusté.

Omi tragó saliva con gran dificultad y se esforzó al máximo para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse por sus mejillas. Mordió su labio inferior, esperando suprimir los ánimos. Rodó los ojos y extendió el brazo que tenía libre y agarró el osito que le obsequió Raimundo, lo puso al frente. Dojo se acurrucó junto a él. Omi entreabrió los labios, pero no emitió una palabra si no un sonido agudo. Su padre dijo hace algún tiempo, cuando era más joven:

—_Te sabes de memoria todas las batallas que han participado nuestros ancestros, ¿pero sabes cómo surgieron?... —sacudió la cabeza tras clavar la mirada en el techo y detenerse a pensarlo por unos minutos. Dashi estrechó los hombros de su hijo mientras le susurraba bajito—: resulta que hubo una vez, en la dinastía Tang, un insurgente quien en su lucha por el poder tomó el control de la región Henan y apresó al hijo del emperador. Sin saber qué hacer, acudió exasperado al Monasterio Shaolin para reprimir la revuelta y rescatar al joven príncipe. Armados con palos, los monjes dirigieron un ataque sorpresa contra las tropas rebeldes. Sintiéndose expuesto, el líder se entregó y la paz volvió. En gratitud por su ayuda, el hijo, ya convertido en emperador, hizo grabar una inscripción en piedra que les rindiese tributo, amplió las tierras de su templo y __oficialmente les concedió permiso para entrenar a una unidad de soldados armados que podrían proteger el templo y servir a la dinastía cuando se le solicitase. Y esa es la historia —Dashi volvió sus ojos hacia él, Omi lo escuchaba atentamente— hijo: __La vida de un Monje Guerrero de Shaolin nunca ha sido fácil para los niños. Entrenados desde muy jóvenes, sin opción a redimirse, se consagran en cuerpo y alma a servir a sus prójimos. Respeto y dignidad, nada más que eso. Cuando aprendas a quitarte la necesidad de pensar en ti mismo para servir a otros con honor, serás un auténtico Monje Guerrero de Shaolin ¿comprendes Omi?_

¡Crack! El escalofrío estremeció el cuerpo del pequeño. Giró sobre su hombro, una piedrita impactó contra la ventana. Alguien las estaba tirando intencionalmente. Asomó la cabeza. Eran Jermaine y Tiny.

—¡Oye Omi! ¡aquí! —siseó Jermaine alzando los brazos y haciéndole unas señales, aunque era innecesario (no había más de tres metros de distancia). Tiny era quien tiraba las piedras. Las soltó apenas Omi fijó su atención— ¡cielos, creímos que nos habías dejado plantados! Te hemos estado llamando desde hace medio rato, chino ¿se te pasó que quedamos hoy ir a jugar futbol?

—¡No! Ahora mismo voy, los estaba esperando ¿por qué se demoraron tanto? No se vayan. —Omi cerró la ventana— ¡andando Dojo! —el joven guerrero cruzó la puerta como flecha, entre tanto la mascota no se movió ni un músculo. Omi regresó caminando— ¡uf, es cierto! ¡no puedes caminar!

Cogió al animal en brazos y se fue. Sus amigos aguardaron, recostados de la valla a pierna suelta. Jermaine practicaba unos movimientos nuevos con un balón de futbol, sucio y ajado. Tiny cubrió un bostezo y bajó su gorra de béisbol hasta el nivel de los ojos. Como alma que arrastra el diablo, Omi se les unió en silencio y siguió adelante. Ellos se colocaron cada uno a su lado, le empezaron hablar acerca de una broma que le habían montado al dueño de un puesto de frutas. El otro día se había portado maleducado con ellos y los echó a palos de su establecimiento. Jermaine y Tiny decidieron tomar vengarse. El resultado fue que la tienda se vino abajo con él literalmente, el toldo cayó y las frutas salieron disparadas. Se echaron a reír. Cuando notaron la ausencia de éste en su conversación. Jermaine puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndole.

—Omi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás escuchándonos? —inquirió.

—Perdone por haberme distraído y cambie de tema, pero estoy preocupado: Dojo amaneció peor y el plan para separar a Kim y a Raimundo salió mal, ya saben que fui yo. Él me tenía con las manos en la masa, tuve que admitirlo. Tenemos que actuar deprisa o si no perderé a Kim y a Dojo, ¡y no me daré el lujo de perder alguien más!

—Ya... ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

—En eso estaban pensando, ¡vengan aquí!

En el camino al parque les contó del archivo en Word que había visto en la computadora de Raimundo. Él sospechaba que contenía algo que no quería que nadie viera. Se comportó de manera extraña cuando regresó a la habitación, no era de los que se alarman por cualquier tontería. Pero cubrió sus huellas y ahora pensaba que sólo había ido a jugar. Si averiguaban de qué se trataba pensó usarlo más adelante como un arma secreta. Mientras cuchicheaban, Jermaine reparó a una cuadrilla de adolescentes reunidos y observándolos muy de cerca. No lo había visto nunca en el parque. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, esbelto, ojos avellanas angulosos impenetrables, piel pálida y cabello negro largo y tupido. Lo que no le gustaba es la manera que miraba a Omi, aquello le causó una desazón horrible. Indirectamente le pidió a sus compañeros guardar silencio entre tanto pasaban al lado de ese grupo. Tiny ocultó la mirada. Omi, mucho más osado, se atrevió a devolverles la mirada.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —espetó rudo— ¡¿por qué me miras?! ¡¿Quieres una foto?! ¡¿te gusto?!

No respondió, desvió la mirada con desdén y siguió caminando junto a los suyos. Jermaine tenía el corazón en un puño. Tiny puso los ojos desorbitados. Creyó que el cinismo de Omi iba a meterlos en un aprieto con aquellos tipos raros. Cuando se aseguró que se habían ido, empujó al chico.

—¡¿Te volviste loco Omi?! ¡¿por qué le dijiste eso a esos adolescentes?! —chilló Jermaine.

—Porque no me agradaron —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué por qué no te agradaron? Omi podrás tener el título del bravucón en la escuela pero en la ciudad eres uno más del montón. ¡Esos gigantes pueden hacerte picadillo! ¡¿no tienes respeto por tu vida?! —gimió Jermaine.

—A ver en tu idioma: Sé tan astuto como un Guerrero de Shaolin y menos pequeño y débil como bola de arroz —terció Tiny—. No provoques a los adolescentes, son grandes y malos. Al menos espera hasta que crezcas un pelo más o te saquen tu seguro de vida, ¡lo que pase primero!

—¡Chicos, qué decepción! Creí que eran mucho más valientes, pero veo que me equivoqué. No les tengo miedo a esos pandilleros, apuesto que son una cuerda de cobardes y esto es un país libre: puedo decir lo que quiera cuando quiera, y me enfrentaría a cien de esos.

—¡No es valor Omi, es sentido común! ¡Usa la cabeza de guerrero! —gruñó Jermaine— de la valentía a la idiotez hay sólo un paso, ¡¿entiendes?! No-te-metas-con-los-adolescentes.

—Omi, ¿tú conoces al muchacho que te estaba mirando? —preguntó lentamente Tiny.

—No —puso una mueca— ¿por qué habría de conocerlo?

—Pensé que entre todos ustedes, los chinos, se conocen.

—¿Y es que tú acaso conoces a todos los occidentales de esta calle? —replicó. En respuesta él sacudió la cabeza— ¡entonces deja de decir burradas, menso!

En realidad, su verdadera intención era saber cuál era el interés palmario en Omi. Aún si se habían visto en algún lado, le había lanzado una mirada extraña a Omi. Viniendo de parte de un desconocido era sospechoso ya que ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo a él o Tiny. Estaba profundamente concentrado en Omi. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Tiny se estremeció por el escalofrío. Ojalá no volvieran a encontrarse. En el parque había alguien esperándolos y esta vez no era un adolescente si no una niña. Megan estaba en el bebedero, la patineta en el piso y una mochila rosa colgando en el hombro. Escuchó las voces de Omi y sus amigos, pisoteó un extremo de la patineta, la atrapó en el aire y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

—Entonces, cuando estás a solas con tu madrastra, tu padre o tu abuelo ¿hablas chino o en español? —preguntó Jermaine.

—Mandarín. Es una manera de reconectarnos con nuestras raíces.

—¿Y por qué no lo notamos?

—¿Cuántos crees que hablan mandarín en este fandom? —inquirió, abriendo los ojos como signo de lo obvio y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Buenos días Omi! —saludó alegre la niña. Omi se encorvó.

—Aj, Megan, ¿qué quieres niñita? —bostezó. Omi imaginó que aquello era el inicio de una conversación larga y dejó a Dojo en brazos de Tiny.

—¡Qué considerado eres! —gruñó mordaz—. Escucha, creo que conozco a la persona que necesitas para curar a Dojo.

—¿Un veterinario? ¡Genial, ¿cuál es su nombre y su dirección?!

—¡Ah, ah no tan deprisa! —alzó una mano— si quieres que te dé el nombre, debes aceptar a cambio tres condiciones.

—Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, las mujeres están muy exigentes en estos días —cruzó los brazos—. ¡Desembucha pronto!

—Primero, no molestarás a las niñas en lo que quede el resto del año escolar. Segundo, me vas aceptar en el equipo de futbol de los chicos. Y tercero, quiero saber qué estás tramando con mi primo...

—¡No la dejes entrar Omi! ¡Las niñas tomarán el control de todo y después adiós a nuestra privacidad!

—¿Estás asustado porque ella golea mejor que tú, Jermaine?

—¡Cállate!

—¿Y si me rehúso a pactar contigo? —espetó él, ignorando las discusiones de sus amigos.

En el fondo estaba consciente de la aptitud de Megan para el futbol, es cierto que es mucho mejor que Jermaine, pero no la reconocería como jugadora aun si se acabara el mundo. Omi consideraba que ese deporte era exclusivo para hombres. Además, no quería que supiera lo de Jack y él, se lo soltaría todo a Kim y por el momento no es conveniente. Amaba a Dojo, pero no iba a rogarle de rodillas a una niña. Ella no parecía desesperada. Tenía un plan B.

—Imaginé que me dirías eso, así que te reto a un desafío. Si pierdes, tú hablas. Y si ganas... yo... haré toda tu tarea por dos semanas. ¡Eso sí! Independientemente del resultado, te daré el nombre porque amo a los animales y Dojo no tiene la culpa de ser quién eres.

—Por fin hablas mi lenguaje —soltó un bufido—. Te puedo ganar en lo que sea, dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que camines, sin caerte, desde aquí hasta el bebedero en estos lindos... —abrió la cremallera de su mochila y sacó un par de zapatos con tacones de aguja; igualitos a los que usaba Kim, no obstante, con menos estilo— ¡zapatitos!

—¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no voy andar en ese chiste de mujer, ¡yo soy hombre!

—¡Oh, ¿el poderoso Omi tiene miedo?! ¡¿Quién diría que los Monjes Guerreros de Shaolin son en verdad unos cobardes?! ¡Gallina, todos en la escuela sabrá que le tienes miedo a los tacones!

—¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Está bien, está bien! —chilló Omi humillado— acepto el duelo... ¡pero también tienes que hacer algo! ¡De esta no te salvas! Tienes que hacer algo como... —Omi le arrebató la pelota de futbol bajo el brazo de Jermaine— ¡dominadas! ¡Cinco en tacones!

—Okey, no hay problema. —Megan se encogió de hombros— me dolerán los tobillos, pero será un placer verte hacer el ridículo.

Estiró el brazo y sacudió los tacones. Omi le despojó los zapatos rápido y violentamente, a regañadientes. La chica se arrimó a un lado, asegurándose de obtener la mejor vista cuando cayera. Omi se quitó sus sandalias y las tiró a su amigo basquetbolista. Tiny y Jermaine no le dieron palabras ánimos, los tres sabían que él estaría perdido cuando calzara esos zapatos de mujercita. Tiny y Jermaine no dirían mentiras tan grandísimas. Omi no se los iba a dejar nunca. Megan sabía maliciosamente que Omi no rechazaría un jugoso duelo, menos uno en que le llamara _cobarde_. No soportaría que la escuela lo supiera, cometería suicido antes de humillarse más a sí mismo. Es mejor que lo vieran sus amigos y su peor enemiga que todos los alumnos. Por eso no temió provocarlo. El niño se puso los tacones, se tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio... ¡ni parado podía lidiar contra esos zapatos! Sus amigos tuvieron el impulso de ayudarles, pero Megan no los dejó. Se anticipó a lo que planeaban y les envió una mirada asesina en advertencia. Ellos se quedaron en su sitio.

Extendió los brazos, pensando que así se ayudaría. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando su pie derecho se dobló y se inclinó lateralmente. Volvió a reponerse. Siguió avanzando. Tiny no calzaba los zapatos y sentía las mariposas flotar en el estómago. Jermaine le pidió que le avisara cuando todo terminara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡¿Cómo las mujeres se torturan a sí mismas?! Dar dos pasos es un infierno, ¿pero todo el día? Preferiría pisar carbón caliente. Cuando Kim, su maestra o Wuya lo hacen parece tan sencillo. Omi juró en silencio que más nunca se burlaría de una mujer quejarse en tacones, declaró que esa sería la última vez que se metería con el calzado femenino. Megan lamentó haber dejado su celular con cámara en el auto de su primo cuando Omi se desmoronó en el concreto. Jermaine apretó los párpados sintiendo el dolor de su líder. Tiny disimuló su cara horror y que no había visto nada, pero en el interior reprimía las risitas. Omi arrugó la cara. Perdió el duelo... ¡si nunca perdía! No iba asimilarlo rápidamente, sintió un total alivio al quitarse los zapatos. Caminó descalzo hacia Megan.

—Tu turno —dijo serio.

Ella sonrió, se colocó los tacones. Jermaine le lanzó el balón de mala gana. Megan no tuvo problemas en atraparlo. Lo soltó y rebotó contra la punta de su pie, lo zumbó hacia arriba y esperó que bajara volviendo a lanzar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve... Omi deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. ¿Qué era peor: usar tacones o perder en un duelo en frente de Megan? Lo había aplastado en una derrota humillante. Había demostrado que sabía jugar futbol y saber llevar tacones, asimismo hacer todo al mismo tiempo. El niño estaba boquiabierto, tiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se frotó con dureza. Jermaine y Tiny rechinaban entre dientes. Megan había ganado y como el chino le prometió, tendrían que someterse a sus condiciones.

—¿Te molesto? —preguntó ella radiante.

—Sí —masculló furibundo.

—¡Qué bueno! —comentó deteniéndose— ¿tienes algo qué decir?

—Bienvenida al equipo de futbol —arrastró las palabras sin verla a la cara—, si los varones te molestan yo responderé, no imagino que el entrenador tenga problemas en aceptar a una niña. Puedes decirles a todas tus amigas que no las voy molestar hasta el próximo año. No más bromas contra el baño de las niñas. Y tu primo sólo quiere que lo ayude a volver con Kimiko, tú sabes, en el asunto del amor todos quieren acudir al Dr. Corazón.

—¡¿Espera que te crea eso último?! Si Jack no mueve un dedo por mí, que soy su pariente, ¡¿lo haría por ti que eres un extraño?! Para empezar tú no sabes nada del amor y conozco a Jack, preferiría tragar uno de tus sándwiches con lombrices antes que suplicar tu ayuda. ¡Es presumido!

—¿Celosita? —preguntó divertido Omi, pasándosele el enojo. Megan soltó un bufido.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿de que Jack no me preste atención?! Él nunca le presta atención a otra cosa que no sea sus negocios, por eso se me hace sospechoso que, de repente, amanezca haciéndome preguntas sobre ti, con tantas ganas de verte, preocupándose por Dojo y comprometiéndose a pagar la consulta de un veterinario.

—Bueno, la gente desesperada hace cosas que no creería haber hecho nunca —repuso Omi con impaciencia—. Las damas buscan que un hombre piense en el futuro, así cuando están al lado de un niño deciden que será un buen padre, ¡¿ahora sí entiendes?! Estando conmigo ganará puntos de afinidad con Kim —concluyó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— yo lo dejo hacerlo porque me da pena... ¿te convence?

—No lo sé, Omi, ni una mujer armada estaría a salvo con él. No creo que sea buen plan que ellos se reconcilien... —Megan parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él cuando se enteró de la conspiración de Jack. Se aclaró la garganta— ¡bien! Jack nos está esperando en su coche. ¡Démonos prisa! Luego de mediodía no vuelven abrir si no hasta las dos y treinta minutos.

La niña se largó, pisando fuerte y en tacones. Omi intercambió miradas con sus dos amigos. Dojo permanecía impasible, lo agarró en brazos y la siguió. Para sus adentros, pensaba que pudo haber sido peor. Si una de las condiciones era ser su novio o jugar a las muñecas. ¡Así sea a palos aprendería a caminar con tacón y cruzar ese bendito camino! Estaba demasiado joven para sufrir por mujeres. Si bien, Megan estaba de lejos pensar en esa petición. No era un desafío adivinar por qué Jack estaba interesado en verlo, de seguro ya sabría que Kimiko y Raimundo hicieron las paces y por el modo que describía Megan... debe estar furioso...

* * *

* —Uhm... (Zǎo'ān) Buenos días —bostezó frotándose los ojos— (Xiànzài jǐ diǎn?) ¿qué hora es?

**— (Zǎoshàng jǐu diǎn zhōng) Son las nueve de la mañana —contestó soltando un bufido...

***—... (Xiànzài) ¡Ahora! —ordenó—. ¡A ver si entiendes!

****—Mejor me voy, ya no quiero desayunar —arrastró las palabras, levantándose y yéndose a su cuarto— (búyào dǎrǎo wǒ) Déjame solo.

*****—(hao) De acuerdo —dijo Omi desde su habitación.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Nuevo capítulo de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, eso quiere decir que es martes! Llegamos hasta el final del capítulo de hoy, señores. A partir de aquí se integran dos personajes que ya se preguntaba cuándo saldrían. ¿Se imaginan quién es el que estaba llamando a Kim? ¿quién era el hombre que observaba a Omi? De seguro pasará a la historia la imagen de Omi caminando con tacones. En él y Megan es puesto un conflicto paralelo al de Raimundo y Kimiko, la diferencia es que no habrá besos apasionados ni abrazos. A lo mejor, después de la novela siguen peleando. Era una técnica usada en el teatro moderno y popularizó W. Shakespeare, en el que los personajes secundarios viven un conflicto similar al de los protagonistas, pero más accesible al público. Es un elemento cómico para mi novela. Yo también me he estado preguntado lo mismo que Omi. **

**Hay unas cosas que nunca van a cambiar. Wuya sigue siendo una bruja amargada. Aclaro que la historia Shaolin de Dashi está basada en un hecho real de la historia de China, no es un invento. Ahora bien, el asunto de los idiomas. Bueno, me pareció que en algún momento de la historia debía hacerlo ya que una de las cosas que destacan es el gentilicio de Omi y su familia. Bien sabemos que el chino mandarín no es un idioma igual que el italiano, francés, portugués o el inglés, que escribo una palabrita ahí y uno trata de sacar el significado mediante clave de contexto. Para no olvidar las raíces del pequeñín (es decir, más "realismo" al fic...) y no confundirnos a ustedes ni a mí, decidí escribir frases cortas cuando Omi esté con su familia o quizá se "le escape". Por desgracia, como esto no es como los libros, siempre al final del capítulo y antes de mis notas verán la traducción en español y entre paréntesis como se debería pronunciar en nuestro alfabeto, ¿entendieron? ¡Entendieron! Mediante los asteriscos tienen cómo identificar cuál es el párrafo **

**¿Qué le estará sucediendo a Raimundo con Kim? ¿alguien lo sabe y lo puede explicar? ¿qué opinan acerca de la visión de Rai sobre el matrimonio? ¿están de acuerdo o no con él? Kim, no es por ser la reina de lo obvio, pero Raimundo tiene razón cuando dice que él conoce mejor tu **_**príncipe de Versalles**_**. Es una cuestión interesante la que le tiró. He estado trabajando duro en la novela, probablemente al leer aquí vaya por escribiendo el capítulo treinta y dos. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta, señores? **

**¿Ustedes nunca han imaginado qué pasaría si dejaran sus vidas amorosas en manos de un escritor? En estos días estaba viendo una de las páginas que sigo y suben en su muro un cartel de quién estaría escribiendo tu vida amorosa según tu fecha de nacimiento, a mí me salió Kristel Ralston, no la conocía y me puse a investigar. Su estilo es similar al mío, ella es de nacionalidad ecuatoriana, pero sitúa a sus personajes en grandes urbes, sus protagonistas tienen apellidos estadounidenses y se caracterizan por ser fuertes (por lo general, la chica es de carácter igual que mi Kim y el hombre es un sexy idiota como Raimundo) y sus finales son felices (no les voy a mentir, odio las tragedias, soy partidaria de los finales felices y casi siempre mis novelas concluyen bien, mi lema es: Si deseo ver una tragedia, enciendo las noticias o leo el periódico). Pues si sus destinos amorosos quedaran en mis manos... sólo cuenten que les pondría a una persona para amargar sus vidas como Jack (es lo que nos diferencia a Kristel y a mí).**

**¡Uf, el capítulo se me hizo largo y prometí que iba acortarlos! Me despido rápido. No se olviden de que tienen una cita la próxima semana, malvaviscos asados, si nada de lo que vieron hasta ahora les impresionó estoy segura que lo que viene a continuación los dejará aturdidos. Esperaré impaciente que me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Dudas y sugerencias son bien aceptadas. ¡Cuídense señores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	26. Brasas de fuego

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**26º**

**Brasas de fuego**

¡¿Cuántas cosas raras me han pasado en este fin de semana de locos?! Para empezar, nunca había ido antes a un gimnasio y la primera vez que fui a uno ¡el idiota me besó los labios! (¡oh-mi-DIOS! ¿se habrá dado cuenta cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de práctica? ¡Uh! Ya han pasado años desde mi último beso y... ¡¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! El maldito bastardo me robó un beso, ¿por qué no han inventado multas contra los besos robados? Yo sé la respuesta a eso y es que todos los funcionarios públicos son hombres, ¡aj!), después no logro discernir qué siento: Si avergonzarme porque mi hermana le gustó a Raimundo como cuñado o que, de pronto, me haya parecido que el Raimundo cínico y blandengue que veo todos los días sea una pantalla para ocultar a un hombre herido, misterioso y tan sexy... No sé qué diablos pasó conmigo, pero en cuanto me soltó ese cuento chino sobre el matrimonio le creí con fervor. Estaba a punto de ensayar mi papel de zorra mimosa cuando el hechizo se rompió y los caballos se convirtieron en ratones y la carroza volvió a ser calabaza (hablo cuando me hizo aquella pregunta tan extraña sobre mi escritor favorito).

Y, por último y no menos importante, ¡a qué no adivinan quién llamó! ¡¿se rinden?! Bueno, ¡está bien! Se los diré... ¡Guan! ¡¿si se acuerdan de él, no es así?! Fue mi guardaespaldas, el que me adiestró en el kickboxing. Es un gran e íntimo amigo y un compañero de juegos. Yo tenía siete años cuando llegó a nuestra casa, me acuerdo que mi padre mandó acomodar una habitación cerca de la mía. Papá era un hombre de negocios importante y temía que quizás alguien quisiera hacerme daño, por eso contrató sus servicios. Sin embargo, el único peligro que tuvo que afrontar fue usar delantales rosas y hornear galletas con chispas de chocolate, jugar a las muñecas, hacer de caballito, columpiarme, cargar mis compras y leerme cuentos para dormir cuando papá no podía. No, Guan era mucho más que un simple protector.

Yo lo veía igual que un tío (mi familia es muy reducida, mi padre es hijo único, mis abuelos de parte de mamá y papá murieron y además de Tomoko, no hay nadie más). Estoy segura que tanto mi hermana y mi padre piensan lo mismo. Había recién cumplido los catorce cuando le imploré que me enseñara defensa personal. A él le pareció una estupenda idea y aceptó. Mis músculos me dolían, mis huesos tronaban y siempre terminaba con algo húmedo en mi mejilla. No se le podía quitar que Guan era un maestro exigente, pero también disciplinado. Lo que más me gustaba de él era su espontánea sinceridad, aun me acuerdo algunos de sus chistes sarcásticos. También lo animaba que se consiguiera una novia y planeé varias citas a ciegas, pronto iba alcanzar los cuarenta y no tendría a nadie que lo cuidara, tampoco ser guardaespaldas significaba quedarse sin familia. Esa soledad en la que se sumergía a veces me asustaba. Sin embargo, él era muy cerrado en ese aspecto.

Imagino que por esa razón, de que sabría cómo cuidarme, Guan no titubeó cuando presentó su renuncia. Yo pensé que se había retirado, pero la verdad es que no me dio justificaciones de ningún tipo por qué lo hizo. Ahora está trabajando en la comisaría como delegado, gana bien (el sueldo suficiente para un soltero) y vive arrendado en una casa. ¡No llamó por eso que están pensando! Todo está bien, quería saludarme, preguntar por mi familia e invitarme a su casa puesto que hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos. Ya les expliqué que somos buenos amigos. Acepté. Es una lástima que no pueda ser hoy.

Kei y yo habíamos planeado salir de compras, después de que saliera de mi trabajo de cuida mascotas. Casi no hablé. Kei estuvo refiriéndome las tácticas que usó para atrapar a Clay. ¡Oh-mi-Dios! No me lo creo —muero de la risa— ¡esta mujer es mi ídolo! Fingir una indigestión para que la cuidara todo un día, convencerlo del prestigio del barrio en que vivía, exhibiendo sus tarjetas de créditos, todos los números de karaoke (mientras yo prefiero mover el cuerpo, Kei le gusta cantar y ¿saben qué? Tiene una voz hermosa, en mi opinión) y las veces que lo invitó a comer, aun cuando haya terminado de ingerir un menú de cinco estrellas, decía que no había almorzado. ¡Todo para pasar tiempo juntos! Siendo así, Clay no tenía excusa para no enamorarse...

—Allí estábamos —dijo mientras admirábamos los diseños de Calvin Klein para damas—, le dije que me hiciera el favor de llevarme en su coche hasta el aeropuerto, sólo que le di la hora incorrecta y como era de esperarse, llegamos tarde y perdí el último avión. Estábamos muy lejos para regresar a casa y sugerí quedarnos en un hotel...

—¡Alucino! Clay no podía dejarte sola sin asegurarse que estabas bien y se quedó contigo.

—¡Qué lástima que el hotel no permitía que compartiéramos habitación por tener apellidos diferentes y porque había más de una habitación disponible! —sollozó haciendo pucheros. Entonces sonrió radiante—, ¡pero me las ingenié que se quedara conmigo!

—¡Increíble! —me eché a reír sacudiendo la cabeza mecánicamente. Kei suspiró.

—¡Ay Kimi! Espero que tú también encuentres el amor algún día de estos.

—¿Quieres que tenga novio, Kei? —pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo quiero que no estés sola, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —repuso seria—. Según la revista Vogue, el 25% de las personas pasan menos tiempo al lado de sus amigos porque están más con las personas que aman. El otro día que fuimos al cine a ver esa película que está muy de moda ¿cuál era su nombre? —Chasqueó los dedos— ¡ah sí! _Gustos Personales_. Dejé mi abrigo; gentilmente se quitó el suyo y me lo puso en los hombros, disfrutamos de la función abrazaditos... ¡Dios! ¡Qué encanto de hombre! ¡Gracias, Kim!

—¿A mí? ¿por qué?

—¡Porque de no ser por ti no habría conocido a mi pastelito! Estoy convencidísima, ¡somos el uno para el otro!

¡¿Pastelito?! ¿y cómo llamará Clay a Kei? ¡¿mi cubierta de frambuesa?! Solté una risa entre dientes imaginándomelo. El amor nos hace retroceder en el tiempo, me pareció que estaba conversando con una colegiala enamorada acerca de su primer amor. La verdad es que no hay nada en el mundo que le quite la razón a Kei, mientras iba a disfrutar con Clay me sentí sola. Me gusta tener mi espacio personal de vez en cuando, pero asimismo estar rodeada de personas a ratos. Creo que no corro peligro de quedarme sola por una temporada. Tengo al temible Omi, a Tomoko, a mi padre, a Jack... sí puedo estar bien sin novio ahora. De Calvin Klein salimos a Banana Republic. ¿Ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista? ¿conocen esa sensación que les ordena que deben comprarlo? Si yo no lo sabía antes, lo sé ahora. Compré unas deliciosas botas Channel que me compensaba los zapatos que vi en Manolos, ¿todavía se acuerdan? ¡Me choca esa nariz respingada! Mientras caminábamos, en los almacenes ya habían colgado ofertas de navidad para electrodomésticos, ropa y juguetes... ¡¿pero cómo?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Si apenas estamos en octubre! ¡Faltan dos meses para diciembre! Supongo que la gente se lanza a comprar desde ahora para tenerlo todo listo.

—¡Kim mira! —señala Kei.

Giré sobre mis talones, ¡qué raro! He ido al centro comercial Loel ciento cincuenta veces y nunca antes había pasado por esta tienda de ocultismo. El anuncio más exagerado que haya visto: Una bola de cristal acunada entre dos manos, debajo estaba el epígrafe con el nombre del local. No había puerta, de punta a punta colgaba un cortinaje azul eléctrico y salpicado en escarcha. Una pizarra negra estaba colocada a un lado, escrito en letras grandes: "_¡Venga y conozca su destino! ¡No se arrepentirá!_". Ver esto me recuerda a Tomoko y su cháchara sobre los chakras y la sección de horóscopo en Cosmopolitan con miles de subscriciones de mujeres aburridas y supersticiosas. ¡Cielos, puedo escucharme como Raimundo! ¡Aj!

—¡Vente Kimi! ¡Vayamos a ver! —animó Kei, tomándome de la mano. Me liberé.

—No, creo que no. Mejor ve tú. Yo me quedo aquí esperándote.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿vas a abandonar a tu mejor amiga justo ahora? No tiene ningún sentido si tú no vas...

—No te voy a abandonar, es que conozco el curso que toman estas cosas y me parece que... —no quería decirle que el esoterismo era una basura para no herir sus sentimientos. Pero la perspicaz Kei leyó mis pensamientos.

—Te entiendo, yo tampoco me fío mucho en las supersticiones, ¡pero es divertido! ¡No me vas a decir lo contrario! Anda Kim, será lo mismo que beber una cerveza: Gastar dinero en porquerías con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Después nos estaremos riendo de esto! ¡ya verás!

El ánimo de Kei era tan contagioso que terminó por persuadir mi respuesta a último minuto y pasamos al interior. Había dos habitaciones por lo que pude ver. Cachivaches y artilugios estrafalarios. De todos ellos, sólo reconocí el atrapa sueños que fue un regalo de Tomoko a los quince años por correo en uno de sus viajes al exterior. La caja registradora estaba sobre un escritorio de madera. Esculturas extravagantes y plantas exóticas en cada rincón. Los repisas están repletos de frascos redondos y rectangulares, grandes y pequeños, con líquidos de todos los colores. Me dio la impresión que uno de ellos se movía. ¿Drogas? ¿Especias? ¿Alucinógenos? Traté de leer las etiquetas, pero me distrajo otra cosa: El impenetrable olor a canela que desprendían unos inciensos, metidos en una jarra encima de un periódico. Tosí y me tapé la nariz. Cuando los olores son muy fuertes me afectan y no consigo respirar.

—Pueden pasar al frente, queridas —susurró una voz gélida.

La otra habitación estaba separada por una cortina de lentejuelas rojas, en contraste con el tono azulado de la anterior. Yo fui la primera en pasar porque en serio quería alejarme de la peste. Escuché unas campanillas titilar. Aquí se estaba mucho más cómodo. En una mesa circular cubierta por un mantel rojo y estrellas doradas había una diminuta bola de cristal. Sentada allí una mujer con exceso de rímel y delineador en los ojos y cabello ensortijado, parece que se hizo un tinte. Tenía el típico aspecto de una farsante: Vestía ropas holgadas, aretes gigantescos, numerosas pulseras y collares.

—¡Bienvenidas mis niñas! Estaba esperándolas con ansias, llegaron en el momento exacto —dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de pared detrás de nosotras. Kei me propinó un codazo en señal de simpatía.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Kei, menos muda que yo— un gusto en conocerla...

—Lady Alice —completó.

—Lady Alice —asintió—. Mi amiga y yo queríamos una consulta acerca de nuestro futuro.

—Por supuesto pero me temo que tendrán que ser atendidas en sesiones individuales. Si las tengo a las dos en esta misma habitación las lecturas se superpondrán y no habrá claridad, una tendrá que esperar afuera mientras tanto ¿presumo bien si no hay inconvenientes?

—No nos molesta esperar —volvió a contestar Kei.

—Qué bueno, ¿quién quiere ser la primera? —inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos fríos me estaban mirando fijamente— ¿qué tal tú, cariño?

Kei me sonrió y me hizo un ademán, salió de la habitación. Yo vacilé por un instante, como no iba a salir sin que me hicieran la fulana lectura. Me senté.

—Y bien dulzura, ¿qué te gustaría saber? —era una pregunta retórica puesto que ni me dejó pensarla un segundo— ¿del amor? Las jóvenes de tu edad se me acercan para preguntarme si sus novios las engañan o cuando el hombre de sus vidas tocará sus puertas —comentó—, lo que ignoran es que una médium no es una sexóloga o una psicóloga. —la mujer se aclaró la garganta y se echó hacia atrás el pelo, presionó la bola de cristal con dos dedos de cada mano—. Ahora, mira la bola de cristal y busca la verdad máxima. Concéntrate y no pienses en nada más —suspiró hondo y con voz ronca dijo—: te vas a casar a los veinticinco años —no me sorprende su respuesta y puede que sea verdad. Puse muy en claro qué pensaría en los estudios primero, me graduaría, buscaría un empleo adecuado a mi profesión, sacaría un post-grado y cuando tuviera seguridad económica, pensaría en casarme con mi novio— vas a tener gemelos un año después de que se efectúe tu matrimonio —¡¿GEMELOS?! Bueno, yo dije que quería tener dos o tres adorables niños, pero después de cuidar a Omi, pensé en tener un hijo nada más.

—¿Cómo es mi marido? —Lady Alice frunció el ceño como si no esperara la pregunta, me pareció extraño si es que ha atendido varios casos de mujeres desesperadas— ¿es guapo?

—La bola de cristal no es precisa —_¿Pero si es precisa para tomar nota del tiempo en que vaya a tener mis hijos?_ La mujer posó sus ojos lentamente en mí—. ¿Te burlas, no es así? Tú no crees en estas cosas, para ti no son más que patrañas, pero si crees en Dios —era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Yo permanecí callada—. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo puedes creer en Dios si tú no lo has visto ni tienes pruebas de que haya respondido a tus plegarias y no crees en el ocultismo que tampoco has visto ni tienes pruebas de que sea cierto? Todo lo que ves hoy antes también eran patrañas, sólo la fe las transformó en algo tangible —metió la mano detrás de mi oreja, sopló su puño y me mostró una galleta de la fortuna— así. Deberías oír a Tomoko más seguido.

—¿Conoce a Tomoko? ¿ella ha venido antes? —si conoce a Tomoko, sabe quién soy yo y, por lo tanto, la respuesta tan cercana a mi plan de vida. Pero Lady Alice ignoró la pregunta.

—Nunca subestime el poder de la fe, señorita Tohomiko. Hay niebla en la bola de cristal… eso quiere decir que estás atravesando un estado de confusión, más adelante veo angustia y arrepentimiento, empero luego veo felicidad. Es decir, antes de alcanzar la alegría tendrás que afrontar una situación dura. Nada serio ni tampoco fácil. Uhm ¿qué es esto? Parece que son brasas de fuego, ¿te dice algo? —sacudí la cabeza—, también veo...

—¡No me diga! Va a advertirme que estoy en un grave peligro —puse los ojos en blanco. A casi todas las chicas les advierten accidentes trágicos.

—No, a ti no. Pero dos hombres que tú conoces sí. Uno es alto y el otro es muy pequeño, la maldad los está acechando. Quisiera decir más, pero... empieza con una "o" y termina con otra "o" —se interrumpió y llevó una mano a su mandíbula, ensimismada—. Sí, es la letra O. Debes avisarles, tienen que prevenirse de otro hombre, te podría dar más datos; pero esta habitación está a prueba de vibraciones negativas, interfiere con las lecturas...

—Pensé que íbamos a hablar del amor —interrumpí fastidiada. Se supone que iba descubrir nuevas cosas en mi futuro, ¿entonces qué tienen que ver esos dos hombres? ¡Por favor, esta mujer es una farsante!

—Del amor no hay casi nada que decirte —se encogió de hombros— tú lo tienes todo, pero pareces no darte cuenta y acabas lastimándote sin necesidad. Lo único que puedo hacer, es darte esto —me tomó de la muñeca y alargó mi brazo, puso la galleta que había sacado de la oreja en la palma y cerró el puño. Sin soltar mi mano, me dijo—: no hay peor enemigo del ser humano que sí mismo y tu alma se oscurece, dulzura, cada vez más. Indícale a tu amiga que pase adentro. —se apartó. Yo me paré de golpe y me di la vuelta— señorita Tohomiko, no olvide lo que hablamos.

Ni siquiera volteé a verla. Salí y automáticamente Kei se giró hacia mí. No dije nada, con el pulgar señalé atrás de mí. Keiko cruzó como flecha. Abrí mi mano, tenía la galleta. Me la comí y cuando comencé a masticar, mi lengua sintió algo raro. Tiré de mi boca una tarjeta con un pequeño mensaje:

_Los prejuicios son un acto derivado de la desconfianza. Entérate antes de juzgar o acabarás perdiendo mucho más de lo que te imaginas. _

Solté un bufido, estrujé la tarjeta y la metí en el bolsillo. Si hubiera sido una mujer ingenua, habría pensado que me quería advertir algo sobre mi relación con Raimundo. Claro, yo no le creí. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada y castigada al rincón por desobediente. ¡A todas estas! Ni siquiera sé porqué guardé la nota, pude haberla botado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y tirarla en la misma tienda de ocultismo. ¡¿Y lo digo ahora?! La visita de Kei duró menos tiempo que la mía. A diferencia de mí, ella parecía satisfecha. La charlatana nos dijo que la consulta costaría veinticinco dólares cada una, no obstante, ya que éramos dos. Sólo nos cobraría veinticinco. ¡Genial! No tengo por qué sentirme culpable de que Kei haya gastado más por una tontería. Al salir, quería saber qué me había dicho.

—Dijo que me casaría a los veinticinco y tendría gemelos.

—¡¿En serio?! A mí me dijo que me cuidara de los lácteos porque podrían caerme mal en el estómago y enfermarme. Yo sólo quería saber sobre el amor pero ella me dijo que estaba en buenas manos, ¿qué habrá querido decirme?

—No lo sé, Lady Alice le gusta hablar en acertijos. —repuse encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Dijo que tendría una vida larga y fructífera, envejecería junto a mi marido...

No seguí escuchando, mis pensamientos nadaban al derecho y al revés en las palabras de la adivina y en ese momento sentí el peso de la tarjeta en mis vaqueros. ¡¿Cuánto podría pesar un cuarto de una hoja?! Eso me llevar a decir que no me gustan las dichosas galletitas de la fortuna. Decidí que no me afectaría lo de esta tarde el transcurso de mis actividades. Kei me invitó a cenar en un restaurant francés, no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa y ponerme a cocinar y a veces la fuerza de voluntad de Kei me impresiona. Pagamos mitad y mitad. La línea de conversación fue rápida. No es que las advertencias de la charlatana surtieron efecto en mí, pero le pedí a Kei que en cuanto saliera otra vez con Clay le preguntara sobre Raimundo…

—¿Y por qué estás interesada en ese idiota? Pensé que no querías saber nada sobre él.

—Lo sé, pero necesito confirmar algo. Raimundo y Clay son mejores amigos, a lo mejor si le pregunte yo estará predispuesto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres saber?

—Su perspectiva y todo lo que puedas saber que él conozca de su pasado. ¡Oh! Y también quiero que le preguntes si él conoce a un Hannibal Roy Bean. Estoy segura que conseguirás apañártelas bien, pero por favor, te lo agradecería mucho.

Kei ladeó la cabeza y luego me hizo el favor de llevarme a casa hasta mi apartamento.

Como no tenía que ir a la cocina, tenía una hora libre para aprovechar y sentarme a escribir mi novela. ¡Tengo el placer de informales que ya tengo listo el primer libro! Sí sé que estoy escribiendo uno solo, lo que sucede es que he decidido dividirlo en tres partes ¡así como si fueran temporadas! ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! para la novela _Amanecer_, Stephenie Meyer lo hizo y nadie dijo pío. Además me parece que es original. En la historia, el Dragón del Viento en entrenamiento ya se pasó al lado oscuro como dije, ahora en la segunda parte se arrepentirá y hará lo correcto. ¿No han notado que los escritores a veces la cogen contra un personaje en particular? Que deja que pasen mil desgracias sobre él/ella y sobrevive, yo creo que mi par sería él precisamente. La segunda parte pienso extenderla, a causa de que el personaje de mi ex es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse solo a los Monjes Xiaolin y debe de contratar a otra persona para que culmine su trabajo, incluiré a Vlad. Esta odisea de Dojo desaparecido me ha dado una estupenda idea. Y puede que quizá introduzca a Megan en un episodio, nunca he presentado a los padres del joven genio del mal y bueno, doy a entender que es un adolescente. No puede vivir solo. He aprendido una valiosa lección acerca de los resultados desastrosos que se obtienen debido a la falta de comunicación y los prejuicios de las personas. ¿Cuatro chicos que conviven juntos no los tendrán? ¿no se cansarán de ellos mismos? Considero que debo tocar ese punto...

Les confieso que a veces me arremolinan tantas ideas que me he visto en la obligación de elaborar una línea de tiempo para mantener un orden. Lo guardé en un documento aparte al que nombré "borrador". ¡En fin! no me voy a detener a explicar tecnicismos. No permanecí mucho tiempo en la computadora; los perros, Raimundo, la charlatana y subir y bajar cinco pisos cargando las compras me dejaron más exhausta de lo que yo creía y me fui temprano a dormir. El día siguiente era lunes; por consiguiente, no podía pedir una segunda vuelta en la cama y salí camino a la universidad. Las clases estuvieron tranquilas. Nada singular que amerite alguna mención especial. Al menos que les interese saber que Hannibal se acercó a saludarme mientras compraba un café. En una mano cargaba su portafolio y en la otra un pañuelo para enjuagar el sudor de la frente, parecía venir de la escuela de bibliotecología y archivología. Al principio no se fijó que yo estaba allí; pero claro, tampoco soy invisible. Si bien, en esos instantes, me hubiera gustado serlo. Estoy muy confundida por lo que ocurrió y no quiero atizar la leña al fuego, ¿entienden? Hannibal podrá ser mi profesor, me limitaré a respetarlo, pero que no pase de allí.

—Buenos días, querida niña ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, señor.

—Me contento con esa noticia, ¿y ya terminaste las clases?

—Sí.

—¿Necesitas quién te lleve? —preguntó con voz dulzona—. Yo también estaba de salida, pero me detuve antes por un té helado porque tenía la garganta seca. El calor en estos días ha sido insoportable.

—Sí... ¡digo no! Quiero decir, hace mucho calor, pero no hay por qué llevarme. Tomaré un autobús. Usted no se moleste por mi culpa.

—¿Totalmente segura?

—Sí, ahora si me disculpa, se me ha hecho muy tarde.

De dos tragos y medio sorbí la coca-cola _light_ con el apuro que tenía de irme de allí, sentía las neuronas congelarse y al cerebro interrumpirse que cuando llegué a la parada me olvidé a qué había venido hacer. Las sinapsis demoraron en hacer clic al tiempo que un bus blanco aparcó. No sé si son alusiones mías, producto de mis prejuicios; sin embargo, es que jamás he sabido que un profesor lleve a un alumno. A lo mejor simplemente quiso ser gentil nada más... fraternizar... ¿para llegar a mí y convencerme lo peor de Raimundo? Lo siento, pero todavía me parece muy rebuscado. No imagino a Hannibal como el monstruo que describió el idiota. No obstante, no puedes etiquetar a las personas por su exterior. De todas maneras me parece que captó un cambio en mis respuestas, no siguió insistiendo y mi despedida fue fría y cortante porque ni siquiera le devolví la pregunta de cómo estaba. ¡Ojalá que esto no me traiga problemas más adelante! Omi estaba reunido con sus amigos en el patio, sin salir todavía de los límites de la escuela: el basquetbolista y el que tiene peinado permanente, me pregunto si su pelo será natural (tiene demasiado para ser un chico, creo que no se lo corta), conversando quién sabe qué chiquilladas. No soy buena para las sorpresas, el pequeño Tiny advirtió de mi llegada a los otros. Los tres me prestaron su atención.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tal están?

—¡Buenos días Kim! —saludaron muy sonrientes los tres, sólo Omi inclinó la cabeza como una pequeña reverencia— ¡muy bien, muchas gracias!

—¡Uhm, me alegro que hayan despertado de buen humor hoy! —reí— ¿listo Omi?

—Sí, ¡pero antes quería saber si Jermaine y Tiny pueden venir! No vamos hacer travesuras, queremos estudiar, ¿verdad muchachos? —les preguntó. Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo— ¿ustedes tienen ganas de hacer algo hoy? ¿molestar a alguien? —Jermaine y Tiny hicieron un ademán de denegación. Crucé los brazos— ¿ves? Tranquilos. Entonces, ¡¿qué dices?! —los miré severa. Para evitar sonreír, me tuve que morder el labio inferior. Alcé el dedo en tono de advertencia.

—Si prometen que vamos a estudiar y sólo estudiar por mí no hay problemas.

—¡Puedes confiar! Vamos a estudiar, ¡¿no es lo que hacen los niños buenos?! Nosotros nos comportaremos como angelitos —juntaron las manos y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Suspiré profundamente a modo de respuesta. Como no disentí ni añadí algo más, los niños lo interpretaron igual a un "sí". Jermaine y Tiny salieron corriendo.

—¡Niños no corran! ¡Sin empujarse! ¡Miren por dónde van! ¡Oigan, espérenos! —grité. El único que permaneció inmóvil con los ojos clavados en la otra cuadra era Omi. Seguí con la mirada la trayectoria de lo que veía, no había nada excepcional: Unos árboles, una señal de paso estudiantil y los coches pasear— ¿qué buscas?

—¿Ah? ¡Nada, nada! ¡Vámonos ya, ¿a qué esperamos?!

Omi frunció los labios y se marchó dando pasos largos y apretados. Boquiabierta me lancé a alcanzarlos. Los niños tendrán piernas cortas, pero son más rápidos. Me quedé sin aliento cuando llegué hasta ellos se detuvieron en el cruce de semáforo. De en adelante los cuatro fuimos juntos. Para no hacer el interludio largo, ya habíamos pasado el parque y estábamos a unos metros de arribar al complejo residencia. Omi y compañía iban brincando y jugando entre ellos, cuando reconocí a alguien esperando en la entrada: Ashley. Estaba de espaldas y ocupada en enviar mensajitos de texto. Chisté a los niños a que se callaran. Conozco cuál será el desenlace de esta historia y sé que cada vez que nos cruzamos sucede algo malo. Yo dije que no creo en la mala suerte y aún lo mantengo, hace falta más que una superstición para asustarme. ¡Uf demonios! Ashley terminó de hablar con quien sea que estaba hablando y guardó su teléfono. La nariz respingada se echó su diminuto bolso al hombro y cruzó los brazos impaciente. No era ciega, obviamente tuvo que voltearse a ver.

—¡Oh, tú...! ¿Kibany? ¿Kirara? —tronó los dedos esforzándose por recordar mi nombre, ya estaba pasando mucha vergüenza en frente de los niños en frente de esta nariz respingada— ¡la amiguita de Rai!

—Kimiko —me olvidé de los típicos ademanes de cortesía; en serio no tenía intenciones de ser linda y dulce, pero una mujer no puede perder el glamur. Ella sonrió.

—¡Eso! Es que, bueno; me vas a perdonar que te lo diga, pero es un nombre tan extraño.

—No es tan común como Ashley, pero resulta un tanto exótico en este lado del occidente considerando su origen es japonés —me encogí de hombros— ¿por qué mejor no me llama Kim? Será más fácil de recordar —ella asintió recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja, aun con la sonrisita hipócrita que la caracteriza. Ahí está la razón por la que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, surgen los que se la tiran de graciositos como ella— ¿esperando a Raimundo?

—Sí —se limitó a contestar.

—Puedes hacerlo desde adentro, después de todo él y yo somos vecinos.

Metí la mano hasta el fondo de mi bolso, tanteando en busca de las llaves mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en la nariz respingada. Ni siquiera se volteó ni había un atisbo de un poco de gratitud en su mirada de mi amabilidad. Mi respiración se enganchó en la garganta. Apenas abrí, los niños pasaron primero y luego ella. Cuando cerré, me dijo:

—Todos ellos son...

—Niños a mi cuidado —¡ay, por Dios! ¡¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que ellos son mis hijos?! Aún soy demasiado joven, si fuera madre por mucho tendría uno de cuatro o tres años.

—¡Caracoles! ¿Eres niñera? ¡Vaya!

—Es un trabajo de medio tiempo y aparte, es temporal, todavía soy estudiante —aclaré. No puedo ni decirme a mí misma que bicho me picó, yo no estaba obligada a explicar a la nariz respingada, quizás quería que supiera que no era tan inútil y no tenía ese trabajito cutre sólo porque sí. ¿Pero qué era lo que me pasaba? ¡¿desde cuándo me importa lo que otros piensen de mí?! Ashley pronunció mi nombre con acidez al ver mi expresión de total despiste.

—Debí suponerlo —repitió—. Me dejaste sin aliento, merece mi admiración, tal vez piense que sea insolente, pero eres una mujer demasiado paciente, ¿cómo puedes manejar con tres niños y mantener el control? Ni yo podría cargar uno...

—La paciencia no es todo, también se necesitan comprensión y cariño. Tampoco se trata de imponer el control si no ganarte su respeto por convicción, hablando desde la autoridad y el castigo no se obtiene nada en absoluto —las dos nos detuvimos en el ascensor. Yo presioné el botón para llamarlo. Sentí que iba a vomitar mis tripas, aquí mismo, de tener que seguir toreando a la nariz respingada.

—Si tú lo dices es porque debe ser cierto; de todos modos sigo creyendo que eres valiente, ¡digo! hay que estar...

—¿…Loca para aceptar esa clase de empleo? —refunfuñé azorada—. Cuando necesitas con urgencia un trabajo todas las ofertas decorosas se convierten en bienvenidas y cuidar niños no es ninguna carga.

—¿Qué pasa Kim? ¿_esa de ahí_ te está molestando? —terció el pequeño, separándose de sus amigos quienes nos habían escuchando aunque no lo pareciera.

—No, tranquilo. Ya nos íbamos, el ascensor llegó —no lo decía en bromas. Las puertas se abrieron— ¡ah! Y Ashley, límpiate —froté mi mentón— se te salió un poquito de veneno.

Ashley descruzó los brazos y sus ojos salieron de la cuenca de sus órbitas, apretó los labios, su expresión se crispó completamente. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca feroz, me gruñó entre dientes al igual que un gato y me enseñó sus uñas. Yo le ladré.

—¡Miau, miau! ¡grrrrrr!

—¡Guau, guau, guau! ¡Guau!

—¡Ay mi Dios, las mujeres se volvieron locas! —chilló Jermaine poniendo la misma cara del protagonista andrógino del cuadro _El Grito,_ de Edvard Munch. Antes de que me clavara su ponzoña corrimos dentro del ascensor y presioné el _4\. _Se cerraron las puertas y subimos. Admito que mi actitud fue ridícula y si Raimundo estuviera aquí consolidaría su opinión de mí como una loca, sin embargo, no siento ni pizca de remordimiento ni me ruborizo. Jamás he pensado seriamente ladrarle a otra mujer. Supongo que no me pude resistir de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a la mujer gato. Fue lo primero que atravesó mi mente, no lo dudé ni me importó pasar vergüenza. Ustedes lo saben: A medidas desesperadas acciones extremas. ¿Saben qué? Ahora que lo pienso siento lástima por Ashley, quizás quería hablar con alguien, pero cuando recordé que pudo haber sido más amable conmigo... se me pasa el sentimiento. Me abstuve de reírme, no les estoy dando buen ejemplo a los niños.

En el apartamento nos pusimos manos a la obra. Omi entabló a dar respuesta al cuestionario para comprobar que había estudiado y unísono instruir a sus amigos, si bien no lo van a creer, pero contestó correctamente. Lo sé porque había repasado tantas veces que memoricé las respuestas. Para las matemáticas la manera factible de estudiar era practicar. Hubiera preferido resolver veinte problemas para estar segura y tranquila, empero los muchachos no les atraía la idea y sólo hicimos diez. Nos quedamos revisando los libros y los cuadernos en la mesa. Entonces me levanté y dije que iría a traerles un vaso de jugo a causa que la última vez que fui de compras al supermercado adquirí dos (¡la comida se acaba muy deprisa! Y soy una persona simplemente). Y cuando volví sorprendí a Omi comentarle a sus amigos traviesos:

—¡Aj, qué mala onda que la tal "Ashley" sea mujer! Porque de no ser así yo hubiera...

—¿Hubieras hecho qué Omi? —interrumpí con el ceño fruncido. Omi esbozó una sonrisita rígida y en cámara lenta se volvió hacia mí— ¡anda, termina! Haz como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—¡Miren eso chicos! ¡Kimiko es una temible contendiente! A pesar de que me protegí con el velo de sombras ¡ella todavía logró verme y escuchando siendo invisible!

—¡¿Ah, ahora fingirás demencia?! —reprendí, mis manos se dirigieron a mi cadera—. Omi no quiero que cuchichees mal de otros a hurtadillas y qué bueno que no admitas la violencia contra la mujer, ahora me gustaría que pensara lo mismo de hombres y niños. La venganza nunca trae cosas buenas, ¡Dios!

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que culparme de todo lo malo que sucede? Yo sólo comenté con los chicos esa injusticia, eso es todo, no me agradó como esa mujer te maltrató delante de nosotros y lo peor es que la dejaste marchar, ¡ahora pensará que puede reírse de ti cuantas veces quiera porque eres una cobarde! ¡Y nadie se puede meter contigo! Nada más yo tengo ese privilegio...

—Tiene razón Kim —secundó Tiny—. Escucha a Omi, él es chino y por lo tanto sabe de estas cosas. No le teme a nada y nadie, excepto a las ardillas... —la frase quedó suspendida a medio entender para que la completara Jermaine.

—Y Laura Bosson —los muchachos rompieron a risas. Omi les envió una mirada asesina y Tiny tuvo que contener la respiración para seguir contando:

—Bueno, el punto es que estamos indignados porque no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarte y ese palo de escoba está tranquila allá afuera.

—Niños, agradezco sus intenciones de que quieran defenderme, pero no insistan. Esta no es la época de la edad media en que el honor de la mujer debía limpiarlo el hombre, ignoremos que sucedió ¿de acuerdo? Si proseguimos le prestamos atención a quien no se la merece.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas demasiado extrañas y los tres asintieron agraviados. ¿No les dije? Siento que tengo la edad de Omi y él tiene la mía, cuando yo debería ampararlo, el chico me está resguardando. Omi es un niño demasiado precoz para su edad, utiliza su alto ingenio para hacer travesuras y también es vengativo. Tengo la intuición de que esto no iba a permanecer aquí. Para eso recito mi mantra: _"__Nunca está de sobra creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia"_, que traducido quiere decir que las buenas acciones se pagan con otras buenas acciones.

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Laura Bosson? —pregunté después de mucho pensar.

—No es a Laura Bosson en sí. Es complicado, yo... —se rió nervioso— es la humillación frente a las cámaras, ¿okey? Ya lo dije, ¡esto no sale de aquí! —amenazó a sus amigos.

—¿Miedo a salir en público? Pero corazón no debes avergonzarte por lo que sientes, todos siempre tememos a algo porque somos humanos, algunos nos asustamos más que otros. Eso no eres menos valiente por eso, valentía es enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos, ¿entiendes?

—No es tan fácil...

—Nadie dijo que lo sería —afirmé, estrechando sus hombros.

—Sigamos estudiando, no quiero hablar de eso.

¡Cielos! El día pasa volando. Falta poco para que llegue el treinta y uno de octubre. No sé si ustedes lo sabían; pero Jack nació en noche de brujas, por consiguiente, él sería escorpio. El signo más cruel y destructivo, no obstante, no podría ni aplastar a una mosca (tampoco creo en el zodíaco). A lo mejor piensa organizar una fiesta pomposa en su honor. Claro, yo estoy hablando del viejo Jack. Éste nuevo me ha dejado absorta. ¿Y por qué les estoy hablando de Jack? A una hora luego de que los amigos de Omi se fueran y sólo estuviéramos el Sr. Fung y yo, había recordado la invitación del idiota al estadio de futbol y se la referí al abuelo. No pude evitar que Omi nos escuchara y parecía encantado de ir a donde jugaban estas estrellas deportivas. Él me prometió que todo dependía del resultado de la calificación de Omi en el examen, empero no había inconvenientes para que Dashi consintiera su permiso. Recibí una visita sorpresa mientras preparaba la cena ¿por qué sentimos tanta hambre? Apagué y salí a atender. Pensé que podría ser el idiota, después me acordé que ayer hizo una aparición. Así que se me ocurrió que Jack era otra buena opción.

—¡Kim!

—¡Delegado Guan, qué sorpresa! —la emoción hendió en mi corazón, me tiré a sus brazos. ¡Era tan grandulón que me levantó del piso como una muñeca de trapo! Él me devolvió el abrazo y me colocó en el piso con suavidad.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Te dije que iba a venir, ¿no fuiste tú quién atendió el teléfono?

—Sí, pero no mencionaste que sería justo al día siguiente. Verás, los niños desorganizaron un poco y como no tenía idea de que vendrías no me preocupé por ordenar ahora.

—Está bien, Kimi, no pienso que represente un grave problema. Deberías ver la sala de mi casa, eso sí es la tercera guerra mundial —me destornillé de la risa. Él se sentó en el sofá en tanto me arrimaba cerca en el brazo del mueble. Sentía una sensación extraña atravesarme, Guan siempre se vestía consonante a la ocasión para disimular sospechas. Tenía encima una gabardina, una placa en el pecho, un arma escondida en el cinturón y se había cortado todo el pelo. A pesar, aún quedaba parte de su encanto _Russel Crowe_ de la película _El Gladiador_ en él.

—No has cambiado nada. ¿Quieres algo de comer o te apetece beber?

—No, pero muchas gracias de todas formas. Vine porque era mi día libre y pensé que si no pasaba hoy, no lo haría nunca.

—Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. En el teléfono te despediste tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de disfrutar una buena plática, dime ¿te está gustando esta vida de policía? Apuesto que todos los chicos malos de la ciudad te tienen miedo.

—¡Oh no te creas! No es una vida sencilla, todo trabajo tiene sus propios riesgos y no hago énfasis de que asiduamente expones en riesgo tu vida y las que te rodean; la primera lección que aprendes cuando te dan tu placa es que los buenos somos muchos, pero todos estamos dispersos mientras los malos son pocos, pero están bien organizados. Por el momento ando en busca de unos pandilleros escurridizos que han estado allanando casas y cometiendo robos; por las descripciones que tengo son muchachos (lo más probable pobres incautos engañados por algún adulto enfermo que los explota), por desgracia, se han puesto cada vez más listos y temo que poco a poco están multiplicándose. Ya me he visto la película antes cuantiosas veces, sé que dentro de unos meses acabará peor y en vez de cazar ladronzuelos estaremos detrás de homicidas.

—Es muy triste eso que me cuentas: jóvenes, casi siempre sin recursos, que rehúyen a una vida de delincuencia para conseguir dinero de una forma más fácil. Pobres.

—¡¿Pobres?! —mofó—. La mayoría de ellos tiene una segunda puerta y no lo abren porque no saben lo divertido que es usar el cerebro. A esa edad tienes suficiente consciencia para diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

—Bueno, siempre cierro cuando no estoy o voy a la cama, ahora puedo añadir más motivos para preocuparme por mi seguridad. Delegado Guan, ¿de casualidad no añoras tu otra vida como guardaespaldas?

—Puedes seguir llamándome Guan, tampoco es que he muerto y volví a nacer. Todos saben cuál es mi cargo, además de que es muy largo decirme "_Delegado Guan_". Contestando a tu pregunta a veces recuerdo cuando te acompañaba hasta el parque vestida de princesa y me pedías que sostuviera tu globo mientras te detenías a comprar helados para ambos, pese de que insistía que no te incomodaras... pero luego me acuerdo del delantal rosa y se me pasa.

—¡Ay qué malvado!

—Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué has hecho en mi ausencia? Por lo que veo —su mirada sondeó mi apartamento— tienes una historia más interesante.

Él no sabía que me había mudado hasta que se lo dije por teléfono, mucho menos de que yo trabajaba como niñera y cuidadora de mascotas. La difícil tarea de adaptarme, los desastres entre tanto aprendía hacerlo todo por mí misma y las personas que conocí. Le hablé acerca de Keiko, Clay, Omi y el resto de su familia. Él ya conocía a Kei y a Jack. Al igual que el idiota, también pensaba que Keiko era alocada y extrovertida, dijo que no iba a conquistar a un chico nunca porque era muy agresiva a los chicos. Se extrañó de sobra cuando le conté el feliz noviazgo entre mis amigos. En cuanto a Jack nunca le simpatizó. A los ojos de mi padre es un excelente muchacho. Por el contrario, a Kei le daba lo mismo, un buen partido, pero según ella no era su tipo de chico. Creo que Jack se intimidaba por Guan, como que lo evadía adrede. Aun así Guan no opinó sobre mi relación con él ni yo le pregunté porque era tan hostil siempre que estaba con mi ex novio. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta. No esperaba otra sorpresa ni me imaginé que sería tan solicitada ese día, pero cuando abrí, un chico tenía un ramo monumental de rosas rojas, mi color favorito y el símbolo de la pasión. Firmé que lo había recibido y leí la tarjeta para saber de quién sería:

_El primer ramo de muchos otros que recibirás. Si lo aceptas me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo — De Jack_

Estaba ciento dos por ciento segura que no pertenecía a Raimundo porque admitió desde el inicio que no era un hombre romántico. Así tenía que ser de Jack. Me gusta el aroma de las rosas. Cuando caminé al salón con ellas. Guan me preguntó quién me las había enviado.

—Es un regalo de Jack.

—¿No habían terminado? —casi lo olvido, un mes antes que Guan renunciara sabía que mi relación con Jack se fue a pique. Yo sufrí y usé al hombre como pañuelo. Admito que ese año de mi vida fue demasiado malo, dos pérdidas. Mi primer novio y mi mejor amigo ¡puff!

—Lo hicimos, pero él está arrepentido y quiere que volvamos a empezar. Le dejé bien claro que no estaba interesada y todavía insiste.

—Kim —suspiró—, si él es un ex es porque la relación no funcionó y es cosa del pasado, te hizo trizas el corazón, no vale la pena ni merece tu tiempo. Lo mejor es que lo olvides.

—Ya lo sé, tienes razón, pero a veces pareciera que los motivos por los cuales compartimos juntos en pareja prevalecen por encima de los que nos hicieron romper y pienso que no me gustaría perder su amistad.

—¿Quieres ser amiga de un tipo que no respeta los sentimientos de su ex novia?

—¿Qué pretendes insinuándome eso? —dije con frialdad— ¿tú sabes algo que desconozco? Te recomiendo que lo sueltes ahora y sin rodeos.

—Por supuesto que no sé, no he visto a Spicer desde la última vez en casa de tu padre. Sólo quiero que velar por ti, todavía no me desacostumbro de seguirte viendo como mi protegida —replicó con aplomo—. He tratado a tipos como él, son hombres hambrientos del poder y sin escrúpulos.

Segundos después de escuchar esa contestación me arrepentí de haber sido tan dura pero no podía enrollar la lengua y retirar lo dicho. Sentí las mejillas colorarse de la vergüenza. Bajé la cabeza y le pedí disculpas. Me dejé dominar por lo que no era. Pero ese pensamiento que Guan me metió en la cabeza lo que me quitó el habla. Jack tiene sus ambiciones como todo el mundo, pero de ahí a hacer otra clase de cosas... lo dudo mucho.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ay pobre Kim! No sabe cuán equivocada está. Jack engaña con su apariencia de niño rico frágil, realmente es una tapadera de su verdadera personalidad. Los últimos fanfics el villano era Chase. Ahora es turno de demostrar que Jack puede ser un buen antagonista (¡oigan! Él conquistó el mundo según vimos el episodio 51, no es tan inútil después de todo). Casi siempre era un villano que apoya al principal o era un traidor, la única vez donde destacó fue **_**Yo contra el mundo,**_** por eso creo que está en capacidad de mostrar su potencial por sí mismo. Lo crean o no solté un adelanto de la tormenta que se avecina. No guardo ningún comentario con respecto a los maullidos de Ashley y los ladridos de Kim. Fue divertida esa escena. No sé, se me ocurrió espontáneamente. ¿Ustedes creen que Omi tomará represalias o hará caso por primera vez en la vida? El título del capítulo se debe a los presagios de la adivina y esas brasas de fuego... ¿qué creen que signifique? ¿quiénes serán esos hombres que están peligro? ¿cuál maldad? **

**Se preguntarán si Lady Alice soy yo misma. ¿En serio podrían creerme tan arrogante para meterme en mi propia obra? ¿qué visto así de estrafalario y me maquillo los ojos con exageración? Para empezar, mi pelo es liso y odio usar el delineador. La verdad es que le puse ese nombre para llamar su atención sobre esa nota, pero no se trata de mí. Al igual que Kim soy escéptica en estos temas del ocultismo, me parece divertido, pero hasta ahí. Quería comprobar si no se estaban durmiendo, si creen o no en las palabras de mi adivina será su problema. Tendrán que leer para averiguar si es cierto o no. **

**¿Qué opinan de Hannibal? ¿y la visita de Guan les deja ganas de decir algo? ¿ustedes creen que estaba ocultando algo con respecto a Jack? Los dos capítulos que vienen son narrados en tercera persona porque en primera persona se pierden la acción (uno de los inconvenientes que no me gusta de esa narración). Pues ni modo, como ningún otro es un capítulo prometedor que sacará algunas carcajadas y saldrán unas revelaciones a la luz. No lo olviden señores: La cita es este martes que viene. **_**Cosas de niños**_** ¡así que nos vemos pronto malvaviscos asados! ¡cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Ni hao! Felicitaciones, tienes razón ¡ese es Chase! Yo temía que nadie se daría cuenta, lo estaba guardando, ¿no dicen por ahí que lo mejor siempre va de último? "****Ahora si no se qué decir, me encantó que me contestaras (en realidad creo que ni lo verías xD)****" ¡Qué va, SIEMPRE leo y contesto todo! A mí me motiva mucho que los lectores escriban a través de mi cuenta para saber si les gusta o no, lo que más llamó su atención. No hay que tener pena. Yo no como a nadie. La cita es: Se les quiere y se les respeta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí (y ojalá que más). ¡Nos vemos pronto, malvavisca asada! **


	27. Cosas de niños

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**27º**

**Cosas de niños**

Hace un día Raimundo había terminado de escribir el epílogo de su novela, pensó en leerla y luego, pasar a reestructurar el contenido. No le había gustado el final. La obra pudo haber sido desarrollada mejor y el resultado era para rendir más. Ya contactó a su editor y estaba de acuerdo. Sólo que empezaría a trabajar mañana, hoy tenía una cita con Ashley. No podía cancelarla o posponerla, y no creyó que ella lo entendiera: las mujeres son muy delicadas y montan una función de circo por eso. Ponía el despertador en la mesilla, cerca del sofá en el que dormía (es en serio, se colocaba una manta que ni llegaba a sus pies y ya estaba hecha su cama, le daba pereza tender las sábanas después de despertar así que por esa razón él se acostumbró a la idea de convertir el sofá en la cama, además en las discusiones maritales si le tocaba dormir en uno y estaba tan cómodo como este, no le molestaría pasar la noche) y lo programaba a las cinco de la madrugada para ir temprano a trotar. De regreso, Raimundo se cambiaba para asistir al trabajo, cogía las llaves del coche y se redirigía al aparcamiento. Esa mañana Omi y su amigo Jermaine se reencontraron en esa área. Los niños lo saludaron unísono:

—¡Buenos días Raimundo! —el hombre había abierto la portezuela cuando los escuchó, se asomó por encima y sonrió.

—Mis amigos Pinky y Cerebro, ¿cómo están? Oye, yo pensaba que tú no vivías aquí...

—Claro que no —dijo Omi— su madre no podía llevarlo al colegio porque está visitando a un pariente en el interior y mi abuelo se ofreció a traerlo. Yo necesitaba pedirte un consejo, a ver ¿cómo explicarlo sin que te burles?... —tartamudeó rascándose la nuca— en mi salón hay una niña y me invitó a que fuéramos a la heladería, ¿debería aceptar?

—¿Dices que una niña te invitó? —repitió y Omi asintió— ¡excelentes noticias! Eso quiere decir que estás en las grandes ligas, ¡vaya, tu primera cita, nada mal Romeo! —Raimundo se echó a reír—. Por supuesto tienes que aceptar, a las damas no hay que hacerlas esperar.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve?

—Pues intenta que sea un lunes, martes, miércoles o jueves, los niños normalmente tienen que hacer tarea, es una excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa, y si de todos modos alguien los ve, intimídalos que al menos si tienes planes por hacer, les darás justo en el ego, tú eres muy listo y me parece que no tienes problemas con tu grupo. ¿Pero a ti te parece bonita?

—Es un año mayor que yo —Raimundo alzó una ceja y Omi se encogió de hombros—, eso la hace más sensual. Muchas gracias por el consejo, hermano. ¡Nos vemos! —Omi no había girado los talones cuando se dio la vuelta— ¡ah, una cosa más! ¿sabes cuál es la dirección de Ashley?

—¿Para qué necesitan la dirección de Ashley? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Ayer estuvo en casa de Kim y olvidó una pluma, entonces queríamos devolvérsela, pero ¿sabes o no? —terció Jermaine por primera vez. Al hombre le extrañó que Ashley estuviera en el apartamento de Kim, suponiendo que ambas se odiaran, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Lo sé, pero de cualquier manera hoy no podrán ir a su casa, ella estará afuera...

—¿Ah sí? ¡¿dónde?! —inquirió Omi intentando disimular su tono desesperado.

—Quizás nos reencontremos esta tarde. Bueno chicos, ¡ya me voy! ¡cuídense y no se metan en tantas travesuras en mi ausencia!

Raimundo subió a su coche, cerró, arrancó el motor y se fue. Omi y Jermaine observaron a la distancia. El pequeño guerrero cruzó los brazos. Obviamente los pequeños inventaron la historia de la niña y Omi para tener un pretexto y acercarse al periodista sin traer sospechas. Omi le contó su plan a Jermaine con el propósito de evitar una torpeza de éste.

—¡¿Ahora qué hacemos, chino?! No nos dijo nada.

—Jer, a veces me pregunto si eres tonto o te haces, nos dijo que irá a la heladería con ella —dijo— ¡es nuestra oportunidad para vengarnos! Hay que avisarle a Tiny, llevemos a Dojo por si acaso.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué quiso decir con que estabas en las grandes ligas? ¿vas a jugar béisbol?

—¡Cómo eres crédulo! Estaba jugando. Raimundo está medio loquito, no hagas caso a todo lo que dice. ¡Vente! El abuelo nos va a llamar...

Entre tanto, en la mansión Spicer. Jack había decidido trabajar a domicilio aquel día en el despacho, leer y firmar unos documentos, hacer unas llamadas y prorrogar la junta hasta el jueves, pero antes tenía que discutir algo. Por fin llegó el autorretrato que estaba esperando, echó la sábana y escrutó con la mirada la pintura un rato. Le hizo una seña a la mucama que lo acompañara y ambos se dirigieron al estudio.

—Muévelo un poco hacia arriba, así, así... ¡no! Espera, bájalo un centímetro para que quede justo en el medio. Ahora cámbialo a la derecha.

—¿Mi derecha o la suya?

—¡La mía! Todas las derechas son mías, ¡ay por favor, qué mujer tan buena para nada! Voy a contratar sólo a robots a partir de ahora, el servicio es una mierda —se quejó Jack azorado mientras ponía el dedo en el audífono y titiló un destello azul— sí, un momento tengo que atender otra llamada, ¿bueno? Sí soy Jack, ¿en qué íbamos?... ¡¿Es eso lo mejor que pueden hacer?! ¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo repitan! ¡¿te escuchaste a ti mismo?! Mis delicados oídos no soportan tanta aberración.

Jack cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz cansinamente. Las duras palabras del joven amo ensombrecieron el rostro de la mujer y bajó la mirada con estoicismo. Encaramada en un banquillo trataba de colgar el autorretrato del propio Jack, de dimensiones 60 de ancho x 90 de largo, por encima de la chimenea. Replicas de esculturas y copias exactas de pinturas exhibidas en los museos más famosos en Europa. Un órgano a la esquina. Sillones rojo muy bien acomodados al estilo del cuarto. Los anaqueles atiborrados de libros y novelas seleccionadas de los primeros ejemplares. Jack dejó la llamada y volteó a mirar a la mujer.

—Aj, mejor déjalo, voy a pedir que me hagan uno más grande —dictaminó.

—¿Dónde quiere que lo deje, mi señor?

—Pues... ¡yo que sé! En el ático hasta nueva orden, pero no lo botes.

—¡Spicer!

Guan separó las puertas e ingresó a la habitación, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el autorretrato de Jack automáticamente tuvo una regresión. Había oído hablar que todos nos debemos querer a nosotros mismos para consolidar una buena autoestima pero superaba el colmo, Jack era en extremo narcisista. El hombre se aclaró la garganta e inclinó la cabeza de lado. La mujer desmontó la pintura, hizo un gesto y salió caminando rápido. Guardados en espera de nueva orden había al tanteo una docena de autorretratos del joven amo que no le gustaron. De hecho en toda la casa, mínimo hay un retrato de él por dos habitaciones. Por poco no había uno en los baños. El delegado se estremeció, todos esos ojos fríos inhumanos mirándolo. Jack no pareció alterado ni impresionado como creía Kim. Apenas la empleada se fue. Sonrió, tomó una bandeja de cubitos de quesos pinchados con un palito y cogió uno. No estaba acostumbrado a servir a sus comensales de esa forma, pero nadie, salvo él, estaba allí.

—Es un queso importado de Suiza. Sabes que no hay nada mejor que la lactosa suiza, ¿te gustaría una? —ofreció tendiéndole la bandeja.

Guan se abalanzó sobre él, la bandeja cayó al piso, arrinconó al empresario contra la pared y apretó su hombro, inmovilizándolo. Jack se echó a reír. Guan tensó la mandíbula.

—Si no querías, me hubieras dicho no. No había necesidad de llegar a esto. Mira, ¿por qué mejor no bajas los brazos y nos sentamos a discutir esto como seres civilizados? Acuérdate que puedo denunciarte por exceso de violencia policíaca. —sin cohibirse, Guan apretó más fuerte. Jack torció la cara.

—Responde pequeña basura: ¿Cuál es tu intención con Kimiko? —Jack iba a protestar pero movió el codo hacia su garganta interrumpiéndolo— sólo déjame darte un consejo: Los que tienen antecedentes penales, como tú, les va muy mal otra recaída...

—¡Nada! —jadeó él sin aire—, sólo quiero redimirme. En el pasado la lastimé muchísimo, ahora descubrí que lo único que quiero es recuperarla ya que no puedo amar otra mujer que no sea a ella —Guan lo liberó y aplaudió efusivamente, las venas en sus sienes se dilataron. Las respiraciones de Jack eran temblorosas, se apoyó de la mesilla en busca de aliento entre tanto su mano masajeaba su cuello inflamado.

—¡Bravo, bravo! —exclamó con la cara roja— ¡bravo, bravo! Mira, ¿sabes cómo es la cosa sabandija? Yo no me como cuentos chinos mucho menos si son tuyos —lo aprehendió de la solapa de su camisa y alzó arriba. Jack no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedirlo— si todo eso es cierto y lo único que quieres es a Kim de vuelta, ¿entonces qué hacías metiéndote en las pantaletas de una de tus empleadas? —lo batuqueó y arrojó contra el piso. Él se repuso muy lentamente.

—Ambos sabemos que los cargos imputados eran por acoso, sin embargo, el juez deliberó a mi favor y concluyó que era improcedente porque en ningún momento hubo sexo o existió una relación. Yo sólo cumplía mis obligaciones como jefe, ella fue irrespetuosa con uno de mis clientes y, por supuesto, debía amonestarla por desacato, pero en lugar de eso, decidió armar esta tramoyera para hacerme quedar mal —afirmó con aplomo.

—Sí, el caso quedó hasta allí porque TU familia le pagó para cerrar su boca —lo acusó con el dedo—, le diste su liquidación y le compraste un boleto de avión para irse y que jamás se supiera la verdad. En mis años de experiencia aprendí a diferenciar un testimonio falso de uno verdadero y el de ella no era fingido, estaba horrorizada porque la amenazaste. Escuché lo que le dijiste a esa doméstica si no cumple con su trabajo ¿por qué no la despides a ella y a las mujeres? —masculló con frialdad— no puedes porque es más difícil masturbarse y fantasear sin un objeto visual. ¿Por qué no podría ser posible? Tú eres su patrón, un hombre joven y tienes el mundo a tus pies, cautiva mucho el poder. En contraste ellas son sirvientas frágiles y sumisas, que hacen todo lo que les ordenas, podrías haberlas ilusionado con villas y castillos si te complacían en "pequeños favores"... —hizo comillas al aire.

—Por favor, Guan, no seas ridículo, chico —su mandíbula temblaba, pero Jack controló su rabia—. Ellas son mis empleadas y yo soy su jefe, no hay nada más, si existiera algo ¿qué sentido tiene que esté detrás de Kim? Desposo a una de ellas y listo, en el siglo XXI ya las plebeyas se pueden casar con príncipes. Además, si yo fuera un sádico como tú describiste, mis tíos no me regalarían ni un voto de confianza para cuidar a su niña. Tiene once, ¡es más tú la conoces! Es una pequeña de cabellos claros y ojos azules...

—Basta Spicer, tu verborrea no logrará confundirme. Conozco los tipos como tú: Empiezan a fisgonear debajo de las faldas y se excitan, cuando ven que deja de satisfacerle se llevan por un impulso pasional y entonces violan a sus víctimas y después al comprobar que les gustó, lo vuelven hacer una y otra vez hasta que en un accidente las matan, pero ahí no se detienen, todo lo contrario, el placer está por encima de las nubes. No hablamos de un violador si no un asesino

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —por fin había dejado salir a los demonios internos en el millonario, le abofeteó la mano y embistió. Su rostro había perdido el poco color que tenía, y ahora pálido de la rabia y los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas, dijo con voz ronca—: Esto ya no me parece divertido. Acabas de dar un golpe MUY bajo, hasta para ti. Conozco mis derechos y no tienes pruebas contra mí de que he actuado ilegalmente así que no puedes ponerme bajo arresto...

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció arrastrando las palabras—. Pero cuando las tenga, ¡oh lo puedes apostar que será dentro de poco! Te veré en la jefatura tras las rejas —Jack rechinó los dientes y él se enderezó—. Porque si tocas un pelo a Kim, bastardo, óyeme bien, serás lo último que harás en libertad. Te lo advierto. Bien, me voy, esto me da náuseas.

Guan se dio la vuelta y abandonó el cuarto. Absorto y todavía inherente a la rabia, arrojó un jarrón. Se hizo añicos. Se cubrió la boca. A los dieciocho años, unos seis meses de haber ocupado el puesto de presidente. La policía allanó su mansión, lo llevó a una patrulla esposado por un presunto cargo de acoso. El caso estuvo en manos de Guan y se extrañó ver el nombre del ex de su protegida, a pesar de un vínculo llevó todo a cabo sin reunir emociones. Recogió tanto la versión de la empleada como la de Jack y comprobó que ella decía la verdad. Vacilaron mucho en exponer el caso en un juicio (nadie quiere tener de enemigo público a una familia acaudala), pero finalmente se logró. El proceso duró rápido a causa de la intervención del patriarca Spicer quien utilizó sus influencias para exonerar a su hijo y mantener alejada a la prensa. Lástima que eso no lo liberó del castigo. Cuando ambos estuvieron a solas; enajenado por el mal comportamiento que presentó su sucesor, su padre lo cacheteó hasta al cansancio, eso quiere decir, que permanecieron así un buen tiempo. Él se tocó la mejilla, y las heridas se reabrieron. Recordó que había implorado que lo golpeara en cualquier parte del cuerpo, excepto en el rostro, era la máscara que mostraba al público y si de repente alguien notaba los cardenales púrpuras, no tendría nada. La súplica hizo que el padre perdiera el control y aporreara con más intensidad que antes.

Ojalá hubiera bastado la sanción física, pero su padre quiso ir más allá y fue que restringió el acceso al patrimonio familiar y lo desheredó del testamento, considerándolo indigno. La única manera de condonar el castigo, era demostrar que se había reivindicado y una chica quisiera casarse con él por voluntad propia (nada de matrimonios arreglados). Afligido por los recuerdos excitados dentro de él, el hombre soltó un alarido. Los demás empleados no se atrevieron a entrar, este iba a ser uno de esos días atormentados para el joven amo.

—_Otra vez soñé con la casa en llamas. Fue exactamente igual a mis anteriores sueños: Mi hermana y yo estábamos en el hogar de mis padres y, de repente, todo se prende en fuego. Y me despierto. Quisiera recordar más, hay días que no puedo concentrarme nada más que esto pero mi mente está en blanco como si estuviera bloqueada. Es demasiada coincidencia que le tema al fuego y sufra estas pesadillas, ¿no está de acuerdo doctor? _

La angustia cortó a través de él. Es normal sentir miedo, no hay nada de malo ni razón para avergonzarse porque todos tememos a algo, pero indeliberadamente encontrarse sometido a la ansiedad era distinto. No ser capaz de enfrentarte a él ni explicarte por qué era frustrante. Raimundo llevaba dos años en terapia intensiva con un psiquiatra y hasta ahora él creía que estaba mejorando, no obstante, hace una semana tuvo una pesadilla. No lo preocuparía si no se repitiera tantas veces. En general asistía cada mes a una consulta, a no ser que sucediera algo que lo alarmara y llamara para adelantarla, era muy puntual. La visita de ayer perturbó al hombre. Temía que esto afectara su desempeño creativo y no pudiera escribir. Fuera de eso, andaba un poco distraído, pero intentaba disimularlo, pues a excepción de Hannibal y Clay nadie más lo sabía ni debían enterarse. En el auto, encendió el aire acondicionado y la puso al máximo volumen. Hacía mucho calor. Su celular estaba en el medio de Ashley y él, había descargado una aplicación para "control de tráfico", a veces era útil y otras era una chatarra inservible. Era más del mediodía y la temperatura estaba a treinta y cinco, escogió un buen día para un helado. Aunque él no podía discernir como Ashley podría cargar ese abrigo de piel si hacía calor. Por cortesía no preguntó.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?, —conversaba ella—, el mío es el limón.

—Supongo que el de chocolate, cualquier sabor para mí está bien. —respondió alzando los hombros, justificándose. Apenas escuchaba.

—Entonces pidamos uno de limón y otro de chocolate e intercambiamos, ¿te parece?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —mintió. La idea era un poco cursi, cambió de tema—: Ashley, ¿perdiste una pluma en casa de Kim estos días?

—¿Qué? ¿una pluma? Ni siquiera conozco su casa, ¿cómo podría extraviar una pluma entre tantas cosas? Ella ¿cómo se llamaba? Es que tiene un nombre extraño y según recuerdo es también algo... rara...

—¡Ashley, si tienes algún prejuicio contra mis amigas me lo dices ahora! —replicó feroz—. Me molesta enormemente la suspicacia en tu comentario; Kim a veces puede ser irritante, pero no es extraña. Tú no conoces ni la mitad de lo que ha sufrido, es una chica muy fuerte y también autosuficiente, si no me equivoco te convendría aprender eso de ella...

—¡Pero bueno, ¿te picó una mosca tsé-tsé?! —chilló desdeñada— tú eras quien te quejabas de ella hace tiempo, de que era fastidiosa y además unidimensional, desde luego a mí no me apetecía seguirte la corriente porque no es un tema del que me fascine hablar, pero te apoyé y me pareciste agradecido. ¡Entonces no veo porque tienes por qué ser hostil conmigo!

Raimundo chasqueó la lengua, sabía que hundió la pata hasta el fondo y la mujer estaba en su derecho de defenderse. Ashley era su amiga, también debía reconocer su culpa y porque había fijado que por ninguna relación estropearía otra. Se estrujó los sesos en escrutinio de una excusa rápida para remediar.

—Yo estaba equivocado, me enfadé con quien no debía —susurró Raimundo con voz suave y profunda—. Discúlpame Ashley. No me he sentido bien; no sé que está sucediéndome, no lo puedo controlar, interfiere en mis asuntos sin que yo me dé cuenta...

—¿Qué tienes gatito? —inquirió imprimiendo un tono dulzón.

Raimundo le describió los síntomas de la ansiedad que estaba atormentando, omitiendo que era producida por una pesadilla. Ashley lo interrogó sobre el primer día en que aparecieron los males, la frecuencia y si estaba teniendo algún problema familiar o un amigo. Con esto, Ashley debió haber estudiado para psicología en vez de dedicarse al periodismo, era buena reportera, pero le faltaba ser un poco más intrépida. Raimundo mintió en la última pregunta a causa de que no sabía a mansalva cuándo fue que empezaron estos sueños y lo otro era de lo menos. Era más que una pelea su situación actual con Sagrario, a pesar el remordimiento podría jugar malas pasadas. La mujer lo animó a buscar expertos para informarse y actuar.

Él sintió una punzada atacar el hígado y forzó una sonrisa melancólica, ya sabía cuál era la solución del especialista y parte de ella, la píldora en su bolsillo se sacudió. De repente ella se desentendió de lo que dijo y mostró signos de evidente preocupación. El hombre pensó que quizás había cometido un error, ahora lo miraría como una especie de cachorrito herido y de todas las impresiones, la peor, era lástima para él. Ashley atribuyó que Raimundo no le hablaba en serio cuando se puso en favor de Kimiko y que el origen de su malhumor era la ansiedad. Ronroneando colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Ahora perdóname tú a mí, si me hubieras dicho antes tus malestares jamás mencionaría ir a la heladería. Podríamos posponerlo hasta que te sientas mejor.

—¡Ah haces que me sienta mal! —gruñó—. Yo tomé la iniciativa, que me esconda en casa no apartará los problemas de mi cabeza. Lo que necesito es distraerme.

—¿Seguro que puedes manejarlo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que no tienes por qué enfrentarte a esto tú solo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites, no me gusta verte sufrir.

—No quiero mortificar a nadie con mis problemas, pero hablaba en serio acerca de Kimiko. Por favor, te lo pido, no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella. Yo he sido muy injusto…

—Está bien, si tú insistes —interrumpió ella.

—Gracias.

Raimundo le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Habían llegado, él se estacionó lentamente en frente de la heladería. Bajaron conjuntamente y entraron. En la barra eran los únicos en la fila, por ende, sus helados fueron los primeros en salir. El hombre pagó la cuenta, luego escogieron una mesa y se sentaron. Ashley se reservó el privilegio de opinar. Pero Raimundo discernió que no tuvo una buena percepción del local. A lo mejor por la cantidad de niños y el estilo retro lo podría considerar trivial e infantil. Aunque había también adultos. La clientela solía ser grupos reducidos o enormes de niños, padres u otros familiares acompañados de los más consentidos y novios adolescentes o universitarios. Lo idea era venir con otra persona, pero así como él muy poco se presentaba alguien solo. Lo que pudo salvar la cita fue el helado, comprende una variedad de sabores y todos eran apetitosos. Se untó un poco de chocolate por encima del labio superior de Ashley.

—Tienes helado aquí —señaló Raimundo.

—¡Oh no puede ser, diablos! —se quejó ella: El servilletero que estaba en medio de los dos se había quedado sin provisiones—. Gatito, ¿podrías pedirle a la encargada que te regale un paquete de servilletas para esta mesa?

—Creo que yo mismo podría ocuparme de eso —sonrió sosteniendo su brazo en el aire.

Ashley estaba desarmada. Su mirada era insondable y sus ojos verdes estaban puestos sobre los suyos. Su mente divagó y a ciencia cierta adivinó lo que planeaba. Deslizó la otra mano por su barbilla y la alzó mientras se inclinaba rápidamente a besarla. Fue un beso frío, pero no era por culpa del helado. Dentro de él no sintió nada. Ni siquiera cosquillas o el corazón saltar de las entrañas a la garganta. De hecho duró corto tiempo porque Ashley lo empujó. Absorto y decepcionado se preguntó qué fue lo que resultó mal. Hubiera jurado que este era el momento que había estado esperando. Ashley era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, para que no existieran dudas decidió comprobarlo, pero _ya no la quería_. Estaba convencido que antes no habría sido igual. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ¡¿y por qué razón?! ¡¿cuándo y cómo?!

Para ejecutar su venganza contra la nariz respingada, Omi prescindió de ir al entrenamiento y buscar a Dojo en su casa. Cuando nadie andaba por ahí, se las arreglaba para encontrar la comida (Wuya siempre la escondía supuestamente para matarlo de hambre), jugar con unos trapos viejos de cocina y descansar en la cama de los padres del muchacho. Hoy se hizo en el lado de Wuya. Omi estaba más que satisfecho que su mascota aprendiera tan deprisa los decretos del mal, pero del mismo modo angustiado, porque apenas su madrastra se enterara lo molería a golpes. No tenía tiempo de limpiarlo (quién sabe si llegarían tarde), le ordenó a Dojo venirse y salieron corriendo junto a Tiny y Jermaine. La inocente Kim se presentó en la escuela de artes marciales, desconociendo el verdadero paradero de Omi, después de salir de la universidad.

—Disculpe, señor, estoy buscando un pequeño de este tamaño, calvo y llamado Omi, ¿sabe dónde está?

—Él no vino hoy.

—¿No vino? ¿cómo que no? Hoy es martes, jueves y martes tiene entrenamiento dos horas. Si no iba a venir me habrían notificado que no saldría de casa —pensó la chica en voz alta. El monje que no conocía la extraña actitud del libro abierto de Kim creyó que hablaba con él.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Creo que llamaré al Sr. Fung —Kim metió la mano en su cartera, pero volvió a sacarla al descartar su pensamiento—. No, yo creo que él faltó adrede y está detrás de otra travesura, ¡ay mis estrellas! ¡¿en qué líos estarás ahora?! Bueno, gracias señor monje, iré a buscarlo en el colegio —_y por su merecido bien ojalá esté allí. _

No estaba allí. Él, Dojo sus amigos espiaban a Ashley y Raimundo en una mesa para cuatro personas. Dojo estaba abajo al lado de su dueño parado en dos patas para discutir el plan de ataque discretamente. Tiny se quitó su gorra de béisbol y la puso encima de la mesa (en el establecimiento estaba prohibido el uso de cascos, gorras o sombreros). Jermaine mascaba chicle a boca abierta. Omi permanecía en el medio, equilibrando todo. Una niña se atravesó entre su objetivo en la mira y ellos.

—¡Quítate del medio, niña intrusa! Nos estorbas.

—¡Qué grosero! —exclamó la niña. Omi reprendió a su amigo con la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa Tiny? No queremos llamar la atención, ¡guarda silencio o nos echarán!

—Ya, ya, ¿cuál es el plan, chino? —masculló impaciente.

—Pues mi plan hubiera funcionado si estuviésemos en un apartamento, ahora que estamos aquí voy a tener que improvisar, ¡pero relájense! Soy el genio de las ideas. Ustedes sólo me tienen que seguir la corriente y repetir mis mismas acciones y ¡todo saldrá perfecto! Esto es lo que haremos... —Omi se acercó y los niños se arrimaron con él, el ruido a su derecha le impidió hablar— ¡Jermaine, ¿podrías dejar de masticar chicle?! Estamos en una operación.

—¡Lo siento! En la escuela no me dejan y quería probar estos dulces que me trajo mi tío del exterior, ¿ustedes quieren? —Omi le pegó a Dojo en la mano quien iba a coger uno.

—Más tarde lo repartiremos como botín. Ahora ¡al plan!

Omi no continuó, en realidad si lo hizo, empero no usó palabras. Zumbó entre dientes, se estremeció, golpeó fuerte la mesa y aplaudió. Sus amigos fruncieron el ceño hacia Omi y escudriñaron al mosquito que estaba aplastando. Debía ser diminuto y escurridizo porque para ellos era invisible. Tiny intuyó al cabo de cinco minutos, empezó a zumbar y pisotear. Jermaine trató pescar al animalito imaginario aplaudiendo. Su actuación atrajo las miradas de las mesas adyacentes. Ajenos a la intemperie, Raimundo ofrecía disculpas a Ashley.

—¡Raimundo!

—Lo siento, Ash, fue un impulso. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo

También pensó añadir "al menos desapareció la mancha", pero Ashley no recibía bien los chistes o era como Kim, que se las ingeniaba con una respuesta mordaz. Kim le pegaría en el hombro o le dejaría el ojo morado. Ashley frunciría los labios, agarraría sus cosas y se iría a su apartamento en su taxi. Le gustaban las chicas divertidas, de lo contrario sería muy fastidioso que sólo se riera él. Ashley no es graciosa y lo sabía, ¿sería esas pequeñas cosas que hicieron que se perdiera la magia por partes? El hombre fue salvado por su celular. El timbre sonó indicando de una llamada entrante. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y atendió:

—Sí, ¿diga?

—_¡Raimundo! Soy yo, ¡Kim!_

—Ah, eres tú...

—_Lamento ser yo y no quien tú querías, pero eres el único que puedes ayudarme _—replicó.

Su intención no era provocar a Kim ni susurró esas palabras para sonar aburrido, en honor a la verdadle gustó que ella pensara en él como su único recurso y aún más que lo llamara ya que casi siempre no quería saber nada de él. Además, no podía alegrarse de que una mujer lo sacara de contexto mientras estaba en compañía de otra (las mujeres son malpensadas y efusivas).

—Dime en qué soy excelente —sonrió. Adoraba ver fuera de sí a Kim, sin embargo, ella no buscaba una pelea.

—_¿Omi está contigo o sabes dónde está?_

—No, estoy con Ashley. ¿Hizo alguna tontería o volvió a escaparse?

—¡Una abeja gigante! ¡Está por allá! —gritó Omi. Raimundo reconoció la voz del pequeño (era inconfundiblemente ronca).

—Espera un segundo, ¡¿Omi?!

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás con Ashley y Omi? ¡Oh no, Omi ¿por qué?! ¡Te ordené que no hicieras nadas! ¡¿Dime dónde estás?!_

—En la heladería, ¿pero para qué necesitas...? ¿Kim? ¿Kim? —la llamada se cayó.

Kim aún no había borrado el número de Raimundo, pues él se lo anotó en una hoja cuando fue a merendar en el café que ella trabajó por un día. A toda marcha, la mujer se lanzó en esa dirección. Entre tanto se armaba un tremendo caos. Las personas estaban alarmadas, saltaban de sus asientos y buscaban exterminar al insecto. Estábamos hablando de una amenaza que mínimo medía un centímetro, pero parecía que nos afrontábamos a un dinosaurio. Las niñas pegaban gritos y se subían a las sillas. La dependiente abandonó su puesto y salió con un matamoscas en la mano. Era una cosa inadmisible, durante más de veinticinco años no han perpetrado bichos voladores ni los que se arrastraban, pero siempre acontecían accidentes hasta en los mejores lugares. Todo el mundo siguió el dedo de Omi que apuntaba el cabello de Ashley

—¡Ahí está! ¡ella lo tiene! ¡en el pelo! —la mujer se levantó como acto reflejo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿una abeja?! —vociferó—. ¡RAIMUNDO QUÍTAMELA, SOY ALÉRGICA A LAS ABEJAS!

—¡YO LA MATARÉ! —anunció Jermaine. Equidistante a la confusión y el desorden total, Tiny se arrojó pecho a tierra y gateó hasta la silla de Ashley silenciosamente. Nadie se fijó porque estaban pendientes en la actitud heroica asumida de Jermaine y el dedo acusador de Omi. El Guerrero Shaolin no sacó nada más de su casa a Dojo si no un huevo, y éste pararía derechito en el asiento de Ashley.

—¡Espera niño! ¡¿qué vas a hacer?! —espetó Raimundo.

Jermaine corrió y abofeteó donde estaba la abeja ficticia, no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla inconsciente, pero sí para arrancarle _todo_ el cabello y quedarse adherido a su mano pegajosa por el chicle. La quijada de Raimundo tocó el piso cuando vio que quien iba pedir que fuera su novia estaba calva. Omi boquiabierto condujo sus manos a su cabeza, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Su look era bastante popular. El pobre Jermaine parecía avergonzado, si bien menos que Ashley. Roja y encolerizada. Todo el mundo olvidó a la abeja, el objeto de atención era la peluca sedosa hecha de hebras naturales en el chico y la calva brillante de la mujer. Raimundo reaccionó y tomó al chico por los hombros.

—¡No puede ser! ¡es una pesadilla! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO! —Jermaine se la extendió, ella se la arrebató a regañadientes. Miró que estaba pastosa y húmeda, soltó un quejido mientras caía en su silla. Sintió algo crujir debajo y puso los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ashley?

—Creo que me senté sobre algo. Raimundo quiero que revises —lentamente se levantó. El hombre se asomó y encontró el huevo que había puesto Tiny destruido pieza por pieza. El pantalón de la mujer se bañó en clara de huevo— ¿qué? ¡¿Qué es?! ¡DIME!

—Bueno, uhm... es... será mejor que te cubras con esto —Raimundo se quitó su chaqueta y la tendió.

Ashley volteó y miró el mundo desplomarse a sus pies al ver el huevo, comprendió todo. Y empeorando las cosas, apareció la última persona que debería inmiscuirse: Kim. Ashley no lo vio como una coincidencia. Los ojos de Kim pasaron de Raimundo a Ashley (sin pelo y cubierta de huevo) a Jermaine, a Tiny y por último a Omi, el niño puso una sonrisa estática. Frenética se abalanzó sobre Kim.

—¡TÚ! ¡DEBÍ HABERLO SABIDO! ¡TÚ ESTÁS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, TUS NIÑOS, RAIMUNDO Y TÚ! ¡¿VINISTE A CONTEMPLAR TU OBRA?!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando... —Kim cerró los ojos, su dedo estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

—¡Ashley! —terció Raimundo— este no es el momento. Salgamos de aquí, ponte esto.

—¡NO QUIERO NADA RAIMUNDO! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES?! —temblando de rabia apartó su mano, la chaqueta salió disparada.

—¡Occidental insolente! —exclamó Omi— ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!

—¡Omi no es asunto tuyo!

Omi apretó los puños (no había aprendido su lección), se agachó al oído de Dojo y susurró:

—Dojo ataca, ¡ataca!

El lagarto serpenteó y saltó encima de la nariz respingada. No se asusten (o mejor dicho no celebren tanto) porque no la mordió o le echó baba, fue un amistoso abrazo. Se echó hacia atrás y estrelló con un niño, el helado cayó arriba de ella y su cabeza se dio contra el piso. Ella parecía tener un asco por los reptiles a causa que se retorcía y chillaba descontrolada como si éste fuera a chupar su sangre. Raimundo se sentía mareado, su cabeza daba vueltas, nunca se había humillado en toda su vida. Omi reprimía las carcajadas, apretó el estómago e infló las mejillas. Kim tenía la boca distorsionada en una mueca de horror, se cubrió con su mano tapando un grito ahogado. El niño sin helado comenzó a llorar y hacer pataletas. Y Tiny y Jermaine se reagruparon más atrás de la escena estupefacto.

—¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA! —Kim tomó ventaja y cargó a Dojo en brazos, pero Ashley estaba enloquecida. Pese que Raimundo trató ayudarla a levantarla al estirar su mano, lo rechazó y en pleno apogeo caminó hasta Omi—: ¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡YO TE VI CUANDO LE SUSURRASTE A TU ASQUEROSO ANIMAL AL OÍDO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA QUE LE ORDENASTE QUE ME ATACARA!

—¡¿Asqueroso reptil?! ¡Aparta tus manos de él, vieja loca! —Omi retrocedió, apegándose a la pierna de Kim.

—¡YA VERÁS QUIÉN ES LA VIEJA LOCA CUANDO TE AGARRE MOCOSO!

—¡Ashley, BASTA! —Raimundo la interceptó, asió sus muñecas y jaló hacia él— ¡te estoy diciendo que lo dejes hasta aquí! Son cosas de niños, no le hagas caso y vente conmigo. Te llevaré a tu casa, te cambiarás la ropa y estarás mejor.

—¡¿Cosas de niños, Raimundo?! ¡Este crío lo planeó todo junto a sus amigos raros! ¡Yo no puedo creer que seas tan ciego! Lee mis labios a ver si captas: No hay tal abeja, quería una excusa para atacarme, luego el huevo aparece mágicamente en mi silla cuando te aseguro que cuando me senté la primera vez NO ESTABA ALLÍ y por último SU mascota me salta encima ¡¿eso no te dice nada?! ¡¿Es coincidencia?!

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿vas a solucionarlo con violencia? Por favor, Ashley, tú te estás humillando en frente de todas estas personas.

—¡¿Y PARA COLMO NO PIENSAS DEFENDERME?! ¡¿TE PONES DE SU LADO Y PERMITES QUE ESTO SUCEDA?! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA VÍCTIMA SOY YO, NO ÉL! —Ashley consiguió zafarse bruscamente, le abofeteó la cara tan fuerte que el hombre movió la cabeza a la dirección que proyectó el golpe (su derecha) y un gruñido se escapó entre sus dientes—. Eres un imbécil, Raimundo, estoy terriblemente decepcionada ¡por eso prefiero a los gatos, son muy lindos, las quiero mucho más que a las personas y en especial los niños! —masculló volteando a mirar a Omi.

Ashley cruzó el umbral y se fue azotando la puerta. En otro día, Kim hubiera estado alegre que la cita del idiota haya salido mal y una mujer le propinó su merecido, hubiera sido una reincidencia de cómo ella se sintió cuando salieron por primera vez, no obstante, se impuso sobre ella un sentimiento que reconoció como compasión, pues todo se arruinó no por algo que hizo Raimundo si no por una travesura de Omi y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando lo protegió de unas nalgadas. El pasmo del hombre sobrepasa lo que pudiera expresarse en palabras. Ashley podría ser la anciana loca que vive rodeada de montones de felinos, nunca hubiera imagino que en su juventud sería guapa. El niño lloraba sobre el helado derramado. Ya habían llamado a dos empleados para limpiar el desastre cuando Raimundo se agachó y le obsequió veinticinco dólares para reembolsar la pérdida.

—Oye niño, no llores más y cómprate otro. Lamento lo de tu helado.

—Gracias señor —dijo con voz queda, aceptando el dinero y poniendo una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió volviendo a reintegrarse. Mientras se alejaba, Kim lo alcanzó.

—Raimundo, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero lo siento... tu cita se estropeó porque no estuve con Omi. —Kim fulminó con la mirada al niño. Él puso una sonrisa rígida y estiró el cuello de su camisa. Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y bajó la cabeza.

—No había nada que pudiera salvar esa cita. Ustedes no son responsables. Ashley está loca y te dijo cosas muy feas, discúlpame Kim, por ser tan ciego. Yo necesito meditar a solas —susurró suprimiendo la tristeza. Giró a Omi y dijo serio—: dentro de unos cinco años vas a comenzar afeitarte. Las bromas de los adultos no son permisivas igual a las de los niños, estás creciendo Omi, ¿cómo crees que vas encaminándote hacia el futuro?

—¿Mal? —respondió sin contener su incomodidad, después que Raimundo hizo una pausa y las miradas de Kim y él recayeran sobre el pequeño.

—Bien hecho —asintió— así que disfrútalas mientras puedas —el hombre salió, empujó la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. No aguardó a que el semáforo cambiara. Observó que no había automóviles en la vía y franqueó al otro lado. Kim y Omi lo siguieron con la mirada. Jermaine intervino absorto y lleno de muchas preguntas:

—No lo entiendo, ¿te regañó porque embromaste a la nariz respingada o estaba agradecido porque lo rescataste de ella?

_Me parece que un poco de ambas_, pensó el niño para sus adentros. Raimundo se aseguró de tornar con exactitud las palabras de su charla cuando descubrió que había sido el autor de la travesura de la crema azul. Imaginó que su intención era recordarle. Un escalofrío zarandeó su cuerpo, preferiría unas tundas en las pantorrillas de su padre o su abuelo sermoneándole que a Raimundo enojado. Él no era de los que tienen mal genio y cuando lo hace asusta. En realidad lo único que salió afectado en ese lugar era el orgullo de Raimundo. Ahora Ashley le resultaba tan diferente a como actuó en esa heladería; le sorprendió lo fácil que puede ser para ciertas personas disfrazar sus atributos y cómo para otras engañarlas. De no ser porque lo descubrió a tiempo estaría enredado en un mal compromiso. Se detuvo, había llegado al puente. Debajo de él se movían cientos y cientos de autos, algunos al norte y el resto al sur.

El hombre apoyó los codos y se asomó a mirar. Deslizó sus dedos por los labios... no había sido superior ni siquiera igual al beso con Kim, aunque le faltara experiencia recordó todas las sensaciones que vinieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se dio cuenta que eso sería admitir que le gustaba (como mínimo) y si continuaba pasaría de ser una atracción al amor. Es bastante deprimente y se reprochó: Kim lo detestaba y a él no le convenía enamorarse ni quería, es más, ni sabía qué era lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo por ella. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar a un lado los sentimientos, Sagrario y el libro son primero.

—_¡Más alto, más alto...!_

A veces se detenía a pensar en los tiempos en que era feliz, la pequeña Sophie encaramada en sus hombros jugando al avioncito mientras intentaba atrapar a Héctor que corría desnudo por toda la casa, escapando del baño o cuando enseñó a nadar a Sagrario y ésta tenía miedo de entrar al agua.

—_Ven cariño, no te va a pasar nada. Estoy aquí, mientras tomes mi mano todo saldrá bien. No entraremos a lo hondo, no si tú quieres. Te lo prometo._

El periodista sabía que le temía al fuego, sus padres le dijeron que fue por algo que sucedió cuando era niño, empero no podía traer a la memoria lo que ocurrió. Lo único en que tenía certeza era el pronóstico del doctor, determinó tras varias consultas y responder preguntas directas que su pesadilla no era un producto de su mente si no un recuerdo vinculado a un trauma. Los niveles de estrés que generaron la situación fueron tan elevados que su mente, como mecanismo de defensa, lo bloqueó. El fuego es un condicionamiento, debido a que no superó el hecho, los síntomas de ansiedad reaparecen ante la más mínima chispa. Al parecer era sólo eso, pues no tenía problemas en recordar su identidad ni tendía olvidar las cosas de inmediato. Existen casos que derivan a otros trastornos del organismo y trascender en sus actividades, empero Raimundo aún estaba en su juicio y no desatendía sus deberes a pesar de sus preocupaciones.

Por desgracia, no existe una píldora mágica ni un tratamiento que restaure la memoria a las personas que padecen amnesia. Hay pacientes que nunca llegan a recuperar sus recuerdos y otros que con el tiempo lo han logrado. Le aconsejó evitar a cualquier costa el estrés y que la familia es crucial para ayudarlo. Él discernió que era de vital importancia descubrir cuál era el origen. Sin embargo, Raimundo no se sentía preparado para afrontar a su familia ni a Sagrario. Pero estaba seguro que algún día lo haría. Una banda de golondrinas surcó por el cielo. Suspiró y comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capítulo veintisiete. ¡Sucedieron tantas cosas! El secreto de Jack, el miedo de Raimundo, la travesura de Omi y ¡Ashley calva! ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿por Rai entonces? Okey. No quería que pasara mucho tiempo entre el beso de Ashley y el beso con Kimi para que ustedes "pudieran comparar", aunque de igual manera Raimundo dejó de interesarle Ashley no iba a poner que, de pronto, proclame su amor por Kim a los cuatro vientos. En las novelas sucede frecuentemente, que estés enamorado de dos, pero yo opino que estas cosas del corazón deberían tomarse con tiempo y más si dijiste que no querías una relación romántica con esa persona. Pero no se preocupen, porque Raimundo es rápido, tomará una decisión a los cuatro capítulos que vienen (o sea, que estén pendientes del episodio treinta y uno: **_**Cicatrices**_**). Al menos Kim tiene la vía libre para avanzar. Como ya leyeron al especialista, Raimundo padece de amnesia (me tuve que documentar bien de esto antes de escribirlo) y sí conoceremos a su familia pronto. **

**Lo del frío beso con Ashley y esa broma la tenía marcada sobre la pauta, de hecho iba a suceder por separado, pero para no alargar más decidí unirlo. Es definitivo, ellos no volverán a hablarse. No sé si Ashley aparecerá después. ¿No fue un golpe genial que la atacara Dojo y que se descubriera que ella es calva? ¡A que se rieron! ¡Ay Omi eres un desmadre! Me parece que Omi, Jermaine y Tiny se acaban de convertir en héroes (el ataque del lagarto, la peluca y el huevo en orden). Les recomiendo que no ignoren lo de Raimundo ya que es fundamental para entender el rompecabezas y me parece que en ningún otro capítulo les habría soltado un dato tan grande. Me deben agradecer mi generosidad. Les dije desde temprano que no subestimaran a Jack ya que tiene varios ases ocultados bajo la manga. El misterio que Jack encierra fue lo que dijo Guan, ¿no se dan cuenta que cuando meten un policía es lo mismo para todo? **

**Del castigo de Omi no se hagan muchas ilusiones ya que saltaremos a la acción de Omi y Jack contra los tortolitos. No se lo pierdan, hasta entonces los espero en el siguiente episodio de su novela consentida **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. No olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias en el rectángulo de abajo (lo mejor es que es gratis). ¡Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta malvaviscos asados! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Hola! Bueno, actualizo un día a la semana porque no quiero quedarme sin capítulos :( Así al menos tengo algo, es como el dinero, no gasta tu mesada de una. Trato de ahorrar. Ahora en relación con tu pregunta ¿en XC o XS? Hablas como si habláramos dos series diferentes, para mí es una sola, los personajes no han cambiado en nada (si no hubiera sido por la Warner que no quiso ceder sus derechos no habría necesidad que los guionistas, entre ellos la propia creadora de la serie, sustituyeran cosas en la trama, y de hecho, la personalidad de los personajes fue una de las cosas que lograron mantener igual). Yo intento de plasmar su carácter en las historias, aunque quizás queda a menudo un poco como OOC, por ejemplo, Omi y Jack. Bueno, en XS y XC, Jack no tiene pelos en la lengua para coquetear y acosar y Omi me parece que es un muchacho activo, no sabría decirte si él tiene esa facultad para elaborar esas bromas tan complejas; el machismo, la arrogancia y sus deseos de convertirse en un Monje Guerrero de Shaolin nos apegan a su esencia. **

**¿Así que quieres ser periodista? Un consejo: Copia todo de tu entrevistado al pie de la letra y fíjate bien lo que haces, léelo y corrígelo, tomate tu tiempo. Lo digo ya que hace unas semanas me hicieron una entrevista muy del asco, no cuestiono el número de las preguntas o qué me preguntaron, si no que cuando transcribieran mis respuestas mutilaron muchísimas cosas que yo dije y para colmo reescribieron mal unas palabras con errores ortográficos ¡hasta mi propio nombre lo escribieron fatal! ¡Por supuesto me sentí furiosa! ¡Pffff, espero haber contestado tu pregunta! Hasta entonces, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡nos vemos pronto! **


	28. La vida sigue

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**28º**

**La vida sigue **

El viernes lloviznó, lo cual era apropiado, a mi estado de ánimo necesitaban que le hicieran justicia. Pero no me quedé mucho tiempo merodeando en la universidad si no que me fui de compras (no es lo que ustedes están pensando, fui al supermercado), faltaban unas cosas en el refrigerador y mi tocador, además que estaba quedándome sin tampones. En esta semana va a llegar la mega roja y yo no tengo cómo recibirla, ¿se imaginan la embarazosa situación que se suscitaría si, de pronto, estoy en la calle y ¡ka-boom?! ¡¿dónde dejamos entonces a la pobre Kim?! Conseguí dos paquetes por el precio de uno de mi marca preferida. Esa es otra cosa que podría sumar a la lista de cosas que no me gusta: El salario de un mes se esfuma en un carrito. Ahora entiendo las cadenas de insultos, la enciclopedia de las maldiciones y de las groserías de papá. Yo creí que exageraba (para su información tampoco es que tengo la cabeza metida en un hoyo como una avestruz porque no ignoro el acontecer nacional y si tuviera que dar mi opinión de cómo va la economía del país tendría que elaborar una tesis y comprar cinco cajas de pizza y dos botellas de agua multiuso, teniendo en cuenta que eso es asqueroso, sólo que pensaba que no nos afectaba tanto; bueno, ustedes saben que mi padre, mi hermana y yo no somos igual al promedio, ¡sí, somos medio ricos! Ya lo dije), pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ya que saqué el tema de mi familia, les comento que al parecer a Tomoko le han iluminado los espíritus de la buena dicha y ¡por fin! Vamos a hacer cosas de chicas este fin de semana. Me invitó a relajarnos un sauna. Me exhortó que el domingo no llevara conmigo el celular ni objetos electrónicos porque ese día nos entregaríamos a la naturaleza. Yo espero que esté hablando de dientes para afuera y no me lleve por una incursión en el bosque o algo así. Mi hermana maneja conceptos diferentes a los míos. Por otro lado, creo que lo necesitaba pues que todo en estas dos semanas ha sido un estrés y demasiada información que mi cerebro debió procesar muy rápido: Ayudar a dos amigos en problemas, la confesión de Raimundo, el idiota me roba dos besos, la advertencia de la charlatana, el regreso de Guan, la venganza de Omi y Ashley _calva_. Abro un paréntesis aquí: Creo que jamás, JAMÁS, ¿lo leen? Voy a provocar a Omi ni aunque quisiera suicidarme por la vía rápida porque todavía tengo muy dentro de mi cabeza la imagen de la nariz respingada calva, cagada (¡era lo que parecía! El huevo encima estaba podrido) y ungida de helado. Sólo comprender que hubiera terminado así, me genera un enorme alivio que la bolita de queso me haya tomado cariño y a la vez yo siento culpa por lo que sucedió. Él quiso protegerme, a su manera retorcida. No estuvo bien lo que hizo y se lo advertí, pero no tuve corazón para enfadarme.

Lo recuerdo como si fue justo ayer. Yo estaba en medio de una lucha de emociones; sentía más que alegría, satisfacción, Ashley fue cruel y déspota, ver cómo le dieron su merecido y la humillaron frente a un gran número de personas era confortante, pero a la par se ahuecó en mi pecho desasosiego y la compasión. Creo que era suficiente escarmiento con quitarle la peluca delante del idiota y, de esta modo, contemplara la hipocresía de su chica perfecta. ¡Yo ya sé que no le iba a decir más idiota, pero estoy acostumbrada! Sobre todo porque en mi celular está registrada así. Pudiera insertar una carita de tristeza en este espacio, pero no es un mensaje de texto si no una novela. Por suerte cuando salí del supermercado, yo estaba preparada y saqué mi paraguas rosa súper chic. A Omi no le gustará esto, preveo la escena, por eso compré sus galletas de chispas de chocolate (¡sí puedo sobornar a niños con galletas si se trata de salvar mis tímpanos! Ustedes lo harían) al punto que no pueda hablar mientras mastica.

Bueno, llegué a la escuela. Omi estaba refugiándose en el aguacero bajo el techo hablando. No eran ni Jermaine ni Tiny. O Megan o el otro chico de grandes anteojos verdes. Si no era un muchacho bien parecido, le calculo unos veinte años aproximadamente, el cabello negro y largo, la piel blanca. No lo conozco y sé que no es estudiante, pero es bastante joven para ser el padre de una criaturita (si bien este asunto del embarazo precoz ha ido de Guatemala a Guatepeor). Creo que Omi no tendrá un inconveniente si le digo que me lo presente pues que a fin de cuentas soy niñera ¿no? Tengo derecho a saber. Me acerqué y bajé el paraguas.

—Perdonen que interrumpe tan amena plática, caballeros, ¿pero no les importará que yo me una, cierto? —ahora que estoy más cerca pude ver mejor al extraño. Mandíbula fuertemente asentada, alto, cejas espesas, ojos avellanas brillantes y su mirada penetrante con intensidad hipnótica que me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Oh Kim, claro que no...! Mira, ella es Kim, mi niñera, de quien te hablaba ¿ya ves que si es de carne y hueso?

—Lo veo y no lo creo, tienes mucha suerte Hu Li. Un placer en conocerla, Srta. Tohomiko —estreché su mano grande y áspera. Estaba fría como tocar las escamas de Dojo. Y cuando me la devolvió, la metí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—Y usted también, ¿a quién debo el honor?

—A Chase. Bueno pequeño, ya me debo retirar. Hablamos después, espero encontrarla más a menudo señorita.

—¡Adiós! —sus ojos avellanas angulosos e inexpresivos voltearon a verme por última vez y se fue. Omi lo despidió con un ademán mientras que yo estaba petrificada, en trance.

—¡Tierra llamando a Kim! ¡toc, toc! ¡Tierra llamando a Kim! ¿queda algún terrícola? —yo sacudí mi cabeza. El niño se encaramó a la valla que nos separa del huerto escolar y me dio golpecitos en la cabeza.

—¡Oh Omi!

—Me estabas preocupando, de repente te quedaste así —Omi abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos, le pellizqué para que volviera en sí—. ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre!

—Pues corroboraste que no fue así —él puso una mueca ante la palabra "corroboraste"—. ¿Quién era exactamente el muchacho que te acompañaba hace un rato? ¿lo conoces?

—Lo conocí hoy. Creo que vino a recoger una niña de tercer año, como una prima, yo no sé más que tú, no le pregunté. Él sólo se paró a mi lado y yo le hablé, se habían ido Jermaine y Tiny y me sentí solo.

—Omi, no me gusta que converses con extraños a media calle...

—¡Por favor, mujer! ¡¿Qué iba pasarme?! No llegó en moto ni auto, vino caminando igual que tú. Además aquí hay muchas personas, si quería secuestrarme cualquiera pudo evitarlo. Tú también eras una extraña cuando mi abuelo me llevó contigo y aún así te hablé...

—¡OMI!

—Tienes que admitirlo, Kim, ¿te parece una persona normal aquella que manda al rincón a los libros "que se portan mal"?

—¡Pero no son todos los libros! Nada más los de mi escritor favorito... —me sobrecogí.

—Estás obsesionada con ese tipo, en serio, ¡me asustas! Como sea, no tenía oportunidad de acabar conmigo pues que soy un valiente aprendiz de Monje Guerrero de Shaolin. Mis ancestros diezmaron a cientos de enemigos. Yo tengo el honor de continuar la tradición, es decir, que nadie puede lastimarme ni todos los que estén bajo mi protección ¡porque saben que los estoy esperando con un golpe mortal! ¡Mis instintos de tigre me advierten de cualquier amenaza! ¡AY YA!

—¡Está bien, está bien, tigre! Pero no ataques mi bolsa de compras que ahí te tengo algo —el niño bajó los puños y relajó su posición en guardia, volviendo a ser niño—. Y quizá otra cosa más en el apartamento.

—¡¿Compraste algo para mí?! ¡¿qué es?! ¡¿qué es?! —preguntó dando saltitos.

—Mira en la bolsa, ¡ESA NO! —yo tenía dos. Pero Omi como siempre desobedece, revisó la que no era. Sacó un frasco de pepinillos conservados en un frasco de vidrio.

—Las rodajas de pepinillo frío son buenas para los ojos, —expliqué alzando los hombros—. Despiertas como diosa a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Y también son muy buenas para el estómago! —dijo él moviendo la mano a través de su panza. Las volvió a meter y sacó mi paquete de tampones, pero se lo quité.

—¿Te importa? Es para emergencias femeninas.

—Yo a veces me pregunto cómo funciona esas cositas.

—No puedes entenderlo: Eres un hombrecito —le dije. Omi frunció los labios. Guardé mis tampones y yo saqué las galletas.

—¡Hablo en serio! —replicó enojado.

—Quizá te lo diga cuando tengas cuarenta y estés viejo y panzón.

—¡Ay Kim! ¡No es gracioso! —gimió con los sesos hirviendo en tanto destapó el paquete.

Yo me eché a reír: La curiosidad de los pequeños es extraordinaria. Omi caminó junto a mí. Con las manos en la galleta, no se fijó ni del paraguas. La llovizna fue apaciguándose poco a poco. Por otra sorpresa me refiero a que finalmente pude restaurar el CD que Omi me dio. Lo vi completo para comprobar que no había fallas y todo salió perfecto. El vídeo muestra su cumpleaños número siete al lado de sus padres, unos trozos en el que salen compartiendo en la fiesta y cuando sopla las velitas en el pastel, que es cuando culmina. No sé que pueda pasar en esa casa ni cuando su madrastra volverá a tener esos ataques de celos, pero por si acaso saqué una copia. Como un CD es tan delicado y no me pertenecía, decidí no traerlo.

¡Casi se me olvidaba! Pero ayer Omi presentó la prueba por la que estuvo estudiando desde semana y media y los resultados se entregaron hoy (¡no es justo! Yo tenía que esperar una década, los míos nunca son inmediatamente). El niño no había querido desplegar la hoja de papel, la dobló y metió rápido en su mochila, dijo que si había sacado una buena nota que era mejor que nadie se enterara. Aun me sigue pareciendo que es una actitud infantil, pero no comenté nada. Omi ha demostrado a todo el mundo que es muy inteligente y creativo al montar esas travesuras que caen tanto niños como adultos, nadie le puede quitar eso. Yo me senté en el comedor mientras iba a buscar su examen. Ojeó las páginas de dos cuadernos y nada. Colgó el bolso bocabajo y lo vació.

—Después tienes que recoger eso —él se agachó y recogió una hoja de papel mal doblada. Me la entregó, yo la extendí con cuidado.

—Bien, ¿cuánto? —preguntó impaciente.

—Nueve.

—¡¿Nueve?! —gritó decepcionado— ¡se supone que sacaría diez! ¡A ver dame!

El examen estaba estructurado en opción múltiple, completación y desarrollo. Omi contestó claro y conciso las preguntas que le hicieron. Le fue muy excelente en matemáticas, ningún error porque los cálculos eran correctos (Omi parecía una calculadora). Ciencias e historia las escribió a su manera (imagino que la profesora habría pasado un arduo trabajo tratando de descifrar estos jeroglíficos minúsculos). En donde se cayó fue en lengua, no tuvo ningún reparo en la teoría si no en la práctica, la ortografía y la redacción descuidada descontaron el dichoso punto. Omi se mordió el labio inferior y devolvió la hoja con la cabeza gacha. Y les confieso que en ese momento me dio una ternura que se me olvidaron sus travesuras, lo quería abrazar.

—Ay Omi, un nueve no está tan mal. Te esforzaste y diste lo mejor que pudiste...

—¡Pero no fue suficiente! Nunca había estado tan cerca de un diez como ahora y era lo que necesitaba para que me aprobara el permiso.

—Yo creo que si te lo van a dar, en cuanto tu padre vea esta nota estará muy orgulloso de ti y lo digo en serio.

—Lo dudo, tanto mi abuelo y él fueron muy claros. ¡Me van a dar matarile porque pensarán que no estudié!

—A mí me parece que estás siendo un poco demasiado duro contigo mismo. Él entenderá.

—¡Y yo que había practicado un golpe mortal para usarlo en el torneo! ¡en vano!

—Oye Omi, te estás comportando tan dramático como una mujer —crucé los brazos.

Omi se tragó sus quejas y sólo arrugó la cara. No soporté verlo así, este era el momento que esperaba para entregarle el CD. Hasta que no sugerí ponerlo en el televisor, el niño no logró reanimarse. Pese que no obtuvo el anhelado diez, el nueve compensaba el resto de las notas regulares que ha venido trayendo. Sólo tenía que superar noviembre y en diciembre saldría de vacaciones. ¡Uf cada vez menos para que Omi entrara a la secundaria! No iba a necesitar una niñera, a los adolescentes les dan la confianza suficiente para cuidarse solos pero jamás es sinónimo de independencia. Espero que me visite... ¡¿pero qué actitud es esa Kim?! Aún no cumple los trece y estás despidiéndote. No, no, no, mi máxima preocupación por ahora es ¡¿cómo decoraré mi casa para navidad?! Tengo unos adornos, pero para decorar un árbol necesito más que esa cajita ¡y también es importante _conseguir_ el bendito árbol! Tendrá que ser pequeño, no puedo costearme uno grande.

Omi recuperó su alegría de siempre en seguida de acabarse la película. También le comenté la invitación al estadio de futbol que me propuso el idiota. Se emocionó mucho y comenzó a ilusionarse con encontrar a alguien famoso, pensaba en llevar su balón, pero se desplomó de su nube. Aterrándose que no podría ir por la calificación del examen. Sólo se tranquilizó cuando le prometí que estaría allí cuando le diera la noticia a su abuelo, ya que hasta ahí era mi límite. Hombres, apréndanse esto bien: Nunca subestimen el valor de los zapatos de una mujer ni menos a su instinto. Es cierto, no es charlatanería. Tenía razón cuando dije que el Sr. Fung no reprocharía a su nieto por un nueve. Antes de irse, sacó la prueba de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho, abuelo, yo fracasé... —el hombre sostuvo las dos hojas engrapadas con sus manos marchitas por la edad y leyó por encima, luego soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Nunca aprendemos nada con las victorias, pero sí de las derrotas. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. Pero yo, particularmente, estoy muy satisfecho con tu resultado, joven aprendiz, y te aconsejo que tú debes estar con el tuyo...

—¿Y toda esta cháchara es para decirme que no importa que haya perdido? —recapituló.

—Más o menos tienes razón, hay veces en que la misma lección es la propia jornada y con esto quiero decir que has superado el desafío y manteniendo mi palabra, por mí puedes ir al torneo, estoy seguro que tu padre pensará lo mismo y estará muy contento si le enseñas esto —el anciano dio unos toquecitos al papel y lo devolvió—. Adelántate, yo te alcanzo —Omi se fue corriendo a pedir el ascensor para ambos mientras el Sr. Fung se me acercaba— con absoluta franqueza esperaba un diez, conociendo la tenacidad y "la ambición" de mi nieto, podía obtenerlo sin esfuerzo. Admito que este nueve me sorprendió y a la vez me llenó de calma, su exceso de confianza y petulancia es más peligroso para él que cualquiera, muchas gracias por ayudarlo, Kim. Mis deseos para ti sean la dicha y la prosperidad en este fin de semana —me reverenció y se fue alejando, cuando se detuvo—. ¡Oh! Y... ya conversé con Dashi, está de acuerdo con llevar a Omi al estadio, sólo di cuando y allí estará.

—¡Muy bien! Estaremos en contacto.

¡Uf! ¡Estas costumbres occidentales de estrechar la mano del otro! En oriente es una simple reverencia en señal de respeto, aunque el chico que estaba con Omi tampoco era occidental y me respondió el saludo. Era muy extraño, ¿debí avisarle al Sr. Fung? Omi dijo que era la primera vez que lo veía y lo más evidente es que fuera la última, pero ¿por qué se refirió a Omi como Hu Li? No pregunté, mi memoria no actúa como me hubiese gustado. Da igual, me encogí de hombros y cerré la puerta. El resto del día estuvo integrado por mí, mi novela y Keira Knightley. Prometí que haría mis deberes mañana muy puntual (yo detesto que me obliguen a trabajar el fin de semana, se supone que consagro esos dos días para ser egoísta y olvidarme de los demás, así que por eso intento de matar horas extras en la universidad y en la madrugada para terminar, pero si a veces no quedaba otra salida sacrifico eso y es una entera lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo con la persona que yo amo, es algo que yo no entenderé de las personas que son egoístas y vanidosas enteramente), asistiría a ese taller con el profesor Hannibal como si nada pasara y si me sobraba tiempo seguiría escribiendo mi novela. Déjenme contarles en un recuento rápido que sucedió las próximas doce horas antes de un encuentro imprevisto.

Cerca de las ocho yo encendí la televisión y miré la programación, descubrí que en un canal estaban dando la adaptación de Orgullo &amp; Prejuicio del 2005 y me puse a verla. Ya he visto esa película como once veces, la alquilé una vez para una pijamada, asimismo creo que he visto casi todas las versiones que han sacado y me falta una. En adición, cabe acotar que ya leí el libro unas dieciséis veces. Me desparramé en el sofá y para sustituir las palomitas y el refresco, comí galletas y bebí agua mineral. No importa cuántas veces mire para mí siempre me parece que es la primera vez, pero hablando en serio ¿hace cuánto la vi por última vez? U olvidé grandes rasgos de la obra o estaba apreciándolo todo desde otra perspectiva.

Sí, contemplen, primero están Wickham y Darcy. Ambos están indirectamente relacionados entre sí, pero son agua y aceite. Wickham es un pobre soldado encantador que complace a Lizzy a deleite de ella (y al resto de las damas de la sociedad) y porque, en parte, aunque no lo dijera tan abierto, sintió una ligera atracción por sus atenciones. Mientras que Darcy es un hombre acaudalado, orgulloso y antipático que sólo despierta animadversiones en las personas que le rodean, excepto en su ingenuo amigo y su familia igualmente adinerada, o eso es lo que aparenta a inicios de la novela. Desde el comienzo, Darcy empieza a gustarle Lizzy e intenta conquistarla, pero ella lo detesta y lo rechaza, además que la acritud de éste tampoco ayuda mucho. Uno podría pensar que Lizzy está siendo un poco injusta con él, sin embargo, desconoce sus sentimientos y creo que hasta yo no soportaría a un hombre que se cree que está muy por encima de todos y estaría lejos de ser amable. Este razonamiento me desconcierta, Darcy siempre ha sido mi héroe romántico favorito, pero por unos instantes lo veía como un grandísimo patán. _Un idiota_. Su primera declaración me embragó de náuseas porque no lo sentí hablando desde el corazón si no de la prepotencia y obligación, pese de las bonitas palabras no quita su tono amargo de tener que admitir que ama a una pueblerina. _Como si le avergonzara_. A mí nunca me había pasado eso, recuerdo que cuando lo leí/vi yo me conmovía de tanta pasión_. _

A medida que sus intenciones se esclarecen conforme avanza la historia y acompañamos a la protagonista también los sentimientos por Darcy van cambiando y la bestia se transforma en un príncipe azul. ¿Pero y Wickham? El muchacho simpático, bienhablado y adorado por todos, en realidad es una tapadera de su verdadera personalidad: Manipulador, mentiroso y codicioso. Lizzy había cometido un error al escoger entre los dos pero estuvo a tiempo para desatenderse de uno y mirar a otro, ¿pero y si no fuera tan sencillo? Lizzy tenía otra razón que justificaba la volubilidad de sus actos: No era rica, a Wickham no le interesaba por esa razón y fue lo que la hizo recapacitar (o salvarla), pero ¿qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿Wickham, aprovechándose de la inocencia de la joven, la cortejaría? ¿ella caería y se harían novios? ¿o lo descubriría? ¿y Darcy lo impediría? Porque antes de esa carta, ella era una víctima de un hombre corrupto y calumniador.

Claro que sí, ella no era mujer para el hijo de perra de Wickham, era de Darcy. Desde que se vieron en ese baile sus destinos estaban entrelazados. En la película omiten mucho de la participación de Wickham, aunque quizá estoy dándole demasiada importancia. Como sea, a algunas le parecen que la escena más romántica de la historia sea el casi beso entre Darcy y Lizzy, en el libro nunca hubo contacto físico entre ellos ni siquiera un beso, pero a mí me pareció que el director adquirió de una manera proyectar lo que todos los fans hubiéramos querido que ocurriese sin violar el contenido de la obra al recrear esa escena en que chocan sus frentes, ella sostiene sus manos, cierran los ojos y el sol sale. En mi opinión, la escena más romántica es el baile entre Darcy y Lizzy, la música de fondo incita el romance, pero ellos están sumergidos en un estado de tensión que los aparta del resto del mundo. Entonces desaparecen todas las personas y sólo queda el salón del baile, la música y ellos. Otro de los detalles que me gustaron de esta adaptación es el juego de las manos, parece insignificante, empero si observas fijamente cuentan una historia. Además que es educativo, en la vida real y el presente no pasa desapercibido las sorpresas que pueden darnos nuestros movimientos corporales.

En fin, olvidé las injurias cometidas contra Darcy y volví a caer enamorada en esa segunda declaración de amor eterno a Lizzy. La película terminó y apagué en cuanto salió el reparto luego apagué y miré el reloj. Me quedaba hora y media para escribir y eso hice. Llevé las galletas y los vasos a la cocina, decidí que los lavaría mañana. Encendí mi laptop, me hundí en el sillón y la acomodé en mis piernas cruzadas. Una de las cosas que en verdad sacan ese monstruo que hay en mí es que me interrumpan entre tanto estoy inspirada. En seguida para retomar el hilo es difícil y me sulfuro. Y nadie quiere verme enojada. Escribí dos capítulos. El renegado Dragón del Viento ha ascendido al rango de Aprendiz Xiaolin y el Dragón del Agua sufre un complejo con su cuerpo. Posteriormente viene la caza de Dojo. Y esto de los temores que me platicaron Tiny y Jermaine me ha dado una idea. Quizá un episodio en que los monjes aprendan a enfrentarse a sus temores. Puede que hasta sea divertido, crearé un Shen Gong Wu capaz de mirar los miedos más profundos de tu oponente. Guan va a tener una aparición especial en mi historia, respetando su uniforme de policía y habilidades, será un monje guerrero… de esos de los que tanto Omi habla. Con esto, al escribir los capítulos y anotar las ideas, decidí ir a la cama.

Aquella noche soñé con _Orgullo &amp; Prejuicio_, pero Keira Knightley no era Lizzy. Era yo. Y el Sr. Darcy era... pffff, el idiota. Los mismos trajes, el mismo ambiente, la misma música y era la representación del baile en Netherfield. No lo hubiera creído si no fuera un sueño. Él dijo que no bailaba. Al menos fue eso y no la declaración de amor. Desperté en mitad de la pesadilla, porque si Darcy hubiese sido Matthew MacFadyen (no es precisamente mi estilo en hombres, pero el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo, aunque le faltara más arrogancia y menos dulzura... igual que el idiota, ejem, no fue muy apropiado que compartiera ese dato con ustedes…) a lo mejor querría llegar hasta el final. La mente de un escritor suele hacer travesuras a uno mismo. Viendo el lado positivo al asunto me dio una excusa para ponerme seria y adelantar tarea. Cuando fui a la cocina y no hice estragos en el desayuno. Finiquité que sería un día aburrido. El tiempo iba dándome la razón. Todo transcurrió muy tranquilo en el gimnasio: El idiota no mandó luces verdes.

Repetí la misma rutina anterior, apenas conozco el nombre de esas máquinas y sin Tomoko supervisando no iba a ponerme creativa ahora. En casa, ya más fresca y cómoda me instalé a continuar con mi proyecto literario media hora y otra media hora actualizando mi estado en Facelook y chequeando las últimas notificaciones en las comunidades de fans que sigo. Abrir una pestaña en internet para exclusivos fines de entretenimiento es a lo que yo llamo recompensas divinas. A propósito dejé para el final el sitio web de mi _Príncipe de Versalles_ pero de todos modos no ha habido mucha actividad, aunque había un mensaje en mi buzón. Tenía tres días y era de ¡oh-mi-DIOS! ¡_TKenny_! ¡¿No será un fan con un nombre similar?! Decidí abrirlo.

_**TKenny: **__Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero te encuentres bien. ¿Cómo te está yendo con tu libro? _

¡Le contestaré!... O quizás mejor no... tiene tres días, ¡pero si no lo hago voy a quedar como una grosera! Debo hacerlo... ¡no, no, no! A lo mejor tiene otros compromisos importantes, gastar su tiempo en mí es absurdo, pero él lo escribió recientemente y, por ende, espera que le responda.

_**TheGivenchyGirl:**__Hola, estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. He progresado bastante con el libro. Casi voy a la mitad. Decidí estructurarlo en tres partes, pero eso es todo. Yo preferiría no arruinar la sorpresa, ¿y qué tal vas con el tuyo?_

Ya había oprimido el botón de enviar y no hay manera de eliminarlo. Sólo está la opción de denunciar los mensajes o abrir un nuevo tema, cosa que no iba hacer. ¡Ay, ¿en qué diablos pensaba cuando le hice esa pregunta?! ¡Especulará que soy una entrometida! Quiero seguir hablando con él, empero no así. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me consoló diciendo que lo único que puede decirme es que no puede y aun mejor, ignorarme. Sí, eso sería mejor, entre tanto puedo irme a hacerme un ovillo en un rincón y llorar. Mientras reflexionaba sobre mi tontería del día y pasaba el tiempo golpeándome el pecho, mi príncipe de Versalles tuvo la gentileza de contestarme. ¡Guau, eso fue deprisa!

_**TKenny: **__No tan bien como el tuyo. Lo he terminado pero la novela contiene grandes fallas y necesita que las corrija antes de mandarlo a la editorial._

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **__¿Grandes fallas? No creo que sean tan graves, viniendo de un veterano escritor, seguro lo resolverás._

_**TKenny: **__Te agradezco el comentario. Eres muy amable. Pero hasta los grandes escritores no están exentos de poder equivocarse, soy tan humano como el resto. _

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **__Lamento si te ofendí en alguna parte._

_**TKenny: **__No te preocupes que no lo hiciste. A menudo la gente, sin darse cuenta, montan a sus héroes en pedestales y alaban como dioses. Me consideraría indigno de cualquier trato especial, a fin de cuentas la fama no nos hace más que unos de los otros._

_**TheGivenchyGirl:**__Tienes mucha razón en eso. _

_**TKenny: **__¿Te puedo pedir una opinión? Es para mi novela y la apreciaría. Imaginemos que una persona utilizó a otra sin que ésta lo supiera. Sin embargo, ahora reconoce que este ha cometido una injusticia y que en realidad estima a esta persona, si continuaba terminaría por dañarla, así sólo lo supiera el primer sujeto, no podría perdonarse. Entonces en virtud de los hechos siguientes, desea subsanarse ya que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad._

¡Cielos esto me desorientó totalmente! ¡Él le gustaría saber mi opinión! Díganme si quieren inocente, pero creí que buscaba un consejo amoroso, ¡qué tonta! Él es un admirable escritor de novelas románticas ¿por qué iba a necesitar la ayuda de una novata? Tampoco es que mi experiencia en romances sea la mejor. Luego de leer por segunda vez el enunciado. Escribí mi respuesta, siendo lo más sincera posible:

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **__Por supuesto, aún si es muy tarde todos debemos obrar por lo correcto. El error sólo existe si no lo admitimos. De lo contrario si se deja pasar, dejará heridas que quizá nunca cicatricen. Pero hay algo que todavía no termino de encajar, ¿quiere cambiar porque vio el daño que podría perpetrar o porque desarrolló sentimientos por la persona? Como dijiste que la estimaba, se me ocurrió. _

_**TKenny:**__Bueno, al principio pensaba que no surgirían inconvenientes, no obstante, apenas la estaba conociendo y a raíz de eso, preludiaron los sentimientos. Me agrada que pienses así, no eres una persona que guarda rencor._

_**TheGivenchyGirl:**__Me parece que vivimos una sola vez y amargarnos por eso... Sabe, uno elige como sentirse y yo prefiero ser linda con los demás y dar abrazos. Pero ya en serio yo espero no haber interrumpido nada importante._

_**TKenny: **__Para nada. Únicamente me encuentro disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de café y admirando una fuente de tres sirenas. En definitivo, hablar contigo resulta más apacible._

Su cumplido se ensombreció bajo _una fuente de tres sirenas_, ¡¿no había un lugar así al que he ido antes?! ¡Claro, el cafetín en el que me llevó el idiota! ¡en otras palabras, quiere decir que mi _Príncipe de Versalles _está más cerca de mí de lo que parece! ¡Qué emoción, vive en la misma ciudad que yo! ¡¿Será que si me adelanto podré ver su rostro?! ¡Conocerlo! Para no dejar plantado al pobre hombre, le retribuí su halago y dejé que él escogiera el próximo tema de conversación, de esta manera me daría oportunidad para arreglarme y salir. Seguir mi corazonada. Decidí llevar su libro también (para efectos prácticos le pediría su autógrafo y podría pasar de incógnito). Ya voy por los últimos tres capítulos y confieso que no me he atrevido a leerlos porque cada vez que termino una novela siento un vacío que nada más lo llenaba aquella historia que conmovió tantos de mis tiernos sentimientos.

En el cafetín, compré el café más barato (olvidé recargar mi cartera), salí a sentarme en una de las mesitas al aire libre. No sé a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de colocar sombrillas por mesa, pero cuando lo descubra y vea le daré mis felicitaciones personalmente. Con este calor hasta me hice una cola de caballo. Debido a la hora no estaba muy concurrido pero yo era la única mujer en ese grupo. Habían tres hombres de la edad media, un adolescente que escuchaba música y otro que se tapaba la vista con un libro (me consta que es un hombre ya que esas manos son muy grandes y fuertes para pertenecer a una mujer). El adolescente está descartado de lleno. Con libro en mano, ¿existe algo mejor qué distraerte? Si es buen lector, tendrá el celular apagado en el cinturón. Me incliné por los tres. Dos compartían juntos una mesa, además de una completa descortesía atender el celular e ignorar a la otra persona, no los tenían afuera. Y el otro tampoco. Quizá ya se fue. Entre mi apartamento y el cafetín hay un espacio de treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para que desocupara y pagara. O también puede que haya otra sucursal en algún lugar del que yo no sepa, ¿incluirá la fuente? ¡Ay, es tan confuso! Para no desperdiciar el café ni el viaje. Saqué mi libro y me puse a leer.

Soy una lectora empedernida, si me gusta devoro las palabras a la velocidad de la luz y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. El final me arrancó lágrimas y yo no traje pañuelo. Mi corazón se encogió y se hizo un nudo en mi estómago. ¡La protagonista muere! ¡y con un hijo de él! ¡¿cómo es posible tanta crueldad?! ¿qué hice para merecer este final desgarrador? ¿cómo es que no va a haber continuación? Bueno, sé que contra la leucemia las probabilidades están cerca de cero ¡pero aún así! Su nombre era Esperanza, ¡¿no se supone que debía dárnosla?! ¡¿no le era suficiente matarla a ella, encima tenía que matar al hijo?! ¡¿por qué al menos no esperó a que éste/ésta naciera y luego la mataba?! ¡Aparte a última hora el médico dijo que estaba embarazada! ¡Estúpidos resultados que no salieron antes! ¡Estúpida Esperanza que te fuiste para morir sola, ¿no era qué amabas a ese nombre con todo tu corazón?! ¡¿Y vienes a decir que no quiere que sufra de tu muerte cuando él estaba como loco buscándote?! ¡Tú lo abandonaste! ¡Maldito libro TE VAS AL RINCÓN! No paro de llorar y creo que estoy asustando a los clientes.

Alguien haló la silla en frente de mí y se sentó. Era Raimundo. Enjuagué las gotas de agua salinas en mi rostro con mechones de mi pelo y tensé los labios. Él dejó sobre la superficie el libro que estaba leyendo y me dedicó el resto de su atención.

—¿Raimundo?

—Te vi llorando desde mi otra mesa y vine.

—¿Querías saber por qué lloraba? —pregunté todavía con la voz temblorosa. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No me entrometeré si no quieres, yo vine en son de paz y a consolarte en la medida de lo posible.

Recordé la otra vez que me brindó apoyo, estaba en las escaleras llorando porque yo había finalizado de discutir con mi padre y me sentía mal. Cuando él vino y preguntó cuál era el motivo de mi angustia, aunque no le interesaba oír toda la historia, me escuchó y estuvo de mi parte, a pesar de cómo es. Yo le enseñé el libro, golpeé la dura contraportada. Su mirada se derramó desde mis ojos hasta mis labios y siguió en el libro con lenta cautela como si no quisiera quitar sus ojos en mí. ¡Qué absurdo pensamiento!

—Llegué al final y no me gustó.

—¿Llorabas por un libro? —sus cejas despegaron al cielo.

—Te doy permiso para que te burles todo lo que quieras. No me importa.

—No lo haré —replicó serio—. Los finales no tienen por qué ser siempre felices, a veces la realidad necesita un poco de fantasía y la fantasía un poco de realidad. Nosotros deseamos que las cosas fluyan bien, pero también debemos aprender a prepararnos para cuando no. —si bien sus intenciones no tenían nada que ver con animarme, en el tono que imprimió a sus palabras era suave y reflexivo como queriendo buscar una justificación. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención.

—Jamás dije que fue un final triste, ¿cómo lo sabes? —torcí una mueca, apoyé los codos en la mesa y la mejilla en mi mano. Por su cara cruzó un atisbo de incredulidad y me lanzó una mirada insondable— ¿es que acaso lo has leído?

—No lo he leído, pero indiscutiblemente uno lloraría de tristeza si estuviera disgustado con un final. Si hubiera acabado bien tu expresión correspondería a una de ensueño. —contestó. No insistí porque sus cartas fueron buenas y convincentes. Otra razón es que dijo muy atrás que estaba desilusionado con estos nuevos romances y no los leía.

—¿Por qué los escritores hacen eso? ¿matar a nuestros personajes favoritos? —inquirí aún molesta.

—¡Oh! Hay de sobra buenos motivos. Uno: Captar la atención de los lectores. Dos: Era un elemento imprescindible dentro de la trama, pues que la muerte es de esos acontecimientos en que la novela toma otro rumbo. Y tres: Enseñarnos algo. Las dos primeras nociones son egoístas porque nunca serán el último recurso y la tercera es representativa. Sea cuál sea el porqué, sacrificio, lucha o hasta sabiduría, nos atribuye que la vida sigue.

—No sería capaz de matar a ningún personaje —dispuse cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y poniéndome a hacer pucheros como niña chiquita.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú nunca has llorado por un personaje? Como... ¿qué estás leyendo? —he leído muchos libros, pensé que si había repasado el suyo podría sugerir un ejemplo. Lo volteé para ver la portada, como tenía marcador no se perdería la página. Pero aquella novela estaba fuera de mi jurisdicción: Justine o Los infortunios de la virtud— es un libro fuerte, ¿no te parece? —él se echó a reír mientras arrastraba consigo el libro.

—Ninguna de esas noveluchas actuales que han sacado superarán a esta. Nunca. Casi todas y las que no son de este género describen la historia de un hombre que cambia por el amor de una mujer, pero este escritor decidió ser realista y mostrar el mundo tal cual es, y por eso lo criticaron. A la gente no le gusta que le digan las verdades en su cara ni antes ni ahora.

—No me digas que estás de adecuado con estas prácticas. —gruñí.

—Ni aunque las mujeres más hermosas del mundo me lo imploraran de rodillas. Un golpe nunca sería un accesorio en el rostro de una mujer. Creo que yo no estaré nunca de acuerdo con la violencia, a no ser que sea en defensa propia, pero tendrían que agredirme entonces. A mí se me hace complicado extasiarme a través de los golpes ni dejaría por nada que me hicieran sentir basura, es mejor las caricias íntimas y los besos ardientes. Pero son novelas y películas como esas que las mujeres de hoy en día tienen su juicio nublado y se vuelven sumisas, que creen poder cambiar a abusivos y psicópatas.

—¡Pero no somos todas! —me defendí, en cierto grado tenía razón, pero no pude evitarme sentir incluida en ese grupo—. Tú te refieres a las mujeres ignorantes, el conocimiento está y tú decides si lo usas o para bien o para mal.

—Lo has dicho en una palabra: "Ignorancia", mientras no haya familias que enseñen a sus hijos e hijas a solucionar sus problemas sin violencia y a tener carácter, seguiremos criando ignorantes. Y una gran mayoría habla por sí sola en el cual un grupo considerable murió en espera de ese cambio. Ni siquiera tú puedes contradecirme a mí o a las estadísticas, es tan serio y tan actual como el calentamiento global. Por otra parte, princesa, no te recomendaría este libro. Contiene descripciones demasiado fuertes y me preocupo por tu inocencia, aun no estás preparada.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera verdad! —solté un bufido estirando el cuello.

—Es verdad —asintió con un aire de suspicacia y picardía— ¿te sorprende que este hombre guapo piense en ti?

—¿Es que tú piensas en mí? —yo arqueé una ceja, echándome hacia adelante. Él imitó mi gesto.

—Si tú supieras las veces en que pienso en ti me demandarías por acoso mental —sonríe él guiándome un ojo.

Permanecí helada en mi asiento. Menos mal, porque si estuviera parada probablemente me hubiera caído. Los colores subieron a mi rostro y mi corazón galopó dentro de mí. Sorbí mi café y tragué duro, el calor abrasó mi garganta. Hundiéndome en mi sentimiento. El idiota se quedó allí mirándome. Y yo a él. La temperatura estaba tan alta que él prescindió de su chaqueta. Como estaba acostumbrada a verlo abrigado demoré en reparar esa pequeña falta. Usaba unos jeans y una camiseta negra de mangas fruncidas, lo suficientemente cortas para fijarme en el tatuaje que creí ver la otra vez que amanecí en su apartamento. Había acertado con lo que llegué a ver: Era un par de alas en su brazo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? —indagué a quemarropa curiosa, ladeando la cabeza. Algunos se mandan a grabar algo en su piel es para querer decir algo y otros para pavonearse. Sé que yo nunca podría tatuarme nada, le tengo un terror tremendo a las agujas. Primero me aferro al techo antes que alguien clave un objeto extraño en mi brazo. Lo sé, lo sé, no sirvo para el sadomasoquismo.

—¿Esto? —esbozó una sonrisa bochornosa mientras movía el brazo—. Lleva conmigo siete años y es una de las pocas cosas que me han dejado satisfecho, todavía no está establecido un significado especial para las alas de ángel, depende de lo que simbolice para la persona. El mío tiene tres, todas entrelazadas a mi vida: Protección, fuerza y libertad. Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes estén mi alcance, no sólo a mi familia, si no aquellos que me necesiten. Mientras respire no perderé a nadie. Pero también quiero ser yo mismo, volar a lo alto, sin ataduras. ¿Cursi, no?

—No —sacudí la cabeza. El hermano mayor de una familia de siete pequeños, desarrollaría un instinto protector y su instintiva rebeldía, es muy Raimundo, no esperaba menos— ¿por qué decidiste hacértelo en el brazo? Las personas que se tatúan alas prefieren en la espalda.

—¿Has intentado verte la espalda sin ayuda de un espejo? Yo quería un lugar en donde lo pudiera valorar mejor. Así si no quedaba bien… (aunque lo dudo, no voy a sitios de calidad barata) le metía su puntapié al tipo.

Yo sonreí, bebí lo que quedaba del café y me puse de pie.

—¿Te vas a tu casa?

—Sí —la persona que quería ver se había ido, terminé mi libro. ¿Qué iba hacer? Raimundo también se levantó.

—Te acompañaré, debo escribir unos artículos para el periódico. Y bueno, tú ya sabes, que el trabajo es prioridad.

Boté el plástico en la papelera con el signo del reciclaje y caminamos juntos. Yo abrazada a mi libro. Él guardó el suyo (era edición de bolsillo). Lo miré a hurtadillas, pero en cuanto él me devolvió la mirada, desvié la mía. Raimundo metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Nuestras sombras en la pared me dieron la impresión de que él se estaba apegando más hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al gimnasio esta mañana?

—Necesitaba despedirme de Abril y llevarla a la parada del bus.

—¿Abril? ¿una de tus chicas?

—No, es la enfermera que trabaja para mi familia. Se encarga de atender a Sagrario cuando mi mamá se ausenta y nadie más puede, era la chica con quien me viste en este cafetín, Omi lo sabía ¿no te lo dijo?

—No —mi voz sonó demasiada ronca hasta para mí— ¡ay mis estrellas! ¡Casi lo olvido! El Sr. Fung conversó conmigo, dijo que Omi podría ir, que sólo fijáramos el día y listo. Se me ocurrió que podríamos ir el miércoles, así no interfiere con el entrenamiento de él ni será un día en que estén comenzando o culminando, ¿te parece?

—Me agrada tu manera de pensar, lo dejaremos para el miércoles —Raimundo me rodeó y se puso en frente de mí—, a propósito de nuestra charla sobre el sadomasoquismo, es bueno saber que tú no seas una mujer sumisa. A partir de aquí vas sola, hasta entonces —el idiota acercó su rostro y yo retrocedí, pero fue más rápido, enredó sus piernas en mí y tropecé. Mi culo amortiguó la caída, aparte de eso estaba bien. Bueno, no tanto, mi tacón se ha roto. En el suelo, desarmada, presionó sus labios en mi garganta. Su aliento caliente se desembocaba por el cuello y se alejó, yo puse los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Quieres presumirme tus ojos? Sé que son azules. Me gusta ese color, no más que el verde (que es mi color favorito), pero es muy lindo.

—¡¿Vas a quedarte allí mirando o piensas ayudarme?! —gruñí.

—Me la pones difícil, aunque por una parte sería muy divertido dejarte atrás. No intentaría hacerte enojar, sería una completa descortesía, ¿no crees?... —el idiota se dio la vuelta y se agachó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Súbete a mi espalda; es tu único pasaporte o puedes aprender a caminar con el tacón roto, princesa, tú eliges.

—¡Eres un cerdo extorsionista! —escupí.

—Está bien, si esa es tu decisión...

—¡ESPERA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA!

Después que rodeara mis brazos alrededor de su torso, apretándolo contra mí, mis piernas abrazaran sus caderas en tanto sus manos me sujetaban, aplastara con mi cabeza su espalda y cerrara los ojos, nos fuimos desplazando. ¿Me creerán si les digo que a pesar de todo, me gustó el paseo? Desde luego que no, es menos extraño que hacer gárgaras con bicarbonato. En un día había hecho una tesina de mi libro favorito y de paso, gratis, sin créditos extras, consigo encararme a la espalda del idiota. Tampoco olvido que me coqueteó. Al principio tenía miedo porque creí que sería otra de sus bromas e iba a soltarme en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, pero no lo hizo y de una manera extraña me sentía segura. ¡Qué extraño lo de Omi! De seguro se le debió haber pasado. Entre la ida el cementerio y estudiando para el examen ocurrió casi al unísono, él tenía acumuladas bastante cosas en su cabecita…

* * *

**A/N: Hemos llegado al final del capítulo de esta semana. Antes de pasar a mis usuales notas de autor de siempre, quiero comentarles que pienso aprovechar que estoy en un período extenso de vacaciones para dedicarme a trabajar en un proyecto personal que tengo (tengo mis sueños de ser escritora), no obstante, no pienso abandonar el fandom así como así. Simultáneamente voy a estar escribiendo una nueva novela, menos larga que esta, por supuesto, pero que será continuación de este fic. No es la historia de Kim y Raimundo (esta se termina aquí y punto) si no el personaje de Omi será quien tome la batuta. Los detalles para luego. Entonces termino esto y voy a la mano con estas dos obras, es que no me parece empezar algo y dejar esta a medias. Como en diciembre aseguro que esté lista y posiblemente cuando lean esto sea diciembre. He adelantado capítulos de sobra, sólo subiré en épocas especiales (navidad y año nuevo) como regalo pero del resto será como siempre actualizada en los martes pues que cuando entre en la universidad y no pueda escribir nada, al menos tienen algo que leer de mí. Ese es mi plan. El tiempo de Dios es perfecto y mientras viva seguiré escribiendo para gustos de unos y disgusto de otros.**

**Una opinión que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. No me ha pasado aquí, **_**gracias al cielo bendito**_**, pero sí en el otro sitio en el que dije que estoy y quiero expresarlo. Para mis lectores/escritores, un consejo: **_**No es buen escritor quien no acepte la diferencia de opiniones. **_**Uno tiene que tener una idea fija en la cabeza: **_**A todo el mundo no le va a gustar nuestro trabajo**_**. ¡Ojo! Pero no quiere decir que nuestra novela sea mala ya que es mentira. Las críticas constructivas son siempre a favor de la ortografía, gramática y la estructura interna. Refiriéndose al contenido puede que sean consejos (lo tomas o lo dejas), pero hasta ahí. Soy de las personas que comenta hasta el más mínimo detalle y suelo ser explicativa: **_**Me gustó por esto, esto y esto**_** ó **_**no me gustó por esto, esto y esto**_**. **

**Eso no es una crítica destructiva ni mucho menos el lector pretende desanimarte si no quiere decirte que tomó su tiempo para leer tu obra y, por infortunio de la vida, no le gustó. No fue grosero, su comentario estuvo limpio de malas intenciones. A los buenos comentarios hay que agradecerlos, aceptarlo y punto. No obligar a nadie a punta de pistola a cambiar de opinión. ¡¿Malo?! Malo es que esa persona escribe un pocotón de incoherencias y para colmo te insulta con palabrotas. A mí me han dicho cosas por ese estilo: Que no me gustó, que pudo ser mejor y yo reconozco que fui grosera con ellos en aquel entonces, ahora ya no porque esta actitud me parece infantil y con esta clase de recibimientos menos pretendo retomar ese error gravísimo que cometí, que ya pedí disculpas por cierto... **

**Además señores, si uno se pone cómica con un lector, éste no querrá saber más de uno ni de saludo. A mí me trataron mal en dos novelas, tanto las mismas escritoras como a gente idiota que se entromete y solamente porque dije que no me gustó el desempeño de la protagonista, empero que su novela me parecía muy buena. Ellas le hicieron más caso a lo negativo y me agredieron. Consecuencia: No las leí más nunca ni terminé sus novelas por muy buenas que parezca. Y mi castigo fue ese también. Como escritor uno tiene que cuidar una imagen. Entonces les dejo esto de reflexión: La tolerancia se está perdiendo. Ojalá mis palabras sirvan de algo. Así que saben si les gusta o no mi obra ¡díganlo! Están en su derecho. Yo las apreciaré por igual.**

**Este capítulo y el que viene serán de transición, aunque muy buenos. Ese análisis de **_**Orgullo y prejuicio,**_** la conversación entre Raimundo y Kim (ella cree que no, pero sí vio a su escritor favorito). ¡Uhm! ¡Chase apareció al mismo tiempo que Guan! ¿ahora cómo lo veremos? Matarile rile ron ¡ping pong! El capítulo treinta se acerca y a partir de entonces una sorpresa en cada capítulo. Por cierto, quería decirles que la encuesta que dije que iba a subir ¡ya lo hice! Así que los usuarios pueden dejar sus votos. Está en mi perfil. Para quienes son anónimos y quieren participar, les repito la pregunta:**

**¿Cuál de mis novelas Raikim es tu favorita?**

_**El cazador de la ciudad**_

_**Arcade of Fire**_

_**Cosmic Love**_

_**Como Bonnie &amp; Clyde**_

_**Hurricane**_

_**Contrarreloj**_

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**Pueden votar por un máximo de tres. ¡Así que los espero! Mientras tanto, me pueden hacer llegar sus comentarios, sus problemas, sus dudas existenciales, sus sugerencias, sus críticas, ¡excepto sus facturas! ¡Cuídense! ¡Se les quiere y se les respeta! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Hola! Cuando Omi se junta con sus amigos se desata un huracán. Uhm, yo no quería que Ashley fuera tan odiada, pero ya veo que todos los enemigos de Kim son los enemigos del público, ¡ay! Pues sí, fue lo que se destacó más en ese capítulo. Sí en ciertas historias ponen a Jack de acosador, le queda bien el papel déjame decirte. ¡Oh vaya! ¡Son dos! ¡Ya me estoy asustando! No sabré con quien estoy hablando a partir de ahora... y yo soy un poco paranoica, pero no loquilla. Creo que el episodio de hoy contestó tu pregunta. Chase va apareciendo poco a poco. Aquí no va a haber tanta participación de su parte, sólo lo esencial, ya que los antagonistas son Omi y Jack. ¡Bueno, nos vemos MexicanChurros 1 y 2! ¡Cuídense las dos! **


	29. Imperfectas mitades

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**29º**

**Imperfectas mitades**

No sé que voy hacer cuando me vaya a casar y me redirija a mi luna de miel. Es decir, soy capaz de resistir un día entero en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada más que tener sexo y comer. Con total honestidad yo puedo afirmar que es una idea deliciosa hacer una pausa y disfrutar junto al hombre de mi vida. Pero al día siguiente empieza a ser un poco abrumador volverlo a repetir y en el tercer día no lo aguanto. Soy de las que se aburren muy rápido en casa. Me gustaría seleccionar un lugar afrodisíaco al que nunca he ido, me dará tiempo para explorar el territorio e inspeccionar las tiendas (comercio intensivo) y más tarde relajarnos en una suite para recién casados. Ojalá mi futuro esposo también le guste estar al aire libre, del mismo modo que sea proclive a buscar una conversación y no me obligue a mí, todo el tiempo, a tomar la iniciativa. Esa es la gracia de las lunas de miel y el propio matrimonio en sí mismo: compartir juntos.

Esta mañana del domingo fui al balneario con Tomoko. Dio pie para pensar en aquello. La manicura y pedicura estuvieron bien, pero me sentí como una diosa consentida luego de la sesión de masajes. Me atendió un masajista que me pareció muy sexy, les puedo garantizar que fue completamente maravilloso cuando él deslizó sus dedos a través de mi piel (conste que traía una toalla blanca que envolvía alrededor de mis pechos). ¿Realmente importa o es un gasto de subproducto de adrenalina sumado a que estaba semidesnuda, untada en aceite y dentro de una habitación ultra cerrada? Las hormonas hacen de las suyas bajo un contexto similar a ese, no se limita a la adolescencia solamente. ¡Uhm! Y él tenía un porte igual al de Ian Somerhalder: salvaje y juvenil. En el hidromasajes mi hermana y yo pudimos platicar más tranquilas. Era acrílica de color blanco y semicircular. El agua a temperatura caliente, las burbujas borboteaban a la superficie haciéndonos cosquillas, un olor a coco se desglosa en el ambiente, la brisa sacudiendo las palmas y el sol broceándonos a la intemperie era una imagen perfecta. Las dos jugábamos a salpicarnos agua cuando una hoja interfirió nuestro juego, metiéndose en el jacuzzi. Tomoko la sacó y charlamos. La conversación giró torno a los chicos y no me resistí a la tentación de referirme al comportamiento del idiota ayer.

—A mí no me parece extraño —decía Tomoko con una sonrisa— por lo que me has venido contando sobre tu relación con Raimundo, desde el instante en que se conocieron hasta ayer todo parece indicar que tienes a ese hombre loco por ti. La psicología ha determinado que si un chico te molesta es porque le gustas y si tú le sigues la corriente, se sentirá más atraído. Los encuentros inesperados, las excusas tontas, lo que te dice, la forma en que se te insinúa y cómo te mira...

—¿Yo gustarle a Raimundo? ¡No es cierto! —reí de la ironía— si sería la última persona en el mundo en quien podría enamorarse: ¡él me detesta! Fue muy convincente cuando me dijo que yo nunca podría gustarle.

—¡Ay Kim, a veces pareces tan inocente! —jadeó mi hermana azorada—. Si un hombre _en verdad_ te dice que te detesta es para alejarse ¡en serio!, pero si sólo se acerca más y más eso es porque hay una fuerza que se lo impide. Nadie puede luchar contra sus sentimientos. Los labios no dicen lo que el corazón siente. Las palabras no concuerdan con sus acciones hasta ahora.

—Todavía me abstengo de compartir tu opinión, hermana, y perdona que te lo diga, pero yo considero que estás conjeturando y haciendo de lado los hechos congruentes. No estuviste allí cuando Raimundo se expresó de mí en frente de nuestros apartamentos o lo que confirió a su mejor amigo o en cualquiera de nuestras conversaciones.

—¿No crees que miró más allá de tus defectos? Tú también posees buenas cualidades: Eres altruista, carismática, divertida, tenaz, chispeante, romántica, leal y con una gran fortaleza, él debió notarlo a través de estos meses, ¿por qué insistes en menospreciarte? ¿Es que tú no crees que puedes atraer a un hombre por ser quien eres? Es cierto no he estado allí, pero sí estuve presente en el gimnasio y puedo decirte que vi el color de su aura, era verde, indica que está pasando por un estado de transición y sanación. ¿Sabes por qué lo estoy pensando? ¡Porque son _perfectamente imperfectos_! Raimundo tiene lo que a ti te falta y complementas lo que él carece. Los dos cometieron errores y han aprendido de ellos, descubrió que quizás tú no eras tan hueca como había pensando y te precipitaste al juzgarlo rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad de mostrarse. Ambos tienen sus defectos, empero reconocen las virtudes del otro ¡es tan romántico!

—¡Ay hermana mía qué imaginación tienes! Él estará loco, pero no tanto.

—Verás que si tengo razón, hoy no, pero pronto sí. Porque podría apostar que si él hubiera sido parecido a ti no te gustaría.

—¿Gustarme?

—¡Claro que sí! No finjas conmigo, soy tu hermana y te conozco desde que tú eras pequeña —se estremeció—. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo ¿acaso te importaría tanto la opinión de un desconocido?

—Cualquiera que hubiera herido mis sentimientos me habría afectado por igual —alcé los hombros.

Veía muy de lejos la teoría de Tomoko pese de sus buenos deseos, la inquina entre nosotros se había entretejido en un muro de espinas ponzoñosas para que de improviso él engendrara sentimientos amorosos por mí. Y de ser así estoy bastante segura que mi físico no lo habría cautivado. Ha sido un completo idiota en algunos detalles, pero yo también. Los dos fuimos necios, ciegos y testarudos, de una extraña manera _sé_ que _siente_ lo mismo que yo e intenta hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, reinventarse y empezar desde cero mas me resulta inverosímil que ignore las palabras que alguna vez usó. Los tiempos cambian, pero seguiré siendo yo y él de igual forma. En adición, había prometido que no volvería a juzgar arbitrariamente ni a sacar conclusiones apresuradas encasquilladas en ideas preconcebidas fuera de lugar ni atormentarme con problemas que sólo existen en mi cabeza hasta que tenga la certeza.

Mientras tanto podría volver a reanudar nuestras relaciones, ¿de qué me es útil alimentar la rabia y guardar amargura contra un hombre? El lunes después del mediodía, Kei llamó para comentarme lo que había hablado con Clay acerca de Raimundo. Ambos eran amigos desde que Raimundo llegó hace cuatro años cargado de ilusiones porque nunca había abandonado a su pueblo y era la primera vez que vislumbraba una ciudad. A pesar que numerosas chicas tonteaban a su lado, él nunca se apartó de sus estudios. Trabajaba con el sudor de su frente, dividiéndose entre el periódico y las carreras para aficionados (la última más por devoción) para enviar dinero a sus padres y se invirtiera en el tratamiento para su hermana Sagrario, pues aún cuando se había ido de su casa no perdió contacto con ellos. Él hablaba mucho de sus hermanos y solía mostrarle fotos de un álbum familiar registrado en su celular, el tono de su voz palpitaba el afecto que sentía hacia ellos lo cual pudo constatar en una visita que le hizo su tercer hermano, Liam, una vez en la ciudad un par de años atrás. Clay confiaba en la probidad de Raimundo, en su proceder siempre había sido atento consigo y todas las personas a su alrededor lo apreciaban. Nunca obró en actos de mala fe. Al unísono también era un hombre atormentado en consecuencia de sus errores, había requerido ayuda _especial_. Asimismo reconoció el nombre de Hannibal, pero fue franco cuando admitió que nunca lo había conocido. Lo que sabía era por boca de Raimundo.

Aunque Clay no sabía más allá de lo que tenía conocimiento, me tranquilizaba un poco. No podría explicarse que Clay, la deferencia personificada, fuera el mejor amigo de un hombre abyecto e inverecundo. Era un hecho incomprensible. Clay bien sería un tipo suave, pero no era el monigote de nadie ni ingenuo para no darse cuenta con quien andaba. Si conoció a un hermano de Raimundo y observó que sus relaciones eran como éste la describía, es porque es cierto. Delante de su novia confesó que podría parecer ser pedante y repulsivo, pero sólo eran impresiones absurdas, ídem lo exoneró de cualquier atribución por el que estuviéramos acusándolo ella o yo: Clay había resuelto sus asuntos con Raimundo en privado y éste pidió disculpas, aceptó de buen grado que en cierta medida intercedió entre ellos y advertido a su padre, pero ahora entendió su equivocación y volvió a concertar con el Sr. Bailey esperando que cambiara de idea así sea que tuviera que destruir su confianza en él. El jefe de familia manifestó su decepción por un muchacho al que le tenía estima, pero al menos reivindicó su parabién a su hijo y a su novia, que era lo que más le importaba a Raimundo.

Clay podría no dirigirle la palabra a Raimundo por un día, pero el Sr. Bailey a su hijo podía aguantar hasta dos semanas manteniendo su ley del hielo. En efecto, Clay ganaba mejor que nadie el título del hombre más humilde en la faz de la tierra. Parece ser que todo tuvo lugar minutos después que terminara nuestra plática y apeara por el amor sincero de mis amigos. Ahora las cosas volvían a circular con normalidad entre Raimundo y Clay. Kei todavía no lo perdonaba, el apocamiento impreso en su tono de voz indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo. Me tomé la libertad de insinuarle que sería mejor para el futuro de su relación no discutir ni comentar nada al respecto, a los hombres no les gusta que se entrometan con sus amigos ya que sería inmiscuirse en su espacio personal y entonces pensará que quiere asfixiarlo, para que todo estuviera claro le puse el ejemplo de que Clay se opusiera a que nosotras fuéramos amigas. Ella alegó que él sería incapaz porque me conocía, en cambio él no sabía manejar a su amigo quien sabía de sobra como imponerse sobre su juicio. Disentí con su opinión y me puse a favor de Clay, como último le dije que Raimundo pareció haberse retractado, pues ni otro modo hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Fatuamente, Kei sólo se afincó en aquella inofensiva nota.

En tanto mi hermana encomia y alienta un noviazgo entre Raimundo y yo, estoy segura que mi mejor amiga habría convocado una insurrección en contra de esa unión... y como Kei es bien dramática convencidísima estoy de haber usado esas palabras, en contraste Tomoko se habría ido más por la tangente, respetando mi decisión. Pues ni para bien ni para mal de una u otra le habríamos de dar esa satisfacción. Paulatinamente los argumentos en dirección a la ofensiva de Raimundo iban mermándose y depurándose. Para caer bien al padre de Clay se necesitaba o ser muy encantador o muy persuasivo: él tiene un ojo clínico para analizar la bondad en las personas, una habilidad que también me gustaría poseer y, por ende, es difícil que ceda su severidad, ¡ah así es Guan!

Pasado el lunes, llegó el martes, el idiota no llamó para notificar ningún inconveniente ni el Sr. Fung ni canceló. Se presentó el miércoles y todo iba acordado al plan. El niño se había cambiado en la escuela para irse, Omi se rehusó a ir con un uniforme escolar al campo. Yo dije ¿por qué no? Elegí un par de tacones Tod's (¡ojo! Que por culpa del idiota se rompió el tacón de uno de mis zapatos favoritos, me costaron mil doscientos dólares y sé que estos van a desprender brillo, literalmente escarchados, en el césped de los jugadores), un vestido Gucci con diseño de leopardo dorado, para el maquillaje decidí apuntarme Elizabeth Arden. Los varones estaban apresurándome, se pararon junto a la puerta del apartamento. El idiota se puso a escribir mensajes de texto y el niño brincaba emocionado en su mismo lugar cada vez más alto.

—¡Tranquilo, pequeño huracán amarillo! —dijo Raimundo, presionando su cabeza— vas a pegar la cabeza contra el techo y del estadio iremos al hospital.

—A este ritmo me estrellaré contra el espacio si Kim no sale ya, ¡señor, las mujeres tardan en arreglarse! Hubiera pedido a Tiny prestada su consola si esto iba a ser así. ¡Oye, ¿quieres ver algo interesante?! Anoche cacé un grillo en la cocina, dicen que su presencia anuncia la buena suerte, sin embargo, voy a soltarlo esta noche... ¡¿quieres verlo antes que suceda?!

—Caballeros, ya estoy lista —aclaré mi garganta interrumpiendo la fascinante plática entre Raimundo y Omi. El idiota alzó la mirada y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Omi se sacó la camiseta por dentro, enderezándose.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Raimundo señalando mi ropa.

—¡Tema de moda! ¡ta-dá! —exclamé levantando los brazos.

—¿Cuál era el tema? ¿humillación? —Omi se rió entre dientes, se tapó la boca para que no lo viera, pero yo le lancé una mirada fulminante y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Buscas provocarme antes de que inicie este viaje? —gruñí girándome al idiota, bajando las extremidades. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así, ¿cómo voy?

—¡Oh no señor, no vas a impedir que no me divierta! —negué con un dedo adelantándome primero que ellos al ascensor.

—Sólo digo, tienes unos trajes muy lindos en tu guardarropas y entre todos ¿enserio tuviste que escoger el más excéntrico? Vamos a un estadio de futbol, no a un desfile de modas. —dijo él rascándose la cabeza con una mano y la otra presionando el botón del elevador. Omi en vez de caminar, iba de salto en salto.

—Pensé que sería un elegante adorno en el estadio —dije.

Ladeó la cabeza sonriente. Las puertas se abrieron, Omi entró primero y Raimundo alargó el brazo casi estrechándome, sentí el fantasma de su mano cálida en la parte más baja de mi espalda descubierta (mi vestido era muy descotado por atrás). El diminuto espacio entre los dos estaba cargado de electricidad y me estremecí en respuesta. Todos mis pensamientos se enfocaron en este punto y mi corazón se estrujó. De reojo vi a Raimundo balancearse de un lado a otro, igualmente intranquilo. Yo apreté los hombros del Guerrero Monje de Shaolin, como si buscara transferirles mis cargas mientras intentaba permanecer en equilibrio.

—En ese particular tendrás el mejor estilo en cuatrocientos metros a la redonda.

—No sé qué te quejas: No está tan horrible. Es el último grito de la moda, muchas actrices y primeras damas han usado estos diseños y todos comentan que se les ve muy bien, pero si los usa la mujer común está mal. ¿Tu prejuicio es contra la moda o contra los animales?

—Para nada —sacudió la cabeza— me gustan los animales ¿y a ti?

—También y hasta demasiado, los dos últimos con quienes salí eran animales —Raimundo volteó y mi mano llegó hasta mi pecho—: mi ex era un asno y el tipo que me invitó a salir y me dejó plantada resultó ser en realidad un cerdo.

—¡AUCH! —carcajeó Omi. Raimundo disimuló una sonrisa bajando la cabeza y mirándose los zapatos. Las comisuras de mis labios dilataron una gran sonrisa.

—Touchè, supongo que estamos a manos, pero ¿quién las cuenta?

—Siete a ocho a favor de Kimi —señaló Omi. Raimundo clavó sus ojos en los del niño y él cambió el tema de conversación, desviando la mirada— ¿crees que podremos ver a alguien famoso jugar?

—Puede ser, por eso es mejor ir temprano —contestó.

—Omi, ¿no estarás tramando una travesura o sí? —indagué picándole su nariz. Omi se rió.

—¡¿Yoooooooo?! ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un Monje Guerrero de Shaolin faltarle el respeto a una estrella insufle de futbol?

—Querrás decir "insigne". Insufle es sinónimo de introducir.

—Por eso decía yo, quería introducir que era jugador _de_ futbol. Como sea, soy un ejemplo para la sociedad, mis días de travesuras se acabaron...

Quisiera creerle a Omi de verdad, pero es muy embustero y manipulador, los tres habíamos guardado en un lugar de fácil de acceso nuestras credenciales para sacarlas diligentemente cuando nos la pidan. Iríamos en el coche del idiota, había un estacionamiento y estábamos bastante lejos como para caminar. Omi se montó atrás entre tanto nosotros íbamos adelante. Hubiera prefiero que Raimundo encapotara el vehículo, pero el hombre lo tenía descubierto a causa del calor. Las ráfagas de viento deterioraban mi maquillaje, necesité hacerme unos retoques de emergencia. Omi se recostó de espaldas y subió las piernas. Raimundo le indicó sentarse como debería, pero el chico apenas escuchaba.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar, hermano?

—Sí.

Omi puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tirarse. En un cuarto de hora repitió la pregunta.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar, hermano?

—Sí.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos. Ten paciencia.

—¡Pero es que no puedo, tengo ganas de hacer chichi!

—¿Y por qué no hiciste antes de salir?

—¡Se me olvidó, lo siento muchísimo!

—¿No puedes esperar? —gimió Raimundo. Omi negó con la cabeza, el idiota miró a través del retrovisor la contestación. Se giró a ambos lados.

—¿Estás buscando un árbol? —pregunté.

—¡Un árbol no! ¡No puedo hacer chichi en un árbol! ¡Me daría vergüenza a que me miren!

—Y además, que es ilegal hacer actos inmorales en la vía —agregó Raimundo—. Bueno, —suspiró— podemos mirar si en los establecimientos nos dejarían usar su baño y si no... no estamos tan lejos de casa, ¿te podrías quedar cuidando el auto mientras vamos?

—¿Por qué no te quedas tú con el auto y yo me voy con Omi?

—¡No! —terció—. No es nada personal Kim, pero prefiero que vaya mi hermano por esta vez.

—Ya lo oíste: Cosas de hombres. Volveremos en un rato, te dejaré las llaves y cerraré todo por si acaso. Ya sabes cómo encapotar el auto —se estacionó a centímetros de la acera.

Raimundo hizo un ademán. Se bajó del coche y se dirigió a donde estaba Omi, al igual que si fuera sostener un muñeco lo levantó, lo puso en el piso y se lo llevó. Me quedé sola en el auto y sin nada qué hacer. Desde mi perspectiva actual no era el sitio más cómodo, pero por lo menos era tranquilito. Ahora que mi cerebro estaba menos podrido que hace media hora cuando discutía con el idiota, ordené las posibilidades de lo que yo podría hacer durante el plazo y las resumí en una lista mental. Me hundí en mi asiento y volvía a subir, entreveía a los coches flanquear a mi izquierda, leí cada uno de los anuncios que colgaban en la tienda e intenté inútilmente de inventar una forma a las nubes que flotaban encima de mi cabeza. Los músculos se me estaban cansando (común para las personas que no hacían yoga aunque su vida dependiera de ellos). A cada diez minutos revisaba la hora en el celular. ¡Dos horas, habían pasado dos horas! ¡¿cómo es posible?! ¡Omi mide más o menos un metro cincuenta! No puede orinar por una hora entera. La zozobra me estaba venciendo. ¡No me pudo haber abandonado aquí! Me dejó la llave de su auto como garantía y se fue con Omi, ¡no!

Busqué en mis registros a Raimundo, pero él no estaba allí. A mala hora la memoria decide jugar conmigo: Había anotado a Raimundo no por su nombre si no como "El idiota". Era el único nombre por _I_ (el celular no tomaba en cuenta el artículo). Llamé varias veces, pero el celular estaba fuera de servicio. Sea el que sea el lugar donde estaban Raimundo y Omi no había señal. ¡Demonios, ¿pero qué infierno de cita es esta?! Les escribí mensajes de textos y les dejé mensajes de voz. No me devolvieron ni uno y ya estaba malpensando que quizás les había ocurrido algo serio y por eso no habían venido. Era eso o ambos se compenetraron en una broma de mal gusto, ¡pero las entradas eran reales!

Mis respiraciones endebles me hacían estremecer y una dosis helada de miedo se filtró en mi sistema cuando apareció de la nada un hombre, antes lo creía bizantino porque siguió de largo, pero no fue así. Regresó y trató de meterse o sacarme del coche. No me dio tiempo para pensar en nada. Abrí la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, sin embargo, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Sé que lo arañé en la cara y mi tacón encajó en su ojo, el ladrón se cubrió gruñendo de dolor. Heme otra buena razón por la que mi colección de zapatos viene muy bien. Todos y cada uno de mis tacones de aguja es una buena arma maldita. Si hubiéramos luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, no dudaría en incrustar el tacón en la entrepierna, el pie o la espinilla. La enfermedad de la cojera me daría ventaja por una hora. No obstante, temía que sacara una pistola y me apuntara. Tenía más opciones de huir en el coche que abrir la puerta y echar a correr. Aproveché estos segundos. Encapoté el auto y me moví al asiento del conductor.

¡Al diablo las lecciones de manejo! ¡Iba a conducir esta mierda y saldría a cualquier costa! Giré la llave y empujé el pedal. El motor arrancó. ¡Maldición, maldición, ¿por qué no se mueve?! ¡¿Qué espera para moverse?! Como sabía que no podía llevarse el coche conmigo adentro, desistió y cogió mi bolso abandonado en el otro asiento.

—¡OYE!

Intentó escapar cruzando a la otra cuadra cuando un lujoso auto se atravesó justo en medio. El hombre se montó en la acera de nuevo y echó una carrera. Yo ya había salido, al mismo tiempo que el dueño del otro vehículo: ¡Era Jack!

—¡¿Kim, estás bien?!

—¡Mi bolso, mi bolso, se ha llevado mi bolso! —mostré con el dedo la ruta en que se fue.

Jack miró de refilón, se dio la vuelta y lo persiguió. Yo di un paso para alcanzarlo, pero me di cuenta que uno de mis tacones colgaba de mis dedos, me acordé que me lo había quitado para usarlo como arma. Sentí resquebrajar mi alma mientras prescindía del otro zapato, me arrojé detrás de mi ex. Tenía qué o si no podría romperse un tacón, ya es suficiente dolor al haber perdido un par. Ahora mis pies descalzos galopaban sobre el pavimento cuarteado y empedrado. Las minúsculas piedritas rozaban mi piel haciéndome daño. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con esto, si milagrosamente Jack atrapaba al que me robó tal vez necesitaría mi ayuda ¡¿pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Lo más seguro es que habría perdido su rastro, en ese entonces que haya salido habría sido en vano y me lastimé los pies innecesariamente. Sé que debía haber esperado, sin embargo, no sé si entienden. Estaba siendo dominada por un deseo mucho más fuerte que mi voluntad o el poder de la razón. Me consumía un deseo de correr. Quizás para liberar estrés o porque quería pillarlo.

Corrí unas cuantas cuadras abajo cazando la casaca gris de Jack. Mis piernas estaban como fideos, mis pulmones ardían, el viento como hojas cuchillo helado horadaron ambos lados de mi rostro y mi boca estaba seca. Lo acorralamos en un callejón contra una verja. Él trepó habilidosamente y saltó al otro extremo. Jack tiró su chaqueta y se esforzó por escalar, pero era más torpe en estas cosas que estaba teniendo mucho más cuidado del que debería. En cambio yo demoré menos tiempo y brinqué, para amortiguar la caída frené mis manos, pero al salir en la calle lo había perdido de vista. Volteé rápidamente. No hay rastros de mi bolso ni el ladrón. Pasé una mano desde mi frente peinándome hasta la coronilla, oportunamente me recogí el flequillo para que no me estorbara mientras yo escudriñaba desesperada. Nada. A última hora, Jack se unió a mí. Extenuada y sin aliento, me desplomé encima de él. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás de su cuello y chorreada en sudor, chupé galeones de aire. No pude hablar por diez minutos. Jack me sujetó, rodeándome con su brazo.

—Escapó... —dijo él— ¡maldito bastardo! Vamos, regresemos, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. ¿Y tus zapatos? —preguntó fijándose en mis pies más colorados que la tez natural de Raimundo, grasientos y con la pedicura resaltando a la vista, en aquel momento mis uñas tenían esmalte de coral—. Olvídalo, pediré que nos lleven —determinó buscando su celular.

Jack llamó a su asistente Vlad y éste, en el automóvil que vi hace un rato, fue por nosotros. Hicimos una parada para recuperar mis zapatos, celular y llaves del auto del idiota. Cuando empezamos a alejarnos de ahí, Jack me ofreció un vasito con agua (típico, autos de ricos ya vienen instalados con su propia máquina para agua) y apenas tragué duro, retomé el ingenio suficiente y las terminaciones nerviosas de hormigueo del miedo se fueron apaciguando le conté lo que ocurrió: Raimundo, Omi y yo íbamos al estadio de futbol, en el camino el niño necesitaba ir al servicio y en compañía de Raimundo se bajaron a buscar uno, entretanto los aguardaba apareció ese tipo y robó mi bolso. Jack explicó que estaba dirigiéndose a su casa cuando vio que ese hombre forcejeaba conmigo. Eché mi cabeza adelante y tapé mi cara.

—¿Era valioso? —preguntó, me volví hacia él— el bolso, ¿qué contenía además?

—Era un bolso Prada, sólo mi cartera y el pase de cortesía. Tenía el celular en la mano pues que revisaba la hora.

—¡Uf, carísimo! —puso una mueca de dolor—. Cuánto me apena no haber podido ayudarte con eso, Kim, tendrás que denunciarlo y dejar esto con la policía. Lo único de lo que no me cuadra es que hacías tú con Raimundo, creí que no volverías a hablar con ese mal sujeto…

—Tal vez nos precipitamos con respecto a él, Jack. Estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones y he descubierto que me he equivocado —dije con mesura—. Como sea, decidí ofrecerle una oportunidad.

—Uhm, disculpa que te esté contrariando, pero no puedo apoyar lo que deliberaste. Él te ha hecho sufrir demasiado y tú no mereces semejante humillación ni permitir que se burle otra vez, nadie lo merece. Por otra parte si es tan importante para ti, no voy a entrometerme y de ser necesario podría interceder por ti con él, no lo dejaré hasta que oiga lo último que tenga que decirle —¡ahí lo tienen! Otro que convocaría un comité contra que esté con Raimundo.

—¡Ay Jack, no debes hablar por mí! Eso es algo que perfectamente puedo hacer yo sola, de todas formas gracias por ayudar. Tú has hecho más de lo que hubiera esperado por alguien.

Embebido, esbozó una sonrisita débil y asintió. El color en sus hundidas y opacas mejillas comenzó a asomarse. Yo suspiré. Estaba ansiosa por oír cuál era la excusa de Raimundo de haberse atrasado. Jack insistió subir conmigo, pero yo lo desanimé y le di las gracias. Omi, Raimundo, un vecino del segundo piso y dos bomberos estaban reunidos en el pasillo frente al ascensor: Las puertas abiertas y las luces apagadas. Omi haló del pantalón del idiota, éste giró sobre sus talones: La sorpresa aumentó de grado en grado conforme me iba acercando.

—¡Kim, ¿qué estás...?!

—¿...haciendo aquí? Eso iba a preguntarte, tal vez tu historia resulte mucho más interesante que la mía.

—¡Nos quedamos atorados en el ascensor! —escupió Raimundo—. Tuvimos que volver, en ninguno de los restaurantes nos permitieron usar el sanitario a no ser que fuéramos clientes, ya íbamos de salida cuando el ascensor se detuvo de repente y tembló, escuchamos un ruido extraño, forcé las puertas, pero por nada en el mundo se abrían y pedimos ayuda. Ahora fue que nos sacaron ¡estaba a punto de llamarte cuando los bomberos empezaron a envolvernos con sus preguntas y...! ¡Demonios, Kim, lo lamento! —jadeó el idiota llevando las manos a su cabeza y prensando sus cabellos— ¡debiste haber estado muy preocupada!

—¡Sí, fue demasiado horrible y si no que te digan los bomberos! ¡Yo me estaba quedando sin aire allá adentro, casi creí que moriría por falta de oxígeno, Kim! ¡Esperando por horas que alguien nos rescatara! ¡Ni siquiera mis habilidades Shaolin nos pudieron sacar! Pateé y golpeé, ¡nada que abría! ¡Pero la peor parte fue cuando tuve que depender de otras personas para que me rescataran, es decir, nos rescataran! ¡Tienes que creernos: No fue nuestra culpa en serio! —murmuró.

La presencia de los bomberos; la puerta entrecerrada del apartamento y su residente afuera en pantaloncillos a cuadros rojos, camiseta blanca y babuchas de cuña, el ascensor fuera de servicio, el celular en mano del idiota, los rostros rezumados de los dos, sus pechos subían y bajaban a toda brida. El niño tenía las mejillas encendidas. Raimundo se rascó la cabeza. Aunque estaba asediada por el coraje, sus voces sesgadas entre la agitación y el cansancio, les creí. Permití la ira drenar y exhalé por la boca. Les referí lo que había sucedido conmigo mientras tanto. Ambos me miraron boquiabiertos cuando acabé mi relato. Procurando en no dejar ir un detalle. Mi voz era apenas un susurro audible, revivir estos recuerdos me mareó. El letargo había sido demasiado para mí por un día, me estaba venciendo. No estaba menos decepcionada que el pequeño, no sólo porque fracasó el objetivo inicial si no la pérdida de mi bolso (a pesar que guardé casi nada dinero, ahí si hubiera llorado con _más_ ganas). Jamás he sido víctima de un atraco. La carne se me pone de gallina de pensarlo siquiera.

Ya no nos daba tiempo de ir para ningún sitio, Raimundo partió a recoger su auto cuando le devolví las llaves y me quedé con Omi hasta que llegara su abuelo. El Sr. Fung lamentó que no pudimos llegar a nuestro destino. Fui incapaz de reprimir mi consternación. Como cerca de las siete del día siguiente, posteriormente de haberme duchado (era la tercera vez que fui a lavarme, me sentía asqueada y quería sacar de mis poros este sentimiento) el idiota vino a hablar conmigo. Preparaba el desayuno cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Limpié mis manos y fui abrir. Si me vieran, aun temblaba y mis respiraciones eran frenéticas. Sus dedos jugaban con un objeto extraño: Eran los lentes anaranjados que yo le había obsequiado. Él levantó la vista.

—Kim perdona que te moleste tan temprano, pero necesitaba conversar contigo. Anoche no pude dormir porque estuve reflexionando. —No lo culpo, su noche tampoco pudo ser mejor que la mía— ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante —respondí un poco aturdida.

Raimundo asintió, paseó a través de la estancia. No se sentó, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba alterado, pero parecía sometido a las más profundas cavilaciones. Cerré la puerta y permanecí inmutable en mi lugar, decidí no abordarle si no esperar que comenzara hablar. De pronto se paró en seco y con agitados ademanes preguntó:

—Disculpa que insista, pero ¿el hombre que te asaltó aquella tarde tenía arma? —respondí con un gesto negativo con la cabeza. No que recuerde, nunca me intimidó ni con una pistola ni con una daga— bien, dices que entre todas tus cosas no se llevó tu celular, ¿puedo verlo?

Sé que me dejé llevar por la paranoia del momento, empero consideré que mi celular estaría más seguro conmigo que cualquier otra parte. Lo había guardado en un cajón de la mesilla de noche al lado donde yo dormía. Raimundo no iba a seguirme hasta mi dormitorio, nomás tomar precauciones no hace daño a nadie. Volteé la almohada del costado en que no tengo al horrible dibujo que hice del idiota y pegaba puñetazos como pera de boxeo cada vez que estaba reñida con él por la noche. Se me ocurrió la segunda vez que discutimos, sale mucho mejor que hacer un muñeco vudú y arriesgarme a una misión suicida que incluiría arrancar a la fuerza cabellos directos de su cuero cabelludo o cortar sus uñas (¡asco!) o robar alguna prenda de vestir o pañuelo; en cambio, una hoja de papel arrugada, una almohada, una cinta adhesiva y unos marcadores resultaba más práctico. Regresé cargando el celular y se lo di.

Me volví hacia él cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Yo no había entendido bien que quiso indagar haciéndome la primera pregunta, pero la segunda di en el clavo. Desde que reprobé el maldito examen de conducir dejé de inspeccionar los autos en venta así que no sé cuánto costaría uno en estos días; pero la economía actual del país y la demanda todos-quieren-un-auto especulo que mínimo se consumiría un año de mi sueldo en ambos empleos cutres, mi bolso es ostentoso, lo admito, al igual que los autos las marcas contrastan la diferencia entre una segunda categoría y uno de moda, pero ¿acaso un Samsung Galaxy y un coche tampoco lo son? ¿por qué no llevarse el premio gordo? El hombre me tornó mi teléfono y me miró a los ojos como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—¿Si sabías que detesto el anaranjado? —inquirió enseñándome las gafas de sol.

—No.

—¿Omi estaba contigo cuando elegiste estas gafas? Porque él sí sabía que no me gustaba el color.

—Sí, estaba de niñera cuando fui a seleccionar los regalos, y como no tenía idea que podría gustarte le pedí su opinión, ¿qué insinúas?

—Ambos sabíamos que Omi estaba detrás de la broma del champú y decidí perdonársela ya que fue una sola vez, pero que se haya guardado lo de la enfermera, compartió contigo una información errónea y me apartó de ti justamente cuando te asaltan y surge de la nada Jack, es un poco extraño. El robo fue extraño, abandonó cosas de mucho valor, estás bien...

—Aguarda, ¿crees que Omi está implicado?

—Bueno, no en todo, en esta última no al menos. Es demasiado rebuscado para él, pero yo recuerdo quien fue la persona que presionó los botones cuando bajamos en el ascensor y no había otra persona además de nosotros. Pienso que Jack planificó este show para aparentar ser un héroe, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No lo sé, Raimundo, sería señalar que Omi y Jack lo planearon juntos y no tiene sentido una unión como esa. A Omi no le cae bien Jack y él le tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer el pequeño. Pudieron habernos robado a todos de cualquier manera y Jack interrumpido el asalto, si hubiera querido lucirse cogería al bandido justo en el acto, lo cual me dejaría muy asombrada puesto que Jack no tiene un pelo de James Bond.

—Quizá no quería ser tan obvio, lo conoces y no puede cambiar eso. Por desgracia sólo son presunciones que he estado masticando y sopesando desde anoche fundadas sin pruebas.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—No estoy seguro, tal vez excavar hasta llegar al fondo de la verdad —frunció los labios— si hubo una segunda significa que habrá otra y otra, si no se somete a una acción inmediata podría salirse de control. No me gusta tanto misterio. Y creo que esto es más serio de lo que creía, ¿de dónde dijiste que conoces a Jack?

_Puede ser_, pero no comprendo el vínculo entre ambas. Omi pudo haber sido responsable de las anteriores y Jack el autor intelectual de esta última, ¿demasiadas coincidencias? ¿es hora de creer en la causalidad? La poca convencionalidad de los hechos me hace conceptuar que dude que en verdad las cosas así sucedieron, ¿en qué saldría ganando Omi? ¿para qué Jack se tomaría tantas molestias? Raimundo parecía sugestionado una teoría, pero nada de lo que yo diría amainaría esos humos ni querría participármela.

Le conté que Jack y yo fuimos novios durante la secundaria hasta que rebasé el límite de la tarjeta de crédito que me regaló por mi cumpleaños, lo siguiente que fue es que a él le dio casi un paro cardíaco y no volvimos a saber nada el uno del otro si no mucho después, hace unos meses, coincidiendo en el tiempo que me había mudado y al parecer me quiere de vuelta. La mala noticia es que no estaba interesada en la oferta, pero el hombre seguía igual de recalcitrante. Raimundo se mostró inherente a un desconcierto insustancial, como si él lo hubiera estado esperando, sin embargo, me dejó continuar con mi relato. Nos retiramos a la cocina, tenía que terminar de preparar mis tortitas. Una opción deliciosa para el desayuno y que Omi amaba (bueno, todos los niños pequeños les gusta), luego de freírla añadiría sirope de chocolate, ¿tengo excusa? Es mi placer culposo. Ya me preocuparía por desaparecer esas calorías este sábado con una rutina extra en el gimnasio.

—¿Ya formalizaste tu denuncia, princesa?

—He tenido que atender otros asuntos: Entre la universidad y servir como niñera me quita tiempo.

—Perdona, pero esto no es algo que puedes postergar para después. Deberías hacerlo ya.

—Tranquilo —ni sé por qué hice eso, sus ojos verdes rodaron hasta donde puse mi mano en su hombro. Le dejé tan extrañado como a mí, tuve que disimular una sonrisa y separarme—. Jack me echó mi sermón ayer, no necesito de otro, pero de todas formas gracias. Pienso ir esta tarde —no me preocupaba, en la jefatura cuento con un amigo policía y es exactamente el delegado. Claro está, mi intención no es abusar de él.

—¿Podrías posponerlo hasta esta noche? Quisiera ir contigo, tomemos el bus, sería mejor si fuera: Mi auto se vio involucrado y tal vez te convenga no ir sola.

—No tengo por qué, podría decirle a Jack que venga conmigo y...

—¡Preferiría que no! —arqueé las cejas y él se aclaró la garganta— tú puedes elegir a quien quieras, pero no te quedes sola con ese estúpido, es todo.

—¿Ese estúpido? —me eché a reír— ¿acaso detecto un tic de celos en esa "orden"?

—Yo no soy un tipo celoso —puntualizó indiferente—; los celos son el último petardo para destruir una relación, no tiene nada de romántico un hombre o una mujer que sienta celos, derivan de la inseguridad, la desconfianza y el prejuicio, ¿sabes cuántas personas mataron a su pareja por celos que están pudriéndose en prisión? No lo he hecho hasta ahora ni jamás procedería tan enfermizamente. Sólo sigo una corazonada: Hay algo extraño en ese tipo que no me agrada.

—Sin ofender, pero también tuviste otras corazonadas con relación a mí y comprobaste que era un error. Lo llevo conociendo mucho más tiempo, confieso que posee una personalidad extraña y resulta quizá afeminado, pero es totalmente inofensivo. Si quieres acompañarme, está bien...

—¿Estás untando chocolate a esos panqueques? —señaló arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sí, es súper delicioso, ¿no lo has probado aun? ¿Quieres hacerlo? Abre la boca.

Apreté el sirope y disparé un chorro de chocolate en su mejilla. Reí entre dientes mientras lamía mis dedos bañados en dulce, con esa mancha perdía toda clase de seriedad. Él sonrió, se limpió un poco con el pulgar y se lo metió en la boca, asintió con la cabeza. No reprochó ni se quejó, prosiguió haciendo eso mismo hasta que la borró. Se enjuagó las manos y secó con el trapo en la cocina.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si hubieses sido fea ¿te prestaría la misma atención de ahora? A menudo desearía que lo fueras.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? —gruñí, poniendo la mano en la cadera.

—Que por un momento parecía que te importara que sintiera celos. Es confuso, por extraño que parezca también yo lo quería. Bueno, ya me marcho.

—¿Al trabajo, profesor?

—No, voy a ver a mi Ford India 2009, es mi bebé.

—Tu automóvil de la Fórmula Uno, supongo, ¿algún día me llevarás a conocerlo?

—Claro, si te portas bien.

Raimundo robó una manzana de la canasta de frutas que ocupaba el centro de la mesa del el comedor, la pulió un poco con la manga de la chaqueta, la lanzó al aire y atrapó ex abrupto. Le metió un gran mordisco y se fue con ella. Pese que tenía un bigote de chocolate encima del bigote, vestía una camiseta con tiras y pantalón acampanado y mis pantuflas tenían cara de hámster lo perseguí. El hombre bajó las escaleras silbando jolgoriosamente ignorando el sonido de mi voz. Pero no regresó ni con su cuerpo ni con la manzana. ¡Ojo! Lo de _si algún día me llevaría a conocerlo _lo decía en broma, por supuesto.

—¡Oye, esa manzana no es tuya! ¡al menos si la quieres paga! ¡¿Y cómo es eso que si "me porto bien"?! ¡SIEMPRE me porto bien! —puse los ojos en blanco, cuando volteé había un muchacho rubio llevando a su perro que se había quedado mirándome— ¡¿y tú qué?! ¡Ay!

Y cerré la puerta.

* * *

**A/N: Unos lectores felices es igual a la suma de una nueva actualización y una autora eficiente. Una autora contenta es igual a la suma de los comentarios y las visitas que le llegan por cada capítulo reciente. Perdonen, no me pude resistir. El episodio que viene y el subsiguiente son narrados en tercera persona, ¡pero animen ese espíritu! Ahora es que las cosas se ponen más jugosas. Hagan memoria de lo que les dije, de los capítulos treinta a cuarenta empieza lo que es bueno. Si se fijan en este y el capítulo consecutivo entre los personajes se está armando dos comitivas: Una en contra de que Raimundo y Kim sean novios y otra que está a favor. ¿Ustedes de qué lado están? Si los apoyan me imagino que es por una razón similar a la de Tomoko y si se oponen es por un motivo como el de Keiko (que el idiota, no, perdón, Raimundo no es buen hombre para Kim). Kei, Jack y Tomoko dieron su opinión. En el que sigue conocerán tres discernimientos más. Para que haya un equilibrio entre ambas partes. **

**En realidad este episodio abarcaría una escena extra, pero para no alargarlo y ustedes no chillen lo resumí hasta aquí. ¡Se me hizo largo! Admitámoslo o no, fue un capítulo que acabó más o menos parecido al anterior, ¡ya nos acercamos más a la decisión que tomará Raimundo! ¡Dos episodios, señores! ¿Ya vieron? Raimundo sospecha de Jack y Omi (cuando se trata de una pareja, uno de los dos tiene que ser al menos inteligente por amor a los clavos de Cristo), ¿veremos algo de eso en el capítulo que sigue? Sean sinceros, "¿el plan de Jack fue muy rebuscado?" Yo sé que lo fue, pero gran parte fue circunstancial aunque no lo crean, no quiero agregar detalles porque se explicará en el capítulo a continuación. No quiero sonar como la reina de lo obvio, sin embargo, la teoría de Tomoko fue lo que me basé para unir a estos personajes en esta fic: A veces los defectos de una persona pueden atesorarse como cualidades para otras personas. Ser imperfectos es lo que nos hace perfectos. Valga la redundancia.**

**Y por si fuera poco, el título del capítulo. Bien dice que siempre estaremos buscando a nuestra otra mitad (bueno, para mí la persona nace completa porque, malvaviscos asados, tengan en cuenta que no necesitamos un hombre/mujer para estar completos y ser felices, pero para todo el mundo existe un par perfecto) y se supone que éste/está tiene lo que tú careces (por eso "polos opuestos se atraen" no es una teoría loca). Sería divertido. No sé, en mi caso sería buscar un atleta extrovertido que lleva el alma de las fiestas. Eso me recuerda a un primo mío que dijo a mi tía: Mamá, yo voy a buscar un trabajo en donde lo único que tenga que hacer es sentarme... y se convirtió en un profesor reconocido. Tampoco nos vamos a caer a coba que tendremos que someternos a lo que no nos gusta. Eso es mentira. **

**Ejem, el capítulo que viene no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo. ¡Edición de oro! (es un decir) ¡capítulos especiales es lo que sobra! Recuerden, tienen una cita este martes de la semana que viene para ver: **_**Apostar es arriesgar**_**. ¿Comentarios, críticas, dudas o sugerencias? ¿favoritos o follows? ¡No lo olviden! Si comentan, Raimundo aparecerá en sus sueños (si es hombre, Kim aparecerá en sus sueños). Yo no prometo nada, pero hay quienes dicen que la imagen venden ¿no es así? ¡Saludos y cuídense queridos míos! **

**PD: Anteayer fue el día del escritor de mi país, tienen cinco minutos para felicitarme *después de los cinco minutos* ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! *eres una payasa, Alice***


	30. Apostar es arriesgar

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**30º**

**Apostar es arriesgar**

Parecía que hoy iba a comenzar como un día normal para la familia Young, excepto por ese minúsculo detalle en que Dashi llevaría a su pequeño hijo a la escuela, el papel que solía su abuelo cumplir de lunes a viernes. Entre tanto aguardaba a su padre, Omi jugaba con Dojo. El chico instruía a su mascota la disciplina, la única forma en que le prestara su atención era a través de la comida: Trinchaba un trozo de tocino con un palillo, lo subía y bajaba a la vez que el animal movía su cuerpo. Por cada pirueta, partía un pedazo y se lo tiraba, le gustaba admirar como lo mordía en el vacío. Wuya planchaba un lote de camisas a regañadientes y estampando un sello violento en todas, luego de acabar una la metía dentro de un canastillo. Desarrolló un tic nervioso en el ojo, cuando Omi reía la mujer contraía un músculo o ponía los ojos en blanco. Dashi recogió la camiseta tendida en su silla.

—¿Está todo listo para irnos, 儿1? —preguntó amorosamente el padre. Omi le sonrió.

—¿Qué no vas a decirle nada? —intervino Wuya enojada— tu hijo se la pasa derrochando los alimentos que traigo a casa dándosela de comer a ese animal. ¡Deberías hacer algo o al menos dame más dinero para ir a comprar! —reclamó la esposa. Dashi apretó la mandíbula y miró a su niño, la sonrisa se había borrado de su carita de ángel. Dojo se arrimó más hacia su dueño.

—Espérame afuera —él no quería irse, advertía el tono en su voz y sabía que se avecinaban problemas. No obstante, no estaba con ánimos para contradecir a su padre así que se agachó a acariciar la cabeza de Dojo, cogió un asa de su bolso y cerró la puerta, pero no se fue. El esposo se volteó a su interlocutora quien daba golpecitos a la palma de su mano, él suspiró y sacó su billetera del bolsillo de atrás, le estiró unos billetes y ella se los arrebato, comenzó a contar— estas semanas me han sobrecargado de trabajo ahora que renunció un empleado a la compañía, las horas extras ya no me cubren todos los gastos. Aquí tienes.

—¡¿Es todo lo que me das?! ¡¿por esta miseria te desapareces fines de semana?! —rezongó sacudiendo el dinero delante de su nariz— ¡qué porquería, para eso no vuelvas a pisar esta casa, Dashi! No, no señor, a mí no me engañas, tú ganas más que esta cochinada, pero no lo dices porque se lo regalas a tu otra mujercita, ¿no es así? ¡Pero ya te descubrí!

—¡Una mujer, ¿cómo crees?! El trabajo mata todas mis fuerzas, yo llego muy cansado, no tengo tiempo para ir tras una aventura. Todo lo que digo es en serio, ¡allá tú si no me crees! ¡Debo atender asuntos importantes con mi hijo que está sufriendo por todo lo que nosotros hacemos!

—¡A buena hora reconoces que es tu hijo! ¡Ese es otro cabo suelto que tienes que atar!

—¡Ya basta de guerrear sin razón, ¿qué conseguirás con eso?! ¡Y todavía me pregunto por qué me casé contigo! ¡Estoy harto, Wuya, HARTO!

Soltó un bufido y azotó la puerta. La esposa hizo un ademán de desdén, tomó otra camiseta del cesto. Era más pequeña, colorida y con dibujos. Ni siquiera la planchó, la arrojó de mala gana como un trapo viejo. Omi respingó cuando su padre cruzó la salida. El hombre esforzó una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hijo, inclinó la cabeza y juntos subieron al auto. El niño había tenido que soportar discusiones peores desde su alcoba, a reglón seguido se escapaba por la ventana para no tener que oírlas. El corazón de Dashi dio un vuelco, no era ni capaz de mirar los ojos de su hijo sin ignorar esa sensación. Se sentía culpable de que Omi tuviera problemas, no tanto las notas bajas (se contentó cuando le enseñó ese examen, de inmediato lo llevó a celebrar en una pizzería más cercana y, acto seguido, ellos y Dojo fueron a pasar tiempo juntos en el parque) si no las diablura en contra de sus compañeros y los vecinos de la parroquia y el conjunto de apartamentos donde residía su padre. Esas escenas de rebeldía son consecuencia de una incontrovertible falta de atención. Desde la muerte de la madre de Omi todo es más complicado. _Cuánto hacía falta_.

—父亲2 —susurró el pequeño, el Sr. Young giró la cabeza por un momento— ¿crees que te será posible faltar al trabajo para verme en el torneo? Todos me han confirmado, faltas tú.

—¿Todos, hijo?

—Sí, mis amigos, el abuelo, Kim y hasta Raimundo, ¿si lo conoces, verdad? Te he contado de él, vive al frente de la niñera, empero no sería lo mismo si no vas también. Es el domingo; aunque, bueno, deberías saberlo, tienes el folleto todavía.

—¡Ah sí lo recuerdo! —dijo sonriente el padre—. Conseguiré que me firmen un permiso en el trabajo, es fin de semana imagino que no habrá inconvenientes si falto un día (además de que es mucho más importante apoyar a mi hijo que lavar cientos de camisas), si no me falla la memoria cae el ocho de noviembre, ¿no? —Omi asintió—, ya se acerca tu cumpleaños. Sabes, el año pasado no pudimos planificar nada: te sentías mal y tuve que salir de emergencia por mi trabajo, pero no dejaremos que se repita, he conversado con tu abuelo y podremos montar una fiesta, invitaremos a todos tus compañeros de clases; habrá pastel, gaseosas, gorros, globos, juegos interactivos...

—¿Para qué? Ningún niño se queda en su casa a festejar la navidad. Admítelo, nací el peor día del año.

—¡Oh Omi! ¿Vas a ser pesimista ahora? ¡Escúchame bien, te prometo que este diciembre será inolvidable! ¿sí?

En el 25 de diciembre de 2002 nace el autor de todas las diabluras cometidas en esta novela ¿pueden creerlo? Una noche de invierno, muy fría por cierto, viene al mundo este pequeño pedacito de felicidad a la familia Young. Omi nunca ha querido confesar esto a nadie, pero su cumpleaños es la fecha más nostálgica para él. No porque coincida con el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, eso sería horrible y monótono (repetir el guión de otras historias), si no porque todo el mundo sale de vacaciones y no hay muchas oportunidades de servir otra ceremonia, ¿por Dios, quién iba acordarse del cumpleaños de ese pitufo amarillo con ojitos de alcancía cuando es navidad? Omi exhaló aire, insatisfecho, y puso una mueca. Frente de la escuela, Omi se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche, se despidió de su padre:

—到那时父亲! —exclamó Omi. Dashi no había cerrado la puerta cuando pitó el claxon.

—等待，回到这里，给我一个吻！—ordenó el padre. Omi se giró sobre sus talones igual que un cachorro lastimo y arrugó el ceño con vergüenza. Miró a ambos lados por si alguien estaba espiando y se acercó, besó su mejilla— 我爱你 —sonrió Dashi complacido, sacudió su cabeza. Omi tenía las orejas rojas y se le notaba por el color de su piel.

—我也3 —gimió él desviando la vista sonrojado.

—Bueno, ya no lo distraigo más, ¡vaya a clase, mi niño!

Él sonrió de medio lado, sacudió la mano despidiéndose y esperó que el camión se perdiera de vista. Poco después, ingresó a la escuela. Encontró a sus dos mejores amigos reunidos en el patio, sentados en un banquillo jugando a la videoconsola. Se acercó por atrás a Tiny y lo mismo hizo con Jermaine, estaban compitiendo. No era _Goo Zombies _si no disputaban una partida de futbol. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que la llegada del niño pasó inadvertida. Se llevaron un buen susto cuando Omi se inclinó a respirar en el cuello de uno y gritarle al oído. Interrumpiendo el juego de Tiny, Jermaine tomó la oportunidad que estaba esperando y metió gol. Emocionado, cayó de rodillas al suelo y extendió los brazos, triunfante. El otro se agachó a recoger el videojuego que saltó de sus manitas, la limpió arrastrando la orilla de su suéter por la superficie y chasqueó la lengua. Omi se arrimó echándose a reír.

—Bien hecho Omi, ojalá estés feliz: Estropeaste mi victoria.

—¡Sí, ¿quién está de nuevo arriba en la tabla de puntuaciones?! ¡¿quién?! ¡Deletréalo! ¡Ah, dímelo ya! —Tiny puso los ojos en blanco. Él se aclaró la garganta redirigiéndose a éste—. Recibí tu mensaje, no te contesté porque era muy de noche, ¿el nuevo plan surtió efecto?

—Al parecer sí, pero aun Kim y Raimundo están juntos y desde aquel regaño no he podido hurtar en su computadora.

—¡Hurgar, te lo he dicho un millón de veces! —replicó Tiny cansinamente.

—¡Bueno, como sea! El punto es que vuelvo a estar en cero, necesito ideas frescas, apenas he tenido un minuto en el día para sentarme y pensar que voy hacer ahora, esta semana nos inflaron de tareas... ¡no es justo, ya estamos terminando el año escolar!

—¡Eres un completo egoísta, chino! Todo porque no quieres compartir a tu niñera con el tal Raimundo, ¿qué no te da vergüenza? Interferir entre dos personas que se quieren y no saben todavía eso, ¡es muy feo! Si en verdad quisieras un poquito así a Kim no le harías nada, ella no tiene culpa de ser tan bonita para los hombres.

—¿Ahora te convertiste en el defensor de los derechos de los enamorados? Mi vida se echó a perder porque mi padre decidió a casarse por segunda vez ¿qué debo hacer entonces? ¿no hacer nada y esperar que suceda para que ella me abandone igual que hizo él? ¡En absoluto! Además, me lo agradecerán más tarde, ¡si escucharas! Mi padre no deja de repetirse día tras otro que está muy arrepentido de haberse casado —Megan y sus amigas paseaban bastante cerca de los muchachos, casi todas excepto la primera se agarraban del brazo, cuchicheaban entre ellas acerca de ropa y maquillaje— las mujeres SÓLO traen problemas a los hombres.

—¡Ya tú me dirás, INSENSIBLE! —chilló Megan sacándole la lengua. Omi le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Odiosa, niña caprichosa! —masculló entre dientes. Molesta, subió la barbilla y volteó la mirada, se marchó junto a sus amigas, al parecer la única que escuchó (o protestó) fue ella. Omi sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente. Jermaine se puso de pie y se integró al resto de sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿problemas de pareja entre tú y Megan, compañero?

—Jer, debe ser que tu cerebro lo pediste por AMAZON porque nunca termina de llegar. No lo sé, sólo digo, es la conclusión que me he permitido a través de los años —se quejó Omi.

Ya era tarde cuando Jermaine mordió la idea. El timbre sonó, los estudiantes debían formar al frente de sus profesoras y dirigirse a sus aulas. Jermaine y Tiny se colocaron sus bolsos, pero Omi no movió un dedo.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? ¿no oíste que ya el timbre sonó?

—Lo he oído, pero no pienso ir...

—¡¿Vas a matar clases?! Tú no puedes, si un maestro o la directora te ve ¡te van a reportar con tus padres, por no decir que mandarte a la dirección es suficiente! ¡y ahí si estarás frito, hermano! ¡Ningún jurado te librará de condena!

—Amigos míos, tranquilos, olvidan que soy un aprendiz de Guerrero Shaolin. Me entrenan para camuflarme en las sombras. ¡Nadie me encontrará! ¡Me tengo que ir, ya es hora!

Omi salió corriendo justo cuando la maestra mencionó los nombres de Jermaine y Tiny. No existe alumno tan temerario (por lo menos hablemos sólo de la primaria) para jubilarse y no temer ser capturado. Sus amigos no se atreverían. Su fama de travieso le privilegió de saber cuáles eran los escondites más seguros y hasta ahora nadie lo había descubierto. Pero Omi no iba a ocultarse si no a salir. El portero había cerrado con llave la puerta principal, no mas ¿quién dijo que esa era la única salida? Para un muchacho tan creativo y diestro como Omi eso no es obstáculo, en el muro que hay en el patio podría encaramarse (poniendo bocabajo la papelera) y trepar al techo de la casa al lado, deslizarse hacia abajo y saltar. Valía la pena arriesgarse para reencontrarse con Chase: Su único y verdadero hermano mayor. Jermaine, Tiny y Kim lo habían visto en ocasiones distintas. Se supone que no debieron haber pasado nunca, pero fue inevitable. Desde hace mes y medio los hermanos han estado visitándose a hurtadillas en el parque y a las afueras del colegio. A Omi le hubiera encantado tener estas charlas más a menudo en la sala de su casa o presentarlo con sus amigos o a Kim, pero él insistió que era mejor guarecerse por el momento. Chase silbó detrás del árbol. Omi caminó hasta donde provenía ese sonido.

—¡Chase!

—Chissss... baja la voz, alguien podría reconocerte —siseó, volteó a ambos lados— ¿nadie te siguió?

—¡Ay, ¿cómo crees?! ¡No, yo soy muy cuidadoso! Hace tiempo que no conversamos, ¡Kim nos pilló la otra vez!...

A Omi le gustaba contar a su hermano sus increíbles anécdotas y detallar sus hazañas (léase travesuras). En una noche hace no mucho, un mes después de la muerte de su madre, Chase huyó de su casa y atrás de él le siguió su hermano menor. Por supuesto, Chase advirtió que alguien estaba pisándole los talones, lanzó una amenaza y Omi salió. El pequeño le suplicó que se quedara. Él hincó las rodillas y con voz mullida aclaró que no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más, no podía trazar ninguna de sus aspiraciones si continuaba estancado en el viejo lugar de siempre y desperdiciando tiempo valioso, era indispensable. Omi preguntó si podía ir con él, pero una vez más reiteró que este era un viaje que debía hacer solo. Dado el momento en que ya estuviera estable volverían a reunirse, sin embargo, siempre, aunque él lo ignorara, estaría protegiéndolo. Al niño le desagradaba la nueva compañía que consiguió su hermano, eran contemporáneos a Chase, pero tenían una mirada extraña sin mencionar la ausencia de desdoro. Lo que fuera que sean, amigos, cómplices o esclavos, parecían gatitos apiñados a su alrededor. Chase estaba consciente de los talentos de su hermano para meter a otros en graves problemas. En este largo período en que se separaron, Omi había cambiado muchísimo. Ya no era aquel frágil jovencito de siete añitos. Bajo la sombra del sol, ambos practicaban movimientos de artes marciales, es decir, Omi atacaba y Chase repelía.

—... ¡Fascinante! ¿pero cómo lo hiciste?

—¿El qué? ¿Atrancar el ascensor? ¡Cosa fácil! A veces funciones y a veces no, el truco está en presionar todos los botones al mismo tiempo y muy rápido mientras oprimes el de parar.

—Ingenioso... —afirmó Chase interesado. Omi se desenvolvía fácilmente en cada escenario para planear sus bromas, la que más llamó su atención fue cómo se las apañó para meterse en un ducto de ventilación para espiar el apartamento de un vecino— y dime, ¿cómo está el viejo últimamente? —preguntó refiriéndose a su padre.

—Continúa esforzándose, la verdad estos días han sobresaturado —dijo Omi lentamente— de trabajo a papá y apenas tiene tiempo para sentarse conmigo, sin embargo, él me dio su palabra de que vendría al torneo, ¡cómo me gustaría que tú también vinieras! Estarían todas las personas que más quiero en un mismo banquillo gritando mi nombre. Además tú me has enseñado tantas técnicas... —él asestó un golpe, Chase rechazó su mano. Metió el brazo por debajo y dos dedos tocaron su pecho, deteniéndolo.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo aparecer entre tanta gente, lo habíamos acordado ¿verdad? —Omi frunció los labios asintiendo—. Estoy completamente seguro que podrás vencer tus rivales sin mi ayuda, sólo recuerda que vence aquel guerrero que tenga voluntad más fuerte, no el que lo sea. Y te has vuelto más flexible con nuestro padre desde un tiempo hacia acá, ¿es esa Kimiko quien te ha metido ideas extrañas? —apretó su mano contra el lado derecho sintiendo a través de la tela de algodón los latidos. Omi agachó la cabeza y él pellizcó su nariz, el niño retrocedió— ¿qué hay de la vieja? ¿todavía te sigue fastidiando?

—¡Oh sí! —gruñó presionando el puente de su nariz—. Cuando antes papá estaba, ella no solía recriminarme, pero por alguna razón no es así y está insoportable, ¡me molesta oír su voz en las mañanas!

—No estás obligado hacerlo, te he dicho un montón de veces que puedes olvidar esa gente y venirte conmigo cuando quieras. Estarás mucho mejor, Omi, créeme.

—¡Lo sé! Traté fugarme una vez, pero sabes qué sucedió, fue un error haber ido directo a la casa de Kim. Ella me retrasó a propósito y no es que me haya ablandado una mujer, si no que estoy tratando de abrir más mi mente, tú me entiendes, "madurar" —suspiró haciendo comillas al aire— aparte, ¿qué cambiaría si me quedo allá o voy contigo? Seguiré yendo a la escuela, viviendo dentro de una choza y masticando las sobras...

—No es necesario, tú podrías ser _uno de nosotros. _Desde temporadas pasadas hemos estado buscando a alguien lo suficientemente competente y escurridizo para reclutar, de lo que he visto tienes potencial para ser un enano...

—¡Oye! ¡que no soy pequeño, soy compacto!

—Como quieras, piénsalo. No me digas ahora si no la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Sacó del interior de su camisa un colgante con forma de diente cónico, similar a un colmillo de dragón en las tiras cómicas. Era liviano y estaba perfectamente tallado. Con un poco más de entrenamiento, algún día, cuando Omi se convierta en un adulto sería capaz de provocar su derrota. Una preciosa habilidad innata debía aprovecharse en su beneficio, y apresurarse antes que el pequeño despertara a la realidad. Chase era un hombre de pocas palabras, él lo dejaba hablar. Le gustaba escuchar sus odiseas y la manera cómo conseguía siempre salirse con la suya. Numerosas veces lo ha animado para que se uniera a él. También se producía en el contrario, Omi le había propuesto reintegrar su puesto en la familia. Chase sabía que nunca podía volver. Y Omi sentía desconfianza acerca de la mala junta de Chase, es por esa razón que vacilaba en aceptar su oferta. Si bien, fraguó irse con él cuando quiso escapar por primera vez. Para él, su hermano era un modelo, lo admiraba, respetaba y todavía guardaba esperanzas. Encerró en un puño el medallón y lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras regresaba.

No había sido coincidencia que Raimundo haya decidido visitar a Jack después que dejara a Kim. Como no conocía dónde vivía pensó hacer una parada en su trabajo. No debería haber desocupado las oficinas tan temprano. A la hora rigor Jack disimuló sorpresa cuando ambos se miraron vis a vis. Hace una semana tuvo un encontronazo similar con el delegado Guan. Sentado con los tacones entrecruzados sobre el escritorio, estaba dictando una carta cuando escuchó a Raimundo y su segundo asistente forcejear, impidiendo el paso de éste. A no ser que tuviera cita pendiente, él no podía entrevistarse con el presidente. Jack sacó del bolsillo del pecho un pañuelo bordado, enjuagó el sudor de su frente y salió sin guardar el pañuelo. Le ordenó a su empleado ir por café para ambos. Raimundo le hizo el favor de devolverle la mirada con el mismo desdén que mutuamente se trataban.

—Te preguntarás por qué, pero sabía que vendrías. Llegas un poco tarde. Soy muy popular últimamente, creo que tendré que inaugurar un buzón para atender estos molestos reclamos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pensándolo bien, me alivia que hayas decidido venir por tu voluntad, ¡me has quitado un peso encima! Iba a verte en tu cuchitril, pero ya que estás aquí prescindo esa necesidad.

—Vayamos directamente al grano, Spicer, sin rodeos; no tengo ninguna prueba, pero estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien saboteó ayer la ida al estadio de futbol, lo sabías porque estuviste ahí cuando hablé con Kim, Omi te habría contado que pensábamos ir ese día. Contrataste a ese ladrón, y para asegurarte que yo no interviniera me apartaste de Kim con su ayuda, por eso me encerraste en el ascensor. Ni te esfuerces en negarlo porque no surtirá.

—¡Oh no lo haré! —contrito al demudado aspecto de Raimundo, Jack repitió— rebuscado, pero todo lo que dices es cierto: Fue una estrategia para aparentar ser un héroe y sacarte del camino, me estorbabas. ¡Eso sí! No respondo por los actos de Omi, tendrás que discutir eso con él, aunque si te quedaste atorado en el ascensor tienes que admitir que fue muy original —se echó a reír, rascándose la cabeza. Raimundo lo miró hito a hito— debo recordar que lo tengo que felicitar. Le ordené que te retrasara como sea, pero nunca imaginé... me gustaría averiguar si hay cámaras en los ascensores, pondría una y otra vez ese vídeo en mi pantalla plasma ¡a que te asustaste un montón!

—¿Lo admites entonces? ¿así nada más?

—Así nada más, lo admito. Ahora yo te pregunto a ti: Me tienes atrapado con las manos en la masa, ¿qué vas hacer? —inquirió con voz meliflua— ¿denunciarme? ¿con qué objetivo si se puede saber? Ella no te cree porque la has tratado muy mal, tengo entendido. En cambio a este personaje delante de tus ojos no ha cuestionado nunca su falta de probidad. Además de que yo no hice nada malo: Hice lo que cualquier hombre haría por conquistar el corazón de una mujer y en el amor todo se vale. Tú estás como muy grandecito como para que yo te venga a explicar las tonterías que uno hace enamorado, ¿o no? Si fueras Omi, lo entendería. Yo no tengo nada que perder, al contrario tú sí —los labios comenzaron a temblarle. Jack le sonrió con ironía—. He sido demasiado paciente contigo, Pedrosa, te advertí de mil formas que si te daba la gana de asomar tu narizota la próxima vez ¡te la cortaba! —Jack puso en frente de sus ojos unas enormes tijeras. Raimundo parpadeó y acto reflejo, dio un respingo. Jack soltó una risotada aguda— ¡ah, ¿viste?! ¡Esta vez te asustaste! —más risas. El hombre consideró la posibilidad de que Jack se haya tomado ese día sus medicinas—, pero bueno, como sé que no lo vas a hacer te quería proponer una tregua: ¿Qué tal si competimos en una carrera? ¡De automovilismo obviamente! El ganador _se queda_ con Kimiko y el perdedor se va... —extendió la mano, pero luego se apartó— ¡a no ser que tú me despejes la autopista! Si sabes de lo que te hablo, ¡aj, ¿a quién engaño?! Kimiko no te interesa, por supuesto, ¿por qué alguien como tú perdería su tiempo con ella? Si es tan... ¿frívola?

Jack se limpió la cera de los oídos con el pañuelo y lo dobló por la mitad. Posteriormente lo miró con deliciosa suspicacia y malicia. Los ojos verdes titilaron amedrentados. Inefable, él permaneció mudo. Su rostro se tornó duro y lo poseyó un sentimiento de coraje. Su corazón latió mil veces en tan solo un segundo. Había punzado una fibra sensible. El hombre quería que supiera que hasta ahora él tenía casi el terreno ganado y que la situación estaba bajo su total control. Con el entrecejo fruncido y una postura aplomada, sintió crecer la impotencia dentro de él y asió su brazo. La dureza de su mano lo hizo sobrecogerse.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO ME IMPORTA O LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE HARÉ TRAGAR ESE PAÑITO QUE TIENES! —advirtió en un tono de voz áspero.

Esas palabras lo sobresaltaron, no todo el tiempo había sido dueño de sí como pensaba Kim y el resto de las personas, hubo una época en que era irracional, admitió abiertamente que había sido él quien enumeró todas esas cosas sobre ella, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que subestimó a Kim en un principio y que en realidad también podía ser la autora de cosas asombrosas, no nada más producir dolores de cabeza, había sido testigo de casi todas. Y no hay que olvidar que fueron esas cosas que perpetraron su corazón despacio. Sí, ella es torpe e igualmente prejuiciosa, orgullosa, irreflexiva e ingenua. La típica niña superficial y rica. Quizás no es la más lista ni tampoco es un poco parecida a la mujer de sus sueños. Pero era graciosa, autosuficiente, gentil, determinada, impredecible, autosuficiente. Nunca acababan las sorpresas. A su lado ningún día era aburrido. A pesar de su mala suerte, se las arreglaba sola. Era una chica independiente y sin miedo a tomar riesgos, podía enfrentarlo un millón de veces y jamás dejarse humillar. ¿En una palabra? _Única, _sin precedentes. Todo eso lo había visto.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suéltame! —Jack lo empujó para liberarse.

—Acepto tu duelo. Preséntate cuándo quieras, estaré listo para destrozarte a cualquier hora y te advierto que, como nunca antes, me esforzaré.

—Y yo también, Pedrosa. Será un placer trapear el asfalto con tu culo, mi amigo. —escupió con frialdad el pelirrojo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

—Eso lo veremos —rió socarrón Raimundo antes de azotar la puerta.

Kim no sospechó que Omi se jubiló de clases. Sus amigos lo encubrieron. Y corrió con la suerte de que ningún maestro saliera a esa hora, en líneas generales se quedaban en el salón de profesores corrigiendo deberes de sus alumnos o terminando alguna tarea encargada por la subdirección. Pero eso no lo liberó que descubriera su pequeño secreto. Había sido un día fuerte en la universidad. Kim estaba exhausta, quería arrojarse en su mullido sillón y dormir hasta el día siguiente, lástima que el dinero no crece en las macetas y debía responder ante sus responsabilidades como niñera. Otra de las razones por las que ese día no se sentía bien era los frecuentes estornudos. La chica no estaba de humor para contraer un resfriado justo ahora con tanto por hacer pendiente. Con los ojos humedecidos no se fijó en lo que se puso encima, con lo que mejor le sentaba la ropa ajustada que la holgada. Ellos se reencontraron casualmente con Clay a pie del edificio, éste iba de salida y apenas reparó que venían cerca se quedó sosteniendo la puerta mientras cruzaba. Kim no resistió a la tentación de preguntar por el dichoso ascensor.

—¡Oh buenos días Kim y pequeño compañero!

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! Que no soy pequeño, soy compacto.

—¡Clay, qué alegría volvernos a ver! Llevamos un largo tiempo sin saludarnos.

—Tienes razón. Entre salvar el semestre, complacer a Kei, matar horas extras en el trabajo y atender las responsabilidades en casa te he descuidado, lo siento mucho, de veras extraño nuestras agradables pláticas. Tendremos que fijar una reunión lo más pronto posible, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Totalmente ¡claro que sí! Aunque no toda la culpa la tienes tú. La universidad, mi novela y sobrevivir a dos empleos es difícil, tú tienes bastante mérito, no es fácil mantener felices a Keiko y a tu padre al mismo tiempo, ¡sin ofender! —hubo una pausa y una risa de él.

—No me ofende, sé muy bien quiénes conviven conmigo en casa, pero te aseguro que Kei jamás me supone cargas. Para mí es un placer. De hecho, voy por ella ahora mismo...

—¡Les deseo buena suerte en su cita! —exclamó sonriente, Clay pisó un pie afuera cuando Kim soltó la pregunta—. ¡Ah por cierto! Antes que te vayas, ¿si supieron lo que pasó con el elevador finalmente?

—Se creía que había sido producto de un cortocircuito, pero no fue eso al parecer, hasta yo estuve presente cuando revisamos la caja de fusibles. Todavía no sabemos qué ocurrió y mi padre no tiene muchas ganas de averiguar el cómo, piensa convocar esta semana una sesión extraordinaria con los propietarios para que entre todos paguemos a una compañía, ya te enterarás...

—Comprendo... ¡vámonos Omi! —suspiró decepcionada. Hizo un amago hacia él. El chico los había estado oyendo silenciosamente, contuvo el aliento hasta el final y volvió a respirar aliviado, siquiera evitarían contratar a un equipo especializado en mini huellitas dactilares. Esta vez fue Clay quien habló:

—¡Kim! No he sabido cómo abordar esta pregunta, pero siempre he tenido la incertidumbre ¿tú y Raimundo están saliendo? —Clay se puso colorado, no más que Kim. Boquiabierta y con las manos heladas, le miró. Sin que ninguno supiera, Omi arrugó el ceño.

—¡¿Nosotros?! ¡¿salir juntos?! ¡Por Dios, Clay ¿quién te ha metido esa idea?! ¡Para nada! Si fuera así, ¿no crees que te lo hubiera dicho? —replicó con la voz temblorosa.

—Es verdad —contestó con voz apagada, declinando la primera pregunta—, es que Keiko dijo algo que... ¡No! Raimundo comentó... es decir, no importa, me dejé llevar. Entonces no es nada oficial, como me lo tenía previsto. Lamento si te asusté. ¡Estamos en contacto Kim!

Kim vaciló, constriñendo el rostro en una mueca. Clay se marchó dando traspiés. Raimundo mencionó las últimas veces que saldría con Kimiko y Keiko advirtió que su amiga lo estaba sobreprotegiendo un poco demasiado. Siendo realista, veía ese sueño muy de lejos. Lástima porque se había entusiasmado. Kim sintió que así lo había percibido de esa forma, y que el pequeño Guerrero Shaolin se vio abrumado al involucrarse en esa pregunta. Un mes atrás él confesó que no le gustaba verla sufrir; pese de su amistad con el idiota, ganaba preferencia por antigüedad. A lo mejor si se lo preguntaba directamente, Omi lo negaría y añadiría que una noticia igual lo pondría feliz, pero en el fondo sabemos que se opondría con ferocidad a esa relación. Esperó subir al apartamento y cambiar de tema a cercén antes que comentara la actitud anormal de Clay y las cucarachas invadiera su cabeza. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Kim estornudó. Las llaves brincaron de sus manos. Omi las tomó por ella y se las devolvió.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes los párpados caídos y tu voz suena medio rara.

—Seguro te lo estás inventando, Omi, yo me siento muy bien. Sólo estornudé, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí —por una vez estaba mejor creer en las supersticiones bobas que la aparición de gérmenes.

—Mi nariz me dice que no —el pequeño rodó los ojos cuando ella volvió a estornudas.

—Creo que será mejor para los dos si no te me acercas demasiado, por si acaso.

—¡Ah por mí ni te preocupes! —se encogió de hombros—; yo sé cuidarme solito, tú eres la que debes de tomar precauciones, ¿por qué no te recuestas en el sofá un ratito y descansas?

—Parece que alguien está aprendiendo palabras nuevas, muy amable, pero tampoco es para tanto. Ni siquiera sabes qué es gripe.

—¡Claro que sí lo sé! —movió afirmativamente la cabeza varias veces con aire de soberbia sapiencia humana y se trasladó hasta los libros, cogió el diccionario de uno de los estantes y leyó en voz alta—: "enfermedad contagiosa estacional de origen vírico, que produce fiebre y síntomas catarrales".

—No vale si lees un libro.

—¡Pues tú tienes la culpa de todo! —resopló el niño—. Me preguntaste qué era la gripe, en ningún momento si me especificaste si debía ser una definición extraída del diccionario o si yo debía elaborar una propia con mis palabras, ¡duh! ¡Sé especifica la próxima vez, Kim de mi corazón! Ahora no te muevas, evidentemente por el día de hoy voy a tener que hacerme cargo de la cocina.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú aprendiste a cocinar?

—De siempre, soy un chef grumete.

—Querrás decir gourmet.

—Lo dije a propósito para ver si estabas prestándome atención.

Ese Omi no iba a parar nunca. Cuando saltó de la mesita de la lámpara que usó para ser más alto y alcanzar los libros del armario, el medallón rebotó de su bolsillo. Kim ladeó la cabeza y se lanzó a recogerlo primero que Omi. Lo sostuvo en su mano y le dio la vuelta. El chico apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La sangre zumbaba sus oídos. Los pulmones aplastaban su corazón y los intestinos a su estómago. Ella leyó el epitafio detrás y se extrañó de volver a ver ese nombre: Hui Li. Como una flecha, le arrebató de los dedos el colgante y guardó otra vez.

—¿Hui Li? ¿De nuevo?

—¡Se refiere a mí! —balbució—. Sí... me daba pena tener que decírtelo y por eso disimulé la primera vez, pero soy yo. Cuando mi mamá quedó embarazada, un médico torpe le dijo que sería niña. Estuvieron a punto de registrarme con ese nombre, de no ser porque su niña bonita tenía salchicha y papas. Muchas de las cosas que tenía de recién nacido al principio eran color rosa, después revendieron todo. Mi padre y mi abuelo me llaman así a veces para fastidiar y en otras cuando están muy, muy enojados conmigo. Disculpa, estoy avergonzado que lo descubrieras, intento que nadie más se entere ¡porque ni siquiera mis amigos saben!

—¡Eh! No tienes por qué abochornarte delante de mí, sé lo que se siente. Por ejemplo, odio mi nombre (en un mundo dominando por los occidentales las personas o lo mal pronuncian o lo escriben fatal), es por esa razón que prefiero Kim: Más corto y lindo. Existen personas con nombres peores que los nuestros, puedes creerme...

—¡Pues el mío tampoco es muy artístico que digamos! ¡Omi, pfffff! —soltó un bufido— ¿a quién puede asustar eso? En cambio, hay otros nombres geniales como _Long_ que significa _Dragón_. Aunque no tengo de qué quejarme, en otra cultura _Omi_ quiere decir _agua_ y todo el mundo sabe que el agua es poderosa, ¡sin ella somos nada!

Ambos soltaron una risotada. Eso sí, Omi tuvo que suspender la cocina. Podía ser un genio montando trampas, preparando planes súper complicados e ingeniando bromas pesadísimas pero si se trata de mezclar unos simples ingredientes era un auténtico desastre. Intentó freír un omelet (según Omi, parecía que agarró lo que encontró y lo revolvió todo), tuvieron que apagarlo a mitad, se elevó una cortina de humo que olía como muerto. Pasaron media hora raspando los restos del omelet del sartén y luego, fue a parar a la basura. Kim no halló nada incoherente que le hiciera sospechar que Omi mintiera, sin embargo, trepidaba que fuera la historia completa. Omi podía estar reservándose los detalles importantes. Aquel hombre lo llamó por su nombre femenino, eso quiere decir que se lo habría contado ¿un extraño antes que ella? Le inspiraba mala espina que desarrollara una intimidad con apenas un conocido. Bueno, Raimundo también era un desconocido, pero Kim sabía quién era él. Una idea vaga al menos. Omi debía aprender a no ser tan inocente. Es un niño. No obstante, es una medida de seguridad primordial. Lo que no contaba ella, es que Omi sí conocía a este en particular.

Posterior de haber sido víctima de un asalto, te daba un poco de miedo salir reiteradamente a la calle. Si bien, nunca esa palabra saldría de sus labios, estaba agradecida que Raimundo la acompañara. Él había sugerido llegar hasta la delegación en cualquier otro medio que no fuera su auto. Tampoco era cruel. El suceso todavía era muy reciente. Kim se había burlado de sus teorías, no merecía la pena que hiciera alusión de su conversación con Jack. Un error que quizás pagaría pronto. Intentó comportarse a la altura de un caballero, sin embargo, sus sobreesfuerzos sostenían la impresión que fuera una burla. Le cedió el paso cuando los dos montaron en el ómnibus. Ella eligió los últimos asientos y él se dejó caer a su lado. A Kim siempre le gustaba el que estaba junto a la ventana, le daba algo en qué pensar mientras se movían a través del pavimento.

—No tienes por qué fingir cortesía conmigo —reprochó— vamos a la jefatura así que actúa natural.

—Te recuerdo que yo no soy una persona normal —observó él escandalizado—. Soy un ser extraordinario.

—Si lo miras desde ese punto... —se interrumpió al encogerse de hombros— eres fuera de lo usual.

—¡Oye, basta de indirectas! —hizo una pausa. Kim respiró profundamente y a los mínimos instantes añadió Raimundo susurrando en su oído bajito, la chica sintió sus labios carnosos rozar el lóbulo de su oreja y su corazón acelerado saltó a su garganta—: si sientes temor no hay razones para que seamos tímidos, puedes venir a mis brazos y refugiarte. Te mantendré a salvo, pero si quieres mis servicios de seguridad tendrás que pagarme, ¿has visto a cuánto han fijado los guardaespaldas sus honorarios? ¡O sea qué caro!

—Defensa personal, futbol, automovilismo, redactor ¿existe una cosa que no puedas hacer? ¡Eres una especie de superhombre, porque encima de todo se te da bien! Hasta a mí me da envidia —moló los dientes.

—¿Mi currículum te dejó impresionada, verdad? —se echó a reír. Kim le lanzó una mirada asesina y se limitó a seguir hablando—. Bueno, está bien, son cosas que he ido adquiriendo con el paso de los años. De mecánica y cocina nada más aprendí lo básico para subsistir sin ayuda, soy un amateur a duras penas, en mi primera casa no teníamos dinero para llamar todo el tiempo a un experto, tú entenderás supongo, pero realmente nunca podría reparar un equipo electrodoméstico u hornear un pastel como mi madre. En el pueblo donde yo crecí había una playa, por ende, es factible que nos instruyeran a nadar desde temprano y alguna vez fui un niño, sabes que el futbol es un deporte popular. El automovilismo... toda persona que haya obtenido su licencia sabe siquiera conducir, es algo que me apasiona. Escribir nos los enseña primaria y se sobreentiende todavía más si elegí una carrera como el periodismo. Si estás interesada en mis debilidades: No sé coser ni un botón, canto horrible, mis dibujos son los clásicos muñecos de palito y por alguna razón, no consigo agradar a las personas, es una habilidad que poca gente posee, así como tú. La mayoría se inclina a pensar antes de conocerme que soy prepotente y cruel. Sin embargo, no sé un comino de defensa personal, confieso que eso lo dije solamente para impresionarte.

—¿Te estás quedando sin ideas ya, eh Raimundo? —sonrió triunfante—. Se nota que desde que me conociste tus estándares han subido unos puntos. Te advierto que no funcionará, sé kickboxing ¿por qué iba a interesarme que tú supieras?

—¿Por qué no iba hacerlo? ¡Mírate! Logré arrancarte una sonrisa. Durante el transcurso del viaje estabas seria y si con eso fui recompensado, anotaré que debo hacerlo más seguido.

Kim apretó los labios y desvió la mirada violentamente. Raimundo esbozó una sonrisita, se reacomodó y tamborileó el piso con el pie. No tuvieron complicaciones en encontrar la gran oficina de Guan, en recepción les dieron las respuestas. Cuando el delegado los vio arribar juntos, se le ocurrió por alguna causa que ambos eran novios, aunque no se agarraran de las manos ni intercambiaban gestos cariñosos, los separaba un metro de distancia. Tenían cerca de la misma edad y era un joven bien parecido, las hormonas juegan con las mentes de los chicos y los hace pensar sólo en novios (¡¿y por qué no?! Los adultos también). En adición Guan estaba medio atolondrado y preocupado. Las personas que visitan la delegación no las trae motivos alegres. De inmediato los recibió con los brazos extendidos y mientras atendía a Kim en privado, le indicó a Raimundo que se sentara:

—Puedes decirle a tu novio que está en la libertad de tomar asiento, aquí no comemos a la gente.

—Este... Guan, Raimundo no es mi novio...

—¿Ah no? Bueno, dile a tu amigo que se siente, esto puede tardar.

El delegado observó que los había envuelto en una situación comprometedora y que quizá ella no estaba deseosa de rendir explicaciones, por omitir que también replicaría a la última afirmación. En efecto, las mejillas rosas de Kim perdieron de sopetón el color, quedándose pálidas, sin sangre. Raimundo entreabrió los labios y dibujó una sonrisa pequeña en su cara. Kim no se atrevió a mirarlo, o peor, creyó que esto debió haberlo divertido perversamente. El delegado desencajó la mandíbula, incómodo, la rodeó con un brazo y arrastró. El hombre se tendió sobre la silla y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ellos.

—Lo siento —masculló entre dientes.

—Descuida, está sucediendo muy frecuente... —murmuró con voz queda. En serio había un poco de razón en sus palabras: Su hermana y Clay igualmente lo pensaron de aquel modo. Imprevistamente, Kim se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el afiche detrás del escritorio del delegado. Colgada estaba la foto de un hombre al que ella había visto una vez. La despegó de la pared y contempló.

—Si te acuerdas de la historia que te conté acerca de una pandilla que anda por ahí ¿no? Él es uno de los integrantes, por medio de nuestros artistas hicimos un retrato hablado y luego lo pudimos identificar con el nombre de Chase Young.

¿Young? ¿acaso ese no era el apellido de Omi?

* * *

**Pie de páginas. Traducciones (aunque creo que por las acciones de los protagonistas supongo que ningún lector tuvo problemas, las traigo de todos modos):**

**1****—¿Estás listo para irnos, (er) hijo?**

**2****—(****Fùqīn****)Papá —susurró el pequeño...**

**3****—(****Dào nà shí fùqīn****) ¡Hasta luego papá!**

**4**—**(****Děngdài, huí dào zhèlǐ, gěi wǒ yīgè wěn!****) ¡Espera, vuelve aquí y dame un beso! (****Wǒ ài nǐ****) Te quiero**

**5**—**(****Wǒ yě****) Yo también.**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Regresé con un nuevo capítulo! ¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?! ¡Troll, Chase Young es un criminal! (qué novedad) y él y su banda están interesados en que el travieso Omi se integre con ellos. Quizás se extrañen porque Chase apareció tan tarde. Bueno, en la serie original apareció en la segunda temporada así que no es raro. Quítenme esa cara de sorpresa que no estoy hablando de algo del otro mundo, en la actualidad esto existe por desgracia (por citar un caso real, el homicidio de Mónica Spear, todos, excepto un muchacho que tiene dieciocho, son menores de edad). De hecho, ya ha habido algunas veces en que hablamos de un niño asesino. Esto fue lo más **_**sutil**_** para Omi. Yo intenté apegarme al librero original, de que Chase estaba inconforme con la vida que llevaba en el lado Xiaolin y se unió a las filas del mal para obtener más poder. En la vida real esto fue lo más parecido para representar, no necesariamente ser criado en un barrio pobre te etiqueta como honrado, hay excepciones que deciden tomar medidas **_**fáciles**_** que resultan licenciosas. En la secuela, cuando Omi esté más grandecito, habrá mayor libertad para enterarnos los detalles. Como sea, la aparición de Chase es parte de una clave para comprender el pasado del pequeño. **

**En la serie como tal, varios headcannons (teorías de fans para explicar hechos que no se aclararon) sugieren que Chase y Omi podrían ser padre e hijo, ustedes saben que yo apoyo totalmente esta teoría, otros que afirman que Dashi podría ser antepasado del niño por su gran parecido físico. Los que vimos a Xiaolin Chronicles sabemos que Chase le confesó a Omi que ellos son familia, y se tenía pensado seguir descubriendo más de su pasado en la segunda temporada. Yo, por lo general, ponía a uno de los dos como padre de Omi. Aquí decidí emparentar a los tres (total, Dashi es requete viejo y Chase podría servir como hermano y era además un discípulo de Dashi en la época de antaño, hay fans que lo prefieren creer de esa manera, falta que se descubra que Guan es un tío perdido de Omi). Lo recorté hasta aquí porque en otro capítulo se explicará mejor este raro fenómeno. En fin, Chase quiere reclutar a Omi a una vida delictiva y él quiere que su hermano vuelva a casa, ¿parecido o no? Ustedes juzguen. Habrá que ver cuando se entere Omi de la profesión de su hermanito...**

**Pregunto: ¿Vamos bien hasta aquí? Quiero saber si no se han enredado. He visto que hay tramas que son lineales, los personajes persiguen a un mismo objetivo pese de que tienen sus vidas propias, no se salen de allí, y no requiere un esfuerzo del lector para entender lo que pasa (ejemplos, mi historia **_**Contrarreloj**_** y por decir una famosa, está las novelas de **_**Harry Potter**_**) y existen otras tramas que contienen sub-tramas, hay uno en general que abarca todo, pero los objetivos de los protagonistas cambian según los giros que da el argumento (ejemplos, **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** donde el trasfondo es ver si Kim logra o no una vida autónoma y demuestra a su padre, y en cierta manera a ella misma, que puede vivir como cualquier mujer promedio ¿cómo? Escribiendo su novela, pero la historia no se centra solamente en Kim escribiendo su novela ¿verdad qué no? Y por citar una novela famosa, **_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_**, la trama nos enseña a una familia dentro de la sociedad hipócrita londinense ubicada entre los siglos XVIII y XIX, a una madre desesperada por casar a sus cinco hijas, esta es la historia de Lizzy, la segunda hija del matrimonio, y Darcy, un opulento hombre con fama de soberbio).**

**¿Alguien notó que el trío que integra Omi es variado? No es por sonar chocante, pero casi siempre en las películas y series vemos que "la raza llama a la raza". Estos amigos son muy diferentes entre sí: Un afroamericano, un caucásico y un asiático y aún así los tres son unidos. La última vez que vi algo así fue en Brazt, ¡en serio! Ríanse si quieren, pero lo hice inconscientemente. Otra de las cosas que llamó la atención y merece ser recordada es que aquí estaba la segunda parte de la comitiva que se armó desde el anterior capítulo: Clay, Omi y el delegado Guan. Sabemos que Omi no está de acuerdo. Pero las sorpresas eran Clay y Guan, aunque tal vez ni tan sorpresas, ustedes dirán. ¡Una apuesta! El título hace hincapié a la apuesta entre Jack y Raimundo, ¡¿cómo se les ocurre a esos dos apostar a Kim como si fuera un trozo de carne?! ¿qué creen que pase? Lo sabremos pronto.**

**Bueno, las notas de autor se me hicieron largas, pero sentía que debía hablar esto con vosotros. ¡Yo estoy súper feliz! Cada vez son más los lectores huéspedes que deciden romper el silencio y hablar conmigo. En solo un martes recibí TRES comentarios, es suficiente ánimo para querer seguir escribiendo. Ya acabé el capítulo treinta y cuatro, voy por el treinta y cinco. Pero bueno, ustedes cuénteme que les pareció este capítulo, qué se esperan venir, que más llamó su atención o cualquier cosa que quieran resaltar. Todos los comentarios serán muy bien apreciados. Listo, me retiro hasta el próximo martes. ¡Cuídense malvaviscos asados! ¡nos vemos!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola! :) Cuando vi tu nombre y comencé a leer tu comentario, en serio me emocioné, creo que no nos habíamos visto antes, pero ¡¿qué importa?! Es maravilloso conocer cada día más a mis lectores. Dijiste "fics", o sea, en plural, así que has leído más de una de mis historias locas —yo misma lo admito desde **_**Arcade of Fire **_**los fics contenían un argumento "cuerdo"—. Pues es un alivio que pienses así de los personajes, en un universo alternativo es un reto mantener las personalidades iguales. **

**En eso tienes razón, siempre trato de dar lo mejor y por lo general, hacer un capítulo me lleva una semana completa si es que no tengo inspiración e inconvenientes. ¡Vaya! Eres la primera en notar el vocabulario y la ortografía y felicitarme por ello aquí; yo, de veras, soy incapaz de continuar leyendo una historia que tenga errores ortográficos —máximo, reescribo una palabra que no es— pero hasta las falta de tildes me molesta enormemente y siempre que si vas a hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo bien. Para hacer una mamarrachada y que los lectores usen colirio para los ojos, es mejor que no haga un comino. Antes, cuando estaba más pequeña, lo único que se me dificultaba eran las tildes, ahora me he corregido. El vocabulario, me ayudo bastante con los sinónimos ya que no quiero repetir más palabras, el más común es el "pero". Si bien, para existen "no obstante", "sin embargo", "pese", "empero"...**

**En cuanto a Kimiko y Raimundo, alucino que te refieres específicamente a este fic por lo de "periodista". La relación de ellos es complicada, hasta para mí es difícil definirla en una palabra. Es como "aléjate, pero acércate", ni siquiera la canción de Katy Perry "Hot N' Cold" es tan enredada. Estoy segura que ellos podrían ser buenos amigos si no son tan testarudos ambos. Bueno, ¿para qué ocultarlo? Sí, se ha venido enamorado de ella a medida que la va conociendo, lo que pasa es que demasiado terco como para admitir que le gusta una mujer tan frívola. Entonces estás queriendo decir que eres de la comitiva "Rai y Kim que se queden juntos", se lo diré a Guan, a Clay, a Tomoko y a la autora, de quien soy muy amiga *eres una payasita, Alice*. Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento, leer y ¡comentar! ¡Disfruta de la lectura! ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! ;) **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Ni hao! Disculpa aceptada pero claro que te extrañé. Me pregunté por qué no comentaste la semana pasada, ¡me puse triste! :( Aquí está la continuación del anterior capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a mí o quizá más. ¡Oh gracias, qué linda! Me halagas mucho que me digas eso, me pone rosada. Sí, voy a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por las bonitas palabras, leer y comentar esta oportunidad —no te preocupes por no hacerlo, tampoco estás obligada— ¡hasta entonces, cuídate! **


	31. Cicatrices

**Quiero ser escritora**

**31º**

**Cicatrices**

Raimundo jaló del interruptor hacia él y encendió todas las luces. La quijada de Omi llegó a tocar el suelo, la incertidumbre revoloteó torno a él hasta que el hombre le indicó haciendo un ademán que podía subirse. El niño brincó dentro de la monoplaza, puso sus manos sobre el volante y giró de izquierda a derecha y al revés. Sus pies no alcanzaban los pedales, pero la sensación fue más efectiva en cuanto se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fijó su lengua en el paladar ronroneando el sonido del motor. En la cara del hombre se esbozó una sombra de lo que era su habitual sonrisa, caminó y sujetó los alerones, reteniéndolo como si temiera que Omi saliera disparado con su vehículo. Tras jugar un poco, se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—Lindo auto, tienes muy buen gusto, aunque hubiera preferido utilizar el rojo y el negro y pintaría unos efectos como unas llamas, sin embargo, el azul no está mal ya que después del rojo es mi segundo color favorito. ¡Me gusta! —afirmó acariciando la cubierta. Raimundo asintió— ¿y tú haces todo aquí solito? ¿Si entiendes lo que digo, verdad?

—Comprendo, no necesariamente, cuento con un equipo que se encarga del mantenimiento general del vehículo. Cuidan que nada le falte, a veces Clay viene ayudarme.

—¿Ya has participado en bastantes carreras? ¿Desde hace cuánto estás en esto?

—Llevo unos cuatro años. He recorrido en varias, sí, en un redondeo serían unas noventa y tantas, me he limpiado el trasero con numerosos enemigos en la trayectoria. No me quieren mucho por aquí.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeado! Los pilotos novatos debieron ponerte encima de un pedestal adorándote como su dios —inclinó la cabeza— y las mujeres ¡desmayadas a tus pies! Si no es que están babeando —sacó la lengua. Raimundo se echó a reír.

—Sabes, qué bueno que hayas llegado hasta el meollo, así me lo haces más fácil. He notado que de vez en cuando eres demasiado brusco con las chicas y me parece que va siendo justo que aprendas algunas cosillas, y la primera es que con esa acritud nunca conseguirás puntos extras.

—¿Puntos extras? ¿a qué te refieres? No, ¿de qué me sería útil?

—¡Oh mi amigo no tienes idea de tus ventajas como hombrecito! —sus palabras acudieron a sus labios con jolgorio y encanto en tanto pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, Omi rodó los ojos hasta su mano—. Mira, si quieres ganar la atención completa de una dama mírala a los ojos fijamente y que de tu boca no salga ni un monosílabo, ¿entendido? No hasta que ella se fije nada más en ti.

—¿Funciona igual que la hipnosis? —preguntó, Raimundo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros— suena bien, lo intentaré.

—Hazlo galán, verás sí que dará resultado. Eres _joven_, servirá para enganchar a las mujeres de cualquier edad. Otra cosa importante que deberías considerar es tu actitud, sé servicial y atento...

—Creí que la clave estaba en actuar indiferente y al mismo tiempo ir de frente.

—Supongo que quieres decir coquetear, si buscas conquistar a una chica estás en lo cierto, pero ¿tú no quieres eso o sí? ¿O es que acaso si exista una chica?

—Bueno... —balbuceó— _tal vez_ haya una por ahí escondida, tiene la sonrisa más linda de mi clase —se aclaró la garganta, cortando un suspiro— ¡ANTES DE QUE TE PONGAS CÓMICO RECUERDA QUE DIJE _TAL VEZ_! ¡Un valiente guerrero de Shaolin jamás expresa lo que siente, así que esto de aquí no sale, ¿entendido?!

—De acuerdo, te guardaré el secreto como el asunto de la heladería y la chica falsa —Omi entornó los ojos y palideció, dijo con voz calmada—. Escucha, no voy a juzgarte, entiendo lo que es tener miedo, aparece de pronto alguien que te alienta y te apoya y si no fuera porque no duermes en el día jurarías que es un sueño, es una visión casi perfecta hasta que un intruso se entromete y de la noche a la mañana todo se esfuma. Estoy consciente que no lo haces por maldad, solamente proteges tu territorio. Es normal, también temería perder a una amiga tan sexy, pero no quiero pelear contigo, tú y yo somos amigos y hay cosas que no adjudican ni la pena, te lo garantizo ¿por qué entonces nos dejamos de estas bromitas y quedamos en paz?

Echando la silla hacia atrás, se repuso de un salto y obedeciendo un impulso, asió su manito en el hombro. Curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa. Él irguió las cejas, experimentó embarazo y a la vez aturdimiento.

—¡Ay Raimundo! Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo, mi queridísimo amigo... oye, ¿podrías colaborarme un poco? No soy tan alto —el periodista flexionó las rodillas, él se acercó a su oreja—; no sé de qué me estás hablando en serio, lamento en el alma si te desilusioné, pero de verdad me obligas a confesarte lo mucho que te admiro, ¡tu constancia es sorprendente! Es una lástima que sea para nada, Kim opina que eres un mujeriego cínico e insensible, no querría inmiscuirse contigo y mis bromas no son responsables, sabes, en vez de cargarme tu culpa deberías asumirla y pararte a pensar. ¡Seamos sinceros! Querías que viniera porque te gustaría saber lo que ella piensa de ti ¡a que sí!

Él abrió la boca para replicar cuando lo interrumpió el aparatoso estrépito de un manubrio metálico caer y se giró. El guante negro de látex se detuvo en el aire, un poco ensimismado. Omi y Raimundo se separaron. Jack cerró el puño, subió las gafas amarillas hasta su cabeza y avanzó. Traía puesta su gabardina negra de tal manera que parecía un espectro. Raimundo apretó los labios, expectante, lo observó sombrío mientras tronaba los nudillos. La postura de Jack era relajada sin pretender una pelea pero sus ojos escrutaban hito a hito. El pelirrojo forzó una risita tonta a un metro de distancia de Raimundo, y éste contrajo el rostro. Omi se había dado cuenta que Jack saltado por encima de él y sólo venía por el hombre junto a él.

—Está en el límite de mis expectativas, ¿qué no puedes contratar a alguien que limpie? Hay tanto polvo ¿no te has dado...? ¡Oh, pero claro! ¡Qué incompetente! Se me olvidaba que tu sueldo no es suficiente —sabiamente Raimundo desdeñó las provocaciones de Jack, quería que rompiera la tregua y darle la oportunidad. Sin preocuparse, dio una vuelta y presionó el botón de prendido de la radio— ¿alistándote para nuestro duelo o es que te asusté? —se rió.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso Raimundo tratando de usar su mismo tono de voz, se rascó la nuca—, de hecho, me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías. Me has aburrido en toda la semana en la espera. Nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero es la primera vez que me contento con tu llegada.

—Ya veo —Jack frunció los labios—. Este viernes veinte de noviembre a las tres de la tarde, quiero que haya luz cuando aplaste tu humanidad, quiero captar ese momento a la perfección y porque favorece mi tono de piel, la ruta será en mi propio terreno para asegurarme que no montes ninguna trampa.

—¿Seguro que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Spicer? No me hago responsable de lo que le pase a tu ego ese día.

—Muy segurísimo. Nada ni nadie pasa por encima de mí. Mira, Pedrosa, si todavía estás estorbando mi camino es porque yo quiero. Si lo decido no seguirías respirando, ¿entiendes? No tenías nada que ver, pero este es el premio que se merecen aquellas personas que osan a desafiarme. Aspiro que con esto te quede bien claro que estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por Kimi. No me importa lo que pase conmigo.

—¡Bonito Spicer! Casi me convences que hoy eras otra persona, me sorprenden tus agallas, si las circunstancias fueran otras tal vez hasta me caerías bien, pero tu petulancia es mucho más fuerte que tu voluntad y yo odio la falta de humildad. Quedamos así, entonces —alargó el brazo. Jack descruzó los brazos, se despojó de su guante derecho y tímidamente estrechó su mano. Raimundo le devolvió el gesto vigoroso, estrujando con fuerza excesiva su mano. Jack se sacudía como si hubiera sido víctima de una descarga eléctrica.

Los dos eran cerca de la misma estatura, ninguno era más alto que el otro, no tenían porqué bajar la vista. Entre los dos hubo una sensación de asco, la sangre se congeló en sus venas y de sus ojos echaban chispas. Si tuvieran el poder de disparar rayos láseres, estarían muertos ambos, a pesar de que se sonrían mutuamente. Jack despidió su bufanda hacia atrás y salió a zancadas, se sacó el guante izquierdo. Vlad se enderezó y le abrió la puerta con las manos temblando. Jack se frotó las manos, haciendo una seña. El hombre rebuscó un frasquito de gel antibacterial. El hombre de negocios se lo arrancó de mala gana y comenzó a untarse en tanto se subía a la limusina. Raimundo no tenía un gel igual a ese, se limpió con su casaca y puso una mueca. Aunque el pequeño guerrero no estuviera el día en que Raimundo y Jack armaron la apuesta, Omi intuyó la situación.

—"¿Nuestro duelo?" ¡¿Kim?! ¡Aguarda, no me digas que tú y _ése_ competirán por Kim! ¡Ni que fuera un Shen Gong Wu, ahora en verdad sí que se pasaron! —regañó batiendo el dedo, como los adultos hacen cuando dos niños se comportan mal.

—¡¿Y tú no?! Supongo que ahora correrás tras de tu amigo Jack y lo ayudarás, ¿no?

—¡¿Mi amigo?! ¡Oh no, greñas relamidas no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Zape gato, con respeto a todos los animales! ¡bien lejos! Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue... incidental ¡esa es la palabra! ¡Sí! Para que sepas que estás equivocado conmigo, ¡voy a estar de tu lado! —_por esta vez_, pensó Omi.

Un día antes que Omi descubriera el asunto de la apuesta, había ido al despacho privado de Jack. Resulta que de nuevo estaba ocupado, no atendiendo el teléfono si no urdiendo uno de sus diversos negocios sucios tal vez y no se relacionaba con su exitoso imperio comercial. Éste tenía que ver con un hombre obeso y de acento japonés, no pudo fijarse bien en su cara ya que estaba escondido de reata y él de espaldas. Parece que Jack ordenó vaciar la licorería entera, la peste de la ginebra era inaguantable. Jack apenas acarició su copa, se preocupaba de embriagar a su huésped. Tenían un punto en común: odiaban a Raimundo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo espiando de él fue quienes hablaron, había entendido que Tubbimura era un viejo rival y Jack manifestaba un enorme interés por ello y deseaba contratarlo para alguna fechoría. Mencionó algo sobre sabotear su vehículo. El niño imaginó que se refería al automóvil particular de Raimundo. Como no presenció la conversación de principio a fin no pudo entender muy bien. Hoy fue que se enteró de la apuesta y conectar los puntos para construir el dibujo.

Nunca tuvo una brizna de confianza en Jack pero definitivamente había golpeado muy bajo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Omi pudiera decidirse a quién ayudar en esta ocasión, pese que era divertido "caer" en los sobornos de Jack, sabía que lo hacía por interés, a diferencia de Raimundo. Tampoco era tan cruel parar querer que saliera lesionado. En algo tenía razón en sus palabras, eran amigos. Jack falló y si existió algún momento que debía denunciar lo que conocía era este. _¡Oh no, Jack Spicer, ni pienses que te saliste con la tuya! Todavía no he jugado mi turno… ¡ya verás que caerá sobre ti la furia de Monje Guerrero de Shaolin, —en entrenamiento—, ay ya! _Quizás era muy joven para estar pensando en venganzas, pero los niños en flagrante quieren adelantarse a su época. Además que en este caso lo ameritaba de ía estado pensando cómo delatarlo y creía tener el remedio exacto, sólo que él necesitaba ayuda y sabía a quién recurrir, el problema es que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo...

Una risita entre dientes escapó de los labios de Raimundo. Típico de Omi de no admitir que estaba acorralado, no habría sido el verdadero si no hubiera negado todo, ahora intentar de convencer a Kim… todavía sentía las frías declaraciones desmenuzar y triturar los pedazos muertos de su alma, su voz hacía eco en lo profundo de su mente y se odió a sí mismo, Kim lo detestaba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no requería una segunda opinión y sin embargo, el dolor agravó. ¿Por qué? ¿qué hay de diferente entre el pasado mes de agosto y ahora que ya casi entramos en noviembre? Ninguna, sólo sus sentimientos habían cambiado, aunque su perspectiva era casi igual que la primera vez sufrió unos ligeros cambios. No sabía cuál fue el punto de partida, todo fue sucediendo gradualmente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba hecho. En el fondo conocía bien las respuestas, pero nunca había querido verlas hasta ahora. A su lado se encontraba Kim, contra su costumbre, seria y alicaída, reprochándole con la mirada en el silencio. Desde la apuesta se había distanciado, como si estuviera enojada con él. Raimundo se justificó delante de ella, cuando entonces exhaló un suspiro con fuerza y pasó una mano por su frente.

—Necesito una novia —gimió él. Burlona, ella sonrió triunfante. No había apagado la radio después de que Jack se fue, la emisora transmitió una balada romántica dedicada a aquellos enamorados que no han podido declararse por culpa del orgullo.

_Yo me volteé muchas veces_

_Riéndome como si no pasara nada_

_Incluso tú mintiéndole a mi corazón sin palabras_

_Fracasas porque no lo conoces_

_De pronto tengo miedo de decirte que te amo_

_Ya que son palabras que no suelo decir_

_Grito a tu espalda: ¡Te amo, te amo!_

_Con los labios apretados_

—Sí, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer...

—Perdón, ¿hablabas conmigo? —prorrumpió Omi. Raimundo negó con la cabeza. _Debería dejar de hablar en voz alta. _

Kim, la auténtica, estaba acurrucada en su cama, a su izquierda tenía una caja de pañuelos desechables rosa perfumados, luego de usarlos los arrugaba en una bola y encestaba al cubo de basura. La cobija la arropaba hasta el cuello. Sus ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre, la nariz roja, sus mejillas pálidas sin color y estornudaba cada vez que inhalaba hondamente aire. A pesar de que se puso encima un fastuoso abrigo de casimir la piel estaba como carne de gallina. Nada más salió de cama para ir al baño a hacer lo que evidentemente suele hacer todo el mundo cuando se levanta y hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal, servirse un vaso con agua y tragar dos aspirinas y buscar su maquillaje y traerlo a su cama. Aún cuando las cosas andan bastante malas, Kimiko siempre tenía buen ánimo para una sesión de belleza.

Siempre antes de empezar el día, se sentaba media hora frente del espejo emperifollándose. Primero se colocaba sus extensiones, no es que su cabello no fuera hermoso, era brillante y sedoso, pero así lucía más voluminoso (había sido difícil conseguir cabello del mismo color y textura que el suyo). Consecutivamente se polveaba su rostro y con unas pinzas se sacaba las cejas, luego aplicaba rubor sobre sus pómulos, pintaba sus labios con brillo para hacerlo parecer natural y, por último, sombreaba sus párpados y superponía unas pestañas postizas para resaltar sus cautivadores ojos azules. Había que ser un verdadero artista para que este trabajo pareciese natural. El esfuerzo rendía sus frutos. Esta mañana daba la impresión que era un zombi, ahora su piel estaba menos pastosa, paliducha y flácida, pero todavía quedaba una incógnita. Cuando revisó la caja de pestañas no había ni una. Sólo tenía uñas postizas. Antes se ponía en cantidades, pero como debía atender sus quehaceres se quebraban rápido. Y no existe algo peor que uña rota, excepto un tacón roto por supuesto.

Raimundo presionó el timbre, llamando a su puerta. Kim comprimió los labios con fastidio, se tapó la cabeza, pero cuando sonó por tercera vez se obligó a salir. Calzó sus pantuflas de perro salchicha y corrió en dirección a la entrada.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡ya escuché! —gimió. La chica abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo allí— ¿Raimundo, qué haces aquí?

—Hola ¿interrumpo en mal momento? —indagó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sí, ¡es decir no! Llegaste justo en el instante adecuado, por favor pasa —hizo un ademán. Automáticamente él caminó al interior— ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿una taza de azúcar, té, harina, leche?

—Eh... no, tengo todo eso en casa. Gracias.

—Entonces si no viniste por eso, ¿por qué fue?

—De repente quería verte... —dijo muy despacio y atenuando su voz progresivamente. Kim se aclaró la garganta, esperaba que el estupor no se notara debajo de la capa de maquillaje, pero eso no fue lo que la traicionó si no un estornudo que escapó, el hombre ladeó la cabeza y ella se cubrió de inmediato la boca— ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí —susurró, Kim se metió a la cocina. Cogió una servilleta en un periquete y se limpió, sorbió su nariz— es un pequeño resfriado que tengo, ¡oye ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?! Quiero que compres unas pestañas postizas, si no sabes donde las venden te podría enviar al sitio donde yo voy, en serio te lo agradecería demasiado, no me importa si me cobras, pero lo necesito.

—¿Te ha visto algún médico? ¿tomaste un analgésico ya para contrarrestar los efectos?

—¿Un médico? ¡¿para pasar más pena que la que tengo de que me vean sin mis pestañas?! ¡No gracias! —sin convencerse mucho, Raimundo palpó su frente y su cuello, sopesando su temperatura. Kim tuvo que contenerse a sí misma antes de continuar hablando—, tranquilo, tomé un par de aspirinas; no está tan grave tampoco, sólo es congestión nasal e irritación de la garganta. Nada más debo descansar y amaneceré mañana mejor —sonaría probatorio si su estómago no hubiera dado ese retortijón y posterior gruñido— ¡no pasa nada! Es que no he comido… ¡Oye, no me mires de esa manera! Si quemo el agua cuando estoy bien, ¿qué será si estoy mal?

—¿No has desayunado en el día y te preocupa que no tengas pestañas postizas? —se echó a reír cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho—. El asunto de las pestañas puede esperar, mientras ¿por qué no te recuestas en tu cama y yo intento cocinarte algo?

—¿Lo dices de veras o es una de tus bromas? ¡Porque si es así yo...!

—No es una broma, para eso están los vecinos ¡¿no?! Si tu familia no está y los amigos no pueden, estamos nosotros, además que estamos más cerca que cualquier otro. Anda, yo te lo llevo —sonrió.

Hizo un mohín y retrocedió, intentando ahogar los pensamientos equívocos que se armaban dentro de su cabeza sobre que Raimundo trataría de envenenar su comida; sin embargo, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad en que alguien querría prepararle de comer. Por otro lado, este lado amable de Raimundo le estaba gustado y al unísono sacudía nerviosamente su cuerpo. Atender a una enferma no es su responsabilidad, además que no formaba parte de su itinerario, empero entre pasar la tarde del domingo en su apartamento solo y aburrido y cuidar a Kim, el idiota elegía la segunda opción. Como enfermero no tenía experiencia de sobra, a menos que incluyera que él se encargó de velar por sus hermanos menores cuando enfermaban. Sabía que auto-medicarse no siempre era la solución, pero Kim no iba a ceder fácilmente, recordó que había guardado un sobre con solución granulada, la hervía en agua caliente y estaba lista. Se dirigió a su casa a buscarla y regresó rápidamente.

Se le secaba la boca cada vez que encendía una hornilla y contemplaba las leguas de fuego azul aparecer, sabía que si quería ayudar a Kim debía acumular un esfuerzo en disimular su miedo. Desvió sus pensamientos en un ejercicio mental: pretendiendo que Kim era la llama. El fuego no tiene por qué representar destrucción como él pensaba originariamente también representa la luz. El motor que impulsa a tomar decisiones. Voraz e indómito. Justo igual a ella. Kim era el fuego de su vida. Como no tenía bandeja, tuvo que arreglárselas para llevar todo a Kim. Estaba tendida en cama cuando alzó la cabeza al verlo llegar, se había distraído en la demora oyendo música. ¡Y qué curiosidad! Era la segunda parte de la canción de esta mañana.

_¿Por qué respiramos el mismo aire?_

_No sería pedir mucho más_

_Mientras el amor sigue creciendo sin notarlo_

_Sólo quedan cicatrices_

_Aunque esté herido, estaré ahí_

_Sólo puedo sonreír cuando estoy a tu lado_

_No puedo ser feliz, no lo puedo cambiar_

_Tú eres a la que escogí_

Abstraído, colocó el plato y los vasos en la mesilla cercana a Kim. Ella apoyó las manos de ambos lados y se irguió. Él se dejó caer junto a ella. Servido: Salmón ahumado y zumo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando el vaso con el remedio.

—De mi propia fórmula, para aliviar el resfriado —indicó— tómatela ahora, puedes taparte la nariz, algo que no se puede oler no puede tener sabor. Por favor, ten algo de confianza en mí —sonrió él ante la mirada suspicaz de la joven.

Ella extendió la mano, cerró los dedos de su mano izquierda alrededor del vaso y cubrió las fosas nasales con la otra. Bebió un largo trago y contrajo los labios en un gesto amargo. Se echó una buena carcajada en tanto cruzaba los brazos. Kim alzó los hombros a la defensiva y se acabó el resto en dos tragos pausados. Cogió los cubiertos, picó la carne, jugó un poco con ella arrastrándola de allá para acá y engulló. Se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que iba. No era el mejor plato de salmón que había comido pero estaba tan hambrienta que no midió mesura en cada bocado. Raimundo estiró el brazo, sus ojos captaron algo interesante que no resaltaba a la vista fácilmente, aplastando la almohada estaba el osito de peluche. Él sonrió.

—¿Duerme contigo? ¡Suertudo! —suspiró devolviéndolo a su sitio.

El hombre prosiguió inspeccionando la habitación paseando a través, la cama era estrecha, el tocador y el guardarropa ocupaban mayor espacio, la estantería abarrotada de libros, en la mesilla una lámpara de noche y un antifaz de dormir con tema de flores, lo levantó y enarcó una ceja exigiendo explicaciones. La chica se encogió de hombros. _¿Es un crimen cuidar la imagen? Y los ojos son la ventana del alma. _Raimundo hurgó en un cajón, tuvo la suerte de abrir justamente el que guardaba la ropa interior.

—¡No, no, no! ¡no vayas a ver ese! —se paró demasiado tarde. El hombre estudió la prenda tendiéndola en el aire, una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó en sus labios.

—¿Sólo esto? ¿Qué no tienes tanga? Ahora ya veo cuál es tu problema, necesitas renovar tu guardarropa, con esta pareces monja; en cambio, te verías exquisita si pruebas vestir encaje o satén... así al menos daría la impresión de que ahí hay algo que tocar.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No tienes ningún permiso de tocar mi ropa! —chilló ella arrancándole la ropa de las manos, la tiró dentro de la gaveta y cerró. Su sangre había subido hasta la coronilla y teñido su rostro en rojo, acumulándose y latiendo detrás de sus mejillas calientes.

—Okey, okey ¡no te incendies nena! Intento ayudar. Mis intenciones no son malas, lo juro —aseguró sin borrar su sonrisa pícara. Giró sobre sus talones y cruzó el umbral.

—¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?! —preguntó azorada. Él volvió asomarse.

—¿Cómo que a dónde voy? A comprar tus pestañas postizas, ¡vamos termínate de comer el salmón! Me harás sentir mal si no lo haces —advirtió asiendo sus llaves—. Te prometo que vendré enseguida...

Kim desencajó la quijada y recostó la espalda del armazón de la cama. Se resignó de buena gana, cogió el plato y lo puso en su regazo. Jolgoriosamente, él bajó las escaleras con mejor humor que esta mañana. Sabía a dónde dirigirse, cumplió varios favores en favor de casi la mitad de sus ex novias. Tampoco era un ignorante. En la perfumería apreció, desde el punto de vista de un espectador, su situación en carne propia. No se encontró solo, allí había más de un esposo enamorado o novio romántico comprando para su pareja. Se sintió pusilánime al principio pero igual lo hizo. Como era el cuarto en la fila del mostrador tuvo que armarse de paciencia y esperar que llegara su turno, distrayéndose —poniendo especial atención— a su entorno, escuchando los intercambios de palabras amorosas del tercer hombre hablando por teléfono con su chica y la canción de fondo que ponían en la mayoría de los locales.

_Mi corazón dañado está lleno de cicatrices_

_Cuando recuerdo sólo hay lágrimas_

_No puedo ver porque no me puedes encontrar_

_Incluso si mi amor se esconde_

_¿Por qué respiramos el mismo aire?_

_No sería pedir mucho más_

_Mientras el amor sigue creciendo sin notarlo_

_Sólo quedan cicatrices_

_Aunque esté herido, estaré ahí_

_Sólo puedo sonreír cuando estoy a tu lado_

_No puedo ser feliz, no lo puedo cambiar_

_Tú eres a la que escogí_

Cuando por fin lo atendieron, pagó en efectivo y se fue en su auto (¿no pensarán que estaba jugando si dijo que iría rápido o sí?). Kim se había cansado de aguardarlo sin hacer nada, se puso de pie, fregó la vajilla, se cepilló los dientes, luego tomó uno de los libros de la repisa y se acostó a leer. Ninguno de sus clientes llevaría a sus mascotas pues que notificó que hoy no trabajaría a causa de que se sentía indispuesta, con su mejor carta de cortesía le desearon una recuperación rápida y cortaron la comunicación. Naturalmente la novela que eligió fue escrita por Tom Kenny, su ídolo estrella. Si se lo preguntan, no leía _49 semanas _si no _Eres la música en mí_, para castigar el horrible final de aquél lo puso contra la pared en el rincón de su dormitorio y, por consiguiente, Raimundo no hizo preguntas. Se acordó de su charla el otro día en el cafetín. Por el contrario de la anterior historia, sí tuvo un final feliz, narraba la relación apasionada entre una concertista de piano y el guitarrista principal de un grupo pop que se conocieron casualmente un día en vacaciones de un crucero. El padre y a la vez representante de la joven se opone. Diferentes estratos sociales y distintos tipos de música. Raimundo dejó encima de la mesa la bolsa. Kim se desconcentró de su lectura.

—¡Oh has vuelto! ¿no había mucha gente? ¿la conseguiste? ¡Qué bien, puedes ponerla ahí mientras tanto, yo después la acomodo en su sitio! —no pudo reprimir un largo bostezo, lo soltó posterior a que su mano escondiera su boca— lo lamento, me puse a leer y de repente me entró el sueño.

—Debe ser efectos de la medicina, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? —una ligera corriente de aire empujó la ventana y Raimundo fue a cerrarla. Kim se abrazó a sí misma.

—El día de hoy ha estado muy frío, ¿no te parece? —inquirió. Para él no le suponía ningún problema porque amaba el frío, odiaba el calor, pero no quiso contradecirla. Ya lo había una vez cuando sugirió la lencería, en realidad opinaba que cualquier conjunto que Kim se pusiese le luciría sexy, sólo que no lo quiso decir en voz alta.

—¿Sabes que es un buen remedio contra el frío? —preguntó. Kim figuró muchas opciones, entre las cuales barajaba el típico y adorable gesto de un chico de quitarse su chaqueta para colocársela en los hombros de la chica, se dejó llevar por el primer pensamiento y esperaba que Raimundo lo hiciera, pero olvidó que él había declarado que no era un romántico—: un sistema de calefacción...

—¿Un…? ¡Ah sí! Tienes razón —afirmó con la voz rota, desilusionada por la respuesta.

Soltó una risa ronca y se acercó. Se despojó de su abrigo, pero no lo se dio si no lo arrojó al suelo y embutió su cuerpo en la cama con el suyo, el espacio entre los dos era tan reducido que difícilmente podía estirarse. Raimundo ciñó sus brazos descubiertos alrededor del torso de Kim y enlazar sus piernas. Ella se encogió contra él.

—Y como no tenemos un sistema de calefacción, yo seré el tuyo por hoy. El calor humano es irremplazable —Kim se retorció, quiso despedirlo fuera de la cama una y otra vez, todos sus intentos por aflojar su agarre fueron en vano porque apretaba con más fuerza— si tratas de librarte de mí seguiré estrechándote más. ¡No seas necia! Has estado temblando durante cuatro horas, si las cobijas y tu chaqueta no han podido contra los escalofríos, ¿qué pierdes con hacerlo? —la chica vaciló. Él acercó sus labios hasta su oreja y agregó en un susurro—: aparte, me portaré bien.

Kimiko dejó de resistirse, el calor que proporcionaba se infiltraba en su cuerpo, sintiéndose templada. Sus oídos zumbaban y su cara estaba toda colorada, no quería que sus miradas se encontraran pese que sus ojos ya estaban reposando en ella, peor todavía se sonrojaría con mayor intensidad, así que intentó sofocarse hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. No obtuvo resultados favorables para su desdicha. A veces sentía que le faltaba el aliento pero no sabía si era porque su peso aplastaba sus pulmones o era porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Su aliento cálido se derramaba desde su pelo, con olor a esencia de lavanda, hasta su oreja y luego descendía por su cuello. Enroscó en su dedo un mechón, los giraba tres veces y desenrollaba, jugueteando. Sus ojos estaban demasiados húmedos por la gripe para mirar por encima de su hombre a dónde había ido a parar la otra mano, sin embargo, mediante el tacto sabía que la trasladó hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Él ladeó la cabeza presionando su mejilla contra la suya. En eso sin que ella se moviera, la atrajo más hacia él. Su corazón dio un vuelco completo.

—¡Pero si no hice nada!

—Lo sé... quería jugar contigo —mintió él. En realidad, aunque estaban muy fusionados en ese abrazo, no la sentía lo suficiente arrimada contra él. Su corazón le propino un dolor en sus costillas de los acelerados latidos.

—No te he dado las gracias —murmuró la chica— no tenías por qué hacer esto y aún así lo hiciste —hizo una pausa. Él la siguió escuchando sin interrumpirla—. Supongo que es uno de los riesgos que asumes cuando te vas a vivir solo, dime ¿nunca te has sentido solo? Estás demasiado lejos de tu familia, tenías una vida hecha allá, aquí no conocías a nadie y además de Clay, no veo a quien...

—¿...podría importarle? —contestó Raimundo, se rió por lo bajo—. Hay distintas maneras de quedarse solo, no digo que sea tu caso, pero si miras a esas personas ricachonas rodeadas siempre de gente, en realidad viven muy solas, cuando desaparecen su dinero la gente en su entorno también lo hace. Pero no veo mi soledad como algo malo, nacimos solos para morir solos y quien no aprende a vivir con uno mismo, no puede compartir su vida con nadie, las pocas personas que están conmigo me han demostrado que puedo contar con ellas a pesar de las circunstancias. Aunque admito que la idea de que alguien te espere y se preocupe por ti suena linda, no niego que me gustaría tener esa compañía.

Kim se había quedado profundamente dormida antes de terminar de escuchar su respuesta. Regodeado, sonrió y acarició con el pulgar su rostro. Si tan solo el tiempo se congelara para siempre. Lástima que las cosas no funcionan de esa forma. Ella no había quitado la canción. ¡Ay Kim! No se dio cuenta que la puso en modo de repetición. Todavía quedaba el último fragmento por oír. El hombre entornó los párpados y se echó un sueñecito también.

_Esforzándome por esconder mis lágrimas_

_¿Pasas sin notarme?_

_Me doy la vuelta sin decírtelo_

_Incluso hoy, aún estoy aquí_

_Llenando mi corazón con lágrimas_

_Pongo esas palabras en mi corazón_

_Disimulo como si no fuera nada_

_Y luego golpeo mi pecho_

_No puedo ser feliz, no lo puedo cambiar_

_Tú eres a la que escogí_

Wuya iba a salir a comprar zumo de naranja, pero Omi se adelantó y cruzó la puerta. Nunca necesitaba tener una excusa, su madrastra no se preocupaba a dónde se dirigía ni a qué hora regresaría, pero no hay que asumir riesgos. Correr desde la casa hasta el parque deja a uno hecho trizas y olvidó el dinero para comprar. Y tenía una enorme flojera para pararse y hacer ese favor a Wuya. Omi se dejó caer, desfallecido, en una banca y echó la cabeza. El sol hirió sus ojos. Cambió de posición, extendió su brazo y desvió la mirada. Dojo había saltado de su hombro medio segundo antes y corrió a evacuar detrás de un árbol.

—¡Dojo vuelve! ¡no puedes hacer chichí así en un parque! Nos sancionarán las autoridades, luego... —Omi sonrió de oreja a oreja malicioso—. No cabe duda, cada vez te pareces más a mí. Somos el uno para el otro. Sabes, creo que me acabas de dar una idea para solucionar mi pequeño problema con Wuya...

Aburrido, se puso a leer sus mensajes de texto. El viento aullaba en la copa de los árboles y el sol estaba incandescente. Megan apareció arrastrando a su patineta silenciosamente. Omi miraba al vacío, embebido, creyendo que vendría del este o el oeste, no del sur, no se enteró en absoluto. Se recordó de una película de terror que había visto con sus amigas, la mayoría pidió ver una de romance, era el turno de Megan para escogerla, pero como sabía que nadie votaría por la que le gustaba, intercambió los CD de una peli romántica y una de horror, las niñas gritaban aterrorizadas y la única que se reía cada vez que salía el fantasma era Megan. Ella sonrió y caminó de puntitas. Profirió un alarido de ultratumba similar al del espectro de esa película en el pabellón de su oreja. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al muchacho y dio un respingo, se giró y vio a Megan, quien rompió en carcajadas. Saltó encima del banco desde atrás.

—¡Miren nada más! ¡¿a poco no se asustó el supuesto protector de nuestra ciudad?!

—¡Ya cállate Megan! —masculló entre dientes, enojado. La niña apretó su estómago de las risas— me tomaste desprevenido, ¡además, yo me arrojé al suelo a propósito como parte de mi plan de ataque!

—Sí cómo no, ¡bueno ya, gallinita, desembucha! —alargo el brazo— ¡pero espera! Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, ve despacio, sin precipitaciones, puedo oírte hasta las cinco...

—¿Y eso que estás tan disponible el día de hoy? —enarcó una ceja.

—Es que mi mamá quiere llevarme a la peluquería a cortarme mi cabello ¡y a mí me gusta así de largo! ¡Si me lo deja más corto voy a parecer niño!

—De acuerdo, capté el mensaje. Mira, necesito que me ayudes a desenmascarar a tu primo, tengo un plan pero no puedo hacerlo solo y tú... —se rascó la nuca— como estás todo el día en su casa tendría más acceso...

—¡Uhm, ¿es alguna estrategia para dejarlo en ridículo?!

—Más bien "expuesto", aunque también se merece lo de ridículo —sacudió la cabeza— ¡ya bueno, ¿vas ayudarme o no?!

—Si me dejas ver o ¡mejor! Si lo registras en algún vídeo o foto me gustaría mucho, pero… ¡cuenta conmigo! —asintió satisfecha.

—Genial, entonces acomódate, es un plan bastante largo y no quiero que lo eches a perder por no atenerte a las instrucciones...

—Bien, yo no lo arruinaré —rodó los ojos—, espero que hayas traído suficiente dinero para ambos —ahora fue Omi quien puso una mueca— ¡pues claro! Si es un plan tan largo debes invitarme un helado, es lo que haría un caballero por una damisela...

—¡¿Y quién dice que tengo que gastar mi mesada EN TI?! —dijo con aplomo.

—¡YO! ¡¿Algún problema con eso?! —afirmó feroz llevando las manos a la cadera. Omi se sobrecogió y retrocedió.

—¿De qué sabor lo quieres, linda? —el código de ética de los Guerreros de Shaolin prohíbe pegar a las mujeres, tenía que retirarse con honor.

—¡Vainilla está bien para mí! —sonrió complacida.

Omi silbó llamando a Dojo, metió las manos en los bolsillos (para mantenerlas ocupadas) y caminó junto a ella. Era el colmo tener que ir a la heladería cogidos de mano, interactuando como novios —el niño se estremeció repulsado por la idea—, en adición que tenía el ligero presentimiento que Megan no estaría de acuerdo. Si bien surgieron unas tergiversaciones en el trayecto, se consiguieron a varios compañeros de clases, raudamente se reubicaron en el mismo punto entablaron a tirar provocaciones, formar corazones e imitar sonidos de besos. Y como Omi es de sangre caliente, no se resistió a molerlos a golpes. Claro, sólo los llegó a empujar porque Megan interfirió. El último grupo se llevó el recuerdo de una mordida, Omi ordenó a su lagarto atacarlos en la retaguardia. De tanto mordiscar traseros o Dojo tenía que acostumbrar se enjuague bucal o cobrar una cuota semanal a su dueño por cada mordida.

No amanecieron hasta el día siguiente, durmieron en el transcurso de la tarde y despertaron casi simultáneamente hacia las seis. Kim le había devuelto el abrazo a Raimundo en sueños, sus brazos cerraban su cuerpo y lo estrechaban. Creyendo que aun seguía dormido, empezó a soltarse muy despacio. Raimundo trataba de matar tiempo, reteniendo todo lo posible por permanecer así juntos unos minutos adicionales. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas debido al largo rato en que se quedó en esa posición. En consecuencia, sus movimientos eran torpes y mecánicos. Aun inmóvil ejercía mayor fuerza. La chica quiso aferrarse a la mesilla y halar de ella para tirar fuera de la cama, pero en su lugar, Kim se desplomó bocabajo. Su cabeza amortiguó la caída. Gimió adolorida, reponiéndose. Raimundo alzó la cabeza.

—¿Te lastimaste? ¿quieres que te ayude?

—¿Qué? ¡No, estoy bien! —refunfuñó Kim. Con aspereza se frotó los ojos, si Raimundo no se hubiera quedado toda la noche tal vez no habría imaginado que durmieron juntos... ¡Que durmieron juntos! ¡Jamás invitó a un hombre a su cuarto, y menos a quedarse en su cama!

—Oye, ¿sabías que cuando duermes...?

—¿Me veo más bonita?

—No, iba a decir que cuando duermes... ¡babeas! ¡Mira como dejaste mi camisa!

Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada, acto reflejo se echó a reír. Kim se limpió la barbilla.

—Lo siento, no tengo poder sobre mis propios secretos —dijo mirando su mano— a veces son mucho antes descubiertos, supongo que cuando eres un libro abierto es cosa habitual.

—Sí. Bueno, puedo guardar tu secreto si a cambio prometes hacer lo mismo con el mío, así no te sentirás tan avergonzada... —sonrió. Le indicó con una seña que se acercara. Confusa, arrugó el ceño y subió a la cama, acercó a su oreja, recogiendo el pelo por detrás y el idiota le murmuró al oído muy bajito—: _te amo_ —Kim abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de inmediato. Él no había borrado su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oíste —se aclaró la garganta—. Me temo que no empecé bien, déjame explicarte. Quisiera pedirte una disculpa. Perdóname, tuve una percepción completamente equivocada de ti, no he actuado con justicia y mucho menos fui amable, por bastante tiempo estuve ciego: Te subestimé, sin conocerte dije cosas feas, cometí la torpeza de estimarte como una persona casi mediocre y unidimensional. Pero en el pasar del tiempo empecé a descubrir que eres una mujer increíble, fuerte, independiente, constante, graciosa, sexy y con muchas metas ¡en fin! Para no hacer el cuento largo aprendí a mirar a través de tu alma y conocí a la verdadera tú. Y... fue cuando comencé a enamorarme. ¡Rayos! ¡qué mal estaba! No eres ni la sombra de lo que pensaba —el idiota se rió nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y su voz era entrecortada. No obstante, no perdió el contacto visual, lo que iba a decir implicaba que la mirara directo a sus ojos para que supiera que hablaba desde el corazón—. Nunca podrías adivinar cuánto me has, digo, me he torturado por guardar este secreto y confieso que a lo mejor todavía me falta luchar por atenuar el mal concepto que tienes de mí y me perdones...

«Aunque entendería si eso no pasara pues que mi temperamento no es el mejor ni tampoco soy una taza de azúcar. Lo reconozco, tus palabras fueron muy acertadas al describirme en aquella tarde, demoré en comprenderlo por el dolor y la amargura, al final del día aquellas duras emociones cambiaron para bien, pero más que experimentar un cambio, mis sentimientos por ti tomaron otro rumbo y ahora sólo quiero pensar de ahora en adelante en ti como mujer...

—¡¿No me digas que antes creías que yo era transexual y te daba pena decirlo?! —chilló.

—¿Transexual? ¡No! —se rió, perdiendo el tono serio en su voz—, desde luego que no. ¿Es que acaso no se me nota? ¿No es obvio lo que hago? En mi vida me enseñaron que existen dos tipos de mujeres en este mundo: Con las que decides casarte, formar una linda familia y vivir el resto de tus días a su lado amándola y las que utilizas para coquetear un poco, tener sexo y esfumarte para siempre al día siguiente. Yo todavía no te he podido clasificar, tú me habías parecido del segundo tipo a inicios y de pronto pareciera que eres del primero. Tú no eras la mujer que habría dejado entrar en mi vida, pero ya estabas en ella desde el momento en que tropezaste conmigo en el vestíbulo, y definitivamente _necesito_ que te quedes. Yo lo admito, pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera aceptar que te amaba antes y también ahora —botó el aire y no dijo nada. Eso era todo.

Kimiko estaba demasiado confundida para hablar, boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados. Raimundo tensó los labios, sin sonreír ni fruncir. Su corazón galopaba violentamente dentro de su pecho, la sangre latía en sus sienes, un poco del frío de Kim debió haberse transferido a la punta de sus dedos porque estaban helados. Aunque no se le notaba mucho por el color oscuro de su piel, un rubor cruzó por su rostro. La chica se esforzó en seguida para tomar la palabra, un nudo había atravesado su garganta, aclarársela no era suficiente.

—No pretenderás que tenga una respuesta inmediata, ¿o sí? —dijo Kim con una voz medio tangible—. Si no hiciste demasiado para conquistarme con flores o chocolates o serenata o lo que sea, ¿cómo esperas que abra mi corazón a un hombre que ni siquiera está seguro qué debe hacer conmigo? Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? De que si acepte estar contigo y comencemos bien, pero luego te aburres y quieras terminar porque decidiste que era del segundo tipo, no podría dejarlo tan fácilmente. No así. Aspiro algo duradero.

—No soy de los que mendigan amor. Estás en lo cierto, lo comprendo, nunca te forzaría a que hagas algo que no quieres ni me puedes obligar a quererte del modo que a ti te gustaría. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora: _Esto es lo que soy_, no me puedes cambiar. Sin embargo, ya que no me has dado ni una respuesta afirmativa ni una negativa, me concedo a mí mismo una mínima esperanza de ver que las cosas pueden hacerse a mí manera. Si para entonces no consigo un "sí" no insistiré.

—¿Para darme chance de decidir entonces vas a intentar de conquistarme desde tu punto de vista? Sólo te advierto que si eso sucede, apareceré con la parte de arriba de un bikini, unos shorts y unas sandalias, en una mano tendré una botella del vino que te gusta y un estéreo en la otra.

—¿Para qué el equipo de estéreo? —alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Para bailar! Si no lo haces tú ¡al menos yo sí! Lo voy a usar como mi banda sonora cuando declare que también te amo... —Raimundo se rió suave a pesar del sarcasmo que acompañaba esa frase— después de que baile podremos descorchar la botella para celebrar nuestro primer día.

—Mis cuatro cosas favoritas ¡al fin juntas! —dijo cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho— una mujer en paños menores, vino, música en el fondo y tú. No podría salir mejor que perfecto. Creo que soñaré muchos estos días.

—Lo dije en sarcasmo, listín, ¡el punto es que lo único que decía en serio era que me iba a declarar primero que...! ¡No! Aj, haz lo siguiente ¿sí? Olvídalo —dijo cuando no paraba de sonreír— si bien, hay algo que no entiendo, si te rechazo ¿quiere decir que te rendirás?

—El acontecer de mañana será como si este momento del día jamás hubiera existido, Kim. Mis sentimientos permanecerán iguales sin importar tu respuesta, el amor ha funcionado así con todos los hombres, idiotas y no idiotas; es sólo que yo no armo pataletas ni me pongo baboso, asimilo con todo el dolor del mundo. A partir de lo que venga a continuación va a depender de ti yo cumpliré mi parte en tanto —sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero y revisó la hora—. Es tarde, tengo que irme. ¡Oh por cierto, mi pago por la caja de pestañas...!

—¡Ah sí! —Kim se golpeó la cabeza— ¿cuánto quieres? ¿Te parece lo mismo que pagaste?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Iba a decirte que no te preocuparas por el dinero, este será el único pago que aceptaré...

Atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y estampó un beso en sus labios, de la fuerza con que se lanzó sobre ella sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, se desmoronaron arriba del colchón y rodaron cuesta abajo hasta el suelo. Kim tardó en reaccionar porque él se apartó a sabiendas que no obtendría una respuesta a la fuerza. Si bien fue un beso fugaz sintió la piel debajo de sus labios quemarse y las entrañas estremecerse. Raimundo se incorporó y salió a toda prisa del apartamento con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se quedó un minuto en el suelo recuperando el aliento, su mano se movió automáticamente a su corazón acelerado. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender de esta forma de amar, pero ahora es que sobraba el tiempo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Cerramos el capítulo de hoy hasta la semana que viene, malvaviscos asados! No se me achicopalen, señores, los días pasan volando. Lo digo yo porque así lo siento. Y luego se quejan por qué tan largo, es la cuota justa por cada semana, ¿no les parece? ¡Un aplauso a Raimundo por tan espontánea declaración de amor! **

—**¡Hurra! ¡Bravo! ¡Yep, yep!**

**¡Ahora una aclaración para la autora por ocurrírsele!**

—**¡Alice, Alice, Alice!**

**¡No vale, mentira! Estaba jugando. Es que ayer tuve que reformatear la declaración. La había dejado en suspenso porque me parecía bonita y simple, perfecta para un tipo como Clay, en lugar de alguien tan prepotente como Raimundito y entonces ayer que estaba escribiendo el capítulo treinta y cinco se me ocurrieron varias ideas románticas —entre ellas ese sarcasmo de Kimiko— y la reestructuré. No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero a mí me gustó. Estuvo fresco, divertido y espontáneo. Acorde a la interpretación de los protagonistas. **

**Definitivamente cuando leo historias de amor, prefiero que haya una pareja. Más de dos la novela se convierte en un culebrón y no me gusta porque todo es un molesto enredo; las cartas estaban echadas al inicio establecí claramente que Kim y Raimundo serían pareja (duh, eran los protagonistas). Kei y Clay fue para crear conflicto entre ellos, además que tenían buena química, por eso no ahondé tanto en su relación. Abordé lo suficiente para que esa relación no fuera un pez muerto. Las interacciones entre Omi y Megan están muy chicos todavía para pensar en noviecitos —aunque una vez una niña le cayó a golpes a otra niña en pleno patio pues que le estaba robando el novio, estamos hablando de edades aproximadas entre once y doce, los niños de hoy en día ya quieren crecer y los adultos queremos volver a ser niños—, pero no pude evitar que existiera un pequeñísimo paralelismo con Kim y Raimundo, a mí se me hacía muy gracioso. Hay personajes que amas tanto, que tú dices ¡cónchale, no puedo dejar a este hombre solo! (en este caso niño). Bueno, todo ha sido muy inocente y tierno, a pesar de que fue incidental me gustó. Ojalá compartan lo mismo :) **

**La letra de la canción durante el episodio era **_**Scar **_**(Cicatrices) de Bois, hermosa ¿no? Sirvió para ayudar a Raimundo declararse ****por primera vez****(sí, sé que está subrayado lo hice), ¿qué les ha parecido? Acuérdense, no es del tipo romántico, él va insertar una nueva manera de ver el amor (casi siempre el rechazado se echa a llorar en un rincón y jura por todos los cielos que va a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para luchar por su amor)... **

**¿Qué le gustó más del transcurso del día en que Raimundo cuidaba a Kim? ¿La charla entre él y Omi? ¿Qué aspiran que ocurra en la carrera? Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, los más románticos serían éste, **_**¿Qué será eso que llaman amor? **_**y **_**Ámame a tu manera**_**. Aunque, por supuesto, no estará concentrado todo el romance. Mientras tanto ustedes tienen una cita para la semana que viene en la próxima actualización de su novela consentida: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. Episodio treinta y dos: **_**Ensayo y error**_**. Como ustedes saben actualizando los martes si Dios quiere y si no también. ¡Cuídense, malvaviscos asados, hasta la semana siguiente!**

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola malvavisca asada! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Me pregunto, si se supone que todos fuimos a la primaria a aprender a escribir correctamente, ¿cómo es que existen personas que escriban tan mal? Encontrar ninguna falla ortográfica es casi que un milagro. ¡Qué bueno, me alegro por ti! Igual, también es mi caso. **

**¡Ufffff, me pusiste en un verdadero aprieto con esa pregunta! ¡Rayos! ¡Verdad que da para pensar quiénes podrían interpretar a nuestros personajes favoritos en carne y hueso! De inmediato que leí la pregunta, me puse a indagar ciertos papeles por la red. ¡Me debes una tarjeta! Sé que me lo limitaste a los monjes, pero yo también quise ver a los villanos. Una vez leí sobre una lista de alguien sobre qué actores podrían hacer a la serie en live-action y casi todo el elenco juvenil pertenecen a la factoría de Disney —yo amo a Disney, no es nada personal—, pero me parece que no es buena idea mezclar las estrellas actuales de Disney con un súper clásico como es Duelo Xiaolin, aparte que nadie se parece a ellos y opino que es de mal gusto que te den un papel de alguien con quince aproximadamente y tienes veintiocho. No queda bien porque a leguas se notan que encajan para hacer un perfil universitario que adolescente. Me acuerdo claro que pusieron a los dos magos de los hechiceros del no se qué —Jake T. Austin y el otro hermano que es feo, con respeto a las fans— para hacer a Omi y Raimundo, ¡asco! Ni se parecen. A Brenda Song como Kim, cuando la actriz tiene veintiocho, anciana total, y Kim aparenta catorce. Y un actor de SESENTA años para hacer a Clay.**

**¡No, pero qué horror! Ahora si me preguntas quién sería ideal para interpretar a Omi te digo que a pesar de que veo doramas no es frecuente ver niños actores asiáticos, el único que se me ocurre, porque, es demasiado ADORABLE y lindo, tiene once años —o sea, la edad requerida— y aunque él es de nacionalidad brasileña tiene descendencia japonesa así que tiene ojos angulosos es Matheus Ueta. Búscalo en internet para que te des cuenta tú misma, lo vestimos con una túnica roja Xiaolin y le ponemos una malla en su cabecita para que tape su cabello rojo ¡y listo! Con respecto a Kim, Raimundo, Jack y Clay... ningún actor que he visto hasta ahora —si bien, a mí me parecería una propuesta interesante ver a Lucas Till en el papel de Clay Bailey, pese que tiene 24 años, se sobreexcede un poco el límite. No sé, tal vez es porque lo vi con un sombrero vaquero una vez y es rubio de ojos azules— llena mis expectativas o es muy viejo, podría ser que está por alguna parte, pero no lo conozco. Por ejemplo había pensado en Jamie Chung para Kim, no obstante, ya casi es treintañera. Y los actores actuales son muy feos en mi humilde opinión, prefiero los de antes cuando era una niñita. De todas formas siempre está la opción de abrir un casting para reclutar a desconocidos y ver quién es el mejor, así como hicieron con los de Harry Potter.**

**Los adultos. Ellos sí son más fáciles. Para el Maestro Fung ¡JACKIE CHAN! Jajajaja, es una broma; es que el actor siempre trabaja en pelis cómicas, consigue meterse en el bolsillo a los niños rápido y tiene sesenta y un años. Sin embargo, creo que Jet Li tiene un parecido más de cerca con el Maestro a sus cincuenta y un años. Me gusta más él. Para Wuya... estoy entre Maggie Cheung y Michelle Yeoh, la segunda tiene la piel un pelín más oscurita y como que últimamente la he visto con el pelo rojo, así que podría ser ella. Para Chase, también estoy entre dos, Kippei Shiina y Taku Sakagushi... son japoneses y ambos trabajaron en una misma película que vi, tenían una personalidad similar a la de Chase y traían el pelo laaaaaaargo. Eso sí, el primero es más conocido que el segundo (y más fotos ahí sobre él) pese de que tienen artículos, aunque los dos son coreográficos en artes marciales. Pero de parecido brutal encaja mejor Taku. ¡Oh y me gustaría para el papel del Gran Maestro Dashi a Chow Yun Fat! Al igual que a Matheus, le ponemos una malla en el coco. Lo escogería por su gran trayectoria como maestro de artes marciales y su parecido. **

**A Hannibal y Dojo, a juro tendrían que ser animados por computadora. Ni modo que conseguiremos a un frijol parlante y encima actor que esté dispuesto a cobrarse unos mugrosos dólares. ¿Y tú qué tienes en mente como actores/actrices? Como ves, busco a los actores por parecido físico porque si hablamos por personalidad, no es necesario ya que tendrán que actuar delante de una cámara, y porque no lo conocemos. ¡Pues sí, en este episodio Raimundo declara sus sentimientos por Kim! Ahora queda de parte de ella si lo acepta o no. ¡Tomoko es una gran persona y además vidente! ¡Oh, me haces sonrojar diciéndome que tengo talento! Bueno, hablé muchísimo en esta nota de autor. No te interrumpo más. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, leer y comentar! ¡Nos vemos, querida! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Saludos malvaviscas asada! ¡Oh genial, necesitaba leer un comentario de ese tipo! Hace unos días pedí una crítica para mi historia y era total oposición a lo que decía mi público, me sentí un pelín... :'( Pero en fin, no me voy a sentir mal por culpa de un estúpido. ****"****Este capítulo me gusto más que el anterior pero menos que el siguiente****", ¿qué...? ¡Oh ya! ¡Entendí! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces eres adivina! ¡Ojalá el siguiente te guste más que este! ¡Nos leemos, linda! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	32. Ensayo y error

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**32º**

**Ensayo y error**

Tiene que ser una broma, tiene que ser una broma. Es imposible. ¿Raimundo enamorado de mí? La habitación comenzó a girar; de pronto me había quedado casi sin aliento, sólo sentía su mirada intensa atravesar mí corazón, hendiéndolo hasta en lo más hondo, intenté desviar sus tristes ojos verdes de los míos, pero sus palabras se clavaron en mi mente. La fuerza de sus sentimientos había vencido su orgullo, tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado. Su prominente declaración de amor adulaba mi vanidad, ¿en serio decía la verdad y me amaba como decía?... ¡Supongo que no pudo resistirse! Cuando apagaba las luces y me acostaba a dormir, volvía a encenderlas rápidamente; cada vez que cerraba los ojos se aparecía en mis sueños y su voz inundaba mis oídos, abandonaba la cama y daba una vuelta intentando de desterrar para siempre ese recuerdo, luego me metía a mi cama, me arropaba hasta el cuello y apagaba de nuevo las luces, de repente las prendía y repetía todo de nuevo.

¡Ah! Las mujeres de mi edad nada más tienen por qué preocuparse de aprobar el semestre o si no ponerse a buscar los anuncios clasificados para dependiente de comida rápida a riesgo de quedar exentas del plan de jubilación ¡yo no! A mí eso no me pasa. Mis deberes están al día y mis notas impecables. La pregunta es ¿qué haré a partir de ahora? No entendí bien que quiso decirme cuando respondí, procuré ser sincera —puesto que en estos asuntos del amor es mejor hablar con el corazón—, normalmente los hombres no se conforman con un "no" al primer rechazo e insisten, sin embargo, interpretó mi inseguridad como algo bueno y se resignó a buen perdedor, se burló de que haya intentado sugerirle flores, dulces y serenata y me dijo que iba a demostrar que también amando a su manera se puede.

No veo qué hay de malo obsequiar unas flores y una caja de chocolates y dar una serenata, ese combo conquista a cualquier chica, si no es eso ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Tal vez más adelante se me ocurrirán otras opciones. ¡No es justo! Se supone que Raimundo sea el que se le esté empañando los ojos porque no acepté sus sentimientos, ¡no a mí! ¿Por qué si dejo que me robe el sueño y me quite la concentración en horario de clases? Casi no oí la clase de Teoría literaria I. ¿Quién es capaz de comprender estos hombres? Nadie, si no hubieran instituido una ciencia para ello; pensándolo bien, creo que deberían hacerlo, nos evitaría varios problemas. Y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura que si le doy la oportunidad caería rendida en su juego —es una cruel realidad—, no sé cómo le hacen las chicas para hacerse las difíciles, es algo que yo nunca podría hacer y lo he intentado, mis rodillas tiemblan ante las primeras palabras dulces.

Ya he sufrido una ruptura reciente —vale, no tan inmediato—, no quisiera volver a meter la pata. Mi hermana me advirtió de los sentimientos del idiota mucho antes que se declarara. No he querido platicar esto con nadie; ni siquiera con Keiko, entre nosotras no hay secretos, nos lo contamos todo, pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que si se lo digo no lo tomaría bien. Y si se lo confieso a Clay, a lo mejor se arma ilusiones. ¡No sé! Sería maravilloso si al menos existiera una máquina que pudiera determinar qué es bueno para uno o que mostrara el futuro, en una relación siempre uno está más enamorado que el otro, no quisiera resultar herida, pero ¿si Raimundo es _el indicado_? Tomoko dijo que éramos mitades perfectamente imperfectas... ¡es igual! Podría ser el más bueno de todos los hombres, si no lo amo no tiene sentido en absoluto, y encima, todo lo que hizo, ¿será por eso? ¿Qué todavía no lo perdono? Todo será incómodo y complicado para ambos a partir de entonces.

Después que robaran mi cartera he tenido que reducir los gastos de un mes y abstenerme ir de compras. Me he perdido rebajas de dos de mis tiendas favoritas, Kei me envió mensajes, invitándome a venir, con el alma en los pies le escribí dimitiendo. De mi gripe estoy mejor, el remedio del idiota surtió efecto... y aun no sé que me dio, ¡hay que ver que eres ingenua, Kim! ¡Pudo haberte dado un sedante y tú ni cuenta! Sí, aunque les estaba platicando antes otra cosa, ¿qué era? ¡Ah ya! Les decía que estaba corta de presupuesto, se acerca la navidad y no tengo con qué decorar mi casita, saliendo de la universidad me detuve a comprar unos adornos que estaban en un 30% de descuento, unas bambalinas doradas para el árbol y unas guirnaldas de varios colores que me parecen adecuadas y bonitas para colgar en la puerta; si quiero tener un árbol, no importa que sea pequeño, tengo que comenzar a ahorrar dinero. Si pude para comprar mi libro, ¡puedo para esto! Creo que les pediré prestado algunos ornatos a Tomoko y una alfombra roja a Clay que pondré de base para mi hermoso arbolito... así no mucho, para evitar los abusos. Ya hablé con él y este viernes pasaré por su casa. Lo de mi hermana puede esperar un poco más.

No obstante, tenía algo en curso en mi lista de quehaceres y esto sí que no lo puedo diferir. ¡Ni se les ocurra pensar que olvidé el cuento chino del mengano hermano de Omi! En cierta manera me afectó esta noticia, un sentimiento similar a la decepción inundó mi pecho, ¿por qué Omi me ocultó sobre su hermano? ¡Digo! Teníamos confianza suficiente, ¿no? Tuvo el valor de referirme a su madre, ¿se lo habrá dicho al idiota? Con tanta cháchara el domingo no le pregunté, las fosas nasales tapadas y la mucosa pegada a mi garganta, no pensaba en nada más. ¡¿Cuántos años tendrá el señor Dashi?! Habrá tenido a Chase muy joven, calculo aproximadamente unos treinta y tantos. ¿Sabrán la familia Young que Chase es un criminal o no? Entiendo que sea su hermano, ¡pero si está frecuentando a Omi podría ser peligroso! Ya antes no me gustaba que un extraño rondara al pequeño, créanme que hubiera preferido que Chase se quedara como extraño. Me tocaba subir unas cuadras más, sin embargo, si era por el bien mayor me doy por satisfecha. Fui hasta la librería del Sr. Fung.

—¡Hola! ¿Sr. Fung está allí? Soy Kim, he venido hablar con usted, ¿Sr. Fung? —la librería puede ser tenebrosa si la encuentras vacía y las luces a medio encender. ¿Aun no han hecho una película de terror sobre una librería, verdad? Yo no lo sé, no veo mucho las pelis de ese género porque me asustan. Pues deberían hacerlo.

—¡Kim qué sorpresa! ¿qué buscas? —me asusté a muerte cuando la voz gutural del hombre provocó escalofríos. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Uf, señor Fung, me asustó! No lo vuelva a hacer, ¿eh?

—¿El qué? —vaciló sonriente. Le dirigió una mirada expresiva— Omi está a punto de salir, ¿sucedió algún imprevisto del que deba enterarme?

—¡Oh no! De hecho en un momentico estaré allá, es que antes debo comunicarle algo —me detuve. El Sr. Fung caminó detrás del mostrador. No me había fijado que tenía una cafetera instantánea. Sirvió un poco de café en una taza de porcelana, la revolvió en círculos y sopló el aire caliente que borboteaba. Se la llevó a los labios.

—Adelante, querida, te estoy escuchando con mis cinco sentidos.

—Es que no sé cómo abordarlo, es delicado.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Te será sencillo.

—Bien... el otro día sorprendí a Omi conversando con un hombre de cabello obscuro largo, jamás lo había visto, decidí ignorarlo ya que creí que era el hermano de una de las criaturas; el asunto hubiera terminado allí, pero luego descubrí que recibía regalos a hurtadillas, como es lógico comencé a preocuparme y hablé directamente con él, no obtuve ni media palabra. No sé si recordará que robaron mi bolso, fui a la delegación y en cuanto estuve en frente de la pizarra lo vi otra vez, al hombre, aparecía con el nombre de Chase Young ¿Omi tiene un hermano?

Sus manos temblaron haciendo que la taza vibrara violentamente, como resultado las gotas de café salpicaron el tablero. Su cara se tonó de color azul. Bajó la taza antes de cometer un accidente y limpió las manchas. Debe ser que mi cara estaba contraída en una expresión de estupor porque mi pulso latía aceleradamente. Las venas de las sienes se le hincharon por el sobrecogimiento de escuchar de nuevo ese nombre.

—¡Chase! El pequeño Chase, sí, claro que me acuerdo —vaciló— desde que vino al mundo sólo nos ha traído constantes mortificaciones. "Se presentó" —ladeó la cabeza, supe que en esa parte debía ir entre comillas, refiriéndose a su nacimiento— en nuestras vidas sin avisar y se marchó sin despedirse. Aun me parece que estoy viendo los primeros años de vida del pequeño Chase; era un muchacho alegre, disciplinado, honesto e inteligente, a diferencia de su hermano menor, usaba su intelecto para aplicarse en los estudios y obtener las notas más altas y desarrollar nuevas llaves de artes marciales. Chase es autodidacta. Apenas alcanzaba los seis años cuando vi en él un increíble talento, que temo nunca tuvo Omi, raudamente le insistí a mi hijo de inscribirlo para Shaolin. Chase estaba muy entusiasmado, pasaba grado en grado bastante rápido. No es que me gusta comparar mis dos nietos, ambos me llenaron de alegrías y traído dolores de cabeza, pero a favor de Omi, él es más cariñoso... se apega a las cosas como goma de mascar mientras que Chase era muy cerrado, nunca conversaba sus sentimientos... quizá por eso nunca vimos el monstruo...

Se detuvo en seco y guardó silencio, su mirada se extravió en un punto del establecimiento, embriagado por el olor de los recuerdos. Engurruñó los dedos y tronó los nudillos. A pesar de sus años dorados, la edad no afectaba el ánimo ni la energía del Sr. Fung y se conservaba en su senectud. Aclaré mi garganta y apreté su mano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sr. Fung está bien?

—Muy bien... ¿estábamos hablando? ¿De qué? —me dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

—Sobre su nieto Chase —las palabras golpearon al anciano y frunció los labios. Recordó lo que había dicho de la comisaría y se estremeció. Me pregunto si yo habré hecho bien venir con este tema, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡se trata de la seguridad de Omi! Pero quizá debí haber tenido esta conversación con el Sr. Dashi, aunque si el abuelo reaccionó nervioso, ¿cómo se sentirá el padre?

—¡Oh sí! Ya —asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos—, no obstante, Chase también heredó los peores defectos: La ambición, el egoísmo, el narcisismo y la envidia. A los diez años se puso celoso de que su hermano menor acaparara mayor atención, con el tiempo se encariñó con él, Omi lo adoraba. De pronto, Chase era otro; no se conformaba con nada, quería tener todo, decía que nunca llegaría a nada desde abajo. Despreciaba aquel que intentara ayudarlo y se alejó poco a poco de nosotros. No le importaba pertenecer en el cuadro de honor ni que era el alumno más popular y querido ni el más destacado en Shaolin. Llegaba tarde a casa, no decía a dónde iba, no iba a clases, sus calificaciones repentinamente bajaron. Una vez mi hijo encontró en su habitación unas hierbas, Chase sólo dijo que era para cocinar una sopa y no dio más justificaciones. A veces en la calle salía a beber "su sopa", la casa había dejado de ser segura para él porque lo vigilábamos… —el Sr. Fung abrió los ojos con lentitud, sus ojos eran fríos y su expresión sombría.

«Dashi y yo creemos que fue por culpa de esa hierba que la madre de Omi esté muerta. Ella estaba con Chase el día en que la mataron, como caídos del infierno dos hombres indagaban por él, no sabíamos que buscaban, empero estaban furiosos. Al igual que toda madre, quería averiguar si todavía había rastro del dulce Chase que conocíamos y quiso convencerlo que volviera con nosotros, debe ser que los encontraron, hubo una balacera y una bala perdida perforó su corazón y se desangró, en el hospital terminó por morirse. El único que sabe lo que realmente ocurrió fue Chase quien no ha querido hablar hasta ahora.

—¿El señor Dashi lo expulsó después de eso?

—¡Oh no! Jamás haría una cosa contra de su propio hijo, menos a sabiendas que necesitaba ayuda con urgencia y la familia necesitaba estar unida. Él quería internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación. Naturalmente, se negó. Discutieron sí, Dashi amaba a su esposa y anhelaba más que nadie saber que ocurrió, quizá lo presionó demasiado, pero fue Chase el que tomó la decisión de irse por su voluntad —el Sr. Fung ahogó un aullido y apretó la mandíbula—. Después de eso, no volvimos a saber acerca de él. Lo reportamos como desaparecido y aún así no supimos nada, su partida nos destrozó, ¡ahora delincuente! A lo mejor apretamos las sogas demasiado con Chase y por eso se nos fue, no queremos cometer el mismo error con Omi. Es lo único que nos queda.

—¿Pero Omi sabía que su madre fue asesinada?

—No sabe que su hermano está involucrado, él desconoce nada más lo de Chase...

¡Qué horror! Ahora soy yo la que no tiene palabras, tengo un nudo en la garganta. No existe peor pausa que esa inquieta calma helada. Las espiraciones que provenían del Sr. Fung eran entrecortadas. Los oídos me dolían de escuchar las agravantes de la familia Young, pero no tanto como oír que tu nieto es un delincuente. Eso debió haber sido igual que encajar unos colmillos ponzoñosos en la piel. ¡Pobre señor Fung! ¡Se me encoge el corazón de pensar en esa familia! Me olvidé de las travesuras de Omi, sólo quería acunarlo en mis brazos, ningún ser humano se merece esto… Este es el gran secreto de los Young. Prometí que no hablaría de esto con nadie. El Sr. Fung quería saber qué más sabía de Chase, desgraciadamente hasta ahí franjeaba mi limite. No era capaz de contarle lo de la banda, que fue lo que me platicó Guan personalmente, intenté hablar sólo de Omi a partir de ahora.

Cuando salí de la librería casi olvidé mi caja, de no ser porque el Sr. Fung me llamó justo a tiempo. ¡Soy despistada! ¡No, más que eso, estaba retrasada! La única manera de llegar era trotando. Salí corriendo. Ojalá Omi esté en compañía de sus amigos y no de Chase... ¡ja, las vueltas que da la vida! Cuando creías que Jermaine y Tiny son mala junta. A menudo me he preguntado ¿quién de los tres es la mala espina? Siempre uno es el que arrastra a los otros y monta las bromas ¿Omi o Jermaine o Tiny? No, Jermaine está descartado, él no es malvado en el fondo, sólo se somete a lo que sus amigos dicen, es decir, _Jer_ se junta con las personas equivocadas. En contraste, Tiny es más del tipo pernicioso, aunque Omi es quien dirige las principales operaciones como la venganza contra Ashley. Todo fue idea de Omi. Bueno, sin o con amigos, Omi es capaz de orquestar una broma mayúscula. No sé cómo se comporta el otro si no está. Puede ser que ambos sean iguales de tremendos y cuando se juntan se desata el caos. Antes de salir el Sr. Fung me dejó un recado para Omi, de parte de su madrastra. La verdad es que ni yo lo entendí, ¿pueden explicarme que tiene que ver la orina con zumo de naranja?... ¡Ahhh, sí serás Omi! ¡¿Ofreciste orina y dijiste que era un licuado?! ¡Aj menos mal no me ocurrió a mí! Estaría todavía en el baño cepillándome la lengua ¡PUAJ!

Cuando llegué, Omi estaba rodeado de sus amigos, Tiny (me sigo preguntando si su pelo es natural o se hizo la permanente, hasta para un niño es bastante esponjoso) y Jermaine. Omi apretaba los botones de un celular ultra moderno.

—Hola chicos —saludé. Tiny levantó la cara y se me queda mirando raro. Él y Jermaine me devuelven el saludo porque Omi estaba concentrado empujando botones para fijarse en su niñera— ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Omi está tan absorbido?

—La profesora nos pidió a todos que elaboráramos una redacción de veinte líneas acerca de lo que queremos ser en el futuro para lengua, había descargado una aplicación que indicaría cuál sería la profesión perfecta según nuestros gustos y habilidades. ¡Ahora el chino la está probando! A Jermaine le salió...

—¡Chisssss! ¡Ya cállense! —seseó—. Aquí están los resultados: ¡Felicidades amigo! Muy pocos obtienen un resultado igual al tuyo, no todo el mundo tiene tu vocación para ejercer una de las profesiones más complejas y hasta peligrosas de todas las eras humanas porque al parecer cuentas con todas las herramientas necesarias para atender este trabajo: Empatía, altruismo, paciencia, comprensión, pasión, pero en especial mucha, MUCHA valentía. Eres justo lo que necesitamos.

—¡Uy, qué emoción compleja y peligrosa!

—¡Ya, ya, ¿qué es?!

—¡Allá voy! —chilló Omi—. Tú eres justo lo que necesitamos. Tu profesión es: _Consejero matrimonial…_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Consejero matri...?

A Tiny le fallaron las rodillas y se tiró en el suelo, retorciéndose de las carcajadas. Jermaine estaba boquiabierto. Omi soltó el celular de Tiny, sucumbido por la turbación. El resultado no me lo esperaba, cuando dijo peligroso me imaginaba: bombero, guardaespaldas o policía quienes exponen sus vidas todos los días, jamás... bueno, el consejero matrimonial también arriesgan su cuello haciendo frente a las esposas enloquecidas y los maridos enfurecidos, yo lo decía esta mañana, el amor es una proeza. Si existe al menos una pareja que es feliz tiene todo mi respeto. No imagino a Omi ayudando a solucionar los conflictos de pareja con bata blanca, lentes cuadrados, los pies encima del escritorio y tomando apuntes en un cuaderno...

—_¡SIGUIENTE!_

—_Doctor, necesitamos que nos ayude en un problema._

—_¡Bueno, si ustedes están quitándome mi tiempo tiene que haber un porqué! ¿Qué quieren ahora? Miren, que ustedes ya me han cargado toda la semana..._

—_¡Mi novio no me dedica tiempo! Se la pasa metido en ese ridículo club de malabaristas de cerdos para vaqueros, ¡como si algún día eso nos va a traer dinero! ¡Por culpa de esa cosa lo despidieron del restaurante! _

—_¡Tú eres demasiado controladora y mandona, Keiko! Me escribes mensajes a cada cinco segundos para comprobar donde estoy. ¡Ni me dejas vivir un minuto!_

—_¡¿Y qué hay de las cosas que tú haces?! ¡¿Quieres que le cuente al doctor lo que hiciste cuando yo te esperaba con mi ropa de lancería más sexy y una copa de champagne?!_

—_¡Ni necesito los detalles! —Omi bajó los pies y se quita sus lentes— escuchen, si ustedes están aquí es porque necesitan a alguien que les diga las cosas que no pueden decirse a la cara. Clay, sí eres un aburrido y Keiko, sí eres una controladora. Pero eso ya lo saben así que la comunicación no tiene valor absoluto aquí o si no habrían resuelto sus diferencias. Lo que ustedes necesitan es cortar de raíz esta relación enfermiza y punto. ¡¿Lo captan?! ¡SIGUIENTE!_

_Clay y Keiko se dirigen una última mirada de odio. Se levantan en esos odiosos concursos de mirada y cruzan la puerta. Omi suspira profundamente y dobla el respaldo de la silla mientras la secretaria hace pasar a la próxima pareja. Se pone los lentes y apoya la libreta de sus piernas, que ni siquiera es una libreta si no un cómic, se remoja los dedos y pasa la página. _

—_¡ESTOY CONVENCIDA QUE MI MARIDO TIENE A OTRA MUJER! Todos los días me deja al cuidado de la casa y al mocoso de su primera esposa... _

—_¿De qué te quejas, Wuya? ¡¿Acaso no te he dado todo?! Si salgo es para trabajar, lo que gano no es mucho, lo admito, ¡apenas cubro sueldo mínimo! ¿Pero qué voy estar haciendo yo en una aventura? Si cada vez que me acerco a ti me rechazas..._

—_¡NO EMPIECES CON ESO OTRA VEZ! —aulló Wuya. El consejero apoyó los codos en la mesa y hace un ademán. _

—_¡Los dos hagan silencio! Para empezar yo sabía desde el principio que esta relación iba a ser un rotundo fracaso. Señor Young, si su mujer le está dando tanto la lata, ¡consígase a otra que sí le satisfaga sus necesidades! Porque si no le está siendo infiel y grita, ¡entonces sea infiel y a lo mejor se calla! Y usted, señora, si sienten que la están irrespetando, ¡¿qué hace aquí fastidiándome?! ¡Usted lo que necesita no es un consejero si no un abogado y un loquero, porque yo no curo problemas cerebrales! Retírense los dos y hagan pasar a las víctimas que vienen._

_Omi sacudió la cabeza. Se echó aire abanicándose con el cómic. Abre el primer cajón de la derecha, saca un envoltorio, lo desenvuelve y se mete el chicle. El sabor explota en su boca y comienza a mascar. La arruga en una bola y arroja con éxito en el cesto. Abren la puerta y es la otra pareja. Omi alza la mano._

—_¡Eh, eh, eh! No pueden pasar si antes pagar la consulta, ¡¿me oyeron?!_

—_¡Te lo dije Raimundo! ¡Eres un tacaño!_

—_¡Ya, Kim, como si fueras tan lista!_

—_¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO BRUTA?! _

_Y mientras tanto… Omi abrió el cajón primero a mano izquierda y sacó una videoconsolas. Sonrió traviesamente y la encendió._

Esa sería más o menos una visión general de cómo él se encargaría de recibir los problemas maritales y llegar a un acuerdo. Él se especializa en la destrucción, no en la reconstrucción. Si bien, Omi es bastante directo y honesto cuando quiere serlo. ¡Aunque yo nunca le pediría que me socorriera con mi vida amorosa! Ahora es que me sobran los chicos que voy a besar antes de comprometerme en serio. Omi murmullaba y resoplaba entre dientes, cada palabra cargada con ira.

—¡Esa aplicación debe tener un error en el sistema! ¡Demonios, no es posible que me haya salido ese resultado!

—La aplicación funciona correctamente, con Tiny y conmigo lo hizo. Nos dijo que íbamos a ser un artista y un deportista, o sea, un pintor y un basquetbolista. A ver, ¿qué tienes como tercer y segundo resultado?

—Sexólogo y psicólogo. ¡Uhm! ¡¿A mí que me interesa decirle a las personas que sexo son si ya con verse es suficiente?! Y ese último ¿acaso no es el tipo que revisa a los loquitos?

—No, ese es el psiquiatra, Omi —dije. Me temo que la rama de la sexología es más amplia que la simple cuestión si eres hombre o mujer, por mi parte, aseguro que estoy feliz siendo como soy; por si aún queda la duda los hombres me siguen pareciendo sexys y la minifalda y el resto de bonitos conjuntos que me gustan me quedan mejor como mujer, cogí su brazo y presioné—. No tienes por qué escribir qué quieres ser consejero matrimonial, además tú tienes otros asuntos más relevantes qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que tu madrastra no te vaya asesinar esta vez, descubrió tu travesura del zumo de naranja con olor a orina... ¡Omi, ¿cómo puedes ser tan asqueroso?!

—¡Ah eso! —bostezó Omi despreocupado, yo desencajé el rostro—. ¡¿Qué?! Tampoco es mi orina, ¿está bien? ¡No soy tan sucio! Es de Dojo. Pretendía botarla esta mañana, pero me levanté tarde, ¡ya! ¡¿Podemos irnos?! —rezongó.

Omi forcejeó y se liberó de mi agarre, se frotó donde lo había agarrado y se fue. Inhalé aire y lo seguí despacio. A causa de la gripe mis planes para sentarme a escribir mi novela el fin de semana se arruinaron, el trabajo y los estudios me absorben completamente. Pese de que estoy a mitad del capítulo veinticinco —por accidente el Dragón del Fuego ha roto la escala de mosaicos, liberando, sin saberlo, al espíritu de Sabini quien usurpó el cuerpo del Dragón de la Tierra para ejecutar sus planes maquiavélicos. Aterrorizada, no decide contar a nadie lo que ocurrió, ahora averiguar cómo ella se las apaña para derrotar a este demonio y salvar al pobrecito de Clay lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes mismos; siento que saben demasiado, además que he escrito este capítulo en base de hacer una reflexión sobre los errores, quizás es un poco de carácter autobiográfico en el fondo. He cometido muchos errores y de todos ellos aprendí que la vida es un camino de ensayos y errores, siempre nos equivocaremos, no saldremos nunca de ello, pero de cada uno podemos descubrir algo nuevo, hasta modificar nuestra conducta, y volver a intentar. También aprendí que la comunicación es la clave para zanjar las diferencias, para más detalles consulten el capitulo veintidós y vean como a los monjes se les complicó todo y casi triunfa el chico genio del mal—, no obstante, me parece que debo culminar la segunda parte con algo ¡explosivo!

No sé si ustedes muerden la idea, me refiero a que me gustaría cerrar la segunda parte de mi novela con suspenso y acción. Sólo que no sé qué podría servir. La primera parte concluyó cuando la bruja Heylin regresa en carne y hueso. La segunda tiene que superar a la primera, así la tercera arranca con mucha energía. Espero que mi proceso creativo se reponga cuanto antes. Bueno, tengo tiempo mientras termino de escribir el capítulo veinticinco. Después yo quisiera escribir acerca de un capítulo que involucre a la nieve, ya saben como el tema de la navidad está predominante me parece lo adecuado. Hace poco vi en la televisión unos niños armando un muñeco de nieve y se me iluminó el foco. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, yo puse la caja en la mesa. El muchacho se encaramó a la silla y abrió la caja. Dobló el cuerpo metiéndose adentro.

—¿Qué es esto? Vi que lo llevabas en el transcurso del viaje...

—Son algunos adornitos para decorar la casa pues que se acerca la navidad es mejor tenerlo todo listo, ¿qué te parece? —sonreí. Omi sacó la cabeza y puso una mueca.

—Uhm, navidad, ya perdió la gracia el misterio la caja...

Brincó de la silla. Esto sí que me sorprendió. Los niños aman la navidad más que cualquier otra cosa pues que es una temporada prolongada de vacaciones, golosinas, caries, juguetes, berrinches, fuegos artificiales y nieve. Esta suele ser la época en que ves las caras felices de los pequeños. ¿Será que para la cultura de Omi es otro día del año? ¡No, qué va!

—Yo creía que a los niños les gustaba la navidad.

—A los niños mediocres les gusta la navidad, a mí no, para mí no son más que patrañas.

Tal vez puede ser que lo asuste Santa Claus, los padres a menudo obligan a los hijos subirse a las piernas del barbudo, se asustan y rompen a llanto. O puede ser que Omi haya perdido la inocencia y un soplón o algún compañerito le comentó que Santa Claus no existe... ¡¿Y si fue el idiota?! Si bien también cabe la posibilidad que Omi haya visto a su padre colocar los regalos al pie del árbol y se haya desencantado entonces. ¡Uf me parece oír un monólogo de Scrooge, el característico personaje recordado por su animadversión hacia la navidad!

—Kim —susurró Omi— ¿crees que te sería posible que me llevaras a la carrera del viernes veinte de noviembre? Nunca he visto de cerca una carrera de automovilismo y me gustaría hacerlo.

—¿Qué carrera?

—¡Oh! ¡¿Entonces no sabes?! Es que mi hermano Raimundo y Jack se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer un recorrido en automóviles de carrera a través del desierto quien gane la carrera obtendrá un premio, ¡quiero saber quién gana! Se efectuará a las tres de la tarde el veinte de noviembre, aunque habrá que preguntar a Raimundo donde porque esa parte no me quedó muy clara.

—¿Una apuesta? ¡¿Raimundo y Jack?! ¡Pero si los dos se odian a muerte, no soportan estar en el mismo sitio!

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, sí, se odian, pero los une a ambos un nexo en común y esa eres tú. Los tontos están enamorados de ti. ¡Si la apuesta es hasta por ti! El vencedor se queda contigo ¡UPS! —Omi se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo— ¡no! Yo quise decir que el vencedor se queda con el higo.

—¡Ya Omi! Oí muy bien lo que quisiste decir, ¡si este es otro de tus trucos, te advierto...!

—¡¿Mis trucos?! ¡Oh por favor, ¿cómo podrías dudar de la honra de un Monje Guerrero de Shaolin?! Lo que te conté es verdad si no ve y pregúntaselo a Raimundo, pero ¡espera! A lo mejor yo entendí mal y no te apostaron igual que un Shen Gong Wu...

Entreabrí la boca. Debe ser que mis ojos se enturbiaron conforme seguía escuchando ya que Omi se encogió en su silla. Al pequeño le iba a costar enormemente sacar la pata del fango, cada vez se estaba hundiendo más aprisa, ¡¿en qué cabeza cabe?! ¡¿Apostarme?! ¡¿Cómo si fuera un objeto de su propiedad?! ¿Alguno consideró mis sentimientos? ¡No señor! Él va a tener que oírme.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Omi moviendo la cabeza para buscar mis ojos.

—No te muevas y termina de comer, yo volveré de inmediato.

Estrujé la servilleta y me limpié. Empujé la silla hacia atrás y me levanté, me recogí el pelo detrás de la oreja y salí. Casi terminaba de comer. No le hace bien a la digestión enfadarme, ¡pero es que me lo provoca! Después de esto mi estómago comenzaría a quejarse. Ya había pasado el mediodía, el idiota debió haber salido del trabajo y estaría en su casa almorzando. Tenía pensado muy bien que iba a decirle. Golpeé su puerta, crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y zapateé con el pie izquierdo alzando grandes surcos de polvo. Raimundo demoró en abrir.

—¿Sí? —dijo con voz estrangulada. Percibí un susurro similar al soplo del viento en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontrado— ¡oh Kim! Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías hasta mí... ¿vienes a presentar tu candidatura para ser mi novia? —el idiota apoyó el brazo del marco de la puerta, torció la mueca en una sonrisa complaciente. Puse los ojos en blanco, cansada.

—Muy gracioso, esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros. Vine a advertirte que para mal o bien de algunos u otros, Omi y yo iremos el veinte de noviembre a ver la carrera entre tú y Jack, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo, Raimundo?! ¡¿Acaso supongo el que es traidor una vez es traidor siempre?! ¡Yo decidí perdonarte, ¿esta es toda la contestación que recibo?!

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste...? ¡¿Te contó él?! —el ceño de Raimundo se vino abajo y señaló a Omi. El interpelado retrocedió dos pasos escudándose. Yo hice un ademán irguiéndome, le di un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡No lo mires a él! Contesta la pregunta.

—Kim, en realidad no es lo que parece, fue idea de Jack...

—A la que tú accediste —completé con una nota de voz irritada claramente.

—Lo hice por protegerte, dijo que si no aceptaba los términos de la apuesta significaba que tendría el camino libre contigo y tengo un presentimiento con respecto a ese hombre. No sé, hay algo extraño en él que no me agrada en absoluto. Es un hombre malo, no me gusta para nada que se te acerque ni la forma en que se te queda mirando como con cierta depravación. Deberías alejarte de él.

—Sólo dices eso porque estás celoso de que él me corteja también. ¡Oh por favor conozco a Jack! ¡¿Depravación?! Él es un pesado, pero de saltar a hacer una maldad es demasiado. Si bien; reconozco que podría estar equivocada como en muchas veces, así que si tú tienes una prueba, por mínimo, de lo que dices es verdad... ¡me callaré y te daré toda la razón!

—No soy celoso y lo que es peor es que no tengo pruebas —masculló entre dientes lastrado por la rabia—, pero te prometo que las tendré y te demostraré que tengo razón; vamos nena, no te enojes conmigo por eso, yo quería ganar porque no quería que Jack tuviera la victoria, no iba a suceder nada después de eso, ¡tú me conoces, princesa! ¡Seamos felices! —esbozó una sonrisita pequeña. Aun no me olvidaba esa frasesita, cuando estábamos conociéndonos la dijo como dos o tres veces— ¡él mismo admitió en mi cara que contrató al ladrón y saboteó el ascensor ese día, Jack quería hacerse el héroe delante de ti!

—Provocaciones quizá, Jack es manipulador —repliqué con la voz temblorosa— y también mentiroso, es probable que haya dicho todas esas cosas para amedrentarte y no sean verdad, ¿no te digo que él me quiere devuelta? Puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere, haría todo lo humanamente posible para asegurar sus objetivos, típico pensamiento de los hombres de negocios.

—No, esto tiene que ver mucho más allá que un patrón de conducta. Estoy seguro pero ¿por qué no quieres darme un voto de confianza o el premio de la duda razonable? —gimió. Yo exhalé hondo.

—Me parece todavía difícil de tragar...

Campanas de advertencia barbotean en mi mente cuando recuerdo la vez en que Guan fue a visitarme a mi apartamento y me dijo que anduviera con cuidado con Jack cuando recibí las rosas. No sé por qué me dio la impresión que estuviéramos hablando de un delincuente, aun mantengo mi posición sobre el día del asalto, pero en relación a la apuesta... a menos que su intención preliminar fuera asediar a Raimundo no hallaba otra explicación. Fervientemente creo que él está celoso, la sombra de sus sentimientos no le permite pensar con claridad. Lo único que hacía ruido en mi mente eran las insinuaciones de Guan. La fortaleza con que me armé antes de abandonar la casa se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sentía frágil y pequeña. Dosificar estas emociones intensas que van desde la rabia hasta el aturdimiento no es sencillo. Este sábado cuando Omi no esté por ahí cerca desorganizando, pienso invitar a papá al apartamento para que compruebe la evolución que he tenido estos meses y conciliarnos. Se lo prometí a Tomoko. Quizá es lo que necesito: Un día normal. Sin travesuras, ex novios sospechosos y vecinos enamorados.

—¿Tiene que ser este fin de semana? ¡¿Eso significa que no irás a verme?!

—Claro que no, Omi. El torneo es el domingo y mi padre vendrá el sábado, un día después, ajá... donde no ocurran interrupciones indeseadas.

—¿Te refieres a Raimundo? ¿en serio sería tan malo que él apareciera ese día?

—Bueno, quisiera un momento a solas con mi padre. La última vez no resultó… —hice una pausa— como debería.

Omi vaciló y salió corriendo. Yo me senté con el teléfono en mano y marqué el número de su oficina. Ahora más que nunca debe estar allí.

—_¿Hola?_

—Hola, ¿papá? Soy Kimiko.

—_¿Kim? ¿Ahora qué sucedió? ¿Por fin decidiste venir a casa?_

—Nada eso, ¿por qué lo haría? Llamaba para preguntar como estabas —¡ufff, sé que estuvo mal! No fui al grano, pero con él nunca se sabe. A pesar de que ya no vivo bajo su techo no puedo tratarlo con la misma familiaridad que Tomoko.

—_Aquí todo marcha bien, sin contrariedades, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?_

—Estupendamente. Estoy ahora en mi turno de niñera, los estudios van muy bien, resolví el pequeño problema que tenía con una beca, un chico lindo declaró que estaba enamorado de mí... —¡¿cómo se me ocurre decirle eso a mi padre?! Mi papá disimuló una tos deshaciendo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, intenté arreglarlo— y las mascotas todavía siguen haciendo desastres, ¿te acuerdas, papá? También cuido mascotas —en una primera instancia pensé decir que Keiko salía con un amigo y estaban súper contentos, pero decidí eliminar de mi vocabulario esa palabra por el momento—. En fin, quería invitarte a mi casa para que fueras conociéndola este fin de semana, digamos el sábado, si no estás ocupado —no quise ahondar más, si decía que no lo hice antes porque no estaba desocupada creerá que para mí él es una carga. Toshiro es así, exagerado, debería ser también escritor porque con esa imaginación que tiene parece un drama de novela— claro, ¿qué dices?

—_No sé, tendré que consultar mi agenda para ver si no tengo una cita —_en su lenguaje eso quiere decir sí. Pocas veces dice "no sé" porque detesta esas dos palabras juntas, empero teniendo en cuenta que no es de los que no admiten así nada más lo interpretaré bien.

—¡Perfecto! No comas nada, yo te prepararé un delicioso entremés... ¿está bien? Te quiero, ¡cuídate! ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

—_Adiós, tesoro._

Colgué primero. Respiré profundamente. Es oficial. Papi viene a visitarnos el sábado.

**A/N: Terminamos el capítulo. Como pueden notar, me están quedando más cortos que antes (aunque todavía sigo viéndolo sin cuidado, si se supone que es algo que te gusta ¿cómo puede ser cansino?). Es uno de dos: O son demasiados capítulos y todos cortos o son pocos capítulos y todos largos. He visto novelas que cubren hasta setenta y tanto de episodios. Sin embargo, yo pienso llegar hasta cincuenta y dos en homenaje a Duelo Xiaolin, ya que se supone que Kim está escribiendo la primera serie. Yo tenía pensado que para la secuela de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, que por cierto, ya le escogí nombre y es **_**El rostro de la traición**_**, escribiré alrededor de veinte capítulos —no excederme de veinticinco que es mi reglón regular—, empero si va a ser la adaptación de **_**Xiaolin Chronicles**_** debería ser cincuenta y dos, ¡no, no, no! Fue una broma. En estos días de flojera he estado estructurando capítulos, elaborando borradores de lo que contendrá cada uno —sí, soy bien organizada—, tengo nombre para todos los capítulos (eso es muy bueno, normalmente me quedo mirando el techo estrujándome los sesos por un buen nombre). Y si todo va de acuerdo al plan, ¡lograré los cincuenta y dos capítulos! (hasta que al fin, o se me recortan o me salen largos, pero nunca como yo quiero, *se va al rincón a llorar*) **

**Estuve largo rato debatiéndome cuál sería el título más idóneo, si ése o **_**Gustos personales**_** (no sé por qué, pero he querido ponérselo a algún fic) o **_**La tempestad**_**. En un principio había pensado que **_**La traición conoce mi nombre**_** serviría para un fic de suspenso/misterio que tengo pensada escribir por ahí, pero si no le pongo el otro título ya que siento que este está tomado , tal vez se me ocurre otro, y le dejo éste... **_**Gustos personales**_** parece encajar para una comedia romántica. En esta secuela no entra el género de la comedia, de hecho estoy pensando si le pongo Drama o Aventura/Acción, no puedo poner ambas ya que el primer género es Romance. Si ustedes quieren ayudarme a decidir el título pueden dejarme su comentario diciendo cuál les gusta, aunque quizá prefieren un adelanto para orientarse. **

**Bueno, esta historia tiene a Omi como el protagonista principal. Siete años después de que haya terminado **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. ¿Si recuerdan todo lo que el viejo Fung y Kim conversaron? Sí, es cierto, la madre de Omi fue asesinada y Chase es el único que sabe lo que pasó, pues Omi, a sus diecisiete años, estará en busca de las respuestas de lo que ocurrió ese día y ganando atención en el bajo mundo (por eso yo lo necesito un pelín más grandecito). Veremos si en esos años aprendiendo artes marciales sirvieron de algo ya que Omi los pondrá en práctica. Eso no se va a descubrir aquí ya que eso es problema de Omi, aquí nada más nos centraremos en los problemas de Raimundo y Kim —por qué Raimundo le teme al fuego, por qué Sagrario está en silla de ruedas, qué es lo que no recuerda Raimundo, si Raimundo y Kim se quedan juntos, si Kim se consagra como escritora, etc. —. Entonces ese es el dilema, aparecerán personajes de **_**Chronicles**_** (Sombra y Salvador por ejemplo), el romance es para reconectar raíces (ya que ustedes, mis chicas, se han convertido en unas tías para mi Omi, lo pueden ayudar a decidirse con cuál de las dos chicas quedarse, pero la decisión es de él...).**

**La historia tiene como protagonistas a Omi, Megan, Jack y a Chase de antagonista, de nuevo, pero como FanFiction es necio y no reconoce a Megan, solamente aparecerán los hombres (ahorita me acosan las fans del triángulo amoroso de esos tres así que desde el primer capítulo voy haciendo aclaraciones). La historia de Omi narrada en primera persona y la de Megan en tercera. El rol de Jack será más o menos similar al de Omi en esta historia. La traición... más que la de Chase, también es por otras cosas, me parece que **_**La tempestad**_** es muy buen título y personalmente me gusta, lo que pasa es que creo que es repetido. El otro no lo había escuchado jamás. Bueno, Omi si quiere puede ser buen protagonista...**

—**¡SOY LO MÁXIMO!**

**Y ya saben lo que dicen, si comienzas a oír de pronto a tus personajes hablar significa que debes ir...**

—**¡A consultar al consejero matrimonial!**

**Iba a decir a la almohada, pero fue súper gracioso ver a Omi atendiendo a las parejas. ¿No se rieron? Ay Omi, ¿quién te cree que se te escapó por accidente que Raimundo y Jack competirán? Lo hiciste para que Kim y Raimundo pelearan. Y ahora que él sabe que es una mala señal que Raimundo se presente el día en que Toshiro visite a su hija, ¡uy, me da escalofríos! ¿De verdad ven a Omi sirviendo como consejero matrimonial? Algo me dice que pronto la bola de cristal revelará un poco del futuro del pequeño Omi. El capítulo que viene ¡papi nos visita! No se lo pierdan que va a estar muy bueno malvaviscos asados: **_**La niña de papá**_**. Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos pronto, cuídense! **


	33. La niña de papá

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**33º**

**La niña de papá**

Falta menos de media hora y para cuando papá llegue tiene que encontrar todo perfecto. Ya preparé la mesa; a decir verdad fue lo primero que hice, extendí un nuevo mantel y saqué la mejor vajilla. Pero antes de eso, me duché y vestí, ni muy discreto ni muy extravagante —léase coqueto—, así justo como soy en la realidad; además mi papá siempre ha considerado mi guardarropa frívolo, recogí mi cabello en un moño con dos flecos descendiendo por ambos lados de mi cara y maquillé.

Un poco de base mate y polvo de apelmazamiento en los surcos en la frente, lápiz para cejas, sombra de ojos opaca, brillo de labios. Fui más allá, nada que ver con comida para llevar, quería impresionar a papá con mis recientes habilidades culinarias obtenidas y juzgara cómo he logrado desenvolverme en la cocina yo sola; en el entremés serví ensalada de pavo, freí unas chuletas de ternera como plato principal y me atreví a hornear un soufflé italiano, es la cocina favorita de papá aparte de la de casa. Su paladar es de veras exigente aunque no es quisquilloso, si no le gusta no lo sigue comiendo, como hombre de negocios ha probado comida de casi todo el mundo. Bien no podré compararme con los chefs más prestigiosos del país, sin embargo, no busco que me atribuya por mis méritos en la cocina si no de todo lo que he hecho en general.

Luego de sacar del honor el postre me sentí más tranquila ¡no desinfló! Estaba esponjoso y olía bastante dulce. Se me abre el apetito y eso que desayuné hace dos horas. El despertador no sirve y por alguna desconocida razón programé la alarma del celular tarde. Alguien tocó a mí puerta. No escuché al principio porque encendí estéreo y subí el volumen de la música. ¡Cielos! No había estado tan nerviosa, quería desviar mi atención en otra cosa. Me quité los guantes de cocina y salí a ver. ¡Era Raimundo! De haberlo sabido antes le habría estrellado la puerta en su cara o mejor, no hubiera ni abierto, ¡¿pero qué hace aquí?! ¡Oh no, papá no debe descubrirlo! ¿Qué justificación le daré si lo encuentra en el apartamento de una mujer soltera que es su hija? Pensaría que es el sujeto de quien hablé accidentalmente el otro día... ¡Tengo que deshacerme de él! Raimundo, atónito, derramó su mirada a través de mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó dibujó una sonrisa radiante. Me encogí automáticamente y junté mis sandalias de cuña, se puede observar desde esta altura el color topacio de mis uñas pintadas, fue como desnudarme por cada vez que bajaba los ojos hasta los pies.

—¡Guau! Llego en buen momento —dijo con voz sesgada, como acto reflejo ajusté la falda temiendo que mostrara algo que no debería—; te queda muy bien el negro, si te dejaras más abierto el escote a lo mejor daría la impresión de que hay algo que tocar... —puse las manos en la cintura y entreabría la boca cuando el idiota me atajó y alzó la mano— relájate, fue en broma. Hay otras partes de ti que me gustan. Realmente estás muy sexy —cruzó los brazos sonriente— me gusta tu falda.

—¿Si te doy la dirección donde la compré me prometes que te irás?

—No —Raimundo fingió pensarlo durante unos minutos y soltó el aire de sopetón— acabo de llegar y no quiero irme y las faldas se te ven el doble de mejor a ti que a mí se me verían.

Descruzó los brazos y metió las manos en el bolsillo mientras caminaba al frente. No tiré de la puerta, giré sobre mis talones y lo alcancé.

—Raimundo, ¿es tan urgente lo que me tienes que decir? ¿No puede esperar hasta después? —teñí en mi tono de voz impaciencia, no ayudó mucho la falta de aire en mis pulmones que hizo que me quebrara al final. Se volvió y me lanzó una mirada sondable. Se rascó la oreja supervisando la acústica del lugar.

—¿Soy solo yo o presiento que me quieres sacar de aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cambiaste de idea? Tú escribiste un mensaje a mi celular implorando que viniera hoy a esta hora porque ambos necesitábamos hablar sobre Jack y la fulana apuesta, te confirmé de inmediato, ¿no lo viste? ¿O es que sucedió algo de imprevisto?

—Yo nunca te pedí que vinieras —no me gustó la forma en que dijo "implorando". Frunció el ceño formando una uni-ceja— pensé que ese asunto zanjó delante de tu puerta. Como sea necesito que te vayas. Mi padre viene a visitarme en cualquier momento y no estás incluido —jadeé azorada. Lo empujé afuera, conduciéndolo a la salida. Pero se aferró a permanecer en su sitio.

—¡Oye sin empujar! ¡Aguarda! ¿Tu padre? ¡¿Vendrá ahora?! ¡¿En serio el creador de Goo Zombis estará aquí?! ¡Eso sí no me lo puedo perder! Dios, ansío conocerlo, soy seguidor de sus videojuegos ¡tengo la colección completa! ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! Y porque también me encantaría saber más sobre mi futuro suegro —en su rostro había un atisbo de picardía y jovialidad. Yo tensé la quijada, lo cual fue difícil articular palabras que tuvieran coherencia.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo haces porque quieres molestarme la tarde!

—En parte igualmente y porque tengo curiosidad de descubrir cómo es alguien quien crió a una chica tan irritante... —canturreó.

¡Diablos, ni siquiera papá puso un pie dentro de la casa y el estómago me ha dado tremendo retortijón! Es en estos preciosos instantes en que me pesa la consciencia no haber aprendido contorsionismo para achicarme, esta vez en el sentido literal de cómo se traduce la palabra, y esconderme en una caja. El hombre tiene un verdadero don para la solidaridad. Yo intenté regatear, se lo pedí, se lo ordené, lo halé del brazo, incluso quise intercambiar un beso en la mejilla si se largara ¡¿y saben qué?! Dijo que a no ser que no habláramos de tres besos en los labios —y uno de ellos tenía que ser francés— y una cita en la playa conmigo en bikini ¡que lo olvidara! Por supuesto que no acepté aunque él prometió que no iba a tocarme si no quisiera, ¡me negué! No hubo manera en que se moviera un centímetro, el idiota me dio una sola opción: Poner otro plato en la mesa. Rechiné los dientes y apreté los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas, ante la cara divertida del idiota. De seguro es porque las aletas de mi nariz palpitaban. Estaba a punto de lanzar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y ahorcarlo yo misma, pero ¡papá estaba aquí! La rabia se disolvió dentro de mí y me vi forzada a mostrar una enorme sonrisa para recibir a papá.

—Quédate allí, ni te muevas —mascullé entre dientes sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Salí a reencontrarme con papá; lo rodeé con mis brazos, estrechándolo, y besé en la mejilla, me devolvió el abrazo torpemente— ¡papá hola! ¡Por fin llegaste! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no hayas tenido tropiezos en llegar hasta al apartamento.

—Hola Kim —empezó con voz áspera—. He tenido días peores, empero ningún problema, fuiste precisa en la dirección —él se adelantó. Cuando subió al apartamento, en lo primero que se fijó en vez de la pintura de las paredes o el mobiliario rústico, sus párpados tornaron en Raimundo y se sobresaltó— ¿y usted quién es? ¿Qué hace en el apartamento de mi hija? ¡Kim! ¡¿Quién es él?!

—¡Oh señor Tohomiko! —no cometió la imprudencia de estirar la mano, no porque así no se saluda en Japón si no porque papá podría modéresela. Él se inclinó haciendo un gesto de reverencia cordial—. Soy Raimundo Pedrosa, mucho gusto.

—Qué lástima que yo no pueda opinar lo mismo... —respondió mi padre receloso. El idiota no se inmutó y continuó como si no hubiera escuchado:

—Soy admirador de su trabajo, tengo la franquicia completa de sus videojuegos. Me gustan mucho.

—¿Y cómo no te pueden gustar si yo los inventé? Imposible sería que dijeras lo contrario, o por eso no estarían tan de moda en las superventas —Raimundo asintió dándole la razón. Él lo estudió atentamente con la mirada y yo me apresuré a intervenir.

—Papá, veo que conociste a Raimundo. No me diste tiempo de explicarte pero es mi vecino de al otro lado, vino a devolverme un... libro que le había prestado, averiguó que vendrías y quiso aguardar otro rato para conocerte. Es fanático de tus videojuegos.

—Sí, nos estábamos conociendo —dijo displicente—. ¡¿Así que usted es el manganzón al que le gusta mi hija?! De quien me hablaste —señaló volviéndose a mí. A Raimundo se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! Entreabrí los labios para responder, pero el idiota terció:

—No me gusta, señor Tohomiko, estoy enamorado de su hija —con expresión perturbada, el interlocutor se estremeció y giró la cabeza hacia él, al unísono que yo. Aspiré lo más que pude, el aire vació mis pulmones por completo tras escuchar esa declaración— pero es cosa mía solamente.

La frase quedó interrumpida, como si hubiera querido agregar algo que desde hace tiempo le ha estado incomodado, pero haya reprimido el impulso por temor a no hallar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse mejor, sin malinterpretaciones, o que decidió guardárselo, quizá para después cuando estemos a solas. Parece que involuntariamente pensó igual papá, inclinó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada extraña a Raimundo que no encajaba con su sonrisa torcida. Se aclaró la garganta y llevó las manos detrás.

—¡Ja! Con que prestar un libro... —replicó escéptico.

—Es verdad y no cualquier libro, el de su hija —su sonrisita tenue se hizo más pronunciada tras impregnar en sus palabras el aire solemne de misterio.

—¡¿Kimiko escribe libros?! —escupió él. Del minuto rigor olvidó llamarme Kim. Contraje los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, pero parecía más bien que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Kim no se lo contó? A lo mejor no era el momento, es otra de sus virtudes: la modestia.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —indagó sumido en el estupor.

—¡Ay! Raimundo exagera, ni siquiera acabé el primero, más o menos cuando emprendí la universidad. No había hallado el modo de decírtelo, pero estaba por hacerlo hoy, Raimundo tiene esa habilidad para anticiparse. ¡Bien, pasando a otros asuntos! ¿papá ya tuviste tiempo de recorrer el resto de la casa?

Sé que la respuesta iba a ser negativa, empero mi intención era cambiar de tema e invitarlo a explorar lo que construí como hogar. Ni lo dejé que pensara en la contestación, lo tomé de la mano y paseamos alrededor. Mis dotes para la decoración de lejos impresionaron a papá, aunque me felicitó por el orden y la limpieza que mantenía sobre ella. Procuré asear el baño y la sala de estar un día antes ya que serían los lugares en donde papá observaría con mayor detalle. Pueden imaginar que no dormí toda la noche, con Omi no podía hacer esas cosas. A lo que respondo que era verdad. Me acosté a las una de la madrugada, instantáneamente me quedé rendida al tocar la almohada y me desperté casi a las nueve. Observé que papá estaba distraído, apenas consiguió prestarme mitad de su atención, con seguridad estaría rondando en su cabeza el formulario de preguntas que le haría al idiota. Ya saben, el típico escrutinio que realiza un padre para averiguar si es un hombre de bien el novio de su pequeña. Cuando se sentó en el sofá se dirigió a Raimundo:

—Y dígame ¿usted trabaja o estudia?

¡Ahí va! Ya arrancó con la primera pregunta, yo les voy a traducir lo que mi papá quiso decir: ¿tus padres te mantienen o los mantienes a ellos? Si bien, me parece que el idiota no va a tener problemas empezando. Como les había dicho, es arraigado a las viejas costumbres y un hombre que aspira una relación estable no puede estar en paro laboral, de lo contrario sólo estaría buscando quien se haga cargo de sí mismo y el peligro va en aumento si la mujer es hija de un magnate.

—En la actualidad sólo estoy trabajando. Hace apenas dos años en mi último semestre elegí hacer pasantías en el periódico El Mundo, mi desempeño gustó a mis superiores que seguí trabajando allí después de culminar los estudios. Sin embargo, la iniciativa de Kim me llevó a considerar mi regreso a la universidad para obtener una maestría —bueno, esa historia no me la sabía, papá siguió escuchando—; ha sabido administrar muy bien su tiempo entre sus dos trabajos y los deberes, yo también podré repartirme entre ambas responsabilidades, aun no es tarde para aprender ¿no está de acuerdo?

—¿Es cierto eso?

Papá obvió la pregunta de Raimundo, giró la cabeza y ahora sus miradas estaban atrapadas en mí. Sonreí con timidez, asentí con la cabeza, me senté y empecé a hablar. Quiso saber de mi progreso, todavía no ha olvidado que cambié de carrera. Le conté que una beca pagaba mis estudios y me alcanzaba el dinero para comprar un refrigerio. Posteriormente platiqué sobre el horario, los maestros, las cátedras, los compañeros, las tareas y los libros. Preguntó si había sido embarazoso adaptarme, yo respondí con absoluta franqueza, estaría mintiendo si diría que era fácil, pero el que disfrutara cada instante aminoraba el peso. Le anticipé que era feliz. A mí me sonó convincente mientras me auscultaba y creo que a papá le fue igual.

El idiota no pretende robarme el protagonismo de la velada, se las ingenió para devolverme el centro de interés a través de aquel sutil comentario o eso percibí. Intrigado, papá tornó a preguntar acerca del libro y una vez más tuve que repetir la historia de dónde surgió la idea, en qué momento pensé en escribir, qué persigue la trama y el concurso, por supuesto, omití que el premio sería los cinco millones si no hablé exclusivamente de la firma del contrato. Saben, tal vez no es tan malo, así me adiestro para cuando los periodistas quieran que esté en sus programas —tengo derecho a soñar—, Raimundo y papá intervinieron poco soltando unos comentarios de los escritores de hoy en día y lo bueno en participar en la competencia sana, dejaron que yo tomara el hilo de la conversación.

—No tenía noción que te gustara tanto la escritura, es decir, estaba consciente que amabas la literatura porque acostumbrabas a encerrarte en el cuarto o en el baño a leer a escondidas los libros de mi biblioteca, pero si hubiera sabido tal vez te habríamos inscrito en un taller...

—Déjalo, papá, está bien así. Yo tampoco lo sabía, lo importante es el ahora.

—Debo admitirlo, mudarte fue la mejor cosa que hiciste durante todo el año. Estás bastante diferente desde entonces, hay algo sobre ti... resplandeciente, quizás es la atmósfera o tiene que ver con la ropa que usas, ¿es un conjunto nuevo?

—No, esta la adquirí cuando todavía vivía en la otra casa, nada más me la puse dos veces y es por eso que luce casi estrenada. He tenido que abstenerme de revisar eBay y ahorrar.

—Creo que también ayudó cuando quisiste comprar el libro ese...

—¡CÁLLESE! —Espetó feroz mirando por encima del hombro un santiamén— ¡¿quién se cree?! No le he dado el permiso de que hable ¡o del que respire! ¿Tú estás ahorrando? —me preguntó.

La sonrisa flameó. Papá parecía el doble de sorprendido que cuando supo que escribía. Sus ojos rebotaban de la cuenca de sus órbitas conforme hablaba, completé la idea del idiota. El interpelado enmudeció, no obstante, hacía falta más que una advertencia para que cerrara el pico. Lo sé. Mi "sistema de ahorro" parecía cosa de otro mundo. Las palabras quemaban mi boca. Diera la impresión de que soy una derrochadora o algo por el estilo. Me puse de pie y dejé a papá en compañía del idiota mientras yo iba a la cocina. Es la hora del almuerzo y se supone que soy la anfitriona.

—Con permiso, caballeros, iré a la cocina a comprobar si está listo.

—¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre...

—Espero que lo que hayas cocinado sepa bien...

—¡Claro que sí papá! Lo hice para ti, está para chuparse los dedos.

—Mientras no sea nada grasoso mi colesterol podrá soportar lo que sea.

Ahogué un grito. Un escalofrío estremeció mi médula espinal y las piernas se me quedaron entumecidas. ¡¿Grasa?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?! ¡Se me olvidó completamente! Papá no puede consumir ningún alimento grasoso porque después le cae mal a su estómago. Oh-mi-Dios, ¡oh-mi-Dios! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! Ya no puedo preparar nada, les dije que traería el almuerzo, pero... ¡si se hubiera echado a perder el postre o la ensalada no importaría porque es prescindible! ¡El plato principal no! Si digo la verdad papá podría marcharse, ¿cuál es el propósito de un almuerzo sin comida? Esto es un verdadero desastre, peor que el idiota esté aquí. ¿Y si les digo que falta un poquito? ¡No, no, se extrañarían que demorara tanto! Pues ni modo, comeremos afuera. Es la única alternativa que se me ocurre para salvar la velada. Salí cruzando los dedos de que ninguno sospechara.

—¡Tengo una idea! —los dos hombres se levantaron automáticamente a mi retorno—, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a comer afuera? El soufflé se desinfló así que no podrá probarse...

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Lo principal sigue estando bueno, ¿no?!

—Es cierto, pero me da vergüenza. Un almuerzo no está completo sin postre.

—¡Oh por favor, hija! Eso es absurdo. —protestó soltando un bufido.

—Creo que debería hacerlo caso a su hija, señor...

—¡Cállese! ¡¿Y a usted quién le dio derecho de palabra?! Que yo sepa todavía no he dicho nada —repuso mi padre. Raimundo rodó los ojos, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Creo que intuye que algo salió mal.

—Papá, no importa, comer aquí o comer allá. Otro día será, pero por hoy compláceme, ¿sí? Yo había concentrado todos mis esfuerzos para prepararte un almuerzo perfecto y el tiro me salió por la culata como ya ves y el postre se arruinó, creo que es porque no eché suficiente levadura. Sé que no soy una gran cocinera, pero no me gustaría que pensaras que soy mala.

—Esas cosas siempre nos suceden. El ser humano es una criatura que aprende por ensayo y error; como tal, el único error que podríamos cometer es la negación —el idiota aprovechó aquella mini pausa para interponerse. Esta vez mi padre no lo interrumpió y yo necesitaba convencer a papá, al menos si no me ayudaba, me daría tiempo para pensar; no obstante, fui capaz de pernoctar un matiz cálido y dulce en su voz mientras continuaba explicando—: La emoción de ver a tu padre otra vez y la presión que ejerce el tiempo, es posible que te hayas pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle. Quizás cuando estés más tranquila podrías preparar el soufflé y mandarlo con tu padre, ¿está bien así, señor Tohomiko?

Papá vaciló unos minutos, pensativo, pero accedió a comer en un restaurant. Había pensado llevarlo al asador en donde trabajaba Clay; sin embargo no tenía intenciones de retrasar más a papá. Ya bastante era sacar coactivamente a papá a la calle a quemarropa, cuando pensaba como todos que almorzaríamos en mi casa y yo no traía zapatillas cómodas. Nos metimos en el primer restorán a la redonda y dejamos que papá eligiera la mesa. Raimundo se sentó a mi lado —porque fue veloz— y papá se tendió al frente. Llamamos al mesero, nos trajo la carta del menú y cada uno pidió algo diferente. Anotó todo en una libreta, tiró el paño en su hombro y se alejó. ¡Wow! ¡Qué pedazo de hombre! Entre tanto papá ojeaba por encima del menú, decidiéndose su orden. Me puse a detallar al chico. Le calculo una edad aproximada entre los veintiséis y veinticinco, —lo sé, quizás un poco mayor para mí, pero ya saben que no hay una edad establecida para el amor—, un pircing en la oreja derecha, el cabello negro azabache azulado con un corte que llegaba a rozar sus hombros y un flequillo rojo saliendo de la coronilla, ancho de espaldas y torso, los brazos fuertes y un tatuaje que arropaba todo su antebrazo derecho.

El hombre mueve la cabeza con lentitud y me regala una mirada apática; yo no le hago caso si no le sonrío y comienzo acicalarme inocentemente, mis habilidades de seducción que se habían desvanecido durante los años de convalecía tras una ruptura regresan rápidamente y justo como montar en bicicleta, el frío en sus ojos se derrite por una cálida y me devuelve la sonrisa, marcándole un hoyuelo sexy en la mejilla. Sé que mi lujuria descarada y el enfoque poco original le han gustado. Mi confianza cada vez va creciendo. Habría salido perfecto de no ser por las risitas que provenían del idiota, ¿y a este qué le picó? Molesta, le lancé una mirada fulminante. Él no paró. Mi padre pide su orden. Y el camarero se va, no sin antes de voltearse a verme tratando de hacer contacto visual. Al contemplar la habitación, yo me di cuenta de las mujeres. Me están mirando, sus cabezas juntas, hay un atisbo en sus ojos que supongo son celos, ¿por que qué otra cosa podría ser? Ciertamente, soy digna de su envidia, casi todas las mujeres están allí por conseguir una mirada del apuesto camarero y sólo yo la obtuve. No es mi culpa que sus encantos no hayan surtido —yo hice lo que cualquier mujer hubiera hecho—, suspiré.

—¿Te fijaste en cómo me miró ese camarero? —le susurré en tono inaudible al idiota—. Él tiene un rostro lindo y un cuerpo muy sexy. Creo que llamé su atención, ¿estás celoso? —él rompió a risas.

—¡Oh para nada! No estoy preocupado —se encogió de hombros—, no serías capaz de ir tras él teniéndome a mí y cualquier chica que tenga ojos sabría que soy mucho más apuesto, cualquier chica que haya besado sabría que mis besos las dejaron sin aliento y suplicando por más, cualquier chica que haya acariciado sabría que mis dedos son mágicos y cualquier chica que haya estado en mi cama, sabe que se ha ido luego de sus dos poderosos orgasmos —le propiné un puntapié en la espinilla, para encubrir el gruñido el idiota se echa a reír. Mi corazón golpea contra la suave seda de mi camiseta Joie y giro la cabeza hacia dónde está mi padre, ¡¿cómo puede hablar de sexo en frente de él?! Me tranquilizo cuando percibo que está distraído leyendo el resto de los platos en el menú—. Así tú me vas a mirar dentro de poco, preciosa...

—¿Es por eso que te ríes como idiota?

—No, me río porque tú eres la que deberías estar preocupada, Kim, aquí hay centenares de mujeres sedientas de lujuria y estoy seguro que a las señoritas de allá les gusto —señaló.

Volteé la cabeza, ¡es verdad! También están mirando esta mesa. El idiota las saluda con un ademán y las malditas tienen la osadía de responder al saludo. Una se sienta más hacia a la derecha, empuja sus pechos alicaídos —es obvio que se los retocó con cirugía plástica, por supuesto, apostaría que le pesan bastante o está jorobada de nacimiento—, entonces lo hace un poco movimiento de vibración excesiva. ¡Uf, pero qué vulgar! Y ni qué decir de la otra, con esa cinturita de avispa me recuerda al contorno de las copas de vidrio... ¡es cierto! Debe ser que se remodeló con esos aparatos que aparecen en los comerciales de televisión, puesto que desde este ángulo es tan antinatural. Hay chicas más delgadas que yo, lo admito, si bien mis caderas no contiene tanto "relleno" como otras. Y, sin embargo, ¡no son tan así!

Malditas perras. Putas de mierda. La reacción de mi cuerpo es urgente le abofeteo la mano con que saluda a las mujerzuelas y desvío la mirada con violencia. El idiota se ríe divertido. Mi papá tira la carta coincidiendo cuando hubo un cambio en la canción, por suerte no se ha dado cuenta de la cantidad de hormonas locas que flotan en el aire. ¡Cómo me arrepiento de traerlo aquí! Hubiera llegado hasta el asador. Clay es lindo, pero no atrae a las chicas como un imán y de ser así, Kei las habría exterminado.

—¡Aj, ya empiezan otra vez! —se quejó—. Después de los Beatles no sé que les ha pasado a las bandas de rock, creen que cualquier cosa que haga mucho ruido es música, claramente la juventud de hoy en día ha perdido la acústica por oír basura, no saben lo que es música, y después tenemos esos grupitos estadounidenses... imitadores paganos, ¡ah!

—A través del tiempo la música ha cruzado varios recodos y surgido nuevas tendencias; así como ahora existen grupos "malos" también los hubo en el pasado, es cuestión de gustos, y porque si estas bandas hubieran aparecido antes los habrían adorado igual; el ser humano se apega a su generación, no encuentra fácil ajustarse al progreso. Los Beattles fueron buenos, pero me inclino más por el estilo, letras y mezclas musicales utilizadas por los Queens y los Bee Gees. Aunque mis bandas favoritas son enteramente estadounidenses, en mi opinión yo creo que los británicos se han quedado un poco atrás.

—¿Está contradiciéndome, joven? —en mi fuero interno me preparé para la explosión y es que nadie le dice que "no" a mi padre. Si bien, yo ya lo hice antes...

—Así es.

—La mayoría de los funcionarios y socios siempre se muestran de acuerdo conmigo porque temen que podrían disgustarme si opinan lo contrario, pero ¡¿sabe qué?! ¡Eso me enferma! ¡Esas personas complacientes, cuerda de hipócritas, engreídos todos! —rugió—. ¡¿Cómo le van a tener miedo a un viejo indefenso como yo?! —con cuidado intenté alcanzar la mano que usaba para blandir el cuchillo en el aire y detenerlo. Inconscientemente había tomado el cuchillo y puesto a jugar con él. Raimundo se tuvo que apartar para que su garganta no se interpusiera en el camino del arma.

—Papi, baja el cuchillo, por favor, podrías lastimarte —le dije.

—¡¿Lastimarme yo?! Déjate de excusas ridículas, Kim, ¡si podría rebanar mortadela de mis zombis! ¡¿Dónde está la comida?! ¡No puedo esperar todo el día! ¡Apúrense!

Creo poder entender porque nadie profiere su verdadera opinión, si era la hora del almuerzo y papá tenía a su jurisdicción un cuchillo con una curvatura cruel igual a ésta hasta a mí me daría cosa. A mí ni me pregunten que creo. Amo todos esos grupos, los de ayer y hoy, a mí no me importa. Sin embargo, debo estar de acuerdo con Raimundo en cierto punto. Cuando por fin le arrebaté el arma a papá de las manos. El idiota añadió:

—Con el único género —puso una mueca de desagrado— que no puedo estar de acuerdo es con el reggaetón. La forma desdeñosa con que se dirige a las mujeres es inexcusable y muy deplorable, jamás había escuchado tantos atropellos y agravios en treinta segundos contra el sexo opuesto y ponerles un telón de fondo es... —apuntó haciendo alusión a la música, él se estremeció, endureció su expresión y concluyó con voz fría— ni siquiera en casos extremos de violencia doméstica y etcétera.

—Bien, por fin llegamos a una decisión unánime, joven... —asintió papá—. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿ellos viven con usted?

—No, ellos están aparte; cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí tener una vida autónoma y mudarme, mis padres apoyaron mi decisión (me tienen mucha confianza), al final del mes separo una cuota especial de mis usufructos y se las deposito en la cuenta de ahorro de papá para que sean aprovechadas por el bien de mis hermanos menores, ¿le gustaría conocerla?

Raimundo sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la enseñó a mi padre, como estaba avante de nosotros no podía ver qué le mostraba, aunque la respuesta elemental eran fotografías. Cambié mi posición cuatro veces tratando de asomarme con sordina, y ninguna me permitió mirar más allá del pulgar del idiota. Además, yo no quería parecer tan fisgona. _Como si eso me importara_. No obstante, me consta que lo que afirmaba Clay era verdad. El idiota sí lleva consigo las fotos de su familia. Para ser sincera cuando le hizo la pregunta me puse de los nervios de punta porque creía que Raimundo rodaría feo —ustedes saben, no ha visto a su familia en mucho tiempo, los hermanitos en conflicto, la culpabilidad que siente el idiota—, empero la veracidad con que encerraba su respuesta era tan palpable que ningún tribunal podría vacilar ante ello. Deduzco que así es como ayuda a sus padres y a Sagrario y lo que sucedió cuando se distanció de su hogar. ¡Pero qué tonta! De seguro ya habrá pasado por esto, me pregunto si ha ensayado sus respuestas anteriormente o todo es espontáneo.

El idiota señaló con el dedo a sus padres en la foto, presentándoselos, por último y en orden cronológico a sus hermanos: Sagrario, Liam, las gemelas Aimeé y Raquel, Héctor, Sophie y Brian. Raimundo me lanzó una mirada a hurtadillas, subsanó que estaba observándolos. De sopetón fingí mirar para otro lado pero él me las demostró. Eran dos, una vieja, ubicados en la playa donde aun la mayoría de los hermanos eran niños y otra más reciente en la esquina junto a una señalización azul indicando un local de comida. Ahí estaba el cruce de caminos; un camión rojo franqueando el pavimento detrás de ellos, las casitas, pude ver el contraste del celeste cielo con el añil del mar. En la primera foto, Raimundo tendría cerca de doce y en la segunda ya estaría rondando los dieciocho o casi los alcanzaría, en su cara no quedaba rastro de los tiernos pedazos del rostro inocente y dulce que tenía en la preliminar foto. ¡De niño era bastante cachetón! Cuando fue estirándose su figura adelgazó. Fue como admirar la evolución del patito feo al hermoso cisne. La pubertad le sentó formidable. No guardaba un gran parecido físico entre sus hermanos, sin embargo, de todos el idiota es el más guapo. Incluso lo prefería como aquel adorable niño que tenía un espacio entre los dientes frontales superiores. Ningún dios griego o actor codiciado podría hacerle equiparable, ejem...

La relación con la familia define inconmensurable la personalidad de alguien. Creo que mi padre quedó suficientemente satisfecho con el idiota y la prueba de ello fue cuando al final de la recepción hizo un comentario respecto a mi madre, Raimundo estaba hablando acerca de sus padres y saltó el tema. Nunca hablaba de ella si pudiera evitarlo ni siquiera acordarse por voluntad propia. El dolor cortaba su voz inmediatamente. Hoy no estaba compungido si no al contrario, sus grandes ojos negros brillaban y esbozó una sonrisa. Para causar aquello debía ser producto de un milagro y ese milagro era el idiota, veía imposible que fuera por la comida que de todas maneras fue peor que las chuletas.

Aunque el crédito no es mío, había que reconocer que la compañía de Raimundo fue en parte responsable que todo resultara en un rotundo éxito. Hoy sí fue bueno que se quedara. Podría comprobar con mis propios ojos que la presencia del interpelado no sólo provoca dolor y frustración como primitivamente concebí. Mi mente comienza a divagar otros recuerdos: Cuando me animó a inscribirme en mi carrera, cuando me cuidó al caer enferma, cuando me suministró esos consejos para mi novela... sí, varias veces ha estado ahí. Él se despidió de nosotros al abandonar el local. Si hubiera sido por mí todavía seguiríamos allí, para mi suerte Raimundo no estaba tan vacilante como yo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Gracias —mi voz sonó demasiado ansiosa para mi gusto.

—¡Tonterías! Lo habrías hecho bien sin mi intervención —susurró en mi oreja. Su aliento me producía cosquillas y un calor inundó mi pecho, me estremecí como acto reflejo. Sentí rápidamente su ausencia cuando se separó de mí, le hizo un ademán a papá—: Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Tohomiko. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós muchacho —asintió. Esperó que se alejara para decir aquello que no podía hacerlo delante del idiota cuando estábamos caminando, creo que aguantó mucho— aunque todavía prefiero a Jack, ese joven ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡Raimundo! Se ve que es... un buen sujeto. Contestó a las preguntas fluidamente y me miraba directo a los ojos; no es adulador ya que en ningún momento intentó conquistarme a través de múltiples y torpes halagos o al menos alardear; tampoco es insolente, pese de que lo intimidé un poco, mantuvo el aplomo. Eso me gusta porque demuestra que tiene carácter. Pero en especial que se nota que —papá suspira y mis pasos se detienen de forma inesperada, tuve que acompasar mis movimientos para no adelantarme a él, pero quisiera estar lejos ahora— te quiere —culminó— te apoyó cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Sea lo que sea a quien vayas a escoger, estaré de tu lado, no podría entregarte a nadie que valga menos de lo que eres...

—Sí, es buena persona —_aunque a ti te tomó menos tiempo que a mí discernirlo. _Mi padrese aclaró la garganta y se repuso.

—Kim —comenzó él con voz grave y solemne—, tras terminar de oír y observar llegué a la conclusión de que te subestimé. Me di cuenta que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte sola, "empujar" el semestre, sostener dos empleos, escribir un libro y aun así no odiar a este pobre viejo. Lamento haberme comportado tan estrecho, obcecado, necio e incomprensivo. Quizá la razón de mi resentimiento sea porque desde el primer día en que te fuiste comencé a extrañarte. Me siento solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo en casa se tornó vacío y muy silencioso, la alegría que había te la llevaste y me dejaste sin nada. El día de hoy finalmente siento regresar esa alegría. Yo ya estoy a reventar de orgullo, podría estar sonriendo toda la noche, pero me dolerían después las mejillas. Nada más te pido que no seas tan orgullosa, si te doy dinero es porque quiero ayudarte no por lástima. No podría soportar que padecieras. Si bien, al ritmo en que vas, soy un inútil. Admito que me equivoqué contigo, hija, ¿podrás perdonarme?

—Claro —dije con voz estrangulada—, pero también perdóname tú a mí. No sólo fuiste tú, te dije cosas feas la última vez. Ambos fuimos tan... tercos, ¿no es así?

_Sí, ahora podría decirse que sé de quién lo heredé_. Justo lo que necesitaba: Desbordar mis sentimientos. Fue como vomitar lo que guardaba dentro. La lluvia de mis ojos goteó en mis mejillas, pero se calmó a los minutos. Lo abracé y prometí que lo llamaría. Se me hizo difícil lograr bajar el nudo de la garganta entre tanto acababa de escuchar. Me sentí terriblemente egoísta. ¡Vaya hija que era yo! Sólo pensaba en mí misma. Llegué a casa sola ya que nos despedimos casi unos diez minutos después. Caminar fue reconfortante. El peso que venía transportando fue descargándose por cada paso, para cuando pisé el apartamento, estaba aliviada aunque no plenamente. Otro de los riesgos que asumes al vivir solo —aparte de matar bichos y cuidar de ti cuando enfermes— es que debes darte tu propio hombro para llorar. Fue un alivio que el trabajo de cuida-mascotas me saturara por completo la tarde, era una excusa válida para salirme de la tangente.

De ser posible me gustaría colgar mis problemas en un perchero igual que si fuera un suéter y desentenderme de ellos, pero hasta los expertos lo sostienen inadmisible. Lo que sentimos lo transmitimos sin que lo queramos. Qué mala fortuna que la escena donde dejé mi historia no sea triste, hubiera sido perfecto... pensándolo mejor ¿quién tiene ánimos de escribir bajo esas condiciones? Viéndolo así nadie. Cuando me senté en la banca y liberé a mis perros, le mandé un mensaje a papá. ¿Saben qué? Debería incluir un capítulo similar entre el Dragón de Fuego y su padre, a fin de cuentas los monjes en entrenamiento tienen familia y supongo que los fanáticos querrán tener noticias, es lo justo, tarde o temprano tendré que escribir de ellos. Esperé hasta la cena antes de sentarme a escribir quería sacudirme de los sentimientos encontrados del mediodía. En adición al Dragón del Fuego, está el adorable Omi, quien es huérfano... hasta que se descubra lo contrario; Clay, cuyo padre tuvo una participación muy especial en la primera parte del libro, y por último, Raimundo, quien como aun no conozco a su familia no me he atrevido a especular... lo único que he soltado es que proviene de una enorme familia en Toberejo, Brasil. No olvidaré lo que dijo mi padre cuando vio la foto:

—¿Todos ellos son tus hermanos? ¡Hum, ¿qué les pasó a su televisión?!

El idiota se lo tomó en broma y comenzó a reírse, me contagió la risa en seguida. No llegué ni a escribir el preliminar de cómo iba a ser ese capítulo, pero al menos cubrí el veinticinco y veintiséis. Miré por el rabillo del ojo el reloj. Ocho horas y cuarenta minutos de la noche. Por lo menos quince minutos para navegar en el internet y continuar los deberes. Revisé las páginas de costumbre. No ha habido ninguna actividad desde mi última inspección, o dicho en otras palabras, no hubo registro de algún tema de mi interés, ¡una verdadera pena! Pues siento que hoy es de esos días que no tienes mucha ganas de hacer la tarea, deliberadamente te pones en busca de algo en que distraerte. Unos chistes graciosos en Facebook, a cada uno les dejé mi comentario acompañado de una carita feliz y las conversaciones de rutina en los foros de Tom Kenny: A una chica se le murió su gato y está muy triste, los otros miembros están consolándola... supuse que debía ser mi turno, escribí algunas palabras de aliento para ella y pulsé el botón de enviar, espero que no haya sido salido tan aguafiestas lo que puse por lo que me pasó. Aunque es curioso, cuando estás triste, la alegría no sirve de nada.

Me pregunto si **TKenny** está conectado. Deslicé el cursor hasta las últimas conversaciones e hice clic. En una esquina de la foto parpadea una luz verde, ¡oh vaya que suerte! Uhm, no debería hacerlo, un escritor tan importante debe estar muy ocupado... aunque la última vez me escribió; no está obligado a contestar, lo peor que puede hacer es ignorarme ¿verdad?

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

Inocentemente mi dedo presionó el botón de enviar. Suspiré profundo y apreté los párpados esperando. Sólo los abrí cuando escuché el tintineo.

_**TKenny: **_Hola _TheGivenchyGirl_, no demasiado bien. Ojalá no sea tu caso.

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Claro que no. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —no quería parecer entrometida así que añadí—: si se puede saber...

_**TKenny: **_Estoy enamorado de una bella mujer, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

¿Cómo? ¿enamorado? Una patada en el estómago me sacó todo el aire. Sonará ridículo, sin embargo, tenía las vagas esperanzas de que Tom y yo tuviésemos una relación más allá de la red. Por desgracia, una pícara desvergonzara me ha arrebatado al hombre que amo. ¿Para qué disimularlo? Estoy celosa de esa mujer, si lo rechaza, ¿por qué no desiste y busca a otra que si lo ame? Digamos alguien como yo. Lo sé, no puedo decir eso, tenía que suprimir mis sentimientos verdaderos y hablar desde el corazón de una buena amiga. No señalarlo como un hecho irreversible ni etiquetarlo de terrible para no hacerlo sentir aun peor.

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_¡Oh! ¡¿Pero eso cómo será posible?! Si usted es uno de los hombres más sensibles que conozco, ¿qué mujer no podría enamorarse?

_**TKenny**_: No la culpes, también he sido brusco con ella. Es normal su temperamento. A más de que no sabe lo que escribe.

_**TheGivenchyGirl:**_ ¿No lo sabe? Tal vez debería saberlo, se sentiría avergonzada.

_**TKenny:**_ No creo que eso modifique las cosas entre nosotros, tampoco yo quisiera atizar el fuego.

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Lo sé, pero no estás siendo sincero y si ella lo descubre tarde se sentiría mal porque creerá que no confiaste en ella. Créeme, todo será mucho peor. No deben existir mentiras ni secretos para construir los cimientos de una relación.

_**TKenny: **_Sí, en eso tienes razón, llegado a su momento lo sabrá. Mientras tanto, ¿qué me podrías aconsejar?

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Uhm... bueno, ¿y qué tal si le obsequia unas flores? El valor de las cosas pequeñas es muy grande y tampoco para empezar con algo tan exagerado para que ella no piense que está burlándose.

_**TKenny: **_Soy tímido para eso.

¿Tímido? Los hombres tímidos son tan tiernos.

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Debe ser muy hermosa para que no la deje ir, ¿cierto?

_**TKenny: **_Es una chica especial. Cabello negro liso y largo con aroma a fresas, ojos azules como el agua pura y cristalina, labios rosados, piel color leche...

Iba a escribir que se parecía a mí, pero lo dejé porque pensé que podría malinterpretarse. Tom Kenny es una caja de sorpresas, ¡cielo santo! Creí que a los autores románticos se les hace más fácil manejar relaciones amorosas a causa que tendría todas las respuestas a la mano y se sabrían, de sobra, trucos para seducir al pobre incauto. Pero veo que no. Separados de sus teclados son mortales como cualquiera de nosotros. Sugerí varias ideas, nunca me había devanado tanto los sesos recordando a los viejos clásicos novelescos y films de comedias y dramas de amor, ninguna la aceptó. Ahora era yo que quien se sentía como una verdadera inútil porque no hallaba más que consolarla. Agradeció mi esfuerzo, pero de igual forma no cambió. ¡Pobre hombre! Está destrozado, si tuviera a esa mujer malvada en frente le diría un par de cosas de las que seguro tendría que cambiar de opinión, es como dijo en su prólogo de _49 semanas_, aproveché para felicitarlo...

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Finalmente pude leer su último libro, 49 semanas, me gustó mucho. Fue hermoso desde la primera hasta la última página, la historia de amor de Esperanza y Kevin era... como decirlo, ¡idílica! De las que muchas chicas desearíamos vivir. Pero el desenlace muy triste y perdone, un poco cruel, ¿por qué a diferencia de sus anteriores obras esta acabó sin final feliz?

_**TKenny:**_ Varios me han hecho la misma pregunta, pero está bien. No me incomoda, pensé que esa sería la reacción que tomarían casi todos los fanáticos. Me gusta inspirar mensajes positivos, pero no puedo hacer la vista gorda a la realidad y he presenciado, de cerca, como es de complicado la relación entre una pareja cuando uno de ellos está encaminándose hasta sus últimos días. Quizás la actitud de Esperanza te haya parecido un tanto egoísta a medida que avanzaba la trama, pero ¿no es así como lo asumen la mayoría de las personas? Ya que casi siempre suelen encerrarse en sí mismos y digamos que no todos llegan a elaborar una lista de diferentes escenarios. Esperanza es un personaje muy real, de hecho, está basada en una hermana enferma que yo tengo... el nombre llega a ser más que una persona.

_**TheGivenchyGirl: **_Si no en un símbolo. Todo lo tenía planificado, ¿le he dicho lo mucho que lo admiro?

Al menos fue amable y contestó a mi pregunta, parecía sentirse culpable de que haya tenido que terminar así, pero admitió que no lo hubiera escrito de otra manera. Interesado preguntó nuevamente sobre mi novela. Bueno, no tuve que cortar. Él se despidió primero quitándome ese peso. Ahora lo único que me quedaba era... ¡uf! ¡Los deberes!

* * *

**A/N: ****¡Ho, ho, ho, ya pasó navidad, malvaviscos asados! ¡Un millón de felicidades a todos, retrasado! Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ojalá hayan tenido buenas fiestas. ¿Comieron mucho? Ninguna navidad está completa sin el clásico pan de jamón, ¡qué delicia! Aunque estuvo rica la empanada gallega, la hallaca y el dulce de lechoza. ¿Muchos regalos hay bajo su árbol? ¡A mí sí, Santa no se olvidó de mí! ¡Por fin Insurgente! He esperado casi todo el año para leerlo y ya lo hice, me tomó tres días XD ¿Repartieron besos y abrazos? ¿pudieron ver a sus seres queridos? ¡Ay señores, qué nostalgia, se nos va el año! ¡Como pasa volando el tiempo!...**

**¿Quién será esa pícara desvergonzada que conquistó el corazón de Tom Kenny? Bueno, Kim puede tener esa charla ahora mismo si quiere, no hay problema ya que no está tan lejos, puede ponerse frente el espejo y soltar la lengua. ¿No les da risa que ella hable con Tom Kenny sin saber que es Raimundo Pedrosa y que quiere estrangularse a ella misma? A mí sí, reí mucho. Me encantan los martes, es cuando llegan más los comentarios. Sin duda la estrella del capítulo fue Toshiro, estaba cagada de la risa durante toda la velada —¡CÁLLESE!—, y se me aguaron los ojos cuando se disculpó con su hija. No les prometo que no pasará nada en el capítulo que viene ya que es tan de enternecedor como éste. Les debía esta encantadora reunión familiar, es cierto, lo mejor que pudo pasar es agregar a Raimundo a la fiesta. **

**Saben, en el episodio **_**Tigresa Woo **_**de Xiaolin Chronicles, yo tenía la oreja pegada en la tele a la expectativa de que soltaran la fecha o la edad de Kimiko, pero no la dijeron y me entristecí. Sabemos la fecha de cumpleaños de Omi de vaina pues que era navidad. Por ahí hay una teoría rodando que Jack nació el día de brujas y me pareció cómico así que lo dejé. Lo de Kim... estaba así de cerca de poner que nació el día de los enamorados, pero dije ¿y qué sigue? ¿Raimundo nació el domingo de resurrección? Valiéndome de que no se sabe la fecha, Kim cumple en febrero en este fic. No sé, esta historia finaliza en febrero por ahí al tanteo, me parece que debo decirlo. **

**Debería escribir acerca de un personaje que haya nacido en agosto o por lo menos es Virgo, porque que yo sepa es más factible lo segundo, revisando a mis personajes ficticios: Hermione Granger nació el 19 de septiembre, Bella Swan —aunque me cae de patada— nació como el 13 de septiembre aproximadamente, no me acuerdo; Sara Sidle, la de CSI, nació el 16 de septiembre. ¡Ah! Y mi sobrina, que no es ficticia, nació el 11 del mismo mes. Muchos **_**septembrianos**_**. Aunque si contamos a mi ex profe de inglés quien nació el 25 de agosto, es Virgo y **_**agostiano. **_**¡Y el difunto rey del pop, Michael Jackson, nació el 29 agosto así que es Virgo y agostiano! Y Cameron Díaz nació el mismo día y mes que yo, igual que la venezolana Norkys Batista.****¡De acuerdo! Dije muchas tonterías que nada tenían que ver en este espacio de notas del autor, ¡lo siento!**

**Bueno, quiero aclarar también una cosa —siempre hay alguien que se cree gracioso y por eso vale la pena acotar—, cuando Raimundo dijo que no le gustaba el reggaetón. Para gustos hay colores. Ante todo el respeto. Es solo una opinión y ese es el principal argumento para defender sus creencias. A no todo el mundo les va a gustar lo que a uno le gusta, por favor, recuerden que yo se los dije. **

**¡Uf! Más de mil novecientas visitas ha logrado **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** por el momento, yo imagino que debe ser porque es un fic demasiado largo y ha dado tiempo para que curioseen varios, ¡pero muchas gracias de todo corazón, malvaviscos asados! Esto es por ustedes y lo saben. En el capítulo siguiente tenemos otra vez la historia de Omi, empezando directamente en el torneo que por varios capítulos ha mencionado. Es la segunda parte del capítulo favorito de la audiencia hasta ahora **_**Quien soy**_**, muy sorprendida lo debo decir ya que sólo era la vuelta a la sufrida vida de Omi, ¿qué pasará? ¿A quién veremos? En este episodio posiblemente exploremos sentimientos encontrados y una cara que no hemos visto. Inspirado en la trilogía de episodios **_**Juzgando a Omi, Salvando a Omi **_**y **_**Encontrando a Omi**_**, llega **_**Quien no soy**_**. En mi opinión es un episodio un poco triste, pero igual de bueno. ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Nos vemos en nuestra próxima cita del martes! ¡Cuídense malvaviscos asados, se les quiere y se les respeta! **


	34. Quien no soy

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**34º**

**Quien **_**no**_** soy**

Omi no esperó que el despertador sonara. Estuvo media hora, despierto tumbado en el futón, con la mejilla apoyada del lado frío de la almohadilla mirando a las musarañas y el corazón retumbaba contra sus costillas haciendo que mudara de posición cada veinticuatro segundos. Apenas duró el letargo unas pocas horas. En toda la noche intentó contener a las emociones que afloraban en su interior pero era difícil apartar la mente del día de mañana. Se paraba a practicar sus movimientos, caminaba en círculos forzándose a relajarse, se deslizaba bajo cuerda a la cocina a reclamar un vaso de agua. Se supone que de noche la acústica aumentaba drásticamente; Omi andaba descalzo, pero se escuchaban más de cerca los jadeos. De vez en cuando Wuya se asomaba a su cuarto para cerciorarse que él estuviera durmiendo. El chico se precipitaba encima del futón; trataba arroparse todo, no obstante, sólo llegaba a cubrirse mitad del cuerpo; entornó los párpados y roncó a pierna suelta. Para Dojo tampoco fue una noche cómoda, acurrucado junto a él sentía cuando el calor desaparecía. Profería un bostezo y lo miraba entrenar.

Por ende; al día siguiente el niño frotó sus ojos, estiró los brazos y arqueó el dorso, acarició el lomo de Dojo despertándolo y se vistió, casi sin aliento, a la máxima velocidad que podía permitirse. Acto continuo, salió corriendo; resbaló a medio camino, por fortuna sus manos reaccionaron a tiempo y se aferró de la pared, recobrando el equilibrio. Wuya ya estaba en la cocina, regresando de tender la ropa. Hoy no parecía que iba a ser un día diferente para la madrastra de Omi. Su cara de siempre de pocos amigos, su mirada feroz y las comisuras de sus labios torcidos en una mueca de desprecio. Claro está, que se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba allí, pero no dijo nada si no disimuló no verlo. Wuya jamás lo saludaba. Asimismo él tampoco le daba importancia suficiente, siguiéndole el juego. Entre menos intercambiaban palabras, menos molestia. No obstante, Omi estaba tan determinado a que nada estropearía lo que sería el mejor día de su vida que incluso podría intentar ser amable con su madrastra. Distraídamente comenzó a comer sin fijarse qué era o degustar el sabor de lo que engullía. Pisándole los talones marcaba el paso Dojo. Wuya no dejaba que subiera a la mesa a comer ni siquiera le tenía su plato listo para cuando llegara, debía esperar que Omi lo hiciera. Y él como buen amo, le servía primero antes que sentarse a desayunar.

—早安1 —ella ignoró el saludo y prosiguió doblando la ropa. Omi puso los ojos en blanco, giró la cabeza, su mirada buscaba algo que hacía falta en aquella habitación— 哪里是爸爸？2

—在工作中3 —replicó Wuya con desdén. El muchacho bajó la mirada, ¿qué hacía todavía en el trabajo? ¿Acaso olvidó que hoy era el torneo? ¡No, él prometió que iba asistir! Le dijo que hasta pediría un día libre en la tintorería para acompañarlo, quizás surgió un imprevisto muy urgente que no podía posponer y llegaría un pelín tarde. Sí, debe ser eso, porque le dio su palabra de monje. No deshonraría

—¡Ah!... En ese caso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —inquirió rascándose la cabeza—. Mira, sé que no te caigo bien y te estoy molestando, pero lo que te pido es una cosita chiquirritica, ¿le dirías a papá cuando llegue que decidí esperarlo en el torneo? Él sabe dónde es, así que no es necesario que te dé la dirección, entonces ¿lo harías? ¿sí?

—Sí, sí, sí ¡ya! ¡Ahora vete! —escupió la mujer con frialdad haciendo un ademán hosco.

—谢谢!4 —exclamó Omi brincando. Corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana— ¡ya están aquí! —Dojo reptó y se acurrucó junto a él. Omi dobló la cintura y acarició su cabeza— lo siento, amigo, no permiten animales. Pero te prometo que apenas vuelva jugaremos un rato, ¿sí?

Wuya se aguantó soltar el bufido hasta que su hijastro y su mascota se fueran juntos, musitó entre dientes unas palabras: _Hasta que ya se fue ese mocoso, al fin un poco de tranquilidad._ Omi saludó a su abuelo con una reverencia de respeto mientras tanto a su niñera y su no novio con el típico gesto de mano. Eso sí, cuidándose de no acercarse mucho para evitar los abrazos y besos. Pero indiscutiblemente su abuelo tenía que ser el primero en infringir esa política, se agachó para depositar un beso fugaz en su frente y lo limpió con el pulgar en señal de cariño. Omi se retorció de su agarre y retrocedió. Kim y Raimundo están juntos, en otras palabras, o se las supieron arreglar muy bien o se contentaron después, ¡qué rabia! ¡La velada de Kim con su padre había sido un éxito! Para eso ni hubiera mandado el mensaje.

Hoy Kim cargaba unas enormes gafas de sol, quién sabe qué locura sobre moda se le metió ahora en la cabeza pero desde el punto de vista de Omi totalmente innecesario pues que estarían bajo techo, y así no vería nada. Kim pegó el grito al cielo en cuanto vio a Omi. Su gi estaba plegado en arrugas, como si hubiera dormido con él.

—¡Oh, tu uniforme! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Por qué está tan arrugado?! ¡¿Es que tu madrastra no te lo planchó?!

—¡Ah, no es para tanto! —dijo él imperturbable extendiendo los brazos—. De todos modos se me arrugará en la arena. ¡Ya en serio! ¡Déjalo mujer! —Gruñó Omi azorado cuando ella lo acicaló, ajustando el cuello de su túnica.

—Anda Omi, deja de moverte tanto, ¿cuál es problema de que quiero que seas el más lindo de todos los niños?

—Como si me costara trabajo lucir bonito, eso ya soy —afirmó con aplomo. Otro caso del cual se avista una autoestima nivel Raimundo— ¡Kim! ¿Raimundo me ayudas?

—Kim, está bien, deja que respire el pobre —terció Raimundo, apartando a Kimiko—. Los campeones necesitan su espacio.

—¡Exacto! ¿Nos vamos ya abuelo? ¡no quiero demorar! Y el torneo no puede comenzar sin mí —demandó el pequeño. El abuelo Fung inspiró hondo recargándose de paciencia, volteó los ojos, con la esperanza de que al hacer ese gesto suprimía la sonrisa burlona. Omi se giró sobre sus talones hacia los otros— ¿ustedes vienen con nosotros o qué?

—No, iré en el auto de Raimundo. Los seguiremos desde atrás.

Omi resopló; cruzando los brazos, aquí se supone que entraba una de sus acumuladas frases irónicas, pero no pensó en ninguna. En lugar de poner lo que él quería decir en sus labios lo convirtió en una mirada insondable. Se veían tan lindos juntos que hasta dolía verlos. Las manos de Omi cayeron a sus costados y caminó regresivamente. Chocó con el abuelo.

—¡Oh por cierto! Casi lo olvidaba, ¿Dashi...?

—¡Ah, papá debe estar en camino desde el trabajo! Nos alcanzará más tarde —repuso Omi haciendo un ademán—. Es probable que esté preparando una espectacular aparición.

—Sí, tienes razón. Espero no te enfades si le escribo un mensaje por si acaso —pronunció las palabras despacio y separadamente mientras le enseñaba el celular. No quería que Omi asumiera una actitud a la defensiva. Sin embargo, la reacción del pequeño fue lo de menos.

—Está bien —asintió inmutable, ladeando la cabeza hasta que su oreja tocara su hombro.

Dojo se trepó al regazo de Omi. Fung le defirió sentarse en el asiento al lado del conductor bajo la condición de que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, como odiaba ir de último en el coche aceptó. Impaciente comenzó a tirar patadas. El abuelo movía los dedos a través del teclado tan lento, que Omi se apoderó el celular y le pidió que dictara mientras copiaba. Por precaución, el abuelo Fung tomó el teléfono de regreso para supervisar que el niño no había transcrito otra cosa como broma. Luego de aquel episodio pudieron irse tranquilamente. En cada año se celebraba la competencia en una escuela diferente. El edificio que correspondía en este período era semicircular y voluminoso. Cada escuela estaba etiquetada por un color, casi en nada variaba el uniforme entre ellas. No es ninguna contienda personal en su contra, pero a no le gustaba mucho ir en el auto del abuelo; no por la razón de que subestimaba a la velocidad a la que podría coger un cachivache de los sesenta ni por la pintura degastada en contraste a otros modelos más actuales como el de Raimundo, si no porque no existe nadie más que retarde peor todavía el ritmo paulatino del tráfico que el abuelo Fung.

En una motocicleta podría sortearse los pesados automóviles de adelante, pero por supuesto, eso no restringiría las señales de tránsito ni prescribirá los semáforos. De seguro le dice a su padre o a su abuelo de que le gustaría tener su propia moto cuando sea mayor se opondrían y tratarían de persuadirlo de que comprara un cacharro usado, común de adolescentes. ¡No! Es mejor que sepa menos gente entonces. Tanteando el avance de la inflación del país y lo que costaría hoy en día una motocicleta, debía comenzar a ahorrar desde ahora, el problema radicaba en que los ingresos que llegaban a casa se gastaban rápidamente en la adquisición de productos de la cesta básica y sobraba poco para otras cosas, sin resistirse a la tentación de los deliciosos chicles —haciendo énfasis en las divertidas bombas que podría hacer en el salón para molestar al ingenuo chico de en frente— y los cómics que arriban en el quiosco. No sólo Kimiko tiene que lidiar frente a la situación económica. Lo bueno es que con once —y este veinticinco doce— tenía suficiente tiempo para poner en acción el plan ahorro. En adición, también le gustaría comprar unos guantes de látex negros iguales a los que siempre cargaba Jack.

A un metro de estacionarse, estiraba el cuello, se levantaba y brincaba en su silla intentando ver si ya su comparsa había llegado. Apenas lo terminó de comprobar, Omi se desanudó el cinturón y abrió la portezuela de golpe. Omi tenía un pie afuera del coche cuando el abuelo trató frenarlo. Primero aparcó el vehículo, seguidamente salió corriendo detrás del pequeño. Se tuvo que apoyar del hombro de su nieto mientras espiraba a chorros aire, agotado.

—No vuelvas a salir otra vez, travieso —jadeó—. Espera a que nos detengamos y luego sal, ahora tuviste suerte, ¿pero podrás asegurar que no te lastimarás de nuevo?

—Lo siento, abuelo —susurró. Aunque no le parecía serio, pensó en guardar el comentario.

—¡Oh no! —gimió Kim— ¡tampoco está aquí! ¡Vamos, Raimundo, tenemos que volver! ¡Ahí tengo mi dinero, mi maquillaje, mi celular y el resto de mis cosas! ¡No puedo salir a la calle sin ellas! ¡¿Qué haces ahí aun?! ¡Muévete, cada segundo cuenta! ¡Rápido conduce!

—Este... ¿Kim?... —dijo Raimundo sofocado mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja.

—¿Ahora por qué ella está hiperventilando? —señaló Omi arqueando una ceja oscura.

—¡Mi bolso, oh cielos, no está! —chilló Kim—. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! ¡Me siento tan desprotegida sin mi bolso! ¡Mira mis manos están sudando y después sigue mi rostro, se me escurrirá el maquillaje!

—Kim.

Es tradicional vislumbrar en la calle autos con carteles decorando el paragolpes, latas atadas a la luneta trasera, sugestivos moños o delicados arreglos florales encima del capot, incluso pequeños ramilletes unidos a los espejos retrovisores, pero era la primera vez en la historia en que se había usado un bolso Burberry para adornar un automóvil. Raimundo lo descolgó, se lo devolvió a su dueña. La sangre subió hasta las mejillas de Kim, tiñéndolas, cuando lo aceptó.

—¡Ups! Ay... —susurró con voz casi ahogada— lo siento.

—Kim, Omi, ¡hola! —dijo alguien familiar atrás de ellos.

Los diminutos ojos de Omi se dilataron en una mezcla de confusión y estupor. Megan venía cruzando la calle en sus patines en línea, saltó y se encaramó en la acera en dirección hacia Omi. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico enviando una serie de temblores a sus músculos y huesos en cuanto ella comenzó a rodearlo, iba tan veloz que no tuvo tiempo de salirse del círculo que trazaba alrededor. Él se sujetó de la cabeza manteniéndola en su sitio antes que rebotara expulsada del resto del cuerpo por seguir con la mirada a la chica. ¡Pero esperen! Si ella estaba aquí significa que Jack también. En efecto el excéntrico billonario se bajó de su Lamborghini. No era difícil adivinar cuál era el color favorito de Jack, estaba en su ropa y coche deportivo. Para sus adentros, el niño se preguntó si Jack no tenía más ropa que esa gabardina, bufanda y guantes de látex negros. La verdad es que parecía inmerso en un invierno permanente y hoy hacía calor. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa apenas vio a Kim y a Omi, pero era extraño, porque la alegría no subía hasta sus ojos.

—¡Oh Jack, qué sorpresa! ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues Megan se enteró del torneo y quería venir a apoyar a Omi, así que decidí traerla, no podía dejar que se fuera sola —arrastró las palabras—. Espero que no causemos molestias.

—Tú sabes que no, llegaron justo en el momento —sonrió Kim.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de Raimundo y automáticamente cruzó los brazos, incómodo. Jack se presentó delante del abuelo Fung y, por cortesía, saludó a los demás. Después se fue a ayudar a su prima cambiar sus zapatos. Tras la aparición inopinada de los Spicer no vino nadie más, bueno, nadie que estuviera esperando como cierto padre que anda incomunicado. Si la fachada lucía modesta e indistinta, por adentro era lo contrario. Las gradas en donde se ubicaban los espectadores, se empalizaban en torno a una plataforma cuadrada, en la cual se llevarían a cabo los combates. Cerrando la brecha se erguía un tablero de puntuaciones para que el público tuviera una noción de cómo iban los competidores hasta entonces, aunque de todas maneras el animador lo anunciaría a través del micrófono. Abajo estaba la salida y en el subterráneo la enfermería pues que en este tipo de eventos suelen suceder con frecuencia lesiones que necesitan ser atendidas de inmediato y ni hablar de las fracturas.

Las reglas eran sencillas. Antes de llegar a las semifinales, habría una ronda eliminatoria en que se irían depurando, entre los múltiples combates que tomarían lugar, los grandes grupos hasta reducirlo a los cuatro mejores quienes competirían en la semifinal en dos parejas. Los dos vencedores se enfrentarían en la final y de ahí el campeón. Los contendientes sumarán puntos, gana el que acumule dos puntos —sólo a partir de las semifinales se discutirán tres puntos—, estos se ganan cada vez que se logre derribar al oponente. Otro punto que no se puede perder de vista es que aquel participante que salga de la arena quedará descalificado. También habrá un triunvirato de jueces observando y decidiendo. Cabe destacar que no hay puestos para el tercer ni el segundo lugar, aquí sólo existe un único ganador que será digno de llevarse el premio. Se supone que los contrincantes tienen más o menos el mismo nivel de conocimiento en artes marciales, si han practicado fuera otras técnicas es válido en tanto cumpla con el protocolo y respete la opinión del jurado. Sin embargo, como siempre, hay niños más grandes y fuertes que otros y de aspecto, o habilidad, temible. Omi ni había ido con los de su equipo cuando Kim se estremeció de echar un vistazo a un grupito. ¡Parecía ser que Omi era el más frágil y pequeño de todos!

—Bien, bien, abuelo ya me voy. ¿Podrías cuidar mi celular? —inquirió Omi vaciándose los bolsillos.

—Claro, puedes confiar —sonrió el abuelo Fung agarrando el celular.

—¡Suerte! —exclamó Megan.

—¡Oye espera! ¿Qué estás...? —retrocedió asustado, lástima que eso no detuvo que besara su mejilla fugazmente. Era cosa de magia, su respiración se cortó y se quedó congelado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Megan?! ¡Lo descompusiste! ¡Ahora está petrificado! —gimió Jermaine en tanto Tiny chasqueaba los dedos en frente de él.

—¡Así no puede competir! —terció Tiny— ¡como siempre digo, las niñas arruinan todo!

—¡Ay! —sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad— ¿a qué vine? ¡Oh sí, tengo un torneo importante! ¡Ya me voy!

Él salió corriendo a unirse con su grupo antes que un rubor rosáceo cubriera sus mejillas, en este tipo de piel los colores son altamente visibles.

—Bueno, ¿dónde nos sentaremos? ¿Arriba? —preguntó Kim.

—Sí, buena idea, no queremos que la sangre de los pequeños nos salpique encima ¿verdad? —preguntó Raimundo con malicia.

—¡Ay Raimundo, no seas así!

—Pero si yo hablaba en serio, ¿sabes qué es más propenso terminar en el hospital por una patada que hacer deportes extremos?

—No sé en qué libro o revista viste esa ridícula estadística ni estoy interesada en saberlo —refunfuñó Kim ocultando su pavor. Por su cabeza pasaba una desagradable imagen de Omi vendado al igual que una momia.

Sean parientes, amigos o personas naturales, vienen a regocijarse del torneo y atiborrar las filas. Kim se sentó en medio de Raimundo y Jack. El resto llenó los espacios subsiguientes. No empezó inmediatamente la competencia. Kim se dirigió a Jack:

—Por cierto, no sé si es demasiado tarde pero como no respondiste quiero asegurarme: feliz cumpleaños atrasado —musitó empujando las palabras.

—Gracias, recibí tu mensaje, empero soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por haber olvidado responder.

—¿De qué fue la fiesta esta vez?

—¿Fiesta? No hubo fiesta, a decir verdad, nada, bastante atestado que escapó de mis manos y no pude planificar.

—¿Cuántos años cumpliste?

—¡Chissss, va a empezar! —chistó Raimundo.

Guardaron silencio. La competencia arrancó oficialmente. El pequeño no estuvo a cargo de la apertura si no su turno se presentó posterior a varias luchas. De vez en cuando Raimundo emulaba o encomiaba algunas estrategias usadas, evocando a películas de Bruce Lee, pero siempre le quedaba algún comentario por señalar. Jack observaba sin mucho entusiasmo en tanto el abuelo Fung repasaba el manual de normas que entregaban en la entrada. Omi saltó sobre el estrado. Kim apretó la mano de Raimundo en un acto reflejo. Su primer adversario era una cabeza más alto que Omi, pero delgado. Daba la impresión de parecer inseguro, sin embargo, nunca se sabe. Por amabilidad, ambos se reverenciaron el uno a otro. Omi apenas bajó la mirada a diferencia del otro. Cuando tocó la alarma, él avanzó primero y lanzó dos patadas. Brincó encima de sus hombros y lo derribó al suelo. Totalmente inmóvil Omi ganó rápido un punto. Se han visto que algunos manejan la defensiva y otros la ofensiva, el estilo de Omi es una combinación fulminante de ambas. Sus pies eran tan ligeros como cuando él bailaba. Raimundo apenas estuvo pendiente, con la barra pegando gritos y animando a Omi, no se podía concentrar en ambas. Y esto apenas comenzaba.

Dashi llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies. Escaló los peldaños, luego de empujar la puerta y puso las llaves encima de la mesa. Dobló la espalda hacia atrás tronando las vértebras y en movimientos circulares sacudió las articulares de las extremidades superiores, acto seguido lanzó los brazos atrás de la nuca mientras relajaba los músculos tiesos de la cara. Wuya oyó el portazo y salió, quedó anonadada de encontrar a su marido en medio de la sala cuando ya daba por jurado que no aparecería hoy.

—¿Llegaste? ¿Es que despacharon temprano? —preguntó ominosa.

—¡No me molestes mujer! —jadeó con la voz rasgada, en respuesta ella cruzó los brazos—, la jornada laboral estuvo intensa, hasta ahora fue a quien hallaron para que me remplazaran. No te lo pude anticipar porque el celular se quedó sin batería. Pero en fin ¿ha habido alguna noticia durante mi ausencia? —indagó. Hubo una pausa prolongada, Wuya fingió deliberar la respuesta secándose las manos con un trapito de cocina cuando la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—En absoluto.

—¿Segura? —vaciló él—; desde esta mañana he tenido esa sensación de que debía recordar un asunto importante, a lo mejor me acuerde más tarde. Iré a echarme un sueñecito un rato, ¿me despertarás si ocurre cualquier cosa?

Wuya se encogió de hombros. Dashi se lo agradeció en voz baja y se retiró hasta su cuarto. La mujer lo siguió con la mirada, consecutivamente soltó un bufido, fue rápido como de un segundo a otro cambió a una sonrisita casi inexistente y continuó en su tarea de limpiar. _No falta mucho para que seamos sólo dos. _

Omi venció a su último rival, desvió todos sus ataques manteniendo una defensa sólida y lo empujó. Rechazó la estocada en un contraataque dirigido a su hombro, incapacitándolo, eso garantizó su puesto en la semifinal. Terminado el combate y anunciaban su victoria, volvió la cabeza al público, registró en su mente las caras de las personas que estaban en la estrada y ninguna le pertenecía a su padre. Kim, Megan y sus dos mejores amigos aplaudían de pie. El abuelo Fung trataba de ponerse en contacto con su hijo. La llamada se caía de inmediato. No entendía el por qué. Antes de la semifinal harían un mini intervalo para que los restantes competidores pudieran descansar y prepararse a causa de que el próximo desafío las cosas se pondrán peliagudas, Kim quiso bajar a acercarse a Omi y previo a que Raimundo o Jack se ofrecieran, le pidió al señor Fung que la acompañara. Pese que las gotas de transpiración chorreaban de la frente del niño, Kim lo abrazó.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —encomió alegre—, estamos orgullosos. Aunque admito que tuve un poco de miedo cuando te enfrentaste a ese grandulón, siento ser yo quien diga esto, pero creí que no lo lograrías. Disculpa por dudar.

—¡Ay Kim! ¡¿es que no me conoces con tantas semanas?! Los monjes de guerreros Shaolin no le tememos a nada y nadie, ese niño estaba derrotado desde el primer momento que pisó la plataforma —refutó.

—Sí, bueno, Omi, sin embargo, me gustaría que no te confiaras tanto —dijo Kim— ¡¿quién sabe lo que pueda pasar en la semifinal?!

—Abuelo, ¿papá no te ha dicho por dónde va? ¿Si está cerca o lejos…? —la desesperación que destilaba en su tono de voz puso al abuelo Fung en un gran aprieto.

—¡Ah sí! Llamó hace cinco minutos. Está en camino.

Esa había sido la punta del iceberg. Sabía que estaba mintiendo para no romper su corazón. En realidad quiso decir que o no tenía noticias nuevas de su padre y seguía incomunicado o él no iba a venir, así de simple. Su labio inferior tembló, necesitó unos minutos para digerir las palabras; no obstante, él no dijo nada y fingió tragarse la mentirilla, asintió. La campana sonó y se separó de ellos. Esta vez iría primero. Se subió a la plataforma. La reverencia de costumbre y dio inicio la anhelada semifinal. Al principio, hubo por parte de ambos titubeo ya que esperaban que su rival hiciera su movimiento. Como eso no pasó en el transcurso de diez minutos, el adversario acabó con la tregua y embistió. Sus manos eran más rápidas que sus piernas y era difícil ver cuando repeler las arremetidas. Era bastante peligroso si llegara a golpear el centro del estómago, sacarle todo el aire lo dejaba vulnerable. Omi defendió su posición bien a comienzos pero súbitamente un jadeo escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su puño se conectó a su costado y Omi rebotó.

¡Está bien! Un golpe. No hay problema. Le sucede hasta los mejores. Reculó para recuperar el aliento. Avanzó un paso y regresó a su sitio, aunque no lo pareciera el golpe fue fuerte ya que por cada segundo más el dolor agudizaba. ¡No! Ahora era su oportunidad. Se lanzó al ataque y falló el tiro. De todas formas, su contrincante respondió con igual intensidad. Omi se desplazó del lado opuesto sorteándose el golpe. Estaba en desventaja, lo mejor que podía hacer era conducirlo hasta donde él quería y eso hizo, en un par de cabriolas se movió más hacia el centro del campo. Siguiéndole el juego de las mortales acrobacias lo persiguió y en una de esas un puntapié alcanzó su ojo dejándole un moretón. Omi se desplomó en el suelo con la mano derecha sobre el ojo lesionado.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Está perdiendo! —chilló Kim— ¡¿pero cómo?! ¡Si iba ganando!

—En un combate normal lo habría machacado en tres segundos y medio —secundó Spicer.

—Algo no está bien —continuó Raimundo— ¿no lo notan que está como desconcentrado? —Kim y Jack le dirigieron la mirada, sin esperar que se la devolvieran, fijaron su atención en la plataforma.

—¡Avísame cuando todo pase! —gimió Jermaine a Tiny hundiendo la cara en el antebrazo. El pobre ya se había mordido las uñas de las manos y no resistía la tentación de quitarse los zapatos así que mejor era ocuparse de otra cosa.

Kim lo animó alzando la voz, seguida de Megan y compañía.

—¡Vamos Omi! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Sabes que eres nuestro monje estrella! Te caíste y es cierto que te pisaron, pero no te aplastaron, ¡todavía tienes un chance! ¡Demuéstrales!

Si se preguntan si escuchó todo eso, pues sí. Algo. Él se reintegró de un salto y se puso en guardia. Omi acostumbraba mentalizarse en cada uno de sus combates pelear para ganar, no obstante, su abuelo le había dicho que muchas veces o siempre el objetivo de una contienda no se trata del final si no en sí mismo, es decir, ganar o perder no importa en verdad si no el espíritu. Si bien, es posible que Omi no lo haya visto tan analíticamente como se planteó. El querido Omi estaba de vuelta y lamentaba haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Los dos atacaron y se puede decir que de alguna manera Omi tuvo la última palabra cuando lo agarró del brazo y apoyando su peso en su contra, lo tiró al piso. Fue gracioso verlo despedido en el aire. Y para asegurarse que no volviera a pararse, tomó impulso y descargó un contundente codazo en el pecho. El resto de los duelos no fueron tan empatados como las dos primeras y fueron casi un poco aburridas, pero Omi había avanzado a la final a pesar de todo.

Su maestro no aguardó que él bajara de la tarima, quiso comprobar qué tan delicado estaba el golpe en el ojo. Después de un tiempo para acá la cuenca ocular se había hinchado, por obviar que el dolor le hormigueaba toda la cara, y puesto morado.

—¿Omi estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te revisen en la enfermería? —él apartó la cara y siguió caminando sin detenerse— ¡espera, ¿a dónde vas?!

—¿Qué está haciendo Omi? ¡¿A dónde pretende ir?! —preguntó Kim.

—No lo sé.

Más de una persona percibió que Omi estaba abandonado, literalmente, el torneo. Cruzó el umbral y salió a la calle. Un coche casi lo arrolla, afortunadamente se deslizó hasta la acera de al lado. Omi echó a correr, internándose en lo profundo del corazón de la ciudad. Con la esperanza de drenar sus emociones. A unas personas les funciona comer chocolate, a otras romper o golpear cosas y unas pocas escuchar música, encerrados en su propio ambiente. A él le gustaba correr. No había trazado una ruta, pero eso era lo de menos. Quería que nadie lo encontrara. Esconderse con Kim, Jermaine, Tiny, Raimundo, Clay, o inclusive Jack. Los tres primeros serían los lugares en donde buscarían al principio, asumiendo el riesgo de que pudieran delatarlo o cautivarlos como hizo Kim. Y los tres últimos se resistirían a ayudarlo. Estaba totalmente solo. Su padre le dio su palabra que estaría allí y rompió su juramento. Si no es que mistificó —y de ser así, hubiera preferido que fuera sincero en vez de prometerle falsas esperanzas—, ¡lo olvidó! Y claro, cualquier asunto es el doble de más importante que su hijo. Toda parafernalia de que ahora en adelante él iba a pasar más tiempo juntos, que lo amaba y que lo lamentaba, ¡era mentira! ¡Y él había caído redondito, como idiota!

—En mi larga estirpe de monjes guerreros de Shaolin... jamás se ha visto tal humillación —gimió—, pero está bien. Yo soy lo único que obstaculiza una vida perfecta entre él y Wuya, no lo haré más.

El niño continuó alejándose. Estaba decidido a no volver. Desaparecería en silencio para no causar daño a nadie. Eso sí, no le daba miedo quedarse solo, podría cuidar bien de sí mismo. La humedad en sus ojos nublaba su vista; había dicho que no lloraría delante de nadie, soltó todas sus lágrimas el día en el que enterraron a su madre, varias veces tuvo que frotarse, en especial cuando aquella violeta brisa pasó cerquita de él obligándolo a refugiarse bajo techo. ¡Oh qué bien! Justo cuando decide caminar por su cuenta el clima interfiere. Vientos así podría prever una tormenta. La temperatura descendió drásticamente. Los cimarrones en el cielo cerraron filas cerniéndose una sombra. Excepto por la noche no había visto el día tan obscuro. Las hojas volaban más que nunca. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Había dejado atrás todo rastro de personas. Mejor, si no sabía, menos su abuelo. Guareciéndose de la naturaleza Omi fue a parar en una tienda de ocultismo, salvo que él no lo supo si no hasta que fue a explorar los rincones del local en espera que los sacudones disminuyeran.

Omi se sintió incómodo rodeado de tantas excentricidades. En el anuncio de la entrada leyó la siguiente línea: _"¡Venga y conozca su destino con Lady Alice! ¡No se arrepentirá!". _Intrigado, se detuvo a estudiar el contenido de los frascos. En uno había visto ancas de ranas, en otro habían alas de murciélagos entre tanto que en otro colocaron globos oculares de quién sabe qué animal. Pero lo único que llamó la atención de Omi fueron las lenguas de vaca envasadas. A punto de comprobar su autenticidad y destapar el frasco una mujer lo sorprendió.

—¡Vaya miren nada más! ¡Qué sorpresa! Te esperaba —Omi dio un respingo y escondió la botella detrás de él.

—¿Usted a mí? ¡¿en serio?! ¡Ah ya, supongo que lo adivinó! ¿Es Lady Alice, cierto?

—Además de encantador, perspicaz, muy bien. ¿Querrías, por favor, devolver ese frasco en su sitio y venir conmigo?

Ella dirigió contra él sus ojos llenos de reproche, el chico se rió nervioso y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar. Detrás del vaporoso cortinaje azul estaba protegida la bola de cristal, la misma que le leyó la suerte a Kim en capítulos anteriores. Parpadeó en cuanto la misteriosa adivina se puso al frente.

—¿Me permites tu mano?

—¿Para qué…? —preguntó haciendo un amago. Ella cogió su muñeca y extendió su palma hacia arriba. Omi sintió las cosquillas cuando su dedo dibujó las líneas en su mano.

—Eres una persona afortunada, tienes la línea de vida más larga que haya visto, felicidades —de repente su frente se frunció de la preocupación y añadió al segundo luego—: Observo aquí que a los veintitrés conseguirás graduarte en la escuela de leyes y más adelante, cerca de los treinta, inaugurarás tu propio bufete de abogados. No existirá nadie que no conozca tu nombre ya que serás el defensor de máximos representantes del crimen.

—¡¿Y todo eso lo puede leer en mi mano?! —inquirió boquiabierto— ¡¿voy a ser famoso?! ¡¿Y rico también?!

—No, pero dice que uno de tus amigos te traicionará —Omi cerró la boca y subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, tenía los ojos desorbitados y resoplaban aletas de la nariz por la sorpresa. Lady Alice prosiguió con sequedad— eso ocurrirá, dentro de unos años cuando estén más grandes. En el corazón de los niños no anidan sentimientos ponzoñosos.

—¡Qué absurdo! Jermaine y Tiny son mis mejores amigos desde que éramos unos niños, lo compartimos todo y nos tenemos confianza ¿por qué pelearíamos? —se desenfadó y cruzó los brazos. Ella lo miró con una forzada expresión de estoicismo.

—¿No te lo han dicho? La envidia es la peor enemiga de la amistad y todavía eres un niño. Duda si quieres, pero así está escrito. Es tan cierto como que te involucrarás más de una vez en la cárcel si no te arrepientes de huir de casa lo único que te aguarda es una vida delictiva. Sin embargo, ni siquiera conseguirás rectificarte verdaderamente, estarás cerca de alcanzar los dieciocho cuando admitas todo lo que fuiste y proponerte un cambio radical de actitud.

Él le desafió con la mirada, no sabía que significaba "delictiva", pero no le gustaba el toque siniestro en su voz y el enigma brillando en sus ojos. ¿Cómo ella sabía que estaba huyendo de casa? Bueno, un niño solo, sin dinero ni celular es sospechoso. ¿Terminar al final del día vestido con un pijama de rayas y picando piedras junto a verdaderos criminales?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Yo creo que sí lo sabes bastante bien! —canturreó Lady Alice—. Al igual que tus planes para separar a Raimundo de Kim...

—¡Ja, ¿por eso?! No necesito que alguien me diga que voy a tener éxito.

—¡Oh sí, lo tendrás! Con absoluta seguridad podríamos apostar que así será pero tal vez las consecuencias podrían no gustarte. Te lo advierto, aun estás a tiempo de evitar cometer un terrible error y lamentarte con amargura después.

—Sí, cómo no. Todavía no ha pasado y lo estoy _disfamando_. ¡Suficiente! Me largo de aquí.

—Querrás decir disfrutando —corrigió en un murmullo.

El niño con túnica roja, cinturón y zapatillas negras abandonó la carpa. Devuelta a la calle, las cosas tomaron su curso normal. El viento paró. Los autos flaqueaban el pavimento. Un grupo de personas caminando hacia el sur. _Escapar de casa, Kim, su hermano Raimundo... _¿y si realmente esto era un error? Para un niño las cosas están un poco inaccesibles, flaqueó unos instantes. ¿De veras le haría esto al abuelo y a Dojo? Que no tienen la culpa. Entonces se acordó que había hablado con Chase. Reflexionó acerca de la proposición de su hermano de venirse a vivir con él. Viendo el lado positivo: las mañanas serían mejores, él estaría casi siempre con Chase, no tendría que encontrarse a escondidas, aprendería cuanto quisiera del maestro nuevas llaves de artes marciales. ¡Sí, tenía ganas de verse con él! No se diga más, Omi metió las manos en el bolsillo. Vacío. A dónde tenía que irse era lejos. Era dispensario tomar un transporte. Ni modo para encargarse de esta pequeña situación económica... unas monedas del estanque de los deseos...

Sacar monedas del agua estaría apreciado como un delito y tendría enormes problemas si la policía lo atrapa pero tenía "cierta experiencia". Lo había hecho varias veces por necesidad. Omi siguió caminando. El abuelo decía que de seguir caminando, tarde o temprano llegaría a alguna parte. En cuanto reconoció un póster de una película promocional tuvo una ligera impresión en dónde podría estar y se desplazó a gran velocidad; ahora que había concretado un plan, sentía estabilidad con respecto a su propósito. Chase no dejó números de teléfono, jamás había querido explicarle por qué, en cambio le dio una dirección para que lo buscara; era sorprendente que lo recordara a causa de que era la primera vez que iba allá, en su fuero interno estuvo repitiéndose la dirección para indicarle bien al conductor cuando llegara a su destino.

Encararse con las personas en el bus fue más duro que atravesar la calle. Su rara vestimenta y el cárdeno color lila que se extendía por su lóbulo frontal. Se sentó de último. A lo mejor se debía que había dejado de caminar y el autobús brincaba mucho pero sentía de repente el ojo inflamado e hinchado, latiendo salvajemente. Un niño como cuatro años menor, se giró en su asiento para observarlo igual que si fuera un fenómeno de circo, Omi lo saludó. Hasta que su cara se puso azul no se dio cuenta que contenía la respiración para soportar el dolor, soltó un gemido. Ahogó los pensamientos soslayando lucubrar en la laceración, no obstante, todo lo que pensaba de alguna manera hacía que se acordara de lo que dejó atrás con Dojo, Kim, el abuelo, Jermaine, Tiny, Raimundo y su padre... Pagó al bajarse. Descendió por una pronunciada pendiente hasta el final de la callejuela. Observó algo moverse en las sombras, pensó que era una ardilla y se alarmó, cuando descubrió que era en realidad un gato Omi se tranquilizó. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

En efecto, la guarida era un edificio mohoso y desvalijado, la puerta roja y las luces de las dos ventanas del segundo piso encendidas daban la impresión de un volcán con un aspecto feroz y temible. Jugando con la imaginación hasta le veía los colmillos. Omi golpeó con los nudillos llamando a su hermano. Al oír los pasos de alguien quien venía lentamente, reculó.

—¿Omi? —el rostro de Chase apena se abrió en estupor.

—¡Ta-dá! Un regalo de navidad anticipado. Como ves yo ya estoy aquí, decidí hacerte caso —su voz trémula se quebró al final.

—Eso veo, ¿pero qué te pasó en el ojo? Omi te conozco, ocurrió algo para que te decidieras.

—Lo del ojo es una larga historia. En cuanto a lo otro no sucedió nada, es sólo que tenías razón: Hay muy poco espacio para nosotros tres y no tengo por qué convivir con personas que no me valoran. Desde ahora quiero ser como tú, cada día tener una aventura.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya pasado me alegro que así sucediera y te empujó a venirte conmigo —seseó—. Con el sumo placer del mundo podrás unírtenos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya quiero comenzar! —exclamó con voz resonante.

—Es sólo que… —consternado, Omi reprimió la sonrisa y frunció el ceño— antes de darte la bienvenida oficial. Habrá que organizar una especie de prueba delante de los demás para despejar cualquier incertidumbre que haya en tu contra.

—Yo creí que tú eras quien tomaba la palabra —dijo lentamente. Chase rodeó su brazo los hombros del niño, apretándolo. Como si eso inspirara alguna fortaleza.

—No te desanimes, Omi, yo confío plenamente que podrás superarla. Ven adentro, te voy a suministrar los detalles —Omi relajó la cara y ensanchó una amplia sonrisa, más sereno.

—De acuerdo —hizo una pausa y después le preguntó—: Oye, Chase ¿tú crees que si se me cicatriza el ojo me hará ver más varonil?

Por cubrir las apariencias no dijo nada de inmediato, pero lo cierto es que había engendrado un plan desde el comienzo y llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para ejecutarlo. Y por fin ese momento sería hoy; en la hora más obscura de esta noche cuando el sonido del silencio es más mortal. Para este "trabajo" no necesitas depender de una gran fuerza o tener habilidad, si no ser más astuto que los demás y a veces _nacer_ con las proporciones adecuadas. Habían allanado sin problemas la mayoría de los inmuebles, empero cuanto la seguridad se duplica mayor es el patrimonio que protege. Asediado por un muro alto y rematado con unos bucles de alambre espino, permanecía aislada una propiedad, dicen que pertenece a un viejo viudo del que supuestamente casi nunca cohabita en ella. Numerosas fueron las veces que trataron infringir el territorio y todos resultaron en rotundo fracaso, a menos que uno de ellos tuviera una estatura inferior al promedio para tumbarse, traspasar y abrirle el portón a los otros, no podían llegar hasta ella. Claro, eso cambió, ahora que Omi intervendría.

Lo que no entendía muy bien es la finalidad con que los dejara entender.

—Repíteme una vez más lo que tengo qué hacer —indagó Omi mirando el muro.

—Es sencillo: Te escabulles debajo del muro y nos abres la puerta.

—Ajá, esa parte ya la entendí, lo que no capto es ¿por qué? —puso una mueca.

—Todo a su tiempo, en unos segundos verás...

Omi se encogió de hombros. Se escondió detrás de un grupo de arbustos, se tiró bocabajo y se arrastró por tierra, impeliendo extremidades superiores e inferiores, debajo de la brecha. El túnel era estrecho y le costó desatorarse en una oportunidad. No sabía cuánto le alegraba que la luz de la luna hiriera sus ojos. Al ponerse de pie, se sacudió un poquito el pantalón y luego corrió a abrir la verja. El chasquido de la portezuela era tan estentóreo que no llegó a abrirla completamente. Omi la dejó entrecerrada para cuando tuvieran que irse no estorbara en el proceso. Seguidamente él se lanzó tras ellos. Irrumpieron en la casa. Chase se limitó a observarlos a partir de una distancia junto a Omi.

—Oye, si no fuera porque estás aquí diría que están saqueando todo —Omi se rió nervioso. Chase le devuelve la sonrisa, se acercó y tomó un largo bastón1 suspendido en la chimenea. El mango era pesado y en el extremo superior brillaba el ojo de una piedra preciosa— ¡oye, en serio sí están saqueando! ¡Ustedes, los de ahí, devuelvan eso! Hermano debemos... ¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Pon eso en su lugar! ¡No es tuyo! ¡Le pertenece a alguien!

—¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo, Omi? —indagó Chase amable— no queremos llamar la atención. Querrás decir "pertenecía", ahora este bastón es mío. Pensaba que ya estabas en edad donde te enseñaba a conjugar verbos, pero nunca has sido bueno en español. Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Adelante, Omi, ve y selecciona lo que te guste, es tu recompensa por abrir la puerta... —señaló apoyándose del bastón

—¡¿Que quieres QUÉ?! ¡No, no señor! —Sacudió con la cabeza— ¡Chase esto no está bien! ¡Estamos robando! Para empezar no deberíamos estar aquí y en segundo ¡esto es totalmente ilegal, podríamos pagar con cárcel esto!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Mira, yo te habría dicho antes, pero preferí que lo averiguaras pese que te demoraste mucho en descubrirlo ¿por qué lo dejé así? No tengo la respuesta ¿orgullo tal vez?

—No... me niego a aceptarlo, ¡si serías incapaz de...! ¡Jamás, de ninguna manera, ERAS MI MODELO A SEGUIR! ¡¿Por qué tú no...?! Creía que eras uno de los buenos, ¡yo no soy un ladrón! ¡Tú tampoco! —a Omi le costaba un enorme esfuerzo vomitar las palabras. El ácido quemaba su garganta y labios. Retrocedió.

—Entonces pensabas conocerme —repuso muy tranquilo—. Es curioso, ahora que hacemos lo que tú haces, te resignas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto todo el mundo lo hace ya no es tan "buena onda"? Eres un rebelde, en ese caso. Digo ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre robar este bastón y poner en práctica tus bromas? En absoluto, ninguna, ambas perjudican a la víctima. Pero no te preocupes, es normal que te asustes al principio, te acostumbrarás. Así lo hice, comienzas por poner una rana en el laboratorio de la escuela y el día de mañana colocas una bomba en el banco —Omi escuchaba horrorizado a su hermano, su rostro demacrado y crispado con los ojos clavados en los de él—. Escucha, yo lamento que las cosas no son como pensabas, pero esta es la realidad. Mi intención no era decepcionarte, lo digo en serio, sin embargo, no soy el villano...

—¡¿Ah no lo eres?! —espetó con frialdad— ¡¿es que al fin robar está bien?! ¡¿Vas a venir con eso?! Esto no se trata de mí si no de ti, ¡me decepcionaste! ¡Me mentiste y manipulaste para que hiciera tu trabajo y te quedaras con todo! ¡Tú no me extrañabas, lo que querías, lo que en verdad planeabas, era aprovecharte de mis habilidades para conseguir esto Y MÁS! ¡Yo no te importo! Si fuera por ti, todavía no supiera nada ¡es que hasta me tomaste por un grandísimo tonto! Pero lo peor es lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia, ¡ahora ya sé porque te fuiste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Sí, es un buen resumen —admitió encogiéndose de hombros— nada más te equivocaste en una cosa. Tú sí me importas, Omi, más que suficiente. No deberías descargar tu ira hacia mí mientras este "ladrón" te ha apoyado y resguardado, ¿"la familia" qué ha hecho por ti? Ellos te han engañado. Puedes elegir hacer estas cosas de un modo fácil o difícil, ahora que ya sabes todo, ¿qué dices?

Él extendió su mano. Una sorda risita confiada se filtró entre sus dientes. Omi lo miró con cierta vacilación, debe ser que sus rodillas flaquearon porque todo pareció hundirse consigo mismo. ¿Acaso debía cambiar por los demás? ¿qué indicaba el sentido de Monje Guerrero de Shaolin? Y más importante, ¿qué dice Omi? Su corazón estaba tan dudoso y apabullante que apenas podía oírlo. El abuelo decía que el genuino guerrero tan sólo tiene un propio juez de sus acciones y es sí mismo, rigiéndose por su propia rectitud no de la que emanaba de los demás. Para un monje hablar y hacer tiene el mismo significado, sentía que deshonró ese principio. Chase tenía razón en una cosa: Era tan vil igual que ellos. Pero también tenía la opción de rechazarla y por primera vez actuar correcto. No, desde luego que no estaba en la obligación de acabar así. A punto de estrechársela, cerró el puño.

—Tal vez SÍ quiera hacer las cosas bien... _por una vez_ —le sonrió Omi con cortesía. A final de cuentas un monje guerrero de Shaolin obtiene su respeto no por sus habilidades si no por su trato para con los demás.

Omi miró fijamente sus ojos coléricos. En eso los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando el aullido de dos perros labradores desgarró el silencio. ¡Oh no, el viejo sí estaba en su casa y los había descubierto! Los dos dieron un respingo y salieron corriendo. Algo no estaba bien. Iba demasiado lento, ¡claro! Era el golpe en el costado, había limitado enormemente todas sus capacidades. La panda dejó muy atrás al pequeño y pronto lo iban alcanzar...

* * *

**1\. Buenos días.**

**2\. ¿Dónde está papá?**

**3\. No ha llegado.**

**4\. ¡Adiós! **

* * *

**A/N: Bien, señores, el capítulo se termina aquí. Verán lo que sucede en la continuación si agarran a Omi o no, qué ha pasado con los otros entre tanto y etcétera., En: **_**Todos necesitamos a un amigo. **_**Uf, he estado pensando si debería dejar de escribir las notas de autor y sólo subir los capítulos, así no los chalequearía más nunca y me ahorro de escribir tonterías que nadie lee —nadie me quiere, todos me odian—, luego pienso que no me importa y se me pasan las ganas. Lamento si el capítulo quedó muy largo, pero no podía terminar de otra forma. ¡El torneo demoró muchísimo! Hay autores que sólo dicen hubo una pelean y no la describen, otros que sí, yo sí lo hice. Y además quería escribir esa sorpresa, ¡mi segunda aparición! No, quiero decir, la segunda aparición de Lady Alice, no sé si esas predicciones son ciertas. Habrá que ver, da para pensar. **

**Se rompió la magia, ahora Omi sabe la clase de personalidad que es Chase ¡uy! Debió doler. Esas dos fueron mis escenas favoritas, ¡ah, y también está el beso de Megan! Al menos Omi no fue grosero y no se limpió la mejilla o algo por el estilo. Obviamente el episodio se centró nada más en Omi y es una secuencia de **_**Quien soy**_**, sin embargo, si me preguntan episodio conmovedor, conmovedor es **_**No seas cruel en navidad**_**. Si no los hice llorar en este, entonces en **_**Todos necesitamos a un amigo **_**y si no en **_**No seas cruel en navidad. **_**Se me parte el alma cada vez que leo ese último. **

**Tiempo para preguntas, ¿ustedes les parece que exagero con la trama de esta historia? No lo sé, escribí para pedir una crítica para esta historia y quedé descontenta: Habían palabras raras, que a veces la pegaba y otras no, que si no puse los guiones largos en el comienzo, que sentía la historia un poco cliché, que exageraba demasiado con algunas partes, que si la portada, que si el sumario le falta algo, que les parecía muy drástico los cambios de punto de vista, pero que a final de todo tenía una buena historia y de puntuación ocho. Nunca había leído algo que se contradijera tanto. En primer lugar, el asunto del "tamaño" de los guiones es meramente estético, como no quería soltar un spolier no sé a qué se refería con palabritas raras, me parece —y corríjanme los que dependan de una buena ortografía— que hay errores peores que pegar palabras o lo que sea para los que escriban veloz —como que un porcentaje mínimo de la población conoce la diferencia entre ahí, hay y ay—, pero según, es un error "gravísimo". **

**Yo no discuto la originalidad en las historias porque la calificaría subjetiva, el mundo está inventado, todo está del modo en como presentas de principio a fin todos tus elementos y porque a final de cuentas se basan en cosas que ya existen —y porque han habido varias personas que me han dicho que este fic les parece original en contraste a esa opinión—. En cuanto el sumario, ni modo, no puedo soltar detallar... tiene que ser algo sencillo, corto y que englobe todo. Como Kim es la única narradora protagonista, no veo necesario indicar quién está narrando, o es ella o es normal, que está enfocado desde el punto de vista de alguien fuera de la trama y en tercera persona. Sin embargo lo que más me molestó es que todo fue una crítica, ningún consejo para mejorar o qué hacer. Lo estoy diciendo porque siento que debo expresarme, así que si tienen algún descontento, hable ahora o que calle para siempre... **

**Esto es como unas elecciones, si no votas no te quejes después de lo que tienes. Así de raspado y llano. En fin, ya rebasé las ocho mil palabras. No los interrumpo más en sus actividades. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta entonces cuídense!**

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola, hola! ¡feliz año 2016! Lo entiendo, me alegro que hayas salido muy bien en tus exámenes :D ¡te felicito! **

**Para Clay, todavía prefiero a Lucas Till como él. Tom Welling lo he visto, pero no me convence. Es de esas personas que eran patitos feos cuando eran jóvenes y hermosos cisnes en la madurez. Pero encontré uno que se parece mucho a nuestro Raimundo. Estuve viendo Samurái Power Ranger y me quedé impresionada: Es moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Se llama Héctor Davis Jr., es mexicano y tiene 26 años, es lo único malo. Para Kim, no estoy de acuerdo con ninguna, prefiero que sea una actriz asiática y ellas son occidentales. Yo quería buscar a una actriz japonesa, pero existen coreanas quienes son muy lindas como Park Shin Hye, aunque tiene 25 años, se pondría lentes de contacto azules. Jack... todavía no ha existido actor que convenza, pero nadie tiene los ojos rojos —eso sería un problema de anomalía—, en todo caso se solucionaría con los lentes de contacto, sí ha habido actores que se los ponen para caracterizar un personaje. Aunque si no, está bien unos ojos negros. Muy bien querida, ¡ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí! ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	35. Todos necesitamos a un amigo

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**35º**

**Todos necesitamos a un amigo**

¡Ay, pequeño y adorable Omi! ¡Haces que se nos salga a todos el corazón sin necesidad de usar un bisturí! ¿Ahora en qué lío te metiste? ¡¿Dónde estarás?! ¡No podemos localizarte ya que dejaste tu celular! Nos haría las cosas muchísimo más fáciles si tuvieras una correa en torno a tu cuello, así sólo tendríamos que tirar de él y estarías de vuelta. Segundos después de que inesperadamente bajaras de la plataforma y te fueras, el idiota brincó la talanquera y salió corriendo en dirección a la calle. Registramos los alrededores, incluso preguntamos si lo habían visto, pero no obtuvimos nada. Volvimos a escudriñar dentro del torneo, sólo por si acaso, y tampoco hubo algún cambio. Éramos siete, cubríamos mayor territorio, teníamos cierta esperanza de que uno al menos tuviera suerte. Cuando Omi quiere desaparecer, ¡es en serio!

Aunque casi todo el tiempo estuve parada animando, ignorando a las otras personas que me veían como desubicada —no lo voy a negar, me sentí un poco insegura al principio. Había unos chicos que tenían cara y cuerpo de monstruos, y Omi a su lado parecía tan diminuto, ¡creí que no lo iba a conseguir! Pero estaba equivocada— llegué a dialogar un poco con el Sr. Fung cuando me senté hasta que las manos se me enrojecieran de tanto aplaudir. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje a su hijo disimuladamente. Le pregunté si creía que Dashi vendría a tiempo. Él decidió ser franco y disintió con la cabeza tristemente. ¡Pobre Omi! Contaba con que el torneo sirviera de excusa para que pudieran verse, no ha hablado de otra cosa en esta semana de eso, y ahora…, creo que sí se dio cuenta. ¡Se habrá llevado tremenda decepción! Sin fuerza para dar la pelea, estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo. Sólo él aguantó lo suficiente hasta que culminara el combate y se fue. ¡Es revivir un deja vu! ¡Omi ha vuelto escaparse!

—Por favor, señores, no entremos en pánico así nunca lo vamos a encontrar —dijo Jack—. Tal vez él se haya ido a casa cuando todos estamos aquí desesperándonos, cuando yo estaba más joven y me enfadaba necesitaba un espacio para mí solo.

—Me gustaría creerlo, pero el asunto es que ha pasado antes.

—No perdemos con intentarlo —añadí—. Es obvio que él no está aquí. Iré con el Sr. Fung para cerciorarnos.

—También yo iré contigo —terció el idiota—. Niños, será mejor que regresen a sus casas, si Omi se contacta con ustedes, prometan avisarnos. Jack, ¿por qué no vas con Megan?

—Claro —Jack torció una sonrisa rígida—, pero de inmediato volveré para ayudar.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —les advertí, interponiéndome. El idiota y Jack intercambiaron miradas asesinas— ¡Omi está perdido y solo! ¡no buscamos más problemas del que estamos hundidos, así que compórtense como adultos!

Jack desvió la mirada con brusquedad. Raimundo frunció el ceño. ¡Hombres tenían que ser, nunca aprenden! Aunque insistí que estrecharan sus manos y dejaran las diferencias de lado ninguno me hizo caso, la única respuesta que recibí fue un gruñido de parte de ambos. Nos separamos. El abuelo Fung estaba angustiado por su pequeño nieto. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Su rostro estaba sombrío y de un color muy azul. Susurraba el nombre de Omi. En el hogar de los Young se respiraba una paz imperturbable. Nada prueba mejor que hoy es domingo con ese silencio de ultratumba. El señor Fung tenía una réplica de la llave en su juego, su hijo se la dio por una emergencia, pero habían sido más de una vez que la usaba y todas eran por Omi. Esta no sería la excepción.

—¡Omi, ya llegamos! Es el abuelito, por favor, ¿querrías salir un momento? Deseo hablar contigo, prometo que no te va a suceder nada. No estoy enojado por lo del torneo, si eso te preocupa, pero te lo ruego, hazme el favor ¿eh, Omi? ¡Omi!

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué tantos gritos?! —Wuya salió, tenía unos espumosos guantes de goma rosados y el cabello recogido en un moño. Iba descalza— Sr. Fung, ya está de vuelta, quiere decir que el torneo ese terminó...

—¡¿Wuya?! ¡¿pero qué haces aquí?! —preguntó él con voz tensa y mesurada— ¡me habías dicho que estarías ocupada con el trabajo y por eso no podías venir! ¡Bueno, ya hablaremos luego de eso! ¡Ahora estoy buscando a Omi ¿está en su habitación sí o no?!

—¿Ese mocoso? —encogió los hombros con desdén—. Él no ha vuelto a pisar un pie desde que se fue con ustedes y creí que ahí era donde estaba hasta que vinieron.

—¡¿No está?! —por allá, en el drenaje, va nuestra última esperanza. Sobrecogido, el señor Fung lanzó las manos a la cabeza y presionó—. No estaba en el torneo y tampoco está aquí, ¡oh, ¿por qué nos haces esto?! ¡¿En dónde más?!

—¿Wuya, acaso era la voz de mi papá?

Volteamos en la dirección donde procedía esa voz somnolienta. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el señor Dashi! De acuerdo, oficialmente estoy en shock... ¡¿No se supone que estaba en el trabajo y por eso no vendría?! ¡Uf, yo no quiero ver esto! Dashi se estrujó los ojos y soltó un bostezo casi imperceptible. Apenas escrutó que estábamos todos aquí se le pasó el sueño. Su padre, boquiabierto, caminó hasta él.

—¡¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?! —su voz sonaba dura y afilada— ¡estuve llamándote por horas! ¡¿Leíste siquiera uno de mis mensajes?! ¡Debes tener el buzón saturado de todos ellos! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante para que te perdieras el torneo de TU HIJO, Dashi?! —la acusación fue como recibir una cubeta de agua fría. El rostro de Dashi se desfiguró en su totalidad. Yo no sé, no soy Dashi y me siento horrible—. ¡No, no puede ser Dashi! ¡Esto no puede continuar así! ¡Él te necesitaba! Al menos, ¡¿preguntaste por él cuando llegaste?! ¡No se puede, no se puede! —jadeaba desesperado—. ¡Ya no eres tú nada más de quién te tienes que preocupar!

—¡El torneo! —Dashi no sonó igual que una interrogante, mas bien era un pensamiento en voz alta como una recapacitación— ¡maldita sea, lo olvidé por completo! ¡Sabía que se me estaba olvidando algún detalle esta mañana, pero no pude recordarlo! ¡Oh no, ¿qué clase de padre soy?! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar una fecha tan importante?! ¡Omi! ¡Omi debe estar furioso conmigo! ¡Padre, dime dónde está! ¡Tengo que hablar con él de inmediato! —gimió.

—¡Oh ya lo creo que está furioso! —dijo con frialdad—, empero ¿dónde está? Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, supo que no ibas a venir y abandonó el torneo.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?! ¡¿Omi está solo y perdido?! —es una pregunta retórica, por lo tanto fue un alivio no tener que responder—. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Wuya, ¿tú sabías de esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! —se dirigió a su esposa. Ella puso una mueca.

—¡Oye, a mí no me metas en tus líos! ¡Es tu _carga_! Pienso en demasiadas cosas al día para concentrarme únicamente en Omi —replicó ofendida y no sé por qué no le creí— ¿para qué le dan tantas vueltas? Sí, está clarísimo en donde tienen que buscar: En los suburbios ruines con los delincuentes, ¡es obvio que ahora está junto a los de su verdadera naturaleza!

—¡Wuya, no seas insensible! ¡Te juro que si Omi no aparece, te voy a ser responsable de lo que le pase! —acusó. Su voz se elevó a varias octavas, estaba muy enojado visiblemente— he tratado ser paciente y comprensivo, he querido sentarme en la mesa contigo y Omi con la intención de establecer comunicación para que juntos lleguemos a una solución pacífica en la cual salgamos felices todos, ¡pero tú no quieres! Creo que he prolongado demasiado esta situación. Es hora de cortarla de raíz y hablo de que tal vez solicite _pronto_ el divorcio —afirmó con aplomo—. ¡Como está la inseguridad, Omi puede resultar herido! ¡¿Qué pasa si de repente tiene hambre?! ¡¿O frío?!

—Bueno, no es para tanto, Omi sabe bien cuidarse solo, nos ha demostrado a todos que es un muchacho listo. Pero de nada servirá si nos quedamos aquí ¡tenemos que encontrarlo! —parecerá cruel, sin embargo, es un hecho gracioso. Omi ha salido múltiples veces a la calle, solo, sin comida ni abrigo para taparse y nadie se ha quejado. Todo cambia si no sabemos a dónde fue.

Ningún niño llamó. Omi no está escondido en una de sus casas. Lógico, habrá pensado que sería el primer lugar en el que buscaríamos. Volvimos a mi apartamento y luego, pasamos a registrar el del Sr. Fung. Todo limpio. Incluso creímos que quizá Omi pudo acercarse hasta el lugar de trabajo del Sr. Fung y el del Sr. Dashi, empero perdimos el tiempo, —sí, fue una bobada haber ido allá. Si Omi no quiere saber nada de su familia, querrá alejarse lo máximo que pueda. No obstante, no se nos ocurría una mejor idea—. Al final Raimundo puntualizó poner este asunto en manos de la policía, agotamos lo último que podíamos hacer. Bueno él tiene razón. Desconsolados, ellos accedieron a la alternativa.

Los favores nunca se cansan de pagarse. Conozco al delegado actual y sé que nos ayudará. No porque me conoce si no la índole del caso. No son frecuentes ver a niños desaparecidos. Por regla general; una noticia que sopesa una magnitud tan delicada pone de cabeza a la ciudad entera, y a veces al mismo país. La policía "debería" otorgarle relevancia especial. Si esto avanza y todavía no hay nada, los medios someten bajo el microscopio a la familia y comienzan los falsos avistamientos. Pudimos llamar desde la casa de los Young, reportarlo con la recepcionista, pero Dashi quiso ir directo pues que quería evitar que lo dejaran en la cola o se pusieran a jugar a la pelota con él. Ustedes saben, que te redirijan la llamada a los cientos de empleados antes de que uno quiera tomar nota de tu problema. Malditas políticas privadas, y también para eliminar el desasosiego, esas terminaciones nerviosas que sacuden el cuerpo y entrecortan la voz. Caminar, por lo menos mantienes el cuerpo en movimiento.

En la jefatura, pedimos hablar con él. No se le puede quitar, Guan tiene uno de los trabajos más ocupados del mundo, pero detrás de mi falda yo cruzaba los dedos que se tomara unos minutos libres. Cuando salió yo decidí hablar. Si bien esto no es precisamente mi problema, sin embargo, sé que estoy ahorrándoles mucho al Sr. Fung y su hijo. Debe ser difícil hallar las palabras o hablar sin tartamudear.

—Buenos días, me notificaron que querían hablar conmigo, ¿en qué les sirvo? ¡Ah Kim!

—Guan, necesitamos con urgencia tu intervención —sí. No quiero ser muy técnica, pero es un deber de Guan encargarse de coger estas riendas—. Se trata de mi protegido, el hijo del Sr. Young, ¡se fue! No sabemos dónde está...

—¡Ah! Ya sé por dónde va la cosa… —susurró, cruzando los brazos— niño sintiéndose no querido, lo resuelve huyendo de casa. ¿Trajeron una foto del niño?

—¡Eh, sí! Aquí tengo una.

—¿Querrían pasar a mi oficina y contarme con detalles lo qué ocurrió? —indagó señalando la puerta con su pulgar. Asintieron otra vez. El idiota me detuvo antes que pasara con ellos.

—Kim, es mejor que te quedes en la sala de espera —sugirió suave.

Arrastró mi cuerpo hasta las sillas y nos sentamos. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mí y me apretó. Las yemas de sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi brazo lentamente, la caricia me estremeció, aunque pude aguantar. Me estaba consolando de todas formas.

—Tranquilízate, lo encontraremos —repuso Raimundo con parquedad para alentarme— un niño coreano de ocho años de piel amarilla y calva muy reluciente, vestido con uniforme de karate, no es difícil de ver.

—¡Él es chino y tiene once! ¡Tampoco es karate, es shaolin! —protesté, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Raimundo se echó a reír, divertido ligeramente.

—Lo sé, quería distraerte —cerró la boca haciendo una pausa, añadió serio— muchas veces hacer nada es la solución. Cuesta, pero así es. Alguien debe conservar la calma por ellos.

—Sí... tienes razón —susurré—. ¿En dónde estará Omi? Ya buscamos en mi casa, en la del Sr. Fung, en la de sus amigos, en el trabajo del Sr. Dashi, en la librería de su abuelo. ¡Oye, todavía no hemos visto si está en la heladería! ¡¿Por qué me agobia esta sensación como si supiera dónde está?! Tal vez no he pensado en todos los sitios, ¡¿en qué lugar más estaría?!

—La respuesta está en nuestros corazones —dijo él en tono solemne, haciendo un especial énfasis en "está". Yo le lancé una mirada con desaprobación. Burlón, Raimundo se rió— lo siento mucho, princesa, empero es que no pude eludir la ironía. El corazón es el principal órgano del sistema circulatorio cuya función es bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo, aparte de eso y que es mucho más feo a como lo dibujan, no puede hablar, ¿cómo es buen consejero entonces si no dice nada? —separé los labios para responder. Él levantó la mano—: Sé que vas a decir que los autores se refieren a eso en un sentido metafórico y que lo haga uno, sin embargo, ¿tienen que ser todos? ¿Cuesta mucho cambiar "escucha tu corazón" a "piensa lo que te gustaría hacer a continuación"? Sí, definitivamente suena más poético de la primera forma, pero todos obramos en función de la segunda y mejor así, sería muy espeluznante si de repente caminamos por la calle y una voz estridente dice: Tenemos que hablar sobre esas dos chicas. Ni se diga el "yo estaré siempre en tu corazón donde quiera que vayas" si de por complicado hacer que hable, todavía más tratar de meter dentro de ti a una persona.

—Me parece formidable, Pedrosa —me quejé mordaz—. Los demás preocupados por Omi y tú practicando un discurso filosófico acerca del corazón y haciendo bromas. Me contenta que uno de los dos no haya perdido el humor en tiempos de crisis.

—Kim, no es que yo no esté nervioso como el resto. Esta es mi modo de drenar la ansiedad. Unos se muerden las uñas, otros caminan, algunos prefieren decir nada. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije hace rato? Que debíamos conservar la calma, hasta en los terremotos y los incendios no podemos actuar desesperado ya que las cosas siempre salen mal. Tú también debes relajarte ¿está bien? Si te fuerzas no obtendrás nada. Cálmate. Recuerda: Hay que ser felices.

Asentí con la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada. En ese momento sentía la garganta seca, tuve que tragar saliva para refrescarme. Vi una toma de agua pasillos atrás, pero no quería dejar a mi asiento y aguanté mis ganas pese que pude pedirle el favor al idiota que me lo cuidara. Saltó a mi mente un pensamiento y saqué el celular.

—Casi olvidaba escribirle a Jack... —Raimundo colocó una mano encima de la pantalla.

—Kim, tú de verdad no quieres que él... ¿o sí?

—¿Qué tiene? —Protesté quitando el celular—. Raimundo, él es mi amigo, le prometí que lo mantendría al corriente. No te pongas pesado —imploré.

—Está bien, hazlo —susurró.

Me estremeció, de antuvión, el brillo macilento que compareció en sus ojos. Era una mirada dolorosa. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando empecé a teclear el mensaje, me quedé allí a su lado durante la demora y a los instantes se nos unieron los afligidos Young. La policía enviaría un equipo a investigar su último paradero; obtendrían traer unos perros entrenados para continuar su rastro, es por ello que pidieron una prenda que haya usado recientemente y un cepillo de dientes si necesitaban comparar fluidos. Dashi tuvo que hacer una parada a su casa. Ellos prometieron informarnos, pero ya saben que eso no es totalmente cierto, nada más nos dirigirán la palabra cuando lo encuentren y si preguntamos dirán que es clasificado o estamos trabajando en eso. Jack vino media hora después, le referí de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Cuando nos topamos esta mañana automáticamente pensé en la apuesta que fijó con el idiota. Sin embargo, no se vería bien que eclipsara el momento histórico de Omi hablando de eso. Ahora que estábamos a solas era la ocasión perfecta. Escuché la versión de Raimundo, lo justo era también dejar a Jack explicarse. Se necesitan dos para armar una apuesta. Sé que parecía que ese día cargaba al idiota de toda la culpa, pero no, también me decepcioné de Jack. No veía inconveniente sacar el tema en una situación crítica. Tendría que posponerlo.

Las horas transcurrieron. El señor Fung me sugirió que podría irme a casa, si tenían noticias de Omi me llamarían ya que a fin de cuentas tenían agregado mi número. Antes de que me involucraran al juego de la policía encubierta, lo rechacé con amabilidad, decidí quedarme y él no insistió en cambiar mi opinión. Raimundo sabía que no ganaría así que ni lo intentó. El corazón se me hacía trizas cada vez que veía a Dashi compungido con los ojos clavados en la ventana esperando que trajeran a su pequeño de vuelta. Me acerqué en silencio.

—Nadietienemásculpaqueyo —gimió.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Nadie tiene más culpa que yo! —suspiró con voz rota. Se restregó una mano por la cara y la llevó hasta el cuello—. Ni siquiera Wuya... estaba tan atareado buscando que a Omi no le hiciera falta nada que lo desatendí y lo peor es que siempre intentaba justificarme usando el trabajo como excusa para evadir mis responsabilidades, ¿qué ejemplo yo le estoy dando a mi pequeño? Mi papá tiene razón, Omi es como es por mí inseguridad y pereza, no es justo ¿sabes? No tiene que pagar por mis errores. Cuando andaba tras de una travesura me estaba pidiendo a gritos atención y yo lo ignoré. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que reflexione, la oportunidad que tenía para sentarme con él pasó. ¡Yo tenía que haber sido sincero! Desde que mi primera esposa... bueno, su madre se nos fue, la vida ha sido dura para los dos, pero en vez de consolarnos mutuamente, lo que hice fue apartarme de él. Caí en un estado grave de depresión, me encerré a mí mismo porque no quería contaminarlo con mis problemas y tuve que ir al psicoanalista, ¡desaparecí! Creí que una madre sustituta iba a ser la solución y por eso me casé con Wuya, pero estaba equivocado. ¡Yo tenía miedo, lo voy a confesar! —sollozó sin reprimir las lagrimitas. Sorbió su nariz— si es preciso que jure que renunciaré a mi trabajo, lo haré; si es preciso que jure que me divorciaré si significa que mi Omi estará de vuelta, entonces lo haré. Nada es más importante que él en este momento.

—Señor Dashi —mascullé de forma casi ininteligible— no tiene porqué sacrificar una cosa por otra, eso fue lo que sucedió con exactitud a Omi. No puede vivir sin su trabajo, si usted está cómodo en él. Tampoco puede divorciarse de Wuya si la ama. Estoy consciente de que es difícil, pero debe encontrar un punto medio entre las tres y organizarse. Estoy de acuerdo con que su prioridad ahora y siempre será su hijo. ¡Pero no desista! Omi regresará ya sea en manos de la policía o por su voluntad. Nunca nos enojaremos demasiado con la persona que amamos ni seremos capaces de permanecer muy alejadas de ellas.

—Ojalá que nuestros ancestros te estuviesen oyendo.

—Claro que sí —_hombre_. Me atreví a poner mi mano sobre su hombro. Esbocé una media sonrisa infundiéndole valor. Justamente el delegado Guan salió de su oficina.

—¡¿Alguna noticia?! —se me adelantó.

—Eh... —vaciló. Juntó las manos— no estamos seguros, pero un hombre asegura que tiene en su casa un niño que coincide con las características de Omi. Iremos a averiguar, ustedes no se muevan de aquí. Ahora con su permiso...

¡No me había percatado! En el recibidor, a un lado del mostrador de la recepcionista estaba prendido el televisor en el canal de noticias. Ya dispararon la alerta. Podía verlo: La cara de Omi impresa en cada cartón de leche que expedían las fábricas y con la inscripción de _¿Ha visto a este niño?_ _Por factor, contacte a este número... _¿Qué no hacen eso cuando los niños desaparecen?De acuerdo, son las siete y quince de la noche. Después del interrogatorio, el señor Fung se había sentado a esperar y no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Parecía que estaba hundido en un estado catatónico, como si un monstruo terrible le hubiera chupado el alma. Sus manos estaban quietas, encogido en su asiento y con aire ausente contemplaba las noticias sin emociones. Dashi tenía una mirada frenética, caminaba en círculos sin parar.

Guan no aprobaba que Omi se viera con su padre en este momento. Al parecer lo atraparon en flagrante en el patio del señor Barkey Le Bois, el abuelo del niño de anteojos verdes que estudia quinto grado con Omi —las vueltas que da la vida—, están en la otra habitación. No sabemos a qué fue hacer puesto que no ha querido abrir la boca desde que la policía lo trajo y tampoco es que el señor Le Bois sabe más que nosotros. Estaba en su estudio cuando oyó a los perros ladrar. Pensando que era un ladrón, encañonó una escopeta y se dirigió al jardín donde vio a un niño amoratado alejando a los perros. Le extrañó descubrir que era un niño y que estuviera tan aporreado. Lo invitó adentro, al fijarse que no dejaba de mirar el arma, tuvo que ponerla bajo llave antes de hablar con él directamente, intrigado por los cardenales fue su primera pregunta. Él no dijo nada, ni contestó las demás. Apenas miró las noticias, se comunicó con la policía.

Las sospechas apuntan que probablemente estaba robando. Lo obligaron a ponerse contra la pared, llevar las manos hasta la nuca y revisaron sus bolsillos y zapatos pero no encontraron nada que apoyara esta teoría. ¿Qué les parece? De niño perdido a delincuente juvenil... ¡no, aquí debe haber un malentendido! No haría algo tan terrible. En el fondo, es un buen niño con un grandísimo corazón. Lo sé, ¡estoy segura! Guan se fue con él aparte y conociéndolo lo trataría con hostilidad. Cuando alguien le cae pesado se pone muy irritante. Iba a intentar acercarme, no obstante, tenía que cruzar la habitación donde estaban resguardados Barkey y su nieto. Dios sabe que es muy feo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero si involucran al pequeñín en un asunto delicado podríamos hablar de una excepción.

—...Estoy confundido Boris, ¿no decías que ese niño se mete en constantes problemas en la escuela?

—Lo dije, pero no es sinónimo que sea una mala persona. Además ya comprobamos que no se llevó nada, ¡¿qué mayor prueba que esa?! Él sólo está asustado, si lo dejaran explicarse cuando se calmara, este asunto se esclarecería, quizás tiene un buen motivo, ¿no lo ves? Su familia pasó por mucha angustia. ¿No sentirías lo mismo si yo me escapara?

—Odio cuando intentas hacer psicología inversa conmigo.

—A veces poner ejemplos es más fácil.

Barkey cerró la mandíbula apenas me vio. Boris me saludó cortésmente. Ustedes no creerán que mi entrada incluiría azotar la puerta con el cabello voluminoso meciéndose a través del viento, las manos en la cadera, la luna refulgiendo a mis espaldas y vistiendo el trajecito de la mujer maravilla abogando por Omi. No podía aparecer como si hubiera oído todo aunque quería. Si preguntaban el caso es diferente. A más de que Boris está haciendo un magnífico trabajo persuadiendo a su abuelo. Bañado en ternura, Omi estaba sentado al frente de Guan. Su pecho subía y bajaba con ansiedad, los labios apretados, ¡uf ese golpe le ha dejado el ojo morado! Guan tiró el bolígrafo, enlazó los dedos de ambas manos y miró a Omi. El aludido le devolvió la mirada llena de suspicacia. Enarcando una ceja, Guan apuntó su propio ojo.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste? Comúnmente los golpes en los niños son casos de abuso infantil, no obstante, lo tuyo no es... ¿es que tuviste una pelea con pandilleros? —Omi torció el gesto, a lo mejor es por dolor. Guan disintió— ¿no vas hablar? Bueno, tampoco es que tenga ganas de oírte. Está bien, me haces las cosas más sencillas, esto es lo que ocurrió: Después de que saliste del torneo, estuviste divagando por ahí pensando en lo próximo que ibas a hacer, te creías lo suficientemente hombre como para vivir tú solo, pero no tenías dinero —chasqueó los dedos— así que entraste a la primera casa que viste y… —la mirada del niño se deslizó furtivamente hacia la ventana. Al principio pensé que se había dado cuenta que estaba aquí, pero lo que en realidad estaba observando era un hombre esposado que arrastraba la policía, tenía una cara de desprecio que no se la quitaba nadie— ¡¿te fijaste en ése?! Tiró a su novia desde el último piso, el juez lo sentenció a treinta años, hoy lo trasladan a su nuevo y dulce hogar. Me da pena, ¿sabes? Parece que fue un crimen pasional y las bienvenidas en prisión no son agradables, es probable que lo sienten al lado de asesinos y violadores profesionales. Pero aquél que está allá mató a una familia en un atraco a mano armada, sólo sobrevivió la pequeñita, y los parientes más cercanos están aclamando cadena eterna. Es muy posible que el corazón del juez se ablande y sacia esa sed de justicia —como Omi todavía no volteaba. Guan palmeó la mesa de metal, furioso, parecía un personaje de caricatura cuando las venas del cuello se le hinchaban. El pequeño dio un respingo— ¡¿tienes idea de lo que es?! —alzó un dedo, acusándolo—. Ya he visto esta película antes: Te van a mandar a la correccional para jóvenes delincuentes y allí encontrarás muchísimos amigos, el doble de grandes que tú y ajusticiados por crimines peores, ¡no te creas! También hay asesinos que han matado más gente de la edad que tienen y déjame decirte algo ahí la ley que perdura es la del más fuerte y créeme no tienes muchas ventajas… ¡¿de veras serían tan majadero para enviar a tu padre cada viernes después del trabajo a llevarte la comida?!

—Pero yo no tomé nada. De hecho, estaba tratando de ayudar —dijo con voz contenida.

—¡¿Ayudar?!

—¡Sí ayudar! —replicó Omi impaciente—. Sí es verdad, coincidimos en una cosa, no tenía un plan en mente cuando salí. Estuve dando vueltas, más tarde recordé que mi hermano me había dicho que podía irme con él —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo—. Él, unos amigos y yo fuimos hasta allá, la puerta estaba cerrada y necesitaban a alguien lo bastante pequeño para que se metiera en el agujero del muro y les abriera, si podía hacerlo automáticamente formaba parte de su panda. Estaba un pelín desesperado y lo hice, sólo hasta que entramos descubrí que habíamos ido a robar, quise detenerlos, pero fracasé. Eran mayoría. En eso los perros comenzaron a ladrar, ellos se escaparon y me dejaron solo. Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Tienes pruebas que confirmen...?

—¡Sí las tengo! Les puedo señalar quién es mi hermano, ¡él está justo ahí! —su dedo acusó al retrato hablado de Chase Young. Giró sobre su asiento, dejó escapar un sonido gutural— ni mi padre ni mi abuelo lo saben, he estado viéndome a escondidas —culminó desinflado.

Okey, Kimi, llegó la hora de tomar acción. Di unos golpecitos a la puerta con mis nudillos. De reojo, Guan me entrevió e hizo un amago. Me aislé un poco de la puerta y aguardé. Omi agachó la cabeza. El delegado se puso de pie y atravesó el umbral.

—Guan, no es lo que parece, conozco a Omi. Él es muchísimas cosas, pero si te dice que no entró solo y no robó nada, es verdad, no está en su naturaleza mentir. Ya está muy asustado.

—¡Oh yo sé que está diciendo la verdad!

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡Por supuesto, Kim! ¿No fui yo quien lo revisé? Le convenía decirla —se limitó a mover los hombros—. Así empiezan, hay que detenerlos ahora o de lo contrario seguirán, ¿piensan que a la policía le puedes tomar el pelo? ¡Están equivocados! Una buena dosis susto, con la cantidad que recetó el doctor, y listo. Más nunca volverán hacerlo. ¡Deberías agradecerme, los estoy ayudando!

—¡Pero sí es sólo un pequeño! —gemí— ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

—No hasta que él haya aprendido su lección. Te has vuelto muy maternal desde que me fui, hubiera sido de enorme utilidad cuando me obligabas a poner ese delantal, ¡justo a tiempo! —exclamó, había una nota de acidez en su voz en esas palabras. Vi a donde quería apuntar, los Gaulle y el Sr. Dashi caminaban hacia acá, significa que habían hablado, aun sin haber estado ahí me imagino de qué y cuál fue la conclusión. El delegado Guan llevó sus manos tras su espalda— Sr. Le Bois, ¿va a presentar cargos?

—En vista de que no ocurrió nada... —por el rabillo del ojo miró a su nieto— lo dejaremos como está.

—¿Ya puedo ver a mi hijo? —jadeó.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un rato, después giró la cabeza para desviar la mirada. Hizo un ademán afirmativo. El desesperado padre se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Omi escuchó el ensordecedor quejido. Cuando tornó los párpados a su progenitor, no lo podía creer.

—¿Papá? —musitó. Dashi casi dislocó a su hijo en uno de esos abrazos que hacen crujir los huesos, desde el fondo de su garganta soltó un gimoteo, como estaba de espaldas no podía leer la expresión en su semblante. Las comisuras de los labios del niño se estiraron a ambos lados, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Omi, perdona a tu padre, ¡por favor! No tengo excusa, te fallé otra vez, estoy arrepentido —sollozó, pastoreando los pulgares en sus pómulos—. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver más esta carita sin recordarte que te amo.

—¿Tú tenías miedo? ¡Pero no puedes, en tus venas corre la sangre de valientes guerreros...!

—Hasta los guerreros tenemos miedo y más cuando se tratan de nuestros hijos.

—Yo creí que no te importaba —dijo temblándole la voz y apartó la vista.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mi cielo. Lo olvidé. Esto sucedió nada más y nada menos que por mi culpa, por desgracia te tocó un padre inepto y tonto, pero no es que no te quiera. Es al revés.

—También lo siento, papá —repuso él, devolviéndole el abrazo— no volveré a huir de casa nunca. Prometí que no lo haría y quebranté mi juramento, ¡estuvo mal! Castígame, quítame mis juguetes o enciérrame por dos semanas. Yo no merezco ser tu hijo, deberías tener algo mucho mejor que yo.

—¡No digas eso!

Me ahogué con mi saliva. Carraspeé. ¡Ups! Creo que una basura se me metió en el ojo, me está picando y brotando agua. Necesitan que les dé su privacidad. Despacio y con cuidado, fui poco a poco alejándome. Claro, si contrastan en el diccionario de Kim; es decir, todo el ruido que puedas formar. Tropecé contra el Sr. Le Bois. Sin querer empujé a alguien y se le cayeron unos papeles, tuve que recogerlos. ¡Lo único que me faltaba era la maleta y echar a correr! Peiné la zona en donde vi por última vez a Jack.

Éste estaba hablando por celular, colgó la llamada apenas percibió que tenía compañía. ¡Ah bien! Puedo egoístamente ocuparme de mis asuntos personales sin sentirme mal por ignorar a los demás. Jamás llores sobre la leche derramada, dicen, pero no puedo evitarlo, si supiera mínimo conducir un ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ya va, esperen, no me soplen! ¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! ¡Oh sí, monoplaza! Yo misma saldría a defender mi mano de esos dos. Si bien el idiota me aseguró que si ganaba no pasaría nada después —¡y más les vale! Yo ya tenía suficiente con preocuparme de erradicar al mosquito de Pedrosa, para igualmente fumigar a Spicer—, me gustaría saber la percepción de Jack, ¡así, desprevenido! ¡Aun no puedo creer que me vieran la cara de tonta!

—¡Jack, pensé que te habías ido!

—No —dijo él ominoso—. Le aseguré a Megan que no me iría hasta verificar que su amigo volviera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Todo se resolvió?

—Sí, da casualidad de que el nieto del Sr. Le Bois estudia en el mismo salón que Omi; él lo convenció y decidió no ajustar cuentas. Ahora mismo padre e hijo están juntos. Pero de eso no vine a conversar contigo —crucé los brazos bajo el pecho—: ya me enteré de la apuesta que trazaste con Raimundo.

—¡Oh Pedrosa, no sabe guardar secretos! ¡Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa! ¿Cuál es el sentido de planificar una apuesta de incógnito si vas a correr de chismoso? ¿Qué más te dijo ese delator?

—Él no me dijo nada. Yo lo averiguaré por mis medios ¿o no crees que soy capaz? Escucha Jack, me conoces, y sabes que estos jueguecitos no me gustan —humedecí mis labios antes de seguir hablando—. Ya supe que soy el premio que hay que ganar.

—¡¿El premio que hay que ganar?! —repitió, mi mejor amigo se echó a reír. ¡Guau! No me lo esperaba—. Me parece que tu informante o tus oídos oyeron mal, desde luego que no. Sí sabes que al final de las carreras de automovilismo, imagino que habrás visto una en la vida por lo menos, al vencedor lo condecora una mujer hermosa con un trofeo y quizás uno que otro beso o tal vez no. Yo te escogí a ti y él se mostró de acuerdo. No vayas a pensar que te lo impondríamos, se supone que te lo consultaría a partir de esa semana, estarían invitados cualquiera que deseas traer, claro, si lo rechazabas tendríamos que pensar en alguien más. Yo quise tener este arreglo de cuentas amistoso ya que quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que él es un veterano en automovilismo y a mí me fascina ese deporte, ¿qué otro modo de exhibir mis habilidades? Porque, ¿qué otro deporte? Soy bueno en baloncesto y patinaje, de ahí a... ¡porque en defensa personal no es mi fuerte definitivamente!

—Está bien entendí —interrumpí antes de quedar como tonta. O eso fue lo que pasó o Jack es muy listo y preparó este pretexto con antelación, empero de una cosa estoy segurísima, si lo quería atrapar desprevenido no sería hoy— ¿y por qué entonces Pedro..., digo, Raimundo no me lo comentó si ya sabía?

—Bueno, como habíamos acordado que sería yo. Posiblemente él no quiso seguir hablando. Entonces, ¿si contamos contigo?

—Sí... eh, claro que sí.

Muchas veces la vida te da lecciones, de estos pasajes es que sacan esas sentencias. Este día es un buen ejemplo, las cosas no salen como queremos; ninguno de lo que planeamos surtió de acuerdo al plan. Omi anhelaba ganar ese torneo, contaba con que su padre asistiera, pero no fue y si él salió y no regresó, obviamente quedó descalificado de la competencia. Quise pillar por sorpresa a Jack y éste se libró con la suya, ¡qué rabia! Y Guan pretendía asustar a Omi, a pesar de que los Gaulle se hicieron la vista gorda no tenía excusa para retenerlo y lo dejó marcharse. _Estoy seguro, lo volveré a ver aquí muy pronto_ —garantizaba entre dientes Guan—. Con el debido respeto, esto resultó el doble mejor que un drama de televisión, en que se descubre que el protagonista es el hijo de una familia acaudalada. ¡¿Quién lo hubiera previsto antes?! El pillo había estado viéndose a hurtadillas de todo el mundo con Chase, la misma historia que escuché en la delegación debieron haberla oído su padre y su abuelo ya que a estas alturas era imprescindible que supiera la verdad, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Omi, ¿confundido? ¿enojado? ¿triste? ¡Su hermano era sospechoso de estar involucrado en la muerte de su madre! O al menos tiene noción de lo que acaecía. A pesar de que actuó con honestidad en los últimos momentos y decidió hacer lo correcto. Esto me inspiró una súper idea para mi historia, ¿qué les parece si el Dragón del Agua se uniera de repente, sometido por una promesa, a las tropas Heylin? ¡Cerraría la segunda parte con broche de oro!

Pensé que en los próximos días el Sr. Dashi intentaría indemnizarse con su hijo y darme la semana libre, pero me quedé muy pasmada cuando Omi estaba convocando a los vecinos del edificio en el vestíbulo. Estaba regresando de la universidad, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Que yo sepa hoy no correspondía junta de copropietarios, ¿entonces por qué hay un comité de recepción está reunido aquí? Me paré de puntitas y vi la cabecita pelona de Omi encaramado en un taburete, además de otras personas que no pertenecían a la colectiva a la cabeza. Era un miércoles, sí... yo me acuerdo porque me toca introducción a las literaturas occidentales los días miércoles.

—_¡Guau, eso fue más pronto que tarde!_ —pensé para mis adentros y un rato después— ¿_de dónde sale tanta gente?_

Hay demasiadas personas, guardé mi termo de agua —me dio sed en el camino, es extraño, suele sucederme sólo cuando amanezco de un humor muy parlanchín y me pongo a hablar sin reservar. Sé que en la universidad hay bebederos, pero yo no los uso ¡es que a mí me da asco! ¡¿Saben cuántas personas rondan en la universidad?! ¡Millones! Y casi todos, bueno, o una mayoría demostrativa, beben en el mismo lugar. Uno nunca saben dónde han estado esos labios, a quién o qué besaron, qué infecciones contrajeron, si se lavaron la boca o ¡qué se yo! Tenemos más riesgo de contraer gérmenes por contacto labial que por cualquier otra vía—. Volví la cabeza en busca de Raimundo, no reconocí los rostros a la derecha, aunque distingo a un chico alto con el cabello corto a unos metros de mi izquierda, la gente que me rodea es más alta que yo ¡me van a pisar! ¡Creo que necesitaré una bombona de oxígeno si apenas puedo ver aquí difícilmente puedes respirar, me siento igual que sardina en lata! Me deslicé con sutileza entre ellos y llegué hasta él. Alcé la vista y suspiré aliviada al saber que era él.

—¿Raimundo? ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Omi se va a disculpar.

Me giré, Omi estaba jugando con una hoja de papel carta. Barrió con la mirada su entorno y dio unas palmadas. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta será una tarde larga...

—Este, ¿un saludo a todos? —hizo una pausa, como nadie respondió. Aclaró la garganta— se estarán preguntando por qué los traje aquí para empezar. Bueno, es muy sencillo —dijo con voz entrecortada jugando con el papel que tenía a la mano—, yo he decidido que debo hacer una disculpa oficial a todos y cada uno de ustedes. He sido un niño muy travieso y sé que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado. Lo reconozco, así como también que tal vez en esta lista que voy a leer a continuación faltan muchos nombres, pero si no están es porque... —Omi rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua— no lo lamento de veras y si se me presenta una segunda oportunidad lo volvería hacer, hay que ser honestos. Primero y principal a todos en general les pido una disculpa por ser el culpable de sus dolores de cabeza y mostrarme tan vanidoso —bajó la mirada y leyó—: Bien, aquí voy...

«Quiero pedir una disculpa a la señora que vive en el apartamento trece; no culpe más a su hijo, no fue quien se comió los bizcochos de jengibre en la mesa, fui yo. Le mentí. Disculpa Boris por haberte sacado por encima de la cabeza tu camisa y empujado, aprendí que eso no hace. Perdón Megan, no debí haber decapitado la cabeza de tu Barbie favorita y sustituirla por una de pterodáctilo. Asimismo me gustaría disculparme con el señor que vive en el 42 por haber encendido el interruptor y descargado ese chispazo eléctrico sobre usted, no decía la verdad cuando dije que fue un accidente, quería ver como temblaba. Me disculpo contigo Tiny, por haber metido esos huevos podridos en tus calzones, estuvo mal...

—¡¿FUISTE TÚ?! —rugió Tiny— ¡PASÉ MEDIO DÍA CREYENDO QUE YO HABÍA...! ¡ME HICISTE PASAR VERGÜENZA! ¡AJ! ¡TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! —Tiny descubrió los dientes, irritado, sus ojos coléricos saltaban de la cuenca de sus órbitas oculares. Casi le echaba los brazos al cuello para estrangular cuando Jermaine lo jaló, reteniéndolo.

—A Clay quiero decirle que lo siento, fue incorrecto haberte grabado cantando en el baño y subido el vídeo a internet. No estuvo bien cómo fui contigo en los primeros días Kim jamás tenía que entrar a tu habitación ni manchado tu blusa ni regalarte un ratón o cualquiera de las otras bromas. Casi prendo una bomba fétida, asumo mi culpa, ¿me perdonas Raimundo? Quisiera ofrecer una disculpa también a la señora del 54, no hay fantasmas en su armario, me temo que se trataba de mí: Tomé una sábana vieja, le abrí unos agujeros para los ojos y una linterna. Aquí tampoco debe faltar mi abuelo, no debí agarrar el Bastón de Shimo sin su permiso, espero me disculpes y mi padre perdóname por escapar de casa dos veces. A mi mejor amigo, Jermaine, te pido disculpas por llamarte baloncestonto, cabeza de balón, entre otros calificativos insultantes. Me siento mal por haberte ofendido.

—¡Oye! Pero tú nunca me llamaste así —terció Jermaine triste. Omi alzó la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Entonces perdóname por pensarlo. Sigo, ahora me gustaría disculparme con...

* * *

**N/A: Dos semanas y media para terminar este capítulo, ¡pero al fin, aquí está! Aunque ¿de qué tengo que preocuparme? La universidad me extendió las vacaciones, parece que comenzaré el semestre tarde D: ¡Los capítulos que vienen van a ser la bomba! —uf, ya estoy hablando como actriz española— comenzando porque el próximo es la tan esperada carrera entre Raimundo y Jack, es decir que volveremos a tener al narrador omnisciente. Y el que viene, ¡ay guacamole! **

**También es porque hay más momentos Raikim, en este sólo hubo uno, pero chistoso. ¡Ahora cállese todo el mundo! Ha llegado el momento de oír a nuestros corazones ¡así que no quiero oír ni sus respiraciones!**

***15 minutos después***

**Como que mi corazón es muy callado. No ha dicho nada.**

—**¿Quién dijo eso? ¿tú o tu corazón!?**

**Yo, desafortunadamente. Espero que sus corazones sean más parlanchines que el mío. Ese corazón es un loquillo... ¡tienes razón mi Raimundito! ¡Ay señores, repórtense por favor, me siento como una ranita en un estanque muy grande! ¿A cuántos les gusta el Raikim? Para mí es mi OTP de Duelo Xiaolin, ¡Raimundo y Kimiko hacen una pareja hermosa, tal vez de todo el fandom! No existe otra parejita en el universo de las series animadas que me haga chillar como fangirl igual a ésta, ¿sólo me ocurre a mí? Es que siento que somos muchos y estamos dispersos por ahí, ¡casi no lo creo cuando conozco a otro fan del Raikim! Me he leído todas las historias en español de ellos, a veces es un sentimiento incontrolable que me pongo a leer la traducción de Google de fanfics en inglés —que por cierto, son geniales—. Creo que este amor yo se lo debo a los fanfics y los vídeos fans de YouTube, ¡casi todas mis canciones románticas es porque las oí de un vídeo Raikim! Es un amor tan dulce, pocas veces se ha retratado travieso —y no sé por qué, pero en gran parte se debe a mí—. Pero claro, me gustan otras parejas como OmixMegan (del que voy a escribir pronto), Chuya, Chombra (prefiero decirle Shace pues que el primero suena feo), JackxKatnappe, DashixWuya y ClayxKeiko. Mientras las razones sean **_**muy**_** contundentes y no porque se vean bonitos juntos, ¡me compras la pareja!**

**¿Se esperaban lo de Ping Pong y Barkey Le Bois? ¿Dashi al fin se separará de Wuya? ¿Omi estará con su padre? ¿En que terminará este tóxico triángulo amoroso Kimiko-Jack-Raimundo? ¿Algún día dejaré de hablar como presentadora de televisión? No, me temo que nunca. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, en el cuadrito de abajo ustedes me pueden comentar lo que les gusta, disgusta, responder mi preguntar, ir a mi perfil y mirar la encuesta, sus dudas y sugerencias o lo que sea. ¿La parte que más me gustó de este episodio? ¡Fácil! La kilométrica disculpa de Omi, jajajajaja... y los que faltan. ¡Adiós malvaviscos asados! ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Hola mujer! Pues no creo que dure cincuenta y dos capítulos, creo que llegaremos máximo a cincuenta y mínimo cuarenta y nueve. Pero está bien, ha sido mi fic más larga hasta ahora y creo que el último capítulo saldrá en marzo que es cuando salió por primera vez. Sería gracioso que terminara el mismo día que lo público. ¡También te extrañé! ¡Feliz año! Me alegro que te guste, pues como tengo otras cosas planeadas y no puedo interrumpirlas, por eso elegí que Omi supiera inmediatamente, claro y raspado. Además, el pobre llevaba casi toda su vida engañado y ustedes unos cuantos capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, linda! ¡Significa mucho para mí! ¡Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, nos leemos! **


	36. ¿Los príncipes se convierten en ranas?

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**36º**

**¿Los príncipes se convierten en ranas?**

Después de que tocaron la campana, Megan y sus amigas eligieron sentarse en unos bancos vacíos en el flanco lateral del patio de la escuela y charlar. Casi siempre se van en grupo a la casa de una de ellas a terminar la conversación o a jugar con las muñecas o a estudiar, sin embargo, esos casos sólo se aplican si la prueba es complicada o se acercan las finales. Hoy el tema era de chicos. Megan intercedió la primera vez, posteriormente fue disminuyendo el volumen de su participación hasta nada más abrir la boca en cuanto le dirigieran la palabra. Del resto apenas unos monosílabos, algunos "uhm" y otros "ah" en los momentos propicios sin hacer hincapié en ellos. De esta manera, ella se quedó escuchando los cuchicheos de sus compañeras en silencio.

—Para mí, el niño más bonito de la clase es Boris, pues es amable y dulce. No es grosero ni asqueroso como los otros que únicamente se burlan, se tiran de la axila y hacen bromas, ¿no están de acuerdo, chicas?

—¡Sí, en definitivo!

—¡Boris!

—Ah —Megan dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, azorada.

—¡Ay chicas! Ya presentamos el examen final y todos pasamos al sexto grado ¿pero se dan cuenta que pronto estaremos en séptimo grado y todavía varias de nosotras no tienen novio? —las niñas gimen escandalizadas. Megan desvía la mirada para darse el placer de poner los ojos en blanco fuera de ser reprochada— sí, amigas, y saben lo que eso significa: Sol-te-rí-a garantizada. Los niños están bien, que uno esté solo no es tan malo como a una mujer. Así que a ponernos las pilas —asintió y se quedó mirando a Megan. Cruzó los brazos— y bien, ¿qué opinas tú, Megan? Hoy estás demasiado callada en comparación a otros días.

—Uhm, no lo sé, chicas. No pienso tener novio ahora ni casarme después, a los veintiuno le voy a decir a mis padres que me encerraré en un convento para monjitas, ¡ustedes lo verán! Será la primera monja con cabello púrpura —Megan se fuerza a reír para rematar la broma. Minutos más tarde la risa es auténtica, acto continuo se reprime y añade— ¡chicas no tomen en serio todo lo que sale de mi boca, quiten esas carotas! ¡Estaba jugando! Claro que quiero casarme (y teñirme el cabello); es que no me gusta nadie del salón, todos son amigos, de lo contrario tal vez se lo hubiera pedido y porque tampoco tengo prisa, me gustaría hacer unas cositas antes de pensar en eso.

Tuvo cuidado de no contar lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza delante de sus amigas, hay unas que son sensibles. Lo que no sabía es que las otras niñas consideraban que Megan presentaba menos oportunidades para conseguir un novio que ellas por sus gustos tan poco femeninos, su manera de ser para nada delicada y la carencia radical de faldas en su ropero. Omi se acercó, tenía las manos en su espalda.

—¡Qué tal señoritas, ¿en qué andan?!

—En nada que te importe.

—¡Uy, ya parece que iba a interesarme sus asunticos de niñitas! Pero yo no vine hablar con ustedes, miedosas, si no con Megan ¿puedes venir hacia acá? —indicó con un ademán. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigas apiñarse; rodó los ojos y avanzó al frente— te quiero dar las gracias por apoyarme en el torneo y también porque tú accediste a colaborar conmigo en mi pequeña venganza en contra de Jack, ¡así que vine a darte un regalo! —Omi mostró una amplia sonrisa. Las niñas ulularon ansiosas, eso no ayudó a que el corazón de la pequeña desacelerara— ¡oh vamos, contribúyeme un poco ¿quieres?! ¡Cierra tus ojos!

Ella apretó los párpados, sentía que en el más ligero movimiento los abriría de la emoción. Ahora la sonrisa de Omi parece malvada, atrapada en un puño, pero con una brecha abierta para que respire, tenía a una arañita. La colocó en su hombro. Las niñas pegaron un grito de terror y corren despavoridas. Abrió los ojos, extendió las palmas hacia arriba donde cayó la araña.

—¡Una araña! Jamás me habían regalado un animal, es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí, ¡muchísimas gracias! —exclama Megan sonriente. El interpelado puso una mueca horrible llena de decepción, parecía que un cuchillo le rasgara la cara. Choca los dientes y asiente.

—Este... sí, sabía que te gustaría —masculló, enderezó los hombros—. Eres algo extraña, si bien creo que eso es bueno, no te asustas como las demás niñas. Ejem, escucha, voy a ver a Jack, la carrera es mañana, por lo tanto, hay que tenderle la trampa hoy.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?

—Tu celular, debes grabar todo lo que suceda entre tu primo y yo. Empezaré a tirarle varias cosas para provocarlo y tratar de que suelte la lengua.

—Creí que habías dejado las bromas para siempre luego de ese discurso largo que nos diste en el edificio de tu abuelo. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

—Querida Megan, —suspiró él— eso es lo bueno de confesarse, estrujas y botas la hoja de papel y comienzas de nuevo desde cero, como si nada hubiese pasado. Es una ventaja de ser malo.

—¿Crees que podrás? —indagó raspando con la lengua los dientes, aun desconfiada— Jack es meticuloso.

—¡Ja, eficiencia es mi segundo nombre! —carcajeó señalando su pecho con el pulgar.

—Perfecto, entonces podemos irnos juntos. Mi chófer está esperándonos.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Irnos?! ¡¿Tú y yo?! ¡¿juntos?! ¡¿dentro de un mismo auto?!

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Megan lentamente jugando con la araña—. Bueno, tampoco es que disfruto pasar todo mi día contigo, pero hemos ido a otros sitios juntos. ¡No me digas que te estás retractando porque te acompañará una niña!

—¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¿Qué pasará si me ven con una niña? —bramó. Megan entrecerró los ojos ya molesta, perdiendo la sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que tendría que pensar la gente?

—Que yo... ¡tengo novia! —contestó sin vacilar y soltó un ruido desagradable, una especie de gruñido o resoplido. Megan apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—¡No seas tonto! Somos muy jóvenes para ser novios. No vamos a ir tomados de la mano o besarnos, ¡es asqueroso! ¡Puaj, saliva con saliva! ¿Cómo los adultos lo soportan? —puso cara de asco.

—Eh... ¿por qué son ADULTOS? —refunfuñó en alusión a lo obvio.

—¡Pero en fin! Tan sólo podrían pensar que somos primos o amigos.

—¡Peor todavía! ¡¿Amigo de una niña?! —Chilló él, meneando la cabeza y cubriéndose la vista con el dorso de su brazo— ¡soy demasiado joven para empezar a sufrir!

Las comisuras de los labios de la niña se estiraron formando una línea gruesa. No sabía que tenía los músculos entumecidos hasta que tiró de la manga de Omi, arrastrándolo consigo al reluciente y hermoso Volvo negro que aguardaba afuera. A su lado, un hombre de hombros cuadrados, piel aceitunada y alto, sostenía en alto un cartel blanco del cual colgaba un lindo globo rosa, éste decía en letras mayúsculas MEGAN. El chófer abrió la puerta. Ella empujó a Omi hacia el interior —demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo por sí mismo— y luego se subió. Posteriormente de cerrar la segunda puerta, el Volvo arrancó y empezó a alejarse.

Kim tocó suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Clay. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse hoy en su apartamento puesto que la última reunión se celebró en casa de Kim. Sólo porque ahora tenía nuevos amigos no es justificación para descuidar a los viejos. Kei y Kim se habían visto recientemente, en adición que hablaban por celular siempre y cuando Kei no estuviera en compañía de su pastelito. Creyó que nadie estaría hoy interrumpiéndolos, pero estaba equivocada: Quien abrió la puerta era Jessie, la hermana menor de Clay; al igual que él tenía el rostro redondo, el cabello dorado, las pecas salpicaban su cara y la misma arruga entre las cejas. Ahí se acababa el parecido. Ella es rechoncha y bajita con cuello de tortuga. Y antes de que ustedes lo pregunten no vestía como la típica dulce colegiala de quince, traía puesta una cazadora americana de cuero negro y pantalones bajos, aunque para sus adentros no consideraba que necesitaba el cinturón. Jessie le echó una mirada que podría marchitar a las flores.

—¡Oh eres tú! Mi hermano dijo que vendrías —dijo sosteniendo el marco de la puerta. Kim no se dio mala vida, le dirigió una sonrisa con la boca cerrada y contestó.

—Sí, ¡hola Jessie! ¿Está él? ¿me dejas pasar?

—¿Hay otra opción? Adelante —retrocedió cediéndole el paso. Kim entró— Clay ya viene.

—¿Están el resto de la familia aquí también?

—No, nuestros padres están afuera mientras que Patrick fue a su trabajo. Yo ya saldré en un momento... —Jessie presionó una tecla y siguió conversando por teléfono.

La guarida Bailey: Modesta y cálida. La estancia principal era espaciosa que la suya y la de Raimundo o quizá era porque ocupaban menos cosas, de todas maneras era lo normal. Clay y su familia habitaban uno de los tres pent-house. En el medio hay una mesa de madera con una pinta muy restregada, en su torno colocaron seis sillas. No obstante compartían algunas cosas en común los tres apartamentos: El juego de muebles y el color de la tapicería. En las paredes se podía hallar adornando cantidad de artificios que han pertenecido a generaciones anteriores. Los libros no alcanzan a cubrir todas las repisas. La navidad estaba presente, ya habían instalado el árbol, los calcetines rellenos, las coloridas guirnaldas colgando, el olor de las galletas de jengibre se extiende desde la cocina, en una esquina situado el pesebre —con todos los personajes singulares del pasaje bíblico, excepto Jesús que no aparecería si no luego del veinticuatro de diciembre— y en el sofá moraban los peluches, las fundas de los cojines era sugestivas y con un mensaje navideño y emotivo repasado en hilo blanco. Kim se descolgó el bolso del hombro y se desplomó en el asiento, agarró y leyó los cojines empezando por el que más captó su atención, ¡el reno de peluche con nariz roja era tan adorable! Guiándose por una sensación, apretó la nariz. Una voz sonora y musical dijo: ¡Feliz navidad! Kim se echó a reír.

—¡Kim, vaquera! ¡Aquí! —saludó Clay.

—¡Clay, hola! —respondió ella devolviéndole el saludo—. Estaba admirando la decoración navideña que han puesto aquí.

—¡Ah, mamá hizo los cojines! Y también las fundas, ¿no son lindas? A mí me gusta esta.

—Tiene mucho talento, ¿y los peluches?

—No, esos sí los compró a su distribuidor —intercambiaron sonrisas— ven. Aquí te tengo lo que te prometí dar.

Era una alfombra enrollada encima de la mesa. Ella pudo cogerla —¿qué tanto podía pesar eso? Por favor—, pero no la dejaría hacer eso, como anfitrión no. Kim no quería contenerse en esperar hasta llegar a su casa, si bien tampoco buscaba ser descortés. Él pudo leer sus pensamientos y la animó a que lo hiciera, declarando que se sentiría ofendido si no lo hiciera. Más confortada, la desplegó y evaluó. Era roja con unos semicírculos dorados que iban creciendo en proporción, del centro hacia afuera y tomando forma en figuras extrañas y fascinantes, de estrellas, flores, diamantes, ondas y otras. A la luz del sol adquiría otras tonalidades.

—¡Está muy lindo! Gracias, ojalá que no haya sido molestia para ti y el resto de tu familia.

—Nada de eso, a mamá le gusta ayudar y a mí también —repuso enarcando una ceja—. En cuanto a papá y mis hermanos no lo toman en serio, piensan que está bien.

—De acuerdo, ¿podrías encargarte de darles las gracias?

—¡Cómo no! ¡Con gusto! —sonríe—. ¿Ya tienes listo todo?

—Casi todo, he resuelto la parte de los adornos, este fin de semana desocupé para limpiar y empujar los muebles para acomodar un espacio donde ubicar el árbol, sólo queda encontrar un precioso pino. He estado ahorrando desde finales de octubre, revisé por internet y salí a caminar por las tiendas, consultado los precios, creo que ya lo tengo, hablé con el vendedor para que me lo apartara. Lo más probable es que en esta última semana de noviembre vaya a comprarlo. Quiero que mi apartamento esté muy navideño para recibir este diciembre —la risa sube por la garganta y sale sola, luego dijo entusiasta— ¡ay qué emoción! ¡No puedo creerlo! Esta será mi primera navidad desde que me mudé para tener mi vida independiente, ¡qué rápido pasan los meses! ¡Pronto vendrá mi aniversario y luego...! ¡ah!

—Me alegro por ti, Kim —repuso—, ¿pero cómo piensas transportar el árbol hasta acá?

—¿Quizá si lo llevo arrastrando...? ¡Sabré apañármelas!

—Tal vez si dejas que te ayuden, yo me puedo ofrecer. Vendré con el auto. Somos amigos, ¿eso no es lo que se hace? —Clay hinchó el pecho y espiró profundo—. Kimiko, tienes que aprender que algunas veces depender de alguien no te hace una inútil, te recuerda que eres humana —el vaquero le da una palmada en la espalda con una mano que es más grande que su omóplato. Kim aprieta la mandíbula, reprimiendo el gemido en respuesta al golpe. ¡Clay es fuerte!

—¡Pero estás equivocado! ¡yo no soy una humana común y corriente! ¡Tengo poderes que me permiten controlar el fuego, miran como brincan de mis deditos estas chispas de luz! —exclamó ella abriendo y cerrando las manos, los dos amigos se rieron con tantas ganas hasta que el estómago de Kim dio un retortijón y los músculos de la cara de Clay dolieran— Ya, bueno, está bien. Si insistes, puedes venir y ayudar —Kim se encogió de hombros—. Oye ¿tienes algo interesante qué hacer este viernes en la tarde, Clay? Se desarrollará una carrera de automovilismo entre Raimundo y Jack, no sé si te ha comentado algo pero están abiertas las invitaciones y me gustaría que fueras, ¡dile también a Keiko, que venga! —Clay se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, meditabundo.

—Uh sí, el compañero me mencionó algo al respecto la semana pasada. Es un poco extraño a mí parecer. Creo que sí podremos ir, aunque claro de todos modos le preguntaré a Keiko si puede así que voy a hablar solo por mí —afirmó.

—No eres el único que piensa que esto es extraño —susurró Kim cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

En el intenso silencio que siguió sus palabras se percibió el miedo que contemplaban dicho manifiesto y se prolongó un buen rato. Kim tenía razones de sobra para querer a su amigo Clay ahí. Si ganaba Raimundo o ganaba Jack o antes del evento ocurría una pelea, al menos él era lo suficientemente alto y fortachón para separarlos halando del cuello de sus camisas. Si no es que Kei retenga a su pastelito por temor a que se interponga entre los dos y acabe con el ojo lesionado. Justo entonces Jessie salió a abrir la puerta. Clay se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?

—¿Tú a dónde crees? Afuera, es obvio —contestó con desdén— no es asunto tuyo, ¿sí? No eres mi padre para decirme lo que debo o dejo de hacer, además no te estoy molestando.

—No se trata que sea de mi incumbencia o no —replicó—, aquí nadie te juzga porque estés con tus amigas. Es sólo que debes avisarnos en donde estés, es lo normal si vives bajo el techo de tus padres.

—Bien, tú mandas ociosito —puso los ojos en blanco, se fue y no dijo para dónde iba. Clay soltó un bufido. Volvió a dirigirse a Kim.

—Perdónala, ella no se comporta así naturalmente. Dime, por favor, ¿no estoy impidiendo que cumplas tu trabajo de niñera?

—No, tengo libre esta semana. Omi debe estar en este momento compartiendo con su papá.

Sin embargo, nosotros sabemos que eso no es cierto. Por fortuna, sí conocemos dónde está. Omi y Megan fueron hasta el centro comercial en el cual Jack preside. _Cada vez este centro comercial parece mucho más grande, ¿lo estarán remodelando? —pensaba Omi_. Megan se encariñó rápidamente con Úrsula —nombre con que bautizó a la arañita que le "regaló" el niño— de inmediato se pusieron a discutir durante el trayecto acerca del sexo de la mascota y cómo podían averiguarlo. Desde el punto de vista de Omi, todos los insectos les parecían macho y estaba seguro que Úrsula lo era igualmente. Megan no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar que es hembra?

—Intuición femenina —gruñó—. Además, a ti nadie te dijo nada sobre Dojo, ¿cómo sabías que era macho? ¿No has pensado que quizá sea una lagartija hembra?

—No porque me lo afirma mi intuición masculina —protestó.

Megan protegía a Úrsula con ambas manos. Estaba tan conmovida que no vislumbraba ni el tiempo para dar a conocer a su mascota. El primero fue, por supuesto, el chófer que llevó al niño y la señorita. Uno entendería si fuera un gatito, un perrito y hasta un hámster, pero una araña era tan inusual, en especial si hablamos de una niña. El hombre, a pesar de que tenía un inmenso terror por los arácnidos, se apartó con cuidado de no herir sus sentimientos y la elogió. Aunque su primo, sangre de su sangre, debería mínimo comentar algo lindo, actuó todo lo contrario de lo que quería evitar el otro.

—Aleja esa asquerosidad de mí ahora mismo —advierte Jack con voz ácida y separando las palabras entre pausas cortas para que los niños reconocieran el matiz de autoridad. Entornó los párpados al papeleo encima del escritorio.

Aunque Megan no era santa de devoción de Omi, el trato displicente que no se esforzaba en escatimar su primo era suficiente para que él ignorara por una ráfaga de segundo el pasado y sintiera compasión. Tuvo que aguantarlo unas horas, pero ella estaba obligada a verlo casi toda la semana así no lo deseara. ¡Qué castigo tan horrible! Megan quería contestar, hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para un comentario sarcástico o asegurarle que nada de lo que dijera la afectaría, por ejemplo; no quería darle esa satisfacción, se devanó los sesos pensando una respuesta, empero todas las palabras le fallaron. ¡Rayos! Lo que dijo Jack la afectó más de lo que quería. Hubo un silencio de ultratumba antes que alguien interviniera, salvo por un zumbido molesto. Cuando Omi apretó los puños, se dio cuenta que el zumbido provenía del interior de sus oídos.

—Bien, iré abajo a revisar si tienen jaulas para arañas en la tienda de animales...

—De acuerdo, ve, ¡sólo ten en cuenta que todo lo que compres va por tu cuenta! —dijo sin voltear en cuanto alejó. Megan cerró la puerta, sí, no obstante, no abandonó la habitación si no que se escondió atrás de una planta, trasladó la araña en una mano y con la otra buscó el celular en el bolsillo para grabar. Jack se rió—, a veces quisiera ¡no sé! Agarrarla del brazo y encerrarla en el closet, ponerla en un avión rumbo a Tanzania o lo que sea mantenerla lejos de mí, pero no puedo, es mi familia, es una niña, hay que tenerle paciencia y respeto el apellido Spicer, más que por imposición por convicción, además está la cuestión de lo que limita lo ilegal de lo legal. Si bien _tú_ no eres mi primo y si haces que pierda el tiempo, a mí se me puede olvidar hasta lo que me puede pasar en caso de quebrantar la ley ¿entiendes?

—Claro y conciso —Omi sintió que sus ojos ardían y se derretirían delante de Jack, cuando éste bajó la vista se sintió más seguro para hablar—. No te preocupes, mi solicitud es rápida —él apretó los labios antes de continuar— a decir verdad, no es una solicitud, es una queja. Yo creía que estábamos trabajando para el mismo equipo: Raimundo y Kim no deben estar juntos, ¿te acuerdas? Lo prometiste en esta oficina, entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de la fulana carrera? Si no fuera porque yo estaba al lado de Raimundo ese día seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Sabes? Te habría ayudado.

—¿Es que acaso tengo que rendirte explicaciones? ¡¿en qué escenario se ha visto semejante cosa?! Hace falta más que un simple negocio para ganarse la confianza de Jack Spicer y tú has fracasado demasiadas veces para que siga delegando responsabilidades en ti, pero ése fue mi error y aprendí la lección: Jamás dejes trabajos de hombres en manos incompetentes de un niño.

—¡¿Hola?! La idea del asalto fue tuya, genio, no estés echándome la culpa ¡eso es caer muy bajo! —a propósito Omi se detiene y se corrige a sí mismo, Jack está rechinando los dientes de la frustración— no, perdón, ¡no tan bajo como ordenar a sabotear el auto de Raimundo para ganar por default! ¡Eso es trampa, incluso yo reconozco mis límites!

—No sé de que...

—¡Oh sí lo sabes muy bien! Le dijiste a un corredor rival de Raimundo que se acercara a su auto y lo desbarajustara un día antes de la carrera, de esa manera no tendría oportunidad de que ningún mecánico lo reparara a tiempo. ¡Yo estuve allí y lo oí todo! Mi amigo, no sabes ni la mitad de suerte que tienes, ¡ahora podría estar con él contándole lo que sé!

—¡Ups! Me parece que percibí un ligero tono de amenaza en esa última parte, ¿querrías repetirla? —dijo con voz monocorde mientras se limpiaba la cera del oído izquierdo.

—Te estoy dando la opción que compitas con honestidad. Esto está cruzando fronteras que nunca quise llegar y si estoy en lo correcto, tú prometiste que no harías daño a nadie. Faltar a la palabra de un guerrero es la acción más mala que puede haber.

—¡¿Mala?! —Jack se queda mirándolo unos segundos antes de reírse— mala es la caída de la bolsa de valores, _pero_ _malvado soy yo_. ¡Cuídate! A mí nadie me pone entre la espada y la pared ni me dicta órdenes y nadie que me haya desafiado ha logrado salirse con la suya —a Jack le brillaban los ojos— ¡¿entendiste?! ¡No! No, no, no, lo lamento, pero no me pongas esa carita. Mira, sé que te debo parecer un monstruo sanguinario con colmillos puntiagudos y sin sentimientos, sin embargo, no lo soy. Créeme, lo que sé, lo que siento, lo que pienso es como me han instruido, ¡hasta como actúo! Todo es premeditado. Tú no lo comprendes, pero no puedo ser de otra forma. Es demasiado tarde y no hay modo de evitar lo que pase...

—¡Señor! —interrumpió una voz grave— tiene una llamada de Tubbimura.

—¡Aj idiota! ¡Te he dicho que antes de entrar tienes que tocar la maldita puerta! ¡cómo eres de osado al venir así y mirarme a los ojos, se supone que tienes bajar la vista! —rugió en un tono asesino, se levanta apoyando las manos en el escritorio, lo rodea saliéndose para que ambos pudieran estar frente a frente entre tanto que Omi reculó unos centímetros. Vlad dijo algo en voz baja, a lo mejor su disculpa, Omi no pudo oír bien porque inmediatamente Jack se dirigió a él— como te iba diciendo: El daño ya está hecho, es irreversible, Pedrosa tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias por muy lamentable que suene. Y para cuando se reponga, Kim y yo estaremos comprometidos celebrándolo a lo grande en las Vegas y...

—¡No creo en nada de lo que dices Spicer! —acusó con un dedo— ¡a mí tú no me engañas, no soy uno de los pelagatos sin cerebro al que puedes controlar! ¡No tienes que fingir que eres el bueno, aquí estamos solos! Y sé también que sí tienes el poder para impedir que mi hermano salga lastimado, ¡pero no quieres! ¡AY YA! ¡Prepárate para una humillante derrota!

Omi se lleva los puños a la altura de la cara, dobla los codos en un ángulo extraño y hace lo mismo con las rodillas, a punto de saltar o encogerse de un dolor del estómago. Jack enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, atolondrado. Iba a preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo, sin embargo, el dolor apuñala su entrepierna. Las rodillas de Jack tiemblan y se desmorona sin aliento. Al ponerlas en el suelo sus oídos pitan. No vio cuándo fue que vino ese puntapié, él sólo estaba meciéndose de un lado para otro jugueteando y... ¡auch! ¡Diantres! El niño salió corriendo antes que Vlad o cualquiera pudieran alcanzarlo. Después de aquello, esta sería la última vez que visitaría ese centro comercial...

Raimundo estaba sentado frente de su computadora escribiendo. Tenía abierta dos pestañas, una era acerca de un artículo monótono del que debía estar listo para entregar mañana súper temprano y la otra era el portal de su perfil en su sitio web; cada vez que su musa se hallaba perdida o sus ganas desaparecían como ahora, disfrutaba leer los mensajes motivadores que escribían sus seguidores. Conseguían sacarle sonrisas. Sólo que esta vez una fan en especial atrajo su atención y lo inspiró a lo largo de su novela. Él miró de soslayo, echó para un lado una carpeta y cogió el libro _49 semanas_. Lo abrió en la contraportada donde supuestamente debía figurar su mini biografía y una foto, pero en su lugar había un repertorio de los libros escritos por el autor.

¡¿Cómo es posible que Kim se enamore de _esto_?! Concebiría hasta cierto punto si estuviera enamorada de los protagonistas, pues pensó en ellos basándose en el estereotipo soñado de las mujeres del hombre ideal. Raimundo no prestaba importancia en presentar a un hombre que se ajustara a sus criterios, él nada más buscaba ganar dinero al precio que fuera. Quizás si lo hiciera no fuera ni de cerca el éxito que es ahora, si bien eso nunca se sabe, no se había atrevido a intentarlo. _Kimiko. _Raimundohizo clic en el buzón de mensajes y presionó el de _TheGivenchyGirl_, leyó la última conversación. _"__¿Le he dicho lo mucho que lo admiro?..."._ Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron convirtiéndose en una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos verdes se desviaron al libro.

—¿Qué te parece eso Tom, eh? Tú y yo estamos enamorados de la misma mujer —él se rió sin alegría—. Eso no puede ser, va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza: Jamás pensé que llegaría un día en que yo mismo iba a apartarme a la chica que amo. Debería sentir celos de mí, ¡pero no! No siento nada. Ni ira ni odio ni envidia, únicamente impotencia —Raimundo lanzó una mirada al vaso de agua en la mejilla y su propio reflejo le devolvió una mirada dura, daba la impresión que estaba bebiendo ácido, comúnmente ocupaba ese sitio una copa de vino, no obstante, hoy sólo quería agua. Lo puso allí por si tenía sed, para evitar pararse e ir a la cocina y él no quería que nada lo distrajera— no podemos ganar los dos, Tom ¡y tú no existes! Te creé para que apareciera tu nombre en los periódicos en vez del mío y de la misma forma tengo el poder para quitarte del medio —Raimundo guardó silencio— genial, justo a donde quería llegar. Primero veo a Kim por todos lados y ahora peleo conmigo, esto no me sucedía ¿qué te pasa Raimundo? ¡Tú no eres así! —cepilló su cabello con una mano. Cuando escuchó su celular repicar, alargó el brazo y se lo llevó a la oreja.

«¿Sí? ¡Ah, hola ¿cómo estás?!... ¿Yo? No tan bien como tú, ocupado con el trabajo que me han dejado. Mira ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Si no estás muy congestionado, te agradecería lo que pudieras hacer... —Raimundo miró de nuevo la pantalla. Al hacerlo sintió un placer malvado. _¿Con que alta alcurnia, Spicer? Bueno, eso lo veremos pronto. _

_Finalmente_ llegó el gran día de la carrera. El autódromo en que se desplegaría quedaba en la cumbre más empinada de la ciudad. Los Spicer y otras familias ricas estaban afiliados a él para ver desarrollarse las carreras. Raimundo y Jack se adelantarían, con la intención de tener unos minutos de ventaja para llegar y prepararse. Kim y Omi irían en la camioneta con Clay y Keiko. No podían irse a pie: Demasiado lejos y bastantes curvas acumuladas podían encontrarse en el camino. Sólo hay dos asientos: Pero podían contener a tres si el copiloto se arrimaba. La opción ideal es que esa tercera persona fuera el pequeño. Sin embargo, Omi únicamente quería montarse en la parte trasera. Sí podía, claro, siempre y cuando alguien lo acompañara. Kim fue de voluntaria a riesgo de que el viento despeinara su cabello, ¿la razón?: Su niño, su responsabilidad. En adición que no podía aislar a Kei de su novio, el conductor. Comparado cuando todos llegaron el transcurso del viaje fue lo más divertido, ella elevó los ojos al cielo donde un sol recortado se asomaba a través de una fina capa de nubes. El viento soplaba fuerte y helado, pero no era un frío insoportable, más bien uno refrescante. Perfecto para el ocaso de esta época otoñal y saludar el orto invernal.

A Kim no le gustaba para nada el viento. Era cínico, gélido e irreflexivo. Pasaba al lado de las personas con absoluto desparpajo: Alzando las faldas de las señoritas, tumbándolo todo, despeinando al que se interponía, enfermando a quienes tenía más cerca. No tenía un rumbo establecido, pareciera que lo hiciera sólo por diversión. Había conocido a Raimundo tras un ventarrón fugaz, no obstante lo interpretó como una casualidad anteriormente, hoy adquiría otro sentido: Raimundo y el viento poseían caracteres similares. ¿Es una cruel coincidencia o una broma ineludible? Habría tiempo para pensarlo. Kim estaba en lo cierto, al bajarse de la camioneta tenía el pelo enredado, las mejillas y los ojos brillantes. Omi se estuvo riendo los primeros minutos.

Aunque fue amparada unos generosos años bajo el refugio de los privilegios que una cuna de oro le proporcionaría, no visitó jamás este lugar. Ni recordó a su padre mencionarlo. Los edificios desaparecieron, adelante se extiende un mundo de hormigón de uso exclusivo para los autos. Metidos dentro de las tribunas está la zona de boxes. El autódromo es un óvalo en torno a un doble circuito. No hay pantallas como suele haber en las carreras de la fórmula uno. Subiendo las escaleras, a la izquierda de las gradas está una cabina, qué bien… ¿quiere decir que habrá un narrador?

—Disculpen, tengo que irme. ¡Ahora regreso! —Omi salió corriendo.

—¡Pero espera Omi, ¿a dónde vas?!... ¡Bueno, a lo que sea date prisa, la carrera no esperará a nadie!

En la pista estaba Raimundo junto a su monoplaza, quizá encargándose de hacer los últimos ajustes a su vehículo. Vestía un mono térmico con bandas negras las cuales indican tirantes, éste estaba compuesto por dos piezas: Una camiseta ajustada hasta la cintura, incluye cuello y cierre frontal y pantalones estrechos. Las suelas lisas y funcionales. Parches en los codos. La sombra en su traje resaltaba a la vista una textura metalizada y brillante. Bueno, el color era plateado. En cambio no hay signos de Jack por ningún lado. Sin conocer la circunstancia que la llevó hacerlo, la muchacha sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarlo. Inmediatamente de darse cuenta la bajó, sintió las mejillas calientes.

—¡Miren! ¡Allí está Raimundo! ¿lo saludamos? —los incisivos se engancharon en su labio, había olvidado que Kei estaba resentida con él y Clay, para mantener la paz, se distanciaba de su amigo sólo en presencia de su novia.

—Quizá vayamos más tarde —repuso rápido— vamos a escoger los asientos pero puedes ir tú.

—Sí, no nos molesta. Ya quiero ver en qué lugar se ven mejor mis binoculares —dijo Kei.

Kim sonríe y el grupo se desintegra. Raimundo estaba de espaldas hacia el monoplaza. Así que intentó acercarse con pasos ligeros y silenciosos, casi apoyándose de las punteras de los zapatos. Él, sin embargo, sus movimientos salvo que fingió lo opuesto. Cuando ella saltó, él dejó caer adrede el gato al suelo. Flexionó las rodillas para recogerla.

—¡Kim! —sonríe mirándola por el rabillo del ojo— ¡decidiste venir!

—Te dije que vendría.

—Lo sé, —Raimundo se reintegra—, pero cuando lo hiciste estabas molesta y, lo normal es alejarse de lo que enfurece a uno. Bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que me alegro que lo hayas hecho... —hace una pausa. Su tono se ablanda para añadir— ¿viniste sola?

—No, vine con Clay y Kei (quienes están sentados allá). Y también vine con Omi, que no sé a dónde se fue, debe estar saltando por ahí. Ellos vendrán después —Kim retrocede para echar un vistazo al auto, las yemas de sus delicados dedos acarician el capote—. ¿Este es tu auto? Es muy lindo.

—Es un monoplaza, un auto especial para carreras.

—Yo sé lo que es, no soy tonta ¿sabes? —gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo— no me lo tienes que explicar en términos "sencillos". Eso se lo puedes dejar a Omi, quien es un niño.

—Claro —soltó el idiota. El sarcasmo no destiló ni de reojo en aquella palabra, pero estaba convencida que en alguna parte allí estaba oculto.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—He corrido millones de veces y en peores pistas que estas, creo que he logrado aprender a controlarlo a través de la práctica, empero hoy se trata de algo más importante que cruzar la meta: Va por ti —su mirada penetrante se resbala sobre los ojos azules de Kim y hacen una parada en sus labios, continúa hasta la barbilla y retorna a donde estaba hace segundos— y, ¿algo qué agregar? ¿Quizá un incentivo? Antes de que comience la carrera. Sé que actuarás imparcial, pero viniendo de ti ayudaría.

—¿Un incentivo? —repitió— ¿cómo cuando los entrenadores le gritan a sus condiscípulos en esos programas de comedia? Uhm... —pensó en su respuesta— ¡Pedrosa si no ganas esta carrera mi espíritu vendrá por las noches a sacarte de tu sofá y molestarte!

—¿Es una promesa? Tiene pinta de promesa, por lo tanto debes prometerlo.

—Es una promesa —confirmó Kim con aplomo en su voz. Travieso, Raimundo le guiñó un ojo y se puso el casco.

—Muy bien.

Kim le dirige una última sonrisa torcida y se aparta. Sube hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se deja caer. Jack vino conduciendo en su monoplaza, tenía un uniforme igual al de su rival, pero de color negro. Por aparentar que era una competencia amistosa, ambos se estrecharon las manos rígidamente. Raimundo sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, en tanto Jack sentía la bilis en su garganta. Los dos se suben. Raimundo se deslizó detrás del volante y puso andar el motor al mismo tiempo que Jack. La carrera está a punto de comenzar.

—¡¿Dónde está Omi?! ¡Se perderá la carrera! —alguien estaba ocupando un asiento en las gradas: Era Megan.

—¡Hola a todos! Kim, ¿has visto a Omi?

—Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

Un disparo de cañón las interrumpió. La carrera dio inicio, los monoplazas se estrellaron en la marcha. Rugiendo a través de la intersección, Raimundo giró como una curva cerrada se apareció en la estrecha vía de regreso entre tanto le envía una mirada carena a su oponente. Jack lo imitó. Durante el primer tiempo ambos estuvieron muy parejos. Cabeza a cabeza, él no se impacientó si no sonrió y tiró de las ruedas de su vehículo. Pisaba el acelerador cada vez más abajo conforme distaban los segundos. Su corazón latía avivadamente en su pecho. Podía saborear el abalorio de su sudor hasta el labio superior. Las imágenes, como película, pasaban una por una en su mente de forma retrospectiva: En la oficina de Jack, trazando los parámetros de la apuesta; en el box, cuando Jack fue a indicarle en qué lugar y momento se llevaría a cabo la apuesta y ahora Kim, deseándole suerte. No podía perder esta carrera. Ella entendió lo que estaba haciendo y, también que no reduciría la velocidad. Estaba enojado y Raimundo enojado podría ser juvenil, egoísta y peligroso.

Jack no comprendía cómo es que el idiota tenía suficiente potencia para seguir conduciendo en la pista. De vez en cuando miraba por encima del hombro hacia el ala de su contrincante. Hace media hora el idiota debió haber perdido el control de su monoplaza y chocado contra lo primero que tenía el frente, entonces ¡¿quién podía explicar por qué estaba rebasando su vehículo?! Los neumáticos chirreaban lamiendo el pavimento. Se lanzó encima aplastando el acelerador, zigzagueaba de izquierda a derecha cortando el paso de Raimundo. No lo iba a dejar tomar la delantera. ¡Definitivamente, algo tuvo que salir mal! ¡Ese gordo japonés no supo hacerlo bien! Bueno, Jack se preparó en caso de una emergencia igual a ésta. Todavía esto no acababa.

Su mandíbula apretada, sus bíceps abultados como Raimundo acorraló con furia el exceso de velocidad del monoplaza y se inclinó a su voluntad. Un camino de _grasa_ apareció a un lado tal cual lo hubieran hecho tractores o equipos pesados que viajaron cinco km por hora. Kim se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Pedal al suelo, el idiota atacó la carretera. El auto chocó contra un golpe de lleno y durante tres segundos estuvo en el aire. El vehículo pasó sobre la grasa, las ruedas gemían, las puertas del coche traqueteaban, el tronco palpitaba. Él sintió sus dientes y huesos crujir en crisis. No reprimió un jadeo.

—Kim, listo, ya pasó. Puedes mirar —murmuró Clay sacudiendo su hombro— el vaquero superó ese pequeño obstáculos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo ya estaba mirando...! —dijo con voz estrangulada abriendo los ojos.

—¡Volví! —exclamó Omi— ¿me he perdido mucho?

—¡De sobra! Raimundo y Jack están muy iguales, ¡qué emoción!

—¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Omi?

—¡Ah ya sabes! Estuve en todos y en ningún lugar.

—¡Oh, miren eso! ¡Jack no está jugando limpio! —soltó de repente Keiko.

Keiko le prestó a su novio sus binoculares. El monoplaza de Jack asediaba al de Raimundo, éste arrimaba y empujaba fuera de la pista. Si no se dejaba arremeter entraría en la grama y si golpeaba saldría volando. El escalofrío que subía por su nuca impulsó a Raimundo tomar una decisión, giró la llanta y dejó escapar el aire. Jack puso una mueca, presionó otro botón en el tablero liberando una maloliente nube vaporosa negra. Observó lo que se venía arriba de él, se llenó los pulmones de aire y contuvo la respiración, entrecerró los ojos antes que el humo lo hiriera. Las lágrimas enturbian su visión. Intentó resistir. Todos lo habían visto. La monoplaza de Jack echaba una cortina de humo. Raimundo no podía ver nada, disminuyó la velocidad automáticamente. Se aproxima un derrape, él se precipitó, estaba cerca de ganar, pero sucedió un imprevisto. El auto se bamboleó con peligro. Se escuchó un crujido y poco a poco iba deteniéndose. Entre tanto, Raimundo había dejado muy atrás el nubarrón, a pesar de que Jack le llevaba una enorme ventaja... ¡podía avanzar hasta llegar al final! Ahora más que nunca.

—Parece que a Jack se le espichó una llanta —comentó Clay.

—¡Déjame ver! —Keiko recuperó sus binoculares. Omi se echó a reír.

—Pero Omi, tú no estás viendo la carrera... —susurró Kim volviéndose al niño— sólo estás mirando tu celular.

—¡Perdona, es que esto también está muy interesante! Toma, es para ti —Omi rodó el dedo hasta el principio del vídeo y luego presionó el botón de encendido. Se lo entregó.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Kim. Omi se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio para que el vídeo se escuchara.

"—_...pero ése fue mi error y aprendí la lección: Jamás dejes trabajos de hombres en manos incompetentes de un niño. _

—_¡¿Hola?! La idea del asalto fue tuya, genio, no estés echándome la culpa ¡eso es caer muy bajo!.."_

Raimundo aceleró, sin precedentes, a través de la cuesta y salió volando en una línea curva. Cayó en picada, cruzó la meta, pisó hasta el fondo el freno, dio dos vueltas completas y una media y se paró al fin. Salió del monoplaza y se quitó el casco. Acabó la carrera. Raimundo era el ganador. Kim y los demás bajaron con prisa. Asimismo, Jack se bajó del suyo y azotó la portezuela.

—¡Raimundo lo hiciste! ¡ganaste!

—¡Sabía que podrías, compañero! ¡enhorabuena!

—Muchas gracias —asintió él.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Jack. Lanzándole una mirada furibunda— ¡¿tú qué le has hecho a mi auto?! ¡No funciona, está como muerto! ¡Lo planeaste todo, ¿eh?!

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Raimundo. Sus ojos verdes eran duros.

—Pero yo sí sé, tal vez Raimundo no tuvo agallas. Menos mal que no soy él, por lo que ¡no me tengo por qué aguantar! —masculla entre dientes Kim mientras arrastraba los pies. Algo dentro temblaba salvajemente. Una oleada de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando apuñaló su barbilla provocando que sus nudillos ardieran. El tronar de ellos es el único sonido que se oye, aparte de la respiración entrecortada de ambos. La risa reprimida de Raimundo hace que se le agiten los hombros. El hombre se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados y un lado de la cara roja. Ella le devuelve una mirada fría. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que inhalaba en su cuello.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡No, ¿por qué tú haces esto?! ¡Eres un mentiroso y además, un descarado! Yo te defendí, creí que habías cambiado, pero te burlaste de mí ¡me hiciste parecer una tonta delante de lo demás! ¡¿en serio creíste que sería fácil?! ¡¿cómo pudiste?! —la voz era sorprendentemente tensa y rígida. Jack está paralizado, sus ojos son como un pozo: Oscuros y vidriosos— ¡no! ¡Ni lo intentes siquiera! Si das otro paso, no sólo te golpearé con mayor fuerza si no que yo en persona te enviaré al mismísimo infierno —dijo con frialdad, y sonrió amargamente—. Me largaré de este lugar, de este suelo, sólo me produce náuseas.

* * *

**N/A: Un coro de ángeles baja a cantar en el estrado: ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluya y más aleluyas! ¡Hasta que por fin Kim ha visto la luz! **

**Tarde, pero llega. Este episodio fue diseñado, en especial, para desenmascarar a Jack. Vimos que la carrera transcurrió tranquila… —en el sentido de que no recurrimos al extremo de necesitar un hospital para algún personaje, este deporte es muy rudo pues que a veces ni los espectadores están a salvo. Sabíamos desde un inicio que Jack haría trampa, trampita, tramposota—, Raimundo ganó y lo más importante las triquiñuelas de Jack se terminaron. De seguro tienen curiosidad por saber cómo una tachuela llegó hasta la rueda de Jack, cómo Raimundo no sufrió ningún daño, si a Omi lo descubren que fue cómplice, todos sabemos que eso tiene el nombre de Omi, pero quieren saber los detalles. En el próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos. Omi no iba dejarse al desnudo así como así, ¿luego de la reprimenda con la gata-maníaca de Ashley? ¡¿'tá loco, chico?! De las experiencias se aprende a no repetir ciertas cosas. **

**Además de la carrera, también hubo otros aspectos que valen la pena destacar: Como cuando Omi se las ingenió para hacer hablar a Jack, la sutil conversación entre Clay y Kim o la araña Úrsula —no soy Megan, si me regalan una araña. La aplasto y si está en mi hombro, salgo corriendo como las demás niñas, es asqueroso ese bicho de ocho patas—. Bueno, es innecesario, pero el título hace hincapié: Rota la ilusión, se muestra su verdadero ser interior. ¡Ay! Eso rimó. Y como Kimiko está en busca de su príncipe azul y la referencia al cuento, Jack no será un príncipe, pero es un tipo rico... por eso. **

**Estuve sacando mis cuentas estos días cuando estaba más tranquila, creo que podemos llegar a los cincuenta capítulos, así pelado, lo máximo es cincuenta y uno y lo mínimo es cuarenta y nueve. Aunque podemos llegar más rápido al final: Puedo introducir un asesino serial a último momento y matar a todos los personajes a puro plomazo limpio y a una Alice alternativa, y que al final se suicide. Entonces como no hay personajes ni escritora, nadie escribe y listo. Fin. Un final gore y para nada acorde a la trama, pero es un final... **

—**¡Alice no! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡No puedes hacernos eso!**

**Bueno por aquí me están diciendo que descarte absolutamente esa idea, que siga hasta los cincuenta o cuarenta y tantos. ¡Qué raro! Yo empecé que estaba hartándoles D: No pude terminar la historia en diciembre, pero de todos modos no estoy preocupada ya que la universidad aplazó mi inicio a clases así que me dará de tiempo de terminar. Empezar a escribir la secuela y mi historia personal. El capítulo que viene me gusta, es la continuación del **_**28: La vida sigue**_**, ¿si se acuerdan? En que estuve haciendo más de una referencia: **_**Orgullo y prejuicio. **_**En lo particular a mí me gusta y yo sé que los lectores románticos lo adorarán. No se lo pueden perder. Este martes que viene: **_**Entre tu orgullo y mis prejuicios. **_**Capítulo 37, ¡ya estamos en la etapa cumbre, señores! Ya lo saben, si les gustó este capítulo ¡háganmelo saber! Y si no, igual. ¡Cuídense, queridos míos! ¡hasta la próxima, se les quiere y se les respeta! **


	37. Entre tu orgullo y mis prejuicios

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**37º**

**Entre tu orgullo y mis prejuicios **

Cuando creía que sabía juzgar bien las personas estaba en un error, ¿cuánto tiempo necesita alguien para cambiar? ¿En serio es tan vulnerable el carácter de los humanos ante cualquier situación: anhelo o supervivencia? La frivolidad me enseñó que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas casi tanto como la vida misma. Todo en nuestro entorno no es otra cosa que una ilusión que nosotros limitamos, a final de cuentas somos lo que pensamos, lo que queremos ser, todo reside en nuestra mente desde la diferencia entre la derrota y el triunfo hasta hacer nuestros deseos en realidad ¿sería más fácil si uniéramos la mente y los sueños? Ahora creo que comienzo a entender un poco más lo que mi hermana quiso decirme y saben, puede que quizás no sea tan malo ser superficial. He aprendido que para comprender a las personas las debemos apreciar como seres móviles y que sólo podremos medir la esencia de una persona cuando hayamos visto todas las partes que la integran y las convierte en lo que son: alegría, tristeza, amor... Yo fui de bruces y ninguna de mis deducciones previas fueron acertadas, de hecho todas resultaron justo al contrario.

Raimundo, mi caballero azul... El hombre dulce, galante, comprensivo, romántico y bailarín que vi en él alguna vez hace mucho únicamente existió dentro de mi cabeza. Pero tampoco es ese otro hombre que creí que eras durante casi todos estos meses: Cínico, inaguantable, gruñón, despiadado, mujeriego y soberbio. ¿Saben qué? Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que se ve a simple vista. No es un príncipe encantador, pero en el fondo tiene un corazón noble. No es perfecto como había pensado cuando nos conocimos. Los dos luchamos contra nuestros prejuicios, individualmente, y puede que parezca irónico, pero si hubo un mayor obstáculo que Omi o el propio Jack fuimos nosotros. Yo me equivoqué. Aunque en realidad lo hicimos, fuimos tan necios y orgullosos que a veces me dan ganas de llorar con recordar el pasado. Frecuentemente he tenido que parpadear unas dos o tres veces para espantarme las lágrimas.

Tal vez por eso no ha sido tan fácil definir la idiosincrasia de Raimundo, porque sólo había sido capaz de vislumbrar una de sus "estaciones" por momento, pero pienso que después de todo sí calza con ambas descripciones y más importante, me ha mostrado varias veces que es un buen hombre. Su piel tostada, sus cejas pobladas, su pelo castaño obscuro alborotado, sus orejas separadas y su nariz aguileña. Me echo a reír. Esto no está bien, se supone que yo les estaba parafraseando lo que he descubierto desde agosto hasta diciembre y me tengo que hacer una pausa porque no puedo detenerme de babear por ese idiota. No lo voy a negar, ¿sí está bien? Siempre me ha parecido guapo. Su rostro, su cuerpo y su personalidad. Me temo que soy irresistible a todos sus atributos y mientras más lo pienso mi corazón se estremece aun más. Sus ojos verdes sinceros e intensos, con esa mirada a la expectativa; pero sin lugar a dudas lo que me gusta de él es cuando sus labios gruesos sensuales y esculpidos se dilatan en esa sonrisa traviesa.

Observándolo así no hace que me sienta mal, no estuve tan lejos de la realidad.

En el otro extremo está Jack quien es el inverso de Raimundo. Mi más leal y querido amigo de la infancia y mi ex novio. ¡Cuán distinto me parece todo lo que antes representaba Jack! Mientras buscaba un indicio que desacreditara al segundo loaba al primero porque mimaba mi ego y decía todo lo que quería auscultar. Es como si habláramos de dos personalidades inconexas que no guardaban ningún parentesco entre sí, ¿cómo una persona puede ser en un segundo una y al siguiente se transformarse en alguien completamente diferente? ¿maldad? ¿ingenio? En un sentido extraño es vagamente similar al caso extraño del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde y con absoluta libertad hubiera preferido pensar que sufre algún trastorno disociativo de personalidad en vez que Jack, el Jack dulce que conocí, fue asesinado por ese monstruo.

Me pregunto cuándo habrá ocurrido: ¿durante el tiempo en que fuimos novios? ¿después de que terminamos y su padre lo envió a estudiar fuera? ¿Ahora qué volvimos a reunirnos? ¿O siempre fue así? Jamás esperé una traición de esa magnitud, cuesta creer que la persona con quien pasaste el día entero de San Valentín comiendo algodón de azúcar pueda sabotear una monoplaza para ocasionar una lesión grave. Sigo enojada, consternada y decepcionada, en especial. Le entregué muchas cosas, no nada más mi confianza. Creo que ustedes lo saben, sin embargo, reconsideré ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad. Aunque fue corto, yo fui feliz en tanto era su novia. No quiero saber nunca sobre él otra vez. No quiero hablar del perdón. Siento que si alguien repite su nombre me lastimará y no me contendré por más.

¡El profesor Roy Bean! ¿Hace falta que agregue otra cosa? Si se explica por sí mismo: Me usó para sus propósitos egoístas y mezquinos y yo le creí, pero eso fue porque me engañó y me confundió con una persona recta y gentil. Ya he dicho suficiente de este personaje. Clay y Keiko, por favor, yo ni hubiera metido las manos en el fuego por su relación. Al igual que muchas otras, pensé que era un capricho de Keiko. Sopesando sus temperamentos dispares no imaginé que se la llevarían bien ni siquiera que encajarían como amigos ya que tendrían múltiples roces. Lo único que ignoré es que si existe el día para eso crearon la noche. Para mi sorpresa ¡los dos se adoran recíprocamente! No pueden vivir sin su par, esta sería una de las pocas veces que me contento de haberme equivocado, ¡es que es tan hermoso! Conoces a tu amor verdadero en un sitio que jamás creíste que estaría allí, entonces te enamoras de él, él se enamora de ti y en una romántica reconciliación… ¡llegan a ser novios! ¡El amor idílico de los cuentos de hadas sí existe! ¡Está comprobado!

Y por último Omi, ¡ay Omi! ¿Un caso incorregible? Si todo lo que necesitabas era atención y cariño. Limpiar la amargura que había en tu corazón. Es una de las razones por las que no puedo enfadarme con Omi a pesar de que lo quisiera, sé que él fue consciente de que estuvo mal lo que hizo; pero actuó bajo la influencia del miedo. Raimundo lo intuyó primero que yo y trató de explicármelo, por supuesto sabrán que no le hice caso. Si fuera un adolescente me convencería, si bien desde mi punto de vista lo veía muy rebuscado para un niño cuando en realidad era más perspicaz para distinguir en los diminutos detalles que cualquier adulto. ¿Quién dice que los sentimientos están clasificados por edades? A sus diez años de vida ya había probado lo que era la amargura y el rencor, es demasiado triste para un pequeño. No considero que la solución sea ignorar lo acontecido porque sí pasó, además que no dejará de insistir pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Encolerizarme y reprocharle? Agravaría todo. Comprender es un paso, mas no es algo. Aquí es donde entraría el juego la comunicación.

También sé que Omi merece una segunda oportunidad, no porque todos la merezcamos o es un niño inmaduro y hay que tenerle paciencia, si no que es "completamente malo". En otras palabras, para convertir a una persona en una amenaza se necesitan cientos y cientos como todos aquellos que lo rechazaron y para salvarla del abismo sólo se necesita alguien que se sienta y lo oiga igual que yo lo hice. Yo ya me siento lo bastante arrepentida con Raimundo para sumar otra carga a mi consciencia. A lo que me refería es la actitud de Omi durante la carrera, tuvo que descubrirse para desenmascarar a Jack, previno a Raimundo del atentado —al parecer, Jack pretendía desbaratar los frenos— y cuando se separó de nosotros fue en busca del monoplaza de Jack para ponerlo en contra de sus trampas. Le fue fácil ubicarlo ya que había visto una vez el vehículo de Raimundo. Omi esperó a último minuto para hacer lo correcto y vale la pena hacer ahínco en ello.

Es demasiado reciente si voy a casa de Omi para tener esa plática, aunque tarde o temprano tendré que afrontarlo. Por ahora está en las cosas pendientes que hacer, anotado en una lista larga detrás de escribir mi novela y lo que falta en la universidad para cerrar este semestre e irnos de vacaciones todo el mundo hasta enero, nadie quiere trabajar en vísperas de navidad así que se supone que en esta semana final de noviembre no debe quedar ni un cabo suelto. También mis servicios de niñera y cuidadora de mascotas —me autodenomino de ese modo y lo prefiero así a que me llamen "recoge-caca"— cada vez se limitan, las familias se lleva a sus animalitos y sus niños a otro lugar para pasar sus navidades y despedir el año viejo.

Y antes de contarles cuáles son mis planes para este diciembre, me gustaría liquidar el tema de la universidad. Por lo menos, tengo la suerte de que no tengo la presión de los que están terminando la carrera de literatura. Es un requisito indispensable hacer un trabajo práctico en el que el estudiante esboce todo lo adquirido en estos diez semestres, puede ser una tesis o una pasantía —yo ya me decidí por el trabajo de campo si preguntan—. También los que pasaran al octavo semestre tienen que ir pensando cuál servicio prestarán a nuestra ilustre sociedad. Con todo lo que he atravesado ni sabría qué hacer, es decir, que mi preocupación hasta ahora es aprobar los finales. Son seis materias y es todo lo visto en un semestre. Nada fácil. Así será hasta el cuarto semestre en el que elija mis asignaturas, como comprenderán he tenido que apartarme de la novela. Mi consuelo está en que tendré un mes entero para mí y mi novela. El concurso no terminará sino hasta después.

Hoy es sábado y me puse de acuerdo con Clay para ir juntos a comprar el árbol. Él traerá su camioneta y yo llevaré mi fuerza. No quería incomodar a nadie, fue su decisión. Puesto que vivíamos en el mismo complejo residencial se supone que los dos nos encontraríamos en el estacionamiento. Aún cuando no tengo un coche, todos en el edificio tenemos acceso a él y un paraje de aparcar. Bajé puntual a la hora en que dijimos, pero no vi a Clay si no al idiota. Lucía cómodo en la posición que estaba, los brazos cruzados delante de él y reposados en el capot de su auto, la cabeza estaba hundida en ellos. Al sentir mis pasos la levantó.

—¿Raimundo? —la pregunta sale sola antes que yo me diera cuenta.

—Buenos días, Kim —sonríe— ¿cómo estás?

—Eh, bien, en teoría. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, en teoría —repite sin entonación—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—¿Irnos? ¿Habíamos acordado…? Bueno, no puedo, quedé con Clay. Tendrá que ser otro día.

—Por eso mismo —dijo rodando los ojos en alusión a lo obvio—. Clay no puede venir, por tanto ocuparé su lugar. Vámonos.

—¿Cómo que Clay no puede venir? ¿dónde está? ¿y tú por qué tomarás su puesto?

—A Clay lo alcanzó la gripe, está en su cama descansando —explica—. Afortunadamente, fui a visitarlo y me contó de tus planes contigo. Tenía la temperatura muy alta, no podía ir y le dije que podría suplirlo para que no cancelaras tu cita ni él se sintiera mal.

—¿Y por qué Clay no me lo dijo?

—No lo culpes, fui quien le pidió que no dijera nada. Conociéndote, si supieras que iba yo no aceptarías.

—¡Y con razón! Puedes volver a tu apartamento a continuar durmiendo. Me encargaré sola, dale mis mejores deseos a Clay —el idiota atrapó mi codo. Sus dedos aprietan suave y me arqueo involuntariamente.

—Sólo quiero ayudar a mi amigo, créeme que si todavía no fueras a quien él prometió venir igual estaría aquí. ¡Seamos felices! Vamos nena, confía en mí —el suspiro me sale corto y alzo los hombros sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él me hace un ademán para que suba a su auto que ya está abierto el lado del copiloto. Lo rodeo y entro. Se monta más adelante, cuando pone en marcha el motor pregunta:

—¿No vamos a las plantaciones de árboles, cierto?

—No, es bonito tener un pino natural y me encanta el olor que desprende en los alrededores de la casa. No obstante, el precio rebasa mis límites y digamos que no puedo estar comprando un árbol cada vez que éste se marchita.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

—¡Pero espera! No te he dicho la dirección...

—Eso no importa, sólo hay un lugar que venden árboles de navidad artificiales y además, el precio es más asequible.

Le eché una larga mirada antes de volverme al frente. Salimos a la carretera. Raimundo no sacó ningún tema de conversación, presumí que es porque no quería incomodarme. Ustedes me conocen, no puedo estar sin hacer nada. Hasta la intersección del semáforo tenía la boca cerrada.

—Sé que esta es mi primera navidad en el apartamento, pero me gustaría festejarlo al lado de papá y mi hermana. Nuestra familia es reducida en comparación con otras, si bien esa es una razón más para unirnos, en especial en esta época, ¡igual que año nuevo! ¿Tú también planeas volver a juntarte con el resto de tu familia para celebrar esta navidad?

—No he vuelto con ellos desde que salí del pueblo —responde sincero sin perder la sonrisa, pero está claro que la pregunta lo desmoronó. Él entrecierra los ojos y yo me reprocho a mí misma para mis adentros.

—¿Entonces has celebrado estas navidades tú? —intento no añadir adornos para no meter el dedo en la llaga, como quien dice coloquialmente, ni que a mí se me parta el corazón. Tal vez debí preguntar si había puesto la decoración.

—Si es que se le puede llamar celebrar a ver las películas acerca de la navidad que pasan en la televisión y permanecer despierto hasta la mañana admirando los fuegos artificiales que disparan todos los años. La vista es estupenda desde mi balcón. A más de eso, ese es todo el lujo navideño que me puedo obsequiar a mí mismo —comentó Raimundo con el propósito de mantener el hilo de la conversación. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago— ¿triste, no?

—¡No iba a decir eso! Te lo juro, los fuegos artificiales también me gustan —me apresuré a decir, me aclaré la garganta y repuse con más energía—. Bueno, cambiemos de tema; este mes he estado muy atareada con la universidad, preparándome para presentar los exámenes finales pues que siempre se escogen estas dos últimas semanas; en consecuencia, tengo un poco descuidada la novela, ¡pero este diciembre me prometí que la iba a terminar! Aunque el concurso no cierra hasta febrero, me gustaría tenerla finalizada a inicios de enero cuando vuelva y quería saber si disponías tiempo este diciembre para mí, como la navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y la mayoría sólo quiere tomar un descanso, y yo no quiero importunar, por eso sabía que tenía que preguntar antes...

—Kim, mi promesa continúa en pie. Cuando tú quieras pásame tu novela y la leeré —jamás había escuchado a Raimundo utilizar un tono de voz dulce, quizá porque difícilmente suele actuar del modo complaciente. Pero cuando intentó tranquilizarme, su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que inclusive se le vieron hasta los últimos dientes y fue tan suave al seleccionar cada palabra, ya va, esperen, exageré en esa parte—. ¡Oye, yo no sabía nada del concurso! Me tuve que enterar al igual que tu padre, ¡no es justo! ¿entonces en serio decidiste inscribirla en un concurso? Eso es genial, una buena manera de empezar. Es una pena que no todas las novelas puedan ser publicadas, tendrá que ser únicamente las mejores. A ese punto no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del jurado... ¡si me lo pidieran! Claro está. Lo que voy a preguntar es tonto, pero me mata la curiosidad ¿revisaste que precisas para formalizar la inscripción? ¿Comprobaste la dirección? ¿Ya resolviste con la impresora?

Raimundo inclinó la cabeza y buscó encontrarse con mi mirada. Pero yo no me di la vuelta, si no que fruncí el entrecejo ligeramente. Desde que decidí apuntarme en el concurso era la segunda vez que pensaba en la otra opción, ¿qué pasaba si perdía? No es que mi optimismo se haya apocado, seamos realistas, resulta más probable que pierda a que gane. Si existe un plan A es porque hay un plan B. Originalmente, en concreto era escribir una obra que valga la pena para conseguir el premio y remediar mi luctuosa situación económica delante de mi insolvencia de desprenderme de mis vicios y aprender a ahorrar. Lo sé, yo misma me doy asco. Al final lo logré por mis propios méritos y estoy más o menos estable. Ahora caigo en cuenta que me dolería más si no publicarían la historia que perder el dinero que nunca tuve.

No quiero pensar demasiado en ello. Pero cuando llegue debo lidiarlo. Bien, siempre habrá otros certámenes y tampoco es la única editorial, luego se puede averiguar los requisitos en la página oficial. Todos conocen cuál fue el caso de J. K. Rowling, por ejemplo, tuvo que tocar doce puertas antes que aceptaran su manuscrito y hoy en día es un best-seller mundial. Así fue ella y varias buenas historias que han roto récord de ventas en el plano nacional y se extendieron a otras partes del mundo y traducido a cientos de idiomas. No es un premio de consolación puesto que no ha pasado nada todavía y puede que tenga suerte y tal vez gana, pero me hace sentir bien. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevan un poco y me devuelvo a la realidad.

—Discúlpame, —dije en voz baja— yo no fui sincera la primera vez. Cuando te conté que escribía sólo pensaba cerrarte la boca, no hasta hace una semana y media empecé a escribir. Lo hacía nada más que por el dinero. Estaba desesperada, era mi alternativa para salir de la bancarrota sin tener que pasar por la humillación de volver derrotada con papá. Fue después que fui comprendiendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo que la escritura era mi vocación, lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida, lo que alimentaba mi alma. A estas alturas es imposible que regrese en el pasado y no me ruborice de mi actitud tan egoísta. Ahora el único motivo que me impulsa a escribir es la pasión.

«Cuando vi el folleto, creí que era un tesoro caído del cielo. Todo era un proceso online —pude decir internet, pero tenía ganas de decir online, ¿no les pasa?—, pues te dan el correo donde tienes que enviar tu manuscrito, otra cosa que piden adicional es un formulario que debes llenar con tus datos personales. Imagino que posteriormente harán llegar un correo a los participantes para notificar al ganador. Uno especula que no, si bien asumo que será una competencia bastante reñida.

«En cualquiera de los casos me da un poquito de miedo si no soy elegida. Aunque no es tan malo, digo, es una posibilidad que se debe enfrentar e igualmente existen otras opciones, no seré ni la primera ni la última _rechazada._ —me costó expulsar la palabra, parecía más grande que mi boca—. No es el fin del mundo y tarde o temprano encontraré una editorial que me acoja.

—¡Guau! —Raimundo arquea las cejas— no me lo esperaba de ti. No tu veracidad si no lo que dijiste. No obstante, no estoy contrariado, me demuestra que no me equivoqué contigo. Eres íntegra y estás en lo cierto, escribir te hace libre en todas las formas posibles.

—Literalmente —confirmé—. Al menos es bueno que nos permitan emplear la tecnología, ¿sabes cuántas hojas y tinta se gastan en un trabajo para la universidad? Me las he arreglado con mi impresora hasta ahora dando patadas, funciona cada vez que se pone necia —se rió suave—. También es porque en estos días me golpeó un rayo de luz, hasta recientemente no tenía noción como cerrar con broche de oro la segunda parte e inaugurar la tercera, empero desde el asunto de la carrera, lo Jack, lo de Chase y la fuga de Omi se me han acumulado varias buenas ideas —procuré no describir demás ya que no le gustan los spoliers—, siento que si no las escribo ¡sufriré de una explosión neuronal! Y porque, bueno, no se lo he contado a nadie, ¡pero me he estado comunicando en privado con el propio Tom Kenny!

—¿Tom Kenny? —Raimundo apretó tan fuerte los labios al oír ese nombre que mudaron de color por un segundo. Dudé si era buena idea habérselo contado, nadie disfruta los libros de Tom Kenny tanto como yo y resulta bastante frustrante no intercambiar gustos con alguien que piense igual dentro de tu núcleo— ¿no es el tipo inexistente de quien estás enamorada?

—¡No es inexistente! —gemí—, que no deje ver en público es diferente a que no exista.

—De acuerdo, no es inexistente —él alzó dos dedos de ambas manos para hacer comillas al aire sin separarse del volante—. Sin embargo, no negaste que estabas enamorada —siguió y por extraño que parezca su voz se ahogó a mitad de la oración, estaba herido—. No es justo Kim, no sabes si es un hombre, el color de sus ojos, qué edad tiene, cómo le gusta su café, no sabes nada sobre su vida, ¡ni siquiera si _ése_ es su verdadero nombre! Todo lo que hay entre tú y él es una relación cibernética y ya lo amas, ¡¿qué puede ofrecerte alguien que no es real?! —masculle. De repente sus ojos, habitualmente alertas y penetrantes, eran duros. Creí que iba a añadir que mientras Tom no era una persona real, él sí y estaba ofreciéndome algo bonito junto a él. Como no lo hizo, me correspondió hablar.

—Me estás malinterpretando —mi voz se escuchaba sofocada, a duras penas era inteligible. Carraspeé— Tom es una persona maravillosa y respetable, como "aprendiz" es mi modelo a seguir y aspiro algún día estar a su nivel. No obstante, entre nosotros no puede haber algo más que un amor platónico, idílico e imposible, ¿nunca has tenido uno? No, claro que no lo has tenido, ¡¿qué me pasa?! Eso es cursi para ti y tú no eres cursi pero ¡¿sabes qué?! Yo soy cursi, adoro lo cursi, ¡soy un imán para lo cursi y me gusta! ¡Siempre busco cosas cursis y me mantiene feliz! ¿Entonces por qué alejar aquello que me hace feliz? Mira, ya estoy clara que no puedo enamorarme de él —_sobre todo si guardo sentimientos por otro hombre, que sí es real. _

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó lentamente— ¿no lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?

—¡Es de verdad! —asentí. Raimundo se encogió de hombros.

—Y sí he tenido un amor platónico, ¿has visto a Angelina Jolie? —Silbó— ella es caliente, como el infierno. Pero no lo ando diciendo por ahí.

—¡De acuerdo! Entendí —crucé los brazos—. No lo volveré a repetir si no vuelves a sacar el tema de Angelina Jolie, ¡¿por mis estrellas, que le ven a esa mujer?!

Esto compensaría la pregunta acerca de su familia y la navidad. ¡Tonta Kimi! ¿Cómo pude olvidar el asunto de Sagrario? Debí reabrir viejas heridas. Siento compasión por él, ¿saben? ¿Cuántos años de diferencia me lleva? Mínimo le calculo unos veinte, a tan corta edad ya es egresado de la universidad y está trabajando, debe ser entonces que tiene alrededor de cuatro años sin ver a su familia.

Dirá que por día les remitirá cien mensajes, pero unas palabritas amorosas no se equiparan a un abrazo, a una caricia o a un beso. La necesidad del tacto es tan urgente. Raimundo está solo. Se supone que la esencia de la navidad está en la conciliación y la unión familiar. Una persona que seguramente las hay, que no tiene con quien compartir esta alegría me deja con un sabor seco en la boca. Pobre hombre, su soledad, no lo había visto de aquella manera. Si pudiera contribuir en algo, aunque no parezca necesitarlo a causa de que asumo que estará acostumbrado, pero de ser así ¿por qué me siento tan triste?

En el establecimiento, pudimos observar los árboles de distintas formas, colores y tamaños. Mientras paseábamos nos encontramos con el vendedor, ya nos habíamos visto inicialmente por ende, adivinó mis intenciones y se ofreció guiarme a través del complejo, no obstante, rechacé su oferta le dije que Raimundo me acompañaba. A pesar que me llamaron mucho la atención unos modelos dorados y plateados, ya tenía en mente el tipo de árbol que buscaba: Pequeño y verde. Parecidos al arquetipo natural. Estuve dando tumbos y estudiando ramita por ramita. Tenía prohibido tocar los árboles así que me abstuve a sólo mirar. Raimundo se estaba moviendo demasiado.

—Te dije que no estabas obligado a acompañarme.

—Y yo te dije que no ibas a conseguir apartarme de tu lado. ¿Qué tipo de árbol es el que tú buscas? Entre dos personas será más sencillo.

—Es que no es el aspecto del árbol, es el sentimiento que inspira —chasqueé la lengua—. No sé si me entiendes, es algo que yo sabré hasta que lo encuentre...

Y cuando por fin lo encontré, corrí hacia él y lo rodeé en círculos, maravillada. Era apenas unos centímetros más alto que yo, las ramas arqueadas cuyas proporciones van decreciendo de abajo hacia arriba, no era tan voluminoso y el color era de un verde pastel encantador.

—¿Ése? ¿No crees que es un poco pequeño?

—¡A mí me parece que es adorable! —exclamé contenta—. ¡Me gusta! Además yo que tú no me preocuparía por la estatura, lo veo como un toque personal. Justo como en el caso de las personas y he repasado de sobra que no se deben juzgar basándonos en las apariencias.

—Sí, tienes mucha razón —reconoce en un susurro—. Ya sabes lo que dicen: No juzgues a un libro por su portada sexy.

Por una vez me alivia que Raimundo no sea caballeroso. Al contrario, si hubiera sido Clay quien me acompañara, habría levantado el árbol sin dificultad del suelo y apoyaría su peso en el hombro. Me habría sentido como incompetente que cargara con mi responsabilidad, sé que es sólo un árbol y él trataría comportarse amablemente, pero es _mi_ árbol y se supone que renuncié a todo tipo de ayuda. No quiero volver a ser dependiente. Eché mis brazos en torno y lo sujeté contra mi cuerpo, abrazándolo. No preguntó si necesitaba que interviniera, se lo agradecí en silencio. Me atreveré a inferir que a él le gustan las chicas autosuficientes, que sepan apañárselas. Aun cuando está enamorado, no tontea. Es lo que normalmente los chicos hacen para impresionar a las chicas. Es curioso, siempre soñé con que mi chico ideal fuera considerado y creo que jamás lo hubiera dejado ser. Pagué de contado en la caja y los _tres_ salimos. Tras cerrar las puertas automáticas, el idiota se vuelve y empieza a caminar de espaldas, ¿tan bien conoce este lugar o tan confiado está en su habilidad de no tropezarse?

—Oye, ahora como estamos en esa onda de disculpas, no tuve chance de decirte la otra vez que lamentaba lo que sucedió entre Jack y tú.

—No tienes la culpa que Jack haya hecho lo que hizo. No lo obligaste ni lo tentaste. Soy yo quien debo estar en deuda contigo, tú me advertiste y no te escuché.

—Lo sé, en honor a la verdad pretendía consolarte, no disculparme —contempló metiendo las manos en el bolsillo y poniéndose serio—. Sé cómo te sientes, lo mismo me sucedió con Hannibal. Alguien quién crees que es te sorprende siendo algo que nunca lo viste que fuera.

—Lo peor es que por defender a Jack terminé siendo grosera e injusta con quien no debía, aunque fuera sin intención. Francamente estoy arrepentida en absoluto desde hace meses de mi comportamiento tan hostil y más que nunca desearía que existiera un modo de revertir lo hecho. La culpa es de los dos... en realidad. Mi parcialidad y mi vanidad me cegaron.

—No lo sabías, ¿qué podías hacer? Es obvio que intercederías a su favor. Queremos olvidar ciertas cosas, creo que todavía es posible que lleguemos a una tregua y volver a comenzar. Hubo personas que lo hicieron... dos lo hicieron —para cuando Raimundo desvía la mirada, comprendo lo que me quiso decir.

—¡Lizzy y Darcy! —disparé en el estupor.

—Divididos entre el orgullo de él y los prejuicios de ella en el pleno apogeo de la sociedad londinense del siglo diecinueve, al final el único triunfador fue la fuerza de su amor que superó todo lo anterior y pudieron quedarse juntos —sentenció. Nos detuvimos, apenas me había dado cuenta que llegamos a su auto.

Raimundo me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Agarró la punta del árbol y tiró con cautela para no lastimarme ni que pudiera resistirme. Ató con correas el pino artificial arriba del automóvil, de tal forma que no se zafara y arrastrara por el pavimento. Me limité a observar. Llevé las manos atrás de mí.

—Si ellos pudieron adquirir la felicidad entonces nosotros también. Apliquémonos al lema: _Seamos felices_ —entorna los párpados hacia mí—. Ése ha sido mi mantra durante casi doce años, esas dos palabras me han ayudado bastante: Antes de iniciar la jornada diaria, cuando parece que será un día largo, reanima en tiempos de tristeza y dolor, aplaca el enfadado más caluroso y cuando crees que ya no puede caber más la felicidad en tu cuerpo esas palabras parecen significar lo contrario —conforme hablaba, se acercaba un paso. Pronto estábamos exclusivamente separados por una brecha de unos escasos milímetros, respirando el aire del otro de tal modo que nadie más pueda oírnos—, te puedes imaginar que lo repito numerosas veces. Aun cuando tu vida es un asco y quieres escapar de ella, va a haber un motivo por el que puedes sonreír ahora y siempre.

«No serás la única, pero tú eres una de las partes que conforma una lista larga de lo que me mantiene feliz. Con eso no estoy queriendo decir que te ame menos desde que la última vez declaré mis sentimientos porque no es en serio. Es nada más que conservo suficiente amor propio, como te dije antes: no armo pataletas ni me pongo baboso, asimilo con todo el dolor del mundo. Y si algo he aprendido durante las relaciones que tuve es que nadie puede amar a alguien sin quererse a sí mismo, por lo tanto no podría estar de acuerdo con las prácticas que infringen dolor o extorsión del uno hacia el otro. El suicido no tiene nada de romántico ni las autolesiones ni oír voces ni ver cosas. Y los trastornos mentes y los desordenes alimenticios tampoco son un juego. No son divertidas para las personas que sí lo padecen. Si él/ella se fue es porque no era el/la indicado(a). Hasta en el amor siempre habrá segundas oportunidades.

«Por lo menos no soy un mentiroso. Sólo que quiero que comprendas que no esperes a que repita lo que dicen esos dramáticos héroes típicos de las novelas que te gustan. Si no que me quieras por ser quien soy así como yo te quiero a ti por ser quién eres... —sus manos se deslizaron a través de mí pelo para metérmelo detrás de las orejas, y sus dedos presionaban ambos lados de mi cara, sujetándome, para que nuestras miradas no tuvieran más remedio que encontrarse. No era preciso, estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes— la Kimiko que conoce más pasos de bailes que Michael Jackson, la Kimiko que me pegaría el hombro si comento algo incorrecto, la Kimiko que ama comprar zapatos en eBay, la Kimiko a la que le brillan sus ojos cada vez que se refiere a su novela, la Kimiko que no sabe cuando nunca darse por vencida. Esa Kim y quiero que seas mi novia. La vacante sigue disponible. No pido muchos requisitos, sólo lo básico: Amor, respeto, tiempo, confianza, picardía y tener sexo conmigo dos veces por semana. Y te prometo a cambio exactamente lo mismo. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto tiene que ser algo estable. Verás que seremos muy felices los dos —sonrió— entonces ¿_me aceptas_? ¿qué estás esperando Kim? Tenemos la oportunidad de escoger de ser felices aquí y ahora.

Él apretó su frente contra la mía y besó mis labios. No pienso detenerlo ni pienso en nada. Hace mucho que perdí el hilo de las ideas. Su mano comienza acariciarme la mejilla, luego la lleva a la parte baja de mi espalda empujándome hacia él, eliminando así la distancia que nos aguarda. Mis piernas tiemblan y tengo que rodear mis brazos alrededor de su cuello si no quiero perder el equilibrio pero no sólo busco mantenerme en pie porque acto seguido le devuelvo el beso. Un débil "te amo" escapa de su garganta, pero soy capaz de oírlo. ¡Estoy jadeando! Mis mejillas arden en calor, creo que es por el clímax a causa de que después se entumecen por el frío, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Mueve su boca contra la mía vehemente. Yo me aplasto contra su cuerpo, que quede claro a partir de ahora que desaparecerán para siempre los prejuicios. El orgullo no se interpondrá entre nosotros. Entonces rompe el beso. La ausencia de su toque es inmediata.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué lo interrumpiste? —pregunté sin resuello.

—Eso fue una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera si accedes a quedarte conmigo y como no somos novios no puedo hacer que dure. Lo siento —me explica el idiota— descuida, no volverá a pasar, a no ser que quieras cambiar de idea porque tú... ¡me devolviste el beso! —sonrió. Es la misma sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de los niños cuando acaban de abrir su regalo de navidad.

—Bueno... —vacilé. El idiota se aparta de mí y no quiero que lo haga, pero no me atrevo a coger su mano o hacer otro movimiento.

—¿Seguro que no te haces la difícil? Me parece que no lo eres —puntualizó. Yo titubeé, él se rió—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Soy un hombre paciente, hoy por lo menos siento que me abriste una ventana. ¡Ven, entra al auto! —indicó con un amago abriendo la puerta.

—¿En serio conozco más pasos de baile que Michael Jackson? —pregunté una vez que me subí.

El idiota podrá decir "misa" en lo que quiera, pero para mí que lo planeó anticipadamente. Me enredó con esa cháchara absurda para tomar ventaja, acercarse a mí, tenerme entre sus brazos y besarme. Lo interrumpió a propósito para dejarme con ganas de más. Yo no estaría tan molesta si el truco no hubiera funcionado porque sí lo hizo. Tiene razón en una cosa: Le devolví el beso. Fue un acto consciente. Lo admito. Quería acariciarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo amo… al verdadero Raimundo quiero decir, ¿desde qué momento? No lo sé con certeza, me inclino más cuando empecé a conocerlo realmente ¿cuándo me refirió lo de su hermana y pude darme cuenta por mí misma que es un hombre con sentimientos? Puede ser, pero para ser exactos es que no fueron una sola cosita, fueron varios elementos que interfirieron. Este enamoramiento fue algo que vino creciendo progresivamente. Estos días en que estuve más tranquila pude detenerme a pensarlo con claridad y fue cuando lo supe. ¿No me creen? ¡Ni yo lo sabía!

Y ¿saben qué? Creo que el cielo me quiere dar una buena señal de que tengo razón. Cuando estábamos besándonos ¡empezó a nevar! Sí... porque cuando estaba acarreando mi árbol no había nieve y ahora que abrí los ojos estaban cayendo copos de nieve. Nunca, que recuerde, había nevado tan temprano. Siempre es a mediados de diciembre. Y oigan, no importa si no llueve mientras te besa el chico que te gusta al igual que sucede en las películas, me refiero a que es bueno el cambio. ¡Somos los únicos! Créanme que ni le paré pelotas, lo vi, empero apenas me acordaba que no nevaba cuando abandonamos el establecimiento. Es lo bonito de estar enamorado, te desconectas de todo y lo único que te sujeta a la tierra es el amor de tu vida. No obstante, esto no está bien. Se me ha declarado por segunda vez. Y yo declaré que en la próxima vez me declararía yo —puede ser que en ese sarcasmo se escondía una verdad—, ¡no tienes permiso de adelantarme! Lo hace para que yo ceda. Sé que tengo que decirle que siento lo mismo que él, sin embargo, si lo hago estaría aceptando al hombre de una vez y el idiota no apreciará los detalles como yo, él no es romántico, si bien me gustaría que cuando se lo dijera fuera ¡especial!

—Sabes Raimundo, cada día que pasa siento más curiosidad por tu manera de ver las cosas, ¿algún día me enseñarás? —comenté. Él no respondió— ¿me oíste?

—Este no, lo siento. Estaba pensando... Kim hablando honestamente, sin bromear, hay algo que debo decirte sobre mí que no sabes. Tiene que ver con mi identidad y no quiero tener secretos contigo.

—¡Ay no! —chillé— ¡¿entonces sí eres VAMPIRO?!

—¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! No brillo bajo la luz del día ni tampoco soy extraterrestre o un ángel caído o un mago —dijo alarmado—. No es tan grave, ¿sí? Es una cosa tonta, nos estaremos riendo de esto posteriormente. No te lo puedo decir aquí ni ahora, tendrá que ser luego ¿está bien?

No me quedó otra opción que afirmar positivamente con la cabeza a regañadientes. Cuando no es lo uno, es lo otro ¡¿qué será lo que ahora tiene que decirme?! ¡Y ambos estábamos tan bien hace unos minutos! Las manos me sudan, pero mi corazón late tranquilamente. Confía en él. Sólo espero que sea que lo que tenga que revelar no sirva para crear más tensiones. Él me ayudó a bajar el árbol y de en adelante me encargué de subirlo hasta el apartamento. El ascensor no estaba funcionando ¡qué oportuno es para descomponerse! Pero no tenía de qué preocuparme pues que mi príncipe de Versalles —¡ojo! No estoy señalando al escritor ni el tipo que hace de mi novio ficticio en mis sueños si no de mi verdadero príncipe azul, el tipo real de quien estoy enamorada— sostiene un extremo del árbol y jalaba cuesta arriba de las escaleras entretanto yo lo tomaba del otro extremo y empujaba. No importa lo de hace unos momentos, en mi opinión sí posee el perfil para el protagonista masculino de una novela romántica.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ay eso es tan hermoso que me conmueve el kokoro, como afirman los otakus! Al final admite que el idiota es su verdadero amor. Y sólo fueron treinta y siete capítulos de drama y dolor para aceptarlo. Bueno, no está tan mal, ¿saben? Pudo llegar hasta el final y admitir que está enamorada. Obviamente el capítulo está dedicado a **_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_**, la joyita que ha hecho todo esto posible. Bien, ahora en serio. Escribí **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** al principio como una historia en que las lectoras pudieran identificarse con la protagonista a través de situaciones cotidianas y menos "novelescas", aunque sé que también existen chicos lectores/escritores, me he encontrado con algunos, empero como en tendencia es más viable conocer chicas que chicos, fue por eso mismo. Si bien, en la realidad hay que admitir que esos escenarios novelescos son los que proveen una mayor intriga al argumento y puede que en los siguientes capítulos nos desviemos un poco a lo novelesco, trataré que no sea tan ¿cómo decirlo? Pomposo. **

**He tratado de abordar los sucesos que se ven muy comúnmente en las historias, pero describiéndolos de una forma diferente, pero como dije, son acontecimientos que están basados en la vida diaria y quizá por eso la historia contenga un aire cliché. El mundo está inventado desde mi perspectiva, la originalidad está en cómo lo representas y a mí parecer **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** no coincide con el patrón al que estamos acostumbrado en las historias ver. El cliché es muy sugestivo pero recuerdo que hace varios capítulos les pregunté qué tan cliché les parecía mi novela así que no guardo peso en la consciencia.**

**He visto que en las novelas rosas repiten demasiado que uno de los protagonistas, casi siempre es el hombre, que no cree en el amor por una frustración que lo traumatizó en el pasado. Yo la verdad es que he visto casos en que las personas no quieren volver a tener otra relación porque temen que les salga mal, y máximo recurren al suicido, pero nunca la pagan con el amor. Que yo sepa no había visto que alguien tenga una visión diferente acerca del amor que siempre leemos en esas historias. Esa visión surge a raíz de varias cosas que una ve y escucha de los especialistas y compara lo que uno ve en las historias: En que cuando uno termina una relación es el fin del mundo, que prometimos estar juntos para siempre, que él es mío y yo soy suya, entre otras cosas... primero lo primero que nada dura para siempre y la vida sigue adelante aun si ese/esa señor/señora se va un día y que tampoco podemos vivir atados al otro porque sólo nos haríamos daño y encima que nadie es propiedad de nadie. Hace años que la esclavitud se abolió en Latinoamérica y en España. Me parece horroroso leer "él es mío", parece que habláramos de un terreno o algo por el estilo.**

**Entonces uno empieza a reflexionar sobre el límite entre el amor y la obsesión, lo sano de lo que atenta contra mi seguridad personal, el concepto que tengo sobre mí mismo. De ahí surge esta visión del amor. Raimundo dijo una, sobre el suicido y yo dije otras, lo más probable es que la repita en algún capítulo para aquellos que se saltan las notas de autor aburridas de Alice. Estoy tratando de introducirlas en algún momento pieza por pieza para no conglomerarlas en un solo capítulo, pero cuando quiero hacerlo ya han pasado seis mil palabras hablando de otras cosas y se posterga. Aunque uno de los capítulos de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, **_**Ámame a tu manera**_**, está pensado para dar a conocer esta visión. Pero de qué va, va. **

**Se supone que en este medio hay lectores suficientemente inteligentes para interpretar las cosas, pero siempre existirá un Chavo del Ocho y digamos que la literatura es una herramienta poderosa para enseñar cosas a las mentes más jóvenes. Tenía intenciones de alargar el capítulo porque quería escribir varias ideas, pero sólo hubo cupo para la segunda declaración de Pedrosa, ¿cuál les gustó más? ¿ésta o la anterior?**

—"**Tener sexo conmigo dos veces por semana".**

**¡Oye! No te vayas a quedar corto, Pedrosa. Hay tiempo para todo, tú tranquilo. En fin no me quedó de otra que fraccionar y aglutinar todas las ideas que no pude escribir en este capítulo por asociación a los dos que siguen a continuación. El capítulo que viene ¡me encanta! Está narrado en tercera persona porque volvimos a entrar en la historia de Omi, empero hay varias situaciones graciosas, conmovedoras y una en peculiar. **_**No seas cruel en navidad**_**, ¡no arruguen la frente! Escribí ese capítulo durante diciembre y es muy lindo. Créanme. Como siempre digo, los invito hacerme saber su opinión. Sean los lectores que les gustaría tener si fueran escritores. Serán muy bien apreciados y los contestaré. Si son usuarios, les respondo a través de un mensaje privado. Si son huéspedes, en el próximo capítulo hay un mensaje. ¡Nos leemos malvaviscos asados! ¡cuídense! **


	38. No seas cruel en navidad

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**38º**

**No seas cruel en navidad**

Kim había decidido que llegó la hora de tener ese encuentro con Omi. Sin prórrogas, salió a presentarse en el hogar de los Young a pesar de la llovizna. Sabía lo qué hizo, cómo lo hizo y por qué lo hizo, pero quería oírlo de la boca del propio Omi. No tenía miedo enfrentarse a la verdad. En alguna parte escondida en su interior lo había previsto y temía admitir que no era una teoría descabellada un día de estos. No obstante, si ella no se atrevía a confirmarlo perdería su amistad con Omi y eso sería un peso que su consciencia no podría liberarse ni perdonar a sí misma. Kim presionó el timbre y limpió las suelas de sus botas en el suelo de hormigón, luego de apoyar la punta del paraguas hacia abajo. El señor Dashi abrió.

—¡Buenos días, Sr. Young! —exclamó inclinando mitad de su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo está?

—¡Hola Kim! Estoy bien —observó las arrugas que se forman alrededor de la boca y en su frente cuando sus labios dibujan una cálida sonrisa en el rostro curtido por el cansancio. El hombre parecía diez años más joven al sonreír—. Adelante, por favor.

Ella asintió y pasó al frente. Sus ojos rastrearon a la esposa del padre de Omi, pero ella no permaneció ni un minuto más en el pasillo principal. Se retiró en cuanto llegó. El Sr. Young consiguió el número de un abogado y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para introducir la demanda de divorcio. Querer a un hijo no es causal de separación, aunque si existen parejas que se distanciaron por una mascota tampoco es una idea extravagante. Dashi sabía que ella no tenía a dónde irse, sus padres murieron y estaba sola, le ofreció una de las habitaciones y convenir entre ambos un alquiler, pero por orgullo lo rechazó. Kim tenía ganas de averiguar si era cierto que estaba tramitando el divorcio, si bien, por no parecer entrometida y evitar una situación incómoda se abstuvo de preguntar y se engulló su curiosidad. Ustedes tienen la suerte que conocen ambas perspectivas. Kim no se sentó de inmediato, aguardó hasta que Dashi le indicara con un ademán que podía tomar asiento.

—¿Dónde está Omi? Me gustaría hablar con él —preguntó. Dashi se asomó por la ventana. El agua empañaban el cristal. La visión de lo que había fuera era borrosa. Intentó limpiar el vidrio con la manga.

—¿Omi? Yo le pedí que fuera a comprar pan, es parte de una cena que prepararemos juntos esta noche. Él no debe demorar mucho, ¿no te importa esperar o sí?

—No, está bien. No tengo prisa.

El hombre se apartó y entrecerró la ventana. Tomó aire y la exhaló por la nariz. Él torció la boca, como si quisiera sonreír, pero se reprime antes de completar el movimiento. Entonces brotaron nuevas arrugas junto a los rabillos de los ojos. Entornó los párpados pesados en tanto se acercaba. Kim no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Mientras esperamos hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo sin la presencia de Omi.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿es un asunto serio? —preguntó intrigada.

—No, todo anda relativamente bien entre Omi y yo por ahora. Conseguí salir más temprano los jueves para llegar a cenar a tiempo con mi hijo y los fines de semana compartimos el día juntos —comenta con aire de suficiente. Suspiró—. Ayer volamos una cometa, no construía una desde que era niño.

—Me alegra, significa tanto para Omi, pero no entiendo ¿cuál es la emergencia?

—Bien —la nota en su voz alcanzó un tono agudo. Kim se estremece ante el sonido—. Ni Omi ni yo volvimos a mencionar el torneo, he querido abordar el tema, pero me interrumpe como si supiera ya de que quiero hablar. Conozco a mi hijo, sé que no me ha perdonado del todo que haya olvidado un acontecimiento tan importantísimo para él y no lo reprocho, en su lugar haría lo mismo, contaba conmigo y lo decepcioné. Para un guerrero su palabra vale el peso de la ley, sin ella somos iguales que nada, por ende es difícil que Omi lo comprenda de otra manera. Fue criado así —hizo una pausa. Le estaba costando respirar y mantener la firmeza, se tuvo que aferrar del brazo del mueble—. Esto no lo sustituirá ni lo indemnizará, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. El cumpleaños de Omi es este veinticinco de diciembre y me gustaría preparar una pequeña fiesta, que se divierta al menos en compañía de niños de su edad. Él finge que no necesita una fiesta, pero lo hace porque no quiere molestarme. Hay cosas que no puede hacer conmigo que sí podría con otros chicos y yo no deseo que por mi causa se limite en un día que se supone que sería especial. Mi primera esposa era quien se encargaba de estos eventos, ahora que no está pensé si tú podrías ayudarme a organizar esto si no estás ocupada. Te prometo pagarte el doble de lo que cobras como niñera.

—¡Yo no tenía idea de que Omi cumplía años en navidad! ¿Por qué nunca me lo comentó? Uhm, eso explicaría la razón de por qué reaccionó tan apático cuando vio mis adornos.

—No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero él tiene metida la idea absurda en la cabeza de que nadie recuerda su cumpleaños por culpa de la navidad.

—Sr. Young, con gusto asumiría la tarea, para mí no supone ningún contratiempo, aunque hay un obstáculo: Es navidad. En esa fecha todo el mundo está en sus casas celebrando con sus familias, la única opción sería o suspenderlo hasta enero o tener todo listo una semana antes, usted diga ¿está de acuerdo?

—No puedo posponerlo tan lejos.

—Una semana antes entonces —exclamó Kim— ¿lo conservamos entre nosotros como una sorpresa o le decimos?

—Yo creo que será mejor decirle —repuso sacudiéndose la gota de sudor que bajaba por la nuca—. Omi no se toma muy bien las fiestas sorpresas, podría comenzar a protestar y en el peor de los casos, echar groseramente a los invitados. Al contrario, si se le informa aparte la explosión no arremetería contra todo el mundo y me daría chance de persuadirlo en cambiar de idea. ¿No dicen que _guerra avisada no mata a soldado_?

Kim estaba entusiasmada: ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños! Había tenido su último cumpleaños infantil hace siete años y medio. Hasta entonces caviló que no montaría otra fiesta luego de que tuviera sus hijos. Y bueno las fiestas de las pequeñas personas no son tan diferentes a la de los grandes. Siempre está el niño que se siente mal y vomita su helado así como también el borracho en resaca que regurgita el almuerzo. En ambas se reparten invitaciones, juegos, regalos, ofrecen comida y la enorme torta traída de la pastelería. El juego de manteles, los globos y el tema de la fiesta ¡va a ser verdaderamente genial! Todavía si no es una sorpresa. Con lo que sentía debilidad por las sorpresas, no tanto como su amor por los zapatos, pero casi.

Omi y Dojo competían en una amistosa carrera para descubrir quién llegaba primero a casa. Venían de regreso de comprar pan a toda velocidad, sin importarles que hubiera lluvia. Para él el clima no le suponía una molestia si no una razón más para hacerlo divertido. Y cuando Dojo se escabulló a la grama a saltar de charco en charco. El niño no resistió la tentación de imitarlo. Pero a medio camino, Dojo se detuvo estrepitosamente y Omi se estrelló contra él por accidente. Se desplomó y soltó una risotada.

—¡Eso fue grandioso! —carcajeó él y golpeó el puño en el agua— ¿qué pasa, amigo? ¿por qué no me contestas?

Siguió con la mirada lo que estaba viendo Dojo. Era una señora "occidental", de la edad de su abuelo, que al parecer empujaron y todas sus compras rodaron por el suelo. A un ritmo lento, pero seguro intentaba volverlas a meter en sus bolsas. Omi se reintegró.

—Sí, lo sé, parece que necesita su ayuda... —Dojo ladeó la cabeza. Omi meneó la cabeza— ¡ah no, no señor! ¡Ni lo pienses, Dojo! No es nuestro problema, cada quien se ocupa de sus asuntos —Dojo le lanzó una mirada expresiva y Omi cruzó los brazos—. Lo siento, amigo, pero yo ya no ayudo a las personas. Eso fue otra época que nunca volverá —medio entornó los ojos y añadió en voz baja—. No me lo tomes a mal, ¿okey? Esto nunca se lo he dicho a nadie así que esto quede entre los dos: Sí he pensado volver a ser honesto, pero las cosas no me salen bien. Quise detener el robo y la policía me quería echar la soga al cuello. Salvé a Raimundo de caer en las trampas de Jack y por desenmascararlo en frente de todos, Kimiko me detesta. ¿A quién voy a engañar? El destino quiere que sea malvado y es lo único que sé hacer como debería, ¡¿quién soy yo para desafiar el destino que se me ha dado?!...

Un relámpago lo interrumpe. En un acto reflejo, subió las manos protegiéndose las costillas y el estómago, listo para combatir. Dio una vuelta completa asegurándose que sólo estaban él y Dojo. El rayo lo había dejado todo más iluminado por unos breves segundos. Entonces lo ve, detrás de un árbol estaba parado Jack. Sus ojos son negros como un pozo vacío, como una noche sin estrellas. Debajo hay dibujados unas sombras, su frente pálida brillaba por el agua que caía desde el cielo y sus labios estaban tensos, pero pese de todo consigue estirar una sonrisa tan horrible que inspiraba miedo de mirarla. Lo estaba observando ¿hace cuánto llevaba haciendo esa actividad? Y aunque él no podía hacerle daño porque una cuadra los separaba su corazón se aceleró. Un minuto luego un trueno asestó seguido de otro rayo, son signos de que una tormenta eléctrica se está desatando. El chico pestañeó, al volverse hacia donde había visto a Jack. Él no estaba. Desapareció. Se arrodilló en una pierna y acarició la cabeza de Dojo.

—Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí.

El dormitorio del interpelado estaba más apartado del resto de los otros cuartos. El espacio era muy cerrado y pequeño. La puerta estaba hecha de madera y papel, no se podía empujar ni jalar, se deslizaba oblicuamente. Con una cama individual recostada hacia la ventana, la mochila que Kim le había regalado descansaba sobre una silla volteada contra la pared de la esquina, había también una pila de trabajos para el colegio, consecutivamente una diminuta estantería en la que había una cometa y dos libros. No hay elementos decorativos ni tantos juguetes o siquiera una cómoda. Será que se cambiaba de ropa en otro cuarto.

Ella no se movió en el acto, se quedó de pie, desorientada, observándolo todo. Es increíble, como una pieza puede contener demasiado de una persona. Aquí es donde Omi tuvo que haberse arrodillado implorando a sus ancestros, exasperado, por la vida de su madre y en esta almohada debió haber llorado incontables veces. Si las paredes hablaran de seguro revelarían muchas cosas. Esta habitación había sido testigo de la evolución de Omi a través de los años desde que perdió a su madre hasta que su padre se casó de nuevo y ahora el divorcio, ¿Omi lo sabría? Demasiados cambios para el corazón de un niño. Kim, en vez de quedarse aguardando de brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, revisó los trabajos de Omi. Varios eran cuadernos que pertenecían a cursos anteriores.

El primero era de primer grado, en cada hoja había tachones de bolígrafo en señal de haber corregido todo y felicitaciones escritas por la maestra. Omi lo había usado fructuosamente. En la última puso: ¡Éxito en todos tus proyectos! ¡Fue un placer haber sido tu profesora! Y dibujó una cara feliz. Adentro había una carta dirigida al padre de Omi: Sr. Young, Omi es muy buen niño, disciplinado, amable y sonriente; siempre interviene en sus clases y entrega sus deberes impecable y puntualmente. Todos sus compañeros lo quieren. Déjenme decirles que tanto usted como su esposa deben estar orgullosísimos del hijo que tienen.

Kim rebuscó para encontrar el cuaderno de segundo, estaban desorganizados por lo que fue un poco más difícil dar con él pero lo obtuvo. Igual que su precedente estaba muy completo y por todas partes marcas de vistos buenos en tinta azul. Había numerosas cartas citando al Sr. Young, una de ellas decía: La repentina muerte de su madre fue un golpe muy duro para Omi. Aunque él es un alumno aplicado y nunca ha fallado respondiendo a sus tareas, le está costando bastante. Se separa de los demás niños. Su vida en casa le está afectando y si no se toman acciones rápidas las consecuencias podrían ser adversas. Señor Dashi, se le agradece que por el bien del niño, acuda puntual este miércoles a la 10:00 a una cita conmigo. Estoy segura que podremos llegar a una solución juntos.

El cuaderno del tercer grado con suerte tenía anotadas algunas clases. Estaba descuidado y las hojas del medio estaban rasgadas —se atrevió a adivinar que las usaba como pelotillas para lanzar—; ni la mitad de los ejercicios estaban resueltos. Citación tras otra. Encabezaba una así: Desde que empezó este año, el alumno Omi no ha parado en meterse en problemas, no muestra interés por las actividades escolares y, por consiguiente, sus notas son unas de las peores. Falta el respeto a sus maestros y compañeros. Estimado Sr. Young, debemos de hablar en persona sobre la presente situación, si usted está de acuerdo espero su respuesta en el espacio de abajo y envíemela a través de Omi.

Notas y quejas similares llenaban las páginas en blanco del cuaderno de cuarto grado: Omi no hace nada. Molesta a sus compañeros. Sr. Young, debe estar mañana en el colegio a las siete para conversar sobre la conducta de su hijo. Kim cerró bruscamente el cuaderno. Omi giró la perilla de la puerta y empujó. Para espantarse el agua y la nieve de encima, Dojo se sacudió todo el cuerpo desde la coronilla hasta la cola. Como era humano, no le saldría tan bien el truco, por tanto ni lo intentó.

—¡Eso fue tan raro! —jadeó Omi—. Como si me convencieras por un instante, Jack Spicer. Menos mal huimos de perillas —se llevó las manos en torno de la boca y gritó—: ¡Papá, ya volvimos!

Partió la punta del pan y la apretó entre los dientes, mordiéndola. Puso el resto en la mesa y se redirigió a su cuarto cuando reparó que había alguien adentro. Se sorprendió de descubrir que era Kim. Estaba husmeando sus cosas del pasado. En lugar de enfadarse y asumir una actitud feroz, Omi espiró hondo y las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan formando una semi-sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Impresionante no? —su vocecita ronca llenó la habitación. Kim giró sobre sus talones, sobrecogida, y él cogió uno de sus cuadernos ojeándolo de soslayo—. Cuesta creerlo, pero antes de convertirme en un matón fui un nerd. Me gustaba sobresalir y de vez en cuando mi madre me ayudaba hacer mi tarea, recuerdo que una vez hicimos una bonita maqueta... un segundo, debe estar por... —arrojó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y se agachó debajo de la cama cuando de repente sacó la cabeza y brincó en la cama— no, ya recordé. La boté.

—¿Por qué?

—No quería guardar nada que me recordara a ella, me producía demasiado dolor regresar y ver esas fotos guindadas en la pared o tocar mi ropa recién doblada con olor a hierba limón, su olor. Me deshice de todo, excepto por unas fotos las cuales destruyó Wuya más adelante. Estaba enojado. Y ahora me arrepiento, no me queda casi nada —sintió sus manos temblar. No es bueno, cada vez que sentía deseos de romper a llorar solía temblar, en cambio si las apretaba contra su pecho las mantendría quietas. No sabía que había una presión acumulada dentro de sí mismo hasta que enfurruñó los dedos aferrándose a su camiseta— me pregunto si... de no haber muerto no habría cambiado yo y entonces seguiría siendo un nerd. Tal vez. —él hace una pausa—. Todavía tengo el DVD que me diste, lo escondí donde Wuya no lo encontrara —él sacó debajo de la almohada a Ninja Fred, en la espalda del peluche alguien hizo un corte y al abrirlo había un disco tapado por el relleno, metió la mano y lo mostró—. Siempre que puedo lo veo, el televisor está en la sala y me toca esperar hasta que Wuya no esté en casa o se duerma —observa con la mirada perdida el CD, luego lo coloca a un lado y se vuelve—. ¿Y a qué viniste? Creí que seguías enojada.

—Ya se me pasó. Ahora quiero hablar —repuso desplomándose a su lado.

—¿Y eso de qué servirá? —gruñe, parándose— ¿qué necesitas entender? Intenté apartarlos a ti y Raimundo. Me uní a Jack porque no me quedó otro remedio, además me había visto.

—¿Por qué? No lo hiciste porque sí, contesta con la verdad —pidió.

—Por miedo —dice sin volver la vista atrás, añade al otro minuto— de estar solito. Temía que si pasaban tiempo juntos se enamorarían y se harían novios, yo sabía que en el fondo te seguía gustando y pude darme cuenta que él estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo por ti, no podía permitirlo porque si llegaba a suceder no podrías estar conmigo si estabas con él. Y para ser honestos "no tengo cómo competir". Mi padre también fue así, cuando se casó por segunda vez me hizo a un lado...

—¡Oh Omi! Eso es...

—¿Ridículo? ¡¿Me tomas por un tonto?! Eso no lo sabes. ¡No trates de engañarme! —cerró los ojos. Sólo veía la obscuridad del interior de sus párpados antes de volverlos abrir— lo siento, no quise decir eso —dijo suavizando el tono cuando se dio cuenta que había sonado demasiado duro—; después de la muerte de mi madre nadie creyó en mí como lo hiciste tú, me hiciste sentir alguien especial.

—¡Pero si tú ya eres especial! Sólo necesitabas que te lo recordaran.

—Reconozco que fui egoísta y muy estúpido —dijo girándose pero aun sin mirarla del todo a los ojos—. Es nada más que no podía aguantar que te fueras si podía yo impedirlo, ningún día sería igual sin ti: Y no soy muy bueno con las letras, tú muy bien sabes de eso, pero eres la segunda mujer más genial que conocí (la primera fue mi madre) —aposta él dejó la frase intermedia. Esta era la línea en que tenía que exteriorizar sus sentimientos y pedirle que se quedara con él; no tenía sentido se esforzaba por no manifestar su estado emocional y ahora la única forma de convencerla era haciendo justamente lo que evitaba. El chico apretaba los puños y extendía la mano, reuniendo valor para hablar: _Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo, sólo dilo_. Omi bajó los hombros y agachó la cabeza como si el cuerpo le pesara— y yo, bueno... yo...

Se lanzó sobre ella sin llegar a completar la frase. Kim le devolvió el abrazo. Unos círculos húmedos aparecen en las mejillas del niño, él apretaba su carita contra su blusa.

—No hay por qué temer, estas son cosas que pasan. Pero escúchame bien, no te voy a dejar nunca y puedes tener esa certeza: eres mi hermanito más consentido.

—Si tú no tienes hermanos...

—¡Por eso mismo! Tú eres un niño... a ver ayúdame un poco que mi mandarín está un poco oxidado, ¿cómo se dice "listo"?

—智能.

—Muy bien, también eres... ¿cómo se dice "simpático" en mandarín?

—有同情心.

—Y, por último eres... ¿cómo se dice "bonito" en mandarín?

—漂亮.

—¿Lo ves? Eres listo, simpático y bonito, lo que es lo mismo ¿cuál era la primera palabra? Está bien, no importa, el punto es ¿quién no iba adorar un pequeño tan adorable como tú? ¿No te he demostrado antes lo mucho que te quiero? Me decepciona un poco que no confíes en mí. Sin embargo, —se aparta lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y sujeta su barbilla con un dedo—, no te voy a mentir, llegará un día en que sí "me compartirás" con alguien ya sea Raimundo o cualquiera. Y no puedes estar en esto siempre, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—No soy bueno compartiendo y puede que tampoco me guste la idea...

—Estoy segura que podremos lograrlo juntos —sonrió Kim—. De todas formas, agradezco que hayas sido sincero. Sabes pudiste habérmelo comentado directamente en vez de meterte en tantos problemas, somos amigos ¿cierto? No existen secretos entre los buenos amigos.

—Sí, claro, iba a llegar a decirte: ¡Oye, Kim! No me gusta que Raimundo y tú sean novios. Me mirarías como un fenómeno.

—Lo sé —comentó riendo—, pero valdría la pena. Dime, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora que te has desahogado? —él asintió con la cabeza vagamente—. De acuerdo, me gustaría ver una vez más esa linda sonrisa en tu carita. Me entristece verte tan deprimido Omi, no quiero que sufras por mí.

—¿En serio lo prometes? ¿no vas a irte?

—¡Lo prometo!

Omi vacila un poco antes de sonreírle con la boca cerrada. Kim le acarició la coronilla de la cabeza y después lo besó allí mismo con afecto. Un escalofrío recorre la columna del niño y se extiende por sus brazos erizando los vellos, si bien la sensación es confortable. Por ende, no lo rehúye. Cuando ella se fue, él la acompañó a la puerta caballerosamente. La chica le aseguró que muy pronto los dos entrarían en contacto y se volverían a ver antes de que las vacaciones acabaran. Acto seguido, se metió en el interior de la casa y se tendió en el sofá, silbó llamando a Dojo y dio unos golpecitos en el hueco de al lado. Éste llegó deslizándose y se encaramó en el reposabrazos, desparramándose. Alcanzó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

—_¡Me encanta brincar en charcos de lodos, mamá!_

—¡Aj! Solía robar el almuerzo de niños así en el recreo, ¡buuuuu! —Abucheó lanzando uno de los cojines del sofá a la pantalla—. Esta basura orgánica hace parecer a los niños idiotas —bufó cambiando de canal.

—_Escupir no es libertad de expresión._

—De eso hablaba —carcajeó Omi— ¡ese niño amarillo es genial! ¡Oh hola papá! —saludó volviéndose momentáneamente por encima del hombro y remangándose las mangas. El Sr. Dashi se agachó a recoger el cojín.

—¡Hola hijo! ¿volviste? ¿Kim se fue?

—Se acaba de ir hace media hora —respondió pateando el aire con ambas piernas—el pan está sobre la mesa, ¿harás los emparedados? —preguntó dando una vuelta completa al otro lado del sofá e hincándose para mirarlo de frente.

—Sí, mi niño, en un instante ¿quieres ayudarme? —él se encogió de hombros, apagó la tele y brincó afuera. El hombre se clavó los dientes, tan fuerte, en el labio inferior que del dolor puso una mueca. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban— eh, Omi...

—¿Sí? ¿qué ocurre? —juntó las cejas, intrigado— ¿te sientes bien? Te noto medio extraño.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta para bajar la bilis que subía a través—. Hablando en serio hijo, Kim vino a verte y yo le pedí su ayuda para organizar la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, lo estuve pensando muy bien y pensé que sería de utilidad. No soy tan bueno en estas cosas.

—¡¿Una fiesta?! —exclamó sin entonación a pesar de que debía hacerlo. La voz monótona en Omi sale tan antinatural que no parecía suya— ¡papá, te dije que no quería una fiesta!

—Lo sé, hijo querido. Entiendo que estés así. No obstante, Kim ya resolvió el problema: Lo podemos celebrar una semana antes. Sé que no es lo mismo, empero tiene un lado positivo: A diferencia de otros chicos tú puedes festejarlo dos días, ¿no es fantástico? —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz yendo hacia su hijo, él cruzó los brazos—. Estoy plenamente arrepentido.

También hago esto a causa de que quiero asegurarme de que tengas el día que no tuviste en el torneo.

—¡Ay tal parece que no entiendes! —gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué no entiendo?

—Padre, no me interesa ver a mis compañeros, a ellos los veo de lunes a viernes, en cambio a ti de vez en cuando. Eso me basta —el Sr. Young se agacha a su altura y le sonríe.

—Estaré en ambas fiestas, Omi, no lo arruinaré, casi te pierdo en la primera vez... no quiero volver a repetirlo. Sólo en la primera podrás compartir con otros niños cosas que no podrías hacer nunca conmigo. Sin embargo, piénsalo detenidamente esta noche. Y si tu decisión se mantiene, le diré a Kim que lo cancele —dijo.

—¡No, aguarda! —lo frena. Omi espera hasta que su respiración se acompasa para hablar— está bien: Invitemos a los niños, aunque dudo que quieran venir, he molestado a todos en el salón.

—Te equivocas. Te disculpaste con ellos ese día que leíste tu discurso —Omi rodó los ojos, desilusionado—. Y también invitaremos a las niñas.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló— ¡¿por qué?! ¡Ay no! ¡Papá!

—¡Omi, no hables así! No me gusta esa actitud discriminatoria que tienes, ¿quién te enseñó a ser machista? Conmigo no aprendiste eso y tu abuelo tampoco, en serio quiero creer que sólo es temporal y se te quitará dentro de unos años cuando te enamores.

—¡¿Enamorarme?! ¡Eso no le sucederá a este chico!

—Mejor no hables tan alto o podrás arrepentirte en el futuro; no puedes tomar la vida como si fuera una broma, es parte de madurar y algún día te convertirás en un hombre.

—¡Quizá no quiera crecer y prefiera ser inmaduro! —hizo una pausa— hasta que muera.

—Sí, ya sé —suspira resignado—. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, pero no puedes controlarlo.

—Descubriré una forma… —a Omi se le tensa el cuerpo. Su padre le echa una larga mirada de desaprobación y él dejó caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, rindiéndose—. Está bien, invitaremos también a las niñas.

—¡Ese es mi niño! —la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre se amplió. Se cepilló la calva con la mano—. Sabía que entrarías en razón, ¡ah! ¡Y Omi! No es que no confíe en ti, pero quiero que me prometas que te comportarás amablemente con nuestros invitados ese día.

—¡Papá, me obligas bastante! —se quejó.

—No es tan difícil. Verás que será agradable conseguir una sonrisa de otros —Dashi atrajo el puño al pecho—. Si te ayuda, di unas cuantas palabras agradables y sonríe en ocasiones. Cero caras largas, comentarios sarcásticos, términos groseros, ¡eso afuera! ¿Comprendes lo te que te digo? ¿Lo prometes? ¡Manos al frente! ¿Crees que no te conozco? Nada de cruzar los dedos.

—Bien —agitó los brazos, donde pudiera ver las manos y masculló entre dientes— ¡te doy mi palabra de guerrero! ¡Nomás te advierto que le estás quitando la diversión a la fiesta, eh!

Nunca había tenido ni convidado a una fiesta de disfraces, mas no por eso correría riesgos. Al punto que fue —en parte a la fuerza y en parte voluntariamente— con Kim a escoger los globos, los vasos y los platos desechables que se usarían. Al pie de la letra no quería ningún color que fuera demasiado de niñita o una imagen muy cursi. Rechazó la idea de los gorros, según él era una reverenda ridiculez desperdiciar dinero en algo que todos botarían después o se caería cuando corrieran. Por ahorrar el presupuesto emplearían los manteles que tenían en casa. Se elaboraron las invitaciones en el ordenador de Kim. Ambos estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo sobre el estilo. Para Kim, el concepto de Omi era bastante acerbo y para él, la definición de ella era suficientemente sofisticada. A la final llegaron a una resolución, de cualquier forma él se encargaría de repartirlas. Pues que eran varios niños para custodiarlos a todos en un espacio tan cerrado como el hogar de los Young, reservaron el salón de fiesta del edificio donde vivía su abuelo. Desde temprano tenían que acomodar todo para no tener que apresurarse y cuando llegaran los comensales estuviera listo.

A Kim se le ocurrió atar los globos al respaldo de las sillas, pero como el número de globos no alcanzaban a cubrir el total se armaron dos columnas altas a la entrada entre las enormes letras de cartulina metalizada colgantes que unidas completaban: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_._ El repertorio de la música fue una mezcla de temas actuales y techno. No podía ser cien por ciento un clásico pop de los ochenta/setenta ni un estridente heavy metal, el género favorito del cumpleañero. El vecino —enamorado— de Kim los ayudó a montar unas cornetas para ello. En cuanto al problema de la comida, algunas fueron traídas hechas y otras preparadas por los anfitriones. El chico seleccionó su propia torta. La hora de la fiesta es en la tarde y terminaría un poco antes de las seis. En vista de que la temática de la fiesta era de disfraces para que todo el mundo se vistiera como quisiera y no de guerreros sin más, Omi escogió su conjunto para entrenar en el templo Shaolin como disfraz. Adentro y afuera de la escuela él seguía siendo un valiente Monje Shaolin, eso no cambiaba en absoluto.

Por si presentaban curiosidad, Dashi cumplió su promesa —hasta que por fin, Dios— y fue el primero en presentarse y ayudar con todo a su padre, Kim, Clay (es obvio, a él fue quien le pidieron permiso para usar el salón) y Raimundo, aunque el muchacho recibiría su regalo en su verdadero cumpleaños. De estos tres últimos recibió un carrito a control remoto, una lonchera y un mazo de cartas. Como siempre hubo disfraces más bonitos que otros. Todos súper creativos. Casi ninguno renovó. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a plagiar el diseño del cumpleañeros. Eso sería un escándalo, además de un agravio. Por cada niño que llegaba, se acercaban a la mesa en la cual estaba Omi reunido con sus mejores amigos Jermaine y Tiny lo saludaba, entregaba su obsequio y se congregaba al resto de sus compañeros. Los adultos se apiñaron a lo lejos para no estorbar a los niños.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Boris al trío—. ¡Están geniales sus disfraces! Aquí dejaré el mío, cuando lo vi me encantó ¡ojalá también te guste Omi! —estiró el brazo aceptando el regalo.

—Gracias de parte de todos por el cumplido —susurró—. El tuyo también está original, ¿de qué es?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Soy Superman!

—¿Superman? ¡Ah claro! Clark Kent, el tipo que usaba lentes y cuando se pone la capa se los quita. Está buena la referencia. Deberías quitarte los lentes más seguido, te da... estilo.

—¿De veras lo crees? —incapaz de comportarse tan empalagoso, Omi se obliga a asentir— ¡vaya, qué amable! ¡Bueno, me voy! ¡Nos vemos en un rato! —se despide con una mano, él acopia el presente junto a los otros en la mesa para abrirlo posteriormente. Quedándose en compañía nada más de sus amigotes.

—Eso fue... generoso de tu parte —comentó Tiny despacio.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Omi jamás actuaría de ese modo, debes ser un impostor! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro amigo, impostor?! ¡CONFIESA! —aburrido, se cubrió el rostro en tanto Jermaine ahogaba un grito de terror— ¡Tiny mira, el impostor desapareció! —Omi se descubrió.

—¡Estoy aquí mismo! No me he ido —espetó con un tic en el labio, enlazó los dedos sobre el mantel con cuidado—. Mi padre me hizo jurar que sería amable con todos los niños, para asegurarse que no cruzara los dedos me obligó a mostrar mis manos así que... por este día... tengo que decir algo lindo para los demás.

—¡Okey, ajá continúa contándonos! Te reencontraste con el loco primo de Megan, ¿y luego qué pasó? —animó Tiny, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Bueno, la verdad no bastaría describirlo en una palabra. Raro se queda cortísimo, ¿cierto Dojo? —el animal asintió inteligentemente—. Pues no hizo nada, se quedó allí mirándome a la distancia escondido, me pregunto si se dio cuenta que sabíamos que estaba espiándonos y por eso se fue... sí, debe ser eso, porque si no ¿qué otra razón tendría para irse? A lo sumo me las zampé como pude y salí volado.

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —comentó Jermaine estremeciéndose.

—Y qué sujeto tan extraño, ¿crees que será la última vez que lo verás?

—¡Oh no! De eso estoy seguro, los locos se cruzan más de una vez —chasqueó la lengua—. Algo que huele mal se está cociendo en esa cabeza chiflada y es su venganza, y de lo poco que pude reparar cuando trabajé con Jack Spicer es que es muy, muy rencoroso y no es para subestimarlo. Pero bueno, mañana nos preocuparemos de eso, muchachos, hoy disfrutemos de esta fiesta en honor a mí y recuerden estar preparados para la operación "bomba". A mí señal ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

Los niños intercambiaron miradas. Omi se echó hacia atrás, alargó la pierna encaramándola encima de la mesa y cruzó los brazos. Se balancea de atrás hacia adelante. Parecía cómodo. Omi había prometido ser dulce y amable con el resto de los invitados, sin embargo su padre no dijo nada sobre no hacer travesuras y estaba tramando una muy grande y apestosa junto a sus dos amigos para el mejor momento de la fiesta. Lo planeó tan bien que dudaba que su padre, su abuelo o Kim llegaran a sospechar de él, podría interpretarse como un inofensivo accidente. ¡Ah! ¡Las bromas olorosas eran sus favoritas! Entonces el niño Robocop se bajó de la silla.

—Se me acaba de antojar una soda, ¿quieres venir Jermaine?

El gladiador romano alzó los hombros, se reincorporó y ambos se fueron juntos. El Monje Shaolin se quedó en la misma posición cuando una sombra apareció. Levantó la mirada.

—¿Megan? —la mayoría de las niñas habían venido con sus vestidos de Halloween del año anterior, o sea: de muñeca, princesa, bailarina y mosquito gigante (léase como hada), pero el disfraz de ella era diferente— ¿qué es eso?

—¡Mi disfraz! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos— ¡es de pirata!

—Sí, lo noté, pero ¿no se suponía que los piratas eran hombres?

—No todos, ¿no has visto las películas? —replicó ella sin perder la paciencia. El niño no se imaginaba a un grupo de mujeres tatuadas y barbudas saqueando botines, bebiendo cerveza y blandiendo espadas contra otros. De todos modos, él no dijo nada, respetando su promesa de ser agradable— ¿y tú...? ¡No hay ni qué preguntar! ¡Pero oye! ¿ese no es tu uniforme de artes marciales?

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —gruñó escandalizado—. Esta es una investidura tradicional de los Monjes Guerreros de Shaolin, no es un simple uniforme, ¡mira la exquisitez de la tela tallada a mano! Cualquier experto distinguiría que es mucho más gruesa que la normal... —indicó estirando la manga para mostrársela.

—Como tú digas —Megan puso los ojos en blanco, se aproximó—. ¡Vamos a la pista!

—¡¿Qué?! —Omi abrió mucho los ojos— ¡¿tú y yo?! ¡¿Allá?! ¡¿Juntos?! ¡¿Bailando?! ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡La respuesta es no! ¡Olvídalo mujer, búscate a otro niño! —se retorció en la silla, deslizándose hacia fuera y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Megan alzó el mantel.

—Pero yo no quiero bailar con otro niño, ¡yo quiero bailar contigo! —afirmó sonriente— y además, ¡será muy divertido! ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Me cuesta mi dignidad.

—¿Es que acaso los Guerreros Monjes de Shaolin no saben bailar? —se burló. Omi frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Sí sabemos bailar! —musitó irritado—. ¡Es que se supone que no es así! ¡Los hombres somos los que invitamos a bailar a las mujeres, nunca al contrario! ¡Ahora, ¿te quieres ir?! No me gustaría usar esa grosería que aprendí con una mujer, ¡qué deshonra!

—Bien, invítame tú entonces.

—¡De acuerdo, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?! —las palabras escaparon de su boca que apenas reparó en lo que dijo, que cuando se percató era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Se tapó la boca— ¡no, espera! ¡Eso no fue lo dije!

—A mí me pareció entenderlo muy claramente —Megan lo asió de la muñeca y lo jaló.

—¡Ay ancestrooooooooooooooooos!

Jermaine dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Tiny señalando a la pareja en el centro de la pista. Éste se da la media vuelta. Una risa histérica se atasca en la garganta y por más que intenta reprimir la carcajada más forzadamente escapa un chorro de refresco a través de una de las fosas nasales. El otro lo sigue, pero con más mesura. Kim contempla su obra maestra desde cierta distancia.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Raimundo— has hecho felices a unos chiquillos. Podrías dedicarte a esto, ¿sabes?

—¿A qué? ¿planificar eventos? Puede ser... no sé por qué no se me pasó antes.

—Y oye, Kim —el hombre se aclaró la garganta— ¿has sabido más de Spicer? —preguntó lentamente. La última vez él había perseguido a los confines del club tratando de excusarse, pero Kim lo ignoró y se fue hecha una furia dejándolo con las palabras pegadas a los labios.

—Lo usual —se encogió de hombros—. Insiste en querer hablar conmigo, satura mi correo enviando emails que sabe que nunca leeré, me llama a mi celular, mi contestadora no puede retener más sus mensajes.

—¿Es una actitud constante? —inquirió preocupado.

—Es muy frecuente. Sí. A menudo he sufrido la tentación de acudir a la policía y solicitar una orden de restricción porque hay días que no lo aguanto, pero luego pienso que hay que darle algo de tiempo para que se le pase. Algún día va a dimitir —Raimundo quería añadir que estaba en total desacuerdo con esa opinión, empero se guarda el comentario. No quería iniciar una discusión. Nadie dice nada. Se quedan mirando el uno al otro. Raimundo sube la mirada y apunta arriba.

—¡Mira eso de allá! Es muérdago ¿quién lo habrá puesto ahí? Bueno, sabes que significa.

Rodea su cintura con un brazo, acercándola a él y a sus labios. Kim decide no importarle y lo deja guiarla. Sus respiraciones irregulares se entremezclan, conforme ella iba entornando los párpados. Automáticamente sin pedirlo, pone una mano en su pecho. El ritmo acelerado de su corazón comienza a ir más pausado cuando se acostumbra a percibir el sonido de su respiración por encima de la música. Pero ni siquiera llegan a tocarse, una fila de niños que pasó corriendo entre ellos arruinó un momento casi perfecto. Omi regresó después de bailar una canción con Megan a buscar una cajita de perfume en la mesa y luego se dirigió hacia donde está Kim. Ella se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas mientras se inclinaba.

—¿Estás disfrutando?

—Sí —asintió. Se aclaró la garganta y le extendió el regalo— esto es para ti. Tanto mi papá y yo deseamos darte las gracias, en persona quería entregártelo. Perdona si no está envuelto —agregó en tono lastimero—. No tuve tiempo. Este regalo te lo debía desde hace meses y te puedo garantizar que no es una rata. Puedes rociarte con confianza, no le puse nada.

—No hay problema —aseguró. Lo aceptó; el perfume había sido usado anteriormente, pues sólo cubría la cuarta parte, fácilmente Kim podría apostar que perteneció a la madre de Omi y en cuanto a la marca era de segunda mano, pero no le importó que no fuera de Givenchy o cualquier otra patente reconocida—. ¡Es muy lindo, gracias!

—Feliz navidad, Kim.

—Pero Omi todavía no es navidad...

—¿Y eso qué? —le inquirió sonriente. Kim le devolvió la sonrisa y en respuesta, salpicó un poco del perfume en su muñeca. La sonrisa de él se torció a una media triste. Era el mismo olor a hierba limón que expelía su madre cuando vivía, pero no se sintió incómodo, le gustó la sensación.

—Feliz navidad, Omi —dijo ella. Omi asintió. Y cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, una señal que sólo entenderían Jermaine y Tiny.

Jermaine y Tiny soplaban la nariz de éste, el chorro de refresco que había sido divertido al inicio quemó sus entrañas y ahora le costaba respirar o hacer cualquier cosa. Jermaine sacó a Tiny del salón de fiesta, pensando que todo lo que necesitaba era aire fresco en un espacio más abierto. Cuando se sintió mejor estaban listos para ejecutar la misión que Omi les había encargado. Contaba con ellos, como cumpleañero iba a demorarse un poco en alcanzarlos, pues primero que nada debía despistar a los invitados. Nunca creyó que sería tan fastidioso ser el centro de atención. Pero se decía a sí mismo: Una fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi no es una fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi sin una buena broma, en contraste es una fiesta ordinaria. Omi había escondido su sorpresa hedionda en el apartamento de Kim. Era factible ocultarlo en un lugar tan desordenado como ése que en la casa de su abuelo donde en menos de cinco minutos lo encontraría. Ellos subieron hasta el cuarto piso. Omi les había indicado como entrar, por supuesto. Pero algo los detuvo. Jermaine se detuvo y Tiny se estrelló contra él. Tiny abrió la boca para hablar, empero Jermaine se llevó un dedo a los labios. Empujó a su amigo detrás de la pared y espiaron. En el apartamento frente al de Kim había un hombre quien estaba forzando la cerradura.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? —susurró Tiny.

—¿No lo ves? —contestó entre dientes—. Hay un sujeto extraño.

—Ajá, no es nuestro asunto, él está en aquella puerta y nosotros vamos por la otra —gruñó fastidiado.

—¿Quién será...? —se preguntó a sí mismo, ignorando a Tiny— no logro verle bien la cara. ¿Será Jack? ¡Sé serio, Tiny, tú estás más cerca! ¡Dime!

—Espérate, está de espaldas...

—¿Crees que vaya a buscar a Omi? Sabría lo que hay que hacer.

—Nos las arreglaremos bien sin él, Jer. ¡Entró! —los dos amigos salieron de su escondite.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo seguimos?

—¡No! —meneó la cabeza—. Es demasiado arriesgado. Mejor sigamos a lo que vinimos y se lo comentamos después al chino.

* * *

**A/N: Les traigo el capítulo treinta y ocho, ¿no fue increíble? Sí, reconozco que estuvo largo, empero me rehusaba a que no terminara de otra manera que no fuera esta y no lo interrumpiría abruptamente pues que en el próximo capítulo tengo preparada otra cosa y no tendría sentido lo que vendría luego en relación con éste. Este capítulo sigue la línea de la historia de Omi mientras que el próximo, Kim repite como protagonista. **_**Mi sexy idiota**_**, así que no se preocupen si el beso bajo el muérdago no dio resultado, lo que viene es mucho mejor...**

—**¿La declaración de Kim?**

**¡No! Todavía mejor.**

—**Kim y Raimundo...**

**¡El doble de mejor! Es algo que han esperado durante mucho tiempo. Así que lo siento Raimundo pero no puedo llamarlo diferente, "romántico" se queda corto. Bien, varias cosas. Originalmente la plática en que Dashi le pedía ayuda a Kim estaba programada para el anterior capítulo y reservar para este sólo la fiesta pero como el otro se alargó. La mudé para este capítulo. Pensándolo bien, quedó mejor ya que la fiesta no contenía mucho. Aunque claro, traté de abarcar todos los detalles para "alargar la demora" y que no pasara algo como esto...**

"—**Está bien, lo prometo.**

**Entonces llegó la hora de la fiesta.**

—**¡Hola chicos!"**

**¿Qué opinan de ese encuentro entre Omi y Jack? ¿y de lo que Kim le comunicó a Rai? ¿Se detendrá? ¿O evolucionará a algo peor? Sucedió un deja vu, al igual que cuando escribí **_**Cicatrices**_**, un día antes de subir el capítulo a internet se me ocurre una idea mejor y debo corregir todos los episodios que he escrito hasta ahora. Empero creo que valdrá la pena. Una de las mayores incógnitas que me estaba molestando porque yo no lo tenía bien definido, es que iba a suceder después de que se descubriera lo de Jack ya que inevitablemente antes de que culminara la historia Kim sabría que era un villano. Y yo no podía dejarlo a un lado como hice con Ashley, que no volvió a salir —es decir, Raimundo la ha visto en su trabajo, pero no ha vuelto a tratar más con ella— porque a diferencia de ella, Jack Spicer es el antagonista principal. Pensé al principio en dos soluciones: La primera mostrar a un Jack arrepentido que cometiera un error y la segunda mostrar a un Jack que fingiera arrepentirse y que buscara venganza. Si yo quería que Jack siguiendo siendo el chico malo de la novela tenía que decidirme por la segunda, pero no la tenía bien desarrollada y no estaba conforme hasta que me acordé del concepto que había manejado inicialmente para su personaje en los bocetos de esta historia y me gustó muchísimo más esta idea. Ojalá ustedes igual. **

**Una de las primeras cosas que pensé para esta novela era esa charla entre Kim y Omi cuando se descubriera el pastel, no lo anoté lo que sea que se me haya ocurrido —por tonta— y tuve que reescribir varias veces. No muy cursi porque Omi no es expresivo ni tan seco porque se supone que es una reconciliación, algo tierno indirectamente y me salió esta. Espero que haya sido satisfactorio el resultado. Yo tenía planeada esa conversación hacia el final de la historia, pero debido al orden en que están sucediendo las cosas lo dejé para acá. Yo no sé si Omi confía en Kim. Si todavía prometiendo a su padre que sería un buen niño planifica una broma, ¿interpretará bien que Kim no lo dejará por Rai? Ese Omi se las trae. ¿Alguien adivina a qué niño amarillo genial se refería Omi? ¡Mil puntos para Gryffindor quien lo averigüe! Okey no, es una broma. ¡Una broma! **

"—**¡Quizá no quiera crecer y prefiera ser inmaduro! —hizo una pausa— hasta que muera." **

**Sé que los sobresaturé de canciones, pero desde que escuché: **_**I don't wanna grow up **_**de Simple Plan, no he parado de reproducirla y cantarla tanto en inglés como en español. Es ideal para este chico rebelde, por lo tanto la guardaré para **_**El rostro de la traición. **_**Se las recomiendo. Está dedicada a los inmaduros amantes del rock y cuando yo creía que todas las canciones en inglés eran geniales, escucho **_**Friday**_** de Rebecca Black, ¿no la han escuchado? Si la respuesta es no, ¡jamás lo hagan! ¡La canción es un escupitajo a la cara, un dolor de tímpanos, un insulto! ¡Empezando por la letra que es horrible y sin sentido, luego que la chama canta es-pan-to-so y el vídeo que es una mierda! Y si no me creen, tal vez deberían hacerle caso a los críticos que la han catalogado como la peor canción de la historia. Y los fans, ¡ni les doy detalles de los insultos y no me gusta que hay en YouTube! **

**Centrándonos en nuestra novela consentida otra vez. Aquel baile entre Omi y Megan ya lo tenía previsto y me pareció tan tierno ponerlo... ¡ay! **

**¿Qué más? Ah sí, ¿a quién creen que estaba espiando los chicos? ¿Jack o se les ocurre alguien más? El apartamento de enfrente, lo que significa... ahí se los dejos. Eso es un preámbulo del pez gordo que se viene pronto. Quería planear esta escena con Omi y Megan, no pude, entonces con Omi y sus dos amigos. Pero como quería incluir a Omi regalando el perfume de su madre a Kim (no se monten historias locas en la cabeza, la relación entre ellos es fraternal igual que en la serie) entonces no y solamente fueron Tiny y Jermaine solos. Ya que Kim es quien narra en el próximo capítulo, obviamente no pueden saber que opina Omi al respecto, pero sí cuál fue la broma. Ya lo saben mis malvaviscos asados: No es que los obligo con una pistola en la cabeza, pero un comentario puede marcar la diferencia. Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de su novela consentida: Quiero ser escritora, **_**Mi sexy idiota**_**! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos Isabel! ¡qué alegría volverte a leer! Te extrañaba. Me contenta que te guste a dónde se dirige el curso de la historia. Pues esa fue la intención del capítulo pasado: Romance por doquier. ¡Qué linda, me pone feliz leerlo! Entonces te parece que esta declaración fue la mejor de todas. Genial, eso quiere decir que me estoy superando. A mí también me parece muy bonita Yui Aragaki, ¡yo vi Koizora! Qué final tan malagradecido :( Yo lloro cada vez que veo esa película. En fin ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar, preciosa! ¡Feliz martes y lo que queda del resto de la semana! **

**Mensaje para MexicanChurros: ¡Saludos!, ¿como para más o menos quieres una escena lemmon? Bueno, la pregunta no me sorprende conociendo las cabecitas pervertidas de algunos lectores. Para empezar; esta historia está clasificada con rated T, es decir, está dirigida a un público adolescente (13 años) en adelante y por ende no puede haber una descripción explícita. Máximo puede haber un limme. Pero eso me lleva a otro punto y es que la historia ya está planeada, no puede ser cambiada aunque quisiera, y si hay o no hay eso depende de lo que transcurra. ¿Acción? ¿acción te refieres a que haya una matazón u otra vez te refieres al lemmon? No te preocupes, está contemplado los dos aspectos. De uno se encarga Jack y el otro yo. Ya me encargué de eso. Raimundo está sujeto a las condiciones de Kim, ellos no son novios, ella está vacilante y él no puede hacer nada para forzarla a que haga lo que quiere y si lo hace, estaríamos causando una relación insana. Y no puedo permitir eso. ¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo! Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos. **


	39. Mi sexy idiota

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**39º**

**Mi **_**sexy**_** idiota**

¡Fue un cumpleaños estupendo y divertido! A pesar de los percances que surgieron. Nunca olvidaré cuando Omi metió la cara en la cubierta de la torta. Bueno, no fue aposta, alguien parece que lo empujó. ¿Intencional o accidental? No sé. Duró un rato limpiándose el relleno de la cara. Tampoco sé que le pasó a las mini pizzas, pero hubo como cuatro niños que los comieron y se quejaron de que estaban muy picantes —eso conllevó a que la fuente de soda se agotara en un dos por tres y tuviera que salirme de la fiesta brevemente a comprar más, para disponer una reserva cuando cantáramos el cumpleaños—. Me extrañó eso a causa que me había asegurado de la mesa de bocadillos y comí dos pedazos y sabían bien. Tal vez una persona malintencionada le habría puesto algo cuando nadie miraba. Entonces para prevenir un potencial desastre tuve que llevarme las pizzas. Mas los aperitivitos picosos no fueron la peor parte, ¡no se imaginarán la cloaca que se reventó! —En el sentido literal de la palabra para ser exactos— a juzgar por la línea de eventos, nos llevó a pensar que éste sí podría ser un accidente. Estas cosas suelen suceder inclusive en las mejores fiestas, posiblemente uno de los chicos comió muchos dulces, fue al baño y ¡puff! Tapó el excusado. Estuvo oliendo a huevo podrido por horas, lo bueno fue que el hedor se aplacó ¡o si no tendríamos que pagar por los daños! Porque no eran ni el apartamento del Sr. Fung ni en el mío, si no el exclusivo del salón. Tuvimos que cerrar la puerta para que la peste no se colara a la fiesta. A nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría comer mientras pasa aquel olor tan desagradable.

Clay no se quedó con nosotros por asuntos del trabajo y el idiota tuvo que irse a mitad de la fiesta porque tenía una cita para una entrevista que debía realizar para el periódico; aunque amablemente él se puso a la orden en caso de una emergencia, no obstante, ya me conocen. No me gusta depender de otros. Saben, el idiota es lindo cuando quiere. Si bien, obviaré ese segmento en que me dijo que no me entristeciera porque tenía que abandonarme… ¡Ay no! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Esperen! Uhm, no lo había pensado, pero deben pasar momentos muy difíciles las novias de los reporteros, ya que su empleo es a tiempo corrido en el transcurso de las veinticuatro horas y si se presenta algo, debe responder aun si ya ha planificado pasar el día entero con su pareja. ¡Y Cosmopolitan no recomienda nada qué hacer en estos casos! Es inaudito, setecientos artículos y más y no dice nada, ni siquiera uno donde menciona las ventajas de salir con un periodista. Porque si tu novio es chef, al menos, cuentas con quien te puede preparar una cena deliciosa y si es abogado, puede sacarte de un gran, gran aprieto (si entienden a lo que me refiero), pero, ¿y las demás profesiones? ¡Aj!

Lo digo porque cinco días antes de navidad estaba escribiendo el penúltimo capítulo de mi novela para enviárselo. Nadie molesta a nadie en navidad y yo no quiero ser la excepción, y me acordé que él me había dicho que pasaba cada veinticinco de diciembre solo en su casa. Siento compasión por él. Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Aguarden. Se los voy a comentar después. No olviden que la paciencia es una de las mejores virtudes.

¡Mi historia!

No puedo creer que se esté terminando. Por un extremo, estoy feliz porque sería mi primera novela y por el otro lado estaría devastada porque se acabaría. No habría más que escribir, los personajes tendrán un final así que se van a descansar. Bueno, también eso depende de mí. Para el final estuve pensándolo, lo ideal sería que alcanzaran la meta de Dragón Xiaolin hasta ahora me ha sido de utilidad para prolongar el argumento y tampoco es que la vida de un monje es tan sencilla. Para todo hay etapas. Pero no quiero que sea rápido. Echándole un vistazo, me di cuenta que no había un líder que dirigiera a mi grupo de intrépidos monjes y de ahí saqué una idea para el final, también quería volver a intentar algo relacionados con los viajes del tiempo —me quedaron las ganas desde las Arenas del Tiempo— ¿no está mal si resolví enviárselo un día antes? El veintitrés todavía trabajan. A más de que tampoco está obligado a leerlo de inmediato, o sea, el concurso da oportunidad aun después de año nuevo por tanto no hay prisa. ¡Estoy nerviosa!

En consecuencia, disfruté más tranquila en Nochebuena. Éramos papá, Tomoko, yo y unos socios aburridos con sus esposas e hijos. Por costumbre, todos los años en esta misma fecha se organiza una fiesta de caridad en donde el dinero de los contribuyentes sería donado a un refugio para niños sin hogar. No se emocionen porque no es tan entretenido como aparenta, aunque es por una causa noble. Esa razón y porque papá cuenta conmigo, por eso no falto a esas reuniones. Ellos se turnan y en este año le correspondió a papá ser el anfitrión. Gracias a Dios, no lo hubiera soportado si fuera en casa de los Spicer. Vi a sus padres, pero no lo vi a él y ¿saben qué? Creo que no asistió y me da un remordimiento tener que preguntar el por qué, ¡mejor no lo invoco! Siento que tengo sus ojos sobre la espalda, últimamente ha estado insoportable: Llamada tras llamada, inundado mi buzón de mensajes, inclusive ha tenido la osadía de ir directo hasta mi puerta. Tengo que quedarme a esperar horas a que se vaya, ¡aj!

Papá estaba ocupado atendiendo a unos invitados y en vista de que no conocía a nadie, me aferré del brazo de mi hermana en el transcurso de la tertulia. Lo encontré conveniente pues hace mucho he querido decirle a alguien de mis sentimientos por Raimundo, no sé si podría mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo y siento que explotaré —excepto por Omi— nadie lo ha sospechado y ella me parecía la opción perfecta. Se pondría contenta. La halé aparte y se lo dije. Sentí como los ojos se me humedecían, pero no me importó que brillaran más de la cuenta. A pesar de las lágrimas la expresión de mi rostro tuvo que haber sido de regodeo ya que parece que no se dio cuenta de mis ojos vidriosos, estaba muy sonriente al igual que yo. Hasta que terminé no lo sabía.

—¡Hermana de mi alma! ¡Esa ha sido la noticia más buena que has podido darme en todo el año, estoy feliz! —dijo sosteniendo mis manos—. Si lo amas tanto como dices entonces no tendré que preocuparme, él parece que es un buen muchacho y si nuestro padre también lo cree, ¡no se diga más! —ella hizo un ademán teatral y yo solté una carcajada.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Tampoco es que me voy a casar, ni siquiera él lo sabe.

—Todo lo que es bueno para ti, es motivo de alegría para nosotros —supuse que se refiere a papá y a ella misma. Nunca la felicidad de mi hermana se había desbordado en alharacas, o que recuerde, de todos modos había hecho bien—. ¡Es que yo lo sabía desde un principio! En el pasado ustedes debieron haber sido de una sola alma, pero algo los separó y ahora que se han reencontrado ni el destino puede desunirlos, ¡es tan romántico! ¿Qué estás esperando para admitirlo frente él, cariño?

—Estoy esperando conseguir el vino que le gusta a Raimundo.

—¿Qué cosa? —puso una mueca.

—¡Oh no me hagas caso! ¡Entre nosotros nos entendemos! —dije entre risas.

Salí temprano de la fiesta. Me disculpé con papá y despedí de todos. Llegué a buena hora, conseguí cambiarme, cepillarme y hacer una que otra cosa antes de irme a dormir. El día de navidad estuve enviando mensajes deseando mis mejores deseos a todos mis contactos en el celular. Bueno, a casi todos, sólo me faltaba Raimundo. Subí la mirada al reloj son cerca de las diez y siete minutos, ¿tanto me demoré despachando mensajes de texto? Sí me levanté a las ocho. Desde luego que sí, eso no tiene nada que ver con la mascarilla en base al agua de arroz y miel para el cutis. ¡Deberían probarlo ustedes! Son realmente buenos los resultados.

No podía presentarme con las manos vacías; por medidas regulares suele llevarse un vino, empero nadie que esté en sus cabales bebe licor en la mañana. De tal manera que envasé un poco de mi puré de manzana. Debo añadir que estoy muy contenta cómo han evolucionado mis habilidades en la cocina, cada vez mejoro y mis manos curtidas lo demuestran, no hace mucho me corté un dedo picando la ensalada ¡uhm! Hoy luce bien en comparación ayer, sin embargo, por seguridad me dejaré la bandita. En fin, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Oh sí! Les decía que iba a pasar por el apartamento de Raimundo a llevarle este puré —y hacerle compañía un rato en navidad—. Después de vestirme adecuadamente, toqué su puerta. ¡Es tan extraño hacer eso! Casi siempre el idiota es quien va a visitarme, porque cuando iba a verlo era para pelear con él ¡pero ya se acabó! Cielos, ¿por qué el atraso? ¿en serio era tan lento para abrir una fulana puerta? ¿y cuánto tardo yo? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡Oh no, ahí viene! Escucho sus pisadas, ¡sí! Las bisagras crujen. Raimundo abre la puerta. Tiene el cabello enmarañado y rebelde como siempre, pero está más reluciente. Se estuvo duchando recientemente. Iba descalzo, en mono y en camiseta. Una línea de piel se extiende entre ambas piezas y yo me estremezco en el acto. Él lo nota y se baja el borde de la camiseta, acomodándose. Su rostro de perplejidad se transforma en alegría.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz navidad! Vine a dejarte esto, yo espero no interrumpir nada importante como te tardaste...

—Eh no, eres bienvenida ¡pasa adelante! —inclinó la cabeza, yo entré y él cerró la puerta tras de mí—. Estaba buscando una camiseta, no podía recibir visitas en esas condiciones.

—¿Ya cambiaste tus políticas? Antes no te importaba.

—Para nada, solamente una ocasión yo abrí la puerta sin camisa y era porque estaba medio dormido, la mitad de mi cerebro no quería funcionar ese día, fue la vez en que —el hombre se detiene en seco, hace una pausa y se aclara la garganta— discutimos.

—Sí ¡no hablemos de ello! —disentí con la cabeza como queriendo desterrar un mal sabor.

—Sí, yo creo que es lo mejor —concordó arrastrando la mano detrás y estirando el cuello—. Bueno, lo que quise decir, es que en mi casa voy como quiero; aunque si no, puedo… —se agarró la orilla de la camisa.

—Está bien así —le aseguré esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa. Un cosquilleo misterioso me ataca en el estómago. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y qué traes allí? —preguntó señalando mi tazón.

—¡Puré de manzana! Cociné ayer y te guardé algo. Es perfecto como aderezo a las chuletas de cerdo ahumadas y en todo caso, es un rico postre —no sé para qué me molesto. Él ya lo debe de saber, creerá que lo estoy tratando como un tonto—. Nada más refrigéralo cuando no lo uses.

—Gracias, llévalo a la cocina.

Por lo visto, lo pesqué infraganti en el desayuno. Encima del mesón había dos rebanadas de pan en un plato, un cuchillo, dos frascos y un pequeño cuenco. Cuando lo metí en la nevera. Raimundo estaba apoyado del marco de la puerta.

—Pensé que estarías en casa de tu padre, como es navidad... me sorprende verte aquí.

—No, decidí irme a casa, ya te expliqué que esta es también la primera navidad que paso en mi apartamento, es sólo que quería celebrarlo con mi familia aunque fueran cinco minutos y cumplí —di una palmada—. ¿Te hacías un súper sándwich antes de mi llegada? Entonces vine en un buen momento, ¿quieres que te enseñe una receta que vi por internet? Te gustará mucho. Aquí tenemos la mantequilla, el jamón, ¿dónde tienes la salsa?

Temía que si le decía cual era el verdadero motivo de mi visita se sintiera mal. Atentamente he observado que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada que nos miren con compasión y para ser sincera fue lindo cocinar juntos. Percibí un calor en la cara cuando él agarró el cuchillo para untar mientras lo estaba utilizando yo, le expliqué cómo preparar la mezcla y quería hacer el primero para que luego siguiera con los demás y en su lugar terminamos unidos. _Vaya no esperó que soltara el cuchillo, qué impaciente_. Siento la presión de mi espalda en contra de su pecho, su mano sobre la mía y su barbilla aplastando la coronilla. Comparada con él, soy tan pequeña. No debería sentirme intimidada. A las chicas les gusta que los chicos sean un pelín más altos que ellas. Les proporciona seguridad. Y lo que yo siento cuando me acuna entre sus brazos... ¡ah! Si supieran... siento que me voy a derretir aquí y ahora... ¡¿acaso eso fue un suspiro?! No, no, no debo suspirar. Aun no. Una risita tímida escapa antes de que yo pudiera frenarla. Raimundo se ríe bajito, pero no dice nada. Ahora que estamos así me sirve de excusa para mirar sus manos: Son grandes y sus dedos largos; no obstante, su tacto no es áspero como de alguien que vivió en un pueblo y conoce el trabajo duro, por el contrario es suave y cálida. Me gusta. Lo empujé amistosamente para separarnos, apreté dos rebanadas una sobre la otra: Una untada y otra no.

—¡Momento de la verdad! Abre la boca y di "A" —indiqué, el rumbo de mis pensamientos divagó a otro curso e indagué— ¿si confías en mí, verdad?

—Lo puedes apostar —contestó él tranquilo. Extendí el panecillo y lo mordió, sus labios se mancharon de salsa, le saqué una servilleta para que se limpiara, pero él decidió pasarse la lengua entre ellos; instintivamente yo desvié la mirada y disimulé meterme las manos en el pelo, estoy siendo ridícula, él no hace nada indecente—. Está bueno —comentó.

—¿De veras? Digo, ¡sabía que te gustaría!

Llevamos los demás panes a la mesa del comedor y comimos. No importa si desayuno dos veces, ¡¿cierto?! ¿Cuántas calorías contiene un pan? Ni que fuera a engordar de la mañana a la tarde… pero por si acaso, iré al gimnasio mañana. De repente, no sé por qué me dio sed. Debe ser porque comí tres y nosotros hicimos una decena de sándwiches. Me medio levanté a servirme un vaso de agua fría, entonces recordé que esta no era mi casa, era una invitada, ¿en dónde están mis modales? Y volví a sentarme.

—Ah Raimundo, ¿quisieras darme un vaso de agua fría? Por favor.

—Seguro —afirmó poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta la cocina, yo coloqué con cuidado las manos en mi regazo mientras aguardaba—. Hace tiempo he querido preguntártelo, empero, siempre se me olvida ¿creaste el Dragón del Viento basado en mí? —su voz proviene de la cocina, sin embargo, se escucha medio extraño: como más nasal. Vislumbro que debe tener la cabeza dentro de la nevera.

—Ah... no.

—¿Entonces por qué se llama Raimundo también? —si cree que me tiene con las manos en la masa, se equivoca.

—Bueno, eso fue un pequeño tributo en agradecimiento por tu ayuda. Los escritores suelen hacerlo. No hay nada de malo.

—Ya, ¿y por qué, si no está inspirado en mí, tiene una familia numerosa, le gusta el futbol, coquetea con las chicas, entre otras cosas que me pertenecen?

—Coincidencia —me encogí de hombros, excusándome. Él pasó a mi lado y me entrega el vaso en la mano. El idiota retoma asiento. Distingo que igualmente trajo un vaso para él.

—Sí, como no —tuerce una sonrisa irónica—. Hasta la identidad tiene derechos de autor, si bien me halaga que me uses como referencia para uno de tus personajes. No me molesta, en oposición: Me parece genial. Si quieres, puedes emplear esa frase para que la diga él —dijo divertido. Tamborileé sobre mis muslos una melodía rítmica con mis dedos fingiendo estar absolutamente concentrada en una tarea difícil, en seguida lo creí patético y elevé la vista. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, él me guiñó un ojo, pícaro—. Siguiente pregunta, para ser franco contigo, no me impactó mucho que al final yo, ¡es decir! El Dragón del Viento fuera elegido líder por el maestro porque en varios episodios de la tercera parte como que dejaste varias pistas y "a buen entendedor, pocas palabras", pero ¿por qué los otros los mostraste como tan malos líderes? ¿Por qué no decidiste mostrar el desempeño de Omi como líder?

—Tus preguntas son válidas. Bien sabemos que desde el principio él estaba convencido de que debía ser nombrado como líder pues que había recibido entrenamiento durante toda su vida y no es para menos, es muy talentoso. No obstante, sabes que en las reglas del tiempo se dice que si te ves a ti mismo causas una paradoja en que se desequilibran el orden de las cosas y da paso a la destrucción, aparte de que si Omi "desapareció", ¿cómo podía haber un Omi en el futuro? Los Dragones de la Tierra y el Fuego a lo mejor hubieran hecho un buen trabajo, pero digamos que las condiciones en las que estaban no eran favorables porque con uno de ellos fuera ya vimos anteriormente que se arma una catástrofe.

—Claro, la trilogía de episodios en que Omi y Raimundo se vuelve malos.

—Sí, él es el único que se le ocurriría lanzarse una aventura tan descabellada y arriesgada como para retroceder en el tiempo, además de que caes en cuenta hasta que punto Omi está dispuesto a llegar para obtener lo que quería. La decisión de quién iba a ser el líder siempre residió entre ellos. Ambos tienen buenas cualidades para ser un buen líder: Determinación, lealtad, bondad y muchas más. Pienso que habrá fans que insultarán a Omi y lo acusarán de a menudo portarse insensible a los problemas de los otros por su egocentrismo, no obstante esos celos y orgullo son derivaciones de su peor miedo, y no hablo de las ardillas, hablo del miedo a estar solo y puedes fijarte que de los tres monjes fue el más afectado por la traición de Raimundo, tanto así que en el transcurso de la segunda parte es recio a volver a confiar y tampoco despierta un sentimiento lindo que te traicione alguien que realmente tú querías. No obstante, hubo momentos en que apreciabas su altruismo. No hubo muchos capítulos donde los otros pudieran desarrollarse como personajes, sería forzado si pusiera alguno de ellos como líder.

«No te mentiré, al comienzo de la historia Raimundo era un cabezota inmaduro, impulsivo y emocional, a partir de su regreso fue que empezó a madurar, sabe que ha cometido errores pero también que puede llegar a convertirse en la persona que estaba destinada a ser, sólo si la gente (incluyéndose él) dejara de dudar en él y para mí eso es muy inspirador. Si te fijas las decisiones que se toman en el último episodio pertenecieron a él aun sin ser líder estaba demostrando de qué material estaba hecho. Ahora quiero que me contestes una pregunta tú a mí, ¿cómo puedes saber eso si tú no has...? ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya leíste TODA la novela?! ¡¿pero cuándo?!

—Desde que me la enviaste, demoré dos días en revisarla —lo contemplo absorta.

—No debiste...

—Lo hice —contesta el idiota sin vacilar, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Terminé rápido el trabajo para el periódico y no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Nochebuena. Me gustó, ¿va haber una segunda parte?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá una continuación? —pregunté distraída.

—No lo tomes a mal, princesa, sentí el final un poco inconcluso y además, de que no dijiste cuál fue el resultado final de esa mega batalla de buenos contra malos aunque era previsible de todos modos me hubiera gustado leer una descripción. Asimismo, el maestro señaló que la lucha ahora es que recién comenzaba y como Guerreros Shoku, mucho más fuertes, sería el doble de interesante. Entonces, ¿no hay secuela?

—Bueno, las aventuras nunca tendrían un final como tal. Ellos se quedarían protegiendo al mundo hasta el final, la idea era para asegurar que habían alcanzado su objetivo. No está en mis planes iniciar una secuela, ¡pero quién sabe! Podría cambiar de idea —Raimundo cerró las manos alrededor del vaso y agachó la cabeza, pensativo. Dio unas palmaditas suaves.

—Esperáramos que así sea. Enhorabuena, Kimi, tu primera obra está hecha ¿qué se siente?

—Son varios los sentimientos encontrados: Estás muy emocionado de ver realizada tu obra y también no puedes evitar nostalgia de que tu obra se ha ido —suspiré.

—Es normal, a todos los escritores nos suele suceder —me compadeció. ¿Acaso Raimundo dijo "nos"? Antes de preguntar, él agregó—; pero tu historia no se ha ido, está...

—En mi corazón —bromeé sorbiendo mi agua, el frío caló en mi garganta y descendió a mi pecho, inundándolo a través. Se extendió por mis brazos hasta la punta de los dedos, moví los hombros y jadeo.

—Sí —asiente. Se reincorpora— ¡tenemos que celebrarlo!

—¿El qué?

—Que tú hayas terminado tu novela, naturalmente. Mañana, cuando todo esté abierto, ven a mi casa y juntos nos iremos a festejarlo, ¿está bien así?

—¿En dónde?

—Uhm, podríamos irnos a un jacuzzi...

—¿Y por qué no puede ser una romántica cena en un restaurante? —"romántica", habiendo tantas palabras en el diccionario, ¿por qué tenía que decir justamente "romántica"? Debería ampliar mi vocabulario. Para mi buena suerte, Raimundo no me reprochó con la mirada.

—¿Me dirás qué prefieres sentarte en una mesa usando un vestido ajustado sintiéndote muy elegante porque hiciste una reservación y esgrimir treinta utensilios si tienes la ocasión de sumergirte en una divertida contienda en el agua?

—Hay buena comida —me defendí.

—Igual que puedes pedir en una piscina. Pero bueno se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? —inquirí intrigada.

—No te la voy a decir. Es una sorpresa, tú sólo preocúpate de lucir muy sexy para mí el día de mañana a las cinco… ¡ah y gracias por los sándwiches! Estuvieron muy sabrosos.

Debí haber sabido que no me lo confesaría. Me jugó el mismo truco cuando nos conocimos. Ya me llevó a comer una vez, dudo que lo repita de nuevo y después de que me ofreció su punto de vista estoy más segura. No sé si me guste este Raimundo misterioso. Cuando crees que eres la mujer más feliz del mundo te llevas un tremendo chasco. No obstante, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esta vez será una ocasión especial y diferente. Si bien ¿por qué me embarga esa sensación de que lo habría estado ensayando y vio su oportunidad aquí? Sí, será eso. ¿Saben? Este Raimundo misterioso es también romántico o al menos lo veo así.

Llevo un largo período que no me adentro al agua. Solía ir frecuente, unos amigos, Keiko y yo. Íbamos a darnos un chapuzón, a broncearnos, a jugar con la baraja española o si no nos metíamos a comer en el restaurante. Papá me inscribió a los seis para tomar unas clases y se supone que manejo los conocimientos básicos para no ahogarme. Pensé que así estaba bien. No hay playas por aquí cerca y si debo salir del país, tomaré un avión, pero si se estrella y nos quedamos varados en alta mar... ¡no! Las probabilidades son casi nulas. Pensamientos negativos ¡fuera! ¡Fuera! Me pregunto si todavía los trajes de baño me quedan o tendré que comprarme uno nuevo. Uno nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar.

¡Oh no emergencia femenina! ¡Hablando pistoladas sobre si nadar o no, se me olvidó de la ropa que me voy a poner mañana! ¡No tengo nada qué ponerme! Raimundo me ha visto con casi todos mis conjuntos, ¿por qué no uso uno que no ha visto o repito? ¡No, eso supera el límite de lo intolerable! ¡JAMÁS repito! Tiene que ser uno especial. ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! Y sólo me dio un día para encontrar el atuendo perfecto, el maquillaje, el peinado, los zapatos, ¡es MUY poco tiempo! ¿Qué voy hacer? Un maldito minuto, eso es lo que necesito para pensar con la cabeza fría. Un minuto, un minuto... ¡LO TENGO! Le pediré ayuda a Keiko. Ella no me lo negará. Si alguien sabe lo que es un aprieto de modas es ella. Mejor la llamo antes de que se tome la tarde con su pastelito. ¡Uf! Descolgué el teléfono y me atendió la voz de la contestadora, ¡tengo 5 mensajes en el buzón de voz! ¿Tanto demoré? Erróneamente pensé que pertenecían a papá y los abrí, empero todos eran de mi ex con su discursito de siempre: _Kim, no cuelgues, por favor, necesitamos hablar blablablá_. Lo siento Jack, te he superado. Le di al botón de "borrar todos los mensajes" y luego busqué el número del celular de Kei, está en mi identificador así que no necesitaba marcar. Vamos, vamos, atiende Kei… ¿y si le mando un mensaje telepático de que conteste el teléfono funcionará?

—_¿Hola?_

—¡Hola Kei, es Kim! ¡Feliz navidad! Perdona que te llame este día. Pero te necesito, es una emergencia. Tengo una cita mañana y nada en mi guardarropa.

—_¡Oh Kim, para ti también feliz navidad! No te preocupes por eso, no me molesta, en mi lista de prioridades mis amigas son primero. Las tiendas ahora están cerradas, ¿te parece si quieres venir a mi casa luego del almuerzo o vamos de compras mañana temprano al centro comercial? ¿Qué hora exacta te dio?_

—Élme dijo que estuviera presente a las cinco. Sin embargo, vámonos puntuales mañana, sabes que nunca se consigue nada en la primera tienda.

—_¡Perfecto! Nos vemos allí. _

—¡Nos vemos!

De acuerdo lo tengo cubierto por ese lado. Suspiro de alivio, ya sólo queda esperar mañana. ¡Sabía que podía contar con mi amiga! ¡no me defraudaría en una situación tan crítica como esta! Cenicienta tiene su hada madrina y yo tengo a la mía. Ah, no es nada personal. Adoro ese cuento desde la niñez: La pobre muchacha a la que se le concede sus deseos de asistir al baile y conocer al amor de su vida, quien resulta ser el príncipe justamente, por una mujer y su varita mágica. Y al otro día el hombre la quiere desposar. Da envidia, no el príncipe (me quedo con el mío) si no la facilidad y rapidez de sacar de la nada un hermoso vestido y unas zapatillas lujosas, con una igual a ésa yo podría aparecer cientos a cualquier hora y día de la semana. ¡Sería divertido! ¿Por qué Cenicienta no presta su hada de vez en cuando? Fácil, es un cuento y porque soy pobre. Yo no podría pagarme una si existiera un servicio de hadas madrinas de ensueño. Volviendo al tema, no le dije a Keiko quién me invitó a salir y si me pregunta se lo voy a tener que decir. No puedo callármelo para siempre. ¡Ojalá amanezca de buen humor! Nunca podría elegir entre mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y el chico que me gusta, no es una batalla de iguales. Los quiero a los dos. Yo sé que no voy a hallar a alguien como ella y él me hace tan feliz. Espero no llegar a eso. No.

Me alegra cuando tengo razón. No muchas veces ocurre, por eso hay que festejar ahora. Ha pasado tantas semanas en que no he ido al centro comercial, creo que podría tirarme encima de la alfombra del lobby y hacer ángeles de nieve, pero no lo hago porque se vería muy raro ver a una mujer adulta haciendo eso. Me siento una total desconocida cuando las puertas se nos abren y caminamos tomadas del brazo hacia adelante, es nuestra entrada triunfal muy al estilo de los Ángeles de Charlie, ¿dónde escondieron el ventilador y el reflector de luz que se supone batiría nuestros cabellos en el aire y nos haría brillar? Sí, saltamos al otro día.

Bueno, en fin, un viejo sentimiento comenzó a burbujear dentro de mí y sé que es la diosa de la moda emergiendo desde las profundidades a reencontrarse con su reino. Y me abrazo a ella sin tapujos. Recorrimos el pasillo de las grandes tiendas: Tifannys —lo prometí, ahí es donde mandaré hacer mi anillo de compromiso. ¡Un diamante casi tan grande como una fresa, mi fruta favorita!—, Gucci y tiendas similares. Nos aproximamos a los escaparates de Manolos para ver si teníamos alguna endemoniada posibilidad de encontrar unos tacones en menos de ciento y cincuenta. Seguimos hasta que tuvimos un instante de silencio sepulcral frente a Prada. Después sentí que mi cartera había estado picándome para ser usada e invité a Keiko a tomarnos dos cafés con leche en la cafetería (nuestras primeras compras del día, ¡yupi!).

Asaltamos el primer piso y entramos a Versace. Nuestro ritual consistía agarrar una pila de ropa, probárnoslo en el vestidor, desfilar para nosotras mismas y llevarnos el que nos lucía mejor. Procuré elegir los colores de última tendencia para no desentonar la temporada. Este es el truco: nos lo calzábamos una vez luego lo guardábamos en el ropero hasta que el color se volviera a poner de moda y así perdura por los meses, el elegido fue un rosa pastel casual escotado a mitad de espalda que desciende como cascada hasta mis rodillas con un cinturón ajustado debajo de mi busto. Me acabo de acordar que tengo unas sandalias Ferromangano que combinarían con esta pieza. Decidí dejármelo puesto, así cuando llegara a casa sólo me cambiaría de zapatos. No quisimos irnos de inmediato y continuamos explorando. Hicimos una parada en el estudio de MAC y cuando una dependiente me ofreció un mini-cambio de imagen rápido era incapaz de negarme. ¡Qué suerte! Todo este día quiere que me salga bien en esta cita.

—Aun no me has dicho quién es tu galán secreto —insinuó perspicaz Kei.

Gracias al cielo que no tuve que responder porque la vendedora tenía su mano en mi cara y se concentraba en alinear mis labios con la última variación de revestimiento de color de la marca. Aguardó que terminara con mi boca.

—Y... ¿me vas a decir quién es? —insistió.

—Pues es un hombre —contesté volviéndome como la mujer me permitió mover la cabeza mientras aplicaba un rubor sobre mis mejillas— apuesto, con dos ojos, dos manos, cabello, dos piernas, una nariz y labios.

—¡Guau! Yo tengo un tío que es igualito a él —rezongó sarcástica. Se llevó las manos a la cadera— adivino que también tendrá dos orejas. En serio, Kim, cuenta, no nos guardamos secretos.

—Bueno, no te enfades conmigo ¿sí? —le pedí—. Raimundo me invitó a una cita.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿Raimundo Pedrosa?! ¡¿_Ése_ mismo Raimundo Pedrosa?! ¡¿El que te dejó plantada, te mandó de paseo y se refirió a ti como una chica unidimensional?! ¡¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que nos hizo?!

—Raimundo no lo hizo con mala intención además admitió que te juzgó mal y estaba en un error y habló con Clay. El asunto está perdonado entonces —arrugué la frente. La mujer me castigó en el acto por moverme demasiado—. Escucha, no es que no olvidé el pasado ni se convirtió en otra persona, pero estaba cargado de prejuicios. Igual que yo, Kei. Estábamos equivocados el uno del otro. Se arrepintió y me pidió perdón, yo necesitaba también que me perdonara y ser perdonada. Volvimos a intentarlo como amigos y nos enamoramos... así de sencillo. Cuando llegas a conocerlo realmente puedes darte cuenta que es un buen hombre. Tú no lo entiendes.

—¡¿Y tú le creíste?! ¡Es que eres tan ingenua, Kim! —espetó con frialdad—. Pero tú tienes razón en una cosa: Yo no lo entiendo. Te esperaré afuera.

—Oye Keiko, espera... ¿Kei? ¡Kei! ¡KEI! —_¡ay no! Se enojó conmigo. _Y no pude detenerla sentada.

Permanecí con la cara de piedra hasta que la chica terminara con mi cambio de imagen, lo cual tardó unos minutitos más tarde. Me pasó un espejo. Bueno, tengo que decirlo: ¡Quedó increíble! Yo nunca me quedaba atrás cuando me ponía maquillaje, pero la dependiente me había hecho quedar como una modelo de los desfiles que pasan en la televisión en la sección de arte y espectáculo. El pelo cepillado y perfecto. Mis ojos, bajo el beneficio del aplicado hábilmente rímel, delineador de ojos y sombra, parecían mucho más enormes y más azul que de costumbre. No un azul grisáceo, si no un azul penetrante. Mis pómulos me parecían altos y aristocráticos. Y mis labios... besables y enfurruñados. Si aprieto la quijada no lloraré. No puedo llorar porque se me corre el rímel. En resumen, me parecía fantástico. Le agradecí a la vendedora y posteriormente salí tras de Kei. Ella elogió mi maquillaje pero no dijo más nada. Los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos e incómodos. Claro que intenté abordarla. Pero comprendí que nada de lo que yo dijera ese día iba a salvarme.

En casa me hice los últimos retoques a mi vestuario. Zapatos italianos, la mejor elección en cuanto a calzado. Para el cabello me recogí una cola de caballo, trenzas y colas (uno o dos) le da un aire más juvenil a mi apariencia. En contraste, un moño estilo cebolla o cualquiera que tome todo mi cabello me suma edad. El peinado estuvo muy bien. Me pregunto si es el indicado. No quisiera que Raimundo pensara en mí como una hermanita menor o una niña frágil que hay que proteger. Tengo diecinueve y no ayuda demasiado mi cuerpo estrecho y pequeño… —está bien, reconozco que no hemos pasado por mi cumpleaños, pero lo cuento así: Es este nueve de febrero— y me lleva unos cuantos añitos de diferencia, ¿no? Bueno, estoy especulando. No se lo he preguntado en realidad. ¿Me lo recojo? De esa manera no va parecer un hombre llevando a su hermana a su baile de graduación. Esto es el colmo, todas las mujeres se preocupan por aparentar ser más jóvenes ¡y yo quiero envejecer! Saben, si la gente nos ven juntos se preguntarán cuál fue la artimaña que utilicé para enlazar a ese galán o si no culparán al idiota de seducir a una jovencita inocente. Debería sentirme bien por eso ¿saben? En fin es tarde para cambiar de idea y peinado. A punto de salir, escudriñé de reojo la ventana: Está nevando ahí afuera. Y no sé si hará mucho frío al lugar a donde me llevará. Mejor me llevo esta gabardina de Channel y estos guantes de látex por si acaso lo necesito. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Raimundo. Estaba esperando. Esboza una sonrisita.

—Hola Raimundo, ¡ya estoy lista! —sonreí. No debo mostrarme triste.

—Lo puedo ver. Estás preciosa, Kim —silbó, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé deteniéndome. Si doy otra vuelta, me mareo. Él se acercó a mí.

—Te ves muy tierna con coleta —señala, su mano cubre una de mis mejillas sujetando mi cabeza y desliza su pulgar sobre el pómulo, acariciándomelo dulcemente en círculos; atrapé su muñeca, pero no para apartarlo de mí sino para mantenerlo cerca. Él parece que entendió el mensaje. Su dedo índice tomó un mechón de mi pelo enrollándolo hasta el final.

—¿Te gusta entonces? Temía que fuera un poco infantil dada las circunstancias...

—¿Infantil? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

—Sí, es que como tú... y bueno, yo... —balbuceé. Hasta ahora mi preocupación me pareció más que absurda. No podía ponerle palabras. Pero él leyó mis pensamientos.

—Kimiko, tú estás bien. Estamos bien —corrigió—. No hieras mis sentimientos, que tenga veintiuno no significa que sea un trapo viejo, ¿cierto? —se aclara la garganta—.Vente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminamos hacia al estacionamiento. Se negó a soltar cualquier información relacionada con nuestro viaje. Nada. Ni una pista por lo menos. ¡Grr, idiota! Fingía que no estaba ahí y se limitaba a conducir por la carretera.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes darme las iniciales? ¿Qué te puede costar?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no quieres decir nada?!

—Las sorpresas no se descubren si no hasta el final.

—¡Eres un idiota! —crucé los brazos bajo el pecho, molesta.

—Pero soy tu sexy idiota. Tu cabello huele delicioso, Kimi —cambió de tema—. Las fresas me llegan aquí.

—¿Quieres que te diga mi marca?

—Ja, ja, gracioso. Muy hilarante —repuso él sarcástico. Yo adoro ese champú con aroma a fresas, botella y crema rosada, ¡es tan hermoso y femenino! Cuando lo frotas brota espuma del mismo color— estamos cerca. Prepárate.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es Mermelada Punch! Tienen la pista de baile más amplia jamás vista y sólo van los mejores DJ a animar, siempre ponen los temas de última tendencia y alguna que otra canción buena de los clásicos, de esas que nunca pasarán de moda, y cornetas con sonido en alta definición, también dispone de una barra para entremeses. ¡Es maravilloso!

—¡Dime que no es un sueño! ¡¿De veras es Mermelada Punch?! ¡¿Me trajiste a Mermelada Punch?! ¡No puede ser!

—Kim, lo tienes frente a tus ojos. Es en serio —asintió. Tenía la cara pegada al cristal de la ventanilla del auto como una niña.

—¡¿Entonces vamos a bailar?!

—No, tú bailarás y yo te aplaudiré desde la barra. Sirven buenos vinos —respondió, no les puedo asegurar qué fue eso. Parece que lo dijo medio en broma y medio en serio. Si es así, no tiene chiste bailar solo. Prefiero estar en la barra con él bebiendo vino, a riesgo de que se repita lo que pasó en el The Buzz Lounge. Qué lástima, me ilusioné que rompería su regla.

Raimundo aparcó en un espacio libre y bajamos del vehículo. Yo fui primero. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta. Había una hoja de papel fijada con cinta adhesiva en la puerta en lo alto para que todos lo vieran.

CERRADO HASTA ENERO

—¡Qué mala suerte! —bufó, se volvió hacia mí—. Bueno, pero eso no va a impedir nuestra fiesta. Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí tengo vino del bueno, podemos descorchar una botella y brindar.

Yo asentí y volvimos al auto.

Y mi sueño de bailar en una gran pista se lo engulló el inodoro. Aunque ése está después de graduarme de la universidad con máximos honores, conseguir un trabajo en una prestigiosa editorial, comprar en Givenchy, casarme con mi amor verdadero y vivir en una linda casita, publicar un libro y que éste se convierta en un best-seller, pero ése vino después de que, ya saben. Si bien hay que admirar la tenacidad y el optimismo del hombre. Está aprendiendo de la maestra. Devuelta en el edificio las cosas todavía empeoran. El ascensor no obedecía cuando llamábamos y no era el único, las luces en el apartamento de Raimundo estaban rebeldes. A lo mejor hay un bajón en la ciudad. Puede suceder.

—Ojalá no haya sucedido algo malo. En el día de cumpleaños de Omi cuando regresé de la oficina, estaba esto abierto y aunque no se robaron nada aparentemente porque revisé todo. Cambié de cerradura por si acaso.

—¡Qué terrible! Uhm, parece que no hay luz.

—No importa que haya luz. Cuando se tiene un poco de obscuridad también suceden cosas buenas, ven Kim, entremos —él pasó primero. Se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró al sofá— no tengas miedo. Yo no muerdo... cuando no juego.

Mis ojos demoraron un poco en acostumbrarse. Parpadeé múltiples veces. Tropecé con el idiota, me sujetó de los hombros a la tercera vez y me ordenó explícitamente no separarme de él. Le hice caso, en parte porque tampoco era algo que quería hacer.

—Buscaré unas linternas.

—¡No! Busquemos unas velas.

—¿Velas? ¿Para qué? Ni que viviéramos en el siglo XVII. Tengo unas linternas guardadas.

—No, no, unas velas. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Si no tienes, yo puedo ir por unas a mi casa.

Ya que no logré ir a Mermelada Punch. Es hora de traerlo aquí. Empezando con unas velas. Nunca sustituirán las luces láseres de todos los colores que ves en la pista, pero agregan un toque romántico. Descubrimos una caja de ellas en el closet del mantenimiento. La abrí y vi que las veinticuatro unidades estaban en sus lugares. ¡Fabuloso! Saqué una docena y guardé las que no iba a necesitaba de nuevo en el armario. Fuimos a la cocina y luego las pusimos en platitos. Me costó hallar un yesquero. Revisé los cajones y tanteé cada objeto que pasaba por mis manos. Pero más me pareció raro que el idiota no recordara dónde lo había puesto. ¡Si es una cosa con que trabajamos diariamente! Sin embargo, quiero creer eso antes que no desea colaborar conmigo, ha vacilado en todo y eso es atípico en él, ¡vaya oportunidad para comportarse como un pesado! Con o sin ayuda saqué una caja de fósforos. Ni se la entregué al idiota, capaz y me informa que no sabe qué hacer con eso. Encendí mis velitas y salimos a la sala. Cada uno tenía dos. Así para trabajar más rápido.

—¡No las pongas ahí! —le reproché.

—¿Qué importa el sitio donde las ponga? —se quejó.

—Por supuesto que sí, espera y verás —¡ay hombres! No lo culpes, está en su naturaleza— pongámonos manos a la obra, ¡ups one moment! —mi celular empezó a vibrar, yo lo había puesto en modo de vibrador para que no interrumpiera mi velada feliz, era una llamada de... ¡mi ex! ¡qué fastidio! Puse los ojos en blanco— dame un minuto —le di la espalda y sacudí la melena para ponerme el celular en la oreja— ¡¿sí?! Bueno, ¡¿Jack?! ¡Deja de llamarme y enviarme mensajes cada cinco minutos! ¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¡Aléjate ¿está bien?! ¡Adiós! —¡Oh no! Una fuerza mágica está obligando a mi dedo presionar el botón de apagado, no, no, ¡ahhhh! Lo apagué. Qué pena... ni Jack habló... ¡sigamos adelante sin interrupciones!— ¿en qué estábamos? ¡En eso mismo!

¡Mi obra maestra! ¡Uf como me gustaría tomarle una foto! Pero no quiero prender el celular para darle la oportunidad a Jack de cagar la velada. Me temo que prescindiré de ello. Triste.

Raimundo giró a su alrededor mirando las velas. No es que formé una figura marciana, es el modo en que están ubicados... es tan romántico.

—Ah... ahora comprendo —vaciló.

—Lo leí en uno de los catálogos que me prestó mi hermana para instaurar el feng shui —_y en la página de atrás había una sección para poner velas que incentiven el amor—. _Essólo que no lo pensé para usarlo hasta ahora—expliqué— ¡voy a poner mi abrigo aquí! Si no te molesta —bajé la cremallera de mi gabardina, dejándola caer por mis hombros y la colgué en el perchero. En un movimiento rápido, me despojé mi gorro de invierno y los guantes, oí un silbido detrás de mí y giré sobre mis talones. Raimundo traía la cabeza inclinada— ¿qué estabas mirando?

—Nada.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Estabas mirándome el trasero! —gemí. Me tiembla la voz y el calor inunda mi cara.

—Tú fuiste quien lo dijiste —replicó divertido. Fruncí los labios y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando él agarró de pronto—. No, Kim, aguarda. Lo siento, ven aquí. Por favor, no te vayas —una burbuja de súplica reventó en esa última oración, suficiente para cambiar de opinión y volví. Sus dedos ascendieron por mi brazo lento y presionaron en el codo arrimándonos—. Ven, bailemos. Se nota que tienes unas ganas terribles por hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué ganas tengo?

—Porque aprendí a conocerte, mujer —sonrió.

Su mano libre se ahueca en la parte suave de mi cintura y me empuja hacia él. Empezamos a mecernos de un lado al otro o eso me parece; ni siquiera he visto que hacen mis pies, mis pupilas lo miran sólo a él. Empero parece que mi cuerpo sí sabe lo que hace porque le sigue la corriente. Me suelta el brazo un segundo y su muñeca levanta la mía. Subimos y bajamos el brazo en un vaivén oscilante como si fuera un péndulo aunque sin completar el recorrido. Yo sonrío tanto que se me ven los dientes. Él no ha perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento. Me da una media vuelta y me recuesto de él automáticamente, aprieta la palma de mi mano y guía la otra hasta mi costado deslizándose a mi cadera. Su respiración se ralentiza y sopla a través de mi cabello y mi cuello. Me arqueé contra él. Paseamos en derredor de la sala en círculos. No fuimos demasiado lejos para no perdernos, a pesar de que estábamos rodeados de velas hasta el tope.

—Dame una vuelta —le pedí.

Él accedió y dimos una vuelta completa, intercambiando posiciones. La suya fue perfecta y tuve que hacer otra para quedar frente a frente. Me encaramé en la mesilla, inmediatamente me envuelven sus manos sosteniéndome en el aire unos segundos antes de bajarme. Si bien, hace rato, desde que arrancó el baile, me he sentido así. Una risita escapa de mi garganta y le paso mis brazos alrededor en su cuello ya en tierra. Poco a poco contraemos la velocidad a la que vamos. Apretamos nuestras frentes. Se me cansa el brazo de extenderlo y lo bajo a la altura de su torso.

—Pensé que no te gustaba bailar.

—Dije que no bailaba si lo evitaba, no que no supiera o no me gustara —contestó. Me eché a reír y hundí la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo—. Aparte es más divertido en pareja. Qué lástima que no hubiera algo de música para acompañar el ambiente...

Entre dientes me puse a tararear una melodía. No me viene a la memoria ninguna pista, con tantas canciones que me sé, así que la inventé. No puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy en una nube, ¿eso será bueno? Él se ríe y yo alzo la cabeza. Sencillamente era una escena perfecta.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurren esa clase de cosas —dijo—. Te amo Kim pero ¿me amas también?

En eso, tropecé contra el reposabrazos del sofá y caímos. Su equilibrio era perfecto, es sólo que sus hombros era lo primero que agarré para estabilizarme, el sofá amortiguó el punto de impacto. _Maldita torpeza, interrumpiendo sin razón_. Él plantó ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza apartándose lo suficiente para mirarme. El rescoldo de fuego iluminaba su rostro. Su tez cambiaba de amarillo a rojo, de rojo a anaranjado.

Y nos besamos.

No les puedo decir quién besó a quién, ahí estábamos él y yo viéndonos fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Fue casi un mutuo acuerdo acortar los espacios entre nosotros por un beso. Un deseo oculto y que se necesitaba que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, coincidimos ambos en este caso. Lo que importa es que fue un beso correspondido. Mis dedos frenéticos se aferraban de la raíz de su pelo, enredándose y luchando por acercarlo más a mí aunque sé que eso es imposible. No sólo estoy debajo de él si no que yo estoy siendo aplastada por su cuerpo ¿qué más que eso? Si bien, a él parece que le gusta, pues me besó con más ganas a partir de entonces. Él dirige una de sus manos a mi costado, sujetándome, y me estremezco como acto reflejo. Estoy agotada y no me es relevante. Quisiera congelarlo así en el tiempo unos minutos más. Raimundo rompe el beso. Respiraba incontrolablemente, mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, ¿no se los dije?

—¿Qué pasó? —jadeé.

—Mi consciencia... no me deja tranquilo —se levanta del sofá, triste.

—No entiendo —repuse confundida. Y es verdad. Raimundo se tapa la cara con sus manos, frotándose antes de poder hablar conmigo. Me doblé hacia adelante, sentándome—. ¿Serías tan amable de explicármelo?

—Kim, tengo que decírtelo... —hizo una pausa.

—¿Decirme qué? —busqué sus hermosos ojos verdes y reboté, animándolo—. ¿Es alguna sorpresa? ¿Quieres que cierre los ojos para que parezca en verdad sorpresa?

—No, Kim. Abre los ojos, te lo debo decir de frente.

—Oye, me estás asustando... —susurré levantándome.

—No te asustes. En realidad no es nada, es una cosita tonta mía —dijo trazando un círculo en el reposabrazos, luego levantó la mirada—. No soy solamente un periodista, además yo tengo otro trabajito...

—Lo sé, las carreras ¿cierto?

—No, ése es un hobby —me corrige—. Este es más un trabajito a domicilio, digamos que es en cierto parecido a lo que tú haces, pero con más años de experiencia: Soy escritor —iba hablar, él me interrumpe alzando hacia arriba la palma de su mano. Es raro, siempre yo reviso las listas de nuevos y viejos escritores con sus respectivos libros, y nunca he leído su nombre, lo habría recordado. De seguro no es tan reconocido— sé que te parecerá loco, sin embargo, no sabías eso porque no he querido publicar un libro con mi nombre real. Yo he usado un pseudónimo hasta ahora —carraspea la garganta y da una palmada—. Bien, Kim, soy Tom Kenny.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Esta historia continuará**

—**¿Y lo cortaste en la mejor parte? ¡No es justo, Alice, nos quieres hacer sufrir hasta la semana que viene!**

**Yo no quería hacerlo. El capítulo me salió muy largo y lo quería dejar con la confesión de Raimundo. Si esto fuera una novela en PDF, verían la continuación en la siguiente página, pero no. Los que siguen la novela deben esperar hasta la semana que viene. A no ser que la historia está terminada, ahí sí. Saben, una de las cuestiones principales que tuve que decidirme era como se enteraría que Rai es su escritor favorito. Había barajado entre Jack, Hannibal, Omi y Raimundo. Si lo decía uno de los tres primeros hay una intención de malicia allí y casi siempre la protagonista se entera por las malas y además de que dejaría a Raimundo muy parado. Lo que siempre supe era cómo iba a reaccionar Kim, lo cual descubrirán en el capítulo que viene. No se alarmen. De esta manera, Raimundo asume su responsabilidad. Después de todo, es su rollo con Kimi. **

**¡Uf, me la ponen difícil! Una de las cosas que me costó de esta historia es Kimiko y su afición por la moda. Investigar las famosas marcas de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué no repito y ya? Bueno, lo hago siempre que puede ya que Kim tiene sus marcas selectas, pero se supone que tiene amplios conocimientos sobre eso. ¡Yo ni sabía que existían tantas! A veces temo que haya repetido ideas que se me han ocurrido hace meses para un capítulo anterior. Lo siento. Moda y automovilismo. En **_**Contrarreloj **_**fueron matemáticas y códigos. Pero en la historia que viene no tengo necesidad de señalar la marca ni rebuscar ecuaciones muy complejas, igual tengo que investigar otras cosas *buaaaaaaaaa*. Si bien, es divertido escribir como Kim, ¡ella es muy teatral! Da risa o cuando se refiere a su estatura, a través de Kim siempre cuento los problemas o los beneficios de las bajitas, ¡pero eso no es justo! Debería hacer a una protagonista alta —no todas las chicas somos bajas— y puede ser Megan. Pudo haber dado un estirón en la pubertad. No sabemos qué tal es :) Porque si se fijan en todas las novelas de moda —y si leen las noticias hablan de las ventajas de las bajitas y las desventajas de las altas, posteriormente dicen que no hay discriminación—, todas las protagonistas son descritas como bajitas y feas. Kim es baja y agraciada. Cónchale, las bajas no pueden tener el control de todo. Así que… primera ventaja de las altas: Podemos ir a concursar al Miss. ¡Gracias! **

**Sucede con las escenas románticas. Sin darme cuenta reciclo una idea y tengo que estrujarme los sesos pensando otro. Mejor así, mientras más pienso más innovadora es. Un intermedio para que no sea tan seco ni tan adulto. Uno nunca se sabe, por ahí rondan personas de la edad de Omi y hay que prevenir. Saben, este título se me ocurrió tras revisar numerosas comedias románticas. Hubiera sido un buen título para denominar una historia, pero parece dar entender que es una de esas novelas cliché románticas y no lo es, además romance no es el único género de esta historia; así que quedó como título de un capítulo. Obviamente es una referencia a Raimundito y no podía escribirlo de otra forma que poner en cursiva la palabra del medio. **

**El capítulo que viene, ¡señores! Es el capítulo cuarenta, menos falta para culminar. No se preocupen, todavía queda. Háganme saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto, ¿qué te esperas para el capítulo siguiente? ¡Haga lo que hagas, no te quedes callado! Me despido hasta la próxima semana de su novela favorita: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. ¡Adiós mis malvaviscos asados! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola Isabel! ¡Genial, fuiste el primer comentario, felicitaciones! Kimiko es una persona muy entusiasta, yo estoy segura que le hubiera ido genial como organizadora y en cualquier empleo que se proponga, pues ella es alguien constante y los constantes lo obtienen todo. Te lo digo yo. Aquí tienes la continuación del capítulo anterior: Abunda el romance y lo dejé justo en la mejor parte. Jajajajajaja, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente. Koizora… a mí por lo general no me gustan esas historias porque tienen un aire demasiado deprimente para mi gusto, no es mi estilo y siempre esperas que muera uno de los protagonistas. En una es la chica y en otras es el chico. Yo la vi nada más por el romance y un piquete de curiosidad al ser una película japonesa, no he visto mucho, pero los japoneses son buenos con sus cosas. Y lo curioso es que está basado en una historia real, eso fue lo que me motivó a chequearla. ¡Uf, cuarto de secundaria! Ni me lo recuerdes, ese año fue traumático... ¡pero lo superé, lo vencí, lo aplasté, lo humillé y salí victoriosa! Mantenerse en el primer lugar no es un asunto sencillo. Sí me acuerdo de **_**¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más! **_**Me sentí en la obligación de retratar una película romántica con Rai y Kim. Fue uno de mis favoritos. **

**¿Te acuerdas de nuestra anterior plática en que veíamos quienes podrían interpretar a los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin? Bueno, yo dije que para mí Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay serían Matheus Ueta, Héctor Davis Jr., Park Shin Hye y Lucas Till (por decir) en ese orden; lo único que nos lamentamos es que los dos del medio son un poco mayores, empero estaba viendo Vaselina (la nueva) que sacaron y todo el elenco tenía veinte y tantos cuando supuestamente encarnan a muchachos de dieciséis y diecisiete, así que podría valer o si no decir que ya han crecido... el asunto es que creo que tengo un favorito para Jack Spicer y es Milles Teller. No importa si tiene los ojos negros pues que Jack en la serie Xiaolin Chronicles sus ojos eran negros, sólo se tiñe el pelo de rojo ¡y listo! Tenemos a todo el mundo. Tengo la consciencia limpia. **

**En fin, mejor no sigo aburriéndote con esta cháchara ¡gracias por leer y comentar, preciosa! ¡Ojalá estés disfrutando de la lectura! ¡Nos vemos y que tengas un exitoso comienzo de semana! **

**Mensaje para Mexicanchurros: Saludos. Veo que no entendiste lo que quise decir. Yo sé que a los pubertos les importa un rábano que escriba una escena lemmon, ¿de doce que parecen veintiuno? Sé que podrían aparentar un poco más, pero diría más bien que se la dan que tienen veintiuno y su mentalidad es de lo que cabría de esperarse. Además de que todavía existen niños que se enteran de muchísimas cosas en el exterior porque sus padres no tienen el pudor de sentarse a conversar de estas cosas. Yo sé que hay historias escritas por chiquillos de doce calificadas de contenido adulto cuando en su foto de perfil están abrazando a su peluche y una cosa es escribir por escribir, y otra es que entiendas lo que escribas. Yo tengo que adaptarme porque a pesar de que mi historia está dirigida a un público joven, no dudo que pueden haber menores leyendo y quizá historias mías o de otros clasificadas para un público de dieciséis en adelante, pero digamos que eso ya no es mi responsabilidad porque cumplí con mi deber de decir a qué público estaba dirigida. No se trata de satanizar porque tampoco puedo fingir que el sexo no existe, es sólo que tengo que ver que puedo mostrar y que no. Así son las cosas. **

**No nada más es por ellos. Es por mí. **

**Sí, me alegro igualmente por Omi y su padre de que por fin se la estén llevando bien. Raimundo y Kim no estaban disfrazados, la fiesta se limitaba al disfrute de los niños. Aunque creo que les hubiera ido bien si se disfrazaban de **_**Elizabeth y Darcy**_**. Gracias por leer y comentar. ****¡Ojalá estés disfrutando de la lectura! ¡Nos vemos y que tengas un exitoso comienzo de semana!**** ¡Nos vemos!**


	40. Pídeme que me quede

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**40º**

**Pídeme que me quede**

Un momento, ¿Tom Kenny? ¿_Ése_ Tom Kenny? ¿El famoso escritor de novelas románticas? ¿El autor de los best-seller internacionales _Eres la música en mí, 49 Semanas, Un millón de años, Amor cósmico, La arcada de fuego, Huracán, Contrarreloj y Bonnie &amp; Clyde 2.0_? ¿Qué me quiere decir eso? ¿Qué yo me mudé, entre todos los apartamentos, justo al frente del santuario donde Tom Kenny escribe? ¡¿Qué ESTOY en la casa de Tom Kenny?! ¡¿Qué dormí en la cama de Tom Kenny?! ¡¿Qué me peleé con Tom Kenny?! ¡¿QUÉ BESÉ AL MÍSMISIMO TOM KENNY?! ¿Qué durante todo este tiempo buscaba a mi escritor favorito cuando estaba _aquí_? ¿TAN CERCA?

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! De seguro es una broma planeada con Omi, se esconde para filmar mi cara y Raimundo actúa. ¡¿Está detrás del sofá?! ¿Escondido en la cocina? Retrocedí y el instinto hace que reaccione volteando la cabeza a ambos lados. No veo nada. Está tan obscuro. Noté que me sudaban las manos. Me vuelvo hacia el idiota. No es como lo había pensado. Para empezar lo imaginé más mayor, quizá porque tenía esa idea de que era un hombre con una larga experiencia adquirida en relaciones románticas a través de los años. Menos guapo, cabello negro y por supuesto, un arquetipo caballeroso y tierno. Si me pusieran adelante todas las personas en el mundo, él sería mi última opción para Tom Kenny. ¡Son polos opuestos! Una risa histérica sube por mi garganta y sale por sí sola, una imagen grotesca de mí riéndome flota en mi cerebro. Me cubro la boca y aprieto los labios, intentando contener mis carcajadas, pero parecen control sobre mí. Él está consternado.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? No dije nada que fuera gracioso —exclamó impaciente.

—Me rio porque es categóricamente imposible, ¡tú no puedes ser Tom Kenny!

—¿Y por qué no? ¿por qué dije que no creo en los romances o soy bastante joven? La edad son sólo números y porque yo tenga una visión diferente del amor no quiere decir que no lo sienta —replicó serio, dio un paso hacia mí—. Es la verdad, Kim. Nunca hablé tan serio en mi vida. Te juré que no íbamos a mentirnos y no he roto mi promesa. Yo soy Tom Kenny y lo sabes... haz memoria.

Las dos únicas veces que tuve _una conversación real_ con Tom Kenny fueron por conexión chat. La primera me llevó hasta el cafetín donde encontré a Raimundo; creí que había sido una coincidencia graciosa y que probablemente Tom tuvo chance de irse pero nunca lo supe porque no pregunté. También recuerdo que cuando el idiota se sentó en mi mesa, yo estaba leyendo _49 semanas_ y hubo un momento que me pareció muy extraño, me quejé acerca del final de la historia y él ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Algo como que no necesariamente esperes un final feliz para una buena historia. Me sorprendió porque supuse que leyó igualmente. Me acuerdo que la excusa que me dio fue rara y casi forzada pero le valió para desenredarse. Es un poco capcioso, ¿no están de acuerdo? Para alguien que cuida con escrupulosidad su vida personal soltar así de la nada su ubicación a una desconocida es inverosímil, ¿acaso no se le ocurrió que pude haber ido allá? A no ser que esa siempre fue su intención.

La segunda vez, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de una chica, ¡una semana después de haberse declarado! Cuando la estaba describiendo, en realidad _me describía a mí_. De eso sí recuerdo con absoluta claridad, desmintió todas mis opciones románticas y me comentó que se inspiró en una hermana enferma para su protagonista. ¡Y Raimundo tiene a una hermana paralítica de piernas! ¿Será ella? ¡Obviamente!... ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! ¿El sofá está detrás de mí? ¿Podría alguien verificar? Se lo agradecería pues que no logro ver hacia atrás y quiero que duela lo menos que se pueda. Creo que voy a caerme del culo en cualquier instante, y si mis manos sudan y tiemblan es señal de que sí; clávate las uñas, si las mantienes ocupada no sucede nada. ¡¿Por qué nadie me contesta mi primera pregunta?! ¡Uf, pero qué tonta! Nadie me oye, tengo que decirlo en voz alta:

—¿El sofá está detrás de mí?

—Sí, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua? —preguntó peregrinamente preocupado, no estoy acostumbrada ver ese lado de él. No es entrañable ni se esfuerza en ser afable pero son esos ojos habituales a ser pensativos me están mirando cargados con angustia ahora.

—No, estoy bien —hice una pausa para humedecer mis labios—. Dilo otra vez, por favor, ¿de veras eres tú: Tom Kenny? —repuse despacio.

—Sí, soy yo, ¡el original! El autor de tus novelas favoritas. No hay otros yo. Si alguien más te dice que es Tom Kenny, es un falso ¿necesitas otra prueba?... ¿Kim? ¿te sientes...?

—¡GUAU! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡ES ASOMBROSO! —Raimundo pegó el brinco de su vida con ese grito tan agudo. Lo lamento, cuando estoy emocionada hablo fuerte y no los culpo si los asusto. Me agarro todo el cabello pasándolo hacia adelante, lo acaricio, lo desenrollo, juego a hacer y deshacer trenzas. Me estremezco, me llevo las manos a la boca, muevo las piernas constantemente. ¡No puedo estar quieta!

—¿Asombroso? —repitió él incrédulo, rodeó su nuca con el brazo—. ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alto ahí, ¡¿estás feliz con la noticia?!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿A quién no?! ¡Siempre he soñado con conocer al escritor de mis sueños! ¡Digo conocerte! ¡Y por fin se me presenta la oportunidad, la buena fortuna me sonríe! Casi ninguna fan recibe esta suerte ¡¿cuántas fanáticas matarían por estar sentadas aquí contigo?! ¡AY NO LO CREO, DIOS! Tantas cosas que preguntarte, ¡yo nunca lo imaginé! ¡Eres tú!... ¡Perdón! Perdón, todavía me cuesta digerir la información que me acabas de dar —hablaba atropellado y chillón, me pregunto si habrá entendido todo. Empecé a abanicarme, no voy a hiperventilar—, en serio, te presumía tan diferente que no puedo asociar tan simple esas dos imágenes del hombre y el escritor juntos...

—Ni quiero que lo hagas —me interrumpe, yo no reclamo. Raimundo desenfocó la mirada con brusquedad—. Kimiko, tienes que prometerme, que seguirás mirándome ahora y el día después de hoy como antes de que te dijera quien era, como Raimundo solamente, un chico eso es lo que soy, que nada entre nosotros va a ser diferente ¿puedes? —se sentó a mí lado.

Su mano acuna mi rostro. Su boca curva una sonrisa medio torcida. La frialdad que anidaba en sus ojos verdes hace unos escasos segundos se derrite por la calidez. Siento la punta de sus dedos anclarse en mi nuca. Le devuelvo la sonrisa igual de choreta a pesar de que se me encoge el estómago (debe de ser un reflejo). Definitivamente me gusta esta sonrisa más que cualquier otra: no es la sonrisa pícara a la que le gustaría acostarse conmigo si no es aquella que indica "me gusta estar contigo". Y es inevitable llegar a pensar: ¡Ojalá yo formara parte de esa sonrisa! Ansías querer escapar de ti y fusionarte con él. Esa percepción que tienen la mayoría de las personas enamoradas cuando sienten que son uno solo como pareja y que no puedes separar porque son una unidad.

Ahora entiendo porque actuaba a la defensiva cada vez que sacaba el tema de Tom Kenny, _¡no sabes quién es o si ese es su verdadero nombre! _Claro, él ni es una pizca del hombre que imaginé quien podría ser y no existe nada peor que enamorarse de una fantasía. Pobre hombre pensar que la chica de tus sueños está ilusionada contigo y no lo sabe porque opina que tú eres una persona totalmente diferente, hasta yo tendría mis dudas, si me quisiera a mí realmente o a mi dinero, que era lo que temía aun cuando vivía con mi padre. Uhm… Tenía curiosidad en saber si preguntaba qué pasaba si decía que no, pero a lo mejor lo interpreta en un sentido negativo así que no me conviene. Debo estar seria.

—Claro, siempre serás mi idiota sexy, no voy a pensar de ti de otra forma distinta —susurré sin perder la sonrisa, tocando su mejilla para reforzárselo—. Creo que tú entiendes mejor de lo que yo especulaba sobre mis temores —pensé en voz alta. Arqueó una ceja—. Ahora ya veo porque parecía que conocieras a Tom Kenny,

—Me gustaría creerlo.

—¡Así es, Raimundo! No lo dudes. Pero estoy un poco confundida ¿por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?

—Bueno... —se apartó, metió una mano en el bolsillo y estiró el brazo dejándolo caer sobre el sofá— no le cuento a todo el mundo mi identidad ni pensaba decírtela. No te sientas mal, casi nadie lo sabe a excepción de Hannibal y el equipo que trabaja conmigo en la editorial. Entre menos personas se enteren mejor, no porque sea desconfiado si no los pongo en algún peligro —"peligro", quiere decir Hannibal. La tensión en su voz es palpable, intenté tragar como pude y abracé una cobija que tenía a mí lado—. Sin embargo, cuando empezabas a gustarme se trocó mi perspectiva. Si ibas a ser mi novia no tenía chiste que te lo siguiera ocultando, pues iba contra de mis principios —¿lo leyeron todos? ¡Él acaba de decir su novia! Parece que esto sí va en serio—. Así que fue dejándote "pistas".

—Entonces ni que me hayas mandado al cafetín en frente de la fuente de las tres sirenas ni que me dijeras que estabas enamorado fueron casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —asintió— y porque a veces era más fácil hablarte a través de internet que cara a cara, nunca acabábamos una discusión sin llegar a una pelea. Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu familia.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo no soy una soplona! Este secreto estará a salvo conmigo —confirmé, sellando mis labios. Entonces se me vino a mi cabeza una pregunta— te agradezco que hayas sido sincero. No obstante, si me lo permites, ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se entere? No estás haciendo algo malo.

—Quería mantener a rayas a las personas: Los fanáticos, los medios y los allegados. Sabes cómo se ponen; el dinero que gano no es para mí, se lo envío a mi hermana y su tratamiento —explicó él—. Si me convertía en un tipo famoso como ahora, tendría a todos ellos encima de mí y mi familia. Ya no se podría evitar el morbo de la gente. Yo quería una vida sencilla para nosotros. Además, no considero que merezca tener el éxito que poseo.

Suspiró hondo y vuelve la cabeza con tristeza. Ah claro, se refiere a su hermana. Mi mirada errática recorre desde la tinta con la forma de alas bajo el brazo que descansa en la orilla del sofá, sube por su hombro y se detiene en su cara. Mis brazos lo rodean y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Después de recoger automáticamente las piernas, él me estrecha con su otro brazo contra sí mismo. Aplasta la mejilla en mi cabello. Su respiración me hace cosquillas.

—Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de utilizar un pseudónimo que podría ser el de cualquier persona y que no se vincula conmigo u otro miembro de la familia —continuó—. Tom es, a su defecto, mi segundo nombre y Kenny es el apellido de mi madre biológica... —aun no se me olvida que es adoptado. Inclino la cabeza para que sepa que he escuchado.

—Todo está teniendo más sentido ahora como la relación entre Sagrario y Esperanza.

—Sentí que se lo debía, a su manera mi hermana es una persona fuerte y ¿por qué no? Las personas discapacitadas afrontan situaciones tan difíciles como cualquiera de nosotros. Ella que depende de la esperanza. Aquél es un libro que podría o bien hablar sólo desde el punto de vista de Sagrario como ha sobrellevado esto o como yo he perdido la propia esperanza.

—¡Y no lo hagas! La esperanza nunca debe apagarse dentro de nosotros, es lo único que se encarga de mantener vivo todo lo demás —lo apreté—. Dime una cosa, ¿sentías celos de ti mismo cuando yo elegía a Tom Kenny delante de ti? ¿Por eso actuabas así? ¡Estoy segura que es la primera vez en la humanidad que se ha visto un triángulo amoroso tan inusual!

—Ya te lo dije: No siento celos, pero sentí que a veces tenía que competir conmigo mismo. Es tan absurdo aunque yo lo diga. No podía entender como yo te podía gustar detrás de la cubierta de un libro y odiarme fuera de ella.

—Pero es extraño, yo he leído todas tus novelas y ninguna se adhiere a lo que te dedicas a repetirme todos los días. Incluso una vez tú me reconociste que tus escritos eran una mierda ¡cuando escribes las cosas más hermosas que pudieron alguna vez cautivar a una persona! —con la uña tracé varios círculos diminutos en su torso— ¿quién eres, Raimundo Pedrosa? ¿será que debajo de esa coraza áspera se esconde un hombre que cree en el romance? ¿O en verdad eres un cínico que sabe lo que le gusta a las chicas cursis como yo?

—Uhm yo digo que la segunda opción. En ese tiempo nada más me importaba ganar dinero y si escribía lo que le gustaba al público, habría más personas interesadas en comprarlo. Tal vez si hiciera una como me gustaría que fuera no tendría mucho éxito.

Levanté la cabeza para observarlo detenidamente. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros entre tanto sostengo su mirada. Le sujeté la barbilla con mi otra mano para que no gire la cabeza. Él se incomoda, a pesar de que sólo tengo una minúscula parte de él en mis dedos se queda paralizado y con nuestros cuerpos más cerca del otro siento su corazón latir más a prisa.

—¡Qué curioso! Yo no tengo la misma seguridad. ¡A mí me parece que triunfarías! —él me sonrió con nostalgia.

—Da igual, Kim. De todos modos pienso retirarme para siempre del mundo de la escritura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo lo decidiste?! —lo empujé aterrorizada.

¡¿Qué sería del mundo de las novelas rosas sin Tom Kenny?! ¡No puedo concebirlo! ¡¿Cuál sería la reacción de las millones de fans que aguardan con ansias una siguiente publicación cuando se enteren que su ídolo no volverá?! ¡Se sentirían como huérfanas! ¿En dónde se ha visto que un escritor renuncie "para siempre"? ¡Jamás! Para siempre es bastante tiempo. A menudo sólo quiere decir dos meses y medio o un año sabático, empero él se está refiriendo abandonarlo. Como amiga debería apoyarlo, no obstante, no puedo hacerlo. No me prestaré para animarlo a una decisión tan contundente y espantosa. Me puse de pie.

—¡Raimundo me vas a tener que disculpar, pero lo que estás a punto de hacer es una locura sin nombre! —me quejé apenas me salí de mi aturdimiento— ¡tú no puedes hacernos esto! Tienes un increíble talento, no es justo para nadie que lo dejes así sin más.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Mírame, —extendió los brazos— no soy sincero conmigo mismo ni con el público al que me sigue porque no tengo agallas para revelar mi verdadero nombre. Escribía nada más por necesidad, no sé ni siquiera si realmente es lo que me gusta. Admitámoslo, no soy un gran escritor. Gané suficiente dinero para cubrir el tratamiento que es lo quería inicialmente, que siga escribiendo sería un poco cruel.

—¿Estás seguro que es irrevocable? ¿no lo pensarías si te lo pidiera? —supliqué. Raimundo se muerde el interior de la mejilla, perplejo, y me mira con parquedad; como si no estuviera seguro. Eso es bueno, debo seguir insistiendo. Me arrimo a su lado, extiendo los brazos al frente de mí y pongo una mano sobre otra y a cámara lenta voy separándolas— ¡oye, ¿qué tal esto: _La tempestad_, una novela escrita por Rai Pedrosa?! No importa el título ni cuánto será el dinero recaudado sino que por primera vez una novela que lleva tu nombre y cumpla tus parámetros, ¡cuéntame, ¿te gusta?! ¡A que sí! —Raimundo se frota la barbilla con gesto ensimismado. Camina unos metros mientras susurra unas palabras ininteligibles, no me uno a él para evitar presiones, espero que lo medite por sí solo.

—Suena bien —comenta. Sonrío y llevo mis manos detrás, él se vuelve con una expresión parecida— aunque le cambiaría por "_Después de la tormenta_". ¿Te escuché llamarme Rai? —¡ups! El nombrecito estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza y sólo lo escupí. Ya está hecho. Me obligué a no apartar la mirada y aunque tenía las mejillas rojas, respondí sonriente.

—Tal vez lo hice, ¿qué importa? —me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. El idiota me sonríe con la boca cerrada. Me atrapó entre sus manos, sus dedos se clavan con bastante fuerza en mi cintura manteniéndome contra él. Le eché los brazos al cuello para sostenerme en alto. No estaría más protegida en ningún sitio que junto a él. Se tocan las puntas de nuestras narices.

—No dejo que ninguna chica use el diminutivo de mi nombre, no lo repitas ¿estamos bien? —dijo juguetón.

—Con una condición: No vuelvas a llamarme princesa, ¿lo harás?

—Astuta, pero ahora tengo unos asuntos más importantes que atender: Ya que conoces mi secreto, quería saber si tenías la respuesta a mi primera pregunta, sigo esperando, ¿acaso es un sí? Otra vez me devolviste un beso.

"Te amo Kim, pero ¿me amas también?". Es la tercera vez que se me vuelve adelantar. El hombre está impaciente. De cintura para arriba mi cuerpo tiembla una vez más ante la idea. Siento el pulso latir en los oídos. Estaba en lo cierto en muchas cosas salvo que se equivocó una: Sí sé que es un hombre, sus ojos son verdes, tiene veintiún años, le gusta el café doble descafeinado sin crema ni azúcar; creció en un pueblito, es el mayor de ocho hermanos, se mudó a los dieciocho, es periodista, ama el automovilismo y es el escritor de varias novelas de romance. Sus ojos me ruegan. No puedo prolongar por más tiempo este tonteo, por ende me paré de puntillas, alcé la cabeza y lo besé fugazmente en sus labios. Me alejé un poquito de él, pero sin soltarlo. Sonrío a su pecho y terminé de hundir mi rostro, escondiéndome.

—Sí —susurré.

Él no dice nada. No digo nada. Nos quedamos en donde estamos, de pie abrazados, durante un buen rato. Tomoko tiene razón, la forma cómo encajamos, cómo nos complementamos, cómo podemos leer los pensamientos del otro ¡es única y mágica! Esto tiene que ser amor.

Me desperté al día siguiente de un sueño. Hace días que no he soñado nada tan bonito, pero en él aparecíamos Raimundo y yo, íbamos tomados de la mano caminando descalzos por la arena ardiente en los límites del mar. Habíamos venido en su auto a dar un paseo romántico en la playa así que no teníamos puesto el traje de baño. De repente se me ocurrió una idea traviesa y salté encima de su espalda. Entonces en vez de bajarme, aceleró el paso y tuve que sujetarme fuertemente, pero a final de cuentas me caí. Raimundo me siguió. Jugamos y chapoteamos en el agua hasta que desperté. ¿Creen que se haga en realidad? No conocía el lugar. Para resumir, fue como vivir un hermoso cuento de hadas. Es raro que no haya salido de la cama rápidamente, no obstante, yo quería quedarme unos minutitos más a terminar de recordar el sueño. Cuando el estómago empezó a gruñirme y reclamarme por la comida, solté una risita tonta, me saqué las sábanas y fui.

¡Es domingo y mi cuerpo lo sabe! Sentía los pies más ligeros que lo normal como si flotara. Sé que soy torpe, no necesito que me lo recuerden, pero hoy brinca a la vista. Iba dando traspiés. Me dificultaba mantener el equilibrio. Aunque eso no le presté exorbitante interés. Estoy en las nubes. Vuelvo a ser una quinceañera: Tonta, inexperta y campante. Daba la impresión que fuera mi primera vez. Las mejillas se me entumecen de tanto reír. Pero es inútil que las intente reprimir, de inmediato la remplaza otra. Ni me fijé que desayunaría, sólo cogí las hojuelas de maíz a las que olvidé agregar la leche y por error, confundí la salsa kétchup con jugo. Había bebido dos tragos y cuando miré el vaso me eché a reír y dije: ¡Con razón tenía un sabor tan peculiar! Tenía la servilleta a mi derecha y aun así me limpié la boca con el dorso de mi brazo.

Tengo unas ganas contenidas de ver a Raimundo pero debo asegurarme de conseguir lo que necesito, nada más me falta el vino que le gusta ¿estarán abiertas la licorerías a esta fecha? ¡Qué gracioso, tendré novio justo antes de año nuevo! Fui a cambiarme, luego de rescatar el vaso de la basura que tiré accidentalmente y meter los platos sucios al fregadero. Los lavaré luego. Me cepillé, recargué mi cartera y salí. Bajé los peldaños dando saltitos y tarareando suavemente una canción que oí hace unos días en la televisión. _So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do. Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do, what are you waiting for?_ No permito que muchas personas me vean cantando, ayer fue un caso particular además de que tarareaba y no puedo causar una lesión severa en los tímpanos de nadie si aprieto los dientes, pero siempre que lo hago _me meto en el personaje _¿entendieron? No quiero repetirlo dos veces, es muy embarazoso. Parezco una loca eufórica por no mencionar que cuando mi voz registra los tonos agudos se me salen los gallos, las gallinas, los pollitos, el granjero, ¡todo! Ay... aquí la de la hermosa voz es Keiko. Cambiemos de tema, ¿les parece?

¡Cómo me alegra que Raimundo sea escritor igual que yo! Bueno ni tanto, yo recién estoy empezando y él es más veterano. Meses atrás hubiera optado que estudiáramos carreras distintas para intercambiar "estudios", ¿me entienden? Y, sin embargo, es conveniente y a la vez no que el chico que te guste pueda aconsejarte, aunque la gracia está en que lo averigües tú mismo. Tuve un poco de miedo, ¿saben? Cuando el idiota me cortó la nota así de improviso temí convertirme en una de esas chicas cuyos novios están conectados a algún tipo de trabajo licencioso: traficante, falsificador ¡y en todo caso asesino! Y lo peor es que siempre resulta ser asesino de mujeres ¿si se dan cuenta? No entiendo como esas mujeres nunca lo notan hasta que lo perciben, porque si no convivieran juntos ¡comprendería! Pero ¡uf! No es mi problema, Raimundo no me esconde secretos gracias al cielo.

Humm, mi olor favorito: Pavimento húmedo. Conforme iba flaqueando la calle los espacios entre los edificios se hacían más estrechos y las diminutas infraestructuras que estaban lejos paulatinamente aumentaban de tamaño. ¿Son ideas mías solamente o todo estaba desolado? Siento que han metido un kilo de plomo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y mi chaqueta. La atmósfera estaba pesada. Es eso o porque las aguas residuales huelen tan fuerte que debo pellizcarme la nariz mientras paso. Pues parece que sólo son aguas residuales. Un autobús a mi izquierda rompe el silencio. Las primeras personas que vi estaban agrupadas en frente del escaparate donde exhiben las teles en una tienda de electrodomésticos. Soy demasiado bajita para ver por encima de las cabezas de los demás y cerciorarme qué sucede. Supongo que luego me enteraré. La sensación rara continuó ya que en otros establecimientos noté a varios revisar sus celulares inteligentes y murmurar entre dientes, parece que la noticia está interesante ¿será que por fin cesaron las guerras y se proclamó la paz mundial? O mejor aun ¿Givenchy estará en rebajas? Le preguntaré a Kei cuando llegue a casa, ¡siempre está más enterada que yo!

Le pedí a Tomoko su opinión para escoger el vino tinto, a causa de que soy un pelín bruta para las bebidas alcohólicas elegantes. Me sugirió el Rioja y ése compré. No buscaba algo comercial ni tampoco demasiado caro. Un sabor agridulce. Un punto medio entre lo dulce y amargo. De regreso en el parque trepé al muro y comencé a caminar. Un pie detrás de otro y avanza. Soy una persona orgullosa, no tengo ningún problema en reconocerlo y el orgullo puede inspirar un valor imprudente y peligroso. Tengo entre manos una caja frágil y no me importa ir por la cuerda floja a pesar de las consecuencias, ¡qué niña estúpida! Vacilé antes de bajar, cerré los ojos antes de saltar, pero en cuanto mis pies tocan el piso inspiro y espiro aliviada. ¿No me despeiné? En el reflejo de ése charco podré verme, las ondas distorsiona mi imagen, me aparté un mechón de pelo negro que caía sobre mi cara. Me quedé mirando el agua, ¿creen que necesite teñirme el pelo? Ya llevo dieciocho años con el mismo look, ¿y si me lo cambio por rubio? A ver si es cierto eso que dicen que las rubias se divierten más. ¡Oh no, luciré igual que Ashley! Uhm, por cierto, ¿qué habrá sido la vida de ella? No la he visto más desde lo que le pasó. Mala idea, descartado totalmente dejarme el cabello rubio, ¿y si me hiciera unas mechas rojas? ¡Quedaría genial!

Entonces alguien me agarró por atrás.

Grité pidiendo auxilio, pero unos dedos se clavaron en mi mandíbula empujando el sonido hacia debajo de mi garganta. Me retorcí salvajemente en unos brazos intentando liberarme a la vez que me preguntaba quién podría ser mi misterioso atacante. La palma de su mano me resulta familiar, como si ya la había tocado antes. Mis pulmones me claman pidiendo aire. En eso ya no sentía en la presión asfixiar mi cuerpo, estoy roja, mis ojos rebotaban fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas e hiperventilaba. Me ha soltado. Me doy media vuelta.

—¡¿Jack?! —jadeé masajeándome el cuello del dolor.

—Hola Kim —saludó Jack con voz fría, se llevó las gafas amarillas arriba en la cabeza. El cuadro es terrorífico: Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y unos círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, ¿cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona por la maldad?— ¿tendrás unos minutos para recibir a un viejo amigo?

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡Primero me das un susto de muerte y ¿ahora quieres hablar?!

—Pero te solté, ¿no es así? —Jack se aclaró la garganta—. Mi intención no fue asustarte, lo lamento Kim, era la única forma que me pusieras atención. Yo tenía que saber por qué me evades. Últimamente no me has devuelto mis llamadas, has bloqueado todos mis mensajes, ni siquiera te molestas en revisar y responder uno de mis correos electrónicos, es probable que si te enviaba otro lo habrías borrado.

—¡Y tenías razón! Conoces muy bien lo que hiciste —meneé la cabeza—. No quiero hablar contigo nunca más ¡márchate por la sombrita! —él no iba a darse por vencido tan rápido y en un movimiento rápido, me sujetó del codo y tiró de mí con todas sus fuerzas. Forcejeé.

—¡Kim espera! Tienes que escucharme, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡Tú no eras así conmigo! ¡¿Dónde está la Kim dulce y comprensiva que yo conocía?!

—No, Jack, ¡te equivocas! —mascullé, finalmente conseguí zafarme—. Quizá Raimundo te haya tenido más paciencia, pero apenas tengo la mitad de ella y la pierdo muy fácilmente, así que si no te vas ahora terminaré lo que dejé de hacer en la carrera.

—¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! ¡Estoy arrepentido! —rugió Jack. Sus facciones endurecidas se suavizaron y al contemplar que ya tenía acaparada mi atención se enderezó y acicaló su ropa, añadió asintiendo con la cabeza—: sí, yo vine a disculparme y te lo voy a decir así no quieras pero no me gustaría interrumpir nuestras relaciones por mí culpa. Reconozco que lo que hice estuvo mal, estaría loco si declarara que estoy orgulloso de ello; sin embargo Kim, todo lo que hice fue por nosotros dos, por nuestro amor, ¡debes creerme! Fue sin intención —gimió él al igual que un animal herido. Puse los ojos en blanco, irónica y posteriormente me quedé mirando como sus inocentes y redondos ojos (aunque todos sabemos que no tiene nada de inocente) se concentraban en mi cara— no quería lastimar a nadie al principio, de veras. Es que como te vi tan contenta junto a Pedrosa, tuve miedo de que te enamoraras de él porque si acababa de esa manera te perdería y ya había perdido demasiado, otra cosa más me destrozaría. ¡Estaba celoso! La envidia se apoderó de mí y me obligó hacer esas cosas tan horribles que viste y oíste —se postró a mis pies, los brazos pegados a ambos lados del cuerpo y la barbilla alzada. Incómoda, vi de refilón las esquinas laterales asegurándome que nadie esté mirándonos.

—¡Oh por amor al cielo! ¡Párate! ¡Te estás humillando! —le pedí poniendo una mueca.

—No lo haré, Kim, quiero que veas lo que me estás haciendo y que compruebes que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad: Te amo.

—Tú no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo Jack, como eres tan descarado de usar el pretexto del amor para justificar todas tus maldades.

—¡Por favor, Kim, no sigas! ¡Estás lastimando mis sentimientos! —sollozó Jack halándose las greñas. Parpadeo varias veces para ver si logro aclarar mi vista, ¿esto es una visión de la realidad lo que estoy observando? La cara del hombre está de un color amarillo, apoyó los nudillos en la tierra, se inclina hacia adelante agachando la cabeza— ¿no es enamoramiento acaso si siento más amor por ti de lo que me quiero a mí mismo?

—Aunque te lo explicara de mil formas, tú jamás entenderías porque lo tuyo es retorcido y maligno. No es amor de verdad y el amor de verdad nunca hiere a nadie —pese de que mis palabras tenían un significado reflexivo sonaba demasiado dura y era tarde para retractarme o borrar lo que había dicho.

Dentro de mí se desenlaza una batalla feroz entre la conmiseración y el encono. Parte de mí quisiera perdonarlo para liberarme de la culpa y porque sufro por lo que ha pasado, sea lo que sea es una historia muy triste que a ningún "enemigo" se la desearía, y también pues que hasta dónde sé soy una mejor persona que Jack, pero al mínimo roce de recordar lo que hizo o estuvo a punto de hacer, ni siquiera Raimundo fue tan lejos, todo lo que siento es asco. No puedo moverme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa en absoluto que viniera hasta aquí, arrodillándome y humillándome, suplicándote disculpas y confesando a viva voz mi amor por ti?

—No es que no me importe, Jack. Es que sé que no lo sientes no porque seas malvado si no que no lo sabes. Escucha, en este momento estás confundido y bastante dolido, es normal, pero lo que necesitas ahora ayuda así que levántate y...

—¡¿AYUDA?! —se reincorpora. Su voz estaba lastrada en ácido y sus ojos rebotaban fuera de sus órbitas, a partir de este momento ya era otra persona— ¡¿es todo el consuelo que me das?! ¡¿Me mandas al psiquiatra?! ¡¿Es que para ti yo soy un loco?! ¡Oh y claro mentiroso, además!

—Lo que quise decir no fue eso precisamente.

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y qué fue lo quisiste decir?! ¡No digas nada! ¡Es increíble! No es justo Kim, no lo es para nadie que lo traten como basura y se burlan de él después de que se declare —él vine hacia mí muy despacio al tiempo que yo retrocedo cuando inesperadamente sus fríos dedos me aprisionan y lastiman—, de seguro ibas en camino a encontrarte con él, pero yo te detuve y me estás diciendo eso para deshacerte de mí, ¡¿verdad?! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD?!

—¡Jack, suéltame! ¡Me estás apretando mucho!

—¡¿Y eso no es lo que te gusta, maldita zorra?! ¡_Él_ también te ha lastimado, pero aun así te gustó y yo, en cambio, que decidí ser tierno contigo, me rechazas! ¡Pues déjame decirte una cosa, si tú no vas a ser mía, NO SERÁS DE NADIE! —reaccioné cuando me llamó maldita zorra, subí la rodilla con todas mis fuerzas y lo aporreé en la entrepierna aflojando su agarre y de inmediato, lo empujé con el codo. Salí corriendo a la velocidad de una bala.

_¡¿Pero qué fue eso?! _Un segundo más y hubiera ocurrido lo impensable. No pasó gracias al cielo, no obstante, tengo el presentimiento que las cosas no permanecerán así.

Recibí dos mensajes de Omi a las una de la tarde. Estaba en casa, todavía no había comido. Me extrañó eso, él casi nunca escribe. Los mensajes más comunes suelen ser de papá y Kei. Me ordenaba, ustedes saben cómo es imperativo Omi, meterme en el link que me enviaba con urgencia mientras que en el segundo mensaje decía "ahora", ¿será la noticia que traía al mundo patas arriba esta mañana? Me encogí. Lancé una mirada furtiva al reloj. El almuerzo puede aguantar unos diez minutos. Encendí la laptop y la coloqué sobre mi regazo. No se lo digan a nadie, pero tiendo a adelantarme hasta los comentarios y leerlos por encima de este modo me haré una idea cuántas estrellitas virtuales obtuvo esta noticia. En cuanto estuve a punto de ir al enlace la columna de chisme de la farándula me llamó la atención esta vez y no me resistí a echar un vistazo. Nada demasiado brillante debo decir, si bien me encanta el post. ¡Guau! Salpicado en la primera página, el artículo ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio de sobra la noticia de Omi. Doce horas y más de mil comentarios. La mayoría sorprendida y preguntando direcciones, en los tres primeros comentarios existe alrededor de doscientas respuestas. Otros critican a una chica. Desconocido1 escribió: _Si cualquiera de ustedes buelven a referirse a esa chica ¡la furia de los Guerreros Shaolin descendera sobre ustedes! _Rodé los ojos y me reí entre dientes. Si no fuera pues que hay personas con peores ortográficos que esos, los Guerreros Shaolin resaltarían.

_Tom Kenny, el reconocido autor de las novelas de romance que alcanzaron fama a nivel internacional, por destacar algunas: La arcada de fuego, Eres la música en mí, Huracán y la más reciente de sus novelas 49 semanas. Por fin revela su nombre. Raimundo Pedrosa..._

Interrumpo la lectura a este punto. No necesito saber que más dice. Me lo imagino. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ayer me dijo su nombre y hoy todos se enteran?! Aquí tiene que haber un error pues el idiota no pudo haber cambiado de idea de un día para otro, sé que pareció meditarlo si bien, es demasiado extraño, me lo hubiera dicho en lugar de pedirme que aguardara hasta que lo confesara. Además, él lo habría publicado en el portal de su sitio web. No enviarlo a un periódico, ¿ya se habrá enterado de esta bazofia? Supongo que sí, cuando el río suena es porque piedra trae y la mala fe en esta noticia es obvia ¡alguien además de nosotros conocía el secreto, redactó este artículo y lo mandó al diario! ¿Dice quién que lo publicó? Aparece siempre a final de la noticia. Bajé, pero sólo decía _Anónimo_. ¡Ay mis estrellas, es muy listo! Solté un bufido. La noticia es un cuadro que abarca la pantalla. Un resumen sobre quién es Tom Kenny, los premios que ha recibido y las primeras páginas de su próximo libro, ¡no! ¡Definitivamente se pasaron! Ya es una cosa que todo el mundo descubra quién eres tú, una identidad que te has forzado tanto en ocultar para que alguien infiltre a través internet parte de tu trabajo antes de su publicación oficial. A diferencia de anteriores novelas que antes de comenzar el primer capítulo aparece una pequeña dedicación y la cita de una frase, había un preludio en la que Tom/Raimundo explicaba que ya no pretendía seguir escribiendo. Es un poco parecido a lo que me dijo anoche, pero manejando otras palabras:

_Estimados lectores, antes de dejarlos reunirse con las letras, yo me veo en la obligación de brindarles una noticia muy triste: Por motivos ligados a lo personal deberé renunciar a la escritura. Esta noticia no decepcionará nadie más que a mí. Aspiro no romper el corazón de nadie después de esto, empero considero que la verdad debe estar por delante siempre. Por eso y más, les quiero dedicar este libro a ustedes y una vecina que inspiró el personaje de Sofía. No voy a dar declaraciones acerca de la mujer en cuestión, deseo evitar someter el escarnio público a alguien a toda cosa, sólo les diré que si no fuera por la creciente e irracional antipatía que hay entre los dos no sé que habría sido de Sofía ni de esta historia. _

Luché por respirar, ¡¿su vecina?! ¡¿Escribió un personaje basado en mí?! Escaneé las hojas violentamente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¡soy yo! ¿Pero por qué fui representada como una chica que sólo se ríe tontamente de todo y es tachada de hueca por los demás? Pareciera que ningún pensamiento inteligente pudiera producir... bueno, ella. En la primera parte, ella tropieza con el hombre de igual manera que nos pasó a Raimundo y a mí cuando nos conocimos, sólo puede ser el protagonista. Y a la vuelta de la página ¡es peor todavía! Ahogué un suspiro, una punzada de dolor asestó mi pecho y automáticamente cerré los ojos con fuerza. Alguien azotó mi puerta. Es Raimundo. Cuando volví a abrir los párpados están húmedos. Entreabrí los labios, pero al hacerlo fue un error. Mi labio inferior no paraba de temblar. Sorbí mi nariz, me sequé rápidamente las mejillas con las manos y parpadeé varias veces para despejar las lágrimas. _Si lloro se me corre el maquillaje, recuerda, si lloro se me corre el maquillaje_. ¡¿Qué fue lo que vi?! ¡¿No se supone que ahora reconocía abiertamente que yo era una mujer independiente?! ¡¿Lo soñé?! ¡¿Qué significa esta broma de tan mal gusto?! ¿Debo entender que me utilizó para escribir su historia? Podría despistar mis dudas si leo otra vez, pero tengo miedo de lo que no haya sido mentira lo que vi.

—¡Kimiko abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Necesito hablarte! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡Sal, te lo suplico! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! —él golpeaba mi puerta— ¡te lo puedo explicar si sales!

Si Kei estaría aquí me dijera que no le abra la puerta... Kei, ella me advirtió ¿lo habrá visto? Seguramente sí, a estas alturas la ciudad entera lo sabe. Después harán las averiguaciones y descubrirán que yo soy su vecina, ¡me habré metido en semejante humillación! Todos aquí piensan que es una muchacha frívola, irritante y boba, ¿es que me habré quedado dormida y en realidad esto es una horrible pesadilla? ¡¿Por qué no despierto?! Me pellizqué el brazo ¡y no surte efecto! Sigo atrapada aquí. ¡¿Para qué demonios salí de mi cama esta mañana?! Me hubiera quedado en ella cuando estaba feliz y enamorada. Me duele. Tiré la laptop, recogí las piernas y me abracé a ellas como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Escondí la cara entre las rodillas y sollocé con amargura.

—¡Kim! Sé que estás confundida y dolida, pero ¡tienes que escucharme! Es lo único que te pido, por favor.

Es inútil todo lo que intentase a partir de ahora, sabía que estoy aquí ¿mis sollozos serán tan fuertes? Maldita sea, apreté la mandíbula. ¿Dónde está la almohada cuando la necesito para gritar y sacar esta conmoción que llevo dentro? No puedo fingir más que no estoy, ¡necesito escuchar lo que me tiene que decir! Me paré. Mis piernas temblaban como si fuera gelatina, pero esto no me detendrá ahora. Me enderecé y caminé torpemente hasta la puerta, la abrí y me sujeté del marco. Raimundo estaba allí. Extendió el brazo izquierdo y se detuvo a medio camino, se agarró del codo de la otra extremidad. Creo que quiso tocarme y al final cambió de idea. Mejor así, se lo hubiera mordido.

—Kimiko, todo fue un malentendido: No fui yo quien publicó ese endemoniado artículo, te lo juro. La editorial está furiosa, no más que yo claro está. Sería una bajeza incluso si fuera con un propósito promotor. Lo que leíste en el prólogo —respiró hondo y apretó los puños tan duro que tronaron los nudillos— sí era cierto, no obstante, eso lo escribí cuando todavía no te conocía.

—¿De manera que sí me utilizaste para escribir otra novela exitosa?

—Sí —escupió la palabra bajando la cabeza—, pero nada más fue al principio. Luego quise modificarlo en serio, sentía remordimiento. Lo peor es que antes de hacer nada una persona malintencionada se infiltró en mi sistema, lo fotografió y subió horas posteriores a internet. Ahora mismo se están encargando de borrar las fotos. Ya no pienso de esa forma, quedó en el pasado, te lo dije antes. No debes de creerle a lo dice esas palabras, Kim. Lo comprendes, ¿no es así? —gimió. Me mordí el labio reprimiendo un gimoteo. Sólo cuando me sentí lista abrí la boca:

—Entiendo, pero no...

—No me perdonas —acabó Raimundo con la voz rota. No quiero mirarlo, sé que si lo hago me lanzaré sobre sus brazos, lo abrazaré y le diré que lo amo con todo mí ser, y si deberé de perdonarlo al menos será en otra ocasión cuando esté más calmada. Hoy no, estoy hecha trizas y mi mente divaga; porque sí, fue una etapa muy larga, si bien ¿por qué tuvo que esperar tanto para corregirlo? Entonces interviene—: Kimiko, no puedo prometerte que te agrade todo lo que haga. Seré propenso a cometer errores uno tras otro. No porque me guste si no porque soy imperfecto, lo admito. Por eso te pregunté si todas las personas merecían tener segundas oportunidades... ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí, a ver si lo recuerdo. Le había preguntado qué tal progresaba con su historia y él me dijo que se sentía inconforme, sin esperarlo me dijo que quería consultar una opinión conmigo. La pregunta era en sí rara: Una persona manipuló a otra en beneficio propio, posteriormente se retractó al acreditar el daño que le estaba haciendo. Quería saber si debía ser condonada, así que fue por eso...

—Lo recuerdo. Pero es muy reciente y yo me siento muy lastimada y traicionada.

—Kim, dime cómo...

—¡No te me acerques! —chillé, empujándolo—. Esta vez eres tú a mí quien me vas a disculpar, yo... necesito... un tiempo —dije entrecortadamente y con aplomo para que no me lo tomara a la ligera. Él asintió, retrocedí sin darle la espalda en tanto cerraba la puerta y miraba fijamente sus ojos verdes, que parecían más obscuros de lo normal.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Con este capítulo inauguramos la etapa cumbre de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, amados malvaviscos asados! Ya sólo nos falta siete capítulos más para despedirnos de este fic y cada uno podrá dormir tranquilo en sus camitas sin llevarse a cuesta la intriga que se llevaba cada martes a no ser que quieran continuar leyendo la segunda parte, pero elegiré otro día para actualizar. Lunes o miércoles, ¿cuál les gustaría? Estoy triste, malvaviscos asados, una serie que me gustaba mucho, mucho, que yo veía de lunes a viernes a las tres de la tarde terminó… probablemente cuando lean esto habrá pasado semanas desde su fin. Y pronto se nos va **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. A mí que nadie me dolerá, pero es la realidad, ¿por qué todo tiene que tener un final? Hasta la vida tiene un final. Uf *escalofrío* no quiero pensar en ello. **

**Retomando este capítulo. El título es obviamente otra referencia romántica, siempre he leído títulos de libros y capítulos con "Quédate conmigo", este, en cambio, dice lo mismo, pero escrito de otra manera y no pierde ese tono romántico. **

**Era absolutamente necesario hacer que Kim admitiera que estaba enamorada de Rai antes de descubrirse que él era Tom porque iba a tornarse confuso, ¿ama al escritor o al hombre? Y la idea es que quiera a Rai por ser quien es, no por quien representa. He oído de personas que aman al dinero de su pareja, pero que se queden a su lado por su profesión ¡no! Sin embargo, existe ese ideal de que esperen que su pareja cambie a ser quien le gustaría que fuera. No tiene sentido aunque es así. Temí que este capítulo me fuera a quedar corto porque sólo tenía planeado escribir la reacción de Kim y cuando se enterara que Raimundo escribió sobre ella. Siempre estuvo en mis planes que Kim reaccionara contenta, por lo regular rayita —o sea, la protagonista típica y perfecta— se enoja o se entristece cuando el hombre le oculta algo y quise cambiarlo, además de que como dijo no estaba haciendo nada ilegal y no lo ocultaba porque sí. En cambio lo otro sí trataba una índole más delicada y Kim no podía reaccionar igual. Eso sí duele más. Aparte que yo creí que ustedes extrañaban cuando Kim y Raimundo se peleaban todos los capítulos, pero en fin se nos alarga la guachafita...**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene razón Kim? ¿Debió perdonarlo o fue correcto? ¿Estuvo bien la actitud final de Raimundo? ¿Quién creen que fue el culpable? —los inteligentes saben la respuesta— ¿en su lugar qué haría usted? Coméntenos su opinión por twitter del cual no tengo y si no en el rectángulo de abajo, recuerde que luego de escribir oprima al simpático botón de enviar. Jack vuelve aparecer, usé parte de las ideas rechazadas que les comentaba para preparar esta escena entre Kim y Jack. Mitad melodrama y mitad angustia. No mucha acción porque todos sabemos que Kim "es más fuerte" que Jack, la única manera que ganara es meterle un golpazo por la retaguardia puesto que inconsciente no tenía muchas opciones para defenderse y bueno, porque un hombre es un hombre. Adoro la estructura del personaje de Jack aunque en la vida real sin duda lo odiaría. A mí no me gusta repetir lo que la mayoría de los villanos suelen hacer y se me ocurrió esta idea del villano impulsivo, que se deja llevar por sus emociones antes que nada. Alguien que no tiene elección por impedimento de sus propias facultades mentales, ¿no se acuerdan cuando el delegado Guan se fue a provocarlo? Él parecía otra persona, enojado. Cuanto más inestable es, más peligroso es o como yo lo llamo: inestable que finge ser estable. Casi todos son estables que fingen ser inestables y por una vez quería revertir la fórmula. Un villano no es un villano decente sin locura en su sistema y Jack tiene muchísima. A partir de aquí ya no veremos al "delicagado" Jack si no al verdadero antagonista en su interior. **

**¿Qué más? ¡Oh sí! Ya pensé en otro título para mi secuela y creo que alguno de estos sería el definitivo, pero estuve jugando a intercambiar las palabras, díganme cuál les gusta como espectador:**

**Dos caras tiene el destino**

**El destino tiene dos caras**

**Las dos caras del destino **

**Ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Se los agradecería mucho, en serio y reconsideraría una mención especial en el primer capítulo de la secuela y en el siguiente de esta historia. Después de esto, me parece que eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles. ¡Ah no! Esperen, una cosa más: He estado pensándolo muy bien y escribí finalmente un fanfic corto de nuestro amado Duelo Xiaolin, pero no AU si no de la serie propiamente para recordarme a mí y a ustedes lo genial de esta historia. No sé si les guste que lo haga, es como un capítulo normal de la serie salvo que tiene un lenguaje cofcofcofvulgarcofcofcof, lo he estado pensando mucho hasta que fin me decidí. Pueden encontrarlo como Malas palabras en mi perfil o en la página principal de Xiaolin Showdown. ¿Qué pasa cuando Omi empieza a decir sus primeras palabrotas? ¿Cómo afectará esto al lado Xiaolin y Heylin? ¿Y al mundo? Si les llama la atención, no olviden dejar su comentario. **

**Volviendo a lo nuestro. El capítulo que viene es cómico y está narrado en tercera persona a causa que hay ciertas cosas que sé que ustedes les gustaría presenciar. Es la continuación de **_**Cosas de niños. **_**Ahora viene Omi desde la perspectiva de los niños: **_**Cosas de adultos**_**. Nos vemos como cada martes en tu novela consentida: **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. Y no olviden que la vida sería mejor si todos la miramos desde los ojos de un niño. ¡Hasta entonces cuídense! ¡Se les quiere y respeta! ¡Que tengan un exitoso comienzo de semana!**

**PD: ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡INFORMACIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE! ¡ASÍ QUE PARÉNME BOLAS SI ES QUE NO LO HAN HECHO NUNCA! Al fin un alma caritativa se ha dignado a subtitular uno por uno al español los episodios de Duelo Xiaolin. Ahorita que yo vi iban comenzando la tercera temporada. Esto no es ninguna alucinación, es verdad. Aquí el link por separado porque FF los quita.**

** : / w w w. facebook Duelo – Xiaolin – 131505320287721 / ? ref = ts &amp; fref = ts **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola querida! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, retrasado, pero que llegó! Vamos de abajo hacia arriba, para ponernos creativos. Xiaolin Chronicles tuvo un reparto canadiense ya que la nueva serie fue hecha en Canadá y allá exigen que los actores tengan nacionalidad nacional, o sea, canadiense. No fue por culpa de la creadora, es decir, Christy Hui ya que de ser por ella sería en Estados Unidos con la Warner pero ¿qué pasó? Warner no quiso entregarle los derechos y tuvo que sustituir muchísimas cosas porque si no estaría enfrentando un peo legal. Así que todo es culpa de la Warner, porque si la Warner hubiera dicho "sí", la secuela sería en Estados Unidos con todo lo original. Esto fue a duras penas lo que pudo hacer por sí misma. **

**La verdad no me parece que lo hayan hecho mal los canadienses como actores quiero decir, ya que para mí en Duelo Xiaolin todos "eran unos niños"; en cambio, en Xiaolin Chronicles estábamos con personajes adolescentes con problemas de adolescentes —valga la redundancia— y los cambios estaban adaptados. Además de que me hice de cuenta que la primera serie no existía para poder disfrutarla más y me ha servido muy bien. Pero ¿qué importa? Nosotros vemos la serie doblada por Venezuela (¡Viva!) y casi todo el elenco pudo repetir, excepto por la señora Rebecca Aponte (la voz de Kimiko) que se fue a fumar marihuana en las montañas de Mérida con su esposo. Ahora se fue Gonzalo Fumero (voz de Raimundo) a doblar en Argentina por el nivel crítico así que a menos que vuelva a Venezuela, encontrarán a otro actor si es que hacen otra temporada...**

**A mí también me gustó que hayan querido innovar cosas de la serie, aunque a muchos fans no les gustó y Christy comunicó que trataría de ver que podría hacer para la segunda temporada. No sólo Argentina se dejó de transmitir Xiaolin Chronicles, toda Latinoamérica, ni siquiera en Venezuela la he visto. Eso es porque ya Xiaolin no es como que la serie consentida de ellos si no las basuras que está ahorita —Gumball, Clarence, Steve Universe, Tío Granpa, Mad y sigue— y una vez que terminaron de transmitir la serie completa, la mandaron al quinto carrizo y no la han vuelto a pasar esos desgraciados. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones, no, Alice, triste, no vamos a pasar tu serie favorita. Te jodiste. Me da mucha rabia. **

**¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, querida! Como viste, he lanzado un corto en honor a Duelo Xiaolin para revivir momentos: **_**Malas palabras**_**. Ahora estoy pensando si debo hacer una parodia de Divergente con Duelo Xiaolin, pero no sé si tengo tiempo ya que me quiero dedicar estas vacaciones a proyectos personales. Por el momento viene la secuela de **_**Quiero ser escritora**__**. **_**¿Verdad que Miles es perfecto para Jack? ¡No eres la única que se lo imaginó vestido como Jack, yo también! Queda idéntico. Aquí te traigo la continuación del romance entre Kim y Rai, ¡uf, por lo visto las cosas salieron mal! Todos quisiéramos ver a Kim y Rai como novios. Pero tú no te preocupes, la historia termina en la última semana de marzo, aun falta que lleguemos allá. Es cierto, todo tiene que llegar a un final. Ellos necesitan un final feliz y hay que dárselo para que descansen. En fin, ¡gracias por tus buenos deseos, querida! ¡Goza un provechoso comienzo de semana! ¡Y que el espíritu Xiaolin te acompañe siempre! —ojalá hayas tenido un feliz carnaval— ¡nos vemos! ;) **


	41. Cosas de adultos

_**Quiero ser escritora **_

**41º**

**Cosas de adultos**

_Bitácora de Omi, día lunes 03 del mes 01. _Una semana después de año nuevo, Omi decidió hacerle una visita a Kim. Estaba en casa de Tiny jugando videojuegos cuando supo que se habían infiltrado por la red unas páginas en donde Tom Kenny declaraba permanentemente retirarse del mundo de los libros y la conjetural revelación de su identidad como Raimundo Pedrosa. El propio Tiny ignoraba que su madre fuera fanática de sus novelas. Omi entonces se acordó del archivo que había encontrado en su computadora y enfadó a Raimundo; ahora que los puntos estaban conectados, el contexto adquiría sentido. Para sus adentros, el chico contemplaba la ilusión de que Kim se desenamorara de él y todo fuera igual que antes. Pues a la final se dio cuenta que no hubo necesidad de su intervención, esa relación fracasó antes de empezar. Ansioso por verlo, le dijo a su padre que irían (es decir él y Dojo) acompañarla un rato. Entusiasmado, Omi y Dojo competían en una carrera a ver quien llegaba primero al cuarto piso. Para que la contención fuera análoga saltaban de dos en dos los escalones. Pero cuando llegaron se olvidaron de ello: El pasillo estaba atiborrado a rebosar de reporteros y camarógrafos, o sólo dos reporteros junto a sus equipos y el resto era una avalancha de fans sentados de piernas cruzadas en el piso esperando que saliera Raimundo alias Tom Kenny.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos trajeron aperitivo para compartir. No lo hubiera tomado en cuenta si no fuera porque también asediaban el apartamento de Kim. Omi sabía que él tenía seguidores, salvo que nunca imaginó que fuera tantos. _¿De dónde salió este río de gente y como averiguaron que Raimundo vivía justamente aquí?_ ¡qué más da! Un valiente guerrero no se intimidaría por unos cuantos, se empujó la barbilla cerrando la boca, abrió los puños y fue brincando sobre los espacios vacíos, evadiendo los obstáculos. Dojo se lanzó tras de él. Omi logró cruzar el pasillo, tocó el timbre y aguardó. Sosteniéndose de sus talones empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante. Por fin alguien abrió la puerta.

—新年快樂! —saludó él alegre, reverenciándola— ¡qué quiere decir en español: Feliz año nuevo, Kim!

—¡Viniste a verme! ¡qué gusto! —ella clavó las rodillas al piso y lo rodeó con sus brazos— feliz año nuevo.

No sabía si Kim había visto la ola de gente acampando afuera, pero no comentó al respecto. En general Kim solía tener una radiante y ancha sonrisa que desnudaba hasta su cálida alma mas no pudo ver esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente hinchados y su voz adormilada. Omi observó que Kim intentaba olvidarse de sí misma y pasar la página, si bien se le notaba que para ella era una tarea difícil: en un esfuerzo por proseguir igual que siempre esbozaba, a medias, una sonrisa que escondía una profunda tristeza. Al distinguirlo se convertía en una mueca. Daba la impresión que en estos últimos días sumó algunos años de edad. Él evitó mencionar el nombre de "Raimundo" o la palabra "idiota" para no meter el dedo en la llaga. _Aun los hechos son demasiado recientes_ —pensaba Omi—, _ya que Kim sigue siendo una mujer aunque haya rebasado la niñez hace tiempo y las mujeres son seres sensibles, démosle un chance en tanto se recupera. _

—¡Vine a entregarte esta tarjeta! ¡yo la elaboré con mis manos! En China acostumbramos a dar tarjetas de buenos deseos para tener un comienzo provechoso en el año nuevo —explicó obsequiándole una enorme tarjeta de forma rectangular hecha con cartulina roja metalizada, usando pintura dorada escarchada dibujó un marco alrededor del contorno y en el centro un carácter chino lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera el mayor espacio posible, él dio unos golpecitos en la tarjeta— significa: Prosperidad y riqueza. Ese es mi mensaje de buena fortuna para ti, como verás arriba le inserté esta cuerdita para que pudieras guindarlo en la entrada de tu habitación. El rojo es el color de la suerte y para nosotros simboliza la fuerza de la vida y la felicidad. Espero te guste —añadió nervioso segundos después, rascándose la nuca.

—Está preciosa Omi. Gracias, en serio —sonrió. La sonrisa no pudo llegar hasta sus ojos— y, ¿qué tal recibiste el año nuevo? —le preguntó zanjando el tema. El niño se dejó caer en el sofá. Ella se sentó justo al frente.

—Bueno, no sé cómo se celebra en tu cultura, pero el año nuevo es un acontecimiento muy importante para todos. Más que nunca papá me exigió limpiar de pies a cabeza mi cuarto ya que según marca nuestra tradición, antes de la despedida al año viejo debemos deshacernos de la mala suerte que acumulamos durante este año para no arrastrarla al nuevo período que viene en camino. Días antes, el abuelo se vino con nosotros a pasar las vísperas y la llegada de año nuevo. Siempre nos variamos el lugar en que celebraremos, como podrás imaginarte esta vez nos tocó a nosotros.

«Nuestra casa es grande aunque eso no nos salvaba de organizar el banquete. Se supone que tiene ser muchísima comida para que alcance toda la semana de año nuevo y los primeros días porque una vez que la comida es preparada, obligatoriamente los cuchillos deben ser guardados bajo llave. Es de mala suerte usar un cuchillo a principios del año —comentaba examinándose las uñas y los brazos embadurnados de pintura, pues en vez de pintar usando un pincel prefirió sus dedos. Tardaría en quitársela—. Si bien, la festividad del año nuevo todavía no podía empezar sin antes haber traído ofrendas a nuestros ancestros para pedir la buena suerte. El abuelo estuvo insistiendo un montón que lleváramos abundantes alimentos e incienso... ¡no puede ser! Volví a hablar sólo de mí. Lo siento, si mi padre hubiera estado aquí me habría dado una tremenda reprimenda.

—No te preocupes —dijo en voz baja— estuvo interesante.

—Kim, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decírmelo. No estoy pintado en la pared, ¿lo sabes? —Omi se inclinó cogiendo impulso y se levantó, cambiando de asiento al que estaba al lado de su niñera y con la mano temblándole sujetó su hombro—. Soy tu guerrero de la guarda, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea... —sonrió él infundiéndole valor. No quiso aludir al término de "problemas" porque sabría que estaba refiriéndose a Raimundo y ella.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte —repuso enderezándose—, pero te garantizo que todo está bien —aseguró. Él pegó un brinco poniéndose de pie. Dojo dio un respingo del susto y aterrizó abajo.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó contento— puesto que tú estás de vacaciones y yo también estoy de vacaciones podríamos planificar algo divertido ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué te gustaría?

—No lo sé. Tu intención es buena y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Omi, pero ahora no sé si disponga tiempo... quiero decir que tal vez no pueda...

_Ya salió con las excusas_. A Omi no le gustaba presenciar a Kim tan alicaída. Se abrazaba a sí misma. La barbilla le bamboleaba. Trató de subirle el ánimo, contagiarla de su chispeante optimismo, sonreírle, pero nada pareció cambiar en ella. En su lugar, estaba logrando que él se deprimiera. ¿Cómo funcionará igual de divertido si Kim no tiene ganas de nada? ¿Y qué pasaría si repentinamente ya no quiere continuar cuidándolo porque se siente mal? No, ella necesita atenerse de algo para tener con que subsistir, ¿pero qué pasa si su padre decide que no es saludable para él mantenerse al lado de alguien así? Omi reprochó a su fuero interior, estaba exagerando la situación: No puede durar en esas condiciones para siempre. Él sufrió un momento transitorio antes de volver a sonreír cuando su madre murió, tal vez lo mismo surta con Kim. La pregunta del millón es ¿hasta cuándo? Ni siquiera él podría responder de inmediato cuando dejó de estar triste por su mamá. A causa de ello la visita se acortó antes y decidió ir con su abuelo. En su opinión, los ancianos son seres "experimentados" porque han vivido demasiado tiempo, pero como su abuelo nadie se le equipara en sabiduría.

Se despidió de Kim disculpándose que debía atender un compromiso urgente en la librería. No quería que ella pensara que por su culpa se marchaba. Parecía convencida o al menos no protestó. Los corresponsales seguían donde mismo. Sin desalojar. Omi le echó una mirada a la puerta del apartamento de Raimundo. Se arrimó con cautela y presionó el timbre.

—Olvídalo niño —graznó uno de los hombres sentados— no va a abrir la puerta. Llevamos esperándolo durante horas, si es inteligente se habrá ido antes que viniéramos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no se van?

—Porque tarde o temprano volverá. Si quieres hablarle, será mejor que te pongas cómodo.

—No gracias —Omi rodó los ojos aburrido, apartándose.

Raimundo definitivamente es suspicaz y si tenía razón jamás habría abandonado el edificio. Tontos periodistas sin un gramo de sagacidad en el cerebro. Le tomó unos minutos adivinar su escondite evitando asumir un plan absurdo. Se alejó junto a su mascota en dirección a la escalera y salió. Se encauzó a la librería, sin embargo, no encontró a su abuelo rápidamente. _De seguro debe estar acomodando un libro por ahí. _Omi se encaramó en el mostrador.

—¡Abuelo, tu nieto favorito acaba de llegar! —silbó indicándole a Dojo en donde sentarse, a su derecha— ¡¿abuelo estás ahí?! ¡¿Te fuiste?! ¡ABUELO!

—¡Oh por todos los cielos, ¿qué son esos gritos?! —gimoteó el Sr. Fung transportando una caja— Omi, sabes que no estoy sordo. Y bájate de ahí, no es lugar para sentarse —él asintió y se empujó fuera, flexionó las rodillas cayendo de pie.

—Perdóname abuelo, no quería asustarte —su voz se oyó demasiado distante inclusive para él mismo. Ojalá sea sólo una etapa de la pubertad. Aferró los dedos al margen de la mesa e intentó pararse en puntitas para asomarse— ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No es necesario. Ya terminé —cabizbajo, soltó un gruñido claramente decepcionado. Él se volvió hacia el niño luego de soltar la caja— ¿viste a Kim? Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo, no me digas que no le gustó la tarjeta...

—Sí le gustó pero es que sigue aun triste por lo de... bueno, tú sabes, abuelo ya que conoces casi todas las cosas ¿de casualidad tienes idea cuando Kim podría estar, digamos, bien?

—Eso depende de la persona y la intensidad, Omi —le dijo con suavidad—. Nada es exacto con los sentimientos y tú debes de cargarte de muchísima paciencia para transmitirle a Kim fortaleza.

—Yo creía que enamorarse era malo, pero después de esto lo aseguro con dientes y garras. No entiendo cuál es el chiste de enamorarse si no paras de sufrir por quien supuestamente te hace feliz —masculló apenas articulando las palabras. Algunas con sonido y otras con aire.

—¿Eso acaso fue un pensamiento en voz alta? —él permaneció en silencio, temiendo haber enfadado al abuelo. De todos modos no pretendía censurarlo su rostro se mostraba sereno—. Está bien, tienes algo de razón: El amor duele. Nadie prometió que sería fácil. Nada más no seas tan duro, el amor también trae cosas agradables. Sufrir, amar, son parte del sentir de un ser humano. Recuerda, incluso la rosa más bella posee espinas —Omi frunció los labios mientras llevaba tres dedos a la mandíbula y con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de Dojo, desorientado.

Consecutivamente transcurrieron siete días. Las noches eran cada vez más heladas y largas. Los días más cortos y sombríos. Nada que contuviera la fiebre vacacional de Omi, de Dojo y sus amigos. Los muchachos iban rodar un vídeo acerca de una guía para aprender a ser malvado en diez sencillos pasos. Ellos venían de grabar la introducción en frente de la casa de Omi y como buen vídeo no puede grabarse siempre en un mismo sitio, fueron corriendo al parque. Había una capa blanca y tupida resguardando el campo verde. Los árboles que servían de sombra bajo el sol ahora estaban feos, gibosos, secos y sin vida. A pesar del cese de los copos de nieves, aun azotaba un frío furioso. Ellos se instalaron cerca del muro, Omi se subió. Tiny ajustaba el espejo de una videocámara que sostenía en la mano.

—Y después de que grabemos, ¿qué harás? ¿Vas a subirlo en internet?

—¡Claro que no! Tal vez... lo queme en un CD y guarde en una cápsula de tiempo para que otros niños del futuro lo encuentren o lo guarde para mí, así lo vea unos veinte años luego.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ansioso Jermaine— creo que muchos niños se interesarían, ¿te imaginas? Todo el mundo haciendo bromas tan geniales como las tuyas ¡ganarías montones de dinero por este material!

—Si lo señalas desde ese punto de vista les estoy privando de esto, pero por otro lado nunca nadie sería _tan_ bueno. Este es un talento único, ¿estamos listos Tiny?

—¿Estará encendido? —Cuchicheó Tiny volteando el lente hacia él, luego apuntó a Omi— me parece que sí. ¡Estamos al aire! ¡Toma dos!

—Si quieres ser en verdad malvado, procura que nunca nadie sospeche. Debes convencer a las personas a tu alrededor que eres incapaz de hacer maldades ¡consíguete una máscara! Si puedes hacer que piensen que eres vulnerable y tonto, es mejor. A mí por ejemplo, debido a mi estatura y mi edad todos caen de inmediato en la vieja trampa del niño dulce e inocente. No te olvides en ningún momento que tu mejor arma a la hora de montar travesuras será tu inteligencia. Sin embargo, ser malvado exige que explotes tu creatividad al máximo: Jamás repitas, lo vuelvo a decir, ja-más repitas un mismo truco. Tus bromas tienen que ser surtidas para que las personas caigan una y otra vez en ellas...

—Dame un receso, creo que esto no está grabando —pidió Tiny revisando la videocámara.

—¿Estamos al aire? ¿En serio? —reiteró Jermaine girándose hacia Tiny, éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —alegó a su defensa.

Omi entrecerró los ojos y pateó un guijarro a la expectativa. Cuando inesperadamente vio la figura de un hombre familiar trasladándose a unos metros de dónde estaban. No hay tiempo que perder con elegancias. Se bajó y corrió a estrellarse contra él. Tiny encontró el botón de grabar para filmar el momento en que él reúne todas sus fuerzas en un puntapié que alcanza la espinilla de Raimundo, rompiendo la raíz de su equilibrio. Un relámpago de dolor recorre su médula dorsal y le arranca un grito ominoso. Se arquea en un acto reflejo. Dojo, quien es más sensible, comienza a saltar y correr descontrolado. Raimundo se agarró de la pierna lastimada y gruñe de dolor.

—¡Carajo, pudiste haberme fracturado el hueso!

—¿Tú crees que yo no conozco el límite de mi propia fuerza? —cortó de inmediato Omi—. Si hubiera querido hacerte daño habría sido peor.

—¿Entonces supongo que debo darte las gracias por mostrar piedad? —replicó sarcástico.

—Esto no se trata sobre ti, si no de Kim, yo prometí que mientras estuviera a mi capacidad nada ni nadie le haría daño, que primero se las vería conmigo y cuando un Monje Guerrero Shaolin se compromete, es de verdad.

—Omi, ¿cuándo entenderás que la época de los guerreros ya expiró?

—¡Silencio! —cerró los puños— la palabra de un hombre no muere aunque pasen mil años, ¿comprendes tú? Por tu metida de pata Kim la está pasando muy mal. Ni yo puedo hacerla reír.

—¿Y crees que yo sí he estado bien estos días? Es ahí donde te equivocas. Nunca pedí esto. Es más, se supone que Kim no lo sabría porque yo iba a editar toda la historia; no me gustó como había quedado, además la protagonista sonsa no le hacía justicia a Kim, la verdadera Kim ni al resto de mis heroínas, pero cuando me disponía cambiarlo alguien tuvo acceso a mis archivos e infiltró mi trabajo por internet —jadeó—. Hice lo que debía hacer, fui hasta su apartamento a aclarar el malentendido, pero ella no me quiere perdonar y tampoco puedo obligarla, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Igualmente he sufrido.

Los dos amigos de Omi intercambian miradas cómplices. Se recordaron de ese momento en la fiesta de cumpleaños del chino cuando vieron aquel sujeto sospechoso, creyendo que no era alguien de su jurisdicción obviaron comentárselo. Jermaine abrió la boca para intervenir cuando Tiny le mete un codazo que hace crujir sus costillas, el dolor aplastaba su pecho que apenas pudo soltar un ruidito extraño tratando reprimirse. Omi le dirigió una breve mirada con las cejas gachas y luego volvió a centrarse en Raimundo, quien ya se había recuperado.

En el fondo Omi estaba consciente que lo que decía era verdad, él estaba enamorado de ella por lo tanto no tenía sentido que fuera intencional. Sin embargo, otear a Kim tan afligida lo llenó de irritación e ineptitud. Quería hallar a un culpable y desquitarse. Omi se apartó de él antes que la culpabilidad y esa pierna coja comenzara a torturarlo. Bien, si esa perturbadora imagen lo perseguía después era distinto. Los sentimientos son más difíciles de dominar en la primicia. Una sacudida nerviosa sacó al pequeño del trance, pues sabía que estaba en el medio de una batalla campal entre Raimundo y Kim. Jermaine y Tiny quisieron aguardar a quedar a solas con Omi para contarle lo que habían presenciado. Su reacción fue taciturna a secas.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Si tiene que ver con lo que publicaron?

—El ornen de los resultados coincide...

—¡Se dice orden! —corrigió Jermaine.

—Ay, está bien, "orden". Lo que quiero decir es que sí. Yo creo que sí se relacionan.

—¡¿Pero quién y por qué habría hecho una cosa así?!

—Jermaine, es lógico que el chino no tiene todas las respuestas... —puso los ojos en blanco Tiny, taladrando un dedo en la cabeza de Jermaine—. Dinos entonces, chino, ¿estás seguro que él decía la verdad?

—Por supuesto —confirmó— un mentiroso reconoce a otro mentiroso y él estaba frente de mí: Sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal no mentían, no se me hubiera escapado un detalle como ése en la revisión de su sinceridad —suspiró, el aire que dejó salir tiembla. El tono afilado en su voz denunciaba que el tema estaba cerrado—. Pero eso ya no nos incumbe.

Omi estaba azorado: Pensó que una vez que se separaran no tendría de qué preocuparse, no obstante, ahora son infelices. Tal vez si se reconciliaban volverían a contentarse cada quien por su lado. Aunque eso significaría que debería renunciar a ellos. ¡Sí claro! Como si fuera a suceder. Ni en sueños.

Retumba el escenario una música ensordecedora acompañada por un coro de voces quienes cantan al compás: "_Laura aquí pendiente de todos nosotros. Laura nos da orgullo y pasión, Laura nosotros te damos las gracias_". Pese de que cada una alcanzaba diferentes registros eran una homogeneidad. Conforme terminaba el público se paraban de sus asientos a recibir la llegada de Laura con un enorme aplauso, ¿a dónde tenía que llegar? Básicamente era una habitación organizada en círculos concéntricos divididos en tres secciones. En una estaban arrimadas una multitud de personas que venían desde varios lugares a ver a Laura, en tanto el extremo opuesto se colocaban los camarógrafos y el resto de personas que se encargan de orquestar y supervisar que todo salga bien. Gritos, chillidos, risas. Todo apunta tres sillones de terciopelo naranja puestos uno frente a los otros, empero con un espacio prudencial entre ellas. Las luces de neón se encienden una a una iluminando el contorno. Laura comienza a repartir besos y ademanes por doquier. Cuando se detiene justo a la mitad se tranquilizan de golpe y vuelven a tomar sus asientos. No puede hablar si no hay silencio absoluto.

—¡BIENVENIDOS! Un abrazo fuerte a toda mi gente linda que nos ve y un saludo enorme al público que nos visita el día de hoy —congratula rimbombante—. El tema que veremos a continuación es bastante fuerte. Es uno de esos casos en el cual los involucrados vienen acá diciendo "yo no hice nada", "yo ni sé que hago aquí", pero nosotros conocemos a ese tipo de seres infelices ¡¿O NO?!

Todavía sin enfocar al auditorio el eco de: ¡Mentirosos! Es perfectamente inconcuso. Laura se tiende sobre el sillón y apoya el codo en el reposabrazos, poniéndose cómoda mientras se vuelve a la cámara.

—Primero vamos a conocer a Kimiko Tohomiko, y ella nos cuenta que hace meses decidió formar una vida independiente y al poco tiempo de su mudanza se relacionó estrechamente con su vecino: Raimundo Pedrosa. Se enamoró como cabía de esperar, pero su romance no duró ni una semana porque descubrió que este hombre escribía una novela con el propósito de desacreditarla. En minutos sabremos los detalles, ahora démosle la bienvenida a Kimiko. ¡QUE PASE KIMIKO!

Kim cruzó el mismo umbral que Laura, la cámara le sigue la pista hasta que sube al estrado. La gente le brinda una ovación sentada. Laura se medio levanta a sacudirle la mano un par de veces y casi al mismo tiempo toman asiento.

—Un gusto que compartas aquí con nosotros —ella realiza un movimiento con la cabeza—. Bueno, hablando en serio ¿llegaste a imaginar alguna vez las intenciones de Raimundo?

—¿Qué si sospechaba que preparaba una novela? No, para nada. Aunque explicaría mucho su conducta extraña en ciertas ocasiones cada vez que aludía a Tom Kenny (su seudónimo). Para ser honesta a mí no me molesta que haya escrito una historia sobre mí en concreto, es realmente un honor, ni tampoco estoy enojada que me haya ocultado su identidad. Entiendo su posición. Lo único que me trastoca es que ni siquiera pensó que heriría mis sentimientos porque la ridiculización rallaba en el límite de lo inadmisible, me tomó por sorpresa que él fuera capaz de actuar sin escrúpulos, pero más pregunto ¿por qué vaciló tanto si admitía?

—Eso también me lo pregunto y creo que todos los espectadores que están sintonizándonos y los presentes lo hacen —Laura enlazó los dedos colocándolos sobre el abdomen—. Ahora explícame para entender un poco ¿ustedes habían formalizado su relación?

—No, éramos sólo amigos, aunque él se me había declarado anteriormente. Me refiero a lo que sucedió... —dejó la frase suspendida en el aire.

—Tranquila querida —ella unió su mano a la de Kim dándole unas palmadas—. Raimundo insiste que todo ha sido un malentendido y no es responsable de esta impúdica publicación, él desea aclararnos lo que realmente pasó. Sin más preámbulos, ¡ahora sí! ¡QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO!

La multitud abucheaba y ruge enardecida. Hay pulgares hacia abajo. Las voces colisionan, tan alto que todos sienten el suelo reverberar debajo de sus pies. La presentadora no intenta refrenar la algarabía. Enviaron de distintas direcciones una onda expansiva de atropelladas acusaciones y ofensas. Él no volteó a mirarlos si no que siguió avanzando, su rostro estaba tenso y su boca estaba seca. En las pantallas proyectaban un primer plano desde el instante en que el hombre salió hasta que se reunió con Laura y Kimiko. Los labios de la mujer se movieron posiblemente saludándolo. El hombre le respondió el saludo cortante y se sentó. Se limpió en los muslos y tragó duro.

—Raimundo te lo preguntaré una sola vez: ¿fue una venganza contra Kim que hayas escrito esa novela difamándola? —preguntó Laura controlando la ira en su tono.

—¡¿Venganza?! ¡¿Por qué venganza?! —su voz sonaba ronca. Hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta—. Estoy enamorado de Kim, lo último que quisiera yo sería tratar de lastimarla y digo tratar porque no creo en actos tan viles como las venganzas. Aquí es donde lamento que mi única prueba sea mi palabra, pero Dios sabe que es verdad. Inclusive tú misma Kim —le soltó adolorido. Kim cerró los ojos.

—¡DESGRACIADO, no mientas! Nuestras fuentes confirman que antes ustedes no podían ni verse en pinturas, se odiaban, ¿acaso era otro Raimundo el que abandonó a Kimiko en su primera cita? Te rechazó, te puso en tu lugar, es obvio tu desenfado. ¡No se puede defender lo indefendible! ¡Responde!

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo que no fue por venganza?! Los motivos fueron otros: De pronto me quedé sin inspiración y no podía continuar con la novela, los ingresos para el tratamiento de mi hermana dependían de eso. Lo necesitaba y yo estaba desesperado, agarré lo primero que estuvo a mi vista. Sé que estuvo mal, asumo la responsabilidad y todo lo que me digan, pero ¿es que soy el único que comete errores? Todo de lo que estoy consciente es que nada de esto hubiera pasado si ése pedazo de artículo no fuese publicado nunca, si Kim no lo hubiera visto. Lo habría modificado y nadie tendría que estar pasar por esto porque lo quieran o no admitir todos se habrán dado cuenta ya que Kim y yo éramos felices —la cara de Raimundo se ensombrece. Mientras tanto el público, imperturbable que guardó silencio durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando él, prorrumpe en sonoros aplausos. Laura vacila.

—Seguro, ¡pero eso no es nada, mi gente! En momentos tendremos a la pequeña basura que se encargó de romper el hermoso enlace que tenían Raimundo y Kim. Y a quien también le sacaremos unos cuantos trapitos al sol, ¡QUE PASE OMI YOUNG!

Un reflector señaló a Omi pegado al telón. Entre sus manos tenía un micrófono, encendido para hablar.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Omi abrió los párpados de sopetón, estaba en su habitación no en un programa televiso. Fue una pesadilla. Minuto a minuto su respiración se iba acompasando. Se enjuagó el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Luego, más tranquilo se desmoronó sobre el futón y escondió la cara en los pliegues de su almohada. Estrangulando un grito que llevaba rato retorciéndose en las entrañas tapando las vías respiratorias. Al sacar la cabeza se limpió rápido las lágrimas. Se podía dar el lujo de llorar todo lo que quisiera. Pues, estaba todo a oscuras y nadie podía oírlo ni verlo. Un débil sollozo escapó entre sus dientes clavando su cuerpo en las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Sus dedos enfurruñados. Omi se hizo a sí mismo un ovillo, haciéndose lo más pequeño y frágil posible.

—A este paso acabaremos en Laura de América —una rama golpea su ventana despertando su atención. No tenía idea de que estaba temblando hasta ese momento—. Los ancestros me quieren dar una señal, ¿qué querrán decirme?... ¡Ah sí, naturalmente! —se palmeó la frente. Rió nerviosamente— el sueño, ¿es eso? ¿Qué Raimundo y Kim deben estar juntos para ser felices? Y yo tengo que ayudarlos o si no, no sucederá de otra forma, ¿verdad? —dijo entre pausas— ¿pero era necesario lo de Laura? Está bien, no me quejaré, por lo menos no fueron ardillas —resignado, él asintió con aplomo aceptando la encomienda.

Al día siguiente, convocó una reunión urgente en casa de su abuelo, para mayor comodidad y manejar el grupo en un espacio más cerrado, a las once de la mañana. Exigió puntualidad a todos, sin excepciones ni favoritismo por nadie. Cada minuto debía ser bien aprovechado. En otra oportunidad lo descartaría rotundamente, pero iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y le pidió también a Megan y a Boris asistir. Sentados en el suelo formando un semicírculo, el niño les planteó cuál era la situación con pelos y señales haciendo hincapié de que debían intervenir tomando acciones inmediatas... esperen, esperen ¿por qué trae puesto un casco de la milicia? ¿Quién habrá sido tan bobo para prestárselo? Aj, bueno, no importa mientras no tenga la fusta. Marcaba siete pasos largos al oeste, giraba media vuelta y regresaba al punto de partida y caminaba otros siete pasos hacia el este y así seguidamente. Los chicos trataron de llevar su ritmo con la mirada, no obstante, se les complicaba tener que prestar atención y no perderlo de vista a la vez. Consideraron que era más importante lo que estaba diciendo y sólo miraron al frente. Jermaine y Tiny no se sorprendieron en lo más remoto del cambio de actitud en Omi o que de súbito los tratara como un sargento a sus tropas.

—...desde entonces Raimundo y Kim no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni acercarse, pero lo que no se han puesto a pensar esos cabezas huecas es que no pueden ser felices el uno sin el otro —dijo usando una voz onerosa, peculiar en él— y ambos son tan orgullosos que, sin caber lugar a dudas, estarán esperando que acceda el contrario lo cual no sucederá porque, como ya expliqué, son adultos.

—¡¿Y cómo no?! Él fue un grandísimo patán —espetó Megan— fue su culpa. Por una parte actuó descuidado y por otra, nunca se justificará el daño contra una persona, así alegue que fue por una buena causa. Si hubiera sido honesto no estaría atorado hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué me dices de Kim, Megan? —refutó Tiny— ¿a quién va a creerle más: a lo que dice una tonta publicación o a Raimundo? Se disculpó, reconoció que se equivocó, no solamente dejando pasar el tiempo si no que había mal juzgado a Kimiko. Es lógico que lo escribió de esa forma, todavía no la conocía bien. Además estaba a punto de editarlo pero alguien llegó primero ¿qué se supone iba hacer? ¡¿Agitar los brazos?!

—Chicos, chicos agradezco que se introduzca en nuestro asunto —terció Omi— pero ahora necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría, ¿están de acuerdo? ¡Centrémonos! —Megan y Tiny intercambiaron miradas fulminantes antes de enderezarse. Omi entreabrió los labios cuando su abuelo trajo un plato con deliciosos bocadillos.

—拿去吧,請1 —indicó sonriente.

—¡Abuelo, estás interrumpiéndome! —gimió cansino, cruzando los brazo y zapateando con el pie derecho el suelo.

—打扰一下2 —el hombre agachó la cabeza, la sangre que subió en sus mejillas las tornó de un rosa. Se retiró de la habitación sin darles la espalda.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Disculpa, Omi, es que ustedes los chinos parecen que lo que dicen es una emergencia! Como escupen todo lo que hablan ¡sin ánimos de ofender, te lo juro! —agregó Tiny. Omi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él les dijo que aceptaran las galletas, por favor. Pero comeremos luego de que termine la junta. Muy bien, soldados, ronda de preguntas ¿tienen alguna? Recuerden, si no es ahora, es nunca —dictaminó. Con la señal de costumbre, Jermaine alzó su mano— ¿sí, Marsden?

—¿Marsden? —cambió la cara por una mueca. Sacudió la cabeza— ¡oh bueno, es esto! No es por sonar aguafiestas, pero ¿por qué nosotros debemos inmiscuirnos? Mamá dice que es muy feo entrometerse en los problemas ajenos, ¿no deberían Raimundo y Kim arreglárselas entre ellos?

—Ya se los dije soldados míos, la naturaleza de los adultos no funciona así. Cuando es para resolver conflictos no tienen voluntad para emprender la iniciativa. Son necios, arrogantes, distraídos, peligrosos, bobos y torpes, pero ése es el camino al que todos vamos. Nosotros somos los únicos inteligentes y capaces para asumir el riesgo de esta tarea y porque —Omi se quitó su casco, cediendo finalmente— no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito que me ayuden a salvar a mis amigos, ¿aceptan?

Los niños no tardaron mucho en decidirse. Ya tenían la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—¡Claro que aceptamos! —respondió Megan en nombre de todos. Él liberó el aire luego de contenerlo dos minutos y medio. Pasó la parte fea del rollo.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Ping Pong.

—Bueno, para empezar yo no creí que llegaría tan lejos así que nada más tengo una noción pequeñísima ¡pero sí pensé en el siguiente paso! —se apresuró decir extendiendo los brazos deteniendo una barrera—. Como esto involucra a dos personas mínimo debemos contar con la complicidad de una y sé en quien...

Omi presionó el timbre del apartamento de los Bailey con brusquedad. Poco más tarde que todos partieran las galletas consumando esta tregua, él se separó de los demás para ir arriba. Les dijo que tuvieran sus celulares en la mano porque podría llamarlos. De par en par, Clay entornó la puerta, pero no salió por completo. Medio cuerpo adentro y medio cuerpo afuera. Como sospechaba, se le notaba a leguas que trataba de esconder algo, ¿qué? ¿y de quién? Lo averiguaría en un santiamén, o mejor dicho, lo confirmaría. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban pringados. Resultaba chocante verlo usar esa remera negra con abotonadura doble. Sólo le favorecen los colores brillantes, pero ¿de qué iba a saber sobre moda? Omi soltó un bufido. Clay se vuelve con aire ausente de izquierda a derecha, escudriñando quién sabe qué. Omi le haló la orilla de la playera y él lo mira.

—Hola Clay, ¿está Raimundo?

—¡¿Raimundo?! —pregunta emulando incredulidad, pero sin éxito— ¿por qué lo buscarías aquí? Él vive en su apartamento.

—¿Está? Bien, déjame pasar. Tengo un asunto pendiente por hacer —lo empujó haciéndose un hueco para poder entrar. Omi dio varios tumbos. Clay lo persigue.

—¡Espera Omi! No puedes entrar, mamá está encerando el piso y ya te dije que Raimundo no está aquí.

—¡Raimundo, Raimundo, soy yo! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ¡Omi! Deseo hablar contigo, es sobre Kimiko. Estoy solo. No llevo micrófonos ni cámaras ocultas, por favor sal —Omi asomó la cabeza en las habitaciones en busca de una señal de Raimundo.

—¡No, en todas menos esa puerta está! —él se mordió el labio, pero ya no podía hacer nada cuando la mano de Omi se cerró alrededor de la perilla. Más decidido, jaló hacia fuera y lo encontró en el cuarto de Clay. Él esbozó una mediana sonrisita de triunfo.

—¡Hombre Clay, nunca había oído a alguien mentir tan mal! —gruñó, inherente al fastidio.

—Lo siento, Raimundo, te dije que no era bueno en estas cosas —se disculpó restregándose el cuello.

—¿Qué se te perdió por aquí, Omi? —preguntó él, metiéndose las manos en el pelo.

—Oye, tranquilízate, no tienes que ser grosero —señaló pragmático, se subió sobre la cama para parecer más alto—. Vine en son de paz, quiero ayudarlos a Kim y a ti regresar juntos.

—¿Tú? ¿ayudarnos? ¿Qué? ¿Es el día de los inocentes o algo así? —se burló. Omi lo mira aburrido, es obvio que a él no le parece divertido.

—Mira, será mejor que no digas nada. Aun puedo cambiar de opinión e irme con mi plan, de todos modos el que sale perdiendo eres tú...

—¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! —exclamó deprisa haciendo un ademán—. Me disculpo, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. Es que me sorprende, la otra vez que hablamos no parecía que te gustara mucho que Kim y yo anduviéramos juntos —Omi cerró los ojos.

—Sí y todavía me desagrada, pero llegué a la conclusión de que Kim no puede ser feliz si no estás ahí para ella al igual que tú —abrió los pestañas con contundencia—. Entonces, sin preámbulos; tengo una idea que podría servirnos, si bien necesitaba comentártela primero. Hay algunas cosas de las que debo consultarte...

Kim vació el armario del calzado acogiendo la esperanza de sentirse mejor; aplastó la punta del zapato contra su mejilla; acarició el cuero a tientas, pues era ese ángulo que podía verse por el rabillo del ojo. Era una lástima que ni siquiera rodearse de lo que más amaba en este mundo la llenara. Hecha pedazos, Kimiko permaneció abrazada a cada uno de sus zapatos y haciendo morritos tumbada en el suelo en compañía de su amiga del alma, Keiko, y Megan. Kei prefiere pasearse por la sala que sentarse para el fluir de sus pensamientos mientras que Megan estaba sentada en el sofá, en posición de flor de loto, leyéndose el último número de Cosmopolitan; que en realidad fue un premio de consolación por parte de Kei para Kim, en vista de que no estaba de humor para leer en ese minuto lo dejó a un lado, la niña conocía la revista a través de sus amigas ya que sus padres sólo compraban la del mercado de finanzas y a la sazón intrigada, decidió echarle un vistazo. Ambas chicas las trajo el mismo designio: Prestar solidaridad a Kim. En adición de que Megan estaba allí también realizando su rol en el plan, debía ser obligatoriamente ella a causa que una mujer no sospecharía de otra mujer. Kei le había sermoneado duramente, pero como eso no contribuía en nada si no que atizaba la leña del fuego, no continuó.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos tacones? —inquirió Megan cogiendo un par.

—¿No lo sabes? El número de sueños de una mujer es directamente proporcional al tamaño de sus tacones —contestó Kim en voz baja.

—¡Oh vaya!

—¡Ay chicas cómo lo siento! —dijo sorbiéndose los mocos— no sé que ha sido de la mujer fuerte e independiente que solía ser y me enorgullecía, parece que se ha desvanecido... nada más queda esta pobre mujer que se autocompadece en este piso, apegada a las únicas cosas que cree ella que le han sido fieles, desmoralizada por un tonto amorío... y lo peor es que yo sigo perdidamente enamorada de ese idiota sexy, de su sonrisa arrogante, de sus ojos verdes desvergonzados que se ríen en mí cara al menor descuido, ¡he luchado en vano intentando arrancármelo de la cabeza pero tan solo lo empeoro! Se arraiga en lo profundo de mi mente. —Megan le pasó una caja de pañuelos desechables con que sonarse la nariz, Kim lo aceptó y sopló fuerte—. Gracias... y Megan, coge nota, jamás en la vida salga con chicos escritores o que guarde demasiado secretos sobre lo que hace o terminarás como yo diciendo sin parar incoherencias.

—Eh, claro, gracias por el dato —afirmó insegura, entrecortando las palabras.

—¡No traumes a la pequeña, reina del drama! —dijo Keiko saliéndose del estupor—. Ni ha cumplido los catorce y ya le tendrá miedo a los chicos. No son los escritores o lo que sea es Raimundo el problema. Esa mujer de la que hablas no se ha ido a ninguna parte, chicas que se respeten dejan de ser inteligentes automáticamente después de enamorarse; es parte de la vida, ¡y no me mires así, que lo tenía que decir y tú lo sabes! ¡¿vale?! Lo que debes hacer es resurgir de las cenizas como esa ave mitológica y seguir adelante —ella se llevó un dedo a la mandíbula— ¡¿sabes qué te haría sentir mejor?! Podemos irnos de compras, escaparnos a un Spa y por último, pero no menos importante, una noche de pelis con palomitas de maíz y gaseosas ¡ordenemos una pizza! Yo invito, ¿y de qué la prefieres? ¿de jamón, queso y piña? O cualquier actividad que te guste y te permita salir de esta prisión: Precisas aire fresco, ver personas y un pijama que no parezca del closet de la abuela...

—¡Oh, es cierto! —chilló horrorizada metiendo la cabeza hacia dentro para verse— ¡Keiko, Megan, no pueden decir nada a nadie que uso camisón de abuela! ¡Es que es tan cómodo y suave, sencillamente no puedo desprenderme! ¡En especial tú, Kei! ¡Me tienes que jurar por Manolos que no le dirás!

—De mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra, lo juro por Manolos —prometió Keiko justo cuando alguien tocó el timbre— ¿quién será?

—Tal vez la correspondencia... o mi ex novio que quiere molestarme, ¿Kei te molestaría?

—No te preocupes, si es tu ex le daré un portazo en la nariz —le dijo calmándola.

Falsa alarma. Era el recibo de la luz que arrojaron por debajo de la puerta. Kimiko le pidió ponerla en el compartimiento de la plancha, como la nevera estaba atestada de imanes con recetas, no le quedó otra alternativa que adherirlas debajo de la tabla. _Muy creativo_ ¿cierto?

—Es la correspondencia —suspiró Kei, contrayendo los labios, decepcionada— tuvo suerte de que no haya sido Pedrosa, no me habría aguantado darle un puntapié. Hasta mi pastelito tuvo que admitir que su amigo cruzó el límite y me extraña porque en teoría compartían una buena relación y se lo contaban todo, ahora que no es así ya sacarás las cuentas... ¿y te digo algo? Si Clay me hubiera hecho esto, ¡es que lo aso a la parrilla! —Kim soltó una risita y le remuerde la consciencia en el acto. Es un chiste cruel, aparte que veía a Clay incapaz de eso y que no estaba bien burlarse.

—Yo no comentaré nada al respecto —susurró Megan. No había tenido novio, por tanto no podía visualizarse en un contexto semejante y si trataba de rebuscar en los más recónditos recuerdos sólo se acordaría del sentido del humor retorcido de Omi y sus bromas pesadas.

—Sabes Kei, ¡tienes razón! —Kim se reincorporó—. ¡Yo no me puedo dejar machacar por lo que diga una publicación mediocre ni encerrarme aquí para siempre! ¡He salido airosa de situaciones mucho peores y penosas! ¡¿Qué es eso del pesimismo?! ¡Aquí sólo hay espacio para optimismo puro y saludable! Es más, si yo estuviera desde tu lugar y me viera en esas condiciones me diría: ¡levántate, no puedes tirar la toalla! ¡ahora más que nunca debes lucir bella y radiante!

—¡Ése es el espíritu, amiga! —animó Kei.

—"Los hombres son como los crucigramas del New York Times, difíciles, retorcidos y nunca estás segura de tener la respuesta adecuada" —anunció Megan. Las otras dos chicas se volvieron hacia la pequeña. La niña les devolvió la mirada, intimidada— ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Lo pone aquí en este artículo: las quince mejores frases que te hicieron sentir identificada de Sexo en Nueva York.

—¡Que no se hable más! —dijo solemne— vamos al centro comercial, de paso compremos un nuevo camisón, que sea de seda y corto. ¿Vienes con nosotras, Megan?

—No gracias, chicas. Aprecio que me inviten pero voy a quedarme mirando la televisión —dejó la revista. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó el control remoto, paseó los canales sin demasiado interés tratando de pescar algo que llamara su atención cuando se detiene en uno— ¡oh es el show de Alice!

—¿Quién? —indagó Kim elevando un poco las cejas.

—Es un programa de entrevistas y opiniones que según tengo entendido es bastante exitoso —explicó Kei—, llevan a celebridades de diversas índoles, por eso es muy variado.

—¡Uh oh! —jadeó Megan. Kei y Kim se dieron la vuelta, no obstante, sólo Kei se asomó a ver.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por todos los demonios, es Raimundo! —ladró Kei como si hubiera probado ácido—, ¡y está en la televisión!

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**[1] Ná qù ba, qǐng = Tómenlas, por favor**

**[2] ****Dǎrǎo yixià, dǎrǎo yixià, dǎrǎo yixià! = ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!**

* * *

**N/A: Culminamos por hoy, malvaviscos asados, y este capítulo fue la segunda parte de **_**Cosas de niños, **_**en aquel había una opinión de un adulto acerca de los niños y aquí una opinión de un niño sobre los adultos. ¡Uf quedamos muy mal parados nosotros! Antes que nada quiero revelar los resultados de la mini encuesta que hice la semana pasada sobre cuál será el título de la secuela de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**. Así que por decisión unánime la secuela se llamará:**

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

**¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Bravo! Les agradezco por sus opiniones, y haré una mención especial a Marylu97 por su opinión y de paso quiero invitarlos a su fanfic Raikim, obviamente de Duelo Xiaolin y que estoy leyendo, **_**Kitsune. **_**Les dejo el sumario:**

"**RaiKim, un joven capitán de la armada de Brasil junto con un capitán de la armada de Rumanía van a Japón en una misión, se encuentran con una chica/zorro de nueve colas llamada: Kitsune"**

**Si les gusta, ya saben. Dejen su comentario.**

**Volvamos a nuestro asunto.**

**Estoy pensando que para **_**Las dos caras del destino **_**escribir algo similar, pero enfocado desde el punto de vista genérico: **_**Cosas de hombres**_** y **_**Cosas de**__**mujeres**_**, en honor a la mini guerra de los sexos entre Megan y Omi, ¡ojo! Sin alusión al programa de televisión que transmitía antes en Venezuela y del cual yo veía siempre. ¿No creen que sería genial si hubiera una versión animada? Tres chicos contra tres chicas del Duelo Xiaolin peleando en las distintas yincanas, ¡me divertiría un montón! Aunque tres me parece bastante corto, que sean cinco: Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Jack y Chase contra Kimiko, Megan, Ashley, Wuya y Sombra, para que exista un equilibrio entre villanos y héroes. Tres villanas y dos heroínas. Tres héroes y dos villanos. Y por supuesto, tamaños y habilidades. **

**Lo de Laura Bozzon estaba planificado desde un principio, esa pesadilla tan divertida, para que no cayera de sorpresa por eso dije que Omi le tenía miedo a Laura y no sólo a las ardillas. Al igual que esa patada ninja tras una pelea entre los dos protagonistas, ¡pobre Raimundito! —sólo a Omi se le ocurriría montar un vídeo para aprender a ser malvado como él en diez sencillos pasos—. Clay... no quiero olvidar al buen Clay pues que sus compañeros de series si aparecen bastante y él no, y que mejor manera que en esa escena donde trata de encubrir a su buen amigo Raimundo. ¿Se dieron cuenta que a la escena siguiente estaban sus contrapartes femeninas: Kimiko, Keiko y Megan? Ni yo me había fijado, hasta que lo revisé. Una de las ideas iniciales para demostrar que Omi no era del todo malo y que por fin aceptaba que lo mejor para Kim era estar con Raimundito era una escena en donde los reconciliaba, así que no fue a último minuto que lo haya planeado. No quería nada tan deprimente porque no encajaba bien con la personalidad de Kim ni Rai, ellos son personas con carácter fuerte y tampoco es que es el fin del mundo sólo porque termina una relación. No obstante, tampoco nada seco para que Omi fuera testigo de que ni ella ni él la están pasando bien.**

**Se me ocurrió que "vería la luz" tras una pesadilla y reuniría a todos los niños para un súper plan. No es mi culpa, yo tenía las mejores intenciones de mostrar todo el plan y si se decidía por perdonarlo o no, empero el capítulo se me hizo largo y ya no podía hacer más nada. Nos enteraremos desde el punto de vista del espectador porque en el siguiente narra la bella Kimiko, tiene que ser ella obligatoriamente porque estaba marcado. Mejor así, pues que el chiste de Laura fue un reality y saben, hay que variar. Lo que Omi dijo en el comienzo es totalmente cierto, es parte de la tradición china obsequiar tarjetas rojas de buenos deseos. Lo investigué. Ténganlo en cuenta. No sé si recuerdan, pero a inicios de la historia aparece Kim siendo entrevistada por una mujer llamada Alice. La usé para que no pareciera sacada así de la nada. Bueno, esa Alice es la misma que está entrevistando a Raimundo.**

—**¿No había una Madame Alice?**

**Yo se los dije existen muchas Alice en este mundo. Alice por aquí, Alice por allá, Alice, Alice, pero no todas puedo ser yo ¿de acuerdo? Ejem, ¿cuál creen que sea el plan de Omi? ¿Dará resultado y Kim lo perdonará? ¿habrá que probar algo distinto? ¿Vamos a tener pronto noticias del maquiavélico Jack? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Escríbeme un comentario y comparte todas tus opiniones y dudas! Si no, también. Ustedes lo saben: La cita es este martes. Capítulo 42: **_**Quien quiero ser**_**. Última parte de **_**Quien soy, Quien no soy**_**. ¡No se lo pierdan, malvaviscos asados! ¡Se les quiere y se les respeta, cuídense! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic grosero de Duelo Xiaolin. Para mí fue un placer escribirlo. Jack es un buen sospechoso ya que tiene los motivos y las herramientas adecuadas. Mantenlo presente, pues el culpable de quien publicó ese artículo se revelará en el capítulo 43. No te preocupes, muchas personas no saben lo de Warner y los que sabemos andamos repitiéndolo como loros. Pero esas son las palabras textuales de Christy Hui. Ella quería lanzar una cuarta temporada con Warner Bross de Duelo Xiaolin (o sea, luego de la tercera), pero La Warner no quiso —la serie lo aburrió— y por eso le dieron ese final inconcluso. Conozco esa página, es de Facebook. Jajajajaja me alegro haberte disipado la duda. Estoy segura que si La Warner hubiera aceptado la serie (obviando a Canadá) todos estarían muy contentos con Chronicles, los estadounidenses son muy regionalistas y es parte de la naturaleza humana apegarse a lo que ya conoce. A mí me gustó ver a los monjes crecer. Sí, todos los fans que conocemos la verdad odiamos a La Warner. Nunca se les perdonará por lo que hicieron. Respondiendo a lo que me dijiste, abro comillas: ****"También pienso que si la serie la hubiera producido otra vez WB; creo que los monjes seguirían siendo niños al menos eso pienso." ****Podría ser, lo que te dije, Christy tuvo la intención, pero La Warner dijo que no. Los canadienses se las arreglaron como pudieron tratando de rehacer una cuarta temporada y a la mayoría de los fans, estúpidos por cierto, no les agradó porque encima ni sabían el por qué ocurrieron tantos cambios. De acuerdo, yo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, estaré esperando tu próximo comentario con ansias. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar y tan lindo mensaje! ¡Nos leemos, linda! ¡Ten un excelente inicio de semana! **


	42. Quien quiero ser

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**42º**

**Quien quiero ser**

¡¿En la televisión?! ¡¿Raimundo?! Me precipité rápida y desmañadamente contra el sofá y, por accidente, me golpeé la cadera con el reposabrazos ¡auch! Sentí la piel ponerse de carne de gallina en respuesta al dolor. Contorsioné el rostro en una mueca espantosa. Yo no había calculado que de tanto tiempo estar sentada las piernas se me embotaran, ¡imagínense cuál era mi situación! Soy torpe, súmese a eso que dos partes de mi cuerpo no quieren obedecer las normas de mi cerebro ¡y, ¿qué obtengo?! ¡el triple de torpeza! Cojeando, rodeé por atrás el mueble y salté por encima, desmoronándome en el medio. Kei ocupó el lugar disponible a mi derecha. Me arrimé dándole espacio. Nos apiñamos en conjunto al televisor. Todavía no veía a Raimundo, pero Megan afirmó que lo vio con absoluta certeza. Apareció Alice, la presentadora, dando su discurso de apertura a una multitud que la observaba sentadas en las gradas y después habló sobre un invitado especial, entonces hizo pasar al idiota. Tragué un sollozo. No oí nada de qué hablaron los tres primeros minutos; tenía los oídos tamponados, como si los hubiera rellenado de algodón. Divisé los frenéticos latidos de las venas en las sienes. Siento que el corazón se me ha ido a la cabeza, ¿o si no porque me palpitaría tanto? Le arranqué de las manos el control remoto a Megan, a una milésima de apagar la tele, mi amiga me detiene.

—¡No Kim! —soltó Keiko—. Aguarda, no lo apagues ahora, vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir esa sabandija.

—Pero yo no quiero saber...

—¡Chissss! —me chistó.

Resoplé, recostando la espalda y cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho. Es mi apartamento y ya perdí derecho a decidir que quiero ver en la televisión.

—_Raimundo ¡o Tom!... ¿cómo piensas que deberíamos llamarte o con cuál prefieres que se te dirija?_

—_Pueden decirme sólo Raimundo._

—_¡Raimundo! Bien, gracias por la aclaración. No te creas que no estamos regodeados por tu presencia; eres un escritor popular y amado, todos los que han leído tus historias saben que es así, digo ¿quién no ha suspirado por alguna de ellas?_ —La pantalla, de repente, se pone borrosa. No, comprobé que sólo soy yo, la humedad de mis ojos enturbiaba mi visión. Pestañeé varias veces esclareciéndome la vista. Acto seguido, me llevé las rodillas al pecho con un brazo y con el pulgar de la otra mano lo apreté entres mis dientes para conseguir que dejaran de castañear—. _Pero tengo que hacerte esta pregunta ya que han circulado fuertes rumores sobre que evitabas aposta a los medios de comunicación, ¿eso es verdad?_

—_En una mediana parte, lo es. No quería enfrentarme a la prensa inmediatamente_,_ decidí aguantarme salir en público hasta que "se enfriara" los eventos, tampoco es que estos días han sido tranquilos para mí. Fue un gran escándalo y si estoy aquí, Alice, es para aclarar esta tergiversación de una vez por todas, si me lo permites..._

—_¡Desde luego! _—replicó haciendo un ademán. Le envié una mirada a hurtadillas a Keiko; estaba doblada hacia adelante y tenía la boca contraída en una mueca de asco, en sus ojos se asomaba el odio. Por el contrario, Megan estaba vacía de emociones y atenta a la televisión.

—_El martes de la semana antepasada alguien publicó (hasta las fechas no sabemos quién fue), un artículo en el que divulgaba mi verdadero nombre e infiltró unos fragmentos de mi próximo proyecto: El prefacio, la dedicatoria y el primer capítulo. Y casi, casi, el segundo, pero sólo le dio tiempo de fotografiar la primera página. Ya era tarde cuando eliminamos el apartado, cerca de un millón de personas lo habían leído. A mí me gustaría desmentirlo y manifestar que todo aquello era falso, pero me temo que no es verdad._

—_¿De manera que tu retiro permanente, tu nombre...?_

—_Sí, es verdad por desgracia_ —la interrumpió sutilmente Raimundo—_. Sabes Alice, no me disgusta que este secreto haya salido a la luz por fin. Había noches que me sentía asfixiado y no podía dormir. Los lectores que me han acompañado son seres maravillosos. A menudo sentía deseos de decirlo, pero vacilaba. Fue recientemente alguien me hizo ver que no tenía nada de malo si a partir de entonces publicaba una novela escrita por Raimundo Pedrosa —_"alguien"_. _Me examiné las uñas de refilón, quisiera morderlas, empero sé que si hago eso estropearía la manicura y además, de la ansiedad que tengo, llegaría hasta las cutículas—._ A pesar de la mala fe con que actuó esta persona, que haya difundido mi nombre fue lo único bueno que pudo hacer por mí. Siéndote franco no me importa que me atacara ni comineara mi intimidad ni se metiera con mi trabajo, me molesta que se atreviera a lastimar a través de mí a una persona que quiero demasiado._

—_¿Te refieres a quien inspiró el personaje de Sofía?_

—_Sí. No voy a develar nombres, empero ella es mi vecina. Nos conocimos hace unos meses cuando se mudó, al principio no nos llevamos bien, ambos manejábamos un carácter fuerte y solíamos chocar por cualquier cosa insignificante. Ni aunque me sentara aquí a recordar no adivinaría cuál era la razón porque surgió tanta inquina entre nosotros. Es irónico pero antes de ella estaba sin nada y fue justamente quien me devolvió la inspiración, aproveché la oportunidad y comencé a escribir —_Raimundo se detuvo a tomar aire, clavó la mirada al suelo; consecutivamente la subió, miró a su locutora y por último al público—, _tuvimos que discrepar para llegar a conocernos y... por lo menos en mi situación, yo me sentí como un idiota, estaba equivocado. No sé cómo pude odiar a alguien tan especial como ella, Alice. A medida que nos acercábamos mi historia iba perdiendo su chispa. La había concluido en cuanto me senté a verla y no me gustó, estaba editándola cuando sucedió lo que sucedió —_se puso a contar con los dedos— _me fallé a mí mismo, le fallé a los que trabajaba conmigo, le fallé a mis fans y le fallé a esta persona. De antemano, quisiera extender una disculpa formal a los que mencioné y también los que no, pero sobre todo con ella —_la cámara hace un primer plano de su rostro. Debe de saber que casi todo el país estará pendiente de lo que diga o haga en esta entrevista y sin darme cuenta, le he quitado el cojín que Kei tenía detrás y lo aprieto cada segundo que pasa contra mi pecho. Bueno, no creo que Keiko lo necesite, aun está inclinada—._ Yo sé que herí tus sentimientos y pediste tu tiempo, sin embargo, nada ha sido igual desde que te fuiste..._

—_¡Oh, ¿qué es eso?! ¡Por favor, apunte la cámara! ¡La cámara!_

Enfocan hacia los espectadores; son cuatro filas para sentarse y cada persona sin excepción, sostenían bien arriba una cartulina blanca que unidas a la de los vecinos integran un enorme cartel del mismo color y cuya inscripción estaba pintada en letras grandes, negras y molde las dos palabras más hermosas: _Te amo_. Permanecen así durante unos cortos segundos para dar la vuelta completa, son otras dos palabras, empero en otra intención: _¿Me perdonas?_ Mi corazón se aceleró, unas manchas rojas salpican mis mejillas brillantes de lágrimas. Lloraba de la emoción y reía de la incredulidad. La risa me salía extraña y a borbotones, hace tantas semanas que no me entusiasmaba así. Me limpié la nariz rápidamente. Siento la tristeza y la decepción evaporarse en un halo encrespado e irse lejos. A duras penas oí a Kei preguntarse cuánto sería el monto con que sobornó a la gente del público o cuánto gastó en materiales. Megan chillaba fuera de control. No me interesaba cómo lo hizo, si no _qué_ lo hizo por mí.

Se estaba disculpando frente a un millón de personas.

Es lo más tierno y hermoso que pudo haber hecho en todos estos meses. Aun sin necesidad de decir algo. Es lo que adoro de Raimundo. No es ése hombre que te envuelve en palabras cálidas si no demanda tu atención por quién es y lo que hace. Sus acciones, a la larga fueron las que me conquistaron. Se produce un momento estático entre que los golpea las palabras y lo digieren, se tardan en aplaudir ya que primero alguien debe indicarles que pueden dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Creo que de tanta dulzura podría contraer diabetes. Uhm, peligroso. Me hace falta tener un suministro de insulina a la mano. Me hace falta Raimundo y su ironía mata pasiones. Después que mi pulso regresó a la normalidad, mis exhalaciones se ralentizaron y poco a poco empecé a recuperar la visión, vuelven a mostrar a Raimundo:

—_Tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices aquí y ahora ¿la vamos a desperdiciar? Por eso si estás viendo esto, te lo dedico. _

Mi primer impulso era correr en dirección a donde estaba el estudio de televisión, atravesar el tráfico, empujar a los guardias de seguridad, llegar con él, abrazarlo, besar sus labios y decirle que lo perdonaba. Es un recorrido largo, ¿no les parece? Lo malo es que no sé en qué lugar queda el estudio con exactitud y a lo mejor cuando lo averigüe sea tarde, pero no puedo estar de brazos cruzados. ¡Debía responder! Pegué un brinco y me ajusté el pantalón.

—Kim, ¿qué piensas hacer? —inquirió mi amiga.

—Lo que debí hacer desde el inicio —le respondí con firmeza.

Raimundo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando me encontró en su apartamento. Esta es la segunda vez que me es conveniente contar con la amistad de Clay, posee las llaves maestras del conjunto residencial y cuando acabé de explicar para qué era, fue mucho más diligente. Supuse que por su estrecha proximidad con Raimundo sabría lo que ocurría entre nosotros, ¡¿o yo qué sé que le habrá dicho?! No tengo idea de cómo funciona el cerebro de los chicos ni de que suelen hablar cuando se juntan. En ese particular, soy un fracaso en relación a los hombres; no habría molestado a Clay si no fuera una emergencia o si supiera en qué carrizo viejo se ha metido Omi, ese travieso conoce más trucos bajo la manga y estoy segura que él sabría abrir la puerta igual que una lata de sardinas. Me sentía tonta usando el sujetador del bikini y un culote, no obstante como esto era un look que sólo vería Raimundo me resistí de usar un abriguito. Encendí el estéreo y lo dejé en una estación que sintonizaba música suave e instrumental. Puse el vino tinto en la mesa. Él se extrañó de escuchar la música. Claro, no se acuerda de haber dejado prendido ningún equipo de sonido. Si bien lo ignoró. Lanzó las llaves. Se bajó la cremallera de la sudadera de un tirón y la despoja.

Hasta ese momento únicamente había pensado en mí, no en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de él y sentí un escalofrío. Temí que me rechazara, como yo lo hice —es factible, puede sacar su lado rencoroso—, pero no lo hizo. Él se guardó sus comentarios. Me estudió con sus ojos penetrantes, pelándome pieza por pieza. No traje demasiada ropa puesta lo que provocaba que un rubor tiñera de rosado mis mejillas, súbitamente empezó a hormiguearme los brazos, las piernas y la nuca. Son los nervios. Por una vez sentí envidia del tono tostado de su piel ya que la mía resultaba tan blanca en esta oscuridad que encandila a simple vista. La sorpresa, regodeo y _deseo _lamen sus ojos. Me limité a caminar directo a él. Lo halé de la corbata y choqué mi boca contra la suya. Deslicé mis dedos por la línea de su mandíbula. Él atrapó la curva de mi cintura no para apartarme si no para apretarme y volver a besarme. Le eché el otro brazo encima y le acaricié los músculos de la espalda. Una mezcla de gemido y suspiro ronco salió de él sin permiso. Quería hablarle, pero no me lo consintió. Esto asusta, parecía que sabía cuando quería intervenir pues que me cortaba de antuvión. Nos tumbamos en el sofá de cara a cara, abrazados —o lo que quiere decir, él sentado y yo sobre su regazo intentando entrar en calor—, acariciándonos, besándonos y mirándonos. Una mirada puede transmitir más de mil palabras. Creo que nos lo tomábamos literal. Pronto me acostumbré al silencio. Ni siquiera al despedirnos, cualquier frase que pudiéramos decir fue sustituida por miradas y besos.

No quería despegarme, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Mañana me correspondía ir a clases.

Tras esa reconciliación, él y yo comenzamos a vernos casi todos los días. Me hacía el favor de trasladarme a la universidad en el coche camino a su trabajo. A menudo después de salir, me invitaba a comer en algún lindo restaurant o si no íbamos a nuestros apartamentos y nos turnábamos en preparar el almuerzo. Nos costaba regresar a casa después de eso. Ni él ni yo nos autodenominábamos novio/novia y jamás dije que sí a su propuesta pero ¿estábamos en una relación oficialmente? No estaba segura y tampoco tenía el corazón para preguntarle, lo que menos pretendía era herirlo. Aunque consideraba que sí, pues le dije que usaría la parte de arriba del bikini y la culote cuando mi respuesta era afirmativa. Bueno… hacemos otras cosas que antes ni se nos pasaba. Al salir juntos lo cogía de la mano y a pesar de que no le gustaba, me devolvía el apretón. Y, ejem, igualmente… los abrazos, las caricias y los besos son más frecuentes que nunca. Haciendo de lado nuestras diferentes perspectivas acerca del amor, "funcionábamos bien". Yo era la cursi, la de los gestos tiernos y palabras dulces. Él... cada vez que me rodeaba los hombros me susurraba al oído cosas subidas de tono, ya saben cómo se comporta.

Y especular que debíamos nuestra actual felicidad principalmente a Omi; fue idea suya cien por ciento usar los carteles y quien lo persuadió para ir al programa de televisión. Le había llegado la invitación, pero él no la tomó en cuenta hasta que el muchacho le recomendó que lo hiciera. No fue más que por mí que lo llevó a esa determinación. Con ayuda de los niños armaron ese enorme cartel y luego, Omi les pidió la colaboración al público. Convencidos por su carita tierna e inocente, ellos aceptaron. Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué fuerza sobrenatural lo habrá convencido? La otra vez él no parecía emocionado. Entonces, añadí a mis notas mentales: En la próxima oportunidad que se me presentara le agradecería y de paso se lo inquiriría. A la larga, el momento compareció, recuerdo que era una mañana —nuestro tercer domingo "juntos"—; estaba friendo en el sartén un par de huevos, ya había diseminado el aceite y prendido el fuego. Los volteaba cada treinta segundos. No encendí el estéreo, pero canturreaba ligeramente una balada mientras me mecía. Raimundo me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su frente en mi pelo, inhalando el grato aroma a fresas. Desprevenida, me estremecí mas no luché por liberarme. Sonreí a la estufa. Su mano izquierda sujeta mi abdomen en tanto las puntas de sus dedos rozan mi brazo y se paralizan en la manga, tiró de ella y la bajó descubriendo mi piel, luego depositó un beso. Suspiré.

—Oye Raimundo —mi voz se rompió al pronunciar su nombre, hice una pausa para aclarar mi garganta— ¿no quieres esperar en el comedor? En un ratico voy para allá.

—¿Para qué? Estoy muy cómodo aquí —susurró besándome el cuello. Gemí.

—Yo sé que estás muy cómodo aquí —balbuceé—, pero es que... es difícil concentrarse...

—Uhm, sí es verdad —dijo soltándome—. No puedes concentrarte en cocinar el desayuno conmigo a tu lado. Es obvio que te distraigo. Lo siento, es parte de mi atractivo natural... —puse los ojos en blanco y reí de la ironía, sacando la espátula para recoger los huevos.

—Muy bien señor Atractivo Natural, sin embargo, ¿quién fue el que se declaró primero?

—Fui yo, lo admito. No cargo ningún problema —asintió, alzando los hombros y cogiendo de la cesta una manzana y limpiándola con la chamarra—, pero tú te sentiste atraída por mí que al contrario, te quedaste muy ilusionada la primera vez que me viste ¡reconócelo!

—Sí —confirmé sin perder la sonrisa. Raspé los huevos por debajo y los serví en dos platos distintos—, me llamaste la atención. Si bien, fuiste tú el que me persiguió después de eso.

—Buen punto —replicó tranquilo. El idiota alzó la vista, como escudriñando una respuesta en el aire—, aunque había ocasiones en que ni eras capaz de sostener mi mirada o tocarme te alarmaba que yo estuviera tan cerca, como aquella vez en la fuente.

—Correcto, me acuerdo. No lo voy a negar. Pero tú impulsaste nuestro primer beso —él se echó a reír, dándome la razón. El desayuno está listo: Comeremos huevos, patatas y bacón. A punto de llevarlos a la mesa, Raimundo me cerró el paso. Colocó la manzana en su plato.

—Cierto, ya que ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer y esto puede proseguir durante toda la semana ¿estás de acuerdo si lo declaramos un empate?

—¿Lo quieres dejar en tregua porque sabes que estás perdiendo? —acompañé a mi broma una risita tonta. Él puso una mueca, impaciente—. Vale, vale, está bien —dejé el desayuno en el mesón de granito— a final no importa quien conquistó a quien, lo importante es que estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

Nuestros labios están tan adyacentes el uno del otro que casi se tocan. Colgué mis brazos de sus hombros. Él inclinó la cabeza cuarenta y cinco grados, no vaciló al besarme. Sus manos encajaron en mi cintura, protegiéndome con ferocidad. Terminamos de aplastar el reducido espacio que nos separaba y le devolví el beso. Mi corazón estaba vuelto loco, latía bastante deprisa. El calor se expandió por mi cara. Sentí miles de mariposas danzar en mi estómago. Y mis pies más livianos, suspendidos en el aire; es una sensación que siento habitualmente cuando estoy con Raimundo, no obstante, esta vez sí que es literal: Me levanta en vilo entre sus brazos y automáticamente envuelvo sus caderas con mis piernas. Nos movemos. Y mi espalda se da contra la pared. Sé que estamos al lado del teléfono, pues entrando a la cocina está instalado y al estrellarme escuché un ruido. Es probable que se haya descolgado.

Ya no vamos lento, de improviso tenemos prisa. No podemos parar. Sentí su nariz acariciar mi mandíbula, sus labios besarme atrás de la oreja, se desvía hacia el hueco bajo mi cuello y después a la clavícula. No logré reprimir un gemido a tiempo. Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello. Nos fusionamos en otro beso todavía más profundo y frenético, su mano se resbaló al borde de mi camiseta y se escabulló en el interior, mi cuerpo completo se sacudió en una ola de energía nerviosa cuando recorre mi piel desnuda. Intenté bajarme la camiseta, pero estaba enrollada en su brazo. Finalmente su mano llegó a la parte alta de mi espalda y me empuja. Me puse rígida en el instante que sus dedos se engancharon a mi sujetador.

—Rai... —suspiré apartándome.

—¿Sí? —jadeó.

—Rai, por favor, detente. No sigas —le supliqué en un hilo de voz. No quería "quitármelo" de encima y aguardé que él se frenara. Al observar que estaba inmóvil se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban al entrar y salir.

—¿Qué ocurre Kim?... Creí que estábamos bien —inquirió, temiendo haber hecho algo que me molestara. Apenas se estabiliza mi respiración, me solté de su agarre.

—No te lo tomes personal, ¿sí? —Le dije abrazándome a mí misma— es que esto es nuevo para mí.

—Bueno, sí. También lo es para mí —ríe temblándole la voz, quizá es por el alivio. La cara me ardía y los pulmones también, me mordí el labio inferior. Hasta que no me volteé, él no lo notó— ¡espera! ¿Te refieres a...? Oh, ooooooh.

—Exacto —él tomó asiento para sopesar la noticia y procesarla, alargó el brazo aferrándose al respaldo. Sus ojos vagan erráticos, lo he sorprendido— ¿estás decepcionado?

—No, confundido, pero ¿no estuviste con la basura de Spicer...?

—Éramos unos niños, Raimundo —disentí, burlándome de la idea. Caminé ofreciéndole la espalda—. Además, lo estaba guardando para un momento muy especial con el hombre que mi corazón escogiera.

—Y yo soy ese hombre, ¿no es cierto? —él se integró, capturó mi muñeca y cogió mi mano entre las suyas—. Bien, tú dirás cuándo crees estar lista y a lo mejor un día… —me recogió un mechón que tapaba mi cara y lo acomodó, me dirigió una sonrisita— si me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti podemos estar juntos. Te esperaré.

—Te quiero, Rai —articulé sin emitir un sonido.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo con seguridad.

Tomé sus brazos, manteniéndolos cruzados entre los dos, y apreté mi frente con la de él. Le regalé una sonrisa amplia y parpadeé a manera de asentir. Raimundo sujetó mi cabeza y me dio un último beso en el medio de las cejas; al punto siguiente se retiró, se fue a la cocina a buscar el desayuno y nos sentamos a comer. En fin, reaccionó el doble de mejor que en mis pesadillas. En casi todas me vejaba y rompía conmigo. Lo sé, es vergonzoso y estúpido que mi subconsciente lo representara. Si se supone que me ama, como dice, lo normal es que lo acepte y se resigne a esperar. Si somos novios, estaba en su derecho de saber. Porque tarde o temprano iríamos a este punto y se enteraría. Al menos le retribuyo que no lo destacara en lo vulgar, no porque me incomodase ni que virgen sea un término pavoroso, si no pues que si hacemos un recuento al pasado vemos como esas mujeres darían lo que fuera por un día más de castidad y reservarse al hombre que aman, pero en cambio miramos el presente y es extraño cuando ves a una chica llegar virgen a los dieciocho y me temo que han satanizado la expresión lamentablemente. Raimundo no tiene la mente envenenada por esas cosas, eso creo, parte su manzana en dos mitades y me brinda una mientras me guiñaba un ojo, pícaro.

—Está deliciosa, Kim.

—¡Ah, ¿ya ves?! Te dije que haría un desayuno que ninguna barriga pudiera resistirse.

—¿Cuál barriga? Aquí lo que yo tengo es un abdomen plano y cincelado —no creía que lo haría, pero lo hizo. Se subió la camisa mostrándome su... cof, cof, abdomen y tenía que ser justo cuando estaba comiendo para abrir la bocota mientras mastico media papa. Esquivé la mirada— ¿qué pasa Kim?

—Nada, nada —observé de reojo que se ha vuelto poner la camiseta en su lugar, como que alguien está muy orgulloso de su físico. Está sonriendo pues que dejé que me sonrojara, me aclaré la garganta—. Raimundo, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

—Hazla —dijo ensartando con el tenedor un pedazo de papa y metiéndoselo a la boca.

—¿Qué fue lo que más te gusta de mí? —Solté, él me lanzó la típica sonrisa socarrona que sólo saben hacer los chicos que están al corriente de su encanto—. Intuyo que es algo de mi personalidad, porque está claro que para ti mi belleza es simple.

Dicen que los hombres se enamoran por medio de lo que perciben sus ojos. Lo visual es tan vital para ellos como para nosotras el audio. No estoy diciendo que yo soy fea, sin embargo él tiende a preferir a las chicas pechugonas, trasero relleno, cintura avispa y bonito rostro. Y en alusión a la realidad es un hombre guapo, pudo haber escogido a cualquier chica y entre todas se enamoró de mí, lo cual enaltece mi ego, empero me deja con esa incertidumbre ya que hay mujeres lindas. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Jamás dije que eras simple. Tú eres hermosa, ¿acaso lo dudas?

—En absoluto, es que sería lo último que aguardara del chico que dice que soy una tabla de planchar —estalló en una carcajada y yo le miré con reproche, entonces se golpeó el pecho reprimiéndose.

—Me tomas demasiado al pie de la letra, Kim. No te amargues y seamos felices. Está bien, no tendrás un gran busto, pero tienes bonitas curvas y unos ojos muy azules y brillantes que demandan atención, pelo negro con delicioso olor a fresas, una sonrisa dulce, no conozco tu trasero de forma que no sé qué podría decir de él —le pateé la espinilla, dio un respingo y soltó otra risita—. Sin embargo, me enamoré de ti por altruismo ya que supe que si yo no lo haría, nadie más tampoco.

—¡Insensible! ¡eso dolió! —chillé, arrancando y tirándole una hogaza de pan. Raimundo la esquivó—. Ya habla en serio.

—Estoy hablando en serio —entrecerré los ojos y me sonrió travieso—. Vale, te observaba por tu modo de ser. Me gusta tu autosuficiencia, tu agudeza, tu espontaneidad, tu tenacidad y tu inocencia. Eres graciosa e impredecible... Diablos Kimiko eres cruel, me pones a elegir entre una de las cosas que mencioné y no tengo cómo decidirme. ¿Mejor ahora? —inquirió. Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa— bien, mi turno de preguntar ¿por qué querías saberlo?

—Curiosidad, no hay otra razón —mi teléfono vibró en la mesa. Son las ocho de la mañana ¿será un compañero de la universidad? Pero hoy es domingo, en todo caso será para alguna actividad este lunes—. Discúlpame —me limpié las manos y atendí la llamada— ¿hola? —se escuchaba un zumbido sordo en el auricular. Alguien me llamó desde la calle, para una auscultación mejor me cubrí el otro oído, ¿y si voy a otro lado? Tal vez es la recepción que estaba mala— ¿sí, bueno? ¿Con quién hablo? Habla Kimiko —nada. Ahora se entrecortaba, me encogí de hombros y colgué, me volví a Raimundo— no sé quién era, ¿habrá sido papá? Por cierto seguí tu indicación y le mandé un poco de mi pastel de ángel, ¡le gustó mucho!

—¡Ah suegrito! ¿ya le dijiste sobre nosotros? —pensó en voz alta guiando su mano hasta la mandíbula y frotándosela.

Uhm sí, él no sabe de mi novio porque una cosa es: _Papá, te presento a Raimundo Pedrosa_, y otra distinta es decir: _Papá, este es mi novio. _El lado irónico del asunto es que por primera vez no estoy nerviosa. Pues papá me dio su aprobación para con Raimundo. Obtuvo buena impresión de él y dijo que si algún día lo llevaba como mi novio no se opondría. También simpatizó con mi hermana. Así que por mi familia no hay problemas.

—Todavía no, pero tengo el presentimiento que lo aceptará. Le caíste bien.

—Debería pensar qué regalo debo llevar para nuestra reunión familiar, aunque tal vez ni me moleste. Apuesto que tu papá valoraría más que supiera que te cuido por encima de todo en vez de la etiqueta de vino que trajera para una cena, a final de cuentas los regalos más caros y preciados no son flores, joyas o chocolate, se llaman: Amor, tiempo y vida. Los primeros se oxidan y los segundos nos marcan.

—No sé si tenga que suspirar después de lo que acabas de decir o desilusionarme porque no recibiré nunca de ti flores. Admitiré que no son perennes, empero que lo hagas por el único motivo de hacer feliz a quien amas son instantes que nunca se olvidarán.

—Sí, descontando que ese sentido se mistifica en la actualidad.

—Resumiendo, según tu filosofía las bodas no son más que un contrato de compartición de bienes, los celos son enfermizos e inspiran desconfianza, los regalos están sobrevalorados, el sadomasoquismo no es romántico, los corazones no son lo que aparentan y el "moriría por ti" es una triste y decadente muestra de falta de autoestima —hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza— entonces si no es eso, ¿cómo conquistas a una persona? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Me enseñarás a ver el mundo como tú lo ves? Estoy segura que tú sabes más del mío que yo del tuyo y eso me frustra.

—Cariño desde que me conociste has estado aprendiendo ¿no te das cuenta? —se levantó recogiendo su plato— te enamoraste de mí a pesar de eso y por favor, no repitas _conquistas_, parece que hablamos de una parcela de tierra.

Lo perseguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista en la cocina y comenzó a dolerme el cuello. Haciendo memoria, Raimundo no me compró a través de regalos ni colocándose esa facha de héroe trágico. Lo dije antes: fueron sus acciones. Envolví mis manos en torno a la taza humeante de chocolate caliente. El calor me picó los dedos, sin embargo, no la dejé. Le di un sorbo. El líquido espeso descendió por mi garganta, se caló por mi pecho y en seguida mi estómago. Presionaron el timbre de la puerta. Es mi apartamento, me corresponde abrir. Era Clay... solo, aunque cargaba bajo el brazo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Quizá viene para cerciorarse si era verdad que él y yo estábamos juntos y que el plan haya resultado, ya que no se sorprendió de encontrar a Raimundo salir de la cocina tras oír su voz. Esta es la clase de merodeo que no me importuna; si depende de mí gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorada de este hombre.

—¡Clay!

—¡Hola Kim! ¡hola Raimundo! —él me echó un brazo sobre los hombros protectoramente, estrechándome contra él—. No imaginaba verte aquí.

—Es que decidí mudarme —bromeó. Clay respondió con una sonrisa, sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Cómo está Keiko?

—Ella está muy bien... les manda sus saludos —agregó.

—¿Necesitas algo? —tercié. Puede ser que me haya equivocado y si vino para consultarme, preferible acerca de Keiko.

—Por el instante nada, eres muy amable por preguntar. ¿Es oficial lo de ustedes?

Clay tenía esa misma sonrisa radiante que yo ostentaba unos cuantos meses antes cuando vi a mis dos mejores amigos felices y enamorados el uno del otro. Estoy familiarizada con la sensación. Para mis adentros me pregunté si lo había supuesto, que dos de las personas que más quería terminarían unidas. Bien que no cuestionó si yo era buena pareja para su amigo.

—Así es —respondió Raimundo adelantándose.

—¡Me contento mucho! Es decir, Keiko y yo nos alegramos saber eso porque si ustedes se quieren y son felices, ¡no hay más nada que agregar! Yo sólo vine a dejar esto —señaló las rosas—: Son para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¡Son muy bellas, gracias! —aclamé recibiéndolas. No me regalaban rosas hace tanto tiempo, el manojo estaba pesado, olían tan exquisito y edulcorado como me acordaba. Ahora la asombrada era yo. Presumí que eran para Kei, como las sostenía y ella es su novia. Raimundo extendió el brazo.

—Oye, Clay...

—Tranquilo compañero —Clay se limitó a alzar las palmas hacia arriba en redención— yo no fui quien las compró, llegaron de la floristería esta mañana a la portería y dijeron que era para Kim. Cumplí mi encargo de entregárselas y aquí tú me ves. Aparte, si le regalaba unas flores a Kim no iba a seleccionar precisamente unas rosas rojas.

Rojas, el color de la pasión y amor. Si no fue Clay ¿quién me las habrá despachado? ¿Papá? No lo creí posible, me hubiera notificado que estuviera atenta a la puerta por si se aparecía el chico con las flores. ¿El Sr. Fung? No; en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi, de parte de la familia Young, me confirió el perfume de su madre. A la par queda descartado el Sr. Dashi. Por otra parte, que no los veo capaces de regalarme unas rosas rojas, el mensaje es directo y mi novio no me las iba a dar con él presente, eso y que me rectificó que no creía en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién fue la última vez que...? Todo se esclareció de repente y rodé los ojos. Si Clay fuera el repartidor se las hubiera arrojado de vuelta para que éste se las regresara a su dueño, pero me abstuve. El pobre vaquero no tiene la culpa. Me resguardé en el interior y las boté a la basura. Como es domingo, tocaba sacar la basura. Perfecto.

—Se lo he dicho mil veces y no entiende —mascullé entre dientes— ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿se lo explico en otro idioma? ¿aprendo el lenguaje de señas? ¿o le envío señales de humo? Si él cree que voy a mandarlo todo por el tubo sólo porque me remitió unas bonitas rosas es que apenas me conoce, no quiero tus regalos, no quiero nada...

—Kim, ¿qué pasa? —indagó Raimundo siguiéndome. Clay venía pisándole los talones.

—¡Las flores son de Jack! —escupí desdeñosa. Estaba titiritando... ¡de la rabia!

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, segura... —asentí intercambiando miradas primero con Raimundo y luego con Clay—. Cuando éramos novios me dio un ramo de rosas parecido a este.

—Kim, esto es terrible —gruñó estrujándose los ojos con dos dedos, al tornar abrirlos son vidriosos y fieros. Noté como se tensó su mandíbula y tronó sus nudillos— ¡justo lo que yo temía! Te está acosando. Debes ir a denunciarlo a la policía hoy sin más rodeos, ese maldito chacal tiene que estar tras las rejas porque si tú no lo haces, personalmente me encargaré de mandarlo a dormir.

—Raimundo no te vayas a meter en líos. Deja que yo lo haga.

—Este, chicos, ¿me he perdido de algo? —preguntó Clay rascándose la cabeza.

De la noche a la mañana me veo solicitando que me instalen un sistema moderno de alarma en el lobby, cancelando mi única tarjeta de crédito, tapiando mi puerta con tres cerraduras y un pestillo, las cortinas cerradas y cambiando mi número de teléfono. La simple idea me da náuseas. Odio llegar a este extremo; pero Raimundo estaba en lo cierto, esto exigía medidas drásticas y desesperadas. Luego de que se fue Clay —pobre vaquero, lo teníamos arrimados por culpa de mi ex. Igualmente se preocupó y se puso de acuerdo con Raimundo— intenté llamar a Guan, pero sonaba la estridente música de la contestadora. Mis propios pies tenían que empujarme hasta a la estación y para más remate, él no podía escoltarme, debía atender a su trabajo y yo el mío, Raimundo se dispuso a la orden por si necesitaba cualquier cosa, lo llamara. A la postre nos separamos cada quien por su lado. Ese domingo me tocaba cuidar a seis bolas de pelos. Estaba de buen humor, no iba a tirarlo por la borda sólo por unas rosas y el infecto aliento de unos perros desbocados. Estas vacaciones decembrinas me sirvieron para aumentar mi conocimiento canino. Me acuerdo que cuando era niña le pedí a mi padre un perro... y al día siguiente me trajo uno de sus empleados. Okey, eso fue un chiste malo. No sé por qué no me complació. El dinero no era inconveniente y nuestra casa era grande, la única opción es que no fuera de su agrado... sí, puede ser, en mitad de una junta en la sala un perro los interrumpe.

Los saqué temprano a pasear. Llegaríamos al final de la calle y regresaríamos, si todavía no atardece nos acercaremos al parque. Mi celular volvió a repicar, es una llamada, registré la canción de _The_ _middle_ estrictamente para las llamadas. Con cautela lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero con los dedos como si fueran unas pinzas tratando de no atraer la atención, lo apreté contra mi oreja. Era otra vez ese pito intermitente. Esto no me estaba divirtiendo. Corté la llamada. De seguro me arrepentiré más tarde, en una sola mano tenía las correas y el celular. Entonces me topé con algo inesperado. Ahí estaba, sentado en una de las mesitas de la heladería, tamborileando la superficie metálica con sus dedos finos, el pequeño Omi, conté alrededor de cinco vasos de helados (unos parados y otros volteados) vacíos. Tenía la mirada extraviada. Dojo lo contemplaba, embebido en la preocupación. Me senté con ellos.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! —sonreí. Me lanzó una mirada de refilón destilada de fastidio, sonrió con suficiencia y continuó con lo que hacía o sea nada, lo ignoré— ¿qué tal están esas vacaciones?

—Regulares —dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras raspaba los restos del helado. Entorné los ojos y el contorno se perfiló con más claridad, tenía un corte grande en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Intenté afeitarme y me hubiera salido bien si papá no se habría puesto a pegar gritos. Yo me asusté, no es natural cuando se enfada. No te preocupes, ya me desinfectaron.

—¡¿Que intentaste qué?! —grité escandalizada—. ¡Omi, una rasuradora no es un juguete! ¡Pudo haber sido mucho peor! Tuviste suerte, ¡le debiste haber dado un susto de muerte a tu padre! ¡Espera al menos que te crezcan los bigotes, ¿quieres hacernos ese favor a TODOS?!

—No hace falta, ya le prometí a papá que no lo volvería a hacer hasta que cumpliera los 15.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —suspiré aliviada restregándome la cara con la mano— ¿y qué hacen?

—¿Qué, acaso estás ciega? Gastando dinero del pecado —contestó arrastrando las palabras y sacudiéndome un fajo de billetes. Su voz sonaba peculiarmente ronca— ¿ves esto? Me lo dio Jack a cambio de ayudarlo, pero como ya no quiero tener nada que me relacione con él decidí gastarlo... al principio quería comprar unas revistas para adultos a ver que tienen de interesante y un par de cervezas para brindar con el amigo Dojo, pero soy demasiado genial para eso y... —se aplastó el dorso de la mano a la mejilla para mayor cobertura e intimidad, ¿de quién? Sólo estaba Dojo— porque no me dejarían. Así que... me puse a comer helados.

—Sí, lo noté —asentí olisqueando las copas, sin embargo, no hay ningún hedor extraño—. ¿Qué tenían estos helados? —indagué al azar. Dojo puso una mueca.

—Y de algún modo me puse a pensar aquí sobre la inmortalidad de los ancestros —espetó golpeando la mesa con el puño, zampado o no Omi sigue siendo tajante— y he descubierto que he vivido engañado durante toda mi vida ¿tienes idea de por qué tantos niños se sientan en la primera fila? Yo creía que era para adular a la maestra, creyéndoselas de aplicaditos, y no, era para mirarle el culo cada vez que se agachaba ¡ay! —de bambolearse mucho casi se desmoronaba al suelo, de perillas impulsó su peso hacia adelante manteniendo el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado, casi te caes...! —dije agarrándolo por los hombros—. No lo sabía, de seguro lo tendré en cuenta más adelante. Omi, pues como no nos hemos visto tan frecuente desde que saliste del colegio, no te he agradecido por lo que hiciste por nosotros. Raimundo me lo ha contado todo y no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros ahora si no fuera por ti. Ahora somos tan felices.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo restriegues en la cara. Obviamente debías perdonarlo y no porque el plan estaba diseñado para que tu orgullo cediera si no que sería una atrocidad que no lo hicieras o fue por esta personalidad aquí presente, ¿crees que te habría permitido que echaras por la borda todo mi esfuerzo? Luego de todo lo que yo me desviví admitiendo que su lugar era estar juntos ¡ni me hubiera importado en lo mínimo que fueras mujer! —al final él añadió una risa amarga sin mirarme. Dojo está evitando a los perros, a juzgar por la baba que le chorrea del hocica deben creerlo un juguete masticable.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es el por qué.

—Creí que a estas alturas estabas en capacidad de contestarte a ti misma esa pregunta, Kim —respondió en tono misterioso sin perder su sonrisa sarcástica, cogió una de las servilletas y comenzó a armar un avioncito—: No soportaba verte tan triste. Eres como de mi familia, una hermana grande. Yo no te di ese perfume por nada... antes perteneció a mi mamá. Papá se lo obsequió para el día de las madres, sin embargo ella nunca terminó por usarlo. Era una lástima dejarlo como adorno sobre la cómoda, por tanto usé mis artimañas para convencerlo de que lo mejor era entregártelo y funcionó —el suspiro le salió corto. Omi jugó planeando con su avión.

—¿Has ido a visitarla estos días? —indagué bajando la voz. El avión se estrelló en picada.

—Sí, ayer. Le compré lirios —su rostro se ensombreció y la tristeza apañó sus ojos. Parecía que volvió a la normalidad—. Creo que viviré el resto de mi vida sufriendo por las mujeres. Es súper patético, no me demoro en llorar por la pérdida de mamá para renunciar a la niñera ¡ni siquiera duraste un año!

—Alto, alto, alto ¿quién habló de renunciar? —le subí la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarme—. Estoy con Raimundo, pero no me he olvidado de ti ¿no estoy aquí contigo en este instante Omi? Venga, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿cuál es tu tema favorito?

—¿Tan rápido quieres que hablemos de mí? —me aparté. Crucé los brazos en la mesa.

—Oye, ¿Megan y tú empiezan hacerse más amigos? Los vi bailar juntos en tu cumpleaños. No lo hacían tan mal —comenté echándome a reír.

—Sí, cómo no —graznó con indiferencia—. Megan y yo no somos amigos exactamente, no obstante, no la odio tanto como solía antes... a diferencia de otras niñas, ella le gusta andar en patineta, juega a los deportes sin detenerse a pensar que llegara sucia a casa y cree que el Shaolin es asombroso, ama las bromas y además de eso, tiene unos bonitos ojos si no es eso ¿qué la hace gremial?

—Genial —corregí.

—Acepto la corrección. El punto es que si las mujeres fueran un pelín parecidas a Megan, las aprendería a tolerar. Lo malo es que si me quedo con ella, Jack sería mi primo político, ¡puaj! ¡Pero nada de lo que se dijo aquí sale! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! ¡Ninguno de los dos habla o están muertos! —amenazó apuntándonos a Dojo y a mí— ¡y para ustedes igual! —se dirigió a los perros que jadeaban y meneaban las colas, contentos. Él enserió las facciones tirándonos una mirada asesina. De repente, se golpeó la frente con la palma— ¡ay lo olvidé!

—¿El qué?

—Había quedado con comentarte algo importante que vieron Jermaine y Tiny, mas con este lío, el asunto de reconciliación, Raimundo y tú, ¡se me olvidó por completo! Creo que tiene que ver con la información que tuvo eco reciente, la de Raimundo como escritor, y si no me equivoco podría describir al hombre responsable.

—¡¿Puedes hacer eso?! ¡Entonces tienes que venir, Raimundo debe oírlo en persona! —tiré de su mano. Inesperadamente mi celular volvió a vibrar, ¿qué será ahora? El identificador de llamadas no lo reconoce, ¿estará equivocado o es alguien que usa un teléfono de reserva por emergencia? Sentí un nudo en el estómago, pero aun así decidí recibirla—: ¿Sí, diga? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

—_Kimiko, ¿te consignaron las flores que pedí? Elegí expresamente las más caras y bellas, sólo para ti, linda —_era una voz gélida y aguda, atípica en un hombre: Jack.

—¿Qué no sabes cuándo rendirte? —bramé—. Te lo dije claramente: No vuelvas acercarte a mí. Nunca. Si se te pasó por tu cabeza que ibas a comprarme con unos cuantos regalos no me conocías entonces. No quiero nada tuyo, ¡¿estás escuchando?! Me da asco verte, oírte y hasta leer lo que me escribes. Consíguete una maldita vida y déjame en paz... —no deseaba usar groserías delante de Omi, pero la furia hierve tan poderosa dentro de mí que no puedo refrenarme.

—_¡Ah! Música para mis oídos. Me excita cuando te enojas. Pero escúchame con atención, Kim, seré breve, te lo prometo, luego podrás seguir paseando a los costales de pulgas. Por favor, dime si estoy calculando mal, ¿son seis? _—me congelé al instante, ¿cómo sabía que estaba paseando a los perros?

—¿Quién te lo...? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? ¡¿me estás espiando?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde! —me paré y giré sobre mis talones desesperadamente barriendo con la mirada.

—_Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas en un minuto y doce segundos. Ahora ya te intereso. _

_¿En serio crees que dejaré que todos se enteren que una mujer me plantó así de la nada? No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, primor, pues aunque no lo quieras, siempre estuve y estaré pendiente de tus pensamientos, de tus actividades, inclusive de tus sueños. Salvo que nunca lo notaste. Te arrepentirás hasta el día al viniste al mundo, miserable perra. No me malentiendas. Quise reanudar las cosas entre nosotros por las buenas, pero insististe por las malas. Atente a las consecuencias... ¡oh! Y una última cosa: ¿Por qué una pijama de abuela? Con todo el dinero del mundo, pudiste elegir uno mejor ¿no crees? _—se ríe, hace una pausa y cuelga.

* * *

**N/A: Cuatro monitos se columpiaban en un árbol, dos monitos se columpiaban en otro árbol y... ¡Oh, ¿ya llegaron hasta acá?! ¿Terminaron? ¡Los esperaba! **

**¡Final campante del capítulo cuarenta y dos de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, malvaviscos asados!****Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, ¿no están emocionados? Si mis cálculos son correctos culminaremos en el mes de marzo y será la apertura oficial de _Las dos caras del destino_****. Me siento extraña, siento que estoy a punto de terminar y que todavía me falta. Lo diré cuando lleguemos al capítulo cuarenta y seis. **

**Cuando ustedes no creían que esta historia no podría ser más perfecta y Raimundo no podía superarse todavía más, les muestro que estaban equivocados y salgo con esto; la declaración en televisión nacional está muy trillada, por eso sólo una disculpa. La idea del cartel pidiendo perdón no era nueva, era parte del plan de Omi para reconciliar a Kim y a Rai, mi duda era si mostrársela a Kim o transmitirlo a señal abierta. A mí me pareció genial, al igual que una amiga a la que quise consultar y lo dejé. De eso estaba refiriéndome cuando dije que la trama se tornaría "novelesca". Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. El romance se mantiene a flor de piel. Esa escena tuvo mucho fuego, hasta yo todavía tengo calor. Rai y Kim se conocían desde hace tiempo, pero no tenían la intimidad para esto pues no eran novios, pero bueno… quizá ocurre más temprano que tarde. En **_**Contrarreloj**_**, ninguno de los dos era virgen. En **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, ella lo es y él no lo es. En **_**El rostro de la traición**_**, son apenas adolescentes, pero como tales podría tocarse el tema y la fórmula se cambiará... no será ni la primera ni la segunda. **

**En fin. **

**Finalmente el idiota y Kim están juntos y enamorados, son felices, no obstante, su tranquilidad se ve perturbada por la sombra de su ex: Jack. Entonces en tanto él merodee por ahí no podemos cantar victoria, aparte que queda ese cabo suelto quien publicó esa información sobre Rai. La idea del ex acosador no es novedosa pues que en la vida real sucede. **

**Yo lo dije en mi fic de **_**Contrarreloj**_**, pero lo repetiré aquí para mis nuevos lectores y refrescarle la memoria a los viejos. Para el papel de "fisgón" mis dos opciones eran Chase Young y Jack —Hannibal es un frijol sediento de poder y muy vengativo, es su estereotipo de villano—, por líneas generales el fisgón es un ser asocial, observador y se deja influenciar por sus impulsos sexuales (normalmente tiene una cara de imbécil), creo que nuestro amigo Guan explicó bien la evolución del acosador. Sin embargo, me había inclinado más para Chase para el arquetipo de asesino, además de contar con la destreza y la fuerza física, tiene el intelecto frío para ejercerlo. Si Jack asesina... no es por un golpe o asfixiar, como marca el patrón, sería a balazos. Hay que tener cuidado con eso pero pasaría perfectamente en el papel. Como es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que le otorgo un antagonismo principal... no podía quedarse nada más con una cachetada y listo. No creo que deberían sorprenderse ya que en el episodio 27 supimos que fue demandado por acoso y por eso su presencia se sintió muy fuerte a lo largo de estos episodios y Kim repitió constantemente que Jack no la dejaba de fastidiar. Para que el acoso no cayera de sopetón, por eso les digo que todos los detalles menores son importantes. A mí agrada Jack, él es mi quinto personaje favorito, si bien espero que queden conformes por como lo vamos a ver a partir de ahora... esa careta débil y caprichosa se cayó, ahora lo vemos como es realmente. **

**Fue divertido escribir a Omi en la parte de los helados, me inspiré en el episodio 36 de Duelo Xiaolin, **_**El aprendiz**_**, en la que después de ser rociados todos actúan como unos borrachos. A juro debían escribir de él en este episodio puesto que fue el protagonista de los episodios anteriores a este: **_**Quien soy y quien no soy**_**. ¿A quién engañamos? Este fue un capítulo muy bueno. Háganme saber cuál fue parte favorita, qué se esperan del próximo capítulo, si les surge una duda o lo que sea. Un comentario puede alegrar el día de todos los lectores. No me teman que no muerdo. ¡Me despediré por ahora! ¡Nos vemos malvaviscos asados! ¡Cuídense! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: Saludos. No, Duelo Xiaolin tuvo ese final inconcluso ya que La Warner se aburrió de la serie, y ya estaban planeando una cuarta temporada, pero el proyecto fue interrumpido. Probablemente en ella se hubiera aclarado muchas de las dudas que surgieron —de hecho, Christy tenía intenciones de hacerlo en la segunda temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles—, es como si nada más me quedara con Quiero ser escritora y quisiera explicar el rollo de Omi en un segundo fic, empero no lo hago y se queda así. En cuanto a lo otro, yo sé que Steven Universe, el Maravilloso Mundo de Gumball y etc., se siguen transmitiendo. Son series originales de Cartoon. Me imagino que podrían seguir sacando nuevas, pero depende si son originales o no. Xiaolin Chronicles no es original de Cartoon y la transmitieron en un horario horrible en plena hora de la mañana (te corrijo, SÍ transmitieron la primera temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles en TODA Latinoamérica una vez y después no la pasaron más nunca, por decirte dos horarios: en Argentina a las 8:30 AM y Venezuela a las 7:00 AM), y la comenzaron a transmitir en el bloque de Héroes hasta que la cancelaron, si no mal recuerdo yo creo que llegaron al capítulo 10, y pasaron otra basura de ellos (para Argentina me dijiste 4:30 PM si no me equivoco, yo sé que aquí en Venezuela las daban a las 3:00 PM). Si bien, en realidad quienes salieron bien de esta fueron los mexicanos y los brasileños (los demás como Venezuela y Argentina, nos jodieron), su horario no tuvo problemas y la transmitían a las 4:00 PM de lunes a jueves. Terminó la serie y no la pasaron más, o tal vez sí pero en madrugada. ¡Qué desgracia! **

**Como ves, Raimundo y Kim se reconciliaron y se hicieron novios, por lo tanto el plan de nuestro Omi surtió efecto. Aunque no pueden celebrar todavía mientras está Jack. Hannibal es buen sospechoso. Lo averiguaremos en el capítulo que viene. ¡Nos vemos, cuídate mientras tanto y ten un exitoso comienzo de semana, Isabel! **


	43. La casa de los secretos

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**43º**

**La casa de los secretos**

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que ese maldito me espiaba?! ¡Fui una estúpida, estúpida, una completa estúpida! ¡¿Invadió el apartamento mientras no estaba, habrá mandado hacer un duplicado exacto de mis llaves con un cerrajero?! ¡¿O fue cuando todavía no empezaba a sospechar de él?! Piensa Kim, piensa, ¿en qué momento pudo haberlas agarrado? ¡Lo que me temía, pudo haber sido en cualquiera! Jack es más astuto y lascivo de lo que imaginé, si es tan cruel para herir de gravedad a una persona inmiscuirse en la privacidad de una chica es menos que nada. Los pervertidos acechan a sus víctimas, aunque no es inexcusable estar presente, pueden grabarlas y... deteniéndome a pensar como Jack creo que es más aleatorio, pues es cómodo y en horario corrido así puede verme cuándo se le antoje y donde sea. Debe ser una cámara diminuta que le permita esconderse fácilmente y que por tal motivo yo no la haya visto. Es demasiado pronto para sentenciar por hecho que nada más hay una cámara y excluir otras herramientas como micrófonos, en ese caso no sería la primera vez que ocurre o eso espero. A pesar de que estaba de servicio regresé, de bruces, a mi apartamento. Omi y Dojo vinieron conmigo. Los perros se disgregaron alrededor a correr, saltar, perseguirse las colas y ladrar desde la ventana.

—¿Que buscamos? —inquirió Omi.

—Una cámara... pequeña, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? —resoplé sin resuello, el recorrido me absorbió todo el aire que podía contener en los pulmones; dejé el juego de llaves en la mesa y poniéndome a registrar en la estantería. Oí rechinar las bisagras una vez que la empujó.

—¿Y cómo se ve una cámara?

—Es un aparato con un lente y un botón en la parte de arriba, su aspecto es similar a un ojo —expliqué entrecortadamente vaciando de un solo plomazo los anaqueles. Después volveré a recoger lo que tiré— ¡lo que veas extraño en una habitación!

Tenía que apresurarme. Tal vez ya se enteró que descubrí que ocultaba una cámara y ahora se esté mofando de nuestra búsqueda sinsentido, pero no me importa. Hoy no podía ser otro día más. Han pasado seis meses en esta mierda. No estaba detrás de mis libros ni debajo de los enseres ni en el relleno de los almohadones ni en mis piezas ornamentales. Incluso tomé la horrible pintura sobre gatos que él me regaló en San Valentín cuando éramos novios y lo estrellé contra el piso, se hizo añicos y los pedazos salieron volando (algunos obtuvieron un gran alcance). Dojo pegó un brinco de pánico y se escondió tras el sofá. Omi se giró hacia mí. Flexioné las rodillas a cachear una por una. No hallé nada.

A mí alrededor se armó un gran desastre que pudo evitarse. _Así no llegaré a ningún lado. _Mis sentidos estaban alertas. Varias voces gritaban a la vez. Estaba omitiendo algún detalle importante, sólo que no se me viene a la mente nada inteligente. Apreté las palmas de mis manos contra mi cara. _Es una situación difícil, Kim, estás cabreada y no es para menos; sin embargo, debes controlarte y usar el cerebro. Vamos, si yo fuera un repulsivo hombrecillo obsesionado con una mujer ¿cuál sería el mejor punto de observación? ¿qué opción es más lógica?... Claro ¡mi habitación!_ Me metí los dedos en el cabello, cepillándome hacia atrás y ladeé la cabeza a la derecha, en referencia a Omi y su mascota; el instinto me advertía que probara revisar los regalos de mi ex… ¿qué me dio recientemente? ¡El collar de Tiffany's! Me la obsequió en nuestra cita, cuando por fin acepté su invitación, y realmente, realmente me gustaba esa gema. La saqué del cajón y sostuve entre mis dedos largos y finos la gota de diamante. Tomé una respiración profunda, una vez más impresionada por la magnitud de lo que he sido empujada. Esto me va a doler. Si parece tan innocua. No seré capaz de hacerlo. ¡No quisiera destruirla!

_No podemos correr riesgos_, me susurró una voz.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, amigo? —preguntó Omi a quemarropa. Dojo halaba del closet mis botas rojas Givenchy. Esperé que las soltara para agarrarlas del suelo, luego acaricié su cabeza—. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera yo?... Digo, esto no es muy agradable para ti.

—Eres muy gentil, Omi, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

Siempre tengo la puerta de mi armario entreabierta porque asiduamente vengo a cambiarme de ropa, meter una nueva o quiero admirarla. No por vanidad si no en beneficio propio pero figurarse que Jack estuvo atosigándome, violando mi intimidad y viéndome la cara de tonta desde el armario durante seis infernales meses hace que se me retuerza el estómago ¡oh-mi-Dios! Mi mano halló el camino a las solapas de mi camiseta, ¡me ha visto desnuda! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Un sádico! Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Me senté al borde de la cama, mis dedos estaban enfurruñados porque no quería tiritar. Crece el silencio entre nosotros. Sentí el escozor desgarrarme el pecho. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas... no de la tristeza si no de la rabia, tiendo a llorar cuando la ira me ganaba. Traía seca la boca, por lo cual me obligué a tragar saliva. Quería herirlo. Quería que pagara. ¿Cárcel? ¿En la ruina? ¿Con el labio roto y un ojo negro? No lo sé, no lo sé. Se me ocurrieron un par de buenas groserías al azar, sin embargo, por respeto a la tierna inocencia de Omi, no por lo que él opinara, me contuve las ganas. ¡Oh no! Eso significa que... no quiero decirlo en voz alta por temor a que los otros zapatos me escuchen, pero estos eran mis tacones favoritos de todos los tiempos. ¡Esto es demasiada crueldad por un día! Y como no cerramos la puerta los perros allanan el cuarto. Unos se montan en la cama y otros se echan a rodar en el suelo. Sólo Kalúa, se acerca a lamerme los dedos de los pies. La lengua áspera de la perrita me hace cosquilla.

—Le preocupas —dijo Omi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Instinto de tigre! —contestó entornando los ojos en alusión a lo obvio.

—Esto tiene que estar en manos de la policía, pero...

—Los perros, entiendo. Ve allá, yo me quedaré a cuidarlos mientras estás ausente.

—Omi, no puedo... —el sudor en las manos hacía que se me resbalara las botas. Me quedé mirando a Omi quien asiente, juntando las cejas, comprensivo, y torció la boca hacia abajo.

—¡Claro que sí! Tienes que hacerlo. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo; no pasa nada, Kim, he cuidado a Dojo muy bien ¿no es así, amigo?

Dojo realizó un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Sonara tonto, pero a veces creo que ese lagarto es muy humano. Yo iba a decir que cuidar a seis cachorros hiperactivos no sería igual de fácil que uno, no obstante, el pequeño tenía razón en una cosa: _Tengo que hacerlo._ Ahora me arrepentía de haber tirado las rosas ya que hubieran sido mi mayor prueba contra el acoso de mi ex. Y es tarde para recuperarlas, debían estar nadando en una zanja sinfín de basura. ¡Aguarden! Mi lista de llamadas sigue intacta, me sirve también para probar que me acosa, ¿no he borrado todos sus mensajes en el teléfono? Porque los correos electrónicos… ni vacilé en presionar el botón de eliminar. Aun si iba corriendo me rezagaría hora y media. La única forma de viajar es en taxi o en autobús, preferí usar el bus. Yo pensé que mientras estaba más rodeada de personas mejor.

En cuanto me senté en el último asiento creí que me sentiría más tranquila, pero mi mente divagaba errática aquel día en que Jack me tomó de sorpresa, de seguro quedó tan confiado que creerá volverlo repetir, he tenido que andar con dos ojos en la nuca a partir de entonces. Me suponía que si me agarrara de espalda podría clavarle el codo en el estómago o conectar el talón a su ingle. O si estaba a pocos metros le daba con el bolso. Antes no me preocupaba por esto. Quise llamar a Raimundo y el teléfono estaba ocupado. Le escribí un mensaje que necesitaba hablar con él. De repente me di cuenta que me había pasado una cuadra —típico de mí— y tuve que bajar. En la comisaría, pasé directo a la oficina de Guan. Él me saludó e invitó a sentarme poniéndome una mano en la zona alta del dorso, lo habría aceptado de no ser el problema de que estaba tan alterada que lo pasé desapercibido. Sospechaba que había venido para averiguar noticias de mi ladrón, el tipo que robó mi bolso (uf, hasta me olvidé de eso), pero eso ya lo sabía y de eso venía hablarle. Le conté todo desde la carrera hasta la llamada de esta tarde. Guan se metió los dedos en los huecos entre dedos de su otra mano y me contemplaba con aire taciturno, no le leí ningún sentimiento de sorpresa en sus rasgados ojos oscuros. Di varios vaivenes tratando de dominar las emociones.

—...y fuimos a mi casa. Registramos de pies a cabeza y no encontré nada al principio luego fue que pensé y se me prendió el bombillo de las ideas. Jack no podía haber escondido nada en la estancia, ahí no tenía nada que ver y me dije a mí misma que los únicos lugares en que tendría menos ropa son el dormitorio y el baño. Busqué primero en el dormitorio porque ahí tenía guardado los últimos regalos que me dio y ¡Eureka! ¡Ahí estaba! —le arrojé sobre la mesa los zapatos y el collar, Guan se apartó un poco en un acto reflejo. Seguía con esa fría tranquilidad que me ponía los nervios de punta— ¡¿por qué no dices nada, Guan?! ¡Di algo!

—No es un asunto sencillo, Kim —chasqueó la lengua— es Jack Spicer, su familia es muy influyente y ellos son la nata y crema de la sociedad. Algo así reventaría en un escándalo.

—¡Oh vamos Guan! —Gimoteé— no vas a detenerte por eso ¿o sí? —hinqué las palmas de mis manos en su escritorio—. Es un acosador, que sea un príncipe no lo hace especial entre los demás criminales. Lo quiero lejos de mí, de mis cosas y de la gente que amo. Así tenga que llevar mi caso a una jurisdicción internacional, ¡lo quiero preso! ¡Que su carne se pudra tras las rejas y yo pueda dormir en paz! ¿Si me entiendes?

—Sí entiendo, igual es lo que yo quiero. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo que el proceso será lento, le asignarán los mejores abogados, podrán muchas trabas si no estamos un paso por delante de él. No se trata de que lo que yo quiera —Guan se humedeció los labios y arrastró la silla al frente—. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, era lo que más temía, incluso fui...

—¿De qué estás hablando, Guan? —espeté cortante interrumpiendo sus bisbiseos.

—Esta no es la primera vez para Jack que se mete en problemas —explicó echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos—. Dos años antes fue acusado por una empleada de acoso, las evidencias contra Jack eran demasiado contundentes, el primer juicio celebrado se llevó de inmediato debido a que los padres y los abogados de Spicer querían que todo se consumara en discreción sin intervención de la prensa porque sabrían que generaría mucha polémica y a un paso de privar su libertad, la familia de la chica retiró los cargos y lo exoneraron. Sigo convencido que debieron amenazarlos o sobornarlos, o de otro modo hubiera seguido...

—Dos años, ¡¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?! —le reproché alzando la voz. Miré por el rabillo del ojo cerciorándome de que nadie pasara cerca.

—Por dos causas: La primera porque ya habías terminado con él y la segunda porque quizá no me creerías...

—¡Eso es ridículo! —Bufé, golpeándome suavemente el muslo—. ¿Cómo pondría en duda lo que me estabas confiando? No se juegan con esas cosas.

—Sí, tienes razón —rascándose el cuello con la uña—. Bien, te guiaré a través del sumario. Las llamadas y la cámara —tocó la punta de las botas Givenchy— ayudan aunque si eso no consigue traer a Jack a la comisaría, me vendría bien que me llevaras la grabación en la que él confiesa ese robo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se verifique y salga positivo no garantiza que pase el resto de sus días en el penitenciario (lamento decírtelo), máximo lo condenarán a dos años dependiendo de la intensidad del delito. Lo usual, y aplica primordialmente para casos entre mujeres y sus ex parejas, es solicitar una orden de restricción.

—No quiero una orden, Guan —es lo que odio de estas leyes, tiene que pasar una tragedia para que tomen cartas en el asunto; con razón la tasa de criminalidad está como está si no la evitan. Mi mano se cerró en torno a la manija de la puerta, ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más—. Quiero que reciba su merecido y más les vale que sea pronto porque la próxima vez podrías...

—Sí, ya sé, enjuiciarlo por intento de violación o agresión física —susurró.

—No, iba a decirte que la próxima vez podrías arrestarme por homicidio en defensa propia —y salí.

No soy estúpida ni tampoco le daré el placer a Jack de salir a buscarlo así sea para darle una paliza bien obtenida. Lo último que se me antojaba era ser custodiada por un par de policías escoltas. Y una orden de restricción no será suficiente. No quiero actuar como una damisela en apuros. Fue una sandez decirme lo del pijama, si soy el objeto de su lujuria ¿por qué iba a revelar la única conexión conmigo? La pista era bastante obvia y debería haber sabido de que lo averiguaría pero sé por qué lo hizo: Quería intimidarme y enviar un mensaje. Ayer te estuve vigilando, hoy estaré sobre ti. Cuando menos lo esperara despertaría en mi cama con él encima de mi pecho, sus ojos de depredador sexual se cruzan con mi mirada, su mano en mi boca y estrenaría un nuevo gel para el cabello... un pitido rompe la tensión. Mi corazón llegó hasta mi garganta del susto. Es mi celular, el identificador de llamadas decía "Novio". Suspiré tranquila y la atendí.

—¿Rai, eres tú?

—_Kim, perdona por no devolverte la llamada. Estaba ocupado. Acabo de leer tu mensaje, ¿qué ocurre nena?_

—¡Es Jack! Ese maniático ha estado acechándome todo este tiempo y yo no había caído en cuenta —dije rápido—. Llamó hace unas horas a mi celular para reñir por qué me deshice sus flores cuando lo que en realidad pretendía era jactarse y dejar claro que me espiaba. Fui a casa y encontré una cámara espía en la punta de uno de los zapatos que me regaló. Omi se quedó con los perros y yo fui a denunciarlo.

—_Bien, ¿estás en la estación o en tu apartamento?_

—Acabo de abandonar la estación, voy de regreso. No puedo dejar a Omi solo ¡pero espera! Yo no te llamaba por eso, si no porque parece que ha descubierto nueva información sobre quien publicó la noticia...

—_De acuerdo, princesa, ve allá y mantenlo contigo. Iré dentro de poco, hasta entonces no te impacientes por mí._

Omi estaba vuelto un total caos cuando retorné, demolido en el piso no sabía si forcejeando o jugando con los perros mientras Dojo estaba recostado en el sofá. Apenas escucharon que se abría la puerta las bolitas de pelos corrieron en una avalancha a recibirme. Se puso de pie y sacudió las arrugas de la camisa, ajustándose el cuello. _Esto de los animales no es lo mío._ Omi quería saber cómo me fue pero le pedí que me ayudara a ordenar el apartamento de esa forma cuando Raimundo viniera, lo contara una vez, y encontrara todo igual a como estaba. Los perros desalojaron antes, sus dueños pasaron a recogerlos y sólo quedamos Omi, Dojo y yo. Raimundo se presentó una hora después. Parece que fue de compras por la ciudad ya que cargaba una bolsa pesada, aunque si era un regalo no era para mí porque no me lo dio y para él los regalos están sobreestimados. Simuladamente lo escondió y se acercó a la sala a saludar a Omi y Dojo, o sea, chocar sus puños. Humm-jú, complicidad masculina. Luego se desplomó en el sofá y yo me senté en el otro extremo.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Me contaron que tienes una información jugosa que decirme.

—¿Jugosa? No sé si será jugosa (pues ni modo que tenga algún sabor) tampoco sé si cuente como una información exactamente, es algo que Jermaine y Tiny vieron y, sospecho que se relaciona con el artículo que publicaron en internet.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—El día de la fiesta, Jermaine y Tiny se salieron porque... Tiny de repente escupió soda por la nariz y se estaba quemando, lo llevaba a lavarse cuando vio a un sujeto extraño. Ellos me lo describieron como un hombre bajito, un pelo menos que Kim, rechoncho pero no fornido como Clay; traía un sombrero, Tiny dice que de la década de los treinta, así que no sabemos el color de su cabello. Como no le vieron nunca la cara no saben nada más.

—¿Tus amigos se acuerdan del atuendo? —preguntó serio Raimundo.

—Ellos mencionaron que utilizaba una casaca vino tinto. ¡Oh! Jermaine dice que escuchaba unas monedas caer, creo que se refería que en los bolsillos cargaba muchas. De lo que estoy seguro cien por ciento es que lo vieron violar la cerradura y entrar a tu apartamento.

—No me cabe la menor duda: Es Hannibal —masculló Raimundo alisándose el pantalón—. La descripción coincide, ¿casaca vino tinto? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Todo tiene sentido. Sabía donde guardo mis archivos y conocía mi verdadero nombre, también tiene un motivo. Los derechos de autor están protegidos según establece la ley. Discúlpenme un momento yo tengo que hacer una llamada —se reintegró y marchó, lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderse de vista.

—¿Entonces son oficialmente novios? —indagó Omi. Me volví en su dirección— ¿tú y él?

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Uhm, no lo sé, ¿quizás porque esperan que aparte la cara para cerrar más el espacio entre ustedes? —arrugué la frente y forcé una sonrisita. Cuando soltó otra pregunta cambiando su postura— ¿eres feliz?

—Claro.

—Esa respuesta me basta —asintió mirándose los zapatos. Me apoyé en el reposabrazos. Él estiró los brazos. Se prolongó más el silencio cuando interrumpió Raimundo.

—Está todo listo, sólo queda esperar. Muchas gracias.

—Ni lo digas, sólo quiero dormir tranquilo. Nunca me había fastidiado tanto la consciencia —se torció el cuello— ¿alguno de ustedes me podría decir la hora, por favor? —Raimundo se paró a su lado y se agachó levantando la muñeca, el niño se inclinó. Él arqueó las cejas y se impulsó hacia adelante, irguiéndose—. He cumplido mi responsabilidad aquí. Mejor me voy, mañana quedé con Megan ir a su casa a ver unas pelis de un tipo llamado Tim Burton. Di mi palabra que no faltaría, además de que me aseguró que habría videojuegos —hizo un ademán, deteniéndome cuando iba a incorporarme—. ¡Y no se molesten! Me sé el camino a la puerta.

—Sí, es verdad, acuéstate temprano para que no llegues tarde —el niño se retiró. Raimundo volteó por encima del hombro— ¡emplea el condón! ¡Es importante que lo lleves, previene de las enfermedades venéreas!

—Está bien, mamá —afirmó Omi con voz monocorde a la distancia. Oí la puerta cerrarse. Le dirigí al idiota una mirada de "esto-no-lo-apruebo". Él se alzó de hombros, impasible.

—¿Qué? Hay que inculcárselos desde que están pequeños, al punto que cuando crezca esté tan metido dentro de su cabeza que resulte imposible sacárselo —estaba a punto de llevarse las manos tras la nuca cuando reprimió el movimiento y saltó— ¡oh te iba mostrar algo!

Olvidaba un pormenor: Raimundo y Omi unidos forman un vacilón. Entonces me enseñó lo que compró, eran cuatro equipos de patines en línea y un peluche de un gatito sosteniendo un corazón. Eran una gratificación en galardón a Omi y el resto de la pandilla que colaboró a que hiciéramos la paz, los patines eran para los varones (iguales, supongo que la intención era que ninguno se quejara o envidiara que el otro tiene mejor regalo) y el tierno peluche es para Megan. Todos estaban muy bonitos, incluso el de los varones.

—Dime que te parecen.

—Nada mal, me gustan, pero ¿no eras tú el que alegaba que lo material era inservible estos días?

—Sí, sin embargo, esto es diferente. Ellos a excepción de Omi, no son nada mío, ni siquiera mis amigos, y aun así aceptaron ayudarme desligándose de sus horarios. Las mentes de los chiquillos funciona diferente, un regalo es una golosina para indicar que lo han hecho bien, condicionamiento clásico —se jactó, frunciendo los labios—. No me digas que estás celosa porque no recibiste un peluche —deliberé varias formas de reaccionar, entre fulminarlo con la mirada y cruzar los brazos o escupir un chiste sarcástico. Pero me atraganté, ¿lo estaba? ¿Celosa? Él me rodeó con sus brazos y pegó su frente contra la mía— no lo necesitas. Estás conmigo, yo soy mejor compañía.

Subí mis manos a través de su torso, su pecho hasta que me sujeté de sus hombros, deslicé mis dedos tentadoramente acariciándolo numerosas veces y él entreabrió los labios para que pudiera besarlo. Accedí obediente. En el interior de mis párpados nunca había visto tantas estrellas titilar y colores, colores que yo no conocía. Esto era el paraíso. En cuanto su mano asestó en mi cintura y me devolvió el beso levanté la pierna derecha despacio, mi sandalia resbaló de mi pie y cayó al suelo. El talón dio con mi culo. Me separé un poco y le di unas palmaditas en su espalda, dejé escapar un suspiro de placer intencional.

—¿Lo ves?

—Vale, vale, me convenciste —él sonríe triunfante. No sé cuál es su truco, pero sabe como encender mi cuerpo, después de soltarnos todavía yo seguía temblando. Mi corazón estaba a una centésima de explotar en llamas. Aproveché de calzarme el zapato mientras bajaba la temperatura. Raimundo encajó los pulgares en el cinturón.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos sin presión y Omi se fue… ¿quieres contarme qué sucedió con Jack?

—Mejor siéntate —le aconsejé—, es una historia larga.

Estaba pidiendo conocer los detalles. Bien, lo imaginé. Puesto que ya me había desahogado con Guan, fue más fácil describirlo por segunda vez sin sentir que la garganta se me contrae y añadiendo que perdí una cuarta parte de la rabia acumulada contra Jack. Obviamente él se enojó, maldijo en voz baja y clavó un puño en mi pared. Yo lo agarré por detrás, captando su atención. Se volvió hacia mí. Me gustó que a pesar de todo, no me miró con compasión, como si yo fuera una chica escuálida incapaz de sostenerse con sus propios pies si no como alguien fuerte. Él no me dijo nada pero discerní que pasaría la noche conmigo para hacerme ver que me apoyaba. Somos un equipo y si arremeten contra uno, arremeten con los dos. Es tierno y tan hermoso: Ver que podemos leer los pensamientos del otro y que podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos. Fuimos hechos a la medida del otro. Pero temía que nos hiciera más vulnerables. Raimundo no tenía razón para interferir y lo sabe, no obstante, sería demasiada crueldad obligarse a sí mismo permanecer quieto y era lo justo, si fuera al contrario estaba segura que actuaría igual aunque él insistiera que me quedara a rayas del problema ¡¿es que no dura ni cinco minutos nuestra felicidad?! ¡Me da mucha rabia! Tiene que salir de la nada un obstáculo. Primero Ashley en el apartamento de Raimundo, después Omi y su broma de la crema azul, recientemente Hannibal y su artículo de mierda y ahora mi ex y su camarita.

Si pudiera mandarlo todo al infierno de una… No sabía por cuánto más aguantaría ni lo que podría suceder al día siguiente. Tal vez peleemos pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por él. Es tan corto el tiempo, eso me llevó a pensar que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo como si fuera el último y yo quería estar con él en ese momento. No porque no sabría manejarlo sola si no porque lo escogí. Era suficiente con que él estuviera al tanto, de tal forma cuando papá y Tomoko se enteraran Jack estaría en la cárcel o en un instituto mental. Una persona que está obsesionada con otra no puede estar en sus cabales. Guan llamó a mediados de las nueve de la noche.

—Residencia Tohomiko. ¿Quién es? ¿Guan, eres tú?

—_Hola otra vez Kim, he hecho lo que me pediste y ya estoy al frente de la Mansión Spicer, lamento venir con esta mala noticia: tu ex parece que huyó. Seguiremos registrando. Ahora pasaremos a interrogar a los empleados. Esto es información confidencial, pero te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero que te cuides. Nos tomará algo de tiempo encontrarlo. _

—Entiendo. Estaremos comunicándonos —colgué la llamada y suspiré, pero no derrotada. Raimundo se asomó.

—¿Era tu amigo de la delegación?

—Sí, así es. El hijo de puta tiene los testículos para fisgonear a una chica semidesnuda pero no para lidiar con la policía.

—Huevón —Raimundo se cubrió mitad de la cara, cansado— ¿le pica el culo a tu ex? ¿No tiene nada interesante que hacer ese malnacido que mermarles la paciencia a los demás? —indagó retóricamente poniendo una mueca. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos encogiéndome de hombros, recogí un mechón negro tras la oreja y me fui— ¿vas a dormirte, nena?

—Ajá —contesté en parte desanimada y en la otra somnolienta, estrujándome un ojo.

—Entonces voy.

Raimundo se tumbó primero en mi cama, acto seguido se movió a un lado dejándome sitio. Me uní inmediatamente, acurrucándome junto a él intentando de entrar en calor. Mi cabeza y también una de mis manos descansaban sobre su pecho. Me echó un brazo encima de mis hombros. Con el pulgar acariciaba mi pómulo. Cerré los ojos esperando que me venciera el sueño. La noche era tranquila, nada más se auscultaba el arrullo de los grillos y el eco de la sirena de una ambulancia irse cada vez más lejos. Estaba rodeada por los mejores brazos. Y el día había sido duro. Tal vez fue por él que mi corazón latió tan aceleradamente e impidió que me durmiera o la sobrecarga de información que recibí durante el día y se coleaba entre mis pensamientos. Entreabrí mis ojos y miré de soslayo la sombra de la luna llena reflejada en el tragaluz sobre la pared del fondo. Luego rebotó al armario y por último al brazo. Vi la manga fruncida y la tinta negra correrle debajo del bíceps abultado. En mi cabeza conservo la imagen de las alas cruzarse entre las puntas. _Deseo_ _proteger a todo lo que me rodea_. Me apreté más.

—¿Estás despierta? —me preguntó en un tono suave.

—Sí —era estúpido preguntarle si él lo estaba también.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta: ¿Tu amiga Keiko todavía me odia? ¿se han separado por mí culpa? La respuesta de Clay en esta mañana fue extraña.

—Keiko no te odia, sigue disgustada y cree que estoy loca. Deja que se le pase y más tarde volveré a tratar con ella.

—Bueno, yo fui un poco injusto con su mejor amiga y metí la nariz donde no me llamaron, es lógico. No busco agradarle, pero me perturba que la embista contigo.

—No te preocupes que no es asunto tuyo. Algún día ella comprenderá que eres un hombre maravilloso mientras tanto aguardaremos. Keiko no es así, yo la conozco, no podemos estar enojadas la una con la otra durante mucho tiempo —le aseguré yo, elevé la vista y él bajó la suya, encontrándose nuestras miradas—. ¡Oye! Hay algo de ti que no me has contado, pero me encantaría saber ¿si tuvieras que visitar una ciudad cuál seleccionarías y por qué? —él se tardó unos segundos en pensarlo.

—A lo mejor Brasil, con mi hermoso Río de Janeiro —comenzó a recitar—. No hay lugar como el hogar aunque no pertenezca más allí. Me gustaría, así fuera una única vez, recorrer descalzo sus playas de punta a punta y bañarme en su agua tibia —Raimundo cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en la imagen o más bien, en el recuerdo. Uhm, me parece casi oír a las olas romperse en la costa, el aire salino infiltrándose por mi nariz, observé al borde del sol desciende y el cielo surcado de rayos en suaves tonos anaranjados— ¿y a ti?

—Nueva York, la capital de la moda. Mi mayor sueño era llegar hasta la Quinta Avenida y decir que estuve ahí, ¡compraría a montones! No obstante, eso fue antes de conocerte, ahora cualquier lugar donde tú estés lo hace hermoso —él abrió los ojos y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y yo besé su pecho—. Raimundo, sácame de una duda ¿por qué Hannibal procedió de ese modo? Digo esperó demasiado para su venganza ¿no? Y tú me dirás, pero creo que pudo haber sido más limpio. Todo su prestigio lo lanzó por el drenaje.

—Supongo que ya no le importa —contestó luego de una breve pausa, su mirada se deslizó hasta la ventana—. Hace unos meses le prescribieron cáncer de pulmón (fumaba como una chimenea). La enfermedad estaba muy avanzada. Daba igual a que tratamiento se sometiera ya que moriría en cualquier instante. Hannibal se resignó a su muerte y no dejó el cigarrillo. Cavilo que antes de irse al más allá quiere amargarme lo suficiente como un maquiavélico y enfermizo recordatorio.

Asentí. Todo fue tragado por el silencio de nuevo. Me entretuve observando como su pecho subía y bajaba entre tanto su respiración se acompasaba. Tenía los músculos más relajados, pero todavía no me daba sueño. Cuando inesperadamente...

—Escapémonos —murmuró. ¿Acaso dijo lo que creí escuchar? Apoyé el codo izquierdo en el colchón y estiré el cuello buscando sus ojos, él miraba al infinito— olvidémonos de todo, de Jack, de Hannibal, de tu trabajo, del mío. Sé que suena una locura, y dirás: ¿justo ahora? Estoy consciente de que no podremos evadir nuestras responsabilidades puesto que siempre la llevaremos a cuesta del hombro, pero tomémonos unas vacaciones, solos tú y yo.

—¿Unas vacaciones a inicios de febrero? ¿Irnos a dónde? ¿Raimundo, qué estás tramando?

Raimundo empezó a moverse, iba a levantarse. Me aparté, se echó hacia adelante, flexionó las piernas, se abrazó a ellas y hundió la barbilla entre las rodillas. Lo imité hasta mitad de camino. Apoyé la cabeza en un hombro mientras acariciaba el otro. Algo le sucedía. Estaba pensativo, ¿qué será? Descarté lo de Hannibal, la diferencia de tiempo era bastante enorme y estas semanas han sido maravillosas para nosotros, ¿del trabajo quizás? ¡¿Le habrán dicho que debe mudarse?! ¡¿Lo despidieron?! ¿O involucraba a sus escritos? ¿De la editorial y no me lo ha querido decir? No me gusta cuando no dice nada.

—¿Te acuerdas la otra vez que yo actuaba raro cuando encendiste unas velas para iluminar mi apartamento en tanto venía luz? Bueno, los expertos lo definen como amnesia —arrugué el entrecejo. Me acordaba de aquella oportunidad, nunca había visto a Raimundo paralizado salvo que no sabía que tenía miedo, apretaba los dientes y vacilaba ante cada movimiento— no es un asunto grave pero tampoco es normal. No es de esas amnesias que borran los datos biográficos de una persona y no se acuerdan sus nombres o de donde provienen, en realidad es del tipo selecto: Hubo algún episodio en mi pasado que fue tan horrendo para mí vivirlo, y a modo de protección mi cerebro aisló ese recuerdo, aun no ha desaparecido por completo si no que sigue allí en alguna parte, es sólo que tengo restringido el acceso. He consultado a un psiquiatra en un intento de canalizar el problema pero él no puede hacer mucho por mí y si deseo superarlo debe ser por mí mismo y con la ayuda de mi familia, ellos sabrían lo que pasó realmente y disiparían mis dudas. La cuestión es que preferiría que fueras conmigo, han pasado cuatro años desde que me fui y... —dejó la frase sin terminar.

Le sujeté el rostro con ambas manos en una mejilla y lo viré obligándolo a verme a los ojos, Raimundo automáticamente descruzó los brazos, le pasé una pierna por encima sentándome a horcajadas, él se enderezó (sentándose más derecho). Cepillé su cabello con una mano y a pesar de que estaba a oscuras me pareció ver el marrón chocolate. Hoy sus ojos estaban de un verde más intenso. Tuve cuidado de no perderme en su mirada. Prestamente me incliné a besarlo entre las cejas.

—Muy bien, vamos.

—Está decidido. Vayámonos el fin de la semana próxima, así nos dará tiempo a ti y a mí de prepararnos y agarramos más días libres, es carnaval...

—¡Oh sí, verdad, tienes razón! Piensas absolutamente en todo, cariño, ¿te he dicho que eres asombroso?

—Quizá el hombre más asombroso que hayas conocido en toda tu vida —me contestó muy sonriente, lo atraje hacia mi boca y lo besé. No tardó en devolvérmelo, me envolvió con sus brazos aplastándome contra él mientras caíamos por nuestro propio peso...

Supongo que era bueno para los dos partir al pueblo nativo de Raimundo y reunirnos con su familia. Insólito era si se rehusaba a presentármelos o eludía las preguntas acerca de ellos. Quizás no sea la más indicada para decirles esto, sin embargo, casi siempre si quieres saber cómo alguien es fíjate en la forma en que trata a los suyos. Ya había mencionado y contado un poco sobre su hermana Sagrario; en tiempo récord él me señaló los nombres de sus otros hermanos, el de sus padres, sus tíos y algunos primos en diversas fotos. ¡Son tantos, no sé si conseguiré acordarme de todos! Las emociones de Raimundo luchaban entre sí, por un lado estaba medio nervioso porque no sabía a qué atenerse en su regreso y por el otro porque los volvería a ver. Menos mal que no tenía que enfrentarse solo, yo estaría a su lado. También estaba un pelín preocupada. Esta era mi oportunidad de conocer a la novia de su hijo mayor y temía no causarles una buena impresión. En general los padres tienden a sobreproteger un pelín a sus niños. Aunque Raimundo estaba convencido de que "los hechizaría" y acabarían adorándome. Hasta entonces cruzaré los dedos.

Es obvio que cuando sales a un viaje de placer no llevas tu trabajo, empero esa semana nos pusieron tantos deberes en la universidad que metí los cuadernos en la maleta a ver si podía disminuir la cantidad en el transcurso de estos cuatros días libres. Ustedes ya saben, cuando los maestros perciben mini vacaciones a la vista se apresuran a mandar todo lo que puedan ya que, en teoría, estaremos más disponibles. Raimundo me dijo que había red Wi-Fi allá al servicio de las veinticuatro horas, inclusive funcionaba más rápido que en la ciudad. Me lo imaginaba, menos personas mayor velocidad. Él era el que salía vencedor al final, le debían un tiempo de descanso en su empleo y pretendía usarlo ahora. Lo premeditó para sacar ese lance en este preciso instante. Astuto. Acordamos volver el martes, asimismo no estaría con el apuro de que no iría a clases. Le hablé a mi papá y a mi hermana de que Raimundo y yo saldríamos a pasar unos días en el pueblo con su familia, por si acaso uno querría visitarme y no me hallaban para no alarmarlos. Se quedaron complacidos y nos desearon la mejor de las suertes. Si bien, papá tal vez se lo afincó demasiado y le ordenó a mi novio cuidarme. Él le siguió la corriente y prometió que me traería sana y salva.

Da igual, el único peligro con que podría tropezarme sería que me raptara una medusa de 8 ojos gigante.

Realicé una revisión intensiva de mi armario para checar que me llevaría. A último minuto salí a comprarme un traje de baño. Dormí cerca de unas dos horas la noche del jueves, un día antes, empacando todo lo que me llevaría y que no me faltara nada. El trayecto era entre corto y largo, si evacuábamos a las siete llegaríamos alrededor de las dos y media o tres en el auto de Raimundo. Ese mismo día fueron a despedirnos Clay, Omi y el resto de los niños —quienes quedaron satisfechos con sus regalos— en tanto Raimundo terminaba de guardar todo dentro de la cajuela.

—¿Cuánto me dijiste que ibas a demorar? —indagó Omi con una vocecita ronca después de que lo abrace.

—Pronto, estaremos bien, ¡ni te dará tiempo de extrañarme!

—¡Ojalá que este viaje les traiga mucho provecho! —deseó Clay.

—¡Gracias Clay!

—Eso era todo —anunció Raimundo sacudiéndose las manos—. Tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

—¡Sí, dame un minuto!

Clay me dio un abrazo de oso, el último por abrazar. Nos separamos y me monté en el auto. Nuestros amigos aun continuaban despidiéndose con la mano cuando íbamos alejándonos y hasta que no vi que se habían convertido en unos puntos sobre una recta no metí la cabeza por la ventana. Pasado unos minutos, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo, me puse cómoda y cerré los ojos.

Me quedé dormida.

* * *

**N/A: ****¡Mujeres al poder! ¡Mujeres al poder! ¡Arriba mujeres! ¡Feliz día de las mujeres a las malvaviscas asadas que me están leyendo! Hay un día del hombre, por supuesto; no obstante, es más conocido el día 8 de marzo consagrado a las guerreras que día tras día pelean contra ese monstruo que llaman vida. La vida no es horrorosa ni hermosa, sólo es lo que es y listo. Hay que sobrellevarla mientras tanto respiramos. ¡Uf, amanecí inspirada hoy! Sobre seguro es el pudín de vainilla que me comí ¡ñam! ¿Qué más iba a decirles?**

**¡YA ESTÁN TERMINADOS EN DEFINITIVA! ¡SÓLO FUERON CUARENTA Y SIETE CAPÍTULOS! ¡PERO ESTÁN HECHOS! *suspiro* Bien, les he dicho. Nos encontramos en el capítulo cuarenta y tres, adivinen cuánto faltan para concluir. Casi nada, lo que pasa es que el espacio entre semanas es un poco lento, empero no se me angustien que eso pasa en un parpadeo. Se los digo por experiencia. Seguro están un poco extrañados acerca del título, pues hace referencia a los secretos en la familia de Pedrosa que ocultan al pobre de Raimundo. Desde ya les digo que entramos a la etapa final de esta historia, ¿no están emocionados? Vamos a conocer a la familia de Rai y a la misteriosa Sagrario, de la que se ha hablado tanto durante el fic. Centrándonos en lo nuestro, pregunto ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? En cuanto a la famosa camarita de Jack, quería utilizar elementos de los primeros capítulos por un lado para no olvidarlos y el otro que no cayera de sorpresa. Algunas chicas que sufren acoso no lo reportan puesto que esperan que el victimario ceda y a ese paso transciende algo peor, mientras que las demás no lo hacen por miedo y el miedo hace cosas horribles a la gente. Yo la verdad no veo a Kim escondiéndose o algo por el estilo, además de que me parece patético amedrentarse y pienso que las protagonistas deben inspirar el ejemplo, por eso la denuncia y esa graciosa frasecilla que le dijo a Guan:**

"—**No, iba a decirte que la próxima vez podrías arrestarme por homicidio en defensa propia"**

**No busco problemas, empero tampoco me voy a dejar y creo que Kim en la serie diría algo parecido. ¡Hurra por ti! No voy dejarles las frases románticas a Raimundo, Kimi es la cursi mientras que Rai es un chico de acción, pero también necesitan que le den amor. No nada más él. ¡Ese Jack es un pervertido! ¿A dónde creen que se fue? ¿Guan lo atraparán? ¿Qué creen que pase? Ese chiste de Omi y el condón, fue algo que oí y me pareció cómico colocarlo. Se descubrió finalmente quien había sido responsable de arruinar la felicidad de Raimundo y Kimiko en el capítulo cuarenta y por primera vez Jack no lo hizo. Pinche frijol, todos te odian. Es un crimen violar los derechos de autor aunque la pena no es larga, da igual, creo que esa enfermedad es suficiente castigo. Se descubrirán otros trapitos al sol luego. Ustedes verán. ¿Qué más? Bueno nada, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, si tienen cualquier duda, quieren acotar lo que les pareció interesante o saludar mis ojos siempre están a la orden ya que no puedo oírlos. De antemano le agradezco que le haya dado una oportunidad a la historia y si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡enhorabuena! Lo que viene es candanga. Hasta entonces mis malvaviscos asados, capítulo 44: **_**Llorando a la distancia**_** de su novela consentida **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** el próximo martes. Que tengan un exitoso comienzo de semana. ¡Gong Yi Tampai! ;) **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Ni hao! Sí, finalmente Kim y Raimundo se hicieron novios *sale un coro de ángeles cantando aleluya*, debía intervenir a juro a Omi para remediarlo. Ya se sabrá pronto cuál será el castigo de Jack, habrá que estar atentos y para evitar que Rai y Clay se metan en un buen lío, es mejor dejárselo en manos de la ley. En cuanto al otro asunto, por eso te dije que Latinoamérica no pasaron la serie en la madrugada, sólo en la mañana una vez (los mismos argentinos comentaban que la veían a las 8:30 AM) y terminó. En la madrugada sólo fueron transmitidas en Brasil y México, que comentaron haber visto el especial de navidad Xiaolin en la misma fecha a las una de la madrugada. Bueno, en realidad un episodio de la serie dura media hora. Los que salimos perjudicados fuimos nosotros. En fin, gracias por leer, tu mensaje y comentar, querida. ¡Que tengas un inicio provechoso de semana y feliz día! :D **


	44. Llorando a la distancia

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**44º**

**Llorando a la distancia**

De pronto tuve un sueño. Soñé que estaba extraviada en la oscuridad de un largo y angosto túnel, no sabía cómo llegué hasta allí ni si era una buena idea seguirlo. Me surgieron varias dudas: ¿A dónde me guiará? ¿Qué encontraré al final? ¿Me gustará lo que veré? Yo tenía la opción de irme cuando quisiera, pero mi curiosidad era mayor y fui hacia adelante. Durante el camino empecé a fantasear sobre que me esperaba del otro lado ¿brillará una luz? ¿Algún tesoro? ¿Raimundo? No, sólo una trampilla que conducía a la superficie. Empujé arriba con todas mis fuerzas y asomé la cabeza. Era un lugar parecido al Templo Xiaolin dentro de mi historia, aunque menos grande y no había tantas infraestructuras. Estudié la arquitectura de la Ciudad Perdida, el auténtico Monasterio Shaolin y demás edificios importantes en China para describir al templo. Y vi con mis propios ojos como uno tras otro fueron demolidos y caían apilados iguales a fichas de dominó, el fuego devoraba todo a su paso impidiéndome ayudar y el humo se me metía por los ojos y me picaba. Me cubrí la boca y la nariz y apreté los párpados. Retrocedí resguardándome, estaba llorando descontroladamente y tratando de espantar la humedad fue cuando la vi: su largo cabello aguamarina, su armadura oscura, sus fríos ojos de serpiente, su piel se veía más refulgente bajo la sombra de la luna. _Sombra_.

Y desperté, una voz ronca con unos matices reposados me trajo de vuelta, Raimundo. Sólo veía el interior rojo de mis párpados; a pesar de que estaba semiconsciente mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta grabar en la memoria el último detalle de la imagen. Luego entreabrí la boca y exhalé hondo, mezcla de monotonía y suspiro. La barbilla encima del hombro y pegado a mi frente un mechón de cabello mojado en el sudor. _Puaj_, moví la cabeza echándola atrás y estiré las extremidades, justo en eso, salté ante un bamboleo furioso y me golpeé. Debimos rebotar contra un bache. ¡Auch!

—Disculpa que haya interrumpido tu sueño, princesa, estamos a punto de llegar —explicó Raimundo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—Está bien, no hay problema —jadeé arrastrando las palabras y haciendo un ademán. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el cráneo, iba a sobarme, cuando se me escapó un largo bostezo y preferí cubrir mi boca— ¿dónde dejé mi bolso?

Separé las piernas, no estaba debajo y tampoco lo aplastaba mi cuerpo. El único lugar en el cual podría estar es ¡ah, en el asiento de atrás! ¡Sí! Alargué el brazo y lo puse en mi regazo, metí la mano y saqué el espejo compacto. En el reflejo hay una chica. Es pelinegra como yo y tiene la cara delgada y mis mismos ojos azules a excepción de que nunca poseería el pelo electrificado o achicharrado ni mi piel es pastosa ni la pintura del pintalabios me chorrearía por la comisura de los labios. No, esta chica no puede ser yo. Me quedé hipnotizada durante unos segundos. Fruncí el entrecejo y me mordí el labio inferior. Ella me imitó. Quise soltar un gemido como lo haría un animalito herido, pero todo lo que salió fue un gruñido. Ínterin mi novio giró el cuello hacia a mí y apoyó el codo en su silla.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Yo... —me costó expulsarlo, inflé las mejillas y lo escupí—: estoy horrible. No me mires mientras me arreglo.

—Ahora me confundiste, ¿quién es horrible? ¿Tú? Tú nunca podrás ser horrible; si eres una de las criaturas más entrañables que he conocido, admiro tu candor. Si lo que te preocupa es el maquillaje déjame decirte que existen mujeres que necesitan maquillarse para verse bien, pero tú estás bien de las dos maneras, lo digo en serio: maquillada o al natural. Que nadie ni siquiera tú te diga lo contrario.

—¡Ay, Rai, es lo más tierno que me han dicho! —me lancé directo a sus brazos, la colisión lo empujó unos centímetros y le besé la mejilla ciento de veces porque no pude llegar a sus labios— gracias. Pero si no te molesta me arreglaré, no creo que a tu familia le agrade si me ve toda despeinada.

—Ellos ni se fijará en eso —dijo Raimundo meneando la cabeza inmutable—. Te adorarán, ya verás.

Se supone que él los conoce el doble mejor que yo, sin embargo, no me importa. Comencé por sacarme las cejas con una pinza. Verifiqué que contaba con todos los elementos. Luego apliqué un rubor sobre mis pómulos devolviéndolos a la vida, limpié las manchas brillantes con polvo. Tras echarme sombra de ojos, agarré el delineador y me pasé la punta por el filo de las pestañas. Ahora mi mirada era más penetrante. Y por último, mis labios, ¡artistry al rescate! Me las apañé como pude en cuanto al cabello con una pequeña peineta y laca TIGI, agité el producto y supe que tenía que comprar pronto. Bueno, esto es nada más temporal. Me sentí renovada y el hecho de saber que no lucía como vagabunda me dio un empujón.

Estábamos cruzando la frontera del pueblo. Casi parecía de ficción, las casitas salpicadas en la acera están construidas del mismo material con algunas remodelaciones y sin variar en el tamaño o la forma. El flujo masivo de personas atestaba las calles apedreadas. No hay otros vehículos además de nosotros, con razón no huele a humo de tubos de escape. Era la clase de comunidad que podías recorrer de un punto a otro en cuarenta y cinco minutos y todos saben el nombre de todos porque en algún instante sus padres, abuelos, bisabuelos y demás ascendientes jugaron de niños; reconocerían identificar un turista, aun más si provenía de la ciudad, con dar una ojeada. Raimundo no perdió el tiempo entreteniéndose con el panorama —habrá pasado dieciocho años de su vida haciendo eso—. Bien entonces, ¿cuál de todas es su casa? A juzgar por el número de personas, imaginaba que era enorme. Sin embargo, no nos detenemos en ninguna. El viento soplaba adentro del auto revoloteándonos por encima. Nos redirigimos cuesta abajo hasta la playa. A unos cien metros de distancia a nivel del mar se yergue una tarima con escaleras sobre la cual está una preciosa casita de tejado inclinado con asoleadero y un muelle. La velocidad a la que vamos empieza a disminuir y Raimundo pisó el freno.

—¿Y dejaste esto para venirte a la ciudad? ¡Si es tan bonito!

—Sí, es verdad. Pero esta es tan solo la fachada, todavía te hace falta entrar —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos, que mi familia está esperando para avergonzarme.

Él se bajó primero. Yo lo seguí de cerca torpemente, azoté la puerta intentando que no fuera ni demasiado duro ni demasiado blando. Tenía mis piernas agarrotadas, en consecuencia al sedentarismo ¿es posible cansarse de no hacer nada? Uf, sentí un cosquilleo subirme por las pantorrillas. Tragué una bocanada de aire, estaba cálido, húmedo y fragante. Vi moverse el protuberante follaje de las palmeras, debía ser una ráfaga que pasó. El cielo estaba dividido en franjas, una gruesa azul índigo que iba atenuándose poco a poco hasta que la interrumpe una doble línea blanca y la difuminaba un trasfondo violeta. Las aguas lamían las costas de arena ondulada. Giré sobre mis talones. Raimundo sostenía una videocámara con los dedos índices y pulgares.

—¿Raimundo, qué estás haciendo? —pregunté agachando las cejas.

—¡Ignora a la cámara! —respondió entre risas—. Sigue en lo tuyo, princesa.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime! —pedí, picada por la curiosidad, me puse de su lado en dos zancadas, pero él lo apagó y bajó los brazos.

—¡Oh no, arruinaste la toma! Tendré que reiniciar todo de nuevo, bueno, ya que... —repuso esbozando una sonrisa a medias, resignándose—; cómo vamos a estar aquí un largo tiempo pensé que a lo mejor habría más de un momento que quisiéramos revivir más adelante y decidí llevar la cámara para grabarlos todos, los quemaré en un CD en la computadora y te lo daré. De este modo estos recuerdos perdurarán y no tendremos la excusa de olvidarlos.

—¡Mi amor, qué idea maravillosa! Así podré verte cada vez que te extrañe cuando quiera y en donde sea —exclamé contentísima echando los brazos en torno a su cuello y besándolo. Sus labios me proporcionan calor, se mete debajo de mi piel y cala en mis huesos. Rompí el beso, su mano se quedó colgando en mi cintura.

—Sí, de eso hablaba —dijo sin resuello, solté una risita y apunta con el dedo el lugar en el que estaba anteriormente— ponte ahí. Comenzaremos otra vez.

Pero no comenzamos otra vez puesto que la cámara quedó suspendida en el aire. Raimundo no es de los tipos que vacilan y sé por qué. Justo en ese momento el motivo estaba llegando a nosotros: Eran dos chicos, estipulo que entre las edades de doce y catorce, no aparentaban ser mayores. Hermanos de Raimundo. No obstante, si estaban aquí significaba... mi mirada se deslizó hasta arriba en la casa, se suman más personas; son el resto de la familia Pedrosa. Todas sus caras están iluminadas. Los sentimientos encontrados en sus ojos pasan rápido de la exaltación al amor. No sé de dónde sacó que su regreso los perturbaría. Desde mi punto de vista se mueren por tocarlo y comprobar que no es una alucinación. Ahora sus miedos le debían parecer absurdos. Sus pies vuelan y se reúne con ellos, se tuerce y los abraza.

—¡Sophie! ¡Marlon! ¡Qué alegría verlos! ¡Vaya, sí que crecieron! La última vez tenía que arrodillarme para hablarles.

—¡Raimundo!

—Sabíamos...

—...Que eras...

—...¡Tú! Pero nadie nos hizo caso...

—...Así que salimos a ver y ¡estábamos en lo cierto!

—Ah, muy mal hecho que hayan desconfiado de ustedes —gorjeó, se paró—. Discúlpenme que los abandone, chicos, tengo que ir a saludar los de por allá.

Los hermanos terminan de recibir a Raimundo con calurosos y extensos abrazos. La alegría estaba vivamente impresa en sus movimientos y rostros. Uno, dos, tres... ¡seis! Me devané los sesos buscando asociar los nombres con las fotos. Raimundo me los repitió varias veces para que no los olvidara, aunque pude adivinar quién faltaba: Sagrario o si no estaría con su silla de ruedas. La saliva cierra mi garganta y tosí un poco. A la postre, los padres adoptivos de Raimundo. Puede que no sean consanguíneos pero compartían algunos rasgos en común y eso los hacía cubrir las apariencias. Los dos eran de mediana edad, tez aceitunada y ojos obscuros. La mandíbula de su madre era cuadrada, hombros anchos y su nariz era bastante grande para su cara salvo que la melena negra le suavizaba los rasgos. Su figura parecía tan ligera. El padre tiene el pelo gris y se ha peinado igual que su hijo, es posible que resulte guapo para mujeres de su edad, me pregunté si habrá sido tan jactancioso como Raimundo cuando era más joven: se dejó la barba, su cara es larga y gran parte de la piel le colgaba de la barbilla. El hombre tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo haló de un tirón, invitaron a su madre y se unieron en un tierno abrazo para empaparse de la esencia del otro. Acordaron separarse, ella tenía la cara colorada y los efluvios lagrimales manaban de sus enormes ojos. Lloraba, pero no de la tristeza si no de la alegría. A él no le importa y besó su frente, fuera de soltar la mano de su padre. La vi mover los labios mientras tanto sujetaba su cabeza y acariciaba sus pómulos. Estaba muy lejos para escuchar.

—Raimundo... ¿quién es ella? —inquirió su pequeña hermana abriendo mucho los ojos. Yo estaba tan absorbida por el momento que me olvidé de mí y que continuaba allí parada, mi rostro se contrae en una mueca de desorientación y señalé mi pecho, ¿te refieres a mí? Mi novio se asió a la barandilla y me indicó subir los escalones. Me armé de valor y lo hice.

—¡Oh sí claro! Papá, mamá y familia entera me gustaría presentarles a mi novia: Kimiko, y Kim —apoyó la mano en mi hombro izquierdo—, ellos son mis padres: Elías y Julie.

—¡Me da mucho gusto conocerlos! —quise sonreírles, pero el mohín se me quedó pegado a la laringe. Así que asentí sin más. Las emociones bullían en mi estómago.

Creí que sería estúpido preguntar cómo estaban, lo siguiente en las normas de cortesía; pues acababan de ver a su hijo después de cuatro años. Nomás me quedé con la sensación de que debía añadir algo. La madre de Raimundo me escaneó de hito en hito con la mirada. Si los padres se preocupan con quién anda de novia su hija; lo mismo debe acaecer con las madres y sus hijos consentidos, querrán asegurarse de que sea una buena mujer. La diferencia está en que nosotras tenemos un sexto sentido para averiguarlo. ¡Uhm! Ahora tengo la inquietud si me comportaré de esa forma cuando tenga mis propios hijos. Súbitamente, sus facciones se suavizaron y sus labios finos curvan una sonrisa, dio un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón fue fuerte y a la vez irradiaba confianza, lo que me inspiró tranquilidad. Su esposo extendió el brazo y sacudió mi mano dos veces, un poco cauteloso.

—A nosotros también. Bienvenida cariño.

—¡Raimundo no nos había dicho que tenía novia, como apenas habla de sí mismo! —chilló uno de sus hermanos más grandes.

—Quería darles una sorpresa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco es que no sabían nada en absoluto, les mandé un mensaje diciendo que llevaría conmigo alguien muy especial y obedeciendo al dicho, a buen entendedor pocas palabras.

El muchacho le sacó la lengua, pero se reprimió de inmediato porque su madre le envió una senda mirada de reprobación. En orden de mayor a menor, sus hermanos se aproximaron a saludar, entusiastas, y me colmaron de nombres. Todos proceden muy amables, supuse que no podían reducir las ansias de descubrir quién era la chica que flechó a su hermano. Luego nos ayudaron a desempacar, a pesar que Raimundo les insistió que podríamos encargarnos solos, pero ellos estaban determinados, ya que querían hacer algo por nosotros. Entramos. Me previno de dos peldaños que había en el vestíbulo antes de la sala. Era una pieza ancha. Las paredes eran de un color blanco desvaído y el alto techo de vigas. Del flanco derecho el muro fue remplazado por un ventanal francés. En el fondo noté unas macizas escaleras y al lado fulguraba un par de puertas de cristal (la entrada trasera). El aire estaba impregnado de un jugoso aroma a cordero asado. Llegamos a tiempo para cenar. Descartando la habitación para huéspedes, la residencia disponía cuatro dormitorios debido a que el ático no les servía y les convenía mejor otro cuarto; aunque Raimundo y yo éramos novios no estaba bien que descansáramos en el mismo lugar, por tanto él iría con Liam y yo dormiría con las gemelas.

En cuanto concluimos de apear el equipaje, los hermanos acapararon su atención. Querían hablar con él y mostrarles no sé qué cosas, lo jalaban a distintas direcciones, apartándolo de mí. Sabía que esto iba a pasar y no puse objeciones, bien que yo había tenido mucho más de Raimundo en una semana que ellos en cuatro años. Alguna treta se inventará para dividirse y estar con todos en conjunto. En el intervalo que estuve sola comencé a sacar mis efectos personales del maletín y a organizarme, como eso no cubrió ni siquiera una hora o llamaron a la cena salí a explorar la casa, cuidando la discreción. Me ayudaría a desplazarme y saber donde se hospedaría Raimundo y en qué parte quedaba el baño. Seguía sin hallar un oficio y me metí a husmear en las cosas de mi novio, arreglándolas como las mías (¿sí? No estaba haciendo algo malo). Era una recámara cuadrangular y espacio cerrado. Entre las dos camas había una ventana, me asomé a ver: Ahí estaban mitad de los Pedrosa, Sophie se encaramó en un neumático viejo atado a una cuerda que colgaba de las traviesas entretanto Raimundo la empujaba y a su vez hacía de caballito a Marlon y hablaba con Liam. Héctor se arrojó al piso a comer frutas, fue quien me encontró y me hizo una seña, los demás lo emularon. Me desconcierta cuando la hermanita de Raimundo le susurró algo a su oreja. Yo les devolví el gesto y me alejé a hacer lo que ya les dije. Me demoré con la ropa porque quería inhalar la fragancia de Raimundo: Olía a detergente y algo tupido, claramente masculino. Contemplé que guardó tres novelas, ¿literatura nocturna? Los ojeé de refilón. El primero era _Lolita_, ¿en serio? ¿sexo? Resoplé. Con escasa diferencia lo estaba terminando. El segundo: _El amante de Lady Chatterley_. Más sexo. Y el tercero: _Seda_. Puse los ojos en blanco. Alguien da unos golpecitos al marco de la puerta. Es Raimundo.

—¡Me escapé! —anunció— perdona que te haya dejado sola, princesa, tenía que atender a la familia —caminó hasta mí y tocó mi hombro, me lo sacudí.

—¡¿Es que no tienes otros libros que no sean puro erotismo?! —las palabras brotan de mis labios solas y le sacudí los tres libros frente la nariz. Él retrocedió.

—Claro que sí —dijo disimulando una risita, él sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una versión diminuta de la biblia. Fruncí los labios.

—¡No es gracioso! —gruñí cruzando los brazos.

—No te enfades conmigo, ¿está bien, linda? —replicó Raimundo calma, envolviéndome en sus brazos anestesiando mi ira. Su aliento se resbala por mi cuello y un relámpago de fuego vadeó a través de mis muslos y ascendió hasta mi espalda—: Ése no es el único que tengo, en mi apartamento hay una biblioteca repleta de varios géneros. Fantasía, romance, acción, misterio, terror, humor. Si lo deseas puedes venir cuando quieras y leemos todos —culminó en tono seductor y mordiendo despacio el lóbulo de mí oreja. ¡Ay, dios mío! Nada más este hombre puede convertir cualquier cosa en un fetiche con su toque, incluso un desayuno—. Te iba a decir que... mi hermano sale a estudiar por la noche así que voy a tener este cuarto para mí solo, entonces puedes esperar hasta que mis hermanas se duerman y venirte… ¿qué dices?

Mi respuesta era muy obvia, pero no llegó a salir. Oímos las pisadas de alguien acercarse y él me suelta. Se rascó la cabeza solapadamente. Era la madre de Raimundo.

—¡Disculpen la interrupción! Quería saber si se les ofrecía algo.

—No gracias —contesté. La pregunta fue hecha en plural, empero los tres sabíamos que iba dirigida para mía.

—¡De acuerdo! —ella medio se volvió y a los segundos cambió de idea— ¡eh, Kimiko! Me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme a alistar la cena.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Amor, podrás estar bien unos minutos sin mí?

—Creo que sobreviviré —dijo en un tono melodramático. Me eché a reír adelantándome a besar su mejilla.

Sería una desfachatez si me rehusaba, sin embargo, quería sentirme productiva. No importa si desaprovechaba estos momentos a solas con Raimundo, nos veríamos luego en la noche. La Sra. Pedrosa me pidió encargarme de servir en los platos, indicándome lo que iba en uno para repetirlo cuatro veces y llevarlos al comedor. Fue una experiencia encantadora, ella me enseñó, de buena gana, unos tips útiles cómo preparar estofado y sopa de verduras. Me dejé llevar por un pensamiento que de repente cruzó por mi cabeza: Que ella me daría la receta perfecta para cocinar el platillo que le gustaba a Raimundo cuando era un niño.

—¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? —me preguntó. Estaba llenando un vaso con té de limón.

—Somos vecinos, me trasladé hace meses al apartamento adjunto al de Raimundo. Estaba en plena mudanza cuando tropezamos en la entrada y a partir de ahí empezamos a vernos.

—¿Tú sola? ¡Si te ves muy joven!

No necesito que me recuerden de mi aspecto infantil. Mi estatura graciosa y pequeña no me hace resaltar. Lo ha dicho como un cumplido, pero de ser así ¿por qué siento un vacío en el pecho? Enderecé los hombros.

—En realidad soy más mayor de lo que luzco —respondí en seco, las palabras se atropellan entre ellas mismas en el proceso. Ya es tarde para rectificar algo. Por lo que vi, ella no se lo tomó mal.

—Entiendo, ¿y se hicieron novios de inmediato?

—No —hice una pausa. No iba a contarle la larga historia que atravesamos Raimundo y yo antes de decidir estar juntos; o bueno, quizás sí, algún día menos ajetreado— es complicado por un lado, oficialmente llevamos saliendo un corto tiempo que no supera dos meses, pero los sentimientos ya estaban allí establecidos antes de darnos cuenta. No fue de golpe si no que vino transcurriendo palmo a palmo.

—¡Qué bueno! Mi nene siempre se ha apoderado de una actitud madura —"el nene", apreté fuerte la mandíbula para evitar reírme y que pareciera una burla. Con excepción de eso no indagó más, no sé si fue porque era la hora de comer o no quería ser impertinente.

Raimundo procuró agarrar el asiento junto a mí cuando nos sentamos a cenar. Su madre se excusó en nombre de Sagrario que no se sentaría con nosotros a cenar debido que se acostó temprano producto de una jaqueca, yo capté por el rabillo del ojo como la respiración de mi novio se hacía áspera y le cogí la mano por debajo. Intercambiamos breves miradas furtivas de complicidad. Estaba agradecido. Pese que ella es la hermana más querida por Raimundo o posea una personalidad simpática, ni me esforcé en apaciguar una expresión de asco, pues que por su culpa mi novio ha sufrido un montón. Fue una desgracia lo que le sucedió, pero él no lo planeó ¿por qué tienes que desquitarte? Odio todo lo que le haga daño. ¿Saben qué? Sospecho que eso fue un pretexto para no verlo ¡pobre mi Rai! Acto seguido, nos pusimos a rezar. Ahí va otro motivo para prendarme de esta familia: Su humildad. A reglón seguido, fui una de las que se quedó a lavar a los platos. Raimundo quiso acompañarme, pero no lo permitieron. Hoy sería tratado especialmente, no lo dijeron así, pero fue lo que deduje.

¡Menos mal no olvidé mi cepillo de dientes!

Fuimos a la cama alrededor de las diez en punto. Las gemelas parloteaban contentísimas de su regreso. Ningún miembro en la familia encomiaba tanto las virtudes de Raimundo como ellas. Me comentaron de la vez en que las ayudó a perder su miedo al agua o los divertidos juegos que improvisaban cuando llovía, son las características de un buen padre... ¡hermano quise decir! Aguardé a que sus respiraciones se acompasaran y estuvieran sumergidas en un sueño de piedra para irme a hurtadillas a su cuarto. Tal como dijo estaba solo... y dormido... ¡se durmió sin mí! ¡No puedo creerlo! Me acerqué en silencio, los flequillos me caen sobre la cara y me los metí detrás de las orejas para que no estorbaran en tanto me doblaba. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente nunca lo había visto dormir. Estaba tumbado de lado, aunque la cabeza la tenía de frente y el brazo izquierdo descansado al extremo opuesto. Se veía tan diferente. Entones él volvió inesperadamente la cabeza y me robó un beso.

—¡Raimundo! —chillé separándome y tocando mis labios. ¡Fingió dormirse para esto!

—¡Chissss! Baja la voz, despertarás a toda la familia —musitó—. Hasta que al fin viniste...

—¡Tú sabes que no me lo hubiera perdido por nada! —dije tumbándome de cara con él, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa—. ¡Oye! Se me pasó por alto ¿pero todo está bien entre Sophie y tú? La vi susurrarte en el oído...

—¿Te fijaste, eh? —enarcó una ceja—. Me estaba contando un secreto.

—¿Quieres decirme? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie —agregué.

—Bueno, debería, te concierne. De acuerdo te lo confesaré. Ella me dijo que eres tan bonita que parecías una muñeca.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué dulce! Si me lo hubiera contado, le habría agradecido.

—Ella es tímida. No te preocupes —me consoló guiñándome un ojo. Le rocé con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla.

Duramos dos horas murmurando (no hubo necesidad de hablar en voz baja con anterioridad porque ambos vivíamos independientes en nuestros respectivos apartamentos), besándonos y acariciándonos ¿debería incluir mis risas también? A bocajarro cuando tenía la ocasión en frente Raimundo aprovechaba susurrar contra mi piel picardías que más de una vez provocó que apretara los muslos y la blusa se me adhiriera a la caja torácica por la onda de calor que me invadió de la nada. Creo que el corazón se me fue por un tubo y ahora estaba botando de la felicidad en mi vagina... maldito idiota... era incómodo convivir con muchas personas, procurando de no armar una algazara y no retumbar bastante la cama para que no vinieran a reclamarnos y me descubrieran. A la larga nos caímos dormidos. Y soñé otra vez, pero éste fue más bien una reminiscencia. Estábamos Kei y yo en él franqueando la Quinta Avenida y cargábamos un arsenal de compras, por el conjunto que usaba todavía vivía con mi papá, pero no podía ser porque había unas inconsistencias en el sueño: Jamás hemos ido a Nueva York, hablábamos de Clay y Raimundo (nuestros novios) y precisamente alardeaba de una sortija que Raimundo me compró en Tiffany's CO. y que estábamos planeando la boda para Junio. Aunque no ocurrió en verdad, me pareció bonito. Ella se mostró muy dichosa por mí y me invitó a celebrarlo con champagne.

Me sirvió haber dormido en la mañana, pues desperté esta madrugada y me fugué reptando en puntitas hasta meterme en la cama que me prestaron, muy cordiales, los Pedrosa. Dormí dos horas más. Al punto que cuando desperté por segunda vez, las gemelas estaban fuera de sus camas. Agarré y tiré lejos la esquina de la sábana. Me levanté. En toda la casa había dos baños y sólo en una hay una tina. Primero fui a lavarme la cara y los dientes, en seguida me puse a hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal y escupir mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola. Tomé un baño rápido y me cambié de ropa allí mismo. Sin abusar, sabía que estaba alojada en territorio ajeno. Me sentía cohibida para permitirme tranquilidad como podría hacerlo en mi apartamento o en el de Kei o el de mi novio. A final de cuentas bajé a desayunar. ¡Uhm! Qué delicioso que te preparen y te tenga lista la comida, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? Empujé la puerta, pero me quedé afuera: Discutían dos personas.

—... ¿eso es todo? ¿La vela del pastel me explotó en la cara a los nueve? ¿No hay algo más que recuerdes? No señor, yo no creo que eso haya sido todo, ¿sabes? —reconocí la voz de Raimundo forzar una risita sin euforia—. Por favor, mamá, esto es muy importante: Se trata de que tu hijo pueda dormir tranquilo, cualquier cosa que recuerdes dímela. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a cerrar esa etapa y siga adelante.

—Yo ya te expliqué, hijo —replicó ella impaciente, interrumpiéndolo— ¿qué más quieres?

Desde mi posición sólo tenía una vista de Raimundo alborotarse el cabello, cansinamente, y la sombra de su mamá en la pared hacer una bola con un trapo de cocina y deshacerla varias veces.

—La sala ardiendo, ¿te dice algo?

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo...

—Perdóname madre por ponerme desacuerdo contigo pero yo sospecho que sí entiendes. A veces en las noches sueño con que esta casa —alargó los brazos— se quema y una voz me llama, repite mi nombre, es una lástima que nunca termino el sueño y abro los ojos. Pienso que mi subconsciente quiere decirme algo.

—Los sueños son simplemente sueños, Raimundo. No te afanes —gimoteó con la voz rota y sorbiéndose los mocos—. Déjalo así, no quiero que sufras.

—¡¿Qué no sufra?! Entonces auxíliame —él tomó su mano entre las suyas. La Sra. Pedrosa se desenreda y se masajea la frente hasta el límite del dolor.

—Por favor, vete.

—Bien —asintió Raimundo condesciendo y retrocediendo un paso. ¡Me parte el alma verlo así! Quisiera rodearlo con mis brazos— veo que no me puedes ayudar. No hay problemas. Consultaré a papá, tal vez él sí me diga lo que busco.

¡Viene hacia acá! ¡Oh no! Me mordí el labio de la frustración, a hurtadillas traté que no me viera y deslizarme a la habitación contigua, pero él me pilló de espaldas y boquiabierto dijo mi nombre. Di un respingo y me volví a paso de tortuga. Le dediqué una sonrisita suficiente y me froté la nuca. Al cabo, surgió la cabeza de la madre de Raimundo por la puerta.

—¡Oh, cielito! ¿Estabas allí? Disculpa, te sirvo tu plato.

Raimundo la observó desaparecerse por arriba del hombro. No me acusó ni me preguntó. Y yo tampoco le rendí justificaciones. ¿Por qué nunca él me había dicho que tenía pesadillas? Estaría mintiendo si afirmara que sé lo que es padecer de amnesia mas es injusto que acepte una carga tan pesada solo. Podría brindarle consuelo. Sopesando la situación lo más posible es que no haya sabido cómo abordarlo o no quiera que sufra, es sorprendente y humillante a la vez ¡y tan dulce... a su modo! Si bien, no me anima. Me consumen unas ganas de tocarlo y decirle que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. No lo juzgaría. Le iba a prometer que juntos hallaríamos una solución. Pero temía que le estaría insinuando lo que escuché y se ofenda porque a nadie, incluyéndome, les gusta que oigan sus conversaciones privadas. Me senté a comer. Raimundo tomó asiento de la misma forma, y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Buen provecho.

—¡Gracias! —sonreí en pos de tragar. Bebí un poco de agua fría.

—Kimi, ¿te gustaría un tour a la redonda del pueblo? Visitaríamos los sitios turísticos y así gastaríamos el rollo de mi cámara.

—¡Suena genial! Dame unos minutos que termine de comer...

Menos mal que me notificó con antelación que iríamos a tomarnos fotos también y no a dar una vuelta nada más. De este modo decidiré qué prendas quiero que se ostenten en el vídeo; el peinado, el maquillaje y los accesorios que mejor me resaltan. Los zapatos casi siempre los recortan, sin embargo, no por eso elegiré unos cualquiera. Me envestí con una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta Miu Miu que me costó 75 dólares. Un sacrificio que valió la pena. En relación a los zapatos, ¡tacones! ¡Mi amor a primera vista! Yo no quiero que Raimundo se ponga celoso y por consiguiente, no lo diré en voz alta para que no escuche, pues aunque él represente el amor de mi vida, el de la vista lo ocupan primero mis zapatos. Si leen bien no quieren decir lo mismo. Pobre hombre ignorante, cuando algún día comprenda lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer por comprarle unos tacones nuevos a su closet, él estaría día tras día con una caja en mi puerta para mantenerme muy feliz. Escogí unos que compré en unas rebajas en Zara, hasta ahora me han sido leales, versátiles (me han sacado de aprietos varias veces) y cómodos. Estaba en plena sesión de maquillaje, o sea, andaba descalzada, cuando cacé al idiota filmándome en la puerta. Salí a tapar con la palma de mi mano el espejo de la cámara en tanto le cerraba de un portazo en la nariz. Aun detrás de la tabla de madera oía su carcajada estremecer el pasillo. Solté un bufido; no es la única especialidad que poseían mis tacones en hacerme parecer más alta si no que es un arma de seducción —además de servir de defensa—, debieron ver como se le hacía la boca agua a Raimundo. Sus ojos vagaban de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa, por mis piernas desnudas. Para mis adentros me moría de la risa. Me vi obligada a morderme el interior de las mejillas. Pasé a su lado y salí antes.

—¡Apresurémonos, después se oscurecerá!

Nos montamos en su coche. Raimundo giró la llave, calentando el motor. Bueno Kim, hay una cosa que puedes hacer entonces...

—Ayer soñé que destruían al templo Xiaolin y distinguí a una chica que no integraba parte de mi colección de personajes —me llevé dos dedos al mentón, en estado pensativo—. He estado pensando acerca de cuál será mi próximo proyecto, no quisiera que mi carrera como autora se terminara de golpe (siento que fue muy corta) y opino que puedo dar mucho más, ¡que ahora es que sobra el tiempo y las ideas están fluyendo en mi cerebro! ¿Me entiendes? ¿Tú crees que ese sueño sea una señal?

—Si deseas escribir una secuela, hazlo. Si deseas escribir otra novela, hazlo. Sabes que soy tu fan número uno y mi opinión siempre será parcializada —contestó.

—¡De acuerdo! —aplaudí—. Comenzaré a anotar las ideas y al llegar a la computadora voy a escribirlas, quizá no nos veamos en un tiempo...

—¡¿Pero qué dices, Kim?! —Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados, preso del pánico, y me eché a reír— ¡eso sí que no!

—Relájate, fue un chiste. Una hora sin ti es apenas soportable, ¿cómo será veinticuatro de ellas? —enlacé mis dedos con los de él—. Oye gracias por apoyarme, si tú necesitas alguna vez desahogarte, puedes hacerlo. No es por alardear, pero soy muy buena oyendo sueños.

—Te lo agradezco —rió, se aclaró la garganta—, pero te aseguro que no lo preciso. Desde que compartimos la cama sólo tengo lindos sueños, en especial en los que estás conmigo… —¿era un sutil rechazo a mi propuesta porque descubrió mis intenciones o era un coqueteo? Si es el segundo caso, caí redondita, y añade al otro segundo— haciendo cosas que implica _mucho_ movimiento.

—¡Basta! —clamé empujándolo. Me dirigí a la ventanilla para que no me viera sonrojada. Nunca me había abochornado tanto en mi vida. Él se destornilla de la risa y arranca.

Raimundo me demostró la ubicación de cada uno de los parajes culturales en el pueblo. Ya no había forma de perderme aquí. Partiendo desde el teatro y dejando de último el lugar que se supone es mi favorito: la biblioteca pública. Igualmente me llevó a sitios de interés tales vale mencionar: la farmacia, el mercado, el mini banco, la estación, entre otros. Útiles para emergencias. Mi novio me fotografiaba en el anverso de las edificaciones. Asimismo quería conservar unas de él y le pedí intercambiar lugares para guardar unas suyas. Para tomarnos algunas y que apareciéramos juntos les pedimos a las personas que circulaban por allí cerca el favor y todas accedieron con agrado. ¡Esta gente es encantadora en verdad! De camino al auto, acto continuo de tomarnos una foto en el anticuario, Raimundo examinaba el rollo de las fotografías.

—¿Todavía queda? —inquirí.

—No, nos lo agotamos todo… —este pueblo goza un abanico de locales hermosos, pero sin caber a dudas su principal atracción era la playa, lo que nos faltaba.

—Estoy considerando repetir el examen de conducir para que me den mi licencia y no sé por qué tengo el indicio que aprobaré ¡mente positiva! Así que quería preguntarte que auto me aconsejarías adquirir, ¡no uno muy veloz, por favor!

—Bueno... —comenzó. El celular de uno de los dos sonó. Verifiqué si era el mío, no lo era, es el de Raimundo— es mi hermano, necesitan de mi ayuda...

—Adelante, ve con ellos. Yo regresaré a la casa.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien sin mí, princesa? —indagó agachando la cabeza. Yo asentí.

Cerré mis ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía a continuación. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Le devolví el beso. Llevé mi mano hasta su pecho poniéndome a contraer y a alisar los pliegues de su camisa. A diferencia de otros besos, éste fue lento y dulce, noté que me quedé con ganas de más puesto que él se echó hacia atrás y me fui irremediablemente adelante. Discerní que esa fue su idea inicial. Me entregó la cámara, estaría más segura en mis manos. Él tomó su camino y yo el mío. No di muchas vueltas ni me distraje con nada. Fui directo al hogar de los Pedrosa. La madre de Raimundo me escuchó llegar, se manifestó de inmediato.

—¿Ya llegaron?

—Solo yo, Raimundo se fue a hacer no sé qué cosa con sus hermanos. Lo llamaron.

—¡Oh bien, mejor así! Ven querida, hay alguien que desea conocerte.

¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? Es la primera vez que estaba en este pueblo. Nadie que conozca vive aquí. Me tragué mi propia curiosidad por no sonar impertinente. La perseguí detrás y me encauzó a una puerta entreabierta. Era otra alcoba —aunque en mejores condiciones en comparación a la de Raimundo y en la que yo estaba, y me refiero a bien amueblada y espacio abierto—, me indicó que entrara sin pena. Casi me tiraba adentro. ¡No es posible y tal vez no me crean ustedes! En silla de ruedas desplazándose hasta mí: La famosa Sagrario en persona. Estaba en shock como para decir algo. Su tez no es del mismo tono marrón oscuro de su hermano que a mí me gusta, pero es de un tenue bronceado bonito; su nariz es demasiado larguirucha para su rostro con forma rectangular, heredado obviamente de su madre; su mandíbula era cuadrada y sus labios son gruesos —a pesar de que esos rasgos no la favorecían, era bella—, registré en ella las orejas separadas y la mirada suspicaz características de su hermano. No ha perdido el tiempo, tiene varios pasatiempos: Como pintarse las uñas y navegar en la red. Tiene un escritorio con una pequeña laptop encima.

—Muchas gracias, madre. Puedes dejarnos a solas —dijo.

—No te tardes mucho, cielo. Recuerda que tenemos que salir.

—Seré breve —aseguró. La Sra. Pedrosa se retiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sagrario me estudió con la mirada—. Tenía que verlo por mí misma para darme cuenta —musitó entre dientes, vislumbré que charlaba consigo misma. Viéndole el lado positivo, no tuve que romper el hielo— ¿tenías ideas de que eres la primera novia que Raimundo no me presenta? —la pregunta es retórica, aun así me aturde y fruncí el ceño—. Antes de llevarla con nuestros padres me daba el lujo de conocerla primero, le importaba un rábano lo que opinaba de ella y a mí dos que él no se interesara. Ojalá no te ofendas con lo que voy a decir pero eres bastante remota de lo que yo esperaba que fuera la siguiente novia de mi hermano.

—A mí también me cayó de sorpresa —hablé con la voz contenida cruzándome de brazos bajo el pecho. Anteriormente no hubiera tolerado su falta de tacto, mas luego de conocer a su hermano ya es distinto—, sin embargo, así sucedieron las cosas.

—Nunca me atreví a creer que Raimundo haya emprendido regresar a su pueblo, al menos no por su voluntad. De veras me desconcertaron.

—Si estás sugiriendo que interferí, te equivocas —gruñí a la defensiva—. Él fue quien tuvo la idea, yo no quería dejarlo solo y decidí acompañarlo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó arqueando las cejas—. Perdón, es que la valentía de mi hermano logra impresionarme de nuevo. Es uno de los pocos atributos que nos diferencia, tal vez yo nunca o hubiera vacilado más en tomar esa determinación de ir a verlo. Éramos muy unidos y de repente, comenzó a actuar extraño, discrepamos y él se fue sin decirle nada a nadie —ella empujó la silla redirigiéndose a la computadora.

—¡Él tenía sus motivos! —Protesté irritada, mi voz sonaba tan aguda entonces que daba la impresión que me quebraría en cualquier momento—. Estaba desecho porque su hermana, a la que quería con todo el corazón, lo repudió. ¡¿A ti te parece que esto es un simple viaje de placer o qué rayos?! ¡No! Le ha costado enormemente volver a reconstruir su vida y admitir los hechos que ahora cuando quiere voltear la página y descubrir la verdad, ¡se la niegan!...

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —y explotó la olla de presión que ejercía contra mi cabeza esta mañana. Estaba desquitando mi rabia con ella que era demasiado tarde para detenerme, hasta que me interrumpió— ¿qué verdad? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

—¡Tú debes de saberlo bien: Su terror al fuego! Algo lo traumatizó tanto que su cerebro lo bloqueó y ya no puede recordar, pero como eso no es suficiente vive atormentado por ti...

—Querida niña, yo JAMÁS odiaría a Raimundo, trato de no decirlo frente a los otros pues que no soportaría herir sus sentimientos, y sin embargo, él ha sido mi hermano más amado. Todavía transcurrieron cuatro años y es como si acabara de suceder justo ayer, todo... todo el sufrimiento que le hice a Raimundo es algo de lo que yo nunca me perdonaré.

—¿Lo aceptas? ¿Qué Raimundo no tuvo nada que ver con el... accidente? —tartamudeé, la pasmada era yo. Me quedé mirándola.

—¿El accidente? ¿te refieres a esto? —giró cuarenta y cinco grados al este la silla de ruedas mostrándome sus piernas—, esto no lo hizo Raimundo. Me lo hice yo.

—Lo sé, pero Raimundo se siente culpable. Me sé esa historia. El auto era suyo y te prestó las llaves sin revisar los frenos, se salieron de control y tú perdiste movilidad en las piernas.

—Escucha con atención: No sé qué disparate te contaron. Nomás ninguna maneja la misma versión, a mí...

—¡Ah, ¿quién es ese hombre?! —aulló escandalizada la Sra. Pedrosa quien estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

Me di la vuelta, verificándolo.

Una figura sospechosa nos acechaba desde la ventana.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Nuevo capítulo de Quiero ser escritora, malvaviscos asados! Cada vez más cerca del final. ¡Ay no, señores, no quiero que se termine la historia de Raimundo y Kimiko! Me he encariñado demasiado con ellos para ponerme a escribir el fin... ¡NO! Odiarán tener que admitirlo, señores, pero seguimos en la historia ya que el conflicto de Jack y el de Sagrario no han llegado a una solución y hasta que no se aclare ambos asuntos ni Raimundo ni Kimiko tendrán su final feliz, porque una novela se desarrolla a base de conflictos y angustias, nunca de intermedios felices, así que agradézcanle a Sagrario y a Jack de que todavía nos queden historias para ver más de Raimundo y Kimiko como novios. Estos días estaba leyendo el sumario, me dio muchísima nostalgia, no obstante, me dieron ganas de leerme a mí misma... ¡¿no puedo fingir que soy una de ustedes y ponerme a comentar y a leer?! ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?!**

—**No puedes Alice. Si tú no eres la escritora, nadie actualiza, nadie escribe y por ende, no hay final.**

**Ya, ¡¿y no puedo hacer las dos tareas al mismo tiempo?! ¡¿Puedo?! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?**

—**No puedes desarrollar tendencias de doble personalidad, Alice. Tus padres lo verán, te encerrarán en un hospital psiquiátrico y entonces nadie actualiza, nadie escribe y seguimos sin final.**

**¡¿Y uno de mis lectores no puede hacerse pasar por mí?! ¿Puede? ¡¿Puede?! ¿Puede? **

—**Eso sería muy extraño, aparte de que está prohibido que vuelvas locos a los demás. **

**Ah... bueno, me resigno, seguiré siendo la escritora y ustedes los lectores. Estoy triste, señores, porque ya no voy a continuar escribiendo Quiero ser escritora. Se termina. Y estoy taaaaaaaaaan sensible que me he puesto a llorar mientras escribía estas pinches notas de autor. **

—**Ya Alice, ni que fuera tu primera historia ni te fueras a despedir para siempre...**

**¿Y eso qué? Yo soy muy sensible. Por eso voy a escribir **_**Las dos caras del destino**_** para que esta vaina no se acabe por ahora... no serán Raimundo y Kimiko (aunque estarán de secundarios), pero Omi y Megan harán un buen trabajo. Todos aquí amamos a la bola de queso. Y Megan es simpática.**

—**Denle quince minutos para que respire.**

_**30 minutos después**_

**Me calmé, me calmé. Ya me calmé… bueno, casi me calmé. Ya tengo un pañuelo a mí lado. Actualmente me encuentro escribiendo **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**, el capítulo uno está listo y quedó, como diría el panda Po: ¡BÁRBARO! Me encantaría mostrarles el sumario pero lo guardaré en el epílogo de esta historia (que es muy corto además) cuando esté diciéndoles sobre mi próximo proyecto (como hacen casi todos en los libros, al final aparece la secuela y una frasecilla). ¡Uf! Si ustedes no son de los que temen vivir emociones intensas cada minuto; adoran el romance, el drama, la acción y el suspenso, los giros inesperados, los triángulos amorosos —¡como que Omi dijo que no se enamoraría nunca más! ¡Ajá! **_**Mira que las vacas vuelan**_**— y disponen a la mano una bombona de oxígeno, ¡querido amigo esta es tu novela! No me hago responsable de los ataques cardíacos que sufran en el transcurso de su lectura. También no lo hago inmediatamente pues que necesito tiempo para pensar y cuadrar unas cosas, estudiar otras y atar ideas sueltas, la mayoría se me ocurren sobre la marcha que escribo la historia, ¡una buena novela no se hace así a la mamarrachada! Quiero que ustedes lean lo mejor.**

***Suspiro* Bueno... **

**Vamos a explicar algunas cosas que sucedieron mientras escribía este capítulo. La idea de Raimundo de usar la cámara fue una de las primeras que diseñé para esta historia, pensé en usarla para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Omi y no encajaba ya que en su momento estaba narrada como un capítulo de la historia de Omi y formaba parte de la historia de amor de los protagonistas. Luego quise usarla en aquella celebración entre ellos por haber culminado Kim su primer libro, pero no quedaba bien. Entonces decidí que fuera aquí. Es importante porque es uno de los lineamientos de Raimundo según su visión del amor. La familia Pedrosa es OC completamente, lo que a muchos fans nos hubiera gustado conocer procuré que ella no los conociera en tanto escribiera su historia y así tuviera la excusa porque no aparecieron en Duelo Xiaolin. Ya verán el motivo por el cual me tomé tantas molestias para que el pueblo tuviera una playa. Yo ya les expliqué que yo hacía todo por una razón detrás. **

**Las escenas de Kim y Raimundo en la cama y recorriendo el pueblo, aparte de que me sirvieron excusa para gastar el rollo de la cámara, fue para mantener vivo el romance. De seguro ustedes más que nunca querrán verlos en su faceta de novios. Disculpen que no haya sacado mucho al padre de Raimundo, pero me parece que en Duelo Xiaolin se habla mucho de la cercanía entre padre e hijo/a (entiéndase: Toshiro y Kimiko y Papá Bailey y Clay), también la relación puede ser entre mamá e hijo/a. Por suerte no tuve problemas en dirigir la conversación (y presentar) a Sagrario con Kimiko y abordar el tema del fuego y el accidente hasta llegar al misterioso intruso, ¿quién será? Soy toda ojos a sus hipótesis en sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos ya que contiene de todo un poco y dos de las mejores escenas de este fic, por favor, por favor, no se lo pierdan: **_**Ámame a tu manera**_**, este martes sólo por FanFiction. Ustedes conocen cuál es la fórmula: Envíenme un comentario y díganme lo que piensan, su parte favorita y qué esperan ver en la continuación. Saben que siempre les responderé. Desde ya les doy las gracias y si han llegado hasta aquí es un verdadero honor. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima semana! ¡Cuídense, malvaviscos asados, se les quiere y se les respeta! ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Holis! Gracias. Sí, Jack en su rol de acosador da miedo. Todos los acosadores a decir verdad, lo importante es enfrentarlos. Brasil y México tiene una sintonía diferente a la de Latinoamérica. Sé cuál es esa página y también que tienen hasta el capítulo 9, una vez me metí ahí y no me cargaron los capítulos. Seguimos con los actores de carne y hueso, es buena opción para Tomoko (le faltaría teñirse el pelo) aunque no sé porque me viene a la mente Ariel Lin, es una actriz taiwanesa con pelo naranja igualito a Tomoko. No importa que está un poco pasadita ya que Tomoko en mi opinión es una mujer hecha y derecha con unos añitos más, cuando Kim la llamó a su cumpleaños ya era una adulta haciendo memoria. Ping Pong habría que abrir otro casting, los niños que conozco no compaginan bien. Y Toshiro, pues el único que sé es Yuuji Okumoto, se parece un pelín al Toshiro de Chronicles mas no al de Showdown. Bueno, una vez más un millón de gracias por leer, comentar y tu mensaje de buenos deseo. ¡Igual para ti, ten una hermosa semana!**


	45. Ámame a tu manera

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**45º**

**Ámame a tu manera**

La figura misteriosa se apartó fuera de la ventana. Kim salió a perseguirlo sin un plan. Pero el sujeto había escapado y no dejó rastros donde podría estar. Temía arriesgarse en seguir la búsqueda a ciegas y romperse un tacón. Los zapatos que tenían puestos no eran para correr ni tampoco costaban baratos y perdió un par recientemente. La única prueba de que estuvo ahí era una huella húmeda de la palma de su mano en el vidrio. Podría ser que escuchó toda la conversación y no se dieron cuenta que las merodeaba. Ella sintió una presión acumulada en el pecho y tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿quién sería? Las personas que hacen las cosas a escondidas no son por algo bueno. La chica regresó al cuarto de Sagrario con menos ganas de las que salió. La madre se puso al lado de su hija, quizá instinto de protección.

—¿Y?

—Nadie, sea quien sea se alarmó por el grito y huyó. A lo mejor no vuelve —contestó Kim, resoplando.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó la Sra. Pedrosa cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, su hija la agarró del brazo—. Entré para decirle a Sagrario que debíamos irnos y me asusté cuando lo vi...

—Descuida, mamá, no fue tu culpa —la consoló—. Al menos se fue, escuchaste lo que dijo Kim. Vámonos.

—¡Oye! ¿Y qué pasó con lo que ibas a terminar de decirme? —la detuvo Kim marcando un paso hacia adelante. Evitó, delante de su madre, aludir a Raimundo o las palabras "fuego" o "accidente". Recordaba la acritud con que se refirió al tema.

—Será después en otro momento —repuso ella. Kim vio asomarse la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios antes de enderezarse.

Julie empujó la silla de ruedas de Sagrario afuera del cuarto. Un hervidero de pensamientos se guisaba dentro de su cabeza: Una familia comportándose raro, un desconocido rondando y la hermana es la única que parece dispuesta hablar. Kim esperaba encontrarse a una joven deprimida o resentida con un desprecio por la vida, recapitulando las palabras que utilizó su novio para describirla. Pero Sagrario estaba de lejos actuar como una de esas dos chicas, de lo contrario hubiera rechazado ir al exterior. Desconoció la historia en que se accidentó y su expresión azorada no parecía falsa, en serio se extrañó cuando le contó que Raimundo tenía miedo al fuego; si no era eso entonces era una excelente actriz. No estaba segura realmente, empero alguien mentía y sólo una de las dos versiones era la correcta. ¿Será que intentaba marearla con toda esta verborrea? Kim pensó en que estaba haciendo Sagrario en el instante exacto que declaró amar a su hermano, la miraba a los ojos y añadió arrepentirse de herirlo. Era de necesidad que Raimundo lo supiera, no por teléfono, cara a cara ¡no podría ponerse a la defensiva porque quería ayudarlo! ¿Para qué le pidió que lo acompañara?... ¿O mejor esperaba a que Sagrario se lo acabara de contar? ¡De no ser que la señora las interrumpió ya lo sabría!

Sin embargo, había otra cosa de la que mortificarse: El tipo en la ventana. Visiblemente era un hombre. De pronto sus músculos estaban bastante tensos para estremecerse sobrecogida: Jack… ¿en su locura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la acosó hasta aquí? No requería mucha ciencia, era probable, pudo haber comprado un auto usado y espiarla estacionado en frente, averiguó que se iban de la ciudad y la siguió. Según su mente retorcida, ella era un juguete con el que podía satisfacer su apetito sexual y dominar para sobrevivir. Era una corazonada, pero Kim decidió confirmarla y llamó al celular de Guan. La primera vez sonó ocupado. En la segunda, atendió.

—_Guan —_del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz adusta.

—¡Hola Guan! Soy yo, Kimiko —se presentó mientras enroscaba un mechón de pelo en su dedo.

—_Ah, hola Kim —_saluda, cambiando ligeramente el tono a uno más amable—._ Imagino que no llamas para saludarme, quieres tener noticias sobre tu ex. _

—¡Eso no es verdad! —replicó Kim, medio indignada y medio avergonzada, por lo que las palabras a continuación suenan entrecortadas y temblorosas—: claro que quiero saber cómo estás... y si tienen información nueva sobre Jack.

—_Sí, por supuesto_ —se ríe. La risa de Guan era apenas perceptible, como si algo le doliera, más que nada se escuchaba el aire que entraba y salía de su boca—. _Aquí en la oficina nos han puesto a sudar la gota gorda sobresaturándonos de trabajo, ¡uf! Estoy agotado pero no derrotado_ —Kim creyó haber pescado a Guan mientras organizaba el papeleo, debido a que auscultó el crujido de las hojas. Él se ensalivó la punta del dedo y saltó las páginas—. _De Spicer no tengo nada bueno. Aun continúa fugitivo. Parece que lo borraron del mapa, ni los sirvientes ni los padres ni nadie tiene idea de donde está, mi experiencia me dice que lo protegen. Los empleados se sacrifican por su patrón y la familia no quiere que él sufra. Sospecho que estará asilado en un refugio o deambulando cerca. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Bueno, con exactitud no lo sé, pero aproximadamente como a unos 140 kilómetros de la ciudad —respondió despacio, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que iba a decir mientras se asomaba por el ventanal.

—_¿Estás fuera de la ciudad?_ —Kim apenas entreabrió los labios para contestar cuando el delegado volvió a hablar— _¿y te fuiste sola?_

—No, claro que no, Raimundo quiso llevarme a presentarme a sus padres.

—_Bien, mantenlos ahí contigo y me avisas cualquier cosa. Ahora tengo que colgar... ¡ah, y algo más, Kimiko! Ten __**cuidado**_ —en la última palabra su voz salió espesa, casi con rasgos metálicos. Un tono de ultratumba. Guan cortó la llamada primero que ella.

_La policía estaba tan extraviada como ella._ Por el momento, la posición actual de Jack era inalcanzable para ambos. Iba a ser complicado, sin embargo, todo lo que quedaba pendiente a partir de entonces era esperar las novedades. Kim pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo los deberes de la universidad en la computadora de la sala. Aunque había hermanos que tenían sus laptops particulares, Kim no quiso pedir prestada ninguna por no incomodar. Sus manos estaban sobre el teclado, pero su mente de vez en cuando se trasladaba a otros lugares: Con Jack y Sagrario. Sophie, la más pequeña de la familia, miraba a Kim escribir y restregarse la frente a menudo; al inicio no la había visto debido a que estaba enturbiada por una marea de zozobras pero luego de que sus ojos captaron su reflejo en la pantalla, se volvió.

—¡Hola! —saludó, deslizándose una sonrisa sincera en su rostro— ¿quieres algo?

—Yo solo... —tartamudeó.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Yo solo... quería saber... si te gustaría que te... hiciera un peinado.

—¿Un peinado? ¡Sí, seguro! —afirmó. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, finalmente.

Tras seguirla y entrar a su cuartico y ver a las muñecas sentadas en las repisas, peinadas con elaboradas trenzas, supo que estaba en buenas manos. Al cabo de una hora, Raimundo y sus hermanos regresaron. Caminaba detrás de Liam y Héctor quienes se pusieron a pelear entre ellos a modo de juguetear, por tanto fue el último y tuvo que cerrar la puerta. Hacia él venía corriendo Sophie, la alzó del suelo cargándola en sus brazos y la arrimó contra su hombro.

—¡Upa! Hola, ¡vaya, estabas aguardando que llegara! ¿Oye, donde está mi beso? —lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla.

—Le hice un peinado a Kim, tienes que verla —el hombre no tuvo que ir muy lejos, cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos verdes se concentraron automáticamente en el pelo de su novia. Su cabeza estaba recargada suavemente con mechones negros que descendían en cascadas por ambos lados de la cara y por atrás, rizándose hacia adentro; las puntas curvadas tocaban sus hombros. La pequeña dio unos golpecitos en el pecho a su hermano— ¡ahora te gustará más que antes, ¿cierto?! Quédate con ella, es muy linda; por favor, no la cambies ¿lo harás? —Kim pocas veces había visto a Raimundo sonrojarse, el color oscuro de su piel hacía que resultara más difícil distinguir el rubor. Pero al apartar la mirada es como si le avergonzara.

—Bueno... —Raimundo fingió tomarse su tiempo para pensarlo y clavó la vista en el techo durante unos instantes, como si la respuesta aparecería por obra de magia en el aire. Luego se volvió a Sophie— ¡está bien! Me quedaré con ella.

—¡Eh, bravo! ¡Bravo! —él soltó una risita musical al igual que la chica. Se agachó, la puso en el piso y la besó justo por encima de las cejas.

—Ahora vete a jugar. Tengo unas cosas que hablar con ella —la niña asintió obediente y se fue corriendo, dando traspiés. Raimundo se acercó hasta la chica, inclinándose a su rostro— espero no te hayas aburrido aquí sin mi presencia.

—No mucho, tu hermanita me mantuvo ocupada. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Bien, vámonos a mi cuarto.

Raimundo abrió la puerta y permitió que Kim pasara primero. Ella se tendió en su cama, en tanto él la cerraba para mayor privacidad, y tomaba asiento en frente de ella, en el borde de la litera de su hermano. Comenzó por narrarle desde su regreso hasta que contactó a Guan. No quería atormentar más a su novio de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía ocultarle un secreto de tal magnitud. En adición, su madre también lo había visto y era capaz de comentarlo en el almuerzo. Supuso que sería peor si se enterara delante de todos como un imbécil más. El único dato que excluyó fue su presunción acerca de la actitud a la defensiva de su madre, pues tendría que respaldar su teoría y sacaría la conclusión de que escuchó su conversación esta mañana con ella. Kim intentó evitar confrontar a un miembro de la familia. El aludido puso toda su atención en sus palabras, escuchándola de brazos cruzados y sin interceptarla. Cuando mencionó a Sagrario, él tan solo frunció los labios. Compungido, pero no dijo nada ni ningún gesto lo traicionó. Del resto su actividad corporal se conservó relajada.

—¿No te parece raro? —le preguntó Kim clausurando, en relación a la información reciente que acabó averiguando.

—Sí que lo es —afirmó bajando el tono—. La verdad es que gran parte de lo que sé fueron fragmentos retransmitidos por Hannibal y mis padres, apenas recuerdo el accidente (obvio, no estaba allí y ya la habían trasladado), pero sí guardo algunas memorias del hospital y la observaba en una camilla inconsciente. Yo tenía la cabeza de lado. Casi no hablamos, de lo que estoy seguro es que Sagrario nunca salió de su cuarto y con razón, llevaba seis o cinco meses cuando me embarqué a la ciudad. Mis padres y hermanos, inclusive Hannibal, decían que ella preguntaba demasiado por mí. Sólo que éste se lanzaba directo al grano entre tanto mi familia me contaba de su tratamiento y qué necesitaba. Es un juego de niños manipular y mentir a los otros para un sujeto abyecto como Hannibal pudo haberlo hecho con Sagrario y conmigo igualmente, ¿por qué no? Pero claro no hay que desviarnos, no obligatoriamente porque lo diga significa que así lo sienta, es decir, no podría admitir que me detesta y como buena hermana, es normal que se eche la culpa ni tú tampoco debes censurarla por ello. Ya que según entiendo, creo que procediste con hostilidad y todo lo que buscaba era conocerte.

—¡Ah! —jadeó virulenta, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡si todo lo que yo hacía era abogar por ti, ¿ahora me regañas?!

—Lo sé, nena. Es que no me gustaría que salgas perjudicada al involucrarte en mis asuntos —explicó compasivo, como si estuviera consolando a una chiquilla, moviéndose de lugar, a unos centímetros de Kim—. Mira que te has ganado una buena reputación aquí, Sophie está loca por ti y los demás opinan que eres una chica dulce y gentil, ¿tú no quieres arruinar esa imagen? —inquirió con la voz ronca, tirándole el pelo fuera del hombro— están alegres por nosotros.

—Tal vez no Sagrario, tu hermana favorita y a la que tanto amparas.

—Sólo platicaron dos minutos y ni siquiera era para hablar de ustedes mismas. Además eso es lo que tú piensas, no ha salido de su boca ¿o sí? —le estampó un beso corto en sus labios y le sonríe—. Sé sincera. —Él la empujó hacia su boca otra vez y en esta ocasión el beso se prolongó, aguardó paciente su respuesta hasta que ella cedió y se lo devolvió, es ahí cuando acuerdan separarse—. Se me ocurre una idea, puesto que no pudimos terminar el recorrido a tiempo ¿qué tal si lo hacemos esta noche? Nadie nos molestará.

—¡¿Un escape romántico a la playa antes de medianoche?! ¡Me encantaría! —sonrió Kim, abrazándolo.

—Está decidido. ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes por tu ex desquiciado, mientras yo esté aquí él no te tocará ni un cabello. Te lo prometo.

Sagrario y su madre regresaron en la tarde, trajeron más suplementos para el almuerzo y la cena. Raimundo rondó varias veces el pasillo del dormitorio de su hermana; luego de tantos años no se había mudado de cuarto, en consecuencia del incidente, sus padres arreglaron en que durmiera sola y las gemelas que anteriormente estaban instaladas allí, se pasaron al otro cuarto con Sophie. A punto de golpear la puerta cambiaba de idea, retrocedía y se retiraba. Qué conveniente resultó para Sagrario que tenía pautada una cita con su fisioterapeuta ese día, le proporcionaba una perfecta excusa para no estar obligada a comer junto a sus deudos y esquivar a Raimundo. Ellos lo tomaron como algo normal. En contraste, él pensó que tal vez tuvo que influir en aquello. Posterior a la hora del almuerzo familiar, sus hermanos lo invitaron a un partido amistoso de futbol playero en el patio trasero de su casa, pues estaban ansiosos por descubrir si sus habilidades en ese deporte se mantenían intactas aun después de convertirse en un chico de ciudad. Raimundo se quitó su chaqueta y se la tiró a su novia, como por lo general hacen los cantantes en un concierto y, para mayor ventaja, también sus zapatos. Jugaron en dos equipos de tres (las gemelas se incorporaron entusiasmadas). Kim y Sophie se limitaron a observar y animarlos, si bien si las cosas se salían de control Sophie interfería como árbitro, un papel que se encargaba casi siempre Sagrario por cierto. Kim se dio cuenta que todos en esa familia estaba unida por el futbol. Lo adoraban sin excepciones. Un caso similar era cuando ella, su hermana y su padre se ponían a jugar esos videojuegos de realidad virtual.

Al final del ocaso, el equipo de Raimundo fue elegido ganador por cuatro goles sobre dos. Y dos fueron productos de Raimundo. Su premio, naturalmente, fueron dos besos de Kim. Luego de una rápida ducha los aguardaba la cena y de postre un delicioso flan, ¡menos mal! El partido los dejó hambrientos. No sobró nada. Pese de las aventuras que se dieron durante la productiva jornada, Raimundo tenía ganas de estar a solas unos momentos con su novia y no desistió de su oferta. En seguida que Sophie y Marlon se fueron a dormir en cuanto Kim les acabó de contar uno de sus famosos cuentos —oh sí, todos supieron de las aspiraciones literarias de Kim. Era parte de su plan de conocerla—. Avisaron que irían a dar una vuelta por la playa porque Kim se moría por verla, pero no señalaron a qué hora exacta retornarían y, como no apremiaron, tampoco la pareja especificó. Sin embargo, ¿qué tanta imaginación se necesita para adivinar que se traían entre manos? Un hombre y una mujer en una playa, de noche, es el ambiente más propicio para el romance. Montaron en su auto y salieron. No la recorrieron de punta a punta, sólo un kilómetro y medio para estacionar y proseguir a pie. Las estrellas y la media luna habían resurgido y ahora, sus débiles rayos de luz tocaban el agua del mar que se tornó en un color medianoche. Las olas se rompían en las suaves ondas de arena. Aunque Raimundo no descapotó el vehículo, el cielo se veía estupendamente. Los dos se quedaron a contemplar el paisaje adentro. Esta era la playa que él le contó en aquella oportunidad cuando conversaron del matrimonio y, donde pasado algunos años, se casarían.

—Es hermoso —suspiró Kim, sonriente. Volteó la cabeza: Raimundo estaba recostado con la cabeza hacia atrás, en una posición relajada— tengo una duda y deseo que me la aclares —Kim miró abajo con brusquedad, coloreándole las mejillas— ¿cuántas novias has tenido?

—¿Fue por lo que dijo Sophie? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No, tu otra hermana: Sagrario.

—¡Ah! —tosió, rascándose la cabeza disimuladamente—. Entonces, ¿cuántas novias tuve? —repite él ahincándose en "tuve", lo que quería decir que el número de chicas no es igual a con cuántas mantuvo intimidad—. Ocho.

—¡¿Ocho?! Son muchas —exclamó, sonó más alarmada de lo que quería: como una mezcla de preocupación y asombro. De repente la invadió un miedo terrible, ¿y si no lograba llenar sus expectativas? ¿Qué esperará? Adrede, interrumpió el hilo de sus ideas, acariciándola.

—Sí, pero ya saben lo que dicen —repuso con solvencia, encogiéndose de hombros— si no es a la octava, la novena va a la vencida. No te preocupes mi princesa, tú no tienes nada que envidiarles: No me interesan, a quien yo amo es a ti —dijo, fue suficiente para convencerla. Se abrió camino una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios rosados, ella se arrimó más. Hubo un pequeño intermedio antes de la siguiente conversación— dime, ¿estás cómoda con todo?

—¡Bastante! Tu familia se ha portado gentil conmigo.

—Son buenas personas —asintió—. Si en mi próxima vida me pusieran a elegir la familia que quisiera tener, que no te quede la menor duda los volvería a escoger. No lo voy a negar, relegando los hechos malos la buena fortuna me ha sonreído: Me colocó en el seno de unos padres y hermanos cariñosos, me llevó con excelentes amigos, mi trabajo es óptimo y me gané un público por el cual coseché velozmente el triunfo de mis obras. Pero con todo eso ni siquiera me llena la mitad. Verás, puedo estar con mi familia y socorrerlos en lo que precisen, es lo mismo que sucede con los amigos; nuestros destinos se cruzan, pero nunca llegan a entrelazarse. Ninguno de ellos puede darme lo que tú me das en este momento ni al revés. Es solo que yo no percaté... hasta que te conocí no sabía que me sentía solo y me era insólito pensar que especialmente tú, entre todos los demás, fueras quien supliera ese vacío.

Raimundo permaneció en silencio. Estaba mirando a la nada. Al principio, Kim se dedicó a mirarlo con nostalgia y sin saber perfectamente lo que hacía o el por qué, le echó una pierna encima y presionó sus labios consiguiendo abrirlos. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, era necesario ya que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y precisaba agarrarse. Decidido a no dejarla ir él la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Sus corazones latían tan aceleradamente que era difícil distinguir cuál era el de uno y el de otro. Se habían vuelto uno solo. Le devolvió el beso con voracidad. Sintió una corriente fría atravesar su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Pensó que se debía a que las manos de Raimundo subían por su espalda arrastrando el borde de su blusa hasta la parte de arriba, pero al otro segundo supo que eso no tenía nada que ver. Las puntas de sus dedos encuentran su cintura y se deslizan abajo lenta y provocativamente en donde estaban sus caderas. Tuvo la sensación de que ardía en llamas cuando la palma de su mano la apretó contra él. Nada más utilizaba su minifalda de esa mañana y al llegar a sus piernas desnudas, fue inevitable que derramara un gemido. Kim libraba una batalla entre lo que deseaba su corazón y lo que su mente le decía.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, constantemente se preguntaba si era correcto, hasta qué límite quería llegar. No quería detenerse, no obstante tenía miedo de lo que sucediera luego. Al contrario, su cuerpo estaba más seguro de lo que quería y pareció desprenderse de todo lo demás en su busca. Sus besos rallaban en la violencia. Eran una maraña de extremidades. Ella se separó y vaciló, esperando que el torbellino de su corazón se calmara un poco, el hombre jadeaba del éxtasis. Oteó que sus ojos brillaban mucho. Ella se sacó por arriba de la cabeza su blusa y al unísono reanudaron el beso. Los dedos de la chica escalaron hasta las hebras castañas de su cabeza, enredándose y acercándolo más. Mientras él fue a atacar ese punto sensible en su cuello. La primera vez Kim no lo comprendió de inmediato, pero en la segunda vez cayó en cuenta que él la necesitaba quizá más que viceversa. El preservativo en la billetera de su bolsillo de atrás comenzó a vibrar. Concibió la risa de Raimundo enterrada en su clavícula. Sin embargo, estaba quieta. Se fue frenando despacio al notar ese atisbo de incertidumbre en ella.

—¡Rai, mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Kim salió a trompicones y se volvió al cuerpo celeste que caía en picada. Jamás había visto una tan a corta distancia. Estaba emocionada. Lo persiguió con la mirada hasta que lo miró fundirse en el horizonte y fue cuando apretó los párpados pidiendo un deseo. Su novio bajó. Un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero nada que afectara el instante. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Sabías que en realidad cuando vemos las luces de las estrellas es porque están muertas? —comentó—. Sólo al estallar es que su luz llega hasta aquí, es irónico que la gente las use en metáforas al amor. No tiene nada de romántico un fantasma.

—¡Oh, si las estrellas son tan lindas!

—No, las metáforas son la peor manera de avivar el amor. La muerte no es bonita. La luna es inconstante, a pesar de que el sol salga y ella siga ahí, no lo observamos; las flores se deslucen y se ponen horribles o la locura que es un estado insano de la mente. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tu amor es feo, efímero, anormal e inseguro? ¡Hay que saber de qué se habla!

—Busca realzar la belleza, se supone que no se refiere textualmente a ese momento. Aparte si no es el modo de galantear, ¿qué más? —replicó la chica rodando los ojos en alusión a lo obvio. Raimundo apoyó una rodilla en la arena y extendió los brazos.

—Kim, mi mundo no estaría más completo ahora que encontré todo lo que necesitaba en ti. Mi alma se marchita si yo no pruebo el dulce néctar de tus labios, el cobijo del calor de tu abrazo, oigo tu risa cantarina o me deslumbra tu belleza irradiante, pues que sólo tú puedes conseguir hacerme feliz. Sin pedirlo se han convertido en gestos imprescindibles. Si no te es suficiente dándote todo y repetirte que te amo hasta desnudarte de todas las dudas que te aflijan, está bien, porque yo te prometo que estaré esperándote en el mismo lugar hasta que decidas venir a mí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí que puedes galantear —asintió

—Lo digo y lo siento así.

—Bueno —Kim estaba sonrojada— tal vez deberías hacer eso más seguido.

—Lo tendré en consideración —sonrió reponiéndose y ahuecando su mano en la curva de su cintura.

Caminaron por la arena, descalzos, sujetos el uno del otro. De vez en cuando el agua salina mojaba sus pies. La brisa oscilaba cerca de ellos. Era formidable el parecido de esta playa y la de sus sueños. Kim lo interpretó como una buena señal y se agachó a dibujar un corazón con las iniciales de ambos adentro, después trazó una flecha que la traspasó de por medio. Su novio no hizo más que reírse. Se irguió sacudiendo sus manos.

—De esta forma queda inmortalizado con nuestra firma de que pasamos por aquí —explicó lacónica. Se volvió a él—. Quisiera disculparme por haberme tardado tanto tiempo si yo no me hubiese puesto tan impertinente anteriormente te hubiera conocido como eras en verdad y nos habríamos ahorrado montones de disgustos. Estoy segura, de alguna manera extraña y loca, que nada entre nosotros ha sido casual desde que tropezamos al principio, que tú eras esa persona destinada a estar a mi lado durante todo este tiempo. No lo entendía porque no sabía quién eras y creo que de eso se trata el amor: Comprender.

—El amor es un conjunto de cosas Kimiko. Te lo dije el otro día: Yo puedo vivir sin ti pero decidí estar contigo. Sonará feo al inicio, mas creo que es una idea preciosa si lo estudias.

—¡Ajá! Y de ahí… se desglosa todo: Esa fuerza que te impulsar a cuidar, proteger, tocar y pensar en el otro y la felicidad que te produce. Yo no sé mucho sobre este sentimiento, pero siento que contigo he aprendido más en estos meses que estos años leyendo mis novelas de romance. No lo cojas personal, es que... —Kim se trancó, intricándose por sí sola. Él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Que tal vez esté equivocada.

—Kimiko, la gracia _en esto_ está en volverlo hacer —rió él débilmente intentando inspirarle valor. La chica esbozó una sonrisita pequeña que al rato se borra, Raimundo se puso serio para que sus siguientes palabras no se prestaran a confusión— ¿acaso no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confío en ti, con mi vida! —aseguró ella mirándolo directo a los ojos, un poco dolida por la duda.

—Bien, esa respuesta me basta. Tú nada más dime cuando quieres que me detenga y... eso, seamos felices sin más.

—Te amo, Rai —confesó, aguantándose de romper a llorar.

—También te amo, nena.

Kim se mordió el labio inferior conmovida por la seguridad que expresaba, la devoción que laminaba en sus ojos verdosos que se derretía en un líquido y la embargaba y la firmeza con que estrujaba su mano. Determinado a no soltarla. Tiró de ella, pero fue Kim quien hundió sus labios en un apasionante beso. Todo entonces se diluyó por un espiral de pasión. Una vez que se desprendieron de lo único que les estorbaba, por fin sus cuerpos se entrelazan en la arena; después de un largo tiempo sus pieles se conocen, diera a entender que esto apenas era un encuentro en el que se elaboran preguntas y responden simultáneamente. Se tomaron el chance de explorarse hasta el último centímetro: Los músculos del pecho de él, los contornos y el vientre de ella. Que nada sobrara ni existiera algo que desconocieran. Lo que inició con una flama se suscitó en una hoguera que apagó el frío de la noche. Los besos del disfrute, las lenguas del apremio. Los jadeos tienden a confundirse con el rugido de las olas. Asfixiándose en el deseo y el sabor de sus labios. Respirando el aliento del contrario. Él procuró ser suave al entrar. Dolió a comienzos, empero ligeramente se transformó en una sensación grata en su interior. Pese de eso no se acabó de inmediato, si no que continuaron unos minutos más —o media hora, ¿quién sabe?— demostrándose su amor; entre caricias, besos, mordiscos afectuosos y palabras tiernas, previo a abandonar el lugar. Dicen que en donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Pues de tanto fuego hasta las cenizas se consumieron.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando regresaron a escondidas a la casa. Ninguno le apetecía desenredarse del abrazo del otro y escabullirse a sus dormitorios que preferían que su pareja lo hiciera. Raimundo lo dedujo y para que las cosas no cesaran tan ex abrupto le prometió a su compañera reunirse al día siguiente a temprana hora. Kim aceptó. Se despidieron tras un beso. Al acostarse en la cama, el hombre se echó a dormir en un relámpago de segundo. En tanto, Kim se retardó conciliar el sueño asimilando sus últimos recuerdos en la playa. No lo estimaba una prueba de amor, pero le había entregado una parte de sí misma muy valiosa y que por su propia voluntad decidió que él tuviese. Casi las lágrimas se desbordaban, salvo que las logró reprimir justo en el momento. No así pudo controlar el rubor extendiéndose por su cara. A la larga, la venció el sueño. En el amanecer del lunes, Raimundo se despertó, ganándole a Kim. Entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto y la vio tumbada de lado en su cama, la sonrisa se ensanchaba de oreja a oreja por su rostro. Saber que él era la razón le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. No se resistió a besar sus párpados y sus labios antes de volver a cerrar y marcharse silbando en el camino a la cocina. Raimundo se preparó un batido y lo bebió. La Sra. Pedrosa entró en escena y pudo entrever el alborozo que se apoderaba de su hijo.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó inclinándose a besar su mejilla.

—Buenos días, corazón. ¡Vaya, estás de muy feliz! ¿Es por Kim?

—Sí —admitió.

—Ya veo, ¿la temperatura del agua estuvo adecuada? ¿No tuvieron problemas en regresar? Me acosté a las once y cuarto, ¡todo estaba tan oscuro!

—Mamá, fuimos a dar un paseo —refutó paciente—. Nadar es para el día. Se te olvida que pasé 18 años memorizando ese viaje, tenme un poco de confianza.

—Bueno —respiró hondo, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Espero que hayan tomado _reservas,_ si sabes a que me refiero.

—Claro que sí.

Ella le lanzó una mirada insondable y se fue. Raimundo meneó la cabeza soltando una risita y sorbió el vaso. Seguidamente cogió un desayuno liviano y se sentó a revisar el rollo de la cámara, eran muchísimas fotos; empero él quiso verlas todas, una por una, sintió su corazón moverse entre tanto ejecutaba la tarea. Se fijó una en la cual estaban parados delante de la vidriera de una tienda exhibieron un álbum, ¿y si Kim le gustaría tenerlas en físico? Es una pérdida de dinero y todo el mundo sabe que pronto lo digital sustituirá al papel, no obstante recordó que hubo una vez en que Kim le contó que odiaba los libros en PDF. No le costaba nada consultar el precio. ¡Sí! _Eso haría_. Se levantó, le indicó a sus padres que iba a salir un santiamén y tornaría al acto. Arrancó el motor y se fue. _Justo la situación que necesitaba en bandeja de plata_. Jack apretó las palmas de las manos en el volante de su carcacha viendo a través del retrovisor a Raimundo alejarse y sonríe divertido_. Cuando el gato se va, las ratas de dos patas hacen fiesta. _

Kim entreabrió los ojos y se estiró con pereza una hora más tarde. En primera instancia fue al baño y en último lugar, al comedor. Preguntó por Raimundo y le informaron que se había ido. Ella sintió un pinchazo que escaramuzó su piel poniéndola carne de gallina, debido que votaron mutuamente verse temprano. La Sra. Pedrosa para tranquilizarla le dijo que él no se rezagaría, le reiteró que lo reparó muy feliz y por poco ni quería despegar los pies del suelo. Eso la reanimó. Aprovechó preguntar por Sagrario. Ella sí estaba disponible. Se apresuró en terminar de comer, cepillarse y golpear su puerta.

—Puede pasar —indicó.

Kim giró la perilla e ingresó. Sagrario poseía unas tenazas de planchar en la mano y estaba a la cabeza del espejo. Se volteó un segundo comprobando quien era y retornó a lo suyo.

—Disculpa, ¿te interrumpo?

—Para nada, linda. Entra —le dijo con amabilidad. Para sus adentros, Kim espiró aliviada ya que temía que anduviera irritada por su conducta agreste de ayer—. Por lo general, pido a Aimée o a Raquel que me ayuden, pero hoy tendré que encargarme yo sola. Te atenderé cuando acabe, que será... el día en que domine estas cosas ¡uf! —se puso las tenazas frente de la nariz y éste le suelta en la cara un vapor caliente, por suerte alcanzó apartarse. Creyó revivir un deja vu, fue exactamente lo que le pasó cuando aprendió a usar la plancha.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

Agarró las pinzas ardientes, capturó un mechón entre sus dedos y lo apisonó. Ídem, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro: Apuraría el paso del tiempo y estrecharía lazos, sintiéndose menos culpable. La chica había aprendido como plancharse el pelo antes que muchas otras cosas, sus movimientos se manifestaban seguros. Ella quedó encantada con el resultado, se peinó y explayó las puntas admirándolo. Sin nudos ni quemaduras, lacio y brillante.

—Buen trabajo —elogió Sagrario—. Ahora entiendo porqué mi hermano se enamoró de ti: Nunca dejas de ser tú misma. Sé que él puede en algunas situaciones exasperarte actuando como un idiota altivo sabelotodo y te tientan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz para mandarlo a callar, pero la culpa no es totalmente suya, es también mía. Nadie le indicó que se metería en problemas procediendo así aunque no todo sale negativo. Lo ayudaría a hallar el amor de su vida más rápido. Yo siempre establecí que la mujer que desee estar a su lado debe acertar cuando aflojarse o comprimirse, ojalá me comprendas, ya que muy en el fondo Raimundo es un extraordinario hombre. Y a mí me parece que no viniste a hablar de eso... ¿no es así? Tú lo que buscas es saber la historia.

—Lo lamento, pero es muy importante para Raimundo...

—Ya veo —dijo arrugando la frente—. A duras penas ignoraba que mi hermano desarrolló un temor al fuego, anoche até los cabos sueltos y pude construir el rompecabezas. Voy abrir un paréntesis para acotar que mis padres no obraron de mala fe, lo único que pensaban era en nuestro bienestar —dictaminó con aplomo—. Raimundo no recuerda en absoluto porque lidiar con el estrés fue demasiado para él, le diagnosticaron amnesia disociativa específica. Nomás, sabíamos que pronto nos abordaría con preguntas y Hannibal comidió que sufriría menos si le contábamos una historia ficticia a causa que si le revelábamos por más mínimo que fuera el detalle, el impacto sería duro. Desconocía con que excusa le salieron, hasta en la actualidad inferí que tuvo que ser un accidente automovilístico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué confiaron en Hannibal?! ¡Si ése hombre es la alubia que parió el mal! De no ser por él nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Kim le resumió todo lo que sabía de Hannibal Roy Bean advirtiéndole qué clase de persona era en realidad. Principió a partir de cuándo se relacionaron por primera vez y la convenció de una serie de conceptos equivocados acerca de Raimundo, induciendo cizañas a fin de herirlo a través de ella. Jamás hubiese desenvuelto la verdad si no fuera por unos diminutos deslindes que no se adecuaban a su historia y condonaron al chico, autorizándole que oyera su versión de los hechos. Sagrario terminó descompuesta al enterarse que Raimundo estaba contaminado por la idea de que ella lo despreciaba y desmintió contundentemente que fuera veraz, reincidiéndole que Raimundo era inocente y poco tenía que ver con el accidente que le quitó la movilidad en las piernas. Ambas muchachas concluyeron que Hannibal engañó a Raimundo usando el pretexto de su hermana para chantajearlo y así obtener siempre dinero para sus apuestas. La interpelada no podía seguir escuchando una palabra más después de razonar por qué sentía que su hermano huía de ella. Y a Kim todavía le faltaba referirle la venganza contra Raimundo, en pos de descubrir que fracasó embaucándola (la publicación que casi destruyó la relación entre ellos).

—Pero si Raimundo lo sabía, ¡¿por qué no nos lo anticipó?! —chilló Sagrario.

—Supongo que habría sido muy tarde para detenerlo —explicó, poniéndose en su lugar— y Raimundo necesitaba un embajador que lo reemplazara para recaudar noticias de ustedes, a sabiendas que creía que tú lo aborrecías, no me es de extrañar que persuadiera a tus padres de inventar una historia para manipularlo a su mezquino beneficio.

—¡Esto es horrible! ¡Muy horrible! —gimió.

—Sagrario —terció Kim, tocándole la rodilla—, si no fue por un accidente automovilístico y vimos que Hannibal ha estado engatusándonos a todos desde hace tiempo, entonces no hay ningún problema de que él sepa la verdad...

—No es tan fácil, pues no depende de mí solamente. Haremos una cosa: Que venga acá, yo hablaré con él en persona.

Asimismo coronó su conversación. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Kimiko era incapaz de contenerse y Raimundo estaba retrasándose. Coincidió que él había aguantado tantos años creyendo que era el autor, cuando no ¡había sido inocente! Estaba en su derecho de saberlo de inmediato. Cambió su ropa y zarpó a buscarlo. Apenas avanzó dos pasos al norte cuando alguien la detuvo. Jack llevaba asediándola unos minutos y avecinándose con movimientos extra cautelosos la agarró de espaldas. Su brazo izquierdo ciñendo entorno a su cintura y los labios finos en su oreja sostenían la impresión que la abrazaba desprevenidamente en lugar de mantenerla cautiva. O al menos es lo que le pareció a la Sra. Pedrosa quien observaba el panorama desde la cocina. Kim apreció un dolor en las costillas. Por supuesto que sabía que no era su novio, a pesar de que no veía por atrás. Sin embargo, eso era lo más irrelevante. El metal apretando su costado fue lo que hizo que el frío bajara por su frente.

—No te muevas.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Jack?!

—No digas nada —siseó acuñando la pistola en su piel a través de la tela—. Súbete al auto. Vamos a dar un paseo que estoy seguro que te va a encantar, _perra_.

Kim no protestó y lo obedeció reposadamente. Le abrió la puerta en el asiento del copiloto, disimulando el arma en la sobaquera. A continuación, Jack entró en el coche y condujo a la velocidad de una bala fuera de allí.

Raimundo volvió a casa de su familia alrededor de un cuarto de hora. A lo sumo, solventó comprar el álbum. Pero no se lo diría, lo guardaría como una sorpresa y enseguida que las fotografías estuvieran listas se lo enseñaría. Es por ese argumento que la metió en una bolsa negra. El pobre no imaginaba lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Resguardándose a que la chica estropeara lo que le tenía preparado se asomó en cada esquina y llamó a sus padres.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! He vuelto, ¿no se han ido?

—¡Cielo! —exclamó su madre, sacudiendo un trapo de cocina haciéndose notar y saliendo de la habitación a su retaguardia—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—¡Ah! Es un regalo para Kim, ¿está por ahí? —preguntó girando la cabeza.

—No, se acaba justo de ir con un amigo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Y cómo era? —Raimundo frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Oh sí! La vi cuando entró en su auto. Era un muchacho alto más o menos de tu talla, piel pálida, desgarbado y pelo pelirrojo, un poco antinatural... ¡pero Rai! ¡¿Vas a salir otra vez?! ¡Si acabas de llegar, espera a que regresen! ¡Tal vez no sea nada serio!

Raimundo reconoció la descripción física de Jack, más que confirmado en cuanto el color del cabello así que dejó las explicaciones de un lado y le entregó su álbum, salió como alma que se lleva al diablo a toda prisa. Porque sí era algo serio y no, no iban a regresar.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Feliz semana santa mis chicos! ¡Es martes santo! Y aquí un nuevo capítulo para deleitar sus vacaciones. Si están leyendo estos gamelotes en lugar de saltar a la piscina, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Señores, capítulos finales de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**! Estoy triste de que termine y al mismo tiempo, entusiasmada, de que poco a poco se acerca el estreno de mi nuevo fic:**_** Las dos caras del destino. **_**Los conflictos están por resolverse. Dividamos estas notas por partes, ¿les parece bien? ¿Con qué empezamos? La figura misteriosa, resultó ser Jack Spicer, a final de cuentas y si sospecharon en él desde el comienzo ¡felicidades! Guan, la niña —lo que Omi careció de tierno, lo tuvo la pequeña hermanita de Raimundo. Digno de esperarse de un lindo niño— y el futbol, no fue nada fácil pensar y escribir en aquellas escenas, de algún modo me sirvieron para alargar más el capítulo y no olvidar al loco de Jack ni a la familia de Raimundo, hay una razón por la cual no quería que él y su hermana se reunieran —la descubrirán en el capítulo siguiente, por ello me reservaré los comentarios— porque si no irrevocablemente se llegaría a la verdad. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en detalles hablemos de la **_**escena de amor**_** de este episodio. Sé que piensan sus mentes escabrosas. A mí no me engaña ni vienen acá con cuentos chinos. Ustedes se preguntaban si ellos iban a tener intimidad. **

—**¿Te refieres a hablar a solas en un cuarto?**

**¡No se hagan los tontos conmigo, ustedes saben muy bien a qué me refiero! En honor a la mera verdad, sí lo había pensado un par de veces mientras escribía sobre ellos y yo tenía diferencias encontradas: Esta historia es apta para mayores de trece de adelante, no obstante, a la gente le importa un rábano eso y entran (de hecho, he visto historias que no le ponen la etiqueta para adultos y el sexo es explícito). Hablando como autora, sentía que no podía culminar dejando ese cabo suelto, era algo que se merecían Kim y su Raimundo, entonces tomé la decisión de hacerlo sólo con que ciertas restricciones y me fui a lo poético —no fue fácil, ese lado mío es muy renuente y se esconde siempre que puede—. Si quieren comparar esa escena con la anterior y ver la diferencia. Era la única manera de preservar mi salud mental y protegerlos a ustedes. ¡Ah! Y hacerle la publicidad al preservativo, porque ellos son unos niños muy responsables y sé que ustedes se preocupan por Kim y Raimundo. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Olvídenlo para la secuela**_**, Las dos caras del destino**_**, los protagonistas son adolescentes y lo máximo que pueden leer son unos besos muy, muy apasionados... aunque ¿saben qué? Uno de mis ex compañeros de liceo tenía un hijo y era una escuela de reputación respetable, así que no sé... **

**En fin, lo de la playa no fue coincidencia y si no me creen revisen el capítulo 25 en que él le dice que quiere casarse en la playa ya que quería que la escena de amor fuera allí y es mi turno para decirles, a mis lindos lectores que me están viendo (leyendo o ver es lo mismo), que tuvieron suerte. Pero que realmente es un acto inmoral, hagan todo lo que quiera en su cuarto. De la puerta para afuera, ¡respeto! Cuento con su madurez. También aproveché para decir lo de las metáforas, otra de las lecciones de Raimundo sobre su visión del amor y que Kim tratara de definirlo conjuntamente mientras se le declaraba, ¡era lo mínimo que podría ganarse después de todo lo que sufrió! También aproveché en los capítulos anteriores, el de **_**Quien quiero ser**_** para hacer un recuento especial de lo que hemos aprendido con Raimundo. A manera de reforzar. **

**Retomando lo de Sagrario y Kim, tuve cuidado de no revelar la verdad, aunque quise que averiguaran lo de Hannibal. Se supone que lo sabrían en el capítulo siguiente, "al igual que Kim", si bien decidí intercambiarlos porque de esta manera no les caería de sorpresa cuando lo supieran todo. Hannibal no ha sido tan recurrente, pero sí que lo hemos tenido presente ¿no están de acuerdo? Saben, a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo, no actuó ilegalmente (sólo cuando publicó el nombre y el primer capítulo de la novela de Raimundo, por los derechos, tendrá su multa) y pagará el resto de su vida con esa horrible enfermedad que tiene. Analizando los finales de cada villano del fic tenemos: Omi, reformado parcialmente (lo que significa que dejará tranquilos a Raimundo y a Kim, ya con ajenos es harina de otro costal); Wuya, divorciada y sola; Ashley, calva y humillada; Hannibal, cáncer; Chase se mantiene prófugo de la justicia y como tal no recibirá su castigo hasta que lleguemos a la segunda parte de Quiero ser escritora, **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**. Y quien queda suelto es Jack, veremos cuál destino le deparará entre estos últimos capítulos, ¡uy qué emoción! ¡Hora de especular!**

—**Por ahí susurraron que en el Hospital Psiquiátrico...**

**¡Oh sí! Fue Marylu97. Sería buena opción ya que Jack no está bien del coco. **

—**Otros sugirieron en la cárcel.**

**Un aporte de Isabel. Cierto, cierto. Veamos que más dicen. Un gran villano tiene que despedirse con fuegos artificiales y demás puesto que en el final es OBLIGATORIO el enfrentamiento entre el héroe (o heroína) contra el villano (o villana). En este caso, heroína vs. villano. Es una de mis escenas favoritas de libros y películas. No se vayan a perder entonces este martes el penúltimo capítulo de su historia consentida: **_**Aprendiendo a decir adiós. **_**Aguardaré mientras tanto con ansias sus comentarios, aunque sea un "Hola" saben que se los devolveré, que desde ya agradezco por todo el apoyo. Que hayan llegado hasta aquí ¡significa mucho para mí! ¡Nos leemos, se les quiere y se les respeta! ¡Disfruten esta semana santa! A la playa, al cine, al parque, a la habitación rodeado de libros o lo que sea, yo también lo haré jajajajajaja ¡Saludos!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola Isabel, feliz semana santa! "Y pague por todo lo que hizo por cabrón y huevón" Jajajajajajaja, sí Jackie Bonnie se ha portado muy mal. Merece tener su castigo. Aunque comprobamos que fue él y no Hannibal quien espiaba en la ventana, en contraste del artículo que sí fue Hannibal. Pero fue una buena opción. Es verdad, coincido contigo, Rai debe tener su final feliz. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. Aquí tienes el capítulo 45 para saciar tu curiosidad, ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a mí o incluso más. Bueno, como le expliqué a otra chica: Técnicamente aquí no se termina la historia, es apenas el inicio para una historia la de Omi (nuestro Deadpool Xiaolinesco jajajajaja) y ahí volveremos a ver a Kim y a Raimundo. Hay comedias románticas de comedias románticas y no todas son del agrado del público por lo de siempre: el cliché pero esta historia es sublime, y para mí dicha ha cautivado y atraído a los lectores. En fin, gracias por leer, comentar y tu mensaje. ¡Tú también ten una semana provechosa! ¡Nos vemos querida! **


	46. Aprendiendo a decir adiós

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**46º**

**Aprendiendo a decir adiós**

Jack no le comentó nada durante los veinte minutos que llevaban en la carretera, ni siquiera qué pretendía hacerle, si no que se limitó a conducir. Era una camioneta Pickup de un color marrón desvaído y cuarteado, el motor ronroneaba con ferocidad cada cierto tiempo, debía ser algún desperfecto. Más importante, no era del estilo de Jack referente a autos; claro está que se lo robó a un pobre infeliz que se descuidó o lo compró en una exposición de coches usados y lo salvó antes de que lo enviaran a la trituradora. Tal parece que el disfraz valió la pena, pues lógicamente tuvo que haberlo premeditado y por ende, su novio lo pasó por alto cuando salió. Por lo menos, estaba al tanto y pronto llegaría a casa y vería que no regresaba. Contando con eso Kim se pegó del hombro a la ventanilla, Jack la había dejado entreabierta para que el viento oreara el interior caliente ya que no tenían sistema de aire acondicionado. Metió los dedos adentro de su bolso, sacó su lápiz labial y lo tiró disimuladamente. En los cuentos de hadas picaban migas de pan, pero Kim solo tiene su maquillaje de marca. Ojalá el rastro sea suficiente. Se volvió a mirarlo de reojo, la mandíbula apretada, las venas en las sienes le palpitaban y los dedos rígidos engarzados al volante. Estaba demasiado absorbido por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta. Más confiada echó para afuera un rímel. Kim se restregó la mano por la frente apoyando el codo y luego deslizó los dedos entre su cabello, llevando la punta de un mechón a su nariz. Olía a tubo de escape y aroma frutal. Poniendo su máximo esfuerzo en desviar su atención al paisaje y el olor, tranquilizándose.

—¿Qué fue lo que tiraste por la ventana? —le preguntó su ex pausadamente. _Uh oh_, Kim se encrespó, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo devolviéndole la pregunta con incredulidad.

—No, tú escuchaste bien —dijo meneando la cabeza y ampliando una sonrisa sardónica—. ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TIRASTE POR LA VENTANA?! ¡DIJE! —rugió Jack aplastando la palma en el tablero, ya enojado. Kim dio un respingo.

—Nada —gimió. Su voz salió muy aguda y débil, no podía cambiarla.

Jack aceleró a fondo hasta la calle principal, sacudiéndose hacia adelante. Ella se aferró del asidero con ambas manos manteniéndose inmóvil y apretó los párpados. Giró a medias y se estacionó. Bajó primero. La sacó hincando frenéticamente las yemas de los dedos alrededor de su brazo —sus uñas estaban en demasía atrofiadas y truncadas de tantas veces que se las comía— y la arrastró de mala gana al interior del anticuario. El estrujón estuvo a punto de dislocarle el brazo. La puerta los esperaba adosada. Jack lo planeó con cuidado. Muebles, mesones, sillas, estanterías. Todos hechos de madera. Venían en sus diferentes dimensiones y formas. Atiborraban la pieza. Sin querer se pegó contra el cabecero de la silla. La puso frente de él, tomándola del otro brazo. Como una bestia enfurecida, el hombre la zarandeó tan duro que bien pudo fracturarle el cuello. El brillo del metal proveniente de la pistola por un instante la aturdió, rápidamente Kim se fijó en la culata sobresalírsele de la sobaquera.

—¡¿Te crees muy lista, eh?! ¡¿Creíste que podrías mofarte delante de mí y yo no lo sabría?! ¡¿LO PENSASTE ASÍ?! —le gritó, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. La saliva le salpicaban al hablar. La chica hundió el mentón al pecho protegiéndose el rostro— ¡estoy seguro que eran pistas! ¡¿Para quién?! ¡¿Él?! No Kim, será mejor que te resignes, porque esta vez ni un milagro podrá salvarte. Estás sola, conmigo. Nadie sabe de nosotros ni que grites con todas sus fuerzas ¡jamás van a oírte! Me encargué de ello, te aconsejo que te acostumbres —harto que Kim eludiera mirarlo a los ojos, su puño se retorció en la raíz de algunos cabellos y la haló por atrás, forzándola a clavar la vista al techo y después le enseñó el resto—. Ojalá te guste. Lo acomodé especialmente para ti, considerando los recursos a mi alcance era lo más romántico que pude hacer ¡¿lo ves?! ¡Fue por ti Kim, porque te amo! Porque quería que tus _últimos_ minutos lo disfrutaras —la volteó. Jack la contemplaba con intensidad—; así que tú eliges, mi amor, como quieres que transcurra las próximas horas: Si transformamos esto en una agonía lenta y tortuosa o rápido, lo menos doloroso posible aunque no te prometo nada. Prepárate, Kimiko, porque vas a conocer la fuerza del diablo ¡y el diablo soy yo!...

Apretó su boca volcándola salvajemente hacia la suya. Ella no intentó nada por sacudírselo de encima, mientras Jack estaba distraído besándola sus manos tendría la libertad de tantear la pistola y quitársela. Conforme movía los labios podía percibir su ira peligrosa mezclada con la frustración enloquecida e inestable de no poseerla, actuaba demasiado lejos para ser un impulso extático. No estaba siendo tierno ni tampoco apasionado menos procuraba tener cuidado. Era puro hedonismo irracional, un instinto animal. Se obligó a permanecer pasiva, conteniéndose de partirle la nariz o empujarlo para apartarlo. Lo "necesitaba" de este modo: Cerca y descuidado. Kim medio entornó los ojos en busca del arma. Pero cuando sus dedos localizaron la culata y tiró de ella, Jack la descubrió en flagrante. Forcejearon por obtener el control de la pistola. Apenas se inclinó a algún lado, se quedó en medio de ambos. Uno de los dos presionó, de relance, el gatillo, causando que se disparara el arma. La bala atravesó la cubierta agujereándolo, algunos leños se destrabaron haciéndose añicos en el suelo lo que levantó una capa de polvo. El casquillo aterrizó a su lado. Jack aporreó a su ex con el cañón en el lóbulo frontal, como aun no cedía, le embutió el codo justo en la tráquea. Lanzándola. Kim por fin lo soltó y resbaló, irremediablemente se fue para atrás, intentando sostenerse en pie se agarró de un barril. Sin embargo, la fuerza con que se sujetó o el mismo tropezón no le favoreció, desplomándose del culo junto al barril. Gruñó del dolor entre tanto prensaba el moretón en su frente, el ramalazo lacerante estaba haciendo su efecto.

—¡Mira eso! Hiciste que disparara sin necesidad, desperdiciando una bala ¡muy mal hecho! —exclamó indignado sopesando el peso del arma intercambiándola entre las dos manos. Su voz no destilaba ni una gota de cansancio como si nunca hubiera estado en una lucha, por el contrario Kim jadeaba recuperando el aliento— ¿sabes lo qué es? Es una Smith&amp;Wesson 9 milímetros modelo estándar, prefiero los fusiles, pero para este viaje necesitaba algo mucho más sencillo... ¿tienes idea de lo que esta belleza puede hacerle a tu cabecita a unos metros? ¡Explota! ¡¿TE LO IMAGINAS KIM?! Millones de pedacitos de tu cerebro flotando en el aire y adhiriéndose a las paredes en una mugre sangrienta, ¡es hermoso! Lástima que tú no lo podrías disfrutar si eres el blanco —él se rió de su broma, encorvándose hacia adelante y asiéndose del estómago. Lo fulminó con una mirada llena de odio, apretando los puños—. Eres escurridiza, lo admito. Te ha salvado antes, ¡pero ya estuvo bueno!... me pregunto si te dejarías de mover tanto si te disparo en la pierna...

Jack disparó perforando un hoyo en el barril. Rodó a tiempo, huyendo del tiro y perdiendo un zapato en el proceso. Litros y litros de gasolina herventaban lánguidamente barnizando el suelo. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al tobillo de Kim fijándola al piso. Ella se retorció, convulsionando a empellones queriéndolo derribar simultáneamente que el peso del hueso pélvico y el resto de su cuerpo la aplastaba a manera de retenerla. Rasgó la tela de su blusa cuando jaló de golpe la solapa dejando su piel desnuda a la intemperie. Uno de los botones salió volando. Le arañó la cara, defendiéndose, ahora tenía parte de su carne enterrada bajo las uñas. Capturó su muñeca sometiéndola y pellizcó con fuerza el costado enrojeciéndole la piel. Sus ojos eran fríos como hielo a pesar de que las comisuras de sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cruel. Se le veían las muelas. Kim se mordió la lengua tragándose un alarido y la bilis ácida que quemaba sus entrañas. Sentía náuseas, pero no quería darle el gusto. No le estimulaba la violación si no su sufrimiento en sí. Un verdadero sádico. Jack se inclinó para tomar de nuevo su boca. Kim volteó la cabeza a ambos lados, resistiéndose. No importa, se conformó encajando los dientes con fuerza en el lóbulo de su oreja. Un quejido húmedo y bajo se deslizó de sus labios.

—¡Eso es! ¡Quiero oírte gritar! Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor... ¡vamos! ¡Más alto, más alto! Hazlo por mí...

La chica le descargó un cabezazo y en seguida le pateó en la ingle. El ex se desarticula en la superficie de madera de espaldas, se puso dos dedos en las aletas de la nariz refrenando el flujo sanguíneo que germinaba a la desbandada. Se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Tosió forzadamente, sacándoselo desde adentro. Sus labios y el espacio entre los incisivos estaban empapados de rojo. Con aspereza se pasó el dorso de la mano, limpiándose. Luego sonrió como si nada. Kim había recobrado su zapato y con él lo atacó. El tacón se incrustó en la cuenca ocular primero. El maldito esquivó el segundo por suerte. No obstante, recién empezaba esto. Raimundo prorrumpió vapuleando la puerta. Halló a Kim semidesnuda y a Jack desangrándose yuxtapuestos. Se volvieron para ver quien entró. Kim trató de sonreír aliviada, empero, apenas separó los labios. Unos puntos blancos aparecieron en los bordes delante de su vista. Jack puso mala cara. Al terminar de comprender lo que había pasado, la cólera lo cortó a través. Inflándole el pecho de una sensación poderosa. Estaba temblando.

—¡QUÍTALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

Raimundo se abalanzó sobre él, lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa, ancló los dedos alrededor de su cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared. Él dibujó una mueca de dolor ante el impacto. Sus pulgares oprimían su garganta. Lo compelió a mirarlo directo a los ojos azotando su cuerpo de nuevo. Por ello, a ciegas, Jack metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—¡Quiero ver si eres tan hombre para hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a Kim! —masculló el novio entre dientes, su voz era distante y ronca. El ex ensanchó una sonrisita divertida en respuesta que de inmediato se borró en cuanto apretujó—. Dame una razón para no molerte a pedazos, puto... ¡ALÉJATE DE MI FAMILIA Y DE KIM!

—¿Crees que me asustas con esas palabras? —indagó con los ojos saltones, las escleróticas estaban inflamadas en rojo. Su boca se movió, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido.

Raimundo olfateó entonces el hedor de la carne chamuscada y soltó a Jack, en el puño tenía un yesquero y una lengua de fuego centellear frente ellos. Kim plantó las manos en los dos hombros de su novio, prestándole su apoyo. El rostro del joven ha perdido toda la sangre en las mejillas y se ha puesto blanco pálido, respiraba con dificultad y la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Son los síntomas de la ansiedad, empezando con el mareo.

—Un pajarito me susurró al oído que esto te daba miedo... de haberlo sabido anteriormente hubiera sido más fácil —sonrió sin apagar la flama, consecutivamente Jack subió la mirada dirigiéndose a ellos—. ¿Saben que me doy cuenta? Que ustedes son tal para cual, merecen estar juntos y como yo tengo un corazón muy generoso, los complaceré...

La cruda realidad golpeó el pecho de Kim y se fue ensartando poco a poco hasta procesarla toda. El anticuario, la gasolina, el yesquero. Desde un inicio, la verdadera intención de Jack era incinerarlos. Así, en plural. La pistola fue solo para despistar su atención y empujarlos a donde quería. La gasolina actúa como buen acelerante y todo el mundo sabe que la madera es altamente inflamable. Como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos, amplía todavía más una horrible y torcida sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arroja el yesquero a la gasolina. Ella se precipitó para alcanzarlo, pero desafortunadamente cayó en el charco. El fuego chisporrotea, chispas se esparcieron en una explosión de colores brillantes (entre azul, rojo, anaranjado, amarillo y violeta) y salpicó por todas partes: Las cortinas, el mobiliario y el suelo. En el medio de la conmoción Jack escapó echando cerrojo a la puerta, montó en la Pickup y se retiró rápido de allí.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas. La única salida para el humo era la abertura en el techo, que no era suficiente para emerger. Raimundo estaba paralizado del pánico, para él esto era una horrible pesadilla mientras que para Kim era una situación muy real y un asesino. El fuego se propagó vertiginosamente, las tablas de madera se hundían bajo los rescoldos y trepaban las paredes, recorriendo las vigas. Surgió entonces un vaporoso humo negro que se metió a sus ojos cegándolos. Caminando a trompicones llegó hasta al lado de Raimundo. Una mano lo afianzó del codo y la otra de su palma sudorosa. Tenía los párpados desorbitados. Parecía que su mente emigró a otro lugar, pues estaba en cuerpo, pero no contestaba a los estímulos como en un estado catatónico. Su pecho subía y bajaba abultando los pulmones de aire. Los hombros hundidos. Y la mandíbula apretaba. Nunca lo había visto de tal forma. Si ninguno deseaba morir asfixiados más le valía tomar aire por la boca.

—Raimundo... —gimió Kim, desesperada, enjuagándole el sudor de la frente y obligándolo a verla— ¡Raimundo, mi amor! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o si no el fuego acabará con los dos! ¡Vamos, vamos!... ¡No me abandones!

Ella no recogió su bolso, lo dejó justo donde mismo: En la camioneta de Jack. Y sería inútil cualquier propósito de apagar el fuego, ya que no era nada más una fuente de ignición. Kim haló a su novio pretendiendo llevarlo a la salida de emergencia. No logró que se moviera ni un centímetro. De cintura para abajo, la mitad del cuerpo que urgía que estuviera despierta, sus músculos estaban totalmente tensos. Fue cuando pudo comprobar que él era más fuerte que ella en todas sus maneras. Para sus adentros, siempre se lo temió. Quizá si hubiera sido más alta y de complexión más robusta esto no significaría un problema. Pero a pesar de las complicaciones, Kim insistió. Todavía tenían una larga lista de cumpleaños, navidades, días de enamorados y años nuevos que compartir juntos. Sumándole a eso los picnics, las cenas, las visitas a las playas, las veces que le faltaban hacer el amor como locos ¡y tantas cosas! Manteniendo ese pensamiento la chica sacó fuerzas de la nada, sobrepasando los límites, y lo atrajo. Finalmente sus pies se desplazaron de sitio. Emocionada y con energías renovadas llegaron a la puerta. Kim giró la perilla, sin embargo, estaba trabada.

—¡No abre, maldita sea! ¡Jack la cerró! ¡Vente, ayúdame a abrir la ventana!

Y cuando aseguras de que no se puede poner peor las circunstancias te prueban lo contrario. Raimundo colapsó. Como si plomo corriera por sus venas en vez de sangre, es incapaz de aguantar su peso, por lo que sus rodillas aflojan y tocan el suelo, rasguñándolo, siguiéndole el resto de él. Rebotó dos veces, posteriormente de quedar de lado. Kim llenó el anticuario con un aullido, se cubrió las manos un instante. De lance en lance ella se apresuró a darle la media vuelta y sujetarle la cabeza entre sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraban despacio.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ahora no, ahora no! ¡No te me puedes ir ahora, te necesito! ¡Raimundo, te lo prohíbo! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡No me abandones! ¡Raimundo regresa, por favor! ¡Raimundo! —chilló sacudiéndolo al borde de las lágrimas que llenan y enfrían sus mejillas rosadas, creyendo que así evitaría que perdiera la consciencia. Él se vuelve hacia su novia y sonríe con sequedad.

—¿Kim? —dijo inaudible.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, soy yo! —sollozó devolviéndole la sonrisa, asintiendo fervorosa— ¡Raimundo aquí estoy! ¡No me he ido porque te lo prometí, por lo tanto tú no me puedes dejar! ¿oíste? ¡¿OÍSTE?! —su voz se le quiebra en la última palabra.

Sus pupilas se dilatan concentrándose en ella, extiende el brazo tratando de acariciar su cara pero no puede alcanzarla; a lo que la joven escritora decide guiarlo hasta ella. La oscuridad fue cerniéndose sobre él; salvo que Raimundo ya no se resistió, permitiéndose tragar por la deriva. La habitación se transforma de lleno, acogiéndolo en un ambiente que le es familiar. No escuchaba el chasquido del fuego y era porque evidentemente no había tal. Sólo una luz mortecina de una bombilla colgando a medio encender. El humo y la fetidez chamuscada se evaporaron también, olía a otra cosa... un aroma muy dulce. Sobre la cama, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en compañía de Sagrario, su querida hermana. En medio de los regazos de ambos estaba un álbum de fotografías. Tenía en aquel tiempo diecisiete años, Sagrario aún no usaba silla de ruedas. A su memoria acuden otras pistas: Era verano (en pleno auge de las vacaciones), sus padres salieron a celebrar su aniversario de haberse comprometido, Liam se quedó a dormir con un amigo mientras que los hermanos más pequeños se fueron a un campamento. Disponían la casa para ellos solos, confiaban de cabo a rabo debido a que eran los mayores. Raimundo vino agotado por el entrenamiento, sin más quería extraerse el sudor y tumbarse dormido. No obstante, en cuanto percibió que Sagrario estaba añadiendo nuevas fotos se asomó a ver. De improviso se pusieron a revisar todas ellas. Sagrario y él se reían. Daban la impresión que se entretenían.

—¿Te acuerdas de esta vez? —inquirió cuando la punta de su dedo dio unos golpecitos una fotografía. Él vaciló recordándose, ella se echó a reír— en casa de la tía Matilde...

—¡Ah! Sí, sí me acuerdo ¿con la gelatina? Sí, lo sé. Muy gracioso pero mi favorito siempre será este —se remojó el dedo en saliva y ojeó las páginas. Había una foto en que aparecían más jóvenes, oscilaban entre ocho o nueve años delante de la jaula de los primates. Sagrario lloraba porque los monos tiraban de sus cabellos. Raimundo se ríe entre dientes.

—Ja, ja, muy divertido —carcajeó Sagrario sin alegría arrancándole el álbum y cerrándolo. A quemarropa, él inspiró con fuerza.

—Uhm, ¿qué es eso que huele tan divinamente?

—Un bocadillo nocturno: Pay de limón —explicó sin rendir muchos detalles—. Mamá me enseñó la receta el otro día y la estoy poniendo en práctica, ¿quieres un poco?

—Me encantaría, pero hoy no. Tengo muchísimo sueño. Refrigéralo y me das en la mañana —contestó él bostezando, por educación se cubrió la boca. El teléfono de la sala comenzó a repicar— Sagrario, ¿puedes...?

—¡Sí, sí, no hay problema! —lo interrumpe, irguiéndose y guardando el libro en uno de los estantes—. Yo atenderé.

—Gracias, eres un ángel.

Esperó a que saliera del dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse una ropa más cómoda, se bajó los pantalones quedándose en bóxers, pateó la prenda debajo de la cama y luego, se sacó la camisa por arriba de la cabeza sustituyéndola por una remera sin mangas y más holgada, de color azul. Se echó bocabajo con un brazo guindando y apenas se arropó los pies. Durmió al instante. Todo indicaba que transcurriría una noche tranquila de no ser que por un ligero descuido que le costaría a los hermanos. Ella permaneció pegada al teléfono mucho más de la cuenta charlando, olvidándose de apagar la hornilla. Desdichadamente para cuando hizo memoria, era muy tarde. Al punto de que no podía rescatar nada. El sartén estalló lanzando una llamarada a lo alto. La cocina se prendió y a duras penas iba expandiéndose, ni siquiera estuvo mal que se desatendiera. El error estuvo cuando perdió el control a causa del miedo y quiso apagarlo con un paño, en lugar de solucionarlo empeoró. Las llamas lamían voraces abatiendo todo a su paso y allanando el resto de la casa. Entregada al desasosiego, Sagrario golpeó la puerta y sacudió el hombro de su hermano, despertándolo.

—¡Raimundo, despierta! ¡Despierta! —jadeaba—. ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor, la cagué! ¡Olvidé que tenía la estufa encendida y se me escapó de las manos, debes ayudarme! ¡Por favor!

—¿Eh? ¿qué pasa? —indagó somnoliento, hablando como si le diera pereza hacerlo.

Sagrario lo jaló fuera de la cama. Raimundo abrió muchísimo los ojos al contemplar por sí mismo la hoguera crecer y mutándose en un monstruo. No existía nada que pudieran hacer, excepto pedir socorro. Pero primero debían salir. La cocina estaba conectada al pasillo de la entrada, lo que quiere insinuar que debían escapar por la de atrás o en contraste se llevarían una chamuscada. Él la aprisionó casi cargándola en el aire, galopando hacia la puerta. Ella se escapó de su agarre deteniéndose. De ningún modo, en absoluto, podía irse sin su álbum. Ahí almacenaba sus preciados tesoros familiares ¿o cómo podría recordarse de un momento determinado cuando quisiera? ¡No podría, no podría renunciarlos! Formaban parte esencial de la chica. Sagrario se devolvió al cuarto de su hermano. Raimundo intentó frenarla, pero estaba lejos. Vació los anaqueles en su busca, suspiró cuando lo encontró. Emprendiendo la carrera de retorno, ya las lumbres abrasaban al armario de su madre. Cada repisa contenía una hilera de figuritas de cristal. Y ocurrió la tragedia. El closet bamboleó peligrosamente y cuando quiso advertirle, se había caído, sepultando sus piernas. La adrenalina lo fortaleció. Él corrió a su lado desmedido. Con una fuerza sobrehumana alzó la cómoda. Los trozos de vidrio se fragmentaban. Las extremidades inferiores de Sagrario retorcidas en ángulos raros que no tenían relación con la flexibilidad, la piel estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo y atestada de ampollas y cortadas que supuran sangre. La lluvia de chispas, el humo negro acechando que picaba los ojos, el siseo de un muro de fuego y los bramidos de Sagrario. Los dos conocían el significado de eso: Ella no iba a caminar ni ahora ni después. No, él no la pudo rescatar. Fracasó.

—¡Raimundo! ¡Raimundo! ¡NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ! ¡REACCIONA! ¡RAIMUNDO!

La voz pertenecía a una mujer, sin embargo, no era la de su hermana. Aunque la reconoció. Era la de Kim. Raimundo abrió los ojos por completo. Devolviéndole el aliento de la vida. Se enderezó, medio levantándose. No estaba en su hogar, tampoco en el anticuario si no en una habitación de paredes azules iluminada por una luz blanca que irritaba su vista, tendido en una cama dura y desnivelada con sábanas tibias, alrededor de sus muñecas se enroscaban unos tubos translúcidos. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el antebrazo. Al volverse descubrió por qué: Una aguja enclavada. El sol se infiltraba a través de los intervalos entreabiertos de las persianas colocadas a la derecha. Había dos puertas, una de las cuales conducía al baño. La madre de Raimundo brincó exaltada desde el sillón reclinable a sus brazos, lo agarró por la cabeza y besó su rostro incontables veces muy contenta. Con mayor relajo, su padre se paró a su lado. Raimundo seguía desorientado miraba de aquí para allá.

—¡Oh hijo, por fin despertaste! ¡Qué bueno, estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

—Linda, sé que este es un momento bastante emotivo para todos, pero lo estás asfixiando... —terció su padre. La señora se apartó, temblándole las manos sacó una servilletita y limpió la marca del labial de sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Yo no quería... ¡perdóname!

—Mamá, papá, ¿qué pasó? —sus palabras fluían solamente como si aguardó mucho tiempo pensándolas—. ¡¿Dónde está Kim?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Díganme si lo está, por favor!

—Está bien, está bien, mi corazón. De hecho, los dos están fuera de peligro. ¡Uf, estaba tan asustada! Cuando llamaron a notificarnos que hubo un incendio en el anticuario...

—Julie cariño, él no recuerda. Se desmayó _tras el ataque_ —interrumpió su padre midiendo cauteloso lo que iba a decir a continuación sin aumentar el volumen de su voz.

—Sí me recuerdo... —le replicó Raimundo rápido— y también un par de cosas adicionales, lo único que no sé es que pasó después y como llegué "aquí".

—Bueno tesoro —empezó su madre bajando de incógnito la mirada, oteando sus zapatos— sucedió todo muy deprisa. Al minuto que perdiste el conocimiento, por supuesto Kimiko se aterró, intentó reanimarte y como no lo hiciste, te llevó hasta una ventana empujándote a ti afuera primero y luego ella. Alguien escuchó un disparo y llamó a la policía, pero en cuanto vieron el humo y las llamas salir del anticuario; auxiliaron los bomberos y los paramédicos, los pusieron en unas camillas y trasladaron al hospital en donde nos contactaron. Estuviste inconsciente varias horas, casi un día, pero el doctor confirmó que estabas a salvo y que lo peor había pasado. Lo malo es que durarás unos días más en supervisión solo por si acaso... déjame decirte que a tu padre y a mí nos sorprendió es a qué fuiste hacer allí. Tú eres muy responsable y de haber ido allí, estoy segura que lo habrías avisado.

—Fue cuando Kimiko nos lo aclaró —prosiguió su padre— el asunto con su ex. La policía en la actualidad está buscando a ese bellaco para detenerlo, ahora es una cuestión de que lo ubiquen; el recibo de compra de la gasolina, la copia de las llaves que sacó del anticuario y el informe médico es más que bastante para comprobar que fue el ejecutor y lo encierren.

—¿Kim habló con ustedes? ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! —insistió Raimundo

—Está en la habitación contigua y recuperada, si no mal recuerdo esta tarde le van a dar de alta. No te preocupes, cielo. Fueron unas leves contusiones, ninguno estuvo mucho tiempo cerca del fuego para una lesión seria. Huyeron oportunamente.

Raimundo se derrumbó a rienda suelta en lo acolchonado, libertando una especie de gemido y suspiro. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos frisándose con brusquedad y posterior a eso, las dejó caer a los lados. Aliviado. Kim estaba bien y lo había salvado... a él, a su vida. Tuvo el chance de pirárselas y no lo hizo porque no quería largarse sin él. Pese a que la abandonó si bien no fue por su propia voluntad.

—Gracias a Dios —fue lo que pudo decir.

—Ah, cielo —la Sra. Pedrosa se rascó detrás de la oreja, nerviosa. Intercambió miradas con su esposo sigilosas—. Sagrario nos dijo algo esta tarde que nos gustaría hablar contigo...

Sus padres le contaron con pelos y señales que se habían enterado todo acerca de Hannibal. El engaño que utilizó para alejarlo, extorsionarlo y obtener dinero en sus apuestas, así como de igual forma admitieron que los manipuló induciéndoles que era mejor por su provecho si no le decían la verdad. Al principio cuando ella se los indicó le costó creerle ya que era su amigo por tantos años y la confianza era muy íntima, sin embargo, era injusto poner delante de su hija la palabra de un ajeno a la familia. Sagrario jamás les dio razones para mentir y lo que expuso, aun de su índole tan delicada, era ampuloso para haberlo inventado y porque además ¿qué intenciones tendría para acusarlo de una atrocidad de tal magnitud? Raimundo penetró que su hermana no pudo llegar a esa conclusión sin ayuda, esto tenía el nombre de Kim. Ignoraba si ella la mencionó o la obvió al referirse a sus padres, mas nada borraría esa idea en su cabeza; ellos estaban consternados y un poco lastimados de que su hijo no les hubiera dicho nada antes.

—¿Es que no te repetimos lo suficiente que te queremos para que no confíes en nosotros?

—Basta de eso, mamá. Claro que no, es que tuve miedo ¿sí? Hannibal me demostró que era un sujeto peligro, temí que los usara como cebo para presionarme. Yo los quería proteger y cuando me fui, sentí que estarían mejor y que no tenía caso decirles, cometí un error. Fui un idiota.

—Tú no eres un idiota, Raimundo. Todos caímos en la artimaña de Hannibal... —la oración quedó suspendida, la mujer se ahogó entre las palabras. De inmediato, se llevó la mano a la nariz sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que somos una familia y que no podemos estar unidos si no hay confianza entera entre todos. Hicimos mal ocultártelo, pensamos que te hacía bien. Hijo, ¿podrás disculparnos?

—¿De qué? Son los mejores padres del mundo o que yo conozca, jamás estaría enojado con ustedes. Entiendo por qué actuaron así, a lo mejor en el caso contrario yo haría lo mismo.

Sus padres concertaron que en seguida de que le dieran el consenso de salir, lo platicarían. Ora bien debía reposar, el doctor le recomendó que no debía recibir ningún tipo de emoción fuerte. Raimundo no quiso decirles que había recuperado en parte la memoria, todavía tenía unas dudas concernientes. No obstante, le sobraba el tiempo para aclararlas. Compartieron unos ratos más juntos, parloteando de las triquiñuelas de Hannibal de cuándo lo sumergió a su "juego" desde que era adolescente hasta que se rebeló y sus hermanos, estaban aliviados de que no ocurrió nada grave y ansiaban visitarlo, empero se los impidieron. Permitiéndoles a ellos a secas, por el exclusivo suceso de ser los padres. Al oír unos pasos aproximarse se marcharon antes que los amonestaran. En pos de que la enfermera entró a inspeccionar los tubos, los goteros y al propio paciente. Se despojó de cualquier aparato extraño y asentó los pies en las frías baldosas. Lo ataviaba sólo una bata fina. No le importaba en lo más remoto a decir verdad. Fue a la habitación de adjunto en la cual descansaba Kim. Y abrió la puerta. Fijó la vista en el aludido, una sonrisa amplia compareció en el acto alumbrando los luceros de sus ojos azules. Su corazón se aceleró de cruzarse sus miradas pues estaba feliz. Este era el único fuego que necesitaba en su vida. El hombre caminó.

—¡Raimundo, despertaste! —hizo una pausa, exclamó con ansiedad constriñendo la cara—. ¡Pero oh Dios, no puedes estar aquí! ¡El doctor dijo que...!

—El doctor dijo que debía permanecer en reposo, pero no dijo que no podía asegurarme de la salud física de mi novia —sonríe él, sentándose con ella—. Aparte eres el único remedio que puede aliviar esta tensión que me vino de repente y necesita ser tratada con respiración boca a boca —le metió la mano en el pelo recogiéndoselo, la atrajo a su boca y suavemente la besó. Kim le puso una mano en su pecho y se lo devolvió, al separarse sueltan un suspiro de placer—. Excelente tratamiento... me parece que la cama puede sobrevivir sin mí —ella se echó a reír. Posterior a eso, puso una mano sobre la suya.

—¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

—Cerca de dos horas y media más o menos, mis padres me describieron que pasó mientras me desmayé. Estoy tan disgustado y avergonzado conmigo mismo, de seguro te asusté. Yo ahí desfallecido y todo ardiendo. No estuvo bien, te dejé sola —dijo en un hilo de voz. Ella se inclinó rastreando sus ojos, como no los halló alzó su barbilla.

—Raimundo, viniste a rescatarme de Jack. No lo olvides. Sentí que al fin pude compensarte todo lo que hiciste por mí en cierta manera. Tú me has demostrado a montones lo que estás dispuesto hacer en mí causa, este era mi turno —consoló desgañida—. Tampoco fue culpa tuya, puesto que no querías perder el sentido ¿o sí? Era algo que no podías controlar.

—Si lo ves desde ese punto tienes razón —asintió en alusión al último fragmento, entonces peló los ojos y la presionó del hombro—: lo que me lleva a... ¡Kim, ya volvió mi memoria!

—¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?! ¡Debes contarme! —sonrió la chica entusiasmada.

Raimundo le recitó a partir de cuándo que perdió la consciencia. Lo que fue de ese extraño sueño. Su ansiedad producto al fuego y el accidente de Sagrario en realidad estaban ligados estrechamente. Era justo aquello que no podía evocar. Las piezas se alineaban al dedillo: La razón por la cual su mente no quería recordarse, el secretismo y el misterio que envolvía el incidente de su hermana, su miedo. Solventó, según su sospecha, que al acondicionarse las mismas circunstancias de hace unos cuatro años (la infraestructura deflagrándose y la vida de alguien que anhelaba proteger en riesgo) fustigó una regresión en el tiempo a causa de la impresión. En concreto, Jack "les ayudó" por ventura.

—... Reflexiono que si Jack no hubiera armado ese parapente, tal veza nunca me acordaría. ¿Crees que debería agradecerle la próxima vez que lo vea?

—No lo sé, está desaparecido y a estas alturas es probable que haya emigrado a otro país.

—Tienes razón —afirmó—. Mejor te daré las gracias a ti, no sé qué sería de mí si no fuera por tu intervención...

—Bueno, hay quienes dicen que detrás de un gran hombre está una mujer —rió—. ¿Crees que ya no le tengas miedo al fuego después de recobrar la memoria?

—No lo creo, estas cosas requieren llevarse su tiempo. Por lo menos di un paso importante hoy.

Y se quedó departiéndole que sus padres desenmascararon la verdad sobre Hannibal debido a la pequeña plática entre Sagrario y ella. ¡Un peso menos! Por otro extremo, entre tanto en la ciudad Omi había pasado estos tres días dando tumbos pensando cuánto tardará su niñera en reaparecer. No lo expresaba a banderas desplegadas, pero Dashi se daba cuenta que Omi estaba muy inquieto, por lo que era fácil deducir, relacionando los hechos, que se trataba de Kim. En consecuencia, le sugirió con sutileza que la llamara en la hora del desayuno. Tanto ella como el pequeño tenían celulares. Omi fingió que lo haría más tarde, mas culminado la comida se encerró en su dormitorio y se comunicó con ella de inmediato. De esta manera la noticia; de que Jack estuvo allí, les tendió una trampa e incineró un edificio con Raimundo y ella adentro, vuela. El interpelado se indignó muchísimo, como cabría de suponerse. Tras desearle una pronta recuperación se despidieron en un mutuo acuerdo, corrió a relatárselo a su padre.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —comentó él—. Bueno, de nuestra parte estará esperar que la situación mejore. Los malos tiempos no duran para toda la eternidad. Óyeme, óyeme ¡¿a dónde vas tú con esos inciensos?! —inquirió Dashi cuando sacó varios de una cajita prismática y se puso a contarlas en su palma.

—Voy al templo a meditar. Me siento inútil aquí con todo lo que acarició.

—Se dice acaeció, Omi —corrigió. A reglón seguido, pobló su frente con arrugas— ¡y más te vale que sea así, no necesitas inmiscuirte en un nuevo problema!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Buscando problemas?! ¡En absoluto, ellos son los que me aciertan! Tenme algo de seguridad, papá —mofó rodando los ojos.

El Sr. Young soltó un bufido suspicaz. No mal juzguen al niño, en serio quería ir a meditar. El complejo del templo estaba conformado por tres edificios, uno integrado en tres pisos y los otros eran salones cuyas funciones variaban, a más de una torre. Todas tienen acceso a través de un conjunto de puertas custodiadas por una pareja de grandes estatuas guardianas. Las columnas altas y gruesas de madera soportaban la construcción ancladas encima de una enorme piedra; asimismo las paredes, pisos y la estructura de la cubierta entre corchetes. El techo proseguía con el concepto básico de tejas pendientes y de un color azul. A no ser que fuera acompañado de su abuelo o su padre, casi nunca asistía allá y menos solo. Los monjes lo trataron muy amablemente a raíz de verlo sin molestarlo con preguntas. Omi ya los había visto en ocasiones precedentes, por ende los saludó. A la postre se dirigió al altar. En varios niveles estaban colocados en orden un texto, una efigie del Buda Shakyumuni y una stupa en el fragmento más abajo. Encendió uno de los inciensos que traía, se dejó caer sentado de piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a meditar. Todo circuló tranquilo a inicios, empero su mente se desviaba por otro camino: En Jack, en Kim, en el hospital.

¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan atrapado? Estaba convencido que no se entrometería otra vez y había recibido su lección al ponerlo en evidencia, sólo que cuando lo vio en el parque comprendió que urdía un plan maligno. Omi se puso de pie. Sí existía una cosa que pudiera hacer y no lo conseguiría sentado. Salvo que primero arreglaría unas llamadas telefónicas. En fin, su padre no lo obligó a prometerle abstenerse de líos ¿verdad? Volvió a congregar a sus amigos, Megan y Boris. El punto de reunión fue en el parque a las dos. De modo que se habrían alimentado y sus padres no los azoraría. Él se fue al grano, les gratificó por haberlo atendido como una introducción y les contó hasta donde conocía de lo que ocurrió y qué era lo que pretendía, al mismo tiempo les previno que esta misión sería el doble de peligrosa y arriesgada. No se relacionaba con reconciliar a dos enamorados ni sacar los trapitos al sol. Era un plan dividido en dos tramos, una fácil la cual era detectar y una difícil que consistía en retrasar un sucio criminal mientras venía la policía, un villano que se ha hecho cada vez más irascible. Por ende si los cuatro aceptaban colaborar debían asumir su responsabilidad. Aun si Megan se negaba intervenir iba a serle de utilidad saber en qué hoteles se hospedaba Jack. La niña orientó a la pandilla a uno. Tanto su lado de la familia y el suyo reservaban en los mismos lugares. Era lógico si concurrían a ellos ¡y qué suerte! En la primera parada allí estaba. Su nombre era: Ave del paraíso.

Era un poco lejos por lo que cogieron un autobús. La siguieron a la entrada aprovechándose que el recepcionista escuchaba a una clienta, se escabulleron atrás llegando a la piscina, que debía el honor de cómo fue bautizado la posada. Nadie reparó la presencia de los pequeños polizones y de hacerlo, opinaron que eran hijos de unos comensales. Ocultos en un arbusto. Boris sacó sus binoculares, prestados de su padre, y escudriñó con la mirada las ventanas.

—Dinos, ¿ves al primo loco de Megan?

—Eh... ¡sí! Ahí lo veo, tercer piso a la derecha —exclamó. Omi se volvió a sus pares.

—Bien compañeros, decidan que van hacer.

—Digo que sí, por una buena broma yo entro —votó Jermaine encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por meterse con Kim y formar parte de una buena broma, también —le siguió Tiny—. El precio no me es relevante.

—¡Esta vez ha traspasado el límite de lo aceptable! Yo me sumo —sentenció Megan.

—Estoy con Megan —se solidarizó Boris, controlando mayor su efusividad que los otros.

En aquel momento, los niños se agacharon cuando franqueó delante de ellos un mesonero, quien transportaba un carrito de comida. Dándole a Omi una excelente idea. Al unísono que Boris le informaba a la policía, Jermaine y Tiny se infiltraron en la cocina a adquirir uno de los carritos. Ídem Omi y Megan enrollaron una sábana que descubrieron en el departamento para uso del personal autorizado. Hasta hoy Jack logró escurrirse muy bien de las manos de la policía porque se mudaba de localidad cada día. Siempre manteniéndose en movimiento. Tenía las maletas hechas para viajar al exterior. Por fin le entregaron los boletos. No estaba definido con exactitud cuándo retornaría, pero se ausentaría una larga temporada. Acabó de marcar al número del aeropuerto —un avión público. La policía registraría los privados—. A punto de salir alguien tocó su puerta: Servicio a la habitación. Vulgarmente obstinado, él abrió asomándose. Cometió el error de no fijarse que Tiny y Megan tiraban de los extremos de la sábana debajo de sus pies. Jack chocó arredro de esa zancadilla, tumbándose bocabajo y golpeándose duro el rostro en el metal frío del carrito. Entre los dos empujaron al hombre en dirección a las escaleras. El ex se agarró de los asideros levantando la cabeza; su cuerpo, sus huesos, sus músculos, sus fibras fustigaban violentamente mientras los peldaños surgían debajo y descendía a la velocidad de una bala en picada. El carrito rebotaba desbocado. El viento estaba tan frío que detiene su grito, metiéndoselos en su interior.

El viaje no culminó en los escalones como deseó que fuera, se dirigía a la piscina. La puerta estaba abierta. No preexistía manera de fugarse. La gente se quitaba de en medio gritando despavoridas y lanzando sus cosas. Las ruedas tropezaron, halando el carrito hacia el frente. Salió despedido en una cabriola mortal, conllevando a una zambullida forzosa en la piscina. Jack no murió ahogó, por fortuna o desdicha para ciertos lectores, sabía nadar. Subió arriba y escupió un chorro de agua mezclada con cloro ¡puaj! Llenó sus pulmones de aire limpio chupando y chupando, después limpió su lengua con la manga de la americana. Un flequillo mojado le cubrió el rostro. Alargó el brazo aferrándose de las escaleritas y escarpó. Pesaba diez veces más de cómo entró por culpa del agua. Omi sabía que eso haría y lo aguardó, sus manos estabas atrás ¿qué tramará? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—¡TÚ! Hijo de perra, ¡¿por qué no me sorprende?! —vociferó lastrando la rabia.

—Te equivocaste, Jack, al imaginar que tenías oportunidad de vencer al Dragón Xiaolin del Agua... ¡prepárate para tu humillante derrota! ¡AGUA!

Jermaine giró tres veces el grifo a la señal. Omi apuntó la boca de la manguera a la cara del antagonista de nuestra historia. Una potente corriente de agua espumosa y verde, con pinta de ser alcantarillada, arrasó con Jack quien se encoge y levanta los brazos protegiéndose, en su lugar se resbaló y se hundió en el fondo de la piscina. Tiny y Megan lo observan desde el balcón en la suite que antes era de Jack. La patrulla no se demora más y persigue a Boris, él los lleva a donde estaba Jack. Guan tiene las esposas en las manos.

—¿Jack Spicer? —indagó formal. Por segunda vez, Jack nadó a lo alto. Incluso él mismo se sorprende, jamás creyó que estaría tan feliz de verlos.

—¡Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé! —gruñó encaramándose al borde pedregoso e impulsándose a salir—. Llévenme a una celda, a la tierra de Narnia, a Howgarts, a Forks, al Campamento Mestizo, al país de Nunca Jamás o donde prefieran, ¡volando si es posible! ¡Sólo confínenme LEJOS de este mocoso! —gimió él exacerbado y acusando a Omi con el dedo, el Guerrero Shaolin casi se lo arranca de una mordida.

—¡Vaya! Qué bueno que amaneciste cooperativo, porque hay una celda calentita para ti —dijo sarcástico Guan.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?! —chilló Jack rechazando las esposas— si tú me pones esas esposas te lavas tus asquerosas manos. Iré a la cárcel por mi voluntad, tus gorilas si quieren se me ponen de lado y lado, ¡no adelante ni atrás! ¡¿Entendiste, so bruto?!

Intentó peinarse y se acicaló. Le envió una mirada amenazante a Omi, quizás un ultimátum. Y fue escoltado por la policía a vista de todos. Guan iba en la retaguardia supervisándolos.

Ése fue el fin del maquiavélico Jack Spicer.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Penúltimo capítulo de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**! Qué emoción, el siguiente es el final. ¿Pueden creer que casi cumplimos un año? Como pasan los meses tan rápido, ¡noooo! Yo no quiero que terminemos este mes. Les recuerdo que no solo estaré trabajando en la secuela de este fic si no en un proyecto personal. Da igual, se los voy a repetir en esa historia para los viejos y nuevos. Saben, me van a leer feo si digo esto o tal vez se rían de mí, pero estaba viendo hace poquito **_**El rey león 2**_** y encontré unas vagas semejanzas entre aquella trama y lo que iba a ser la nueva historia, **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**: Un hombre y una mujer se conocen cuando son unos adorables niños y se reencuentran al ser jóvenes adultos, él crece con unas ideas locas y negativas inculcadas y ella es una rebelde sin causa. Si se cultiva el amor o no, lo verán ustedes. Jajaja, lo lamento es que amo esa trilogía. El león es mi animal favorito ¡tengo un peluche! y por si fuera poco, mi nombre significa Leona de Dios. ¡Ah! Y hubo un test que realicé, estaba aburrida, me salió como resultado que anteriormente reencarné en una leona. Lo sé, lo sé, me persiguen los leones. Y así es como se desperdicia unas notas de autor hablando puras incoherencias. **

**¡Uf, tantas cosas qué hacer! No me quiero ni imaginar cuando comience el semestre. Muy posiblemente mis personajes y yo desaparezcamos un buen tiempo hasta nuevo aviso. Vamos a desglosar lo que fue escribir este capítulo para mí. Debido a que tomé la idea del "Jack acosador", quería introducir una escena en que tratara sobrepasarse con Kim. Una lucha, él desea cogerla por la fuerza y ella se resiste, lo digo en el vulgar sentido de la palabra pues que la violación es una abominación y es obligatorio que lo represente así. Hay autores que lo romantizan, una cosa espantosa porque ni sabe de qué hablan. Entonces esos besos, esos abrazos, ese momento no es apasionado ni dulce. Es violencia. Ustedes se pueden fijar y comparar entre este capítulo y el anterior en el que estaba con Raimundo. Verán que son muy diferentes. Al principio pensaba hacer dos luchas, una en el capítulo 42 y otra cuando van al pueblo. Pero después me puse a reflexionar y decidí usar una, además que no supe cómo poner a Jack y a Kim en una misma habitación y lo sustituí por esa escena en que Jack la llama por celular cuando conversa con Omi en la heladería. Seguía sin saber cómo hacer qué suscitara. **

**El fuego iba **_**sí o sí**_**. Estaba pautada yéndonos al final, nada muy trágico como siempre se representa en las telenovelas, empero era imprescindible que mis dos protagonistas estuvieran ahí. Cómo abordarlo, también fue otro rollo. Inicialmente pensé que todo transcurriría como un accidente. El fuego se sitúa con Kim. Raimundo llega y supera su miedo por salvarla. La idea fue descartada porque él sufre de ansiedad a su efecto y causa, no puedo meter esa coba tan grande. Entonces lo cambié. El incendio comienza con Raimundo y Kimiko se va a rescatarlo. Me gustó más, pero todavía no sabía cómo emprender el fuego decidí que era mejor que alguien lo provocara y seleccioné a Jack —Omi no haría algo tan cruel—. Estuve barajando de qué manera podía lograr que se encontraran, en el boceto original era que Raimundo salía a buscar problemas y en medio de la lucha. Jack lo hacía empujado por el impulso. Sin embargo, Raimundo lo marcaba como un tonto. Que Raimundo fuera a buscar a Kim, raptada por Jack para forzarla mataba a cuatro pájaros de un tiro: La pelea entre Kim y Jack, el siniestro, la excusa para meter a Jack en la cárcel y Raimundo recuperaba su memoria. El fuego era para eso en el fondo: Ayudar a Rai. **

**No quería detenerme en muchos problemas entre Raimundo y sus padres, los Pedrosa son buenas personas de altos valores morales y comprensivos. Quise que fuera fluido la discusión, en otra novela hubiera demorado seis capítulos más. Sentía que no podía irme sin que resolvieran sus cuestiones, por eso ellos se encargaron de resumirnos lo que pasó y tener esa plática. Anteriormente era Kim, si bien me pareció más "cuchi" que él se quitara todo los equipos médicos para ir a verla. Soy de las que opinan que para un buen romance necesitan mezclar ternura y pasión, los extremos son siempre malos y la relación no se torna monótona y varía. Puede ser él que aporte la pasión y ella la ternura como en este caso, si bien lo genial sería que intercambiaran roles ¿por qué no? **

**Me encantó que Kim fuera la que rescatara a Raimundo. Dos razones: El hombre no puede cargar con todas las escenas románticas y las mujeres podemos también salvar a nuestras parejas. Quise revivir el accidente de Sagrario en vez de aburrirlos con la policía, los paramédicos y los bomberos venían. De antemano, hago una mención especial a , mi amiga, quien me ayudó a desarrollar este misterio. Esclareciendo el enigma de Raimundo y se explicaba el accidente. Pues que afirmaba que así no sucedieron las cosas. ¿Cómo darle a Jack el final adecuado? La cárcel fue siempre su desenlace, de eso no tuve dudas ni antes ni ahora. **

**No me parecía bien que Kim nos lo contara y tampoco es que la patrulla lo iba a esperar afuera, había tenido una lucha. No le impondría otra para que fuera de cebo. Por lo que supe que debía redactarlo a través desde el punto de vista de tercera persona. Y tenía esas ganas reprimidas de que Omi rociara a Jack con la manguera, reiterándole que es el Dragón Xiaolin del Agua. Soñé que Jack lo capturaran en una piscina. No me pregunten por qué. La idea me pareció original y cuadré para que fuera en algún lugar con piscina. Honestamente no me acordaba si en su casa le puse una piscina, pero nos quedamos con el hotel. **

**Los niños atrapando al malo fue tan gracioso. Y debo confesarles que tenía un poco de miedo porque no quería repetir la persecución policíaca al aeropuerto como hice en el fic de Hurricane, que aparte estaba muy cliché. El capítulo me salió muy largo porque quería cerrar con Jack. Y mejor así, necesitaba que Omi fuera el que detuviera a Jack para mi secuela. El capítulo final considero que debe terminarlo Kim. A causa de que con ella empezamos a leer esta historia y nadie más que ella debe escribir ese punto y final. Jack me parece un antagonista genial. Pese de todo, reconoció que lo derrotaron y dejó que lo llevaran —a cualquier lado lejos de Omi XD— sin perder el glamur. Su altivez no se vio afectada a ningún modo. Díganme si estoy mal pero sentí que repetía muchas cosas en este capítulo. Estructuras gramaticales, oraciones, verbo... Aunque nunca va a modificarse: Sujeto, verbo y predicado. A lo mejor lo hacía antes y ahora es que le presto atención. **

**Bueno, bueno, hemos llegado al final de nuestras notas de autor hoy. Escríbanme a través de sus comentarios qué tal les pareció este capítulo y que esperan ver en el final —que no es de extrañar si se los dedico a todos ustedes preciosuras—, estarán colaborando conmigo. De una vez agradezco su apoyo malvaviscos asados. Me pone muy feliz leer sus mensajes y que disfruten de la novela. Me animan de veras. No tengan miedo, saben que les contesto. Nos vemos en el epílogo de **_**Quiero ser escritora, capítulo 47**_**: **_**Seamos felices ahora y para siempre.**_** ¡Tengan un excelente comienzo de semana! ¡Se les quiere y se les respeta! ¡Cuídense! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos malvavisca asada! ¡Yei, comentario largo! Sí, también ese capítulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Aunque éste no se queda atrás. Bueno, Jack podrá ser una mierda, pero antes de molestar a Kim con sus mensajitos (y descubrir que la espiaba) no estaba actuando ilegalmente. A lo mejor si lo hubiera denunciado antes, estaría preso. Está muy bien de tu parte. No obstante, eso me acortaba la trama y yo quería acción, jajajaja No lo había visto con esa metáfora de **_**La Bella Durmiente**_**, aunque tienes razón. Esa fue la intención y la dije en las notas del autor. Una historia no puede despedirse sin antes la confrontación héroe vs. villano. Temía que se pareciera un poco a **_**Hurricane**_**, en honor a la verdad. Pues pasó todo lo que querías si nos ponemos a ver, Raimundo enfrentó a Jack, salvo que no hubo muchos golpes pues que sabemos tanto en la serie como aquí hubiera ganado Raimundo. Jack hizo trampa sacando el yesquero. Y Guan ya tuvo el placer de llevarlo a la penitenciaría gracias a Omi lindo. Eso es lo que trato en cada capítulo linda, tú misma lo has dicho: Algo tiene que sobresalir por encima de todo. Es la clave para el éxito (y motivar al lector). Sí, soy muy comprometida con mi trabajo. Como dije: No soy de las que escriben cualquier mamarrachada y la suben. Me esmero hasta en los detalles inofensivos. Como dicen escriben para los demás como que te gustaría leer si fueras lectora. Mi nuevo eslogan. **

"**Te hago una pregunta sé que en Hurricane Kimiko y Raimundo se quedan juntos; pero ¿nunca pensaste en darle al fic un final tipo el de 50 Sombras de Grey? ¿O sino cual sería?"**

**Pues como dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir. Tiendo a los finales felices. Historias con un mensaje reflexivo a los lectores que los deje pensando. No sé qué escribió E. L James en 50 Sombras, pero francamente lo dejaría así. Soy una fiel admiradora del Raikim, y desde el primer momento determiné que se quedarían juntos. Si Raimundo hubiera seguido siendo lo que era a comienzos de la historia: un macho vernáculo sádico y un tremendo sinvergonzón, de ningún modo le permitiría que se hiciera novio de Kim. La habría puesto a ella con que conociera un chico lindo al final (dándose a entender que sería su novio en el futuro) y él solo. Sin embargo, como yo amo al Raikim decidí que él tomara un cambio de actitud para consolidad esa idea que tuve. Creo que fue más por motivos personales que literarios a decir verdad. Ojalá que haya disipado todas tus dudas. Bueno, habiendo dicho esto te agradezco por tu mensaje y tu comentario, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho y estaré aguardando con ansias tu opinión acerca de este capítulo que aspiro haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos en la semana que viene en el gran final! ¡Cuídate y goza de una grandiosa semana, Isabel! ¡Estamos en contacto! **


	47. Seamos felices ahora y para siempre

_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**Epílogo**

**Seamos felices ahora y para siempre**

Nuestro viaje de regreso se pospuso unos días más en tanto estábamos recuperándonos en el hospital. Me dieron de alta primero que a Raimundo, pero no podía irme sin él. Entonces en las próximas horas me instalé a hacerle compañía. Pues, llegamos _juntos_ y lo afrontaríamos _juntos_. Fue como si nunca me hubiese ido. ¡Ay no! La universidad me aplastaría en cuanto volviese; de seguro me entenderían si les llevo la constancia médica, nomás no justifica que me tengan más consideración. Lo sé, tengo esa manía de preocuparme por cosas tontas en los peores momentos, ¡es cierto! Liam, el siguiente hermano mayor en la familia nos llevó a mí y mi novio en su coche hasta la casa Pedrosa, allí la familia entera —incluso Sagrario— preparó una calurosa bienvenida para nosotros. Fue divertido, lo admitiré, aunque sentimos que acabábamos de resucitar en lugar de que celebrábamos un pequeño agasajo.

No le sonsaqué a Raimundo si ya habló con sus padres y disipó sus dudas, ¿me disculpan el exceso de franqueza? Sentí que había cumplido con mi deber y no quise incomodarlo en un interrogatorio, lo menos que podía hacer era concederle un momento de privacidad porque en realidad no era mi asunto y odiaría convertirme en la novia entrometida. Si algún día quiere compartirlo conmigo, ahí estaré. Sin embargo, accidentalmente escuché a Sagrario y a su hermano platicar poco después de la fiesta. Quedamos limpiando todo la Sra. Pedrosa, Raquel y yo. Había que acostar a los pequeños y mañana era día de escuela, por lo cual me ofrecí a terminar yo sola. No tenía problemas. Estaba en la cocina, ellos en la sala. Salí de barrer e iba a enjuagar los platos, los metí al lavadero y abrí el grifo. Como no hay ventana, dejé la puerta entrecerrada para que entrara el aire y refrescara. De repente oí unas voces y disminuí el volumen del agua.

—Sagrario... —la primera voz era la de Raimundo.

—Raimundo, yo... —debido a que respondió no era necesario adivina que era ella.

—Lo lamento —se disculparon al mismo tiempo, ríen para disimular los nervios.

Ninguno añade más; puede que no sean consanguíneos, empero sus personalidades está tan acopladas que se la llevan de maravilla. No sé si Sagrario se parece a Raimundo o al revés. Nadie dudaría que sean hermanos. Es tan hilarante, apuesto a que saben lo que piensa en el otro. Estiran el silencio hasta asegurarse de tener el valor. Ella tomó el derecho a la palabra.

—Habla tú —susurró.

—Bueno —vaciló haciendo un breve intermedio meditabundo, se golpeó el muslo— quería que supieras que estoy muy avergonzado, herí tus sentimientos evitándote aposta. Creía que te hacía un favor, resultando mejor para ambos, alejándome en vez de permanecer a tu lado cuando me necesitabas más cerca. Jamás tuve que escuchar a Hannibal, debí consultarte a ti directo...

—Raimundo, no importa de quién haya sido la culpa —lo calmó—. Yo elegí no hacer nada y fue mi decisión, también tuve mi responsabilidad. El pasado conforma parte de nosotros, es imposible que lo olvidemos pero no debemos atarnos a ella o podríamos perdernos. Y no digas que no estuviste ahí, tú pagaste mi tratamiento ¿o no? A pesar de la distancia seguiste cuidándome —sequé mis manos en el pañuelo colgado al manubrio del manubrio y con tiento me asomé a verlos. Raimundo sonrió cabizbajo, Sagrario estaba de espaldas—. Dicen que las cosas ocurren por una razón, quizá si te hubieras quedado aquí, en este pueblucho, ni conocerías a Kimiko. La traté un par de veces y es adorable. Me sorprendí mucho. No imaginé que sería la clase de chica que te gustaba sin ánimos de ofender.

—Descuida no eres la primera ni la última —repone aun sonriente. La comisura de su labio le tembló un pelín—. Viéndolo así hermana, tienes razón. Ella me hace muy feliz como yo a ella.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Allí está! —aclamó—. Lo que intento decirte es que no debes estar nada más pendiente de nosotros, tienes que ocuparte de tus propias cosas. Por ejemplo esa y tu éxito con los libros, eres un gran escritor. Es uno de los logros que obtuviste aislándote de nosotros. Me he leído casi todas tus obras (y digo "el casi" porque espero que cambies de opinión y pronto escribas más obras). Gracias por dedicarme la última.

—Ah, es lo mínimo que pude hacer —contestó alzando los hombros—. Aparte de que te lo merecías: Eres una de las mujeres más luchadoras y valientes que he visto. ¿Y tú qué dices, Sagrario? Mamá me ha dicho que has ido evolucionado con el tratamiento ¿crees que algún día de estos podrás caminar de nuevo?

—No lo sé —gimió meneando la cabeza—. Cuido de armarme de ilusiones, pero no pierdo la fe. Habrá que colocarlo en manos del tiempo y esperar sobre la marcha.

—¿Estarás bien? —indagó Raimundo tornándose grave. Sagrario subió la mirada sin salirse de su asombro, su voz sostenía la impresión que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que soy? He surgido delante. Un tutor está ayudándome, trabajo en internet para empresas internacionales en sistemas de seguridad y diseñando páginas webs, no es en exactitud mi trabajo soñado pero cobro tarifas por ello y no precisa que me pare de la silla. A más de que hay en particular un chico que me ha atraído bastante la atención.

—¡Caramba! —silbó Raimundo cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho— ¿cuándo mi hermanita creció y se hizo tan madura? En ese caso deberás presentarme al afortunado para que reciba mi visto bueno.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Él le echó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un gesto cariñoso. Claro, tuve que suponer que bromeaban. Me pegué de la pared y clavé los ojos al techo exhalando un suspiro, estaba tan seca mi garganta que las risitas eran apenas balbuceos perceptibles. Sin excepciones, los Pedrosa fueron a despedirse a la mañana siguiente. No me fui con las manos vacías: Ya que la señora madre me regaló un recipiente lleno de pasta gratinadas con salsa de tomate, ajo, cebolla, carne y albahaca ¡ñam! Prometimos que lo visitaríamos pronto, a más tardar en las vacaciones de verano. Los miré por encima del hombro otra vez: Estaban en orden desde el integrante más grande al más pequeño. Estaba segura que Hannibal no volvería a perturbar la paz y alegría de esta familia. Y por esta ocasión no me equivoqué. Unas semanas después exigieron a Hannibal rendir cuentas ante la justicia por violar los derechos de autor y daños y perjuicios, tal cual lo sospechábamos Raimundo y yo el castigo fue pagar una multa. A lo mejor les parezca poco suficiente, no obstante, examínenlo desde este punto de vista: ¿Qué sería peor para un convulsivo adicto a los juegos de azar que quitarle dinero? ¡En absoluto! La prisión habría sido una especie de albergue y aislamiento del repudio de la humanidad. En cambio, despedirlo de su trabajo y que sus únicos amigos (suponiendo) lo abandonen es un destino terrible. Si bien si estuviera en la posición de Hannibal me dolería más perderlos que me despidieran. El trabajo puede restituirse.

Ni Raimundo ni yo contamos a más nadie que fuimos emboscados por mi ex Jack y a punto de morir. No es una anécdota bonita de recordar y en adición, tampoco sondeábamos ser el centro de atención. Mortificar a mi padre, mi hermana y el resto de nuestros amigos de algo que ya pasó no tenía sentido. A la larga, los esfuerzos de ambos fueron en vano porque toda la ciudad se enteró. El escándalo que rodeó a Tom Kenny quedó reducido bajo la sombra de Jack. Omi junto a otros chicos colaboró con la policía en la captura de Jack. Claro está que formuló ese plan minutos luego de que se cortara la llamada. Estaba consciente que alcanzó resultados favorables, ¡de todas formas fue arriesgado! Si a Jack no le sacudió el pulso para achicharrarnos, ¡quién sabe de qué era capaz con unos pequeños! Era la ciudad contra Jack. Su anterior acusación por acoso la exhumaron de los archivos. Apareció en la prensa y en las noticias de la televisión. Papá llamó alarmado, reventando en verificar los detalles. Me descubriría si mentía, por tanto le dije la verdad. Fue una de las personas que ejerció mayor influencia pidiendo cadena perpetua o a lo sumo treinta años. Consecuentemente, él rompió relaciones diplomáticas con los Spicer. Sí, da miedo cuando se enfada aunque no lo estaba conmigo. Los abogados de Jack sabían que no existía jurado en el mundo que lo excluyera de los cargos por lo que procuraron insinuarle que lo pusieran a cumplir su sentencia en un hospital psiquiátrico, que se supone sería más benevolente. Si a él no le pidieron/ordenaron que actuara como un lunático, ¡lo estaba haciendo muy bien! Bueno, "muy bien" es poco.

Y sí con esto quiero decir que asistí a su juicio; tanto Raimundo como yo nos llamaron para declarar en merced de la fiscalía. No estaba sola. Mi padre y hermana me brindaron todo su apoyo (incluso Tomoko duró dos semanas durmiendo en casa), a modo que acudieron como parte del público. Juramos decir la verdad y nos realizaron una serie de preguntas. Por las reacciones de ellos supe que lo había hecho bien en seguida que me bajé de la tribuna. Pero me acompañó una sensación de escalofrío. Durante el proceso, parecía que estaba mirando las musarañas. Encerrándose en sí mismo e ignorando su alrededor, eludiendo adrede mirar y escuchar que estaba pasando. Al punto que me paré Jack se reconectó al medio hundiendo sus ojos encendidos en mí. Por un segundo me tragó la fría oscuridad, ¿había tenido todo el tiempo los ojos así o era ahora que yo me daba cuenta? Desviar mi cabeza a otro lado sería demostrarle que me intimidaba y es mentira, entonces humedecí mis labios y después todo lo que salió de mi boca fue cimentado con desenvoltura. No flaqueé. Ni les comentaré que fue lo que expresó ese parásito, cuando la jueza a cargo le prescribió que diera a conocer su versión de los hechos (en repercusión a la ignición), él soltó una risa chiflada e histérica. El veredicto encontró a Jack culpable y lo condenaron a doce años en prisión sometido a una inspección rutinaria de un especialista médico, pese de las protestas de mi padre y la familia Spicer. La policía llevó a Jack a la patrulla. Una avalancha de reporteros trató de abordarlos y no lo consiguió ninguno. Papá nos apartó de las cámaras, de manera que los abogados, los Spicer, la jueza y el fiscal tuvieran que alimentar la sed de los medios de comunicación y no nosotros. Desde lejos y abrazada entre Raimundo y Tomoko observé cuando el delegado Guan lo empujó adentro. A no ser que era producto de mi imaginación, cargaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En comparación con Hannibal; hay personas como Jack, que privarles de libertad puede ser para ellas un infierno y cambiarles la vida por siempre. Respiré tranquila, un segundo luego que se marchara. Como les estaba narrando, llegó a los oídos de todo el mundo la noticia de que mi ex estaba desquiciado, entre los que destacó mi amiga Keiko — abriré un paréntesis especial aquí porque me parece que es importante explicar lo que viene a continuación— la actitud noble y el incentivo de Raimundo de presentarme con sus padres hablaba bien de él como novio y hombre, alterando su anterior postura renuente. Retomamos nuestros hábitos haciéndonos de cuenta que nada ocurrió. A fin de que cada vez que Clay o Raimundo o yo planificábamos una salida juntos, íbamos los cuatro. Al principio no se dirigía a él a menos que le hablara directamente. Me satisfago de momento porque no esperaba nada inmediato. Ya no me rectifica que lo odia. Con el tiempo, ella se esforzó más en alternar con mi novio. Tal parece que lo había logrado, mas algo dentro de mí me garantizaba que era puro trabajo de Clay y Raimundo. ¡Era fantástico! Funcionaba como antes... ¡Oh no! ¡Creo que hasta mejor!

En la actualidad me enlisté en la escuela de manejo y volveré a probarme ante el examen para que me otorguen mi licencia de conducir, ¿qué más? ¡Oh sí! Me estoy preparando para afrontar el segundo semestre de literatura. Voy a empezar la semana entrante y si tienen curiosidad ¡me muero de ganas! Quizás me adelanto demasiado, pero adoraría tener un empleo en una editorial. Bueno, no me apresuraré. Aun me sobra el tiempo. El umbral de interlocución entre papá y yo se ha reabierto, y debo decir que está orgulloso con todo. Insistió volver a ayudarme con los estudios (además de añadir que siempre habría una vacante disponible en su empresa si necesitaba trabajar), mas fui yo quien quise que el asunto prosiguiera como estaba. En lugar de eso, retorné a ayudarlo con los videojuegos, igual que hacía antes, ¿me convierte en socia si acepto a regañadientes una minúscula comisión por ello? Por otro lado Tomoko y él estaban a gusto con que Raimundo fuera mi novio. Se cumplió mi presentimiento. ¡Esperen no se vayan! Guardé lo mejor para lo último ¡adivinen qué puse junto al álbum de fotografías que me obsequió Raimundo! —tan lindo mi novio, me lo dio en motivo de mi cumpleaños. El muy bandido no me había dicho nada, no obstante, lo compró mientras estábamos en el pueblo—. ¡¿Lo saben?! ¡Pues mi novela! No, no gané el concurso ni una enorme fortuna ni jamás fui a Givenchy, pero no quiere decir que no fue publicado. Me dolió como a cualquiera que haya perdido, ¿a quién no? Y me dio un antojo terrible de comer tierra mojada, gracias al cielo que Raimundo me detuvo. No me lo hubiese perdonado. Entonces de puerta en puerta comencé a tocar hasta que por fin una editorial aceptó en imprimir mi recopilación de cuentos. No permití que mi novio escritor ni mi padre acreditado interviniesen. Me lo gané a punta de mis méritos.

Parece que fue ayer: Recién me servía un vaso de leche para el desayuno y ansiosamente, fui a meterme (como de costumbre) a explorar mi correo en la laptop, recibí un email y con el cuerpo temblándome de la emoción lo abrí y lo leí. El vaso se me resbaló de mis manos derramándose la leche entretanto saltaba y bailaba súper contentísima. Ya estamos a mitad de sacar una segunda edición a causa del aumento en ventas. ¡Eh, eh, hay más! No culmino todavía: Alice, la animadora (de seguro ustedes se recuerdan de ella), quiere una entrevista exclusiva ¡mía! ¡Sí señor! Ora es que mi carrera iba en ascenso. Sin embargo, no considero que sea una celebridad, comencé hace poco y me persigue la idea de que me falta bastante por ver, aprender ¡y nuevas metas que concebir y efectuar! Mi trabajo ideal es una, otra que me gustaría es llegar a ser best-seller si bien eso ya se verá en el transcurso y el empeño que demuestre a lo largo. Provisionalmente disfrutaré del aquí y ahora. ¡Upsi, casi lo olvidaba! Estoy en un nuevo proyecto del cual confío en plenitud que será un éxito, el sueño que tuve lo transformé en la secuela de Duelo Xiaolin, lo he llamado Crónicas Xiaolin. Avancé hasta el tercer capítulo, al unísono Raimundo está reeditando su novela y para certificar que hace las cosas bien me muestra página por página que escribe, ¡la imaginación de este hombre! No tengo mucho que decir, ya que de por sí su obra es espectacular, salvo que me agrada el cambio que le hizo a la portada: No aparece registrada bajo el pseudónimo de Tom Kenny, si no Raimundo Pedrosa.

No obstante, hoy ninguno trabaja en sus historias. Los Bailey armaron una parrillada y han invitado a casi todos, inclusive los Young vinieron a compartir. Patrick el hermano de Clay, asaba unas salchichas para Tomoko y Dashi. Los padres Bailey conversaban animados con mi padre. Clay y Raimundo fueron a traer una cava con más hielo. Kei y Jessie se tendieron a descansar en el césped. En contraste, el Sr. Fung estaba con Dojo debajo de la sombra de un roble. ¡Oigan ¿y Omi?! Lo vi brincando y pegando patadas y de repente se ha esfumado. Tal vez esté en el baño lavándose las manos. Saben no fue una historia tan humillante como especulé que resultaría. No hubo boda ni involucró una enorme suma de dinero ni mi vida mejoró ni dejé de trabajar en este final, pero soy muy feliz y me conforta. Puesto que quería hacerlo todo sola y a menudo alguien tuvo que echarme una mano, quería restregarle —en el vulgar sentido— a papá mi victoria y, en resolución, asentamos en una tregua en buenos términos, quería comprar en Givenchy y ni siquiera pude acercarme a Hermes, yo ya no soy rica (sólo pude disfrutar de mi dinero en mis fantasías, que fue lo más inminente que estuve de embolsarme un millón de dólares), tampoco vivo en un apartamento lujoso. Empero esta experiencia me sirvió de algo: Me enseñó que no todo lo que deseas es lo que necesitas en verdad y que la mayoría de las veces nada sale como tú lo quieres, sin embargo, puede que hasta sea mejor de lo que imaginaste. Raimundo es de lejos el hombre ideal que vislumbré para mí y lo amo, diría que cada día que pasa más lo amo, pronto llegaría un día en que sea la señora de Pedrosa, ¡quién sabe qué suceda después! Manolos no calienta mis pies, mas él se encarga de calentar otras partes mías... ¡ejem! Les decía que me gusta mi hogar así como está, acogedora y pequeña, y trabajar de niñera. Y reuniendo mis ingresos con el de mi otro trabajo y ahora de mis escritos... a lo mejor, algún día, pueda ir a Givenchy. ¡Oigan, tengo a derecho soñar!

Resultó que Raimundo estaba en lo cierto, con lo de ser felices aquí y ahora. Siempre habrá un motivo por el que sonreír. ¡Y con mayor razón! Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ponerlo en práctica. No se crean que también tuve mi colaboración en esto. Mi lema: Nunca está demás creer en el destino, en los actos de buena voluntad y ocasionalmente en la magia o lo que quiere decir en otras palabras: las buenas acciones se pagan con buenas opciones si tienes fe. Hay tanto qué hacer, descubrir y soñar, hoy es una cosa y mañana se me ocurrirá otra, me pregunto si no está muy corto el tiempo... ¡¿Uhm?! Discúlpenme, alguien hala mi vestido. Era Omi y usaba un gorro pescador azul que cubría su nuca.

—Siento interrumpirte, es que aspiraba mostrarte mi nuevo gorro. Mañana papá me llevará a pescar, ¡¿te encanta?! ¡Conoceré un río verdadero!

—Querido Omi, tú nunca serás una interrupción. Me alegra que tu padre y tú pasen tiempo juntos —agregué flexionando las rodillas y acariciándole la cabeza. Él se estremeció.

—¿Lectura ligera? —señaló Omi apuntando su dedito al libro bajo mi axila. Los Bailey me pidieron traer mi novela, no me dijeron más nada. Moví el brazo y lo agarré—. Cuando me contaste un cuento la primera vez, de que escribías un guión de teatro para tu amiga no sé si te acuerdas, no sospeché nada aunque me pareció medio extraño. A la quinta vez fue que lo saqué en claro, en especial que jamás me entregaste los supuestos boletos de la función. Se convirtió en la única oportunidad que me mentiste, a pesar de que lo había descubierto no te quise confesar porque temí que ya no seguirías contándome cuentos (le cogí gusto a la cosa a final de cuentas). Fue que te permití aproximarte... —admitió a voz en cuello.

Le sonreí jubilosa. Abrí el libro en medio de ambos, teníamos los ojos puestos en él como a la expectativa de que sucediera algo sobrenatural, cayó en la página en donde puse mi lápiz la última vez. Lo tomé delicadamente entre dos dedos y se lo extendí. Omi retrocedió, atajé su muñeca y encerré el objeto dentro de su mano.

—Quiero que lo tengas, que a partir de ahora escribas todos tus sueños. ¡Es un obsequio! Y debes de prometerme que cada vez que tengas dudas mires este lápiz y no claudicarás pase lo que te pase aunque todos estén en tu contra y sientas que no puedas aguantar más, sonríe. Verás, al crecer, que incluso las pequeñas cosas nos llenan de felicidad.

—¿Soy solo yo? ¿Por qué siento que es una despedida? —gimió Omi en un tono como si lo estuviera regañando. Solté una gran carcajada y sacudí la cabeza. Acto continuo, Raimundo se sumó a nosotros.

—Ya regresé, ¿me extrañaron? ¡Oye tú, me debes unos grandes por nuestra apuesta! —dijo severo dirigiéndose a Omi. El pequeño vacía sus bolsillos, calcula su dinero y se lo da en la palma.

—Tendrás que aceptar el pago por cuotas, ¿quizás la semana que viene? En este momento no lo llevo conmigo.

—Más te vale, mini granujilla, ¡mira que te estaré esperando y no lo olvidaré! —Omi puso una mueca, resignado, y se alejó corriendo. Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Apuesta? ¡¿De qué apuesta habla?! ¡¿Qué hicieron?! —inquirí rápidamente. El trino de su risotada me desorienta peor, en eso él me echó el brazo sobre los hombros derritiendo mi frustración.

—¡Diablos, como eres de impaciente! Te diré cuando estemos a solas, ¿está bien? Cálmate, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —sonríe él uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno y fugaz beso—. Mientras tanto ven, allá están aguardándote para que les relates tu novela.

—¡Yiiija, que me lleve un búfalo! —sonó la estridente voz de Clay sentándose en la grama.

Obviando generalizar, unos cuantos se instalaron a comer hamburguesas; estaban colocados al frente de una sillita. _Así que para aquello era_. Rodé los ojos dejando escapar un bufido. _Era tan obvio_. Raimundo me condujo al centro, empujándome suavemente. No quisiera que terminara de este modo, pero ¡ustedes saben cómo se comporta el público! Mejor me voy. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia. Ojalá les haya sido de su agrado, sin más ¡adiós vieja vida!

Y bienvenido nuevo comienzo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: "Seamos felices ahora y para siempre". Amo ese título. Debido a que escogí una temática de escritores, libros y esas cosas, nombré el primer capítulo de esta historia "**_**Erase una vez"**_**, la clásica apertura de un hermoso cuento de hadas, y estaba a punto de titular "**_**Y vivieron felices para siempre"**_** este capítulo. Pero decidí que a Raimundo le debía el honor y lo cambié por la frasecilla que lo distinguió durante todo el proceso **_**Seamos felices**_**. Más original y absolutamente adorable. Para que no me confundieran con **_**Crepúsculo**_**. Este capítulo fue más corto que cualquiera ya que es un epílogo, o sea, un compendio de como acabaron la vida de los personajes tras el final. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios al respecto. Si son usuarios les contestaré de inmediato. Por el contrario, si son invitados y van a leer la segunda parte de esta historia les dejaré allí mi mensajito de respuesta. Bueno, las notas de autor del día de hoy serán más largas. Las estructuré en tres partes.**

**La primera es "creando el capítulo". Desde que concluimos el capítulo anterior se veía venir un final feliz. Sentía, yo como autora, que no podía omitir la conversación entre Raimundo y Sagrario, era la reconciliación, en vista que rebosé el episodio precedente a este. Tuve que guardarlo para el epílogo. Hannibal, tenía que darle un final porque no bastaba con que dijera que fuera el responsable. Y Jack... no sé si han notado que en casi todas las películas se ve cuando la policía captura al villano y se lo lleva, no aparece el juicio ni nei, supuse que ustedes les picaría la incertidumbre de comprobar cuántos años pagaría ese desgraciado. A la velocidad de la luz ya que un juicio es muy tedioso y largo, redundaría diciendo que Jack lo mandaron tras las rejas. Lo admitiré, un cierre reflexivo, me pareció adecuado para Kim y otras dos moralejas que adiciona esta historia. Fue muy simbólico cuando Kim le regala a Omi su lápiz: Donde termino yo empiezas tú. Termina **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** y empieza **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**.**

**Hermoso simple y llanamente además que quería incluir esta conversación, cuando el niño le dice que sabía que ella le narraba cuentos para que no la fastidiara. El final original de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, era que Raimundo iba buscar a Kim en el programa de Alice que estaba al comienzo y se reencontraban (habían discutido). Luego decidí cambiarlo, no quería una reunión (pensaba guardarlo para otra historia) y tampoco que se fueran (como últimamente he hecho), no sé por qué de repente se me vino a la mente que acabara como un día de campo, una parillada, pero así me gustó y se quedó. Igualmente fue relativo al título cuando ella se puso a relatar su novela en frente de todos. Me cuidé bastante de poner a los Monjes Xiaolin con sus respectivas familias (Kei se coleó por ser la novia de Clay). No podía introducir a todo el mundo porque sería meter demasiada coba. Varios de los conflictos presentes hallaron su solución en camino al final, no repetiría lo mismo, por lo que ocupó espacio para las conclusiones. **

**Un final no puede ser un final perfecto sin la palabra "fin". Por eso se lo añado a las historias esas tres letras. Yo no soy de las autoras que matan a todo el mundo porque le da la gana ni que le encantan las tragedias, tiendo a los finales felices a manera de brindar una esperanza. Estoy consciente que hay lectores que prefieren finales felices porque no son realistas. Bueno, Kim no se casó, no ganó el concurso —estaba pautado así, de hecho iba a escribir un capítulo donde se ponía triste empero no cuadraba muy bien con el tiempo del concurso, que eso se tarda, con el asunto de Jack y Sagrario, lo dejé al final entonces—, siguió trabajando y estudiando, no es rica, etc., pero es feliz. De eso se trata. Genial para quien lo haya descubierto. A mí me gusta de esta manera, y porque varios personajes se lo merecían. Sufrieron demasiado. Aspiro que les haya gustado. Y los que son como yo, imagino que deben estar pegando un grito de alegría. ¡Tres hurras a la autora! **

—**¡Alice, Alice, Alice! **

**Jajajajaja, les faltó el ra-rá (ya me vanaglorié así que no lo hagan) :P **

**En esta segunda parte, debería derrochar estas notas de autor dando agradecimientos a un montón de gente que ni estuvo pendiente que escribía una novela llamada **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, como se ponen en el Oscar. Solo agradeceré a tres: A Dios, a mi amiga pues que me ayudó a decidir en algunas cosas de la historia y ustedes, mis lectores, por seguirme, enviándome sus ánimos y dejándome sus comentarios. ¡Un millón de gracias señores! Ya finalizando, esta tercera parte es una cuña publicitaria a mí misma. Mi próxima historia: **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**. Empiécense a escuchar **_**Rule **_**de Ayumi Hamasaki, es el tema principal de esta historia. Parece que narra desde el punto de vista del protagonista a pesar de que es una mujer. Estará disponible para su total disfrute este miércoles 13 de abril (actualizaciones todos los miércoles). Háganse de cuenta que entre este día y aquel será como Narnia, que cada segundo es un mes o una semana, lo que sea, no sé cómo funciona. De modo que no se sorprendan cuando el casting haya crecido. En seguida les demuestro varias razones por las cuales ustedes no se pueden perder este fic.**

**Diez razones para ver/o no ver **_**Las dos caras del destino:**_

**Omi es el protagonista y está narrada por él.**

**Omi y Megan 3**

**En su mayoría el elenco de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** vuelve aparecer**

**Explicación de los hechos que no pudieron ser aclarados en **_**Quiero ser escritora**_

**Parte de la novela está basada en hechos de la vida real**

**La historia está inspirada libremente en **_**El conde de Montecristo **_**por Alexandre Dumas. **

**La boda de Kim y Raimundo**

**Verán quién traicionó a Omi: Si Jermaine o Tiny**

**¡OMI Y MEGAN! 3**

**Jack regresa a volver hacer su papel de antagonista repotenciado**

—**Eh... Alice, Omi y Megan está repetido. **

**¿Ah sí?... No me había dado cuenta... ¡PERO BUENO! No es la primera vez que trato de meterme en la cabeza de un chico, no es nada del otro mundo, pero siento que no lo he hecho tan bien como debería y ojalá que con todo lo que he evolucionado esta vez sí sea para mejor. Lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de Omi es interesante. ¡Ojo! Quiero aclarar que no me hago responsable por lo que él piense. Ora bien, el sumario del fic:**

**Omi sigue tras la pista de descubrir lo que ocurrió el día en que mataron a su madre y encontrar a su hermano Chase. Pero cuando su peor enemigo, Jack, es suelto bajo libertad condicional y se cruza con una chica misteriosa, será empujado a tomar decisiones que podrían cambiar su vida para siempre. Pues, son muchas trampas que le aguardan, dependerá de su esfuerzo y la ayuda de algunos cuantos para encontrar el camino correcto.**

**¡Uf, hasta yo siento escalofríos! A los que se han decidido esta historia les digo que nos vemos en la semana que viene y los que no, ¡pues me despido! ¡Ojalá se hayan sentido tan a gusto con el final igual que yo! No olviden ni una de las moralejas de Kim, ¡sean felices, señores, ahora es el mejor momento! ¡Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta! Y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra historia, ¡humildemente les deseo un buen inicio de semana! ¡Adiós! **

**Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola malvavisca asada! Yey, excedimos los sesenta comentarios ¡a celebrar! A mí también me gustó ese capítulo. Fue adorable y por fin se cumplió lo que muchos querían ver, el final del villano. Por cómo se comportó durante todo el fic, es probable que Omi hubiera puesto carotas mientras Jack pasaba. Es verdad. Creo que Raimundo podrá dormir en paz desde entonces y ahora más que se reconcilió con su hermana Sagrario. Pues básicamente fue un resumen de todo, cómo pudiste darte cuenta Kei ya abrió la vía de comunicación y aparte de que está más unida que nunca con su amado Clay, ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Rai. **

**Pues, el único momento Raikim fue ese tierno beso. No muy romántico a causa que esta historia es Chick-lit, se centra en Kim y sus problemas en resumen. Lo bueno es que están todos juntos y que, en la historia de Omi podemos apreciarlos juntos de vez en cuando. Megan, prefiero reservármelo hasta la continuación de esta historia sobre qué pasó con ella ora como protagonista. Omi lo vimos, aunque no hubo una gran revelación porque su conflicto en sí estaba solucionado y tampoco es que él se fue a vivir a un castillo de algodón de azúcar en el cielo. Uf, qué ocurrencias las mías. Esta es la novela es de Kim a final de cuentas. **

**Uhm... sí, puede ser que hubiera dado a pie a una secuela de haber terminado con Raimundo sin cambiar (retomando la pregunta de **_**Hurricane**_**), pero no lo tenía en mis planes. Bueno, no necesariamente tuvo que haber estado soltera Kim, ella pudo dejar a su equis novio por Raimundo :) Puedes contar a que sí, ¡tú también disfruta de una exitosa semana! Ojalá que yr hayas regocijado tanto del final de esta encantadora historia al igual o más que yo. ¡Oh, en ese entonces nos veremos en **_**Las dos caras del destino**_**! ¡Cuídate, hasta la semana que viene! ;) **


End file.
